Destinos Fusionados
by Sakuivvy
Summary: Una historia en donde un antiguo y remoto pasado ha marcado los destinos de Sakura y Shaoran, donde sus "destinos" a pesar de los problemas y el tiempo siempre estarán "fusionados". Ubicada unos años después de la 2da película
1. Prologo

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Prólogo**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN, SON Y SIEMPRE SERÁN DE LAS CLAMP**

**SOLO HAY ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE SON DE MI CREACIÓN, POR FAVOR SI DESEAS USARLOS PIDE PRIMERO MI AUTORIZACIÓN  
**

* * *

Es una fresca mañana, se está plenamente en primavera, el ambiente esta aun un poco fresco debido a que apenas se está dando la transición del frío invierno a la cálida primavera. En el aire se empieza a respirar el dulce aroma de la nueva estación, la belleza de los árboles poco a poco va regresando, algunas hojas empiezan a asomarse entre las ramas con un brillo resplandeciente. Los cálidos rayos del sol acogen el ambiente, los cerezos están a punto de florecer pues algunos botones aparecen en los árboles. El día es perfecto, tan tranquilo y pacífico que invita a pasear un rato entre la arboleda; es muy conveniente este ambiente pues hoy inician las clases en la mayoría de las escuelas; con esto se espera que la mayor parte de los estudiantes se llenen de vitalidad y buen humor para evitar las caras largas por el termino de las maravillosas vacaciones, que dan lugar a un nuevo ciclo escolar.

Justo en ese instante se empieza a divisar a una chica, va doblando la esquina y se une a la hermosa calle arbolada; esta chica se desliza sutil y delicadamente en patines, mientras su uniforme se movía uniformemente junto con la brisa; la joven complementaba a la perfección aquel paisaje, lo hacía más hermoso de lo que ya lo era. La joven estudiante al igual que muchos se dirigía a empezar una etapa más en su vida, en este caso ella empezaría el 2° de secundaria; una etapa donde ya se deja completamente de lado la niñez dando paso a la adolescencia; cosa que se nota por completo pues en ese paisaje se podía observar claramente a una joven en la cual los cambios de un adolescente se hacían ya visibles. Para empezar el uniforme no era el mismo que solía usar en la primaria, ahora usaba una falda tableada en color blanco complementada con una blusa blanca y una especia de saco-suéter negro con cuello cuadrado y en la parte inferior adornado con 3 botones a cada lado, aparte de tener los puños blancos con unas pequeñas franjas en rojo, y complementando este uniforme una pequeña corbata blanca con franjas alrededor igual en rojo.

A pesar de estos cambios, ella lucia bastante tranquila, estos pequeños cambios no eran nada comparado con todo por lo que ella había pasado, a pesar de su corta edad (casi 14 años) era una chica bastante madura, además de fuerte, valiente y decidida, pero a pesar de esto su carisma, sencillez y gentileza no habían cambiado en absoluto; simplemente se añadieron a sus muchas cualidades; y como no hacerlo, después de todo desde la primaria ha tenido que superar grandes obstáculos, pero siempre superándolos gracias al gran poder que poseía y por supuesto también gracias a la ayuda de sus invaluables amigos. Todo estos obstáculos han hecho que esta joven sea lo que es ahora, una excelente, poderosa y hermosa chica hechicera; que con esos inigualables ojos verdes y cabello castaño, que ahora traía suelto y un poco más largo llegando a sus hombros en lo más largo, lograba conquistar a la mayoría de las personas que la conocían; su nombre es SAKURA Kinomoto.

Esa mañana es especial había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, no era gran cosa pero aun así ese diminuto sueño que tuvo la tenía algo fuera de lo normal.  
_"- Hace tiempo que no tengo un sueño tan extraño, debió ser un sueño cualquiera -" _se decía a sí misma. Pero aun así su pequeño sueño retumbaba en su cabeza:

"Todo está oscuro, 2 luces aparecen, son una especie de bolas de energía, alguna clase de poder. Empiezan a brillar intensamente; luego aparece gente, lucen extraños, parecen ser de tiempos muy remotos, éstos alaban y admiran a esas 2 cosas brillantes. Otra vez una luz intensa, una niña, de una época no tan antigua como la primera, llora por alguna razón, sufrimiento, deshonra y desgracia rodean a la pequeña. De nuevo todo brilla ahora un hombre de igual forma de una época antigua encuentra una de esas bolas brillantes, fama y gloria ahora lo rodean pero de igual forma la envidia y el odio los recibe, de alguna forma ese hombre se le hacía familiar. Otro resplandor, ahora veía Japón, la imagen se acerca poco a poco, primero Tomoeda tal y cómo la conoce ahora, luego un bosque y finalmente una joven corriendo a través del bosque, parece llevar prisa. Risas malvadas, un rayo de energía sale de otra persona, parecía que la joven era perseguida y atacada, el rayo va a dar en el blanco "la joven". Otro destello ahora no apareció nada, simplemente todo se volvió negro, ya no veía nada, oscuridad total."

- Creo que he visto mucha televisión últimamente, esas imágenes ni siquiera tenían relación, todo era tan diferente, valla me estoy volviendo paranoica- se dijo así misma - además todo está tranquilo por aquí, no tengo de que preocuparme- Y sin más se dirigió hacia su primer día de clases en el 2do de secundaria.

_**-Continuará-**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**"Destinos fusionados"  
Capitulo 1 **

**"El primer duelo, un nuevo misterio aparece"**

* * *

Sakura se encontraba ya en la puerta de la secundaria para iniciar el nuevo ciclo escolar, se disponía a entrar cuando escuchó una voz aguda que le era familiar

-Buenos días Sakura- era Tomoyo, ella al igual que Sakura había crecido bastante, a pesar de eso su voz era la misma, aún tenía el cabello largo y esos ojos azules seguían igual; y algo que nunca cambiaría sería su amistad con Sakura.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, espero que tengamos un buen inicio de clases-

-Igualmente Sakura- Se detuvo un momento pensó y continuó- No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que este año será especial-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo sé Sakura, es solo un presentimiento-

Las 2 continuaron conversando sobre sus vacaciones mientras ingresaban al colegio; al llegar al salón vieron que la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban ahí, por suerte todos seguían en el mismo salón. Y como siempre ahí estaban Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y por supuesto Yamasaki con su viejo hábito de contar historias falsas a los despistados e inocentes estudiantes y luego Chiharu se lo llevaba arrastrando; algunas cosas no cambiaban con el paso del tiempo; cosa que resultó muy divertida para las jóvenes que recién ingresaban. De inmediato todas ya estaban reunidas platicando acerca de sus vacaciones y de los pequeños cambios que habría en ese ciclo escolar.

Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, la plática era muy amena, hasta que de repente se escuchó ingresar a alguien por la puerta, todos voltearon pero no lograron ver nada, lo que fuera ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido por completo, pero no prestaron atención y pretendieron continuar su conversación, pero eso fue imposible, pues de la nada un joven apareció por detrás de Sakura, poniendo frente a su cara un ramo de flores color rosa, tan grande que cubría por completo su rostro, por un momento los allí presentes se sorprendieron un poco, pero no lo suficiente pues de inmediato regresaron a su posición normal, ellos ya sabían lo que sucedía, era de esperarse que algo así sucediera en el inicio de las clases; este tipo de eventos los veían desde el segundo semestre del año anterior, si no eran flores, eran chocolates, dulces, regalitos, lo que fuera. Tras el ramo de flores se escuchó la voz de un joven exclamando a todo pulmón:

- ¿Qué te parece esto, te gusta mi preciosura? -

Pero lo que siguió fue un silencio un tanto incomodo, tal vez uno pensaría que cuando se regalan flores a una chica, esta saltaría de la emoción y no tardaría en agradecer el presente, pero en este caso y como era de esperarse, eso no sucedió, lo que si pasó fue que Sakura se volteó y de inmediato devolvió las flores a su dueño, de inmediato el resto presente comprendió lo que vendría a continuación a sí que decidieron alejarse lentamente del lugar.

-Muchas gracias, pero... Sabes que no puedo aceptarlo, ya sabes lo que pienso y no sé por qué continuas tan empeñado en esto-  
Por un momento el chico se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta de la chica, por un momento pensó que por ser un año nuevo ella aceptaría su propuesta, pero por lo visto eso no iba a cambiar, pues ella volvió a rechazar su regalo como lo viene haciendo desde que la conoció; su nombre Seint Ko. Seint llegó a la secundaria Tomoeda justo después de las anteriores vacaciones de verano, cuando cursaban el 1° de Secundaria, él fue incluido al salón donde estaba Sakura y en cuanto la vio quedó hipnotizado por su belleza, según Seint era amor a primera vista; pero para Sakura no era más que una bonita amistad.

Pero este hecho de persecución por parte de Seint se debe a que él es así, está en su personalidad el ser muy intrépido, abierto, audaz, exuberante y sobre todo muy obstinado, pues no se daba por vencido a pesar de tanto rechazo por parte de Sakura, el seguía y no quitaba el pie del renglón; y por otra parte Seint Ko sentía que mientras más lo rechazaba más le gustaba, pues ninguna chica se resistía a sus encantos, ella era especial. Aunque esta vez pensaba que en verdad conseguiría el amor de "su preciosura" (como él la suele llamar).

Seint nunca entendía el porqué del rechazo, él siendo el prospecto de chico para toda joven: apuesto joven de tez clara, con el cabello un tanto ondulado en un color castaño claro llegando al rubio, con rasgos finos y unos hermosos ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con su cuerpo atlético, producto de jugar fut bol hasta llegar a ser el capitán del equipo; pero no todo era físico también era inteligente y muy audaz. Como era de esperarse con todas estas características y cualidades Seint Ko en muy poco tiempo paso a ser el chico más popular y el más asediado por la mujeres, ya tenía un club de fans y cientos de admiradoras, este hecho no molestaba en absoluto al galán, para él eso era lo mejor, pues en su personalidad estaba el ser siempre alabado por los demás, le agradaba la popularidad y que las chicas lo persiguieran, mostrando su lado egoísta y presuntuoso; pero claro esto no interfería en su misión de conquistar a su preciosa Sakura. Seint Ko siempre dejaba en claro a todas las chicas que para él solo existía Sakura Kinomoto. Por esto Sakura había tenido un poco de problemas con algunas de las chicas pues muchas la envidiaban, por la suerte que tenía al ser la escogida por Seint y en cambio ella desperdiciaba la oportunidad de estar con el chico más guapo de la escuela; muchas chicas deseaban en verdad estar en el lugar de Sakura y harían lo que fuera por intentar tener la atención de su chico favorito.

Era un total desconocimiento para todos en la escuela el porqué del rechazo de Sakura hacia Seint, y este seguiría así hasta que ella decidiera decir por qué no aceptaba a Seint o hasta que finalmente ella callera a sus pies, y en esta ocasión el enigma seguiría ahí y no sería resuelto pues en ese momento llegó el titular del grupo, dejando a Seint con las flores en la mano. Sakura no volteo y se limitó a ir a su asiento.

Con el profesor en salón todos tomaron asiento Sakura seguía en su usual asiento desde la primaria, al igual que Tomoyo y no era de esperarse que Seint se sentará a unas bancas frente de Sakura. Todos ahora se veían más grandes y los niños se veían más apuestos con el uniforme de la secundaria, que era un traje compuesto por pantalón y un saco corto en color negro, con franjas en el cuello, con los puños blancos con franjas en rojo, y al igual que las mujeres ellos llevaban camisa blanca y una pequeña corbata con líneas rojas alrededor.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente hasta la hora del descanso, Sakura salió a caminar un poco por el patio, los inicios de clase la ponían un poco nostálgica; pero toda esa tranquilidad se acabó cuando se escuchó un grito:

- ¡Mi flor de cerezo, mi preciosura!, ¿por qué te fuiste sin mí?, aún no hemos terminado de hablar lo que quedo pendiente en el salón- Con eso Seint acabó con la paciencia de Sakura, ese día ella no estaba de humor para soportar los desplantes de Seint, en especial no le agradaba mucho la idea de cómo la llamaba, pero como era tan obstinado, era inútil intentar cambiar eso.

- Seint, ya te dije que no me llames así - Ella intentó ser amable, pero él no escuchaba y lo que hizo fue lo contrario.

- Toma mi preciosura, se te olvido esto, son tuyas - volviendo a sacar el ramo de flores de la mañana. Pero lo único que se escuchó fue un ¡Placs! pues Sakura no soporto más y dio un manotazo a las flores tirándolas al suelo, y saliendo a paso apresurado, notándose su enfado. Después de eso Seint no intentó hablar con Sakura, al menos no por el resto del día.

Ya a la salida Tomoyo acompañaba a Sakura, y esta por supuesto noto a su amiga un poco malhumorada y un poco desanimada, y se preocupó; no era común ver a Sakura de esa forma, pues ella estaba siempre alegre y de buen humor.

- ¿Sakura, estas bien, qué te sucede?- Pero no recibió respuesta, entonces tomo la mano de su amiga lo que al fin la hizo reaccionar - ¿qué tienes Sakura?-

- Perdón Tomoyo no fue mi intención- Sakura intentó cambiar su cara por una más alegre.

- ¿Pasó algo en la escuela, familia, o...?-

- No nada de eso Tomoyo... bueno tal vez si, pasó algo en la escuela -

- Y ese algo ¿tiene nombre?- Sakura se vio delatada.

- A ti no se te escapa nada Tomoyo, pues si otra vez Seint-

- Y ahora ¿qué pasó?-

- Pues lo mismo Tomoyo, ya sabes, pero creo que esta vez se me pasó un poco la mano, lo trate muy mal, pero no fue mi intención, simplemente no estaba de humor en ese momento-

- Sakura, no tienes por qué preocuparte, a veces uno necesita ser duro con las personas para hacerles entender las cosas- trató de calmar Tomoyo.

- Es que Tomoyo, nunca lo había tratado así, me siento mal porque en verdad lo considero un gran amigo; pero él no entiende eso, y a veces es un poco desesperante-

- Tranquila Sakura, hoy no fue tu día ni el del joven Seint. Creo que si te disculpas con él todo volverá a la normalidad, a pesar de todo se ve que de verdad te quiere y es incapaz de enojarse contigo. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor con esto ya entendió el punto de "solo amigos" -

- Gracias Tomoyo, en verdad espero que haya entendido que él solo es un muy buen amigo- con esto Sakura recuperó su ánimo -Mañana mismo me disculparé con él- Tomoyo se alegró de ver a su amiga como siempre.

Por desgracia la hermosa escena fue interrumpida, pues de la nada apareció una bola de truenos que se dirigía velozmente hacia Sakura y Tomoyo, se escuchó un estallido y una gran explosión cayó muy cerca de donde ellas estaban por lo que fueron arrojadas al suelo con gran estruendo. Al disiparse el humo provocado por la explosión Sakura pregunto de inmediato por Tomoyo.

- ¿Tomoyo?- Sakura encontró a su amiga en el piso inconsciente - ¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo! responde-

- ¿Qué pasó?- Por suerte el golpe no fue duro y ella recobró rápido el conocimiento, aunque estaba confundida - ¿qué fue eso?-

- No lo sé Tomoyo, pero siento una presencia- De inmediato empezó a buscar a su alrededor y trató de ubicar la fuente de aquel ataque, de repente su mirada se centró en un árbol cerca de ahí. Hay se encontraba un individuo el cual empezó a descender y a dirigirse hacia ellas "flotando".

Esto dejo sorprendidas a ambas, pues desde la captura de la carta de la nada, todo había estado tranquilo y nada sobrenatural se había suscitado. El individuo parecía ser un joven, pues no era tan alto como un adulto, pero tenía un porte y elegancia únicos que se notaba al descender. Su ropa igual era muy elegante pero tenía rasgos de la ropa tradicional de China; la parte superior era muy larga, llegaba hasta sus rodillas en color azul claro y detalles garigoleados en oro; los pantalones eran en azul pero oscuro, y sobre sus hombros había unas hombreras que sostenían una capa color oro, que él llevaba de forma majestuosa. Pero no pudieron ver bien al sujeto pues este llevaba una máscara blanca que cubría por completo su rostro dejando al descubierto su rubia y destellante cabellera que combinaba con el resto de su atuendo.

- Busco a la dueña de las cartas, las que eran llamadas de Clow- El sujeto lo dijo en forma dura y rígida.

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Tomoyo.

- Vamos hermosas, sé que alguna de ustedes 2 es la maestra de las cartas, mejor díganmelo de una vez y entréguenme las cartas, no quiero lastimarlas, entienden- el sujeto ya estaba a una distancia considerable de Sakura y Tomoyo.

- Y quién dice que te daremos las cartas- Tomoyo intentaba no delatar a su amiga.

- Vamos señoritas en verdad no me obliguen a conseguirlas por la fuerza, mejor entréguenmelas y se evitaran un sufrimiento innecesario- El sujeto hablaba en serio, su voz era muy fría, nadie dijo nada -Muy bien entonces las haré hablar- el individuo sacó de su mano otra bola de truenos y se disponía a lanzarla.

- ¡Alto!, yo soy la dueña de las cartas- Sakura dio un paso delante de Tomoyo, no dejaría que la lastimaran -¿quién eres y por qué quieres las cartas?-

- Ay claro pero que descortés soy, no me he presentado debidamente; mi nombre es Shino Oyaji- Ahí haciendo una reverencia a Sakura -Y usted debe ser la señorita Sakura Kinomoto "Maestra de cartas", o me equivoco- Shino miro fijamente a Sakura y se acercó hasta ella -Valla en verdad es una persona muy bella, como me contaron, hermosa- Sakura estaba atónita ante lo que pasaba, luego el sujeto se levantó y la tomo por la barbilla, y ella mostro desconfianza ante aquel gesto -Dame tus cartas-

Ella de inmediato retiro la mano de aquel sujeto y se alejó unos paso de él.  
- No me toques- Sakura se puso a defensiva -Nunca te daré las cartas- Sakura se mostraba segura y su mirada también lo decía.

- Muy bien hermosa tú lo pediste, después no te arrepientas, debiste de darme las cartas por las buenas- dio un salto muy grande y alto cayendo un tanto lejos -De acuerdo es hora de comenzar- Shino Oyaji extrajo de un bolsillo un pequeño papel rectangular con extraños símbolos en él, y empezó a invocar una especia de conjuro o sello. De repente una especie de campo de fuerza empezó a surgir de él y poco a poco se fue expandiendo hasta cubrir un área determinada lo suficientemente grande para una batalla, y como era ya de noche y el lugar donde estaban era muy solitario, no había personas que vieran aquel espectáculo, que dejo sorprendidas a las jóvenes. Dentro del campo solo estaban Sakura y Shino, al ver esto Tomoyo se acercó al campo y empezó a golpearlo un poco.

- ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!- Ella volteo a ver hacia donde estaba su amiga y vio que ella estaba afuera del campo.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- Sakura se dirigió hacia su atacante.

- Esto es un campo de batalla, si no quieres darme tus cartas, tendré que pelear por ellas-

- ¡¿Qué?! -

- Lo siento hermosa pero tú lo pediste, y para asegurarme de que nadie interfiera puse este campo de fuerza, lo siento pero nadie podrá ayudarte, no existe criatura o poder en el mundo capaz de romper la barrera, ni siquiera tu poderosa espada podría, así que mejor ni lo intentes-

- ¿Cómo? - Sakura estaba bastante confundida.

- Como oíste hermosa, nadie puede entrar o salir, una vez a dentro no hay forma de salir, no al menos hasta que haya un ganador; pero para que veas que soy todo un caballero, te doy una última oportunidad, ríndete ahora y te ahorraras la pena de perder-

- Nunca te voy a dar mis cartas - Sakura invocó a su báculo -"llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo, ¡ LIBERATE ! , " ESPADA " "- Sakura atacó con todas su fuerzas la barrera puesta por Shino, sin embargo no causo ningún daño, quedando sorprendida.

- Ya te lo dije, ni si quiera tu espada puede romperla-

- ¡Sakura! - gritaba Tomoyo desde afuera.

- Tranquila Tomoyo todo estará bien, solo llama a Kero y que le avise a Yue- Sakura se volvió hacia su rival.

- Ahhh valla, así que los guardianes; será inútil que vengan no te podrán ayudar, ya te lo dije nadie puede entrar en este campo, y este será tu final, lo siento hermosa- Shino se alzó al aire y desde ahí dio comienzo a una batalla por las cartas. Shino desde el aire lanzó otra bola de energía -Este será el final de la maestra de las cartas-

- ¡Cuidado Sakura!-

**Continuará...**

_**Notas de la autora:**____Pues bien este fue el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Esto apenas va arrancando así que espero que sean pacientes al leer esta historia. Ahora como vieron las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nuestra protagonista, y si les pareció extraño ver a Sakura enojada y de mal humor, ya les dije que aquí no solo habrá problemas de magia, si o también de adolescentes, y las culpables de la actitud de Sakura tienen nombre, y se llaman " HORMONAS ", oh si Sakura también va a pasar por los molestos cambios de humor como toda buena adolescente, así que no se extrañen si ven actitudes que no van con los personajes, ya les dije se llama adolescencia, pero tampoco se preocupen no todo será fuera de lo normal lo prometo. Ahora bien poco a poco saldrán los demás personajes, como dije este fue tan solo el capítulo 1, aunque aquí ya vimos a un nuevo y peculiar personaje que se la pasa persiguiendo a Sakura por toda la escuela pidiéndole que sea su novia, lastima por él porque Sakura siempre lo pone en su lugar, así que, mejor suerte para la próxima Seint. Y por cierto ¿quién será el nuevo enemigo de Sakura, y por qué quiere las cartas?, todo esto será revelado más adelante, así que se quedaron con la duda, esperen por los demás capítulos. _Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos sólo presionen el botón que dice reviews =)

_**¡ Mata ne, Sayonara ! **_


	3. Capítulo 2

**"Destinos fusionados"  
Capitulo 2 **

**" Fin del duelo, un nuevo enemigo "**

* * *

- ¡Cuidado Sakura! -  
Ella apenas y había escapado del ataque, pero no pudo evitar ser arrojada al suelo estrepitosamente. Se quedó unos instantes en el suelo dolida por el golpe recibido, pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido al escuchar de nuevo a su amiga desde el exterior.

- ¡Sakura atrás de ti!- Ella no lo pensó más.

- ¡Salto!- con esto ella logro evitar los siguientes ataques lanzados por Shino, pero él era tan rápido al igual que sus ataques que no pudo evitar volver a caer al piso. _"-Ahora ¿qué haré, cómo lo derrotaré?, apenas y puedo moverme y esquivar sus ataques-" _Ella pensaba en todo esto mientas intentaba esquivar algunos ataques.

- ¡Sakura!, ¿estás bien?- Y con esto se escuchó un estrepito choque en contra del campo de batalla, era Kerberos quien había volado lo más rápido posible hacia donde Tomoyo le informó y al llegar no dudo si quiera en atacar con una llamarada poderosa hacia donde se encontraba el atacante de Sakura, pero era de esperarse no produjo daño alguno al campo -¿Qué, que pasó? - El guardián estaba desconcertado al ver como su ataque era detenido por ese extraño campo que rodeaba a su ama.

- Esto parece ser un sello que forma una especia de barrera- Yue también hacia acto de presencia - y una muy fuerte al parecer- Yue al ver como el ataque de Kerberos era detenido, no intento lanzar uno de sus ataques, pues sabía que sería en vano.

- ¡Kero, Yue!- Sakura vio como sus guardianes llegaban a su rescate, y por un momento se ilusionó -¡Qué bueno que llegaron!-

- Sakura ¿estas bien?- Kerberos preguntaba desde el exterior pero no recibió respuesta pues fue interrumpido por una extraña voz.

- Valla, ahora llegaron los guardianes, que lastima hermosa Sakura, ellos no podrán hacer nada, vinieron en vano- Desde el exterior los guardianes observaron cuidadosamente al sujeto en frente de ellos -Lo siento guardianes, pero en este momento verán como es derrotada su ama, pero no se angustien pronto tendrán a un dueño que si los merezca, ¡YO!, ahora si me permiten hay un duelo que continuar-

- ¡Qué estás diciendo!- Kero se abalanzó contra la barrera pero rebotó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, por qué quieres las cartas?- Yue se puso a la defensiva.

- Valla Yue, siempre tan inteligente, pero espera un poco más y lo sabrás, cuando yo sea tu dueño-

- ¡Eso nunca, ella no perderá mientras estemos aquí!-

- Ya lo veremos Kerberos- Vio a ambos guardianes con malicia -Ya lo veremos, pero les aseguro que ella no ganará-

- No te adelantes a los hechos, aun no me doy por vencida- La voz de Sakura sonó en el fondo muy segura.

- Valla, valla aun no te rindes hermosa, pero no estarás de pie por mucho tiempo más- Una nueva serie de ataques fue lanzada a Sakura quien los esquivaba con dificultad usando el salto, mientras Tomoyo ponía al tanto a los guardianes de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, luego volvieron a ver a Sakura quien seguía esquivando y recibiendo otros golpes, en un intento de ataque Sakura invocó al "trueno", una y otra vez salieron truenos que atacaron a Shino, pero este los esquivaba todos con gran facilidad.

- Eso es todo lo que puede hacer la maestra de cartas- En su rostro se notaba una sonrisa burlona -te demostrare lo que es poder- Shino empezó a moverse muy rápido desconcertando a todos, más a Sakura que no podía ver de dónde vendría el siguiente ataque, solo giraba de una lado a otro buscando a su atacante; sin darse cuenta Shino salió justo a unos cuantos pasos de Sakura lanzando una de sus bolas de truenos, el golpe fue tan sorpresivo para Sakura que no pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo, y desafortunadamente su brazo izquierdo fue herido gravemente, no evitando caer al piso.

- ¡Sakura!- Tomoyo gritó al ver el estruendosos golpe que recibió su amiga, todos en el exterior se alarmaron, pero por más que intentaban acercarse a ella, la barrera hacia su trabajo y no los dejaba interferir - ¡Sakura, Sakura!, ¿estás bien? - Tomoyo empezaba a desesperarse y se dirigió a los guardianes -¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- No recibió respuesta, solo una simple negación con la cabeza, pero en sus rostros se podía notar la preocupación por su ama.

- Solo nos queda esperar-

En el interior Sakura estaba muy mal herida, un poco de sangre corría por su brazo y sentía como su energía iba disminuyendo poco a poco; pero a pesar de esto, no dudó un instante en levantarse nuevamente.

- Ya ves hermosa Sakura, no podrás ganarme, soy demasiado fuerte y rápido para ti, hagas lo que hagas no podrás conmigo, mejor ríndete-

- ¡Nunca, eso nunca pasará!- pero en su interior estaba asustada pues no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación _"-Es cierto es muy rápido y muy fuerte, ¿cómo podré derrotarlo, cómo?... ¡claro!-" _Una idea vino a su cabeza, tal vez no funcione pero lo intentaría. Sacó una de su mazo, su cara mostró determinación, solo en verdad esperaba que funcionará.

- Nada de lo que intentes funcionará hermosa-

- Eso ya lo veremos-

Al ver esta situación Yue se sintió más relajado -Ya no se preocupen, Sakura estará bien-

- Qué no me preocupe, estás loco Yue- Kerberos estaba muy alterado -Acaso no ves que ese sujeto puede matar a Sakura-

- Eso no pasará-

- Kero, por favor confía en Sakura, veo que tiene algo en mente- Tomoyo también había notado el cambio en el rostro de su amiga.

- Pero...-

- Solo observa Kerberos-

- Valla hermosa Sakura, en verdad eres todo lo que me dijeron, es una lástima que sea tu enemigo, de lo contrario me hubiera encantado conquistarte-

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero no me agradan los tipos como tú- Shino se enojó ante este comentario -Ha y por cierto, no me llames hermosa, ¿quieres?-  
Shino se enojó aún más, mientras Sakura se mostraba más segura, entonces puso la carta que había sacado en frente de ella _"-Por favor ayúdame, por favor-"_ y comenzó a pronunciar su conjuro:

- Carta, por favor ayúdame a completar mi misión, y en esta ocasión otorga tus poderes a estas cartas, "¡Carrera!"- Una luz salió de carrera y se dirigió hacia las otras cartas que Sakura tenía en su mano, hecho esto, volvió a pronunciar -¡salto!-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos pues el salto que Sakura realizó no fue normal, este fue tan rápido que apenas y lograron verlo, Sakura a la vez quedo sorprendida pues en verdad su plan había funcionado.

- Valla, valla, esto se pondrá interesante hermosa, creo que después de todo me divertiré un poco más contigo-  
Sakura continuó dando saltos alrededor de Shino desconcertándolo un poco, pues en verdad Sakura casi no se veía.

-Lo admito, eres buena, pero con esto no me derrotarás- Shino ahora sonaba más preocupado, aunque intentaba disimularlo muy bien -Está bien lo admito me atrapaste pero ahora ¿qué harás?, ¿seguirás escondiéndote por siempre?-

- No lo creo- Sakura apareció justo enfrente de Shino, pero este de inmediato reaccionó y atacó a Sakura con una de sus bolas de truenos, pero Sakura dio otro rápido salto y volvió a desaparecer de la vista de Shino, apareciendo en un instante por detrás de él -¡Trueno!- invocó Sakura mientras estaba detrás de Shino, esta vez éste no pudo reaccionar tan rápido como hubiese querido, y se vio atacado por un veloz y poderoso trueno, Sakura lo había atacado con todas sus energías, pues sabía que ya no podría seguir con esa batalla por mucho tiempo más, así que ese trueno fue muy, muy poderoso, tanto que tiró a Shino al suelo casi inconsciente.

- ¡No, no, yo no puedo perder de esta forma, no puedo! - Shino luchaba por ponerse de pie pero era inútil, Sakura había logrado vencerlo con un fuerte y conciso ataque; al momento el campo que rodeaba a los combatientes empezó a reducirse hasta ir rodeando a Shino, y cuando al fin se redujo hasta el tamaño de Shino se vio como un haz de luz salió despedido de Shino -¡Nooooooooooooo!- Se oyó un grito desgarrador de parte del susodicho, y después nada, el campo había desaparecido y todo quedó en silencio, mientras los espectadores quedaban atónitos ante lo que presenciaban.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Sakura se animó a preguntar.  
Shino se levantó aún herido y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desapareció en el aire no sin antes amenazar - Esto no se quedará así; esto es solo el comienzo-

_- "Al fin todo ha terminado"-_ Pensó Sakura y al momento cayó al suelo.

- ¡Sakura! - Tomoyo, Kero y Yue corrieron hacia Sakura muy preocupados por la condición de la misma.

- ¡Sakura contesta, ¿estás bien?, Sakura!- Kero estaba realmente preocupado.

- Estoy bien, ya todo acabó- Sakura estaba muy cansada, y se notaba en su forma de hablar.

- Pero Sakura, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, ve cómo te ha dejado ese tipo, te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver le mostraré quien es el gran Kerberos- Sakura era sostenida por Tomoyo quien estaba realmente preocupada por la condición de Sakura.

- Gracias Kero- parecía que se fuera desmayar de un momento a otro.

- Pero Sakura, qué les vamos a decir a todos cuando vean tu condición, ve cómo has quedado, tenemos que llevarte a curar esas heridas, en especial tu brazo, se ve muy mal- empezó a hablar Tomoyo.

- No importa ya veremos que inventamos -

- Pero Sakura- Tomoyo no terminaba de convencerse.

En ese momento Kero y Yue se miraron conspiradoramente

- Creo que es nuestro turno- Yue se acercó a Sakura al igual que Kero - Déjanos eso a nosotros- habló con confianza el guardián del Sol.

- ¿Qué van a hacer Kero? -

- Nosotros curaremos tus heridas- Respondió Yue.

- ¿En serio pueden hacer eso?-

- Claro Sakura, es una habilidad que nos dio Clow, él también tenía muchos duelos, por eso nos dio esta cualidad, pero nunca pensé que tendríamos que usarla en ti- Kero explicó rápidamente, pero Yue completó.

- Pero solo podemos curar las heridas físicas, no podemos restaurar tu energía o tu magia, eso solo podrás recuperarlo con descanso-

- Esta bien, no importa, háganlo -

- Tomoyo, por favor aléjate un poco- pidió Kerberos.

- Esta bien -

- Ahora solo concéntrate Sakura- indició el guardián de la Luna.

Kero y Yue se colocaron a cada lado de Sakura, a la derecha e izquierda respectivamente, el sello de la estrella hizo presencia, ambos guardianes extendieron sus alas, los 3 empezaron a levitar un poco, un brillo color dorado rodeo a Sakura mientras sus heridas comenzaban a desaparecer, luego los 3 volvieron al piso y los guardianes guardaron sus alas.

- ¿Sakura?- Preguntó Tomoyo y ésta abrió los ojos y empezó a examinarse, sus heridas habían desaparecido.

- ¡Esto es increíble, gracias Kero, gracias Yue!-

- Es lo menos que podemos hacer, pues es nuestro deber estar al pendiente de ti-

- En verdad gracias-

- Sakura me alegró que estés bien - Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura muy cariñosamente.

- Gracias Tomoyo, ya no tienes de que preocuparte... ahora volvamos a casa, se hace tarde, y tengo que descansar, en verdad necesitó dormir un poco- Sakura se disponía a caminar, pero no pudo y se desplomó al suelo, pero Tomoyo logro evitar una dolorosa caída.

- Descansa Sakura, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora solo descansa y déjanos todo a nosotros- Tomoyo se alegraba de ver a su amiga sana y salva.

- Será mejor que la llevemos a casa-

Kero y Yue llevaron a las 2 chicas, llevaron a Tomoyo a su casa, y luego llegaron a la casa de Sakura ingresando por la ventana el cuarto de Sakura, después de dejarla en su cama tuvieron una corta conversación.

- Yue, ¿qué crees que fue todo esto?- pregunto ya Kero en su forma falsa a Yue que aún seguía como guardián.

- No lo sé Kerberos, nunca pensé que esto volvería a pasar-

- Es verdad, siempre veíamos a hechiceros que retaban a Clow por las cartas, pero él siempre ganaba, y ahora alguien quiere las cartas de Sakura -

- Necesitamos saber más de ese sujeto, como se dieron las cosas no es muy común, lo que quiere decir que es un sujeto muy poderoso- analizaba Yue.

- Si, pero Sakura también es muy poderosa, tú mismo lo notaste hoy en el duelo-

- Pero este sujeto volverá y necesitamos estar más preparados, en verdad Sakura se ha vuelto muy poderosa, poder combinar las cartas de esa forma requiere de mucha magia, pero no sabemos si ese sujeto peleaba con todo su poder-

- Es verdad, a mí también me sorprendió lo que hizo Sakura, nunca había transferido poderes de unas cartas a otras, y hacerlo con dos cartas fue muy impresionante, en verdad se vuelve más poderosa con forme pasa el tiempo, algún día llegará a ser igual o más poderosa que el mismo Clow, pero mientras nosotros cuidaremos de ella- Kero miraba tiernamente a Sakura - Pronto ella será la más poderosa-

**Continuará...**

_****__Notas de la autora: pues bien aquí está el capítulo 2, al fin se ve un poco de acción de parte de nuestra protagonista. Lamento si quedo un poco largo el duelo, pero era la única forma de contarlo como es debido, no me gusta que las cosas queden al aire, me gusta queden bien entendidas. Ahora bien, Sakura en verdad ha demostrado que sus poderes siguen creciendo, y con eso logró darle una paliza a Shino, aunque Yue tiene verdad, aun no conocemos bien al nuevo enemigo de Sakura quien amenazó con volver. ¿Qué pasará, volverá a atacar a Sakura, que harán al respecto nuestro protagonistas, qué medidas tomaran? todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos, recuerden apenas estamos arrancando motores, espero que les vaya gustando la historia, aún quedan muchas cosas por mostrar en cuanto a la vida de Sakura, tal vez muchos se estén preguntando ¿qué ha pasado con cierto joven de ojos cafés, qué fue de su vida, por qué no aparece, qué espera ésta loca autora para hacerlo aparecer? Bueno todo a su tiempo, ya aparecerá..._

**_Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen sus reviews, de verdad son importantes  
¡Mata ne, Sayonara!_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**"Destinos fusionados"  
Capitulo 3 **

**"Preocupaciones y ¿despedidas?"**

* * *

- Muy bien jóvenes todos a sus asientos - La titular del grupo se dispuso a pasar lista al salón -Muy bien veo que el día de hoy faltan 2 personas, pero el joven Seint Ko aviso que tuvo unos problemas familiares y va estar fuera del país unos cuantos días; pero no sé nada de la señorita Kinomoto, ¿alguien sabe algo de ella?-

Tomoyo alzó la mano -Maestra, ayer Sakura no se sentía muy bien, tal vez por eso no vino hoy a la escuela-  
- Muchas gracias señorita Daidouji, ahora que todo está aclarado empezaremos con la clase...-  
Tomoyo volteo a ver el asiento vacío de Sakura _-"espero que ya esté bien después de lo que paso ayer"-_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ahh que bien dormí- Sakura acababa de despertar, se tallo los ojos, luego se estiro y dio la vuelta para ver la hora -¡QUUÉÉÉÉ, no puede ser ya es demasiado tarde! ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?- El reloj marcaba las 3:15 pm, y de tanto alboroto que armó cayo de la cama.

- ¡Sakura que bueno que ya despertaste!, me tenías muy preocupado- al oír tal alboroto Kero salió de su cajón muy rápido.

- ¿Kero, qué paso?-

- ¿Cómo, que no recuerdas lo que pasó? - Sakura empezó a recordar lo que había pasado anoche.

- Ha claro, ya recordé, ayer fue el duelo, pero no sé qué paso después de eso-

- No pasó nada relevante, solo te trajimos de vuelta a casa- explicó el guardián.

- ¡Ahh!, Kero ¿Qué pasó con mi papá y mi hermano?, de seguro se preocuparon-

- Tranquila Sakura, ayer en la noche vinieron a verte, y cuando vieron que estabas bien se tranquilizaron, solo pensaron que estabas muy cansada y te dejaron dormir. Y hoy en la mañana volvió a subir tu papá te revisó, pero supuso que necesitabas descansar y no te quiso despertar-

- Espero que no se hayan preocupado demasiado-

- Oye Sakura, creo que tu hermano sospecho lo que en verdad te pasó-

- No lo creo Kero, el ya no tiene poderes, recuerdas, se los dio a Yue-

- Si pero aun así, esto ya lo habíamos vivido cuando cambiabas las cartas, no crees que sospeche que algo anda mal, a parte los poderes no son algo que se puedan perder así nada más-

- Vamos Kero, eso fue hace ya 2 años, no creo que mi hermano sospeche-

- Pero Sakura-

- Vamos Kero tranquilo, no va a pasar nada-

- Está bien... por cierto Sakura, ayer hiciste un excelente trabajo, en verdad nos sorprendiste mucho. Con todo esto vimos que a pesar de que no ha pasado nada extraño en estos 2 años, tus poderes siguen incrementando-  
Sakura se acercó a su escritorio sacó el libro de su cajón y lo abrió.

- Es cierto, no había pasado nada...- tomó las cartas en su manos - ...desde la carta de la nada- al decir esto sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía y por su mente empezó a recordar todo lo que había en aquel verano, e inevitablemente lo recordó a él.

- ¿Sakura, Sakura?, despierta -

- Ah - Salió de sus pensamientos - Lo siento Kero, no pasa nada; mejor vamos a comer algo que tengo mucha hambre, mi papá me dijo que haría un postre ayer por la mañana, vamos a ver si aún esta-

- ¡Si, si postre, postre!- Kero se puso muy muy feliz.

Sakura se cambió y bajaron a la cocina, mientras Kero le explicaba algunas cosas que había hablado con Yue la noche anterior, pero en el fondo ella aún seguía pensando en aquel verano, cuando sello la última carta, después de todo ese verano había cambiado su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Qué sucedió, conseguiste las cartas? -

- Yo... lo siento mucho...pero...- El joven que estaba sentado en un cuarto muy tradicional, tartamudeaba y se notaba nervioso ante la figura que se desplegaba frente a él en el gran espejo; la sombra de una mujer se divisaba por el espejo, pero no se notaba muy alegre; era magia la que usaban para comunicarse -Es que la maestra resultó ser más poderosa de lo que me imaginaba-

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- La mujer del espejo se alteró ante lo dicho por el joven.

- Lo lamento en verdad, le prometo que no le volveré a fallar, no me confiaré, para la próxima si conseguiré las cartas-

- Mas te vale que sea así, no tolerare la derrota, entendido, no puedo permitir que alguien como tu arruine mi objetivo-

Después el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

- ¡Rayos no puedo perder otra vez!, no lo permitiré...ah- un leve quejido salió de su boca -Demonios, esa maestra de cartas me daño demasiado, pero para la próxima no tendrá tanta suerte. Lo siento hermosa Sakura pero esto apenas comienza, prepárate para conocer en verdad a Shino Oyaji-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Adelante, pasa gracias por venir a verme- indicó Sakura.

- Es que ayer me quede muy preocupada, y como no hoy no fuiste a la escuela-

- Gracias por preocuparte Tomoyo- Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron en la sala -Pero la verdad ya me siento bien- Sakura alzó los brazos en señal de fuerza -Es verdad estaba por comer un delicioso postre que mi papá preparó ayer, ¿quieres un poco?-

- Sabes que siempre que me gusta comer lo que prepara tu papá-

- Perfecto, entonces traeré también un poco de té-

Decidieron tomar el delicioso pastel de chocolate y el té en el cuarto de Sakura, así podrían platicar más en privado

- Segura que estas bien Sakura, aun te noto algo cansada-

- En verdad estoy bien Tomoyo, tal vez solo necesite dormir más esta noche, pero de seguro para mañana ya estaré otra vez como nueva-

- No debes tomar muy a la ligera esto Sakura- Kero hablaba mientras devoraba su pedazo de pastel -lo de anoche fue muy delicado-

- Vamos Kero, tú mismo dijiste que todo esto fue por que lleve mi magia hasta el límite, y por la manera de combinar las cartas, pero también dijiste que con un poco de descanso todo estará de nuevo normal-

- Si pero no sabemos si ese tipo volverá a atacar-

- Pero entonces solo es cuestión de que mi cuerpo se vuelva a acoplar al gran desgaste de magia y energía, justo como paso al convertir las cartas-

- ¿Entonces mañana tampoco iras a la escuela?- Tomoyo sonó triste.

- No Tomoyo, mañana Sakura ya podrá ir a la escuela, bueno eso si no se queda dormida como hoy-

- ¡Kero!- le reprochó Sakura, pero Tomoyo al ver a su amiga ya recuperada y discutiendo con Kero de esa forma no evito reírse un poco.

- Que bueno que mañana ya podrás ir a la escuela, pero creo que vas a necesitar esto- Tomoyo extendió a Sakura un paquete.

- ¿Qué es esto Tomoyo?-

- Pues es un nuevo uniforme -

- ¿Ehh?- se sorprendió Sakura.

- El que tenías ya no te sirve, se estropeo en el duelo, lo recuerdas-

- Es cierto- Sakura sacó la lengua para burlarse de sí misma -ahora que recuerdo mi uniforme se deshizo un poco en el duelo, pero Tomoyo...-

- Vamos Sakura, no puedes ir a la escuela con tu antiguo uniforme, este lo mande a hacer desde ayer, es idéntico al anterior, y está hecho a tu medida, me di cuenta de todos modos que el anterior empezaba a quedarte un poco chico, has crecido mucho en estos últimos meses-

- Gracias por estar siempre pendiente de mí, no sé cómo agradecértelo-

- No gracias a ti por ser mi amiga...-Tomoyo se detuvo un instante - ...aunque es una lástima Sakura- Tomoyo puso cara de triste de nuevo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Tomoyo? -

- Es que ayer, no pude filmarte, es una lástima que no llevará mi cámara, la pelea de ayer fue en verdad asombrosa, y de haber sabido te hubiera dado uno de los tantos vestuarios que tengo para ti, hace tanto tiempo que no te pruebas uno de mis vestidos... pero de ahora en adelante siempre traeré mi cámara conmigo para que pueda filmar tus grandes hazañas, "Sakura la maestra de cartas derrota a Shino Oyaji"- sus ojos se volvieron diamantes mientras que a Sakura le salía una gotita de su cabeza, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban

- Esa es una gran idea Tomoyo, así también podrás grabar como es que le doy una paliza a ese sujeto, nunca le perdonaré lo que le hizo a Sakura- Los ojos de Kero ardían, mientras a Sakura no le quedaba de otra que resignarse a las locas ideas de sus amigos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

...Unos días después...

- ¡Buenos días Sakura!- las chicas (Chiharu, y Rika) saludaron como de costumbre a Sakura.

- Buenos días - Sakura respondió muy desanimada, y no dijo más solo fue a su asiento sin decir más.

- Oye Chiharu tu sabes qué le pasa a Sakura, últimamente la he visto muy desanimada, pero hoy se ve más desanimada-

- No lo sé Rika, me preocupa, ella no es el tipo de chica que esta triste, debemos de hacer algo-

- Ya se, y si la llevamos a dar un paseo, hoy tenía pensado ir a una nueva cafetería que abrieron cerca de aquí, tal vez podamos animarla un poco-

- Que gran idea Rika, hay que decirle a Sakura y a Tomoyo de inmediato, también le avisaremos a Naoko- Y así fue, y todas las chicas quedaron de ir juntas a esa cafetería.

En el descanso Tomoyo aprovecho para hablar a solas con Sakura, pues la había visto muy desanimada, más de lo normal.

- Sakura, no estés así, solo haces que las personas a tu alrededor noten tu desanimo, incluso las chicas se están preocupando mucho -

- Yo... lo se Tomoyo, pero... es que...-

- Yo sé que estás pasando por muchas dificultades con respecto a lo de Shino Oyaji, sé que estas preocupada, ya son casi 10 días desde que apareció, y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él, pero ese no es motivo para desanimarse-

- No es eso Tomoyo -

- Entonces... ¿es Seint otra vez?-

- En parte, desde que llego de su viaje hace 3 días ha estado más insistente que en otras veces, pero...-

- No es lo que te preocupa-

- …. -

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- se preocupó Tomoyo ante el silencio de la castaña.

- Es que...- Sakura se notaba muy triste -Hoy en la mañana llegó una carta, y lo que contenía...- Sakura parecía que quería llorar, todo lo que estaba pasando, con las cartas, con Seint, era demasiada presión en pocos días.

- Tranquila Sakura- Tomoyo se acercó y abrazo a Sakura -Todo tiene solución, todo saldrá bien, tranquila-

- Gracias Tomoyo- Sakura parecía más calmada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo ponerte así, qué decía esa carta?-

- Pues...-

Llegó la hora de la salida, Sakura iba a encontrarse con las chicas en la entrada de la escuela para ir juntas a esa cafetería nueva, no se sentía con muchas ganas pero Tomoyo le dijo que fuera, tal vez así se animaría un poco, ya no sentía tan mal como en la mañana, pero aún no se reponía del todo, cuando…

- ¡Mi preciosura, Sakura, espérame!- Un muy animado Seint se le acercaba.

_-"lo que me faltaba"- _pensó la castaña.

- Mi preciosura, ¿por qué no me esperaste, nos vamos juntos a casa?-

- Seint yo lo siento, pero es que ya tengo planes con las chicas-

- No importa mi preciosura, yo las puedo acompañar-

- Pero es que vamos a ir una nueva cafetería cerca de aquí, y creo que será una tarde de chicas- intentó que Seint no las siguiera.

- Preciosa, no será otro de tus pretextos para que no te acompañe, últimamente ya no te encuentro en la mañana, y eso que solo vivo a unas calles de tu casa-

- Lo siento Seint, pero ya te dije que ya tenía planes-

Esta vez no era un pretexto, y es que Sakura suele pretextos para evitar que Seint la acompañe a casa, no es que le caiga mal, pero lo único que hace es intentar conquistarla, al principio Seint solía acompañar a Sakura de ida y de regreso, siempre y cuando no tuviera práctica de futbol; siempre la encontraba en las mañanas, pues en verdad vive muy cerca de la casa de Sakura; pero desde que dio a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones Sakura trata de evitarlo lo más que se pueda, incluso empezó a levantarse más temprano para salir antes de lo normal y así evitar a Seint, pues ella sabía que él es muy lento es las mañanas y por más temprano que se paré siempre sale a la misma hora; ahora Sakura ya no llegaba tarde, al menos a la escuela, y eso era lago que debía agradecer a Seint; pero él es tan escurridizo que en ocasiones eso era imposible y tenía que aceptar su compañía.

- ¡Sakura, apresúrate te estamos esperando!- Las chicas gritaron a lo lejos, y Sakura agradeció eso pues ya no tendría que dar más explicaciones.

- Lo siento Seint, tengo que irme, nos vemos el lunes- se despidió con una mano mientras daba la vuelta.

Ya en la cafetería las chicas se la estaban pasando de maravilla, platicaban muy a gusto, y como era de esperarse de chicas de 2° de secundaria, se pusieron a hablar acerca de los chicos de la escuela, y por supuesto no pudieron dejar de lado al chico más popular de la escuela Seint Ko.

- Oye Sakura hace rato a la hora de la salida ¿interrumpimos algo?, es que te veías algo ocupada con Seint y...-

- No, no, no, no, no- Sakura sacudió fuertemente la cabeza -de hecho les agradezco mucho que me hayan salvado de esa situación, es que él quería acompañarme a mi casa, pero yo le estaba explicando que ya tenía planes con ustedes, pero él no parecía entender-

- Ay Sakura- suspiró una de las chicas -que lindo es-

- Si Sakura, es lindísimo, no entendemos como lo rechazas tanto, si es tan guapo, atlético e inteligente- A todas les encantaba Seint Ko, menos a Sakura y por supuesto a Tomoyo.

- En verdad Sakura, todas las chicas de la escuela se mueren por él, la mayoría quisiera que las viera aunque sea una sola vez, pero el solo tiene ojos para ti-

- Deberías darle una oportunidad Sakura, enserio-

- Pero es que chicas, yo no puedo, no sé, solo lo veo como mi amigo- intentaba defenderse la castaña.

-Sakura deberías intentarlo- le seguían insistiendo.

- Pero es que…-

- Es que no entendemos Sakura, debe de haber una razón para que lo rechaces-

- Es que... yo...-

Ahí Tomoyo notó que Sakura no podía hablar más, así que decidió intervenir, después de no haber dicho nada al respecto -Creo que no debemos de forzar a Sakura, si ella dice que solo quiere a Seint como a un amigo, es porque su corazón así se lo manda. Uno no puede forzar a alguien a estar con quien no quiere-

Todas las chicas enmudecieron ante esto, y Sakura agradeció con un gesto a Tomoyo de haberla salvado.

- Tienes razón Tomoyo- dijo Rika -lo lamentamos Sakura, no fue nuestra intención-

- Si lo sentimos, en verdad - Se disculparon las demás.

- No se preocupen, yo sé que no lo decían por ofender -

- Gracias Sakura- dijo Naoko -pero aun así esperamos que algún día tu corazón cambie de opinión respecto a Seint-

- Pues yo lo dudo mucho, en verdad lo dudo-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya en su casa, Sakura estaba un poco más animada, el pasar rato con las chicas le había ayudado, y en su habitación empezó a recordar lo que pasó en la mañana. Su hermano había salido a recoger el correo, y cuando lo venía revisando encontró algo que no fue mucho de su agrado, por su enojo casi rompe la carta que iba dirigida para Sakura, por suerte su padre escuchó los alaridos de Touya, y evitó que rompiese la carta, para dársela a ella, cuando la vio sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y de un brillo muy especial, pero al ver el contenido de la misma, todo cambio para Sakura.

_Sakura:_

_Lamento no haber escrito antes, la verdad comprenderé si no me perdonas, has de pensar que soy una mala persona, después de todo hace ya más de 5 meses que no sabes nada de mí; pero es que la situación aquí en casa se está tornando muy complicada, solo espero que a ti te este yendo bien en la secundaria, y en verdad lamento no haberme comunicado contigo antes, pero como te dije las cosas por aquí se están saliendo de control, y es que desde que mi madre se enteró de que hay una poderosa hechicera, que escapó de la cárcel para hechiceros en Shanghái, y que amenaza a la familia Li desde hace ya unos meses, aquí la situación se está tornando muy estricta, y más desde que encontraron que la hechicera se esconde en Japón. Mi madre como Líder de la familia ha tomado medidas extremas, no deja que se tenga comunicación alguna con Japón, todo lo que provenga de allá es desechado, y de igual forma no deja que nadie de la familia tenga contacto con el mismo, es por eso que no he podido comunicarme y también es probable que tus cartas nunca hayan llegado a casa, pero no quiero que te preocupes por esto, nada malo va a pasar a mi familia._

_De todos modos se está investigando el caso, y es probable que se lleguen a enviar delegados para el caso, he tratado de convencer a mi madre de que me deje ir a Japón a investigar el caso, pero se niega rotundamente, no entiendo sus razones, pues ella sabe que soy el más adecuado para atrapar a la hechicera que acecha a la familia, y desde que esto empezó se ha vuelto más sobreprotectora de lo normal, ha hecho que aumenten las horas de mi entrenamiento, lo que me deja poco tiempo para la escuela, y cuando no estoy entrenando inventa tareas absurdas, todo para mantenerme siempre ocupado, y evitar tocar el tema de ir a Japón. Yo sé que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para volver a Japón y verte de nuevo, pero como están las cosas con mi madre en este momento dudo mucho que eso sea posible, de todas formas seguiré insistiendo en que me deje ir, pues es la solución a los problemas de la familia. En verdad no sé qué es lo que pasa en estos momento por la mente de mi madre, todos sus intentos por quitarme la idea de ir a Japón están saliéndose de control, incluso está intentando hacer algo que me separaría de ti completamente, no quiero que te preocupes, por el momento he evitado que su plan no se concrete, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda evitarlo. En verdad lamento mucho si esto te afecta de alguna manera, pero era necesario que lo supieras; no sabrás de mí en mucho tiempo por todo lo que ya te conté, pero si mi madre logra su plan nunca más podre hablar contigo, tal vez esta sea la última vez que sepas algo de mí, si esto pasa, yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz, no quisiera que te detengas por mí, solo sigue adelante. Sabes que siempre serás muy especial para mí, pero me temo que esto probablemente no podrá ser más. Por favor solo sigue tu vida, y disfrútala, no quiero que esto te ponga triste, tú no eres así, siempre estás sonriendo, y ves el lado bueno de las cosas sin importar la situación, y quiero que en esta ocasión hagas eso. Prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por evitar esto, sabes que lo último que quiero es verte sufrir. En verdad lo lamento, perdóname, y se feliz._

_Atte.: Li Shaoran_

Ya era de noche, Sakura estaba sentada en su escritorio y volvía a leer esta carta sin entender el motivo de su probable despedida, no evitó ponerse triste, y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas solitarias resbalaran por sus mejillas -Shaoran-

**Continuará...**

_****__Notas de la autora: Ahora sí, saquen la cajita de pañuelos, porque esto último esta para llorar, =( , con razón Sakura estaba tan mal en la escuela, y si a eso le sumamos los problemas mágicos, y al persistente de Seint, más la escuela y los deberes, no la culpo por sentirse así. Lamento que la aparición del hermoso de Shaoran fuera de esta manera (en carta claro). ¿Qué es lo que planea la ahora sobreprotectora madre de Shaoran, que puede separar a nuestra linda pareja? y ¿por qué no deja que su hijo vaya Japón a resolver esto?, bueno estas preguntas serán resueltas más adelante, mientras hay que darle ánimos a Sakura para que salga adelante de esto, ha de ser difícil una despedida y más de la persona más querida para ella.  
Por otro lado ¿quién será la señora del espejo, y para que quiere las cartas?, eso también vendrá más adelante, mientras nuestros amigos tendrán que llevársela con cuidado, y cuidarse las espaldas pues no sabemos cuando volverá a atacar Shino. ¡Y que Touya está recuperando sus poderes! aja, tal vez sean solo alucinaciones de Kero, pero ya veremos__._**Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos con sus reviews.**  
**¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! **


	5. Capítulo 4

**"Destinos fusionados"  
Capitulo 4 ** **"Miradas que matan"**

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

El día estaba muy bonito, y Sakura salió de su casa a hacer las compras para la cena, como de costumbre iba en patines, iba de regreso a casa y pasaba por enfrente del parque pingüino, estaba muy tranquila a pesar de todas las complicaciones que ha tenido en los últimos días, pero gracias a Tomoyo ya todo estaba más tranquilo; pero esta tranquilidad se acabaría muy pronto.

- Sakurita, mi presiosura, pero que gusto encontrarte por acá - Un muy animado Seint hizo su aparición de la nada  
_"-ahy no-"_ pero ya era demasiado tarde para escapar  
- Valla, dichosos mis ojos que te ven en este día tan hermoso -  
- ¿Seint que haces por acá ? -  
- Yo nada solo paseando, veo que fuiste de compras, ¿te acompaño a casa?, al fin y al cabo yo también ya iba para mi casa -  
- No hace falta Seint, deseguro tienes otras cosas que hacer -  
- no hay problema, ahh pero mi presiosa Sakura deja que te ayude con esa bolsa -  
- No yo puedo sola...no... - fue inutil Seint ya le había quitado la bolsa de las manos y se encamino de nuevo sin dejar a Sakura hablar más  
- Espera Seint... - Sakura lo alcanzo con unos cuantos deslizamientos - Gracias Seint, en verdad eres un buen amigo -  
- No hay problema, solo espero algún día poder conquistarte, nunca me daré por vencido -  
- Ay Seint creo que nunca entenderás - Sakura tenía una gotita en la cabeza

Los dos caminaron un rato cuando Sakura recordó y se detuvo en seco  
- ahh, es cierto -  
- ¿ocurre algo presiosa? -  
- No es solo que ahora me acorde que quería decirte algo desde hace tiempo, pero con tantas cosas que he tenido en la cabeza, se me había olvidado -  
- no me dijas presiosa Sakura que ahora si vas a aceptar ser mi novia - Seint sonó muy ilusionado - no Seint, ya sabes que solo somos amigos -  
- ahhhhhhhh - Seint bajo la cabeza ahora muy desilusionado - yo pensé que al fin serías mi novia- Y luego volvió a ponerse muy animado - Pero no me daré por vencido seguiré intentándolo- Sakura no lo entendía, en verdad entender a Seint era díficil cambiaba de humor tan constante y tan fácilmente  
- lo siento Seint -  
- Pero bueno ¿qué querías decirme entonces -  
- Yo solo quería disculparme -  
- Disculparte... ¿por qué? - - Por la forma en como te trate el 1er día de clases, me porte muy grosera contigo, tu sabes que no soy así, pero ese día estaba... muy suceptible -  
- mmm...ah ya recuerdo, eso, no hay problema, como puedo yo enojarme con una presiosidad como tú-  
- De todas maneras debía disculparme, quería hacerlo al día siguiente pero te fuiste de viaje y apenas regresaste hace 3 días, y en verdad he estado muy ocupada estos últimos días -  
- si me imagino -seint sonó misterioso pero Sakura no le dió importancia  
- Bueno ya que quedó ese asunto terminado, vámonos - y volvieron a emprender el camino - Por cierto Seint ¿a dondé fuiste?, bueno si se puede saber, te ausentaste muchos días en la escuela -  
- claro tú sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea, no puedo negarte nada mi presiosura - Seint era todo un conquistador, pero sakura solo tenía una gotita en la cabeza - bueno pues yo tuve que ir China a arreglar unos asuntos familiares, solo que mi madre me obligó a ir, a pesar de que yo o quería ir - seint vivía solo en Tomoeda, su familia estaba en China, pero él había ido a vivir a Japón para atender alugunos pendientes que tenía su familia que durarían como 2 años.  
- Claro a veces se me olvida que tu también eres Hong Kong -  
- ¿también?-  
- eh...no nada... así que fuiste a tu casa-  
- no exactamente, esta vez tuve que ir a Beijing con mi madre y mi hermana -  
- no suenas muy feliz, ¿acaso no te agrado ver a tu familia? -  
- Pues cuando solo te hacen ir a perder el tiempo, no disfurtas del viaje -  
- ¿Pues que pasó? -  
- Solo me hicieron ir a perder el tiempo en el supuesto compromiso de mi hermana -  
- ¡qué! , pero si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que tu hermana solo es un año más grande que nosotros -  
- si pero aun hay familias muy tradicionalistas, yo vengo de una de esas, y allá es costumbre que a los 15 años las jovenes ya tengan prometido, para casarse a los 16-  
-¡ Q U É !, valla no es muy pronto para que se case -  
- Para mi madre no, pero no entiendo por que me mete a mi en este lio, solo me hizo ir a peder mi tiempo -  
- ¿ cómo puedes decir que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, es el compromiso de tu hermana ? -  
- no dirías lo mismo si te hacen viajar en valde, según en ese viaje se firmaría el compromiso de mi hermana con un joven de una familia muy acomodada, pero al final no se llegó a nada, parece que esa familia no esta muy segura de firmar el comprimiso, o al menos el joven no lo parece, hubo muchas complicaciones, el joven nunca apareció, y al final no se hizo nada, no hubo compromiso-  
- lo lamento por tu hermana, de seguro ella es una chica encantadora, ya verás que esa familia recapacitará -  
- Yo no lo lamento, aquel chico se salvo de vivir el resto de su vida en una pesadilla, creo que por eso escapo de este compromiso -  
- ¿Pues que no conocían ya al chico? -  
- no, al menos yo no, mi hermana lo ha vista un par de ocasiones pero nada más -  
-¿quieres decir que el compromiso es arreglado? -  
- Así es, supongo que el joven no se quería casar con alguién tan insoportable como mi hermana -  
- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, es tu hermana y aunque no este muy de acuerdo con los compromisos arreglados, no creo que tu hermana sea una mala persona -  
- mmmm... porque no la concoces, todo es toda una molestia, como lo son los hermanos, creo que tu me entiendes por que tienes un hermano mayor que se la pasa molestando-  
- si se que mi hermano a veces puede ser toda una molestia, pero lo quiero es mi hermano, me preocupo por él y por su bienestar -  
- Pues eso si es algo en lo que no concuerdo contigo presiosa, yo nunca me llevaré bien con mi hermana -  
Después de eso lo demás no tuvo importancia solo siguieron platicando de otras cosas de camino a casa, llegaron a la casa de Sakura, se despidieron, y en ese momento Touya abrio la puerta, y vio al chico que se despedia de su hermana, y solo le lanzo una fría mirada, era una mirada que congelaría al que la recibiera, pero esta mirada no era por celos, algo tenía ese chico que le molestaba. sakura ya se dirigía a la puerta, pero Touya no se inmuto solo seguía con la mirada a aquel chico. Seint vio la mirada de Touya clavada en él, pero el siguió muy tranquilo no pareció molestarle eso, y de hecho Seint devolvió la mirada a Touya, en su rostro se veía una tranquilidad e inocencia, que era rodeado por aire malevolo, luego dio la vuelta y se fue. Touya se desconcertó un poco ante esto, que habái sido esa sensación; con esa duda cerro la puerta tras de sí

-¿ por qué tardaste tanto mounstruo ?- Touya sonaba muy serio  
- lo siento hermano, me encontré a Seint en el camino, y veniamos platicando -  
- ese sujeto..., no me gusta que estes cerca de él, tiene algo raro que no me agrada -  
- creo que eso dices que cada chico que se acerca a la casa -  
- no eso, solo no me agrada, tengo un mal presentimiento -  
- no te preocupes hermano, Seint es solo un bue amigo, no pasa nada más, puedes estar tranquilo... mejor voy a preparar la cena- sakura se dirigía a la cocina y en el camino -¡ahhhh!.... hola Yukito, no te había visto, ¿cómo estas, te quedas a cenar?-  
Tanto Yukito como Touya no habían cambiado nada, seguían igual después de 2 años, e incluso su amistad seguía siendo la misma a pesar de estar en la universidad.  
- Gracias sakura, estoy bien, pero veo que te toca la cena, no será ninguan molestía -  
- no no no, no es ninguna molestía, me encantaría que te quedarás a cenar -  
- Gracias ustedes siempre me invitan a cenar -  
- Yuki, deja de ser tan modesto, que tu ya eres parte de esta familia - dijo Touya  
- De todas formas, deja que te ayude Sakura, para agradecerles -  
- No de ninguan manera Yukito, mi hermano ya lo dijo, tu eres como de la familia, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo -  
- pero yo... -  
- ya te dije que yo heré la cena, no te preocupes - Sakura se fue a la cocina  
- mejor hubieras insistido en ayudarla Yuki -  
- ¿por qué dices eso Touya ? -  
- De seguro la cena va a salir mal y nos hará daño, no se puede esperar mucho de un mounstruo -  
- ¡ TE ESCUCHE HERMANO ! - gritó sakura desde la cocina, siempre tenía buen oído cuando su hermano decía cosas malas de ella, pero fue lo único que escuchó ya no escuhó el resto de la conversación  
- no seas tan malo con ella Touya, siempre andas molestando a la pequeña Sakura -  
- Solo lo hago por su bien Yuki -  
- ¿ cómo lo hiciste hace rato con el muchacho que acompañaba a tu hermana ?, vi la mirada que le lanzabas - Repentinamente Touya cambio su cara por una más seria -Siempre andas asustando a los chicos que se se acercan a sakura, como lo hacías con su amigo de la primaria -  
- Esto es diferente Yuki, este chico es diferente, no es como el mocoso aquel de la primaria, eso era otro asunto y tu sabes bien por que lo hacía, pero este no me da buena espina -  
- ¿ qué quieres decir ? -  
- no lo se Yuki, es como cuando sentía el peligro cerca de Sakura, pero a la vez es diferente -  
- pero eso solo significaría que... -  
- si ni yo entiendo como, pero mis poderes están regresando poco a poco, por eso es que no me gusta que Sakura este cerca de ese sujeto, tiene algo raro en su mirada -  
- no puedes jusgarlo sin conocerlo, aparte parece interasado en Sakura, bueno eso me pareció ver -  
- eso es lo que más me molesta.... argghh...- Sa sacudió la cabeza - por que tenía que pasar esto, esa mirada... argghh, al menos ese mocoso chino no tenía esa mirada -  
- Touya estas diciendo que prefieres al amigo de Sakura, el de la primaria -  
- ¡N O O O O O O O O O O, YO NO DIJE ESO! - Touya en verdad se alarmó, y se sacudió aun más la cabeza  
- Pero eso diste entender -  
- bueno si... bueno no..., basta Yuki, es suficiente, ninguno de ellos es digno de estar con mi hermana, no lo permitiré.... argghh... ya basta ya no quiero hablar del tema -  
- Ay Touya quieres mucho a tu hermana - Yukito solo se reía muy sutilmente de su amigo, verlo tan confundido y enojado, era muy divertido.  
- Ya callate - touya se volteo y cruzo de brazos, como un niño pequeño

**OoOoOoOo**

Al terminar l cena Sakura subió a su habitación, después de dar el postre a Kero y mientras este lo devoraba, notó que había un papel en su cama.  
- ¿Kero tu dejaste hay eso? -  
- Nop, yo estaba jugando videojuegos -  
- que raro - abrió el papel y su cara cambio repentinamente, se preocupó - no puede ser Kero, mira esto -  
- pero ¿qué se cree este tipo? -  
- ¿ qué hacemos Kero ? -  
- tenemos que ir, no podemos evitar el duelo, no sabemos de lo que sería capaz si no nos presentamos, ya quiero patearle el trasero a ese shino Oyaji -  
- aquí dice que nos espera el domingo 23 de marzo en templo Miraimine a las 8:00pm... ¡ quééééé, pero si eso es mañana!-

**OoOoOoOo**

- Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero y Yue, se encontraban ya en el templo Miraine, eran las 8:00 en punto; Tomoyo grababa a su alrededor mientras esperaban a que Shino Oyaji hiciera su aparición, por su puesto no podía faltar Tomoyo dio a sakura un lindo traje, después de todo Tomoyo aún hacia ropa para sakura, perlo claro ahora de acuerdo a su edad, pues eran ya casi adolescentes. El traje consistía en falda-playera de una sola pieza algo ajustada en color negro con algunos detalles en rojo, que terminaba en cuello alto y manga corta; encima tenía un pequeño chaleco en color blanco con controno azul, y en la cintura tenía una especie de falda que estaba a la mitad amarrada por enfrente por unos cintos cruzados en color café; tenía calcetas blancas largas hasta los muslos, y una botitas en color café.

-Tomoyo alejate, nuesto amigo ha llegago - Kerberos se puso a la defensiva al ver descender a Shino desde los cielos, pero no espero más y de inmediato se lanzo hacia él atacandolo con su llamarada, pero este también contestó rápidamente con otra llamarada, que terminaron contrarestandose mutuamente -¡Maldito!, me las vas a pagar, por lo que le hiciste a Sakura- Kero en verdad detestaba a Shino  
- ¡Kero por favor, basta! - sakura trato de detener a Kero, antes de que siguiera atacando a Shino sin razón alguna, pero fue en vano pues de inmediato se volvió a lanzar contra Shino  
- Kerberos nunca entenderá, es demasiado terco - Yue estaba cruzado de brazos desaprobando la actitud del otro guardían  
- Valla así que Kerberos esta enojado, es una lastima, esto no va a ser divertido, eres muy débil - Shino solo provocaba más a Kero, quien le lanzaba ataques, pero shino los rechaxaba todos, hasta que shino dio en el blanco, y Kerberos se desplomo al piso  
- Ya ves gusrdían te lo dije - Kero se ponía de pie, quería volver a atacar a Shino  
- ¡BASTA!, Kero es suficiente, este asunto es entre él y yo, ya no pelees por favor -  
- Valla, me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en intervenir -  
Sakura se acercó a ver si Kero estaba bien, en caunto a Yue empezó a preguntar  
- ¿quién eres y cuál es tu propósito? -  
- Valla veo que no pones atención, mi nombre es shino Oyaji, y mi propósito... pues ya lo saben... ¡quiero las cartas!- shino lanzó un ataque hacia sakura, pero ella aún no estba preparada, pero Yue sí, así que la rescató y llevo a los aires antes de que fuera atacada, al igual que Kero que escapo volando del ataque  
- Gracias Yue... "vuelo"- Sakura empezó a volar por sí sola  
- ¿Estas bien Sakura? - Kero preguntó  
- Estoy bien no se preocupen, por favor quedense aquí, no quiero que nada les pase, ya vuelvo, gracias por defenderme Kero, pero ahora es mi turno- Sakura empezó a descender hasta donde estaba Shino  
- Pero... Sakura...-  
- Estaré bien -

- valla creo que al fin empezará la diversión, esto estaba esperando - Shino no perdió tiempo, volvió a invocar el sello de la vez pasada y la misma barrera se levantó - solo lamento que ya hayas visto mi poder, ya no será sorpresa, y yo que quería presumir el poder que me toca para este duelo -  
- ¿él poder que te toca? -  
- así es hermosa Card Master, para este duelo tengo un nuevo y magnifico poder... pero claro que desconsiderado soy, no te le he explicado, pues verás mi magia... es algo distinta la tuya. Yo tengo poderes base, pero puedo obtener un poder distinto con forme avanzan los duelos, y cada vez son más y más poderosos. Te soy sincero... nunca había llegado hasta el 2do duelo, siempre ganaba en él primero, pero tú eres especial y has hecho que despierte mi segundo poder, eso te lo agradesco -  
- ¿qué? - Sakura estaba sorprendida  
- ¿qué es lo que dijo ese sujeto? - Tanto Yue como Kero estaban igual de sorprendidos, nunca les había tocado ver una magia como esa  
- Ahh... pero aún hay más -  
- que más debo de saber -  
- este sello es especial, es un campo para duelos, yo no puedo quedarme con las cartas a menos de que sea en un duelo justo, o que tu me las por voluntad propia, así que si tu pierdes yo me quedó con las cartas-  
- esto no es un duelo justo, si tu pierdes no pasa nada, en cambio si yo pierdo también perderé mis cartas -  
- por supuesto, por eso es que si tu ganas yo pierdo mi poder especial, este sello decide al ganador y al prededor le quita lo acordado, por eso la vez pasada perdí mi hermoso poder, lo recuerdas no es cierto, mis hermosas bolas de trueno, pero ahora tengo este maravillosos poder que ni siquiera tu podrás derrotarme. Ja ja ja ja ja -  
- Pero entonces esto nunca tendrá fin -  
- Si lo tiene, solo tengo 6 poderes especiales, así que solo puede haber 6 duelos, pero temo decirte que no pasarás de este, aunque es una lastima me hubiera encantado que sintieras la furia de mi más grande poder, en fin creo que ya es hora de que empieze la diversión -  
- entonces solo tengo que ganarte 5 veces más y esto acabará -  
- no lo creo -  
- ya te dije que no me rendiré tan fácil -  
Shino empezó a atacar a Sakura con sus llamaradas, estan no eran tan rápidas como los truenos de la vez pasada, pero eran muy muy fuertes. Sakura con vuelo empezó a esquivar los ataques  
- Valla veo que no lo haces tan mal hermosa, pero esto solo es principio -  
- eh -  
Shino hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos y esta vez salió un poderoso dragón de fuego, que fue directamente contra Sakura, ella apenas y pudo escapar de ser fulminada por el tremendo ataque, pero no escapo del todo, el dragón de fuego dio en las alas de Sakura, haciendo que esta empezará una peligrosa caída hacia el suelo  
- ¡Sakura! - sus amigos desde fuera se asutaron - " flote" - salvandose de un desastroso golpe - tranquilos ya les dije que yo me encargo de esto-. Sakura se notaba tranquila se estaba acostubrando a esto de los duelos  
- ¡Vamos Sakura, dale su merecido! -Kero se estaba emocionando  
- agua, viento, brindenme sus poderes para poder convatir a este dragón, "agua, viento" - Una dura pelea empezó nuevamente entre el dragón de shino y las cartas  
- Bien pensado sakura - Kero animaba a su ama desde afuera, pero adentro la cosa era distinta, el choque entre los 2 poderes parecía no ceder, los 2 eran muy fuertes  
- Sakura no podrá acabarlo usando solo a agua y a viento - Dijo Yue mientras observaba detenidamente el duelo es verdad que juntas el agua y el viento pueden acabar con le fuego, pero no es suficiente, necesita usar también a fuego  
- Eso es Yue, que inteligente- Kero se acaercó más a la barrera - ¡Sakura tienes que utilizar también a fuego! -  
En eso el choque de los 2 poderes se esfumó  
- Eso no funcionará tampoco presiosa, no use todo mi poder para no lastimarte, pero creo que si quiero derrotarte tendré que usar el 100% -  
- Eso ya lo veremos Shino, prepárate -  
Shino volvió a invocar a su dragón pero esta vez tenía puesta toda su magia y energía en este ataque -  
- Ese tipo esta loco, Sakura ten cuidado no te vallas a confiar -  
_- "por favor, les pido que me ayuden a derrotarlo, por favor necesito que me ayuden una vez más" -_ Sakura lo desseo con todo su corazón - "¡agua, viento, fuego!" - Las tres cartas salieron majestuosamente entrelazandose entre sí, y de nuevo el choque empezo. sakura sostenía fuertemente su báculo, estaba usando toda su magia en ese ataque al igual que Shino, la contienda era durá, ninguno cedía  
- ¡vamos Sakura derrotalo de una vez por todas, que vea quien es la dueña de la cartas! - Kero estaba muy entusiamado, Yue solo observaba y Tomoyo grababa todo el duelo  
- este es un magnifico duelo - Tomoyo se sentía tranquila al ver que sakura le hacía frente a Shino, y las imágenes que estaba garabando eran espectaculares  
El duelo continuo y ninguno de los 2 retrocedía un solo paso, sostenían su magia a como diera lugar, pero ¿cuánto más soportarían?, después de unos instantes Yue notó algo peculiar - Sakura no va a poder ganar -  
- ¿qué dices Yue, sakura no puede perder? -  
- mira - Yue señalo hacía adentro - Sakura no podrá seguir a este ritmo, su energía y magia se están debilitando, y en cambio Shino parece no cansarse, ella no podrá retener por mucho más ese ataque, debe de haber otra forma de que lo vensa -  
Sakura se estaba cansando, estaba usando todo su poder y estaba usando 3 de las cartas más poderosas  
- ¿Te estas cansando hermosa?, vamos esto se esta poniendo interesante - las manos de sakura empezaba a temblar un poco  
- Ya te dije que no me daré por vencida - sakura hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener activas las 3 cartas  
- Yue tenemos que hacer algo, Sakura esta perdiendo mucha energía -  
- lo se, pero no podemos entrar a ayudarle, si tan solo pudieramos... eso es Kerberos tu puedes ayudarla -  
- ¿Yo, cómo? -  
- el fuego es tu elemento regente, debes de poder mandar energía a sakura por medio de esta, no podemos pasar la barrera, pero creo que la energía si podrá -  
- debemos intentarlo - Kero concentró su energía, llamó a fuego y sintió la conexión, empezó a mandar energía a traves de la carta, y esta se empezó a fortalecer, la energía de Kero en verdad pudo traspasar la barrera, aunque costaba mucho trabajo traspasar la barrera.  
Sakura pudo sentir claramente como la energía de Kero fortalecía la magia de fuego _-"gracias Kero, no te defraudaré"-  
- "lo sé sakura, yo se que tu puedes con ese tipo, no es mucho lo que hago, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo"-  
-"gracias Kero"-  
- "solo acaba con él de una buena vez, el mandar energía con esta barrera de por medio no es fácil, esta consumiendo mucha energía"-  
_Sin darse cuenta Kero y sakura se estaban comunicando telepaticamente, pero esto le dió fuerzas a Sakura para continuar  
- Este es tu fin hermosa - Shino no se había percatado que Kero había logrado enviar un poco de enrgía a Sakura  
- Ya te lo dije - sakura alzó la vista hacia Shino, y lo miró muy segura de sí - ya te dije... ¡que no me derrotarás tan fácil!- En ese momento Sakura dejó salir toda su energía, las cartas empezaron a avanzar, ganando terreno al dragón de Shino, en los ojos de Sakura había desición.  
- ¿pero cómo? - Hasta que finalmente las cartas lograron vencer al dragón de fuego, provocando una gran explosión cerca de shino quien cayó desplomado al piso. Después sucedió lo mismo del primer duelo, el campo empezó a reducirse hasta que rodeo a Shino y lo despojo de su poder; dejando a Sakura victoriosa.

Continuará...

_Notas de la autora: pues bien aquí esta el cap. que les haya gustado. Pues aquí vemos a una Sakura un poco más recuperada después de la terrible noticia que recibió hace unos días atrás. Y también vemos la parte sobreproctora del lindo de Touya, que buen hermano, y qué fue eso que sintió Touya respectó al buen Seint Ko, habrá sido su imaginación, o en verdad vio algo sospechoso en él; y que prefería a Shaoran que a ese raro niño, que lindo, aunque nunca va a aceptar que su hermana este con un chico, él dio a entender que Shaoran si es un bue tipo, aunque eso este muy muy muy en el fondo de su mente, él sabe que lo de su hermana con ese mocoso (como el le llama) es algo más que una veremos que pasa ahora con Touya, mientras tanto démosle ánimo a sakura para que no se rinda en cuanto a lo de Shaoran, ya ven que si funciona, Kero le dio muchos ánimos, la ayudo y salió victoriosa de ese duelo -¡Vamos Sakura no te rindas!- Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos._

_En verdad no me enojo si no les gusta mi historia, he aprendido a aceptar la critica, y simplemente lo veo como algo contrctivo para mi, así que cualquier tipo de comentario no duden en dejarlo, no me enojaré ni nada por el estilo, al contrario y como ya dije a mi sirven para saber como va a ir el rumbo de mi historia._

_Ah mil perdon por las flatas de ortografía o por los errores de escritura, ya se que tengo que mejorar en eso, y trataré de evitarlos lo más posible. _

_Gracias y dejen sus reviews  
_

_¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! _

* * *


	6. Capitulo 5

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 5  "Un cumpleaos, un regalo, una llamada" **

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura se presentó a la escuela a pesar de sentirse algo cansada, después de lo del duelo; y como era de esperarse no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en algunas clases, por suerte ese era un día tranquilo en la escuela, después de todo Seint se reporto como enfermo y Sakura no tenía que estar escondiendose de él, y por esa razón muchas chicas iban a ir a visitarlo, incluso sus amigas iban a ir después de la escuela a ver al lindo de Seint Ko y la habían invitado a que las acompañará, decían que Seint se sentiría mucho mejor en cuanto la viera, pero en verdad ella prefería ir a su casa a descansar y dormir un poco.

Tomoyo acompaño a Sakura y no pudo evitar preguntar en el camino  
- Sakura, ¿por qué no te quedaste a descansar en tú casa?, aún no te recuperas de la batalla de ayer, deberías descansar -  
- esta bien Tomoyo, esta vez no tuve heridas graves, solo gaste más energía de lo normal, pero es cosa de acostumbrarme, estaré bien -  
- esta bien Sakura, pero es solo que nos preocupamos por tí, al menos todo salió bien al final -  
- todo gracias a Kero, no hubiera podido sin su ayuda... sabes ayer pude comunicarme con Kero por medio de la mente, justo cuando sentí su poder -  
- es cierto él también lucía cansado ¿cómo esta? -  
- pues hoy cuando vine a la escuela él seguía durmiendo, no lo quise despertar -  
- menos mal que esto no durara para siempre -  
- Si ahora solo faltan 4 duelos más, pero aún así Yue dice que debo de entrenar, por que cada vez se ira haciendo más fuerte, yo también tengo que volverme más fuerte, no me puedo quedar atrás -  
- Eso me parece una gran idea Sakura, si quieren yo los puedo ayudar -  
- gracias Tomoyo -  
- no hay de que, no podría perderme la oportunidad de grabarte en otro lindo momento de la maestra de las cartas "los entrenamientos de sakura", ya no puedo esperar- Tomoyo tenía los ojos como pequeños diamantes, y se sentía soñada, pero sakra solo tenía una pequeña gotita en la cabeza, de seguro tomoyo le haría usar unos de sus tantos disfraces.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Unos días después....

- ¡Sakura, Sakurita, despierta, despierta! -  
- Kero dejame dormir - Sakura se tapo la cara con las sábanas  
- Pero vamos sakura, despierta ya, hoy es tu cumpleaños y hay muchas cosas que hacer -  
- ¿eh? -  
- Vamos Sakura ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -  
Sakura despertó después de un rato, y bajo a desayunar. Un exquisito aroma provenía de la cocina, deseguro su papá estaba haciendo el desayuno, y ese día, a pesar de ser viernes, tenía la fortuna de que se suspendieran las clases en la escuela por una junta de maestros, así de esa forma disfrutaría de su cumpleaños.

- ¡Buenos días papá! -  
- buenos días hija, y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños -  
- gracias papá, buenos días hermano -  
- valla no sabía que los monstruos tuvieran cumpleaños -  
- ¡Hermano! - sakura se enojo y estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano, pero de repente se calmo - Hoy es mi cumpleaños no me pienso enojar -  
- si el cumpleaños 14, no sabía que los mounstruos vivieran tanto - Touya espero una contestación pero no paso nada, como dijo Sakura, ese día era su cumpleaños y no se pensaba enojar, estaba de muy buen humor como para dejar que alguién le estropeara el día.  
- Sakura, hija, el día de hoy conciné un desayuno especialmente para tí -  
- mmm, huele delicioso -  
- Lamento hija, que hoy no podamos estar contigo, pero yo tengo clase todo el día y tu hermano tiene que ir a la universidad -  
- No te preocupes papá no estaré sola. Tomoyo me invitó a su casa el día de hoy, y vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños - sakura ya devoraba felizmente su desayuno - ella me dijo que ya tenía todo planeado, e incluso dijo que me tenía una sorpresa - Sakura se notaba muy feliz en verdad, al menos por ese día era la misma chica alegre y vivaz que todos conocían, y eso alegraba a su papá  
- que bueno hija, pero no olvides que celebreremos tu cumpleños en la noche, hoy llegaré temprano y prepararé algo especial -  
- claro papá -

Después del desayuno sakura se quedó sola en su casa, y se dispuso a hacer la tarea que le habían dejado, así tendría todo el día libre para disfrutar su cumpleaños, pero en el fondo pensaba que ninguno de sus amigos le había hablado aún, tal vez era demasiado temprano

- Kero, verdad que me vas a ayudar, tengo que hacer muchas cosas, tenemos que terminar antes de ir a casa de Tomoyo, por favor siiiiii - Sakura le hizo cara de cachorrito a Kero y este no puedo negarse  
- Está bien solo por ser tu cumpleaños te ayudaré sin pedirte nada a cambio -  
- garcias Kero -  
- pero no te acostumbres, esto solo lo hago por ser un día especial -

Después de un rato el timbre sonó, Sakura bajo a abrir dejando a Kero haciendo unos últimos problemas de matemáticas, y al abrir la puerta se llevó una linda sorpresa

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! -dijo muy amablemente su mejor amiga en el portal de su casa  
- Gracias Tomoyo - Sakura hizo pasar a Tomoyo - pero Tomoyo ¿qué haces aquí?, no se supone que te vería en tu casa dentro de 1 hora -  
- si ya lo se, pero es que quise traerte antes tu regalo, creo que te sentirás más cómoda aquí en tu casa -  
- ¿qué quieres decir con eso Tomoyo, qué clase de regalo es?- en ese momento por su cabeza empezaron pasar imágenes de ella vestida con uno de los tantos trajes que Tomoyo confeccionaba para ella, y no pudo evitar que una gotita saliera por su cabeza  
- Ya lo verás Sakura, solo espera un poco, te va a encantar tu regalo, mientras tanto tengo otra sorpresa - de su bolsa sacó un video - es la filmación del último duelo... te veías divina... ¿dónde está Kero?, el tan bien sallió muy bien, le va a encantar - Tomoyo tenía los ojos con enormes diamantes de tan solo pensar en las excenlentes escenas que consiguio. Y mientras ellos veían el video en la habitación de Sakura; en ese mismo instante, muy lejos de ahí...

Dos jóvenes se dirigían a su casa, habían salido temprano de la escuela por unas competencias que se desarrolarían en su escuela; ya casi llegaban a su destino cuando una mujer que vestía un traje negro y gafas oscuras se les acercó, traía un pequeño paquete en sus manos  
- ¿Li Shaoran? - preguntó la mujer  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron, pero la chica que lo acompañaba de inmediato respondió  
- ¡si, es él! - señalando a su primo  
- esto es para usted- entregandole el pequeño paquete - me dijeron que era importante que lo habriera de inmediato. Compermiso - la mujer hizo una pequeña inclinación y se marcho. Hubo un corto silencio antes de que la chica empezara a tirar por la fuerza a su primo  
- vamos Shaoran, démonos prisa, hay que llegar a tu casa y abrir el paquete - Mei Linng en verdad estaba apurada - ¡Vamos apresurate no, hay tiempo que perder! -  
- espera Mei Ling, espera... -

.....................

Al terminar de ver el video Tomoyo recibió una llamada  
-señorita no hubo ningún contratiempo -  
- dijiste que era importante -  
-si señorita, todo estuvo en orden -  
- ¡perfecto!, gracias por todo - Tomoyo corto la llamada, pero esto llamo la atención de Sakura  
- ¿esta todo bien? -  
- ohh por su puesto Sakura, solo buenas noticias -  
- me alegro -  
- y te alegraras más ahora que te de mi regalo - Tomoyo sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsa - toma Sakura es para tí -  
- gracias Tomoyo -  
- ¡vamos que esperas abrelo te va a encantar! -  
- si sakura abrelo ya quiero ver que te es, vamos rápido -  
- Ya voy Kero, no seas tan impaciente -

.....................

- ¿a dónde vamos Mei Ling?, espera un poco - Shaoran estaba desconcenrtado, mientras era arrastrado por su prima dentro de su misma casa -  
- vamos Shaoran no hay timepo que perder -  
- pero ¿a dónde me llevas? - Mei Ling parecía buscar algo impacientemente a su alrededor  
- vamos a un lugar tranquilo, solo sigue caminando - Meilin seguía empujando a su primo por toda la casa  
- pero Mei Ling, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa? -  
- que no oiste que tenías que abrir rápido ese paquete, no podemos esperar - de repente se detuvo -creo aquí estará bien, este cuarto esta tranquilo y alejado de todos. Vamos entra - Mei Ling empujo a Shaoran al interior - lo siento Shaoran pero creo que estarás más cómodo aquí, solo abre el paquete y haz todo lo que se te pida, ya vuelvo, voy por algo que te será de mucha ayuda - Y así nada más Mei Ling cerró la puerta y salió muy deprisa  
- espera Mei Ling - pero era inutil ella ya se había marchado - ¿qué se supone que es esto? - Shaoran estaba muy confundido -creo que tendre que abrirlo para acabar con este misterio...¡pero ¿qué es esto?! - sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el contenido

.....................

- oh muchas gracias Tomoyo, es muy lindo de tu parte -  
- de nada Sakura, pero esto es solo una parte, falta lo mejor -  
- Valla Tomoyo si que sabes lucirte - Kero examinaba el nuevo celular que Tomoyo había regalado a su amiga  
- ¡¿hay más?! -  
- claro que hay más -  
- pero Tomoyo es demasiado, me siento como una aprovechada, no puedo aceptar más -  
- no es ninguna molestía, yo me siento muy feliz al darte esto, pues eres mi mejor amiga, a parte a mi mamá le agrado la idea y ella me ayudo con mucho justo -  
- pero Tomoyo... -  
- no Sakura es mi regalo, ¿qué acaso no te gusto? -  
- no es es Tomoyo, me ecanto, pero... -  
- no hay más pretextos entonces, este es tu regalo -  
- esta bien Tomoyo, pero la otra parte mejor guardala para otra ocasión -  
- creo que eso será un poco díficil - al momento un celular empezo a sonar

.....................

Para el joven Li Shaoran, decía la nota que contenía el extraño paquete que tenía en sus manos, al ver esto todo quedo más claro

_ Por favor recibe esto de mi parte, es un regalo, te va a gustar mucho, en cuanto veas esta nota te pido que lo abras y marques el número 1 y luego *, todo se aclarará al momento._

_Atte: Tomoyo Daidouji _

- Daidouji, siempre con sus enigmas y sorpresas - Shaoran había comprendido el contenido del extraño paquete, un nuevo celular, ella siempre dando regalos, pero aún así se preguntaba _-"¿cómo había logrado Daidouji mandar eso, y por qué le mandaba algo así después de tanto tiempo?"- _, aún así y con muchas dudas en su cabeza se decidió por hacer lo que marcaba la nota; oprimio el num. 1 y luego *, de repente el teléfono empezo a llamar -¿qué, por que esta llamando? - iba a colgar cuando una voz le contestó:  
- si ¿quién habla? - al oir eso Shaoran se congelo, no lo podía creer - habla Kinomoto, bueno -shaoran enmudeció al oir la voz de Sakura -¿bueno, quién habla?- él telefóno que sonó había sido él de Sakura pero ella nunca esperaría lo que vendría  
- ¿Sa...Sa...Sakura? - tartamudeo muy suavemente, pero fue lo suficiente para que Sakura lo escuchara -Yo...yo...habla...- Sakura abrio los ojos como platos, y su cara se llenó de una inmensa felicidad y fue tal su emoción que una lagrima solitaria se escapo de su rostro  
- ¿Shaoran, eres tú verdad, verdad que eres tú? - en su voz se notaba su emoción  
- Si Sakura, feliz cumpleaños -  
- ¿pero... cómo... no entiendo... cómo tenías este número -  
- no lo se, me llego un paquete de Tomoyo con un nuevo celular, solo marque y paso -  
- entonces...- Sakura volteo a ver a su amiga que estaba sentada con una sonrisa en su rostro, y solo asintió  
- si Sakura, fui yo, esta es la otra sopresa -  
- oh gracias Tomoyo - Sakura aún con celular en mano abrazó con frenesí a su amiga  
- menos mal que todo salió bien. Agradecele a Mei Ling de mi parte; por su ayuda - Tomoyo lo dijo dirigiendose al celular que sostenía Sakura. Ahí Shaoran comprendió el extraño comprtamiento de su prima -supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar, no se preocupen por nada, los celulares que les di están conectados especialmente para que puedan hablar el tiempo y las veces que sean, sin ningún costo. Disfrutenlo - Sakura no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a Tomoyo, pero se separaron al oír un gran grito  
- ¡¡QUÉEEEEE!!, ¡dijiste que el mocoso va a poder hablar con Sakura todo lo que quiera; no, no, no, no, no! - Kero giró la cabeza de un lado a otro en modo de desaprobación - eso si que no -  
Tomoyo tomo a Kero, él forcejeaba un poco, y seguía gritando que no permitiría que eso pasara  
- lo siento Sakura, yo me encargo de Kero, tu estas ocupada - Y le señalo al teléfono y con esto Sakura se puso un poco roja, finalmente Tomoyo salió y cerró la puerta tras de si

- ¿Shaoran? - dijo muy avergonzada por la escena de Kero - yo lo siento pero ya sabes como es Kero y pues... -  
- no importa... solo me alegro de poder hablar contigo, después de todo lo que ha pasado -  
- Han pasado muchas cosas . . . pero también me alegro de poder hablar contigo . . . hay algo que debes saber . . . no he sabido de ti en mucho tiempo y pues . . . luego mandas esa carta . . . Shaoran . . . yo . . . -  
- lo siento -  
-¿eh? -  
- no fue mi intención, perdón si te hice sentir mal, pero las cosas estaban mal en ese momento y fue lo único que se me ocurrió; en verdad lo siento - Shaoran sonaba bastante arrepentido  
- yo lo se, ahora lo entiendo, y en verdad espero que todo mejore -  
- de eso te quería hablar -  
- ¿qué pasa?, ¿sucede algo malo? -  
- es que yo . . . - Shaoran pensó en todo lo que había hecho su mamá en estos últimos meses para evitar a toda costa que fuera a Japón, quería decircelo a Sakura pero no era el mejor momento, era su cumpleaños y aparte, eso ya eso casi quedaba en el olvido  
- ¿Shaoran pasa algo malo? -  
- no nada, solo buenas noticias, muy buenas noticias, consideralo un regalo - mintió un poco, pues en verdad tenía buenas noticias  
- en verdad -  
- Sí, mi madre por fin esta calmandose, al fin me ha dado permiso de volver a Japón, si todo sale bien estaré en Tomoeda para cuando termine el primer semestre - Sakura quedo atónita ante dicha noticia, y no pudo decir nada - Mi madre ha decidido que podré ir a resolver de una vez por todas el problema de la fugitiva; no importa la razón lo importante es podre volver a verte - se notaba entusiasmado  
- ¿es verdad. . . no estas mintiendo ? - ella estaba feliz, emocionada, y nerviosa a la vez.  
- no, nunca mentiría con algo así - se notaba emocionado al darle la noticia  
- valla eso si que fue un sorpresa -  
- ¿sucede algo, no te alegra que valla a volver? -  
- no, no es eso, en verdad me alegro de que al fin puedas volver, es la major noticia que he recibido . . . pero es que . . . - Sakura dudaba un poco, no sabía si decirle lo de los duelos _ "- si le dijo lo de los duelos ahora, se va a preocupar, él ya tiene suficientes problemas en su casa, como para que le de más. ¡No!, no puedo decirle, no ahora, se oye tan feliz. Si será lo mejor, ya veré que hago para solucionar esto por mi cuenta-"_  
- ¿Sakura, pasa algo malo? - Inmediatamente Sakura salió de sus pensamientos  
- no es solo que debes de saber algo importante - Ella no le diría lo de Shino, no aún, pero, si él iba a volver debería saber algo de cierto chico de la escuela que la persigue sin cesar  
- ¿ha pasado algún extraño suceso? - Shaoran se asustó un poco por el tono que escucho por parte de Sakura  
- No, no, no, no, nada de eso - nagó rápidamente  
- ¿entonces? -  
- pues es que yo no te había dicho nada por que no le vi importancia, pero ahora que volverás es necesario que lo sepas -

- pues. . . - se notaba nerviosa - verás . . . cuando vengas probablemente encontrarás que las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí, casi todos nuestros compañeros de primaria siguen, pero . . . ahora encontrarás a un nuevo compañero, él es . . . como decirlo . . . un poco especial, su nombre es Seint Ko y él también es de China, aunque a decir verdad es muy diferente a tí, pero . . él tiene cierto trato especial hacia mí - Shaoran escuchaba atentamente y conforme Sakura hablaba su rostro se iba llenando de desilución - es que el llegó el año pasado y desde ese momento siempre anda atrás de mí con regalos y cosas por el estilo y pues yo... -  
- Entiendo, los siento - Shaoran interrumpió a Sakura, se oía un poco triste  
- ¿eh? -  
- en verdad, cómo pude pensar que después de tanto tiempo todo sería igual, no te preocupes por nada, tu solo seguiste con tu vida, lamento si fui inoportuno -  
- pero - estaba confundida  
- no esta bien, yo entiedo -  
- no, no...- intentaba decir Sakura  
- creo que todo está muy claro. . . es obvio que . . . - su voz era muy lenta  
- Shaoran espera, creo que no estas entendiendo -  
- no, ya no hay más que decir, ya enetndí lo que quieres decirme -  
- no shaoran solo escucha - Sakura comprendió que Shaoran estaba malinterpretando las cosas - yo quise decir que Seint es -  
- tu novio - dijo levemente Shaoran, pero no lo suficiente pues Sakura lo escuchó  
- ¡no!, él solo es un amigo, un buen amigo, en verdad me agrada, pero no lo veo más allá de una amistad - Shaoran se soprendió mucho y se avergonzo, de repente quiso no haber dicho nada, en verdad estaba muy avergonzado  
- pero entonces él no ... -  
- no, ya te dije que solo lo veo como a un amigo, pero por más que intentó hacerselo entender, nunca funciona y simpre sigue tras de mí, creo que es por que nunca le he dicho el verdadero porque - sakura se sonrojo al decir esto último - yo solo quería que supieras esto por que si vienes ibas a notar todo esto, y no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas o te vallas a molestar -  
- yo . . . perdón, nunca se me ocurrió . . que eso pudiera pasar, perdón no quise . . . soy un tonto - intentaba disculparse pero no le salían las oraciones completas  
- yo lo se, pero Shaoran . . . ¿cómo pudiste pensar que yo . . . qué yo . . .? -  
- no fue mi intención, y garcias por contarmelo -  
- yo solo sentí que debías saberlo -  
- gracias por ser honesta, y perdón por pensar . . . bueno que tu . . .perdón, pero ese tal ¿cómo se llamaba? -  
- Seint , se llama Seint Ko - sakura ya se notaba más alegre  
- pues ese como se llame se tendrá que alejar de tí en cuanto yo llegue. Ya verá lo pondré en su lugar -Shaoran se oía ahora muy celoso  
- no Shaoran déjalo, sabes que no me gustan las peleas, y no habrá problema mientras yo no le haga caso, prométeme que no le harás nada, a pesar de todo es un muy buen amigo -  
- pero Sakura -  
- no Shaoran, el no sabe nada acerca de artes marciales como tu, y mucho menos algo de magia, por favor -  
- yo . . ., esta bien, no haré nada, pero si el me provoca no se como reaccionaré -  
- te prometo que eso no pasará, él es una buena persona -  
- me alegra que hallas confiado en mí, y me hayas contado esto -  
- si, pero parece que aquí el desconfiado fue otro, no es así Shaoran - sakura no pudo evitar reirse un poco  
- oye ya te dije que lo siento, no fue mi intención - ambos ya se notaban más relajados y en confianza  
- lo sé, pero intenta confiar un poco más en mí, quieres - ella se sonrojo un poco, mientras Shaoran sentía un poco de remordimiento, pues no era del todo honesto con Sakura en un pequeño detalle que involucraba a su madre y en especial a él, pero Sakura tampoco era muy honesta pues también omitio un gran detalle, "los duelos", pero ambos se preocupaban tanto por el otro que eran incapaces de deicrlo, todo para no lastimar y preocupar a la persona que quieren. En ese mismo instante Mei Ling ingresó al cuarto donde estaba su primo y muy emocionada dijo:

- Shaoran mira lo que te traje - él se sorprendió mucho al ver a su prima en frente de él  
- ¿qué, qué es esto? -  
- ay, lo siento si interrumpo algo - Mei Ling lo decía inocentemente - ah por cierto ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS kINOMOTO! - lo había dicho gritando al teléfono que sostenía  
- ¿Mei Ling?, es Mei Ling verdad Shaoran -  
- si es ella - shaoran tenía una gota en la cabeza  
- ay primito, esto lo traje para tí, tu sabras que hacer con esto - y susurro al oído de su primo - vamos adelante, ya sabes que hacer - y después gritó - bueno ya me voy no interrumpo más, sigan como van - Y así como entró salió de la habitación  
- ¿qué pasó Shaoran? -  
- ya . . . ya se fue . . - él estaba muy confundido con lo que Mei Ling le había traído, pero en el fondo conocía los maliciosos planes de su prima  
- ¿qué era lo que quería Shaoran? -  
- . . . . . . . . - él solo miraba lo que había traído su prima  
- ¿Shaoran? -  
- ah - salió de sus pensamientos  
- ¿ qué pasa? -  
- eh, yo me preguntaba ¿en que parte estas de tu casa? -  
- mmnn, pues estoy en mi habitación, ¿qué sucede? - Sakura estaba confundida  
- ¿esta cerrada la puerta? -  
- si, ¿por qué?, no entiendo Shaoran, por que preguntas eso -  
- ya lo verás, esto es algo que acabo de aprender hace 1 semana, espero que funcione, nunca antes lo había intentado a tan larga distancia -  
- ¿a qué te refieres, no entiendo? -  
- solo espera un poco, no vallas a colgar -  
- ¿Shaoran? - pero él ya no la oía, había dejado de lado el teléfono, se sentó y empezó a concentrarse, con una extraña posición de manos, sus pulgares apuntaban al piso, los dedos índice hacia arriba y el resto entrelazados, unos momentos después respiro profundamente y observó fijamente el objeto frente a él, este empezó a levitar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

**Continuará...**

_Notas de la autora: Ahy sí, al fin apareció Shaoran, SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI, al fin, y ya arreglo un poco las cosas con Sakura, no soy tan mala como para separar a nuestra parejita, se que algunos se abran enojado, disgustado, hecho berrinche, llorado, emocionado, o lo que sea al ver la última señal de vida que había dejado Shaoran unos capitulos atrás, pero que mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Sakura que saber de él, y más aún, arreglar un poco las cosas; tal vez hubiera sido mucho mejor regalo que hubiera llegado Shaoran en persona, pero para eso aún falta un poco; por el momento su comunicación será ahora por celular, "viva la tecnología, y además gratis =)", y también viva Tomoyo, y Mei Ling y la mamá de Tomoyo por donar ese hermoso regalo. Por el momento las cosas van bien entre S+S, pero ya veremos que pasa, ya ven que los 2 omitieron pequeños detalles acerca de lo que pasa en su vida, pero que será eso que no quiso decir Shaoran a Sakura, pronto, pronto, no desespereís. Ha claro se me olvidaba que sustó se llevó Shaoran, con el asunto del buen ponderado Seint Ko, menos mal que Sakura le explicó a tiempo antes de que se armara un lio, "ufff". Bueno creo que es todo por el momento, en el próximo cap. veremos como termina este hermoso si se le puede llamar reencuentro, haber que hace Shaoran con lo que le trajo Mei Ling ¿qué será? . . . Bueno pues ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos en destinos_fusionados (yahoo) o bien dejen sus reviews.  
¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! _

* * *


	7. Capitulo 6

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 6  "Amigas para toda la vida" **

_Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia, en verdad espero que les siga gustando todo. Ahora si que es lo que esta pasando en este día tan peculiar para nuestros protagonistas. ¿qué pensaron que esta haciendo el lindo de Shaoran?, bueno ya lo verán =)_**. **

**Ah y antes que nada una enorme disculpa por las enormes fallas que tenía en capitulo pasado, en verdad no entiendo que pasó, pero está vez si me di cuenta, pues al subir el archivo me dí cuenta de que se estaba comiendo los acentos y algunas letras; así que mil perdones pero con la prisa luego uno no se da cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, y que está es la primera vez que Fan fiction me hace eso, nunca había tenido probleamas, pero bueno una enorme disculpa y de ahora en adelanre seré más cuidadosa en ese especto. Pero ya no hya problemas ya he corregido el anterior y este también para que puedan leer un capitulo como debe de ser.  
**

_ © P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- Kero por favor necesito que te comportes como alguein más madururo como el guardían que eres, esto que esta pasando es muy importante para Sakura, ella necesita de tu apoyo en especial -  
Tomoyo había tenido una larga platica con Kero, mientras Sakura estaba platicando con Shaoran. Ante esto el pequeño guardían no estaba de acuerdo, pues el mocoso(uno de los tantos apodos que Kero ponía a Shaoran) aún no era de su agrado, pero gracias a la paciencia y habilidad de convencimiento de Tomoyo, el guardían al final acepto un poco esta situación.  
-Esta bien Tomoyo, intentar ser bueno con Sakura en este asunto, pero no te prometo nada-  
-De aucerdo Kero, me alegro que entiendas a Sakura-  
-Solo lo hago por verla feliz, sabes que no me gusta verla triste, y si ese chiquillo es la razón de su felicidad, no me queda de otra más que intentar tratarlo bien-  
-Eres un muy buen amigo de Sakura, y se ve que la quieres mucho-  
-Pero ya te dije que no prometo nada, ese mocoso sigue sin caerme bien, no es merecedor de estar con mi Sakurita- Kero defenda con escudo y espada a su dueña, y siempre pensaba que nadie era digno de estar con ella.  
-Ya Kero no seas tan celoso, mejor vamos subir y así te disculpas con Sakura y Li por tu actitud-  
-NO QUIERO- ahora se comportaba como un nio chiquito haciendo berrinche  
-Anda Kero, tu dijiste que lo intentarías, bien este es el primer paso- Tomoyo jalaba a Kero, mientras este intentaba alejarse volando sin xito alguno. Despus de Sakura, Tomoyo era la única que poda controlar el peculiar carcter del guardían. Cuando se acercaban a las escaleras, oyeron un pequeño grito, ambos se apresasuraron a subir y ver la razón de aquel grito.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

-Shaoran...pero...cmo...??- las palabras salan atropelladamente de la boca de Sakura  
- Feliz cumpleaños ... Sakura- Shaoran lo dijo muy calmado, pero gracias a dios que estaba hablando por teléfono pues su cara se haba puesto totalmente roja por lo que haba hecho  
Sakura había abierto la puerta de su habitación en cuanto Shaoran se lo pidio, después de haber esperado unos momentos en lo que él hacía, algo que Sakura no entendia; pero esto se aclaró en cuanto abrió la puerta. Había un objeto en frente de ella y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa, el mismo que escuharon Tomoyo y Kero, estos vieron como Sakura se inclinaba a tomar con mucha ternura aquel regalo, que fuera lo que Shaoran haba mandado como regalo gracias a su magia. Tomoyo se senta realmente feliz por su amiga al verla tan embelasada admirando l hermoso ramo de flores de cerezo en tonos rosas adornado con unas pequeas flores blancas que complementaban a la perfección el ramo; por suerte Sakura no haba notado an su presencia.

- En serio son para mí ?- pregunt la ojiverde con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al volver a tomar el teléfono  
- si -  
- Gra...gracias, como lo hiciste? -  
- es algo que acabo de aprender, la transportación de objetos, yo . . .yo espero que te agraden, fue idea de Mei Ling y pues. . . no se-  
-No, en verdad son hermosas, gracias, es el mejor regalo de todos- Kero al oír esto último ya no se pudo contener más y se lanzó gritando como loco hacia su dueña  
- QUÉ, CÓMO TE ATREVEZ MOCOSO ?! - Sakura volte de inmediato y not que Kero y Tomoyo estaba ahí  
- eh, Kero? -Pero fue demasiado tarde el pequeo guardan se se haba avalanzado contra el teléfono haciendo que Sakura ingresar a su habitación ruidosamente, y ya en el piso Kero arrebatará el telefono a su dueña  
- QUÉ PRETENDES MOCOSO, QUIÉN TE CREES PARA ESTAR REGALANDO FLORES, EH?-  
- Kero basta-  
-Kero por favor, comportate- Decía la recien llegada Tomoyo, pero Kero continuaba sin hacer caso a lo que le decían su dueña o Tomoyo  
-MIRA MOCOSO, NO CREAS QUE NO VEO TUS NEGRAS INTENCIONES, MS TE VALE QUE TE LE ALEJES DE SAKURA O SI NO...-  
- o si no que Kerberos- Shaoran haba respondido un poco enojado ante los insultos del guardían  
- no me provoques chiquillo, en cuanto regreses te dar la paliza de tu vida !! -  
-ya no soy un chiquillo, y ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes, no quieras retarme- esta vez si que Kero haba hecho enojar a Shaoran  
- Me las vas a pagar mocoso, por eso nunca me has cado bien, más te vale que te alejes de Sakura de una buena vez -  
- nunca haíra eso -  
- PUES NO ME IMPORTA Y T... ! -  
- BASTA KERO!- eso soprendió al guardan, Sakura nunca le haba girtado tan enojada - Ya fue suficiente Kero!!!! -  
- Pero Sakura, por qué, por qué? - El guardan se notaba desconcertado  
-Es que no entiendes Kero, yo... yo...- bajo la vista haca el ramo de flores que aún sostena y luego volvi a ver al guardan - por favor Kero entiende que esto es muy importante para m -Esa fue la señal para Tomoyo que solo haba estado observando  
- Kero tu lo prometiste - Tomoyo esaba muy calmada  
- Si pero Tomoyo, nunca me dijiste que esto iba a pasar, y que este chiquillo - haciendo referencia al teléfono que sostenía en sus diminutas manos -Kero- dijo comprensivamente, y este comprendio todo y de repente se calmo, nadie dijo nada, un silencio se hizo presente, pero este fue intervenido por el sonido del timbre, pareca que nadie lo haba escuchado pues nadie se movio, hasta que el guardían con cara de arrepentemiento se dirigio hacia Sakura.

- Lo siento - Extendio el telfono a su duea, esta lo tomo más tranquila  
-gracias por entender Kero- dijo muy amablemente, el timbre volvia a sonar  
- solo lo hago por verte feliz, pero te estaré vigilando eh, no te libraras tan fácil de mí - esto lo dijo hacia el telefono pero ya no tan enojado como antes, Shaoran solo escuchaba con atención y no le guardaba rencor al guardían, pues saba que solo lo hacía por proteger a Sakura  
- Kero - le reprochó Sakura, el timbre sonoba con insisntencia  
- lo s, lo s, ya me portaré bien. . . . ah pero que molesto, quién toca la puerta con tanta insistencia! - el timbre seguía resonando, y habia acabado con la poca paciencia que le quedaba al guardían  
- ser mejor que valla a ver quien es - Sakura se iba a levantar del piso, pero su amiga la detuvo  
- No te preocupes Sakura, yo atenderé, tu estas ocupada- señalo el teléfono -ven Kero acompañame- Tomoyo dejo hablando a sus amigos.

El timbre seguía sonanado con insistencia,Tomoyo envió a Kero a esconderse en la cocina y cuando abrió al puerta quedo muy sorprendida ante la persona que estaba ah, y es que en cuanto abrió al puerta se dejo escuchar una voz escandalosa  
- FELIZ CUMPLEAñOS MI PRESIOSURA!! - y al mismo tiempo un ramo de rosas blancas estaba ante su sorprendida cara - HASTA QUE ME ABRES, POR QUE NO ABRIAS MI PRE..! , tu no eres mi presiosura- se detuvo repentinamente  
-Lo lamento joven Seint, pero no soy Sakura- Tomoyo tenía un gotita en la cabeza  
- Daidouji? -  
- si, pero qué haces aquí? - Tomoyo se empezó a preocupar, no era el mejor momento para interrumpir, si Seint se enteraba se armaría un gran escandalo

- No, Daidouiji, ¿tú qué haces aquí?, es una lastima, te me adelantaste y yo que quería ser el primero en felicitar a mi presiosura, por eso me vine tan temprano, pero veo que te me adelantaste- dijo muy desanimado - pero bueno no importa, dime ¿dónde esta Sakura?, ya quiero verla y darle su regalo - de repente se animó, Seint era tan cambiante de ánimo, y con ese ánimo entró a la casa si permiso, como si Tomoyo no estuviera ahí -  
- Ahy no - Tomoyo se apresuró a intentar detener a Seint  
- ¿Sakura, mi flor de cerezo, dónde estas?, vamos sal ya y ven a ver el hermoso regalo que te traje - Seint empezó a buscarla por toda la casa  
- espera Seint -  
- Daidouji, ¿dónde esta Sakura? -  
- es que ella. . . - dudó un poco, y con una gota en la cabeza -ella subió un momento a su habitación, ahora baja -  
- ah ya veo -  
- espera aquí por favor, iré a avisarle que estas aquí - Tomoyo se dirigió a las escaleras y por un momento dudó en interrumpir el hermoso momento de su amiga, pero Seint era señal de alarma, y tenía que decirle que había llagado. Tocó la puerta y luego abrió  
- Sakura, lamento interrumpir otra vez - Sakura alzó la vista y vio que era Tomoyo  
-eh-  
-Sakura tenemos un problema - sono preocupada y fue entonces cuando Sakura dejo dejo de hablar por un momento con Shaoran  
- ¿ qué paso Tomoyo? -  
- Es que llegó . . .- pero no pudo terminar, pues Seint entró a la habitación armando todo un escándalo directo a Sakura  
- ¡SAKURA, MI PRESIOSURA, DÓNDE ESTABAS, POR QUE ME DEJASTE ESPERANDO, YO SOLO QUERÍA DARTE TU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS! - ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo, Seint ya había puesto en frente de ella el ramo de flores  
- . . .Seint. . .- terminó de decir Tomoyo, ya en voz baja  
-¡EEhhhhhhhh! - solo gritó Sakura -¿ qué haces aquí Seint? - dijo nerviosa  
- Seguro es ese sujeto - dijo Shaoran desde el otro lado de la línea, un poco molesto, pero pensando que Sakura no lo escucharía  
- ¿te molesta? -preguntó Sakura, pues escuchó las palabras de Shaoran  
- Mi presiosa flor de cerezo, ¿te gusta mi regalo? - Seint seguía hablando a Sakura sin importarle que estuviera tomando una llamada  
- eh, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? - preguntó nervioso Shaoran  
- si, pero todo esta bien verdad, ya hablamos de eso -  
- ¡vamos dime ya! - Seint seguía insistiendo, pero sin ponerle atención con quién estaba hablando Sakura  
- si, todo esta claro, yo confio en tí, pero veo que tendremos que hablar después -  
- creo que sí -  
- Sakura, mi presisura ¿con quién hablas?, vamos cuelga ya -  
- sigue disfrutando de tu cumpleaños, hablaremos después -  
- esta bien -  
- vamos cuelga ya - Seint era demasiado insistente  
- mejor ya ve a atender a tu noviesito, que esta muy ansioso - dijo irónicamente Shaoran  
- oye eso no es cierto - se defendió Sakura  
- lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. Ya hablaremos después -  
- esta bien, hablamos luego -  
- nos vemos pronto, y Sakura. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . te quiero - No dijo más y corto la comunicación, después ni él mismo se creía lo que acababa de decir, mientras Sakura quedo perpleja ante lo que escuchó "te quiero" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza sin césar, por un momento no le importó que Seint estuviera en frente de ella insistiendo y hablando sin césar, sólo estaba ella y esas palabras "te queiro". Por su parte Shaoran sólo veía tranquilamente el teléfono, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decirle aquello, pero lo había hecho, y no se arrepentía, en verdad la quería mucho y no podía esperar el momento para regresar a Japón y volverla a ver, después de tanto tiempo, de repente su semblante cambio, y apreto él teléfono, _-"ese sujeto"-_ solo le basto oírlo para darse cuenta de que le molestaba que estuviera cerca de Sakura, confiaba en ella, sabía que si ella decía que era solo un amigo, era verdad, pero no podía evitarlo _ -"¿qué me pasa, por qué estoy tan intranquilo?, hace mucho qué no me sentía así, desde que veía a Hirawizaga cerca de ella, será que. . .no no puede ser, acaso ¿celos?"-_.

- ¿mi flor de cerezo, estás bien?, ya sé, quedaste soprendida ante mi regalo cierto - eso sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos  
- ¿qué pasa Seint? -  
- y todavía lo preguntas presiosa, sabes que nuca me perdonaría no estar a tu lado en tu cumpleaños, ¿qué no escuchaste todo lo que te decía?, ¿pues con quién hablabas? , ¿que acaso ya no te importo? - lo dijo muy dramáticamente  
- eh, yo pues... yo era...- no sabía que decir  
- era un viejo amigo de la primaria ¿no es así Sakura? - intervino atinadamente Tomoyo al ver que su amiga no sabía que decir  
- pues a eso no se le puede llamar amigo - expresó Seint - solo te habló por teléfono en lugar de venir a verte, que mal amigo -  
- No Seint, no es eso es que - se defendió Sakura -... es que, él regreso a su casa, él es de otro país, por eso no puede venir -  
- Ahh ya veo - Seint sentía que algo le ocultaban - pero bueno no me importa, lo único que me interesa eres tú, mi presiosa flor de cerezo- Seint se animó otra vez - ¿y entonces? no me has dicho si te gusto mi regalo -  
- Ahh- fue hasta ese entonces que Sakura notó que tenía entre sus manos un ramo de flores blancas, las cuales había tomado inconscientemente - gracias Seint es muy gentil de tu parte - no pudo evitar mirar hacia su cama donde permanecía el regalo de Shaoran, que por su puesto era mucho más grande y hermoso, a parte de ser más especial para ella. Sin embargo con éste movimiento Seint también notó el bellísimo ramo de flores, mucho más hermoso que el de él, y eso le enojo un poco  
- Mi presiosura, me puedes decir ¿quién te dio eso? - señalando el ramo - no dejaré que alguién más intente ganarse tu corazón - a Sakura se le heló la sangre al oír eso, cómo explicaría esto. Para su suerte Tomoyo volvió a intervenir para salvar la situación  
- Sakura me dijo que se las regaló su papá, como una disculpa por no poder estar con ella en este día - Sakura agradecía a todos lo dioses que su amiga fuera tan astuta, después le agradecería por haberla salvado tantas veces en un solo día  
- Así es Seint, es un regalo de mi papá, ¿quién más podría regalarme algo así?, vamos ya olvidalo -  
- olvidarlo presiosa, ¿cómo puedo hacer yo eso?, no te das cuenta de que eres tan linda, que muchos chicos podrían robarte de mi lado-  
- si Sakura tu no te das cuenta de eso, por que aun eres un poco despitada, pero es que eres tan linda - Tomoyo lo dijo fantaseando  
- ya basta Tomoyo - se avergonzo  
- bueno esta bien, entonces mejor ya vámonos, mira la hora que es ya casi es medio día  
- ¿irnos?, ¿ a dónde? - pregunto Sakura ingenuamente  
- hay Sakura no te acuerdas que hoy ibas a ir a mi casa-  
- vamos presiosa ¿qué ya no te acordabas?, justamente yo venía por tí para irnos juntos a casa de Daidouiji -  
- ah es cierto - sacó la lengua en señal de olvidadiza  
- bueno Sakura no me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado, con todo lo que ha pasado hoy- Sakura tuvo que bajar su cabeza para que Seint no notará su sonrojo  
-¿eh? - Seint no entendia  
- no es nada seint, mejor vámonos ya -

Los 3 salieron de casa de Sakura, claro sin olvidar a Kero que iba escondido en la mochila de Sakura, Tomoyo no dejaría solo a Kero en el cumpleaños de Sakura, aunque para esconderlo fue toda una odisea.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Una pequeña niña de apenas 7 años, se encontraba jugando en su habitación, ella asistía a la escuela primaria Tomoeda, iba en 2 año, pero ese día como en la secundaria tampoco había clases, así que podía pasar el día jugando en su habitación, la cual estaba llena de peluches y muñecas, como es normal en las niñas de su edad, al menos así no se sentía tan sola, pues su mamá estaba trabajando y no regresaría hasta más tarde, y su papá... pues bueno su papá había muerto en un terrible accidente cuando ella tenía 3 años, desde entonces vive sola con su mamá. Su nombre Hanna Ichikawa, una linda niña de pelo corto en color negro azulado. Hanna parecería ser una niña normal, pero eso solo en su casa y con su mamá, ella solía ser una niña muy alegre, pero desde la muerte de su papá se convirtió en una niña muy tímida y con temor a tener contacto con los demás; cosa que se demostraba al tener algunos mechones de cabello en la cara que demostraban esa timidez y escondían sus hermosos ojos en tono morado; era como su barrera para evitar tener contacto con los demás, por lo consiguiente no tenía amigos y siempre era el blanco para la travesuras de los niños que se la pasaban molestando, lo que ella no sabía era que ese día su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Hanna jugaba muy contenta con sus muñecas, de repente la habitación se lleno de un resplandor, uno muy hermoso y brillante, tanto que le hizo cerrar los ojos. -¿qué esta pasando? -  
Poco a poco pudo abrilos y se asustó  
-¿quién es usted, qué hace aquí? - Hanna retrocedió - Si no se va voy a llamar a la policia -  
- tranquila Hanna, no te voy a hacer daño - la voz de la mujer sonaba muy dulce y cálida lo que le dio un poco de confianza a Hanna  
- ¿có..cómo sabe mi nombre, quién es usted ? -  
- yo solo soy una mensajera, y no puedo decirte quién soy, por que yo ya no existo-  
- entonces ¿eres un ángel? - Hanna pregunto ingenuamente  
- si lo quieres ver de esa manera, si -  
- entonces eres buena- dejando de lado su temor al saber que era un ángel -mi mamá dice que todos los angeles son buenos y que no hay que temerles, sabes mi papá también es un ángel, el se fue hace tiempo - la niña se puso un poco triste, quería empezar a llorar  
- lo sé - la mujer se acerco y acaricio la cabeza de Hanna muy tiernamente, la niña sintió las buenas intenciones de la mujer frente a ella - se que es triste no poder estar con los que quieres, pero tu papá siempre estará contigo, en tu corazón -  
- ay no se por que me pongo así, yo se que mi papá esta siempre cuidandome, y además tengo a mi mamá - la niña se limpio la cara - a demás un ángel vino a visitarme, uno muy bonito -  
- me alegro que estes bien, aunque talvez no te agrade mucho lo que vengo a decirte -  
- no creo que sea algo tan malo, los angeles no suelen traer malas noticias -  
- verás pequeña, tengo que enseñarte algo - hizo un ademán para que la niña tomará asiento, entonces hizo un movimiento sutil de manos y una nube apareció enfrente de Hanna, la niña estaba muy quieta y miraba maravillada las imágenes que iban apareciendo frente a ella, mientras el ángel le narraba la historia. Cuando termino la niña quedo boquiabierta ante todo lo que había escuchado  
- y todo esto ¿en verdad pasó? -  
- así es pequeña -  
- pero no entiendo que tengo yo que ver en esto, por que me lo dices a mí -  
- recuerdas del guardáin del que te hable -  
- si -  
- pues verás cada vez que los poderes son despertados, un guardían debe aparecer para cuidar que estos sean usados de manera correcta, y ese guardían, eres tú Hanna -  
- ¿yo?, pero ¿cómo?, no debe de ser un error, es algo demasiado importante y yo no puedo hacerlo, no sé, no - se asustó mucho  
- no es un error, los guardianes fueron esgogidos desde tiempos remotos, pero solo se le informa de su misión en caso de despertar estos poderes, por eso - se acercó a la niña - por eso vine -  
- pero yo no puedo, no se cómo , no hay forma de que escogan a otro-  
- lo siento, no la hay, pero no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para ayudarte, no me iré hasta que estes lista para cumplir con tu misión -  
- ¿en verdad?, ¿estarás con migo? -  
- si pequeña -  
- gracias - Hanna abrazó al ángel  
- se que no es algo facil, muchas personas dependen de tí, pero se que podrás cumplir con tu misión de manera adecuada -  
- no se por que, pero contigo me siento tranquila - aun abrazada al ángel - prometeme que estarás con migo, que no te irás y me dejarás sola -  
- yo estaré con tigo hasta que estes lista -  
- por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre - soltandose del abrazo  
- eso es algo que no puedo decirte aun -  
- ¿por qué? -  
- es algo muy complicado. Aun no es tiempo de que te lo dija -  
- pero entonces ¿cómo te llamaré? - penso la niña - ya se, te dire ángel, ¿te parece? - el ángel asintió  
- Ahora pequeña tengo un primera tarea para tí -

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Sakura, Seint y Tomoyo llegaron a casa de esta última, todo parecía normal, pero eso cambio cuando Tomoyo abrio la enorme puerta de su masión. Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, repentinamente las luces se prendieron y ruidosos conos de serpentina se vislumbraron ante Sakura

-¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! - se asutó por un momento pero todo cambio cuando se vio ante sus amigos  
- ¡¡FELICIDADES!! -  
Era una fiesta sorpresa para Sakura, sus mejores amigos estaba ahí, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamasaki, Tomoyo y por su puesto Seint; a parte de otros amigos no tan cercanos que quisieron pasar el día con Sakura, y por supuesto, al ser Sakura una chica tan popular con los chicos, no faltaron los pretendientes que estaban ahí para ver si tenían una mínima oportunidad de conquistar a la chica. De inmediato Sakura fue rodeada por felicitaciones, todos le daban buenos deseos; y de reprente todo tenía sentido, el por qué sus amigos no le habían llamado para felicitarla, o enviado alguna tarjeta, nada; y era por que estaban planaendo esa sopresa para ella, y de seguro no querían arruinarlo. Pero fue una linda sorpresa ese definitivamente sería un cumpleaños que nunca olvidaría.

Sakura tuvo un pequeño momento sola, y decidió ir a buscar a Tomoyo para agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho  
- Tomoyo, ¿cómo puedo darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi? -  
- solo tienes que sonreir, si tu eres feliz yo lo soy también -  
- muchas gracias Tomoyo, por todo, no se que haría sin tí, en verdad gracias por lo que hiciste hoy -  
- es tu cumpleaños, solo quería que fueras realmente feliz, y no se me ocurrió mejor manera que esa -  
- en verdad no se como lo haces -  
- no lo hubiera podido lograr de no ser por esto - sacó un pequeño celular, muy parecido al que le regalo a Sakura - sabes Mei Ling también tiene uno, claro que se lo envie antes, si no como crees que pudimos planear esto; también debes de darle las gracias a ella -  
- ay Tomoyo, entre tú y Mei Ling ma va a provocar un infarto, con tanta sorpresa que me dan -  
- sabes que lo hacemos para verlos felices, a veces la gente necesita un empunjoncito para que sean felices, y nosotros estaremos ahí para eso, para eso estan los amigos -  
- espero algún día poder ayudarte a ti también -  
- ahora dime, ¿cómo te fue? -  
- ¿ehh? -  
- ¿qué paso, de qué hablaron? -  
En ese momento las chicas llegaron por Sakura, se la llevaron para seguir la fiesta, así que esa conversación se quedaría para después, pues Tomoyo definitivamente no se quedaría con las ganas de enterarse de todos los detalles de lo que paso en la mañana.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Hanna llegó a la universidad donde debía de dejar el paquete que le dio el ángel, su primera tarea encomendada. Se sentía muy asustada al estar rodeada de tantos jóvenes, que se le quedaban mirando pues no era normal ver a una niña de 7 años en una universidad. Después de un rato Hanna se veía peridida en la enorme universidad, fue a esconderse detras de un árbol, estaba muy asustada  
- ¡¡ángel, ángel!! - gritó - no puedo, ayudame -  
- yo se que tu puedes, solo pregunta a alguién - solo se escuhó la voz del ángel  
- pero... -  
- vamos pequeña, solo preguntale a alguién -  
- esta bien - no sonaba muy convencida  
Salió del árbol y pregunto a una joven que pasaba por ahí  
- disculpa-dijo suavemente  
- ¿me hablas a mi? -  
-mmmh - asintió  
- estas perdida pequeña -  
- yo disculpa, sabes donde puedo encontrar a esta persona - mostro un papel muy timidamente  
-ah pero claro, si quieres yo te puedo llevar hasta donde esta, es mi profesor de la clase que sigue -  
- yo, mejor no, pero... podrías darle este paquete y esta nota, es importante que lo reciba...por favor - a Hanna le costaba trabajo tratar con las personas  
- si claro, yo se lo doi, ¿quien se lo envía? - la joven se distrajo un momento y cuándo se dio cuenta lal niña ya no estaba -¿eh, a dónde se habrá ido esa niña? -

En la clase:  
- profesor Fujitaka, profesor Fujitaka -  
- ¿quá pasa señorita? -  
- me dieron este paquete para usted, me pidieron que se lo entregará -  
- ¿ a mí, quién se lo dio? -  
- una niña,como de 6 o 7 años, y también me dio esta nota, me dijo que era importante -  
- que extraño - el profesor tomo la nota, estaba claro que la había escrito la niña, pero cuando la leyó quedó soprendido  
- ¿está todo bien profesor Fujitaka? -  
- ah - salió de sus pensamientos - si claro señorita, no hay problema, disculpe la niña no le dijo ¿quién envia el paquete? -  
- lo siento porfesor, se fue justo cuando le iba a preguntar eso -  
- esta bien, gracias señorita, valla a su asiento, ya va a comenzar la clase -  
- de nada profesor -

Hanna caminaba de regreso a casa, y entonces el ángel apareció  
- ángel -  
- lo hiciste bien pequeña -  
- gracias, pero por que debía de entregar el pergamino a ese profesor, dime ángel ¿por qué? -  
- así deben de ser las cosas, el pergamino debe de estar con el profesor Fujitaka -  
- pero no es muy peligroso, si es tan bueno como dices, podría descubrir la historia de los poderes, y hasta los podría buscar para quedarse con ellos -  
- eso no pasará, el pergamino esta en buenas manos, y lo más importante, esta dónde debe de estar, es importante que sea el profesor Fujitaka quien tenga el pergamino, así . . . -  
- ¿así qué? -  
- eso aun no puedes saberlo -  
- que mala eres ángel, ¿cuando podre saberlo? -  
-solo espera un poco más, las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco, no seas impaciente, el destino aún no esta definido -  
- confiaré en ti ángel -  
- ya verás pequeña que todo al final saldrá bien -

Después de terminar sus clases del día Fujitaka se dirigió a su oficina en el campus, ahí abrió el paquete con calma y sus ojos estaban atónitos ante lo que veían. Volvió a leer la nota para asegurarse de que era real

_" Profesor Fujitaka, en el paquete usted encontrará un pergamino muy especial, este no pertenece a ninguna de las culturas antiguas conocidas hasta ahora, le hago entrega de uno de los descubrimientos que podría cambiar la historia del mundo. Usted sabrá que hacer con él._

_P.D. el pergamino data de la era prehistorica, mucho antes de que se dasarrollará la primera cultura antigua. Puede comprobarlo con un simple análisis." _

**Continuará...**

**_Notas de la autora: Ahy que lindo!!!!!, este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, todo empieza a tomar forma, y....... ¡¡¡¡ ahy que lindo es Shaoran !!!!!!!!!!!!!, le dio flores a Sakura :D, no creen que es lindisimo "Yo quiero un Shaoran para mi solita". Y Tomoyo, valla que se esforzo al máximo para darle un cumpleaños super guau a Sakura, y luego como la ayudo con lo de Seint y también con Kero, ¡oh te alabo Tomoyo!, siempre sabes que hacer en situaciones difíciles, no creen que esta niña es muy oportuna, esas son verdaderas amigas, y nuca hay que dejarlas ir, como dice el título, son amigas para toda la vida.  
"quiero un Shaoran"  
Bueno pasando a otros temas, que tal eh, ya empieza a ponerse interesante este asunto, y ya ha salido un nuevo personaje, Hanna, no la pierdan de vista eh chicos y tampoco al ángel, serán importantes,pero no dijo más o ya no sería sopresa. Y que es ese pergamino que le llego al papá de Sakura, por que lo debe de tener él, pronto pronto, como dijo el ángel "todo a su tiempo, no sean impacientes, las cosas se iran aclarando en su momento".  
"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sovrevivi a mi primer semestre en la uni, uju"  
"quiero un shaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (lo siento hermana se que es tuyo, pero yo también quiero uno) Bueno ahora si ya es todo, esperen el capitulo 7. Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos en destinos_fusionados o bien dejen sus reviews.  
¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! _**

* * *


	8. Capitulo 7

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 7  **

**"Una barrera que superar"**

**_Se que esta vez si me pase, hace mucho que no pongo capitulo, si me dasapareci por muchos muchos meses, espero que aún esten interesados en la historia. De verdad mill perdones, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, estos meses en mi vida han estado un poco locos, y lluego con el regreso a la uni pues se me complico un poco publicar, escribí pero no publicaba, si se que eso es malo, pero por eso los voy a compensar, la espera valdra la pena, esta evz traigo tres capitulos.....SI ESTAN LEYENDO BIEN....en esta actualización van a ir 3 capitulos, es que estas dos semanas estuve muy inspirada y por alguna razon tuve muchi tiempo de sobra, así que me puse a escribir y eh aquí el resultado, desde un principio solo quería poner un capitulo, pero me mi tan inmspirada qeu diije, bueno que esperen una semana más y seguro que tienen más capitulos, y pues así fue, Aquí esta el primero de ellos, y los otros también ya estan publicados ^^!_**

_**Gracias por esperar. Y ahora si ya los dejo para que lean.**_

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- Cuidado Sakura !! -  
- Sakura muévete !! -  
Sakura alcanzo a esquivar el rayo de magia al rodar por el piso  
- no...no logro atacarlo, todo ataque que le lanzo es repelido por esa barrera que lo rodea - Sakura se notaba cansada  
- veo que has mejorado hermosa, pero esta vez no podrás detenerme, tengo el poder perfecto y tú no puedes derrotarme; que da, ni siquiera puedes tocarme JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Shino esta vez tenía atrapada a la maestra de las cartas, el tercer duelo había dado comienzo y esta vez el poder especial de Shino Oyaji era una poderosa defensa, una barrera que rodeaba al enemigo e impedia que fuera daado. Sakura ya había utilizado casi todas sus cartas de ataque, viento, fuego, agua, tierra, disparo y hasta espada sin lograr atravesar esa poderosa barrera así que lo unico que le quedaba era estar esquivando los ataques del hechicero

- vamos hermosa, acaso ya te cansate, y yo que pense que esta vez el duelo sería más entretenido, después de todo ayer fue tu cumpleaos, o me equivoco? -  
- cómo sabes eso? -  
- saber que, que ayer fue tu cumpleaos, vamos hermosa Shino Oyaji lo sabe todo. Ah y agradeceme que no te atacara ayer, tenía planeado todo para ayer pero no quise arruinarte el cumpleaos, tómalo como mi regalo, para que veas que soy muy bondadoso. Lastima que ya se termino mi bondad - Otro rayo de magia salió velozmente de las manos del hechicero  
- SALTO ! - Sakura empezó a esquivar de nueva cuenta todos lo ataques de Shino  
- Sakura cuidado ! - Tomoyo desde el exterior de la barrera de duelos ayudaba a su amiga  
- qué podemos hacer Yue ?, esta vez no lo puede atacar - Kero estaba empezando a preocuparse, el duelo ya llevaba bastante tiempo y era cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura se quedará sin energía, nunca había tenido un duelo tan largo  
- no lo sé Kerberos, no se me ocurre como podemos ayudar a Sakura, esto ya se alargado demasido, y Sakura se esta cansando -  
- lo se, lo se - se desepero el guardían - si no fuera por esta tonta barrera. Grrrrr! -  
_ - cómo puedo pasar su barrera, cómo, cómo ? - pensaba mientras esquivaba _  
- No te rindas Sakura - empezó a gritar Tomoyo desde el exterior  
_ - cómo, cómo, cómo? - _  
- Sakura tienes que resistir y ser fuerte -  
- fuerte?, fuerza - pensó la maestra de las cartas - eso es - una idea cruzó por su mente - pero ahora necesito algo de tiempo, no puedo concentrame si me esta atacando - paró en seco y saco una carta de su bolsillo  
- NIEBLA! - la carta provocó una espesa niebla con lo que Shino no podía hubicar a Sakura, esto debería de haberlo puesto inquieto pero no era así, él seguía tan tranquilo como de constunmbre  
- tan ingenua como siempre hermosa, no me importa que no te vea, si intentás sorprenderme no funcionará, mi defensa repelerá cualquier ataque, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -  
- qué intenta hacer Sakura? - pregunto Kerberos  
- no lo se Kerberos, ella sabe que los ataques sorpesa no funcionan con esa barrera - el otro guardía se notaba preocupado  
- solo nos queda confiar en ella, vi su cara, algun plan se le ha de haber ocurrido -interrumpio Tomoyo

- hermosa qué haces?, vamos aparece ya, si no tendre que empezar a atacar- Shino estaba perdiendo la paciencia pues Sakura seguía escondida en la niebla, ella mientras concentraba su magia. Shino empezo a volar por arriba de la neblina - muy bien ya me canse de esperar- y con eso empezo a lanzar energía por todos lados  
- Sakura protégete! - se oyeron los girtos desde el exterior  
Sakura logro ver a travez de la neblina, vio como una sombra se acercaba, pero rápidamente grito - escudo ! - su carat la rodeo y protegio de los ataques, pero en el exterior la caras se llenaron de preocupación pues desde afuera solo lograban verse explosiones, por suerte Sakura estaba resguardada en la neblina y con su escudo activado volvió a concentrar su magia _ - "fuerza, por favor brinda tus poderes a la espada para poder cortar el escudo de mi enemigo" _ FUERZA, ESPADA! - Su báculo se tranformo en la espada y de inmediato una luz brillante rodeo a la espada dandole un aspecto de gran poder. Sakura empezo a moverse sigilosa pero rapidamente por la neblina aun con el escudo activado para protegerla de los ataques y con la carta salto tambien activada y lista para el ataque.

Shino seguía lanzando ataques desde el aire por do quier y sin blanco fijo, mientras Sakura trato de sentir la posición de Shino e intento ponerse lo más cerca posible; de repente Shino Oyaji paro su ataque en seco  
- esto ya no es divertido, de seguro desde hace rato que estas derrotada hermosa, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -  
- ahora! - Sakura se elevo hacia los aires saliendo por detrás de Shino, de inmediato blandio su espada contra él, Shino volteo un poco sorprendido pero de inmediato se repuso  
- tonta -  
Sin pensarlo dos veces ataco el escudo de Shino, para la sorpresa de ambos la espada de Sakura logro atravesar el poderoso escudo  
- lo logre - celebro Sakura  
- no lo creo - Shino volvia a su actitud arrogante de siempre, al ver que el corte que había hecho la maestra de la cartas se volvia a cerrrar tan rapidamenete que Sakura no pudo dar el tiro de gracia antes de que se cerrara la barrera. Sakura quedo perpleja ante tal situación y solo veía fijamente a su adversario mientras desendia nuevamente hacia la neblina  
- no!, no dejaré que te escondas otra vez - Sin perder tiempo Shino ataco a Sakura antes de perderla de nuevo de vista  
- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - se oyo por parte de la ojiverde, por suerte la carta escudo aun estaba activa y eso evito que Sakura recibiera dao alguno

- Demonios! - maldijo el feroz guardían, ese tonto escudo, Sakura pudo atravasarlo pero aun asi no fue suficiente -  
- qué va a pasar ahora Kero? - pergunto Tomoyo en tono de preocupación  
- no lo se Tomoyo, no lo se -

Sakura rodo por el piso debido al impacto del golpe, se sentía derrotada, había intentado todo y nada había funcionado, y cuando penso que lo había logrado, no fue así  
- por qué, por qué nada funciona?, no... no puedo, ya no puedo más -  
- Sakura, Sakura!, levantate, tienes que ser fuerte y derrotar a Shino! - era Tomoyo quien empezo a animar a su amiga, después de lo que dijo Kerberos - Vamos Sakura tú siempre sales adelante!!!!!-  
-Sakura, Sakurita, vamos, sal y dale su merecido a ese patán, enseale quien manda - también kero se unió al apoyo, y por más incrible que paresca sakura logro escuchar mucho más bajo a Yue  
- Acaba con él -  
Era verdad todos sus amigos estaba con ella, la apoyaban, no estaba sola  
- no, no me rendire - se puso de pie muy decidida -no dejare que me vensa, no lo permitiré, no dejaré que se quede con mis cartas, que lastime a mi familia, a mis amigos. Agotaré todas las posibilidades, aun debe de haber algo que pueda hacer, no me importa si arriesgo mi vida, no dejaré que gane; no ahora que él esta tan cerca... Shaoran - sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente una idea se cruzo por su mente -Shaoran, es cierto! - no perdio el tiempo, de su bolsa saco una carta, la carta del trueno, misma que le recordaba mucho a Shaoran. Admiró la carta con nostalgia por unos instantes, luego su rostro se lleno de determinación, miro hacia arriba, entre la nablina logro ver a su adversario, como la ultima vez volvio a saltar con las mismas cartas cartas activadas: espada, fuerza, salto y escudo.  
- que tonta, sabes que eso no funcionará - Shino vislumbro a la maestra que se acercaba hacia a el con el mismo ataque de antes

-qué pretende? - desde el exterior notaron como Sakura se volvia a alzar a los cielos con la misma estrategia - sabe que eso no funciona, por que no intenta otra cosa? - Kerberos se notaba preocupado  
- Trae una carta en la mano - Dijo Yue serenamente  
- cómo pretende usarla, su báculo esta como espada? - Tomoyo atino a su comentario  
-...no...será... - dudo Kerberos y recordo que hace poco tuvo una platica con su duea:  
_ ........  
- Kero en verdad crees que algun día podre hacerlo? -  
- claro, estoy seguro, tus poderes han aumentado enormenmente en estos últimos meses y más con los duelos -  
- es verdad, cuando viaje al pasado a ver a Clow, vi que no usaba su báculo -  
- eso era por que los poderes de Clow en esa época ya estaban muy desarrollados, y estoy seguro que pronto tu también podrás hacer eso -  
- me encantaría hacer eso -  
- pero no te apresures, aun no estas totalmente lista, aun no es momento de que uses las cartas sin ayuda de tu báculo, es muy arriesgado, es algo que requiere de mucha energía y magia, podrías lastimarte; recuerda que tu báculo canaliza tu magia y energía hacia las cartas distribuyendolas de la manera correcta, para evitar usar más de la cuenta -  
- eta bien Kero, esperaré más, me esforzare para que pronto pueda hacer eso_

-Sakura NO!- grito el guardían cuando se imagino lo que Sakura quería hacer

Shino vio como la mestra de las cartas saltaba hacia él, esta vez ella salto mucho más alto pasando por encima de donde estaba el hechicero suspendido en el aire. Al sobrepasarlo cerro los ojos tomo la carta del trueno la puso frente a ella y en su mente pensaba _ - por favor voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, por favpr ayudame brindandole tus poderes a mi espada - _ Sakura empezaba el descenso, abrio los ojos se vio enfrente del hechicero movio su espada  
- te dije que eres una tonta -  
- no lo creo - Justo cuando la espada estaba cortando la barrera del hechicero, -TRUENO!- en ese momento la carta fue activada, lo había logrado sin su báculo; y la espada que estaba cortando la barrera se vio rodeada de una luz que se convirtio en truenos, los cuales penetraron rapidamente por el espacio abierto por la espada, dandole a Shino una gran descarga de truenos  
- Nooooooo! - se escucho por parte de Shino Oyaji quien caia estrenduaosamente hacia el piso, y luego un gran golpe se escucho debido a la caida. Sakura también caía un poco más despacio se notaba cansada. inmediato a la caida del enemigo el campo desaparecio empezando a rodear al mal herido hechicero  
- lo logre - fue lo último que dijo Sakura antes de perder el conocimiento y el poco tramo que le faltaba para llegar a tierra se convirtio en una caida en picada  
- Sakura! - grito Tomoyo al ver caer a su amiga de esa forma, no pudo evitar recordar como había empezado todo.

_ ....._

_Sakura y ella habían ido a su casa despuésde la escuela, Tomoyo quería saber con detalle todo lo que había pasado en su cumplaeos, y así fue, las dos estuvieron platicando por largo rato. Tomoyo no se sorprendio realmente al saber que Shaoran regresaría pronto, después de todo Mei Ling ya e había contado de los planes de su primo. Lo que si le sorprendio fue el que Sakura no le haya contado nada acerca de los duelos.  
- estas segura que hiciste bien en no decirle nada al respecto de los duelos? -  
- mas que segura, no podía preocupar a Shaoran con eso, él ya tiene sificiente problemas -  
- no crees que sería mejor decirle, después de todo el va a venir pronto y tal vez se entere -  
- no, el vendra hasta las vacaciones de verano, estoy segura que podré terminar con esto antes de que él llegue. Además aunque le dijera, él no podría venir a ayudarme y solo lo tendría preocupado._

_También habían tocado el delicado tema de Seint Ko, como había tomado Shaoran todo este asunto y lo que Sakura debería de hacer con respecto a su persintente admirador por que en cuanto Shaoran llegue las cosas van a cambiar, él único problema es que Sakura tiene que hacerle entender a Seint que entre ellos no pasará nada pero sin mencionar nada acerca de Shaoran, pues había prometido no decir nada de su regreso, cómo lo haría?, bueno ya se las ingeniará.  
Repentinamente su platica fue interrumpida, un destello cubrio toda la habitación, y cuando este desaparecio encontraron una nota frente a ellas. Sakura tomo la nota y la leyo  
-qué?!!!! un duelo -  
- cuándo? -  
- ahora -_

_....._

Y todo lo demás era historia, fueron al lugar indicado en la nota, Tomoyo proporciono un lindo traje a su amiga, llegaron Kero y Yue, y el duelo comenzó. Su mente regresó al notar a su amiga casi estrellarse en el piso  
- la tengo - Yue alcanzo a atrapar a Sakura - esta bien, no esta herida, solo necesita descansar -

- rayos, cómo puede perder!, perdon seora no pude obtener las cartas - Shino empezó a hablar solo, por desgracia lo escucharon  
- seora?? - preguntó kero -para quién trabajas, quién es esa seora, para qué quieren las cartas? -  
- no tengo por que responder eso, no es algo de tu incumbencia, solo sabras que las cartas pasarán a ser de mi poseción. Diganle a su débil ama que esta vez tuvo suerte, pero que esa suerte se va a terminar pronto, ESTO AUN NO TERMINA - al decir esas palabras se desvanecio por el aire  
- cretino me las pagarás algun día -  
- ya dejalo Kerberos, ahora tenemos que llevar a Sakura a casa, tiene que descansar -

Al llegar a la casa Kinomoto entraron a ella como siempre, por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura y la recostaron en la cama, desde que perdio el conocimiento no habia despertando  
- hoy sakura utilizo más magia y energía de lo normal, le llevará bastante recuperarse por completo - comento el serio guardían de cabello plateado  
- en verdad se ve cansada, crees que despertará pronto? - kero se volvio a su forma falsa  
- no lo se kerberos, pero aun no entiendo de donde saco la idea de usar las cartas sin el báculo -  
- creo que yo le di la idea - unas gotitas salieron de su cabezita cuando el otro guardían le mandara una fría mirada - es que hace unos días me puse a hablar con ella de eso-  
- cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas, no ves que aun no esta lista para hacer eso ! -  
- lo siento, pero yo ya le había dicho que aun no era tiempo, que aun le faltaba un poco de experiencia para eso, en serio que se lo dije -  
De repente la puerta se abrio escandalosamente  
- MAS VALE QUE ME EXPLIQUEN ESTO!!!!, QUé ESTA PASANDO AHORA? - esa persona entro muy enojado, nadie dijo nada, tanto Yue como Kero se quedaron sin palabras  
- VAMOS HABLEN, Y MáS LES VALE QUE ME DIJAN LA VERDAD -  
- ahy no lo que nos faltaba - chilló Kero  
- yo te lo explicaré todo . Yue se dirigio hacia él - tranquilizate todo esta bien - A Yue no le quedo otra opción que explicar por completo lo que estaba pasando al hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto; y es que Yue no le había dicho nada a Touya por petición de Sakura.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Tiempo después  
-Has conseguido las cartas de la maestra? -  
- lo lamento seora...pero... -  
- AúN NO LAS CONSIGUES, ERES UN INEPTO ! - La sombra detrás del espejo perteneciente a una mujer, se escuchaba realmente molesta  
- En verdad lo lamento, pero es que -  
- BASTA NO QUIERO MáS EXCUSAS, TU DEBER ES CONSEGUIR ESAS CARTAS A CUALQUIER PRECIO - La mujer alzo mucho más la voz, tanto que hizo estremecer a Shino Oyaji  
- perdón, nunca me imaginé que la duea fuera tan poderosa... y... -  
- entonces es demasiado fuerte par ti - la mujer se calmo repentinamente - bueno eso se nota ya te ha vencido en 3 ocasiones, si no puedes con la misión que se te fue dada, enviaré a alguién más -  
- no, no es necesario, pronto conseguiré las cartas, solo espere un poco más -  
- yo no creo eso... HERMANITO - una nueva sombra aparecio al lado de la sombra de la mujer, esta también se notaba que era una mujer pero más joven  
- Tú! - se sorprendio Shino  
- Si hermanito ya nos enteramos que soltaste tu lengita y que ahora saben que hay alguién más detrás de todo esto. No, no, no, no, muy mal mal mal, eres un desastre -  
- Basta no permitiré que me llames así -  
- Callénse los 2 ! - La mujer mayor volvió a alzar la voz y ambos callaron de inmediato - No permitiré tales arrebatos frente a mí ! -  
- lo siento - se disculpo el hechicero  
- no ya no permitiré más errores, he tomado una desición, Minaki irá a ayudarte a resolver el asunto de las cartas -  
- QUééééééé!, pero madre no hace falta, yo puedo... - se defendio Shino  
- basta, no me interesa saber nada más, Minaki irá proto a ver el asunto de las cartas y asunto final -  
- pero... -  
- te atreves a desafiar mi desición -  
- no fue mi intención, madre -  
- entonces aguarda a mis instrucciones y prepara todo para la llegada de tu hermana -  
- nos veremos pronto... HERMANITO - lo dijo muy burlonamente, la comunicación se corto y el espejo volvió a la normalidad  
- DEMONIOS POR CULPA DE ESA INSOLENTE MAESTRA DE LAS CARTAS AHORA TENDRé QUE SOPORTAR A MINAKI. ESTO NO SE QUEDARá ASí LO JURO -

Continuará...

_**Notas de la autora: Oki doki aauí esta el capitulo 7, esta biien este estuvo algo corto, pero esperen que la cosa ya se va a poner buena, por ahora solo sabemos que ahora ahi más personas detras de las cartas y oh sí es la madre de Shino y ahora también la hermana esta metido en este, y como que no se llevan muy bien, pero bueno más adelante sabremos más acerca de esas personas. Ahora espero que les haya gustado el tercer duelo, este capitulo esta totalmente lleno de acción y esto de los duelos se pone más emocionante, solo esperen y verán. Y que le va a pasar a Sakura después de haber usado las cartas sin báculo, en verdad que utilizo mucha magia, y de seguro qeu recibirá una pequeña regañiza de parte de su hermano ahora que se enteró de todo el asunto, cómo lo tomará Touya?. Bueno es todo por ahora los espero en el siguiente capitulo ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen su review  
Mata ne, Saynora ! **_

* * *


	9. Capitulo 8

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 8  **

**"Revelaciones" **

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Una patada lanzó fuertemente al piso a la joven, cae frente a un sujeto. La joven tirada en el piso a penas y podía moverse, casi no podía ver, su vista estaba muy nublada; sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban dolor ante lo que pasaba. Solo alcanzo a oir una voz, su consiente no le permitio oir más claramente, estaba a punto de desfallecer; con sus últimas energías miro hacia arriba, una nueva sombra bajaba velozmente en actitud de pelea, rompe una especie de barrera de cristal, y se dirige hacia el agresor, lo golpea fuertemente y sale volando por el impacto. La sombra que llego esta de espaldas, la joven quiere ver quien es pero ya no puede más y cae inconsciente

- Ahhhh - Sakura se levato ruidosamente de su cama - qué fue eso?  
- Sakura estas bien? -  
- eh? - la ojiverde estaba confundida hasta que noto que su pequeño guardían la veía con preocupación  
- Sakurita qué te paso?, empezaste a hablar dormida, parecía que tenías una pesadilla, intente despertarte pero no pude -  
- Kero! - abrazó al guardían fuertemente - no se que fue eso exactamente, fue un sueño muy extraño, todo era muy confuso, pero se sentía tan real - Sakura le relató brevemente el sueño que había tenido  
- qué !!, que alguién te lastimaba -  
- si Kero, pero no paso a más, es un sueño después de todo -  
- yo no permitiría que alguien te pusiera un dedo encima y lo sabes -  
- gracias Kero -  
- pero.... aún así ese sueño... tú no sueles tener sueños normales, esto bien podría ser una predicción -  
- una predicción? -  
- por favor Sakura, si este sueño se repite dimelo, si es así tendremos que estar muy alertas no sabemos lo que eso pueda significar, no quiero que algo malo vuelva a pasarte como en el último duelo -  
- gracias por preocuparte Kero, pero estoy bien, al final pude ganar el duelo -  
- de eso te quería hablar.. CóMO SE TE OCURRE USAR LAS CARTAS SI EL BáCULO??!! - el pequeño guardían agitaba sus manos en el aire muy enojado - EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HACER UNA COSA COMO ESA OTRA VEZ!!??  
- lo siento Kero - pero el guardían se calmo de repente y se puso muy triste  
- Por vafor Sakura no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos preocupamos mucho por tí -  
- en verdad lo lamento - tomo la pequeña mano del guardían - te prometo que seré más cuidadosa en lo que hago, y ya no usaré otra vez las cartas sin el báculo, solo hasta que creas que estoy lista - trato de animar al guardían  
- en verdad lo prometes? -  
- prometido -  
- me tranquiliza oir eso, pero hay otra cosa que debes saber, han pasado muchas cosas mientras dormias, desde que llegamos del duelo no despertabas, hasta hace unos momentos y tuvimos que... -  
- qué pasa Kero? -  
- Pues es que tu hermano... -  
- mi hermano, qué pasa con él? -  
- pues es que... - en ese momento sonó la puerta, se empezó a abrir y cuándo Sakura vio quién era  
- HERMANO ! - gritó y de inmediato tomo al guardían y lo escondió entre sus sábanas, apachurrandolo tanto que le cortaba el aire al pequeño guardían -  
- Valla ya despertaste, moustruo - traía consigo una bandeja con un plato de sopa  
- ya estoy bien - ella seguía apretando a Kero, el cual estaba peleando por liberarse antes de ser afixiado  
- ya deja salir a ese peluche -  
- Quééééééééééé!!!!!!! - Sakura solto a Kero de la sopresa y este salio volando rápidamente a tomar aire  
-ah, ah, ah, ah - respiraba agitado el guardían, Sakura veía estupefacta a su hermano - lo siento Sakura... es lo que intentaba decirte ... - Kero aún se estaba recuperando - que tu hermano... lo sabe todo... lo de lo duelos... todo... -  
- entonces - miro a su hermano un poco temerosa de algun reproche  
- lo siento Sakura, no pudimos esconderlo más - siguió Kero - pero es que nos vio regresar del duelo, y te vio inconsciente, y pues... -  
-... hermano...- estaba muy apenada  
- calla y cómete esto - extendio el plato de sopa que llevaba, pero sin mirarla - ya hablaremos con más calma -  
- gracias - tomo el plato de sopa, pero se le quedo mirando muy pensativa cosa que noto Touya  
- Ya no te preocupes y come, ya nos hicimos cargo de todo, y también nos ocupamos de papá, para no angustiarlo  
- esta bien - sakura empezó a comer  
- ay mira que lindo, un poco gruñon pero se preocupa por su hermana! - Kero se burlaba de él descaradamente  
- mira bola amarilla, te estas buscando problemas! -  
- a quíen le dices bola amarilla?! - Kero se puso al nivel de la cara de Touya muy enojado  
- A ti te dijo bola amarilla, a quien más, mu-ñe-qui-to -  
- ay si mira quien habla, eres un debilucho que no puede ni ayudar a su hermana -  
- A quién llamas debilucho!!, simplemente mis poderes apenas están regresando -  
- YA BASTA LOS 2!!!! - ambos callaron al instante - Gracias - suspiro Sakura - ahora hermano qué es eso de que tus poderes están regresando? -  
- ni yo mismo lo se, solo esta pasando, y punto. Desde hace poco empece a sentir otra vez los poderes mágicos, pero la última vez no pude sentirte, por eso intervine -  
- lo hubieras visto Sakura - empezó a quejarse el pequeño guardían - cuando llegamos, empezó a gritarnos como loco para que le contaramos lo que te estaba pasando esta vez -  
-- calláte muñequito!! - a Touya no le gustaba que lo pusieran en evidencia - y tú monstruo ponte a comer que se te va a enfriar - Touya no la miraba siquiera  
- pero hermano no hace falta, mejor bajo a comer a la cocina -  
- tú no vas a ningún lado! -  
- pero hermano ya estoy bien, lo de ayer ya se me paso -  
- ayer? - dudó Touya - oye moustruo qué día crees que es hoy?-  
- pues domingo -  
- Valla si que los mounstuos pierden el sentido del tiempo -  
- no soy ningún mounstruo -  
- si lo eres -  
- que malo eres -  
- no, pero tu si eres mala para contar - Kero volo al escritorio y regreso frente a su ama con el calendario  
- mira Sakura - le señalo el guardían - es lunes  
- QQQUUéé!!! -  
- y mira mounstruo son más de las 3 de la tarde -  
- cómo, cómo paso? -  
- ahora entiendes por que estabamos tan preocupados, estuviste inconsciente por 1 día - Kero toco la mejilla de su ama

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Ese mismo día pero en la mañana:

La secundaria Tomoeda reanudaba sus clases después del tan anhelado domingo todo parecía muy normal, algunos estudiantes iban despiertos y otros medio dormidos. En ese mismo lugar pero en el salón 2-C , una joven muy gentil y de ojos verde intenso ingreso al salón, todo parecía normal, pero no lo era, en ese día en particular algo andaba diferente en ella, parecía como si fuera su primer día de clases a pesar de llevar en esa escuela toda su vida; a pesar de eso ella ingresó tratando de disimular su incomodidad y saludo a todos, al parecer nadie había notado cambio alguno, pero todo fue diferente en cuanto llego a su asiento y saludo a su mejor amiga.

-Bu... buenos días- saludó la ojiverde timidamente  
-Buenos días, Sakura - respondió, pero Sakura no dijo nada más y de inmediato se sentó, eso puso a Tomoyo con las antenas bien paradas _"-que raro actua, no parece ella, debe de ser por lo que paso en el duelo, pero... no tiene esa chispa, se ve más gentil y tímida-" _Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al llegar el profesor, sin embargo Tomoyo continuo observando a su amiga por el resto del día, un comportamiento que nunca había visto en ella, durante el día Sakura estaba muy tímida, no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que llego en la mañana, los deberes los hacía como mecanicamente, y si alguién le hablaba ella solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, definitivamente parecía otra Sakura _ " - podría ser...-" _

Casi a la hora de la salida Tomoyo llevo a Sakura a un lugar tranquilo -tú no eres Sakura verdad- había dicho muy gentil la ojiazul  
-a qué te refieres?, qué quieres decir?-  
- por favor no mientas, no estoy enojada, pero me preocupa que Sakura no allá venido y allá enviado a una carta en su lugar-  
- pero yo...-  
- por favor, solo quiero saber si ella esta bien -  
- cómo supiste que yo...?-  
- qué no eres Sakura? - La figura de Sakura asintió y bajo la mirada  
- Conozco a la perfección a Sakura, notaría cualquier detalle en ella - lo dijo dulcemente -eres la carta del espejo verdad?-  
- lo siento - la card asintió timidamente - no era mi intención engañarlos -  
- esta bien pero dime qué le pasó a Sakura? -  
- yo...yo...-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Madre estoy lista para partir en cuanto usted me lo ordene - decía una voz femenina con mucho respeto hacia su madre, la cual estaba sentada en un gran escritorio, la mujer mostraba un gran elegancia y poder que hacían estremecer a cualquiera, además el aire de la habitación no ayudaba en mucho pues se sentía una gran frialdad y pesadez  
- Tendrás que esperar un poco más, aun no irás a Japón -  
- Pero madre creí que... - se exaltó la joven  
- Calla!- la joven se estremeció al instante  
- perdone mi insolencia madre -  
- sabes bien que tu estas aqui para obedecerme, espero no se te olvide -  
- reitero, me perdone madre y si me permite, por qué razón ya no ire a Japón?, crei que el asunto de las cartas era muy importante -  
- va a haber un pequeño cambio de planes - la mujer despedía un aura malevola, parecía disfrutar lo que pasaba - al parecer aún nos persiguen, ja, esos tontos de clan Li piensan que estoy en Japón -  
- Entonces por eso ya no iré allá -  
- por el contrario Minaki, iremos a Japón- la joven abrió los ojos ante tal revelación, si era verdad que estaban persiguiendo a su madre y ellos pensaban que ella estaba en Japón lo más lógico sería no ir para allá, pero su madre acababa de decir "Iremos a Japón"  
- pero madre, no es eso muy peligroso -  
- no te preocupes todo esta bajo control, el plan sigue en marcha y esto solo mejora mis planes, ahora si me apoderaré de las cartas y de la estrella del dragón - una mirada fría despedían los ojos de esa mujer, pero llenos de seguridad.  
- Pero madre la estrella del dragón esta aquí en China o no? -  
- Lo está querida, lo está -  
- no comprendo madre -  
- al perecer la estrella del dragón pronto estará en Japón-  
- eso significa que -  
- así es - La mirada de la mujer se lleno de maldad - solo me facilitarán las cosas-  
- excelente - respondió la joven a la cual sus ojos se llenaron de maldad por igual - así no tendré que para mis planes para cumplir con mi misión de obtener la estrella del dragón, esto es formidable, yo ya me había enojado por tener que parar mis planes para ir a ayudar al inepto de Shino con su misión, pero ahora todo será diferente -  
- así es hija mía, ambos seguiran con su misión, pero aún así, si Shino fallá en obtener las cartas tu lo reemplazarás! -  
- esa alimaña que tengo como hermano no lo conseguirá -  
- por eso es necesario ir a Japón, si algo sale mal con las misiones que se les encomendo es necesario actuar de prisa -  
La joven se enojo al oír esas palabras, pero se contuvo y solo pensó _ -" porque diría mi madre algo así, acaso cree que yo puedo fallar en mi misión... NO!, no dejaré que eso suceda, yo no soy como el estúpido de mi hermano, yo no fallaré en mi misión, lograré conquistar y poner de nuestro lado la estrella del dragón, será mía Mía! -" _  
- Minaki tengo que arreglar algunos asunto aquí antes de partir. El viaje se pospondra hasta entonces -  
- como usted ordene "madre" - la joven Minaki salió del estudio aun pensando _ "- Yo no fallaré la estrella del dragón será mía y solo mía -" _. En sus ojos se veía una gran decisión, estaba segura, ella no fallaría.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

La pequeña Hanna regresaba de la escuela, ingreso a su habitación, dejo de lado la mochila, y de inmediato empezo a mover su cabeza como buscando algo  
- ángel, estas ahí? -  
- Aquí estoy pequeña - el espirítu apareció poco a poco enfrente de la niña a la cual se le iluminó la cara al momento de ver a su amiga - qué tal te fue en la escuela el día de hoy Hanna? -  
- A mí, pues que creo que me fue muy bien, mira - sacó un dulce de su bolsillo - la maestra me lo dio por contestar bien a todas las preguntas - Hanna perdia todo temor cuando estaba cerca de su ángel, como ella la llamaba  
- Valla al parecer resultaste ser una niña muy inteligente - la niña se avergonzó  
- en verdad crees que lo soy -  
- claro, eres una estupenda niña, por algo fuiste escogida como guardiana, lo recuerdas? -  
- si, pero... -  
- aún tienes dudas? -  
- es que no se cómo voy a cumplir con mi misión, no se cómo voy saber dónde estan los poderes de los que me hablaste -  
- no debes de procuparte por eso, el destino se encargará de llevarte hasta ellos, todo es cómo debería de ser -  
- pero no cómo los voy a reconocer -  
- eso lo sabras en cuanto entres en contacto con ellos, podrás saberlo en cuanto los veas, tu los reconocerás - el angel se acerco a la niña y acarició su cabeza - a parte eres una niña muy inteligente, no tendrás problemas, lo sé, así como se que tomarás la decisión adecuada cuando llegue el momento -  
- tu me vas a yudar verdad? -  
- haré todo lo que me sea posible, aunque la decisión del destino de esos poderes, es solo tuya -  
- mmmm - pensó la niña - y falta mucho para que vea esos poderes, tú sabes cuando los encontraré? -  
- pronto pequeña, pronto, sólo recuerda que tu identidad como guardiana debe mantenerse en secreto, nadie debe saberlo, solo hasta que sea el momento -  
- y cuándo será ese momento? -  
- eso no es algo que yo pueda decirlo, eso tambipen lo decides tú -  
- ay ángel!!!- se quejo la niña de manera chistosa -todo lo tengo que hacer yo, tu no me dices nada más, siempre me dices, eso lo sabras cuando llegue el momento- Hanna imitó perfectamente al ángel lo que hizo reir al espíritu  
- lo siento pequeña, es que hay cosas que aun no son momento de develar, solo se un poco más paciente -  
- esta bien, pero sólo por que tu lo dices -  
- que bueno que entiendas -  
- por cierto... -  
- dime pequeña -  
- ángel tu sabes de matemáticas ? -  
- de ma-te-má-ti-cas? - al espirítu le salió una gotita en la cabeza  
- si es que me dejaron tarea de matemáticas, pero se me dificulta mucho, me puedes ayudar?, sii??? - la niña puso cara de cachorrito, defintivamente cuando estaba en su casa y con su ángel no sentpia miedo alguno, se sentía muy segura y feliz  
- bueno es que yo - el ángel se puso nervioso - bueno esta bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda -  
- Viva! -  
- vamos pequeña, muestrame tu tarea -

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Sakura estaba en su cama, acababa de comer lo que su hermano le había llevado y mientras había escuchado todo lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba inconsciente

- Esta vez tuviste suerte, papá ha estado trabajando hasta tarde ultimamente, parece que le llego un extraño caso que lo ha absorbido-  
- Lo siento, pero cómo hicieron para que papá no notará mi ausencia cuando estuvo aquí -  
- Pues... - Kero y Touya se pusieron muy nerviosos, pero contaron lo que ocurrió  
.... -QUé HICIERON QUé?! - se alarmó Sakura - pero pero cómo? -  
- no preguntes mounstruo, lo hicimos y ya -  
- al gruñon de tu hermano le da pena decir que él fue el que lo hizo -  
- Cállate muñeco! -  
- tu no me mandas, solo Sakura puede, ella es mi dueña -  
- pues no me provoques muñequito - Touya y Kero se lanzaban rayos mutuamente  
- Ya Kero! - Sakura trato de eliminar la tensión entre esos dos, y funcionó ambos callaron  
- Si ya veo que la mounstruo es la que te manda -  
- Ya basta tu también hermano -  
- Lo siento Sakura, pero es que tu hermano es insoportable, y si lo que hicimos te molesta, lo siento, pero es que como ya te dije ayer domingo por la mañana no despertabas, y pues... - Kero recordó

_ - Sakura aún no despierta? - preguntó Touya  
- aun no, y eso me preocupa - responde el pequeño guardían  
- papá pronto preguntará por ella, que se supone que vamos a hacer, ella esta estable, pero por qué no despierta?-  
- ya te dijimos que anoche ella utilizó más magia de lo debido, y el usar las cartas sin el báculo fue la gota que derramó el vaso -  
- cartas? - una idea vino a su mente  
- ahora resulta que ya no te acuerdas de nada, las cartas, magia, poderosas, color rosa... eso te recuerda algo -  
- calla muñeco, se me ocurrió algo -  
- valla si piensas - se burló el guardían y Touya estuvo a punto de estrangularlo pero se detuvo, ahora tenía algo más importante que resolver  
- si no fuera por que Sakura no despierta ya te hubiera colgado de un poste de luz, pero hay algo más importante -  
- tu dirás -  
- ahora recuerdo que en ocasiones aparecia otra Sakura, una doble, era una carta verdad? -  
- por supuesto , era la carta del "espejo" - presumió - pero, cómo sabías que no era tu hermana? -  
- calla no hay tiempo para eso - Touya tomo con una mano al guardían de modo rudo -hay alguna manera de sacar a esa Sakura? -  
- qué ?!, quieres usar la carta del espejo, no eso es imposible, aunque pueda controlar algunas cartas, es necesario magia externa para activar la carta -  
- entonces peluche que estamos esperando, yo puedo usar magia -  
- ESTAS LOCO O QUé ! según recuerdo tu ya no tienes magia, cómo pretendes hacer algo así - gritó el guardían  
- MIRA PELUCHE, NO ME PREGUNTES CóMO ESTA PASANDO PERO "MI MAGIA, ESTá VOLVIENDO", SI NO COMO CREES QUE PUDE SENTIR A SAKURA -Kero quedó estupefacto ante tal declaración, era posible que la magia de aquel sujeto estuviera volviendo, eso no era normal  
- pero no es seguro que funcione, no cualquiera puede usar las cartas, aunque tu magia este volviendo... - dijo más tranquilo  
- Debe de haber una manera -  
- mmmm.... - pensó - tal vez se pueda hacer algo, después de todo eres su hermano, y veo que ya conoces a la carta. tal vez si se pueda -_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó Sakurita. En estos momentos la carta está en la escuela -  
- Entonces es cierto, qué tu magia está volviendo hermano? -  
- No me preguntes, ni yo lo entiendo, solo pasa y ya - Touya evitaba tocar el tema, Sakura solo los vio muy agradecida  
- Gracias Kero, y también gracias a tí hermano -  
- no lo tomes tan enserio, si lo hice fue para evitar preocupaicones sin sentido a... -  
- la gente que amamos- completó Sakura, pues ella había hecho algo similar días atrás, evitar preocupaciones sin sentido a Shaoran  
- qué dijiste mounstruo? -  
- no nada olvidalo, y gracias otra vez hermano - tanta gratitud hacia que Touya se avergonzará y hacía que mirará hacia cualquier lado  
- ya callate mounstruo hablas demasiado, mejor ponte a descansar - Touya levantó la bandeja que había llevado -y tu muñequito, más vale que la cuides bien - y salió del cuarto  
- a quién le dices muñequito?!!, me las va pagar!! - Sakura no pudo evitar sonreir ante lo que pasaba

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Mientras la tranquilad envolvía a Sakura, en otro lado del mundo, en HonKong, la mansión Li se llenaba de incertidumbre

- Necesitamos hablar sobre tu viaje a Japón, es que creo que... - las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el joven Li  
- con todo respeto madre, creo que ese asunto ya estaba decidido, y no quiero comentar nada al respecto - Shaoran Li estaba frente al escritorio de su madre, y estaba muy tranquilo y seguro al decir esas palabras, pero siempre mostrando respeto hacia su creadora  
- se muy bien que todo esta arreglado, solo quiero que veas una cosa más y si después de esto aun no cambias de opinión, no te detendre y podrás marchar en cuanto quieras -  
Shaoran estaba sorprendido nunca había visto así a su madre, ella se leventó de su escritorio y se dirigio hacia él con paso muy seguro, luego ella prosiguió  
- es mi deber como máxima autoridad del Clan Li, cuidar de la seguridad del heredero del mismo - en ese momento sacó un abanico, el mismo que usara cuando sakura visitara Hong kong por primera vez. -Solo observa esto, esta visión ha estado viniendo a mí desde hace unos meses, por esto no dejaba contacto alguno con Japón, después de esto entenderás algunas cosas- su hijo entendia cada vez menos, no entendía nada de lo que le decía su madre. El abanico fue extendido y la magia empezó a manifestarse, una burbuja empezó a rodearlos a ambos y unas imágenes empezaron a proyectarse por la mente del joven Li:

Alcanza a ver la isla de Japón, la imagen se va acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a un bosque, un muchacho esta hay parado, Shaoran pone más atención, se da cuenta de que es él mismo, esta ahí parado, luego empieza correr, un poderoso rayo de magia es lanzado, se dirige hacia él, el ataque da en el blanco, ya no ve más, sólo alcanza a vislumbrar una luz, muerte, desesperación y él mismo tirado a mitad del bosque sin vida, pero hay algo más, una joven, esta llorando y culpandose de lo ocurrido "- fue mi culpa, fui yo, fui yo; lo hizo para ayudarme -"

De repente Shaoran despierta de la visión que le mostraba su madre, su cara denotaba miedo e incertidumbre ante lo que vió

- qué, qué es esto? - se atrevió a preguntar  
- es la razón por la que no puedes ir a Japón, allá solo te esperan desgracia y muerte -  
Shaoran miraba perplejo sin creer lo que había visto, esas imágenes iban y venian una y otra vez en su cabeza, lo pensó, se asustó, era su muerte, pero luego recordó, en el sueño había algo más "- fue mi culpa, fui yo, fui yo, lo hizo para ayudarme-" en ese momento comprendió, él rayo no iba hacia él, iba hacia ella, esa chica...  
-...Sakura?...-  
- Sakura kinomoto?, es ella, la mestra de las cartas? - preguntó su madre -yo no he podido ver claramente la cara de la otra persona, es ella? -  
- Disculpe madre, esto es algo muy personal que me gustaría no comentar - Shaoran respetaba a su madre pero nunca le había contando nada acerca de su trato con Sakura y como era de esperarse, ésta respuesta no dejo satisfecha a la actual jefa del Clan Li, qué tenía que ver la maestra de las cartas en todo esto?, por ahora era más importante la seguridad de su hijo y próximo jefe del clan a si que siguió

- Shaoran, creo que después de esto ya no seguirás con la idea de ir a Japón tras esa fugitiva, eres el heredero del clan más poderoso en todo oriente, por lo que no puedes darte el lujo de perder la vida en una persecusión sin sentido que cualquier otro puede realizar, espero comprendas porque he hecho todo esto, es por tu seguridad, hay demasiada gente esperando grandes cosas de tí, tienes grandes responsabilidades, y debes de mantener la tradición de la familia -

- comprendo y entiendo perfectamente mis responsabilidades madre, pero es por eso que tengo que ir, tengo que ir y atrapar a aquella que amenaza a la familia e incluso al mundo mágico, cómo esperan que me haga cargo del clan en el futuro, si desde ahora no hago nada? -  
Las palabras de su hijo resonaban en su cabeza, sonaba tan seguro y convincente, se había quedado sin palabras ante lo dicho por su hijo "-cómo esperan que me haga cargo del clan en el futuro, si desde ahora no hago nada? -", esas palabras la dejaron sin habla solo pensaba _"-lo que dice es tan cierto, y suena tan seguro de sí mismo, no teme perder la vida mientras ayude a su familia, a los que ama. Me recuerda a su padre, se perece mucho a él, tanto físico como en su forma de pensar, los 2 tan serios y responsables, pero tan noblez a la vez, me hubiera gustado que lo hubiera conocido, su padre estaría tan orgulloso de él, de la persona en la que se esta convirtiendo-" _ La voz de su hijo la sacó de sus pensamientos  
- Espero madre que comprenda que es imposible detenerme y que no valla a Japón, esto es lo que quiero, y además...- vio a su madre a los ojos en intento tranquilizarla  
- en el sueño no todo estaba perdido, al final vi luz, un pequeño rayo de esperanza que puede cambiar todo, no todo esta dicho aún - y en su mente pensó _ "-y si puedo ayudarla, no lo dudaré-"_  
- se que estás en tu derecho, pero no es necesario que pases por esto - a pesar de todo se preocupaba po su único hijo  
- no madre, yo no moriré - en esas últimas palabras su madre pudo ver que había algo más que lo llevaba a tomar esa decisión, algo más importante que hacía que perdiera el miedo a la muerte, no sabía que era, pero eso lo llenaba de valor para enfrentar todo  
- veo que tienes poderosas razones para ir, se que quieres demostrar de lo que eres capaz, pero... veo que hay algo más poderoso que eso, algo muy en el fondo que te hace ir a ese lugar - Shaoran se soprendió un poco - no cuestionaré más acerca de tus deseos de partir, eres libre de irte cuando quieras -aquellas palabras las dijo muy genilmente, algo que no siempre se veía en la jefa del clan Li.  
- gracias por su compresión y discresión madre, aceleraré los trámites de mi partida - su madre solo asintió y después su hijo abandonó la habitación.  
Ya a solas la máxima autoridad del clan se sentó en su silla de escritorio, abrió un cajon y saco una foto de su difunto esposo  
_ "- definitivamente se parece mucho a tí, te hubiera encantado estar aquí y convivir con él, se que desde dónde estas siempre estarás muy orgulloso de él, solo no dejes que tenga un final como el tuyo, solo cuidalo, lo que le espera en ese lugar definirá su futuro. En verdadme gustaría poder mostrarle toda la verdad, pero... temo que así deben de ser las cosas, de otra manera todo terminará en desastre. u el fututuro del mundo magico y de las personas dependen de esto.  
Sólo espero que me pueda perdonar por lo que tendre que hacer más adelante, por que si todo esto sigue así... - se detuvo por un instante y su cara se llenó de nostalgia y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- veo que después de todo su destino esta fusionado con el de ella-" _

Continuará...

_**Notas de la autora: Listo, listo, ya está el capitulo 8, POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!, se que me pase con la visión de la madre Shaoran QUé EL LINDISIMO DE SHAORAN SE VA A MORIR?, no ni yo quiero eso, pero que le vamos a hacer, las visiones casi siempre dicen la verdad y no lo sé tal vez Shaoran si se muera (noooooooooooo, yo misma me contradijo), pero ocn razón su mamá no lo quería dejar ir a Japón, con razón tanta sobreprotección y seguridad, pero si fuera yo, ponía al lindo de Shaoran en una alta torre cerrada con mil candados magicos y rodeada de creaturas que lo pretegieran, todo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo, lastima que el no quiere y aun asi va a ir a Japón y todo para ayudar a Sakura(lloró lloró de la emoción, es qeu la quiere mucho). Ahora por otro lado, algunos secretos se van develando, ya saben un poco más de las personas que andan detrás de todo esto, pero para qué quieren las cartas? y la estrella del dragón, O_o? no desesperen pronto ire develando más secretos acerca de esto, por el momento ya sabemos que la "linda y dulce mamá del tierno y gentil Shino Oyaji", es la misma que esta persiguiendo el clan Li, lastima que ellos aun no lo sepan (ups), pero bueno ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen review eh!  
Mata ne, Saynora ! **_

* * *


	10. Capitulo 9

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 9  **

**"Un sueño muy extraño" **

**_Bueno este es el final de los tre capitulos que publique en esta ocacasión, esta vez ya no abra tanta espera, como en dos semanas tendran un nuevo capitulo de Destinos Fusionados, si señor!_**

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- me alegra que ya estes mejor -  
- si después de tanto descanso ya estoy casi perfecta- Sakura alzó los brazos en señal de fuerza  
- tu hermano te hizo descansar todo este tiempo verdad? - - si - la ojiverde hizo una mueca de fastidio, luego se acerco a Yukito para hablarle en secreto - y si duermo un minuto más creo que voy a reventar - ella no quería que su hermano que estaba en la cocina escuchara eso último, pero el aludido estaba parando bien la oreja para tratar de escuchar lo que decían de él en la sala  
- ya te escuche mounstruo, mas les vale que dejen de hablar de mi - ambos en la sala saltaron de sorpresa al oir a Touya reprenderlos  
- tu hermano te protege demasiado, pero lo hace por que eres su hermanita - susurro Yukito, y luego ya normalmente dijo - mi otro yo también se preocupó mucho y dice que no debes de arriesgarte de esa forma otra vez -  
- gracias por preocuparte Yukito, ya no volveré a hacer algo así, he prometido que no haría más locuras -  
- me alegro de oir eso, y creo que a tu hermano también -  
- pero que tanto dicen de mí! -Touya seguía reclamando, mientras en la sala solo se reían ante del cocinero  
- esos 2 van a acabar con mi paciencia - Touya susurraba para si - al menos esto ya se va a acabar, mañana la mounstruo ya se va a a la escuela, y es que Touya había prohibido a Sakura salir de la casa, así que había perdido clases lunes y martes y por consiguiente la carta del espejo había tomado su lugar para evitar las sospechas y preguntas, pero eso no quería decir que no hiciera nada, en cuanto llegaba la carta de la escuela ella se ponía la corriente en todo lo que habían visto, incluso ella misma hacía la tarea; y para su suerte esos días su padre casi no había estado en casa, ulimamente se la pasaba trabando en un caso muy importante, ella solo sabía que era sobre un pueblo perdido y creencias muy extrañas.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- ay Sakura te extrañe tanto, estos días sin tí han sido muy extraños, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia - Tomoyo estaba entusiamada, pero Sakura estaba aturdida, cuando Tomoyo la recibió efusivamente en la entrada de la secundaria  
- pero Tomoyo, recuerda que todos piensan que yo si estuve en la escuela -  
- si, pero para mi no lo fue así, y es que a pesar de la carta era como tu, actuaba diferente, y creo que algunos notaron pequeños cambios en tu comportamiento... en especial ... -  
- quién Tomoyo? -  
- ay Sakura es que Seint estuvo muy entusiasmado estos días por que... - Sakura se empezo a preocupar, pero su amiga ya no pudo acabar de decir su oración porque en ese momento

- Sakura, linda, toma hoy te traje esto - entre ella y Tomoyo apareció un muy entusista Seint Ko con una hermosa flor blanca - presiosura, yo se que hoy va a ser el día en que me dijas que si, lo se, lo presiento, ultimamente me has dado más esperanza, seguro que hoy si no te resistirás -  
_"- ahora cómo le dijo que no era yo -" _ Sakura tenía una cara de resiganción pues no había más remedio con su amigo, tendría que decirle que no, otra vez  
- lo siento Seint, creo que estos días no había estado muy concentrada en lo que hacía...no me sentía...mmm yo misma, y creo que me malinterpretaste, lo siento, pero no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros, solo somos amigos - Seint quedó congeldo, no supo que decir por un instante  
- en... entonces...no? -  
Sakura nego con la cabeza - lo siento -  
De repente Seint empezó a dramatizar  
- ohh no, por que me haces tan desdichado- tenía una mano en su cara y la otra hacia atrás, muy estilo hollywood -sabes que no hay otra para mi más tu "hermosura"- esta última palabra hizo reaccionar a Sakura  
- hermosura? - se pregunto la maestra. Seint palideció pero no había abandonado su pose de "me han abandonado" -cómo me llamaste, Seint? - este sudo frío pero su mente trabajo veloz  
- presiosura, así te dije, cómo más te llamaría? mi flor de cerezo - Sakura se quedó pensando un momento y luego dijo  
- juraría que escuche otra palabra -  
- pero presiosa, ya oyes mal, creo aun estas un poco despistada, tal y como acabas de decir -  
- si tal vez sea eso - no estaba muy convencida -...pero... -  
Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos por una multitud de chicas que se dirigían hacias ellos como estampida  
- Joven Seint, joven Seint, lo amamos,por favor denos una oportunidad!!! -  
Los 3 chicos se asustaron al ver que se acercaban, pero Seint aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar, y empezó a dramatizar otra vez  
- el día de hoy han roto mi corazón, no tengo ánimos para soportar a mis fans, me voy, ADIOSSS - y salió igual de dramático dejando a ambas chicas con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza, y lo siguiente que vieron fue a la multitud de chicas corriendo entre ellas como un huracán, y tratando de alcanzar a Seint Ko. Todo fue tan rápido, cuando se dieron cuanta las chicas ya se habían ido deajandolas a ellas desarragledas, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí  
- bueno al menos hay algo que nunca cambiará - expersó Sakura aun congelda por el tornado de chicas que les había pasado por encima, pero aún así alcanzaron a oir como unas chicas gritaban  
- me las vas a pagar Kinomoto -  
-cómo te atreves a rechazar al joven Seint?!!! -  
- con lo guapo que es, ya quisiera yo que me hiciera caso -  
- nunca te perdonaremos por lo que le haces al joven Seint!!!-  
A ambas chicas les salieron miles de gotitas al escuchar todo lo que gritaban esas chicas, pero no se preocupaban, después de todo ellas nunca hacían nada malo a Sakura pues sabían que si le pasaba algo malo a ella su adorado Seint se pondría enojado y triste  
- valla Sakura, tal perece que la mayoría de las chicas mueren por nuestro compañero Seint, claro menos tú -  
- en verdad espero que esto se termine pronto Tomoyo -  
- Sakura, sabes que debes de hacer algo al respecto, las cosas no pueden seguir así ahora que... -  
- lo se tomoyo, lo se, en estos días estuve pensando acerca de eso, y decidí que hablaré muy seriamente con Seint, espero que ahora si entienda que solo lo quiero como un buen amigo -  
-le piensas de decir lo de...? -  
- no Tomoyo - interrumpió - aún no, le prometí que no diría nada sobre su llegada, solo tu y yo lo sabemos, así que de alguna manera tendre que hacerle entender a Seint nuestra ammistad, sin decirle nada de él - Sakura se notaba decidida, aunque aun no tenía idea de lo que le diría a Seint, aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para eso.

Mientras tanto Seint estaba escondido en un árbol, estaba muy pensativo  
_"- eso estuvo cerca, tendré que ser más cuidadoso con lo que dijo o podría...-"_ La expresión de Sient era como la de siempre, tan tranquilo y confiando, pero parecí qeu ocultaba algo. -Esto aun no empieza, mi hermosa Sakura -

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Era la hora de la salida, y Sakura estaba decida a hablar con Seint, esta vez no se escondería de él, y por duerte Tomoyo estaba con ella, por si sucedía algo inesperado. -Daidouji, Daidouji, espera! - ambas chicas se detuvieron al oír que llamaban a la ojiazul, vieron como un chico se acercaba corriendo de inmediato lo ambas lo recnocieron se trataba de Ryo Kentaro, un chico de su grado solo que de un salón diferente. Ryo era un chico común y corriente pero tenía una madurez que lo hacía ver apuesto, su cabello era negro azulado y su piel era de un color tostado con un toque de bronceado, era de estatura normal para su edad y sus ojos eran del color de su cabello con un brillo muy especial que lo hacían ver más apuesto. Ryo kentaro era muy destacado en los estudios y tenía habilidades para los deportes, pero su mejor cualidad era la música; es por eso que era considerado por las chicas como uno de los mejores partidos dentro de la secundaria, pero al contrario de Seint el era muy humilde, nunca le gustaba llamar la atención, era muy gentil y sociable con todos, por esto no había persona alguna a la que Ryo callera mal.

El chico alcanzo a Sakura a y Tomoyo  
- que bueno que las alcance -  
- hola ryo que te trae por acá -pregunta Sakura  
- ay no me dijas que hoy teniamos ensayo - se asustó Tomoyo  
- no, no, para nada, yo solo me preguntaba .... si... podía acompañarlas hoy -  
- eh??? -preguntaron ambas - eh no, no me malentiendan es solo que hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría discutir con Tomoyo acerca de la presentción que haremos para el concurso regional de música, y como estaremos trabajando juntos pues me gustaría que nos conocieramos más, creo qeu así podremos lograr una mejor participación - Y eso era verdad, la maestra del club de coro había escogido a Tomoyo para participar el concurso de música, pero esta vez serpia acompañada por el maravilloso acto de piano de Ryo, ambos eran los mejores de la escuela, una voz privilegiada acompañada de las melodiosas notas creadas por el piano de Ryo, una combinación dura de superar.  
- ay, en verdad lo lamento es uqe voy a acompañar a Sakura a un asunto muy importante y... -  
- y es por eso que yo no me puedo ir con ustedes, pero Tomoyo estará encantada de platicar contigo -  
- qué, pero sakura?, yo te iba a acompañar y -  
- no importa, voy a estar bien, de todas maneras creo que es mejor ir sola -  
- yo lamento ser inoportuno, si ya tenian planes podemos dejarñlo para otra ocasión -  
- no para nada Ryo, como dije esto es algo que debo de hacer sola, aparte no me gustaría que Tomoyo se fuera sola a casa por mi culpa, mejor ve tu con ella- A pesar de que Sakura era muy distraida, en esta ocasión pudo ver que lo del concurso era mero pretexto para ir con ellas, y para ser más específicos con su amiga Tomoyo. - además veo qeu tienen asuntos qeu atender para el concurso, mejor no los detengo más - - pero Sakura - se preocupó Tomoyo - esta bien Tomoyo, no creo que pase nada fuera de lo normal, creo que podre explicar bien mi situación a Seint -  
- situacion?, seint? - preguntó Ryo, por un momento Sakura olvidó que el tambipen estaba ahí  
- ah nada, olvidalo Ryo, mejor ya vallanse, que se hace tarde, yo también me tengo que ir -  
- segura? - volvió a preguntar Ryo  
- si, si, vamos vallan tranquilos - la maestra casi tuvo que empujar a ambos para que se fueran - ah y Tomoyo yo te habló al rato y te cuento como me fue, tu tranquila -  
- estareesperando tu llamada - dijo por último la ojiazul, después amos chicos quedarpn fuera de la vista de la maestra _"- Tomoyo siempre me esta ayudando, era mi turno de ayudarla a ella, es mi mejor amiga y tambipen se merecé ser feliz. Aparte Ryo es una gran persona, ojala la pueda conquistar -" _ - Perfecto, ahora es mi turno de hacer bien las cosas - se llenó de energía - es hora de hablar serimente con Seint, vamos Sakura tu puedes - ella misma se daba animos, esta vez si le pondría alto a toda esa situación, de lo contrario las cosas se pondrán feas en cuanto Sharoan llegará, pero al menos para eso aun faltaba "MUCHO MUCHO TIEMPO".

Mientras tano en la universidad:

- Y cómo sige Sakura? -  
- vamos Yuki tu mismo debes de saber que esa mounstruo es dura de roer, creéme que ya esta bastante bien , pero... - Touya Kinomoto se puso serio otra vez - aún hay algo que no me cuadra -  
- algo te preocupa? -  
- si - la mirada de Touya se fijo en el cielo muy pensativo - no se que es, pero me siento que algo malo se acerca a Sakura otra vez-  
- te entiendo, mi otro yo también ha estado muy intranquilo los últimos días -  
- lo que no me gusta es que Sakura este involucrada, y luego con esos sueños que ha tenido -  
- sueños? -  
- no te ha dicho nada - su amigo negó - bueno no me sorprende, así es ella, a mí tampoco me ha querido decir nada, pero he escuchado que desde hace un tiempo ella ha tenido un sueños muy extraños, al parecer es el mismo -  
- sabes algo de ese sueño, algo que recuerdes -  
- por que lo preguntas Yukii? -  
- puede que ese sueños sea algo que pronto va a pasar, ella tiene e poder de la premonición en sueños -  
- DEMONIOS - maldijo el castaño asontando la mano en la pared - ahora que Sakura estuvo mal pude orila hablar dormida, en su sueños dice que alguién la ataca y le hace un gran daño, y al final siempre dice quién eres? -  
- espermos que ese sueño no sea verdad, y sea sólo eso -  
- DEMONIOS - apreto más el puño

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Sakura iba de regreso a su casa un poco desilucionada, caminaba por el parque pingino, aún era temprano pero para su mala suerte no logro encontrar a Seint, para hablar con él, como era la vida, ahora que quería encontrarlo el mundo lo esconde, pero cuando ella quiere evitarlo es como si el mundo complotera en su contra y le ayudará a Seint a encontrarla este donde este, de repente una escena en particular llamo su atención

Junto al rey pingino había una niña como de 7 u 8 años, de cabellos azulado, la niña estaba llorando desconsolada, Sakura sin dudarlo fue a tratar de ayudar a la pequeña, se acercó lentamente  
-por qué lloras?, vámos ya no estes triste - sacó un pañuelo e intentó usarlo en la niña, pero esta se enrrollo más en sí misma y evitó el contacto  
- vamos pequeña, ya no llores - nuevamente intento tocar a la niña, pero otra vez no pudo  
-no me toques, alejate de mi! - Sakura quedó sorpendida ante la reacción de la pequeña, pero aun así quizo ayudar a la niña  
- esta bien, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte, no me gusta que estes llorando, me pone trite a mi también - la voz de sakura era dulce y gentil como la de un ángel, y con lo último que dijo logro captar la atención de la niña quien halzó su cara un poco  
- pero no me conoces, porqué? - preguntó inocentemente entre sollozos  
- por qué?, pues porque veo que eres una buena y linda niña, algo malo debió pasar para que estes llorando así y verte así me duele a mi también -  
La niña seguía llorando pero cada vez menos  
- vamos, deja que te ayude - Sakura se acercó lentamente a la niña, y esta vez la niña no se rehuso, y Sakura empezó a secar sus lagrimas muy cuidadosamente - así esta mejor - con su mano toco gentilemnte la mejilla de la niña, quien al contacto sintió una gran calidez que logro que se calmará por completo, esa sensación se sentía tan bien, al final la niña ya solo hipaba un poco  
- que bueno que ya no llores -  
- quién eres? -  
- ah, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y tu? - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa  
- yo... yo... me llamo Hanna... Hanna Ichikawa -por alguna razón se sentía tranquila al estar con aquella joven que acababa de conocer  
- Hanna, que bonito nombre -  
- gra... gracias por estar aquí-  
- no hay de que, no podía dejar que una niña tan linda estuviera llorando, dime qué te paso? -  
- es que... yo solo iba caminando a mi mi casa pero unos niños de mi clase me detuvieron me dijeron que era fea, me empujaron y se llevaron mi muñeca preferida... era... era mi muñeca preferida - parecía que quería volver a llorar otra vez  
- Esta bien, tranquila, no les hagas caso a esos niños, y en cuanto a tu muñeca ya verás que regresa -  
- pero...pero...-  
- yo me aseguraré de que tu muñeca regrese, no te procupes, te lo prometo - Hanna no parecía muy feliz aunque le prometieron que su muñeca regresaría  
- no, no va regresar, no vas a poder -  
- por qué dices eso? -  
- es que es mejor que se la queden -  
- no dijas eso, es tu muñeca -  
- si pero, aunque regrese, ellos me la volverán a quitar -  
- por qué dices eso? -  
- esos niños siempre me estan molestando y siempre me dicen de cosas, como que estoy fea o que soy torpe y más cosas -  
- no le creas a esos niños - Sakura se molestó y Hanna alzó la cara hacia ella - tu no eres nada de eso -  
- no es cierto, todos en la escuela dicen lo mismo -  
- entonces, ellos dicen mentiras - la calma invadió a sakura nuevamente y una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad invadio de nuevo a Hanna  
- de verdad? -  
- por supuesto, tu no eres nada de lo que dicen ellos -  
- pero ... todos dicen lo mismo-  
- lo que pasa es que dicen eso por que no te pueden ver bien, con estos mechones en tu cara no pueden ver lo bonita que eres, y los herosos ojos que tienes, mira - Sakura se quito los pasadores que llevaba en su cabello y con ellos recogió los cabellos de la cara de Hanna muy tiernamente -listo ahora todos pueden ver bien tus hermosos ojos -  
- pero estos pasadores son tuyos -  
- no importa, ahoran son tuyos, no te preocupes tengo otros en casa -  
- en verdad me los puedo quedar? -  
- claro, pero promete que ya no esconderas tus hermosos ojos tras esos mechones -  
- si gracias - dijo apenada, pero alegre a la vez, por alguna razon sentía como si conociera a sakura de toda la vida  
- ahora dime por que ibas sola hacia tu casa, por que no ibas con tus amigas, no es seguro que vallas por ahi tu sola - Hanna bajo la cabeza - ah dije algo malo -  
- no, no, es que ... yo no ... no tengo amigos - ante esta declaración Sakura quedo estupefacta, realmente esa niña necesitaba mucha ayuda - por eso todos me molestan, en especial esos niños -  
- si te molestan tanto, por que no le dices a tu maestro o a tus padres, ellos podrían hacer algo -  
- es que si djo algo, esos niños me van a molestar más, a parte ya me acostumbre -  
- mmmm - pensó Sakura - ya sé, juntas hablaremos con tu padres acerca de esto, y que te parece si yo soy tu primer amiga, qué te parece? -  
A Hanna le salieron una pequeñas lagrimas -pero si no quieres no - se apresuro a decir Sakura  
- gracias - Hanna se aventó a los brazos de Sakura, esta vez sus lagrimas eran de alegría - eres muy buena Sakura, puedo decirte Sakura verdad? -  
- pero claro, ahora somos amigas, y yo puedo decirte Hanna cierto? -  
- mmhp - asintió la niña y volvió a abrazar a Sakura  
Así una nueva amistad salió a la luz. - Y por tu muñeca estate tranquila, te prometo que pronto la tendras de vuelta -

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Kero, Kero!! - la maestra de las cartas llegó corriendo hasta su habitación  
- Que pasa Sakura? - Kero estaba muy ocupado jugando videojuego y casi no ponía atención a lo que le decían  
- Kero, necesito que me ayudes -  
- No puede ser después, estoy por romper mi record, esta vez si le ganaré a ese Spi, ya verá -  
- No Kero, ahora! -  
- Espera, solo un momento, ya casi lo logro, yayayayayayayayayayayayaya.....NOOOOOOOOOOOO- no había remedio, kero había perdido otra vez  
- Kero, ahora si me vas a haver caso -  
- dime Sakura, qué necesitas? - estaba cabisbajo  
- pues verás... - empezó a contar todo lo que le había pasado con aquella niña -

- así que eso paso -  
- Kero cómo puedo recuperar esa muñeca? -  
- eso es algo complicado de hacer, pero creo que puedo ayudarte, y esto servirá como entrenamiento mágico -  
- gracias Kero - Sakura estaba realmente entusiasmda  
- mira lo que hay que hacer, es ... -

Esa tarde, Sakura y Kero salieron en una misión, recuperar la muñeca perdida de Hanna, justo como en los viejos tiempos cuando recolectaban las cartas

..............

Hanna regresaba de bañarse, se disponía a dormir, estaba muy cansada había sido un día muy extraño para ella, cuando regreso a su habitación se llevo una grata sorpresa, justo encima de su cama estaba su muñeca favorita, aquella que le habían quitado esos niños, su cara se llenó de alegría al verla en perfectas condiciones, enseguida corrio hacia ella, la agarro y abrazo tiernamente  
-cómo puede ser esto?, Sakura dijo que mi muñeca volvería, y así fue, cómo lo supo?, no lo se pero me alegro de que mi muñeca haya vuelto, "Gracias Sakura" -

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba con Tomoyo en el almuerzo contandole todo lo sucedido con aquella pequeña niña

- valla, esa niña en realidad necesitaba tu ayuda, pero a pesar de eso se ve que es muy linda, solo necesita un poco de comprensión y cariño -  
- lo se Tomoyo, por eso a partir de ahora ella será mi amiga, quisiera ayudarla -  
- ahy Sakura me hubieras dicho que ibas a tener una misión, me hubiera encantado filmarte y que te probarás uno de mis vestidos!! -  
- lo siento Tomoyo, todo fue tan de repenete, a parte tu estabas en tu ensayo, no podía interrupirte -  
- es una lástima, por cierto Sakura espero que me presentes pronto a Hanna, si es tan linda como dices, me encantaría que también usara uno de mis vestidos, ya me las imagino a las 2!!!! - Tomoyo tenía diamantitos en todo su alrededor  
- no se si a ella le gustaría hacer eso Tomoyo - respondio su amiga con unas gotitas en la cabeza - aparte el conocerla fue algo extraño - puso cara de pensativa -cuando la conocí fue como si ya la hubiera visto antes, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo -  
- pero dices que nunca habías visto a Hanna antes de ayer -  
- si lo se -  
- no será que habrás soñado con ella, y no te acuerdas, por lo que sabemos tienes sueños peculiares -  
- mmmmmm - intentó recordar la maestra de las cartas - no lo creo, el único sueño que he tenido ultimamente es del que te conté -  
- talvez estaba predestinado que ustedes se conocieran, tal vez es tu misión ayudarla -  
- creo que si - dudó un poco Sakura, ella presentía que algo más había detrás de todo esto  
- hablando de sueños Sakura, aún tienes ese sueño -  
Su amiga asintió - ahora lo he tenido más seguido, pero aún no esta todo muy claro, sigo viendo lo mismo  
- Sakura - Tomoyo se acercó y tomo las manos de su amiga - en verdad espero que ese sueño no se haga realidad, no quisiera que algo o alguién te hiciera daño -  
- no te preocupes Tomoyo, te aseguró que no dejaré que eso suceda, aún no se si esto va a pasar pronto, o si tiene relación con los duelos de Shino Oyaji -  
- crees que sea un duelo?-  
- aun no lo sé, puede que no, por que en mi sueño no veo magia, y los duelos con Shino son con magia, pero no estoy segura, no logro ver claramente la cara de la persona que me ataca, ni de la persona que rompe el cristal, solo veo sombras, y justo cuando estoy por ver sus caras me despiertó, y la sensación que me queda cuando me despierto es una senación muy extraña, siento como si yo hubiera estada ahí realmente, pero luego me doi cuenta de que era solo un sueño -  
- Sakura, temo por tu seguridad, creo que deberías ser más cuidadosa, no sabemos lo que pasará, dime Sakura has hablado de esto con Shaoran? -  
- mmnnnn - negó con la cabeza y un poco cabisbaja - no he hablado con él desde mi cumpleaños -  
- pero eso fue hace casi una semana esta todo bien? -  
- eh, si Tomoyo no te preocupes, es solo que yo no he tenido mucho tiempo libre ultimamente, después de mi cumpleaños fue el duelo, de ahí estuve casi 2 días inconscinete luego mi hermano me hizo tomar descanso obligatoriamente pero sin quitarme un ojo de encima al igual que Kero, que ha estado muy sobreportector y ha aumentado mis horas de entrenamiento, también mi hermano y yo hemos tenido que repartirnos las tareas en la casa pues mi padre casi no ha venido a casa, más la escuela y las tarea; y pues supongo que Shaoran también debe tener muchas cosas que hacer -  
- entiendo, has estado muy atareada ultimente, pero aún así hay algo extraño, yo también intente hablar con Mei Ling, y cuando me contesto estaba muy nerviosa y extraña, como si ocultara algo, Sakura crees que la madre de Li halla cambiado de opinión y ya no lo deje venir? - Sakura saltó ante la pregunta de Tomoyo, no lo había pensado, pero luego respondió  
- NO, no creo que sea eso, estoy segura de que Shaoran ya me hubiera dicho algo al respecto -  
- y si lo hace por no preocuparte, así como tu no le has dicho lo de los duelos y tus sueños - Sakura se sintió mal con lo último -perdón Sakura, no quise hacerte sentir mal -  
- no - nego con la cabeza - es solo que tienes razón, talvez él no quiera que me preocupe de más, pero de todos modos tengo que asegurarme de eso - Sakura pensó - ya sé!, mañana sábado salimos temprano, en cuanto salgamos lo llamaré y despejaré mis dudas -  
- me alegró que no estes enojada -  
- esta todo bien Tomoyo -  
- ahora...me encantaría filmarte cuando esten hablando por teléfono! - Sakura se fue de lado, Tomoyo nunca cambiaría - es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo, mañana también tengo que quedarme después de clases a ensayar para el concurso  
- vas a ensayar con Ryo? -  
- así es, apenas estamos decidiendo cual es la mejor canción para presentar, la maestra quiere asegurar que ganemos el concurso -  
- estoy segura que lo lograrán, tu cantas hermoso Tomoyo y he escuchado que Ryo toca bastante bien el piano -  
- si, yo también me soprendí mucho cuando lo oí tocar, nunca pense que habría otra persona que tocara el piano de esa forma, la única persona capaz de hacerlo era ...  
- quién Tomoyo? -  
- olvidalo Sakura no importa, ... ahora lo importante es ensayar mucho para ganar el concurso, Ryo y yo nos esforzaremos mucho para ganar -  
- veo que Ryo, no te cae tan mal -  
- es una buena persona, pero cuando estamos ensayando siento que hace falta algo, el lugar se siente extraño -  
- talvez eso se deba a que tu le atraes Tomoyo - dijo en tono picarezco  
- qué, qué dices Sakura?! -  
- eso Tomoyo, que tu le gustas a Ryo, me di cuenta ayer cuando según me ibas a acompañar a hablar con Seint, él te ve de manera muy especial y no es un mal chico, talvez debas de conocerlo mejor y darle una oportunidad, puede que algo bonito surga de todo esto - Tomoyo veía a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba muy sorprendida  
- Sakura estas bien, no estas enferma? - toco la frente de su amiga para ver su temperatura  
- qué, por qué dices eso Tomoyo?, estoy perfectamente - respondió despistadamente  
- Es que no es normal en tí fijarse detenidamente en lo que hacen los demás, sueles ser muy despitada con lo que pasa en tu alrededor, por eso no te habías dado cuenta de lo Shaoran, pero ahora resulta que yo soy la despistada y tu te das cuenta - Sakura sacó la lengua graciosamente  
- es que creo que he aprendido bastante de tí Tomoyo, ahora es mi turno de ayudarte -  
- es verdad Sakura, ya no eres tan despistada como antes, pero aún cosas que de las que no te das cuenta -  
- en serio cómo qué? -  
- no te voy a decir - contestó a modo de broma  
- dime Tomoyo, dime sí- Sakura puso ojos de cachorrito  
- mmmmmm.....no - ante esto a la ojiverde no le quedó de otra que inflar los cachetes muy graciosamente  
- que mala eres Tomoyo -  
- jijjijijijijiji - Ambas olvidaban sus problemas por un rato y solo disfrutaban del momento

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Tienes que estar muy alerta en estas semanas, entendido? -  
- si madre - Shino Oyaji respondía muy recto y formal como siempre lo hacía con su madre para evitar regaño alguno  
- no se cuando llegaremos a Japón -  
- disculpe madre, dijo "llegaremos" -  
- así es, te comunico que he decido que yo tambíen iré a Japón, tu hermana no será la única que valla -  
- pero madre, eso no es necesario, yo puedo controlar esta situación perfectamente! -  
- ACASO ESTAS CUESTIONANDO MI DECISIóN! - como siempre la madre de Oyaji era fría y perversa  
- no, no madre, disculpeme, fue un malentendido, simplemente no entiendo el motivo de su viaje -  
- ahora más que nunca se que los 2 poderes que buscamos se reunirán y eso será en Japón -  
- entonces era verdad -  
- así es, solamente están ahorrandome al trabajo de tener que buscarlos en todo el mundo, y en cuanto tenga esos poderes en mis manos nada podrá detenerme, seré la hechicera más poderosa sobre la faz de la tierra, seré INVENSIBLE, al final todos se arrodillaran ante mi poderio, en especial esa tonta familia Li, ellos serán los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias !!! -

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

En esa misma noche...

_Se veía como un combate mano a mano daba comienzo  
- Hoy no se usa magia, esto es un duelo 100% físico -  
Sakura intentó usar su magia, era inutil, su llave estaba hechizada, no podía conjurar su báculo, y si usaba las cartas contra Shino perdía inmediatamente.  
Una pelea, el mismo escudo que impedía que alguién o al ago interfieriera en el duelo, nadie salía o entraba hasta que éste finalizara.  
Sakura perdía, ella no sabía pelear, su amiga y guardianes afuera se desesperaban, no podían ayudarla, solo veían como derrotaban a Sakura, se sentían humillados por no poder hacer nada y ver como Sakura era golpeada.  
Dolor, sufrimiento, Sakura esquivaba algunos ataques, pero Shino sabía artes marciales. Debilidad. La maestra de las cartas ya no podía más, cae al suelo. Gritos del exterior, dolor, sufrimiento, derrota. Shino Oyaji reía, al fin derrotaría a la maestra, las cartas serían suyas, se acerca lentamente, va a dar el golpe final, Sakura no puede más, siente que se va a desmayar, todo era borroso.  
Shino esta frente a ella, ella va a perder. A punto de perder el conocimiento y de perder sus cartas, antes alcanza a ver una sombra viene de arriba. La barrera que los separa del mundo se rompe. Nubes de polvo por doquier, una explosión, todo es confuso, la sombra desde arriba golpea al agresor de la maestra, una patada, Shino cae.  
Todo es borroso, los ojos de Sakura se van a cerrar, la sombra se va acercado a ella  
-quién.....eres?- pregunto casi en un susurro, intenta estar despierta, ya no puede más, cae rendida por las heridas y el casancio..._

- NOOO, Shaoran? - Sakura despertaba en su cama muy alarmada, se toca a sí misma para ver si hay alguna herida, se tranquilza - fue un sueño - suspiró - otra vez ese sueño, pero ahora todo esta más claro, aunque .... - dudó

Continuará...

_**Notas de la autora: AHHHH, si ya se que me pase de misterio en la última parte, pero todo tiene su porque, y eso se verá ne los próximos capitulos. Ahora que es ese sueño que tiene nuestra protagonista, por que la sigue tanto, y que tiene que ver con todo lo que se esta desarrollando???. Por otro lado, personalmente me encató la parte en la que Sakura le rompe el corazón, otra a vez a nuestro galán de escuela y bueno no era para menos el pobre ya se había hecho ilisuiones, pobrecito, no sabe que el corazón de su presiosura ta esta ocupado y no tiene oportunidad, pero como dicen la esperanza muere al último.  
Y además, si Tomoyo tiene pretendiente y Sakura se dio cuenta de eso, uh se va a caer el mundo, espero que Tomoyo le de una oportunidad a buen Ryo, por favor mente mía maquiavelica, has que surga un romance por allí, y mi mente me responde "lo pensaré, muahhhhhhh". A ya por último, que bueno que Sakura ayudó a Hanna, serpa que ya estaban destinadas a conocerce ya ni yo lo sé, en ocasiones ya ni yo controló a esa mente mía, últimamente anda muy loca y con unas ideas, yo le dijo "no mente, no, eso no" y ella me dice "si si hazlo hazlo", DIOS estoy en un dilema, bueno mientras yo lidio con mi mente y yo ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos.  
Mata ne, Saynora ! **_

* * *


	11. Capitulo 10

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 10  **

**"Promesa"**

_ © P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Sakura había despertado más temprano de lo común debido a ese sueño que la seguía persiguiendo, aún así decidió no dormir más, hecho un vistazo, Kero aún dormía, no se había despertado con su pequeño grito, así que no hizo ruido, se alisto y bajo las escaleras con ese sueño aún en su cabeza  
_"- otra vez ese sueño, pero ahora puede ver todo más claro, ahora se que si se trata de un duelo con Shino Oyaji, pero estaba perdiendo, y ... esa persona que me ayuda quién será?, no vi su cara, me desperté antes de verlo claramente, pero quien quiera que sea debe de ser alguién muy poderoso para poder romper el sello. De todas maneras ahora tengo que evitar que eso suceda, más tarde le preguntaré a Kero para ver que podemos hacer, tengo que encontrar una manera evitar eso, después de todo yo no se pelear, pero si tengo este sueño es para evitar que Shino Oyaji se quede con mis cartas - " _

- Buenos días papá, que bueno que estas en casa - saludo alegremente al llegar a la cocina  
- Bueno días hija, hoy te levantaste temprano -  
- si es que ya no pude dormir más por un sueño muy extraño que tuve -  
- un sueño? - Fujitaka se preocupó y al ver esto Sakura intento tranquilizar a su padre  
- si, pero fue solo un sueño, no es nada -  
- esta bien hija, aún así, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea - en ese momento su padre puso el desayuno en frente de su hija con una amable sonrisa  
- gracias, lo sé papá -

De repente unos pasos como de gigante empezaron a oirse, Touya estaba bajando las escaleras muy muy enojado y con una gran vena en la frente  
- BUENOS DíAS - dijo muy seco y con su mal humor  
- veo que hoy te levantaste de mal humor, hijo, pasa algo malo? - el susodicho no respondió solo se sentó en su lugar y miro a su hermana, quien al notar el mal humor de su hermano se apresuró a desayunar para irse rápido al colegio, cuando Touya estaba de malas era mejor no cruzarse en su camino

La ojiverde estaba por salir de su casa, ya se había puesto los patines e iba a abrir la puerta  
- Ya me voy - gritó antes de salir, pero cuando iba a hacerlo una mano la detuvo por el brazo, era su hermano quien seguía muy enojado  
- qué... qué pasa hermano? - preguntó algo temerosa  
- Mas te vale que no te encuentre con ese sujeto, o me las va a pagar muy caro, escuchaste - Touya era frío y severo a la vez  
- a qué te refieres hermano, no te entiendo? - la ojiverde estaba realmente confundida  
- no te quieras hacer la inocente, sabes bien de lo que hablo, y no quiero verte cerca de ese sujeto entendiste-  
- no se de quien hablas hermano, no te comprendo - dijo sin saber de lo que hablaba su hermano  
- no me interesa, tu no vas a estar ni con él ni con nadie, por que yo no quiero, NUNCA LO PERMITIRé, NUNCA!!! - Touya apreto más el brazo de Sakura  
- eso no es justo hermano! - rápidamente Sakura se soltó del agarre de su hermano - Ya no soy una niña!!! - Sakura estaba entre enojada y triste. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un portazo, Sakura salió lo más rápido posible de su casa, patinaba lo más rápido que podía para sacar su enojo, ella no sabía por que su hermano había dicho todo eso, pero le dolió mucho que el dijera que él nunca la dejaría estar con alguién más. Por qué su hermano se había portado de esa manera, por qué?

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela el corazón de Sakura se había calmado un poco, la calma había vuelto un poco a ella aunque en el fondo aún seguía enojada con su hermano, ella sabía que había alguna razón por la que su hermano actuara de esa manera y eso lo resolvería al llegar a casa, por el momento intentaría despejar su mente; para su suerte encontró a Tomoyo justo en la entrada del colegio.

- Buenos días Sakura, el día de hoy debes de estar muy feliz cierto? -  
- Buenos días Tomoyo...feliz?...por qué dices eso?, el día de hoy no ha empezado muy bien que dijamos, tuve una pequeña discusión con mi hermano - Sakura se notaba algo triste  
- pero aún así...deberías de estar feliz - Tomoyo quedó pensativa  
- no...no entiendo Tomoyo ... - A Sakura le salían interrongantes por todos lados  
- Sakura, acaso no te acuerdas -  
- acordarme de qué? - Sakura seguía siendo algo despistada  
- Sakura, estas bien? -  
- si, si, solo es lo que te dije de la discusión con mi hermano lo que me tiene algo despistada, ah y claro ese sueño otra vez, el que he tenido ultimamente, anoche lo volví a tener pero ... - Tomoyo la interrumpio  
- sueño? -  
- si Tomoyo ya no te acuerdas del sueño que he tenido desde hace tiempo - de repente Tomoyo comprendió todo  
- ahy Sakura eres tan linda! - sus ojos se llenaron de estrellitas  
- Tomoyo, ahora qué pasa? - la maestra tenía una gotita en la cabeza, no entendía lo quería decir su amiga, Tomoyo reaccionó y salió de su fantansía  
- cierto entonces eso quiere decir que... -  
- qué Tomoyo? - en verdad ella no entendía nada  
- ah claro tengo que ... ya se ... y luego... si... todo va a ser mucho mejor - Tomoyo parecía haber olvidado que Sakura estaba ahí - ah Sakura, adelantate al salón, enseguida te alcanzo, se me olvido decirle algo muy importante a mi mamá, tengo que llamarla, nos vemos en un rato - la ojiazul salió corriendo dejando a Sakura con muchas dudas - pero Tomoyo, espera - era demasiado tarde ya se había ido _-" y ahora qué le pasa a Tomoyo, primero mi hermano y ahora...este día esta resultando un mal día"- _ se decía a sí mismo, un poco molesta y sin más se dirigió a los casilleros.  
Al llegar a su casillero para cambiarse sus patines, encontró algo que la dejo aún más desconcertada, una linda flor blanca estaba pegada a su casillero, la observó unos segundos y luego reaccionó  
- SEINT, cuándo entenderá? - después de tanto tiempo y aún seguía insistiendo, ante esto Sakura se notó un poco irritada, no estaba de muy buen humor como para tener que lidiar con el asedio de Seint, así que tomo la flor, cambió los zapatos rápidamente y se dirigió al salón, pero lo que encontro allí tampoco le agrado mucho, en su escritorio había otra flor, identica a la que halló en su casillero, esto fue lo que acabo con la poca calma que había recuperado; tomo la otra flor y sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta Seint quien platicaba tranquilamente con algunos amigos. Sakura lo llamo por la espalda  
- ah, mi presiosura, buenos días, dichoso soy de que vengas a darme los bueno días - pero eso fue lo único que dijo pues de inmediato Sakura le estrelló en las manos las flores que encontró  
- cuando entenderás que tu y yo solo somos amigos -  
- qué...pero mi flor de cerezo..yo no...yo no fui...qué...?!- Sakura se alejo sin decir más dejando a un Seint desconcertado y a un salón boquiabierto por la escena que acababan de ver, es verdad que siempre veían a Sakura rechazar a Seint, pero nunca de una manera un tanto ruda, como lo acaba de hacer. Por otro lado Tomoyo acababa de regresar y llegó a ver toda la escena, pero esta vez no pudo evitar una pequeña risita por todo aquel malentendido, en verdad su amiga se notaba algo irritada, no había tenido un bueno inicio ese día  
_ "- Sakura no ha tenido un buen inicio, pero estoy segura que todo mejorará, solo hay que esperar un poco, solo un poco más -" _ se decía así mismo la ojiauzl.

Para mala suerte de Sakura ese día iba de mal en peor, primero habían tenido un examen sorpresa de matemáticas y no le había ido muy bien, después en su práctica de porristas estaba tan distríada que recibió vario golpes del bastón en la cabeza, y finalmente para acabar de adornar el pastel, la cereza del mismo se hizo presente cuando salían de la práctica de porristas y un balón la golpeo fuertemente en la cara provocando, aparte de un inmenso dolor, una vergonsoza caída a la fuente, la mayoría de los allí presentes se rieron de ella, Sakura se puso más roja que nunca, de inmediato salió de la fuente y fue a cambiarse, por suerte el que se mojo fue su uniforme deportivo, así que solo tuvo que cambiarse por el normal, pero eso no quito el dolor y la vergonsoza caída que ya había sufrido. Ese definitivamente no era su día, de hecho era uno de los peores días. Realmente ya no hay nada que pueda empeorar el día, al menos eso era lo Sakura pensaba, pero como dicen no hay que adelantarse a los hechos. Ya la hora de la salida Sakura iba cansada, ese día había estado muy mal, y para variar no tenía a Tomoyo con ella en ese momento pues su amiga tenía ensayo con el grupo de música, solo le quedaban las últimas palabras de su amiga a modo de despedia ese día  
"-Todo mejorará ya lo verás, solo lamento no poder filmar el momento, es una lástima-" Sakura lo penso por un momento. Suspiró - no creo que este día valla a mejorar - se resignó a final, de repente se detuvo, recordó - ahy no, olvide los patines en la escuela!- dudo en regresar por ellos -no, el día de hoy no es muy bueno, mejor me voy a casa - se diponía a continuar su camino a casa, y olvidar todo lo que le había pasado hoy, en uno de sus peores días, pero esa definición se quedaría corta cuando

- lo tengo! - - Quéééééééééééé!- grito la ojiverde, pues justo cuando iba a continuar su camino le sale por atrás un tipo que le roba el maletín. El sujeto se hecho a correr, Sakura veía como el tipo se llevaba su maletín cuando reaccionó - NO PUEDE SER LO QUE ME FALTABA, PERO NO TE SALDRáS CON LA TUYA, TE METISTE CON LA CHICA EQUIVOCADA EL DíA DE HOY, REALMENTE ME HAS HECHO ENFADAR!!!-  
Sakura gritó a todo pulmón hacia el ladrón y alzo un puño hacia su cara y una vena se dibujo en su cabeza, pero este no volteo, entonces Sakura sin perder más se echo a correr tras el sujeto, parecía un completo huracán  
- ME LAS PAGRáS BRIBRóN, NO TE SALDRáS CON LA TUYA!! -  
el ladrón seguía sin voltear y corría internanadose cada vez más en el pequeño bosque que se hallaba cerca del parque pingino  
- DETENTE YA Y DEVUELVEME MI MALETíN!!-  
Sakura estaba cerca de su agresor y en un momento de total ira y euforía tomo un pedazo de un ladrillo que encontro por ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces lo lanzó directamente hacia el ladrón, en ese pedazo de ladrillo iba toda su enojo del día, por suerte para el sujeto el ladrillo no dio por completo en su cabeza, pero el golpe fue suficiente para hecer que se detuviera pues un golpazo empezaba a notarse y emeger de su cabeza. Sakura sin perder el tiempo y aún con algo de enojo en su mente dio un salto muy al estilo ninja logrando derribar al sujeto. Pero el impulso que llevaba Sakura fue tanto que hizo que ella y el ladrón empezaran a rodar sin control, fueron momentos de confusión para ambos que hicieron que Sakura cerrara los ojos para evitar el vertigo, nadie lograba detenerse; cuando al fin se detuvieron el ladrón solo alcanzo a cubrir su rostro con el maletín a modo de defensa, pues Sakura después de tanto rodar había terminado sentada encima del sujeto, abrió los ojos vio que había atrapado al ladrón al estar encima de él

- JA, TE ATRAPé, AHORA ME LAS PAGARáS - ella alzo su mano para propinar un duro golpe  
- No, no espera - dijo rápidamente el ladrón aún con el maletín en su cara, por alguna razón Sakura detuvo su mano en el aire, al no sentir el golpe el ladrón prosiguio  
- veo que aún eres muy rápida -  
- eh? - el sujeto bajo lentamente el maletín y descubrió su cara, Sakura estaba congelada, por si solo el brazo que estaba en el aire fue bajando poco a poco  
- Sh...Sha...Shaoran...- fue lo único que pudo tartamudear Sakura, su cuerpo entero estaba paralizado, no reaccionaba  
-...y también sigues siendo muy fuerte - Shaoran Li dijo a manera de completar su frase mientras se sobaba el golpe de la cabeza  
Finalmente Sakura reacciono ante quién estaba justo frente a ella  
- Shaoran! - se abalnzó hacia ál abrazandolo -ésto no es un sueño, dime que no lo es!! -  
- AAuch! - se quejo el aludido  
- ay, ay lo siento - lo solto de inmediato al notar que se quejaba por los golpes recibidos  
- Sakura - Shaoran se sonrojo un poco  
- qué pasa? - preguntó despistadamente  
- no es que no me de gusto verte...pero...- se puso más rojo -...podrías...levantarte...hay algo en el suelo que me esta lastimando -  
Solo ante estas palabras Sakura noto que aún estaba sentada encima de Shaoran por lo que se puso muy roja y nerviosamente intento ponerse de pie  
- ay, yo, no, perdón, lo siento, yo...- estaba tan nerviosa que sus palabras eran atopelladas pero por lo mismo su intento de levantarse fue fallido, sus movientos fueron tan torpes que volvio a resbalar y cayó nuevamente encima de Shaoran, pero ahora no callo sentada, esta vez cayó prácticamente encima de él, sus cabezas se encontraron frente a frente a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, sin poder evitarlo se miraron fijamente, los ojos de ambos brillaban y se movían un tanto nerviosos, pero en esa mirada reflejaban todos sus sentimientos quen en esos momentos eran indescriptibles, a la vez vieron que seguían siendo los mismos, sus miradas no habían cambiado a pesar del tiempo sin verse; todo era igual eran las mismas personas, solo que un poco más crecidos

- perdón, perdón, lo siento- a pesar del bonito momento Sakura se levantó esta vez con éxito, pero se encontraba muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado, y agacho la mirada  
- ehh...no... no importa esta bien - decía el ambarino mientras se levantaba también un poco sonrojado.  
- estas bien, no te lastimaste? - sonaba preocopuda, pero ahí fue que el chico pudo ver claramente a Sakura, se le quedó viendo fijamente, en verdad era ella, si, si lo era, se veía tan linda, había crecido no había duda, él también había cambiado un poco pero en ella se notaba que el tiempo solo la hizo mas bella, pero su escencia era la misma. Se puso nervioso  
- ah... yo creo que estaré bien - trato de no verla tanto - aunque este golpe en la cabeza si que dolió- alzo una mano y se sobo la cabeza  
- tu mano - dijo aún más preocupada  
- eh? - vio su mano y notó una herida que sangraba considerablemente, debí de haberme lastimado cuando caímos, pero estará bien - trató de suavizar la notoría preocupación de Sakura  
Sin decir más la ojiverde se acercó a él, tomo dulcemente la mano herida de Shaoran, este estaba sorprendido ante lo que pasaba, ella delicadamente empezó a vendar la mano del joven con su pañuelo  
- lo siento - se disculpó sakura - no fue mi intención - dijo sin verlo a la cara, simplemente no podía, el corazón le latía a mil por hora  
- no, no fue tu culpa, yo no debía de hacer eso -  
- listo! - acabó de vendar la mano de Shaoran y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás  
- gracias - una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro que hizo a Sakura bajar otra vez la mirada  
- en verdad lo lamento, no sabía que eras tú -  
- ya te dije que fue mi culpa, nunca pense que reaccionarías de esa forma si hacía algo así, no me imagine que lo que me dijo Daidouji fuera tan lejos -  
- Tomoyo? -  
- es que...- dudó un poco - me llamó en la mañana para decirme que no te acordabas de nada y que el día de hoy no había empezado muy bien para tí - Sakura comprendió entonces que Tomoyo había salido corriendo en la mañana para hablar con Shaoran y no con su madre como ella había dicho, pero entonces también reaccionó  
- si no fue un buen día, pero... Shaoran...no se supone... que llegarías en 3 meses -  
- el viaje se adelantó, mi madre comprendió que era necesario encontrar a la hechicera que escapo de prisión, es peligroso que este suelta, por eso... por eso estoy acá  
- ah ya veo - sonó como que ella esperaba otra respuesta  
- pero...- Sakura se sobresaltó ante las palabras - también quería verte, además debía de cumplir una promesa que hice años atrás - el sonaba tan tranquilo y seguro al decir esto, Sakura no pudo evitar verlo, lucía muy bien y ahora era más apuesto que antes. él continuó - aunque... ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sé si esa promesa siga en pie - la ojiverde abrió los ojos, ella sabía muy bien de la promesa de la que él hablaba, pero no podía decir nada, ella quería hablar pero su mente no reaccionaba y no podía articular palabra alguna, así que solo pudo negar con la cabeza  
- ah...claro, no hay problema después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo, es normal que hallas seguido con tu vida - Sakura alzó rápidamente la cara  
- no! - se apresuró a decir, el ambarino no se movía estaba muy quieto - creo que no me di a entender - se sonrojo más - yo...yo...no...- se acercó a él hasta quedar extremadamente juntos -...he cambiado de opinión- ella reclinó su cabeza muy suavemnete en el hombro del varón y sus manos se depositaron gentilmente en el precho del mismo, Sakura se sentía muy feliz en ese momento, al fin estaba con él. Shaoran tardo una fracción de segundo para reaccionar ante el gesto de la chica, pero sin dudarlo correspondió al gesto al rodearla tiernamente con sus brazos. Ambos no podían explicar la ola de sentimientos que los invadieron, estaban juntos, y podían sentír la calidez del otro muy cerca de sí, durante ese momento todo a su alrededor desaparació, solo estaban los dos juntos sellando con ese abrazo una promesa que habían hecho hace tiempo. Así permanecieron un largo tiempo sin decir nada, solo recuperando el tiempo sin verse. Después de un tiempo Sakura comenzo a hablar

- Que bueno que estes aquí te extrañe mucho -  
- Yo también Sakura, yo también - ninguno de los 2 quería separarse  
- Shaoran, cupando llegaste?, me hubieras avisado que venías - lo regaño pero sin soltarlo  
- eh, yo lo siento, llegue ayer y quería darte una sorpresa, pero la sopresa me la lleve yo - su semblante se puso serio - Sakura qué es lo que esta pasando?, explicame que fue lo de ayer, nadie ha querido decirme nada, dijeron que tu me explicarías -  
- Lo de ayer?... entonces no fue un sueño... de verdad paso -  
- un sueño? -  
- es que ultimamente había tenido un sueño, el mismo siempre, y yo pense...bueno...que no había sido real -  
- pues esto fue muy real - Shaoran halzo un poco la voz, en verdad estaba preocupado, Sakura no alzaba la mirada  
- si ahora se que el duelo con Shino Oyaji fue muy real -  
- Shino Oyaji, así se llama? -  
- si... esa es la persona con la peleaba ayer, él quiere las cartas, pero para obtenerlas debe ganarlas en un duelo, en cada duelo él se presenta con un poder especial - el castaño ponía mucha atención a lo que le decían  
- pero por qué nadie te ayudo? -  
- en cada duelo él saca un sello y forma una barrera que impide que alguién entre o salga, la barrera es muy fuerte, ni yo pude cortarla con la espada...- tomó aire para continuar - y esa barrera no desaparece hasta que halla un ganador, si él gana se queda con las cartas, pero si yo ganó él pierde su poder especial - Shaoran no se movía, estaba ahí, escuchando todo lo que quería saber, pero sin soltar ni un milimétro a Sakura  
- cuántos duelos llevas? - se sentía un poco enojado de que ella no se lo hubiera contado antes  
- este...era el cuarto - dijo con dificultad, sabiendo que Shaoran no estaría muy feliz de saberlo - los tres anteriores fueron de magia y he salido bien librada de ellos pero... este último fue diferente, fue... -  
- un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo - completo el castaño  
- por eso nadie me puede ayudar - agachó la cabeza aun más - pero ayer... - recordó - ayer alguién rompio la barrera, eras tú Shaoran, verdad que eras tú? - se animó de repente- pero cómo lo hiciste?, nadie había podido romperla -  
- no se como lo hice, yo solo reaccione al ver que ese sujeto te estaba lastimando, simplemente no me gusto verte así -  
- gracias por ayudarme -  
- Yo solo quería verte a salvo - sonaba preocupado - Sakura, ese sujeto pudo lastimarte gravemente, él sabe artes marciales, me di cuenta de eso en cuanto el quiso atacarme, pero al parecer estabaa ya muy débil para eso -  
- lo siento... en verdad lo siento... yo quería decirte de esto antes, pero ya no quería darte más problemas, tu tenías muchos problemas cuando todo esto comenzó y no quise darte más preocupaciones - Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus hermosos ojos que miraban de nuevo al piso - yo pense que podría acabar con todo esto antes de que llegarás, no pense que vinieras tan pronto, por eso no te dije nada -  
Shaoran comprendió las palabras de Sakura y aunque estaba enojado por que no se lo había dicho antes, no podía soportar verla llorar, simplemente no podía verla sufrir y menos por su culpa  
- no estes triste por favor, me duele verte así - halzó el rostro de la ojiverde hacia él y limpió dulcemente las pocas lagrimas que vio - ya no importa eso, lo importante es que estas bien y a salvo, y que de ahora en adelante podré ayudarte, pero por favor no me vuelvas a ocultar este tipo de situaciones, prometeme que siempre me avisaras cuando algo suceda, esta bien? - Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Sakura por lo que asintió levemente y trató de limpiar su rostro para hacer desaparecer la tristeza  
- Vamos, se hace tarde ,te llevo a tu casa - el ambarino finalmente soltó a castaña, y se volteo a recoger el maletín de la misma  
- A mí casa?! - Sakura reacciono y se alarmo  
- pasa algo malo? -  
- no, no es eso - mientras pensaba _" - mi hermano!, por eso estaba tan furioso y cuando vea a Shaoran -"_ unas gotitas salieron en su cabeza  
- es solo que mi hermano... él día de hoy estaba furioso y ahora entiendo por que, él sabe que estas aquí? -  
- me vio ayer en la noche - dijo desinteresadamente  
- ahora entiendo por que estaba de mal humor -  
- pues no me importa lo que piense tu hermano, y mejor que se valla acostumbrando a verme, y si no le gusta pues que me lo dija en la cara, no pienso huir - un poco alterado dio la vuelta, quería empezar a caminar -nos vamos? - el hablar de ese sujeto no era algo que quisiera hacer en ese momento  
- Sí claro - de inmediato alcanzó a Shaoran quien como era costumbre llevo el maletín al hombro

En el camino y ya más tranquilos, fueron conversando sobre todo lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo, los viejos amigos, la escuela, la magia, los entrenamientos, es más el camino a la casa de Sakkura se hizo mucho más largo de lo que era, pues se quedaron bastante tiempo hablando en los columpios del parque pingino y cuando decidieron marchar lo hicieron muy lentamente, pasaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a su destino, se detuvieron frente de la casa de Sakura

-Entrarás a la secundaria pronto? - la ojiverde preguntó ya con su alegría de siempre  
- lo más pronto que pueda -  
- estupendo, todos estarán muy contentos de verte de nuevo!-  
- yo también espero verles pronto -  
- Shaoran, no quieres pasar un rato -  
- lo siento no puedo, aún no termino de desempacar y tengo que ayudar a Wei a acomodar la casa, aún falta mucho -  
- oh ya veo -  
- a parte creo que tu hermano no está muy feliz, y no creo que se alegre de verme -  
- si creo que será mejor que hable con él y también voy a hablar con mi papá -  
- no crees que deba yo hablar con él también -  
- mmnnn - negó - deja que lo haga yo primero, ya depués podrás hablar con él, aunque creo que eso será más díficil con mi hermano -

Y hablando de hermanos, en ese momento desde la ventana de la sala Touya y Yukito miraban la escena, el primero muy molesto y el segundo muy muy tranquilo

-Ese mocoso, me las va a pagar, le dije a Sakura que no la quería ver cerca de él o no respondía! -  
- tranquilo Touya - Yukito intentó calmar un poco los ánimos del enfurecido Touya - el joven Li es un buen chico, nunca lastimaría a la pequeña Sakura -  
- eso no me interesa, no lo quiero ver cerca de mi hermana y punto! - en ese momento parecía que iba a salir a darle su merecido al joven Li, pero fue detenido por el hombro  
- No Touya, dejalos en paz -  
- Yuki, no te pongas de su parte! -  
- no me pogo de su lado, pero si haces eso, vas a lastimar a tu hermana, y nunca te lo perdonaría -  
- no entiendes que no lo quiero cerca de ella! -  
- calma Touya, yo se que quieres mucho a tu hermana y se que por eso mismo actuas así, pero tienes que darte cuenta, ella esta creciendo ya no es una niña. Tu sabías que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, tal vez con Li tal vez con cualquier otro- Touya se calmo repentinamente - vamos Touya, escuchala primero, no la lastimes sin sentido, prometeme que la escucharas y comprenderas -  
- esta bien haré el intentó - refunfuño - pero si ese mocoso le hace algo, te juro que no me detendré Yuki! - Touya tenía una mirda muy desafiante, pero Yukito suaviso el ambiente con una sonrisa en su rostro  
- tu nunca cambiarás, nunca puedo enojarme con tigo -

Mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran afuera ignoraban que los estaban observando

- ya se, tengo una idea - Sakura sonó muy alegre y Shaoran parecía no comprender, después de que el le explicará que ya no viviría en la mismo departamento de antes, si no que en esta ocasión su madre lo había mandado a una casa mucho más grande y por tal motivo la mudanza esta vez iba tomar más tiempo; además Sakura se emociono mucho cuando shaoran le dijera que de hecho su casa ahora estaba más cerca de la de ella, la distancia ahora era muy poca. - Nos vemos mañana Shaoran -  
- si, hasta mañana... espera mañana?, pero si es domingo-  
- Así es, mañana nos veremos, yo iré a tu casa y les ayudaré a acomodar todo, qué te parece? -  
- qquuéé?, no hace falta, en verdad -  
- no, dejame hacerlo, quiero compensar lo de hoy - con eso se refería al ladrillazo y a la tacleada que le propinará ese día, a parte de los multiples golpes y raspones  
- no importa, no tienes que hacerlo, en verdad -  
- nada de lo que dijas me hará retroceder, ya lo decidí, mañana iré a tu casa, y no acepto un no como respuesta - cuando se lo proponía ella era muy tenaz  
- esta bien - se resigno, sabía que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión  
- perfecto!! - estaba realmente feliz, se sentía alegre de poder ayudar a Shaoran en algo - entonces hasta mañana - en un ágil moviento Sakura muy rápidamente y a la vez muy suavemente beso la mejilla de Shaoran, y actó inmediato quitó el maletín que se encontraba recargado en el hombro d de Shaoran, sin decir más dio media vuelta e ingreso a su casa, dejando a Shaoran perplejo y anonadado ante el gesto.  
-...hasta...mañana...- dijo como como por inercia, en verdad estaba paralizado  
- Ese sujeto me las va a pagar - Touya que había visto todo, estaba muy muy enojado, una enorme vena en su frente parecía que fuera a estallar, mientras a su lado Yukito solo esbosaba una sonrisa ante lo sucedido

- Ya llegué! - anuncio muy animada la maestra de cartas  
- Ya era hora mounstruo, me puedes explicar dónde estabas? hoy salías tempranos si mal no recuerdo, ya viste la hora, y también me puedes decir QUé FUE ESO! - señalo a la ventana  
- eh... - Sakura no tardó en entender lo que pasaba - eso...pues...-  
- te dije claramente que no te quería cerca de ese mocoso! - poco a poco iba subiendo la voz  
- Touya prometiste tomarlo con calma y escucharla - Yukito lo tomo del hombro para intentar calmar los ánimos  
- Hermano lo siento, en la mañana cuando dijiste eso no entendía nada, yo pensaba que todo había sido un sueño y pues... -  
- pues no me importa si es en tus sueños, o en Australia, China, India o Timbuctú, no te quiero ver cerca de ese mocoso de nuevo! -  
- Touya, por favor -  
- ...pero hermano... -  
- nada de peros, no te quiero ver ni con él, ni con nadie! -  
Sakura estaba sin palabras, lo dicho por su heramno le dolía mucho, simplemente no lo entendía. En ese instánte regresaron a su mente las palabras de Shaoran _"pues no me importa lo que piense tu hermano, y mejor que se valla acostumbrando a verme, y si no le gusta pues que me lo dija en la cara, no pienso huir" _. Esas palabaras llenas de seguridad la contagiaron con determinación  
- no - surruró  
- qué dijiste mounstruo? -  
- NO!, no voy a dejar a Shaoran - sus ojos brillaban con una seguridad inimaginable

- lo siento hermano pero eso es algo que ya decidí y pido que respetes mis decisiones - a pesar de todo ella lo decía delicadamente para evitar herir a su hermano, quien estaba sin habla ante la reacción de su hermana, eso era algo que no esperaba, Sakura realmente había dejado en jake a Touya, éste no pudo soportar más la mirada de decisión de su hermana y simplemente se dió la vuelta y se fue a la cocina  
- voy a hacer la cena - fue lo último que dijo antes de irse  
En seguida de ver a su hermano marcahrse, Sakura suspiró aliviada, tal vez había logrado superar el mayor de los problemas, su hermano, pero aún faltaba decirle a su padre.

- Has madurado mucho, me alegro por tí - cuando menos lo notó Yukito estaba cerca de ella  
- crees que fui muy dura con él? - miro a la cocina  
- no lo creo, es solo que no se esperaba que tu lo enfrentaras, él estará bien, sólo dale tiempo para que se acostumbre a la idea, ya se le pasará -  
- gracias Yukito - sonrió y este también  
- creo que mejor iré a ayudarle con la cena, esta un poco enojado y podría cocinar algo muy desagradable - la ojiverde rió aun más ante lo dicho  
- de verdad gracias Yukito -

............

A pesar de lo que había sucedido instantes antes en la sala de su casa Sakura subió con cierta alegría a su cuarto

- Ya llegue Kero -  
- que bien - contestó indeferente y de inmediato dio la espalda a su dueña  
- tú también te vas a enojar por lo de Shaoran? -

- Vamos Kero deberías estar feliz por mí -

- esta bien Kero no me hables, simplemente haré como si no estuvieras aquí -  
- ........ - el guardían relamente no le iba a hablar, así que ella tendría que usar una táctica más ingeniosa  
- bien, es una lastima que Kero no este aquí - comenzó a hablar para sí misma, como si el guardían realmente no estuviera - bueno el se perderá de estos chocolates que le he traído - Kero se estremeció por un momento pero la tentación no lo vencería - y eran sus favoritos - el pequeño guardían empezo a temblar, podía oler los chocolates claramente y efectivamente eran sus favoritos. - Bueno ya que el no esta creo que me los comeré yo sola - Sakura empezó a abrir un chocolate muy despacio, Kero temblaba más y más a cada movimiento de Sakura por abrir el delicioso chocolate - valla ya veo por que le gustan tanto a Kero, en verdad estan deliciosos - la ojiverde estaba disfrutando un trozo de ese rico chocolate, y en ese momento la tentación le ganó al guardían; de inmediato salió volando hacia el chocolate

- chocolate, chocolate! - pero ella fue más rápida y quito de su alcance el dulce  
- ya me vas a dirigir la palabra? -  
- si, si, solo dame mis chocolates! - decía muy impaciente, pero muy sincero  
- aquí tienes - le alacanzo el chocolate y el guardían empezó a devorarlo, luego vio el resto y empezó a engullirlos con prestesa  
- pero aún así ese chiquillo no me cae bien - dijo con la boca toda llena del dulce. Su dueña le sonrió y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras éste devoraba los chocolates  
- Kero -  
- dime Sakura - el seguía comiendo  
- qué paso ayer exactamente?, no recuerdo mucho incluso de lo que paso antes de perder el conocimiento, yo pensé que había sido un sueño -  
- pues que va pasar, tuviste un duelo con ese hechicero de mala fama y todos estabamos muy preocupados cuando vimos el tipo de duelo que pretendía aquel sujeto, y lo peor es que no podiamos hacer nada, me sentí un inutil en esos momentos cuando el te estaba dando una paliza -  
- de verdad iba a perder? - dudó un poco  
- pero Sakura no es tu culpa - voló hasta ella e intentó reconfontarla- tu no sabes pelear, y aunque eres muy buena en los deportes no podías hacer mucho cuando ese desgraciado sabe artes marciales y a parte venía presumiendo "su estupendo poder que aumentaba sus capacidades de pelea" -  
- si lo se Kero, no se que haría si pierdo las cartas y te pirdo a tí y a Yue, por suerte llegó Shaoran -  
- ese chiquillo - refunfuño con tan solo oír el nombre  
- qué paso después?, ya no supe que sucedio -  
- y si tanto quieres saber por qué no se lo preguntaste a ese mocoso? claramente vi que venías con él, te vi desde la ventana - sonó enojado  
- ehh - le salió una gotita en la cabeza - es que no se me ocurrió, a parte veniamos hablando de otras cosas, que se me olvido preguntarle que paso después, jejeje -  
- pues yo no pienso hablar de eso -  
- pero Kero -  
- no, no voy a decir nada más - Kero sentía herido el orgullo al recordar como él no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Sakura y de repente llega ese chiquillo y la salva. No señor eso no volvería a pasar. - Kero - le reclamó. Pero en ese momento y como si el mundo supiera lo que ella necesitaba saber, suena su teléfono móvil, lo vio y en la pantalla apareció claramente el nombre "Tomoyo"

- hola, Tomoyo? - y esas palabras fueron las que desataron una avalancha de preguntas  
- Sakura, vamos tienes que contarme todo cómo te fue?, qué paso?, cómo lo encontraste?, qué hizo?, qué hiciste?, qué sentiste?, cómo fue?...... - y otras muchas preguntas que formulo la amatista sin siquiera respirar; tantas preguntas abrumaron a Sakura, mientras su amiga seguía hablando sin parar -...ah y supongo que también quieres saber lo que paso ayer después de que él llegará, apuesto a que con la emoción se te olvido preguntarle y tambipen supongo que ni Kero o tu hermano quieren hablar del tema... - y cuando al fin termino, Tomoyo no escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea.  
- Sakura, estas ahí? -  
- ah, si - reaccionó  
- Sakura entonces... -  
- estaré muy agradecida si me cuentas lo que pasao ayer, Kero no me quiere contar y bien Touya ahora mismo está un poco enojado -  
- era de esperarse, después de lo de ayer... ahy Sakura todo fue tan lindo - por suerte Sakura no podía ver las enormes estrellitas en las que se convertían los ojos de su amiga. Entonces Tomoyo comenzó a relatar lo que pasó la noche anterior:

.......

_ -Sakura! - gritos del exterior se escuchaban ante la posibilidad de que su amiga perdiera  
- es una lástima que esto no halla sido más divertido - reía Shino Oyaji antes de dar el golpe final, su mano se alzo, iba a dar el golpe final  
- Sakura, Sakura! - la maestra ya no podía más, el cansancio le estaba ganando y el dolor era más de lo que podía aguantar, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, antes de perder el conocimiento alcanzo a divisar una figura que venía desde los cielos, (ahora ya sabe que era Shaoran) se escucha un fuerte estallido, la barrera se rompe, y un mundo de nubes y polvo se hace presente.  
-qué esta pasando? - Shino Oyaji solto a Sakura repentinamente, mientras la aludida queda en el piso y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alcanza a ver la figura de aquel que llegó justo antes de que ella perdiera. Al mismo tiempo Shino Oyaji cae de rodillas al piso debido al golpe que recibió de aquel que interrumpio el duelo, de repente su fuerza se fue.  
-q...qué...me pasa? - empezó a sudar, lucía muy débil - el sello... no está -  
Una ráfaga de viento alejo todo el humo y el polvo, Shaoran uso su magia para alejar todo el humo y así poder hallar más claramente a Sakura. En cuanto la vio fue hacía ella. La ojiverde ya no podía más solo sintió un viento que recorrió todo el lugar y vio una figura que se acercaba, quizo ver más pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron en ese momento y perdió el conocimiento._

_De inmediato Shaoran llego hasta Sakura, no dijo nada solo se inclino hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos, la apreto contra sí, en su mente sólo había furia y miedo, miedo de perderla. Sin dudarlo más la deposito suevemente en el piso, acomodo uno de sus mechones y susurró  
- Descansa, yo me encargaré de esto -  
De inmediato volteó hacía donde estaba aquel sujeto, se levantó lleno de furia y decisión, vio como aquel tipo lo miro al mismo momento que él  
- tú, cómo te atreves a interrumpir éste duelo! - gritó Shino cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, y apesar de que estaba débil y cansado debido a la repentina ruptura de su sello que provocó que Shino perdiera casi toda su energía, no lo dudo ni un segundo y se lanzó contra aquel desconocido para él -cómo te atreves a romper mi sello y más aún cómo te atreves a golpearme! -  
Shino lanzó una serie de débiles golpes, que Shaoran esquivó con facilidad haciendo que por la misma inercia de los golpes descontrolados Shino cayó al suelo  
- Nunca te lo perdonaré, nunca te perdonaré lo que acabas de hacer, como pudiste golpear a una mujer, eres un cobarde - la voz de Shaoran era dura  
- Yo no soy ningún cobarde - Shino respiraba con dificultad pero aún así se volvió a levantar y volvió a atacar a Shaoran_

_Los ahí presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver ahí al joven Li, tanto que no se movieron de sus lugares y solo podían ver como Shaoran le daba una paliza a ese desagradable sujeto, de inmedeiato notaron que el chino ahora era más fuerte y que había estado entrenando arduamente estos años  
- Ya te dije que no te voy a perdonar esto - después de esquivar un golpe, él mismo dio una patada que lanzó directamente a Shino al suelo a unos metros del castaño. Este se acerco acechadoramente, Shino Oyaji sintió miedo por primera vez  
- hoy tuviste suerte, estoy débil y no puedo darte tu merecido, pero esto no se quedará así, pronto estarás perdido - y sin decir más el cobarde escapo desvaneciendose del lugar_

_Sin perder el tiempo todos corrieron hacía donde estaba Sakura, el primero en llegar fue Li, no perdieron el tiempo, Yue y Kero empezaron a curar las heridas de su dueña, Tomoyo explicó a Li lo que hacían, cuando terminaron y como era de esperarse Shaoran empezó a hacer preguntas, nadie dijo nada, pero fue Yue quien hablo  
- nosotros no somos los indicados para darte explicaciones - miro a Sakura  
- Yue tiene razón, Sakura querría explicarte todo, será mejor que ella te lo dija - reforzó Tomoyo, el ambarino dudó pero aceptó  
- Será mejor que llevemos a Sakura a su casa, hemos curado sus heridas pero necesita descansar - expetó el guardían de la luna, todos asintieron. Shaoran quería acercarse a Sakura, pero se interpuso Kerberos  
- no te acerques, yo la llevo es mi dueña! - ambos se empezaron a lanzar rayos con la mirada, sin embargo Shaoran estaba más preocupado por Sakura que de inmediato dio la vuelta  
- has lo que quieras -_

_Todos partieron rumbo a casa de los Kinomoto donde Touya ya los esperaba, el mayor de los Kinomoto se alarmó cuando vio la condición en la que llegaba su hermana a casa, por suerte su papá no llegaría a dormir esa noche, haía avisado que tenía mucho trabajo en la facultad y que no podría llegar a dormir ese día. Era la segunda vez que Touya veía así a su hermana en lo poco que lleva de tiempo con todo este asunto de los duelos, y era la segunda vez que sentía que Sakura estaba en peligro verdadero. Pero todo pareció empeorar en cuanto vio al joven que llegaba con ellos, en cuanto vio al chino empezó a lanzar maldiciones y empezo una tormenta, ambos se miraban rudamente, de no ser por la intervención de Yue esos dos se habrían hecho a los golpes.  
- Basta Touya, no es momento primero hay que ver por Sakura - Touya comprendió lo que quizo decir el guardían, y dejo ir a Li  
- Esto no se queda así mocoso, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente y más te vale que te alejes de mi hermana -  
- no me importa lo que pienses, solo quiero que ella este bien - y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se retiró, comprendió que su presencia en esos momentos no era bien apreciada_

_........_

- de ahí yo también me fui a mi casa - dijo Tomoyo - cuando me fui tu hermano seguía algo enojado, parece que no le agrado mucho ver de nuevo a Li -  
- si esta mañana aún estaba de mal humor - suspiró - Tomoyo...-  
- dime -  
- ...gracias -  
- no hay de que Sakura, tienes derecho a saber la verdad y conociendo a esos 2 cabezas duras no creo que te lo quisieran contar -  
- y también gracias por... - se puso algo nerviosa - por dejar que yo le explicará todo a Shaoran -  
- solo era lo más justo, cuando llego así de repente todos nos sorprendimos, pero en cuanto llego él se encargo de todo, creo que te quiere mucho y no le gusto nada verte así - Sakura se sonrojo ante esas palabras  
- si - se limito a decir, pero su amiga se emociono más  
- es que Sakura, no viste como te defendió y lo mejor fue cuando le dio su merecido a ese Shino, ay Sakura de verdad tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo con tigo, lo que hizo ayer y luego lo de las flores de la mañana -  
- ...flores?... qué flores? -  
- ah es cierto tu no te diste cuenta por que te acordabas de nada, pensabamos que al menos lo habías visto, pero... -  
- ahhhh!!!!! - gritó Sakura, al comprender todo, las flores que había visto en la mañana no eran de Seint, si no de...de...se puso roja de pensarlo  
- creo que ya entendiste -  
- ay no qué hice!... Tomoyo tu sabías de esto? -  
- pero claro, yo le di la idea a Shaoran y hasta le ayude a poner la flores en el lugar correcto, pero creo que tu no te diste cuenta por que no te acordabas de nada -  
- Tomoyo por qué no me detuviste?, ay no qué hice? - Tomoyo sonrio al ver la reacción de su amiga  
- Sakura no te dije nada para que fuera sorpresa, si te decía que no se las regresaras a Seint me ibas a empezar a preguntar, y era mejor así, no recordabas nada, no sabías que Shaoran estaba aquí, y el encuentro sería aún más lindo, los planes eran que el llegará a la hora del descanso pero lo persuadi para que espererá un poco más -  
- por eso saliste corriendo en la mañana, no hablaste con tu madre, hablaste con Shaoran -  
- j i j i j i j i j i j i j i -  
- tengo que disculparme con él -  
- te aseguro que el comprenderá, después de todo ya le explicaste todo, no Sakura -  
- si - se sonrojo al volver a recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas  
- vamos Sakura qué paso? - Tomoyo estaba ansiosa por saber como había sido el encuentro - me hubiera encantado grabarlo, pero tenía practica, es una lastima -  
- eh - tenía una gotitas en la cabeza, pero aún así empezó a contar todo lo que paso, estuvieron hablando un largo rato. Kero no estaba muy interesado en escuhar todo lo que había pasado así que decidió irse a dormir temprano.

Finalmente colagaron, Sakura bajo a cenar y de inmediato regresó a su cuarto Touya aún estaba algo enfadado y no quería lidiar con él por el momento. Así se metió a la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado, otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en que Shaoran había vuelto, se sentía muy feliz por ello, y ahora ya estaban juntos. Tomo sus cartas del mueble enfrente de su cama, partió el mazo justo donde estaba la carta "hope", la miro y empezo a recordar aquella promesa realizada justo cuando el volvía a China después de la carta de la nada:

_ flash back  
Eran sólo 2 niños de primaria despidiendose en el aeropuerto, duranto todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, la idea de separse no era muy agradable en esos momentos, ella acacaba de dar a conocer sus sentimientos, casi lo perdía para siempre por culpa de la aparición de una carta escondida, a amobos les hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo juntos, pero no pudo ser así, no pasó ni un día entero pero él tenía que volver a su casa, a China. Ambos estaban inseguros de lo que pasaría cuando él se fuera, tenían al lado a la persona más importante para ellos pero ahora tendrían que separarse. Caminaban por el aeropuerto, ella con la mirada agachada, él solo veía al frente como si fuera un vacio, así estuvieron un gran rato, sin dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada, nada. La hora se acercaba, el momento de partir era incuestionable. Las otras 2 niñas se alejaron un poco para darles algo de privacidad, él camino unos pasos luego se detuvo, seguía de espaldas pero no decían nada, al final él rompió el largo silencio_

_- no te pongas triste, no quiere verte así - seguía de espaldas, ella alzo la mirada  
- pero... -  
- yo regresaré, te prometo que regresaré - al fin dio la vuelta, y ella pudo notar seguridad en las palabras que él decía - y cuando regrese será todo diferente, podremos estar juntos y nada nos separará - los ojos de ella querían empezar a llorar, ya no sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza  
- no llores - se acercó y limpio las pocas lagrimas que salían, ella no quería que lo último que viera de ella fueran lagrimas así que se armo de valor y quito la tristeza de su rostro  
- entonces es una promesa, nos volveremos a ver y ahora todo será perfecto, al fin podremos estar juntos -  
- ...si...es una promesa -_

_Fin flash back_

_Ahora esa promesa se había vuelto realidad, Sakura se sentía muy feliz al fin tenía a su lado a la persona más importante para ella, ya no más distancia, no más cartas, no más teléfono. Y con ese recuerdo en su mente Sakura cayó al fin rendida ante el sueño y a la vez con la dulce espera a que fuera ya el día siguiente para verlo otra vez, ir a su casa ayudarle un poco y además disculparse por lo que le hizo a las flores, si definitivamente ya quería que fuera domingo._

___ Continuará..._

___** Notas de mi, la autora: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.....estoy en paralisis total después de escribir este capitulo, que es de mis favoritos, SIIIIIIII AL FIN LLEGó SHAORAN, un poco antes de lo planeado, pero no me importa, llegó. Después de que la vez pasada me tarde añisimos en publicar, si lo recuerdan ¿verdad? ya les había pedido disculpas y por si aún no acababan de perdonarme les puse este HERMOSO, BELLíSIMO, CAPITULO, para compensar la falta de actualización por tanto tiempo.**_

___** Esta vez no tade mucho pero aún así me costo mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo en particular, quería que quedará perfecto y entonces lo leía y leía miles de veces hasta que me quedará perfectisimo, y luego con mi mente jugaba bastante, decía voy aponer esto y luego me regresaba y decía a y tabién esto n_n, por eso notaran que este capitulo es más largo de lo normal, simplemente no lo podía cortar, me emocione mucho al escribir este capitulo que espero les halla encantado. Espero sus comentarios para ver que les pareció el reecuentro, no lo sé, quise hacerlo un poco cómico, muy sorpresivo y a la vez encantador. En verdad quiero que me den su opinión, no importa también se aceptan reclamos y negativas, de todo. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, creo que el capitulo hablo por si solo. **_

**No olviden dejar Review, si ese botonsito de abajo en verde.**

___**Mata ne, Saynora ! **_

* * *


	12. Capitulo 11

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 11  **

**"Descubrimiento" **

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- Buenos días Tomoyo - Sakura Kinomoto ingresaba al salón de clases esta vez con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y con una gran alegría  
- Muy buenos días Sakura, veo que hoy vienes de muy buen humor a pesar de ser lunes, pero como no estarlo, si ayer te pasate el día entero con cierta persona - la aludida se sonrojo un poco ante esa mención  
- pero Tomoyo yo solo fui a ayudar un poco, te dije que quería compensar los golpes que se llevo por mi culpa -  
- creo que lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento eran lo golpes, yo creo que estaba pensando en otra cosa -  
- eh?? -  
Tomoyo dibujo una sonrisa ante la cara de despitada de su mejor amiga - bueno pero cuantame, cómo te fue? -  
- ....pues... - suspiro un poco resignada - no fue muy fácil la cosa, Kero me siguió y estuvo siempre atrás de mi. cuando regresamos a casa me dijo que esa había sido idea de mi hermano - agacho más la cabeza - no se cómo se dejo convencer? -  
- así que Kero y tu hermano se han aliado, eso es algo poco común -  
- no se que voy hacer si esto sigue así, mi hermano y Kero me van a tener bien vigilada, parece que no me quieren dejar sola -  
- pero parece que eso solo aplica con Li. JiJiJiJiJi!!! -  
- ehhh? -  
- no nada olvidalo, yo me entiendo, dime ya hablaste con tu papá -  
Ella negó con la cabeza - aún no, no he tenido oportunidad, mi papá a estado muy ocupado estos días, casi no lo hemos visto en casa, se la pasa en la facultad, en cuanto tenga l aoportunidad hablaré con él -  
- con quién vas a hablar mi presiosura?!! - un muy entusiasmado Seint Ko apareció con un hermosa flor rosa - esta es para tí mi flor de cerezo. La compré pensando en tí y en lo bien que complementaría tu belleza- Seint no dejaba de ser un casanova  
- ay Seint! - suspiró la ojiverde - cuantas veces te tengo que decir que solo somos amigos- lo miro un poco seria tenía que empezar a poner distancia ahora que Shaoran había regresado - lo siento pero no puedo aceptarla - El joven Ko estaba sin palabras, pero antes de poder decir algo más.

- Muy bien alumnos, se acabó la platica, todos a sus asientos - el titular del grupo acaba de entrar y de inmediato puso el orden. Todos hicieron caso a las ordenes de su titular mientras Sakura tomaba su asiento Tomoyo le susurró

- vas a tener que hablar muy seriamente con él Sakura, esto no va a poder seguir así ahora que...-  
- lo sé Tomoyo, lo sé - Sakura estaba muy pensativa ante todo eso miraba a la ventana muy sumida en sus pensamientos, ahora si tenía que ponerle un alto a Seint Ko a como diera lugar, Shaoran estaba de vuelta y no tardaría en entrar al colegio. El profesor hablaba pero ella no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero su atención se centro en la puerta cuando muy a lo lejos escuchó al profesor decir:

- el día de hoy voy a presentarles a un nuevo compañero - el profesor dio permiso para pasar. La puerta se abrio y Sakura pudo ver claramente la figura que tanto esperaba ver desde que escuchó "nuevo compañero", era Shaoran, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy bien en el unifrome de la secundaria, en esos momentos su mente se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos y solo podía ver a aquel que acaba de un lado estaba incredula ante lo que veía, que no había dicho él que aún tardaría un poco en entrar a la escuela, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de poder verlo allí. La mirada de él busco la de ella, por un momento se encontraron pero luego salieron de sus pensamientos

- su nombre es Shaoran Li y viene de Hong Kong - el profesor hacía la presentación correspondiente - según el expediente el joven Li ya había estado aquí en esta escuela por lo que supongo que algunos de ustedes lo conocen, de todas maneras espero que se lleven bien entre ustedes y lo ayuden en cualquier dificultad que pueda tener.

Sakura mostro en su rostro una gran sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Tomoyo, quien sonreía al ver la buena noticia que acababa de recibir su mejor amiga. - Sakura - intentpo llamarla por lo bajo pero era inútil, Sakura simplemente no le hacía caso en esos momentos ella estaba en otro mundo completamente diferente al salón de clases.

- Muy bien ahora veamos donde te acomodaremos - el profesor empezo a recorrer todos los asientos, y como dicen no existen las coincidiencias solo lo inevitable - ah claro el lugar detrás de Kinomoto está vacío - la joven se sobresalto, dio un rápido movimiento hacia atrás y verifico lo que dijo el profesor. Enseguida regreso al frente y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras él se iba acercando a su nuevo pero viejo lugar de siempre.  
Todos en el salón o al menos los que ya conocían a Shaoran empezaron a cuchichear sobre su regreso mientras éste tomaba asiento.

- Bienvenido de vuelta, espero que te agrade el colegio - saludo Tomoyo  
- Gracias -  
- Bien...bienvenido - saludó un poco nerviosa Sakura y en voz baja pero a la vez muy feliz

- Muy bien jóvenes, dejen el chisme para después que ya vamos a empezar la clase - todos empezaron a callar al instante, pero en el salón había una escena del todo peculiar: Una joven que irradiaba felicidad y un poco sonrojada por la repentina llegada del joven quein también estaba algo nervioso, una joven de ojos de azules que no podía dejar de reir ante la situación y en especial un joven de cabellos dorados que se quedo muy pensativo ante lo que acababa de ver, pues para Seint Ko no había pasado desapercibido la llegada de ese nuevo sujeto y las miradas que se lanzaron al instante el recién llegado y su presiosura(como él le llamaba) y más aún no le gusto para nada la actitud de su flor de cerezo, si su mente no lo engañaba había alcanzado a ver un pequeño color rojizo en las mejillas de su presiosura.

_ "- qué esta pasando aquí?, esto no me agrada para nada, no, definitivamente esto no es bueno -" _

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Disculpe madre - una joven tocaba la puerta para avisar su presencia  
- adelante -  
- sólo quería saber cuándo partiremos a Japón?, han pasado casi 15 días y aún no partimos -  
- Todo a su debido tiempo - lamujer estaba sentada en su escritorio muy tranquila  
- pero madre...!! - la mujer del escritorio alzó una ceja - perdone mi arrebato -  
- ese tiempo se esta acercando  
La joven volteo hacía su madre con interés - entonces pronto iremos? -  
- Así es Minaki, se acerca el día en que nos llenaremos de gloria, al fin todo el mundo mágico pagará por todo. Por fin esos antiguos poderes me han mostrado su ubicación, no hay duda están en Japón -  
- y la estrella del dragón, madre, también está allá? -  
- así es, antes teniamos dudas sobre el verdadero paradero de la estrella, pero últimamente ésta a emitido un resplandor como nunca antes - la mujer de frió ojos dibujo una frivola sonrisa - sólo me facilitan las cosas, esta vez ya no hay duda, la estrella esta también en Japón, al igual que el yokaku.  
La joven al igual dibujo una sonrisa fría en su rostro en complicidad con la de su madre - perfecto -  
- Al fin esos poderes serán míos, después de buscarlos por tanto tiempo, al fin los he encontrado, con ellos llevaré a cabo mi venganza -  
- madre la persona que tiene la estrella es...? -  
- si eso no ha cambiado, ahora lo se con certeza -  
- estupendo, la persona de la estrella será mía - un gran deseo y ambición apareció en sus ojos  
- podrás hacer lo que quieras con esa persona, pero solo después de que le haya quitado la estrella - ojos llenos de ambición por ambas personas - es solo cuestión de tiempo, primero serán los Li, después el resto de los hechiceros y luego el mundo caerá a mis pies. Nada podrá detenerme todos pagarán lo que hicieron a mi familia, lo que me hicieron a mí - La mujer despedia odio y rencor a niveles nunca antes vistos, incluso la joven se estremeció al ver así a su madre, en verdad provocaba escalosfríos el tan solo hecho de verla - Solo espera un poco más Minaki, solo un poco más e iremos a Tomoeda, iremos por mi destino, y nada impedira que yo lo consiga, nadie -

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

En la facultad de la universidad de Tokyo

- Profesor tal vez debería ir a descansar, no ha dormido mucho o ido a su casa en 3 días -  
- No aún no, todavía no termino con esto - la cara cansada y demacrada por la fata de sueño y alimento del profesor Fuitaka se notaba, peor a la vez su gran desició y determinación por terminar lo que estaba investigando  
- tan importante es profesor? -  
- así es, estoy a punto de hacer un gran descubrimiento, esto va cambiar la historia del mundo entero - el joven no captaba muy bien lo que le decía su profesor, era tan irreal, algo que cambiaría la historia del mundo entero, simplemente era imposible.  
- De que está hablando porfesor? es tan importate en lo que trabaja? -  
- A sí es joven Haruno -  
- De todos modos profesor, debe descansar - la preocupación por el profesor era bastante evidente, pero Fujitaka nego con la cabeza - entocnes profesor deje que le ayude, así terminará más pronto y podrá descansar más tiempo -  
Fujitaka medito un poco la propuesta recebir la ayuda de alguién no le vendría nada mal, y la verdad el trabajo se estaba volviendo mucho para una sola persona  
- esta bien joven Haruno, creo que no vendría nada mal una mano extra, esl trabajo se está volviendo demasiado pesado para mi solo - el buen Fujitaka cambio su cara por una más seria - pero debe prometer que lo que le voy a enseñar lo va a mantener en secreto, al menos hasta que acabemos con toda la investigación - su voz realmente era de miedo, tan importante era lo que estaba Fujitaka, el joven que lo acompañaba trago saliva pero sus intenciones no eran malas y en verdad quería ayudar al profesor Fujitaka pues al igual que su mentor el joven Haruno era un apasionado a la arqueología y las antiguas civilizaciones

- Le doi mi palabra profesor de que todo lo que vea o se dija en este lugar no sale de estas paredes, puede confiar completamente en mí profesor - Fujitaka noto que sus palabras y sus ojos eran sinceros.  
- Bien, entonces acerquece aquí, tengo algo que mostrarle - Se dirigió a una pequeña puerta que conectaba con otra pequeña habitación. La puerta estaba con llave, Fujitaka la abrió el joven Haruno quedó un poco desconcertado por lo que veía, en esa pequeña habitación no había más que una pequeña vitrina de cristal en la que había un pergamino que no parecía nada especial, aún así se acercó para ver más de cerca, pero no veía nada más extraodinario, así que decidio que mejor se lo explicará el profesor - no... no entiendo profesor...qué es esto? - 

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

De regreso en la secundaria Tomoeda

Durante las clases Sakura a penas y pudo cruzar algunas palabras con Shaoran, pues en cuanto terminaba una clase y venia el cambio de profesor todos lo que ya conocían al ambarino lo rodeaban para hacerle preguntas acerca de su regreso, incluso durante el almuerzo no pudieron pasar tiempo juntos, en cuanto sonó la campana un entusiamado Yamasaki insistió en llevar a Shaoran a concer el colegio y a algunos compañeros. Pero a pesar de todo Sakura lucía bastante más alegre de lo normal, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su siempre admirador Seint Ko. Otra persona que no paso desapercibido pero para las chicas fue Shaoran Li, pues durante el pequeño recorrido que le dio Yamasaki encontraron varias chicas de la secundaria quienes no podían evitar voltear a ver al nuevo y guapo chico de la escuela, muchas quedaban sorprendidas y anonadadas por la apariencia del chino.

- Buenos días Yamasaki - llamaron al chico en uno de los pasillos  
- Ah, buenos días Ryo -  
- eh, quién es él? - pregunto el chico Ryo, pues él al estar un salón diferente desconocía de la llegada de Li  
- ah claro, deja que los presente. él es Shaoran Li un viejo amigo de la primaria, ha regresado a estudiar aquí la secundaria por que él es de Hong Kong, y él es Ryo Kentaro al igual que nosotros esta en 2 pero en un grupo diferente, pero es un buen amigo -  
- así que de China - Ryo se quedo observando por un momento al joven de enfrente, más por que era de China y él no tenía gran agrado Seint Ko quien también era de China, pero vio algo diferente en su mirada que le inspiro confianza, no era como Seint Ko, un parlanchín de primera y un arrogante en todo su esplendor, al contrario el chico que tenía enfrente le inspiro seriedad y amabilidad. El chino sintió la mirada examinadora de Ryo, por suerte solo fue eso - mucho gusto en conocerte - extendio la mano - espero que nos llevemos bien -  
Shaoran acepto el saludo - igualmente -  
- muy bien, espero que todos nos llevemos muy bien - Yamasaki estaba algo entusiasmado - Ryo no quieres acompañarnos, le estoy dando un pequeño tour a Li, para que conosca la escuela y eso -  
- esta bien - Ryo como siempre hacía relucir sus buenos modales  
Seguían caminando y entonces Ryo se atrevió a comentar  
- Li espero no haberte incomodado al principio - se dsiculpo por la mirada inquisidora que le lanzo en cuanto lo conocio  
- no hay problema, se que es díficil para mí pues vengo de otro país -  
- si me imagino que el idioma también se te dificulta verdad? -  
- nada de eso Ryo - intervino Yamasaki - como te dije Li estuvo viviendo aquí un tiempo, conoce bastante bien nuestro idioma -  
- bueno al menos en eso no tendras problemas. Y dime qué te pareció tu compatriota? - Interrogo el moreno  
- eh? - dudo Shaoran  
- Si, Seint Ko, va en tu salón, un chico gero muy parlanchín y presumido -  
- si Li, Seint está es nuestro salón - terció Yamasaki  
Shaoran intentava hacer memoria, y por alguna razón ese nombre le sonaba, lo había escuchado antes, pero dónde?  
- es imposible que no lo hayas notado - se alarmó un poco Yamasaki  
- la verdad si es casi imposible pasarlo por alto, a estas alturas pense que sabrías quién es, y más por que tengo entendido que él también es de China - Ryo estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo  
- ...... - Shaoran estaba un poco confundido  
- bueno Li deja que te expliquemos el por que de nuestra reacción - Yamasaki se puso como cuando va a contar mentiras, pero esta vez todo lo iba a decir era la total verdad - verás, Seint Ko llegó cuando empezamos la secundaria, él es.... cómo decirlo?.... se puede decir que desde que entro a esta escuela se convirtió en el chico más popular, o acaso me equivoco Ryo? -  
- no, en verdad se puede decir que es el más popular, y parece que Seint Ko disfruta de su popularidad -  
- así es - reafirmo Yamasaki - Seint Ko es un chico al que le gusta ser popular, le gusta que las chicas lo persigan, que todo el mundo le preste atención, es todo un casanova, pero a pesar de todo ha demostrado delante de toda la escuela que solo le interesa una chica en particular, ah rechazado a casi todas las chicas de la escuela, pero sólo ahí una que lo ha rechazado a él -  
Esa descripción le abrió un poco los ojos al ambarino, de repente todo tenía un poco de sentido, pero no no podía ser o sí.  
- Parece ser que Seint Ko solo tiene ojos para ella, si no mal recuerdo se la pasa persiguiendo a la única chica que lo ha rechazado en toda su vida, de verdad ahí que reconocer que Seitn Ko es tenaz, lleva tras la misma chica ya más de una año, pero ella no parece ceder, creo que eso solo provoca que Seint Ko la persiga más. Aunque a mí me parece que Ko sólo la quiere para demostrar que ninguna chica le dice que "no" - Ryo acabo la pequeña descripción.  
Shaoran entre temeroso de escuchar el nombre que suponía, era el de esa chica pregunto - quién es ella? -  
- pues quien más va a ser Li - Yamasaki no cambiaba su tono - es Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto -Shaoran ya se lo imaginaba, todo cooncordaba con lo que le había dicho Sakura aquella vez, pero cómo no pudo darse cuenta deñ sujeto ese? dentro de su mente se maldecía por eso, pero Yamasaki continuo - verás Li, al entrar a la secundaria Kinomoto se convirtió en una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria, por eso no me soprende que Seint se haya fijado en ella, muchos chicos han intentando salir con ella sin mucho éxito -  
Eso si que fue una sorpresa para Shaoran, sabía lo de Seint Ko, pero no lo del resto de los chicos de la secundaria, por eso empezaba a enojarse por dentro, una pequeña sensación de golpear a todo el que viera a Sakura, pero aún así se contenía, intentaba contenerse  
- eso es algo que hay que resaltar - intervino Ryo - pues Kinomoto ha rechazado a todo el que se le acerca para intentar salir con ella, incluso a Seint Ko, cuando la mayoría de la escuela opina que Kinomoto esta un tanto loca por rechazar a Ko, muchos dicen que hacen una buena pareja. Aunque el hecho es que Kinomoto no solo lo ha rechazado a él un millón de veces, si no que ha rechazado a todos y después de 1 año la gente empieza a preguntarse el por qué -  
- eso es verdad, nadie sabe las razones por las que Kinomoto rechaza a todos - Yamasaki explicaba - incluso Chiharu me dice que ella y las otras chicas han intentado convencer a Sakura para que le de una oportunidad a Seint, o al menos han querido saber la razón de tanto rechazo, pero al parecer ni ellas saben las verdaderas razones. Eh de admitir que yo también me he hecho esa pregunta, pues desde que entramos a la secundaria y vi como subia la popularidad de Kinomoto no dude que pronto conseguiría novio, pero ya ha pasdo un poco más de un año y aún sucede nada -

- no puedo creerlo - al fin Shaoran volvía a hablar, nunca se había imaginado todo aquello, Sakura había rechazado a muchos chicos, y él si sabía la razón era uno de los pocos que conocían la verdad, él lo sabía. Todo esto que le decía era simplemente un gran descubrimiento para él _"- cómo no se ocurrió que esto podría pasar?, soy un tonto -" _ y es que en verdad como es que no se le había ocurrido que durante su ausencia eso no hubiera pasado y más cuando Sakura siempre ha sido una chica tan bonita aparte de tener una personalidad única tan llena de alegría y gentileza a la vez.  
- a pesar de todo - intervino Yamasaki - debo de admitir que esta situación de Kinomoto rechazando a Seint Ko hace que la vida en al secundaria sea divertida, le da un poco de diversión a la rutinaria vida de la secundaria -  
- cómo? - preguntó Li algo confundido  
- vamos Takashi, esta situación no es divertida, al menos no creo que lo sea para Kinomoto, imaginate que todos lo días tengas a alguién detrás tuyo con regalos y gritandote que salgas con él -  
- bueno tienes razón Ryo, pero debes de admitir que si es algo divertido ver a Seint más que nada, ya vez que es todo un exagerado y le gusta sobreactuar las cosas, de hecho en estos momentos Kinomoto debe de estar rechaznadolo otra vez -  
- qué dijiste? - se alarmó Shaoran  
- eh? - se extraño Yamasaki por la reacción de su amigo - sólo dije que Kinomoto debe de estar rechazando a Seint otra vez, la hora favorita de Ko para asediar a Kinomoto es casi al final del almuerzo, a parte de la entrada y la salida de la escuela.  
- quieres decir que Sakura esta... esta con... - Shaoran estaba que se le iba el alma  
- si lo más seguro es que Kinomoto este con Seint en este momento - termino de decir Ryo quien se extraño por la reacción del nuevo estudiante - acaso ya conocías a Kinomoto? -  
- eh, si algo así - dudó Shaoran  
- cómo que algo así? Li- reclamó Yamasaki - si no mal recuerdo tu y Kinomoto se llevaban muy bien en la primaria, junto con tu prima y Daijouji, los 4 siempre estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos - Ryo se extraño aún más con esa explicación, él era un chico bastante inteligente y sentía que había algo más allá de todo eso - ah ya se Li, que te parece si vamos a ver como Seint ko es rechazado, seguro tu también quieres ver a Kinomoto hacerlo, para que veas como han cambiado las cosas por aquí -  
- si seguro - respondio Shaoran entre furioso y ansioso - seguro que quiero verlo -

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Sakura estaba tranquilamente sentada bajo un árbol junto con Tomoyo pero como era de esperarse llegó Seint casi al final del almuerzo para su intento de conquistar a la ojiverde

- mi bella y presiosa flor de cerezo - llegó por detrás de Sakura poniendo frente a ella una flor, de hecho la misma de la mañana que Sakura ya le había devuelto - esta flor es para tí, un pequeño regalo y recordatorio de los sentimiento que tengo hacia a tí - Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente ya no le sorprendia nada que llegará Seint a esa hora - mi linda y hermosa flor de cerezo espero que en esta ocasión tenga el honor de que me concedas una oportunidad, sabes muy bien que muchas chicas quisieran estar con migo pero yo siempre les dijo que mis ojos solo estan puestos en tí qué me dices? -

Sakura ponía cara de resignada una vez más mientras Seint seguía alabandola y Tomoyo reía picaramente ante la cara de resignación de su amiga, un Seint más casanova de lo normal y ahora todo mejoraba pues por el rabillo del ojo acaba de ver a cierto grupo de chicos no muy lejos de ahí que acacaban de llegar justo en el momento para apreciar la escena; y lo que más hacía que Tomoyo sonriera era al ver la cara de cierto chico en especial, pues se notaba que estaba muerto de de celos

- Fijate bien Li, por la cara que esta poniendo Kinomoto, lo va a rechazar otra vez - aclaró Yamasaki que no presto mucha atención a la actitud del chino; pues a Shaoran se le dibujaba en la frente una gran vena a la vez que apretaba el puño, esta actitud de Li sólo se había visto cuando Eriol Hirawizaga estaba hablando o muy cerca de Sakura.  
- esto es el colmo!! - expresó enojado  
Ryo quien segupia pensando que era muy extraña la actitud de Li lo detuvo con una simple palabra cuando vio que el tenía la intención de ir hacía la escena - Espera -  
Esa simple palabra detuvieron por completo al enojado castaño y fue lo mejor pues en ese momento logro escuchar la voz de Sakura

- lo siento mucho Seint, pero sabes que no puedo aceptar tu regalo ni tu proposición. Lo lamento pero no -  
- pero lindura... - - por favor Seint no lo hagas más díficil, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces pero sigues sin entender -  
- no... no te entiendo... que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me des una oportunidad -  
- sabes que eso no va a pasar, te apreció mucho pero solo es como amigo, tú lo sabes -  
- esa no es una sufiente explicación -  
- Seint te pido que esperes un poco más, pronto podré explicarte bien todo -  
- por qué no ahora? -  
- aún no, pero te prometo que pronto te daré una respuesta más convincente, todo se aclarará para tí y para todos -  
- pero...pero -  
- no Seint, basta -  
- esta bien presiosura, sólo por esta vez daré esta batalla por pérdida - Seint dramatizaba al poner una mano en su frente y otra extendida - pero no me rindo, la guerra aún no termina y se que pronto caerás ante mis encantos. Adios -

- esta vez su salida fue más dramática que de costumbre, fue todo un espectáculo - Tomoyo rompió el silencio y sakura suspiro aliviada de que Seint se fuera  
- no se cuando entenderá -  
- pues parece no cansarse, pero en esta ocasión me temo que no fui la única que disfruto del espectáculo, aunque la verdad dudo que lo haya disfrutado -  
- no entiendo Tomoyo? -  
- dijo que esta vez tuviste un público muy peculiar - Tomoyo giró su cabeza hacía donde estaban Shaoran, Yamasaki y Ryo - mira hacía allá -  
Sakura se inclinó para ver hacía donde apuntaba su amiga y su cara lo dijo todo, al instante se puso roja como un tomate al ver a Shaoran ahí parado sin decir una palabra pero mirando fijamente hacía donde estaban ellas, lucía molesto -  
- Ay no Tomoyo!, crees que haya visto todo? -  
- para que te miento Sakura -

La ojiverde empezó a andar algo nervios hacía Shaoran, pero como tratando de decir aquí ni paso nada

- ho...hola, qué los trae por acá? -  
- hola Kinomoto - saludó Yamasaki con habitual humor - no, nada más le enseñabámos a Li cómo era Seint, él quería conocerlo y ver como lo rechazas - lo dijo tal calmadamente como era su costumbre. Una gota enorme salió de Sakura al oír eso y al ver que Shaoran estaba enojado  
- ya veo, entonces.... vieron... todo -  
- pero Kinomoto, ya no es novedad ver esto por acá -  
- si pero... - volteo a ver Shaoran. Ryo notaba que la situación era extraña mucho más que antes - es que...yo...yo -  
Entonces como por arte de magia sonó la campana que indicaba el termino de la hora del descanso. Sakura suspiró había sido salvada por la campana  
- ay la campana, será mejor que volvamos al salón - seguía algo nerviosa pues Shaoran no había dicho ni hecho nada - si, si, vámos vámos - y empezó a empujar a Shaoran para que este empezara a caminar pues aún se notaba algo enfadado. Yamasaki solo levanto los hombros y luego siguió a sus amigos. Tomoyo seguía con una sonrisa ahí parada iba a empezar a caminar pero la detuvo una pregunta de Ryo que aún estaba ahí  
- qué esta pasando aquí Tomoyo? -  
Tomoyo no se sobresaltó, pero tampoco le sorprendio que Ryo se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa era una situación peculiar, después de todo el era un chico muy inteligente y perceptivo. Aún así no quiso poner en evidencia a su amiga  
- No se de que hablas Ryo, todo está muy normal - Ryo no quedo muy convencido con esa respuesta - vámos, o llegaremos tarde a clase - ambos empezaron a caminar hacía el salón, pero Ryo intentaba descubrir lo que pasaba, eso no había sido nada normal y él lo sabía, y sabía que Tomoyo lo sabía, así que él lo descubriría, seguro que lo haría.

_Continuará....._

_** Muy bien, my bien, que situación tan comprometedora para Sakura, pero qué lindo! Shaoran se puso celoso, si que se puso celoso, y no es para menos, imaginate que otro esta intentando robarte la novia, no creo que sea muy agradable. Y que me dicen del chico Ryo, apenas el primer día y ya se dio cuenta de que ahí hay algo raro, ese chico si que es inteligente por que parece que fue el único que lo noto. Y hablando de primeros días que bonito primer día para Shaoran primero hablan todos de su regreso, luego al ser presentado lo van con una fea mirada, luego le dicen que su novia es la mas asediada por los chicos en la escuela y finalmente se encuentra al gran Seint Ko intentando robarle a la novia. Jajajajaja que chistoso, pero descuiden que esto no termina aquí ya verán que más parasará en este lindo primer día de clases para el lindo de Shaoran. Jiijijijiji. Bueno ahora hablando de saber que más pasará esten atentos, por que parece que el profesor Kinomoto ha hecho una gran descubrimiento, qué será lo que encontró?. Ah y volvieron a aparecer esas arpías, bueno sus planes se van clarificando pero aún aún muchas cosas por desentrañas y que serán esos poderes que tanto desean, bueno eso será también para el próximo capitulo, creo =$. Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, por favor porfavor dejen su review :D.**_

_**  
Mata ne, Saynora ! **_

* * *


	13. Capitulo 12

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 12**

** "Palabras Interesantes"**

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- Esto... esto es increible profesor - el joven Haruno quien estaba escuchando las explciaciones del profesor Fujitaka acerca del misterioso pergamino que estaba frente a él. - esto simplemente inconcebible...no... puedo creer que haya existido una civiización tan desarrollada mucho antes de que apareciera la escritura e incluso mucho antes de que las grandes antiguas civlizaciones existieran. Es simplemente imposible -

- pues si existe joven Haruno, y este pergamino que tiene frente a used es la clara muestra de ello -

- esta seguro de lo que dice profesor?, estamos hablando de que esto cambiaría la historia del mundo entero -

- esto de aqui es 100% fidedigno- señalo al pergamino de la caja - yo mismo he hecho las pruebas al menos 3 veces y todas han dado lo mismo, este pergamino data de al menos el 7000 a.c. - - qué!! - el acompañante abrio mucho más lo ojos, si eso era posible - pero si en ese tiempo el humano aun se encontraba en la barbarie, apenas y empezaba a formarse las comunidades humanas -

- asi es, pero al parecer esta civilización logro esconderse del mundo entero, hasta ahora -

- profesor - dudó mucho en preguntar - cómo...cómo consiguió esto? -

- yo no lo conseguí, ni si quiera se de dónde se encontró, simplemente me llego, hace unas semanas me hicieron llegar un paquete con este pergamino, no tenía remitente y solo traía una nota donde decía que el pergamino era muy antiguo y que cambiaría la historia del mundo, no decía nada más. No se si quiera por que me lo dieron a mí -

- esto es demasiado extraño profesor, demasiado extraño -

- si, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al abrir el peergamino -

- ¿qué es lo que hay escrito profesor? -

- venga joven Haruno, ya que va a ayudarme, le mostrare lo que he descubierto hasta el momento - Fujitaka salió de la paqueña habitación, seguido del joven ayudante y de inmediato Fujitaka empezó a rebuscar entre un monton de papeles que tenía en un escritorio hasta que saco del monton un gran rotafolio - esto joven Haruno, es lo que contiene el pergamino en su interior, esta es solo una copia del original, pero dada la antiguedad e importancia del mismo decidí que sería mejor trabajar con un transcrito y así evitar el deterioro del pergamino. Ese pergamino es demasiado importante para la humanidad como usted comprenderá -

- por supuesto profesor - el joven se acercó al transcrito, el rotafolio estaba totalmente lleno de caracteres extraños y nuevos, un copleto y nuevo sistema de escritura. - Aquí debe de haber mucha información profesor, lo dijo por la extensión de mismo -

- y no se equivoca joven Haruno, incluso hay mucha más información de la que parece, después de tantas horas de trabajo he logrado encontrarle lógica a a la primera parte de lo escrito aquí - señalando solo la primera cuarta parte del rotafolio - en este pequeño pedazo hay toda una historia, me costo trabajo encontar la secuencia de los caracteres, pero al fin pude descubrir como funciona este nuevo sistema de escritura -

- ¡¿ya encontró como decifrar el pergamino?! - estaba muy sorprendido ante la hazaña de su profesor

- si pero como le dije solo la primera cuarta parte, verá - señalandole hacia la copia - si se da cuenta el pergamino parece estar dividido en 4 partes, cuando empece a entender el lenguaje pense que podría traducir todo el contenido, pero me equivoque, cada parte es diferente, a pesar de que son lo mismo símbolos, en cada parte parecen tener un significado diferente, he incluso hay algunos simbolo que solo aparecen en una parte y no se vuelven a repetir. Por esto el trabajo se ha complicado más de la cuenta -

- es usted muy inteligente, profesor, no me extraña que le hayan mandado a usted el pergamino, si sabían que usted era tan brillante no dudo que hayan pensado que podría desenmascarar este misterio -

- en verdad no fue complicado entender la primera parte, en verdad en ese pedazo los simbolos eran muy sencillos de entender, pero como le dijo el problema viene con el resto, y a pesar de todo hay pedazoz de la primera parte que no logro entender -

- profesor me podría decir, ¿qué es lo que ha encontrado en este pergamino? - el joven se encontraba muy interesado en oor lo que su profesor haya descubierto, este nuevo mistrio empezaba a abarcar toda su mente y solo estaba deseoso de saber más

- Acérquese joven - el profesor empezó a señalar los extraños símobolos con forme iba relatando lo que estos contaban - Esta primera parte habla si se pude decir del surgimineto de su cultura, no dan muchos detalles de como lograron tal desarrollo a tan temprana edad pero, supongo que eso vendrá descrito más adelante. Mientras en este pedazo, nos describen un poco como surgió todo, aquí describe el surgimiento de 2 poderes, al parecer éstos fueron concevidos por una especie de divinidad - saltandonse algunos símbolos - esta parte no he logrado decifrarla aún pero supongo que hacen alución a los 2 poderes. Ahora por este lado dice que esos poderes fueron dados a una especie de sacerdote o curandero; la verdad aún no logro descifrar su tipo de organización social. Por otro lado aquí explica que gracias a esos extraordinarios poderes lograron el desarrollo y rápido florecimiento de su cultura -

- ¿¿poderes?? -

- aún no he decifrado esa parte, no se que clase de poder sea, o si al menos era un poder, puede ser cualquier cosa -

- pero eso que les haya sido dado debe de ser algo extraordinario para lograr que una comunidad tan desarrollada se diera en ese tiempo -

- así es joven Haruno, pero como todo poder, éste también empezó a corromper el equilibrio y la paz de la comunidad -

- ¿cómo dice profesor? -

- así es, en este fragmento - explican que el aquello poderes eran magnificos, juntos podían hacer cualquier cosa y dotaban de gran poder al poseedor, pero al parecer separados no eran tan fuertes como lo serían juntos, aunque al parecer aún separados eran muy peligrosos que estuvieran en manos humanas. Los poderes empezaron a arruinar las cosas en esta comunidad, no explican que clase de cosas comenzaron a pasar, sólo dicen que de seguir así todo lo que ya habían logrado terminaría en la basura. Al parecer aquella divinidad al ver la destrucción que se estaba provocando por los poderes, tomó la deción de sellarlos, aquí dicen que la divinidad regresó y sello los poderes más no se los llevo con sigo. Al parecer la divinidad les explico que esos poderes eran de ellos, que el no se los llevaría, pero para que esto no volviera a pasar los poderes no podrían ser liberados por cualquiera, los poderes escogerían a la persona o personas que realmente los merezcan y solo ellos podrían liberar ese poder. -

- no...no logro imaginarme todo esto, profesor esto que dice es totalmente incríble y dice que solo es un poco de lo que ha logrado decifrar. Disculpe profesor pero eso increíble, lo que usted tiene es practicamente toda una historia -

- No joven Haruno esto es solo un parte de la historia, al parecer ellos podían decir mucho con unos cuantos dibujos, por eso creo que en este pergamino encontraré mucho más, aún debe de haber cientos de detalles, seguramente hablan de su estilo de vida, su descubrimientos, su organización, sus costumbres, el paisaje, todo. Incluso deben de dar señales de donde se acentaron. Si logramos descubrir esto últmo estoy seguro que se podría ir a investigar más de esta cultura, encontrar más huellas de esta civilización -

- tiene razón profesor,aún faltan muchas cosa por encontrar, ya verá que entre los 2 encontraremos la solución a este misterio -

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

De vuelta en la secundaria Tomoeda

Después del pequeño incidente sucitado en el descanso gracias a cierto chico rubio todo parecía volver a la normalidad, al parecer a Shaoran ya se le había pasado un poco el coraje y ahora todo era como antes, ya más tranquila Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse emocianada al recordar que Shaoran estaba ahí atrás de ella, cuando ella pensaba que aun faltarían unos días para que el chico ingresara al colegio, o al menos eso es lo que él había dicho el día anterior, y sin poder evitarlo su mente viajaba al día anterior desconectandose así de todo lo que estuviera diciendo el profesor cosa que sabía lamentaría más tarde cuando no lograra comprender su tarea.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura se levantó temprano para ser domingo, para su suerte su papá no iba a estar en casa ahora incluso trabajaba en domingo, y eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que le veía ya, y para mejorara su suerte esa semana le tocaban los quehacerees a Touya, ya que la semana pasada le habían tocado a ella. Por eso pudo escabullirse fácilemnte de su casa para ir a ayudar a Shaoran, tal y como la había prometido. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar la dirección que le habían dado pues realmente estaba cerca de donde ella vivía solo le tomo cerca de 10 min a pie para llegar a la casa de Shaoran. Pero por un momento duó de su sentido de la orientación, de repente se encontró ante una mezcla con una rara conbimación de estilo chino y japones. La entrada era una gran barda que rodeaba toda la casa y justo en en el centro estaba la entrada sin puerta adornada con unos pilares de piedra y pequeño techo de teja que no cubria más de 2 metros. Se paro justo en la entrada y dudó en seguir adelante, frente a ella había un pequeño pero algo largo camino de cemento hasta la entrada de la casa, a los lados del amplio camino todo era verde y había uno que otro gran árbol. Al final del camino una imponente casa, no era una gran mansión pero era más un poco más grande que una casa promedio. A parte la casa estaba totalmente construida muy al estilo oriental; era de dos pisos y techo de teja negrizo, la casa parecía coomo divida en 3 partes, pero en la partel central había lo que parecía un pórtico en color blanco y en el cantro estaba la gran entrada de doble puerta y encima del portico parecía que había un gran balcón o terraza; definitivamanete esa era una casa muy oriental._

_Camino hasta las entrda de la casa pero no tuvo que tocar, justo cuando iba a hacerlo abrieron las puertas, para su sopresa era el antiguo sirviente de la casa Li, el señor Wei, quien parecía llevar una caja en las manos que se disponía a tirar a la basura. El mayordomo de la casa se quedo observando unos instantes a la joven que tenía frente a él, pero no tardo mucho en reconocerla._

_- señorita Sakura, es gusto volverla a ver -  
_

_- Igualmente señor Wei, hace mucho que no lo veía -  
_

_- si es verdad, pero para usted el pasar del tiempo solo ha hecho de usted una hermosa jovencita - Sakura se avergonzo un poco por el cumplido -pero dígame que es lo que la trae por acá -  
Sakura se disponia a contestar a la pregunta pero un chico castaño llego también a la entrada con una enorma caja en los brazos - Wei,¿ dónde quieres que lo ponga? - ahí notó quien había llegado - ¿Sakura? -  
_

_- ah, hola Shaoran, espero no haber llegado tarde -  
_

_- eh, no no aún es temprano - bajo la caja al piso igual lo hizo Wei  
_

_- joven Shaoran, no me había dicho que vendría la señorita Sakura. Perdóne señorita el desorden, pero es que aún no acabamos de acomodar la casa, como usted me magino sabrá acabamos de llegar hace apenas un día -  
_

_- no se preocupe Wei, a eso he venido, ayer Shaoran me contó que aún no acababan de acomodar todo así que me ofrecí para ayudar un poco, espero no le moleste -  
_

_- no para nada señorita Sakura, será un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros y recibir su ayuda, a demás no nos vendría nada mal un poco del toque femenino, si me soprendi fue por que el joven Shoaran no me aviso que vendría - viendo hacía su joven pupilo.  
_

_- bueno...es que yo... - trató de defenderse  
_

_- bueno eso no importa ya, lo importante es que está aquí nos nosotros jovencita Sakura, por favor pase - Sakura entró y empezó a admirar la casa. - uoh, es una casa muy bonita, cuando la vi por fuera quede impresionada, pero lo es más por dentro -  
_

_- si esta casa fue recientemente adquirida por la familia Li, es una casa muy antigua - comentó Wei - por cierto joven Shaoran, por qué no lleva a la jovencita Sakura a conocer la casa mientras yo termino de sacar estas cajas -  
_

_- esta bien Wei - el mayordomo de la casa Li se retiró amablemente a continuar con su labor._

_Sakura empezó a caminar por un pequeño espacio observando muy curiosa la nueva casa - de verdad la casa es muy bonita Shaoran -  
_

_- ¿no te costó trabajo encontrar la dirección? - La castaña paró y se dirigió de nuevo a Li  
_

_- No para nada, tenías razón, estas muy cerca de mi casa así que conozco muy bien el área - se puso un dedo en la boca como pensando - aunque a decir verdad nunca me había dado cuenta de que había una casa como ésta por estos rumbos, cuando la vi me hizo dudar un poco en si era la correcta -  
_

_- si, yo se que es demasiado grande para 2 personas, pero mi madre insistió en que usaramos ésta casa, y como estan las cosas con ella no quise buscar más problemas -  
_

_- ah ya comprendo -  
_

_- pero esto ha resultado más problemático de lo que pensé, limpiar toda la casa y ordernarla nos está llevando má tiempo de lo normal - suspiró resignado  
_

_- si me he dado cuenta - miró al rededor de la casa. Por lo que veía la mayoría de los muebles grandes ya habían sido instalados, pero todo estaba casi vació y se imaginaba por el tamaño de la casa que aún habría algunos lugares por limpiar - pero por eso he venido hoy - dijo alegremente, dije que quería compensar lo de ayer, y puedo notar que si necesitan ayuda en este lugar _

_- sonreía como nunca antes, esa hermosa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba, no pudo evitar devolverle una igual.  
_

_- creo que si fue buena idea que vinieras depués de todo -  
_

_- claro que si, ahora vámos a empezar, qué te parece si me muestras toda la casa? - en ese momento Sakura tomo la mano del varón un poco temerosa, pero todo ese sentimiento se esfumó cuando él correspondiera al gesto al aferrar más sus manos.  
_

_- vámos - ambos se quedaron ahí de pie, sólo mirandose uno al otro, pero lo que ninguno de los 2 había notado era la presencia de cierto personaje escondido en la mochila de Sakura y quien estaba observando por una pequeña abertura todo lo que pasaba._

_- ¡¡QUé CREES QUE HACES MOCOSO!! - Kerberos salió disparado de la mochila al ver a su dueña tomada de la mano de Shaoran y interponiendose entre ambos  
_

_- ¡¡AAAHHHH!! - ambos gritaron por la sorpresa soltandose inmediatamente  
_

_- ¡KERO! - reclamó la maestra. Kerberos no le prestaba atención estaba batiendose en un duelo de miradas con Li  
_

_- ¡Qué crees que haces, muñequito! -  
_

_- Pero que te has creído chiquillo -  
_

_- ¡Kero! - volvió a llamar su dueña - ¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo aquí? - sonaba algo enojada_

_Al final el pequeño guardían se volvió hacía su dueña - pues que crees que hago, también vine a conocer la casa del chiquillo impertinente - lo vio con cara de recelo - y que bueno que vine -  
_

_- eso no te justifica Kero, te metiste en mi mochila sin mi permiso -  
_

_- claro que sí; tú no me querías traer, así que tuve que meterme a escondidas - y en su mente el guardían se decía __ "- acaso creía que iba a dejar que estuviera todo el día sola con este chiquillo, claro que no, aparte si cumplo con esto ese hermano suyo me va a dar una buena dotación de dulces -" _

_- si no te traje Kero fue por que yo no vine a perder el tiempo, vine a ayudar -  
_

_- aja sí, que bien ayudas -  
_

_- Basta muñequito - intentó intervenir el catstaño, pero Sakura actuo antes  
_

_- Bueno Kero dado que has venido aquí, entonces tu tendrás que ayudar también, ese será tu castigo por esconderte y venir acá sin avisarme -  
_

_- ¡qqqqquuuuuéééé! - se quejó ampliamente  
_

_- como escuchaste Kero, yo vine a ayudar, y ahora tu lo harás también -  
_

_- ¿quién rie ahora? - Shaoran sonó muy sarcástico, Sakura había puesto en su lugar al guardían  
_

_- bien - se resigó Kero - pero siempre voy a estar con Sakura, no me voy a separar de ella ni por un instánte -_

_Y así fue, Kero no se separó ni un momento de Sakura, siempre estaba en la misma habitación que ella, a donde ella fuera él iba también, definitivamente no iba a dejar que esos 2 pasaran tiempo de calidad, al menos por ese día él no iba a permitirlo pues era seguro que no iba a poder vigiliar todo el tiempo a Sakura, pero se conformaba con hacerlo en esa ocasión y cuando pudiera seguro lo haría de nuevo._

_Así que el resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, aunque Sakura y Shaoran no pudieron disfrutar tiempo de calidad juntos se sintieron bien de tener cerca al otro y de vez en cuando bromear. Sakura ayudaba más que nada con la limpieza de algunos lugares de la casa y por supuesto Kero siempre la ayudaba, de hecho el guardía fue de mucha ayuda cuando de lugares altos se trataba. También ayudó un poco a acomodar lo qeu faltaba de la casa. Cayó la noche, la casa estaba practicamente terminada y Wei dijo que el se encargaría de lo muy poco que faltaba ya más adelante en la semana. Como agradeciemiento el mayordomo invitó a cenar a Sakura y al guardían y a éste último en específico le regaló unos exquisitos dulces. Después de eso Sakura tuvo que volver a casa, ya iba siendo hora de volver. Shaoran muy amablamente la acompaño a casa, pero por supuesto el guardían iba vigilando todo el camino, ingeniosamente se poso en el hombro de Sakura como si este fuera un simple peluche y se aferró a su ama tan fuerte que ni siquiera Sakura en un intento de meterlo a la mochila pudo lograr que este se desprendiera de ella, así que lo tuvo que llevar todo el camino así hasta casa._

_******Fin Flashback**_

Así Sakura recordaba el día anterior, estaba contenta después de no haberlo vsito por mucho tiempo, el estar con él todo el día era muy reconfortante, aunque no hubiera slido todo tan bien como esperaba gracias a la precencia de Kero, pero aún así había sido un día muy especial para ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta las clases ya habían termiando. Tomoyo no saldría temprano, tenía ensayo, y por suerte ese día Seint tenía club de futbol, así que por fin podría platicar con Shaoran a gusto mientras iban a casa. Ya estaban por salir de la escuela pero Sakura había tenido la cabeza perdida todo el día, y esa no fue la excepción

- ay no -

- ¿qué pasa Sakura? -

- espera un segundo tengo que volver al salón, deje una libreta en el escritorio -

- te acompaño -

- no, no, espera aquí, no me tardo, será más rápido si voy sola - y así salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Shaoran quien no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a Sakura tan despitada y alegre como siempre, pero sus pensamientos fueorn subitamente interrumpidos

- valla, valla, ¿así que tu eres Shaoran Li, cierto? - el ambarino volteo a ver quien era el que le hablaba y se llevo una no muy grata sorpresaa al ver al mismo chico rubio ojiazul del descanso pero con un uniforme que parecía ser de futbol. De inmediato su postura se volvió más seria

- si soy yo - lo examinó de pies a cabeza por primera vez - y tu eres, ¿Ko, Seint Ko o me equivoco? -

- Oh que sopresa, veo que ya me conoces, pero como no, soy de los más populares en esta escuela - Seint tenía una actitud muy positiva ante todo, pareciera que quería agradar al otro chico. De repente Seint se acercó más y empezó a examinarlo por todos lados, como un pequeño niño curioso haría

- se puede saber que haces - el castaño parecía un poco molesto con eso

- valla, así que un Li aquí en Japón, es bueno tener a un compatriota aquí, por que si no sabes yo también vengo de China - ahora lo miro conspiradoramente - pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabes, tu familia es muy conocida por allá y conocen a mucha gente -

- si ya lo sé -

- ya sé amigo te propogo un trato - Seint de verdad estaba demasiado positivo

- ¿un trato? -

- si no creas que no me di cuenta, durante el transcurso del día lograste desviar y llamar la atencipon de muchas chicas, se nota que también tendrás éxito con las mujeres, justo como yo lo hago - esas palabras eran desconcertantes para él castaño y sonaban tan arrogates. - y bien, ¿qué me dices? -

- ¿perdón? - estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- si claro, dijo que por que no unimos fuerzas, podemos ser amigos y así tener a todas las chicas de la escuela a nuestros pies -

- ¡pero qué dijiste?! - cada vez le daban más ganas de golpear a ese tipo frente él, primero lo del descanso y luego esto

- ah, claro, debo de admitir que ni yo mismo he podido tener a todas la chicas a mis pies, aunque debo decirte amigo que eso es algo de menor importancia, es verdad que me gusta que las chicas me hagan caso, pero sólo es para divertirme, en realidad sólo tengo interés en una chica - Seint seguía habñando como siempre, tan él, tan in importancia y tan creído

- ¿una en espacial? -

- si , esa es mi hermosa flor de cerezo -

- ¿flor de cerezo? - esas palabras entraron en su cabeza como un eco y de repente comprendió a quien se refería -...Sakura...- dijo casi para sí pero Seint pudo oirlo

- si Sakura Kinomoto, veo que ya la conociste - dijo soñando Seint - si amigo esa chica si que es especial, desde que la vi quede impactado con su belleza y con esos ojos. De inmediato intente acercame a ella, pero sólo he podido acercarme como su amigo, desde que la conocí he intentando conquistarla pero hasta ahora no he podido atravesar esa pared que pone. Pero su rechazo solo me hace quererla más para mí, definitivamente Sakura Kinomoto es mi máximo objetivo, puedo tener a cualquier otra, pero no yo me daré por vencido hasta tenerla para mí, pero temo decite que si querías intentar algo con ella, amigo llegaste tarde, esa chica será toda para mí -

Esas últimas palabras acabaron con la paciencia del castaño - ¡Sakura no es nimgún objetivo, mucho menos un trofeo para presumir! - Se le quedó mirando con mucho rencor - ahora veo la clase de persona que eres, yo nunca haría trato con alguién como tú - sonó distante y enojado

Seint de inmediato cambio su cara, sus facciones se tenzaron, tenía cara de pocos amigos y una pequeña risa de maldad se dibujo en su cara - No sabes con quien te has metido. veo que me equivoque con tigo, pense que podríamos llevarnos bien, pero veo que eso no va a poder ser- hizo un pausa - y nadie le habla así a Seint Ko -

- pues dejame decirte que yo hablo así con sujetos tan arrogantes como tú -  
Seint se carco mucho más a Shaoran y muy amenazadoramente, el ambarino pudo notar cierta maldad en esos ojos que o miraban tan de cerca, pero no le tenía miedo, no retroceió, se quedó ahí parado acepatando cualquier reto que pudiera venir.

A lo lejos ambos escucharon la voz de Sakura, iba bajando los escalones de la entrada llamando a Shaoran. Se detuvo al ver a Seint y a Shaoran pero estaba tan lejos que no se dió cuenta de la tensa situación que había entre esos 2. Ambos habían volteado a ver hacía Sakura, pero inmediatamente Seint siguió con su amenaza, mientras Sakura ahora se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos aún desconcertada por la escena que tenía a unos metros de ella.

- tú - se dirigió Seint - no creas que no me di cuenta de como la miras. Te lo adviertó alejate de ella, no sabes con quien te metes -

- tu amenazas no funcinan con migo, no te tengo miedo -

- eres un tonto, Sakura es una de las chicas más populares y hermosas de la secundaria, acaso crees que ella le haría caso a alguién recién llegado como tú. Así que ya te lo dije, ella será mía, no te intrometas - Ambos se miraban fijamente, pero ninuno de los 2 dijo más pues notaron que Sakura llegaba a ellos. Pero antes de que Sakura llegará por completo Seint se acaerco a Shaoran y le susurró en perfecto chino, por si Sakura escuchaba, no logrará entender - ya lo sabes, ella es para mí, no para tí - Shaoran rio sarcásticamente ante eso, Seint no sabía pero ya tenía la batalla perdida

Así que igual en chino le repondió - eso ya lo veremos -

De inmediato Seint volvió a ser el mismo de antes - Sakura, mi flor de cerzo, que bueno que puedo verte una vez en este día! -  
Sakura noto un poco rara la situación en especial a Shaoran, se veía diferente de como lo dejo justo antes de regresar al salón - Seint, qué haces aca?, no se supone que tienes práctica de futbol -

- por supuesto "presiosa" - recalcó esa última palabra - pero es que quería hablar un momento con nuestro nuevo amigo, notuve la oportunidad en la mañana, pero quería hacerlo, no todos los días llega alguién de tu mismo país - Shaoran no cambiaba su actitud seria y enojada

- si ya veo -

- bueno yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana presiosura, verás lo que te traigo mañana - eso lo dijo más para enojar al castaño, quien se molesto mucho más ante la actitud del rubio. Cuando paso a su lado el capital de futbol le lanzo una última mirada amenazadora al ambarino, y sarcásticamente le dijo - adios, amigo Li - así se perdió de la vista de ambos, Seint se fue hacía las canchas de la escuela

Sakura notó un poco la tensión, Shaoran miraba fijamente por donde se había ido Seint - ¿Shaoran? ¿qué te pasa? -

El chico dio la vuelta, se dirigiía a emprender camino y sin verla y algo distante dijo - vámonos ya -  
Sakura estaba descocertada, algo debió haber pasado para que Shaoran estuviera así, y después de lo que paso en el descanso no era mucho de esperarse aquel comportamiento de Shaoran más si el causante era Seint Ko. aún así y sin decir más también se dispuso a irse, con unos par de largos pasos alcanzó a Shaoran y así se fueron caminanado sin decir una sola palabra.

******Continuará...**

******ok, ok, eh aquí otro capitulo, si señor!!!! ** **este estuvo un poco tenso al final no creen, pero bueno era de esperarse por parte de Shaoran, que querían que después de tremenda amenaza el se quedaría tan tranquilo, pues no señor, y menos si se trata de Sakura; ah y pobre Seint no sabe lo que dice, si tan solo supiera toda la verdad, jajajajajaja, por eso que bueno que Shaoran no se dejo llevar y estuvo firme como un árbol.**

**Bueno y que tal Fujitaka, espero que eso les empiece a aclarar algunas dudas acerca de lo que está pasando, y tal vez ahora entiendan un poco por que Fujitaka debe de resolver el misterio, nada en el mundo son coincidencias solo existe lo invitable, como diría el buen ponderado  
Clow.  
**

**Bueno como vieron también incluí un pequeño flashback de lo que paso el día anterior, en primera instancia no iba a haber flashback, pero cuando acabe el capitulo me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado corto, y es que un principio el 10 y el 11 iban a ser uno solo, pero me di cuenta que juntos quedaban demasiado largo, así que tuve que separarlos, pero al final cuando acabe con este capitulo y lo vi tan corto me dije "y ahora que le pongo, no puedo alterar el orden de los demás capitulos" y entonces recorde un email de una amiga, donde decía que quería saber más de este día. Y pues aquí esta, y esa parte va dedicada para America, pues fue la idea fue de ella; espero les guste =).  
**

**Ahora si ya termine es todo lo que tenía que decir y pues ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos , dejen review siiiii !!!!!!!!**

******__**** Mata ne, Saynora ! **


	14. Capitulo 13

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 13**

** "Tomando Precauciones" **

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran caminaban sin dirigirse palabra alguna, después del pequeño percanse que tuvieron con el buen ponderado amiguito de Sakura, Seint ko, Shaoran estaba muy serio y Sakura presentía que las cosas no estaba muy bien, es despitasda pero no tonta, y pudo notar cuando llegó con esos 2 que la situación a la que llegó no era presisamente un dulce paseo por el parque, sabía que entre esos 2 habia grandes diferencias, pero como no, después de lo que vio Shaoran en el descanso no le extrañaría que él estuviera así con Seint _ "-tal vez esta enojado por lo que hizo Seint en el descanso y yo no hice mucho por evitarlo-"_ se decía así mismo, ciertamente se sentía un poco culpable por lo que es estaba pasando; pero no dejaría que las cosas siguieran así, no dejaría que el día terminará así con Shaoran, por eso cuando llegaron al parque pingino ella decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

- lo siento, se que debí de hacer algo más con respecto a Seint- se detuvo al decir esas palabras, y Shaoran se detuvo unos pasos más adelante -tal vez deba de ser más fuerte con él y dejarle claras las cosas. En verdad lo siento.

Esas palabras taladraron en la cabeza de Shaoran _"-que es lo que he hecho, me he portado muy mal con ella cuando la culpa de mi actitud era todo gracias a ese sujeto, solo hice que se preocupara y todo por mi tonta actitud-" _ El castaño no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había volteado a verla lo que empezó a preocuar más a la ojiverde.

-¿Shaoran?, ¿estas enojado? - él no respondía -¿Shaoran? -

De repente Shaoran volteó hacía ella, pero ahora su rostro estaba más tranquilo, más cálido y dulce, volvía a ser el mismo Shaoran que ella conocía.

- No, soy yo él que debe disculparse, actué muy mal contigo y tú no tienes la culpa- se acerco a ella muy arrepentido -en verdad lamento mi actitud, solo hice que que te sintieras mal, y creéme que es lo último que quiero hacer, no me gusta verte así-

- a mi tampoco me gusta verte mal - se sonrojo un poco - de todas maneras creo que no hice mucho por frenar a Seint y ahora todo se esta saliendo de control-

- en todo caso, yo también soy culpable por haberme dejado llevar por su actitud, pero es que...no puedo evitarlo, ese sujeto...grrrr - se enojó un poco pero ahora de buena manera

-¿no te cae bien verdad? -

- lo siento, se que es tu amigo pero ahora que lo conozco de frente...bueno simplemente no me da buena buena espina, hace rato cuando estuve cerca de él no me gusto la sensación que tuve, no se como describirla, es extraño - Sakura oía muy atenta todo y un poco sorprendida ante las palabras de Shaoran, pero intentó tranquilizarlo.

- pero Shaoran... -él la calló con una señal.

- se lo que vas a decir, solo te pido que por favor tengas cuidado con él, eres demasiado importante para mí y no quiero que nadie te lastime, y ese sujeto tiene una vibra muy extraña, solo dime que serás precavida y cuidadosa con él-

Sakura aestaba atónita ante las palabras del castaño, y como quería que ya no hubiera más problemas ella asintió levemente.

- Gracias por prepocuparte por mí - le dedicó una sincera sonrisa -te prometo que seré cuidadosa con Seint, aunque no creo que pase nada malo, pero de todas formas estaré pendiente -

- con eso me conformo -

- ahora que lo pienso- levo un dedo a su boca muy pensativa- mi hermano me dijo algo parecido de Seint-

-¿tu hermano?- no le agrado mucho que lo comparara con Touya Kinomoto

- si, antes él ya me había dicho que tuviera cuidado con Seint, y ahora tú, no se que es lo que le ven de malo

-ya te dije que es díficil de explicar y por lo visto a tu hermano tampoco le agrada - dijo sin pensar y Sakura empeó a reir -¿qué es tan gracioso?-

-valla al menos mi hermano y tú tienen algo en común -

- ¡¡¿¿qué??!!-

- es que los 2 se preocupan demasiado por mí, pero no hay por que, yo se defenderme sola-

- si, si, eso lo sé, después de los golpes de bienvenida ahora no tengo dudas de que te puedas defender tú sola, y muy bien- La chica se avergonzo

- oye ya te dije que lo sentía- reprochó haciendo puchero y él no pudo evitar sonreir, le encantaba de todas maneras, enojada, alegre, respondona, de todas las formas, él la quería.

- olvidalo ya, mejor vámonos- el castaño tomó la mano de Sakura y dio un pequeño tirón para que empezaran a caminar, pero la chica no se movio -¿qué sucede?

- me quede pensando-

- ¿en qué?- preguntó extrañado

- acerca de Seint-

- vamos Sakura, dejalo ya, ya no quiero hablar de ese sujeto-

- lo sé, pero es importante para mi- se sonrojo un poco y luego dijo -para los dos-

- ¿para los...dos?- se soprendió

- es por lo que pasó hoy - lo vio a los ojos -insisto en que debería de decirle la verdad...sobre nosotros- Sakura no podía evitar ponerse roja, era normal aún no se acostumbraba a la ideade estar con Shaoran, él apenas había llegado hace un par de días y después de tanto tiempo, bueno la chica estaba aprendiendo poco a poco. - Es que tal vez así me él me deja tranquila de una vez y así tú también estarás más tranquilo...ya no tendrás que ver...bueno tu sabes... -

- no hace falta que hagas eso- se acercó a ella, aún no soltaba su mano.

- ...pero Shaoran, tarde o temprano se va a enterar-

- si lo sé, pero prometimos que no lo divulgariamos al menos hasta que tu padre este enterado- dijo muy serio y seguro -sabes que no me gusta que tu padre no este enterado, no es mi estilo ocultar las cosas-

- yo...yo lo sé pero yo no quiero verte enojado todos los días y si tengo que decir la verdad para que así sea, pues no me voy a detener-

Shaoran estaba sorprendido ante la seguridad con la que Sakura decía aquellas palabaras, de verdad nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, por eso era su turno de mostrar confianza y que fuera ante este hecho

- gracias por todo lo que haces...pero no- la chica se sorprendió -ya te dije que no me sentiría bien si tu padre no esta consciente de esto, y estoy seguro que si el dices a ese tipo no tardará en contar la verdad por toda la secundaria-

- pero...- intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión aunque sabía que tenía muy poca posibilidades

- pero nada esperaremos hasta hablar con tu padre-

Ahora si ya había perdido, no habría nada que hiciera cambiar de opinión a Shaoran y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, el era muy muy testarudo, por eso decidió hacer la única pregunta que se le venía a la cabeza

- ¿y tú, vas a estar bien?-

- yo estaré bien podre soportar a ese sujeto un tiempo- la acercó más hacia él, ella era increíble, siempre preocupandose por los demás y ahora lo hacía por él, la rodeo por el talle con sus brazos, ella no rechazó el gesto, le agradaba tenerlo cerca después de tanto tiempo -ya después ese sujeto se sabrá que no tiene oportunidad, pero aún así no se la voy a dejar fácil en estos momentos, si intenta algo se las va a ver con migo- ahora sonaba bastante posesivo, pero aún así Sakura no decía nada, esas palabras sonaban bien y más cuando las decía _ "su Shaoran",_ si ahora ella también sonaba posesiva pero ya nada importaba, solo eran ellos dos -si definitivamente no voy a dejar que te separe de mi lado- dijo aún más seguro.

- gracias por todo, eres el mejor- le sonrió como solo lo hacía para él.  
Sus miradas se cruzaban, solo veían los ojos del otro, no hacían falta palabras para decirse cuanto se querían, solo tenían que ver a los profundos ojos del otro para saberlo. Sus miradas era cálidas, se sentian felices, tranquilos y emocionados al mismo tiempo, a ella simplemente le encantaban los ojos de color ámbar de Shaoran, esa mirada que solo ella había podido sacar de su interior. Y él se sentía hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, tan dulces, tiernos y gentilies, en ellos veía a la misma Sakura de hace años solo que ahora era más hermosa que antes, los años a ella no le habían pasado de en valde.

En ambos ahora había un brillo muy hermoso y especial, un brillo nunca antes visto, un brillo que volvió a surgir en sus miradas en cuanto se volvieron a ver, el mismo que representaba el inmenso carinño y amor; ese sentieminto, a pesar del tiempo estaba intacto, de hecho ahora era más grande que antes.

Entonces solo hacía falta una cosa, por eso ambos se dejaron llevar, instintivamente sus caras se fueron aproximando, lentamente Sakura se alzaba y al mismo tiempo Shaoran bajaba la cabeza, de igual manera sus intintos les dijeron que cerraran los ojos y así lo hiceron. Por fin sus caras se encontraban a milimétros al igual que sus labios, y entonces...

- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! -  
Ambos gritaron cuando fueron arrollados por dos enormes perros labradores y pequeño terrier que salieron de quien sabe dónde y que venían corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello; por eso el impacto hizo que ambos salieran despedidos hacía un charco de lodo, sin poder terminar lo que hacían. Pero al mismo tiempo los perros ahora estaban encima de ellos, bueno más bien encima de Shaoran pues los enormes labradores estaban encima de él mientras que el pequeño terrier se quedo encima de Sakura.

Fueron segundos de desconcierto, cuando la ojiverde abrió los ojos vio al pequeño terrier, se incorporó y con el terrier en sus piernas se preguntó

- ¿qué paso?- se tomo la cabeza pues de verdad estaba desconcertada pero vio al perro nuevamente -hola pequeño, ¿estas perdido?, ¿de dónde saliste? yo estaba con... -y todo llegó asu mente repentinamente -¡Shaoran!- empezó a buscarlo con la mirada y lo ubico a unos pasos de ella, y no pudo evitar empezar a reír al ver la situación en la que estaba. Shaoran estaba en el piso luchando por salvarse del baño de baba que le estaban dando -¡ya dejenme, alejense, quietense de encima! - pero los perros no hacían caso al contrario parecía animarlos más a que siguieran babeando.  
dos enormes perros labradores, no paraban de lamerlo y lo peor no se quitaban de encima.

- Shaoran...jajaja...¿estas...jajaja...bien?...jajaja - la chica no podía evitar la risa.  
Shaoran oyó la voz de la chica y la ubico de inmediato, vio como se reía de su desgracia

- No es gracioso, ayudame Sakura- dijo peleando contra los enormes perros, y es que de verdad eran enormes un poco más de lo normal

- es que no lo puedo evitar...jajajaja...es muy gracioso-

- ¡¡¡ya dejenme en paz!!!- gritó a los perros pero no hacían caso, por un momento Sakura dudó en ir a ayudar a su novio, de verdad estaba disfrutando verlo pelear con los perros, pero él último gritó le hizo saber que él ya tenía suficiente baba de perro, ya era hora de darle una manita con esos perros, y así lo hizo. Al final pudo quitar a uno de los perros y Shaoran pudo librarse del otro.

- creo que les caíste bien- decía Sakura mientras acariaba a un labrador y al pequeño terrier. Entonces volteo a ver Shaoran y no pudo evitar volver a reir, por eso le dijo entre risas -creo que solo querían ayudarte, mirate- lo señalo -estas todo sucio....jajajajaja-

Shaoran se miró, era cierto estaba lleno de lodo, pero entonces replicó -ah sí, mira quien lo dice- ahora él la señalo, igual se miró y vio que ella también estaba toda llena de lodo solo que a ella no le habían dado como extra un baño de baba de perro. Ambos estaban sucios y solo pudieron reirse uno del otro, olvidando por completo lo que estaban a punto de hacer, ahora solo se reían.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Hanna estaba en su cuarto muy feliz haciendo su tarea, cuando apareció el ángel al que ella tanto quería

-¡ángel!- se paró de inmediato muy alegre -que bueno verte, cuando llegue de la escuela no te ví y me estaba preocupando-

- lo siento pequeña, tenía algo que hacer- la acarció por la cabeza y le sonrió -pero no te preocupes, no creo que me tenga que volver a ir, ahora si estaré con tigo-

- ¿segura?- pregunto como toda niña pequeña desconfiada

- claro, ya te había dicho que estaría junto a tí hasta el día en debas elegir y cumplir con tu misión-

- ¡esstupendo!-

El ángel le dedico una linda sonrisa y de repente la pequeña Hanna se percató de algo

- sabes ángel no me había dado cuenta, pero tienes los mismo ojos que mi amiga- el ángel se sorprendio un poco ante eso, pero de inmediato volvió a sonreir

- veo que ya tienes una amiga, me alegro por eso-

- si no te había contado, la conocí hace poco, ella me ayudo con unos niños que me estaban molestando- inflo los cachetes de solo recordar a los niños pero luego siguió -es una chica muy linda y gentil, me ayudo y me dijo que sería mi amiga no le importo que yo fuera muy chiquita-

- pues ¿cuántos años tiene tu nueva amiga?-

- mmm...- hizó memoria la niña -si no mal no recuerdo me dijo que tenía 14, si eso es tiene 14-

- es muy extraño que tu te lleves bien con alguién tan rápido-

- si lo se ángel, pero no Sakura- el ángel volvió a soprenderse un poco -ella es una chica muy amable, y no se, cuando la conocí me dio una sensación de tranquilidad, me sentí muy bien al estar con ella, era como si la conociera, a parte su cabello es muy bonito, es de color café claro y sus ojos son muy bonitos también, son verdes muy bonitos, como los tuyos ángel- por que eso ya no le sorprendía al ángel.

- ya veo, así que tu amiga se llama Sakura -

- si y apenas ayer domingo me la volví a encontrar...aunque fue muy poco lo que pudimos hablar llevaba algo de prisa...aún así ella se detuvo un momento para saludarme, además no quise distraerla cuando me dijo que iba a ver a alguién especial...me contó que la persona más especial para ella había regresado de...¿de dónde me dijo?...a sí de China...la vi muy feliz ángel y eso me gusto, me gusto verla tan feliz. También me dijo que luego vendría a jugar con migo un rato, espero que ese día llegue pronto, ya quiero volver a verla, es que me alegró tanto verla así de feliz ángel-

- a mi también pequeña, a mi también me alegra oír eso- el ángel veía con infinita ternura a Hanna -muy bien pequeña creo que ya es hora de que acabes tus deberes-  
La niña infló los cachetes -pero ángel-  
Con un gesto del ángel la pequeña Hanna comprendió que debía terminar su tarea del día, la platica había terminado y así se dispuso a hacerlo.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

-¡Ya llegué!- Sakura entró muy entusiasmada a su casa donde solo estaba su hermano en la cocina.

- valla ya era hora mousntruo- volteó a ver a su hermana -pero ¿qué te paso?, parece que un huracán te hubiera pasado por encima-

- eh?- le salió una gota en su cabeza, y es que estaba toda sucia por el percance de los perros y Shaoran, pero como explicarselo a Touya sin que se enojara - ah si... esto... es que venía de la escuela con Shaoran y...-

-¡¿qué?!, ese mocoso ¡¿qué fue lo que te hizo?! me las va a pagar- se exhaltó demasiado pero de inmediato lo calmaron, bueno un poco

-No, no hermano, nada de eso, solo nos caímos en un charco de lodo cuando unos perros nos pasaron corriendo, eso fue todo- Touya Kinomoto no estaba tranquilo aún así, no le gustaba que su hermana estuviera con ese mocoso, simplemente no.

- pero que demonios, pues que no vieron a los perros, ¡¿qué demonios estaban haciendo?!- estás últimas palabras alteraron a Sakura, que por que no vieorn a los perros, que qué demonios estaban haciendo, las imágenes de lo que estaba por pasar llegaron a la mente de Sakura y esta se puso roja, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su hermano que se puso aún más celoso. Pero Sakura pensó rápido y aún sonrojada le contesto a su hermano muy rápido

- ¡hermano!, ya te dije que solo regresabamos de la escuela- esa explicación no convencio del todo a su hermano, pero un momento.

- ¡qué ese mocoso ya esta en la escuela!-

- si hermano, y estamos en el mismo salón, ahora yo estoy saliendo con él y tú no puedes estarme vigilando todo el día- ahora si calló a su hermano

- urrggggg- refunfuñó su hermana había ganado ese round pues era verdad que no podía estar vigilándola todo el día, ella se sintió ganadora y sin más que decir le dijo

- descuida hermano, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo estará bien con Shaoran, todo va a estar bien- se dio la vuelta para subir la escaleras -me voy a bañar y después bajaré a cenar-dijo con su habitual alegría.

Cuando Sakura ya no estaba presene Touya hablo para sí

- eso es lo que más me preocupa, algo aquí no anda bien-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

De vuelta en la secundaria Tomoeda, un par de alumnos terminaba su ensayo en el salón de música, era tarde, ya casi oscurecia

-Tomoyo ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- pero Tomoyo no respondió, estaba muy pensativa, lo había estado durante todo el ensayo cosa que Ryo había notado pues en tantos ensayos no había visto a Tomoyo tan alejada de la realidad. Y es que la amatista le consternaba cierta imágen que vió desde la ventana del salón de música, por suerte esa ventana daba a la entrada y antes de que su ensayo comenzará pudo divisar la peculiar escena entre Sakura, Li y Seint, no había visto una feliz reunión, a pesar de la distnacia pudo notar tensión en el aire que los rodeaba, no sabía que había pasado, pero no era díficil de imaginar y no era nada bueno, al menos para su amiga y su ahora novio.

-¿Tomoyo?...¿Tomoyo?- volvió a preguntar Ryo y al fin reaccionó.

- Ah ya sé- Ryo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de la amatista

- Tomoyo ¿te ocurre algo? hoy estuviste muy ausente durante el ensayo-

-¿eh? - ahí fue que la amatista notó la aún presencia de su compañero de ensayos, quien tocaba el piano al compás de su hermosa voz -disculpa Ryo, estoy bien, solo tengo que irme hay algo importante que debo de hacer, otro día seguimos platicando- Y así salió disparada del salón de música dejando a Ryo Kentaro con la palabra en la boca

- a...dios- dijo resignado - y yo que quería estar con ella un rato más-

Por otro lado en cuanto Tomoyo llegó a su casa no perdió el tiempo, tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar, ciertamente hubiera podido hablar desde su celular en cuanto salió del salón, pero ese era un tema para tratar más en privado y no podía hablar en cualquier lugar. El teléfono sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces y al fin contestaron

- Bueno, habla Li-

- ¡Li que bueno que contestas! habla Daidouji-

-¿¿Daidouji??-

- claro te has de preguntar por que te llamo, pero por lo que vi hoy, creo que vas a necesitar algo que solo yo conozco a la perfección-

-¿qué...de que rayos hablas?- Shaoran no entendía la repentina llamada de Tomoyo y menos todo lo que le decía

- vamos que después me lo agradeceras, pero eso es muy importante que prestes atención y te lo aprendas todo, eso si quieres evitar a Seint junto a Sakura-

-¿qu..qué? no te entiendo, ¿de qué hablas? que se supone que me tengo que aprender, habla claro- se empezaba a deseperar ante tanto misterio

- valla, pero que no es obvio, lo que tienes que aprenderte es el horario de Sakura-

-¿¿QUéé??-

Así mismo escuchó Shaoran, Tomoyo le había dado vueltas al asunto y lo único que se le había ocurrido es darle santo y seña a Li de todo lo que hace su amiga, a que hora sale de su casa, actividades en la escuela, a que hora despierta, a que hora come, lo que suele hacer en el descanso, a que horas suele ser perseguida por Seint, todo de todo, y quien mejor que ella para decirle todo eso a Shaoran; solo de esa manera él podría pasar el mayor tiempo con Sakura y hacer que ella pase el menor con Seint, pues según vió ese día la amatista, a Shaoran no le había caído bien Seint y no iba a dejar que siguiera atosigando a Sakura.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Ya tienes el "yokaku"-

- lo lamento señora, aún no he podido terminar con mi misión-

- ¡¡¿qué?!! ¡qué es lo que esperas, acaso crees que tengo todo tu tiempo, es que acaso es muy díficil quitarle unas cartas a esa mocosa consentida!- la voz del otro lado del espejo sonaba muy enojada y desesperada.

- per...pperdón señora, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco y...y...necesito más tiempo- dijo una voz algo temblorosa frente al espejo comunicador

- MáS TIEMPO- Y con miedo a responder dijo Shino Oyaji -Si...si...lo que pasa es que en él último duelo...-

- HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ-

- bueno todo estaba controlado señora, estaba a punto de ganarle a la maestra de las cartas, pero... -

-¿¿PERO??-

-...llegó un tipo de no se donde a ayudarla, ese tipo logro romper mi barrera de un solo golpe-

- ¡¡¿QUé?!! estas diciendo que tu sello fue roto, pero eso es imposible, nadie puede...NO-

- me temo que es verdad madre, no se como paso, pero ahora gracias a ese sujeto tengo que crear otra barrera, por eso necesito tempo, como usted sabe tengo que volver a hacer un sello para la barrera y eso lleva tiempo, a parte la repentina ruptura de la barrera me dejo muy débil, necesito recuperar un poco de poder antes de hacer uno nuevo. Pero le aseguro madre que esta vez me aseguraré de que nadie pueda destruir ese sello, he estado pensando un poco como puedo fortalecer el antiguo sello y se me han ocurrido algunas cosas-

- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, pero asegurate de que la próxima vez nadie intervenga- pensó un poco, o eso parecía hacer su sombra reflejada en el espejo -Tenemos que tener cuidado, ¿sabes quién es ese sujeto que rompió tu sello?, ese tipo debe ser peligroso y muy poderoso para haber hecho trizas todo tu sello de un solo golpe, y si esta aliado a la maestra de las cartas....mmmm...no eso no nos conviene podría hechar a perder mis planes-

- lo siento madre, no pude verle la cara estaba demasiado débil por la ruptura de la barrera que no podía ver claramente- empezó a recordar lo de esa noche y no pudo evitar enojarse -ese sujeto me las va a pagar ¡VA A SUFRIR POR LO QUE ME HIZO! ¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE GANAR ESE DUELO! ¡POR SU CULPA MI DUELO FUE INTERRUMPIDO!-

-Tendrás que ser más cuidadoso con lo que haces, no quiero errores hay que tomar precauciones, pues si ese sujeto vuelve a aparecer deseguro habrá dificultades. Quiero que también intentes investigar quien es ese sujeto, lamentará haberse metido en mi camino-

- si señora, intentaré averiguar eso, y cuando al fin este terminado mi nuevo sello podré terminar el duelo con la maestra y esta vez Sakura Kinomoto no va a tener tanta suerte, la primera vez llego ese sujeto, pero ahora nadie prodrá ayudarla, esta ve si esta perdida, Kinomoto no sabe pelear-

- Muy bien, por esta vez pasaré por alto tu irresponsabilidad e ineptitud, la próxima vez no seré tan benévola-

- si señora-

- Así lo espero Shino, mi paciencia esta llegando a su límite-

- le aseguro que no le fallaré- se atrevió a ver a su madre del otro lado del espejo

- ¿ocurre algo más Shino?-

- señora el día de hoy me entere de algo muy interesante... hay un Li aquí en Tomoeda-

- ¿un Li?- se intereso la madre de Shino -esto si es interesante- dijo malevolamente

- si señora, y le va parecer más interesante que ese Li es nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li, el único heredero del clan Li-

- ¿cómo?- luego rió a sus adentros -perfecto...el heredero del Clan Li esta en Tomoeda, solo, perfecto para mi venganza- sus ojos se llenaron de odio -solo me estan facilitando las cosas y con esto solo me confirmas algo muy importante-

- ¿no entiendo madre? ¿qué le confirme?-

- sabías que la estrella del dragón ya esta en Japón, precisamente en Tomoeda, apenas pude sentirla claramente-

-¿y?-

- no es una coincidencia que Shaoran Li haya llegado recientemente- el chico pareció captar la indirecta

- eso quiere decir...-

- si, ahora estoy más que segura que Shaoran Li tiene la estrella del dragón- puso una cara atemorizante y llena de odio -¡¡Mi venganza no puede ser más perfecta, ahora si todo va a comenzar!!

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Ajeno a todo lo anterior Sakura abría la puerta de su cuarto muy feliz como de costumbre

- ¿qué son estas horas de llegar Sakura?- al abrir la puerta la recibió su pequeño guardían volando frente a la puerte y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Kero!- se asutó al verlo tan de repente

- habla Sakura, ¿qué son estas horas de llegar?-

- pero Kero, aún es temprano-

- lo sé señorita, pero en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con elle chiquillo deberías estar entrenando o pensando en una forma de derrotar a Shino Oyaji-

- ¡Kero! ¿cómo lo sabes?- le reprendió

- ¿saber que? que ese chiquillo estuvo con tigo, eso es fácil, solo tengo que ver tu cara para saberlo-

- ¡¿qué, cómo lo sabes con solo verme?!-

- valla Sakura, no es díficil, no sabes ocultarlo- dijo sin importancia -a parte los acabo de ver por la ventana-

- ¡me estabas espiando! ¡eso es de muy mala educación, Kero!-

- pues no me importa, ahora más que nunca me preocupa tu seguridad, deberías estar alerta y pendiente de todo, debes tomar precauciones. Después de lo que paso en el último duelo-

- lo siento Kero, se que te preocupas por mí...pero te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí de ahora en adelante, no te defraudaré- dijo para animar al guardían quien lucían más serio de lonormal, pero no funcionó Kero seguía igual de preocupado.

- se que lo harás, pero...eso no es lo que me preocupa Sakurita- bajo sus brazos y le dijo seriamente -no ha habido oportunidad para hablar de lo que paso en el último duelo, pero... Sakurita debes saber que ese duelo no termino-  
Sakura se sorprendió sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, cría haber escuchado mal -¿cómo dices?- preguntó incredula y sorprendida

- como oiste Sakurita, ese duelo no termino-

**_...Continuará..._**

**_Uhhh si aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo más, se que quieren matarme por lo del casi beso, si matenme si quieren, bueno no, mejor no sino quien va acabar de escribir la historia; jejejejejeje. Si soy mala muahhhhhhh (risa macabra) pero no podía evitar interrumpir esa escena, ya verán por que debí de interrumpirlos más adelante se sabe algo de los perros y de cierto personaje que hará que nuestros protagonistas pasen un momento algo bochornoso, bueno ya no les adelanto tanto mejor se quedan con las ganas Muahhhhhhh, y que cuando por fin dejare que al fin haya ese primer beso, pues no se, puede que pronto puede que no, tal vez todavia tarde, no se los voy a decir, es sorpresa =)  
Pero bueno a estas alturas muchos ya deben de estar empezando a atar los cabos de la historia, pero no se confien, aun tengo varias cositas que no se han mencionado y que le darán más sabor al asunto, pero tiempo al tiempo aun quedan bastantes capitulos para que esto termine, por que apresurar las cosas, aun hay destinos fusionados para rato, jijijijijijijiji. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus bien recibidos comentarios, osea dejen su review  
___**** ¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! **


	15. Capitulo 14

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 14  **

**"Algunas pequeñas dificultades" **

_ © P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Sakura salía muy temprano por la mañana, como ya era su costumbre y todo para evitar encontrarse por las mañanas con Seint, después de tanto tiempo ella llegó a conocer bien al rubio y con eso se dio cuenta de que él era bastante vanidoso y ocupaba un gran tiempo de la mañana para arreglarse; así Sakura pudo encontrar un momento de la mañana para ir a la escuela muy tranquila disfrutando de las frescas mañanas como a ella tanto le gustan pues en definitiva eso sería imposible yendo acompañada del peculiar rubio.

Lo que no esperaba es que esa mañana no podría disfrutar sola de la mañana. Como era su costumbre solía ir en patines a la escuela, claro que estos ya eran diferentes a los que ella solía usar cuando iba a la primaria pues los anteriores le habían quedado pequeños un año atrás. Pero de ahí todo era exactamente igual, el camino hacia la secundaria era el mismo que tomaba para ir a la primaria solo que ahora iba un poco más adelante para llegar a la secundaria. Como siempre Sakura doblaba la esquina para llegar a la arboleda que en esos momentos ya estaban floreciendo y se empezaban a ver tintes de color rosa y algunas hermosas flores de cerezo. Ese día pintaba para ser perfecto, la brisa de la mañana era reconfortante, por eso ella empezó a patinar hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados para así poder disfrutar más de la fresca mañana; pero por eso no noto que ya había llegado a la calle donde solía encontrare Yukito esperando con su bicicleta a ella y a su hermano, pero justo en ese lugar su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida y escucho unas palabras que lograron que su mente regresara a la Tierra.

-Si patinas de forma sin ver a dónde vas, te puedes caer -

-eh - Reaccionó y quiso darse la vuelta pero por eso perdió el equilibrio -Ah...ah...ah...- se tambaleo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la inminente caída, eso iba a doler -ahhhhhh - en un momento todo se detuvo, no sintió el suelo, abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevo una sorpresa.

-¿estas bien? - le preguntaron

-Si...si gracias - abrió los ojos más por la sorpresa -¿Shaoran?-

- claro esperabas a alguien más-

-No, no - negó rápidamente y roja como un tomate, y como no iba a estarlo, él fue quien le habló, él fue quien hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y él que la salvo de una dolorosa caída; eso último era el verdadero motivo de su sonrojo pues Shaoran estaba de pie y la sostenía entre sus brazos

-Eso te pasa por no fijarte por donde ibas- la regaño un poco

-Si, lo siento - sacó la lengua en forma graciosa después de unos segundos dudó un poco en continuar, pero lo hizo -eh...Shaoran...-

-dime -

-yo...yo...- no sabía cómo decirlo -Shaoran...ya me puedes bajar - dijo señalando al piso y fue hasta ese momento que el castaño noto que aún sostenía a Sakura y de igual forma se pusorojo y empezó a actuar nervioso.

-Ah...yo...si claro - y bajo de inmediato a la chica -perdón -

-no, está bien, gracias por ayudarme - Y ahí fue donde reaccionó -pero Shaoran...¿qué haces acá?-

-Ah...pues yo...- estaba más nervioso, no podía simplemente decirle que Tomoyo le había dicho la noche anterior todo su itinerario para que ellos dos pudieran pasar juntos todo el tiempo posible y evitar más encuentros con Seint Ko -yo...eh...solo pensé que sería buena idea que fuéramos juntos a la escuela- Sakura estaba aún más sorprendida, no había dicho ni una palabra, durante esos años de ausencia ella en ocasiones había imaginado una situación así, ambos yendo juntos a la escuela en una linda mañana, ahora en ese momento sus sueños se hacían realidad.

-Acaso tu no querías que yo viniera - repuso el castaño al no haber respuesta de la chica

-No, no es eso- se apresuro a decir - es solo que no quiero ser una molestia, tener que venir aquí todas las mañanas, tal vez tengas que levantarte más temprano y...-

- nada de eso- reprochó el chico -tú nunca serás una molestia y no tengo inconveniente en ir contigo a la escuela después de todo ahora vivo cerca de acá y tengo que tomar el mismo camino que tú-

-¿me estas diciendo la verdad?- la chica era tan gentil que no quería causar problemas a nadie mucho menos a la persona más especial para ella.

- de verdad - dijo con seriedad que lograron convencer a la chica de que decía la verdad y después de todo si lo pensaba bien lo que Shaoran decía era cierto, él ahora vivía más cerca y ciertamente para ir la escuela tenía que pasar por ese mismo camino. Ante esto Sakura no puso más que sonreír sinceramente y ponerse muy contenta.

-¡qué bueno!- exclamó llena de energía, ahora podría ir todas la mañanas con Shaoran, nada podría ser mejor -bueno y hablando de escuela conozco a cierto chico rubio que también vive cerca de mi casa y que ya no tarda en salir, así que será mejor irnos ya si no queremos encontrarlo en el camino- el castaño puso cara de pocos amigos con la simple mención del sujeto

- yo no quiero toparme con él-

- entonces camina Shaoran- la chica jalo de él y así se fueron a la escuela.

Lo que no se esperaban ese par era el día un tanto inusual que se encontrarían en la escuela, ese día algo pasaba, y es que desde su llegada alguien estaba robando la atención de las chicas, y ese alguien no era precisamente Seint Ko, pues tan solo a un día de su llegada a Tomoeda el joven Shaoran Li ya era todo un escándalo entre las féminas de la secundaria Tomoeda.

A su ingreso ese día ya muchas chicas volteaban al ver pasar al nuevo pero apuesto chico de 2, aunque era toda una fortuna que aún no fuera correteado por las mañanas por chicas de la escuela, aunque eso no tardaría en acontecer. Y mientras algunas chicas babeaban al ver pasar al castaño, había cierta parejita que no notaba nada de eso pues tanto Sakura como Shaoran iban muy campantes caminando hacia el salón de clases platicando muy amenamente sin notar las miradas que les lanzaban a ambos pues Sakura Kinomoto no se quedaba atrás, ella también tenía muchos pretendientes a los cuales ya había rechazado.

Ambos no se darían cuanta del gran escándalo que estaba causando la llegada de Shaoran hasta que llegaron al salón, al principio todo parecía normal pero en cuanto Sakura puso un pie en el salón fue jalada por un puñado de chicas que la llevaron a un rincón del salón. Shaoran no puso más interés en eso y decidió ir hasta su lugar.

- Buenos días- le saludo la joven Daidouji.

- Buenos días- respondió como si nada estuviera pasando, pero si pasaba solo que él aún no se daba cuenta.

- Veo que tomaste mi consejo- Tomoyo le guiño un ojo al ver que Shaoran había hecho caso a sus consejos y al parecer había llegado a la escuela con la chica de ojos verdes.

- eh...yo..ah...- se puso nervioso y la amatista soltó una risita pero calló de inmediato

- Ahora solo me preocupa como tomara Sakura la noticia- dijo con pose de consternación -ella nunca había pasado por algo así-

- ¿noticia? ¿qué noticia?-

- Pues tú-

- ¿yo? ¿yo qué? ¿de qué hablas?-

- Yo imaginé que algo así podría pasar y lo confirme hace unos minutos cuando llegue-

- no te entiendo habla claro-

- pues verás es que resulta que tú...-

- ¡Li muchas felicidades!- Yamasaki apareció de la nada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -nunca espere menos de ti-

- ¿eh?- el castaño no entendía lo que sucedía y empezaba a desesperarse

- Daidouji ¿verdad que tengo razón? lo que ha hecho nuestro amigo Li ha sido todo una hazaña-

- si así es-

- ¿qué...qué hice? ¿de qué rayos están hablando?-

- valla amigo acaso no lo notaste cuando llegaste- Yamasaki estaba tan tranquilo como siempre

- ¡si lo supiera no estaría así!- ahora si explotó ya no entendía que pasa -¡qué se supone que debería de saber!-

- cálmate amigo, no es nada del otro mundo, bueno solo que a partir de ahora tu vida en la escuela va a ser toda una aventura-

- ¡pueden de una buena vez explicarme!-

- vamos Li que no notaste a las chicas-

- ¿chicas?- estaba demasiado desorientado

- pues sí tu popularidad con las chicas, vamos de seguro cuando llegaste muchas de ellas voltearon cuando pasabas-

- ¡¿eh?!-

Tomoyo solo esbozaba una risita al ver que Li no había notado a las chicas que voltearon a verle cuando él llego, definitivamente aún era despistado para asuntos del amor y lo era más cuando estaba con la ojiverde; no era de extrañarse que no notara nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y apostaría una tonelada de oro a que su amiga tampoco había notado nada de eso; definitivamente esos dos no tenían ojos para nadie más, solo ellos dos.

Justo en ese momento Sakura regreso con una cara de desconcierto y despiste por eso Tomoyo preguntó -Buenos días Sakura ¿qué querían esas chicas?-

- eh...buenos días Tomoyo, buenos días Yamasaki...esas chicas pues- se puso un poco dudosa pero de una forma graciosa y despistada -fue un poco extraño... querían que yo les presentará a Shaoran...no entiendo por qué- se llevo un dedo a la boca

- Ya ves amigo, te lo dije, a eso es a lo que me refiero, ellas querrán conocerte y de seguro como vieron que Kinomoto se lleva muy bien con Li pues es obvio que le pidan a ella que se los presente- alzó dedo y puntualizó -a partir de ahora Li se ha convertido en uno de los chicos más asediados por las chicas de la secundaria Tomoeda-

-¡¡qué!!- se sorprendieron los castaños, ninguno de los dos había comprendido la situación hasta ese momento

- pero eso no es posible, yo solo llevo un día aquí- intentó defenderse el aludido mientras que Sakura se quedo algo pensativa como armando las piezas de un puzzle.

- pero claro que es posible- recalcó Yamasaki - si no cómo explicas esto- y al momento alzó la tapa del pupitre del chino, éste estaba lleno de cartas que parecían ser de declaración puestenían muchos corazones y besos pintados

- ¡qué!...¿qué es todo esto?- Shaoran Li estaba realmente anonadado por la pequeña sorpresa al igual que Sakura que seguía analizando la situación en la que ahora se encontraba SU novio.

_"-valla todo esto es increíble, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de como veían las chicas a Shaoran?, si que soy despistada, ¿serán muchas?, pero que pregunta tan tonta claro que lo son, mira el montón de cartas que recibió y eso que apenas comienza el día, es obvio que esto iba a pasar con lo apuesto que se puso Shaoran"- se sonrojo un poco al pensar eso "- ay porque pienso eso, bueno hay que admitir que en verdad esta muy bien...su cabello, su físico, se nota que entreno mucho estos años, sus ojos...su boca..., ¡basta Sakura, concéntrate!, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora para evitar que las chicas se acerquen a él?, bueno se acercaran mientras no sepan que para su desgracia él ya esta ocupado, pero aún falta un poco para que lo sepan, bueno sólo será unos días...y yo confió en Shaoran así como él confía en mí-" _

-Mira Li- seguía hablando Yamasaki -estas son de algunas chicas de 2- decía mientras tomaba algunas cartas -por acá también hay algunas de 1, incluso de 3, ah mira que sorpresa hay una carta de una chica de preparatoria. De verdad estas rompiendo corazones y eso que son los primero días, no me imagino como será más adelante, si todo sigue así de seguro tendrás que poner un buzón especial tal y como hizo nuestro compañero Ko-

Shaoran no creía lo que le decían, un buzón, que estaba pasando ahí, pero de repente su mente se volvió hacia la chica que estaba junto a él, tan callada y pensativa, ¡Sakura!, ¿cómo tomaría ella esto, se enojaría, se pondría celosa, le dejaría de hablar?. Tomoyo también notó la ausencia de su amiga y se aventuro hablarle

-¿Sakura?- no recibió respuesta -¿Sakura...estas bien?-

- ¡ah!...¿qué paso?-

- ¿estas bien?- todos miraban ahora a la castaña querían su opinión y más cierto chico de ojos cafés

- eh, claro- se puso alegre como siempre -solo me quede pensando en algo...- todos la vieron con más impaciencia

- ¿qué pensabas?- preguntó su amiga

- pues es que...¡esta situación me parece muy graciosa!- - ¡¡¡EHH!!!! Tomoyo y Shaoran cayeron al piso por las palabras de la chica Yamasaki era el menos sorprendido

- verdad que sí Kinomoto- se dirigió el pelinegro a Sakura -¿quién diría que nuestro viejo amigo sería tan popular en la secundaria?

- ¿Sa...Sakura?- decía Shaoran mientras recuperaba la compostura junto con Tomoyo.

- por su puesto- decía Sakura muy alegre -yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto pudiera pasar, pero me parece muy gracioso, después de todo Shaoran no es el tipo de chico a que le guste estar rodeado de mucha gente mucho menos de chicas-

- exacto Kinomoto, tienes toda la razón, va a ser muy interesante ver como se desenvuelve todo esto-

- de seguro será toda una aventura, ¿no lo crees así Shaoran?- volteo a verlo, él estaba sorprendido, Sakura estaba como si nada, es más, la noto emocionada con su situación y a demás le parecía gracioso, definitivamente entender a la mujeres era todo un desafío.

Después de eso no paso nada interesante, las clases pasaron normalmente, como siempre hubo el rechazo matutino hacia Seint, pero la diferencia era que ahora era más difícil hablar con sus amigos en privado, en los pequeños ratos libres que tenían entre clase nunca podían hablar tranquilamente, ya sea que Seint estuviera ahí de metiche o que alguna chica o chicas llegaran a coquetear con Shaoran y di todo seguía había un alto grado de seguridad que la hora del descanso no sería muy tranquila que digamos y el problema ahora radicaba en eso, Sakura quería hablar a solas con Tomoyo y Shaoran quería decirles cuanto antes lo que le había comentado Kero, ella había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Shaoran por la mañana pero no quiso hacerlo porque quería que Tomoyo también estuviera enterada y era mejor contarlo con los dos presentes, pero nunca imagino que ahora la situación sería un poco complicada más con Shaoran siendo perseguido a sol y sombra en toda la escuela. Llego la hora del descanso y el chico de ojos cafés tuvo que salir un momento para tomar un poco de aire, necesitaba un respiro después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto es un poco frustrante- se quejo Sakura con su amiga -necesito hablar contigo y con Shaoran a solas, es algo muy importante-

- tiene que ver con...tú sabes...-

- si Tomoyo, es algo que me dijo Kero, pero con tantas chicas atrás de Shaoran dudo que podamos tener un minuto de paz- suspiro y la amatista rió al ver la cara de su amiga aunque ella no lo aceptará si estaba un poco celosa por toda esa situación.

- Ya se- recordó Tomoyo -tengo una idea-

- ¿una idea?-

- se donde podemos platicar sin que nos molesten-

- ¡¿de verdad Tomoyo?!-

- si es 100% seguro, tú solo ve a buscar a Li, no tenemos mucho tiempo los estaré esperando en el último piso de la escuela, primero tengo que ir por algo-

Y así fue ambas chicas salieron, cada una a su respectiva tarea, para Sakura la encontrar a Shaoran no fue nada difícil pues solo un piso abajo lo encontró en un situación un tanto comprometedora, una multitud de chicas estaban rodeando al ambarino con cartas y obsequios, el pobre chico solo veía de una lado a otro tratando de buscar una salida de ahí pero simplemente esas chicas eran muy persistentes y no lo dejarían salir de allí tan fácilmente. Sakura se enojo por un momento pero era con las chicas, por eso no tardo en suspirar y una gotita salió por su cabeza al ver la peculiar situación.

_"-esto no va a ser fácil-" _pensó la chica y así se dirigió hacía el montón de chicas e intento que Shaoran la viera -¡Shaoran, Shaoran!- agitaba su mano mientras se ponía de puntitas para hacerse notar -¡Shaoran!-

-¿Sakura?- el chico empezó a buscar de donde provenía esa voz que lo llamaba pues definitivamente era Sakura, al fin la halló -¡Sakura, Sakura!- intentó comunicarse pero las chicas lo estaban apretujando y le era casi imposible moverse por lo que perdió rápidamente de vista a la ojiverde. - creo que esto es un caso más complicado- se desilusionó por un momento -Ya sé- una idea llegó a su mente y lo expreso con sus manos, primero tendría que llegar hasta Shaoran, una tarea no muy fácil pues tendría que atravesar el mar de chicas que los separaban -¡aquí voy!- y se aventuro hacia el mar de chicas, poco a poco empezó escabullirse entre las chicas, le era difícil moverse pero se abría paso hasta el centro donde estaba el castaño. Unos instantes después ya se encontraba en el centro

-Shaoran- le hablo toda apretujada

-Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?-

- que bien tomas el aire, eh- le regaño un poco y al joven le salió una gota por la cabeza.

- no fue mi culpa, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba rodeado- se defendió mientras seguían luchando contra la multitud pero Sakura puso cara de "no te creo" -en verdad no fue mi culpa- la chica suspiro un poco

- bueno ya no importa, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí- volteo a ver a las chicas y empezó a llamar la atención de ellas -¡Disculpen, lo siento!- prácticamente gritaba para que le pusieran atención -¡Disculpen!- pero nadie parecía ponerle atención y Shaoran no entendía que pretendía la ojiverde quien empezaba a perder la paciencia al ver que nadie le hacía caso -creo que no tengo opción- se dijo en voz baja para sí misma y entonces se llevo algunos dedos a la boca y chiflo lo más fuerte que pudo. Shaoran se sorprendió al oír a Sakura nunca pensó que podría hacer algo así, pero al parecer acciones drásticas requieren medidas desesperadas, pero se sorprendió más al ver que funcionaba pues de inmediato todas guardaron silencio.

-Gracias- exclamó la chica -lo siento pero tengo que interrumpir su peculiar reunión-

- ¿ehhh?- se escuchó a coro

- lo siento pero su nuevo chico favorito tiene que ir con el titular del grupo, necesitan arreglar algunas cosas de su traslado- sin esperar respuesta de la chicas Sakura tomo la iniciativa, tomo la mano de Shaoran y empezó a jalarlo hacia afuera de la multitud aprovechando los segundo de confusión reinantes. -de verdad no tarda, es seguida volverá con ustedes- seguía diciendo mientras disimuladamente sacaba a Shaoran de ese embrollo y cuando al fin estaban afuera

-¿Sakura?- le preguntó el joven pero en ese momento las chicas despertaron de su confusión

- solo corre- indicó Sakura mientras volvía a alar del chico para escapar

- ¡¿qué!?- el castaño también estaba algo confundido por todo lo que pasaba

- solo no te detengas-

Y entonces las chicas empezaron la persecución y al mismo tiempo iban gritando cosas como:

-¡espera Kinomoto!-

-¿a dónde te lo llevas?-

-¡no nos dejes Li, espéranos!-

-¡hazme caso, por favor Li!-

-¡no yo soy mejor, sal con migo!-

Ambos jóvenes corrían por el pasillo y entonces empezaron a bajar las escaleras, un piso, dos pisos y las chicas aún los seguían.

- Ven Shaoran, por acá- indicó Sakura doblo al llegar a un piso, vio una puerta cerca de las escaleras, la abrió estaba vacía, jaló a Shaoran al interior, cerró la puerta, puso el seguro, se agachó cerca de la puerta y le indicó al ambarino que hiciera lo mismo. Ninguno decía palabra alguna, solo estaban lo más cerca de la puerta para intentar oír lo que pasaba.  
Las chicas llegaron al piso y no vieron a los perseguidos, dudaron por un momento pero para suerte de la parejita una de ellas gritó.

-¡por allá!- señalo en la dirección hacia donde estaban escondidos pero por suerte la chica lo había dicho al azar y pasaron de largo por el pasillo. Dentro solo vieron como las sombras de las chicas pasaban y se alejaban, por eso el castaño se tranquilizo un poco

-¿qué haces Sakura?- al fin preguntó el chico, pues desde que comenzó todo quería preguntarlo

- solo te salvo de esas trepadoras- dijo sin reserva alguna y un tanto celosa -pero si no quieres aún deben estar cerca-

-¡¡no!!- dijo rápidamente -no, así esta bien gracias la chica sonrió, de verdad le era muy gracioso ver a Shaoran en esas situaciones -menos mal que ya se fueron- dijo al sentirse ya en paz.

- no Shaoran, esto aún no termina-

-¿eh?-

Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta y verificó que ya no hubiera ninguna chica por ahí y de inmediato volvió a jalar a Shaoran -¡vámonos, no hay tiempo!-  
Y empezaron a subir las escaleras

- espera Sakura, ya no nos persiguen podemos ir más despacio- pidió el joven que era arrastrado por las escaleras, no sabía por qué tanta prisa

- creo que Shaoran, no podemos arriesgarnos a que otras chicas te vean-

- pero...-

- solo sigue subiendo-

- valla Sakura, ¿cómo lo haces?- dijo ahora ya subiendo a la par de la ojiverde

- ¿hacer qué?- sin parar de subir, después de todo tenían que ir hasta el último piso

- pues esto, ¿cómo sabes que hacer?-

- ah...es fácil cuando uno esta acostumbrada-

- ¿cómo?-

- en muchas ocasiones me he escapado de Seint y de uno que otro chico- dijo como si fuera algo normal -pero nunca había huido de unas chicas tan locas como esas-

- lo siento, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa-

- bueno ahora no es momento de hablar, tenemos que llegar al último piso cuanto antes-

- ¿a dónde vamos?.

- no hagas tantas preguntas, solo sígueme-

Pero a pesar de querer pasar desapercibido hubo alguien que si los vio y noto su extraña actitud

-¿esos eran Kinomoto y Li?, si estoy seguro que eran ellos, que extraño ¿a dónde irían y por qué llevarían tanta prisa?, es extraño-  
La curiosidad le ganó y Ryo Kentaro decidió seguir a ese par y empezó a subir las escaleras pero para su mala suerte iba un poco atrasado y casi no los veía.  
La pareja llegó finalmente al último piso y allí vieron a Tomoyo quien les hizo señas para que entraran a la azotea de la escuela, inmediatamente después la chica cerró la puerta y la cerró con llave.

- tardaron mucho-

- si...es que...- Sakura y Shaoran cayeron rendidos al piso, después de tanta carrera estaban agitados

- Shhhh, alguien viene- la amatista oyó pasos por las escalera y se quitó rápidamente de la vista de la puerta al igual que los castaños que se pusieron a un lado de la puerta para no ser vistos.

Para cuando Ryo llegará hasta la azotea ya era demasiado tarde simplemente no vio nada, solo la puerta cerrada, por instinto intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada, se asomó a la puerta pero no vio nada

-¿qué extraño...a dónde fueron?, yo vi que subían hacia acá, pero la puerta esta cerrada no pueden estar aquí...¿los habré perdido?, ni modo regresaré al salón- y sin más dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Tomoyo se asomó un poco por la puerta y notó como la figura del chico se perdía en las escaleras- creo que ya se fue- Todos suspiraron de alivio

- menos mal- dijo el ambarino

- ¿qué loca chica pudo seguirnos hasta acá?- replicó la castaña

- me parece que no era una chica- respondió Tomoyo, ella vio claramente la figura de Ryo Kentaro desaparecer por las escaleras y sabía que él era inteligente, de seguro sospechaba algo

- ¿ehhh?- dijo la siempre despistada de Sakura

- no nada olvídalo, mejor dinos para que nos querías ver a solas-

- ah claro, y por cierto gracias por conseguir la azotea para nosotros solos, de verdad necesito decirles algo importante a los dos pero hoy sales tarde por tus ensayos no creí posible que hablar a la salida-

- por eso tanta insistencia-

- así es, a parte ahora va a ser más difícil hablar tranquilamente gracias a cierto joven y a sus admiradoras- le lanzó una mirada algo de enojo pero a la vez graciosa -¿verdad Shaoran?-

- eh...yo- tartamudeo el aludido

- jijijijjiji- rió la amatista

- bueno ahora si podemos hablar en paz- Sakura se puso más seria y los otros chicos le prestaron atención mientras ella contaba lo que le había dicho Kerberos acerca del último duelo inconcluso. Al finalizar Tomoyo reflejaba temor y Shaoran enojo y frustración

-¡pero Sakura, eso significa que tendrás que volver a pelear con él!, ¿qué vas a hacer la última vez casi pierdes, de no ser por Shaoran...- Tomoyo sonaba angustiada, no quería volver a ver esa escena de su amiga en peligro.

- lo sé, por eso Kero me dijo que hay que pensar en una manera de vencer o lo que paso la última vez se repetirá- dijo con pesadumbre

- ¡no vamos a dejar que eso se repita! - Shaoran dijo decidido -pensaremos en algo- él tampoco quería que esas imágenes se repitieran simplemente no dejaría que Sakura sufriera otra vez. La chica sonrió tímidamente, Shaoran le daba cierta confianza y la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

- ¡Ay Sakura! no quisiera que volvieras a pelear con Shino, ¿de verdad no hay nada para evitarlo?-

- No Daidouji, Kerberos tiene razón, ese duelo no termino y todo lo empieza tiene que terminar- explicó Shaoran

- pero Sakura tú no sabes pelear y no puedes usar tu magia para ayudarte, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer?, si tan sólo supieras pelear- y una idea llegó a la amatista, todo era claro ahora o al menos sería algo que le ayudaría a su amiga aunque sea un poco para evitar esa fatal escena de nuevo -...peleas...¡eso es!-

- ¿qué Tomoyo?-

- Eso es Sakura, solo tienes que pelear-

- pero Tomoyo, yo no sé nada de artes marciales ni nada por el estilo, ¿cómo pretendes que...?- pero no la dejo terminar

- si pero es que antes no estaba Li y ahora él te puede enseñar-

- ¡¡qué!!- dijeron al unísono

- claro, Li es todo un experto en artes marciales, hubieras visto la paliza que le estaba dando a Shino ese día-

- de todas maneras aprender artes marciales no es algo sencillo, lleva tiempo y por lo que se ese tipo no tiene calendario para los duelos, puede aparecer cuando quiera y no sabemos cuándo volverá a aparecer-

- de todas formas Li, creo que es mejor, al menos por el momento es mejor que Sakura sepa al menos defenderse- ese razonamiento sonaba lógico e hizo pensar al chico

- pero Tomoyo ¿cómo dices eso?, de seguro Shaoran tiene otras cosas que hacer y no puede-

- está bien- se escuchó por parte del ambarino y ambas voltearon a verle

-¿Shaoran?-

- Daidouji tiene razón, es mejor que al menos aprendas a defenderte, mientras pensamos en otra manera de vencerlo-

-¿estas seguro?-

- Si... pero habrá una condición-

- ¿una condición?-

- yo no te voy a enseñar-

- ¿pero entonces?-

- Wei lo hará, él fue quien me enseño a mí, es el más indicado para enseñarte a ti también- Sakura sonrió alegremente

- Gracias Shaoran- lo abrazó fuertemente y este se sonrojo mientras Tomoyo disfrutaba de ver a ese par -te prometo que voy a esforzar y trataré de aprender rápido-

- se que no tendrás problemas, eres muy ágil cuando de actividades físicas se trata-

- ¡esto es perfecto, ahora podré grabar a Sakura en sus entrenamientos de artes marciales, es un sueño!- exclamó la amatista cuando Sakura soltó un poco a Shaoran y a ambos les salía una gota de la cabeza, Tomoyo nunca cambiaba.

Ya a la hora de la salida Tomoyo y Ryo estaban en el salón de música practicando, la maestra le daba unas indicaciones a la chica y Ryo aprovecho para ir a la ventana a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero en ese momento vio algo muy interesante, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li salían juntos de la escuela y parecían muy contentos _"-qué extraño, desde que llegó Li, Sakura ha estado más alegre de lo normal y ahora casi siempre los veo juntos...algo sucede aquí-" _ Ryo Kentaro no era de los jóvenes que se quedaban con la duda, le gustaba llegar al fondo de misterios y ahora estaba frente a uno _"-descubriré lo que pasa aquí-" _ se decía cuando la maestra lo llamó de vuelta para practicar.

**_ ...Continuará..._**

**_Bueno al fin pude acabar, espero que no se enojen por que este capítulo lo puse exclusivamente para nuestra parejita querida, pero es que si le ponía más luego me salen enormes los capítulos, prometo que será una de las últimas veces, no prometo que la ultima pero ya no será seguido, uno cada San Juan ^-^! Pero bueno espero que los haya hecho reír un poco y les haya alegrado un poco unos minutos de su vida. Que tal esas chicas locas que persiguen al lindo de Shaoran, definitivamente las hormonas de la adolescencia hacen de las suyas; y la linda de Sakura un poco celosa pero a la vez divirtiéndose con la situación, Jiji, no lo se me pareció que ahora era turno de la maestra de las cartas para mostrarse un poquitín celosa, en la serie siempre era Shaoran quien lo estaba. Y que tal ahora nuestra valiente hechicera aprenderá artes marciales, bueno eso no solo le será útil en su duelo, es bueno que aprenda algo para defenderse.  
Bien por otro lado mis vacaciones terminaron =(, de regreso a la universidad, y lo más probable sea que otra vez me tarde un poco en actualizar, trataré de que no sea así, de verdad lo intentaré, pero si ven que tardo un poco ténganme paciencia, de todos modos espero estar actualizando en dos o tres semanas. Y ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen su review._**

**_  
___**** ¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! **


	16. Capitulo 15

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 15**

** "Rivalidades" **

_ © P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana la líder del clan Li y madre de Shaoran se encontraba en su salón de meditación, cuando desperto bruscamente, al parecer estaba teniendo visiones.

- Esto no va bien, así no deben der las cosas, tengo que actuar por el bien de todos, más por el bien de Shaoran y también...- su cara se entristecio - y también por Sakura Kinomoto, esta visión no es buena, pero aún así, hay algo que me perturba-

- Señora- llamaron a la puerta

- Adelante-

- Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero usted me pidió que lo hiciera en cuanto hubiera nueva información de la hechicera que esta profuga- el sierviente no movía ni un pelo cuando en presencia de la señora Li se encontraba

- Entonces hay información-

- Si señora, todo esta en su escritorio-

- Muchas gracias- se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, el sirviente la dejo pasar y luego cerró la puerta siguiendo por detrás a su señora, pero Dama Li aún pensaba en lo que había visto _"-Primero resolveré éste asunto de la profuga y luego...si todo sigue igual me veré obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto, aún es muy pronto para saber lo que realmente pasará, hay que dejar que corra un poco el tiempo-"_

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Mientras tanto el secundaria Tomoeda el salón de Sakura se encontraba en su clase de deportes, en esa ocasión les tocaba practicar futbol, la especialidad de Seint Ko, pues ahí que recordar que este era el capitán del mismo equipo. En esa ocasión el profesor hizo equipos para que jugarán niñas contra niñas y niños contra niños. Sakura y Tomoyo habían ido a refrescarse un poco a una fuente cerca de ahí, su turno ya había pasado y de seguro ahora estarían jugando los niños, por lo que no llevaban mucha prisa y de seguro el partido de los niños ya estaría algo avanzado a esas alturas, pero de repente escucharon que las llamaron con mucha urgencia.

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo!- era Naoko que venía corriendo desde la cancha de futbol y venía bastante agitada.

-¿Qué pasa Naoko?- preguntó Sakura.

- No...van...a creer...lo que...esta pasando- decía agitada por la carrera que había hecho.

- Pero antes respira un poco, no te entendemos- sugirió Tomoyo.

- Ahhhhhh- suspiró ondo la chica de lentes -Ahora si ya-

- Dinos Naoko ¿qué pasa?-

- No lo van a creer- decía con su peculiar emoción -algo increíble esta pasando en la clase de deportes-

- ¿cómo?- se extrañaron ambas chicas.

- Tienen quee venir a verlo, el equipo de Seint Ko va perdiendo el partido-

-¡¡Quééé!!- se sorprendió Sakura, pues sabía de las grandes habilidades para el futbol de Seint, por algo era el capitán del equipo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible Naoko?- preguntó Tomoyo un poco sorprendida al igual conocía las habilidades del joven Ko.

- No lo sabemos, simplemente esta pasando, desde qeu entró a la secundaria Seint Ko no pierde un partido, pero ahora...es distinto-

- ¿Y quienes son lo que están logrando lo imposible?- preguntó la amtista.

- Pues no lo van a creer, pero es el equipo donde esta jugando nuestro amigo Li, y es él quien le esta dando una paliza a Seint-

Sakura palidecio Shaoran le estaba dando una paliza a Seint, y no más ni menos que en su especialidad, el futbol.

-Ay no esto esta mal- se dijo en voz baja, pues ella conocía a la perfección que cuando seint iba perdiendo las cosas no iban muy bien para el contrincante, en un par de ocasiones el equipo de la secundaria perdía y Seint usaba un poco de juego sucio para ganar, claro todo siempre a espaldas del árbitro y sin causar mucho alboroto; y si ese era el caso deseguro empezaría a desquitarse con Shaoran.

-Démonos prisa- Tomoyo jaló a la chica y emprendieron la carrera hacia donde la cancha de futbol donde tenía lugar el encuentro, Naoko también corrió tra ellas.

Una gran multitud se encontraba viendo el partido, la noticia de Seitn Ko perdiendo se había esparcido rápidamente, por eso algunos aprovecharon el si es que no tenpían profesor o simplemente tenían un poco de tiempo libre, otros observaban desde las ventanas de pisos superiores.

- ¡Sakura, Tomoyo! ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Chiharu en cuanto cio llegar a sus amigas- este partido va a pasar a la historia, ningun equipo en la escuela había podido derrotar al de Seitn desde que este entrara a la secundaria Tomoeda- la chica sonaba emocionada por la hazaña que estaban obsservando.

- Ay no- expreso Sakura al ver como Shaoran y Seint ahora tenían un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo por el balón.

- Han estado así desde que comenzo el partido- expreso Rika -Nadie le había dado tanta batalla a Seint, Li lo esta haciendo muy bien-

- Oigan pero no ya va siendo hora de que termine la clase, tenemos que cambiarnos y luego ir a clase- dijo la amatista para intentar calmar los ánimos.

- Así debería de ser pero el profesor también se emocionó con el partido, le gusto tanto que no quizo dejarlo empatado, están 1-1 y hace unos segundos acaba de decir que les va a dar 10 minutos más para que alguién gane- explicó Rika tranquilamente.

- Esto no va bien- dijo la castaña al oir esa explicación.

- ¿qué pasa Sakura?-

- No, nada Rika- y entonces decidió poner atención al partido y en su mente solo se decía e imploraba _"-por favor, por favor, que no pase nada malo, me gustaría que Shaoran ganará, pero Seint es muy especial cuando se trata de futbol, no quiero que él le haga nada a Shaoran, por favor que termine ya-"_

El partido estaba muy tenso era un ir venir de ambos equipos pero ninguno lograba meter un gol, y tanto Shaoran como Seint se esforzaban al máximo aunque el último parecía empezar a perder la cabeza. el castaño quería demostrarle a Seint Ko que el no huiria de sus retos, quería dejarlo más claro pues en aquella tarde no pudo hacerlo por completo por que Sakura interrumpió, no iba a golpearlo no era su estilo y no había sido educado de esa forma para solo agredir, a parte se lo había prometido a Sakura; así que ese era el momento perfecto, ganarle en el futbol en su supuesta mejor habilidad, eso si podía hacerlo, eso sería como darle su merecido por estar tras Sakura todo este tiempo.

Aún quedaban unos 5 minutos del tiempo extra que les dio el profesor, otro enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo por el balón, el esférico sale volando y ambos brincan para alcanzarlo, el rubio no lo logra pero el castaño si y da un pase a uno de su equipo, pero en la caída al suelo, Seint conscientemente estira un poco la pierna, aprovechando que el profesor no veía, haciendo que su rival pierda el equilibrio y callera fuertemente al piso.

- ¡No!- exclamó la ojiverde al ver la acción del rubio, pero para su alivio Shaoran se levanto de inmediato como si nada, y solo se digno a mirar a Seint Ko, él claramente noto las intenciones del joven, pero no se iba a quejar con el profesor si es lo que el creía que haría, no él aceptaría de nuevo su reto, ambos se miraron con desición. Sakura desde el exterior de la cancha observaba todo con su alma pendiendo de un hilo ante lo que pudiera pasar, pero un grito ensordecedor saco a los 3 de sus mentes

- ¡GOOOOOL!- lo que anunciaba el fin del partido, el ganador el euqipo donde estaba Shaoran.

- ¡Estupendo partido partido jóvenes!- decía entusianta el profesor mientras recogía el balón- bien ahora todo el mundo a cambiarse, ¡ráipido! ya casi empieza su otra clase- como buen profesor ahora hacía correr a los alumnos, tenían menos tiempo para cambiarse y llegar al salón gracias a su estupenda desición de alargar un poco el partido, lo que solo logro preocupación en una chica y más rivalidad entre dos chicos.

Desde una de las ventanas habpia un chico de segundo que había logrado ver gran parte del partido, Ryo Kentaro, el chico no quiso perder el tiempo, la curiosidad le ganó y quería felicitar a Li, el chico le caía bien y aparte quería saber más acerca de la rivalidad que vió de él con el capitán del equipo, quería prevenirlo de lo que podía hacer Seint ahora que había perdido, definitivamente el chico le caía bien a pesar de solo conocerlo por unos días.

- Esto no se queda así, solo tuviste suerte- Seint dijo al castaño antes de marcharse enojado por su derrota, muchos intentaron preguntarle que había pasado, pero no les respondía y solo segía su camino. Shaoran lo vio marcharse y sin más el también empezó a caminar pero al lado contrario de los demás, iba a refrescarse un poco en una de las tomas de agua, lejos de todos, tampoco quería que lo empezaran a rodear con preguntas que no querría responder.

- Valla esto fue todo un espectáculo- Naoko estaba emocionada por lo que acaba de pasar

- Cierto y eso que solo era un pequeño partido amistoso- aclaro Rika

- No me imagino como hubiera sido si fuera algo más encerio- expreso Chiharu

- Si es verdad, y vieron a Seint salió muy enojado- dijo Naoko y luego miró a Sakura- oye Sakura y si vas a hablar con Seint, a lo mejor y se tranquiliza un poco- sakura se soprendió ante esapropuesta, en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era Seint, ella quería ver a cierto castaño.  
- eh, no lo creo- se defendió- cuando esta enojado ni a mi me hace caso-

- Bueno mejor nos damos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase- dijo rika sabiamente

- Yo enseguida las alcanzo, adelantense, tengo que ir a un lugar antes- dijo Sakura a las chicas que no entendieron mucho de eso, solo Tomoyo entendió lo que pasaba.

- Bueno, pero no tardes Sakura o llegarás tarde a clase- dijo una de las chicas pero Sakura ya se estaba llendo hacia el lado contrario despidiendose con la mano de sus amigas.

Por otro lado Shaoran se estaba refrescando en uno de los lavabos que había cerca de unos árboles, fuera de la visa de todos, para su suerte, después se secó con una toalla, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo se llevo una grata sorpresa.  
- ¿Sakura?- ella estaba frente a él.

- ¿estas bien Shaoran?- tenía un poco de preocupación en su cara.

- eh, yo, si-

- menos mal- suspiró aliviada- estaba preocupada por lo que ocurrió entre Seint y tú, Shaoran ¿cómo pudiste?- lo regañaba un poco -prometiste que - si claro, solo te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar- dijo celoso e irónico a la vez

- Sabes que lo dijo por tí- le reprochó- sabes que me lleve un gran susto cuando caíste, yo solo no quiero Seint te haga daño -realamente estaba preocupada pero de inmediato y para aligerar el ambiente le dijo graciosamente- y tú no le sigas la corriente Shaoran-

- No fue mi culpa- se defendió -el se empeñaba en jugarr contra mi, yo solo le respondía no podía simplemente quedarme ahí de pie sin hacer nada- ahora el castaño parecía niño regañado, un niño que intentaba evitar un castigo.

- Bueno, ya eso ya no importa, la final todo salió bien- le sonrió -pero trata de que no se vuelva repetir- le volvió a regañar mientras el joven solo movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo diciendo que si a todo lo que le decía la ojiverde -me tengo que ir, solo una cosa más Shaoran-

El chico cerro los ojos pues penso que vendría otro regalo por parte de la chica, pero no fue así cual fue su sopresa cuando sintió los dulces labios de Sakura en su mejilla, lo que lo hizo sonrojar.

- Me alegra que hayas ganado- le susurro la chica al oído también con cierto sonrojo, y luego se separo del chico- nos vemos en el salón de clases no te tardes- la chica se fue alejando del lugar dedicandole una gran sonrisa y el castaño sólo se limitaba a ver fijamente por donde se habí retirado la chica, simplemente era imposible no quedarse así, ella tenía ese efecto en él, lo dejaba anodadado.

* * *

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Ryo se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos, había llegado justo a tiempo para ver la escena de los dos jóvenes castaños, se soprendio un poco al ver a Sakura hablando a solas con Shaoran pero aún así no quiso intervenir; pero lo que si le sorpendió fue aquel gesto de la ojiverde para con el castaño- ¿por qué...qué paso aquí...Kinomoto...será que...?- un montón de ideas estaban cruzando por su mente, pero no quiso decir nada ni hablar con el ambarino, en ese momento había muchas dudas, presentimientos y suposiciones em su cabeza. EL chico necesitaba un poco de calma para armar el rompecabezas que tenía frente así, Ryo Kentaro no se darí por vencido ahora más que nunca su curiosidad había consumido su ser, a él le encantaban los misterios y ahora tenía uno frente suyo, uno muy interesante.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

En esos momento en la primaria Tomoeda, estaba una pequeña niña, era la hora del descanso y ella había ido a un lugar soliario para poder hablar a solas con su amiga el ángel.

- Oye ángel- decía Hanna- ¿cómo es que voy a conocer a esas personas especiales de las que me hablas? ¿ya me vas a decir quiénes son?-

- Aún no es el tiempo pequeña, sólo espera un poco más-

- ¿cómo cuanto?- preguntó inocentemente.

- No es bueno que quieras apresurar las cosas, todo tiene su tiempo. A demás estoy segura de que cuando las encuentres tu de inmediato sabras que ellos son a los que buscas, ellos te harán feliz-

- ¡En verdad!- se emocionó Hanna- es verdad que me voy a sentir bien cuando los conozca-

- Por supuesto ellos soerán buenos con tigo-

- Uff, ya me estaba asustando, como esas personas son tan importantes, pensé que serían muy serias y frías-

- Ya verás que no-

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando sepan quién soy yo? ¿cómo crees les explicaré todo?-

- Eso sólo tu sabras cómo hacerlos, tú eres la elegida en esta era, solo tu puedes decidir que hacer y como hacer las cosas, nadie más que tú va a decidir el futuro de lo que ellos gurardan-

- ¿estas segura de que yo soy la indicada para esto?... es que...-

- Tranquila tú eres la elegida, solo tu puedes cumplir esta misión que se te ha sido otorgada desde tiempos remotos. Se que no es algo fácil, debes de estar nerviosa y con incertumbre a cerca de como se van a desarrollar las cosas, pero ten fé en ti misma, todo va a salr bien- el ángel acaració dulcemente la cabeza de la niña- a demás ya te había dicho que para eso estoy acá, para guiarte, pero solo al principio, ya después tu tendras que decidir como hacer las cosas, ya te lo dije, estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien-

Hanna sintió una gran calidez al oír esas últimas palabras, a demás es estar cerca del ángel la tranquilizaba, se sentía muy bien, ¿así se sentiría ella cuando encontrará a esas personas?

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Un poco más tarde y de vuelta en el salón 2-C, Naoko relataba un cuento de su autoria a sus compañeros, estaban en clase de literatura, pero en esa ocasión la maestra quiso hacer una clase especial para que Naoko pudiera contar la hermosa historia que había escrito y que había sido la seleccionada ese mismo día y entre toda la escuela para el concurso nacional de cuento, que sería en un par de semanas. Por esa razón la maesta había dedicado una clase entera para que todos pudieran apreciar el excelente trabajo de su compañera de salón.

La historia estaba conmoviendo a todo el mundo, realmente el trabajo de su compañera había sido excelente, todos no perdían detalle de la historia. Al final todos le aplaudieron, algunas chicas incluso derramaban algunas lagrimas. Naoko agradecio, diciendo que no merecía tanto, después de todo su cuento ni siquiera tenía un final como tal, tenía uno de esos finales que son muy abiertos y que se dejan a la imaginación del lector, y eso para la chica de gafas no tenía perdón, no podía dejar su cuento sin final, pero aún así ese cuento había sido el ganador.

Al finalizar las clases todos apun segupian hablando del maravilloso cuento de Naoko, por esa razón las 4 chicas (Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu) querían saber más de la hsitoria, por lo que decidieron ir a una cafetería después de clases para conversar a gusto, el grupo también estaban Shoran, Ryo y el infaltable Yamasaki. Pero estos no llevaban la intención de platicar mucho, el primero iba más que nada por seguir a la novia, y el segundo, bueno, él iba por quería pasar tiempo con cierta chica de ojos amatistas, haber si lograba llamar su atención aunque fuera un poco, en cuanto al tercer chico, bueno él es otra historia.

Una vez todos estaban en una mesa, y habían pedido algunas bebidas empezaron a charlar:

- Esta vez si te luciste Naoko- expreso Yamasaki con su habitual carisma

- Pero no es para tanto- se avergonzo la chica

- ¡qué no!- dijo Chiharu- pero Naoko esta el major historia que he escuchado en mi vida-

- Chiharu tiene razón- reafirmo Sakura

- Es verdad es una historia encantadora- dijo ahora Tomoyo

- Yo no he tenido l aoportunidad de oir el cuento, pero debe de ser realmente bueno, note que hoy a la salida todo tu salón hablaba de un cuento, no sabía de que hablaban hasta que me lo explicaron- dijo ahora Ryo pues recuerden que el chico esta en otro salón- espero que alguna vez me dejes leerlo, de verdad suena bastanbte interesante con lo poco que he oído-

- Muchas gracias chicos- agradecio la chica con gafas

- Vamos Naoko cuentanos ¿cómo fue que escribiste ese cuento?- preguntó Rika

- Pues verán, es una historia algo extraña, como saben desde hace unas semanas he estado trabajando en mi cuento para el concurso-

- Si eso nos habías dicho, realmente estabas trabajando muy duro-

- Pues bien...este cuento no es cuento que originalemte había escrito -todos se soprendieron un poco

- ¿cómo es eso Naoko?- pregunto Sakura

- pues este cuento lo hice la noche de este lunes, esa misma noche quedo listo, al día siguiente yo iba a entregar el otro que ya habpia hecho, pero algo en esta cuento me hizo darme cuanta de que este era el que tenía que entregar y así fue-

- ¿de verdad lo escribiste en una noche?- se asonbro Chiharu

- pero ¿cómo, que paso?- pregunto Tomoyo algo confundida

- pues es que este lunes, me paso, bueno no, vi algo mágico, especial y hermoso; no se como describirlo correctamente, eso me lleno de una inspiración que nunca habpia tenido y este cuento fue el resultado- con su mano señalo a las hojas que estaban frente a ella

- ¿podrías contarnos lo que viste?- ahora pregunto Ryo pues todo sonaba muy interesante.

- Pues verán... todo comenzó el lunes por la tarde, después de la escuela tuve que ir a hacer unas compras que mi mamá me había encargado, de regreso pasaba por el Parque Pingino, eran como las 4 o 5 de la tarde, a esa hora todo estaba muy tranquilo pero de repente me salieron de la nada 2 enormes perros y uun tercero más pequeño- todos estaban muy interesados en la historia que nadie noto que Shaoran se ahogo un poco con lo que estaba bebiendo y Sakura dio un pequeño brinco, ambos creían sabar de que perros estaba habando la castaña quien continuo habando- Los tres perros empezaron a correr hacía mi totalmente desesperados-

-¿Te paso algo malo? - se alarmo Rika

- No por suerte, aunque lo perros se veían amigables empezaron a perseguirme y yo tuve que empezar a correr, ya después cuando todo termino caí en cuenta de que era por los panecillos que recían acaba de comprar en ese entonces, pero claro en ese momento yo no pense en nada y solo me dedique a huir de los perros. Primero pensé que talvez podría perderlos si me adentraba un poco al bosque del parque, pero fue imposible. Así que decidí salir nuevamente para ver si alguién me ayudaba, cuando ya casi salía del bosque volteé a ver si aún seguían los perros, pero por eso termine estrellándome contra un árbol-

- Naoko eso fue muy peligroso- expresó Chiharu

- De hecho lo fue, el golpe me dejo casi inconsciente, y me rompió las gafas, antes de demayarme vi como los perros pasaban por encima de mi de vuelta hacía el parque-

- Pero Naoko, eso no fue nada fantástico o hermoso como para inspirarte a escribir un maravilloso cuento, de seguro que te afecto el golpe- decía Yamasaki- en la antigedad las personas decían que cuando se golpeaban en la cabeza lograban llegar al cielo y que de ahí veían cosas maravillosas como unicornios rosas y árboles gigantes y....-

- ¡Cállate!- le pego Chiharu en la cabeza- deja de decir mentiras...

- No Chiharu, en lo primero Yamaski tiene razón, los perros no fueron los que me inspiraron a escribir-

- ¿entonces que fue?- pregunto Ryo

- Lo que realmente me inspiro fue lo que vi antes de perder el conociminto-

- ¿qué fue lo que viste?- pregruntó Tomoyo

- pues miren... después de estrellarme contra el árbol caí cerca de unos arbustos, pude abrir mis ojos por unos momentos, pero el golpe me dejo muy aturdida y veía borroso por que no tenía mis lentes, por eso no pude ver claramente todo, pero lo imprtante aquí fue la sensación que tuve, lo que sentí fue algo inexplicable, nunca antes me había pasado-

- Vamos Naoko, ya dinos que pasó-

- pues primero intente ponerme de pie, pero como estaba tan aturdida a penas y llegue por encima del arbusto y ahí fue donde todo comenzó. Alcance a visualizar una pareja, jóvenes, de hecho parecían de nuestra edad; a penas y los visualize pues mi cabeza me daba de vueltas, pero vi como el chico se acercaba a la chica, estaban cerca del rey pingino...-

Con eso último ahora tanto Sakura como Shaoran abrieron los ojos, podría ser que...ambos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, rápidamente y al mismo tiempo ambos se voltearon a ver, estaban sentados juntos, pero la cara de ambos reflejaba sorpresa, ambos los sabían: pareja, rey pingino, lunes por la tarde. Pero por eso, así como habían volteado a verse volvieron la vista hacía el resto que seguía muy pendiente de lo que decía Naoko, al menos así nadie pudo notar su reacción, bueno casi nadie, unos ojos amatistas si vieron esa reacción por parte de ambos.  
-...entonces él rodeo a la chica, por unos segundos se miraban, en esos instantes cuando los ví, sentí como si no hubiera nada más a mi alredador, a pesar de estar lejos, me sení como si estuviera a centímetros de ahí, pude ver claramente sus miradas, sus ojos, era como si todo girara en torno a ellos; sus ojos...sus ojos eran hermosos esaban llenos de emociones, de amor, de cariño. Parecía como si nada alrededor de ellos existiera, solo eran el uno para el otro, pero a la vez contagiaban todo su alredador, llenaban el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, mi corazón sintió una calidez súblime; era como estar en otro mundo, en su mundo. Todo esto fue en cuestión de segundos pero en ese momento hasta el tiempo parecía estar observandolos, uno podía quedarse ahí horas y horas o un solo instante, pero uno no se cansaba, era algo mágico. No se como explicar realmente lo que sentí, tendrían que haberlo visto para saberlo, es algo inexplicable. Y cuando pense que mi cuerpo no podría experimentar más emociones una ola de sensaciones más grandes me invadió, los jovenes se acercaban más y más, parecía que iban a besarse, las emociones que transmitían eran inéditas...y entonces...

-¿¿¡¡y entonces qué!!??- gritaron todos lo presentes a excepción de loa aludidos, quienes estaban al punto de una crisis nerviosa a parte de estar lo más rojo que jamás habían estado.

-¿¿qué paso?? ¡ya dinos!- apremiaron otra vez

- Pues entonces...-

- SSiiiiii....-

- Entonces....- la chica realmente lo hacía de emoación

- Si, si , si....-

- Entonces....me desmayé- todos se estrellaron en le piso pero a demás la pareja aludida respiro de alivio, un alivio que no sería por mucho tiempo, aunque sus caras aún estaban muy rojas, haber escuhado todo eso por un tercero había sido muy extraño. Y cuando todos se recuperon de la conmoción,

- ¿Cómo que te desmayaste?- preguntó Chiharu- eso quiere decir que no sabes el final de la historia-

- Si, lo siento, ya no vi el final, creo que si hubiera visto el final de la historia, pordría haber terminada mi cuento, creo que en mi interior sintió que algo le falto, el punto máximo de todas esas emociones creo que habría surgido en mi si hubiera alcanzado a ver el beso, por que esoty segura que esi debió ser algo mucho más mágico. Pero no me voy a dar por vencida, voy a buscar por todos lados, hasta el fin del mundo si es posible, pero voy a encontrar a esa pareja misteriosa, tengo que conocerlos, gracias a ellos quedaron marcados en mi sentimientos inexplicables. A parte me encataría ver si puedo encontar ese punto máximo para poder darle un final como es debido a mi cuento y no dejarlo tan abierto-

- Eso suena muy lindo Naoko- expresó Rika

- Si a mí me hubiera encantado estar ahí para verlo con mis propios ojos, es que suena tan maravilloso como lo cuentas Naoko- ahora dijo Rika.

- Ahora tiene más sentido, lo de los perros sonaba un poco absurdo- recalcó Yamasaki

- con esto tengo más ganas de leer ese cuento, si esto que nos contaste es tu inspiración, el cuento debe de estar maravillosamente escrito- Ryo de verdad estaba interesado ,ese tipo de historias le agradaban y como todos, él también estaba intigrado por esa pareja misteriosa.

- ¿de verdad no viste quienes eran?- pregunto Chiharu muy interesada- ahora me intriga quien puede ser esa pareja-

- Tal vez recuerdes algo de ellos, algo que nos pueda ayudar a saber quienes son- sugirió Rika.

Naoko se puso pensativa, trataba de recordar cada detalle de lo que pudo ver, para ver si recordaba algú detalle que le diera una pista de quienes eran la pareja misteriosa. -mmmm...pensándolo bien...creo que si recuerdo algo-

En ese momento Sakura y Shaoran volvieron a ponerse en alerta, empezaron a sudar frío, ¿acaso ya los había descubierto?, ellos claramente sabían que el relato era el de ellos, no había duda, pero aquí la cuestión era: ¿qué tanto recordaba Naoko, o si recordaba algo que podría delatarlos?, por algo esto había pasado, por algo Naoko tenía que verlos, ¿los decubriría? ¿acaso ya era hora de que sus amigos supieran de su relación?, después de todo en este mundo no existen la coincidencias solo lo inevitable.****

**_...Continuará..._**

**_UHHHHH!!! si he vuelto, perdón me tarde un poco más de lo que había dicho pero aquí estoy de vuelta, si al fin puedo descansar un poco, si acabo de terminar examenes en la uni por lo que tuve el tiempo para terminar el capitulo, si creo que esto me ayudo a relajarme, en un día quedo casi medio capitulo, sii!!!!! esta vez estaba inspirada, si señor!!  
Bueno ahora si pasemos al capitulo, ¿qué tal parece que cacharon a nuesta parejita? jijijiiijijijiji. Ah y parece que ciertos muchachos han creado una rivalidad bastante fuerte, ya ven que hasta el fut bol se pelean, bueno es que Shaoran no le puede dar unos buenos golpes por más que lo quiera hacer no lo va hacer por encima de eso quiere a Sakura y no la quiere hacer sufir (AHHHHHH!!!! que lindo). Bueno que por que puse el fut bol, bueno es que esta semana jugo la selección de aquí de México y después de una mala racha han estado jugando muy bien, lo siento no pude evitar contigiarme un poco con el espíritu deportivo.  
Bueno y volvió Hanna, fue una pequeña escena, pero que creo que dicen bastante, bueno eso creo yo. No se la verdad a estas alturas ya deben de estar atando los hilos, pero esperen que aun faltan ciertos detallitos, que no he revelado y que pronto lo haré, más con referencia a las malvadas de esta historia. ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen su review._**

**____**** ¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! **


	17. Capitulo 16

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 16  "**

**Secreto Revelado"**

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Dinos Naoko, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?-

- ¿te acordaste de quiénes eran?-

- Habla ya Naoko- casi todos los presentes estaban ansiosos, querían saber que era lo que recordaba la chica acerca de esa pareja misteriosa de la que les había contado, excepto por dos personitas que estaban por demás nerviosos

- Pues verán si no mal recuerdo llevaban el uniforme de la secundaria- dos chicos ahí presentes se alarmaron al oír eso, la chica estaba cada vez más cerca de la verdad ¿podría ella descubrirlos?

- ¡de la escuela!- se emocionaron todos

- Si, si, eran de la escuela estoy segura- ahora sonaba más convencida de sí misma

_"-por favor, por favor, que no recuerde más-" _ imploraba Sakura

_"-que ya no recuerde más, que ya no recuerde más-" _ también Shaoran se decía a sí mismo

- Pero Naoko, hay demasiados estudiantes en esta escuela, acaso no hay algo más que nos puedas decir-

- mmmmmm- pensaba la chica muy detenidamente, en verdad trataba de recordar cualquier detalle

- podría ser sus ojos- dijo no muy segura

- ¿sus ojos?- preguntó Rika

- ¿alguno de ellos los tenía de algún color especial?- dijo Ryo muy interesado

- pues es que...- dudaba mucho

_"-Di que no, que no recuerdas nada más-" seguía rogando Sakura  
_

_"- que ya no diga más, no más-" Shaoran esta igual_

- creo que...- todos estaban a la espectativa de lo que fueran a decir

_"- No, no, no, no, no, no-" ambos pensaron lo mismo y cerraron los ojos con fuerza, deseando que no recordara más_

- ya no me acuerdo- todos se estrellaron en el piso mientras que Sakura y Shaoran suspiraron aliviados -perdón, por un momento creí saber quiénes eran por sus ojos, se que tenían un color especial, pero no lo recuerdo y ya no recuerdo más-

- es una lástima, me hubiera encantado saber la identidad de esos dos- Chiharu sonaba desilusionada- ¿no lo crees así Sakura?-

- eh...ah...yo- Sakura despertó de sus preocupaciones rápidamente- claro...si a mi también- dijo con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

- no te vez muy emocionada-

- No, no, no, no...yo también quisiera saberlos, en verdad-

- es una lastima que no sepamos el final de la historia, me hubiera encantado saberlo- expresó Chiharu

Después de eso surgieron hablando un rato más y Sakura siguió disimulando muy bien todo el asunto por el que estaba pasando. Unos minutos después decidieron que ya era hora de volver a sus casas, pagaron la cuenta y cada quien empezó a irse en camino a su casa. Llego el momento en que Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo, pero de igual forma llegó el momento en que se separarían, como sería costumbre Shaoran iría a dejar a Sakura a su casa, entonces Tomoyo se quedo sola, los veía alejarse y entonces dijo para sí:

-La historia que nos contó Naoko, era muy interesante...es una lástima que no nos haya contado el final...aunque creo saber quien conoce el final- se quedo mirando por donde sus amigos se habían ido-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

En algún lugar de China  
__

_en un sueño_

__

Unos siglos atrás:  
Se veían 2 niñas, aproximadamente de 12 años, parecían unas niñas normales, pero no lo eran, bueno al menos una de ellas, la niña que era especial poseía poderes mágicos, esta última niña le enseñaba a su mejor amiga sus habilidades mágicas. Su amiga asustada empieza a gritar  
- ¡¡Demonio, demonio!!-  
- No, no espera- imploraba desesperada la pequeña hechicera  
- ¡Aléjate de mi! eres un fenómeno, como de seguro todos lo son en tu clan-  
- No, no es cómo crees- seguía tratando de calmar las cosas sin éxito alguno. Intento tocar a su amiga  
- ¡No me toques demonio!- la niña aparto bruscamente la mano de la que era su amiga y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo

...................

Luego en el sueño no se ve más que dolor, sufrimiento, abandono, persecución, el clan de aquella niña se desmoronaba desde aquella revelación, nadie los quería, eran uno de los más poderosos clanes de la antigua China y en toda Asia pero se estaba cayendo a pedazos, todos los humanos comunes y corrientes los odiaban, repudiaban, ellos huían como ratas. Muchos miembros muertos otros pocos escondidos, nadie los ayudo ni siquiera el Concilio de Magia de ese entonces, de hecho al enterarse de la noticia el clan fue degradado y expulsado de la comunidad mágica, no podían dejar que por culpa el resto de los hechiceros y criaturas mágicas fueran expuestas al mundo real, nadie podía ayudarlos, ya no querían. Solo unos pocos miembros sobrevivieron, uno de los más grandes clanes mágicos se había extinguido casi por completo.

...................

Otra vez la niña hechicera, ahora un poco más grande como de 20 años, su vida no había sido fácil, su familia la odio, tuvo que huir y sobrevivir por su cuenta, creció y quiso buscar la manera de componer lo que había provocado y la encuentra, pero...  
- Si tan solo pudiera conseguir ese poder...pero...¿cómo?...tengo tenerlo...así todos verán el error que cometieron al rechazarnos, todos se arrepentirán-

...................

Ahora un joven encuentra un poder misterioso, un enorme poder que se muestra sólo ante él, como si ese poder siempre lo hubiera estado esperando. él ya era muy reconocido por sus grandes poderes, era reconocido por sus extraordinarias habilidades y por eso sería recordado para toda la eternidad. El hallazgo de este extraño poder solo le dio más fama de la que tenía, pero por extraño que pareciera el hombre no uso ese poder, nadie supo que hizo con el.

...................

De nuevo la joven hechicera del perdido clan, ahora devastada y destruida moralmente  
- ¡No, no, no, no, no! Esto no puede ser cierto, yo estuve buscando ese poder por años y ahora resulta que ese tonto impertinente lo encuentra como si nada. No voy a dejar que se lo quede, se lo quitare a como dé lugar, no importa cuánto me tarde, ¡lo haré!- su corazón ya estaba completamente lleno de odio, odio hacia todos los que la rechazaron, odio a ese joven por robarle su oportunidad y más aún por pertenecer al unos de los clanes que tuvo mucho que ver en la extinción del suyo. Nunca lo perdonaría, NUNCA- Aunque me tarde toda la eternidad obtendré ese poder, te lo arrebataré y todos se arrepentirán por haberme hecho a un lado, empezando por ti y tu familia Clow Reed.

fin del sueño

****

Una mujer abría los ojos llenos de odio y maldad

- Esta vez no dejaré que nadie se burle de mí, esta vez el yokaku será mío y esta vez todo es mejor pues la estrella del dragón también esta despierta. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor, pronto todos pagarán, empezando por tus descendientes...Clow Reed.

********

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Era un nuevo día en la escuela, todo iba normal, solamente había una chica de ojos amatistas muy apresurada por hablar con cierta chica ojiverde. Así Tomoyo no lo dudó más y en el primero descanso saco a Sakura del salón y la llevo a un lugar tranquilo, no tenía mucho tiempo, el siguiente profesor llegaría en unos 10 minutos, tendría que actuar rápido e ir al grano.

- Oye Sakura- empezó diciendo como si nada- me di cuenta de que el otro día cuando Naoko nos contó la historia de la pareja misteriosa, no lo sé me pareció que no te gusto mucho, te note algo nerviosa aunque a mí la verdad me pareció una historia encantadora-  
Sakura se puso nerviosa ante la sola mención del tema y Tomoyo sonrió satisfactoriamente, su amiga era tan predecible

- No, no, no, yo no Tomoyo, ¿por qué piensas eso?-

- No lo sé, no te viste emocionada de querer saber le final, a mi me hubiera encantado, lo que nos contó Naoko fue tan increíble- lo decía soñadoramente pero todo con una intención -y parecía que tu no te emocionaste, es más, era como si tu ya te supieras de antemano la historia-

- ¡QUé, NO!-se alarmó de inmediato- no Tomoyo como me iba yo a saber lo que le pasó a Naoko con los enormes labradores y el pequeño terrier-  
Una chispa salió de los ojos de la amatista- ¡Ajá!- la castaña se asustó por eso

- ¿Qué?-

- Sakura que yo recuerde Naoko nunca menciono la raza de los perros que la persiguieron, solo nos dijo que eran dos perros grandes y uno pequeño- Chachán ahora si la habían atrapado

- ¡¿qué?!- se alarmó mucho más, se dio cuenta que hablo de más- ¡no, no, si lo dijo!- insistió

- No Sakura, estoy segura que no lo dijo-

- ¡no de verdad que si lo dijo!-

- No, no lo dijo-

- Pero...pero...- ya no sabía que más decir

- Ya Sakura, creo que desde que vi tu reacción y la de Shaoran en el café supuse que eran ustedes los protagonistas de la historia que nos contaban- Tomoyo miro a su amiga con ojos picaresco- se veían tan lindos los dos nerviosos- Sakura se puso roja- No te preocupes, estoy segura que nadie más lo noto, pero ¿verdad que son ustedes? la pareja misteriosa, ¿verdad qué si lo son?-

Era inevitable, ya no había marcha atrás, así que la chica miro al piso y asintió muy avergonzada

-¡Ayyyyyyyy, qué lindo Sakura!- Tomoyo se alborotó- me hubiera encantado filmar ese momento, es que Naoko lo describió tan bien, ¡ahhhhh!- Tomoyo estaba como soñada con estrellitas en los ojos y chispitas por todos lados- siempre supe que tú y Li eran el uno para el otro cuando están juntos proyectan una magia inigualable-

- To..Tomoyo...no...es...para...tanto- pero su amiga no le hacía caso

- Ay dime Sakura, ¿en qué termino la historia? ...acaso...podría ser lo yo pienso-

- ¿qué?- sonó despistada, pero de inmediato comprendió de lo que hablaba su amiga -¡Eh, no, no, no, no paso nada!-

-¿cómo que no paso nasa? pero si estaban a punto de....

- ¡ay no Tomoyo!- Sakura la alarmó de inmediato- primero...hablar, luego...los perros, después...lodo, y luego...- no se daba a explicar, estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar

-¿¿qué??-

- pues eso y luego...-

- ¿luego qué? ¿qué paso?- realmente le costaba hablar del tema a Sakura

- ¡AY, JUSTO CUANDO...CUANDO TU SABES, ESO....LOS ENORMES PERROS LLEGARON Y NOS EMBISTIERON!- lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo y totalmente roja y gritándolo un poco que Tomoyo quedo un poco paralizada, por suerte estaban en lugar totalmente seguro y esta vez no había nadie que pudiera escuchar

- entonces no...-

- No Tomoyo- dijo un poco más tranquila y a Tomoyo le volvieron a salir chispitas al rededor

- Ay es una lastima...ya será en su momento...pero al menos así tengo otra oportunidad para grabar el primer beso, si será emocionante filmarlo-  
Sakura ya no dijo más y dejo que su amiga siguiera soñando por los pocos minutos que les quedaban libres, después de todo nunca entendería esa manía de su amiga de estarla filmando, eso era algo que nunca entendería de ella, pero aún así la quería como la mejor amiga en su vida.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Mientras en Japón era de mañana, en Inglaterra ya era casi de noche y en ese preciso lugar se encontraba un joven de mirada azulada que se escondía tras una gafas que solo lograban darle un aire de madurez y misterio. Eriol Hiiragizawa se encontraba en su mansión de Inglaterra observando el nublado paisaje del jardín que se veía desde el ventanal de su biblioteca. Ese día en particular estaba más pensativo de lo normal

- ¿le ocurre algo amo Eriol?- preguntó su fiel guardián, Spinel Sun en su falsa identidad mientras se posaba en la orilla de la ventana- parece que algo le preocupa-

- siempre tan observador-

- es que es raro verlo con esa expresión-

- ¿acaso soy tan obvio?- preguntó divertido

- simplemente lo conozco y sé que algo le preocupa-

- dime Spinel Sun, ¿te gustaría volver a Tomoeda y visitar a tu amigo Kerberos?-

- Kerberos no es mi amigo- dijo tranquilamente- solo es mi rival- Eriol esbozó una sonrisa- pero ¿por qué me pregunta eso amo?-

- ¿a ti te molestaría regresar a Japón? solo quiero tu opinión-

- sabe de antemano que yo voy a donde usted quiera y si ese es su deseo yo iré a Japón, no tengo inconveniente en eso-

- me alegra saber eso-

- ¿acaso lo que le preocupa tiene que ver con Tomoeda?- pregunto interesado el guradián

- algo tiene que ver, últimamente he sentido que una fuerte energía maligna se está acercando a Tomoeda, pero por alguna razón siento que conozco ese poder- como muy pocas veces le sucedía a Eriol hiiragizawa, ahora se encontraba ante algo desconocido para él y no podía evitar sentirse inquieto al respecto de lo que sentía. Spinel lo miró con interés, su amo estaba sintiendo una energía tan lejos y el ojiazul lo notó -lo sé, se que parece extraño, pero siento esa energía a pesar de estar tan lejos, pero como dijo siento que conozco al dueño, solo no logro recordarlo-

- tal vez, sea un recuerdo del mago Clow-

- eso me temo, pero no puedo recordarlo claramente-

- entonces es eso lo que le preocupa-

- hay otra cosa...es acerca de Sakura-

- ¿La maestra de las cartas?-

- Si...en sus últimas cartas me ha contado de un sujeto que quiere apoderarse de las cartas-

- no me sorprende, esas cartas son muy poderosas-

- así es, por el momento todo está bien y al parecer ahora cuenta con un poco más de ayuda-

- ¿ayuda?-

- si, nuestro viejo amigo Shaoran Li también ha vuelto a Tomoeda- una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Spinel quien decidió mirar para otro lado.

- entonces ¿por qué se preocupa? si el chico Li esta con ella no creo que tengan problemas-

- eso lo sé Spinel, lo que me preocupa es el otro sujeto, Sakura dice que se llama Shino Oyaji, Oyaji, ese apellido me parece conocido-

- no será por Clow, algún conocido seguramente-

- lo dudo, esto es diferente, a parte no es común que no pueda recordar dos cosas al mismo tiempo, siento que tienen relación-

- puede que así sea, después de todo no existen las coincidencias solo...-

- ...lo inevitable- terminó la frase viendo de nuevo hacia el paisaje _"- por eso mismo creo que algo grande se avecina, estas no son coincidencias, si tan sólo pudiera recordar-" _pensó

- amo Eriol, podemos ir a Tomoeda en cuanto usted lo ordene-

- no hay por qué apresurarse, aún no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando, necesito un poco más de tiempo antes de decidir que hacer-

- como usted lo ordene-

- y Spinel...-

- si amo-

- no le cuentes de esto a Nakuru, no por el momento, si se entera de seguro querrá irse de inmediato para Japón, a demás armaría mucho escándalo por algo de lo que no estoy seguro-

- me parece lo mejor, yo no diré nada-

- gracias Spinel-

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

De vuelta en Tomoeda, ya era la hora de la salida de la secundaria, ese día Sakura saldría tarde porque tenía práctica con el equipo de porristas y por lo mismo le había dicho a Shaoran que ese día no la esperara que ella se regresaría con Tomoyo quien también se tenía que quedar hasta tarde en sus ensayos de coro.

A pesar de todo Shaoran Li no estaba tranquilo, estaba a punto de salir por el portón de la escuela, pero la intranquilidad lo invadió antes; podía recordar claramente lo que le había dicho Daidouji acerca de que Seint Ko tenía práctica de futbol ese mismo día y por esa misma razón aprovechaba para acompañar a Sakura a su casa ya que salían al mismo tiempo. Esa simple idea le desagrado por completo, no ya no pasaría eso, no señor.

- No, no lo permitiré- se detuvo en seco justo cuando estaba por dar el paso que lo sacaría por completo de la escuela. - Eso ya no pasará más- el ambarino dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las canchas de la escuela. Cuando llegó a su destino vio a lo lejos al equipo de futbol entrenando y más cerca de donde estaba él estaban las porristas. Como no quería ser visto, trepo a un árbol cerca de ahí desde donde podía ver la práctica de las porristas. Se acomodo fácilmente en una de la ramas y se quedó observando a Sakura mientras pensaba que a ella realmente se le daban las actividades físicas, definitivamente no tendría problemas en sus lecciones de artes marciales. Después de un rato de estar haciendo nada decidió entretenerse en alago más y saco un pequeño libro para ponerse a leer, entre ratos daba un rápido vistazo hacia donde entrenaban, pero en seguida reanudaba su lectura. La última vez vio que estaban practicando con el bastón, podía oír el sonido del silbato llevando el compás, regreso a su lectura pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.

-AAUUHH !!!!- Shaoran se encogió un poco por la sorpresa y por poco y se cae del árbol. Al recuperarse notó de inmediato que Sakura había sido la culpable de que casi sufriera una dolorosa caída, y es que de nueva cuenta había recibido el bastón con la cabeza; algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

* * *

Al finalizar el entrenamiento Sakura salió apresurada, sabía que Seint no tardaría en hacer su espléndida aparición y ella quería evitar eso a toda costa. Por eso corría lo más rápido que sus piernas daban para llegar al salón donde estarían Tomoyo ensayando, pero se detuvo en seco justo cuando llegaba al área de los salones.

- ¿Shaoran?- ahí estaba él, esperando.

- Hola Sakura- dijo tranquilamente y se fue acercando la estupefacta chica

- Pero...¿qué haces aquí?- al fin reaccionó -pensé que estarías ya en tu casa-

- Pues yo...- se rasco la cabeza buscando como explicarle a Sakura que él no iba a dejar que ese tipo molesto la acompañara a su casa, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no había excusa alguna y tuvo que hablar con la verdad -es que yo ya sabía lo que pasaba hoy con ese sujeto y pues...-

- decidiste esperarme- completó la frase.

- es que no me gusta que estés con él- él evitaba mirar a Sakura, no quería que ella lo viera celoso, por lo que se limitaba a mirar a otro lado -ya te dije que ese tipo no me agrada-  
Sakura solo sonreía tiernamente al ver la cara que ponía el castaño, y le dieron unas ganar enormes de abrazarlo - gracias por esperarme, eres el mejor- y se lanzó a sus brazos, gesto que tomo al chico por sorpresa pero que no tardo ni dos segundos en corresponder abrazándola por la cintura -gracias en verdad, te quiero mucho Shaoran- sin soltarlo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- yo también te quiero... Sakura-

- ¡¿QUé...QUé...QUé FUE ESO?! ¡¿QUé ESTA PASANDO AQUí?!-

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! - ambos se voltearon muy sobresaltados

- ¿QUé, CóMO, CUáNDO, NO ENTIENDO?- Ryo era el que los había visto, y estaba muy confundido, pero no estaba solo Tomoyo estaba junto a él un tanto sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando con Ryo. Tomoyo y Ryo iban tranquilamente saliendo del ensayo e iban a buscar a Sakura para irse todos juntos y sin querer la habían encontrado en el momento menos indicado

- Ryo, creo que esto tiene una explicación- se apresuro a decir Tomoyo al ver que nadie se movía

- Claro ya me lo imaginaba yo- Ryo pareció tranquilizarse como si el más grande misterio del mundo le hubiera sido revelado, ahora parecía entender todo.  
Los dos involucrados sólo estaban ahí de pie, muy rojos y sin saber que hacer

-¿qué...qué te imaginabas?- preguntó una Sakura muy tímida

- pues creo que me imaginaba lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos- los señalo a ambos, pero no acusadoramente, más bien de una forma muy madura.  
Ambos se voltearon a ver, y de inmediato comprendieron que ya no había más remedio, no se dijeron nada, con solo mirarse lo supieron.

- Ryo creo que lo estas entendiendo mal, de seguro hay una explicación a todo esto- Tomoyo trató de suavizar la situación

- No Tomoyo ya no tiene caso- Sakura suspiro un instante.

- Pero Sakura-

- Déjalo así Daidouji- Shaoran también sabía que no había más remedio

- ¿Entonces es verdad?- preguntó solo para confirmar y ambos asintieron con la cabeza

- Valla amigo, en verdad que no perdiste el tiempo, solo unos días en la escuela y ya conseguiste novia-

- bueno...es que es una hay una larga historia detrás- dijo algo abochornado

- y ¿va a ser posible que yo me entere de esa historia? es que es increíble, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Seint Ko cuando se entere-

- ese es punto Ryo, te vamos a contar pero esto no puede saberlo nadie, al menos no por el momento-

- ¿no entiendo?-

Los 4 decidieron marchar de la escuela y en el camino iban contando todo su nuevo amigo, claro está omitiendo los detalles acerca de la magia.

-Valla nunca me imagine algo así- expresó Ryo después de unos segundos armando el enorme puzzle en su cabeza sobre todo lo que le habían contando. El chico pareció analizar hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero nunca se altero cuando le platicaban toda su historia, después de todo Ryo Kentaro era un chico tranquilo y que solo de vez en cuando se salía de sus casillas y más cuando se trataba de Seint Ko, al parecer el rubio era el único que lograba desesperar en ocasiones al moreno. De no ser por él, Ryo siempre era un chico se puede decir que alegre, simpático y abierto con los demás.

-Pero aún así hay algo que no entiendo del todo...- se quedó pensativo por unos instantes y luego continuo -Kinomoto, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada de esto a Seint?, te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas-

La chica ya no se sorprendió ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta un par de ocasiones y siempre le venía a la mente lo mismo.  
- ya lo sé, pero cuando todo esto empezó yo creí que Seint llegaría a entender que solo lo veo como a un buen amigo, pero creo que me equivoque; resultó ser un chico demasiado persistente. Además no quería lastimarlo de esa forma, en verdad es un buen chico.

- Kinomoto eres demasiado gentil, hasta con Seint Ko- expresó el chico Kentaro -aunque tarde o temprano se va a tener que enterar, ahora menos podrás evitar lastimarlo-

- lo sé, pero yo quiero encontrar las palabras y el momento adecuado, esto va a ser un duro golpe para él-

- Ahora entiendes porque no puedes decir nada aún, Sakura quiere hacerlo a su manera- Tomoyo que había estado callada se animó finalmente a hablar

- Sakura- empezó a hablar Ryo - de verdad eres una chica muy gentil y amable; te preocupas por los demás por encima de tu propia felicidad. Amigo- ahora le decía a Shaoran- nunca la dejes ir, si se te ocurre hacer algo por el estilo yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte reaccionar. Sé que no tiene mucho que nos conocemos pero puedes considerarme un amigo, tu también Sakura, y por su secreto no se preocupen lo guardaré hasta el momento en que decidan darlo a conocer-

- Gracias Ryo, en verdad eres un buen amigo- dijo Sakura

- Shaoran sólo sintió con la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

- Profesor Fujitaka, profesor Fujitaka- el joven Haruno, quien era el ayudante del profesor en esa ardua investigación sobre aquella nueva y fascinante civilización, intentaba infructuosamente de despertar su colega, quién llevaba trabajando sin descanso hasta que su cuerpo no lo dejo seguir más cayendo rendido en su escritorio.

- ¿eh?- despertaba poco a poco el profesor -Ah me quede dormido-

- Profesor Fujitaka ¿está usted bien?-

- gracias por preocuparse por mí joven Haruno, pero estoy bien-

- No profesor no lo está- Fujitaka se sorprendió -hace días que esta trabajando sin descanso, casi no ha comido ni dormido, mucho menos ido a su casa. Se claramente que esta investigación es muy importante profesor, pero es más importante su salud-

- ...pero...-

- por favor profesor, tómese un descanso, valla a su casa, este con su familia, si este pergamino ha esperado por miles de años para ser descubierto, creo que podrá esperar un par de días más- el amable profesor notó la cara de preocupación de su joven asistente. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, solo había montañas de libros, hojas y notas por doquier.

- Esta bien Haruno, creo que si necesito un descanso-

El aludido suspiro aliviado -me alegra oir eso profesor-

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

- y dime Shino, ¿cómo va el asunto de las cartas?-

- Discúlpeme madre, aún no he proseguido con el duelo, ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo sello y en unos días estará listo, esta vez me estoy asegurando de que sea indestructible, eso deberá bastar para que la maestra de las cartas caiga ante mi-

- Más te vale que no le eches a perder-

- no madre, la vez pasada estuve a punto de ganarle a la niña, de no haber sido por ese sujeto. ARRRGGG!!!-

- Hablando de ese sujeto, ¿qué sabes de él?-

- No he podido encontrarlo madre, estos días he estado rastreando grandes cantidades de magia, pero no sale ninguna energía de ese tipo. Ese sujeto simplemente no aparece-

- Eso es extraño- dudó un poco- tal vez ese tipo sepa ocultar sus poderes-

- si es eso madre, será más difícil dar con él-

- sigue buscándolo, no quiero que nadie intervenga con mis planes-

- como usted ordene madre-

- y hablando de molestias ¿qué sabes del chico Li?-

- ese tipo, ARGGG- volvió a refunfuñar -ya está instalada en la ciudad y está asistiendo a la escuela secundaria de Tomoeda como cualquier otro chico-

- mantenlo vigilado-

- eso hago, pero ese tipo es muy hábil, siempre logra evitarme- y una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro -aunque claro, no logra reconocerme-

- te aseguró que no tardará en darse cuenta, en un Li, de todos modos mantente en las sombras cuanto puedas-

- como diga usted- parecía que quería decir algo más, cosa que noto su interlocutora del otro lado del espejo

- ¿pasa algo más? sabes que detesto las malas noticias- se enojo la madre desde su escritorio

- es solo- se armó de valor -creo que debe de saber que el chico Li se a encontrado con la maestra de las cartas...y pues parecen llevarse bien- esto último lo dijo como con hastío-

- eso no me agrada- mujer parecía analizar cada detalle -si ese chico Li se alia con esa maestra puede resultar en un gran inconveniente para mis planes- pensó más y luego se decidió -¡por ningún motivo dejes que eso suceda no nos conviene que estén juntos, mucho menos sabiendo la naturaleza de ese chico Li y del poder que esconden las cartas, si ellos se dan cuenta de lo que poseen, todo se acabaría!-

- haré lo que pueda por impedirlo-

- bueno de algo sirvió haberte mandado antes, ya era hora de que hicieras algo bien-

El joven se enojo ante ese comentario, pero no replicó, no dijo nada, solo acumuló su ira.

- En cuanto lleguemos arreglaremos lo que resta- la mujer desapareció del espejo.

- ¡¡AARRRGGGG!!!!- el chico azotó la mano en el piso -¡¡esto no volverá a pasar, conseguiré las cartas y acabaré con ese chico Li, no se saldrán con la suya, no señor!!

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Sakura y Shaoran estaban por llegar a la casa de la chica, después de haber platicado con Ryo y Tomoyo ya era un poco tarde para ese entonces, el sol casi se había puesto por completo.

- Sakura- llamó Shaoran recordando - ¿que no te toca hoy la cena?-

La chica se paralizo, entonces lo recordó, era cierto, le tocaba la cena, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde.

- Es verdad, se me había olvidado por completo, hoy no me tocaba la cena pero ayer Touya me pidió que lo reemplazara-

- tu hermano es un desconsiderado-

- no te preocupes, ya haré que me lo pague, por ahora mejor nos apresuramos o no habrá cena hoy en mi casa- Sakura sonrió y lo empezó a jalar para que caminara más a prisa.

Unos instantes después ya habían llegado a su destino.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Shaoran-

- si claro-

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta de coche y una voz

- Sakura hija- la aludida volteó, su padre acababa de llegar y ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

- ¡¡papá, qué bueno que estas en casa!!- se emocionó la ojiverde pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre, los últimos días él había estado trabajando muy arduamente en algo que deseguro era muy interesante, algo que Sakura preguntaría más tarde a su progenitor pues la curiosidad la estaba matando.

- Bueno si, es que mi colega me mando a descansar, cree que he estado trabajando de más-

- tiene razón, pero de todas formas me alegra que estés en casa-

- ¿eh?- Fujitaka notó que su hija no estaba sola -ah perdona mi descortesía, buenas tardes- saludó al joven de ojos cafés y este se sobresalto y empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso, quien no lo estaría frente al padre de la novia.

- papá ¿te acuerdas de Shaoran?, iba con migo en la primaria- Fujitaka pudo notar muy feliz a su hija en ese momento.

- ah claro, tu eres aquel chico que venía de Hong Kong si mal no recuerdo-

- a sí es señor, Shaoran Li-

- claro a penas escuche a mi hija hablar de tí, acabas de volver ¿no es así?-

- eh si señor, hace unos días ya- Shaoran se estaba poniendo muy rígido y serio.

- por cierto quiero agradecerte el haber acompañado a Sakura hasta casa y más a estas horas-

- ah, ah, no, no es nada señor, yo, yo - le costaba trabajo hilar todas sus ideas pero ante esta situación Fujitaka solo sonreía tranquilamente

- de todos modos quiero agradecerte, ¡ya se! ¿qué tal si te quedas a cenar hoy? -

- ¡¡¿¿ehhhhh??!!- se sorprendieron ambos chicos pero en seguida SAkura hablo muy emocionada

- ¡vamos Shaoran di que sí, sería estupendo que te quedaras a cenar!-

- eh... yo... pero...- lo dudo un poco, pero pensó que sería descortés no aceptar - está bien-

- ¡perfecto!- Sakura saltó de emoción y Fujitaka amplió su sonrisa al ver esa luz en su hija.

- entonces vamos a dentro, tengo una cena que preparar- expresó el amable profesor.

- pero papá- se desconcertó Sakura -la cena me toca a mí-

****

- creo que quiero compensar un poco todo el tiempo que he estado ausente en casa y que ustedes han estado haciendo todos los deberes-

- no papá, a mi hermano y a mí no nos molesta ocuparnos de la casa, a demás a tí te mandaron a descansar así que yo haré la cena-

- gracias hija, pero quiero hacerlo yo-

- pero papá- Fujitaka le mando un dulce sonrisa y Sakura no pudo más que aceptar -está bien, pero te ayudaré un poco-

- me parece bien-

De inmediato entraron a la casa Kinomoto, el profesor dejo sus cosas en la mesa del recibidor y llegaron hasta la sala.

- Shaoran puedes esperar en la sala. Papá subo a dejar mis cosas, me cambio de ropa y en seguida bajo a ayudarte-

- claro hija- ella salió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

- por favor toma asiento, voy a preparar un poco de té- indicó el profesor al invitado especial de ese día en cuanto su hija se perdió de vista. Shaoran no había dicho nada, pero entones reaccionó, ese era el momento, y entonces se decidió.

- Disculpe señor- lo detuvo antes de que se alejara mucho de él.

- si dime-

- yo...- miro al padre Kinomoto a los ojos y acabo de llenarse de valor -yo quisiera hablar con usted un momento- Fujitaka no se movió pero pareció comprender por donde iba la situación.

- por su puesto, tú dirás- y se acercó un poco al chico que aún estaba de pie

- bueno yo quería, yo quería hablarle acerca de...- no sabía cómo decirlo, pero tenía que; Sakura no tardaría mucho en bajar y tenía que decirlo ya -bueno es que...-

Fujitaka vio lo difícil que se le hacía al chico hablar asi que decidió tomar la iniciativa - ¿se trata de Sakura, verdad?- lo dijo muy tranquilo pero eso le dio confianza a Shaoran para seguir.

- Así es señor- se tranquilizo al saber que el padre le había entendido lo que quería hablar y ya más seguro de si mismo empezó hablar coherentemente -antes que nada señor quiero decirle que en verdad quiero mucho a Sakura, es la persona más importante para mí y mis intenciones con ella son serias, nunca la lastimaría, eso sería lo último que haría- hizo un pausa para ver si el señor Kinomoto decía algo, pero como no fue continuo -yo deseaba que usted supiera todo esto y también que quiero mantener una relación con Sakura- ahora si ya había terminado de decir lo que quería y ahora estaba ahí de pie frente al señor Kinomoto con actitud segura y decidida.

- ¿eso es todo?-

- si señor- en su interior se preguntaba que diría el amable profesor, pero se desconcertó un poco al verlo suspirar, lo normal habría sido que él papá empezará a interrogar al yerno con cosas vergonzosas para conocer las verdaderas intenciones de éste con su hija, pero este no parecía ser el caso, pues el profesor empezó a sonreír gentilmente.

- Tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a pasar- y empezó a recordar -hace un par de años durante un tiempo note a mi hija más feliz de lo normal, se notaba realmente feliz por eso se notaba en sus ojos un brillo muy especial. Si no mal recuerdo eso fue más durante las vacaciones de verano en las que vinieron sus amigos de Hong Kong, por un momento pensé que era por eso, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era por algo más- le sonrió gentilmente a Shaoran y este comprendió -pero te fuiste, ya no regresaste y con tu partida ese brillo se fue extinguiendo. Llegue a pensar que todo eso había sido algo pasajero. Me doy cuenta de que no es así, por que hace unos momento pude notar de nuevo aquella felicidad en los ojos de Sakura. Ese brillo que solo aparece cuando tu estas cerca-

- señor...-

Fujitaka lo detuvo con una señal -me da gusto que Sakura haya encontrado a alguien tan especial. Con esto que acabas de hacer me estas demostrando lo mucho que la quieres y en verdad agradezco mucho que me lo hayas hecho saber-

- sólo hice lo que debía, siempre me enseñaron que había que dar la cara a todo-

- y te educaron bien, por eso mismo yo no estoy en contra de que estés con Sakura, cuentan con todo mi apoyo, creo que siempre lo han tenido-

- ¿papá?- Sakura había escuchado parte de la conversación, lo suficiente como para saber de que hablaban, ella simplemente estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala y no daba cabida a lo que acababa de escuchar. Ambos hombres la miraron pero Fujitaka fue el que se acercó a ella.

- Me da gusto que hayas encontrado a un buen chico- Sakura miraba a su padre con sorpresa -supongo que ya lo escuchaste- miro a su hija -cuentas con todo mi apoyo- sus palabras estaban llenas de amabilidad y gentileza

- gracias papá- le dio un suave pero cariñoso abrazo.

- no gracias a tí por confiar en mí- acarició la cabeza de su hija -me da gusto ver lo mucho que has crecido- dando ahora una rápida mirada a su nuevo y ahora oficial yerno, quien estaba mirando tranquilamente la enternecedora escena.

- supongo que sí- respondió a su padre.

- bueno creo que ya es hora de empezar con la cena- dijo separándose de su hija -ustedes pueden esperar aquí- Fujitaka no acepto reproche alguno y después de fue a la cocina.

Ambos chicos se quedaron solos, y el castaño esperaba por la reacción de Sakura cuando ella al fin volteó hacia él.

- ¿estas molesta?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

- Shaoran- y puso las manos en las caderas a modo de jarra -no habíamos quedado que me ocuparía yo primero de esto- parecía regañarlo pero ambos sabían que no era enserio

- ehh...yoo- se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a otro lado, por lo que no dio cuenta cuando Sakura ya estaba frente él.

- fue muy lindo de tu parte- tomó a Shaoran por la cara muy tiernamente -...gracias...-

- no podía dejar que lo hicieras sola- tomo las manos de Sakura que estaban en su rostro y las beso delicadamente - ya te lo había dicho-

- No cambias en nada- dijo la ojiverde con un leve sonrojo -nunca puedo enojarme realmente contigo, y lo sabes, por eso te aprovechas-  
Shaoran solo sonrió

- bueno ya que le vamos a hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta- suspiro un poco, y enseguida su habitual alegría volvió -voy a ir por un poco de té, ahora regreso- se dio la vuelta

- ¿quieres que te ayude?-

- no, no hace falta- y con una gran sonrisa dijo -ya hiciste mucho por hoy, ¿lo recuerdas?- Y así salió dejando a Shaoran sin poder defenderse más.

El resto del día fue muy agradable, la cena pasó sin percances, para suerte de todos Touya aún no llegaba a casa, por lo que todo transcurrió pacíficamente, a pesar de que esa era la primera cena entre suegro y yerno.

**_ ...Continuará..._**

**__**

Bueno, bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, que les pareció este capitulo, muchas cosas han salido a la luz ¿no lo creen? La verdad esta vez no tengo mucho que decir solo espero que las cosas se vayan armando en sus cabecitas, creo que ya van encajando las piezas de todo ese puzzle. Pues no se que más decir, ah cierto es probable que de ahora en adelante los capítulos sean más largos, es que ya no los puedo cortar, esta todo en mi cabeza pero por más que pienso como cortar los capítulos no más no se me ocurre nada, así que ya están bajo advertencia. Aunque la verdad no creo que eso les moleste estoy más que segura que estan acostumbrados a leer capítulos largos, de hecho me puse a pensarlo y mis capítulos son de un tamaño considerable, pero tampoco los voy a asustar demasiado, si van a crecer los capítulos, pero tampoco como para que se pasen el día entero leyendo, solo un poco =). Ahora si ya no se que más decir, mi cabeza ya no funciona muy bien, estoy saliendo de estrés de exámenes, pero por eso mismo me puse a escribir, esto me distrae bastante y ya lo necesitaba!!. Ahora como siempre y ya lo han de saber cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen su review, si si.

**_¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! _**

****


	18. Capitulo 17

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 17**

** "Cuando la vida es tranquila"**

_ © P o r I v v y ©_

_Por favor, por favor no maten a esta autora por la tardanza pero no pude evitar que se me juntara el cierre de semestre en la uni y seguido una desagradable noticia al descomponerse mi compu, y como pueden ver hasta ahora es que puedo actualizar, pero espero que ya todo este en orden, de verdad lo siento y disfruten del capitulo. _

* * *

Unos días habían pasado desde que Ryo y Fujitaka estuvieran al tanto de la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran, pero aún nadie en la escuela parecía darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba entre esos dos.

Era ya la hora de la salida, y ambos castaños regresaban a casa después de un día más en la secundaria, no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos tal y cómo ellos quisieran, aún así disfrutaban del tiempo en el podían estar solos sin que nadie los molestara. Caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano por el parque pingino cuando Sakura se detuvo bruscamente al oír el llanto de una niña, un llanto que de alguna manera se le hacía familiar.

Shaoran también se había detenido y había volteado a ver la razón de aquella parada, vio a Sakura que buscaba de un lado a otro -¿qué pasa Sakura?, ¿sentiste alguna presencia?- pero la chica no le respondía y se limitaba a localizar el origen de aquel llanto. De inmediato la castaña pudo localizar la fuente, cerca de ahí en un árbol vio a tres niños, los reconoció al instante, una de ellos era Hanna y los otros dos eran esos molestos niños de la vez pasada, los mismos que solo sabían molestar a la pequeña. Hanna estaba arrinconada y tirada contra el árbol, llorando y sin poder huir de ahí.

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos, qué creen que hacen!- la ojiverde no perdió ni un segundo, salió corriendo a auxiliar a su pequeña amiga.

- ¡espera Sakura!- Shaoran estaba desconcertado tardo unos segundos en reaccionar para seguir a Sakura.

- ¡¿qué le hicieron a Hanna, chiquillos?- Sakura había llegado hasta ellos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Los niños intentaron escapar pero fueron detenidos.

- ¿a dónde van ustedes dos?- Shaoran estaba parado detrás de ellos y los sujetaba por el hombro impidiéndoles escapar.

- ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron a Hanna?- Sakura aprovechó que los niños ya no escaparían y se agachó hasta donde estaba Hanna para intentar tranquilizarla. Pero al parecer la niña estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su amiga Sakura.

Los dos niños muy asustados y creídos a la vez le respondieron a la ojiverde de mala gana:

- Ustedes no se metan-

- Si, esto es algo entre esta llorona y nosotros-

- ¡esa no es manera de tratar a una niña!- replicó Sakura mientras seguía abrazando con fuerza a Hanna

- ¡suéltenos, déjennos ir!- los niños lucharon por soltarse del agarre del chino.

- yo no creo eso- Shaoran sujeto con más fuerza a los niños

- ¡qué nos sueltes te dijo!- los niños empezaban a desesperarse, pero nada podían hacer ante un chico mucho mayor que ellos y con mucha más considerable fuerza y si a eso le sumamos artes marciales, pues realmente los niños no podrían escapar. Ante el forcejeo de los niños y el fuerte agarre de Shaoran a Sakura se le vino una idea a la mente.

- si yo fuera ustedes no me metería con él- miró a Shaoran y con solo eso el ambarino comprendió lo que intentaba hacer Sakura -oye Shaoran ¿qué te parece si vamos a hacer una visita al directo de la primaria?, hace mucho que no le vemos de seguro le dará gusto vernos, en especial a ti. Recuerdas lo mucho que te felicitó cuando ganaste el primero lugar nacional en el concurso de artes marciales- ambos niños se estremecieron al oír "artes marciales" y "campeón nacional". A pesar de que todo eso era una gran mentira inventada por parte de Sakura, pues Shaoran nunca había competido en algún concurso de arte marciales en Japón ni nada por el estilo, pero los niños no lo sabían, y eso era lo importante: "los niños se estaban creyendo todo".

- Tienes razón Sakura, hace mucho que no lo vemos, de seguro se alegra de vernos-

- ¿y qué te parece si llevamos a estos dos lindos niños con nosotros? me parece que puedes enseñarles algunos golpes en el camino-

- eso suena bastante bien- los niños de verdad se estaban poniendo morados, si iban con el directo eso sería un castigo seguro y luego estaba ese chico de las artes marciales que parecía querer usarlos para entrenar "sus golpes". Ahora empezaban a entender lo que era sentirse indefensos e inferiores.

- a menos de que...- continuó el chino

- ¿a menos de qué?- gritaron ambos niños, parecía que había esperanza para ellos

- tienen que disculparse y prometer que ya no van a hacer travesuras- a propósito Shaoran apretó un poco más a los niños, solo para hacerles saber que eso iba en serio, claro solo los apretó lo suficiente, no como para lastimarlos seriamente.

- ¡ ya, ya, ya no vamos a hacer más travesuras! - se apresuró a decir uno de los niños ya muertos de miedo.

- ¡en serio lo prometemos!- dijo el otro igual de asustado

- ¡si, si, ya déjanos ir!-

Shaoran no los dejo ir -Primero discúlpense con la niña, esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer- dijo seriamente a lo que los niños no dudaron en responder.

- está bien, está bien- ya solo querían que los dejaran ir.

- lo sentimos Hanna- se disculparon los niños sinceramente - si ya no lo volveremos a hacer-

A lo lejos y en los brazos de Sakura Hanna puso escuchar aquellas palabras y sin evitarlo más se echó a llorar más fuerte.

- ¡eh...qué! ¿qué pasa ahora por que llora? -dijo uno de los niños

- no, no lo sé- dijo el otro.

- no, no hicimos nada y sigue llorando-

- yo me largo de aquí-

- yo también- Shaoran liberó a los niños y éstos no dudaron en irse corriendo de allí

- ¿qué paso Hanna, porque lloras?- Sakura al fin volvió su atención a la niña

- Gracias Sakura- se abrazó fuertemente a la ojiverde -gracias- aún lloraba pero sus lagrimas ya no eran de tristeza o de dolor, eran de felicidad

- No hay de que, sabes que siempre cuentas con migo para lo que sea-  
la niña poco a poco se calmaba y Sakura lo notó por lo que separo un poco a la niña de si e intentó levantarse y levantar a la niña, pero esta última no pudo hacerlo y cayó de nuevo al piso -¿estás bien Hanna?

- me duele-

- ¿dónde?- Sakura volvió al nivel de la pequeña

- mi pie- se señalo el pie derecho

- déjame ver- ahora era Shaoran quien también se ponía al nivel de Hanna. El ambarino intentó tocar el pie de la niña pero ella rehuyó al contacto y se refugió apretándose contra Sakura.

- está bien, no voy a hacerte daño- intentó calmar a la niña -sólo quiero revisar tu pie- pero no funcionó pues la niña se apretó mucho más contra la ojiverde.

- descuida Hanna- la reconfortó Sakura -puedes confiar en él, solo quiere ayudarte- la niña miró inquisidoramente al chico pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición, Sakura comprendió la actitud de la niña y entonces le dijo al castaño -esta bien Shaoran, yo me ocupo de ella, por que mejor no vas a recoger las cosas de Hanna, están por allá- señalo a unos metros de ellos un montón de libros y lápices regados por doquier.

- esta bien- aceptó el chico al ver que la niña no cedería, se levantó y fue a levantar las cosas y entonces la niña se relajo.

- ahora vamos a ver ese pie- le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizo a la niña de inmediato.

- lo siento-

- ¿por qué te disculpas?-

- no quise ser tan fría con él- señalo hacia donde iba caminando Shaoran.

- descuida, él entiende que no le tengas confianza, ya le he hablado un poco de tí ¿sabes?- Hanna se sorprendió un poco por esa respuesta pero entonces notó que Sakura confiaba mucho en aquel chico, y si su amiga lo hacía, tal vez ella también podría. Mientras tanto Sakura aprovecho la pequeña distracción de la niña y con mucho cuidado empezó a tantear el pie de la niña.

- creo que me disculparé con él- dijo de repente Hanna.

- me alegra saber que ya no le temes- sonrió Sakura.

- al principio si le temía- aceptó la niña pero continuó -pero eso cambio cuando vi como se miraban cuando le pediste que fuera por mis cosas-

- ¿eh?- ahora Sakura era la sorprendida.

- bueno es que vi que confías en él, y pues yo confió en tí, por que no debería de hacer lo mimo yo-

- me alegra oír eso- Sakura siguió tocando el pie de Hanna.

- Auchh- al fin se escuchó la queja de Hanna

- aquí está el problema, al parecer te torciste el tobillo-

- ¿está muy mal?-

- no lo creo -eso le bastó a Hanna y no quiso saber más -pero...- y entonces interrumpió lo que Sakura iba a decir

- ¿es él verdad Sakura?-

- ¿ehh?- por segunda vez Hanna había agarrado desprevenida a Sakura

- la persona que más quieres, de la que me contaste una vez, ¿es él verdad?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad

- si es él- contestó tranquilamente y no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde estaba el aludido y luego regresó a la niña -¿pero cómo te diste cuenta? yo nunca te había dicho como era él-

- pues no lo sé exactamente, pero en cuanto los vi juntos, vi que el te quiere mucho y tu él- por alguna extraña razón la pequeña niña de 6 años ahora parecía mucho más madura, más sabía -no lo sé, en cuanto los vi me transmitieron una sensación rara, me sentí extraña, pero era bonito, sentí como si ya los conociera, como si ustedes fueran uno...sabes Sakura...-

- dime- ella escuchaba atentamente y algo extrañada las palabras de su pequeña amiga

- aunque a penas lo vi a los dos, ya sé que me gusta verlos juntos, me siento tranquila, no sé por qué, pero por favor Sakura no lo dejes ir, veo que él te quiere muchísimo y no dudo lo mismo de ti, por favor esta siempre a su lado, quiérelo, permanezcan siempre uno al lado del otro- la ojiverde realmente estaba sorprendida con la madurez de aquella palabras, pero aún así entendió lo que quiso decir

- nunca lo dejaría solo, y tampoco dejaré de quererlo-

- quiérelo mucho Sakura- susurró Hanna

- no dudes de ello- le respondió al mismo tono

- ¿ y bien?- llegó Shaoran como si nada con la mochila de la niña -¿de qué tanto hablan?- preguntó al ver la situación entre ambas mujeres

- eso es un secreto entre Sakura y yo- respondió alegremente Hanna ya sin miedo alguno.

- ¿y no me van a decir?- Shaoran notó el tono divertido de la niña y decidió seguirle el juego.

- mmmmm...no- rió la pequeña niña y el castaño puso cara de enojado, pero no era en serio.

- gracias por traer las cosas Shaoran- dijo la ojiverde entre risitas, pues era muy extraño ver a su serio Shaoran en actitud juguetona.

- disculpa...- de repente la niña se puso algo tímida con Shaoran -yo quisiera disculparme, no quise tratarte así pero...-

- no te preocupes, no estoy ofendido, comprendo que solo estabas asustada-

- ufff- suspiró Hanna -que bueno-

- Sakura ¿ya viste que le paso?- pregunto el ambarino volviendo al tema.

- si, al parecer se torció el tobillo, no parece nada grave pero no podrá caminar por un par de días, y no creo que pueda ir a su casa sola en esta condición-

- bueno en ese caso...- Shaoran se inclinó de espaldas a la niña - sube- le indico para que se subiera a su espalda.

- ...pero...- la niña dudó un momento

- vamos a llevarte a tu casa- Hanna volteó a ver a Sakura un poco dudosa, la ojiverde le asintió con la cabeza y eso basto para que la niña se decidiera

- está bien- con ayuda de Sakura subió a la espalda del joven, este acomodo bien a la niña mientras se incorporaba, hecho que porovocó que Hanna se aferrara fuertemente a él y cerrara los ojos en señal de miedo

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó el castaño al notar el fuerte agarre de la niña. Hanna abrió los ojos y se encontró con el par de ojos ámbar mirándola tranquilamente, en ese momento supo que de verdad podía confiar en ese chico y de inmediato se relajo.

- si ya estoy bien-

- muy bien ahora ¿por dónde vamos capitán?- Shaoran seguía siendo muy juguetón con esa niña y ni el mismo sabía porque, pero esa niña hacía que el hiciera cosas extrañas, pero aún así eso no le molestaba. - ¡por allá!- indicó con la mano muy animada

- por allá será mi capitán- y emprendieron el camino. Sakura admiraba la escena muy tranquilamente, nunca había visto a Shaoran de esa forma, era una nueva faceta de él, una que le gustaba, definitivamente agradecería después a Hanna por haberle mostrado esa faceta de Shaoran. Sonriente cogió su maletín, el de Shaoran y la mochila de Hanna y de inmediato les dióo alcance a los ahora juguetones personajes que la habían olvidado. Definitivamente los regañaría por eso, jeje, eso ni ella se lo creía.

Los tres chicos iban caminando muy tranquilamente hacía la casa de la niña,bueno al menos dos de ellos si caminaban, platicaban y bromeaban my cómodamente, cuando un Hanna hizo un comentario muy peculiar: - ¿saben una cosa?- preguntó para atraer su atención.

- ¿ qué paso?- dijo Sakura.

- es que me di cuenta de que cuando ustedes dos se casen, van a ser los mejores padres del mundo- Ante el comentario tan natural de la niña ambos jóvenes se incendiaron, estaban más que rojos, casarse, hijos, padres, los dos... mil imágenes pasaron por sus mentes, tal vez por el hecho de que nunca se habían planteado esa idea, aún eran jóvenes, pero definitivamente la idea les cayó por sorpresa aunque no fuera una idea que les desagradara.

- es la verdad- continuó como si nada Hanna, ignorando por completo el enorme sonrojo de ambos jóvenes -sus hijos van a tener a los mejores padres, es que hace rato se portaron muy bien con migo, así que supongo que cuando tengan a sus propios hijos va ser lo mismo o incluso mejor-

La niña seguía hablando y hablando y los aludidos se ponían solo más y más rojos si era posible

- además sus hijos a van a ser monísimos, con unos papás tan guapos... a demás que sería bonito verlos con muchos niños...se nota que les gustan lo niños...seguro tendrán muchos...tal vez 4 ó 5...

Nadie decía nada ante el comentario inocente de la niña, pero fue Sakura quien ya no aguanto más el torrente de emociones que decidió cambiar el tema y alejarse de ahí un rato para calmar las emociones un poco.

- Hannna...-Sakura veía al piso -creo que no hemos avisado a tu mamá lo que te paso, seré mejor que le llamé y le avise para que no se preocupe...si, si eso será lo mejor, yo voy a hablarle a tu mamá- sin decir más se alejo unos pasos y sacó su teléfono celular para llamar a la casa de la niña, no le fue difícil encontrar el número en su agenda, después de todo en alguna ocasión la misma mamá de la niña le había dado el número por cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera o por si quería ir a visitar a Hanna.

Por su parte Shaoran se quedó ahí esperando a que volviera Sakura con Hanna aun en su espalda, él también agradecía el cambio de tema, no era que le disgustará la idea, no claro que no, al contrario ahora que lo pensaba si le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida junto a Sakura; pero simplemente sentía que su cara iba a estallar en cualquier momento por todo lo que le decían.

- Oye Shaoran- lo llamó la niña desde su espalda -¿puedo llamarte Shaoran verdad? aunque apenas nos conocemos siento mucha confianza contigo, con solo ver tus ojos me di cuenta de eso, me paso lo mismo con Sakura- miró hacia el cielo y luego volvió su vista al chico -¿entonces si puedo llamarte Shaoran, verdad?

El chico se sorprendió por las palabras de la niña, pero asintió con la cabeza, después de todo por alguna razón el también sentía lo mismo, algo había en esa niña que se le hacía muy familiar.

- ¡perfecto! ¡tú también puedes llamarme Hanna!-

- me parece, y además que te parece si de ahora en adelante tu y yo también somos amigos- se aventuró a decir el castaño.

- eso me agrada más- dijo tranquilamente la niña, Shaoran le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Luego volvió la vista hacía donde estaba Sakura, ella aún seguía hablando por teléfono y parecía estar calmando a una madre que de seguro se habrá puesto un poco histérica con la noticia.

- Sakura es una chica muy bonita ¿verdad?-

- si lo es- respondió casi sin pensarlo, fue muy tarde cuando reaccionó de lo que le había dicho a la niña pues ella ya reía ampliamente

- me da gusto que alguien como tú este con ella-

- se ve que la quieres mucho- de nuevo ese aire de madurez y sabiduría rodeo a la niña y Shoaran se sintió en confianza para hablar de ello con una niña que apenas y acaba de conocer y que tan sólo tenía 7 años.

- por su puesto- contestó a su último comentario.

- por favor cuídala mucho y hazla muy feliz-

- nunca haría algo que la hiciera sufrir-

- estoy segura de ello, aún así prométeme que nunca dejarás de quererla- el ambarino se sorprendió un poco, nunca se imaginó hablando así con una niña de 7 años, además cuando la niña dijo eso último notó cierta preocupación o miedo en los pequeños ojos morados, cómo si esos ojos supieran algo, algo que puede llegar a pasar; así que quiso tranquilizar a la niña.

- nunca podría dejar de hacerlo- la niña sonrió la oír eso.

- se puede saber que tanto secretean ustedes dos- Sakura llegó repentinamente.

- A pues mira...- dijo Hanna mirando a Shaoran y viceversa.

- eso es un secreto entre Hanna y yo- completó Shaoran muy divertido.

- eso no es justo- replicó.

- claro que lo es...tu ya tienes un secreto con Hanna ahora me tocaba a mi-

- ¡Shaoran!- Sakura infló los cachetes y Hanna reía por la graciosa escena.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

En algún lugar de china, en la mañana de un domingo:

- Buenos días madre- Minaki Oyaji presentaba sus respetos - me informaron que quería verme-

- A sí es Minaki- la fría voz de su madre se dejo oír por todo el estudio -quiero que empieces a empacar-

- ¿a empacar?-

- eso dije-

- eso quiere decir...- sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo algo maligno.

- si...partimos este viernes y quiero que este todo listo para ese día, ¿entendido?-

- como usted ordene madre- no podía ocultar su emoción muy bien.

- ya me encargué de avisarle a Shino- no dijo más su madre era fría y cortante como siempre -puedes marcharte ya-

- si madre con su permiso- en cuanto salió del estudio de su madre en sus ojos brillaron más que nunca destellos de maldad -al fin iremos a Japón- una sonrisa malévola como la de su madre se dibujo es su joven rostro -tengo tantos planes...al fin todo será divertido-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Era un lunes común y corriente en la escuela secundaria de Tomoeda, todo parecía normal para una chica de ojos verdes, al menos lo sería el inició del día. Como siempre y desde que Shaoran llegará de China, fueron juntos a la escuela, hubo el infaltable rechazo de la mañana hacia Seint, tomaron las clases, y llego el descanso. Y es en el descanso donde todo empieza a tornarse un poco complicado para la aún desconocida pareja de la secundaria Tomoeda.

Seint Ko iba un poco de mal humor, y el rechazo de la mañana no ayudó mucho a su humor y mucho menos ver que su preciosura estaba momentos después de rechazarlo a él, muy sonriente con el chico nuevo, aún así quiso hacer su intentó del descanso, esperaba que con eso su humor mejorará un poco, pero al parecer las cosas no saldrían como él esperaba, pues parecía que Shaoran Li lo perseguía, hasta cuando iba a su declaración habitual, y si es que cuando encontró a Sakura para su mala suerte estaba Tomoyo y peor aún para él, ahí estaba Shaoran Li.

Los tres jóvenes estaban disfrutando de u tranquilo descanso, al fin habían conseguido escabullirse de Ryo, Yamasaki y los demás. Así pudieron hablar de algunos asuntos pendientes que tenían con la magia, como lo era Shino Oyaji y el entrenamiento que estaba llevando Sakura para aprender artes marciales. Este último asunto iba bastante bien, como supuso Shaoran no le era difícil aprender esas cosas a Sakura, e incluso Wei decía que la card master tenía talento para las artes marciales. Pero esa tranquilidad se esfumó en cuanto escucharon las palabras mágicas.

- ¡Mi linda y preciosa flor de cerezo!- Sakura se paró rápidamente de la banca donde estaban al oír la voz de Seint detrás suyo-

- Ay Seint- otra vez por acá-

- preciosa no te alegra verme- Shoaran también se puso de pie un poco enojado por la presencia del chico pero se quedó detrás y no dijo nada. Tomoyo simplemente estaba observando la situación desde su lugar

- mi linda flor de cerezo, como todos los días, hoy también vengo implorando por tu amor, por favor- extendió una flor hacia ella

- no Seint- dijo algo seco y esta vez ni si quiera acepto la flor.

- vamos presiosa, sólo una oportunidad- insistió con la flor.

- no Seint, cuando entenderás de NO- esta vez si estaba siendo un tanto rígida, tenía que empezar a serlo s quería que eso terminará

- vamos, yo sé que no quieres decir eso, solo estás jugando, vamos ya di que si- Seint no parecía querer darse por vencido, pero esta actitud ya estaba empezando a molestar a cierto castaño.

- NO Seint, ya basta de esto- Sakura hablaba seria con él esta vez.

- vamos se que si quieres- vamos di que sí-

- ya olvídalo Seint-

- NO preciosa!- el rubio prácticamente había perdido la paciencia -YO SE QUE NO QUIERES DECIR ESO REALMENTE, YO SE...-

- No Seint- ella seguía firme

- NO PRESIOSA, NO PUEDES SEGUIR NEGáNDOLO-

- Bata ya de esto Seint-

- NO, NO...YO...

- Que acaso no entiendes, ella ya dijo que NO- Shaoran no pudo más con esa actitud, y se colocó junto a Sakura muy, muy serio. La ojiverde volteó a verlo algo sorprendida.

- ¡Tú no te metas en dónde no te llaman!-

- mira, tú no me mandas y me meto por que al parecer tu no entiendes el significado de NO-

- ¡tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no!-el rubio estaba exaltándose demasiado.

- Shaoran se enojó más ante la prepotencia y testarudez de ese odioso chico rubio. Se disponía a acercarse más hacia él para darle su merecido pero fue retenido por el brazo, miro y era Sakura quien lo detenía, alzó la vista hacía ella, pero ella miraba seria hacia Seint.

- Mejor ya vete Seint- pidió Sakura por última vez.

- ...pero...-

- no me hagas repetirlo-

El rubio no tuvo más remedio que marcharse de ahí, pero en su mente no paraba de decirse _"- esto no se queda aquí Shaoran Li-" _ Esta vez estaba furioso, desde que ese sujeto había llegado, no había hecho más que complicarle el camino, y ahora esto _"-¿por qué siempre tenía que entrometerse entre él y "su" preciosura? ¡¿por qué?-"_

- Lamento haberte detenido- dijo finalmente Sakura cuando el rubio se marchó pero aún sin mirar a Shaoran.

- no iba a golpearlo, si eso pensaste-

- ¿eh?- ahora si lo miro fijamente.

- nunca haría algo que te hiciera enojar, te prometí que no le haría daño a ese sujeto, sólo quería asustarlo un poco- dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia a lo que decía y Sakura pareció comprender todo al momento.

- ya sé que nunca harías algo que me hiciera enojar, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Seint- atrajo su mirada y cara con sus manos - gracias por lo que hiciste fue muy lindo de tu parte- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y la correspondió. El momento fue invadido por la campana que anunciaba el final del descanso.

- regresemos a clases- dijo animadamente la ojiverde -vamos Tomoyo- ambos voltearon a donde estaba su amiga.

- ¡AHHH! ¡qué lindos se veían- No se habían dado cuenta pero Tomoyo estaba grabando eso último y aún seguía haciéndolo.

- ¡Tomoyo!- dijo avergonzada Sakura mientras Shaoran veía hacia otro lado para esconder igualmente su sonrojo.

- Jijijijijijijijijijiji-

...

Todo siguió normal por lo que resto de clases, y por fin había llegado la tan esperada hora de salida, al fin todos volvían a sus casas, pero esta salida resultaría especial para una parejita en especial.

- Sakura- llamaron Rika y Naoko, debían de ponerse de acuerdo para un trabajo escolar que les encargaron en equipos, y debían de ponerse de acuerdo para acabarlo, para su suerte el profesor escogió los equipos, pero al menos a ella la habían dejado con dos de sus amigas -Sakura ¿podrías quedarte unos minutos? necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo-

- si claro chicas denme unos segundos en lo que guardo mis cosas- la ojiverde empezó a guardar sus cosas - se acercó lo más que pudo a Shaoran quien estaba terminando de guardar todo su maletín

-espérame cerca de la fuente, intentaré no demorarme- le dijo muy bajito, le dedicó una sonrisa y el chico no pudo más que asentir.

Segundos después el castaño estaba saliendo del salón, encaminándose a la fuente donde tendría que esperar a que saliera Sakura, era un lugar tranquilo, alejado del bullicio de los estudiantes al salir, llegó ahí y se recargó en el tronco de un frondoso árbol. Los minutos pasaron, y no se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro ya no estaba del todo solo.

-Valla, valla, así que aquí estas-

Shaoran se separó del árbol inmediatamente al oír esa desagradable voz. Empezó a buscar de donde provenía esa fastidiosa voz, y al fin pudo localizar el origen de ella. Seint Ko apareció de detrás de la fuente un tanto enojado.

- ¡tú!- se miraron a los ojos fijamente a pesar de que eran algunos metros los que los separaban -¿qué es lo que buscas?-

El rubio comenzó a avanzar hacia Shaoran lentamente.

-¿qué es lo que quiero?- dijo en tono sarcástico -pero que buena pregunta, ¿qué acaso no es obvio lo que quiero?, valla y yo que pensaba que eras más inteligente-

- ¡lárgate ya!- dijo sin retroceder un solo paso

- pero si tu acabas de preguntar que qué es lo que busco, y pues yo te respondo: te busco a ti- Shaoran lo miraba fríamente, definitivamente ese sujeto no iba con buenas intenciones, intenciones que se clarificaron cuando siguió diciendo -es hora de terminar lo que quedo pendiente en el descaso-

- ¿qué es lo que intentas con todo esto?- esas palabras lograron que la poca paciencia que le quedaba al rubio se fuera a dar un largo paseo, ahora solo le quedaba, enojo, desesperación y por qué no, ira.

- ¡que qué es lo que intento! ¡pues bien, ya estoy harto de tí, no soporto más tu actitud!- le gritó.

- mira no se qué es lo que te moleste de mí, pero yo quiero problemas- Shaoran no perdía la cabeza

- ¡YA BASTA ESTOY HARTO, DESDE QEU LLEGASTE NO HAS HECHO MáS QUE ENTROMETERTE EN MI CAMINO, PRIMERO LAS CHICAS, LUEGO EL FUTBOL Y AHORA SAKURA!-

- ¿Sakura?-

- ¡No quieras hacerte el gracioso, desde que llegaste has acaparado toda su atención, y no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que ella hizo en el descanso. Pero ahora vamos a terminar lo que empezamos, en esta ocasión no está Sakura para defenderte!- se burlaba de él, pero a pesar de todo el castaño no se inmutaba ante todas su palabras llenas de veneno y sarcasmo.

- yo nunca he querido pelear contigo, me malinterpretaste-

- ¡ah no ahora resulta que el joven nunca quiso pelear!-

- por qué mejor no te vas a tu "famoso clubcito de futbol" del que tanto presumes-

- ¡déjate de habladurías, vamos a arreglar esto de una vez, solo uno puede estar con Sakura "Y ESE SERé YO"!-

- deja a Saukra fuera de esto, lo que esta pasando es algo que no entiendes-

- ¡qué no entiendo, qué no entiendo!, pues entonces explíquenme Don perfecto-

- olvídalo- Shaoran le dio la espalda y ya empezaba a marcharse del lugar.

Ese pequeño incidente era observado desde las alturas, Sakura acababa de salir del salón y caminaba por los pasillos sola, cuando algo en una ventana llamo su atención. No sabía que pasaba entre Shaoran y Seint, pero parecía que el rubio gritaba muy enojado mientras que el castaño parecía no hacerle caso, incluso vio como este le daba la espalda y empezaba la retirada para evitar el conflicto. Pero fue lo siguiente que vio lo que le hizo emprender la carrera hacia ese lugar.

-¡eres un cobarde!- Seint no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó hacia Shaoran para atacarlo por la espalda, pero para su mala suerte Shaoran tenía muy buenos reflejos y logro esquivarlo. Pero eso no quedó ahí, Seint estaba tan furioso que siguió atacando al castaño, una serie de golpes y patadas aparecieron por parte del rubio, mientras que Shaoran se limito a esquivarlo y detener algunos golpes con facilidad. Seint Ko detuvo su ataque y dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar un poco de aire.

- valla artes marciales, como era de esperarse de un Li, pero temo decirte que no eres el único que sabe pelear- se burló el rubio y de inmediato se puso en posición de ataque.

- ¡basta!, yo no quiero pelear-

- eso ya lo veremos- nuevamente se lanzó contra el castaño dando otra serie de golpes y patadas que nunca lograban dar en el blanco

- te dijo que no pelearé- decía el castaño mientras seguía en su posición de solo esquivar y detener.

- ¡estoy harto, harto de ti! ¡haré que pelees!-

- no lo haré- Sin darse cuenta Seint lo estaba haciendo retroceder hasta un árbol.

- pues ahora lo harás- dio un golpe y su mano extendida quedó a centímetros del cuello de Shaoran quien no se había movido ni estremecido ni un poco. Sabía muy bien que ese golpe no iba a llegar hasta él a pesar de estar ya contra el tronco del árbol. Su cara no demostraba ni un ápice e temor.

- ¡eres patético! qué fácil fue esto- no movió su mano y solo se veían cara a cara.

- me das lastima-

- ¡¿qué dijiste?-

Seint se distrajo solo un momento, mismo que aporvechó Shaoran para hacer un rápido movimiento. En un segundo estaba de pie, y al siguiente se había agachado y había hecho caer a Seint de una patada en los tobillos.

-¡quéé!-

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando lo notó el ambarino estaba a punto de golpearlo, cerró los ojos por instinto y se estremeció. Pero nada sintió, abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos y el puño del castaño estaba a milímetros de su cara que demostraba temor y sorpresa.

- ¡Shaoran, No!- Sakura al fin había llegado a la escena, estaba agitada por la gran carrera que había dado, aunque al parecer ya era un poco tarde, Shaoran parecía tener la situación bajo control y en definitiva él iba a golpear al rubio. Solo Shaoran volteo a verla, Seint estaba muy aterrado en el piso como para verla. Shaoran se alejó lentamente del chico. Sakura llegó al lado de Shaoran.

- tranquila no iba a golpearlo-

- si lo sé, vi todo lo que paso- Ambos vieron como Seint se ponía de pie poco a poco.

- ¿por qué preciosa?- dijo un ya más calmado -¿por qué lo detienes?-

- Seint...yo-

- Preciosa no te metes en esto, esto lo tenemos que arreglar entre hombres- bueno al parecer no estaba tan calmado como parecía. Se disponía a comenzar de nuevo la pelea. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Sakura ya se había parado en frente de Sahoran. Seint Ko se detuvo y asombró ante el acto de la chica.

- No Seint basta- dijo firmemente. Seint trató de hacer caso omiso de la chica e intentó volver a concentrar su atención en el castaño.

- ¡ah mírate!, tu solito no puedes defenderte- se burlo para tratar de provocarlo

- basta cobarde- dijo Shaoran poniendo tras de sí a Sakura por si al loco rubio se le ocurría lanzarse contra él nuevamente -¿por qué insistes en esto?, ya te dije que no voy a pelear-

- ¡¿por qué, por qué? dime por qué- estaba desesperado.

- porque yo se lo pedí- intervino Sakura muy segura de sí.

- ¡¿por qué, por qué pasa esto, por qué lo defiendes, por qué le pides que no me golpee, por qué te obedece, POR QUé, POR QUé?- ya había perdido el control

- mira, porque no dejas esto ya por la paz, Sakura no te va a hacer caso-

- ¡Tú no te metas en esto! ¡esto es algo entre ella y yo, ¿quién te crees tu para decirme que hacer y que no?- Shaoran estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- pues mira es muy sencillo, y es que resulta que ella es mi...- el ambarino reaccionó a tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Sakura también lo notó -...ella es...es...- ahora ya no sabía si terminar lo que iba decir.

- ¡ella es, ella ¿qué?- se impacientó Seint ante la falta de continuidad del castaño.

- ella es...- su indecisión se fue cuando sintió que Sakura tomaba su mano y ella fue quién terminó la frase.

- porque yo soy su novia-

Seint quedo anonadado ante esto, no se le esperaba, era como un balde frío cayendo sobre su cabeza, esas últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez _"porque yo soy su novia... su novia...novia"_

-...pero...¿cómo?- al final fue lo único que pudo decir.

- como oyes Seint, Shaoran y yo...- dudó un poco pero entonces sintió que el castaño tomaba su mano con más fuerza, sintió la confianza que necesitaba para continuar. Ahora todo entre ellos estaba bien. - Shaoran y yo estamos saliendo, siempre fue así-

- pero...yo te vi primero...- intentó replicar el rubio

- no Seint, todo esto empezó mucho antes de que yo te conociera- ahora sí todo tenía sentido para Seint.

- entonces es por él que...- no terminó la frase

- si Seint...lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero espero que comprendas- Sakura era totalmente sincera con Seint, y su voz a si lo decía no quería que el chico terminará odiándola por esto.

Seint estaba así de pie mirando hacia la nada, analizando todo esa situación, no decía ni hacía nada. Después de un rato Shaoran ya desesperado de su actitud de zombi le dijo:

- ya oíste lo que querías, ahora lárgate- ante esto el rubio empezó a dibujar una sonrisa.

- ahora entiendo todo- dijo al fin, vio a la cara a Sakura y luego a Shaoran - pudiste haber ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra. Está bien me iré por ahora, pero no me daré por vencido- volvió a ver a Sakura- siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, Sakura- Sin más se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse. Esas últimas palabras que había dicho sonaron muy convincentes, en definitivamente seguiría en su lucha. Ya alejado de la pareja el rubio seguía diciendo en la mente:

_"- Definitivamente vas a ser mía Sakura Kinomoto, aún no me voy a dar por vencido, no señor, nunca lo haré-" _

Después del pequeño encuentro, ambos chicos castaños suspiraron, ahora todo estaba en orden, habían visto en las últimas palabras de Seint que por el momento los dejaría en paz, no molestaría pero tampoco se daría por vencido.

- de verdad lo tenía todo bajo control, no lo iba a golpear-

- si lo sé, ahora lo sé- le volteó hacia él sostuvo su rostro con su mano libre, así se quedaron un rato en silencio. Fue Shaoran quien rompió el silencio

- creo que ahora toda la escuela se enterará-

- creo que ya era hora, él tenía que entender que al no lo quiero a él y que al que quiero es a ti- le sonrio dulcemente y luego al cambio por una sonrisa más burlona- aparte es mejor que se entere la escuela, a ver si de paso te quitamos a ti también a todas esas chicas que andan tras de ti- su tono era un poco celoso pero no enojado.

- si, si...claro...- sudó frío y decidió cambiar el tema- será mejor que no vallamos hoy tienes practica con Wei y no queremos hacerlo esperar demasiado, recuerda que él dijo que lo primero que hay que conseguir es...-

- dis-ci-pli-na- acompleto la ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa.

...

En casa Li, Sakura había llegado justo a tiempo para sus lecciones diarias con Wei, como se cambio de ropa por suerte ya no tenía que andar cargando con ropa pues como todas la lecciones eran en casa de Shaoran Wei amablemente ofreció a Sakura el dejar su ropa ahí todos lo días, ya él se encargaría de lavarla y dejarla lista para el siguiente día, así evitaría que la chica estuviera llevando todos los días ropa para cambiarse. En un principio Sakura se había negado rotundamente, no iba a dejar que Wei lavara su ropa, por muy buena gente que fuera, pero al final terminó aceptando por insistencia del anciano.

Las lecciones se iban desarrollando tranquilamente, Sakura era muy buena para eso y Wei estaba muy feliz con los resultados obtenidos en tan poco tiempo. Incluso en alguna ocasión había mencionado que aprendería más rápido de lo que lo hizo Shaoran. Ese día se enfocarían en la concentración, por lo que harían ejercicios de meditación y cosas por el estilo, por lo que ambos, chica y anciano, se sentaron en el piso. Después de un rato Shaoran se paseo por el patio para ver lo que hacían, el por lo regular dejaba a Wei hacer su trabajo, él ya había pasado por todo eso gracias a Dios. Se quedó observándolos un rato, cuando Wei lo interrumpió.

- Joven Shaoran, que bueno que nos visita- Sakura también abrió los ojos.

- ya me iba Wei- él nunca acabaría de entender cómo es que Wei siempre estaba pendiente de sus movimientos.

- no por favor, quédese con nosotros a meditar-

- no hace falta, en verdad-

- yo creo que sí, últimamente lo he visto muy desconcentrado en la practicas matutinas, me parece que se le están olvidando las bases, me parece buena idea que a partir de ahora repase con la señorita Sakura las bases-

- ¡¿qué?- eso no se lo esperaba, él no quería volver a las bases, eso ya se lo sabía, ya había pasado por eso, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo nuevamente? Y más cuando vio en Sakura cierta risa burlona.

- por favor- señalo a un lado suyo su mentor y a Shaoran no le quedo de otra, ahora tendría que volver a hacer las bases _"- genial"-_ pensó sarcásticamente y con un paso como de niño regañado empezó a situarse a un lado de Sakura -ahora continuemos donde nos quedamos- indicó el anciano y volvió a cerrar los ojos y lo mismo hizo el recién llegado.

- así que distraído y olvidando lo básico, eh- dijo burlonamente Sakura a su vecino.

- no molestes con eso- le respondió y Sakura sonrio más.

- mmpphhhmm- llamó la atención el anciano y Sakura se sobresalto mientras que Shaoran solo siguió con lo que hacía.

- lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente la castaña y también volvió a su trabajo.

Cuando hubieron terminado Wei invitó a la chica a cenar y después de eso Shaoran ofreció llevarla a su casa como todos los días, su excusa: "es demasiado tarde, no quiero que andes sola a estas horas y además así me sentiré más tranquilo". (Ahhh que lindo, yo quiero un Shaoran)

Esta vez Sakura iba más ánima de lo normal, razón, pues simple, el entrenamiento de ese día estuvo bastante ligero o es que ya se estaba acostumbrando al cansancio o_O! y si a eso le sumamos que ese día por fin Sakura pudo quitarse de encima a Seint Ko, pues es natural que la chica este tan llena de energía. Esta vez Shaoran también veía el cambio, otros días la chica terminaba tan cansada que al parecer lo único que le importaba era llegar a su casa, echarse en la cama y no saber del mundo en unas horas, pero ahora esa ocasión era diferente.

- Gracias por traerme a casa- le dijo Sakura cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta de su casa.

- no hay problema, ya sabes que así me quedo...-

- ...más tranquilo...- lo imitó.

- oye-

- sabes que me gusta hacerte repelar, te ves bien así y me gusta verte así- intentó avergonzarlo, pero esa vez Shaoran Li no se iba a dejar, no señor.

- ¿ah sí?- alzó una ceja y Sakura se quedo sorprendida no esperaba esa reacción por parte de él -y a mí me gusta verte así- la tomo por la cintura y la acercó a él rápidamente, gesto que no pareció molestarle a la castaña.

- creo que a mí también podría gustarme esto- le siguió el juego poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

Se quedaron ahí mirándose a los ojos, se sentían tan bien uno cerca del otro, poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, cerraron los ojos y entonces...

- ¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, ALEJATE DE SAKURA AHORA MISO!- una voz chillona se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡Kero!- le replicó su ama.

- ¡Y USTED SEñORITA, QUé HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR!-

- ¡basta Kero!-

- ¡qué te crees bola amarilla!- Shaoran estaba enojado con el pequeño guardián

- ¡NO SAKURA QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES POR QUE LLEGAS HASTA APENAS!-

- ¡Kero, yo te dije desde hace días que estaría llegando tarde, recuerda que tengo practica de artes marciales-

- ¡NO ES CIERTO Tú NUNCA ME DIJISTE ESO!-

- ¡claro que lo hice Kero, pero como siempre tu me ignoras cuando estás jugando con la consola!- Sakura estaba enojada.

- ¡POR SU PUESTO QUé NO!-

- ¡claro que sí Kero!-

- tenía que ser el infantil muñequito, y te dices llamar el guardián de las cartas- Shaoran se burlaba de él.

- ¡TU QUE TE CREES CHIQUILLO APROVECHADO!-

- ¡NO soy ningún aprovechado-

- ¡CLARO QUE Sí, SI NO COMO EXPLICAS LO QUE ESTABAS POR HACER!-

- ¡mira peluche malcriado, eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, ve a meter tu narizota a otro lado!- parecía que se habían olvidado que aún había cierta chica ojiverde, pues ahora ellos se fulminaban con la mirada.

- ¡PUES YO METO MI NORIZOTA DONDE SE ME DE LA GANA Y DONDE ESTE SAKURA, PORQUE ELLA ES MI AMA, TU ERES EL QUE NO CABE EN ESTE LUGAR!-

- ¡pues mira lo lamento por ti, pero resulta que Sakura es mi novia, y entonces tengo más derecho que tu para estar aquí- ahora si parecía que ya habían olvidado por completo, habñaban como si ella no estuviera presente, y mientras la aludida iba enojándose más y más pues una vena en su frente se iba poniendo más y más grande conforme seguían discutiendo.

- ¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES EL REY DE INGLATERRA, O EL ULTIMO EMPERADOR DE CHINA, NO PUEDES ESTAR CERCA DE "MI" AMA-

- ¡pues no me importa porque yo no me voy a alejar de ella, así me parta un rayo, me vas a tener que aguantar-

- ¡PRIMERO MUERTO CHIQUILLO, TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIR ESO!-

- ¡pues tu tampoco eres mi padre como para mandarme!-

- ¡MIRA CHIQUILLO ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO, VAMOS A ARREGLAR ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y EL QUE GANE TENDRA MAS DERECHO SOBRE SAKURA!-

- ¡me parece peluchito, pero temo decirte que vas a perder!- Ja ahora resultaba que Sakura era un trofeo para esos dos que estaban por bajar los pequeños escalones que los separaban del patio. Sakura ya no soporto más la situación, estaba siendo totalmente ignorada y esos dos no dejaban de discutir.

- ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y ambos reaccionaron y se detuvieron en seco -¡Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a atravesar esos escalones les juro que usaré la carta cambio en ustedes, y dejen de hablar de mí...!- de repente se calló pues a su mente llego una estupenda idea, permaneció inmóvil unos segundos en lo que analizaba lo que acababa de decir y los que estaban discutiendo no dijeron nada.

_"-atravesar...cambio...podría ser...-" _

- ¿Sakura?- se atrevió a preguntar el castaño al ver que no decía nada más

- ¡eso es!- exclamó repentinamente sorprendiendo a los ahí presentes -Shaoran creo que se me acaba de ocurrir un idea para acabar el duelo con Shino Oyaji- Kero y Shaoran se miraron desconcertados, donde había quedado la enojada Sakura, ahora eso parecía a miles de años luz. Definitivamente entender a las chicas era muy complicado y lo mejor era no tratar de entenderlas.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra...

_Clow estaba sonriente y tranquilo como de costumbre a pesar de tener a esa mujer enfrente gritándole a todo pulmón:  
_

_- ¡eres un bastardo, yo tenía que encontrar ese poder, no tú! ¡dámelo ahora mismo, yo lo necesito!-  
_

_- ¿y para qué lo necesitas?- preguntó tranquilamente  
_

_- ¡lo quiero para acabar con todos los que le dieron la espalda a mi familia, por su culpa ahora no tengo nada!-  
_

_- entonces supongo que no te lo puedo dar-  
_

_- ¡mira estúpido, dame ese poder ahora mismo, si tengo que pelear contigo para conseguirlo lo haré!-  
_

_- no hace falta llegar a la violencia- seguía tan apacible como siempre.  
_

_- ¡entonces dame ese poder ahora mismo!-  
_

_- lo siento pero no puedo dártelo-  
_

_- ¡por qué!-  
_

_- porque lo escondí y lo selle, no te será posible usarlo-  
_

_- ¡qué hiciste qué bastardo!-  
_

_- lo escondí y sellé- dijo como si nada  
_

_- ¡dónde está, dime dónde carajos esta?- la mujer lo tomo bruscamente por la parte de arriba de su túnica pero Clow no parecía preocuparse  
_

_- eso era demasiado poder, por eso lo escondí, el poder corrompe-  
_

_- ¡no me importa, dime dónde está, DIMELO!- lo zarandeo bruscamente  
_

_- simplemente no puedo hacer eso-_

__

Ahora una pelea dió comienzo, Clow evitaba a toda costa pelear y solo esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba aquella desesperada mujer. Accidentalmente uno de los ataques esquivados da en la mujer, cuando Clow se quitó del trayecto del ataque no se dio cuenta que la hechicera estaba detrás suyo esperando para atacarlo por la espalda. Desgraciadamente ella no pudo reaccionar y su propio poder la derribo.

- ¡desgraciado!- sacó sangre por la boca ya sin poder moverse, su cuerpo estaba totalmente quemado. Clow corrió a auxiliarla, pero ella se negó.

- ¡no pongas tus sucias manos en mí!- más sangre salió por su boca -¡tú y tu asquerosa familiar lo pagarán, volveré y regresaré para...-más sangre -...vengarme!- cerró los ojos en esa vida, Clow no pudo hacer nada si ella no lo deseaba.

- solo espero que tu alma algún día encuentre la paz-

La joven reencarnación de Clow despertaba agitado de un sueño un tanto extraño. Paso sus manos por su rostro para aclarar lo que había visto pero por más que intentaba no podía recordar bien.

-¿quién es esa mujer? ¿y qué era lo que buscaba?- el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Eriol el desayuno está listo- Nakuru se asomaba por la puerta para dar la indicación a su joven amo.

- Gracias Nakuru-

- ¿estás bien Eriol?-

- si no te preocupes, fue solo un sueño- mintió pues aún no estaba seguro de que eran todas esas visiones extrañas, esa magia oscura, ese peligro, ese poder. Por el momento no quería preocupar a su guardiana, primero averiguaría lo que estuviera pasando y después decidiría que hacer. Si eso es lo que haría.

**_...Continuará..._**

_**Oh sí aquí estoy de nuevo con una nuevo y emocionante capitulo, ¿a qué si verdad?. Que tal al fin Seint se enteró de todo -si ya era hora- aunque dijo que no se daba por vencido, pero al menos ya no va a molestar tanto -por el momento, muahhhhhh!- Y bueno que tal el chico rubio salió agresivo verdad, y hablando de agresividad que les parece ahora si ya van a llegar la malas, en el próximo capitulo llegaran. Y bueno si seguimos con las agresividad, que me dicen de la mujer que agredió a Clow, si, si la misma mala, jijijijiji.  
Ahora pasando por otro tema espero que les haya gustado, puse un poco del entrenamiento de Sakura, y valla que Wei se toma eso de las artes marciales enserio. Y bueno se que volví a interrumpir otro intento de beso, SI LO SE, pero en verdad que es necesario ya luego verán porque, de verdad que estuve pensando mucho esta parte de si poner beso antes o no, ahhh pero no les puedo decir más, ya cuando llegue su tiempo lo entenderán. JAJA y Kero y Shaoran peleando de nuevo, que novedad, bueno aunque esta vez si se pasaron un poco, y que será esa idea que le ocurrió a Sakura?, bueno pues también por fin en el próximo capítulo ya sabrán el desenlace de este duelo inconcluso, si al fin regresa la acción, bueno que en este capítulo también hubo algo de movimiento, así que no se pueden quejar; bueno esta bien si se pueden quejar pero no mucho eh!. Y que tal el principio Hanna volvió al ataque, siiiii. La verdad siento que en este capitulo si les puse de todo un poco, iniciando por la ternura, acción, amor, tristeza, descubrimintos, todo así que como siempre ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen review!**_


	19. Capitulo 18

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 18 **

** "Bajo la lluvia"**

_ © P o r I v v y © _

* * *

En la escuela secundaria Tomoeda, todo ahora era iba tranquilo, la noticia de la recién descubierta pareja de la escuela había causado un gran alboroto pero ahora todo era diferente después de unos días todos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la situación:

**_Flash Back_**

__

Seint no había perdido el tiempo, justo después de enterarse de que Sakura tenía novio había mandado mensaje a todos sus conocidos de la escuela y el rumor no tardo en esparcirse, algunos no sabían que creer, eso no parecía lógico, Sakura Kinomoto saliendo con el recién llegado Shaoran Li. La gente que los conocía de antes no sabía que creer, siempre habían visto que se llevaban bien, pero nunca se imaginaron algo así, y si todo era obra de Seint Ko, si todo era un simple rumor para hacer que Sakura finalmente se fijara en él. La mañana llegó y en la secundaria de Tomoeda no se hablaba de otra más que de eso, la mayoría estaba ansiosa por que llegaran los susodichos y aclararan la situación.

Al fin llegó la hora, el primero en llegar fue Seint Ko, quien a penas y puso un pie en la escuela y no tardó en ser bombardeado con preguntas por alumnos de ambos géneros, tanto hombres como mujeres querían saber lo que pasaba, los hombres por saber si la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto ya no estaba a su alcance y la mayoría de las chicas para ver si ahora que Kinomoto tenía novio podrían tener alguna oportunidad con el encantador chico rubio y otras más para ver si el apuesto y recién llegado alumno aún estaba a su alcance:

- ¿es verdad lo que dicen?-

- ¿es cierto de Kinomoto anda con Li?-

- ¿di nos la verdad, esto es invento tuyo?-

- ¿quién te lo conto?-

- ¿ya no perseguirás a Kinomoto?-

- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?-

Seint Ko no estaba de humor para todo ese escándalo así que solo se abrió camino y se marcho hacía su salón dejando a todos con la duda, en definitiva ese chico no iba a hablar, entonces solo quedaba esperar a que llegaran los aludidos y les aclararan la situación.

Y así fue, Sakura Kinomoto llegó a la escuela acompañada como siempre de Shaoran Li, todos estaban a la expectativa, mientras entraban todos los veían y se ponían a murmurar entre ellos, pero nadie se acercaba, de repente parecía que les tenían miedo, nadie quería dar ese paso. Pero como era de esperarse ambos castaños iban tan entretenidos hacía el salón que no notaron las miradas inquisidoras que toda la secundaria les mandaba a su paso.

Así ya casi habían llegado hasta el salón de clases cuando Shaoran sintió que el cordón de su zapato de desato.

- Ahora te alcanzo, entra al salón, necesito atar mi zapato- La castaña así lo hizo no imaginándose lo que se le vendría encima con el simple hecho de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo la ojiverde, todos voltearon a verla al escuchar su voz y no supo cómo pero de un segundo a otro estaba rodeada por todos sus compañeros de clase, y en primera fila sus amigas y Yamasaki, Tomoyo simplemente se quedó en su asiento pero no pudo evitar sacar su cámara de video, esa iba a ser una escena realmente espléndida.

- ¿Sakura es cierto que andas con Li?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué?- Sakura quedó aturdida ante tanta pregunta que ya no entendía lo que le decían. - Hoe- Sólo miraba a todos lados tratando de entender lo que le decían, sólo escuchaba palabras como "Li, Seint, novio, cómo, rumor" pero nada claro. - Ven le dije que no era cierto si no él vendría con ella- Una chica de su salón por fin paro un poco el alboroto hecho.

- pero puede que venga detrás- Chiharu le respondió mal a la chica -Sakura ¿vienes con Li?-

- eh yo...si... Shaoran ya viene...-Y prácticamente al mismo tiempo se escuchó

- ¿yo qué?- Shaoran apareció en la puerta viendo todo el alboroto al rededor de Sakura

- ¡Ehhh... entonces si es verdad!- muchos se alarmaron pero las amigas de Sakura tenían que sacarse bien la duda y Naoko fue la que se atrevió a preguntar de una buena vez lo que todos querían saber.

- Di nos Sakura ¿es verdad que lo que dicen por toda la escuela?-

- ¿eh? ¿no se de que hablan?-

- vamos ya dígannos si ustedes dos estan saliendo- Yamasaki lo soltó tan fácilmente mientras que los aludidos se pusieron rojos.

- ¡¿ehhhh?- dijeron realmente sorprendidos, nunca se dieron cuenta de cómo paso pero de repente Shaoran también ya estaba metido en medio de todos, ahora ambos castaños estaban espalda con espalda y con todos los ojos puestos sobre ellos esperando una respuesta

- y bien, entones ¿son novios o no?- una chica desesperada animo más a la respuesta, ya no quedaba de otra de alguna forma se habían enterado, Sakura y Shaoran sabían que en cuanto se enterara Seint lo iba a saber toda la escuela, pero nunca se imaginaron que así de rápido y nunca imaginaron una situación como esa. Pero bueno ya para que lo ocultaban.

- Bueno...si- dijo Sakura tímidamente

Todos quedaron pasmados ante esto, era más increíble cuando lo oían directamente de la boca de los involucrados. Nadie dijo nada sólo se quedaron ahí de pie como si el fin del mundo hubiera llegado a la 

__

secundaria Tomoeda.

- Bueno ya tienen lo que querían, pueden de una buena vez dejarnos en paz- la voz de Shaoran sacó a todos de su silencio pero fue como si le hubieran quitado el tapón a una botella, por que de inmediato volvieron las interrogantes, pero ahora más por parte de los amigos más cercanos, algunos se retiraban del tumulto

- ¡Wuuuouu!, ¿Sakura por que no nos habías dicho?- Chiharu empezó a preguntar

- ¿esto desde cuando se dio? no nos habíamos dado cuenta-

- era de esperarse, ustedes eran muy cercanos en la primaria- Yamasaki también hablaba -aunque la verdad nunca lo hubiéramos imaginado

- si no nos habíamos dado cuenta-

- pero igual que bien por ustedes dos- Rika los felicitó -Li es un buen chico, y Sakura se ve feliz con él-

- es verdad, que bueno por ustedes chicos- también felicitó Chiharu

- aunque...Sakura eres muy mala, ¿por qué no nos contaste?- Naoko lo dijo pero no de modo enojado

- bueno es que...- volteo a ver a Shaoran, sus miradas se encontraron como muchas otras veces, la mirada del castaño ya era tranquila. Y entonces Naoko vio como sus miradas se encontraron, y entonces hizo el descubrimiento de su vida, no, no lo podía creer, ¿sería eso posible?

-¡Nooooo!¡no puede ser!- prácticamente lo grito la chica de lentes, tenía los ojos muy muy abiertos

- ¿qué, qué pasa Naoko?- preguntó Rika -¿qué acaso no estás feliz por ellos?-

- no, no, no, no es eso, es que...es que...no puede ser...no...-

- ¿qué Naoko? ¿qué pasa?- se inquieto Chiharu

- es que...¡ahhhhhhh!- se emocionó y gritó. Todos la veían con mucho interés -es que creo...creo...que acabo de descubrir algo...esto es increíble... si mis ojos no me engañan...entonces...- de verdad estaba muy muy emocionada.

- ¿entonces qué Naoko? habla de una vez- apresuro Chiharu

- ¡Creo que Sakura y Li son nuestra pareja misteriosa!- lo soltó así nada más, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal declaración.

- ¡EHHH!- se oyó por parte de los castaños, el corazón se les había ido al suelo cuando escucharon la declaración de Naoko. De inmediato todos voltearon a verlos

- Si, si, deben de ser ellos, ahora lo recuerdo, los ojos de la chica eran verdes y los del chico eran ámbar. Y en toda Tomoeda solo conozco a una chica con los ojos verdes, y esa eres tú Sakura- todos los veían con más curiosidad que antes - ¿verdad que son ustedes, verdad que ustedes eran aquella pareja que transmitía tanto tranquilidad y calidez, verdad que si, verdad que si?-

- ¿de verdad eran ustedes?- preguntaron todos a coro muy interesados

- es que...- intentó decir Sakura, pero entonces sintió una mano que tomo la suya y la empezó a sacar de ese lugar.

- Vámonos de aquí, ya me harté de todo esto- dijo molesto el ambarino llevando con sigo a Sakura.

- ¡ahh si son ellos!- gritó una chica -están evadiendo la pregunta, deben de ser ellos

- ¡esperen no se vallan!- le gritaban algunos, Sakura volteó a verlos, encogió sus hombros a modo de decir: ni modo se quedan con la duda, en su cara había una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella también quería salir de ahí, y le encantó la idea de que Shaoran la sacara de ahí, al fin podrían descansar de la lluvia de preguntas.

- detesto todo esto, vámonos a otro lado- el chico abrió la puerta del salón

- me pude decir ¿a dónde tienen planeado ir; Kinomoto, Li?- el profesor de literatura llegó al salón en ese mismo instante, estaba parado frente a la pareja con cara de pocos amigos. Los castaños se pusieron nerviosos ante la cara del profesor.

- No... a nin...gún lado profe...sor- tartamudeo Sakura

- Usted cree que estoy sordo señorita Kinomoto, ¡claramente escuche que se iban a ir!- muy bien, ese día el profesor si que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, estaba de muy mal humor para mala suerte de los castaños.

- ¡Todo el mundo a su lugar!- ordenó al ver a todos de pie y como en una especie de reunión, todos estuvieron en sus lugares en menos de un segundo, no querían ser castigados, y por lo que parecía el profesor estaba dispuesto a castigar al primero que se cruzase en su camino y para mala fortuna de los castaños, ellos habían sido los primeros. - ¡y ustedes dos, tendrán tarea extra por querer saltarse mi clase-

- pero profesor...- intentó el castaño.

- está dicho jóvenes, lamento si no les gusta el arte de la escritura y la lectura, pero por lo que resta del ciclo escolar quiero a ustedes dos siempre presentes en mi clase, de lo contrario los reportaré con el director-

-...pero...- ahora intentó Sakura

- está dicho jóvenes, ahora ¡a su lugar!-

- si profesor- dijeron al unísono _"-genial, este día está siendo insoportable, apenas empiezan las clases y ya tengo tarea extra, y luego todas esas tontas preguntas-" pesaba el ambarino mientras iban a su lugar -"bravo, ahora estamos castigados y no hicimos nada malo. No quiero saber el montón de tarea que nos dejará el profesor, ahora tendré que pasar el resto de la semana sumida en lecturas aburridas y sin sentido-" la castaña también estaba enojada por el castigo_

...

Después de el pequeño gran percance en el salón de clases, el almuerzo no fue la excepción, aunque no estuvieron juntos esa hora, los demás estudiantes no dejaban de verlos con sorpresa. Sakura pasó el almuerzo con sus amigas explicándoles como habían pasado las cosas, bueno más bien contestando a todas las preguntas que ellas le hacían, y a Sakura no le quedaba de otra que contestar. Claro después de las explicaciones de como se dieron las cosas, no pudo faltar la pregunta del millón.

-¿es por eso que siempre rechazabas a Seint?-

La castaña dudó en contestar, pero lo hizo, ese era el momento de dejar las cosas bien en claro -Si- fue todo lo que dijo, pero eso basto para hacer sentir mal a sus amigas.

- ¡ay Sakura, perdónanos por ser tan poco sensibles, siempre estuvimos detrás de ti para que le hicieras caso a Seint- expresó Chiharu

- si Sakura, perdón, pero es que nunca imaginamos esto, no pensamos en tus sentimientos- dijo Rika

- no se preocupen, no tienen porque, es mi culpa por nunca haberles dicho el por qué no me quería acercar a Seint-

- si, y tienes un muy buen motivo para decirle que no, sobre el corazón no se manda- continuó Naoko

- y ni que lo digan, esta vez nuestra amiga se sacó la lotería- dijo Tomoyo pícaramente -Li es un chico excelente, y además de todo, ahora está mucho más guapo, ¿no han notado que tiene varias admiradoras?, nuestra amiga Sakura tendrá que alejar a todas esas chicas que quieran acercársele a su hombre-

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo escandalizada la ojiverde.

- es verdad Sakura, ahora tienes que cuidarlo bien que hay muchos buitres acechando a los alrededores-

- si Sakura nosotros te ayudaremos, chicos como Li ya no los encuentras tan fácil -

- aunque Li también tiene que trabajar, nuestra amiga no se queda atrás-

- si estoy segura que el día de hoy hay una gran cantidad de corazones rotos vagando por la secundaria-

- pero es que no se puede evitar, ¡es que ambos son tan lindos!- Tomoyo puso los ojitos de estrella

- ¡Siiiiiiii!- dijo el resto de las chicas de modo soñador. - ¡ustedes también chicas!- muy bien un poco de ayuda de sus amigas para mantener a los buitres fuera del alcance de Shaoran no era tan mala idea, pero es que sonaba tan extraño; cuando nadie sabía nada, todo era más tranquilo, ahora...bueno digamos que las cosas estarán un poco más movidas...ahora entendía porque Shaoran no quería decir nada, no quería pasar todo esto, _"-pobre Shaoran, con el carácter que tiene va a terminar mandando a todos a volar-" _ Unas gotitas salieron de su nuca, de verdad que si las cosas seguían así, no sabía de lo que sería capaz Shaoran.

**Fin Flash Back**

Para su suerte las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco, al parecer el shock duro tan solo los primero días pues ahora todo era tranquilo como antes, las cartas para Shaoran cada vez eran menos, y las declaraciones de Seint habían cesado por completo, ahora no tenían que esconderse y podían pasar más tiempo juntos, claro sin olvidar a los amigos, en esos momentos todo era perfecto, tenía a Shaoran, su hermano estaba aguantando la situación bastante bien al igual que Kero, su padre ya estaba al tanto de todo, sus amigos los apoyaban, no tenían grandes problemas en la escuela, claro está sin tomar en cuenta el horrible castigo del maestro de literatura, todo era perfecto. Bueno casi todo, aún estaba el pequeño detalle de Shino Oyaji y el famoso duelo inconcluso. Por eso Sakura había estado meditando muy a fondo una posibilidad, incluso la había comentado con Kero y al parecer era la única opción que tenían. Así que era hora de comentarla con Shaoran, pues él era una pieza fundamental en ese "plan".

Así que decidió hablar tranquilamente de eso después de que terminaran la práctica de artes marciales, así Tomoyo también estaría al tanto de todo. La practica termino, los cinco fueron a la sala, si cinco Kero y Yue también estaban ahí, al ser los guardianes era importante su opinión en lo que intentaba hacer la maestra de las cartas.

- muy bien Sakura dinos ¿qué es lo que quieres decirnos?- empezó Tomoyo.

- bueno, pues es algo a lo que le he estado dando muchas vueltas, pero necesito su opinión primero, tengo una idea para el próximo duelo, pero no sé si funcionará, ya lo comenté con Kero y cree que podría funcionar-

- ¿cuál es tu idea?- dijo el castaño sentado a su lado.

- esta- de su mochila extrajo 2 de sus cartas y las mostró a todos poniéndolas en la mesa de centro.

- son las cartas de "atravesar" y del "cambio"- Tomoyo tomo las cartas para verlas más de cerca.

- ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer con ellas?- cuestionó Yue sin entender la idea de su ama.

- bueno estuve pensando y creo que podrían hacerlas funcionar de otro modo a lo normal-

-¿de otro modo?- Tomoyo tampoco entendía el plan no encontraba la conexión entre esas cartas.

- si, la carta de atravesar tal vez podría atravesar la barrera de Shino Oyaji, no creo que sea por mucho tiempo, solo espero que funcione el necesario-

- ¿pero no se supone que ninguna carta pueda romper esa barrera?- preguntó inteligentemente el castaño

- si se supone, pero yo no quiero atravesar toda la barrera, solo necesito que se debilite un poco-

- y entonces ¿para qué usar al "cambio"?- le cuestionó otra vez

- esa es la otra parte del plan, solo que para eso necesito ayuda...- volteó a ver a Shaoran y sus miradas se encontraron y ella continuo sin retirar la mirada - es verdad que me estoy fortaleciendo, estoy tomando clases de artes marciales y he aprendido mucho pero...no creo estar al nivel de ese hechicero, en este duelo necesito ayuda, más bien necesito de tu ayuda-

-¿yo?- se sorprendió el castaño, le encantaba ayudar a Sakura, y lo haría sin dudar pero no sabía cómo podía ayudar ahora, más con esa barrera de por medio, la primera su furia logró derribar esa barrera, pero no creía que eso volviera a pasar, acaso ella quería que él se volviera a enfurecer, acaso ella dejaría que ese tipo la lastimase para hacerlo enojar a más no poder, ¡NO! no permitiría eso otra vez.

- si logro modificar el funcionamiento del cambio ¿me ayudarías?-

- Sakura sabes que haría lo que fuera por ayudarte, pero no entiendo que es lo que quieres hacer-

La ojiverde suspiró - quiero usar el cambio para intercambiar nuestro lugar-

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban asimilando la idea "intercambiar nuestro lugar".

- ¿cómo?- dijo finalmente el ambarino, estaba incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba

- sé que es mucho pedirte Shaoran, pero si logro que la carta en lugar de cambiar de cuerpos cambie nuestros lugares, me ayudarías, tomarías mi lugar en el duelo- todos escuchaban atentamente, y

Shaoran no decía nada, solo estaba ahí frente a ella, mu muy sorprendido de lo que escuchaba - lo pensé mucho, de verdad... y yo...- le costaba hablar claramente- con lo que he aprendido aún no creo poder derrotarlo pero tú...tú sabes mucho más que yo en esto de las peleas..., entenderé si dices que no- hablaba sin parar como temiendo una negativa que no notó cuando el castaño relajo su rostro y sus facciones se dulcificaron al verla -sé que es mucho lo que pido, pero no tengas miedo de decirme la verdad aceptaré cualquier respuesta, si es un no...bueno pensaremos en otra cosa y además creo... -

No terminó de hablar, guardó silencio cuando sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. Shaoran la atrajo hacia sí, la abrazaba con ternura, ella se sorprendió al hallarse en el pecho del muchacho, pero se relajo en cuanto escuchó su voz.

- sabes que nunca te diría que no... - la apretó más contra su cuerpo y ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa -no tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, sea lo que sea sabes que siempre te voy a ayudar - se recargo más en el pecho del varón

- gracias- no tuvo que decir más, con eso bastaba, definitivamente Shaoran era la persona más importante de su vida y lo reafirmaba cada día pasaba; con cada una de sus acciones ella se enamoraba más y más, era algo que no podía evitar.

- No me agradezcas, además desde esa vez tengo ganas de darle su merecido a ese patán, y que mejor oportunidad que esta-

- de todos modos... gracias- y el salón quedó en silencio.

-hhmppp hhmmpp- Kero aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención, los castaños voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, y lo que vieron ya no les sorprendió, Kero estaba con cara de pocos amigos, Tomoyo estaba como siempre grabando tranquilamente con su cámara en mano y Yue, bueno digamos que Yue, Yue estaba. - Ayyy! Se veían divinos!- Tomoyo puso stop a su cámara mientras seguía soñando despierta.

- disculpen, pero... ¡podríamos seguir con lo que estábamos diciendo!- Kero estaba muy muy enojado, estaba frente a la cara de Shaoran con una expresión de pocos amigos.

- si claro, como diga su majestad- dijo sarcásticamente Shaoran, poniendo cara de frustrado, cruzando los brazos y volteando hacia otro lado; siempre tenían que interrumpir sus momentos con Sakura.

- mira chiquillo esta vez voy a pasar por alto tu falta de respeto solo por que el tema que estamos tratando es muy importante y porque has decidido ayudar; claro es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haber robado a mi ama de mi lado-

Shaoran iba a protestar y Sakura los iba a callar cuando alguien se le adelantó.

- podrían dejar sus diferencias para otro momento, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en el plan- milagrosamente, el siempre tranquilo Yue había sido el réferi de esa discusión que estaba por empezar, todos callaron al instante al oír la respetuosa voz del guardián de la luna.

- Yue tiene razón, tenemos que seguir con lo de Shino- dijo la ojiverde recobrando la compostura.

- por cierto Sakura, ¿cómo es que planeas usar las cartas? ¿no se supone que perderías automáticamente si usas tus cartas?- Tomoyo reflexionó.

- esa es la otra parte, como yo no puedo usarlas alguien más tendrá que activarlas- volteó a ver a Shaoran de nuevo y este capto de inmediato

- ¿quieres que yo lo haga, cierto?-

- ¿crees que podrás? estuve pensando y la magia que necesitaras es mucha y luego tendrás que pelear con Shino, el usar las cartas con tanto poder podría desgastarte- Sakura realmente estaba preocupada por eso, había dado vueltas y vueltas a esa parte del plan, pero no hallaba otra alternativa, su hermano no tenía el suficiente poder, Kero y Yue no tiene mucha influencia sobre esas cartas, entonces solo quedaba Shaoran; pero no quería, sabía que esa acción requeriría mucha magia y no quería exponerlo de esa forma - realmente no quiero que te hagas daño por mi culpa-

- yo voy a estar bien, sé que me las podré ingeniar, no te preocupes por eso, tu solo dime lo que tengo que hacer- sonó muy seguro de sí mismo.

- pero...-

- no... o empezaré a dudar de tu confianza en mi-

- está bien- dijo no muy segura de lo que hacía.

- perfecto, ahora si podremos terminar ese horrible duelo- Tomoyo dijo muy emocionada

- aún queda un pequeño detalle- Kero interrumpió -el mocoso decidió ayudar, pero aún no sabemos si las cartas lo obedecerán-

- ese es el otro detalle- concluyó Sakura

- lo he estado analizando- continuó Kero - con la carta del espejo el hermano de Sakura pudo usarla porque yo le ayude y porque él ya poseía una conexión con la carta, pero en este caso eso no pasa, ni Yue ni yo tenemos mucho poder sobre esas cartas y el mocoso no está muy conectado con esas cartas que digamos. Ya no se qué pensar, además yo no tengo mucha experiencia en esa área, pero hay alguien que si podría responder a esa pregunta-

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el guardián de la luna esperando una respuesta, ya estaba el plan ahora solo faltaba saber si funcionaría. Yue no dijo nada por un momento parecía analizar la situación.

- Yue ¿crees que esto se pueda hacer? realmente necesito tu opinión- Sakura se decidió a hablar

- en cuanto a lo de modificar el funcionamiento de la carta cambio, no habrá problema, tu eres la dueña de las cartas, tu las puedes manejar como quieras. Ahora respecto a lo otro...no creo que haya problema, solo tendrás que desear muy fuertemente el que las cartas obedezcan a otra persona...además este chico está demasiado involucrado con las cartas, el tuvo algunas cuando aun eran cartas Clow, sin mencionar que es un descendiente del mago Clow y lo queramos o no, hay una carta que existe gracias a él, como guardián puedo sentir su esencia en la carta; y no debemos olvidar que esa carta posee el mismo poder que el resto juntas-

Muy bien estaba dicho, el plan podría ponerse en marcha, ahora solo les faltaba rogar por que funcionará, debía de funcionar. Ese mismo día afinaron los últimos detalles, para que todo funcionará y entonces el plan quedo así: empezaría el duelo y Sakura intentaría poner fuera de combate por unos segundos a Shino Oyaji, o si no tratar de distraerlo o alejarlo lo suficiente de ella para que así ella pudiera llegar hasta la orilla de la barrera donde estaría Shaoran listo para accionar las cartas atravesar y cambio, habían acordado que lo mejor sería hacerlo en la orilla pues sería más fácil usar al cambio y la carta de atravesar en el lugar que separa al exterior del interior. Si todo salía bien Shaoran lograría intercambiar posición con Sakura, él quedaría dentro de la barrera y ella afuera, para así poder darle batalla a su enemigo; después todo dependería del ambarino, las reglas las mimas, quien pierda pierde su poder, en el caso de Shaoran perdería las cartas de Sakura.

- ¡muy bien mocoso más te vale que te esfuerces y que hagas algo bien esta vez, las cartas van a estar en juego y más te vale que Sakura no las pierda si no yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte sufrir por el resto de tu vida, me encargaré de que conozcas el mismísimo infierno, entendiste!- esa era la forma del guardián del sol de animar a su siempre enemigo Shaoran Li

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

La semana paso velozmente, cuando menos lo esperaron ya era viernes, por suerte la modificación a la carta cambio fue muy sencilla, la carta coopero mucho y no puso objeción alguna, lo que facilitó el trabajo a la maestra. Ese día Sakura había decidido darle las cartas a Shaoran, ya estaban listas y era mejor que él las tuviera, no sabían cuándo sería el próximo duelo, así que tendrían que ser precavidos.

Al fin habían terminado las clases, Sakura tenía que hablar con Shaoran, tenía que darle algo muy importante, pero no podía hacerlo con Ryo junto a ellos.

-Eh Tomoyo, nosotros los dejamos aquí- dijo cuando estaban en el parque pingino tratando de salir de para poder hablar tranquilamente con Shaoran, en su casa no podría pues ahí estaría su hermano y Kero quienes no dejarían de molestar, en la escuela no encontró el momento, esa era su única oportunidad, pero tenían que alejarse de Ryo, no le gustaba mentirle, el chico había resultado ser un buen amigo, pero no quería involucrarlo en el asunto de la magia -lo siento tenemos... "asuntos" que resolver- Tomoyo capto la indirecta al igual que Shaoran, y por supuesto Ryo se quedo sin entender. Rápidamente tomo la mano de Shaoran y lo empezó a jalar en la dirección contraria

- ¿a dónde van? - dijo infructuosamente Ryo, la pareja ya se había esfumado - ¿y ahora que les pasa a esos dos?- le pregunto a Tomoyo.

- oh no es nada grave, es solo que tienen algunos asuntos que resolver-

- ¿por qué siento que ustedes aún me ocultan algo?-

- jijijijiji, debe de ser tu imaginación, no hay nada que ocultar- por detrás Tomoyo tenía varias gotitas en su cabeza -mejor vámonos ya- y empezó a caminar antes de que el chico empezará a preguntar de nuevo, ella sabia Ryo era un chico muy inteligente y si no eran cuidadosos él no tardaría en descubrir que los "asuntos" tenían que ver con la magia.

Sakura llevó a Shaoran por el pequeño bosque hasta que llegaron a una pequeña barranca desde donde se podía ver perfectamente el cielo, un cielo claro pero con algunas nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer la primera lluvia de la temporada. Era un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, pues no podía hablar de magia en cualquier lugar.

...

- Bienvenida a casa madre- Shino Oyaji daba la bienvenida a su madre quien ingresaba al salón con mucha elegancia, pero una elegancia que atemorizaba a cualquiera.

- valla hermanito, que bueno es verte de nuevo- Minaki Oyaji también ingresaba a la casa y se burlaba de su hermano -valla todo aquí parece demasiado normal - dijo echando un vistazo a su alrededor -creo que tanto tiempo en Japón empieza a afectarte-

- por si no lo sabes Minaki en este país soy un chico común y corriente, justo como tu lo serás-

- no me rebajes a tu nivel, quieres, yo no vine aquí para jugar al niño bueno-

- no sabes de lo que te pierdes, es muy divertido, sabes-

- yo no soy tan ordinaria como tú, es por eso que tú no has podido ganar las cartas, tu nivel de magia es tan ordinario-

- no empieces Minaki, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus caprichos-

- ay no me digas, mi hermanito a tenido una mala semana, que lastima-

- ¡basta los dos!- ambos callaron al instante - durante el tiempo que estemos acá no quiero que peleen en mi presencia, ¿entendido?-

- si madre- dijeron al unísono.

- ahora vengan ambos, tenemos que hablar-

- ¿de qué quieres hablar?- ambos castaños estaban sentados en el verde pasto viendo hacia el horizonte

- pues más que nada quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, lo de Shino Oyaji, además tenía que darte algo, pero no podía hacerlo en la escuela-

- ¿qué es?-

- esto- lo sacó de mochila

- esto es algo muy importante entienden a partir de ahora quiero que ambos se enfoquen en su misión, es imperativo que consigan lo que se les encomendó-

- no tiene por que repetirlo madre, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer- Shino Oyaji detestaba que le repitieran las cosas, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara.

- pues tal parece que alguien aquí no sabe lo que tiene que hacer- refiriéndose a su hijo -llevas aquí meses y aún no consigues las cartas- la madre era despiadada hasta con sus propios hijos.

- pero madre...-

- mejor guarda silencio y mejor ocúpate en conseguir las cartas-

- en eso estoy, de hecho hoy mismo iba a traerlas para usted, la vez de no ser por esa interrupción habría conseguido las cartas...-

- ¿las cartas?- preguntó el ambarino al ver frente sí la carta del cambio y de atravesar

- así es...ayer conseguí que modificar el cambio-

- ¿de verdad?-

- si, al final resultó ser muy fácil, la carta coopero mucho y no puso ningún obstáculo, solo tuve que decirle lo que quería que hiciera y dijo que sí, le pase un poco de magia y ya- dijo como si lo que hizo no fuera nada del otro mundo

- guau...nunca dejas de sorprenderme...lo que hiciste involucra un alto nivel de magia-

- pero ya te dije que no hice mucho, la carta lo hizo casi todo ella, yo solo le dije lo que quería- estaba avergonzada

- bueno si tu lo dices- Shaoran dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura nunca aceptaría que lo que hizo fue algo muy avanzado, pero eso le gustaba de ella, su gentiliza y su nobleza.

- Shaoran-

- dime-

- tómalas- le extendió las cartas un poco dudosa.

- ¿qué?- se sorprendió.

- quiero que tu las guardes-

- pero...¿por qué?-

- porque, pues muy sencillo no sabemos cuándo vaya a ser el duelo, por eso es mejor que tu las guardes...es mejor así- empezó a bajar la mirada - después de todo tu eres el que las va a usar...no te preocupes ya les pedí a las cartas que acudan a tu llamado y dijeron que lo harían...así que ya no hay nada de que preocuparse...podrás usarlas en el momento...- un par de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas

- ¿por qué lloras?, sabes que detesto verte llorar- el ambarino levanto la cara de su novia dulcemente, y con mucho cuidado limpió las pocas lagrimas que osaban a salir. Sakura lo miró con sus cristalinas esmeraldas y Shaoran entendió todo - ¿por qué Sakura? ¿qué acaso no tienes fe en mí? empiezo a pensar que no confías en mí-

La chica de inmediato respondió, se lanzó contra el pecho del castaño y de inmediato dijo -no Shaoran, no es eso, yo confío en ti con toda mi alma...pero...-

- confíe en mi madre-

- eso intento, pero cada vez que dices que traerás las cartas terminas con las manos vacías, ¿cómo quieres que te crea?-

- pero madre...-

- ¡silencio! estoy consciente de que la maestra resultó ser más astuta de lo que creíamos, y ahora al parecer tiene ayuda, por eso he estado pensando en una forma eficaz de acabar con la maestra-

- se podría saber ¿qué es lo que planea madre?-

- aún es muy pronto para saber si funcionará, necesito más tiempo, pero por el momento tendrás ayuda-

- ¿ayuda?, ¡no madre yo no necesito ayuda!-

- yo no creo eso, y no me importa lo que digas desde ahora Minaki podrá ayudarte a conseguir las cartas- la chica a lado de él amplio su sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona y de satisfacción, mientras que el hechicero fruncía el ceño a más no poder

- ¡qué! ¡ no madre, esta es mi misión no la de ella, yo puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito que ella me ayude!- señalo a su hermana violentamente

- ¡ esta dicho, Minaki podrá intervenir de ahora en adelante!-

- ¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero...

- yo no quiero que salgas herido por mi culpa- dijo contra el pecho de su novio.

- ...Sakura...-

- No Shaoran, tu siempre te estás exponiendo por mi culpa, esta vez no solo vas a usar mucha magia si no que después de eso tendrás que pelear...- su voz se entrecortaba -yo no quiero...no quiero que te pase algo malo...te estás exponiendo demasiado...se supone que es mi pelea, no la tuya... pero qué hago yo...nada- las nubes se juntaban cada vez más y se volvían de un color grisáceo mientras más lagrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- escúchame Sakura y escúchame bien- el chico la alejo de si, la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente - no vuelves a decir eso, entendido, tú haces mucho y has hecho mucho por ti sola, solo mira cuán lejos has llegado con los duelos de ese patán o lo que acabas de hacer con la carta del cambio, lo que haces es simplemente maravilloso- puso sus manos en sus mejillas -eres una persona excepcional y me encanta que te preocupes por mí de esa manera, tu siempre estas preocupándote por los demás por encima de tu propia seguridad, pero ahora es mi turno... deja que ahora yo cuide de ti-

La ojiverde se hundió en esos ojos color ámbar y reaccionó -perdón soy una tonta, no sé por qué me puse así- empezó a limpiar sus ojos y Shaoran no pudo más que sonreír, Sakura era maravillosa, su forma de recuperarse era inaudita, nunca se daba por vencida y siempre se levantaba una y otra vez. No pudo contenerse y la abrazó con infinita ternura, ella simplemente era delicada, dulce, gentil, fuerte, hermosa, valiente; era como un ángel.

- gracias por preocuparte por mí de esta forma, siempre haces lo mismo, pero sabes...es algo de lo que me gusta de ti- le dijo el chico recostando su cabeza sobre la de ella para poder respirar mejor su aroma.

Sakura sonrió, se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de Shaoran, él siempre sabía como hacerla sentir mejor, se sentía tranquila con él, sentía que no había problemas. Le encantaban sus ojos, su cara, sus brazos, todo. Le gustaba su fuerza, su determinación, hasta su orgullo. Le encantaba verlo pelear con Kero, le gustaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era solo para ella.

- el que me preocupe por ti es algo que no podrás evitar- dijo acomodándose mejor para estar más cerca de él, si era posible

- gracias, y descuida no me pasará nada, no me puede pasar nada si tu estas a mi lado. Ese día no es necesario que hagas nada más, sólo eso me basta, que estés a mi lado es suficiente-

- si no es suficiente lo que hagan ustedes, me veré en la necesidad de intervenir, pero espero que no lleguen a ese extremo-

- como usted diga madre-

- espero que ahora que estamos en el mismo país las cosas se hagan mejor, ustedes solo tienen que obedecer lo que yo les diga para obtener la estrella del dragón y el yokaku. Con esos poderes al fin podre ser invencible, nada en este mundo podrá detenerme, ustedes dos serán espectadores del nacimiento de un nuevo mundo, un mundo que obedecerá mis órdenes, que sufrirá por todo lo que han hecho, podrán ver cómo termina la magia y como un nuevo orden es establecido- la madre camino hacia una ventana del estudio, vio el cielo gris y una gota de lluvia chocó contra el cristal, y luego otra, sus ojos llenos de maldad se reflejaron en la ventana.

- Pero para eso necesito de su ayuda, así que solo aténganse al plan y todo saldrá bien. Todos al final caerán a mis pies- la lluvia empezó a caer un poco más rápido, el cristal cada vez estaba más lleno del líquido vital, pero esas gotas no eran nada comparadas con el líquido escarlata que hervía dentro de la hechicera que solo ansiaba el poder, un poder que en malas manos podría destruir al mundo, un poder que espera a ser despertado a ser encontrado. - si definitivamente, no puedo perder esta vez, estoy segura que esta vez las cosas saldrán bien- simplemente estaba ahí parada junto a la ventana viendo las gotas caer - yo seré la ganadora, y los primeros en caer serán la maestra de las castas y esos Li, empezando por su preciado heredero- La lluvia ya caía con fuerza a través de la ventana, esa lluvia que traía con sigo el comienzo de una nueva etapa, una lluvia que traería con sigo cosas buenas y malas, grandes y pequeñas, claras y oscuras, todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento, para bien y para mal.

- ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo el castaño separándose un poco y alzando el rostro de Sakura -mientras estés a mi lado nada puede salir mal- tiernamente colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, deslizo su mano hasta colocar un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja

- sabes...yo soy la que suele decir eso, pero ahora...- ella también coloco su mano en el rostro del ambarino - ...eres tu quien lo dice- una gota cayó sobre el rostro de la Sakura y otra más sobre el rostro del ambarino, y otra y otra. La lluvia comenzaba a caer, poco a poco las gotas hacían aparición, pero eso poco importaba a los castaños.

- esto es otra cosa que me gusta de ti- la tomo por la cintura -me gusta que haces de mi una mejor persona, todo tu ser me hacer dar lo mejor de mí- Sakura acarició la mejilla del ambarino con cariño, fijaron sus miradas - contigo nada puede salir mal, por eso te quiero Sakura, te quiero, no sé qué haría sin ti, yo ya no puedo...- dulcemente Sakura puso sus dedos sobre los labios del castaño

- yo también te quiero mucho Shaoran, sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí-

Otras pequeñas gotas caían sobre sus rostros, rostros que se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que por fin encontraron su destino; finalmente sus labios se encontraron, después de tanto esperar y ansiar probar los labios del otro, al fin sucedía. Era un suave roce que decía todo lo que sentían por el otro. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, habían ansiado eso desde hace tiempo, pero ahora era una realidad. Pronto ambos sintieron que no era suficiente, el ambarino comenzó a profundizar el beso y la chica lo correspondió, ella también lo quería así. Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino mientras sus bocas empezaban a explorarse mutuamente. La lluvia se fue intensificando y lo hacía a la par de la intensidad del beso; poco a poco fueron profundizando más y más.

Todo a su alrededor se congeló en ese instante no había nada más para ellos que el sentir al otro, solo estaba la lluvia que armonizaba con el deseo de la pareja, ninguno de los dos quería parar, y solo lo hicieron hasta que sintieron que el aire les faltaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, nadie dijo nada, todo había sido perfecto, no había nada que decir, no importaba la lluvia, no importaba que estuvieran empapados, no importaba nada más que ellos. Shaoran no podía contenerse, ver a Sakura bajo la lluvia, con algunos mechones escurriendo por su rostro y luego las gotas que caían sobre ella la hacían ver más hermosa. Ella tampoco se pudo contener, Shaoran bajo la lluvia lucía más atractivo, su pelo escurriendo hacían que todo en ella se estremeciera. Así, no tuvieron tiempo de recuperar el aliento, pues pronto sus labios se reclamaban una vez más con vehemencia. Solos, bajo la lluvia, siguieron con ese vaivén de sus labios, una lluvia que parecía que los acobijaba y que los acompañaba al ritmo de sus labios. Una lluvia mensajera que avisaba la llegada de una nueva temporada. Una lluvia que era testigo del amor, del verdadero amor. Así como empezaba la temporada de lluvias, Sakura y Shaoran sabían que así empezaba una nueva fase en sus vidas, una que estaban esperando desde hace tiempo, una que esperaban que durara para siempre.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

- ¡YA LLEGUÈ! - Sakura gritó a toda su casa, estaba empapada pero no le importaba, ella era la chica más feliz del mundo en ese momento

- valla ya era hora monstruo- su hermano se asomó desde la cocina -¡pero que demonios te paso, parece que hubieras estado todo el tiempo bajo la lluvia!- en ese momento ya no llovía pero parecía que volvería a llover, pero eso tampoco le interesaba a Sakura en ese momento

- ehmm...bueno si...algo así... -

- ¡pero que te crees monstruo, no ves que puedes pescar un resfriado, y luego el que tiene que estar aguantando monstruos con fiebre y dolores de cabeza soy yo!-

- lo siento hermano- sacó la lengua de forma graciosa

- que voy a hacer contigo monstruo- le aventó una toalla en la cara -mejor te vas a bañar antes de que te haga más daño- Sakura le sonrió a su hermano - pero que esperas, a que llegue el fin del mundo, muévete monstruo-

- si, si, ya voy ya voy- La ojiverde obedeció al instante y subió corriendo las escaleras. Llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y suspiró, recordando los momentos que vivió hace tan solo unos instantes.

- ¿Sakura?, ya llegaste que bien- Kero salió de cajón, pero no recibió respuesta, su ama estaba perdida en el espacio -Sakura- dijo volando hacia ella, pero nada - ¡Sakura!- nada aún, eso le molestaba así tomo mucho aire y gritó -¡SAAKURAAAAAA! -

- ¡Ahhhh!, Kero no me grites así, me diste un gran susto-

- pero es que no me hacías caso- le reprochó - te llamé varias veces pero no respondías, ¿qué querías que hiciera, que hablara con la pared o algo así?-

- perdón Kero, no volverá a pasar-

- eso espero señorita, últimamente me tienes muy descuidado-

- ya Kero mira te daré un delicioso pudín como recompensa, me pareció que mi hermano lo estaba haciendo cuando llegue -

- ¡pudín!- Sakura sonrió

- bueno me tengo que ir a bañar antes de que me regañe mi hermano-

- ¡pero Sakurita estas toda empapada ¿qué estuviste haciendo bajo la lluvia? debiste de haber buscado un lugar donde refugiarte de la lluvia-

- ehh..yo...bueno Kero...luego hablamos te parece- Sakura empezó a buscar sus cosas para irse a bañar

- ¡qué mala eres Sakurita, ¿por qué no me dices?-

- bueno al menos dime si le diste las cartas al mocoso ese-

- si Kero ya se las di-

- entonces por qué no me dices que estuviste haciendo- reprochaba Kero como niño chiquito

- Kero hablamos después- Sakura iba a salir de su habitación, pero su mano se detuvo justo en la perilla de la puerta, de repente sintió la presencia de magia, una magia que ella conocía. Kero también se puso alerta, ambos voltearon hacia la cama y ahí estaba lo que más temían, una carta con el sello de Shino Oyaji

No perdieron tiempo, Sakura ni si quiera se cambio de ropa, en cuanto vio de lo que se trataba, salió corriendo de su cuarto seguida por Kerberos. - hermano tengo que salir, no me esperes a cenar-

- ¿pero a dónde demonios se supone que vas?-

- ¡un duelo! - dijo mientras salía de su casa

- ¡¿qué? ¡maldición!- Touya no perdió el tiempo, se quitó el mandil de inmediato, apago la estufa y salió corriendo tras su hermana.

Shaoran estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa

- ¡ya llegué Wei! ¿Está listo el baño, necesito un baño caliente?- avisó un poco más alegre de lo normal. El anciano lo iba a recibir, pero entonces sonó su celular, lo sacó y vio en la pantalla el nombre que tanto le gustaba "Sakura". Contestó de inmediato -bueno, Sakura...-

- Shaoran ven corriendo a al parque que esta junto a la biblioteca- Sakura sonaba agitada, lo que alarmó al chino de inmediato

- ¿qué pasa Sakura?-

- Shino Oyaji, ahora, el duelo, yo ya voy en camino-

- ¡¿qué?, ¡maldición, ese tipo no pudo escoger otro día, por que hoy!- Sakura rió al otro lado del auricular - ¡maldición, voy para allá!- y cortó la llamada

- buena suerte joven Li- el anciano comprendió de inmediato la situación.

- gracias Wei la necesitare- y así como llegó a su casa se marchó.

- por Dios Sakura ya terminaste de hablar con ese mocoso- se quejo Touya mientras corrían hacia el parque de biblioteca.

- vamos Touya le tenía que avisa, el es un parte importante en el plan que tenemos hecho, además nadie te invitó a venir, tú te invitaste solo-

- ah claro le dices a ese mocoso y no a mí que soy tu hermano -

- Touya sabes que no es así- dijo mientras marcaba otro número - Bueno, Tomoyo-

- ¡bravo! ¡otra vez me ignoras!-

- bienvenido a mi mundo- Kero le toco la espalda.

- ¡genial! hasta el muñeco de peluche me tiene lastima-

- si Tomoyo el duelo es ahora... si en el parque cerca la biblioteca...está bien te veo allá- - ¡oye, yo solo intentaba ser amable!- se indignó el guardián del sol.

- pueden guardar silencio los dos, necesito concentrarme-

- ¡mujeres!- dijeron Touya y Kero al unísono, nunca podrían comprenderlas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Tomoyo ya estaba ahí.

- Sakura- los llamó con la mano. Todos se juntaron - pero Sakura mírate ¿qué te paso? pareciera que estuviste bajo la lluvia mucho rato-

- ehmm... bueno...- muy bien ese día era el día oficial de preguntar a Sakura ¿qué te paso?, una pregunta difícil de contestar tomando en cuenta lo que estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo -luego te cuento Tomoyo-

- Ay Sakura, ven a cambiarte, te va a hacer daño, de seguro llevas mucho tiempo con esa ropa, lo bueno es que ya tengo tu atuendo listo para este duelo-

- ¿ya tenías listo el atuendo?-

- pero por supuesto, y también tengo el de Shaoran, ¿por cierto dónde está?-

- ya viene en camino no debe de tardar-

- bueno entonces vamos a cambiarte rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que sea la hora- Tomoyo llevó a Sakura dentro de su camioneta para que se cambiará

- ¿aún no comienza el duelo?- dijo una fría voz aterrizando junto a Touya

- No aún no, llegas a tiempo-

- valla Yue ya era hora de que aparecieras- se quejo Kero y después de eso, sacó sus enormes alas para regresar a su verdadera forma -siempre tan holgazán como siempre-

- ... - No recibió respuesta, Yue solo miraba hacia las nubes grises que aún se veían a pesar de la oscura noche. Así mientras esperaban a que las chicas volvieran pusieron al corriente a Touya con todo lo que había pasado en duelo anterior y con lo que planeaban hacer.

Sakura salió de la camioneta con su atuendo, un conjunto de camiseta con chaleco y un pequeños shorts que se ajustaban muy bien a sus delineadas piernas. Todo perfectamente combinado muy al estilo militar, en colores rosas y verdes que combinaban muy bien con una gorra igual estilo militar. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las protecciones que llevaba puestas, tenía puestas rodilleras, coderas, protección en los brazos y guantes, según Tomoyo para proteger un poco más a su amiga ya que tendría un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no quería que Sakura saliera muy herida como la última vez, todo encajaba perfectamente, y las protecciones eran muy flexibles, aportación de las compañías Daidouji, así Sakura no tendría problemas para moverse en el duelo. Además de todo llevaba un pequeño bolso, atado a uno de sus muslos, muy al estilo ninja, y si Tomoyo de nuevo le dijo que como no podía usar magia en el duelo tendría que usar otro métodos, por eso la bolsa estaba llena de artefactos ninja, como hilo kunais y shirikens o_o!, muy bien Tomoyo a veces tenía ideas muy extrañas y esa era una de ellas, porque además Sakura ni si quiera sabía cómo usar esas cosas, pero bueno uno nunca sabe a final tal vez y si le sirva de algo todos esos extraños artefactos.

Shaoran ya casi llegaba al lugar indicado, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una presencia mágica maligna, una que no conocía, empezó a buscar a su alrededor para ver de dónde provenía la presencia

- vaya, vaya, mira que acabo de encontrar- la sombra de una chica más o menos de su edad se dejo ver desde la copa de un árbol

- ¿quién eres tú? ¡responde!- le dijo de mala gana el castaño

- ah pero que mal carácter resultaste tener-

- muestra la cara, y di que es lo que quieres, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien como tu-

- mmm...pero por que las prisas...por qué no te quedas un rato con migo, te prometo que nos vamos a divertir- de un momento a otro aquella sombra ya estaba frente al ambarino tomándolo por la barbilla. Shaoran no supo ni cómo llegó aquella persona hasta él pero aún así reaccionó rápido y se alejo rápidamente de aquella chica enmascarada con ropas extravagantes. Si la veía de cerca se parecía mucho al atuendo que usa ese tal Shino Oyaji. Muy al estilo chino, pero con toques de realeza y garigoleados en dorado. De igual manera llevaba una capa y una máscara que cubría la mitad superior de su cara, tal vez un poco más pues solo se le veía la boca y un poco de la barbilla. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?

- Yue que bueno que llegaste, ¿y Shaoran ya llegó?-

- no monstruo ese mocoso no se ha aparecido, a mí se me hace que al final se acobardo y decidió no venir-

- eso no es cierto, Shaoran vendrá-

- entonces ¿por qué no llega?, ya debería de estar aquí-

- ¡Herma...!- iba a seguir discutiendo cuando sintió la presencia que menos deseaba sentir en ese momento.

- valla hermosa, eres puntual- Shino Oyaji aterrizaba, como siempre se veía seguro de sí mismo y más porque sabía que su victoria estaba casi en la bolsa, la última vez esa maestra no pudo ni defenderse, y por mucho que haya pasado el tiempo no pudo haber aprendido lo suficiente como para derrotarlo, no cuando él tenía su poder que aumentaba sus capacidades físicas y de artes marciales -que te parece si terminamos esto de una vez, no quiero que sufras, así que mejor por qué no te das por vencida, no me obligues a tener que darte otra paliza como la del otro día-

- ¡nunca!-

- bueno entonces empecemos, y te advierto que esta vez mi sello es más poderoso, esta vez tu salvador no podrá venir a tu rescate- Shino Oyaji sacó un papel, y empezó a invocar su nueva barrera.

- ¡qué! ¡no, espera!- demasiado tarde, la barrera ya la había atrapado

- ¡Sakura!- la llamaron desde el exterior, pero no escuchó nada, ahora la barrera también era contra sonido, estaba sola en eso hasta que llegará Shaoran

_"- Shaoran ¿dónde estás?-" _ se dijo a sí misa. Volteo y tranquilizo a sus amigos con una sonrisa, luego volvió la cara hacia Shino con mucha decisión; ahora le tocaba a ella hacer su parte _-Shaoran yo se que vendrás, solo date prisa, haré lo mejor que pueda hasta que llegues, te estaré esperando-"_

- muy bien hermosa, veo que estas lista, pero temo decirte que unas rodilleras y unas coderas no podrán salvarte en esta ocasión-

- lo se-

- espero que recuerdes las reglas, nada de magia o perderás automáticamente-

- no te preocupes, recuerdo las reglas, y para tu tranquilidad, ni si quiera traigo las cartas con migo- eso era verdad le había dado a cuidar el resto de las cartas a Tomoyo, justo cuando se estaban cambiando.

- Esto será interesante, no te preocupes, lo haré rápido para que no sufras demasiado-

- eso ya lo veremos-

Y sin más el duelo comenzó, Shino se lanzó directo contra Sakura quien con trabajo esquivaba los golpes que le lanzaban. Una patada dio en el blanco mandándola contra el piso fuertemente.

- me parece que sabemos quién será el ganador ¿no lo crees hermosa? -y de nuevo empezó la pelea, Sakura se levantó, no se lo dejaría tan fácil a ese sujeto, se defendería, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para darle tiempo a Shaoran.

_"- por favor Shaoran date prisa-"_

- vaya, vaya, realmente eres un chico muy atractivo- dijo la chica enmascarada mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el chino - es una lástima que tenga que acabar contigo-

- ¿quién eres, responde?-

- mmm...que quien soy...déjame ver...no sería muy fácil si te lo dijera por que no mejor jugamos un rato a que adivinas mi nombre, será divertido- muy bien quien quiera que sea esa chica parecía no querer dejarlo ir tan fácilmente

- lo siento pero hoy no tengo tiempo para jugar, así que por qué no mejor acabamos con esto de una vez-

- huy, huy, resultaste agresivo- se llevo un dedo a la boca de forma juguetona -eso me agrada más-

- mira no sé que es lo que buscas, a sí que mejor lárgate antes de que salgas lastimada- el castaño estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tenía que llegar con Sakura, tenía que ayudarla.

- yo salir lastimada...no no no...déjame decirte que en eso si te equivocas-

- eso lo veremos- invocó su espada - ¡Dios del trueno ven a mí!- el trueno fue rápidamente contra la chica, ella no se movía, veía el trueno ir hacia ella y entonces justo cuando lo tenía frente a ella lo esquivó -es rápida- dijo el castaño para si siguiendo con la vista la trayectoria de la hechicera, el siguió atacándola con más truenos, pero ninguno daba en el blanco ella solo saltaba de una lado a otro esquivando una y otra vez. - maldición, ella solo está jugando- el castaño no sabía qué hacer tenía que irse de ahí y su desesperación aumento más cuando sintió como la barrera se formaba cerca de donde estaba él -maldición, Sakura- apretó el mango de su espada.

La hechicera también sintió el poder de su hermano y sonrió, muy bien parecía que la diversión comenzaría en ese momento -parece que empiezan la fiesta sin ti- dijo burlonamente - ya sé que tu también lo sentiste, pero desgraciadamente creo que vas a llegar tarde a la fiesta- empezó a jugar con un mechón de su largo cabello -pero no te preocupes, que nosotros podemos tener nuestra propia fiesta, ya verás cómo nos divertiremos-

- ¡ya te dije que no tengo tu tiempo, tengo que irme ya!- la miro con furia, no podía perder más el tiempo, no podía, el duelo había comenzado ya, y él no estaba ahí, tenía que ir a ayudar a Sakura, tenía que ir, no permitiría que la volvieran a lastimar, NO, eso no volvería a pasar - ¡DIOS DEL FUEGO VEN A MI!-

**_...Continuará..._**

__

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! Listo ya me calmé, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah respiro respiro. Si al fin pude terminar este capítulo, si si si si si si si si si si si. Ah me encanta este capítulo, simplemente genial. Tiene de todo como ya notaron, desde tranquilidad, amor, odio, acción, comedia, ternura, incertidumbre... de todo todito. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les haya gustado y también Solo diré: este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir, quería que saliera perfecto, y yo me emocionaba cuando escribía (suspiro suspiro ahhhhhhhhhhhhh). De verdad quede muy contenta con el resultado final espero que ustedes también. Así que ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen reviews!**

**__**

Nos estaremos viendo pronto, lo prometo, estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir así que esperen noticas de mí en un par de semanas si todo sale bien, bueno tal vez un poco más por que pronto mis vacaciones terminarán, pero bueno espero no tardar mucho.

**_¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! _**


	20. Capitulo 19

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 19**

** "Duelos y decisiones"**

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- ¡Sakura resiste tu puedes!-

- ¡lo estás haciendo muy bien, aguanta Sakura, aguanta!-

Todos en el exterior del campo de batalla estaban animando a Sakura, ella lo estaba haciendo bien, al menos lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor que la vez anterior. En el duelo pasado la maestra de las cartas apenas y podía defenderse, pero esta vez gracias a sus entrenamientos con Wei ahora podía defenderse mucho mejor, al menos lograba esquivar más de la mitad de los ataques de Shino Oyaji, pero eso no era suficiente, se estaba cansando, llevaba en ese juego de persecución ya un poco más de 15 minutos y Shaoran no llegaba.

El duelo continuaba entre una lluvia de golpes y patadas, algunos eran esquivados otro no. Sakura no podía más que hacer eso, Shino era demasiado rápido para ella, apenas y tenía tiempo para esquivar más no para atacar.

- Vaya hermosa, esta vez se ve que has entrenado, no lo estás haciendo tan fácil como la vez pasada, pero eso no te sirve de nada si no me puedes atacar- - ... - la chica no respondía no podía perder la concentración, un solo movimiento en falso, un solo descuido y todo se acababa _"-¿Shaoran dónde estás?-" _ decía en su mente

- ¡Maldición nada funciona contra ella!- Shaoran Li se estaba desesperando, apretó un puñado de papeles con hechizos en su mano _"- cálmate Shaoran Li debe de haber algo que estas pasando por alto, todos tiene un punto débil, y esta chica también debe de tenerlo, si tan solo pudiera encontrarlo, no puedo estar aquí más tiempo, Sakura, tengo que ir con ella-" _ - ¡vamos! ¿a poco ya te vas a dar por vencido? pero si esto se esta poniendo muy emocionante, vamos a jugar otro rato siiii- la chica enmascarada aterrizó a unos metros del castaño

- ya te he dicho mil veces que no tengo tiempo para jugar-

- vamos yo se que nos estamos divirtiendo, se que lo estas disfrutando- el castaño alzo una ceja, ¿esa tipa estaba sorda o qué?

_"- ¿sorda?, sorda, sonido, ¡eso es!, ya sé como salir de aquí, no tengo que verla solo tengo que oirla, así puedo sentir de dónde saldrá ahora, aunque sea muy rápida no puede evitar hacer ruido, solo tengo que atacarla en el momento preciso y listo-" _al fin había encontrado una forma de poder alcanzar a Sakura -lo siento pero esto se va acabar pronto, tengo otros asuntos que atender - cerró los ojos y concentró su oído.

... ... ...

- ¡¿dónde demonios esta ese mocoso?- Kerberos estaba perdiendo el control, no soportaba más la situación -¡ese mocoso me las va a pagar cuando lo vea!-

Yue en ese momento cerró los ojos para sentir algo

- ¡sabía que ese mocoso no era de fiar!- Touya también estaba descontrolándose -¡no debimos confiar en él!-

- estoy segura de que el vendrá- Tomoyo aún confiaba en que Shaoran no tardaría.

- ¡estoy harto de esperar, denme las malditas cartas, yo puedo ayudar a Sakura!- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto sin paciencia alguna.

- no puedes- Kero dijo con el ceño fruncido

- ¡cómo que no puedo, yo también tengo magia, yo también se pelear, no también como quisiera, pero no voy a quedarme aquí viendo como mi hermana es lastimada!-

- no, no puedes hacerlo, porque las cartas no están aquí-

- ¡pero yo tengo las cartas!- dijo Tomoyo

- si pero no las tienes todas, las cartas que necesitamos las tiene el mocoso, Sakura se las dio a él- Kero bajo la cabeza -si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no hubiera dejado que Sakura le diera las cartas al estúpido chiquillo, ¡maldición ese pequeño cobarde!-

- el no es un cobarde- Yue intervino

- ah lo que faltaba ahora lo defiendes- Kero sonó sarcástico

- no es eso, el no viene porque algo lo está deteniendo, concéntrate y podrás sentirlo, él está muy cerca de aquí, pero no está solo, se puede sentir una fuerza maligna cerca de él, alguien lo está deteniendo- apuntó hacia donde se sentía las presencias, y entonces Kero lo sintió también

- ese chiquillo- dijo medio dibujando una sonrisa -voy por él, que se cree, haciendo esperar a Sakura, eso no es caballeroso, tengo que enseñarle algunas lecciones de etiqueta a ese mocoso, nadie hace esperar a mi ama- de inmediato emprendio el vuelo.

- ¿es verdad que algo lo está deteniendo?- Tomoyo preguntó

- si, se siente una fuerte presencia maligna, parece que están peleando- dijo Yue seriamente

- sabía que Li no defraudaría a Sakura- miro sospechosamente hacia Touya, como culpándolo por acusar a Li injustamente, pero Touya solo volteó a ver hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos

... ... ...

Shaoran estaba concentrado, solo escuchaba a su alrededor, entonces lo sintió, lo escuchó, sabía dónde estaba ella. Sin perder el tiempo se adelantó a sus movimientos -¡Ahora!- invocó una llamarada de fuego combinada con un trueno que viajaron rápidamente hasta el oponente, dando en el blanco.

- el juego se acabó- sin perder el tiempo dio media vuelta y se disponía a correr hacía su destino cuando escuchó.

- ¡eh tu chiquillo, que crees que haces, Sakura te está esperando!- el guardián del sol descendio enfrente del chino

- no me detuve por gusto, créeme-

- si ya me di cuenta- volteó a ver hacia donde aún estaba ardiendo el fuego conjurado - pero ya no importa te encargaste de eso, ahora vámonos- se inclinó como indicándole que subiera a su lomo y

Shaoran dudó, pero no había más tiempo que perder, así que esperando que Kerberos no lo fuera a tirar, se subió rápidamente. Ya se estaba elvando por los aires cuando sintieron que aquella presencia volvía, miraron hacia abajo y vieron como la chica enmascarada salía de las llamas un poco herida. Al parecer ese ataque no le afectó en mucho

- ¿a dónde crees que vas, si nos estamos divirtiendo?- dijo de forma seductiva

- vaya pero que chica tan más molesta- expresó Kerberos

- ay pero mira qué bonita mascotita tienes-

- ¡yo no soy ninguna mascota!-

- no crean que ya pueden ir tan fácilmente-

- ¡así, pues mira!- el enfurecido guardián lanzó la llamarada más grande y feroz de su vida, nadie lo llamaba mascotita y salía sin un rasguño. La gran llamarada abarco gran parte del territorio donde estaban, la hechicera pudo esquivarlo pero tuvo que retroceder mucho para no se tocada por el fuego. Eso dio el tiempo suficiente para que el guardián y el hechicero se alejaran de ahí.

- ups- dijo inocentemente la chica de la máscara -creo que se fueron, y esto estaba tan divertido, ni modo creo que alguien va a tener problemas- una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro.

... ... ...

- ves hermosa, esto se va a acabar muy pronto- Shino Oyaji sonrió ampliamente frente a una Sakura que se veía cansada mientras él estaba tan fresco como la lechuga.

- aún no me voy a dar por vencida-

- eso lo veremos- se disponía a empezar de nuevo el ataque cuando una gran llamarada de fuego se estrello contra la barrera. Ambos desde dentro alzaron la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía el fuego que alumbró el lugar por unos momentos. Sakura sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Kerberos, pero más se alegro cuando vio quien venía en él, si al fin había llegado Shaoran.

- Tonto Kerberos, cuantas veces le tengo que decir que eso no funciona- Shino Oyaji no se alarmó para nada, pero lo que él no sabía era que Kerberos no trataba de entrar, simplemente estaba avisando a su ama que ya podían poner en marcha su plan puesto que ella no lo podía oír desde el interior esa fue la única forma que se le ocurrió de avisar que el mocoso ya estaba ahí.

- el no trata de entrar- dijo Sakura llena de energía otra vez, el ver a llegar a Shaoran le regresaba la esperanza y ahora tenía que poner todo de su parte para poder poner en marcha el plan que tenían.

El guardián del sol aterrizó y el chino descendio inmediatamente, no perdio el tiempo y fue hasta el límite de la barrera, vio a Sakura y asintió con la cabeza muy seguro de sí mismo y contagiando esa seguridad a ella. Ahora era hora de poner en marcha la primera parte del plan: "Sakura entretiene a Shino Oyaji para poder llegar al límite de la barrera"

- ahhhh, pero que lindo- se mofó Shino Oyaji -pero que bonita reunión, lástima que haya llegado a ver como pierdes- y de repente cambió su cara a una más seria y fría -nada de lo que intenten funcionará-

- eso ya lo veremos- la ojiverde también se puso en posición _"-muy bien ahora solo tengo que ganar un poco de tiempo, espero que lo que tengo en mente funcione, ¡ahhh nunca he hecho esto, espero que me salga bien!-"_ puso su mano en el pequeño bolso que le había dado Tomoyo lleno de herramientas que le podrían servir - bien aquí vamos-

Esta vez fue ella quien empezó a acercarse a Shino Oyaji, y esta vez fue el quien se sorprendio cuando vio que la ojiverde sacó de su pequeño bolso unas cuantas shurikens que sin pensarlo le lanzó. El hábilmente las esquivo con unos saltos hacia atrás, pero esos saltos los distrajeron y no notó cuando Sakura sacó de su bolso otra shuriken que amarró rápidamente al hilo que tenía.

- esto lo hacen ver fácil en las películas- dijo mientras lanzaba otra tanda de shirikens hacia su oponente, de igual forma Shino empezó a esquivarlas con facilidad, pero de nuevo perdio de vista a Sakura y cuando quiso reaccionar era demasiado tarde, cayó en un error de principiantes, había perdido de vista a su enemigo y había olvidado percibir su entorno. Si el magnífico Shino Oyaji estaba contra un árbol y Sakura lo estaba atando a él con el hilo que había amarrado a la shuriken. Por suerte el hilo que estaba usando era un muy resistente no era un hilo común por lo que tendría algo de tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan.

- ¡maldición!- gritó el hechicero al no poderse mover -¡déjame salir de aquí!- decía mientras forcejeaba por liberarse del amarre, Sakura de verdad lo estaba atando muy fuerte, pero no decía ni una palabra.

Esa fue la señal para Shaoran, en cuanto vio que Sakura ataba al hechicero no perdio el tiempo e invocó a su espada; de su bolsillo saco las dos cartas que tenía en su poder, las vio fijamente y empezó a concentrar su poder.

Sakura terminó de atar a su oponente y luego para asegurarse de que se mantuviera ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario enterró en el árbol varios cuchillos ninja sujetando a la vez la ropa del hechicero. En cuanto termino vio lo que hizo con satisfacción y luego dio media vuelta corriendo hacia la orilla donde estaba Shaoran.

-esto no me detendrá por mucho tiempo, sabes, lo que sea que planeas no funcionará- La ojiverde le dio una última mirada antes de seguir con su camino mientras el hechicero seguía luchando por escapar de su ataduras.

- Shaoran- dijo la castaña cuando llegó a la orilla, él no podía oírla pero aún así sentía el poder de Shaoran concentrándose. El ambarino sintió la presencia de la chica entonces abrió los ojos y la miro con firmeza y seguridad. Ella asintió dando a entender que era la hora. Y entonces el castaño invocó a la primera carta - ¡atravesar!-

Al mismo tiempo unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, la lluvia había vuelto después de un rato, y ahora se disponía a mojar de nuevo todo el lugar, pero eso no importo al ambarino que lo único que quería era invocar esa carta con todo su poder.

La carta respondio a su llamado tal y como había dicho Sakura, la carta empezó su tarea de atravesar la barrera mágica o al menos lo suficiente para que la carta del cambio pudiera hacer su parte. Era una tarea extenuante, la carta brillaba como nunca antes, Shaoran ponía todo su empeño en atravesar esa barrera que incluso protegía de la lluvia, en esos momentos estaba usando su poder al máximo. La carta chocaba fuertemente contra la barrera produciendo amplias ondas, era todo o nada. Unos instantes después nada pasaba, la carta seguía su lucha contra la barrera y poco a poco las ondas iban disminuyendo su tamaño. El ambarino cayó de rodillas, su poder estaba drenándose rápidamente y no podría soportar mucho más tiempo ese ritmo magia y más con la lluvia chocando contra él. Sakura se alarmó y se agacho lo más cerca que pudo, lo más que le permitió la barrera.

- ...Shaoran...-

Shaoran sintió la mirada de Sakura sobre él, podía imaginarse su ojos llenos de preocupación; entonces recordó porque tenía que hacer eso, por que no podía permitirse fallar, por ella, por su seguridad y por su bienestar. Sus ojos se incendiaron, lograría sacar a Sakura de ahí cueste lo que le cueste. Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba ella, con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda llenos de preocupación; poco a poco empezó a levantarse, Sakura vio el fuego grabado en los ojos de su novio y también se levantó. Toco la barrera para estar más cerca, sabía que todo saldría bien, después de todo era Shaoran, tenía plena confianza en él, siempre han superado las dificultades juntos y así seguirían haciéndolo.

El castaño mando todo su poder a la carta, las ondas de choque con la barrera aumentaron mucho más de lo que eran antes. En su rostro había una gran determinación, definitivamente no dejaría que nadie lastimara a Sakura, primero tendrían que pasar sobre él para lograrlo.

- Tontos eso no funcionará, lo único que logrará ese tonto es ganarse un resfriado- se escuchó al fondo, era Shino Oyaji que ya se estaba liberando del amarre, no tardaría mucho antes de que se soltará por completo. Sakura volteó y vio a Shino a punto de zafarse. Por un momento pensó que no lo lograrían, pero solo fue por una fracción de segundo por que de inmediato miro a Shino de una forma muy segura y desafiante y de inmediato se volteo de nuevo hacia Shaoran. Al hechicero eso le molesto -óyeme tu, ponme atención cuando te hablo- pero otra vez nada, ella simplemente no voltearía.

En la mente de Sakura no importaba nada más, solo quería estar ahí y apoyar a Shaoran. De nuevo puso su mano sobre la barrera y sonrió, una sonrisa llena de cariño y dulzura. _"-Yo se que todo saldrá bien, confio en ti con todo mi corazón y yo estaré siempre para apoyarte en lo que sea, en las buenas y en las malas, porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida y más aún porque...-"_  
Esa sonrisa cautivo a Shaoran y lo tranquilizo, era increíble como ella lo hacía sentir tranquilo con una simple sonrisa, como le decía que todo estaría bien y que no habría más problemas. _"-descuida Sakura, te sacaré de ahí, no dejaré que ese tipo te lastime, por eso estoy yo aquí, para proteger a la persona más importante en mi vida, para protegerte a ti, porque...-" _

Instintivamente llevo una de sus manos hasta donde estaba la de Sakura, ahí estaban los dos, separados por una fina barrera _""- ...por que...te amo-"" _ pensaron al mismo tiempo. En ese momento la carta de la esperanza salió despedida del bolso de Tomoyo y un enorme resplandor iluminó el lugar. Todos los espectadores que ahora estaban bajo árboles para protegerse de la lluvia cubrieron sus ojos para evitar el fuerte brillo. En ese momento la carta de la esperanza acabo de abrir el hueco que necesitaban ambos sonrieron al ver que la barrera había sido atravesada tal vez no entendían lo que pasaba pero el hueco estaba abierto y no había tiempo que perder. El ambarino rápidamente invocó a la otra carta mientras la luz aún los rodeaba.

- ¡Cambio!-

El resplandor se fue, el resto de los presentes empezaron a abrir los ojos, empezaron a enfocar mejor, querían ver que es lo que había pasado, de dónde había salido esa luz, que había pasado con Sakura. Para su sorpresa Sakura ya estaba afuera y ahora el que estaba dentro del campo era Shaoran Li.

- ¡pero qué demonios!- expresó Shino Oyaji en cuanto el también pudo ver que su contrincante ya no estaba y ahora en su lugar estaba ese engreído

- ¡Sakura!- Tomoyo quiso ir en busca de su amiga y ofrecerle un paraguas pero Yue se lo impidio, el guardián simplemente negó con su cabeza. Tomoyo vio mejor hacia donde estaba su amiga, y ella estaba ahí de pie empapándose y con los ojos fijos en el interior del campo de batalla; nada la haría quietar sus ojos de la batalla que estaba por comenzar, no cuando era Shaoran quien pelearía. Entonces Tomoyo comprendio ahora nada más importaba a Sakura, solo Shaoran y nada más.

- ¿cómo es que hicieron eso? ¡exijo una explicación!- Shino se acabo de desatar y miró con furia al nuevo contrincante.

- pues muy sencillo, cambie de lugar con Sakura, con una de sus cartas- le respondio sin darle importancia.

- eso es trampa...han cavado su propia tumba...jajajajajaja-

- no lo creo-

- no lo crees, ja...creo que se olvidaron de la regla especial, si ella usa una carta de cualquier tipo perdería inmediatamente, esto se acabo. ¡Las cartas al fin serán mías!- espero a que el sello hiciera lo suyo, pero nada paso, entonces sus ojos se abrieron ante la falta de trabajo de su sello, vio hacia el castaño quien estaba de pie muy confiado.

- lo siento pero nada de eso va a pasar-

- ¡pero...no...ella uso la carta...cómo!-

- es que ella no uso la carta, fui yo- le mostró la carta -ninguna regla se rompió y ahora si podre darte tu merecido-

El hechicero por un instante quedó en shock, pero se recuperó de inmediato -bueno no importa contra quien pelee, el resultado será el mismo- cambio su mirada por una más fría -además...yo también tengo ganas de patearte el trasero, nunca te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste la última vez, pero esta vez será diferente, tengo casi toda mi fuerza y esta vez no pienso perder-

- no espero menos-

- las reglas son las mismas, nada de cartas, solo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y, si tu pierdes la flor de cerezo también- se puso en posición.

- ya lo sé- colocándose en posición de combate.

- entonces... empecemos-

Sin perder más tiempo Shino Oyaji se lanzó contra el ambarino y entonces un impresionante combate dio comienzo. Ambos hechiceros estaban en una ir y venir de patadas y golpes, de aciertos y desaciertos. Ambos eran muy rápidos y muy buenos en lo que hacían. Saltaban de un árbol a otro, esquivaban algunos golpes, daban algunos giros para evitar ser alcanzados por alguna patada. Simplemente estaban a otro nivel.

- ¡valla el mocoso no perdio el tiempo estos años!- dijo Kero un poco sorprendido ante la batalla que estaba presenciando.

- esto está en otro nivel, Sakura nunca habría podido ganar- Yue también estaba un poco asombrado aunque no lo expresaba, su cara seguía tan seria como siempre.

- ¡pero qué demonios!- Touya estaba enfadado, como era que ese mocoso hiciera todo eso, ese chiquillo estaba demostrando que realmente podría proteger a su hermana, y eso era algo que no le gustaba, simplemente no quería aceptar el hecho de que su hermana tenía a alguien mejor que la protegiera.

Dentro del sello ambos combatientes seguían con secuencias de golpes y patadas, no podían perder la concentración en un momento como ese, el primero que se pierda la concentración perdería el duelo por completo. Aquí no había ni un momento para descansar, no había tiempo fuera, no había segunda oportunidad. Ambos estaban empezando a quedarse sin aliento, pero más Shaoran, el uso de la carta atravesar lo había debilitado más de lo que había planeado, por el momento había aguantado bastante bien el ritmo del sujeto ese, incluso el había llevado el ritmo un rato, pero eso ya no duraría mucho más tiempo.

_"- tengo que acabar con esto lo más pronto posible, tiene que haber alguna manera de derrotarlo pero ¿cómo?-"_ Los golpes y patadas iban y venían y entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, era una idea loca y muy arriesgada _"-bueno de todos modos no aguantaré mucho tiempo más, así que es ahora o nunca-"_

Repentinamente Shaoran empezó a bajar el ritmo, su respiración era más agitada que la de Shino. Dio un gran salto para atrás para alejarse y poder tomar un respiro.  
- pero ¿qué paso, qué acaso ya te cansaste?, no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, pero estaba siendo muy divertido, vamos a jugar otro rato-

El ambarino abrió un poco los ojos, dónde había escuchado eso antes, hizo memoria y entonces recordó -La tipa de hace rato- cómo no se dio cuenta antes, la ropa era parecida, la máscara e incluso el modo de hablar.

- ¿qué de que hablas?-

- tú- lo miro con furia -tu y esa chica de hace rato ¿qué relación tienen? ¡respóndeme!-

- vaya lo has notado-

- ¿qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos?-

- bueno al menos yo quiero el poder que está en las cartas, y ella pues bien...te quiere a ti, bueno al menos el poder que tú tienes-

- ¡qué!- estaba realmente ante lo que estaba escuchando

- pero ahora no es tiempo para hablar de eso- y empezó de nuevo un ataque contra el ambarino

- no espera qué poder, yo no tengo ningún poder- pero era en vano ya tenía a Shino encima de él, una patada en el estómago lo mando a volar rudamente. Aún así se levanto, sostenía su estomago y entonces tosió un poco de sangre, esa patada fue realmente fuerte, y no pudo esquivarla, los estragos de usar tanta magia estaban haciendo efecto. Sin piedad alguna Shino se lanzó nuevamente contra él, ahora con trabajo y podía esquivar los golpes, muchos estaban dando en el blanco, un golpe en la mejilla, otro más en la espalda, luego otro en la pierna, uno más en las costillas.

- ¡pero qué le pasa al chiquillo hace rato estaba peleando muy bien!- Kero se extraño y preocupo un poco.

- está llegando a su límite, el usar la carta "atravesar" para la barrera y el "cambio" han agotado su energía más de la cuenta- dijo Yue tan tranquilo como siempre.

- lo que dijo Sakura fue verdad después de todo- Tomoyo miro hacia donde estaba su amiga, ella es la que se estaría llevando la peor parte al ver a Shaoran de esa forma.

_"- Shaoran-" _ corrió hacia la barrera _"- vamos Shaoran, yo se que tu puedes, confio en ti-"_ la angustia estaba dibujada en su rostro pero aún así sabía que él podría, ella confiaba. Un golpe más hizo que cerrara los ojos, esta vez Shaoran no se levanto -¡NO!-

- eres un estúpido, de verdad creíste que podrías ganarme- Shino Oyaji se acercó lentamente al lastimado Shaoran que yacía en el piso -a quien decías que ibas a patear el trasero...¿a mí?...pero mírate ya ni siquiera te puedes mover-

El castaño estaba en el piso ahí esperando el momento adecuado, solo una oportunidad, solo un esfuerzo más.

- creo que terminaré con esto de una buena vez, ya quiero las cartas en mi poder- el hechicero alzo una pierna estaba listo para darle el golpe final.  
Shaoran vio como alzaba la pierna, vio como empezaba a bajar, espero, espero y entonces...

BAAMMM

Shino Oyaji salió volando por una patada, rápidamente Shaoran saltó y en el aire dio los golpes más rápidos y fuertes que jamás haya dado, era su último ataque, toda su fuerza iba en esos veloces golpes que daban en todo el cuerpo del enemigo. Shino no podía hacer nada, lo habían atrapado con la guardia baja, nunca se espero que ese tipo aún tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo como eso, pero lo estaba haciendo. El rubio tan solo parecía un simple muñeco de trapo en el aire, yendo de un lado a otro por los múltiples golpes que estaba recibiendo. Una última patada hacia abajo hizo que Shino al fin cayera y se estrellara rudamente en el cemento.

Shaoran aterrizo, y de inmediato se tuvo que inclinar, eso era todo, ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir respiraba con mucha dificultad y sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo caería por completo.

- eso...fue...todo- dijo Kerberos anonadado por el último ataque de Shaoran -¿realmente acabo con él?- simplemente no se lo creía, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos nadie decía nada, solo veían hacia el hechicero en el piso, esperaban que realmente eso se acabara.

Shino Oyaji estaba en el piso, en un instante había recibido prácticamente el doble de daño de lo que él había causado a su contrincante. Todos lo veían ¿realmente se había acabado? Todos se asustaron, Shino movio algunos dedos y luego con mucho esfuerzo empezó a ponerse de pie.

- ¡¿qué...pero cómo?- Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía, estaba acabado, intento moverse, pero era inútil su cuerpo ya no le respondía -maldición-

- mal...di...to...bas...tar...do - dijo con mucho trabajo Shino mientras a penas y se mantenía en pie, dio un paso, luego otro.  
- ya no...me puedo mover, esto no puede acabar así-

Otro paso más y otro, si tan solo le daba un golpe más a ese chico insolente, su victoria estaría sellada _"-unos...pa...sos...más...so...lo...otro... poco-"_

-¡Shaoran, no!- grito Sakura desde el exterior, pero era inútil él no la escucharía.

- nun...ca...te...per...dona...ré...es...to-

BBAAAMMM

Shino Oyaji cayó como roca, nadie respiraba ¿esta vez se había acabado o se volvería a levantar?. Nada paso y entonces el sello se activo y poco a poco empezó a cercar a Shino hasta que al final obtuvo su poder y se desvaneció. Todo había acabado. Shaoran respiró con alivio mientras se sentaba en el piso y la lluvia que estaba retenida por la barrera volvía a caer sobre él.

- ¡Shaoran!- Sakura de inmediato corrió hacia Shaoran y lo sostuvo para que no se cayera por completo al piso. -¡Lo lograste, lo hiciste!-

- Sakura- pero ella no lo dejo hablar

- No hables, estas herido, tu ya hiciste tu trabajo, ahora déjame a mi ayudarte- lo tranquilizo con una más de sus sonrisas, eso era todo, por esas sonrisas bien valían los golpes recibidos, eso era todo lo que el deseaba ver.

- ahhh pero que conmovedora escena- se escuchó desde lo alto de un árbol. Ambos subieron la mirada y vieron a una chica enmascarada, Sakura no sabía quién era pero Shaoran si, era la misma chica de hace rato, la aliada de ese hechicero, ambos querían algo, y ese algo tenía que ver con Sakura y con él mismo, aunque eso era lo más extraño del caso que tenía él que podrían querer los demás ¿qué?

- ¡otra vez tu bruja!- Kerberos llegó y se puso enfrente de su ama y de Shaoran

- por lo visto es la mujer que retraso a Li- Yue se puso a un lado de Kerberos

- ¿la conocen?- preguntó Sakura

- algo así- respondio Kerberos

- aliada de ese hechicero- Yue señalo al Shino del piso -da la cara y dinos tus intenciones-

- mis intenciones...pues es muy simple, yo quiero el poder de él- señalo a Shaoran - y Shino pues bien, él quiere el poder que está en las cartas-

- ¿qué?- Sakura no entendio - ¿de qué poderes hablas?-

- dijo lo mismo que ese sujeto- Shaoran señalo a Shino -ese sujeto dijo lo mismo-

- ¿estás seguro?-

- si, el dijo que quería el poder en las cartas y que ella me buscaba a mi-

- ¡tu bruja, no sé de que estás hablando, pero no dejaré que pongas un dedo encima de estos chicos!- Kerberos enfureció y los castaños de atrás se sorprendieron, el guradián del sol había dicho que no dejaría que los tocará...¿a los dos...habían escuchado bien, Kerberos estaba defendiendo a Shaoran también? -¡si quieres pelea te la daré, vamos baja y enfréntate a mí!-

- tranquilo gatito, no vengo a pelear, reconozco cuando una pelea está perdida, y esta es una de ellas- cuando menos lo vieron ella ya estaba junto a su compañero. Era rápida. Lo sostuvo pasando uno de los brazos alrededor de su cuello -por hoy es todo, pero tengan por seguro que nos volveremos a ver- y desapareció de la vista de todos.  
Kerberos y Yue iban a empezar a perseguirla, pero Sakura los detuvo.

- No, déjenla ir-

- pero Sakurita, aún debe de estar cerca, todavía podemos atraparla-

- No Kero, ya no más pelea por hoy, ellos también ya tuvieron suficiente-

- como tu digas-

.

- ¿están bien?- Tomoyo llegó con un paraguas para cubrir a la pareja.

- estoy bien Tomoyo, no te preocupes hermano no me paso nada- intentó tranquilizar a su hermano ante la cara de pocos amigos que tenía.

- si ya vi que estas bien pero tu noviecito ese no lo parece- eh, había escuchado bien, su hermano sonó un poco preocupado por Shaoran, primero Kero y ahora su hermano _"-creo que con lo que acaba de hacer Shaoran se ha ganado el respeto de ambos-"_ sonrió.

- Yo estoy bien- dijo como insultado por el último comentario de Touya Kinomoto e intentó ponerse de pie - ¡auch!-

- no te muevas- lo regaño Sakura -estas herido, tenemos que atender esas heridas cuanto antes-

- ...no...no es necesario-

- Shaoran por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan terco, ¿qué acaso no ves como estas?- Sakura en esos momentos parecía más su mamá que su novia - primero hay que ver tus heridas, ya luego platicaremos con más calma lo que paso hoy - o vio tiernamente y entonces una idea cruzo por su mente -esperen, Kero Yue- llamó a sus guardianes - ¿creen que puedan curar las heridas de Shaoran así como hacen con las mías?

- ¿qué?- preguntó Kerberos

- esa sería una gran idea- dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada, todos voltearon a ver a los guardianes en espera de una respuesta

- ¿de verdad pueden hacer eso?- cuestionó Touya

- si Sakura así lo desea, es posible, nosotros estamos para cumplir los deseos de nuestro amo- dijo finalmente Yue

- ¡estupendo!- por la emoción Sakura abrazó con fuerza a Shaoran

- ¡auuuchhh!-

- lo siento, lo siento, perdón Shaoran-

- pero Sakura tendrás que desearlo con mucha fuerza, si no en lugar de curarlo podemos dañarlo más, y además tendrás que canalizar el poder curativo hacia él- explicó Yue

- ¿eso por qué?-

- inicialmente a la que podemos curar es a ti- explicó Kero - así que para curar al chiquillo tendrás que pasarle a él el poder curativo, pero como dijo Yue tienes que desearlo con todo tu corazón o no funcionará, ¿crees poder hacerlo?-

- si- afirmó muy segura de sí, no habría problema después de todo lo que más quería en ese momento era ver a Shaoran bien.

- entonces vamos a hacerlo-

.

Tomoyo y Touya se apartaron. Kero y Yue se pusieron en sus posiciones y extendieron sus alas

- Todo va estar bien, descuida- sonrió dulcemente a Shaoran y toco una de sus mejillas

- gracias- cerró los ojos y entonces pudo sentir el cálido poder de Sakura recorrer su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, todo comenzó a sentirse mejor. Poco a poco sus heridas iban cerrando, los huesos le dejaron de doler, y su cabeza dejaba de dar de vueltas. Tomo varios minutos para curar todas la heridas. Kero y Yue ahora solo los cubrían con sus alas para protegerlos de la lluvia.

- ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sakura

- mucho mejor-

- perfecto ahora solo una noche de descanso y mañana estarás como nuevo- dijo alegremente y más tranquila al ver que Shaoran ya estaba bien.

... ... ...

Al día siguiente...

-¡ahhh vamos a llegar tarde!- Sakura corría por la calle cuando encontró que no era la única en levantarse tarde ese día Shaoran también salió corriendo, y ella que había pensado que él ya se habría ido a la escuela.

5...4...3...2...1 contaba Tomoyo y entonces llegaron. Ambos abrieron la puerta justo a tiempo, cansados y un poco pálidos. Como si les pesara el alma fueron hasta sus asientos, dejaron las mochilas suspiraron y se recargaron en el escritorio.

-¿pero qué les pasa lucen terrible?- pregunto la amatista al ver a ambos con caras de muerto. Pero no pudo recibir respuesta en ese momento llego el profesor de literatura con su cara de pocos amigos.

- todos silencio- ordeno y al instante todos callaron -vamos a comenzar la clase. Li, Kinomoto hagan el favor de poner atención y dejen de dormir al menos de que quieran más tarea extra-

- no profesor- contestaron con pocas ganas.

Transcurrieron dos clases y entonces tuvieron un pequeño descanso que aprovecho Tomoyo.

- ¿de verdad están bien? lucen terrible- se acercó a sus amigos y toco sus frentes -¡Dios mío están volando en fiebre!-

- ¿eh?- se miraron sorprendidos -¿tú también?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

- ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que los dos estaban enfermos?-

- no...yo pensé que tu...- se señalaron al mismo tiempo -no sabía...¡achu!-

- ay me encanta cuando hacen esto-

- hacer ¿qué?- seguían diciendo todo al mismo tiempo -¡achu!-

- olvídenlo, jijijijijiji- los castaños se miraron sin comprender -pero volviendo al tema...¿por qué vinieron a la escuela si amanecieron mal? debieron quedarse en casa a descansar-

- bueno es que hoy teníamos clase de literatura y el profesor ya nos amenazo que no podemos faltar a su clase por el resto del año- dijo Sakura con pesadez mientras volvía a recostarse en su escritorio.

- eso les pasa por estar mojándose ayer, si no mal recuerdo Sakura cuando iba a empezar el duelo tu ya venías empapada...y si mi memoria no me falla, tú Shaoran también venías mojado cuando llegaste, y si le sumamos que siguieron mojándose durante el duelo...un momento...- reaccionó, los das ya estaba mojados desde antes del duelo, ¿qué estaban haciendo bajo la lluvia cuando Ryo y yo los dejamos?- pregunto en un tono picaresco

- ¡¿ehh?- ambos se sonrojaron más si era posible, pues de por si tenían las mejillas sonrosadas debido a la fiebre.

- ahhh no me digan que...-

.

- todos a sus asientos- salvados por la maestra de matemáticas.

Era una suerte, la maestra de matemáticas los había salvado de tener que dar explicaciones a una Tomoyo muy observadora y perspicaz. Aún así la fiebre seguía y el hecho de estar en clase de matemáticas no ayudaba en mucho, ambos empezaron a cabecear de tan solo ver tantos números

-¡Li, Kinomoto!- reprendió la profesora pero luego cambio su cara por una más comprensiva. - ¿eh?- despertaron ambos.

- ¿se sienten bien?- la profesora empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

- perdón profesora- se disculpo Sakura.

- ¡pero jóvenes, si tienen fiebre!- dijo cuando toco sus frentes -no me sorprende que se estuvieran durmiendo. De inmediato a la enfermería- ordenó - si maestra- ambos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos.

- Daidouji, asegúrese de que estos dos lleguen a la enfermería-

- si maestra- se levanto y salieron del salón, siendo seguidos por una mirada azul penetrante que los veía desde el otro extremo del salón. Seint Ko tenía cara de pocos amigos.

... ... ...

En la enfermería...

- esta juventud de ahora, ¿cómo es que pudieron venir a la escuela en estas condiciones?- la enfermera decía mientras iba de aquí para allá, buscando en los cajones el medicamento adecuado. Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en la cama de la enfermería ambos con termómetros, mientras Tomoyo solo sonreía desde la puerta de la enfermería.

- disculpe ¿van a estar bien?- preguntó Tomoyo

- ¿qué si van a estar bien? pues claro que van a estar bien, es un simple resfriado de un día, pero si no se cuidan van a terminar en un resfriado de una semana- regaño la enfermera -¿cómo es que estuvieron todo el día ayer bajo la lluvia?-

A ambos les salió gotitas en la cabeza, todo mundo tenía que recordárselos o qué.

- larga historia- dijo Shaoran suspirando.

- bueno como sea, no es conveniente que se queden aquí, mejor se van a su casa a descansar, llamaré para que algún familiar venga a recogerlos-

- este...yo...- empezó Sakura -es que no hay nadie en mi casa en estos momentos-

- genial lo que me faltaba- ironizo la enfermera -y ¿qué hay de ti?- señalo hacia Shaoran.

- Wei puede venir a recogerme y Sakura puede venir conmigo-

- perfecto, asunto solucionado. Voy a llamar a tu casa, señorita podría ir al salón a recoger las cosas de estos dos por favor- indicó a Tomoyo.

- si por supuesto- y salió junto con la enfermera.

- ¿no hay problema en que valla contigo?- preguntó Sakura mientras se sacaba el termómetro de la boca.

- no...además no voy a dejar que te vayas sola a tu casa estando así...es más no voy a dejar que estés en tu casa sola así de enferma-

- ¿eh?-

- tú te vienes a mi casa, después hablaremos a tu casa para que sepan dónde estás-

- ...pero...-

- sin objeciones...además tienes que ir a cuidar de mí, no ves cómo estoy- se señalo inocentemente- es tu culpa por haberme llevado a mitad del bosque a mojarme- terminó de decir de modo juguetón.

- ah sí, es mi culpa- Sakura le siguió la corriente -pues entonces es tu culpa por que fuiste tú quien no se quería ir, así tu deberías de cuidarme a mi-

- pero es que la estábamos pasando bien, además tu tampoco te querías ir- se defendio.

- bueno...pero...ya sé mejor la culpa es de los dos y ya-

- me parece justo-

- muy bien jóvenes en un rato llegaran por ustedes, por favor permanezcan aquí hasta entonces- la enfermera se iba a dar la vuelta pero se detuvo - ah y por cierto ya me entere de que son pareja así que por favor jóvenes, pero por favor nada de besos no quiero que se estén pasando los microbios y en lugar de mejorar empeoren-

- ¿ahhh?- ambos se sobresaltaron luego se voltearon a verse y ambos coincidieron - Tomoyo- suspiraron.

... ... ...

En la casa Li...

- gracias por dejarme estar aquí Wei- dijo Sakura mientras entraban a la casa.

- no es ningún problema, no me sentiría bien sabiendo que usted esta en casa sola y enferma-

- gracias Wei-

- porque no se pone cómoda, tengo sus ropas de entrenamiento, estoy seguro que será más cómodo que estar con el uniforme-

- creo que si-

- joven Shaoran, usted también debería de ponerse cómodo, ire por un poco de agua para que tomen sus medicinas-

Sakura se cambio y se recostó en uno de los sillones.

- toma esto- Shaoran llegó a la sala y le lanzó a Sakura una almohada y una cobija. El traía un par para él también. Se sentó en el otro sillón con pesadez.

- gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa, de verdad estaba muy agradecida por lo que él estaba haciendo, aún enfermo no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, se enrolló en la cobija.

- aquí traigo su medicina, la doctora dijo que tenían que descansar y dormir mucho- alcanzo la medicina a Sakura, ella la tomo sin chistar, en cambio cuando fue el turno de Shaoran -joven Shaoran, su medicina-

- pero Wei-

- por favor joven tiene que tomarse la medicina-

- estoy viendo bien o el grandísimo Shaoran Li se niega a tomarse su medicina- empezó a burlarse Sakura

- no, no es eso- se avergonzó.

- entonces tómate tu medicina-

- no quiero- hizo puchero y Sakura empezó a reírse con dificultad debido al dolor de garganta que la acechaba en ese momento.

- Shaoran es un niño malo, un niño muy malo que no se toma su medicina, malo, malo, malo-

- ah ya basta me da dolor de cabeza-

- malo, malo, malo, malo, malo-

- está bien ya- tomo la pastilla el vaso de agua, trago e hizo una gran ahhh para mostrar que ya no había pastilla -listo contenta ya me la tome, ahora deja de molestar y buenas noches- agarro su cobija y se acostó dando la espalda a Sakura y a Wei.

- jijijijijiji- rió bajito Sakura y luego Wei se acercó a ella.

- gracias señorita, siempre que el joven se enferma es una batalla para que se tome la medicina.

- ¿siempre es así de terco?-

- más cuando se enferma-

- ¡aún puedo escucharlos, ya déjenme dormir!- se quejo aún dando la espalda

- será mejor que usted también descanse señorita, vendré al rato para tomarles la temperatura-

- está bien- se recostó en el sillón y se quedó de inmediato dormida

.

Al rato...

.

Ambos estaban despiertos, la fiebre había bajado, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y lo peor de estar enfermo daba comienzo. - Achu- estornudo fuertemente Sakura.

- cof cof cof- tosió Shaoran, el televisor estaba prendido, los dos envueltos en sus cobijas, con las narices rojas, pañuelos por doquier, tomando una rara infusión que Wei había preparado para ellos, secreto de la familia Li según el afable mayordomo, pero funcionaba y eso era lo que importaba.

- ¡por dios puedes dejar de toser, me estás dando jaqueca!- Sakura estaba malhumorada, casi siempre que se enfermaba se ponía de mal humor

- bueno en parte es tu culpa no puedes quejar-

- cállate y pásame la caja de pañuelos-

- hay te va- le arrojó la caja que estaba de su lado de la sala.

- ¡qué, te acabaste los pañuelos! ¡Shaoran necesito pañuelos ahora, mi nariz va a explotar!- Sakura no lo pidio lo ordenó.

- pero tu puedes ir por ellos-

- pero yo no fui quien se los acabo, ahora necesito pañuelos, ¡muévete!- le arrojó la caja de pañuelos con enojo

- ya voy, ya voy- se levantó lentamente a buscar la dichosa caja de pañuelos pero antes de salir de la sala comentó -ahora entiendo porque tu hermano te dice monstruo-  
Sakura abrió la boca de incredulidad, tomo su almohada y se la lanzo con toda su fuerza. Shaoran la esquivó -ok, ok, pañuelos, pañuelos- y esta vez si fue en busca de los dichosos pañuelos. Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, la menos hasta que quedaron de nuevo dormidos.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

De vuelta en la secundaria Tomoeda...

- quieres que te acompañe a tu casa- Ryo y Tomoyo salían de su práctica para el concurso nacional.  
- claro porque no-

Caminaban rumbo a la casa Daidouji cuando Ryo comenzó de nuevo la plática.

- me enteré que mandaron de vuelta a su casa a Sakura y a Shaoran-

- si al parecer ambos pescaron un resfriado por estar haciendo travesuras bajo la lluvia-

- ¿travesuras?-

- déjalo, luego te darás cuenta- un risa pícara se dibujo en si rostro.

- parece que los conoces muy bien-

- solo digamos que soy muy observadora, además he visto y he sido cómplice del desarrollo de su relación-

- ahh...hablando de relaciones...- de repente Ryo empezó a hablar extraño - yo me preguntaba...si tienes algo que hacer mañana...porque no sé... tal vez podríamos ir al cine o algo así...claro si tu quieres

Tomoyo detuvo su andar, estaba escuchando bien, Ryo Kentaro la estaba invitando a salir; está bien él era un chico muy agradable, lo ha estado conociendo desde que haces un par de meses y no era una mala persona, pero algo en ella no la dejaba aceptar.

- eh...yo...- suspiró y tomo valor -sabes Ryo eres un chico muy agradable pero tengo que ser honesta contigo, apreció mucho tus sentimientos, pero creo que yo no...yo no siento lo mismo, lo siento-

- yo sé que tu no me correspondes siempre lo presentí y veo que no equivoque, pero aún así quiero intentarlo, solo te pido una oportunidad, sólo una, dame la oportunidad de conocerte más a fondo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Y si después de esto aún piensas que no tengo chance alguno, solo dímelo y te prometo que no lo volveré a intentar, todo volverá a la normalidad y nada habrá pasado-

- Ryo...-

- por favor Tomoyo, ¿alguna vez te ha gustado una persona que sabes que no te corresponderá? ¿has sentido la incertidumbre de saber si en alguna remota ocasión esa persona podría voltear a verte y quererte, el qué pasaría o el hubiera? bueno pues esta vez yo quiero acabar con el "y si yo hubiera"-  
Tomoyo se puso pensativa, nunca antes lo había pensado pero algo estaba cruzando por su mente en ese momento.

- sabes Ryo, nunca me había dado cuenta pero creo que...creo que sí sé de lo que estás hablando...jamás me había dado cuenta pero creo que si...hace un par de años me paso algo parecido-

- ¿ah sí?- hasta Ryo se sorprendio del descubrimiento que Tomoyo estaba llevando a cabo.

- y sabes que es curioso-

- dime-

- que ese chico era muy parecido a ti- toda una oleada de sentimientos cruzaban por ella en ese momento, y entonces vio a Ryo hay estaba él diciéndole que quería una oportunidad, un chico lindo y agradable que no quería quedarse en el hubiera. Entonces recordó cierta platica con Sakura, ella le decía que se diera la oportunidad que se diera la oportunidad, que lo conociera mejor. Y finalmente estaba su reciente descubrimiento, ella ¿también ya había pasado por el "y si hubiera hecho..." ese no era un sentimiento muy bonito que digamos y no quería que Ryo pasará por lo mismo, así que ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no aventurarse? ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Suspiro antes decir -está bien Ryo, tienes tu oportunidad- Ryo Kentaro estaba en shock, había dicho que sí, de verdad iba a tener una cita con Tomoyo Daidouji.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

- Ya llegué monstruo- anunció Touya Kinomoto. Se quitó los zapatos dejo las llaves y su mochila en la mesita de entrada y espero la respuesta de una monstruo enfurecida pero nada llegó a sus oídos. ¿Dónde estaba su hermana? - Sakura, ¿estás en casa?- y nada otra vez. Se acercó a al comedor por si su hermana había dejado alguna nota, pero nada. Entonces vio el foquito rojo de la contestadora, porque presentía que ese era su mensaje.

_ Hola Touya, "cof cof", bueno supongo que serás el primero en oír este mensaje ya que papá sigue trabajando, "cof cof", bueno te preguntarás dónde estoy verdad, pues bien, vez que en la mañana dijiste que no fuera a la escuela, que no me veía bien, si si ya sé lo que estas pensando, "Sakura nunca me hace caso, se lo dije" pues bien tenías razón "achu" estoy enferma y la escuela me mando de vuelta a casa, pero cómo puedes ver no estoy allá, no te vayas a enojar, pero estoy en casa de Shaoran "achu" él también está enfermo y también lo regresaron a casa, pero cómo no iba a haber nadie en casa pues Wei el mayordomo fue por nosotros a la escuela, y Shaoran no iba a dejar que yo estuviera sola en casa y con este resfriado, así que aquí me tienes. Puedes estar tranquilo la enfermera de la escuela dijo que era un resfriado de un día, "achu, achu" además Wei está cuidando de nosotros, así que cálmate que estoy bien, puedes pasar por mí en cuanto leas este mensaje, por que supongo que no me dejarás quedarme aquí. Bueno la dirección de Shaoran está en la agenda junto al teléfóno, y Touya no te enojes. Bip. _

- monstruo del demonio- Touya tenía la vena más grande que jamás se había visto en la vida -esta me la va a pagar, ¿cómo se atreve a no llamarme para que vaya a buscarla? y además está con ese mocoso- respiraba entrecortadamente de lo furioso que estaba -ya presentía yo que iba a pescar un resfriado- y entonces recordó, el mocoso estaba con ella, y ella estaba enferma, y cuando su hermana está enferma se pone de un humor. Una risa malvada se dibujo en su rostro -venganza dulce venganza, ese chiquillo va a saber lo que es vivir con un monstruo enfermo-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Seint Ko llegaba a su casa con muy mal humor, entró azoto la puerta principal y se iba a ir furioso a su cuarto de no ser porque una voz lo detuvo.

- pero miren quien llego, el pequeño perdedor al fin llego de la escuela, ¿será Shino el que llego? ah no esperen cuando vas a la escuela eres Sei... Sei...a claro Seint Ko-

- cállate Minaki, no estoy de humor-

- ah el nene tuvo un mal día en la escuela, no sé como puedes perder el día entro en la escuela, mejor deberías ponerte a pensar cómo es que vas a derrotar a la maestra en vez de estar jugando al buen estudiante-

- mira Minaki, tú no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meto en los tuyos, captas-

- ¿qué no meta? acaso debo recordarte que me debes una, quien fue la que te trago a casa y la curo tus heridas, ah si lindo hermanito, fui yo-

- nadie te pidio que me ayudarás-

- nuestra madre lo hizo-

- olvídalo, nunca puedo decir dos palabras contigo sin tener que pelear y hoy no estoy de humor-

- ya te dije que dejes la escuela, haz como yo, tómate tus vacaciones-

- al parecer eso es algo que tu no entiendes, la escuela no es tan mala después de todo, no si tus enemigos están en la misma escuela y mucho mejor, en el mismo salón. Consigues información muy valiosa, deberías de reconsiderar entrar a la escuela, en ocasiones es bastante entretenido-

- yo en la escuela, olvídalo-

- como quieras- dio la espalda y se fue a su cuarto.

- ey a dónde vas, no me dejes hablando sola-

- lo siento tengo que hacer algo llamado ta-re-a-

Sin decir más se encerró en su cuarto, quería estar solo, no quería ver a su odiosa hermana, ni lidiar con los regaños de su madre por haber fallado una vez más. Sacó sus cuaderno y sin más se puso a hacer la tarea, parecía un chico normal con tarea normales, pero por desgracia no era así, no era un chico normal, y no tenía tareas normales, a menos que se llame normal a tener que ganar unas poderosas cartas mágicas.

- Sakura Kinomoto- sacó una fotografía que tenía de ella, su madre se la había proporcionado cuando le asignó su misión -tonta ilusa, no sabes distinguir cuando el enemigo está cerca, pero caerás tarde o temprano todos caen, y tú no serás la excepción-

**_...Continuará..._**

**__**

Bueno esta vez aquí estoy puntual para hacer entrega del capitulo del mes, así es he regresado a la uni así que las entregas volverán a ser mensuales, por obvias razones de tiempo, además espero no estarme atrasando demasiado con las entregas que vengan, pero por hoy aquí estoy con la continuación del duelo, estuvo interesante ¿verdad? arriba el poder del amor =P y cualquier semanjanza con Naruto es mera coincidencia, jijijijijiji.

Y que tal Tomoyo y la oportunidad que le va a dar a Ryo ¿se estará cociendo el arroz por ahí? o es que esa relación está más fría que el polo norte. Pues bueno eso lo irán descubriendo poco a poco. Espero que les haya gustado la parte cómica del capítulo, un par de enfermos y un poco malhumorados, bueno es que quería un poco de sonrisas después de la acción como para aligerar el ambiente, ustedes saben, además no fue nada díficl escribirlo después de todo me quiero enfermar XD.

Y si finalmente se supo que Seint Ko y Shino Oyaji son la misma persona. Bueno no es una gran sorpresa muchos ya lo habían adivinado y para los que no pues ¡SORPRESA! ya era hora de hacer oficial que eran la misma persona, después de todo ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo, no cuando la familia del mal ha llegado a Tomoeda, jijijijijijiji. Solo no se quejen de que Sakura aún no se da cuenta, pero perdónenla es muy despistada y además Seint Ko y Shino Oyajii se comportan diferente, uno es su eterno enamorado y el otro quiere acabar con ella; además Shino usa máscara y no se le pueden ver ni los ojos =0 así que como va a saber ella que son la misma persona.

Bueno bueno ya los dejo, después de esta enorme nota de la autora, listo acabe, dije todo lo que tenía que decir, así que los dejo por el momento. Nos estamos viendo pronto y saben que sus correos y comentarios son lo mejor dejen su review plis!

_**¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! **_


	21. Capitulo 20

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 20**

** "****Ataque del enemigo"**

_ © P o r I v v y ©_

_Antes que nada quiero pedir una inmensa disculpa por mi repentina desaparición, digamos que la escuela no me ha dejado ni descansar ni un minuto, así que de ante mano y antes de que me quieran lanzar una bomba nuclear pido mis más sinceras disculpas por la ENORME tardanza. Si ya no quieres leer más los entenderé, espero que no sea así y que disfruten de este lindo capitulo que les traigo a continuación =D_

* * *

Domingo por la mañana...

- hola Tomoyo- saludó la card captor desde su cama, aún estaba un poco enferma, pero lo peor había pasado pero el sobre protector hermano que le toco no la dejo levantarse ese día.

- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Dónde, dónde?- el pequeño guardián salió de su cajón. - veo que ya estas mejor Sakura, también me alegró de verte a ti Kero-

- ¡tu si te preocupas por mi! no como esta fea ama que tengo- miro con recelo hacía Sakura y Tomoyo miro a Sakura como preguntando.

- está enojado conmigo por que ayer no le dije nada de que estaba enferma y porque no le dije que me iría a casa de Shaoran cuando nos regresaron de la escuela- recordó cómo es que había terminado enferma y en la casa de Shaoran. Ahora que lo pensaba ayer ya no pudo despedirse de él, cuando su hermano llego a recogerla ella estaba durmiendo y para cuando había despertado ya estaba en su cama, en su casa y con la cara de enojo de Kero por no haber dicho nada antes, sin comentar los múltiples sermones que tuvo que soportar por parte de su siempre celoso hermano, Touya Kinomoto. -pero dime Tomoyo ¿qué te trae por acá?- tratando de evitar la mala cara de Kero.

- bueno pues solo quería ver ¿cómo estabas hoy? ayer me quede muy preocupada cuando se fueron-

- no te preocupes Tomoyo ya estoy mejor, lo peor paso ayer-

- pero además...- puso cara conspiradora -vine porque creo que hay cierta platica pendiente entre tú y yo- Sakura se asustó eso no era bueno - pero antes...- volteó hacía el guardián -Kero abajo deje un delicioso pastel, todo para ti solito, porque no vas a comértelo-

- ¡pastel, pastel! ¡oh tomoyo en verdad tu si te acuerdas de mí, no como otras!- dijo llorando en los brazos de Tomoyo

- bueno para que veas que siempre me acuerdo de ti, supuse que estarías enfadado así que te traje un pastel para ti solito-

- ¡si, si, pastel, pastel!- y salió volando de la habitación en busca de su preciado pastel.

- muy bien ahora si- cerró la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y puso el seguro -ahora si podremos hablar libremente- se volteó hacía Sakura con una cara muy curiosa, todo lo del pastel había sido para que Kero se fuera de la habitación y para que estuviera ocupado un buen rato.  
- ¿q..qué..pasa Tomoyo?- preguntó un poco temerosa.

- muy bien señorita, ahora me va a contar sobre cierto día y ciertos sucesos que pasaron bajo cierta lluvia, que provocaron un buen resfriado a ciertas personas, que estuvieron ayer todo el día juntos en cierta casa- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de la castaña.

- ¡¿qué?- se sorprendió la ojiverde, había entendido todo lo que le quiso decir su amiga y ahora su cara estaba totalmente roja.

- entonces mis suposiciones no eran erróneas- dijo de inmediato al ver la reacción de la castaña, muy emocionada -¡vamos Sakura tienes que contármelo todo!-

- ¡qué...no...pero...no hay nada que contar!-

- pues tu cara dice lo contrario-

La ojiverde suspiro cuando Tomoyo se proponía investigar algo no había poder humano que se lo impidiera -bueno supongo que tarde o temprano habría hablado contigo de esto-  
- pues mejor temprano que tarde- la animó Tomoyo con una sonrisa -y entonces...ustedes dos...en la lluvia...-

- ¡si Tomoyo, si nos besamos!- se escondió bajo sus sábanas para tratar de esconder su gran sonrojo.

- ¡ahhh! ¡lo sabía! ¡qué kawai!- se emocionó Tomoyo -¡qué romántico!- ahora tenía aire soñador y con estrellitas en los ojos -¡qué sensacional! ¡su primer... bueno primeros besos, bajo la lluvia! ¿por qué supongo que fueron varios, para estar los dos tan mojados cómo se mostraron, debió de ser mucho tiempo el que estuvieron bajo la lluvia? ¿verdad?-  
Sakura asintió sin salir de sus sábanas

- ¡mucho más encantador! ¡ah me hubiera encantado poder grabar su primer beso!- sonó decepcionada pero de inmediato se recuperó -¡pero no importa ya tendré muchas más oportunidades! pero bueno Sakura tiene que contarme ¿cómo paso? ¿qué sentiste? supongo que te Li es un buen besador...pero como no si no le quitaste las manos de encima por un buena rato ¡vamos Sakura, cuéntame!- esto último lo dijo quitando las sábanas de una muy muy roja Sakura, quien con trabajo y mucha pero mucha vergenza respondió a todas las preguntas de su amiga. Era extraño pero aún así se sentía bien, un domingo hablando con tu mejor amiga, no hay nada mejor que pedir; era lo que necesitaba y hablar de eso con Tomoyo la hacía sentir más tranquila y segura.

- esto es tan genial- Tomoyo seguía encantada con la noticia -Shaoran se ganó la lotería contigo, y tú con él, realmente son tal para cual, pero como no si tú eres una chica hermosísima-

- eso no es cierto, tú también eres una chica muy hermosa Tomoyo, cualquiera estaría gustoso de salir contigo-

- gracias Sakura-

- por cierto Tomoyo- Sakura se quedó pensando un poco -¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?- soltó la pregunta así tal cual, lo cual dejo un poco asombrada a la amatista. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era la que hacia las preguntas? -perdona si te molesto la pregunta- se disculpo cuando no vio respuesta de su amiga - creo que fue un poco imprudente preguntarte algo así-

- No. no, está bien- reaccionó finalmente la amatista -creo que tienes derecho a saber, después de todo tú me has contado cómo te ha ido con Li, así ahora es mi turno de hablar- Sakura la miro expectante, no quiso decir nada solo espero a que Tomoyo comenzará a hablar. Después de un tiempo en silencio Tomoyo empezó a hablar:

- si, Sakura, alguna vez alguien me ha gustado-

- ¿de verdad?-

- si, y aunque parezca gracioso recién me di cuenta de que alguna vez sentí atracción hacia esa persona, nunca antes me había puesto a pensarlo hasta hace unos días que me hicieron una pregunta parecida-

- ¿no te habías dado cuenta?-

- parece gracioso ¿no es así? pero es la verdad, nunca antes me había dado cuenta de eso, tal vez era porque en ese entonces aún era una niña y realmente no sabía lo que era tener un sentimiento así, siempre lo había visto e incluso siempre pude identificarlo en otras personas, pero nunca en mí misma. Parece que conozco mejor a las personas que a mí misma-

- Tomoyo- Sakura tomo la mano de su amiga.

- pero bueno, eso ya no tiene sentido, eso ya paso y nunca volveré a ver a ese chico así que...-

- está bien Tomoyo, yo se que algún día encontrarás a esa persona especial-

- si algún día- sonrió ampliamente -pero mira la hora- vio el reloj en la cabecera de Sakura -se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir-

- ¿por qué tanta prisa Tomoyo?-

- es que tengo una cita-

- ¡una cita!-

- si- se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿y quién es el afortunado si se puede saber?-

- Ryo- dijo sin más.

- ¿de verdad?, ¡no lo puedo creer! qué bueno que te animaste -

- pues veremos qué pasa, el me dio a conocer sus sentimientos, yo no puedo corresponderle, pero aún así insistió. él me dijo...me dijo que le diera la oportunidad, una cita, es todo lo que pidió, si después de esto aún sigo pensando que nunca podré corresponderle dejará todo en paz-

- ¿de verdad dijo todo eso?-

- si, por eso mismo no pude negarme, todos merecen una oportunidad-

- ¿y qué me dices? ¿crees que podrás corresponderlo?-

- aún no lo sé, ya veremos lo que pasa- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta -me voy, descansa mucho y nos vemos mañana-

- si nos vemos mañana- Tomoyo ya iba a salir pero la ojiverde la detuvo -Tomoyo- se volvió antes de salir -suerte- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, la sonrisa que necesitaba para tomar valor y para aventurarse al mundo de Ryo Kentaro.

- gracias Sakura-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

El lunes por la mañana... pero muy por la mañana

Sakura estaba en la puerta de la casa Li, era demasiado temprano el sol apenas estaba saliendo, pero estaba ahí, esa iba a ser su forma de agradecimiento. Tocó el timbre y el afable mayordomo Wei abrió la puerta.

- ¿señorita Sakura?-

- buenos días Wei- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

- buenos días a usted también, pero dígame ¿qué la trae tan temprano por acá? el joven Shaoran aún no despierta, pero si quiere puedo ir a avisarle que usted está aquí-

- no así está bien Wei, de hecho quería pedirle un favor a usted- le indicó que se acercara y se lo dijo al oído. El mayordomo se sorprendió por un momento pero de inmediato comprendió y accedió.

- será un placer señorita Sakura, pase por favor- le indicó el camino que Sakura ya bien conocía.

- gracias Wei-

- no gracias a usted, es un gesto muy bonito de su parte-

- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que Shaoran hizo por mí los pasados días-

- y dígame, ¿tiene algo en mente?-

- pues la verdad no, esperaba que usted también me pudiera decir cuál es el favorito de Shaoran-

- mmm...- lo pensó por unos instantes -en ese caso...que le parece...-

Algunos minutos después la cocina de la casa Li estaba impregnada con un delicioso aroma a hot cakes, fruta fresca recién cortada y jugo natural de naranja. Sakura había preparado el desayuno especialmente para Shaoran, claro Wei ayudo un poco.

- Señorita, ya va siendo hora de que el joven despierte, porque no va a levantarlo de la cama, aquí entre nos- le dijo que se acercara -a veces es poco dormilón-  
Sakura sonrió ante la idea, algo que no le pareció para nada mala idea, iría a darle los buenos días a Shaoran. Sin más se quito el delantal y subió de inmediato a la habitación del castaño. - Shaoran, es hora de despertar- Primero tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, entonces silenciosamente decidió entrar.

Toda la habitación estaba muy ordenada, y los rayos de sol se colaban por la gran ventana que tenía. Sonrió al ver su objetivo, ahí estaba él, durmiendo plácidamente como si se tratará de un bebé. Lentamente se acercó a la cama, se sentó en ella con mucho cuidado, y toco su rostro.

- Buenos días dormilón-

El castaño aún medio dormido dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro con el simple contacto de la chica. Medio abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos verdes preferidos.  
- creo que aún estoy soñando- adormilado tomo la mano la chica que estaba en su rostro -si es sueño no me quiero despertar-

Sakura rió ante eso y entonces un impulso se apodero de ella, no lo pudo evitar simplemente le paso -si fuera un sueño, ¿podría hacer esto?-  
Dulcemente se acercó al rostro del adormilado castaño y del mismo modo deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

- ¡¿Sakura?- dijo incorporándose y con eso si que despertó por completo -¿no, no estoy soñando?- se tallo los ojos de incredulidad.

- la misma en persona- dijo sonriente.

- pero ¿qué haces aquí?, dijo no es que no me guste que lo primero que vea al despertar sea a ti, pero...no es un poco temprano- dijo mirando su reloj en la mesita de a lado.

- vine a darte las gracias-

- ¿a mí?-

- ¿a quién más?-

- pero...¿por qué?-

- por todo lo que has hecho en estos días, me ayudaste con Shino Oyaji y además...-se avergonzo por lo que diría a continuación -aguantaste mi humor cuando estuvimos enfermos, y no es uno muy agradable que digamos, pero no te quejaste ni me reprochaste nada-

El chico la calló - no tienes que agradecerme nada, con ver que tu estas bien me basta-  
- aún así yo quise hacer algo para compensarte-

- entonces creo que ha sido una muy buena compensación, creo que haré que te enfermes más seguido, si después de eso puedo tener compensaciones como estas, no me molestaría para nada que todos los días me despertaras así-

- ¿así cómo?-

- ...así...- y entonces la beso, fue un beso tierno y suave que duró varios segundos, él la tomo por la cintura mientras que ella depositaba sus manos en el firme pecho del castaño. Sus labios se encontraron una vez más esa mañana, pero es que ya no lo podían evitar; desde la primera vez que probaron el dulce sabor de los labios del otro firmaron su sentencia, ya no podrían evitarlos y poco a poco eso terminaría convirtiéndose en una adicción, una deliciosa, satisfactoria y electrizante adicción -definitivamente esta es la mejor forma de despertar-

- pues no te acostumbres, porque no pienso enfermarme en un buen tiempo- sonrió de modo juguetón.

- ahhh- se quejo aún sin soltarla.

- ni modo- sacó la lengua un poco.

- qué mala eres-

- si soy tan mala entonces creo hay cierto desayuno abajo que me comeré yo sola-

- ¿también hiciste el desayuno?- se sorprendió.

- te dije que te recompensaría-

- definitivamente esta es la mejor recompensa que he tenido en mi vida- la miró profundamente

- pues bueno entonces es hora de levantarse de la cama para disfrutar de la recompensa- Sakura hizo el gesto de levantarse de la cama pero no pudo. Sintió como Shaoran no dejo que se parará, la sostuvo más fuerte, solo lo suficiente para evitar que se fuera.

- sabes que eres la mejor- Sakura vio esos ojos color ámbar que tanto le gustaban y se sonrojo, nunca antes había visto a Shaoran así, mirándola tan firmemente y tan cálido a la vez -por qué no te quedas un rato más conmigo-

- porque se hace tarde para ir a la escuela- dijo haciendo con todo el esfuerzo que tenía para no hacer caso a la petición de Shaoran.  
Shaoran hizo puchero, parecía niño chiquito haciendo berrinche por que no quería ir a la escuela, pero para su mala suerte era lunes y para su peor mala suerte, ese día tenían clase con su fabuloso profesor de literatura, lo que era igual a "imposible saltarse la escuela", a menos de que quisieran tarea extra y más castigos aburridos.

- Bueno está bien- dijo liberándola un poco -pero antes de que te vayas- volvió a inclinarse con la intención de besarla de nuevo, pero por alguna razón Sakura lo detuvo, cosa que lo desconcertó mucho -

¿qué pasa?-

- de verdad eres un niño malo, tú no quieres ir a la escuela, así que no más beso hasta que te pares de esa cama- dijo entre seria y risueña por la cara que estaba poniendo Shaoran. Pero era en verdad que tenía que hacer que fueran a la escuela, no quería más castigos del profesor de literatura y si volvía a besar a Shaoran sabía que les sería imposible llegar a tiempo a la escuela, pues ella tampoco querría dejar de probar los labios de su novio.

- de verdad eres mala-

- solo cuando es necesario- esta vez si se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta -date prisa, te espero abajo- por fin salió de la habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta suspiró recargándose en ella. Del otro lado el chico seguía mirando con detenimiento la puerta,esa había sido el mejor despertar de su vida.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

A la hora del descanso...

-Tomoyo ven tenemos que hablar- la ojiverde tomo a su amiga de la mano y no la dejo decir nada. Tenía que saber cómo había terminado "la cita" del día anterior. En ese momento iba entrando al salón el susodicho tema de conversación, Ryo Kentaro.

- Hola Tomoyo- dijo alegremente.

- lo siento Ryo, te la voy a robar por hoy-

- ¿eh?-

- si pero mira no te preocupes, Shaoran también se va a quedar solo, así que te puedes quedar con él- señaló hacia donde estaba el susodicho.

- pero...-

- nos vemos al rato- se despidió rápidamente la castaña arrastrando con sigo a Tomoyo.

Ryo suspiro, le habían ganado a Tomoyo, pero bueno, se dirigió hacia el lugar del castaño quien estaba aún sentado mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana.  
- Hola amigo- Shaoran volteó a ver quien lo llamaba.

- ah eres tú-

- veo que a ti también te dejaron solo-

- así parece, Sakura quería hablar con Tomoyo de algo importante- ahora si alzo la cabeza - de hecho creo que iban a hablar de ti- dijo medio dibujando una sonrisa burlona

- eso me temo, pero yo no creo que ser el único del que hablen- le devolvió la mirada burlona. Shaoran bufó -bueno te quedas o vienes- señalo hacia la entrada.

El castaño dudo un poco, pero todo era mejor que pasar el descanso solo -creo que voy- se paró de su asiento -no quiero estar aquí todo el descanso-  
- ¿quieres ir por algo a la cafetería?-

- porque no-

En algún remoto lugar de la secundaria...

- muy bien Tomoyo ahora sí, cuéntame-

- ¿qué te cuente?- hizo memoria y eso desesperó un poco más a la castaña -ah ya sé, quieres saber que paso Ryo ¿verdad?-

La castaña asintió infantilmente -¿y bien?-  
- pues...-

- ¿pues...?-

- veras...-

- ya Tomoyo no la hagas de emoción y dime qué paso-

- jijijiji...es que es muy gracioso ver tu cara-

- ¡Tomoyo!- exigió Sakura

- está bien, está bien...- la amatista empezó a contar a Sakura acerca de su "cita". De cómo era que Ryo había ido por ella a su casa, le había llevado una linda rosa blanca, como la había llevado al cine y de ahí a una muestra musical para terminar con un paseo por un bellísimo parque.

_Flash back (en el parque)  
La tarde estaba cayendo, y los chicos iban caminando muy tranquilamente._

__

- gracias por el día, fue todo muy lindo- dijo la amatista sin

- que bueno que te gusto- ninguno de los dos se miraba, sólo caminaban sin rumbo alguno. Pasaron otros minutos hasta que el moreno se atrevió a preguntar -¿entonces...?- la chica se detuvo, sabía que era el momento, era hora de decidir -yo...recuerdas lo que dije acerca de no molestarte más si tu así lo querías-  
Tomoyo suspiro y entonces lo encaro, su mirada era dulce y temerosa a la vez -Ryo yo...-

- sólo dime lo que tengo que hace ahora, mi promesa sigue en pie. Si tú no quieres ya no te volveré a decir nada al respecto, un trato es un trato-

- mira Ryo es un poco difícil explicar lo que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos, una parte de mí sigue renuente a esta idea -el chico agachó la mirada -pero hay otra parte de mi que piensa lo contrario- eso sí que sorprendió al chico.

- ¿o sea?-

- por el momento no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos como tú quisieras...pero no sé... algo me dice que puedes seguir intentándolo, no te prometo nada, simplemente necesito un poco más de tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Tal vez algún día tengas suerte, uno nunca sabe-

- ¿estás hablando en serio?- el chico estaba anonadado ante lo que escuchaba, Tomoyo le decía que podía seguir intentándolo que tal vez algún día ella llegaría a corresponder o tal vez no, pero eso no le importaba, después de todo al final resultó que no le es indiferente a la chica que le gusta.

- pero debes tener en cuenta que puedo nunca llegar a corresponder cómo tu lo esperas y por el momento sólo seremos amigos-

- está muy claro- el chico ahora la miraba maduramente, realmente comprendía esas palabras, estaba sereno y en paz. Sonrió un poco -gracias por darme más oportunidades de estar contigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás-

- y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Tomoyo cuando acabó de relatar o ocurrido

- entonces...- lo medito un poco la ojiverde -esto significa que no paso nada pero a la vez si... ¡hoe!- sus ojos se pusieron como espirales, estaba confundida.

- pues algo así- rió la amatista ante la cara de confusión de su amiga -realmente sólo le dije que por el momento no correspondo a sus sentimiento y que no se si algún día seré capaz de hacerlo, pero que podía seguir intentando-

- pero entonces eso quiere decir...- de repente salió de lapsus confundus -que en realidad estas pensando en la idea de que pueda haber algo entre ustedes ¿?-

- supongo que sí...no lo sé aún muy claramente...Ryo es muy buen chico y el domingo me la pase muy bien con él, pero aún siento que algo falta...aún así quiero darme la oportunidad de descubrirlo, no quiero quedarme con la duda del ¿y si hubiera...? ...ya no más hubiera- quedó pensativa.

- Tomoyo...- la ojiverde la vio un poco preocupada.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Pasaron un par de semana más, y todo estaba muy tranquilo, al menos para los chicos buenos, porque en cuanto a los chicos malos estos estaban bastante ocupados, en especial la cabeza central.  
- Minaki- llamó la madre desde su despacho, La chica acudió de inmediato.

- si madre-

- eh estado pensando en algo muy importante, un pequeño plan que tengo en mente, y viendo que tu no estás haciendo nada, más que perder el tiempo como si estuvieras de día de campo- la chica puso mala cara ante esa descripción.

- eso no es cierto madre-

- no, entonces dime qué es lo que has estado haciendo desde que llegamos acá?-

- yo...pero eso no es justo Shino ha estado aquí más tiempo y tampoco ha hecho nada-

- al menos el va a la escuela y consigue información acerca de la maestra y de ese Li...tú en cambio...-

- está bien, está bien...dime ya que es lo que tengo que hacer-

- lo que te voy a encargar no es algo fácil, pero hay que encargarse de ciertas molestias, no quiero que nadie interfiera-

- escucho-

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Inglaterra...  
- ya casi todo está listo amo Eriol- el pequeño guardián, Spinel Sun, volaba a lado de su amo mientras daban un pequeño paseo por el extenso jardín.

- si todo sale bien, estaremos en Japón en un par de días-

- está seguro que quiere ir amo Eriol-

- claro, siento que puedo ser de utilidad, ahora que sabemos a lo que nuestros amigos se van a enfrentar- Eriol estaba muy campante como siempre, con su amplia sonrisa que decía que lo sabía todo -además de alguna u otra forma mi anterior yo fue el causo todo esto-

- el mago Clow siempre se metía en problemas ¿verdad?-

- más bien yo diría que los problemas lo buscaban a él, siempre ganándose nuevos enemigos. Creo que ese es el precio del poder-

- y de alguna u otra forma quiere compensar todo eso, por eso vamos a Japón-

- eso y además...- miro al cielo -tengo ganas de divertirme un poco, nada es igual si no puedo ver directamente lo que pasa con nuestros excard captors- sonrió ampliamente ante el espectáculo del que pronto disfrutaría.

- amo Eriol- Spinel tenía pequeñas gotitas en su cabecita, su amo nunca cambiaría. - Spinel Sun-

- si amo Eriol-

- creo que tenemos compañía- Eriol fijo su mirada hacia el fondo del jardín a un árbol en específico. De ese árbol salió lo que parecía ser una chica. Spinel en cuanto sintió la energía maligna provenir de su visitante, cambió su forma y ahora era la enorme pantera.

- valla cómo esperaba de la reencarnación de Clow, ¿desde hace cuanto estas enterado de mi presencia?- la chica se fue acercando poco a poco hacia Eriol.

- un par de minutos, tal vez un poco más- dijo con su peculiar serenidad -sólo estaba esperando a ver cuáles eran tus intenciones, pero dado que no parecías moverte, me vi en la necesidad de delatar tu posición-

La chica pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura. Eriol la vio fijamente, era una chica de más o menos su edad, cabello castaño oscuro atado en una coleta. Además su vestimenta no era para nada normal, era muy excéntrica y además hay que añadir el hecho de que usaba "máscara".  
- veo que todo lo que dicen de ti es cierto, eres poderoso-

- si muchos suelen decir eso...pero dime que te trae por acá, en que puedo servirte-

- que acaso no es notorio que no soy una buena chica-

- claro que se nota tienes un aura maligna muy poderosa, además tu energía me parece familiar, ¿acaso te he visto antes?-

- no, nunca me has visto...pero probablemente te recuerdo a una muy vieja conocida- la chica empezó a formar una bola de energía negra en una de sus manos

- ¡amo Eriol!- Spinel Sun se puso frente a su dueño.

- calma Spinel, yo manejare esto, hace mucho que no me divierto un poco-

- pero...- Eriol lo vio y con eso fue suficiente, supo que no podría hacer nada -está bien, estaré al pendiente-

- no esperaría menos- Y la bestia se hizo a un lado

- muy bien, ¿por qué no empezamos las presentaciones, aunque tu pareces conocerme bastante bien, no me gustaría pelear con tan hermosa chica sin siquiera conocer su nombre, además tengo curiosidad, quiero por qué tu aura se me hace familiar-

- eso pronto lo sabrás- la chica hizo más grande su bola de energía y eso fue suficiente para que el hechicero liberara su báculo.

- pero por que apresurar las cosas, si acabamos de conocernos-

Eso no importo a la chica, pues en ese momento la chica lanzó su poderoso ataque contra el ojiazul, quien con un simple movimiento de su báculo saco una ráfaga de magia que corto en mil pedazos la bola negra, haciendo que desapareciera. De inmediato Eriol empezó a dar una serie de saltos para esquivar los ataques que la hechicera le mandaba ahora de cerca.

- creo que no eres una hechicera normal, se ve que tienes poder- decía mientras esquivaba.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente ante el extraño cumplido, pero no se detuvo; continuo el ataque, uno tras otro mientras que Eriol los esquivaba elegantemente.

- y yo también me doy cuenta de que en verdad eres la reencarnación del mago más poderoso que ha existido en el mundo-

- debería tomar eso como un cumplido-

- tómalo como se te dé la gana-

- ¿por qué mejor no me dices tu nombre?-

La chica se detuvo y el combate paro por unos momentos.

- Si tanto deseas saberlo mi nombre es Minaki, Minaki Oyaji-

Eriol abrió los ojos un poco, pero entonces comprendió todo, esa chica debería tener relación con la persona que estaba detrás de todas esas energías oscuras moviéndose en todo Japón y parte del mundo.  
- entonces eres una Oyaji-

- parece que nos conoces-

- en realidad eres la primera Oyaji que veo, en esta vida claro está, porque en mi vida como Clow conocí a otra Oyaji... Lian Oyaji.

- no es extraño, después de todo ella es mi madre-

- entonces no estaba del todo equivocado, ella también ha reencarnado-

- valla veo que eres intuitivo-

- es una de mis mejores cualidades...entonces si Lian es tu madre eso sólo quiere decir...-

- veo que aprendes rápido. Y sí vengo en órdenes de ella para acabar contigo, no quiere que esta vez interfieras en sus planes-

- entonces ya estaba enterada de que iba a Japón...tu madre tampoco cambia, tan inteligente como siempre-

- ahora que sabes quién soy, el tiempo de la charla terminó-

- ¿acaso tenemos que pelear?-

- lo siento, es lo mejor-

Y de nueva cuenta empezó un ataque contra el hechicero.

- ¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!- la figura de la guardiana Ruby Moon descendió rápidamente junto al otro guardián -¡por qué demonios no estás haciendo nada, ¿qué acaso no ves que nuestro amo está peleando?-

- No estoy ciego, pero el amo nos ordeno no entrometernos en esto- dijo sin quitar la vista de la pelea que veía delante

- ¡no me importa, yo voy a ayudarlo!- la guardiana quiso dirigirse hacia su amo, pero el otro guardián se lo impidió poniéndose delante de ella.

- es una orden del amo, no podemos intervenir-

- detesto cuando hace esto, sabe que no podemos desobedecerlo- Ruby Moon se cruzo de brazos y puso cara de enojada -¡pero me va a escuchar cuando todo esto termine!-

- Minaki que te parece si hablamos un rato, no quiero lastimarte-

- yo no quiero hablar- la chica se veía un poco cansada después de usar tanta magia y tan rigurosamente, pues un duelo con la reencarnación de Clow no es algo muy fácil de llevar.

- ¿por qué me atacas?- dijo mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

- eso ya te lo dije, sólo obedezco órdenes- dijo respirando con dificultad.

- vamos a parar un rato esto, estas llegando a tu límite-

- yo decido cuando he llegado a mi límite- esta vez lanzó una energía mucho más poderosa y grande -y ahora no puedo parar- Eriol invocó un escudo para defenderse, el ataque estrello y incluso hizo que Eriol tambaleara, pero se mantuvo y entonces el ataque simplemente se evaporo.

- esto no tiene sentido, por qué no paramos-

- ¡no!- la chica Oyaji intentó formar una nueva bola de energía pero fue infructuoso, ya no tenía energía lo había usado todo en su último ataque. Entonces se dejo caer.

- ¡oye estas bien!- Eriol desapareció su báculo y fue socorrer a su enemigo. Llegó hasta ella y la volteo, pero entonces...

- mala elección- la chica abrió los ojos repentinamente y de inmediato solpló un polvo morado sobre Eriol quien quedo paralizado al momento. - ¡Amo Eriol! - ambos guardianes salieron en busca de su creador en cuanto vieron la trampa diseñada de esa chica, quien de inmediato desapareció en el aire.

- ¡esa mocosa me las va a pagar!- Ruby Moon intentó volar pero la voz del otro guardián la detuvo.

- déjala- dijo mientras inspeccionaba a su amo, quien ahora yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡pero qué dices, esa chiquilla aún debe de estar cerca, no pudo ir muy lejos, voy a atraparla y darle su merecido!-

- no es momento para eso, el amo no luce muy bien-

- ¿qué dices?-

- lo que sea que le ha hecho esa hechicera no es bueno, tenemos que ayudar al amo antes-

Cómo siempre la voz de la razón de Spinel se hizo presente. Ruby Moon entonces se concentró en su amo, lo levantó pero al hacerlo notó cosas que no le gustaron.

- ¡Por Dios, apenas y respira! ¡Spinel date prisa y llama a la profesora Mizuki!-

- ¡qué!- el guardián no perdió tiempo y fue a buscar a la profesora Mizuki.

- ¡Vamos Eriol, no te rindas, no nos puedes dejar!- decía su guardiana mientras lo llevaba lo más rápido posible al interior de la mansión-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- el trabajo está hecho madre- unos días después la chica Oyaji llegó a su casa en Japón y ahora daba el informe completo a su madre.

- veo que tuviste éxito-

- así es madre, todo fue como usted predijo, la reencarnación de Clow es muy fuerte y no quería peleas, sólo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques y a defenderse, nunca me ataco-

- aunque sea una persona diferente, hay cosas que nunca cambian- la madre se sobo las manos.

- si, no me fue muy difícil hacerle creer que me había desmayado. Ese chico no tardo en ir a ver mi condición, pero ese fue su error- la chica entorno los ojos maliciosamente.

- los hechiceros del bando bueno son tan predecibles...¿te aseguraste de que aspirara todo el polvo-

- si madre, lo sople justo frente a su cara, ese chico no podrá moverse por un buen tiempo-

- ya era hora de que ese chico recibiera su merecido, al menos ya no estropeará mis planes- Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y excitación, tenía un obstáculo menos en el camino - ahora quiero que te concentres en tu misión, es imperativo que consigas la estrella del dragón cuanto antes, es hora de poner en marcha esta situación, hemos estado en las sombras mucho tiempo, pero ahora la oscuridad saldrá victoriosa-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Profesora ¿cómo esta?- preguntó una Nauru muy preocupada, cuando la peliroja salió del cuarto de joven hechicero.

- Mmmnn- negó con la cabeza con pesadez -aún no hay señal de que despierte pronto, su energía y magia están en un nivel mínimo, sólo lo suficiente para vivir. Me atrevería a decir que está en una especie de coma mágico-

- ¿coma mágico?- preguntó el pequeño guardián.

- si es como si no estuviera aquí, sólo su cuerpo está en este momento, lo que sea que le echaron fue algo nuevo y desconocido en el mundo mágico, puedo asegurar que no es ningún veneno normal, definitivamente tenía magia, pude sentirlo mientras examinaba su aura. No sólo afectaron el cuerpo físico, sino también el mágico-

- pero se va a componer ¿verdad?- ahora pregunto la guardiana.

- no lo sé, sólo nos queda esperar a que Eriol combata desde dentro la magia oscura- su cara estaba llena de preocupación -aunque cabe la posibilidad de que no despierte-

Los dos guardianes abrieron los ojos ante esa posibilidad, Eriol podría no despertar.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

La semana paso rápidamente, finalmente era sábado, un último día de clases, sólo rato más en la escuela y el día siguiente sería para descansar. Como todas las mañanas Shaoran estaba esperando a Sakura junto a la enorme y larga arboleda que recorrían todas las mañanas. Cuando por fin vislumbro a la persona que tanto esperaba.

- buenos días- dijo la castaña en cuanto llegó a un lado de él.

- buenos días- respondió mientras se inclinaba para darle el beso de los buenos días, y es que eso ahora era diario. Era un beso suave y lleno de ternura. Cuando se separaron el castaño comentó - definitivamente esta es la mejor forma de empezar el día- sonrió para la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

- pues no te acostumbres, por que mañana es domingo y no vamos a la escuela-

El castaño comprendió lo que le quiso decir Sakura que simplemente era "mañana no hay beso de los buenos días". Una cara de desagrado se formo en su rostro , eso sería algo que no le gustaría, pero que por suerte tenía pensando cambiar.

- hablando de domingo- empezó el ambarino mirando hacia otro lado - no sé, estaba pensando que mañana podríamos ir a dar una vuelta o a algún lugar que tú quieras-  
Sakura se sorprendió un poco, Shaoran no la veía a la cara y eso le hizo mucha gracia. Entonces pensó en ponerlo un poco más nervioso.

- Es mi imaginación o Shaoran Li me está invitando a salir- dijo mientras jugaba con la corbata del uniforme del chico, eso seguramente lo pondría más nervioso, pero no fue así e incluso se sorprendió de la reacción del chico.

- si te estoy invitando a salir- dijo acercándola más hacia él de forma un tanto posesiva pero muy seguro de lo que decía y hacía. La chica se sonrojo ante el gesto tan inesperado, pero es que ella había empezado con el juego, él se había percatado de que ella lo quería hacer sentir nervioso, pero no señor no más, dos pueden jugar al mismo tiempo - ¿tiene algo de malo?- preguntó inquisidor

- no-

- entonces ¿qué dices? mañana, sólo tú y yo-

- sabes que me encantaría- paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y éste sólo sonrió ante la afirmación de la chica, sonrisa que se borro en seguida cuando ella siguió hablando -pero mañana no voy a poder-

- ¿cómo dices?-

- es que mañana no se va a poder ya tengo planes-

- ¿quién es más importante qué pasar un día conmigo?- el chico estaba celoso, celoso por razón ninguna pues ni siquiera sabía por qué razón Sakura estaría ocupada al siguiente día.

- ¿estás celoso?- dijo alzando una ceja.

- si ¿algún problema con eso?- la soltó un poco de se agarre pero no por completo.

La chica sólo empezó a reírse.  
- ¿de qué te ríes? no es gracioso sabes- miro hacia otro lado para evitar ver a Sakura.

- es...que...- dijo entre risas -es increíble...te pusiste celoso de una niña de 7 años-

- ¿qué? ¿cómo dices? ¿7 años?- la miro ahora perplejo y entonces empezó a atar los cabos, la única niña de 7 años posible era... - Hanna- y entonces se avergonzó más, se había puesto celoso de una niña de 7 años, y para empezar no había dejado que Sakura se explicará.

- lo siento- se disculpo -no sabía-

- no sé por qué te pones celoso, sabes que no te cambiaría por nadie- lo tomo por las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos que estaban seguros de lo que decía, una decisión que vio el chico con esos profundos ojos color chocolate.

- creo que soy un tonto-

- uno muy grande-

- ¡oye!- se quejó el ambarino ante eso y puso una cara de enfado algo infantil. Sakura empezó a reírse de nuevo, era muy fácil hacer que a Shaoran se le olvidará lo que decía.

- Vamos hay que empezar a caminar o no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela- la chica tomo la mano del chico -de paso te cuento lo que pasa con Hanna-

- está bien- y emprendieron a caminar rumbo al colegio.

- De verdad no puedo creer lo celoso que eres, ya no sé quién es más celoso, si tú o mi hermano- el chico puso mala cara ante eso -¡pero qué cara has puesto!- lo volteo a ver mientras caminaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -bueno ya, volviendo al tema, mañana no podemos salir a menos de que quieras llevar a Hanna con nosotros todo el tiempo-

- creo que mejor lo dejamos para el otro fin de semana- dijo con un poco de fastidio -no tengo nada contra Hanna, pero no sería lo mismo-

- creo que si-

- y no puedes decirle que irás con ella otro día-

- pero que insistente salió señor Li- Shaoran alzó los hombros -y no, no se puede posponer, por que Hanna va a pasar con migo todo el fin de semana-

- ¿todo el fin de semana?-

- si, lo que pasa es que un familiar de su mamá se puso muy grave ayer, y entonces la mamá de Hanna tuvo que salir hoy de emergencia; pero no puede llevar a Hanna con ella porque no quiere que pierda clases, a demás de que no es el ambiente para que una niña este. Su mamá me hablo ayer en la noche para pedirme de favor si Hanna podía quedarse conmigo un par de días, no quiere dejar a la niña sola y...vez que Hanna no confía mucho en la gente...creo que somos de los pocos afortunados a los que les habla-

- ya entendí- Shaoran calló a la chica, ahora entendía todo a la perfección -es muy noble lo que haces-

- es lo menos que puedo hacer, a demás así podre pasar algún tiempo con Hanna, tratar de que confíe más en la gente...por eso...esto tendrá que esperar hasta el otro fin de semana...lo siento,-

- está bien, te perdono- dijo abrazando por detrás a la castaña sin dejar de caminar y entonces sonrió -pero sólo esta vez y porque se trata de nuestra pequeña amiga, pero sólo por eso eh, el próximo fin de semana no te me vas a escapar- simplemente no podía enojarse con Sakura no cuando de Hanna se trataba pues la pequeña niña le caía demasiado bien como para guardarle rencor.

- descuida no tenía pensado hacerlo- se agarró con fuerza de los brazos que la rodeaban.

- es bueno saber que lo tienes en mente-

- por cierto Shaoran ¿no me quieres acompañar a recoger a Hanna cuando salgamos de la escuela?, prometí que la vería en la puerta de la primaria, de ahí vamos a ir a su casa por sus cosas para que se quede conmigo lo que resta del fin de semana-

- está bien, te acompaño, yo también quiero ver a la pequeña- Sakura sonrió tiernamente aún abrazada al chico, Shaoran también había caído ante el encanto de la pequeña Hanna.

- ¿y hasta cuándo se va a quedar contigo?-

- hasta el lunes por la mañana, su mamá va a llegar justo cuando Hanna este en la escuela así que después de clases ella volverá a su casa-

- eso no es justo, ¿hasta el lunes por la mañana?-

- si-

- eso significa que ella irá con nosotros a la escuela-

- supones bien-

- entonces eso también significa que no habrá beso de los buenos días el lunes- hizo un puchero y Sakura empezó a reírse por la actitud de su novio, parecía un pequeño niño chiquito haciendo berrinche por que le iban a castigar no dándole sus dulces, además empezaba a reconsiderar el que la niña le cayera bien, ya le había robado un fin de semana con Sakura y ahora también un beso de los buenos días. Pero no podía de verdad esa niña debe de caerle muy bien para que no le importen los pequeños sacrificios que haría. Todo sea por el bien de la niña de ojos morados -esto te va a salir caro, ¿sabes?-

- entonces tendré que ir ahorrando- le contestó a modo de broma, aunque en él fondo sabía a qué se refería el castaño, definitivamente el próximo domingo no se salvaría, pero no le importaba, es más hasta estaba empezando a desear que ya fuera la próxima semana.

- por cierto que vas a hacer con el peluche parlante, no creo que vaya a estar muy a gusto con una niña rondando la casa-

- ¿peluche parlante?- dudó Sakura pero su mente trabajó rápido y entonces reaccionó -¿Kero?-

- conoces algún otro peluche parlante-

- bueno esta Spinel- se burló la chica

- pero él no cuenta, ni si quiera esta en este país-

- ya lo sé-

- pero bueno ya, ¿qué vas a hacer con el muñequito?-

- Kero se va a quedar en casa de Tomoyo- entonces lo alzó la mirada -a menos de que quieras que se quede en tú casa-

- ¡NOO!- dijo de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces -estará bien en casa de Tomoyo-

- me lo imaginaba- creo que era de esperarse esa respuesta, después de todo Shaoran y Kerberos no eran los mejores amigos que digamos.

...

El día terminó rápidamente, cuando menos lo notaron ya era la hora de la salida. Y dos jóvenes castaños se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la primaria para recoger a cierta personita.

- Hanna- saludo la castaña a lo lejos en cuanto diviso a la niña en la puerta.

- ¡Sakura, Shaoran!- agitó su mano con energía.

Los castaños llegaron hasta la niña.  
- Valla no sabía que tú también vendrías Shaoran-

- fue algo de último minuto, además ¿qué no puedo venir a ver nuestra pequeña amiga cuando yo quiera?-

La niña rió ante eso -claro que puedes-  
EL chico le devolvió una a penas visible sonrisa.

- por cierto ya sabes la noticia- dijo emocionada la pequeña.

- ¿noticia?-

- si, que Sakura no te ha dicho que voy a pasar el fin de semana con ella y su familia- - si me lo comentó- dijo con una gotita en su nuca, cómo iba a olvidar eso, por esa razón no podía salir mañana con Sakura y definitivamente no tendría beso de los buenos días el lunes, pero ni modo todo sea por ver feliz a esa pequeña niña.

- entonces Hanna, ¿estás lista?, ahora tenemos que ir por tus cosas a tu casa y de ahí el fin de semana será para nosotras- dijo animadamente la ojiverde.

- ¡si vámonos ya!- sin pensarlo dos veces tomo las manos de ambos castaños y literalmente los comenzó a arrastrar por la acera camino a su casa.

El camino fue sin complicaciones, llegaron a la casa de la niña, tomo su mochila previamente hecha, y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Sakura. En ese tramo Shaoran les invitó un helado a ambas chicas y se quedaron un rato en el parque. Cuando vieron que ya empezaba a caer la noche decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. El castaño como era de esperarse no iba a dejar a dos preciosos chicas caminar por ahí en la calle como si nada, así cómo siempre fue a dejar a Sakura, ahora acompañada de Hanna.

- listo señoritas, están servidas-

- que bien ya llegamos-

- creo que aquí las dejo, yo me tengo que ir, pero antes...- le indicó a Hanna que se acercara a él -ten cuidado con Sakura en la noche, he oído que su hermano dice que ella ronca mucho en las noches y hasta habla dormida-

- ¡Shaoran!- la castaña pudo oír perfectamente todo -¡eso no es cierto, yo no ronco!- estaba roja de la vergenza.

- jijijijiji- era lo único que podía hacer Hanna ante todo y después recuperó la compostura -bueno será mejor que entremos Sakura-

- Hanna, por que no te adelantas, en seguida te alcanzo-

- bueno- y la niña tomo su pequeña mochila e ingresó a la casa Kinomoto.

- ¿estás enojada?- preguntó el castaño cuando la niña ya no estaba con ellos.

- un poco, pero sé la manera perfecta de que me pagues- se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a él.

- ah sí, ¿cómo?-

- creo que tu sabes cómo- la chica paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

- creo saber cómo- él la rodeo por la cintura.

Y entonces ya no se supo más, simplemente dejaron que sus labios exploraran la boca del otro en beso un tanto apasionado. Cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire tuvieron que separarse. No se movieron, pero ambos repararon en algo.

- ¿está en la ventana verdad?- dijo el castaño sin moverse un centímetro.

- creo que nos vio-

Desde la ventana de la casa Kinomoto estaba una sonriente Hanna, no había aguantado las ganas de ver lo que pasaba así que se había colado a la ventana para observar y grata fue su sorpresa con lo que se encontró, esos dos de verdad se querían y eso por alguna razón la llenaba de felicidad.

- eso me temo- alzó un poco la mirada y la envió hacia la ventana, en cuanto Hanna se encontró descubierta se alejo de la ventana. - será mejor que entre- dijo un poco sonrojada de que la niña los hubiera cachado, pero mejor ella que su hermano.

- supongo que te veré hasta el lunes- el también estaba un poco avergonzado por que la niña estuviera en la ventana.

- supones bien-

- ni modo-

- gracias por todo, Shaoran, nos vemos el lunes- y antes de partir deposito un último beso en los labios de su novio. Fue un pequeño y rápido beso.

- hasta el lunes-

La castaña ingresó a su casa y entonces se encontró con Hanna sentada en el sillón con cara de traviesa.

- muy bien señorita- se acercó a ella -veo que le gusta espiar a la gente por las ventanas- y entonces empezó un ataque de cosquillas.

- No...no...fue mi...in...tención...jajaja- no podía contener la risa -lo siento...jajajajaja...ya no lo volveré a hacer...jajajaja...pero para...jajajajajaja...por favor...ya no aguanto-

- está bien, creo que has tenido suficiente castigo- la castaña paró de hacerle cosquillas a la niña y se sentó junto a ella.

- no estás molesta ¿verdad?-

- para nada- volteó a ver la niña -pero pensándolo mejor, creo que aún no es suficiente castigo- la castaña se disponía a hacerle nuevamente cosquillas

- ¡qué, no, otra vez no!- la niña saltó del sillón.

- ven acá Hanna-

- tendrás que alcanzarme- y salió corriendo de la sala, Sakura salió tras la niña.

- no te vas a escapar- definitivamente ese iba a ser un fin de semana muy alegre.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Mientras tanto en Londres, había un chico que seguía inconsciente, llevaba ya varios días es en esa situación y no parecía haber cambiado mucho. En el interior de la habitación estaba el hechicero ojiazul, sólo dormía, en su cara no había dolor, no había alegría, no había emoción alguna, sólo un chico, un chico que en su interior lidiaba con la oscuridad.

- ¿dónde estoy?- el joven hechicero abrió los ojos después de varios días, y se sorprendió al no encontrar nada, sólo su cuerpo. él estaba flotando en la nada, todo estaba oscuro.

-¿qué paso?-

Se puso a recordar y entonces lo entendió.

- claro, estaba peleando con esa chica Oyaji y entonces me lanzó un polvo extraño, creo que no debí hacer eso- sonrió para sí mismo -pero que le vamos a hacer, no puedo evitar ayudar a los demás-  
Eriol empezó a caminar por el lugar.

- parece que esta vez me metí en un buen lío-

Miró hacia varios lados, todo era negro, nada había allí y entonces cerró los ojos para empezar a sentir la magia a su alrededor

- mi cuerpo no reacciona y casi no tengo magia, al parecer estoy encerrado en mi propio cuerpo. Tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo perder mucho tiempo, pero ahora el problema es ¿cómo?-  
Estuvo pensando por un rato.

- al parecer no voy a poder hacer nada hasta que mi cuerpo se recupere un poco- dijo pensativo -espero que eso no se tarde mucho, es hora de que las comidas secretas de Nakuru surtan efecto- sonrió para sí mientras se sentaba, aún en situaciones como esas su humor y su personalidad no cambiaban, aún sentía que lo sabía todo y no se preocupaba por nada -por ahora no puedo hacer nada, sólo puedo esperar- y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco, ahora tenía que ahorrar hasta la más mínima cantidad de energía, él sabía cómo salir, pero necesitaría magia y energía, cosas que ahora no tenía. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era dormir, dormir hasta que pudiera salir.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Shaoran- la ojiverde sacudió su mano mientras corría hasta dónde estaba el chico -gracias por esperarme- como siempre Shaoran espero a Sakura, no importaba si ella salía tarde debido la práctica de porristas, como era en ese caso, o por cualquier otra cosa, él siempre la esperaba.

- nos vamos-

- recuerda que tenemos que esperar a Tomoyo y a Ryo- le regaño y el chico puso una cara infantil de enojo.

- ¿por qué tenemos que esperarlos?-

- por que hoy le prometí a Tomoyo que la acompañaría a comprar unas cosas que necesita y cómo tú no quisiste dejarme ir sola, pues ahora tienes que ir con nosotras-

El chico tenía odiaba ir de compras con chicas, a él no le gustaba eso, pero él había insistido en acompañarlas, tenía que aprender a decir que no.  
- si, si, ya lo sé-

- pero bueno no va a ser tan malo, Ryo también viene, al menos tendrás con quien hablar-

- Sakura, Shaoran- ambos voltearon y entonces vieron a Tomoyo y a Ryo. Al fin salían de su práctica de coro, es verdad que aún faltaba un par de meses para el nacional, pero la maestra era tan perfeccionista que los había hecho empezar a practicar desde meses atrás.

Después de eso todo fue normal, las chicas empezaron a recorrer tiendas mientras los chicos esperaban algo aburridos, quien los viera pensaría que estaba en una especie de cita doble.

Todo era tranquilo. Mayo estaba terminando, y Junio no tardaría en llegar. El clima estaba de lo mejor y el cielo lo decía, no había nube alguna que diera señales de alguna lluvia. Por fin terminaron, la noche empezaba a caer y los cuatro caminaban hacia sus destinos. Las chicas iban delante platicando muy animadamente, los hombres las seguían de cerca.

- la próxima vez que las chicas quieran ir de compras, que vallan solas- Ryo rompió el silencio -esto de ir de compras con ellas no es lo mío- Shaoran dibujo una leve sonrisa ante el comentario de su compañero, al parecer no era el único al que no le gustaba el hecho de ir de compras.

- tendremos que acostumbrarnos, supongo-

- valla cómo puedes hacer esto- Shaoran lo miró interrogativo -dijo, Sakura es tu novia, supongo que no es la primera vez que te arrastra a este tipo de cosas-

- supongo que el tener cuatro hermanas mayores y una prima completamente locas ayuda a suavizar el golpe-

- eso tiene sentido-

- además, Sakura siempre me dice que no tengo que ir con ella, pero nunca puedo decirle que no, creo que esa es mi debilidad-

- te comprendo amigo, a mi me pasa lo mismo, haría lo que fuera por que Tomoyo algún día me diga que sí, así me pida la luna o que me vista de mujer-

- no le des la idea, o podría pedirte que fueras su modelo para todos los vestidos que hace-

- me creerías que incluso haría eso- el moreno miro hacia adelante, miro fijamente a la chica que lo traía como loco.

- bueno en ese caso, que tengas suerte-

- gracias Li-

En ese momento los dos castaños se detuvieron, de repente sintieron un aura maligna, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar pues en cuanto sintieron la magia fueron atacados. - ¡cuidado!- gritó el castaño empujando a Ryo lejos de él. Las chicas sólo vieron como Ryo era empujado hacia donde ellas estaban y de repente una explosión. Al parecer el ataque iba dirigido hacia el castaño. Todo fue muy confuso. Incluso las chicas salieron volando debido a la fuerte explosión. EL humo empezó a disiparse.

- Tomoyo...cof...cof...Ryo...cof...Shaoran- Sakura empezó a buscar a sus amigos.

- Sakura...cof, cof...- esa fue Tomoyo, Sakura se paró y fue hasta donde estaba su amiga -Tomoyo ¿estás bies?-

- si, tranquila...cof, cof, ¿qué paso?-

- no lo sé...de repente sentí un aura maligna y cuando menos lo espere vino la explosión-

- ¿y los chicos?-

- Tomoyo...Sakura...Li...- eso contestó al menos parte de la pregunta. El humo ya casi se había ido por completo y lograron ver a Ryo. Sakura ayudo a Tomoyo a ponerse de pie.

- Por aquí Ryo- indicó la castaña. Ryo empezó a caminar hacia ellas pero entonces se detuvo -pero que... ¿dónde estamos?- empezó a ver a su alrededor, ahora que el humo se había ido podía ver claramente su alrededor, aunque en realidad no podía ver nada porque todo estaba blanco, no había nada a su alrededor, sólo ellos y un mundo sin nada -¡qué...qué es esto!- el chico estaba muy sorprendido. Las chicas entonces también notaron que no había nada a su alrededor, pero en comparación con el chico ellas no se sorprendieron.

- esto no es bueno- dijo Tomoyo a su amiga.

La castaña empezó a ver hacia todos lados buscando a Shaoran, pero no había rastro de él. Entonces volvió a ver a Ryo, quien seguía de pie muy sorprendido ante lo que pasaba. Entonces se acerco a él.

- Ryo ya te lo explicaremos más tarde, ¿has visto a Shaoran?-

- ¿que?- salió de su sorpresa para encontrarse a Sakura y a Tomoyo - ¿a Li? él estaba a un lado de mi, cuando me empujo, pero ¿qué es esto?-

- Ryo sólo confía en mi quieres, todo esto es creado por magia, alguien nos atacó y nos encerró en este lugar- - ¿magia?...- todo era muy repentino para él.

- si Ryo magia- Tomoyo confirmó -¿tú también Tomoyo?- el chico preguntó al ver que la chica no estaba del nada sorprendida ante lo que pasaba, de hecho él parecía ser el único que no entendía lo que pasaba.

- no, yo no tengo magia, pero Sakura si-

- ¿Sakura?- vio a la chica, parecía normal, ¿cómo es que esa chica tendría magia?, simplemente era increíble.

- después te lo vamos a explicar ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Shaoran- en su cara se notaba claramente la preocupación por el chino, ella pudo ver cómo la explosión tenía lugar muy cerca de su novio y eso la preocupo, ¿estaría bien Shaoran?

Muy cerca de ahí...

- ¿qué paso?...cof, cof- el humo apenas y lo dejaba ver claramente. Cuando este se disipó por completo se sorprendió un poco ante lo que encontró. Nada. Todo estaba vacío y blanco. -Sakura- recordó de inmediato y se empezó a buscarla a su alrededor, pero no parecía estar cerca -¡Sakura!- gritó una vez más por si había respuesta, pero no recibió exactamente la que esperaba.

- Lo siento, pero ella no está por aquí-

Esa voz, conocía esa voz que le hablaba desde vario metro atrás de él...la chica del otro día, la hechicera.  
- ¡qué hiciste con ella, dime dónde está!- se volteó furioso ya con espada en mano.

- pero que impaciente-

- ¡dime dónde está Sakura!-

- descuida ella está bien, por el momento- entornó los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro -simplemente esta en otro lado, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-

- ¡qué es lo que quieres!-

- a ti- dijo sin inhibiciones -quiero lo que tú tienes-

El chico se sorprendió, lo quería a él, quería algo que él tenía, pero ¿qué?, ¿de qué estaba hablando esa chica? No entendía nada.

**_...Continuará..._**

**__**

Ok, ok, esta vez sé que muchos querrán matarme por lo que le hice a Eriol, si me pase un poco... bueno no me pase mucho; sólo espero que no me maten por lo que hice. Si lo hacen ya no sabrán que pasa con él o con el resto de la historia. Así que bueno mientras me esconderé en mi casita y tras mi computadora para evitar cualquier amenaza de muerte :P

Pero bueno, pasando por otros temas, mucho S+S en este capítulo no creen, lamento que si algunos les parece empalagoso, si sé que ha sido mucha miel pero todo es necesario y descuiden sólo habrá un par de capítulos más donde la miel se derroche por doquier, después de eso agárranse, jejejeje.  
¿Y qué tal Tomoyo?, ¿qué capitulo tan revelador para ella y para Ryo no les parece? será que se forma una parejita por ahí o será que no ¿qué pasará? ¿Ryo logrará conquistar a Tomoyo o es que ella no podrá olvidar el pasado y ese misterioso amor, del que apenas se dio cuenta? ¿extraño no? pero que es que ella nunca lo había de ese modo ¿qué pasará, qué pasará?... tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo. Y que tal ahora Ryo se enteró que de que existe la magia, bueno tarde o temprano se iba a enterar si seguía juntándose con Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran, es algo inevitable.

Esto es todo lo que tengo que decir y como siempre, cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen su review

_**¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! **_


	22. Capitulo 21

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 21 **

** "Juego de elementos"**

_ © P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- Sakura ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó la amatista  
- primero tenemos que encontrar a Shaoran- miro a su alrededor.  
- ¿en este lugar?... ¿cómo?- cuestionó Ryo mirando a su al rededor -aquí no hay nada, como lo vamos a encontrar-  
- voy rastrear a Shaoran-  
- ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?- la miro incrédulo -acaso tiene algún dispositivo que te dice su ubicación-  
- no- sonrió la ojiverde -pero tiene magia-  
- ¿magia?... ¿él también?-  
- así es, Shaoran también tiene magia, y puedo saber dónde está porque las personas con poderes mágicos podemos sentir las presencias de otros seres-  
- esto es...esto es increíble...- simplemente no acababa de creer todo lo que decían, simplemente estaba entrando a un mundo nuevo, un mundo que siempre estuvo frente a sus narices y que nunca había percibido.

Sakura no dijo nada más, simplemente cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, debía de encontrar a Shaoran lo antes posible, no era seguro que estuvieran separados en un mundo que desconocían, era mejor estar todos juntos. No era difícil sentir las presencias en ese lugar desierto, noto la presencia de Tomoyo y la de Ryo, siguió buscando, expandiendo cada vez la búsqueda...pero "nada". Abrió los ojos de repente.

- No está- se alarmó la ojiverde -no está, no logro sentir su presencia-  
- ¿estás segura?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
- si, algo esta bloqueando su presencia puedo sentirlo, hay alguien que no quiere que encontremos a Shaoran-  
- ¿crees que sea la misma persona que nos atacó?- digo Ryo.  
- seguramente- Sakura miró al vació con cierta preocupación reflejada en su rostro _¿qué estaba pasando, por qué los atacaban, qué querían de ellos?_  
- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora Sakura?-  
- no lo sé Tomoyo, no lo sé-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- ¿pero de qué demonios estás hablando? ¡yo no tengo ningún poder especial!- Shaoran estaba desconcertado, de verdad no entendía de que poder estaba hablando esa chica.  
- tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero dentro de ti hay un poder que yo necesito-  
Shaoran abrió los ojos de sorpresa, un poder dentro de él, ¿cómo era eso posible? ahora entendía menos.  
- mientes, yo no tengo lo que tú quieres-  
- ¡oh sí que lo tienes! si no, créeme que no me hubiera tomado tantas molestias en hacer todo esto- abrió los brazos y mostró su magnífica obra de arte, una dimensión paralela donde no había nada -así es, esta es mi más grande obra de arte, y lo mejor de todo: "nadie puede salir de aquí al menos que yo lo quiera, yo controlo esta dimensión, yo decido qué es lo que sucede y lo que no". ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Tú no verás a nadie, no verás a la maestra de las cartas, no verás a tus amigos, no verás nada que yo no quiera que veas. Ahora estas en mis manos-

Shaoran comprendió el alcance de las palabras pero no se intimido, el no retrocedería y saldría de ahí como diera lugar.

- yo no soy el juguete de nadie y si eso es lo que piensas no me dejas otra opción- se puso es posición de combate -no soy tonto, sé claramente que si te derroto podré salir de aquí, eres la creadora de esta dimensión y si te debilitas también lo hace tu creación-  
- veo que has estudiado muy bien tus lecciones- entonces saco una bola de fuego de su mano- en ese caso comencemos con el juego-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura se desesperará de no pode hacer nada, así que tomo una decisión, avanzó unos pasos.  
- ¿a dónde vas Sakura?- preguntó Ryo quien calló al instante al ver una luz rodear a su amiga.

- Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quién acepto esta misión contigo, ¡LIBéRATE!-  
- ¿pero qué...?- se asombró Ryo al ver el báculo rosa que había salido de la nada.  
- déjala Ryo- se acerco Tomoyo -ella sabe lo que hace-  
- muy bien, andando- indicó Sakura -no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Vamos a terminar con todo esto de un buena vez- Sakura estaba llena de decisión.  
- ¡muy bien Sakura, esa es la actitud!- la animó su amiga y Ryo sólo logro asentir con la cabeza

Iban a empezar a caminar cuando el ataque hacia ellos comenzó súbitamente.

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó Tomoyo. Una enorme enredadera proveniente del piso empezó a trepar rápidamente por la amatista. Sakura volteó y vio a su amiga ser atrapada por esa planta, vio a un lado y Ryo estaba en la misma situación.  
- ¡suéltame planta!- decía el moreno.  
Sakura intentó hacer algo pero cuando menos lo vio, ella también ya estaba atrapada en la enorme enredadera que ahora cubría gran parte de aquel extraño vacio. - ¡qué...qué es esto!- decía mientras intentaba zafarse. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, esa planta estaba apretando demasiado.  
- ¡no, no!- con dificultad logro ver a sus amigo en la misma situación que ella, casi no podían moverse, ahora estaba completamente cubiertos por aquella extraña planta y la presión empezaba a sentirse.  
- ¡Sa...ku..ra!- digo Tomoyo con esfuerzo -¡me...me...a...ahogo!- la planta ahora estaba casi asfixiando a la amatista.  
- ¡Tomoyo!- gritaron ambos chicos al ver que estaba perdiendo la conciencia.  
- ¡no Tomoyo!- Ryo empezó a forcejear más fuerte con la planta, tenían que hacer algo.  
- ¡espera Tomoyo!- gritó Sakura. En un gran esfuerzo logro soltar un poco el brazo que no sostenía su báculo. La planta pareció ver que alguien se estaba soltando e intento hacer más presión sobre la castaña -¡ahhh!- se quejo al sentir la nueva presión de la planta _"- ¡no dejaré que le hagas daño a mis amigos, no lo permitiré!"- _

Sakura volvió a soltar su brazo, y esta vez no dejo que la planta le ganara de nuevo, ahora luchaba contra ella, no quedaba mucho tiempo...¡Tomoyo! Con un poco más de fuerza logro alcanzar el bolsillo de su falda, de inmediato sacó un carta, la vio, justo lo que necesitaba. Vio a sus amigos.

- Confíen en mí, no les pasará nada, lo prometo-  
Ryo no comprendió en ese instante, pero tal vez lo hizo cuando escucho la palabra de Sakura:  
-¡FUEGO!- Sakura logró invocar la carta con lo poco libre que estaba el báculo. Ryo abrió los ojos, tal vez de sorpresa tal vez de miedo, pues una enorme llamarada se extendía hacía él. _-"Kinomoto está loca-" _ pensó al ver las llamas a unos centímetros de su cara. Cerró los ojos por instinto al sentir las llamar frente a él, espero a sentir el dolor de las quemaduras, pero nada pasaba. Se aventuró a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió. Ciertamente había fuego en todo su alrededor, pero por alguna razón él no se estaba quemando. Se vio así mismo la planta se quemaba pero el fuego no llegaba hasta él, era como si hubiera una delgadísima capa cubriendo su cuerpo y protegiéndolo del fuego, es más, viéndolo mejor parecía que el fuego era el que creaba la capa quemando todo a su alrededor menos a él. Volteó a ver a las demás, todo era fuego, fuego arriba, fuego abajo, fuego a los lados; fuego por todos lados. Enfocó más su vista vio a Tomoyo y a Sakura ambas en la misma situación que él, rodeadas por un fuego que de alguna manera no las atacaba a ellas. _"- ¿pero qué es todo esto, magia, báculos, cartas, fuego que no le quemaba?"- _

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el mismo fuego se desvaneciera después de acabar con su objetivo. Después todo fue blanco otra vez. Sakura no perdió tiempo y fue corriendo donde su amiga, mientras que Ryo tardó un poco más en reaccionar, pero después también fue con las chicas.

- Tomoyo ¿estás bien?-  
- si...no te preocupes...sólo necesito un poco de aire-  
- menos mal- se alivió la maestra de las cartas.  
- ¡Sakura, Tomoyo!- llegó el chico Kentaro -menos mal que están bien- suspiró y luego se vplvió hacia Sakura de nuevo -¡pero se puede saber que intentabas! ¡por poco y nos quemas!- - lo siento, pero no podía perder el tiempo, no pude avisarles de lo que quería hacer, perdón a ti también Tomoyo debiste de haberte asustado-  
- no te voy a negar que no me asuste cuando vi las llamas tan cerca de mi cara pero siempre confié en ti Sakura- ya casi había recuperado el aire por completo -por cierto eso que hiciste es lo que has estado practicando con Kero-  
- si, la manipulación de los elementos, parece ser que ya lo estoy dominando aunque aún no logro evitar cansarme- digo tomando una gran bocanada de aire para volver a llenar sus pulmones y volver a la acción, en ese momento no se permitiría descansar, primero tenían encontrar a Shaoran y salir de allí.

- esto es una locura- se digo Ryo más para sí mismo pero no pudo evitar ser escuchado por Sakura  
- perdóname por haberte metido en todo este embrollo Ryo, pero te prometo que cuando termine esto tendrás la explicación que mereces-  
- eh, no, no, no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien- intentó sonar lo más calmado que pudo -primero hay que salir de aquí, ya luego tendremos tiempo para que me expliquen todo te parece- dedicó una sonrisa amable a la ojiverde, lo que logro calmarla un poco y reanimarla.  
- está bien- sonrió y se levantó ayudando también a Tomoyo, volvió a tomar aire y retomar fuerzas - ¡muy bien ahora tenemos que encontrar a Shaoran para que podamos salir de aquí! - digo con todo el ánimo que tenía.  
- por cierto Sakura cuando invocaste a la carta del fuego se me ocurrió una gran idea-  
- estabas en peligro Tomoyo y aún así pensaste en una idea ¿?- se sorprendió Sakura.  
- fue algo más bien en automático, algo que recordé que seguramente nos ayudará a encontrar a Li-  
- ¿cómo?-  
- por esto- señaló al piso.  
- pero aquí no hay nada Tomoyo, sólo blanco y más blanco- digo Ryo un poco incrédulo.  
- miren bien-  
Ambos fijaron la vista en el suelo y entonces Sakura lo entendió.  
- ¡Oh Tomoyo, eres increíble!- Sakura la abrazó fuertemente.  
- ¿qué?, ¿no entiendo?- se cuestionó Ryo y entonces fue Tomoyo la que le explicó.  
- sombras-  
- ¿sombras?- y entonces vio que efectivamente en ese lugar a pesar de que no había nada, había luz y la luz hacía sombras. Empezó a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas y comprendió lo de las sombras y lo mejor de todo era, que al no haber nada más las únicas sombras que se proyectan serían las suyas y la de Shaoran, pero aún le quedaba la duda ¿cómo encontrarían a Shaoran por la sombra? el lugar seguramente era enorme y encontrarlo les llevaría tiempo.  
- si, sombras, en alguna ocasión yo me perdí y Sakura me encontró usando la sombra, es una historia que te contaremos al rato con más detalle, ahora tenemos que hallar a Shaoran-

- ¡perfecto, entonces manos a la obra!- Sakura tomo posición y Ryo noto que Sakura sacaba de su bolsillo unas cartas rosas, cómo la que uso para el fuego y de las cúales escogió una, eran las cartas más raras que había visto, pero al parecer había muchas, bueno ya le explicarían que eran esas cartas.

- sombra, por favor ayúdame a encontrar una sombra diferente a la de nosotros en este espacio vacio...SOMBRA- de nuevo la luz rodeo a Sakura pero al menos Ryo ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto de la magia, bueno al menos eso pensó hasta que vio que de la carta empezó a salir un sujeto encapuchado de negro y después el encapuchado empezó a moverse, como si fuera una sombra, hacia una dirección. Al parecer nunca acabaría de sorprenderse en ese día.  
- ¡vamos!- apresuró Sakura para no perder de vista la carta sombra.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

En el otro extremo de esa dimensión de la nada una difícil batalla tomaba lugar.

Ambos contendientes peleaban con fuerza, la chica Oyaji era difícil de vencer, nuevamente había mostrado se dueña de excepcional velocidad y gran capacidad de ataque. Era realmente difícil para Shaoran el lograr un ataque certero, ella se movía tan rápido que esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, y tomarla por sorpresa tampoco era fácil debido a que siempre estaba en constante movimiento. Pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás el también estaba en constante movimiento, tal vez no era tan rápido como su oponente pero lograba esquivar los ataques, o bueno casi todos; pues a pesar de tener buenos reflejos él tenía más heridas que su contrincante y eso era evidente, su ropa se estaba un poco chamuscada por uno que otro ataque recibido.

-¿qué paso, no que ibas a derrotarme para poder salir de aquí?- la chica se burló un poco de él.  
Muy bien era suficiente si quería salir de allí y encontrar a Sakura debía de actuar y rápido -me vas a obligar a usar esto-  
- uy, qué miedo- miró con frialdad a Shaoran -veamos lo que tienes-

El chico cerró los ojos, concentró su poder, al menos tenía la certeza de que la chica esperaría a ver lo que él haría. Tenía que usar todo el poder que le quedaba, usaría la técnica que había estado practicando esos últimos días con Wei, justo después de que regresaba de dejar a Sakura cuando terminaban su entrenamiento de artes marciales, él y Wei se ponían a practicar. Una técnica que al fin había podido lograr. Así, acabo de concentrar su poder, abrió y despejo la mente y dejo que su propio poder lo invadiera, sus músculos se tensaron y entonces abrió los ojos.

-listo podemos proseguir-  
- ¿es todo?, ¿no vas a hacer nada?- se extraño la hechicera.  
- ya lo verás- volvió a retomar su posición de combate muy seguro de sí, eso basto a la hechicera para darse cuenta de algo había hecho ese chico, no sabía qué, pero eso sólo hacía que la adrenalina corriera más por sus venas.  
- Entonces...sigamos- reanudo el combate con un nuevo bombardeo de ataques de bolas de fuego. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver que ahora el chino esquivaba cada uno de los ataques con facilidad y rapidez, incluso no noto cuando el chico saltó hacía ella y finalmente recibiendo una fuerte patada.  
- ¿pero qué demonios?- se preguntó la chica la ponerse de pie, de repente el chico era rápido y más fuerte.  
- se le llama "tsukiyama" una técnica de artes marciales donde se junta poder para después esparcirlo por todo el cuerpo y lograr una aumento en la velocidad y en la fuerza física- explicó el ambarino muy sonriente- acabo de aprenderlo, nunca pensé que lo usaría tan rápido pero tu has logrado que llegue a este extremo-  
- perfecto...esto sólo hace que el juego sea más entretenido- sonrió la chica- entonces yo también me pondré más seria- extendió sus manos y entonces salieron una bola de fuego, una burbuja de agua, una roca y un torbellino de aire.  
- Así que controlas los elementos-  
- así es, nunca había tenido que pelear con los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo, siéntete orgulloso, serás el primero y el último que los verá juntos en acción, por eso también debo admitir que no esperaba menos del heredero del poderoso Clan Li...¡esto es tan divertido!- su sonrisa malvada salió a la luz, nunca me había divertido tanto-  
Y sin decir más comenzó de nuevo el ataque, ahora llovían rocas, bolas de fuego intentaban quemar al chico, el agua intentaba atraparlo y el viento le hacía pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo Shaoran invocaba al Dios de trueno para intentar alguno que otro golpe cuando tenía oportunidad.

La pelea continuó así por un rato, ambos eran veloces, pero ahora Shaoran era más veloz. Minaki Oyaji lanzó una enorme roca contra él, él la corto con su espada, pero de inmediato ya había un chorro de agua contra él, lo esquivó pero fue atrapado por un enorme remolino, ahora daba de vueltas mientras el viento lo cortaba. Y entonces pensó _ "-tierra, agua, viento, falta...fuego, tengo una idea-"_. Sin perder más el tiempo invocó:

- ¡Dios del viento ven a mí!- y entonces un enorme remolino empezó a surgir pero este empezó a girar en sentido contrario al de la chica Oyaji, con eso poco a poco las fuerzas de ambos remolinos se contrarrestaron y el castaño quedó libre. Ahora sabía lo que vendría y no se equivoco.  
- eres inteligente chico Li- escuchó por parte de la hechicera quien no perdió el tiempo y lanzo una enorme bola de fuego. Eso era lo que esperaba Shaoran, él tampoco perdió tiempo y no espero a que el ataque avanzara mucho.  
- ¡Dios del agua ven a mí!- Una enorme pistola de agua fue disparada contra la bola fuego y entonces un denso vapor empezó a formarse como resultado del choque entre el fuego y el agua. Shaoran aprovecho el vapor y la falta de visibilidad de su oponente para atacar.  
- mucho más inteligente Shaoran Li- digo la chica sin perder la calma ante el vapor que le impedía ver a su oponente.  
- ¡Dios del trueno ven a mí!- escuchó la chica desde sus espaldas, sabía que algo así pasaría y eso era justamente lo que quería. El ataque dio de lleno, o eso fue lo que pensó Shaoran cuando el vapor se dispersó y noto la figura inmóvil de la chica en el suelo.

- ¿se acabó?- se preguntó el castaño, miro por unos momentos a la chica en el suelo esperando a ver si se movía pero nada paso. Bajo la guardia por al fin había ganado -al fin se acabo- suspiró aliviado, sus músculos se destensaron y respiro profundo. Grave error. Una roca salió desde atrás de él a modo de pared y otras cuatro lo tomaron por las extremidades hasta dejarlo atraparlo y sin movimiento.

- ¡¿qué?- se sorprendió al verse atrapado contra la roca, no se podía mover, las rocas que lo ataban estaban haciendo mucha presión - ¡cómo es posible!-  
- pero mira nada más, que tus maestros nunca te enseñaron que jamás hay bajar la guardia hasta que estés seguro que tu contrincante está realmente derrotado- la hechicera se puso de pie ante los ojos del castaño y sin un solo rasguño -jajajajajaja es tan curioso sabes- se iba acercando a Shaoran poco a poco -eres igual a tu amiguito, los dos tan inocentes...-  
- ¿amiguito? ¿cuál amigo?-  
- después lo entenderás- ya estaba frente a él, extendió su mano y toco su rostro -ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

En otro lado Sakura, Tomoyo y Ryo iban persiguiendo la figura de la sombra que corría por todo aquel lugar desierto hasta que se detuvieron cuando de la nada la sombra se esfumo.

- ¿qué paso?- preguntó Sakura desconcertada cuando vio que la sombra desapareció frente a sus ojos.  
- ¿perdimos a la sombra?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
- no eso no puede ser, la carta sigue activada-  
- ¿entonces qué está pasando?-  
- no lo sé- poco a poco la maestra de las cartas fue dando pequeños pasos, como tanteando por donde la carta había desaparecido. De repente sus manos toparon con algo, no parecía haber nada pero algo ahí le impedía el paso -hay algo acá- indicó a sus amigos y volvió a golpear esa extraña barrera invisible y ahora sonó más hueco.  
- ¿una barrera?- se preguntó Tomoyo.  
- eso parece- ahora Sakura toco la barrera con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, después de unos segundos los abrió sorprendida -¡es del otro lado! ¡la carta está del otro lado, puedo sentirla y no se está moviendo!  
- entonces Shaoran está del otro lado- dijo Tomoyo, pero cuando menos lo notó su amiga ya estaba encargándose de su último obstáculo.  
- ¿qué piensa hacer ahora?- preguntó Ryo al ver que Sakura sacaba otras dos cartas.  
- espera y lo verás- Tomoyo podía imaginarse lo que vendría así que sonrió.

- carta, por favor bríndame su poder y ayúdame a romper esta barrera- en los ojos de la castaña se podía ver claramente una enorme decisión, ella rompería esa invisible pared, costara lo que costara - ¡FUERZA!- no basto más para que la carta brindara sus poderes a su dueña. Sakura se puso en posición de pelea justo frente a la barrera, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos_ "-recuerda lo que has aprendido con Wei, un golpe seco y certero bastarán, no te desconcentres, libera la mente, fija bien el objetivo y entonces después...-" _ -¡iiiaa!- una patada se estrelló en aquella barrera.

Ryo y Tomoyo observaban expectantes de lo que sucedería, Sakura dio una buena patada, un segundo, dos segundos y al fin se escuchó algo crujir, una grieta se iba dibujando a lo alto de toda la pared invisible, iba bajando hasta que llegó al piso y entonces...¡BBBAAMMM! Una fuerte explosión, la pared colapso, Sakura no perdió el tiempo y se adentró en la intensa nube de polvo que ella había provocado. Ryo anonadado ante lo que presencio, estaba entre sorprendido y asustado, asustado al ver lo que era capaz de hacer una chica enojada. Tomoyo reía feliz para sus adentros, Sakura siempre evitaba usar la carta de la fuerza, pero ahora no había titubeado en usarla _"-el poder del amor es grande, jijijijijijiji-"  
_ y entonces volteó a ver a su acompañante al ver su cara de susto le dijo:  
- ¡eso es una muestra de lo que puede hacer una chica enojada, así que mejor no hagas enojar a Sakura!-  
- me ha quedado claro- fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- ¡suéltame!- ordenó el chico al Li a su captora.  
- que te deje ir, pero si ahora es cuando el juego se pone más interesante- la chica acarició el rostro del chico quien le respondió con una fría mirada.  
- ¡no me toques!- exigió el chico.  
- mientras más me miras así, más me gustas- ante eso el chico intentó voltear el rostro pero la hechicera no se lo permitió -es una lástima que seas mi enemigo, pero de todos modos serás mío, claro después de que te haya quitado el poder que me mandaron a buscar- la hechicera se acercó peligrosamente al chico -te aseguró que no te arrepentirás, te vas a divertir mucho a mi lado-  
- ¡jamás!- la miró desafiante -antes muerto-

La chica se enfureció la estaba rechazando, a ella, nunca nadie se había resistido a sus encantos, y ahora este venía a ser el primero que no caía rendido a sus pies. Su mirada se volvió fría pero no retrocedió. Iba a responder cuando escuchó un estallido.

¡BBAAMM!

Nadie movió un músculo, Minaki Oyaji permaneció asechando al chino quien seguía atado, pero ahora ambos miraban hacía donde se había escuchado la explosión. Una gran nube de polvo les impedía ver quien había provocado eso.

_"-¿cómo nos encontró?-" _se preguntó la hechicera sabiendo quien podría haber provocado la explosión.

Entonces una figura se emepezó a aproximar rápidamente hacia ellos.

- ¡quita tus sucias manos de mi novio ahora mismo!- la fuerte voz de la maestra de las cartas resonó por todo el lugar.

Esas palabras tuvieron un gran efecto en todos los presentes:  
- ¿Sakura?- Shaoran estaba incrédulo ante la actitud de la chica, se veía enojada y si no mal recordada Sakura enojada no era una buena señal. Y además la posición en la que se encontraba no era muy alentadora, con esa chica prácticamente encima de él, esa hechicera iba a sufrir las consecuencias, sólo esperaba no tenerlas que sufrir también él, ojala y Sakura le diera tiempo de explicarse.

- ¿novio?- Minaki Oyaji oía esas palabras en su mente "quita tus sucias manos de "MI" novio ahora mismo". Eso era algo que no se esperaba _"- ¿ellos son novios?-"_ Además de eso, quien se creía esa niña para insultarla de esa manera, eso no le perdonaría.

Incluso los que venían detrás de la ojiverde lograron oír esa frase y lo corroboraron todo en cuanto aparecieron y vieron la bonita escena frete a ellos, Shaoran atado a una roca con una chica nada despreciable prácticamente a punto de besarle:  
- ¡esa chica esta problemas!- expresó Tomoyo -¡nunca había escuchado a Sakura tan enojada, no debe de haberle gustado lo que encontró!-  
- ¿sólo la chica tendrá problemas?- preguntó sarcástico Ryo -yo no creo que sea la única- dijo refiriéndose a su amigo. Tomoyo captó de inmediato la indirecta.  
- tienes razón, alguien tendrá que comprar un gran regalo de disculpas- Ryo mirando la escena otra vez, simplemente aquella situación le era extremadamente divertida, en ocasiones como esas se arrepentía de no tener su cámara con sigo -¡ojala tuviera mi cámara, esa sería una gran escena!- al chico a su lado le salieron dos gotitas en la cabeza; a Tomoyo todo aquello se le hacía divertido en cambio él sólo podía sentir una gran lastima por su amigo, porque definitivamente tendría que disculparse como un millón de veces con la ojiverde.

- ¡te dije que quitarás tus sucias manos de mi novio!- volvió a repetir la chica con lo que logró sacar del transe a la hechicera pues la noticia realmente la había dejado helada, pero su mente trabajo rápido y reordeno su ataque, ahora todo se volvería más divertido.  
- ¿qué quite mis manos de tu novio dices?- dijo a modo de mofa -no me hagas reír mocosa-  
La maestra se enfureció -mira quien lo dice, tú no pareces muy mayor que digamos- le respondió secamente. Era la primera vez que Sakura sacaba las garras para pelear por defender su territorio.  
La hechicera se enfureció más pero no se movió ni un centímetro -no lo haré- la desafió -yo me quedaré con él, lo siento- rio socarronamente.  
- ¡no soy un juguete, déjame en paz!- Shaoran sabía que debía de empezar a hacer algo para aclarar la situación.  
- ¿no piensas apartarte?- Sakura se contuvo.  
- ya te dije que no-  
- pues entonces...- Sakura tomó más fuerte su báculo -¡FUEGO!- invocó rápidamente la maestra, a lo cual una enorme llamarada salió despedida. En el fuego se veía reflejado la furia de la ojiverde. La hechicera no pudo más que saltar y alejarse para evitar ser quemada. Shaoran en cambio quedó sin respiración, esa llamarada había pasado justo frente a sus ojos, por un momento pensó que Sakura no tendría piedad y lo atacaría a él también. Está bien, si esa era la forma de castigar de Sakura, él había aprendido su lección, no volvería a dejar que lo encontraran en una situación similar jamás en su vida.

Lo único bueno que vio del asunto era que el fuego había debilitado las rocas que lo sostenían, de inmediato se soltó y empezó a sobar sus muñecas para aliviar un poco la presión que habían recibido. Cuando se dio cuenta Sakura ya estaba junto a él, por un momento creyó que la chica lo regañaría o incluso no le hablaría.

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sakura sin verlo pues su mirada estaba fija en la chica que ahora estaba a unos metros delante de ella.  
- eh...yo si...gracias llegaste en el momento indicado-  
- hablaremos después de eso- Sakura lo miró sólo por un instante pero eso le basto al chico para saber que aquel fuego no era todo el castigo que recibiría por ser encontrado en una situación no tan "inocente" -ahora tenemos que salir de aquí- volvió a mirar a la hechicera.

- eres una pequeña gran molestia, ¿sabes? Oh gran maestra de las cartas- se mofo la chica con máscara.  
- deja de alardear y mejor da la cara, siempre he creído que las personas que se esconden tras máscaras y disfraces no son más que unos cobardes-  
La hechicera miro a la castaña con despreció y Shaoran abría más los ojos al oír todas esas palabras de Sakura, nunca la había visto tan enojada.  
- Mira niña, yo no estoy aquí para andar soportando tus caprichos, tengo una misión que cumplir y déjame decirte que tú no estás en mis planes. Por el momento sólo me interesa tratar con "tu" noviecito-  
- ¡ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver contigo!- intervino Shaoran - ¡ahora déjanos salir de aquí!-  
- No, no, no, no, no- movió su dedo de un lado a otro reafirmando su negación -ustedes no se van de aquí hasta que yo obtenga lo que quiero-  
- entonces no nos dejas otra salida- Sakura aferró más hacia sí su báculo y Shaoran hizo lo mismo con su espada.  
- estas en desventaja, somos dos contra uno, no tienes oportunidad. Mejor déjanos salir de aquí por las buenas- expresó Shaoran  
- eso no lo creo-

La hechicera entonces fijo su mirada en los otros dos que estaban detrás, podía sentir que ellos no poseían poder mágico alguno, "perfecto". Ambos castaños voltearon a ver hacía donde la hechicera había fijado su vista y entonces comprendieron, Tomoyo y Ryo no podían defenderse, no tenían poderes mágicos y esa chica planeaba usarlos y hacerles daño para conseguir lo que quería. - ¡Nooooo!- gritó la castaña cuando sintió pasar muy cerca de ellos una trueno devastador, pero el trueno no iba para ellos, si no para sus amigos. Tomoyo y Ryo vieron el trueno que se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos, no podían escapar. Ryo simplemente hizo lo que sus instintos le marcaban, se arrogo al suelo tomando a Tomoyo con sigo y poniéndola debajo de él para intentar protegerla. Cerró los ojos y entonces...

...nada de nuevo.

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos para ver qué era lo que había pasado, su sorpresa fue que estaban sanos y salvos cubiertos por una barrera.  
- Sakura- susurró Tomoyo al descubrir que era la carta escudo la que los había protegido justo a tiempo, ¿cómo había hecho Sakura para ganarle al trueno y hacer que el escudo llegara antes a protegerlos? Bueno eso nunca nadie se lo explicaría, son de esas cosas que no pueden tener una explicación muy simple.  
- ¿qué paso?- se preguntó Ryo levantándose poco a poco y ayudando a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo.  
- ¡por favor quédense hay dentro, el escudo los protegerá!- gritó Sakura desde donde estaba. Ambos chicos asintieron.  
- ¡cómo puedes hacer algo así, usar a personas indefensas!- reclamó el castaño cuando vio que sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos.  
- que le voy a hacer, está en mis venas- rio desvergonzadamente.  
- ¡nunca te lo voy a perdonar!- se giró la maestra de la cartas otra vez hacia su contrincante. - eso lo veremos-

La hechicera saco de nuevo todos los elementos, y Sakura se sorprendió un poco.  
- así que maneja los elementos-  
- tenemos que tener cuidado Sakura, también es muy rápida- digo Shaoran  
- pues no me importa, tenemos que salir de aquí- Sakura estaba decida a derrotar a esa chica, tomo su báculo con fuerza y saco las cartas de los elementos.  
- esa idea si me gusta- apoyo Shaoran quien empuño la espada con más fuerza

Un nueva pelea dio comienzo, ambos castaños enviaban ataques de trueno, fuego y agua. Sakura ocupaba a la a carta vuelo para intentar acercarse a ella, pero la chica era demasiado rápida y siempre que intentaba atacarla de cerca ella escapaba. Y lo peor era que si la atacaban de lejos ella podía prever fácilmente sus movimientos y los esquivaba, todos y cada uno de ellos.

- esto no está funcionando- digo Shaoran cuando la chica de ojos verdes volvió a su lado -tenemos que atacarla de cerca, de otro modo nada funcionará-  
La mente de la carda captor trabajaba a toda marcha con la intención de encontrar la solución.  
- con atacarla de cerca no bastará- se aventuro a decir entre pensamientos  
- es verdad, tiene que quedarse quieta-  
- alguien tiene que sostenerla- parecía que una idea empezaba a formarse en su mente  
- si quieres puedo hacer algo para acercarme a ella y detenerla por un momento, tu aprovecha para atacarla-  
- no, eso no funcionará- digo la castaña mirando hacia la hechicera que esperaba con ansias a ver qué era lo que seguiría.  
- ¿cómo?- se extraño el castaño.  
- yo la tengo que sostener- eso lo digo más para ella misma pero aún así el chico pudo escucharla.  
- ¿cómo dices?-  
Y entonces su novia se volvió rápdamente hacia él -Shaoran...¿confías en mi?  
- ¿qué?- el chico no entendía a que venía todo eso.  
- ¿qué si confías en mi?-  
- no entiendo que intentas hacer, pero sabes que yo confío en ti-  
- muy bien, entonces promete que pase lo que pase, cuando yo te diga que ataques, atacarás-  
- está bien-  
- ¡promételo! promete que no dudaras un instante en atacar cuando yo te diga- en la cara de la chica había decisión  
- está bien lo prometo- el chico cada vez entendía menos lo que planeaba hacer su novia -pero Sakura...¿qué demonios piensas hacer?-  
Pero no recibió respuesta, porque la chica lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca, ella ya estaba varios delante de él gracias a la carta salto. - pero...¿qué?- suspiró, después de todo parecía que Sakura si estaba un poco enojada con él -¿pero qué piensa hacer?- y mejor fijo la vista pues debía de estar alerta para cuando su turno llegará.

- vamos a arreglar esto sólo tu y yo- Sakura habló con la hechicera  
- como quieras, pero es mejor que tu noviecito te ayude, o vas a perder- hizo un puchero burlón  
- esto no se va a quedar así-  
- ¿y qué piensas hacer?-  
- esto- saco otra carta - "carrera, pelea"- de inmediato los poderes de carrera y de pelea fueron transferidos a su cuerpo.  
- ¿qué se supone que pasa ahora?- se burlo la chica Minaki  
- esto pasa- la maestra corrió muy rápido hacia su contrincante, tan rápido que Minaki Oyaji se sorprendió de verla frente a ella e menos de un segundo.  
- eres buena-  
- gracias- y entonces empezó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Sakura le daba batalla a la hechicera gracias a la carta, es verdad que ha aprendido mucho de artes marciales con Wei y con Shaoran, pero aún no estaba lista para enfrentar enemigos cómo la chica que tenía frente a ella. Ambas chicas pegaban y esquivaban, pegaban y esquivaban.

Sakura dio un gran salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, en cuanto aterrizó invocó:  
-"trueno" - el fugaz trueno salió de su báculo y se dirigió rápidamente contra la hechicera, pero para su sorpresa el trueno no dio contra Minaki Oyaji, sino que dio en el suelo, estrellándose y provocando una luz cegadora. Minaki tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar el destello que cayó justo frente a ella. Cuando menos lo noto sintió que unos brazos la aprisionaban por la espalda. Sakura la tenía atrapada y su agarre era muy bueno pues la chica estaba inmovilizada.

El destello de apago y entonces Shaoran pudo ver lo que había pasado.  
- bien pensado Sakura-  
- ¡Shaoran, ahora! - escuhó que la castaña le ordenaba  
- ¿qué?- se sorprendió ante lo que le pedía.  
- ¡ahora Shaoran!-  
- no- retrocedió un paso, no podía atacar, no iba a atacar a su enemigo, no con ella ahí, Sakura estaba sujetando muy bien a la chica, pero por eso ella misma no podía moverse, y no lo podría hacer hasta que el golpe se efectuará o de lo contrario la hechicera podría escapar. ¿Eso era lo que quería Sakura? ¿quería que la atacará, a ella? ¿por eso ella le hizo prometer que él atacaría pasara lo que pasara? ¿eso es lo que iba a pasar?. NO, NUNCA podría hacer eso, se prometió a si mismo que nunca haría daño a Sakura, pero...¿qué hacer?

La hechicera vio la duda en la cara del chico, y sonrió victoriosa, sabía que él no atacaría, no con la maestra tras de ella, podía estar tranquila, ahora sólo sería cuestión de tiempo, la castaña no podría soportar por mucho tiempo más, nadie podría soportar mucho tiempo en esa situación.

- Shaoran hazlo ya-  
- NO, no puedo atacarte a ti también, no puedo-  
- es inútil, lo vez él no va a atacar- digo la hechicera desde su prisión.  
- Confía en mí, por favor- imploro por última vez la maestra.  
El chico vacilo por un instante, en su cara se notaba la incertidumbre, lo pensó y lo volvió a pensar. Al parecer Sakura tenía algún plan en mente, ella era inteligente y sabía que un ataque así también la podría lastimar a ella. Sacudió su cabeza, despejo las ideas y entonces...

- perdóname...¡Dios del trueno, ven a mí!-  
Ambas chicas a unos metros de ahí reaccionaron diferente, por una parte Minaki Oyaji se sorprendió, ese chico realmente estaba atacándola estando su novia atrás de ella. Sakura sonrió satisfecha ahora. La chica de la máscara intento zafarse, si no hacía nada seguramente ese golpe daría contra ella y eso sería algo doloroso, pero Sakura no la dejaba, la chica no parecía retroceder ni un instante, ni siquiera cuando el ataque también iba a afectarla a ella. La maestra se concentro, vio el trueno muy cerca, ese era el momento. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, justo cuando vio el trueno frente a ellas, logro invocar de nuevo al trueno, tenía la carta y el báculo en la misma mano así que sólo tuvo que hacer algunos movimientos de muñeca y listo.

- "trueno"- en ese momento la carta salió despedida, justo en el momento en que la el trueno de Shaoran hacia contacto con ellas. Con ese simple movimiento el trueno Sakura logró que el trueno la envolviera en una fina protección, justo como hizo con el fuego algunos minutos atrás. Ahora esta segura, el trueno no la afectaba a ella pero si a su rival y en ningún momento había soltado a Minaki Oyaji.

- ¡Ahhhh!- se quejo la hechicera al recibir el ataque.  
- ¡guau!- se sorprendió el ambarino en cuanto vio lo que había logrado Sakura, no sabía que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo por estilo.

El ataque no duró mucho más, y en cuanto la castaña sintió que su rival empezaba a desvanecerse entre sus brazos fue cuando decidió soltarla lentamente. De un momento a otro la chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo, el ataque simplemente había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para debilitarla por unos cuantos días. Pero Sakura no se quedaba atrás a pesar de no haber recibido nada del trueno, estaba cansada, muchas cartas en un día y dos manipulaciones especiales de los elementos en un día, parecía que era su límite. Pero para su suerte la hechicera no se movía, sólo estaba ahí, de rodillas. Entonces el mundo en el que estaban empezó a desaparecer. Poco a poco la capa blanquecina que los rodeaba empezaba a tomar color, un color que denotaba la prácticamente llegada de la noche en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Al fin se había acabado, bueno al menos por esa ocasión.

- esto no se va a quedar a así- digo la hechicera con voz débil, pero fue lo último que oyeron pues al instante se desvaneció en el aire.

- al fin- Sakura se tendió en el piso para recuperar un poco las fuerzas.  
- estuviste excelente- Shaoran llego y se sentó a un lado de ella.  
- gracias- ella miro hacia arriba para verlo a la cara. En ese momento desapareció toda su magia, incluyendo el escudo que protegía a sus amigos.  
- ¿por qué no me dijiste que sabías controlar los elementos a ese nivel?-  
- es algo que he estado practicando con Kero-  
- debiste de decirme antes, me hubieras ahorrado la confusión-  
- yo sabía que lo harías, después de todo confío en ti-  
- lo sé, pero no vuelvas a pedirme que te ataque, bajo ninguna circunstancia, entendido, no me gusto para nada y no pienso volverlo a hacer-  
- lo tendré en mente- se incorporó y se puso a la altura del chico - gracias- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¡Sakura, Shaoran!- llegaron sus amigos hasta ellos.  
- ¿están bien?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
- pero por supuesto que lo están, no acabas de ver- respondió Ryo refiriéndose al pequeño beso que habían visto.  
- si verdad pero que pregunta tan tonta- por suerte ambos castaños aún eran lo suficientemente despistados como para no captar el sentido de las palabras de sus amigos.  
- ¿ustedes están bien?- fue lo que atinó a preguntar Sakura.  
- estamos muy bien, gracias a ti amiga, nunca dude de tus capacidades- la castaña le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y entonces se volvió hacia el otro chico  
-¿tú cómo estas, Ryo?-  
- quitando el hecho de que he descubierto que de verdad existe la magia, que casi muero asfixiado por una extraña planta, que vi demasiado cerca el fuego y que una loca enmascarada quiso matarme...mmm...creo que estoy bastante bien- le dedicó un sincera sonrisa a Sakura, con la que le decía que de verdad estaba en perfectas condiciones. Después de todo Ryo era un chico muy maduro e inteligente cómo para comprender la situación con calma y tranquilidad, no reprochando ni exigiendo nada.

- creo que te debemos una explicación- ahora intervino Shaoran  
- está bien, me la darán en su momento, deben de estar cansados- replicó el moreno  
- no, está bien, realmente tenemos que explicarte todo- contestó Sakura.  
- pero...- intentó defenderse.  
- no hay pero- digo Sakura más seria y poniéndose de pie - estamos bien, ¿verdad Shaoran?- ahora el castaño era el que se ponía de pie  
- si no hay problema-  
- ¡perfecto!- se animó Tomoyo -en ese caso vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta de celebración, en honor de que nuestros amigos pudieron acabar con esa horrorosa hechicera y que Ryo se une al equipo card captor-  
- ¿el qué?- preguntó Ryo desconcertado.  
- ya te lo explicaremos, por ahora todos están invitados, la fiesta seré en mi casa-  
- Tomoyo, no será una fiesta, realmente tenemos que hablar-  
- pero es que se oye más divertido pensar que en verdad es una fiesta-  
Los castaños iban a responder ante eso, pero en ese momento se voltearon hacia el cielo y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo para ver qué era lo que habia llamado la atención de los hechiceros. El único sorprendido cómo era de esperarse era Ryo, pues su cara se volvió a asombrar al ver a dos criaturas descender desde los cielos. Dos figuras aladas, una parecía un tigre y el otro un ángel.

- ¿Sakura estas bien?- Kerberos nos tardó en aterrizar junto a su ama.  
- sentimos una poderosa presencia cerca de ustedes- Yue también aterrizó majestuosamente dejando anonadado al nuevo e inexperto en el tema, Ryo Kentaro.  
- si pero por alguna razón no podíamos encontrarlos, hasta hace unos instantes- respondió el guardián del Sol -¿qué sucedió?  
- Tomoyo, ¿tienes lugar en tu casa para dos más?- volteo a ver la ojiverde a su amiga.  
- pero por supuesto, en seguida llamó a mi cocinera y le digo que vaya preparando la cena para seis personas-  
- gracias Tomoyo- se volvió a sus guardianes -les explicaremos todo en casa de Tomoyo, también tenemos que explicarle a Ryo todo sobre la magia, sobre ustedes-  
- ¿a quién?- se despisto Kero por un momento, pero entonces fue que noto que había alguien más en el grupo, y entonces se tenso -¡pero...pero, Sakura puedes avisarnos cuando tengamos que escondernos con anticipación, ahora que le vamos a decir!- dramatizo Kero  
- basta Kerberos, ya nos vio, nada podemos hacer- expresó el sereno guardián de la luna.  
Por su parte el chico simplemente decidió guardar silencio, ya le explicarían que era todo eso: magia, hechiceras enmascaradas, cartas mágicas y ahora seres mágicos parlantes. Una gota surgió en su cabeza al ver el drama que empezaba a armarse por parte del que parecía tigre, en definitiva ese era un día que nunca iba a poder olvidar.

- además no es lo primero que ve Ryo, él ha sido testigo de toda una aventura mágica- sonrió Tomoyo para intentar calmar a Kero -vamos Kero, anímate, en mi casa te estará esperando un delicioso postre, le dirá a mi cocinera que te preparé un delicioso pastel de chocolate-  
En ese momento la cara del guardián cambio por completo y dejo de dramatizar, bueno al menos ya no se quejaba, porque seguía haciendo drama:

- Oh Tomoyo, eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener...eres la única que realmente se preocupa por mí...tu si me comprendes...no eres como la bruja de Sakura...- Kero estaba dando un enorme abrazo a Tomoyo aún en su forma de tigre, parecía que un enorme tigre estaba jugando con una delicada muñequita.

- Kero por favor puedes dejar de hacer drama, nos van a ver- digo enojada la card master después de que su guardián la llamara bruja  
- si no quieres dar más explicaciones, será mejor que vuelvas a ser un muñequito- se burlo el castaño.  
- ¡óyeme mocoso!-  
- Kero por favor, sólo vuelve a tu forma falsa-  
- está bien, está bien- digo a regañadientas -pero entonces que Yue también vuelva a su forma falsa-  
A Sakura no le quedo de otra, volteó a ver al guardián de la luna y cómo siempre, cuando se dirigía hacia él no podía evitar ser extremadamente amable -por favor Yue, podrías...volver a tu forma falsa, sólo hasta que lleguemos a casa de Tomoyo-  
- está bien- contestó sin refutar y con su tranquilidad de siempre. Después de eso ambos guardianes comenzaron a cambiar, sus enormes alas los rodearon y en cuestión de segundos ya no eran más las poderosas y majestuosas bestias del sello, ahora simplemente era un común y corriente joven de nobles facciones y un "muñequito" de color amarillo con enorme cabeza y orejas.

- vaya, ahora entiendo lo de "muñequito"- digo sin pensar Ryo, pero para su mala suerte el guardián lo escucho.  
- ¡oye tú quien te crees, eh mocoso, a mí nadie me llama muñequito!-  
- perdón, no fue mi intención ofenderlo a usted- se disculpó Ryo como todo un caballero ante el pequeño guardián.  
- eso me gusta más, ¿cuál dices que es tu nombre chico?-  
- yo soy Ryo Kentaro, es un placer conocer a tan majestuosa criatura mágica-  
- vaya este chico sí que sabe cómo comportarse ante toda una inminencia como yo. No cómo otros chiquillos molestos que no saben respetar a sus superiores- no vio a Shaoran pero él bien sabía que estaba hablando de él; por eso intento lanzarse en contra del guardián, pero fue detenido por Sakura. Ella simplemente le negó con la cabeza y el sólo bufo al verse incapacitado de responder a los insultos del guardián.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Unos momentos después de desaparecer de la mira de los dos castaños, la chica enmascarada Minaki Oyaji llegaba a su casa a paso pesado y con cara de pocos amigos. Su humor no era el mejor, esos dos la habían derrotado, eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar y mucho menos a esa "maestra de las cartas". Esa chica se había metido con ella, y nadie sale bien librado después de retar Minaki a Oyaji. A partir de esa noche había conseguido un nuevo y mejorado punto de odio, incluso detestaba más a esa chica que a su propio hermano. Ella tenía pensado simplemente dirigirse a su habitación, encerrarse unos días, descansar y retomar energías. Pero eso no sería posible no cuando una de las personas más detestables en su vida aparecía desde las sombras en el jardín de su casa, si su hermano, a quien menos quería ver a la cara en ese momento.

- ¡¿qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó de mala manera a Shino Oyaji.  
- ¡uy, pero que humor traes hermana, no me digas, perdiste!- se burlo lo más que podía-  
- ¡cállate!-  
- quien es la perdedora ahora-  
- déjame en paz-  
- uy, uy, de verdad vienes bastante de malas todo porque no conseguiste a tu chico-  
-eso no te incumbe-  
- ah no ya sé...déjame adivinar...te enteraste de que son novios, ahora sabes que la maestra y el lobito tienen una relación. Y cuanto a que estas furiosa porque te hayan ganado a tu preciado lobito-  
- ¡tú lo sabías!- le reprochó y lo miró con unos ojos que de verdad matarían de ser posible.  
- saberlo, pero por supuesto que lo sé, este es el tipo de información que se obtiene de lo que tu llamas una pérdida de tiempo: "escuela"-  
- eres despreciable-  
- no sólo inteligente, la escuela es una buena fuente de información, y además es entretenida-  
La chica pareció meditar algo y de inmediato una idea vino a su mente -sabes creo que después de todo si iré a la escuela- su cara volvió a tener ese brillo malicioso y ese aire de maldad que sólo aparecía cuando tenía un plan en mente.  
- jajajajaja...tú a la escuela- se burlo su hermano -¿es un chiste verdad?-  
- no lo es, pero no tengo por qué decirte mis planes, por ahora sólo conformarte con decirme cómo tramitaste todo para entrar a le escuela con tu falso nombre-  
- eso hermanita- se dio la vuelta para empezar a alejarse -lo tendrás que averiguar por tu cuenta- y se fue sin más dejando a Minaki Oyaji con una expresión de odio total.  
- parece que ir a la escuela, si será interesante después de todo- y la chica también entro a la casa, con paso seguro y con muchas ideas con él único fin de conseguir lo quería, "Shaoran Li".

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Al fin el grupo de jóvenes había llegado a su destino, la hermosa mansión Daidouji. El camino fue silencioso, estaban un poco cansados y tenían que recuperar un poco de fuerza para la larga plática que tendrían. En cuanto llegaron a la mansión no tardaron en atenderlos, los llevaron a la sala, todo parecía estar preparado, una simple llamada de Tomoyo Daidouju hace unos minutos había bastado para movilizar al servicio de la mansión. Y el trabajo que habían hecho era increíble, habían preparado el comedor, la vajilla estaba lista, los cubiertos en su lugar, las flores frescas llenando el salón con su aroma, la luces haciendo juego y dando calidez a la habitación.

-la cena estará en unos minutos- anunció una de las mucamas -por favor tomen asiento- indico hacia la mesa con los seis lugares listos.

- perfecto- se emociono Tomoyo -vamos empecemos con este emocionante relato-  
Todos y cada uno de los invitados tomo asiento.  
- disculpe señorita- llamó la mucama -creí que había dicho que la mesa era para seis personas-  
- si, es correcto-  
- pero...-  
- por favor, ve a ver cómo va la cena-  
- está bien señorita- y salió no muy convencida de lo que decía.

En otro lado de la habitación Sakura llamaba a su hermano, para avisarle que llegaría tarde ese día.  
- ¿qué quieres monstruo? ¿por qué me llamas cuando estoy trabajando?- pregunto un Touya un tanto huraño y enojado.  
- si te vas a poner en ese plan, entonces no te aviso que hoy no habrá cena- se enojo la ojiverde de manera chistosa  
- ¡¿qué? ¿cómo que no va a haber cena? pero si te toca hacerla a ti monstruo...momento ¿de dónde me estas llamando? es tu celular ¿por qué demonios aún no estás en casa?-  
- Touya, basta o no explicó nada-  
- maldición...haber habla-  
- estoy en casa de Tomoyo, hace rato tuvimos un pequeño...mmmm...percance- ella estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle eso a su hermano, sin que este armara un escándalo.  
- ¿qué clase de percance?- preguntó mientras empezaba a enojarse.  
- mágico- dijo inocentemente.  
- ¡qué! ¡por qué demonios no me entere! ¡maldición, esta vez estaba tan ocupado que no sentí la maldita presencia!-  
- ¡Touya, podrías dejas de maldecir a medio mundo!-  
- perdón- se avergonzó el moreno -¿estás bien?-  
- si todo salió bien, pero uno de nuestros amigos se vio involucrado y ahora le vamos a explicar todo, por eso Tomoyo ofreció su casa, nos invitó a cenar-  
- ¿quién es el sujeto?-  
- se llama Ryo, lo has visto en un par de ocasiones-  
- si, si ya lo recuerdo-  
- bueno esa es la situación, por eso hoy no habrá cena, sólo quería avisarte para que luego no me regañes de que estoy fuera de casa tan tarde cuando papá o tú no están en casa-  
- menos mal monstruo...- y entonces su cabeza pareció reaccionar ante el hecho, magia igual al inepto novio de su hermana -espera, ¿ese desagradable novio tuyo esta también ahí?-  
- claro, Shaoran también está aquí, además digo que él me llevaría a casa después, así que no te preocupes, estaré bien-  
- ¡nooo! ¡escúchame bien Sakura, no puedes quedarte a cenar con Tomoyo, no cuando ese sujeto está en la misma casa! ¡de seguro no tienen a un adulto que los cuide, nunca hay nadie en esa casa!- de nueva cuenta salían a relucir los inevitables celos de sobreprotección por su hermanita.  
- pero hermano...-  
- ¡noo! ¡ he dicho que no!-  
- ni siquiera porque Yukito también está aquí-  
- Yuki...- esas palabras fueron como medicina para el mayor de los Kinomoto -Yuki, eso es, pásale el teléfono a Yukito, tengo que hablar con él-  
- siii- se resigno la castaña y se dirigió hacia el amable joven de gafas -Yukito...mi hermano...- eso fue suficiente para él, de inmediato comprendió la situación y tomo el teléfono.  
- veré que puedo hacer- le sonrió amablemente, como siempre lo ha hecho.  
- gracias- y el chico puso de pie y se alejo un poco de la mesa para poder hablar mejor.

- ¿tu hermano no quiere que te quedes a cenar verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo desde su lugar y la ojiverde sólo asintió con pesadez.  
- tomo muy bien el hecho de que tuvimos problemas...pero...- vio a Shaoran que estaba sentado junto a ella -en cuanto mencione que Shaoran también se quedaría, enfureció-  
El chino frunció el ceño, el hermano de Sakura era todo un fastidio, siempre intentando alejarlos. En cambio Tomoyo sonrió, el hermano de Sakura era demasiado sobreprotector.  
- tu hermano simplemente sabe cuando preocuparse, y eso es cuando el mocoso esta cerca- expresó el guardián del sol, desde el otro lado de la mesa, a salvo de cualquier represaría que pudiera haber.  
- ¡muñequito, me las vas a pagar-  
Para suerte de todos, en ese momento llegó Yukito con su sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿qué dijo?- fue lo primero que preguntó Sakura al verlo regresar con el celular cerrado.  
- digo que estaba bien, mientras yo estuviera aquí-  
- menos mal- suspiró la ojiverde.  
- pero además me mando una misión especial-  
- ¿qué te encargo?- se asustó la castaña.  
- me dijo que no debía de separarme de ti ni un segundo, que me convirtiera en tu sombra y que no te dejará a solas con tu novio por ningún motivo- contestó como si nada y con su enorme sonrisa. Ante esas palabras todos en el salón cayeron al suelo.  
- eso...eso fue lo que digo-  
- en realidad lo dijo con otras palabras, pero no querrán saber. Además no pienso hacer eso, yo sé que puedo confiar en todos ustedes- eso último lo dijo más para cierta pareja del salón que para el resto de los presentes, quienes entendieron perfectamente que eso iba para ellos y por eso mismo se pusieron más rojos que un tomate.

- la cena esta lista- de la nada llegó la mucama. Todos se voltearon a verla y empezaron a reír. La pobre mucama se quedo desconcertada, acaso se reían de ella o qué. Pero en fin, tuvo que contenerse de preguntar y empezar a servir la cena. Después de que se terminará de servir la cena, la mucama los volvió a dejar solos y fue entonces cuando comenzaron a cenar y a relatar todo lo concerniente a la magia, trataron d abarcar todo lo posible para que Ryo entendiera lo mejor posible la situación.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, el final de mayo de acercaba, el verano cada vez se sentía más cerca, el tiempo era perfecto, el sol brillaba, no había nubes al rededor y la brisa era excelente. El tiempo perfecto para un campamento, campamento que se llevaba a cabo en las montañas, y en el cual participaban todos los alumnos de segundo de secundaria; lo que es igual a Sakura de campamento.

- Muy bien chicos- hablaba uno de los profesores al mando -en esta ocasión celebraremos el campamento anual de segundos de secundaria, todos los grupos son traídos a las montañas para que demuestren sus habilidades y nos muestren quien es el mejor grupo. Esperamos una competencia limpia y llena de entusiasmo. Ahora los equipos para las tiendas de dormir ya están hechos, los chicos dormirán de este lado y las chicas por allá, en un rato más podrán empezar a instalar su casa de campaña. Por el momento quiero que vallan con su profesor o profesora designada para que les de sus tareas y les indique donde van a dormir. Les deseo mucho éxito a todos-

- Siiiiii- respondieron todos los alumnos de segundo de secundaria al mismo tiempo. Su campamento anual había llegado, muchos habían esperado ese momento para demostrar quién era el mejor grupo de todos. Y lo mejor era que el resto de la secundaria se quedaba en clases mientras ellos estaban disfrutando del buen clima en las montañas.

**_...Continuará..._**

**__**

Ohhh DIOS, sé que muchos me mataran esta vez...MESES DESAPARECIDA...si lo sé, esta vez me tarde una infinidad en actualizar...MIL MIL PERDONES. De verdad lamento la enorme demora, espero que no se desanimen y sigan leyendo destinos fusionados, de verdad he intentado acabar este capítulo antes pero la universidad me tiene como loca, apenas tuve un tiempito y al fin pude terminar. Y aquí está el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como ven al fin acabaron con la fea hechicera esa, ahh como me cae mal esa chica, y más porque quiere robarse al lindo de Shaoran. Pero bueno en fin, habrá más de esta chica ahora que quiere ir a la escuela, oh si las cosas empezaran a ponerse interesantes. Lamento si no mencione a Eriol en este capítulo, o la pequeña Hanna, pero ya su papel vendrá pronto, sólo esperen y verán. Qué más puedo decir, pues cómo ven el próximo capítulo será llevado centralmente en un campamento. Si ya era hora de que esos chicos tomaran un pequeño descanso que bien merecido se lo tienen, por cierto habrá algunos momentos SxS, y no se a lo mejor hago algo interesante con Ryo y Tomoyo, tengo que pensarlo; además de algunos encuentros entre el buen Shaoran y su enemigo del alma Seint Ko.

Bueno ya estoy hablando de más, no puedo decir más o ya no leerán lo que sigue. Por cierto a partir de este momento volverá a actualizar seguido. Además próximamente tendrán noticias de mí, y Si al fin se viene mi parte favorita de la historia, porque lo que se viene esta en grande, así que espérenlo.  
Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos no se desanimen y dejen review.  
_** ¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! **_


	23. Capitulo 22

******"Destinos fusionados"**

Capitulo 22  "

Entre risas y competencias"

_ © P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Campamento! Campamento! Campamento! Campamento! Campamento! Campamento! Campamento! Campamento! Campamento! Campamento! Campamento!

Una de las actividades más esperadas por los grupos de segundo de secundaria al fin comenzaba, era genial poder estar fuera de la escuela mientras el resto de la secundaria tenía clases, aunque sólo fuera por dos días, pero eso era suficiente para disfrutar al máximo de esa actividad. Las casas de campañas armadas, los grupos listos para iniciar la competencia y demostrar qué grupo era el mejor de la generación, los profesores listos y las pruebas organizadas. Un clima perfecto acompañaba a ese grupo de estudiantes lleno de hormonas que inevitablemente esperaban empezar a competir.

- Muy bien todos reúnanse por acá por favor- El profesor encargado del campamento llamo por un altavoz para que todos los estudiantes se reunieran en torno a la tarima. Unos minutos después todos los alumnos estaban a espera de que el profesor hablara.

- De acuerdo jóvenes, se que quieren empezar, así que no dejemos que sus ganas se esfumen y pasemos a realizar la primera actividad. El resto de las actividades serán dadas a conocer en su momento sólo les puedo decir que serán 5 actividades durante estos casi dos días, es lo único que les puedo decir, de esta forma ustedes tendrán que demostrar sus habilidades naturales sin preparación alguna, además de que esto hace más justa la dura contienda que se viene -entonces el profesor cambio su tono por uno más severo -Ahora quiero advertirles que durante el campamento no será admitida ninguna falta de respeto hacia cualquier otro compañero, de igual forma si se descubre que algún participante está cometiendo trampa, éste será suspendido del resto de las actividades, y jóvenes estoy hablando en serio yo no me tiento el corazón, así que mejor no se arriesguen- el profesor estaba más serio y duro que la misma roca, todos los estudiantes estaban callados y un poco asustados de la actitud del profesor. Aunque este incómodo silencio se fue en cuanto el profesor cambio drásticamente su tono de voz a uno más alegre -¡Muy bien dicho esto, qué comience el campamento anual de segundos de secundaria! Ahora la profesora encargada del salón 1 nos dará a conocer de que trata la primera actividad-

- Ahora, la primera prueba será..."La prueba del ciempiés"- la maestra lo dijo pero nadie pareció reaccionar, al parecer nadie sabía que era eso del ciempiés y la maestra pareció notarlo pues lo único que veía eran caras de confusión -bueno mejor vamos a que se los explique- la maestra se bajo de la tarima y empezó a guiar a los chicos hacia una explanada -muy bien ahora quiero que cada salón haga una hilera, no importa el orden, simplemente tiene que ser un hilera por salón- nadie parecía moverse ni entender el asunto -¡pero vamos...moviéndose!- apresuró la maestra y entonces todos salieron de su trance y de un momento a otro estaban formadas las 6 hileras de cada salón.

- ¿alguien sabe qué es esto?- preguntó Sakura hacia Shaoran y Tomoyo quienes estaban detrás de ella en ese mismo orden.

- ni idea- respondió Shaoran, Sakura miró a su amiga en busca de respuestas pero ella sólo le negó con la cabeza.

- creo que la maestra se ha vuelto loca- se escuchó decir a Seint un poco más adelante -no sé que pretende-

Y en efecto no lo supo, por que de inmediato la maestra ordeno que se sentarán en el suelo y después de eso les dijo que tomaran los tobillos de la persona sentada tras de ellos. Ahora menos parecían entender, pero pronto lo harían.

- bien ahora que esta sujetados por los tobillos, la prueba consiste en lo siguiente, el primer equipo en llegar hasta donde esta esa banderilla gana, el chiste de este juego es que tienen que avanzar todos a la vez, no se pueden soltar de los tobillos ni ponerse de pie-

- ¡ehhh!- se escucho decir a todos los alumnos en coro.

- ¡pero esto es pan comido sólo tenemos que llegar hasta allí y ganaremos-

- yo no estaría tan segura joven- aclaró la maestra -inténtelo y verán, vamos hagan una prueba- incitó la maestra a todos los estudiantes quienes obedecieron e intentaron avanzar a mientras seguían en el suelo y agarrados a los tobillos del de atrás, pero nada paso, bueno en realidad si paso, muchos cayeron, otros de plano no pudieron avanzar, unos que otros chocaron con el de enfrente y otros se quejaron al sentir el tirón en su pierna, pero en definitiva nadie pudo avanzar -¿aún están seguros de que esto muy fácil? esta prueba requiere unión de grupo, coordinación y fuerza física, pues como habrán visto todos tienen que cooperar para avanzar y cómo también notaron no es fácil avanzar sin ejercer fuerza en los brazos y piernas. Así que diviértanse intentándolo-

Eso fue lo último que dijo la maestra, de inmediato todos entendieron que esa no era una tarea fácil. Los seis grupos empezaron a intentar avanzar unos con más coordinación que otros, a veces se detenían por algún rezagado, otras veces alguien se soltaba y tenían que volver a empezar, todo era un vaivén de piernas y brazos, ahora también entendían el nombre de la prueba "el ciempiés" y cómo no hacerlo, cuando todos agarrados de esa forma parecían un enorme gusano con cientos de piernas.

El poder ajustarse les llevo bastante tiempo, de los 6 grupos sólo la mitad estaba logrando avanzar entre ellos el grupo de Sakura pues a pesar de todo tenían a un escandaloso pero eficiente líder, Seint y su espíritu competitivo lo habían llevado a ser quien dirigiera al grupo para poder avanzar al mismo tiempo.  
- vamos todos ustedes, no ven que él capitán del equipo de fut bol no puede quedar en ridículo, muevan esas piernas ahora...1...2...1...2...1...2..1...2-

- tal vez Seint está haciéndolo para ganar él, pero está haciendo un buen trabajo, de una extraña manera, pero bueno al final- comentó Sakura

Bueno tal vez sus intenciones eran más personales pero aún así él en su forma extraña de dirigir estaba logrando que su grupo avanzara, mientras él siguiera contando todos tendrían un ritmo que seguir. Por desgracia no eran los únicos que habían logrado un buen ritmo, a unas cuantas filas de ellos estaba el grupo de Ryo el cual llevaba unos cuantos metros adelante y todo gracias a la buena dirección del capitán del equipo de atletismo quien se encontraba en ese salón.  
- ese tipo- dijo para si Seint -no dejaré que el debilucho capitán de atletismo me gane- entonces decidió apresurar un poco más el ritmo -ahora más rápido, que no ven que me van a ganar-

La competencia estaba en la recta final, era indiscutible que el premio quedaría entre el salón de Sakura o el de Ryo, capitán de futbol contra capitán de atletismo. El resto de los grupos simplemente nunca lograron el ritmo necesario, quizá por que no tenían un líder natural como lo tenían los que estaban a unos metros de llegar. La competencia era reñida pero algo falló en el último momento para el salón de Sakura, desgraciadamente no todos tenían la misma fuerza física y había algunas personas que no aguantaban más el esfuerzo que representaba el "caminar" de esa forma por casi 100 metros por lo que al final del camino el salón donde estaba el capitán de atletismo resulto ser el ganador, por muy poco, pero al final el ganador.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¿cómo pudimos perder? esto es vergonzoso e indignante- Seint no podía admitir la derrota -pero esto no se va a quedar así, ya verán quien es el grande y magnífico Seint Ko- hay estaba otra vez el rubio alardeando sobre él mismo y sobre su grandeza, pero bueno así era él después de todo.

- Muy bien los ganadores de esta actividad: El salón número 4. Felicidades chicos fue una fuerte competencia pero al fin salieron victoriosos, ese salón gana 5 puntos. El segundo lugar para el salón numero 2 y ellos ganan 3 puntos. Y en tercer lugar el salón número 6 y obtienen 1 punto. Ahora tendrán 20 minutos para descansar, aprovéchenlos por que después seguiremos con las actividades. Y por favor no se alejen demasiado en 20 minutos queremos verlos a todos reunidos de nuevo en frente de la cabaña de los profesores, el que no esté presente quedará fuera de esa actividad así que ustedes saben lo que hacen con su descanso-

La maestra terminó de dar todas las instrucciones y en ese momento todos aprovecharon para ir a refrescarse, a tomar aire, a descansar, pues apenas empezaban y la segunda prueba se vendría pronto. El tiempo fue muy corto, bueno al menos eso pareció por que pronto se encontraban ya esperando indicaciones para la siguiente prueba.

- ¡A ver jovencitos, todos síganme!- ordeno el profesor encargado de la segunda prueba, nadie sabía a dónde se dirigían sólo se limitaban a seguir las indicaciones. Todos se asombraron cuando vieron el bonito lugar al que habían llegado: una hermosa zona con algunos árboles y un río que se veía claro como el cristal y que reflejaba majestuosamente los rayos del sol en ese momento.

- esto es muy bonito, no sabía que había un río en este lugar- comento la ojiverde al ver el bonito paisaje.

- creo que ninguno de nosotros sabía de la existencia de este río- respondió la amatista junto a su amiga.

- ¿me pregunto que nos pondrán a hacer en un lugar como este?- llego Naoko muy emocionada al ver el río frente a ellas.

Pero no hizo falta una respuesta pues esta llegó de inmediato en cuanto el prfoesor empezó a explicar en qué consistiría la segunda prueba.

- muy bien todos ustedes, pongan atención, esta es la prueba de "sobreviviendo"-

- ¿ehhhhhh?- fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de todos los grupos.

- si "sobreviviendo" permitan que les explique, esta prueba demostrará sus habilidades de trabajo en grupo y organización además demostrará sus habilidades de supervivencia en un ambiente completamente natural. Para que me entiendan mejor esta prueba se divide en tres partes: Pescar, buscar y cocinar. Así es en esta parte tendrán que encargarse de preparar su propia comida solamente con la ayuda de la madre naturaleza aunque por supuesto hay algunas reglas, no pueden usar ningún artefacto que traigan con ustedes que les facilite la tarea, en unos momentos los profesores pasarán a revisarlos y deberán entregar todo lo que traigan con ustedes. Tranquilos al final de la prueba se les devolverá todo. Ahora para que todo sea justo y de verdad todos los grupos tengan las mismas oportunidades de ganar se les dará a todos un kit con algunas cosas básicas, el kit contendrá una navaja, cerillos, un carrete de hilo y una cuerda, sólo tendrán permitido usar eso en la competencia y sólo habrá un kit por salón, por eso es importante la organización. Ahora la segunda regla es que lo que cocinen tendrá que tener al menos un platillo de pescado, así es, aquí es dónde viene la parte de pescar, ustedes tendrán que pescar su propia comida, cómo mínimo deben de tener 15 pescados de otro modo no pueden empezar a cocinar. Y ahora la parte de buscar pues sí ustedes deben de buscar en esta sección del bosque lo que necesiten para cocinar, ustedes tendrán que fabricar sus utensilios, buscar los ingredientes para su comida, pescar su comida, prender su propio fuego y claro esta cocinar su propia comida. Ahora una última cosa no pueden salir de esta sección hay unas banderas que indican el punto máximo en el que pueden buscar y obtener lo que necesiten, les advierto que habrá profesores rondando para revisar que ninguno este haciendo trampa o se salga del límite establecido, no se preocupen todo lo que necesitan esta aquí mismo, todo se los proveerá la madre naturaleza. Así que muchachos " ¡ qué comience la sobrevivencia" ! ...ah se me olvido comentarles, yo que ustedes le pondría empeño a esta prueba y buscaría la mejor manera de que la comida sepa lo mejor posible porque esa será su cena, así que a menos que quieran morirse de hambre por el resto del día les aconsejo que preparen algo muy sabroso, al final los profesores probaremos sus creaciones y decidiremos al ganador ha y otra cosa que se me olvido decirles tienen 3 horas para hacerlo todo. Ahora sí ¡Suerte, y que comience la pesca!-

- ¿¡qué!- fue lo único que dijeron los alumnos cuando el profesor por fin termino de explicar la prueba. Algunos estaban asustados, otros contentos, y unos más no sabían ni que pensar. Ahora tenían que cocinar, buscar y pescar su propia comida o se morirían de hambre =S pero a pesar de todo no podían perder el tiempo, tres horas, sólo tres horas para hacer toda una comida usando sólo a la madre naturaleza.

Y la competencia comenzó, todos fueron desprovistos de sus pertenencias y se les fue asignado su kit de supervivencia.

- bien ahora tenemos que actuar rápidamente- dijo un chico dentro del grupo de Sakura.

- creo que tenemos que dividirnos las tareas empezó a decir Sakura -será más fácil de ese modo acabar con todo a tiempo-

- si pero primero tenemos que ver qué es lo que vamos a cocinar- comentó alguien más

- no primero debemos de empezar a buscar los peces- se escucho decir a Seint

- no primero veamos que vamos a cocinar-

- es verdad primero tenemos que ver qué es lo que vamos a cocinar- empezó a decir Tomoyo - de esa forma podemos dividir las tareas de acuerdo a lo que mejor sepan hacer- todos callaron al oír esas palabras.

- al fin empezamos a cooperar, muy bien- celebró Sakura -empecemos por saber ¿quién de ustedes tienen conocimiento o idea de lo que podemos hacer, necesitamos alguien experto en este tipo de cosas?- por alguna razón la mayoría del grupo volteo a ver a Shaoran, cómo esperando que él fuera su salvador después de todo en la escuela siempre lo veían como el chico inteligente que parecería conocer a la perfección este tipo de cosas.

El castaño sintió la inquisidora mirada de su salón -¡a mí no me miren! si es verdad, he hecho esto muchas veces, pero ¡en CHINA! no conozco nada de este bosque y no estoy familiarizado con la vegetación japonesa, así que yo no sé nada- se volteo para evitar mirar por más tiempo a los demás. Y entonces una vocecita se escuchó a lo lejos.  
- yo...yo tengo una idea- comentó tímidamente Rika -en alguna ocasión aprendí un poco de cocina con ingredientes naturales, creo reconocer algunos de esta parte del bosque...pero no estoy segura-

- ¿de verdad Rika?- se emociono Sakura.

- si...si-

- yo también reconozco algunas cosas en este bosque creo que podría ayudar a Rika en eso- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡perfecto entonces ustedes mandan! ¿están todos de acuerdo? Rika y Tomoyo tendrán el control de todo esto- Para suerte del grupo nadie tuvo oposición y todos aceptaron que ellas fueran las líderes. Entonces Rika y Tomoyo se alejaron para poder tener una rápida conversación y poner todo en orden, esas chicas de verdad eran rápidas y organizadas en más o menos 5 minutos ellas habían regresado con todo un plan armado.

- muy bien ahora les explicaré que es lo que haremos- comenzó a explicar Tomoyo -en total en el grupo somos 25 personas así que dividiremos las tareas, serán equipos de 5 miembros, el primero será el encargado de la pesca, el segundo estará a cargo de preparar los utensilios que necesitemos para todo lo que tenemos que hacer, el tercero estará a cargo de la recolección de los frutos y plantas que necesitaremos, el cuarto grupo estará encargado de preparar el fuego y ayudar en cualquier cosa que se les pida y en el último grupo estarán lo que nos ayudarán a Rika a y mí a preparar la comida-

- es por eso que queremos que ustedes escojan la tarea que quieren desempeñar, bueno para la parte de la pesca teníamos pensado ponerte a ti Seint- lo miro y él se puso orgulloso -y también a ti Li- de inmediato Seint lanzó una mirada fría hacia el castaño -creemos que son los mejores para esa actividad ya que son los que mejores habilidades físicas tienen-

- por mí no hay problema- dijo seriamente el chico Li.

- pero por supuesto que estare encantado de realizar esa difícil labor, confíen mi querido grupo, traeré esos 15 pescados en menos de lo que canta un gallo- Seint volvía a alardear de él mismo otra vez.

Y así los demás empezaron a escoger y hacer sus pequeños grupos, en cuanto estuvieron hechos cada uno fue a realizar sus labores por supuesto todos seguidos de cerca por los ojos de Rika y Tomoyo en especial el grupo que estaba encargado de la recolección de los ingredientes. De hecho Rika y Tomoyo andaban de un lado a otro siempre supervisando que todo fuera bien pues cómo su parte era la última a realizar tenían el tiempo para ir supervisando al menos hasta que todos los ingredientes estuvieran listos.

Lo interesante del caso empezaba en ese momento, rápidamente los hombres encargados de la pesca consiguieron palos y los afilaron para poder capturar a los peces. Como se dijo tanto Shaoran como Seint estaban en ese grupo, y como era de esperarse en cuanto ambos pusieron pie en el río una fiera competencia por ver quién capturaba más peces comenzó. Ambos chicos no decían palabra alguna, pero las miradas que se mandaban eras claras, ninguno retrocedería y ninguno se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y eso era algo que todos pudieron notar pues todos aquellos que estaban cerca haciendo alguna tarea veían de vez en cuando la dura competencia entre ellos. Nadie se quería meter en ese campo de batalla incluso los otros tres que estaban pescando estaban bastante alejados de esos dos. Es más ni siquiera Sakura quería meterse en esa batalla así simplemente suspiró resignada.

- al menos ahora tengo la certeza de que no empezarán a agarrarse a golpes- le dijo a Tomoyo quien estaba a lado suyo observando la situación -parece ser que Seint se ha adaptado a la idea de Shaoran y yo, al menos ya no está persiguiéndome a cada rato, pero...-

- ...pero aún así nunca lograrás que se lleven bien- completo la frase su amiga

- eso parece-

- nunca vas a poder evitarlo amiga, los dos tienen como meta a la misma persona, el único detalle es que alguno siempre saldrá perdiendo- las palabras de Tomoyo era la pura verdad y lamentablemente el que siempre saldría perdiendo en esa contienda sería Seint.

Sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos, no más de media hora cuando más de la mitad de los pescados estaban en la cesta, 4 a favor de Shaoran y otros 4 a favor de Seint. Al parecer ambos habían hecho esto antes por que demostraban grandes habilidades, mientras ellos ya llevaban 4 pescados cada uno el resto del equipo llevaba "cero". La competencia seguía los peces aumentaban, 5 para Shaoran y luego 5 para Seint. Y otra vez lo miso, otro más para Seint y Shaoran no se quedaba atrás y de inmediato atrapaba otro pez. Luego uno más para Shaoran y de nuevo uno más para Seint. La competencia llegaba a su fin con siete peces cada uno el siguiente decidiría al ganador. Ambos lo sabían se miraron seriamente cómo retándose silenciosamente, sólo un pez, sólo uno marcaba la diferencia y al ganador. Y entonces empezaron de nuevo a su labor, pero era tanta la preocupación que a cada rato estaban volteando a ver al de lado, tanto así que sin darse cuenta se iban acercando más y más con la única intención de poder ver lo que el otro estaba haciendo, cuando menos lo notaron estaban prácticamente espalda con espalda, compitiendo por alcanzar un último pez.

Al fin parecía que eso iba a terminar, Shaoran parecía tener en la mira a un pez, estaba en muy buena posición, lo miro fijamente, se concentró, alzó su palo afilado y dio el último tiro. Pero Seint no se iba a quedar atrás así que en un intento desesperado hizo na maniobra en la que él también alzaba su herramienta y "según y al parecer" golpeaba el pez que Shaoran acababa de atrapar haciendo que este saliera volando, además eso no fue todo pues también logro que el ambarino perdiera el equilibrio haciéndolo caer en el río de un sentón.

- ¡ay no Shaoran!- en el momento la ojiverde se tapo los ojos para no ver la caída, obviamente ella al igual que todos habían pensando que todo fue un accidente.

- ¡He atrapado uno! ¡tengo uno, tengo uno!- festejo Yamasaki cuando del cielo le cayó un pez justo en sus manos, si el mismo pez que por poco era de Shaoran.

- ¿de verdad atrapaste un pez, Yamasaki?- Chiharu que también estaba cerca de ahí y que no había visto nada de lo anterior corrió lo más cerca de su "amigo" - ¿pero...cómo?-

- no me lo vas a creer...pero este pez me cayó del cielo-

- Yamasaki deja de decir tonterías- la chica de trenzas estaba a punto de lanzarse al río para ahorcar al chico de los ojos pequeños, pero una tranquila voz los detuvo

- oigan chicos podrían dejar de discutir, y Yamasaki podrías traer ese pez para acá, es el último y sin ese pez no podemos empezar a trabajar- Rika estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo de jefa, era dulce y a la vez demostraba autoridad a tal punto que ambos chicos hicieron caso de inmediato.

Por otro lado y regresando a los chicos, Shaoran veía a su contrincante aún desde abajo, pero lo vio de una forma acusadora, él sabía que ese movimiento no fue accidental, fue muy apropósito, y él sabía pues ese era uno de los movimientos básicos de artes marciales -tramposo- le susurró.  
- ay perdón, mil disculpas- dijo con una sonrisa falsa -de verdad, no me di cuenta-  
Shaoran no quiso responder, no quería pelear, así que sólo se puso de pie y poco a poco empezó a salir del río.

- creo que esto tendrá que quedar en empate- dijo Tomoyo en cuanto el castaño estuvo afuera - es una lástima, era una competencia muy interesante-

- ¡Tomoyo por favor!- se quejo Sakura a un lado de ella. Pero Shaoran sólo bufó y se fue a sentar bajo la copa de un árbol.

- creo que no le gusto perder- comentó Tomoyo

- ahhh- Sakura suspiro -que se le va a hacer-

- bueno por el momento te dejo, por qué no vas con Shaoran un rato, ya terminaste con tu trabajo ¿cierto?-

- en un rato, aún tengo que ayudar a Rika en unas cosas- ambas chicas tuvieron que ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

Así continuo todo, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, los pescados estaban listos para ser cocinados, por suerte habían sido el primer equipo en acabar, pero no fue por mucho, pues de nueva cuenta el salón donde estaba Ryo les estaba siguiendo los talones muy de cerca, sólo que esta vez bajo la dirección del buen Ryo.

- ¿qué piensan preparar?- Tomoyo escucho una voz detrás de ella, una voz que ya se estaba volviendo familiar para ella.

- eso es un secreto- se volteó con una sonrisita a ver a Ryo, quien era el que hablaba tras de ella -si te dijera podrías copiarnos- se rió.

- vamos sabes que no haría eso, además mi grupo ya está preparando todo, no nos dará tiempo para copiarles -es más si tú me dices, yo te digo lo que nosotros estamos haciendo-

- ammmm- se lo pensó un poco -no lo creo- se burlo un poco -mejor que sea sorpresa-

- ¡qué mala eres!-

- sólo cuando quiero, jijijijijijiji-

- ¡Tomoyo, necesitamos que vengas a ver, parece que ya esta recolectado todo lo que pidieron!- una chica de su salón le gritó desde un árbol algo cercano.

- enseguida voy- contesto la amatista y luego se volvió a Ryo -bueno parece que me tengo que ir-

- veo que la estás haciendo muy bien de líder-

- tu tampoco te quedas atrás, también estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, además yo no estoy sola, Rika también esta de líder así que el trabajo es menos-

- si pero no es tan bonita como tu- el comentario salió simplemente así, al parecer ni él mismo había pensado lo que decía. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada al igual que Tomoyo que también obtuvo un poco de rojo carmín en sus blancas mejillas -lo siento- se disculpo el chico después de un corto y algo incómodo silencio.

- no, está bien...yo me tengo que ir, me están esperando- dijo un poco tímida la amatista.

- si a mí también me tienen que estar buscando, nos vemos después-

- si después- y eso fue lo último que dijo pues de inmediato la chica dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia donde estaban todos esperándola.

- ¿pero por qué dije eso?- el chico se rascó la cabeza muy confundido -¿cómo fui capaz de hacer eso?- y entonces el chico también dio media vuelta y se fue igualmente con el resto de su grupo.

Cuando menos lo notaron las 3 horas habían transcurrido, por suerte todos los grupos terminaron de preparar lo que tenían en mente, el salón de Sakura terminó sin problemas gracias a los conocimientos de Rika y de Tomoyo quienes dirigieron por completo toda la preparación de la comida y lo mismo sucedió para el salón de Ryo. Ahora era el momento de la verdad, los profesores estaban evaluando el desempeño de todos, buscaban pistas que les dieran a entender que todo había marchado a la perfección, eso lo podían ver fácilmente en la comida, en la dedicación puesta en su presentación, en la forma en cómo estaba ordenado el lugar que circundaba al salón y en las mismas caras de los alumnos, pues era obvio que cualquier mal entendido o pelea entre los participantes no podría pasar desapercibido. Sólo la mitad de los grupos no mostraban signo alguno de conflictos, el salón de Sakura, el de Ryo y otro más, el resto mostraba señales de problemas para la organización o conflictos entre los miembros del grupo. Así ahora la competencia quedaría entre esos tres salones.

Los profesores probaron y degustaron lo que los alumnos habían preparado, una difícil decisión entre el mar de sabores que encontraron, cada uno tenía su toque especial, cada uno tenía un sello diferente, pero de todos uno era el mejor.

- bien muchachos hemos analizado su participación, hemos probado su comida y ahora tenemos un ganador. He de mencionar que ha sido una decisión difícil, al final decidimos que lo puntos irán para los siguientes tres salones: 1 punto para el saln número 5, por su delicioso sabor- el salón festejo el pequeño triunfo -Bien ahora para el primer lugar y para el segundo hubo más problemas, los dos tenían un sabor inigualable, la presentación era fenomenal, todo lucía en orden; entonces tuvimos que hacer uso de un elemento más para decidir al ganador. Los salones involucrados son el salón número 2 y el 4- de nuevo el salón de Sakura contra el de Ryo. Ambos salones entraron en suspenso -y entonces el elemento que definió al ganador fueron los pescados- ambos grupos no entendieron muy bien -si así es, el ganador se decidió en base a quien hizo su pesca más rápido y de acuerdo a los profesores encargados de vigilar la pesca, el salón ganador fue ¡el salón número 2!, Felicidades chicos no sólo hicieron un excelente trabajo al cocinarse un estupenda cena, sino que también hicieron todo rápido y efectivo, y por eso son los ganadores de estos 5 puntos. El salón número 4 recibirá 3 puntos-

El salón de Sakura estallo de emoción y todos corrieron a felicitar a Shaoran y a Seint, al final fue gracias a su rivalidad por la que lograron ganar, aunque ellos no lo quisieran admitir.

- Ahora, pueden ir a descansar, relajarse un poco, que la próxima competencia tendrá lugar un poco antes de la cena, estén preparados en 1 hora- y eso fue lo último que dijo el profesor, después de eso todos estuvieron más relajados y fueron a divertirse un poco, algunos optaron por meterse al río, otros por descansar bajo las copas del grandes árboles, otros simplemente estaban por ahí con los amigos.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de distancia, para ser más precisos, a 9600 km que también pueden ser vistos como 6000 millas o 5200 millas náuticas, estaban dos guardianes velando por la seguridad y la salud de su amo.

- Oye Spinel- empezó a hablar la guardiana de largo cabello -¿cuánto tiempo más crees que este así el amo Eriol?-

- eso es algo que no se puede responder, si tan solo supiéramos en dónde está, o cómo podemos ayudarlo, otra cosa sería- el guardián se acerco a la cama en donde estaba su amo.

- tienes razón ahora lo único que nos queda es seguir esperando y confiar en el joven amo- Ruby Moon desde su posición un poco más atrás también empezó a contemplar a su amo, si tan solo les diera una pista de lo que podían hacer, si tan solo hubiera algún indicio.

Como si lo estuviera invocando, una ola de energía recorrió el cuerpo del hechicero, era mínima pero fue lo suficiente para que ambos guardianes se sorprendieran y se tranquilizaran cuando escucharon unas débiles palabras:

- Ruby Moon, Spinel...regresaré pronto-

Las palabras parecían flotar en el fresco aire y parecían atravesar las paredes las ventanas, todo, simplemente inundaron el lugar hasta perderse por los lugares más recónditos de la mansión y posteriormente perderse en la inmensidad de la lluviosa ciudad londinense. En ese momento todo era como una ráfaga de tranquilidad, justo lo que necesitaban los guardianes pues en cuanto oyeron eso, sus corazones se calmaron, su amo sabía que ellos estaban ahí, siempre, junto a él, y el los había calmado al decirles que pronto regresaría.

- esperen un poco más mis fieles guardianes- dijo Eriol desde su prisión, pero esta vez sólo el pudo escucharse -ya casi tengo todas la fuerzas necesarias para regresar, sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más- La mirada del ojiazul estaba tranquila como siempre, aún en su situación esa mirada de seguridad y de sabiduría perduraba, nunca flaqueaba -pronto todo comenzará realmente...pequeña Sakura- su voz se perdió y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, otra vez la reencarnación de Clow se sumía en lo más profundo de él mismo.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- ¿Eriol?- Sakura empezó a voltear a todas partes, cómo buscando el origen de aquellas palabras que llegaron a ella como en un susurro.

- ¿sucede algo Sakura?- Tomoyo estaba de pie junto a ella, ambas estaban mirando las competencias del tiro de cuerda que se realizaban ahora.

- ¿no escuchaste nada Tomoyo?-

- ¿cómo que?-

- juraría que escuche la voz de Eriol-

- ¿Eriol?- se extraño Tomoyo.

- olvídalo, a de ver sido mi imaginación- agitó su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente.

- ¿seguro que estas bien Sakura?-

- si, si no te preocupes, mejor sigamos apoyando a los de nuestro salón- pero en su mente estaban claras las palabras de su viejo amigo _"pronto todo comenzará realmente...pequeña Sakura"_pero ahora la pregunta era ¿qué es lo que iba a comenzar? por más vueltas que le dio al asunto, no sabía a qué se referirían esas palabras, pero por el momento intentaría no pensar tanto en eso, tal vez después escribiría a Eriol y le preguntaría si sabía algo al respecto, si eso sería lo más saludable para su mente y eso sería lo que haría. Mientras se concentraría en el momento, en el campamento, en Shaoran y en las competencias de tiro de cuerda que se estaba llevando a cabo.

- ¡Tiren, tiren, tiren, tiren, tiren, tiren!-

Era lo que se oía, y eso se debía a que la tercera prueba era el típico juego de tirar la cuerda e intentar que el otro equipo cayera en el charco de lodo. Se formaron 2 equipos de 6 personas por salón, uno de hombres y otro de mujeres, ahora no participarían todos pero nadie puso oposición, así que cada salón escogió a sus representantes, por su puesto en cada equipo estaban los más fuertes y con mejor condición física, por lo que nuestros protagonistas no podían faltar en esa lista, y no estaban solos pues Seint Ko no podía faltar.

En ese momento era el turno de los hombres, era la última ronda de esa fase, pues para que fuera más justo los profesores habían armado un todos contra todos y los que más victorias obtuvieran se enfrentarían en un último duelo que decidiría al campeón de esa competencia. Por parte de las mujeres ya estaban decididas las ganadoras, el salón de Sakura. Ahora solo faltaba saber si los hombres también ganarían y poder llevarse por completo los 6 puntos que se le daban al primer lugar, 3 a las mujeres campeonas y 3 a los campeones hombres y 4 puntos para los segundos lugares, 2 para los hombres y 2 para las mujeres. Así que el salón de Sakura ya tenía seguros 3 puntos ahora era el turno de los hombres para conseguir los otros 3. En ese momento ellos estaban en su última prueba de clasificación pero pasara lo que pasara ellos ya tenían un lugar seguro en la final, pues habían ganado todos los anteriores y el equipo de enfrente ya sólo jugaba por honor pues no habían ganado ni una sola vez, y eso se podían notar en las ropas llenas de barro.

- ¡vamos todos ustedes tiren!- gritaba Seint desde el frente de la fila -¡vamos a darles a los de enfrente otro baño de lodo!-

Shaoran estaba al final de la fila, tiraba fuertemente, al menos hasta que vio a Ryo a unos metros de allí, parado junto a un árbol le hizo señas, movía las manos como si estuviera tirando y luego soltaba su cuerda invisible, hizo eso varias veces y luego señalo al rubio que estaba hasta el frente de la fila que tiraba; entonces el castaño comprendió todo, esa era una buena jugarreta, una sonrisa de venganza se dibujo en su rostro, podría vengarse del desagradable rubio por lo que le hizo en el río, y qué más daba si perdían, ya tenían su boleto seguro a la final. No perdió el tiempo y en voz baja llamo a Yamasaki que estaba frente a él tirando, el chico volteo y Shaoran le indicó la cuerda y luego a Seint con la cabeza, Yamasaki no tardó en comprender de qué se trataba el asunto, y era algo que le agrado. Ryo sonrió desde su posición al ver que Shaoran tenía pensado hacer lo que le sugirió.

- Yamasaki, ¿no te parece que alguien necesita un baño?- dijo el castaño en un susurro.

- creo que si- respondió el chico. Después Shaoran le indicó otra vez con la cabeza, pero ahora indicó al que estaba frente a Yamasaki, y este último comprendió, no podrían hacerlo solos.

- diles que cuando de la señal- fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de que su amigo empezara a hablar o más bien a hacerse señas con el de enfrente, y así sucesivamente hasta que los 5 estuvieron enterados, ninguno puso objeción, al parecer querían darle una lección al rubio y ese era el momento preciso.

- Sakura no te parece que los de nuestro salón traman algo- le dijo la amatista a su amiga, haciéndola despertar de sus ideas y pensamientos.

- ¿qué, por qué lo dices, Tomoyo?-

- no lo sé, quizá por que han estado susurrando y haciendo señas con la cabeza-

- pero ¿qué podrían hacer?-  
Sakura no tuvo que esperar respuesta pues cuando Shaoran vio que el de atrás de Seint estaba enterado y de acuerdo, no dudo en dar la señal -¡ahora!- de inmediato y al mismo tiempo todos menos Seint soltaron la cuerda, y las leyes de la física son claras: gana el que mayor fuerza aplique, y seis personas contra una no sería la excepción, así la física hizo aparición y Seint Ko no pudo evitar una estruendosa caída en solitario en el lodo.

- creo ya nos respondieron- fue lo único que dijo Tomoyo.

- pobre Seint-

- pero sabes que es lo más curioso- empezó Tomoyo en su típico tonito de burla, Sakura no dijo nada y la amatista continuó -lo más curioso es quién empezó la revuelta-

- ...Shaoran...- suspiró Sakura -nunca pensé que haría algo así-

- puedes estar tranquila porque él no había pensado en eso, creo que tuvo algo de ayuda-

- ¿cómo dices?- Y Tomoyo volteó para señalar a Ryo quien estaba a unos metros de ellas -¿Ryo?- se preguntó Sakura

- parece que esos dos se están llevando bastante bien ¿no crees?-

- eso parece- y entonces ambas chicas empezaron a reír, Shaoran y Ryo se unían contra su más grande y común enemigo, esos chicos parecían serios pero aún así eso no les quitaba que de vez en cuando saliera su lado infantil.

- ¡pero me las van a pagar!- un grito por parte del rubio inundo el bosque, tanto que algunos pájaros salieron volando a casusa del eco producido.

La competencia de la cuerda termino, pero la cosa no termino como todos esperaban, debido a la pequeña travesura de Shaoran su salón no fue capaz de ganar los 3 puntos, al final Seint se retiro dejándolos cinco contra 6. El ganador fue el salón de Ryo, que era el otro equipo finalista. Dejando los puntos repartidos así: en la categoría de hombres, 3 puntos para el salón cuatro y 2 puntos para el salón dos; para las mujeres 3 puntos para el salón dos y 2 puntos para el salón cinco.

Ahora sólo quedaba una prueba en el día, prueba misma que estaba programada para después de la cena, misma que llego unos minutos después de que terminarán las competencias de cuerda. Fue una comida bastante animada, algunos aún estaban sucios y llenos de barro y eso era motivo de platica, platicas que daban lugar a risas. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de buena vibra. Y entonces acabo la cena, pero no los dejaron irse pues de sorpresa llegó la profesora encargada de la última prueba, todos los alumnos estaban sentados en toda el área, algunos en el piso, otros en troncos, o dónde pudieran. El Sol comenzaba a ponerse y un hermoso atardecer los acompañaba en ese momento y junto a ese atardecer llegaba la última prueba.

- espero que hayan tenido una bonita cena, pero ahora es momento de la última prueba-  
Los alumnos empezaron a quejarse, no querían hacer ya nada, estaban cansados y habían tenido una cena muy amena.

- vamos chicos tranquilos, esta prueba va a ser lo mejor para cerrar el día y lo mejor para terminar esta estupenda cena, además en esta prueba sólo tenemos 6 concursantes, porque el evento final del día es... ¡una prueba artística! -

- Wooooooo- fue lo que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

- si así es, en esta ocasión sólo habrá un participante por salón, cada grupo escogerá a su representante y este tendrá que hacer realizar un pequeño acto artístico, escójanlo bien porque el alumno escogido no podrá practicar ni ensayar nada, esa es la dificultad de la prueba pues tendrán que demostrar un espíritu artístico nato. Muy bien chicos...a escoger, tienen 5 minutos-

Al menos para un salón fue fácil la elección, en el salón dos no hubo ninguna duda de quién sería la elegida, en cuanto habían dicho que se tendría que escoger a una persona todos habían pensado en la misma persona: "Tomoyo".

- Bueno creo todos estamos de acuerdo en la persona que nos va a representar- por más que pareciera increíble Seint Ko estaba siendo humilde, bueno o eso pareció -todos sabemos de mi estupendo talento, pero no quisiera acaparar todo, por lo que le daré la oportunidad a nuestra compañera Daidouji de que nos represente, se que ella también hará un buen papel, tal vez no tan bueno como el que yo podría hacer, pero debemos de confiar en ella-

- Si Tomoyo sabemos que eres la mejor- Todos asintieron y le dieron ánimos a la amatista.  
- Esta bien, prometo que daré lo mejor de mí, no los decepcionaré-

Y así dio comienzo a las presentaciones, todos disfrutaron de los actos, hicieron un sorteo para decidir el orden en que pasarían, Tomoyo sería la última. Entonces ahora sólo faltaba esperar para ver con que los sorprendería Tomoyo, incluso muchos de otros grupos esperaban ansiosos la interpretación de la amatista. Pero mientras esperaban, rieron con los buenos chistes de un compañero, con los trucos de magia de otro, disfrutaron con el dramático y emocionante baile de otro, se deleitaron con la presentación de una escena de teatro muy conmovedora para luego seguir con un hermoso baile ballet de una compañera y finalmente llego el turno de Tomoyo. Y entonces todos guardaron silencio, la chica de ojos amatista se preparo y en unos segundos el aire del bosque empezó a llenarse con la melodiosa voz de la chica.

_ Travel to the moon  
Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku  
Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari  
Ayatsuri nagara_

_Tsuyoku naru tame,_  
_Wasureta egao_  
_Kitto futari nara, torimodosu_

_Kidzuite_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Sakebi tsudzukete_  
_Kitto kokoro wa,_  
_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_  
_Ano koro no watashi,_  
_Me wo samasu you ni_  
_No need to cry_

_Travel in silence,_  
_Te wo nobaseba, fureru no ni_  
_Kimi wa tooi, sore wa,_  
_Omoide no naka no koto_

_Koe ga kikoeru,_  
_Me wo tojireba_  
_Chiisa na itami sae,_  
_Itoshikute_

_Mitsumete_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Kaze ni fukare,_  
_Hitori mayotte mo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Sora wo miagete_  
_Zutto kokoro wa,_  
_Te wo hirogete mamotteru_  
_Ano koro no kimi ga,_  
_Furikaeru made_  
_No need to cry_

_(Feel something Feel nothing_  
_Listen closely Listen closely)_  
_Wide open ears_  
_Disarm the dream tickler_  
_In the constant moment_  
_(You will find me Where it's quiet_  
_Listen closely Listen closely)_  
_Let the blood flow_  
_Through all the spaces_  
_Of the universe_

_Kidzuite_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Sakebi tsudzukete_  
_Kitto kokoro wa,_  
_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_  
_Ano koro no watashi,_  
_Me wo samasu you ni_  
_No need to cry_

_ Paseando en la luna,  
desatas mi despertar y mis dueños.  
No hay nadie alrededor, mientras  
tu tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas,  
por que me estaría volviendo más fuerte._

_Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada,_  
_obsérvame._

_Aquí estoy esperándote_  
_incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante._  
_Aquí estoy esperándote_  
_sin parar de gritar_  
_se que mi corazón está tirando del hielo que nos conecta_  
_para que despierten mi, el de aquellos tiempos_  
_no necesitas llorar._

_Paseando en silencio._  
_incluso cuando quiere tocarte, al estirar mis manos,_  
_sigues estando lejos_  
_esto solo era algo fuera de mis recuerdos._

_Puedo escuchar tu voz_  
_cuando cierro mis ojos_  
_incluso un poco de dolor es agradable para mi._

_Mírame_  
_aquí estoy esperándote_  
_aunque me lleve el viento, sola y perdida_  
_aquí estoy esperándote_  
_mira el cielo_  
_mi corazón se ha separado eternamente de estas manos protectoras_  
_hasta que vuelvas a mirarme otra vez_  
_no necesitas llorar_

_(sentir algo, no sentir nada)_  
_(escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente)_  
_abre los oídos_  
_y desarma este sueño a cosquillas_  
_y en el momento justo_  
_(si me hubieras encontrado donde estaba callada)_  
_(escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente)_  
_deja que mi sangre fluya_  
_a través de todo el espacio_  
_del universo_

_obsérvame_  
_aquí estoy esperándote_  
_incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante_  
_aquí estoy esperándote_  
_sin parar se gritar,_  
_se que mi corazón está tirando del hilo que nos conecta_  
_para que despierte en mi, el de aquellos tiempos_  
_no necesitas llorar_

Todos estaban conmovidos por la canción, todos guardaron silencio aún después de que la amatista terminara a de cantar, simplemente el ambiente cambio con el simple hecho de oír una hermosa voz.  
- me parece que tenemos una ganadora- dijo la maestra con un pañuelo en la mano y limpiándose algunas de las lagrimas que resbalan por su rostro -5 puntos para salón 2- ahora lo dijo entre sollozos, pero es que no lo podía evitar, la canción fue tan conmovedora, no hubo mejor manera de terminar el día.

Así el día de actividades termino, el salón de Sakura iba a la cabeza en el marcador seguidos de cerca por el salón 4 que es en donde esta Ryo y entonces al fin la noche llegó y se posó sobre los altos árboles que cubrían con su espesura todo el bosque. El día había sido agotador, muchas actividades, mucha diversión; el campamento estaba superando todas la esxpectativas de los jóvenes adolescentes. El cansancio era evidente para algunos, pero para otros la noche era joven, a pesar de los insistencia de lo profesores por que cada quien se fuera a sus tiendas de campaña a dormir, muchos alumnos aún seguían afuera. El grupo de Sakura no era la excepción, algunos de ellos aún se encontraban frente a la fogata, estaban planeando una noche larga de historias de terror.

- ¡muy bien! ¿quién quiere empezar?- Naoko cómo era de esperarse era la más entusiasmada con la idea de las historias de terror.

- ¿empezar con qué?- preguntó inocentemente Sakura, su mente se había divagado por unos instantes.

- ¿pues con qué más? con las historias de terror por su puesto- respondió Naoko más emocionada que antes.

- ¡qué!- Sakura de inmediato se asusto y se aferró a la chamarra ligera que traía Shaoran. Por suerte él estaba junto a ella, y por suerte ahora lo tenía a él para ocultarse del miedo que le provocaban esas famosas historias de terror. Ahora sólo esperaba que Shaoran entendiera ese gesto cómo un: no quiere escuchar las historias, vámonos de aquí. Sakura rogaba por que Shaoran entendiera la indirecta, por que en muchas ocasiones lo hombres no entendían las indirectas de las mujeres. "HOMBRES".

Para suerte de Sakura, el castaño notó de inmediato cómo Sakura se sujetaba a él con fuerza, la historia estaba comenzando y ella ya estaba más que atemorizada. Bueno algunas cosas nunca cambian ni con el paso de los años, y prueba de eso era que ahora todos su compañeros eran más grandes, ya no era tan fácil convencerlos de irse a dormir para poder levantarse temprano al día siguiente; tal y como lo hizo hace algunos años en las montañas nevadas, dónde una situación familiar se presentó y pudo salvar a Sakura de escuchar esas tontas historias de terror. Muy bien ahora no podía poner la misma excusa, simplemente no funcionaría, así que tenía que aplicar el plan B: "tal vez no puede hacer que las historias se alejen de Sakura, pero si puede hacer que Sakura se aleje de las historias".

Muy bien ahora tendría que aplicar el plan B, el único detalle: involucraba ser detallista con Sakura frente a amigos y compañeros. Pero bien valía la pena, y correría el riesgo de ser visto por todos los presentes, todo mientras Sakura no siguiera cortándole la circulación del brazo.

- ¿quieres ir a otro lado?- pregunto primero por lo bajito llamando así la atención de la castaña a quien por cierto se le iluminó el rostro al oír esas palabras, sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas. Trato de no parecer muy ilusionada con la idea de irse de ahí, por eso hizo el gesto de pensarlo un poco y después sólo asentir con la cabeza, pero en su interior estaba más que agradecida de poder escapar de las historias de terror.

- vamos- Shaoran tomo su mano y se levantó. Sakura hizo lo mismo para emprender la huida. Shaoran no dijo nada, ni intentó voltear a ver a los demás, sólo se concentró en sacar de ahí a Sakura. Pero cómo era de esperarse todos notaron que el par dejaba la fogata del terror y las risitas y comentarios no tardaron en aparecer.

- ¿pero a dónde van tortolitos?-

- ¿tan rápido nos dejan?-

- déjenlos, no ven que quieren estar los dos "solitos"-

- si verdad-

- ¡regresen temprano!-

- no se preocupen, no le diremos a los profes que se escaparon al bosque, JUNTOS-

Shaoran apretó el paso, sólo ignoraba todo comentario, sabía que algo así pasaría, pero ni modo, nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Sakura pos su parte sólo volteó un instante, mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por Shaoran, para despedirse de Tomoyo, sólo hizo un gesto con su mano de despedida y se arrepintió cuando vio la mirada y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía su amiga para ella.

Cuando la pareja se hubo retirado de la vista de todos, Tomoyo no pudo contener el comentario hacía Ryo, quien estaba sentado junto a ella.

- ¡qué lindos se veían y qué romántico, una caminata a luz de la luna por el bosque! ¡me dan ganas de seguirlos a escondidas y filmarlos!-

- ¿de verdad harías eso?- preguntó Ryo con incredulidad.

- pero por supuesto, pero esta vez no lo haré- vio detenidamente por donde se habían ido sus amigos y su cara cambio por una más tierna -se merecen un tiempo juntos a solas, con tantas cosas que están pasando no tienen mucho tiempo para pasar juntos como pareja-

- sus actividades "extracurriculares" les quitan mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- Ahora que Ryo sabía la verdad acerca de la magia era más fácil para él entender la situación de sus amigos.

- por desgracia así es, y más últimamente con todo lo que acaba de pasar con el duelo y la nueva enemiga, los entrenamientos y si contamos que además tienen que aparentar una vida normal, escuela, deberes, amigos, familia; realmente no han tenido mucho tiempo a solas-

- realmente te preocupas por ellos- dijo el chico Ryo ahora observando a Tomoyo detenidamente, esa chica realmente era espléndida y con cada acción que ella hacía, él notaba más lo extraordinaria persona que era Tomoyo.

- son mis mejores amigos, sólo les deseo lo mejor- y entonces volvió con su ánimo de siempre -además no es saludable para su relación que sólo se la pasen hablando de "negocios" ellos también tienen que atender sus "asuntos personales" jijijijijiji-

- es muy cierto- fue lo único que respondió Ryo. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, simplemente volvieron la atención a las historias que habían retomado en la fogata.

Mientras tanto:

- gracias por sacarme de allí- decía Sakura tiernamente mientras caminaba por el bosque tomada de la mano de Shaoran.

- me di cuenta de que realmente no te gustan las historias de terror, y esta vez no iba a poder mandarlos a dormir como lo hice la última vez...recuerdas- al decir esto coloco a Sakura delante de él y la abrazo por la espalda. Sakura sintió los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Shaoran rodeándola y eso le gusto mucho, era bueno estar a solas con él porque sólo en estas ocasiones él se portaba más tierno con ella, y momentos esos pocos tenían gracias a todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor por lo que había que aprovecharlos al máximo.

- el día en las montañas...cómo olvidarlo, ese día me ayudaste mucho- se pego más al cuerpo de su novio y así siguieron caminando por un buen rato, el silencio no era molesto, es más no había silencio, al menos no entre ellos porque con sus actos decían todo lo que sentían por el otro, un simple abrazo un simple beso bastaban para que ambos supieran lo mucho que se querían.

Ninguno de los dos quería romper el bello silencio que se había formado, sólo ellos, un abrazo, el bosque, la luna y las estrellas. Todo fue perfecto al menos hasta que Shaoran decidió que era momento de un poco de platica.

- sabes... nunca pensé que aún ahora tuvieras miedo a esas historias- Shaoran lo dijo en un tono burlón y recostando su cabeza sobre los hombros de la chica.

- ¡oye!- se quejo Sakura poniendo cara infantil y volteando sólo un poco para ver la cara de burla de Shaoran en ese momento -¿me estás diciendo miedosa?-

- si...pero aún así me gusta ésta parte infantil de ti-

- ¿y ahora me dices infantil?- en ese momento se liberó del abrazo y después de eso cruzo los brazos justo como lo haría una niña chiquita -pues bien...entonces vamos a jugar- saco la lengua de forma infantil.

- ¿a jugar?- el castaño arqueó una ceja.

- si a jugar-

- pero...-

- ¡las traes!- Sakura no dio tiempo de nada, en un segundo estaba tocando con la palma a Shaoran y al otro estaba dándose a la fuga.

- ¿pero qué? - el castaño tardó en reaccionar, pero luego sólo sonrió y de inmediato empezó la persecución -¡no te vas a escapar!-

- ¡atrápame si puedes!- gritó Sakura volteando sólo un instante y sin dejar de correr.

Todo en ese momento era perfecto, solos, él y ella. En ese momento parecían un par de pequeños corriendo por el bosque y jugando a "las traes". Corrieron por varios minutos, como era de esperarse a Shaoran le costaba alcanzar a Sakura, su rapidez seguía siendo tan buena como la de él mismo, pero tenía que acabar con este juego del gato y el ratón lo más rápido posible para eso vio a su alrededor mientras corría y noto un buen camino para acortar y por fin alcanzar a Sakura. Iba a tomar ese camino cuando vio Sakura tomaba el mismo camino que él tenía planeado, ella siempre adelantándose a sus actos. De un momento a otro la perdió de vista, pero no tardo en encontrarla otra vez, pero ya no corría ahora sólo estaba parada mirando hacía el horizonte.

- ¡te tengo!- llegó y la abrazó nuevamente por la espalda -Sakura sabes que si te detienes es fácil atraparte ¿verdad?-  
Ella giró la cabeza para verlo sin soltarse de su abrazo -lo sé, pero mira lo que me encontré- volvió la mirada al horizonte, no sabían cómo habían llegado allí pero frente a ellos tenían el bosque en toda su extensión, estaban en una colina o especie de colina, los árboles detrás de ellos y hacia el frente y varios metros hacia abajo se extendía un hermoso lago que reflejaba sin dudar el bello resplandor de la luna llena, luna que se podía ver a la perfección desde esa posición. También estaban las estrellas que adornaban y daban más claridad al singular paisaje, además de majestuosos árboles que con su altura parecían acariciar sutilmente a la luna. Todo parecía un inigualable cuadro pintado por la madre naturaleza, un cuadro pintado especialmente para el deleite de esa joven pareja.

- ¿no es hermoso, Shaoran?- la castaña se aferró más al abrazo.

- si que lo es- dijo el castaño también admirando el hermoso paisaje que tenían frente a ellos.

En ese momento un par de ardillas corrían y se perseguían, todo por conseguir una deliciosa nuez. Era tal vitalidad de las ardidllas que no les importaba qué o quién estuviera en su camino, y como era de esperarse en ese camino estaban ambos castaños. Por tal motivo las ardillas empezaron a correr alrededor de la pareja sin parar hasta que por fin una de ellas terminó estrellándose en la pierna del ambarino y logrando que inevitablemente perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!- Pero esta vez no pudo contener la caída, pero por lo mismo no pudo evitar traer consigo a Sakura.

- ¡Ahhhhhh!- ambos cayeron al pasto, pero en lugar de quejarse sólo lograron verse el uno al otro y empezarse a reír.

- jajajajajaja-

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó al fin el castaño tomando del brazo a la chica mientras se enderezaba para sentarse más cómodamente.

- si estoy bien- respondió mientras acababa de reíse -esas ardillas están un poco locas ¿no crees?-

- Sakura, estas helando- se preocupó el chico cuando había tocado a la chica por el brazo. ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que el clima estaba fresco y que Sakura no traía nada para taparse con sigo. él y su tonta estupidez.

- descuida, estoy bien- trató de tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionó.

- no, no, te puedes enfermar y luego tu hermano me va a matar por dejar que te enfermes durante el campamento, ya bastante me ha costado conseguir que deje de molestarnos como para que vuelva a estar detrás de mi todo el tiempo- el chico iba a quitarse la chamarra con el fin de dársela a Sakura, pero fue detenido rápidamente.

- ¡Shaoran Li, tú te quitas esa chamarra y yo te dejo de hablar!- reprochó Sakura cuando vio las intenciones del chico.

- pero...-

- no, yo estaré bien, además a ti no te gusta el frío-

- pero...-

- nada, ya te dije, tú que quitas esa chamarra y yo te retiro la palabra-

- detesto que hagas estas cosas, sabes que no puedo negar y menos cuando me regañas de esa forma. ¡Arrgg!- refunfuño -y lo peor es que eres capaz de hacer lo que dices, no puedo no creerte cuando me regañas con todo mi nombre-

- lo sé, por eso lo hago- sacó la lengua un poco de forma inocente, pues con él tiempo había aprendido uno que otro truco.

- bueno en ese caso...- Shaoran hizo que Sakura se sentará frente a él y de nueva cuenta la abrazó por la espalda -¿qué te parece esta idea?-

- pienso que es una buena idea- respondió mientras ponía sus brazos sobre los de él y del mismo modo entrelazaba las manos de ambos.

-sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto- dijo la ojiverde mientras fijaba aún más la vista en ese hermoso paisaje.

- ¿qué?-

- que lo puedo compartir contigo-

- si esa es una de las mejores cosas-

- Shaoran, cómo quisiera que siempre pudiéramos estar así, se siente tan bien-

- a mí también me gustaría estar así por mucho más tiempo-

- Shaoran...- alzo la vista hacia el chico que estaba detrás de ella abrazándola tiernamente.

- dime-

- ¿verdad que siempre vamos a estar juntos? nada ni nadie podrá separarnos nunca ¿verdad?-

Por alguna extraña razón Shaoran escuchó esas palabras y un mal presentimiento y una serie de recuerdos vinieron a él. Por alguna extraña razón en ese momento tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo se avecinaba y además con esas palabras recordó los sucesos de hace unos meses en su natal China, sucesos que involucraban a su madre, a una chica, a él y un posible rompimiento de toda relación con la card captor. él chico no quería recordar esas cosas en ese momento, así que sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, ahora eso no importaba, ya había logrado posponer ese odioso momento y ahora lo importante era que estaba con la única chica con la que en verdad le gustaba estar, Sakura.

- ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto la chica al ver a Shaoran tan pensativo.

- si, lo siento, sólo estaba pensando-

- ¿en qué pensabas?-

- Sakura...recuerda estas palabras: "pase lo que pase, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado y siempre te voy a querer, eres y siempre serás la persona más importante para mí, tenlo siempre en mente-

- tú también lo eres para mí- se volteó un poco y deposito una de sus delicadas manos sobre la mejilla del varón.

- recuérdalo bien Sakura, siempre serás tú para mí, tú y nadie más- en ese momento soltó a la ojiverde para poder tomar el rostro de la chica con sus manos.

- siempre lo recordaré- la mano que tenía sobre la mejilla del chico la traslado y puso encima de una de las manos del varón mientras recostaba su cabeza más sobre ese lado -no sé porque te preocupas por eso, sabes que siempre lo tengo en mente, yo sé que siempre estaremos juntos- cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el hermoso momento.

- gracias por estar conmigo Sakura...gracias- acarició tiernamente el rosto de la chica.  
Ella sonrió tiernamente y abrió los ojos para ver sus ojos color ámbar preferidos.

- gracias a ti- le respondió y fue lo último que dijo pues sus labios fueron atrapados en un tierno y dulce beso que no dudo ni un minuto en responder. Ninguno apresuro el beso, simplemente lo disfrutaban, disfrutaban el momento, momento que sería irrepetible, por eso querían hacerlo durar lo más que pudieran.

No notaron el pasar del tiempo, estuvieron allí observando el hermoso paisaje por mucho tiempo, simplemente hablando, riendo, disfrutando de la presencia del otro; al menos eso hicieron hasta que notaron que ya era hora de volver, habían pasado un par de horas desde su escapada de las historias de terror.

- creo tenemos que volver- al fin dijo el castaño

- creo que tienes razón, hemos estado fuera del campamento por mucho tiempo, aunque no quisiera volver-

- es cierto, yo tampoco quiero volver, pero si algún profesor nota que no estamos nos meteremos en un gran lío-

- si...debemos volver- suspiró Sakura, no quedaba de otra tenían que volver o podrían empezar a notar su larga ausencia.

Con un poco de pesadez Shaoran se levantó y tendió la mano para ayudar a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

- muy bien, te sigo, ¿por dónde vamos?- preguntó el ambarino.

- ¿hoe?- se extraño Sakura -¿por qué me preguntas eso a mí?-

- pues porque tú fuiste la que me hizo perseguirte- alzo una ceja.

- pero yo no me fije por dónde iba, yo pensé que tú te fijarías en eso-

- oh oh... -miró a su alrededor el castaño para luego volver la mirada a Sakura -si tú no viste por donde íbamos y yo tampoco -la chica también empezó a comprender lo que Shaoran quería decir -eso quiere decir que...-

- ...estamos perdidos- la ojiverde terminó la frase, y en su cara sólo se reflejaba la enorme sorpresa de hallarse perdida a mitad del bosque.

Caminaron un rato, pero el cansancio les estaba ganado así que decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar un poco. Pararon y se sentaron bajo un árbol, pero pronto para ambos el sueño empezó a hacerse presente y cuando menos lo notaron ambos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo y ahí se quedaron los dos, como un par de niños pequeños perdidos en el bosque y durmiendo profundamente.

Hay estaba Tomoyo junto con sus amigas, todas menos una, era la hora del desayuno y ya casi tenían que ir a la reunión con el último profesor para la última prueba, y de Sakura aún no sabían nada.

- ¿están seguras que no debemos decirle a algún profesor que nuestros amigos no han regresado?- Naoko estaba un poco preocupada al respecto.

- no se preocupen estoy segura que esos dos están perfectamente- sonrió Tomoyo para todas, nada malo podía pasarles a esos dos, no mientras estuvieran juntos, pues siempre cuidarían el uno del otro además tenían a la magia de su lado.

- ¿de verdad crees eso Tomoyo?- preguntó ahora Rika

- si descuiden ellos van a llegar en cualquier momento, no alertemos a nadie aún, esperemos un poco más-

Y como si sus palabras fueran magia, Chiharu logro ver a un par de castaños asomarse entre los árboles cómo intentando no ser vistos en su entrada después de la su enorme fuga de anoche.

- miren hay están- todas voltearon hacia donde indico la chica, de inmediato empezaron a hacerles señas para que las vieran. Sakura no tardó en localizarlas y de inmediato y cómo si llevaran ahí toda la mañana empezaron a caminar hacia el grupo de chicas.

- pero Sakura ¿dónde te has metido?- preguntó Chiharu

- si estábamos preocupados por ustedes- ahora Noko fue la que hablo.

- pensamos que algo malo les pudo pasar, que pudieron perderse o haberse lastimado-

Ante esas palabras a ambos castaños les salieron gotitas en la nuca.

- bueno...en realidad nos perdimos pero ya estábamos tan casados que no nos dimos cuanta y nos quedamos dormidos bajo un árbol- explico rápidamente la castaña - pero fue mucho más fácil encontrar el camino de regreso con la luz del día-

- se quedaron dormidos los dos...juntos...bajo un árbol- miro curiosa Tomoyo, todas parecieron entender el significado de esas palabras, más bien todos entendieron pues de inmediato los dos castaños se pusieron más rojos que un tomate.

- ¡ No, no, no, no es lo que piensan !- dijo abochornada la ojiverde.

- ¡ aquí no paso nada, sólo nos quedamos dormidos !- también se defendió Shaoran pero no parecía que las chicas cambiaran su cara - yo...mejor me voy a buscar a los de mi equipo- y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Sakura tuvo que soportar las miradas de sus amigas, pero de inmediato y ahora con un poco más de calma les explicó lo que había sucedido, bueno a grandes rasgos, pero eso pareció bastar para que dejaran de molestarla con sus miradas inquisidoras.

- me alegra que todos hayan despertado bien, espero que hayan dormido lo suficiente y espero que hayan tenido un muy buen desayuno, porque lo van a necesitar pues la última prueba del campamento esta aquí-

Todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos, así que el profesor prosiguió con la explicación.

- bien, la segunda prueba es un rally, todos formaran parejas, un hombre y una mujer. Las parejas deberán demostrar sus habilidades físicas y no sólo eso también las de raciocinio. Así es muchachos este rally lo decide todo, no pierdan la esperanza los que van perdiendo por que en esta prueba el salón de la pareja ganadora recibirá 10 puntos, 7 para el segundo lugar y 5 para el tercero. La razón de que los puntos sean más es simple, la dificultad es mayor a la de todas la pruebas anteriores y más si contamos el hecho de que las parejas deberán ir atadas a un pie, así es deberán también demostrar habilidad para realizar todas las pruebas que se les presente teniendo estado atados por un pie y parte deberán de ir descubriendo las pistas que los llevaran a las diferentes pruebas que han sido puestas. Si de pura casualidad llegan a encontrar una de las pruebas sin haber hallado antes la pista no podrán acceder a ella, es importante que lleven el papelito que encuentren para que les den autorización de hacer la prueba impuesta. Ahora sin más que decir... ¡a formar parejas se ha dicho! -  
Todos los alumnos no perdieron el tiempo, muchos querían hacer pareja con Ryo y con Seint, el último tardo en decidir a cuál de todas la chicas de su salón escogería, tenía a muchas alrededor para escoger, era obvio que la que el quería no podría ser, Sakura, ella obviamente estaría con Shaoran, y no estaba de humor como para soportar a una de sus tantas admiradoras, así que vio y pensó rápidamente, Tomoyo, si ella sería perfecta para la prueba, a demás el chico Ryo no podría participar con ella debido a que estaba en otro salón así que de paso le daría una pequeña elcción al engreído del otro salón, según su parecer. Y la prueba empezó así, Sakura con Shaoran un poco adormilados y cansados por haber pasado el día a la intemperie, Seint con Tomoyo, tal vez la pareja más dispareja, pero que se le iba a hacer, lo único que provoco esa pareja es que cierto chico de cierto salón pusiera cara de pocos amigos al enterarse de la noticia, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo, así era la vida.

Así después todos ataron sus pies, y la prueba comenzó, algunos no podían caminar bien y a cada rato se veían parejas en el piso, pero las que no empezaron la búsqueda de las pistas que los llevarían a las pruebas correspondientes. Los más rápidos eran Sakura y Shaoran, ambos se conocían tan bien y tenían una excelente condición física que no les era difícil llevar un buen ritmo, incluso corrían, saltaban y esquivaban cualquier tronco o piedra que estuviera en su camino, al parecer las clases de artes marciales a Sakura le estaba ayudando de mucho a mejorar sus ya natas habilidades para la gimnasia.

Así pasaron por todas la pruebas; primera prueba, pasar a través de una especie de telaraña con hojas; segunda prueba, arrastrarse a través de un tramo de malla y evitar ser picados por los pequeños picos; tercera prueba, pasar saltando por unas rocas y atravesar el río; cuarta prueba, nadar un tramo del hermoso lago del lugar y sexta y última prueba, entrar a una pequeña cueva, llegar hasta al final y recoger la bandera de la victoria. Por su puesto para llegar a cada prueba tuvieron que ir descifrando las pistas y acertijos que se les iban dando.

Pero fue precisamente en la última prueba en la que Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron algunos dilemas, iban a la delantera, nadie les seguía pero en cuanto les indicaron lo que tenían que hacer Sakura se puso más blanca que le mismo papel y en nada ayudaba el que hubiera nubes que bloqueaban el paso de los rayos del Sol, nubes que amenazaban con soltar una buena lluvia.  
- no tenemos que entrar si no quieres- dijo Shaoran volteando a verla directamente a los ojos.  
Ella dudo un momento pero luego añadió -no está bien, entremos-

- ¿estás segura?-

- gracias por preocuparte, pero nuestro grupo confía en nosotros-

- ¿de verdad estarás bien?-

- lo estaré, descuida- se alzo un poco para poder darle un tierno beso, fue corto, sus labios sólo estuvieron en contacto por unos instantes, pero lo suficiente para dar a entender que todo estaría bien

-además que podría pasarme si tu estás conmigo- le dedico una amplia y dulce sonrisa

- entonces, vamos- tomo la mano de Sakura y así se adentraron a recoger el último artefacto que haría a su salón el ganador del campamento.

- El tercer lugar de este campamento lo tiene...el salón número CINCO con 8 puntos- empezaba a decir el profesor aún con la amenaza de lluvia en cualquier momento -el segundo lugar se lo lleva el salón número CUATRO con 19 puntos- los salones correspondientes empezaban a festejar - ¡Y el ganador indiscutible de este campamento, con 28 puntos, el Salón número DOS! -anunciaba el profesor encargado del campamento -Felicidades jóvenes demostraron ser los mejores de los segundos grados de secundaria- todos los del salón empezaron a festejar, saltaban y gritaban, todo era frenesí y más cuando la lluvia empezó a hacerse presente, pero eso poco importo, todos estaban felices, incluso los de otros salones empezaron a correr y saltar, jugaban y festejaban al ritmo de la lluvia.

- ¡Ganamos, ganamos!- Sakura brincaba sosteniéndose de Shaoran, quien sonreía de ver a su novia tan alegre y vivaz, justo como él sabía que era.

- todo fue gracias al valor que demostraste- ambos ya estaban empapados, pero daba lo mismo pues todos a esa altura ya lo estaban.

- si pero tú me ayudaste mucho, ¿cómo puedo agradecértelo?-

- yo sé como- y sin aviso alguno acerco a Sakura hacia él y empezó a besarla, la chica no puso resistencia ante eso, es más le gustaba esa parte de Shaoran, le encantaba probar los labios de su novio, era algo que ya no podía dejar de hacer, era una nueva adicción, una deliciosa adicción.

Y así terminaba el campamento, toda una reverenda fiesta bajo la lluvia, jóvenes saltando, jugando, disfrutando de la lluvia y una pareja que a completaba la escena mientras demostraban el amor que se tenían.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- estoy ansiosa por que sea lunes- decía una chica desde la ventana del salón 4 del tercer grado de secundaria, una chica realmente hermosa, sus ojos violeta habían cautivado a muchos hombres de la secundaria en tan sólo el primer día, y su hermoso y largo cabello café combinado con su hermosa y delicada figura más unas facciones delicadas, hacían de la chica toda un belleza para admirar. La chica llevaba a penas dos días en esa escuela, pero fueron suficientes para que la gran mayoría de los hombres empezaran a babear ante la presencia de su figura -no puedo esperar a que regresen del campamento los de segundo, estoy segura que varios se llevaran algunas sorpresas-

- señorita Ko, podría volver a su asiento, la clase va a comenzar- escucho que le decía desde la puerta y cuando volteo encontró a su profesor de matemáticas con cara de pocos amigos, así que para evitar los problemas obedeció al profesor, no sin antes dar una última mirada al cielo nublado que se presentaba ante ella -definitivamente ya quiero que sea lunes- un brillo algo malicioso apareció por un segundo en aquellos ojos violeta que ante los demás no eran más que pura bondad y nobleza.

**_...Continuará..._**

Al fin! si si aquí esta el esperado capitulo 22, esta vez si estuvo más en tiempo, a demás aproveche ahora que estoy de vacaciones unos días.

Espero que el campamento no haya sido demasiado rápido, pero es que no podía alargarlo más de un capitulo, ya todo está planeado y la verdad no quiero hacerlos esperar más con capítulos que no avanzan, ya se viene lo bueno pero por eso quise algo de calma antes de la tormenta, ups estoy diciendo demasiado, ya no diré más, ahora tendrán que esperar otro poco para ver a lo que me refiero.

También espero que les hayan gustado los momentos S+S, siiii y ¿Eriol ya va a despertar?, y los pequeños encuentros entre los dos eternos rivales y la chica del final, todo muy intrigante ¿no creen?. Pero bueno ya no diré más y nos estamos viendo en la próxima actualización que espero que sea pronto, mientras ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos. Y por cierto la canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama: "A little Pain" de Olivia Lufkin y es un ending del anime NANA.

_** ¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! **_


	24. Capitulo 23

******"Destinos fusionados"**

Capitulo 23

"Cuando los problemas comienzan..."

_ © P o r I v v y © _

* * *

La calma regreso a la casa de la familia Kinomoto después de unos días agitados, Sakura de campamento, Touya en la universidad y Fujitaka en sus investigaciones. Ese fin de semana todo parecía normal, un excelente día, una deliciosa brisa entraba, poco a poco los aires del verano empezaban a sentirse, junio estaba comenzando y con ello las expectativas por el verano aumentaban día con día.

- ¡Buenos días hermano!- Sakura bajo muy animada las escaleras y vio a su hermano en la cocina quien hacía un delicioso desayuno.

- Vaya, y yo que pensé que los monstros descasaban hasta tarde después de haber gastado todas sus energías en un campamento-

- hoy no voy a pelear, estoy de muy buen humor cómo para enfadarme- y con su habitual energía ingreso al comedor mientras Touya refunfuñaba.

- oye monstruo, ¿sabes que es domingo, verdad?-

- si lo sé, pero ya no podía dormir más-

- ¿algún mal sueño?- preguntó inquieto el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- para nada, simplemente creo que aún tengo la emoción del campamento-

- pues qué bien que estés con esas energías, porque la vas a necesitar para limpiar toda la casa-

- ¿quééééé?-

- no me digas que lo volviste a olvidar- el moreno fue por la pizarra y le mostro a su hermana -mira aquí dice que esta semana te toca a ti- se burlo al ver la cara de confusión de su hermana ante su mala memoria.

- es verdad lo había olvidado por completo- se resigno la castaña, pero después la vida volvió a ella -¿pero verdad que me vas a ayudar, verdad que sí hermano?- le puso ojos de cachorrito

- olvídalo- respondió secamente y devolviendo la pizarra a su lugar - además tengo que ir a trabajar.

- ¡pero es domingo!-

- ¿y eso qué? el mundo no se detiene por que sea domingo, así que vas a tener que hacer el aseo tu sola- sin más tomo sus cosas y empezó a marcharse -llegaré temprano, el desayuno está en la cocina, sólo no te comas los platos, monstruo- y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo antes de que un libro arrojado por su linda hermanita diera en el blanco.

- ¡ahh, Touya!- se enojó Sakura, pero después vio el desayuno que había en la cocina para ella y sonrió, unos deliciosos hot cakes estaban listos para ser comidos, al parecer esa era la forma de Touya de decir: ¡Bienvenida a casa!

... ... ... ... ...

El día seguía transcurriendo mientras Sakura hacía el aseo de su casa, pero su tranquilidad y tal vez el resto de la semana se verían cambiados a partir de la llamada de su padre, quien había llamado a casa para preguntar si había en su escritorio algunos libros que necesitaba urgentemente para su investigación, y así era, por lo que Sakura tendría que ir a dejarlos a la universidad, lugar donde su padre ahora pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

El viaje a la universidad fue más tranquilo, al menos ya conocía el camino hacia la oficina de su padre, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y fue directo hacia allá. Llamó a la puerta y nadie respondió así que se animo a entrar con mucho cuidado, sin embargo cuando estaba adentro no vio a nadie, sólo había libros y más libros, libros por doquier; definitivamente su padre estaba trabajando arduamente en su investigación, miro en todo su alrededor, ahora la oficina de su padre era mucho más grande, pero nunca dejaba de estar repleta de libros. Empezó a andar por la habitación y vio otro escritorio, seguramente era el del ayudante de su padre, se notaba que también estaba trabajando arduamente. En pocas ocasiones tenía el placer de estar en la oficina de su padre, pero era algo que le gustaba a la castaña, sentir el aroma de los libros y de su padre mezclado con un poco de café, era una sensación que la tranquilizaba.

Siguió observando la habitación y detuvo su mirada en una puerta, ella sabía que detrás de esa puerta había algunos de los tesoros que su padre había descubierto en sus viajes, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentía rara al ver esa puerta, sentía que algo la llamada desde el interior.

Lentamente dejo los libros en el escritorio de su padre y siguió su travesía hacia la puerta, mientras más cerca estaba más podía sentir el llamado. Poco a poco llego a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y vio en el interior; ahora en el centro de la habitación había un objeto que nunca antes había visto, ese era el nuevo tesoro de su padre, el que lo ha tenido tan ocupado estos últimos meses.

Al estar en aquella habitación sentía una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, miro al rededor para asegurarse, no había duda el objeto que la estaba llamando era aquel nuevo pergamino, poco a poco se acerco a él. Lo miró con curiosidad a través de la caja de cristal que lo cuidaba con tanto recelo. Había algo que emanaba de ese pergamino, por alguna razón le parecía familiar, con cuidado coloco su mano en aquella caja de cristal y fue entonces cuando todo sucedió y una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar rápidamente frente a Sakura:

El mundo se veía muy primitivo, una sociedad por sobrevivir, dos poderes cayendo del cielo, un rápido crecimiento de esa civilización, todos alababan a los poderes por ello, todo parecía bien, después vino la disputa, la avaricia, la arrogancia. Los poderes son sellados, pasan los años, y a lo largo ve a personas que logran encontrar esos poderes, pero mueren y los poderes vuelven a sellarse, una y otra vez pasaba lo mismo. Las imágenes se detienen un poco para mostrar a un joven con ropas chinas, encontraba uno de los poderes, estaba de espaldas, no podía ver su cara. -Yo lo conozco- se decía Sakura -¿quién eres?- preguntó, pero pareció que su voz llego hasta la imagen pues se escucho una voz decirle _"-perdón por los problemas que te seguiré causando, pequeña Sakura-" _el joven iba a voltear para mostrar su rostro, Sakura estaba expectante por descubrir a esa persona, ella sabía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero todo era tan confuso que no lograba reconocerlo.

- ¿Sakura?- en ese momento la voz del amable Fujitaka invadió el lugar y Sakura salió de su trance rápidamente -Sakura hija, ¿estas bien?-

- ¿eh?... -volteó y reacciono de inmediato al ver a su padre -si, si claro, sólo estaba viendo este pergamino, pero creo que me quede hipnotizada viéndolo-

- ah, pero si has encontrado el pergamino- su padre se acerco y se puso a su lado -a veces yo también lo veo y quedo hipnotizado-

- ¿de verdad?-

- si, es que en este pergamino hay tantas cosas por descubrir-

- papá...-

- ¿si?-

- podrías contarme más acerca de este pergamino, de verdad quiero saber más de su historia-

- ¿parece que te ha intrigado este pergamino?- su papá sonrió contento de ver el interés de su hija.

- si un poco- respondió tímidamente, después de todo no podía decirle a su papá que quería encontrar el significado de las imágenes que vio.

- pues bien, puedo contarte todo lo que he descubierto del pergamino hasta el momento, ven vamos a ponernos más cómodos-

Y entonces Fujitaha comenzó a relatar todo lo que conocía del pergamino: la extraña forma en cómo lo consiguió, la inusual edad del pergamino, el lugar del que creía que provenía, y lo más importante de todo, el cómo narra la llegada de unos poderes que cambiaron el rumbo de esa civilización.

- ¿poderes, qué clase de poderes?-

- aún no lo sé, en el pergamino sólo mencionan que era algo así como una especie de divinidad que les otorgo esos dos maravillosos poderes, poderes que son capaces de modificar el rumbo de la historia. En el pergamino se dice que esos poderes eran inigualables, que juntos eran invencibles y podían lograr lo imposible, pero separados eran más débiles, pero no por eso inservibles, cada uno por separado era igual de sorprendente y único. Pero como todo poder, este causo problemas, la divinidad que otorgo los poderes volvió para sellarlos, y sólo aquellos que realmente merecieran ser portadores de tal poder podrían despertarlos. Recientemente descubrí que esa divinidad no sólo se encargo de sellarlos, para asegurarse del buen uso de esos poderes en caso de ser despertados, fue creada una especie de guardián que sería el juez que decidiría el dejar los poderes despiertos o el sellarlos de nuevo-

- ¡increíble!- se sorprendió Sakura -papá esto es sorprendente-

- lo es, este pergamino podría cambiar la historia del mundo entero, realmente estoy impaciente por descubrir que más tiene oculto este pergamino-

- ¿aún hay más?-

- si, aún hay mucho, hay cosas que no logro comprender, como esto de los poderes, ¿realmente existirán? ¿O serán una simple leyenda?, ¿habrá sido gracias a esos poderes que esta civilización pudo desarrollarse en una época tan temprana para la vida? ¿Dónde está esa civilización?, ¿tienen ruinas?... tantas y tantas preguntas a las que encontrar una respuesta.

Por alguna razón en ese momento algo pareció iluminarse en la mente de la maestra de cartas: "dos poderes legendarios que pueden hacer lo imposible; ahora dos personas que juntos buscan dos poderes diferentes, uno en las cartas y otro al parecer en Shaoran, además la extraña sensación que le emite ese pergamino, más la imágenes que vio minutos atrás". ¿Acaso podrían ser lo mismo? ¿Sería posible?

- Hija ¿estás bien?- preguntó Fujitaka al ver a su hija un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

- si papá, es sólo que me quede pensando algo-

- ¿todo está bien? ¿Algún problema en la escuela, con Shaoran?-

- no, no, papá, la escuela está perfecto y con Shaoran las cosas van de maravilla-

- sabes que cualquier problema me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad?-

- claro papá, pero te digo que no pasa nada malo, simplemente que la historia que me contaste me dejo muy pensativa es todo, de verdad- y sonrió como siempre lo hace para poder tranquilizar a su padre.

- si parece que te impacto mucho la historia, ven vamos a tomar algo mientras le hecho un vistazo a los libros que me trajiste-

- si, si, me parece una excelente idea-

... ... ... ...

- ¡Kero...ya llegué!- anunció la maestra de las cartas en cuanto regreso -Kero ¿dónde estas? tengo algo importante que contarte- empezó a buscar por toda la casa hasta que lo encontró en el sofá descansando después de haber lavado toda la ropa -gracias por ayudarme Kero- le dio un pequeño beso en la cabecita el cual despertó al pequeño guardián.

-¿Sakura?- empezó a desperezarse -al fin llegas-

- lamento si me tarde mucho, pero creo que descubrí varias cosas acerca de lo que está pasando con los Oyaji-

- ¿descubrir?- se extraño Kero -¿pero qué no ibas con tu papá?-

- si Kero, ahí fue dónde encontré algunas respuestas, pero no estoy segura-

- ¿qué fue lo que encontraste?- se sentó el guardián muy serio.

- pues, todo empezó con un pergamino...- la chica comenzó a explicar. Conforme aumentaba la explicación el guardián ponía cada vez más cara de seriedad, analizaba cada palabra de su maestra, oía con cuidado y meditaba.

- ...entonces ¿qué crees, Kero? ¿Crees que todo esto tenga alguna relación?-

El guardián pensó un poco la respuesta -Sakura creo que has escuchado mucho esta frase de mi antiguo creador: simplemente no existen las coincidencias...

- sólo lo inevitable- completó la frase la ojiverde, comprendiendo todo.

- Sakura si tu padre recibió ese pergamino fue por algo, quizá era para que él lo descifrará y tu pudieras enterarte de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, quizá las visiones que tuviste son para que comprendas la situación y veas la importancia del asunto. Además estoy casi 100% seguro de que los poderes de los habla el pergamino son los que anda buscando esa mujer que controla a los dos chicos.

- Kero, si eso es verdad, entonces menos podemos dejar que esos poderes caigan en manos de esa señora, aún no sabemos sus intenciones, pero no creo que sean nada buenas- una idea pareció cruzarse por la mente de Sakura -...ahora que lo recuerdo...Shaoran está buscando a una poderosa hechicera fugitiva en su país, según sé, ella intentó robar un objeto muy valioso en la familia Li porque pensaba que poseía un poder muy valioso-

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- preguntó un poco molesto Kerberos

- ¡qué no lo ves Kero! esa mujer puede ser la misma que nos está atacando ahora mismo, la descripción encaja: mujer, poderosa hechicera, en busca de un poder, con malas intenciones. Además si lo piensas, no mucho después de la fuga de esa mujer empezó todo esto de los duelos y demás- el guardián lo pensó un poco.

- puede que sea así, tiene sentido, pero aún así...aún me quedan muchas dudas...¿quién es el joven al que viste al tocar el pergamino, cómo es que las cartas pueden tener uno de esos poderes, si realmente estuvieran dentro yo sería capaz de sentirlo, pero no he notado ningún cambio y tú no has encontrado ningún poder; la mujer que busca el mocoso de tu novio es la misma que nos ataca?...Además lo que menos puedo creer y entender es que ese chiquillo tenga uno de los poderes, hasta donde sabemos el chiquillo no ha hecho nada para conseguir algo así de importante y aún más, realmente no creo que el mocoso sea merecedor de un poder tan grande-

- ¡Kero!- reprochó Sakura por el pequeño insulto a Shaoran pero continuó -pero pensándolo bien, es verdad, yo tampoco comprendo esas cosas, quisiera saber si realmente ese poder que buscan está realmente dentro de las cartas- y entonces sacó de su mochila las cartas y las empezó a mirar fijamente.

- si algo así estuviera en las cartas desde antes, estoy seguro que Clow nos hubiera dicho algo, pero nunca antes había escuchado de algún poder extra dentro de las cartas y estoy seguro que Yue tampoco sabe eso, algo así de grande tendría que saberlo ambos guardianes...arggg- refunfuño Kero - ¿por qué Clow era tan complicado?, por qué si había algo dentro de las cartas nunca lo mencionó...definitivamente ese sujeto es despreciable- y entonces una idea surgió en esa pequeña cabecita -cierto, ¿por qué no preguntamos a la reencarnación de Clow, ese chiquillo posee la memoria de Clow, él debe de saber algo al respecto-

- no podemos- Sakura se ensombreció un poco -hace mucho que escribo a Eriol, le empecé a escribir cuando las cosas empezaron a empeorar, pero no he recibido respuesta alguna, también he tratado de contactar con la profesora Mizuki, pero tampoco me he podido comunicar con ella, ¿me pregunto si estará bien?-

- esto es raro, que el chiquillo inglés no responda es muy poco usual, pero siendo la reencarnación del grandioso mago Clow no me sorprendería, Clow solía olvidar responder su correo muy seguido, tal vez con la edad los rasgos de Clow se hacen más notorios en la personalidad del mocoso- Kero trató de animar un poco el ambiente, pero esta vez funciono muy poco pues Sakura en el fondo sentía que las cosas no estaban bien, sentía que Eriol estaba en apuros.

- solo espero que las cosas les salgan bien en Inglaterra- la ojiverde volteo a ver hacia la ventana y contemplo el cielo azul en su esplendor, un cielo tan claro que parecía casi una paradoja el que en ese momento pasarán por tantos problemas.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

En una pequeña pero linda habitación, donde lo único que se respiraba era la fragancia de risas inocentes pertenecientes a una pequeña niña y donde la inocencia hacía presencia, estaba la pequeña de ojos violeta, jugaba sin más sólo siendo ella, sólo siendo una niña; una niña que llevaba en sus hombros una enorme tarea y una difícil elección, misma que podría decidir el futuro del mundo entero. Pero para Hanna en esos momentos sólo había alegría, al menos hasta que sintió la compañía que más le gustaba.

- ¿ángel?- volteo a buscar a la hermosa mujer y se emocionó cuando la vio -¡ángel, sabía que eras tú! estabas espiándome mientras jugaba ¿verdad?-

- un poco pequeña, vine a ver cómo te encontrabas-

- pues yo estoy de maravilla, las cosas han salido muy bien y estoy muy feliz porque últimamente he podido ver más a mi amiga Sakura y a mi amigo Shaoran-

- ¿de verdad? me alegro por ti, que bueno que puedas convivir con ellos-

- si aunque estos días que pasaron no pude verlos porque su salón se fue de campamento, ¡pero seguro los podré ver en la semana!-

- me gusta verte feliz pequeña, y espero que mantengas ese ánimo para todo lo que se viene-

- ¿se viene?- la niña pareció no comprender

- si pequeña- el ángel se puso a la altura de Hanna para poder hablar mejor con ella -a partir de ahora las cosas van a empezar a cambiar un poco-

- ¿eso quiere decir que ya voy a saber quiénes son esas personas especiales a las que debo de encontrar?-

- aún no es el tiempo para eso, pero si, pronto podrás ser capaz de descubrir a esas personas-

- ¡qué bien!- se emocionó Hanna

- pequeña aún recuerdas tu misión ¿verdad?-

- si, se que tarde o temprano tendré que decidir-

- confió en que hagas la mejor elección cuando el momento llegue, por ahora habrá cambios, se aproximan muchos cambios entre las personas a las que quieres, cambios que te afectarán a ti también, así que Hanna, tienes que ser valiente, muy valiente-

- ángel, mientras tu estés conmigo nada me puede salir mal- la niña se abrazo al ángel con cariño y la hermosa mujer acarició su cabeza dulcemente

- se fuerte Hanna, muy fuerte, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que pueda-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Lunes por la mañana:

La pareja de castaños iba caminando hacia la escuela como siempre, sólo que esta vez el ambiente era un poco más serio, Sakura le estaba contando lo sucedido el día anterior en la oficina de su papá y todo lo que pudo concluir en su plática con Kero, incluido el hecho de que la persona que él busca y la mujer que controla a los Oyaji pueden ser la misma persona.

- ¿todo eso paso ayer?- preguntó incrédulo el ambarino

- si, no he omitido nada, eso fue lo que paso tal cual te lo acabo de contar- ambos iban caminando, no se detenían pero tampoco se miraban simplemente iban mirando hacia el frente.

- es raro que yo diga esto...pero entonces creo que coincido con Kerberos- esa vez sí que Sakura volteó a verlos, era raro que Shaoran coincidiera con el pequeño guardián -oye no pongas esa cara- intentó defenderse al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sakura -¡qué!, en ocasiones como estas puedo coincidir con Kerberos-

- jejeje...está bien, yo no he dicho nada, pero es bueno ver que al menos coinciden en algo: "magia"-

- ¿alguien más sabe de esto?- pregunto el castaño.

- no aún no, quería hablarlo primero contigo, quería saber tu opinión antes de comentar algo más-

- gracias por confiar en mí, sabes... sin darte cuenta siempre estas ayudándome con mis asuntos- tomo la mano de la chica mientras seguían caminando

- ¿por qué lo dices?-

- porque me has ayudado a descubrir una gran pista sobre la hechicera a la que busco, ahora que lo dices, creo que también son la misma persona. Ahora la búsqueda será mucho más fácil y también ahora me dan más ganas de atrapar a esa hechicera, porque no pienso dejar que nos haga más daño esa mujer- apretó la mano de Sakura para demostrar la intensidad de sus palabras. Sakura sonrió al ver a Shaoran de esa forma, estando así, estando juntos, sabía que nada podía salir mal.

... ... ... ...

Sin complicación alguna llegaron a la escuela ambos ya se dirigían al salón de clases, iban platicando tan distraídos que no se fijaron en la chica con un montón de papales tan grande que era imposible que viera por dónde iba caminando. Tal vez no supieran que a partir de ese momento sus vidas empezarían a cambiar drásticamente. Y cómo era de esperarse entre dos distraídos y una chica que no ve por donde va, pasó lo inevitable y de un momento a otro la chica se vio en el piso, los papeles regados por doquier y Sakura sostenida por Shaoran para evitar caer.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó el castaño a Sakura.  
- si si- Sakura se recupero y entonces los dos castaños mandaron su mirada a la chica que estaba en el suelo quejándose del golpe.

- ¡auch, eso dolió!-

- ¿estas bien?- de inmediato Sakura se puso a su nivel para ayudar a la chica y ver que estuviera bien -perdón fue nuestra culpa por no ver por dónde íbamos, ¿verdad Shaoran?- pero Shaoran no respondió, simplemente estaba como petrificado, no movía ni un músculo y parecía ver a la chica de los papeles con gran sorpresa -¿Shaoran?- volvió a preguntar la castaña y esta vez el ambarino sí que salió de su trance, sacudió la cabeza.

- si, si, fue nuestra culpa- digo en automático, pero aún parecía sorprendido. Sakura no comprendió pero le resto importancia, en ese momento primero tenían que ayudar a la chica.  
- deja que te ayudemos- y empezó a recoger las hojas junto con la chica al igual que Shaoran quien recogió las que habían volado más lejos.

- ¡listo!- dijo Sakura cuando terminaron de recoger todas la hojas.

- gracias- respondió la chica. Hasta ese momento fue que Sakura noto bien a la chica, era muy bonita, un hermoso cabello largo castaño que combinaban a la perfección con su suave piel y sus ojos violeta, entonces la ojiverde se extraño, una chica tan linda no pasaría desapercibida por la escuela.

- ¿no te había visto antes por aquí? es muy raro que no te conociera antes- empezó Sakura.

- jajaja- rió un poco la chica, su risa era igual de bonita que ella -bueno tal vez eso se deba a que acabo de ingresar a este instituto, llegue hace un par de días pero parece que los de segundo grado no estaban, mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Mao Ko y estoy en tercer grado-

- ¿Ko? de casualidad no...- empezó a preguntar Sakura pero la nueva chica no la dejo acabar.

- si así es... yo soy la hermana de Seint Ko, he visto que él es muy popular por aquí- ante esta última declaración Shaoran quedo aún más sorprendido, veía a la chica como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo momento para él.

- Vaya así que tu eres la hermana de Seint, mucho gusto en conocerte, él me ha platicado un poco de ti, deja me presento, mi nombre es...- pero de nuevo la ojiverde fue interrumpida.

- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, ¿o me equivoco?-

- no...Para nada...pero cómo...-

- mi hermanito también me ha hablado mucho de ti- le dedicó una mirada muy profunda que por un momento intimido a la maestra de las cartas, pero de repente esa mirada cambio de dueño -y el joven de acá debe de ser Shaoran Li ¿cierto?- esa no fue una mirada de conocer a alguien nuevo, más bien parecía que ella conocía algo del castaño, algo que sólo ella sabia. Shaoran se puso nervioso, no le gustaba nada eso, no le gustaba esa mirada y Sakura lo notó, para Sakura no paso desapercibido la forma tan familiar en que esa chica miro a Shaoran y mucho menos paso desapercibido la reacción de Shaoran, como si él también supiera algo, algo que ella no sabía; aún así la ojiverde quiso pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación y ahuyentó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- ¿ustedes ya se conocían antes?- preguntó un poco temerosa Sakura, la chica sólo sonreía y Shaoran pareció alterarse ante la pregunta.

- si un poco- contesto Mao, con eso Shaoran se puso más en alerta, parecía que quería detener esa conversación -me parece que nuestras familias tienen algunos tratos y en algunas ocasiones han hecho negocios. Recuerdo algunas juntas de negocios donde estábamos ambos presentes- Shaoran se alivio al oír la respuesta de la chica, pero no bajo la guardia por completo.

- oh ya veo- por alguna razón la respuesta no pareció dejar tranquila a Sakura.

- por cierto Sakura, ¿puedo decirte Sakura verdad?- la chica cambio de tema drásticamente

- ¿eh? si claro- dijo no muy convencida.

- que bien, entonces Sakura, que bien que siempre rechazas a mi hermano, la verdad él siempre me hablaba de lo bonita que eres, pero ahora que te veo puedo comprobar que eso es muy cierto, y realmente me alegro que una chica tan bonita como tú le haya dicho que no, es bueno que de vez en cuando alguien lo baje de la nube en la que esta. Cuando me conto que tenías novio, fue la mejor noticia que pude recibir. ¿Shaoran Li es tu novio verdad?- preguntó como si no fuera novedad, a lo que la ojiverde solo asintió con la cabeza -¡qué bien, me alegro tanto por ustedes, a ambos los conozco muy poco, bueno a Sakura sólo la conozco por todo lo que me contado mi hermano y a Shaoran Li lo conozco por la relación que tienen nuestras familias, pero realmente me parece que son una linda pareja!-

- supongo que gracias- dijo Sakura no convencida, por alguna razón las palabras de Mao no le dieron confianza, sentía que había malas intenciones en todas la palabras que estaban disfrazadas de buenas intenciones. Por su parte Shaoran no dijo nada ahora estaba más que sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica frente a ellos, simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba.

Para suerte de esos tres sonó la campana, una campana que vino a romper el frío silencio que se produjo por unos instantes.

- bueno será mejor que vallamos a nuestro respectivo salón, tengo que llevar estas hojas antes de que llegue el profesor- Mao parecía ser toda amabilidad en ese momento.

- ¿estas segura que podrás con todo esto tú sola- pregunto por cortesía Sakura a pesar de que Mao no le daba buena espina

- si no se preocupen, puedo manejarlo yo sola-

- de acuerdo- y entonces ambos castaños le entregaron las hojas que aún tenían en su poder.

- bueno gracias por ayudarme, fue un placer concerté al fin Sakura; nos estamos viendo pronto y realmente parece que mi estancia en este instituto va a ser muy placentera- sin decir más Mao Ko comenzó a caminar, pasó junto a Sakura y en ese momento la castaña sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo, definitivamente esa chica no le daba confianza.

- vámonos, se nos hace tarde- Shaoran también comenzó a caminar y Sakura no tardo en seguirlo, más el chico no pronunció palabra alguna en todo lo que resto del camino y por todas la clases al menos hasta el almuerzo.

A lo lejos Mao Ko volteo y vio por donde habían partido los castaños y sonrió para sí misma -definitivamente, voy a disfrutar mucho de mi estancia en esta escuela, las cosas van a ponerse muy interesantes de ahora en adelante- en sus ojos brillaba la maldad, una maldad que no se detendría hasta conseguir su objetivo.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra:

- ¿dicen que Eriol les habló?- la profesora Mizuki preguntó a los guardianes, todos estaban afuera de la habitación de Eriol, en una pequeña salita.

- si, pudimos oír su voz, dijo que pronto estaría con nosotros-

- si fue capaz de mandar ese mensaje eso quiere decir que su magia está volviendo y que pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros- expresó la profesora bastante animada.

- sólo espero que el amo Eriol no nos haga esperar demasiado- hablo Nakuru -nos tiene esperando desde hace un buen rato, ¡cómo quisiera que al menos despertará y nos dijera cuando piensa volver con los vivos!, ya hasta puedo escuchar su voz diciendo: "ya llegué, estoy de vuelta", si si cómo me encantaría poder oír esas palabras-

- Nakuru...- quiso interrumpir Kaho poniéndose de pie muy alarmada.

- ya lo sé profesora, ya lo sé, sólo es cuestión de paciencia para que todo se dé, pero...-

- ¡No Ruby Moon!, es el amo, de verdad es el amo- se apresuró a decir Spinel Sun.

- ¿qué pero que cosas dices?-

- ¡Nakuru, es la presencia y la voz de Eriol!- dijo Kaho tomándola por los hombros y soltándola inmediatamente para ir hacia la habitación de Eriol.

La guardiana sintió que su corazón se detenía, de verdad era la presencia de Eriol y realmente se oía la voz de Eriol decir: "he vuelto" no era su imaginación, y entonces sin más tiempo que perder alcanzo a sus compañeros quienes ya estaban dentro de pie y realmente sorprendidos ante lo que sus ojos veían: Eriol Hiragizawa abría los ojos desde su lecho y con voz débil pronunciaba: "al fin en casa", con mucha dificultad giro la cabeza para poder ver a sus guardianes y a la profesora.

- gracias por cuidar de mi-

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de volver a caer en un sueño. Todos se alarmaron al verlo dormirse de nuevo. La profesora Mizuki corrió a revisar su condición y después de un rápido chequeo se levanto y volteo a ver los guardianes con tranquilidad.

- descuiden, esta vez sólo está durmiendo, necesita descansar pues parece que ha usado mucha magia, lo que sea que haya hecho lo dejo agotado, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, pronto volverá a abrir los ojos-

- ¿todo va estar bien?- preguntó el pequeño Spinel aún sin creer lo que le decían.

- si Spinel, ya no hay peligro-

- Eriol ha vuelto...- Nakuru seguía congelada -Eriol...ha...vuelto...- y entonces por fin comprendió lo que pasaba por lo que no pudo evitar empezar a festejar -¡siiii, al fin, Eriol volvió, al fin está de vuelta con nosotros, siiii yeah!- la guardiana atrapó a Spinel en sus brazos y empezó a apachurrarlo contra ella, mientras seguía festejando - ¿oíste eso, Spi?, ¡el amo volvió, el amo volvió!-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Para el almuerzo las cosas no mejoraron en lo absoluto, Shaoran parecía más raro que nunca incluso se disculpo con Sakura diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante, y sin decir más abandonó el aula. Sakura estaba extrañada por la actitud de Shaoran pero estaba tranquila, al rato le preguntaría que era lo que le pasaba.

Mientras Sakura y sus amigas empezaban a disfrutar del almuerzo, Shaoran por su parte seguía un poco intranquilo, estaba esperando en las escaleras por donde siempre bajaban los de tercer grado. Al fin su espera dio frutos pues diviso a la chica que buscaba, Mao. La chica de ojos violeta vio de inmediato que el ambarino estaba esperando en las escaleras, así que se disculpo con sus amigas y ella se retraso. Cuando todos hubieran bajado ella se acerco al castaño pero no digo nada hasta que él hablo.

- tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente el chico Li, mientras Mao solo asintió con la cabeza -sígueme- y entonces la guio hacia una parte donde pudieran hablar a solas y sin que nadie los viera.

Al fin llegaron a una zona de la escuela donde había varios árboles, y casi siempre estaba solitario. Entonces ella empezó a hablar.

- veo que me reconociste rápidamente-

- créeme no podría olvidar tu rostro- dijo en tono sarcástico.

- no tienes por qué comportarte así- Mao seguía muy tranquila

- ¿a qué viniste a Japón? ¿Mi madre te mando?- Shaoran fue directo al punto.

- si, nuestras familias creen que es lo mejor-

- entonces aún...- esta vez sí volteó a verla.

- si, aún está en mente nuestro compromiso- dijo tan tranquila.

- ¡maldición!- Shaoran golpeo uno de los árboles. Un silencio irrumpió el lugar nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que la chica hablo de repente.

- puedes estar tranquilo, yo no voy a decirle nada a Sakura- soltó de repente Mao

- ¿qué?- la miro sorprendido, él no esperaba esa reacción.

- eso que oíste, yo no pienso hacer nada, es verdad que me mandaron porque creyeron que estando yo en Japón tal vez reconsiderarías el compromiso...- fijo la vista en el cielo -...pero yo no pienso obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras, es más empiezo a comprender por qué no quieres este compromiso-

- ¿de verdad?- se extraño ante la actitud de la chica, nunca pensó que algo así pasaría.

- Sakura es una chica muy linda, se ve que es una persona muy amable aparte de que es muy hermosa, no me sorprende el que la hayas elegido a ella- paro un segundo para ver si Shaoran decía algo, pero continuo ante el silencio de este -la conoces desde que eran pequeños ¿verdad?, tu madre me contó que hace unos años pasaste una temporada aquí en Japón, ahora entiendo tu insistencia en volver acá, tú no viniste a arreglar los asuntos de tu familia, viniste por ella ¿o me equivoco?-

- es verdad, vine por ella-

- ya veo. No entiendo las razones de tu madre para insistir tanto en un compromiso tan apresurado, ni tampoco entiendo el por qué no te dejaba venir a Japón, pero lo que si entiendo es que este compromiso nunca se va a dar. A decir verdad cuando me dijeron que me iban a comprometer con un joven de la familia Li yo también puse resistencia, creo que en el fondo yo tampoco quería eso. Pero después...cuando te conocí...por algunos momentos pensé que tal vez...sólo tal vez esto podría funcionar, eres un chico apuesto y bien parecido, eres educado, no como el resto de los niños adinerados que conozco, tú eras diferente.

-...yo...- intentó hablar Shaoran pero Mao no lo dejo.

- pero simplemente sobe el corazón de las personas no se puede mandar, entre Sakura y tú hay algo especial, lo que tienen ustedes es amor de verdad y yo no pienso entrometerme en eso. Si por mi fuera, echaría por la borda todo intento de compromiso entre nosotros, pero tú madre aún sigue muy empeñada en esto y mi familia parece que también. Pero aún así prometo que te ayudaré, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por evitar nuestro compromiso, no voy a dejar que Sakura y tú sean separados por tontas costumbres chinas- sonrió para Shaoran, quien no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa, pues al parecer se había equivocado con esa chica, tal vez no era tan mala después de todo, incluso ahora ella le ofrecía su ayuda para anular por completo todo intento de compromiso, al parecer podía encontrar en ella una buena amiga.

- gracias...de verdad muchas gracias- Shaoran no sabía cómo agradecer lo que esa chica estaba haciendo por él. Miró al cielo y suspiró y después volvió a hablar -¿puedo pedirte otro favor?-

- ¿de qué se trata?-

- por favor, no menciones nada esto con Sakura, ella no sabe nada acerca de esto-

- lo supuse...no te preocupes yo no le diré nada de este intento de compromiso-

- de nuevo gracias-

- pero sabes una cosa, tal vez deberías hablarlo, decirle lo que tu madre está intentando, alertarla, no es bueno que le escondas ese tipo de cosas a tu novia. De verdad, es mejor que se enteré por ti antes que por otras personas, yo te puedo ayudar con mi hermano, él también sabe de esto, pero ya me las arreglaré yo para hacerlo callar. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestras familias, por algo me enviaron a Japón, parece que realmente quieren este compromiso y no creo que duden en eliminar a todo el que estorbe en sus planes-

- lo sé, ahora lo sé. No es algo fácil de decir y no sé si Sakura aceptará esta situación: "tener un novio que prácticamente está comprometido con otra persona", no sé si seré capaz de soportar su rechazo-

- eso no pasará, se nota que ustedes se quieren mucho, no creo que algo así los separe, por eso tienes que alertarla-

- intentaré hacerlo, buscaré el momento adecuado y se lo diré-

- eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, y tranquilo ya te dije que yo no diré nada hasta que tu lo hables con Sakura-

- sabes...no eres tan mala persona como pensé que serías-

- jajajajaja...si suelo tener ese efecto-

Ambos empezaron a reír un poco, la tensión se había ido por completo y ahora las cosas estaban claras, Shaoran había juzgado mal a Mao, definitivamente ella era muy diferente al hermano, ese tonto de Seint Ko, cómo no había relacionado antes al gran patán con la familia Ko, bueno es que la verdad eran tan diferentes, la familia Ko muy seria y responsables mientras que Seint, era todo lo contrario. Al menos la hermana era diferente, ella parecía tener más cordura que el hermano, de verdad que a simple vista no parecerían hermanos, tan diferentes los dos, tanto física como mentalmente; eran completamente como el agua y el aceite, era imposible creer que ellos fueran hermanos.

... ... ... ...

- ¡oh es verdad, olvide la tarjeta que quería mostrarles en el salón de clases!- exclamó Sakura -voy por ella, regreso- y se puso de pie.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo

- no te preocupes, no me tardare, en seguida vuelvo-

Y partió hacia el salón con el entusiasmo de siempre, lo que no sabía era que ese entusiasmo caería por la borda en cuanto viera la imagen que vio. En esa ocasión decidió tomar un camino más corto para llegar más rápido al salón, pero su cuerpo y su mente se detuvieron cuando por la ventana vio a Shaoran. Shaoran en esa parte solitaria de la escuela, Shaoran junto con Mao, la chica nueva, Shaoran platicando muy animadamente, Shaoran sonriendo. Por inercia puso una de sus manos en la ventana mientras su mirada no dejaba de observar la situación. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, primero la extraña conducta de Shaoran cuando vieron a la chica nueva y ahora de nuevo, otra extraña conducta, pero ahora tan diferente a la primera, ahora se veían más amigables... ¿qué era todo eso? ¿Qué?

De repente sacudió su cabeza, despertó de su trance.

- Sakura, despierta, nada malo pasa aquí, sólo es cuestión de preguntarle al rato a Shaoran. Si, si, eso haré y todo quedará solucionado- se dijo a sí misma para convencerse, y entonces decidió mejor irse y buscar lo que dejo en el salón. Pero aunque ella se decía que no pasaba nada malo, su intuición le decía que no era así. Algo estaba pasando y era algo que no la estaba dejando tranquila. Como estaban cambiando las cosas, y como seguirían cambiando y todo desde la llegada de Mao Ko.

... ... ... ...

- ¡Sakura, que bueno que regresaste, te tardaste mucho!- Chiharu se emocionó al verla.

- perdón, no fue mi intención- las demás notaron que su ánimo había disminuido un poco.

- Sakura, ¿estas bien?- peguntó Tomoyo mientras la chica se sentaba junto a ella.

- si claro- intentó fingir un poco pero eso no convenció a Tomoyo.

- por cierto Sakura, ya has visto a la chica nueva del tercer grado, todo mundo está hablando de ella- Naoko cambio el tema por completo, bueno no tan por completo por que en ese momento Sakura hizo una mueca.

- si, la vi en la mañana- dijo sin ganas

- escuche que llego cuando nosotros estábamos de campamento, pero aún así muchos dicen que es una chica muy bonita- comentó Chiharu

- pues si un poco- volvió a responder Sakura un poco enojada.

- si, y lo más increíble es que es la hermana de nuestro compañero Seint, al parecer ambos serán muy populares en esta escuela, aunque pensándolo bien...- seguía hablando Naoko -no se parecen en nada, su color de cabello es diferente, los ojos, incluso parece que la personalidad es diferente-

- ¿Sakura?- preguntó Rika al ver que su amiga no decía nada al respecto -¿qué acaso no te cae bien la hermana de Seint?-

- eh...- empezó a dudar un poco -no, no, aún no la conozco del todo, sólo cruce unas palabras con ella en la mañana, así que creo que aún no puedo decir nada al respecto-

- pero en cuanto empezamos a hablar de ella pareció que te pusiste de mal humor-

- no, no está bien...sólo con el tiempo podré decir si me llevaré bien con ella-

- pues entonces creo que hoy empezaras a tratar más con ella- intervino de nuevo Naoko, y Sakura pensó que sería imposible volver a tratar con esa chica, verla dos veces en un día había parecido suficiente.

- ¿por qué dices eso Naoko?- esta vez la que preguntó fue Tomoyo.

- pues my sencillo...escuche que Mao Ko también formará parte del equipo de porristas-

- ¡¿qué?- se alarmó Sakura de inmediato, pero de inmediato se encogió al ver que todas se le habían quedado mirando.

- ¿está todo bien Sakura?- volvió a preguntar Rika

- si, si- se rascó la cabeza -es sólo que me sorprendí mucho, la verdad no pensé que dejarían entrar a alguien al equipo de porristas a estas alturas del año-

- es verdad, es muy raro, pero es que en los pasillos se dice que fue a hablar con la entrenadora y le hizo una pequeña demostración y al parecer la entrenadora quedó tan contenta con la demostración que no dudo en meterle al equipo-

- entonces debe ser muy buena animadora- dijo Chiharu -claro que nadie jamás podrá superar a nuestra amiga, ¿verdad Sakura?, tú eres la mejor del equipo de animadoras-

- si Sakura, tú eres la mejor del equipo, no creo que nadie pueda superarte, ni siquiera la hermana de Seint- esta vez lo dijo Naoko.

- no lo sé, tendré que verlo hoy en el entrenamiento- Sakura recuperó el aliento aunque aún no se recuperaba del todo de la noticia de que tendría que estar con esa chica en el equipo de porristas. Es que simplemente había algo en ella que no le inspiraba confianza. Pero bueno ya vería si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o falsas, daría una oportunidad a la chica pues a ella no le gustaba juzgar a las personas sólo por la apariencia, aún así no bajaría la guardia, no después de lo que acababa de ver.

El almuerzo estaba por terminar así que las chicas decidieron que mejor iban regresando a su salón, en ese momento Tomoyo aprovecho y jalo a Sakura para preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado.

- vamos Sakura, a mí no me engañas, antes de ir al salón estaban bastante bien y regresas y traes de una cara...-

- no Tomoyo, es una tontería, de verdad-

- Sakura, si fuera una tontería no te hubieras sorprendido de esa forma...vamos Sakura que fue lo que paso-

Sakura comprendió que no podría esconderlo por mucho tiempo, así que decidió decirle a Tomoyo lo que había visto, tal vez oír otro punto de vista no estaría nada mal. Así que empezó a contarle los sucesos ocurridos desde la mañana hasta hace unos minutos. Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente la historia de su amiga, escucho acerca de la chica nueva en el tercer grado de la que tanto había escuchado, escucho acerca del encuentro que tuvieron ella y Shaoran en el pasillo con Mao Ko, escucho acerca del extraño comportamiento de Shaoran, escuchó de la plática que vio Sakura desde la ventana, escucho del nuevo comportamiento de Shaoran con Mao, escucho las palabras de su amiga al decir que no confiaba en esa chica.

- así que eso fue lo que paso- empezó a pensar Tomoyo -bueno no me sorprende amiga...-dibujo un sonrisita -es natural que reacciones de esa forma, y más ante una linda chica que parece conocer a Shaoran, amiga simplemente te pusiste a defender lo que por derecho te pertenece-

- ¿ehhh?-

- Sakura...son celos-

- ¿celos?- se extraño la castaña -jajajajaja, pero que cosas dices Tomoyo-

- ahhh, es tan lindo- se emocionó Tomoyo -¡la primera vez que Sakura siente celos!- luego camino otra vez -no creo que haya de que preocuparse ustedes dos son el uno para el otro, nada puede separarlos, además dices que al rato ibas a preguntarle a Shaoran ¿no es así?-

- si pienso preguntarle acerca de Mao-

- pues bien, ya no hay problema, el te explicará las cosas y todo volverá a la normalidad-

- tienes razón Tomoyo, me estaba preocupando demás-

- no pasa nada Sakura todo esto es normal en una relación de pareja-

- de verdad gracias Tomoyo-

- de nada, ahora vamos al salón que la campana acaba de sonar-

Las dos comenzaron a andar rápido hacia el salón, Sakura lucía más calmada pero ahora era Tomoyo la que se había quedado con las preguntas "¿realmente, todo estará bien?, algo en todo no le daba buena espina, sólo esperaba que en todo esto Sakura no se llevará la peor parte".

... ... ... ...

- 1...2...1...2...1...2...1...2-

Era lo que se escuchaba en el campo donde entrenaban las porristas. La práctica iba muy bien hasta el momento y no había inconvenientes, incluso Mao había demostrado ser muy buena para la animación, ahora Sakura comprendía por qué la entrenadora la había aceptado sin más. Y hablando de Mao Ko, pues parecía que era una chica que agradaba a todos los demás, con las demás porristas empezaba a llevarse de maravilla, Sakura prefería guardar la distancias. Incluso había notado a varios chicos espiar la práctica de porristas, todos parecían buscar a Mao Ko. Realmente esa chica estaba causando controversia en el instituto, una controversia muy diferente a la de su hermano, pues ella no parecía querer la atención de todos los hombres, como lo hacía su hermano queriendo toda la atención de la mujeres. Ella era diferente, al menos aparentaba ser dulce y amable con todos, pero esa dulzura y amabilidad sólo serían un disfraz, uno que ella dejaría caer sólo ante una persona y esa era Sakura Kinomoto, quien se daría cuenta de eso al terminar la práctica:

Al fin una ardua práctica había terminado, Sakura se estaba acabando de arreglar en el vestidor de chicas, todas las demás ya se habían ido, sólo quedaba ella, o bueno eso fue lo que creyó.

- pero miren a quién tenemos acá- escuchó la castaña, de inmediato se volteo para ver quién era.

- ¿Mao?- se extraño -¿pensé que ya todas se habían ido?-

- sí, bueno...- empezó a avanzar hacia donde estaba la ojiverde -es que quería hablar a solas un poco contigo...hay...¿cómo decirlo?...ciertos asuntos que quiero tratar contigo...si si y sé que te están esperando afuera (dígase Shaoran Li) por eso creí que este sería el mejor momento- sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no convenció a Sakura, otra vez.

- ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó un poco seria

- no tienes por qué tratarme así, yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga-

- ¿a si?- se extraño.

- si, si, y como buena amiga que soy quiero felicitarte-

- felicitarme...¿por qué?-

- pues por tener a Shaoran Li a tu lado, de verdad eres muy afortunada-

- ... - silencio, Sakura no dijo nada sólo la observaba, pero después agregó -¿eso es todo?- definitivamente la forma en que esa chica la veía no le gustaba nada.

- si, si, sólo quería decirte que lo disfrutes...- y entonces la cara de Mao se llenó de maldad -disfrútalo, porque yo vine por él, Shaoran Li va a ser mío, oíste "chiquilla"-

- ¿¡qué! ¿Pero...qué?- Sakura no encontraba la manera de expresarse, estaba congelada ante la declaración de Mao.

- sí, eso, como escuchaste, esto es la guerra niña una guerra donde yo saldré victoriosa...sólo quería decirte eso- Sakura continuaba anonadada, parecía que las palabras llegaban a su cerebro, pero por alguna razón no podía responder. En cambio Mao sonrió con satisfacción, y la miro con inferioridad.

-definitivamente yo ganaré, ve ni si quiera eres capaz de responderme, eres una chiquilla y una chiquilla no es digna de estar con Shaoran- empezó a retirarse y antes de salir del vestidor añadió - ¡nos vemos pronto..."querida Sakura"! y ya sabes: disfrútalo mientras puedas-

Sin más salió del vestidor dejando sola a Sakura, ella estaba de pie, por unos segundos más pareció no reaccionar, pero después sus puños se cerraron y se apretaron con fuerza. Al fin Sakura había entendido por qué esa chica no le había caído bien, y se reprochaba a sí misma por no haber respondido a tiempo, ahora quería fulminar a esa chica. Ahora más que nunca Sakura sabía qué hacer y no dejaría que ella la separara de Shaoran, no señor, ella no permitirá que esa mala persona se interpusiera en su felicidad...¿pero? ¿Y si Shaoran caía en sus redes? ¿Si él prefería a Mao? ¿Si él se olvidaba de ella?. Ahora tendría que despejar todas sus dudas, hablaría con Shaoran, claro no le diría acerca de los planes de Mao, eso era algo de mujeres y no le daría el gusto a esa chica yendo a llorar a los brazos de Shaoran, no ella tenía su orgullo y no permitiría que ese chica viniera y le rompiera el orgullo. Bueno primero despejaría las dudas acerca de lo que pasa entre Shaoran y esa chica, y después podría decidir qué hacer. Pero algo que si no dejaría pasar son los insultos de Mao, nunca más, pero nunca la volvería a llamar chiquilla o la dejaría burlarse de ella, no más.

... ... ... ...

- Sakura...tardaste mucho...estaba a punto de irte a buscar a los vestidores- dijo Shaoran normalmente.

- si, es que me quede platicando un rato- intento comportarse como siempre -Vamos, es hora de irnos- lo tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar.

Cuando hubieron salido del colegio y cuando estaban a mitad de camino Sakura decidió que era momento de despejar dudas.

- Shaoran...- se detuvo y el castaño también lo hizo, un poco extrañado ante la reacción de Sakura, pero se volteó a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

- ¿sucede algo?-

- sabes...he escuchado esa pregunta muchas veces este día?- miro al suelo

- Sakura, dime por favor que es lo que tienes, estas muy extraña desde que saliste de la práctica hace rato-

- si...bueno...Shaoran yo necesito preguntarte ¿cómo es que conoces a Mao Ko?- soltó la pregunta sin más y alzo la vista para enfrentar a Shaoran

- eh...bueno- Shaoran estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Sakura acerca de Mao, pero no pensó que ella preguntaría tan rápido, simplemente no estaba preparado para eso, no señor. - ¿por qué lo preguntas Sakura?-

- es que note que te comportabas extraño en la mañana cuando nos topamos con ella, y después...- dudó un momento en continuar, pero debía despejarse las dudas de una buena vez por todas, ya había empezado a hablar así que continuaría -Shaoran yo...yo...yo te vi con ella en el receso, vi cuando platicaban y tú estabas...estabas muy tranquilo para que ella sea sólo una persona que conoces poco- otra vez bajo la mirada, no podía ver, sólo quería saber la respuesta, el porqué Mao Ko habla con tanta confianza acerca de quitarle a Shaoran, ¿acaso ellos se conocen más de lo que dicen? si así era no quería ver a los ojos a Shaoran, simplemente quería escuchar.

Por su parte el ambarino quedó bastante sorprendido ante la pregunta de la castaña y ante el hecho de que ella lo haya visto hablar con Mao Ko en el receso, eso era algo que realmente no esperaba, era exactamente lo que quería evitar. Pero reaccionó, vio a la hermosa chica frente a él, vio como estaba dudosa de preguntar, vio que se preocupo por él, vio en cierto modo como es que ella estaba "celosa", si celosa de Mao Ko. Sólo sonrió.

- pero si serás una tonta- dijo el castaño como cuando acababan de conocerse, pero esta vez un poco más gracioso. Con una de sus manos alzo el rostro de Sakura - Es verdad, conozco a Mao Ko desde China, y es verdad la conozco porque nuestras familias tienes negocios juntos- omitió aclarar que no todos eran negocios como tal, si, tal vez omitió el hecho de que su madre planea comprometerlo con esa chica, pero no...no se sentía con el valor de decírselo a Sakura, no cuando la veía así sólo por el hecho de que ella los vio hablar en el receso, si le decía la verdad, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría la castaña, quizás nunca lo perdonaría y no, no quería perderla. Lo mejor sería seguirle ocultando ese detalle, no quería ver a Sakura triste por su culpa, no, nunca se lo perdonaría. -y si...la he visto en un par de reuniones y hemos hablado un poco, pero escúchame Sakura, ella nunca, pero nunca me ha interesado, simplemente me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi en la mañana, además nunca me imagine que fuera hermana de ese sujeto. Y si, no te voy a mentir, hable con ella en el descanso, simplemente quería saber las razones por las que está aquí, y sabes sólo está aquí para terminar unos negocios de su familia, se quedará una temporada en Japón para ayudar a su hermano-

- ...entonces...-

- no pasa nada entre nosotros, y nunca lo pasará, pequeña celosa- le dio un pequeño tirón en la nariz, pensó que con eso las cosas se calmarían, pero no fue así, Sakura seguía un poco extraña.

- Shaoran prométeme que tendrás cuidado con ella, hay algo en ella que no me acaba de gustar-

- ¿por qué dices eso?-

- es un presentimiento- ahora mintió Sakura, ella no estaba dispuesta a decirle a Shaoran que Mao iba tras él, ahora que sabía que Shaoran no tenía nada que ver con ella, nada que no fueran negocios, se tranquilizo un poco y confió en que las palabras de Mao nunca se harían realidad.

Los ojos de Sakura de verdad pedían esa promesa, Shaoran lo notó, no entendió el por qué, quizás eran los celos, pero cómo hacerle entender a Sakura que Mao no era mala persona y que incluso los ayudaría a permanecer juntos...o bueno eso era lo que él creía, cómo hacerle entender eso sin tener que decirle acerca del intento de compromiso.

- Sakura, créeme, Mao Ko no es mala persona la conozco poco pero puedo decirte que es una buena persona, mucho mejor persona que su hermano, pero de todos modos tendré cuidado con ella, te lo prometo- Sakura sonrió y abrazo al ambarino.

- y me prometes que tampoco volverás a hablar con ella a solas- miro hacia arriba haciendo puchero.

El castaño sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a Sakura -claro, no más platicas a escondidas, prometido, pequeña celosa-

- ¡oye!- Sakura iba a empezar a quejarse por el apodo, pero no pudo decir más pues sintió los cálidos labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos en un beso suave y delicado.

- ¿sabes? es la primera vez que noto que te pones celosa de otra chica- susurró aun cerca de ella -pero créeme que sólo hay una chica para mí, y esa eres tú-

- ya lo note- sonrió -creo que fui una tonta, no hay motivo para celos, no más, pero entonces tu tampoco te pongas celoso-

- mmmm...eso es algo difícil de lograr...hay muchos chicos en la escuela que quieren robarte de mi lado, y esta ese chico Seint-

- jajaja...nuca cambiarás- rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

- pero al menos hay algo que sé con seguridad...no importa cuántas veces me ponga celoso, al menos sé que yo soy el único para ti-

- ¿a sí? - alzo una ceja la ojiverde -¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- bromeó un poco

- por esto- y entonces sus labios hicieron contacto una vez más en un beso calmado, no llevaban prisa, sólo disfrutaban del momento. Y lo más importante de todo, esa muestra de cariño era todo lo que necesitaban para confirmar que todo estaba bien entre ellos y que ni mil Maos podrían separarlos.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Por la noche en casa de los Oyaji, alias Ko, los hermanos se encontraban en los pasillos de su relativa "tranquila casa".

- veo que estas de buen humor- comento el hermano - raro en ti- dijo sarcástico.

- es que hoy al fin conocí a tu noviecita de cerca- se burló haciendo caso omiso de los intentos de molestar de su hermano

- ¿a sí, y qué opinas?-

- veo que es una niña hermosa, pero niña al fin...esa chiquilla no podrá ganarme nunca, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Shaoran se vaya de su lado y este conmigo-

- quiero ver cómo logras eso- se burlo de nuevo el rubio

- va a ser mucho más fácil para mí, pero primero tengo que ganarme a Shaoran-

- no me digas, harás de niña buena...jajajajaja...tú "buena", eso quiero verlo-

- por si no lo notaste querido hermano, en la escuela todos me quieren porque piensan que soy una chica dulce y amable-

- ¿tu? ¿Dulce y amable? ¿Bromeas cierto?-

- calla, y no quiero que te interpongas en mis planes-

- mira hermanita lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer en la escuela me da igual, pero quiero ver hasta donde puedes soportarte tú misma tu ridícula actuación de niña buena, eso sí que es algo para la eternidad- y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Shino, Shino, Shino- empezó a decir Minaki cuando su hermano ya no estaba -al menos no te meterás en mis asuntos, pero ya veremos quién sale victorioso al final, ya veremos- sonrió con maldad y de igual forma dio vuelta y se marcho rumbo a su habitación.

**_...Continuará..._**

Oh sí...Im back...jejejeje...bueno es que me atrase un poquito pero bueno aquí traigo el capítulo 23 para todos ustedes. Que tal les dije que las cosas iban a empezar a cambiar ¿no? que tal las cosas se van a empezar muy buenas de ahora en adelante, si si al fin tenemos a Minaki alas Mao Ko en la escuela, si si y empezaron los problemas entre mujeres. Y siii cómo muchos pensaban es cierto Mao es a quién quieren comprometer con Shaoran, y sí eso era lo que no le quería decir desde un principio, pero ya ven que las cosas se dan y ahora la que quiere ser la prometida ha llegado a Japón. Y siii y más siii, sé que es extraño que no se den cuenta de quienes son en realidad los Ko ni que a Shaoran lo quieran comprometer con la mala, pero bueno, son muy inteligentes para ocultar su verdadera personalidad así como su magia =P.

Además...si Eriol está de vuelta...bueno al menos ya duerme normalmente y ya no es sólo una planta durmiendo, jijijiji, bueno pronto tendremos más de Eriol, yeah yeah. Y Hanna que tal creo que la tenía un poco olvidada pero ella también ya empezara a formar parte importante de todo esto y Fujitaka bueno ya era hora de que hiciera su aportación, ya ven que por algo él tenía el pergamino, al menos nuestros protagonistas ya no están tan desinformados y empiezan a armar el rompecabezas.

Bueno espero poder tener el próximo capítulo listo para actualizar a tiempo, la buena noticia: la vacaciones vienen a mí lo que es igual a más tiempo para escribir y para la diversión. Yeah! Y como siempre nunca me cansaré de repetirlo cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dejen su review de verdad que los leo toditos y sus reviews me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Si nada se interpone en mi camino los estaré viendo pronto.

_** ¡ Mata ne, Saynora ! **_


	25. Capitulo 24

******"Destinos fusionados"**

Capitulo 24

"Recuerdos inolvodables, ¿vale la pena olvidarlos?"

_ © P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Después de la pequeña gran declaración de Mao Ko hacia Sakura, las cosas estuvieron un poco más pesadas en cuanto al ambiente entre las dos chicas. Sakura trataba de ser amable, pero Mao siempre estaba tratando de provocarla y tratando de hacerla salir de su tranquilidad, más cuando se la encontraba a solas en algún momento de la práctica de porristas. Una semana había pasado de eso y Sakura estaba empezando a sentir que no aguantaría esa situación por mucho tiempo más.

Por eso el domingo por la tarde decidió que era momento de una buena caminata, eso la relajaría y le daría la paciencia necesaria para soportar lo que pudiera venir la siguiente semana. Decidió tomar una larga y tranquila caminata, sólo ella y sus pensamientos, mismos que iba vaciando conforme avanzaba.

- ¡Sakura, mi flor de cerezo!- escuchó que la llamaban por detrás, en ese momento volteo a ver quién era la persona que la llamaba, y su sorpresa fue cuando vio al chico rubio llamando por ella. Era extraño, hacía mucho que no se encontraba con Seint de esa forma.

- Seint- vaciló un poco, vio como el chico se acercaba a ella y por un momento pensó en disculparse atentamente con el chico y que tenía que irse, todo con tal de evitar ser perseguida por él otra vez. Pero no lo hizo, por alguna razón cuando vio al chico más de cerca sintió que ahora todo era diferente, no veía intenciones de alguna proposición, sólo veía a un chico normal y eso la tranquilizo.

- me da gusto encontrarte por acá- de repente empezó a ver hacia los lados como buscando algo, pero lo hizo de una manera muy cómica que hasta Sakura se rio un poco.

- ¿qué haces Seint?-

- oye Sakura...no estará por acá cerca Li, ¿verdad?-

- jejeje- rio más la ojiverde -no Seint, tranquilo, estoy sola-  
El chico se enderezo y suspiro -uffff...que bueno, porque si Li me ve contigo me corta la cabeza, pero como a mí me gusta tener mi cabeza en su lugar prefiero no tentar al destino-

- tranquilo Seint, Shaoran no cortara tu cabeza-

- como dije, prefiero no tentar al destino-

- jajajaja...si tú lo dices-

- bueno es que por si no lo has notado, tu novio y yo no somos los mejores amigos que digamos-

- si pude notarlo, pero no te preocupes sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que dejen de llevarse así-

- lo dudo- se encogió de hombros -nosotros somos...como decirlo...algo así como enemigos naturales-

- aún tengo la esperanza que algún día se lleven bien-

- nunca cambias ¿verdad?-

- nop- afirmó sonriente la castaña.

- ¿tienes tiempo para un amigo?- preguntó el rubio.

- claro que si Seint- esta vez las cosas con Seint iban mejor, ahora no había las intenciones de proposición, era un ambiente diferente, el ambiente que sabía Sakura que existiría si Seint no intentará algo con ella cada vez que la viera, y ese ambiente tan fresco se estaba dando en ese momento, al fin podía ver al amigo que siempre supo que estaba ahí para ella. O bueno al menos eso era lo que pensaba la castaña, porque realmente no conocía la parte oscura de Seint Ko o más bien de Shino Oyaji.

- ¿qué me dices entonces, vamos por un helado? los helados del parque pingino son muy buenos-  
- si porque no-

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia el parque pingino que realmente no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraron en un principio. Llegaron, fueron al puesto de helados y pidieron, Sakura de fresa y Seint de limón. Caminaron un poco y llegaron hasta los juegos y se sentaron en unos pequeños postes.

- ¿y dime, qué hace esta linda flor de cerezo tan solita el día de hoy?-

- sólo daba un paseo necesitaba tomar aire fresco, han pasado muchas cosas con...cierta persona en la escuela que me tienen un poco fuera de mí- Sakura cuido sus palabras porque era precisamente la hermana del susodicho quien le causaba tanto dolor de cabeza.

- ammm...déjame adivinar...tiene que ver con mi linda hermana ¿verdad?-

-...pero cómo- se sorprendió la chica.

- tranquila conozco a mi hermana y sé que no siempre es un pan de dulce, de hecho es la misma razón por la que estoy afuera de mi casa en estos momentos...digamos que...necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, no es fácil convivir con dos mujeres tan difíciles, y más cuando de tu madre y hermana se tratan-

- ¿tu madre y tu hermana?-

- sí, sabes de hecho Mao saco el carácter de mi madre, y juntas a veces son un poco insoportables-

- si se de lo que hablas...a veces yo también quisiera matar a mi hermano, pero a pesar de todo lo quiero muchísimo. Tú también quieres a tu familia verdad-

- pues...supongo...la verdad nuestra relación es un poco abierta, nadie se mete en los asuntos de los otros, pero así estamos bien, somos felices de esta manera. Sólo espero que mi hermana no te cause muchos problemas-

- yo también deseo eso- suspiró la chica.

- vamos mi flor de cerezo...si mi hermana te hace algo dímelo y yo la pondré en su lugar-

- gracias Seint...pero no te preocupes,, no puedo estar dependiendo siempre de los demás, así que ya buscaré la manera de solucionar este asunto con tu hermana-

- eres muy valiente Sakura, es algo que realmente admiro de ti, tu valentía y tu tenacidad es algo que nunca había visto en otra persona- esta vez la voz de Seint cambio un poco, esta vez sonó un poco más Shino Oyaji y no tanto Seint Ko.

- ¿Seint?- se extrañó la castaña al ver al chico de esa forma.

- nah...no me hagas caso mi flor de cerezo, mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido estos días, hace mucho que no platicamos, es más creo que casi nunca nos habíamos sentado a platicar de esta forma, casi siempre era que yo estaba atrás de ti y tu andabas rechazándome, ¿verdad?-

- sí, tienes razón casi nunca habíamos platicado tan tranquilos-

- deberíamos de intentar hacer esto un poco más seguido, bueno pensándolo bien...mejor no...No quiero que Li venga a cortarme la cabeza-

- jajajajajaja...no te preocupes Seint, ya te dije que Shaoran no cortará tu cabeza, además no es que siempre tenga que estar con él o que no me deje hacer muchas cosas, ambos acordamos que seguiríamos viendo a nuestros amigos y que tendríamos nuestros tiempos libres, y tú eres mi amigo así que si quiero también puedo pasar tiempo contigo-

- es bueno escuchar eso flor de cerezo, muy bueno...-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Sakura, ¿es verdad lo que me dices?- decía Tomoyo mientras estaba sentada con su amiga un poco apartadas de la clase de deportes, pero sólo lo suficiente para tener privacidad - es que...se me hace muy raro que esta chica Mao... -

Sakura había decido contarle la situación a su amiga, era hora de alguien más le diera su punto de vista, además Tomoyo ya había notado el estrés en la cara de la castaña desde mucho antes, pero hasta ese día es que Sakura se decidió a hablar.

- Tomoyo, es cierto, esa chica Mao...podrá parecer todo un ángel ante las demás personas, pero cuando menos lo piensas y bajas la guardia saca las garras y te atrapa-

- jajajajaja-

- ¿qué es tan chistoso, Tomoyo?-

- es sólo que...nunca me imaginé a ti diciendo esas cosas amiga-

- sí, lo sé, a mí también me cuesta trabajo creer eso, pero es que de verdad esa Mao me pone los pelos de punta y más desde que llegó con su amenaza de quitarme a Shaoran...es que...argg...no la soporto-

- ...Sakura debes de calmarte, no creo que sea tan grave-

- es que tu no las has visto en su amenaza mode, cuando la veas lo creerás-

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Sakura escucho su nombre.

- ¡Sakura Kinomoto, dónde está Sakura Kinomoto!- gritaba el profesor desde la orilla de la cancha.

- ¡aquí estoy profesor!- contesto la chica poniéndose de pie y agitando la mano con fuerza.

- ¡señorita, que hace allá, venga aquí en este momento, la quiero en la cancha en este momento, le toca jugar!-

- sí, si profe, enseguida...hablamos luego Tomoyo- dijo por lo bajito antes de encarrerarse hacia la cancha, el deporte del día Futbol.

Muy bien todos, que vuelva a empezar el partido. Esta vez Sakura iba a jugar pero en el equipo contrario al de Shaoran.

- Bienvenida al equipo- dijo Seint ya que la habían puesto en el equipo del rubio.

- gracias- Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, le tocaba sacar al equipo donde jugaba Shaoran

- no creas que te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente- dijo el castaño estando a unos metros de Sakura.

- bien Sakura esperamos que entretengas mucho a Li- menciono Seint dese la posición continua a Sakura.

- tú cállate- respondió de mala gana el ambarino

- si yo fuera tú pondría atención en el balón- dijo Sakura de forma graciosa

- ¿qué?- el castaño se desconcertó por un momento, porque un segundo se descuidó y el balón venía hacia él, pero Sakura ya no estaba en su lugar tampoco, más bien era Sakura la que le robaba el pase.

- ¡te dije que pusieras atención!- grito Sakura sin detener su carrera.

- veo que no me la va a poner fácil- sonrió para sí el ambarino y de inmediato empezó a también a correr.

El juego prosiguió de manera tranquila nada raro parecía que fuera a suceder, pero eso cambio con un pequeño incidente, incidente que marcaría el comienzo de una mala semana. Mao Ko estaba camino a su salón, su pequeño descanso de entre clases estaba terminando y ahora iba tranquila hacia el aula. Mao Ko bien sabía que el grupo de Sakura estaba en clase de deportes, cómo no lo iba a saber cuando su propósito y su enemigo estaban en ese salón; por eso mismo decidió que era buena idea tomar otro camino para ir a su salón, y si tomo el camino largo para pasar junto a las canchas.

Justo en el momento en Mao Ko estaba pasando frente a las canchas, justo en ese momento Sakura la noto, vio que la chica estaba pasando por ahí.

- ¿pero qué es lo que busca?- se dijo a si misma por lo bajo, pero rápidamente tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sakura, pégale!- uno de sus compañeros de equipo le estaba mandando un pase, este venía con fuerza, pero Sakura apenas estaba despertando de ver a Mao Ko por ese lugar, y tal vez fue el mismo enojo que le vino en ese momento que cuando le pego a la pelota le pego demasiado fuerte, resultando que el balón saliera fuertemente disparado pasando por encima de la portería y siguiendo desgraciadamente el trayecto haca la chica nueva de la secundaria que justamente iba pasando por ahí. Mao no era tonta, sintió claramente que el balón venía hacia ella y también vio que justo por donde pasaba había un par de cubetas con agua, algunas escobas para limpieza, entonces una idea cruzo por su mente.

- ¡cuidado Ko!- grito un chico del grupo de Sakura al ver que el balón se dirigía hacia ella, Mao fingió sorpresa. - ¡Ahhhhh!- fingió que la pelota le daba con fuerza cuando en verdad había logrado esquivarla un poco y evitar que el golpe le diera de frente, pero a los ojos de los demás el golpe había sido verdadero y bastante fuerte considerando la fuerza que traía la pelota. Y eso no fue todo, más a propósito se dejó caer y logro que el agua de las cubetas la bañara, y los palos de las escobas terminaran enredados con ella. Una aparatosa caída a los ojos de los demás.

- ¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó Tomoyo desde donde estaba -Sakura tenía razón, esa chica es una embustera- ella tenía el mejor ángulo posible y pude ver con claridad que esa caída era más falsa que la piratería. Pero como todos los demás se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la chica, para cuando ella llegará ya muchos estaban ahí.

- ¡señorita Ko! ¿Está usted bien?- preguntó de inmediato el profesor de educación física mientras le quitaba de encima los palos y las cubetas.

Sakura llega en ese momento junto con Shaoran y Seint, este último aguantaba las ganas de reírse ante la dichosa caída de su hermanita.

- Sakura, dime ¿por qué me pegaste con el balón? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer este trato de tu parte?- dijo inocentemente la chica, después todos voltearon a ver a Sakura con interrogación y con un poco de indignación ante lo que todos creyeron que había hecho la ojiverde.

- ¿qué?...pero si yo no lo hice a propósito-

- no es cierto, yo vi que tú me habías visto pasar y vi cuando me lanzaste ese balón a propósito-

- ¿es cierto eso señorita Kinomoto?- interrogó el profe mientras terminaba de quitar el último palo.

- no profesor, yo no le pegue a propósito, fue un accidente- se defendió la chica

- bueno yo vi que Kinomoto estaba viendo hacia este punto cuando le di el balón- dijo el chico que le había pasado el balón a Sakura.

- lo ve profesor, si lo hizo a propósito- se quejó de nuevo la chica Ko mientras el profesor la ayudaba a ponerse de pie -merece que la manden con el director-

- ¡qué! ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡La mala persona aquí eres tú, no yo, sólo tratas de engañar a todos de que yo soy la culpable de que te hayas caído!- esta vez la ojiverde si alzo un poco la voz, las mentiras de esa chica la estaban sacando de quicio, ya no soportaba la actitud de esa chica, ya no. Era oficial la chica buena y bondadosa de Sakura Kinomoto se había ido solamente para enfrentar a Mao Ko -¡no eres más que una mentirosa!-

- pero...pero...yo no soy ninguna mentirosa, ¿qué te he hecho para que me trates así?- Mao realmente estaba haciéndose la víctima.

- ¡¿y todavía lo preguntas?- dijo en tono sarcástico la ojiverde, todos estaban anonadados ante lo que veían, Sakura estaba furiosa, incluso Shaoran la desconocía en ese momento.

- ¡basta Kinomoto!- el profesor detuvo lo que era el inicio de un desastre -tú chico- llamo la atención del chico que había dado el pase -¿es verdad que Kinomoto le pegó a propósito a Ko?- preguntó el profe a un chico que en ese momento se moría de los nervios. El chico sabía que de su respuesta dependería que mandaran o no a Sakura Kinomoto a la dirección.

-Bueno yo...-

- vamos contesta ya chico- todos tenían la mirada sobre él, y el chico no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado estaba la nueva y hermosa chica de tercero, una belleza que a la que seguramente podría cobrar el favor después con una cita o algo así. Por otro lado estaba Sakura Kinomoto, la hermosa chica de su salón, una belleza inalcanzable y prohibida, peri al final una chica que conocía desde pequeños y que sabía que sería imposible que lastimara a una mosca. ¿Qué hacer? una chica linda a su alcance o una chica linda prohibida.

- vamos chico no tengo tu tiempo- apresuro el profesor. El pobre chico miro a Mao Ko, ella esperaba que él dijera que si fue a propósito, lo veía en su mirada. Luego vio a Sakura, ella simplemente estaba ahí esperando por la sentencia o no sentencia de su viejo compañero de clases.

- yo...- al fin decidió -yo sólo vi que Kinomoto estaba viendo hacia otro lado, pero no puedo asegurar que estuviera mirando a Ko- listo había decidido ser una buena persona, después de todo no creía tener muchas oportunidades con Mao Ko después de todo, así que mejor ser bueno con alguien que si conoces.

En ese momento Sakura sonrió y Mao estaba que se quemaba de rabia por dentro, su plan no había funcionado del todo.

- uhhhh- suspiró el profe -bien no tengo más pruebas para demostrar que Kinomoto lanzo ese balón a propósito, no puedo mandarla a la dirección- Sakura suspiró aliviada -pero la vuelvo oír gritar a otro compañero señorita Kinomoto, y no sólo conocerá la oficina del director sino que también conocerá el legendario castigo de educación física-

- lo siento profesor no volverá a pasar-

- eso espero señorita, ahora necesito que alguien acompañe a la señorita Ko a la enfermería, parece que no hay daños graves pero prefiero estar seguro- volteo a ver a sus alumnos -joven Li, usted acompañe a la señorita a la enfermería por favor-

Anotación. Pensó Mao en ese momento, después de todo su plan estaba marchando mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿yo?- se asombró Shaoran.

- ¡quéé! - exclamó Sakura.

- ¿algún problema, señorita Kinomoto?- volvió a preguntar el profesor llamándole la atención.

- no...Profesor- dijo entre dientes disimulando el enojo.

- bien, el show terminó todos vuelvan a sus actividades, ¡ahora!- de inmediato todos empezaron a moverse, pero casi todos se iban viendo a Sakura con mala cara, al parecer todos creían que ella le había pegado a propósito a Mao.

- ven Sakura, vámonos- Tomoyo tomo del brazo a su amiga, ella veía como todos la observaban, ahora comprendía completamente a su amiga, y ahora con más razón le daría todo su apoyo.  
Sakura dudo por un momento, volteo y vio que Shaoran ya estaba en camino a la enfermería junto con Mao, por alguna razón su corazón en ese momento se contrajo y una especie de tristeza combinada con enojo lo invadieron. Decidió no ver más. -Vámonos Tomoyo- y empezaron a caminar en sentido opuesto, definitivamente no tenían planeado quedarse en clase de deportes. Tomoyo tomo la mano de Sakura para que ella supiera que ella estaba ahí para apoyarla, algo que necesitaba Sakura mucho en ese momento.

... ... ...

- gracias por acompañarme a la enfermería, la verdad estoy bastante bien creo que el profesor se preocupó de más- decía Mao Ko muy sonriente.

- no es nada, pero apoyo al profesor, nunca esta demás que te cheque la enfermera- dijo tranquilamente.

- sí, verdad- respondió inocentemente.

- bueno además el golpe que te llevaste fue bastante aparatoso-

- si la verdad ese balón si me dio fuerte...- interrumpió su frase para ver si el castaño decía algo, después de todo era su novia la involucrada en todo esto. Pero no hubo nada, entonces eso le dio ánimo a proseguir -la verdad...no sé qué le he hecho a Sakura para que me haya tirado ese balón con tal fuerza...la verdad...- se detuvo y Shaoran también lo hizo -...la verdad me siento mal con migo misma, creo que algo esto haciendo mal, algo que logra que le caiga mal a Sakura- puso las manos sobre su rostro como queriendo llorar, obviamente era todo actuación -yo no quiero estar así con las personas, y menos con Sakura, ella es una estupenda chica y de verdad me gustaría ser su amiga- sollozaba entre sus manos, o bueno eso aparentaba.

Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres y menos cuando se ponían a llorar.

- Oye tranquila- simplemente le dijo -no creo que sea tan grave el problema, es que Sakura...cómo decirlo...de seguro todo esto es un malentendido, yo voy a hablar con ella, voy a preguntarle qué es lo que pasa, pero te aseguro que todo será en malentendido- sólo puso una de sus manos en el brazo de la chica como intentando dar apoyo, pero no era muy bueno en eso.

Por su parte Mao Ko en su interior estaba que se regocijaba, todo su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, Shaoran estaba cayendo redondito en su mentira y eso era precisamente lo que estaba buscando, y lo mejor de todo es que ese, sólo era el principio.

- es..que..- dijo Mao fingiendo estar más tranquila -siento que a veces no entiendo a Sakura...es raro-

- créeme...estos días ni yo la entiendo...ha estado muy...rara-

- ¿de verdad?-

- si, por eso te digo que no te preocupes, ya verás como todo se arreglará-

- gracias- dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas falsas -de verdad muchas gracias-

- eh...si...claro- se sobo la cabeza al no saber que más decir y prefirió no seguir con eso -mejor nos apuramos y vamos a la enfermería-

- si verdad-

Durante el camino a la enfermería no se volvió a tocar el tema de Sakura, simplemente platicaron de otras cosas sin importancia, platica que se terminó en cuanto llegaron a su destino, pues Shaoran no se quedó mucho tiempo más, simplemente se aseguró que la enfermera atendiera a la chica y de inmediato se marchó. Ese último hecho no fue mucho del agrado de la chica Mao, pero bueno al menos había conseguido un buen acercamiento con el chico y lo más importante, él había creído en sus mentiras, con eso se daba por satisfecha, al menos por el momento; ya después vería la forma de lograr que el castaño no sólo la acompañara a la enfermería si no que se quedara con "ella" en la enfermería.

... ... ... ...

Tomoyo y Sakura fueron a la parte de atrás de las canchas, ahí siempre estaba vacío, salvo uno que otro estudiante y alguno que otro profe, pero era lo más solitario que podían encontrar en ese momento. En cuanto estuvieron solas, Sakura se hecho a los brazos de su amiga, se aferró a ella con fuerza y una que otra lagrima salieron de esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Tomoyo le dio todo el cariño que podía, y la tranquilizo con suaves caricias, así estuvieron un par de minutos.

- ¡ay Tomoyo!, no sé qué me paso allá, no era yo, pero es que esa chica...arggg...no la soporto- dijo cuando estaba más tranquila y por fin pudo soltarse de Tomoyo

- tranquila Sakura, te comprendo, vi todo-

- ¿todo?-

- sí, vi la vil mentira que esa chica inventó. Te creo amiga, ahora entiendo todo lo que me has contado, esa...chica no es más que...-

- ¿una arpía?- dijo Sakura de forma graciosa.

- jijijiji- rio Tomoyo al oír el comentario de su amiga -si, si, eso...una arpía- - jajajajajaja- ambas empezaron a reír, la risa era buena, y más para aligerar el ambiente que se había creado gracias a Mao Ko.

- ahh, necesitaba tanto esto, reírme un rato- se alivió la castaña

- que bueno que ya estas mejor-

- si, mientras no tenga que toparme de nuevo con Mao todo estará bien, por ahora no quiero ni verla en pintura-

- va a ser un poco difícil, aún la verás en los entrenamientos de porristas-

- si...ya sé...- suspiró -bueno me conformo con no encontrármela por el resto del día, si llega a decirme alguna de sus amenazas o intenta de nuevo alguno de sus trucos sucios, no sabría cómo reaccionaría-

- lo sé, pero tienes que tomarlo con calma, no puedes dejar que ella te gane, no señor, Sakura tú eres la maestra de las Cartas, has enfrentado innumerables desafíos mucho más complejos que esto. Yo sé que tú puedes derrotar a Mao y desenmascararla como la mala chica que es en realidad- en la mente de Tomoyo apareció una enorme Sakura metiendo en una jaula a una diminuta Mao Ko.

- a veces creo que prefiero enfrentar terribles muñecos de nieve o enfrentar una tormenta en medio del bosque, que enfrentarme a Mao Ko, ella simplemente es algo que no deseo tener en mi vida, ojala y nunca hubiera llegado a Tomoeda- Sakura alzo la vista al cielo y se quedó contemplándolo.

- sí, es una situación muy delicada- Tomoyo suavizo sus facciones mientras veía a su amiga admirar el hermoso cielo azulado, pero en su interior estaba realmente preocupada. Ella haría hasta donde sus posibilidades le dieran para ayudar a su amiga a no caer ante Mao Ko, esa chica era de cuidado, Sakura era fuerte pero nunca antes se había enfrentado a un problema de este tipo, en verdad los problemas mágicos ahora no eran nada comparados con los grandes problemas de la vida cotidiana.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra:

- es bueno saber que él Eriol ya se encuentra fuera de peligro- Ruby Moon estaba platicando con Spinel mientras tomaban un poco de té.

- sí, pero me preguntó qué pasará cuando despierte- se interrogaba el pequeño guardián.

- ¿cómo que qué pasará?, pues nada, todo volverá a la normalidad ¿no es obvio?-

- no, nada será normal, es obvio que el ataque del amo fue planeado, es obvio que querían al amo Eriol fuera de la jugada-

- es verdad, me contaste lo que Eriol estaba pensando hacer, ¿crees que aún quiera volver a Japón después de todo esto?-

- no lo dudo, y más si ahora quiere resolver este problema de raíz, el amo Eriol no se quedará de brazos cruzados-

- aunque creo que aún tardaremos en ir un poco, Eriol tiene que recuperarse por completo para poder hacer un viaje tan largo- la guardiana de largo cabello suspiro un poco -es una lástima, aún no podré ver a mi adorado Touya, seguramente a estas alturas sus poderes están volviendo, y eso hace que lo quiera más para mí-

- Si vamos a Japón no vamos a ir para que te pongas a coquetear con ese humano, hay cosas más importantes y seguramente nuestra estancia allá no será nada tranquila, está en juego todo el mundo mágico e incluso me puedo atrever a decir que el mundo entero está en peligro si esa mujer consigue lo que busca-

- ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo- se enojó un poco la guardiana al sentirse regañada, pero luego cambio su expresión -sólo esperemos que la pequeña Sakura siga teniendo todo bajo control, al menos hasta que Eriol llegue para ayudarla con esa mujer-

- debemos confiar en la maestra de las cartas, además el chico Li esta también esta con ella, además están Kerberos y Yue. Por ahora ellos podrán controlar la situación, pero el amo Eriol creía que las cosas empeorarían con esa mujer allá, ahora sólo queda esperar-

- sí, sólo esperar-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Pareciera que después del pequeño percance en la clase de deportes todo estaría mejor, pero Mao Ko ese no era el final era sólo el inicio, ya había comenzado con Sakura ahora iría a terminar su trabajo. A la hora de la salida todo se pondría mucho más intenso, pero mucho más, Mao sabía que Sakura estaba furiosa, sólo necesitaba encender la última mecha para hacerla estallar por completo y eso, eso es lo que haría en ese momento.

Sakura y Shaoran iban saliendo de la escuela, las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas como antes, desde el incidente casi no se habían hablado, solo algunas palabras, ambos querían aclarar las cosas camino a casa, pero al parecer sus planes no verían frutos ese día. Caminaron un poco no se habían alejado mucho de la escuela cuando oyeron una voz.

- hola- saludó Mao Ko muy "humildemente", ambos castaños voltearon a verla, Shaoran no sabía que hacía ahí Mao y Sakura de inmediato entro a la defensiva

- ¿qué es lo que quieres Mao?- preguntó Sakura un poco molesta.

- Sakura, yo...- Mao empezó a hablar, pero el tan solo oír su nombre de esa chica la hizo enfurecer más.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres?- volvió a preguntar Sakura.

- Sakura, porque no la escuchas- intentó intervenir Shaoran, pero parecía que no funcionaría, la ojiverde simplemente no lo escuchaba.

- mira, yo sólo quería venir a disculparme, no sé qué es lo que te he hecho, y me gustaría saber ¿qué pasa con migo para que me trates así?- Mao realmente se estaba haciendo la víctima, pero no más, Sakura ya no soportaba su actuación.

- y todavía me preguntas eso- esta vez Sakura alzo la voz y era muy sarcástica.

- Sakura espera...- intentó detenerla Shaoran por el brazo cuando vio que ella se acercó hacia Mao, pero la ojiverde se soltó con un jalón.

- ¿te atreves a venir a preguntarme qué es lo que has hecho? creo que tú sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho pequeña impostora- la encaro

- yo...yo no sé de qué hablas- a Mao se le quebró la voz -no...Yo no sé de qué hablas...¿Shaoran que pasa?- volteo a ver al castaño.

- ah vamos, claro que lo sabes, desde un principio me dejaste en claro tus intenciones y ahora te haces la inocente, ¿dónde quedo la chica ruda?-

- porque eres así con migo- le dijo a la castaña y luego se dirigió de nuevo al chico -Shaoran...- Mao lo volvió a llamar a punto de romper en llanto.

- Sakura, vámonos- esta vez Shaoran no pidió permiso y empezó a jalar con sigo a Sakura

- no esto no ha terminado- se quejó Sakura e intento soltarse pero Shaoran no la dejo.

- no, esto se terminó Sakura- y empezó a andar pero antes -lo siento, hablaremos después- volteo hacia Mao y se despidió mientras él seguía caminando junto con una Sakura un poco renuente.

A lo lejos Mao Ko sonrió victoriosa, su plan había salido a la perfección y ella no lo sabría hasta después, pero incluso su plan traería repercusiones más grandes y beneficiosas para ella.

Shaoran estuvo arrastrando consigo a Sakura hasta el puente que siempre cruzaban para ir a casa. Al fin la libero de su agarre y de inmediato comenzó a preguntar.

- Sakura ¿pero qué demonios te pasa? tú no eres así-

- si lo sé, pero esa chica me pone así- dijo aún enfadada y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

- Sakura, no te entiendo, ¿qué pasa?...Mao simplemente vino a pedir disculpas y tú la tratas de esta forma, cuando la que debería de pedir disculpas eres tú-

- ¡y ahora la defiendes!- Sakura se detuvo en seco -ah pero claro, cómo no hacerlo si ya hasta la llamas por su nombre y ella te llama por el tuyo, ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? déjame ver... quizá desde que hablaron a escondidas, o quizá hace rato que la llevaste a la enfermería, o quizá desde antes, después de todo ya la conocías desde hace tiempo-

- ¡basta Sakura, basta!- Shaoran también empezó a perder el control -No...No sé lo que te pasa, ya te dije que no pasa nada con ella, pero tú insistes e insistes. Solamente estas celosa, ¡pero ya basta de eso!-

- ¡No Shaoran, yo no estoy celosa, simplemente no puedo comprender cómo es que no ves la verdad! ¡Es chica es una mentirosa, pero no...Ahí estas tú creyendo todas sus mentiras y defendiéndola! ¡Eso es lo que me molesta, ver que esa chica este frente a tu nariz mintiendo, y mintiendo a medio mundo y tú como si nada! ¡Reacciona, esa chica no es ningún ángel!-

- ¡no la que no quiere ver la realidad eres tú! ¡Te encierras en ti misma que no quieres darle una oportunidad a Mao de demostrar que no es una mala persona!...¡Sakura abre los ojos!- esa última frase basto para que Sakura comprendiera que era imposible, Mao Ko tenía totalmente controlada la mente de Shaoran, eso le dolió, Mao había logrado su cometido y por eso estaba más enojada con Shaoran ¿cómo es que prefería creerle a Mao Ko, que creerle a ella? Eso era todo por ese día, ya no podía seguir con esa discusión así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y antes de retirarse comentó:

- No Shaoran, aquí el que debe de abrir los ojos...eres tú- no lo vio a la cara, no dijo nada más, simplemente empezó a caminar a prisa hacia su casa. No quería saber nada de nadie, sólo quería estar sola, sola para pensar.

¡Arrgg, maldición!- Shaoran golpeo el puente con su puño, no entendía a Sakura, no entendía que pasaba. Por eso mismo empezó a caminar, pero esta vez hacia el lado contrario de Sakura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos caminaban en direcciones opuestas. El atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor pero era un atardecer frío, sin calidez. El viento soplo, un viento que separaba a los castaños por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un viento que era testigo de una pelea y un viento que traía cosas nuevas a esa relación, pero por desgracia esta vez no serían cosas buenas.

Los minutos pasaron, Sakura llegó a su casa aún enojada pero más lastimada, por suerte no había nadie en casa, su hermano trabaja hasta tarde ese día y su padre tampoco llegaría a casa. Eso era un alivio, no quería dar explicaciones. Subió a su cuarto con pesadez, Kero la recibió como siempre.

- ¡Sakurita que bueno que llegas!- el guardián empezó a volar hacia su ama, pero se detuvo frente a ella al ver la cara que traía -¿está todo bien Sakura?- - se preocupó el guardián.

- Kero...por favor, podrías dejarme sola-

- ...pero Sakura...- intentó acercarse el guardián.

- por favor Kero, lo necesito- la forma en como lo dijo basto para el guardián del Sol entendiera que su ama necesitaba un tiempo a solas, así que empezó a volar hacia afuera de la habitación.

- estaré en la biblioteca por si me necesitas-

- gracias Kero- fue lo último que dijo la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella, desde ahí miro a su alrededor, todo estaba normal, todo parecía en orden pero en realidad ya no lo estaba, no más. Suspiro y después apretó los puños para intentar controlar sus emociones. Así estuvo unos minutos hasta que logro calmarse. Entonces boto sus cosas de la escuela, ni si quiera intento quitarse el uniforme, simplemente recorrió su habitación y se detuvo frente al lindo osito que le había regalado Shaoran hace un par de años, lo miro con melancolía.

Shaoran tampoco tardo en llegar a su casa.

- Bienvenido a casa joven Shaoran- saludo Wei saliendo de la cocina para ver a su joven amo, pero este ya no estaba en la entrada, el viejo mayordomo solo alcanzo a ver la sombra del chico subir las escaleras y después escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse con un poco de fuerza y después de eso escucho que el seguro se ponía. - ...joven Shaoran...- Wei miró hacia las escaleras con tranquilidad, algo había pasado para que su joven amo estuviera así, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Pero tal vez si era un poco grave lo que pasaba, en cuanto Shaoran cerró su habitación boto las cosas de la escuela, saco su espada e intento calmarse un poco con un poco de artes marciales. En esa ocasión movía la espada con más energía de la normal, de alguna forma tenía que sacar todas sus emociones. Pero un rato después ni eso era suficiente para calmarlo, se hartó, simplemente boto la espada y se desplomo en su cama tapando sus ojos con uno de sus brazos. Suspiró.

Sakura no tomo el oso, en ese momento no podía, simplemente no, sólo camino a su cama se sentó y abrazo sus piernas, miro hacia la ventana por la cual ahora se veía ya un cielo estrellado, cerro los ojos y sintió la tibia brisa primaveral entrar y recorrer todo su cuerpo. Respiro un poco el aire fresco, volvió a ver hacia el oso de peluche y fue inevitable, un hilo de pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Era una tristeza silenciosa y solitaria, sólo ella, ella y las estrellas.

- ¿por qué Shaoran?...¿por qué?- se preguntaba a sí misma la castaña, al igual que sucedía algunos metros de distancia de ella.

- ¿por qué Sakura?...¿por qué?- Shaoran tampoco la estaba pasando bien, detestaba estar enojado con Sakura, ella lo era todo para él, pero ese día no la entendía. Simplemente en ocasiones como esas es inevitable retener sentimientos y en ese momento sentía enojo, rabia, frustración, incertidumbre, desconcierto. No sabía cómo terminaría todo eso, no lo sabía. Estaba molesto con sigo mismo, estaba molesto con el aire, con la más mínima partícula en ese cuarto, nunca había estado tan molesto con algo y lo más importante estaba molesto con la castaña. ¿Cómo es posible que te puedas enojar con la persona que más quieres en la vida? otra incógnita de la vida, pero los sentimientos son adherentes al humano, no los puedes evitar, ni si quiera el enojo puede ser evitado -...Sakura...- suspiró mientras buscaba fijar su mirada en las estrellas que se reflejaban por su ventana, al fin las encontro.

-...Shaoran...- ambos miraban las mismas estrellas, aún sin saberlo, aún enojados, aún distanciados, sus corazones seguían unidos. Eso era algo que nunca podrían evitar.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

A la mañana siguiente todo fue diferente, por primera vez desde que Shaoran llegó Japón, ambos castaños no fueron juntos a la escuela, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes para llegar en momentos diferentes, el enojo había pasado pero aún no se sentían preparados para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad de un día a otro, la herida ya estaba hecha y tardaría en sanar.

El primero en llegar fue Shaoran, estaba silencioso, más de lo normal. Simplemente llegó a su lugar y se sentó viendo hacia la ventana sumiéndose en sus pensamientos una vez más. Ese día no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera quería ir a la escuela, pero quedarse y deprimirse en su casa no era la opción. Además tal vez en su fondo de corazón deseaba ver a Sakura, la noche pasada había sido todo un suplicio para él y eso se notaba en su cara, había cansancio e incertidumbre.

- Bueno días- la siguiente en llegar fue Tomoyo, tan amable como siempre. Pero no se molestó en contestar, sólo volteo a verla, movió un poco la cabeza y después siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. Tomoyo noto lo raro que actuaba el chico Li, era como en el principio, cuando no se hablaban y como cuando era solitario. La amatista se preocupó un poco, pero decidió no decirle más, ella sabía cuando la gente necesitaba su espacio. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era si estaría igual cuando llegara Sakura. Su sorpresa sería más cuando la castaña llegará.

Y entonces paso, Sakura llego a la puerta del salón, por un momento dudo en abrir, pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano se enfrentaría con la verdad. Su rostro lucía cansado, la noche no había sido agradable, miles de pensamientos habían pasado por su mente durante toda la noche, miles de teorías sobre lo que había pasado y miles de formas de encontrar una solución, solución que al parecer aún no había llegado. - Buenos días Sakura- saludo la amatista pero su voz se detuvo en cuanto vio el rostro triste de la castaña, eso de inmediato activo sus sentidos quienes le avisaron que las cosas entre su pareja favorita no estaban bien.

- Bueno días Tomoyo- saludo la castaña sin mucho ánimo, volteo a ver al castaño quien estaba recargado en su silla viendo hacia el techo pero no dijo nada sólo siguió su camino hacia su lugar, sin voltear si quiera un milímetro se sentó en su silla y comenzó a leer un libro o al menos eso fue lo que fingió hacer, pues su mente estaba en otro lado en ese momento, estaba en la persona que estaba sentado detrás de ella. De igual forma tenía la absurda necesidad de verlo, de sentirlo, de tenerlo a su lado; pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de tener esa tonta necesidad no se atrevía a verlo a la cara, no, aún no estaba preparada la herida aún estaba muy fresca.

El día siguió así, no se dirigían la palabra, no se veían, ni si quiera se inmutaban. En el receso Tomoyo trato de hablar con Sakura, la castaña ya más calmada después de todo lo que paso el día anterior le conto lo que pasaba con Shaoran, lo hizo muy a grandes rasgos pues no profundizo en todos los hechos.

- ...Sakura...- Tomoyo la veía sentada a junto a ella bajo un árbol - vamos Sakura, no estés así, no es bueno para ti que estés triste-

- lo sé Tomoyo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar-

- Sakura, por que no arreglan las cosas, se ve que Shaoran tampoco lo está pasando muy bien-

- no Tomoyo, aún no...No sé...me siento de alguna forma...traicionada- recargo sus cabeza en sus rodillas -es que aún no puedo creer que Shaoran haya caído tan fácilmente en las mentiras de esa chica, y tampoco puedo creer que yo perdiera la cabeza de ese modo-

- tal vez todo esto es necesario que lo pasen. Sé que esto sólo será pasajero sólo espero que esto los haga más fuertes para enfrentar cualquier otro sucio truco esa chica-

- no lo sé Tomoyo...no sé qué es lo que va a pasar-

Tomoyo observo a su amiga con infinita ternura, de verdad deseaba que las cosas se arreglaran pronto, tenía que saber que pasaba, sería hora de ponerse en acción y saber la otra parte de la historia.

Así puso en marcha su plan, ese día tenía coro a la salida así que no podía perder mucho tiempo, Sakura se fue rápido a su casa, eso ayuda mucho. Ahora estaba prácticamente sola en el salón con el castaño que no tenía muchas intenciones de partir, no al menos en un rato.

- ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Tomoyo al castaño.

- yo no pienso decirte lo que pasa- respondió serio.

- descuida sé a grandes rasgos lo que pasa, Sakura me conto un poco pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, en cuanto llego a la escuela y vi sus actitudes sentía que algo estaba mal-

- entonces si ya sabes lo que pasa, ¿qué más quieres saber?-

- yo me tomes a mal, yo no vine aquí a criticarte lo que piensas o no piensan acerca de cierta chica de tercero- el chico empezó a poner más atención - tampoco vengo a decirte si estas en lo correcto o no, yo soy nadie para hacerlo, yo sólo quiero saber ¿por qué no has hecho nada para remediarlo? veo en tu cara que te mueres por hacer las paces con Sakura-

- tú no entenderías, es más difícil de lo que crees-

- ¿difícil? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser el estar con la persona que más quieres. Yo sé que no es fácil, pasaron muchas cosas, discutieron, dijeron cosas malas, pero mírense: no se hablan, seguro que casi no durmieron, no se ven, se tratan como si no existieran, ¿eso es lo quieres?-

- yo no soy el que empezó todo esto, ella no debió actuar así-

- tú tampoco, pero parece que confías más en las palabras de una extraña que en las de la persona a quien más quieres, sólo piensa lo que te digo-  
lo sabía tú sólo vienes a defenderla, esto no tiene sentido- entonces el castaño se puso de pie de inmediato, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón -siempre es lo mismo- fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse por los pasillos de la secundaria.

Tomoyo suspiró un poco, ¿por qué Shaoran tenía que ser tan testarudo?...pero ¿cómo hacerle ver la verdad?.

- es imposible que intentes racionalizar con él en este momento- la amatista escucho una voz desde la puerta, volteo a ver quién era y recargado en la puerta estaba Ryo.

- ¿Ryo?-

- no llegabas al salón de coro, así que decidí venir a buscarte y mira con lo que me encuentro-

- sólo intentaba que las cosas entre ellos se calmaran...pero creo que no funcionó-

- entonces no vi mal, todo el día note que nuestros amigos estaban actuando muy raro, también vi que estaban enojados- el chico se acercó a la pelinegra -pero como te digo, ahora es imposible que intentes hacer algo, ese chico no dará su brazo a torcer de esta forma y menos si la que intenta arreglar las cosas es la mejor amiga de su novia-

- pareces conocer bastante del tema- la chica alzo la ceja un poco.

- jajajajaja, yo creo que no, es sólo que en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocer a Shaoran Li me he dado cuenta que es un chico difícil de tratar, tiene una personalidad nunca antes vista, pero por eso mismo te puedo decir que nunca reconocerá sus errores tan fácilmente, con él no funciona que vengas y que le eches en cara sus errores-

- pareces conocerlo bastante bien- dijo Tomoyo bastante sorprendida de que el chico enfrente de ella pudiera comprender tan rápido lo que pensaba el castaño.

- es que lo he observado mucho, realmente me parece que es una persona intrigadora-

- jijijiji-

- ¿qué es tan gracioso?-

- nada...es sólo que me recordaste a un viejo amigo, él también solía pensar que Shaoran era intrigante-

- ¿de verdad?-

- sí, pero ahora no tienes sentido hablar de eso, mejor dime joven que dice conocer bien a nuestro amigo ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo solucionar esto?-

- si-

- ¿y cuál es?-

- es fácil, una salida al cine, sólo tú y yo, el sábado, ¿qué dices?-

- Ryo, no es el momento para ponerse a pensar en eso-

- está bien- el chico entendió que primero estaban sus amigos, suspiró -está bien, deja que ahora yo hable con nuestro testarudo amigo creo saber cómo llevarle el tema sin que se enoje y termine golpeándome-

- ¿de verdad harías eso?-

- claro, todo sea por nuestros amigos y por no verte con esa cara de preocupación- el chico tomo a la chica por su cara con una de sus manos.

-...Ryo- Tomoyo lo miro como con compasión, sabía de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella y aun así no podía corresponderle como él quisiera.

- no te preocupes además es más fácil tratar estos asunto de hombre a hombre, no es por nada pero ustedes las chicas suelen complicar más las cosas- el chico de inmediato solto a la chica y siguio con la conversación, había entendido la cara de Tomoyo, ella todavía no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos y el no presionaría, no era su estilo.

- ¿estás diciendo que las chicas somos complicadas?- Tomoyo fingió enojarse.

- solo un poco, pero aun así los chicos no podemos vivir sin ustedes-

- jijijijiji- rio la amatista.

- así está mejor, al menos ya tienes esa cara de preocupación-

- gracias, me hizo bien hablar contigo-

- me alegra oír eso. Ahora vamos al salón de coro, tenemos un concurso que ganar en una semana-

- tienes razón, es hora de practicar-

Ambos partieron, la única diferencia es que Tomoyo iba más tranquila después de haber hablado con Ryo realmente le gustaría poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero aún no podía, tal vez le tomaría más tiempo de lo que esperaba o tal vez nunca podría hacerlo, al fin y al cabo sobre el corazón no se puede mandar.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

En la casa de los Oyaji el rubio iba llegando muy tranquilo se dirigía a su cuarto cuando vio a su linda hermana tumbada en el sillón, parecía muy animada.

- No puede ser, ¿es mi imaginación o estas de buen humor?- pregunto el chico entrando en la sala.

- cállate, no quiero tratar con inútiles en este momento de regocijo- respondió la chica en un tono muy sarcástico y burlón.

- al menos lo arpía nunca se quitará- le regreso el cumplido. Minaki le lanzo una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera, pero el chico ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas que no le presto importancia -bueno, bueno, ¿y a qué se debe tu felicidad en estos momentos?-

- muy simple, he logrado mi objetivo, Shaoran se ha peleado con esa tonta maestra de las cartas, y todo gracias a mí- presumió un poco la chica -no me digas que no notaste que estaban enojados-

- por favor Minaki, toda la escuela lo noto- el chico se acercó al sillón y se sentó en el respaldo - así que todo fue obra tuya, muy inteligente Minaki-

- hermanito, hermanito, hermanito- movió la cabeza como reprobando lo que había dicho el rubio -esto es sólo una muestra de lo que puedo hacer, sólo observa todo lo que se viene, pronto esa relación estará más fría que el mismo Polo Norte. Yo no soy como otros que llevan aquí más de un años y no puede conquistar a una simple chica-

- tú no te metas en eso Minaki-

- yo sólo digo- se burló la chica -pero bueno aprovecha que te estoy haciendo el favor, cuando separe a esos dos tendrás el camino libre para hacer lo que quieras con esa tonta chica-

- no te metas con ella Minaki o yo me meteré con tu presa también- el chico cambio su mirada por una más amenazante

- lo mismo te digo hermanito, lo mismo te digo- la chica le devolvió la mirada, ambos se quedaron así por unos segundo, simplemente retándose con esa mirada que asusta a cualquiera.

Finalmente el chico se levantó de su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado - Bien hermanita, suerte con tus planes- y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- lo mismo digo...hermanito-

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Al día siguiente las cosas seguían igual, los castaños no se hablaban y todos en la escuela parecían notarlo aunque nadie se atrevía a mencionar algo al respecto cerca de los castaños, todo parecía tan irreal. Pero había un chico que si estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema, bueno más bien dos, pero el primero en actuar sería Ryo:

Shaoran iba saliendo de su salón para la hora del almuerzo, pensaba perderse en alguna parte la escuela estar solo, pero eso no sería posible, junto a la puerta de su salón estaba esperándolo el moreno.

- vaya creí q nunca saldrías de ese lugar, estaba a punto de entrar a buscarte-

- ¿qué quieres?- pregunto serio el castaño.

- sólo pensaba que podríamos ir a comprar algo de comer y después ir a algún lugar tranquilo, es bueno pensar en otras cosas de vez en cuando- con la cabeza señalo hacia la espalda de Shaoran quien al voltear vio a Sakura cuando comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, era tan bonita...por qué tenía que estar pasando todo eso, extrañaba tenerla en sus brazos y cerca de él, extrañaba verla a los ojos, extrañaba su aroma, extrañaba su sonrisa...extrañaba sus dulces besos.

- ¿qué dices?- Ryo volvió a llamar la atención del castaño.

- está bien...vamos- suspiró y comenzaron a caminar en sentido opuesto de por donde habían visto bajar a Sakura

... ... ...

Pero en esa ocasión Shaoran no sería el único interceptado.

- Sakura, flor de cerezo- a la ojiverde la intercepto el bien conocido Seint Ko cuando ella iba saliendo y el apareció por sorpresa.

- Seint, me asustaste- la chica se llevó una mano al pecho para recuperar el aliento.

- lo siento pequeña...no fue mi intención- Seint estaba diferente, de nueva cuenta Sakura sintió que podía confiar en él.

- está bien, de todas formas no iba pendiente mientras caminaba, estaba pensando en muchas cosas- su cara se entristeció.

- desde ayer te noto triste, estas cansada, seguro no has dormido bien-

- ...es que...-dudó un poco.

- no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres- ahí estaba Seint otra vez, con su actitud rara que dejaba a Sakura más tranquila que antes.

- está bien Seint, no sé por qué, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti- - entonces vamos, que te parece si damos una vuelta mientras me cuentas lo que te pasa-

- vamos-

... ... ...

Shaoran y Ryo estaban fuera del alcance de los demás, Shaoran estaba trepado en la rama de un árbol y disfrutaba de un delicioso bocadillo; mientras que Ryo estaba parado junto al árbol disfrutando de un refrescante jugo. Todo estaba muy silencioso, más de lo normal y más cuando Shaoran seguía con su cara de pocos amigos.

- vamos amigo, deja de tener esa cara larga, se nota que no has dormido bien, pero si sigues así las cosas no van a cambiar- empezó Ryo desde abajo

- ¿y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- Shaoran seguía tranquilo desde arriba.

- simplemente digo que dejes tu terquedad y tu orgullo a un lado y que le pongas un punto final a esta discusión sin sentido-

- ¿discusión si sentido?- alzo una ceja el castaño.

- sí, eso mismo, perdona que lo diga amigo pero tanto tú como Sakura están pensando con la cabeza y no con el corazón. En el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlos los he visto acabar el orgullo de Seint Ko, los he visto reír, los he visto acabar con multitudes de chicas que van tras de ti e incluso lo he visto acabar con hechiceros malvados que los quieren ver muertos. Es por eso no puedo creer que por una cosa tan insignificante se estén distanciando. Desde que los vi juntos supe que lo de ustedes era especial, y después me confiaron su relación y un poco después cuando hicieron lo mismo con el otro asunto- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que existiera la magia y que sus amigos fueran hechiceros - bueno digamos que en ese momento sabía que todo iba a ser perfecto. Por eso con esa misma confianza que tenemos me atrevo a decir que ambos lo están arruinando aquí no hay un culpable, aquí los dos son culpables-

Shaoran simplemente escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras que decía Ryo, por alguna razón eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

- ¿de verdad crees qué lo estamos arruinando?-

- sólo hay que ver sus caras para saberlo, los dos están igual, se ve que se quieren pero ninguno hace nada para remediarlo. Y la verdad ambos están esperando a ver quién da el primer paso, pero déjame decirte algo amigo los dos son tan orgullosos para aceptar que se equivocaron que no darán paso alguno hasta que el otro lo haga. Pero si quieres que esto se solucione...por qué no dar tú el primer paso- Shaoran no dijo nada, estaba pensativo -además si no lo haces juro que te golpearé, recuerda que alguna vez te dije que si dejabas ir a Sakura yo mismo me ocuparía de darte tu merecido-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shaoran, eso era lo último que necesitaba oír para acabar de convencerse -está bien, tú ganas, iré a arreglar las cosas en este momento- se levantó de la rama y con gran agilidad bajo del árbol.  
- al verte hacer este tipo de cosas, me pregunto si seré capaz de darte tu merecido cuando lo necesites- bromeo el chico.

- no te preocupes, que si cometo la locura de dejar a Sakura sola yo mismo dejaré que me des una paliza- le extendió la mano - gracias-

- no hay de que- Ryo estrecho con fuerza la mano del castaño, era raro pero al parecer ambos chicos estaban encontrando entre sí a un buen amigo.

Ambos iba a empezar a caminar cuando escucharon unos ruidos, cerca de ahí pasaban una chicas que iban platicando muy animadamente, los chicos iban a saltárselas olímpicamente hasta que Shaoran escuchó la palabra "Sakura" en la plática de esas chicas.

- espera- le indicó a su amigo que ya empezaba a marcharse.

- ¿qué pasa?- se preguntó Ryo.

- shhhhh- indicó silencio y con cuidado empezó a caminar hacia donde se escuchaba la plática, a unos metros de ahí había unas chicas platicando muy cómodamente, y fue lo siguiente que escuchó lo que lo dejo de nuevo como en un principio, solo y sin esperanza. Ryo también escuchó atentamente.

- ¿puedes creer lo que acabamos de ver?-

- la verdad sí, es decir...todo el mundo sabe que Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li están peleados, pero que Kinomoto con un par de días ya esté cambiando al bombón de Li por nuestro queridísimo Seint Ko, esa chica está mal-

- tienes razón amiga, y que más puede ser cuando acabamos de ver a Kinomoto con Seint muy animados, ni siquiera pareciera que esta triste ni nada por el estilo-

- bueno yo si la he visto decaído, pero creo que todo eso se le olvido en cuanto se volvió a encontrar con Seint-

- es verdad, creo que el estar con Seint la pone de muy buen humor, pero es que ¿qué chica en su sano juicio no lo estaría con tremendo chico enfrente de ella?-

- ahhh...Kinomoto tiene mucha suerte, tiene a sus pies a los mejores chicos-

- ahhh...créeme que si ahora piensa cambiar a Li por Seint Ko, yo si intentaría ir tras el castaño, nadie en su sano juicio lo dejaría ir-

- ahora sólo falta que él se deje y que olvide a Kinomoto, ya vimos que ella lo puede olvidar muy fácil, pero él...no creo, él es más serio, además dicen que su relación empezó dese hace tiempo, creo que desde la primaria-

- es verdad, yo estaba con ellos en primaria y que yo recuerde eran muy cercanos-

El resto de la conversación ya eran palabras sin sentido, al menos ya no tenían nada de sentido para Shaoran quien empezó a retroceder poco a poco, Ryo también escucho todo y sabía que con eso todas sus palabras sus esfuerzos se iban por la borda.

- ¿Shaoran?, ¿está todo bien?- pregunto temeroso

- si no te molesta...quisiera estar solo- y empezó a caminar hacia el camino opuesto, simplemente se perdió en la escuela, ya no quería saber nada, ya no.

- que tonto fui- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba en solitario. Por un momento había creído que todo se podría solucionar, las palabras de Ryo lo habían animado a cambiar las cosas, a arreglar de una buena vez todo. Pero entonces pasaba esto, Sakura, su Sakura parecía que ya no estaba tan triste y ya lo estaba superando y con quien menos que con su "grandioso Amigo" Seint Ko. ¿Por qué Sakura podía ir simplemente con esa persona y sentirse mejor, por qué no podía simplemente perdonarla por estar un rato alegre con su amigo, por qué no podía dejar de ser tan orgulloso? Tal vez después arreglaría las cosas, por el momento no podía, la noticia le había quitado las ganas de hacer algo bien por primera vez de lo que iba de la semana, ahora sólo quería pensar un poco, sólo eso y quizá después arreglar las cosas, pero mucho después.

... ... ...

- gracias por escucharme Seint- decía Sakura mucho más animada, pero no lo suficiente para que su radiante sonrisa saliera a relucir.

- me alegra que hayas confiado en mí, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte-

- si, ahora lo sé-

- pero sabes una cosa más pequeña, Seint miro tranquilamente a Sakura -ya no quiero que estés así, te puedo asegurar que lo que ustedes tienen es más fuerte para que una simple pelea lo derrumbe, así que quiero ver que me regales una sonrisa-

- ...pero...-

- vamos- Seint paso una mano por detrás de la oreja de Sakura y de inmediato sacó una linda flor blanca. Para su suerte Sakura estaba tan distraída en esos momentos que no notó que la flor apareció por magia real -mira esta linda flor quiere ver tu hermosa sonrisa- puso la flor en frente de la castaña y la agitó suavemente.

- ¿de dónde salió eso?- se sorprendió la castaña a punto de reír.

- ...magia...- el chico lo dijo en tono misterioso lo que le provocó mucha risa a Sakura.

- jajajajaja- reía la chica sin parar y el chico se dio por bien servido -gracias Seint- tomo la flor con una linda sonrisa en su rostro- Sakura jamás habría imaginado que sería Seint el que llegaría a darle un buen consejo y a sacarle una sonrisa, llevaba días sin sonreír. Ahora tenía todo un poco más claro y había tomado la decisión, si, sería ella quien daría el primer paso para la reconciliación. Lo que la chica no sabía es que ahora era el castaño sabía de su pequeño encuentro con el rubio y que ahora tendrían que esperar un poco más para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

- así me gusta más pequeña flor de cerezo- el chico sonrió también, y esta escena es la que habían visto aquellas chicas que sin saber habían sido escuchadas en su plática por un par de chicos. Al parecer ese día tampoco se arreglaría nada, todo parecía estar en el lugar incorrecto y en el tiempo incorrecto; ahora sólo tenían que esperar a que todo fuera el lugar y tiempo correcto.

Y la castaña se daría cuenta de que aún no era el tiempo correcto al ver una desastrosa escena a la hora de la salida. Ese día no tenían entrenamiento de porristas, la entrenadora les había dado el día; este suceso le dio la esperanza a Sakura de alcanzar a Shaoran y arreglar las cosas. Corrió rápido a la puerta de la secundaria, y entonces lo vio, iba caminando tranquilamente y no parecía que nada fuera a impedir que arreglaran las cosas. Pero por desgracia eso no sería posible, Sakura estaba a punto de gritarle para que se detuviera pero se contuvo cuando vio a Mao Ko salir de quien sabe dónde y ponerse frente a Shaoran. De inmediato los vio intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, Shaoran sin mucho ánimo, pero lo importante fue que pronto empezaron a caminar...esta vez...juntos. Esa escena terminó por completo con el ánimo que tenía Sakura de arreglar las cosas, de verdad quería arreglar las cosas, de verdad lo deseaba pero ahora las cosas tendrían que esperar, tal vez después se animaría a hablar con Shaoran, sólo tendría que esperar a que sus emociones se calmaran un poco, porque en ese momento su enojo y tristeza se habían hecho presentes de nuevo.

Esta escena fue presenciada por dos personas más, Ryo y Tomoyo también tenían la tarde libre y Tomoyo al ver que la castaña no tenía práctica había querido irse con ella, la vieron, pero también vieron lo que ella había visto. Tomoyo había querido ir tras su amiga, pero Ryo la detuvo.

- no- negó el chico con la cabeza -déjala, necesita pensar un poco las cosas-

- ¿por qué las cosas no pueden salirles bien a ellos? hace rato me contaste que Shaoran estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas pero por lo que paso entre Sakura y Seint perdió el entusiasmo. Y después Sakura viene y me dice que quería arreglar las cosas con Shaoran, y pasa esto-

- simplemente aún no es su tiempo ni el lugar para que hagan las pases-

- espero que pronto se arreglen, no me gusta verlos así-

- ya hicimos lo que debíamos, ya tienen la convicción de arreglar las cosas, ahora sólo depende de ellos encontrar el momento-

- bueno tú y Seint hicieron lo suyo, yo no pude hacer nada-

- no digas eso, sin tu apoyo estoy seguro que Sakura ya se habría derrumbado, tú eres su pilar- la miro profundamente

- gracias Ryo, de verdad gracias por lo que haces, no sólo por mí, sino también por Sakura y por Shaoran-

- bueno, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿verdad?-

- tienes razón-

- ¿y lo amigos también invitan a las amigas a tomar un helado cuando no tiene práctica, verdad?-

- está bien, te lo has ganado, vamos por un helado- dijo ya más sonriente la amatista. Y sin más fueron por el dichoso helado.

** OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

El resto de la semana pasó de igual forma, incluso Wei se preguntaba si las cosas seguirían así, la hermosa chica seguía yendo a su práctica de artes marciales, pero ahora siempre llegaba sola y cuando la chica estaba en casa el joven Li no salía de su cuarto para nada.

Pero eso no seguiría, no señor, y de eso se encargaría Tomoyo personalmente, era el momento de poner las manos en acción y sabía la manera correcta de hacerlo sin necesidad de estar presente. Sólo tenía que hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer y rezar por que su plan funcionara. Y sí que funcionó:

En la casa Li y en la casa Kinomoto, el sábado por la tarde a la misma hora:

- disculpe podría entregarle este paquete a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto/al joven Li Shaoran- decían al mismo tiempo dos mujeres vestidas de traje sastre negro y lentes oscuros, si así es otra vez las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo en acción. Entregaron el paquete con el recado de que tenía que ser abierto de inmediato y así pasó tanto Touya y Wei quienes fueron los que recibieron el paquete respectivamente no tardaron nada y de inmediato llevaron el paquete hasta su destino.

Ambos, cada quien en su casa, abrieron el paquete, era pequeño, muy pequeño. Al abrir el pequeño paquete había solamente un DVD con las palabras: REPRODUCEME ENSEGUIDA.

- ...Tomoyo...- ambos suspiraron al ver que eso era obra de su amiga, pero ahora ¿qué tramaría? Bueno si no reproducían el dichoso disco no iban a saber de qué se trataba. Y así casi al mismo tiempo ambos hacían los mismo movimientos: pararse, ir al reproductor, colocar el disco y reproducir. Estaban peleados pero aun así, sin saberlo, seguían estando unidos por un lazo, un lazo difícil de romper y un lazo que Tomoyo les hizo favor de recordar.

AL iniciar el DVD sólo aparecieron las palabras: "estos son momentos inolvidables, ¿vale la pena olvidarlos?" y de casi de inmediato comenzaron a pasar imágenes, todos fragmentos de los cientos de videos que Tomoyo había grabado desde el comienzo de la aventura como card captor, todos momentos entrañables de la pareja; desde que se conocieron capturando a trueno, pasando por innumerables cartas: tormenta, atravesar, arena, flor, laberinto, tiempo, regreso, sueño, nieve, luz y oscuridad. Después pasando juntos por el juicio final y después el cambio de las cartas, las numerosas veces que Sakura quedo dormida en brazos de Shaoran, siempre juntos, siempre venciendo las adversidades de Eriol; los hilos que controlaban a Shaoran, osos enormes, elevadores que se deshacían, avalanchas en las montañas, problemas en parques acuáticos, apagones de luz, todo absolutamente todo. También había escenas de la vida cotidiana desde la primaria, sus competencias en la clase de deportes, su rivalidad; después su amistad y claro una que otra escena de celos por parte de Shaoran al ver a Sakura con Eriol. Momentos de aquel verano donde al fin Sakura pudo decirle lo que sentía a Shaoran, el parque de diversiones, la rueda de la fortuna, la obra de teatro. Incluso había escenas que no sabían que existían. De ahí un gran salto en el tiempo, de repente ya están juntos se ven como ahora y empiezan a pasar imágenes de ambos castaños: en la escuela, en el parque, en la calle, el duelo contra Shino Oyaji, tantos momentos que habían pasado juntos en el poco tiempo que llevaban oficialmente como pareja. Y finalmente algo que ni siquiera sabían cómo había sido grabado, pero que después se asegurarían de castigar a Tomoyo por estar espiando. Si, uno de sus tantos besos, esos besos que eran electricidad pura para sus cuerpos y para su corazón, un beso que demostraba cuanto se querían y cuanto querían estar juntos...por siempre.

El video no terminó, ambos chicos ni si quiera terminaron de ver la escena grabada por Tomoyo, un beso, pues ambos de inmediato salieron corriendo de su casa, su mente había reaccionado el ver esas imágenes. Recordaron todo lo que habían pasado juntos y verse de grandes les recordó lo bien que se siente estar con el otro. Al fin habían encontrado el valor que necesitaban para aceptar que no podían estar más tiempo sin el otro, también pensaron..."he sido un tonta/tonta, pero qué he hecho".

Ambos corrían a todo lo que sus piernas les daban, pensaban ir a la casa del otro para pedir perdón y arreglar las cosas, pero no tardaron mucho en encontrarse, era inevitable cuando vivían tan cerca y los dos iban por el mismo camino pero en direcciones contrarias. La gran arboleda de los cerezos, Sakura venía dando la vuelta cuando vio que Shaoran venía corriendo por la misma, el tiempo se detuvo, ambos se detuvieron. Se vieron, se detuvieron, se miraron de lejos y entonces lo supieron, ya todo estaba olvidado. Volvieron a correr pero ahora para poder alcanzarse.

- ¡Shaoran!- dijo Sakura mientras se echaba a los brazos del castaño quien no tardo en rodearla en un tierno abrazo. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

- Sakura- dijo bajito mientras respiraba el dulce aroma de la chica, la había extrañado, había extrañado tener su aroma tan cerca -Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, mi flor de cerezo- la abrazo más fuerte mientras Sakura se sentía tan cálida en ese abrazo, lo había extrañado, había extrañado sentir el latir del corazón de Shaoran, había extrañado sus abrazos, su aroma. Se habían extrañado por completo. No dijeron nada por un tiempo, simplemente estaban ahí, uno con el otro recordando todo lo que habían dejado por una semana.

- lo siento- dijeron al unísono los dos.

- Sakura...yo...- intentó hablar Shaoran, pero ella lo detuvo colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios.

- shhhh...no hablemos de eso ahora- le dijo suavemente, se vieron a los ojos y Shaoran comprendió que no era el momento de hablar, era el momento de actuar. Y no tardaron en actuar, pronto sus labios se habían encontrado en un beso cálido y lento, perfecto para una reconciliación, no necesitaban más, al fin estaban los dos, juntos de nuevo.

**_...Continuará..._**

Bien primero que nada es bueno estar de vuelta, sé que este capítulo tardo un poco más de lo normal pero no me van a negar que valió la pena. Personalmente me encanta este capítulo es tan emocional y tan lindo el final, ahhhhh, espero no haberlos echo sufrir mucho durante el capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado el final. En un principio había pensado en dejar el capítulo hasta antes de la reconciliación pero ni yo pude aguantar dejar la historia así así que mejor deje a la parejita de castaños juntos de nuevo. Y ahhh bueno no sé qué más decir, espero que les haya gustado, ya ven que les decía que las cosas se pondrían más intensas pronto, bueno pues ese pronto ya ha llegado, a partir de ahora las cosas seguirán así de intensas y las cosas seguirán cambiando mucho, a partir de ahora las cosas de verdad que cambiarán.

Ahora si ya no hay más que decir, más que gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, gracias por leerla, gracias por enviar sus comentarios, gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo; esto por ustedes y para ustedes. Espero sus Reviews ehh.  
¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	26. Capitulo 25

******"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 25**

**" Como Niños " **

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Las cosas en Tomoeda parecían estar retomando su curso normal, al menos para una pareja de castaños que acababa de pasar por su primer conflicto de pareja, y aunque parecía que nada había pasado la verdad era que la herida ya estaba hecha, si, estaba cicatrizando pero aun podía ser abierta de nuevo; sólo esperaban que eso tardara mucho tiempo aun.

Mientras la pareja de castaños esperaba que sucesos así no se volvieran a repetir, había personas que deseaban con ansias que eso volviera a pasar.

- ¿No puedo creer que ya llevamos aquí casi un mes y aún no han podido traer consigo los poderes que tanto ansío?- La madre Oyaji recriminaba a su hijos quienes estaban de pie frente a su escritorio.

- Han existido muchos contratiempos, pero el que esos dos mantengan una relación complica las cosas madre, si estuvieran separados sería otra cosa, pero juntos son más poderosos- explicaba el chico Oyaji

- Y entonces ¿qué esperan para separarlos?- preguntó con escepticismo su madre.

- madre si me permite, hace poco logré hacer que esos dos tuvieran una fuerte discusión, incluso estuvieron distanciados un tiempo, si continuo así es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la herida se vuelva a abrir. Esos dos son tan ingenuos que se dejan llevar fácilmente por sus emociones, y como bien dice mi hermano, juntos son poderosos, pero separados y destrozados son un blanco fácil para cualquiera. -Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, y el veneno en sus palabras era fuerte y claro. -Sólo un poco de paciencia madre y pronto esos dos estarán llorando sus desgracia amorosa, pero eso me ayuda a mi pues con eso tendré debilitado a Shaoran a Li y podré al fin robar su poder-

- me parece perfecto Minaki- su madre pareció orgullosa y eso fue notado por el menor de los Oyaji quien sólo trato de evitar la furia que lo empezaba a invadir.

- ¿qué me puedes decir tú? ahora se dirigió hacia el chico -según veo tú no has avanzado mucho desde que llegaste y ya vas para el quinto y penúltimo duelo-

- Ya lo sé madre, el quinto duelo esta planeado para ocurrir pronto, sólo estoy buscando el mejor momento, además este duelo no es de tanta importancia y tengo algo planeado para después, y también me he acercado a la maestra de las cartas, ahora ella confía en mí, la tengo a mi merced-

- Bien parece que los dos están avanzando, espero que lo que estén planeando de resultado, no quiero más fallas-

- Si madre- respondieron al unísono. Y así ambos chicos salieron de la habitación para poder dirigirse a la escuela.

El camino a la escuela fue extraño, como pocas veces lo hacían ambos Oyaji fueron juntos a la escuela, y al llegar a la puerta pudieron notar a la pareja de castaños caminando hacia su salón muy campantes.

- Bueno Mao, parece que tu plan no está saliendo tan bien como quisieras- se burló el rubio.

- Eso es lo que tú piensas, no sabes todo lo que tengo en mente, si ya pude separarlos una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo- sonrió para sí misma la chica mientras ambos veían a la pareja desaparecer en el edificio, eran su blanco, su objetivo, su meta; harían cualquier cosa por ver separados a esos dos y poder así cumplir con los deseos de su madre.

- yo quiero ver eso- dijo Seint de modo altanero.

- Pues serás testigo hermanito, verás el poder de manipulación que puedo tener- sus ojos se llenaron de veneno, a pesar de ser unos ojos violeta hermosos, estaban llenos de maldad, eso se podía ver a simple vista cuando ella lo permitiera pues no todos podían ver a través de los ojos de esa chica, ella era...era...era una excelente actriz, podía ocultar la maldad de sus ojos, podía cambiarlos fácilmente y convertirlos en dulces y angelicales. Pero la verdad no era así, pues esos hermosos ojos podían acabar con cualquiera en sólo un instante.

- Como tú digas- digo soberbio, pero entonces suspiró -bueno hermanita, es hora de empezar con este día- y se alzó el cuello muy presumidamente, Mao no era la única con poderes de actuación enormes -las chicas me esperan- y empezó a caminar con paso seguro hacia la escuela, pero su soledad no duro mucho pues unos segundos después ya había un par de chicas que le hacían compañía.

- ...Hombres...- Mao rodó los ojos, era imposible tratar de entender a su complicado hermano.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Ese día en la escuela las cosas transcurrían normalmente, al menos hasta la hora de la práctica de porristas. Sakura había tomado las cosas con más calma, había hablado las cosas con Shaoran y sólo por estar mejor con él pediría disculpas a Mao por su comportamiento, quizás la chica no se lo merecía pero realmente quería intentar hacer las paces con ella, lo necesitaba, no quería tener que pasar de nuevo lo de hace unos días, no señor, no quería.

Así que tomo aire, y en cuanto vio a la chica acercarse para la práctica de porristas la llamo:

- ¡Mao!- la chica escuchó su nombre, por algún momento creyó que era su imaginación cuando vio a la autora de la voz que la llamaba.

- ¿Me hablas a mí?- se preguntó extrañada cuando la ojiverde la alcanzo.

- Sí, sólo quería hablar contigo- la chica no dijo nada así que Sakura tomo eso como un "continua" -bien...sé que las cosas entre nosotras no han estado del todo...bien...por así decirlo. Quizá la situación es un poco extraña y no sé qué es lo que realmente buscas al intentar hacerme enojar, pero yo tampoco me he portado muy bien, te he gritado y me he portado grosera contigo así que sólo quería pedir disculpas por mi mal comportamiento- Sakura espero a que la chica dijera algo, el semblante de la chica frente a ella estaba serio y como analizando lo que le estaban diciendo. De repente salió una carcajada por parte de Mao.

- JAJAJAJAJA- intentó controlarse la chica y vio con incredulidad la ojiverde quien se extrañó ante la reacción de la chica - JAJA...¿acaso me estás tomando el pelo?-

- No sé qué es tan gracioso para ti, yo lo dije para intentar tener las cosas en paz contigo, pero veo que esto no tiene caso-

- Eres...eres tan ingenua, no puedo creer, la siempre amable y generosa Sakura Kinomoto viene a mí, a mí a pedirme disculpas. No cabe duda que eres una tonta ilusa- sus palabras eran veneno puro, y Sakura entonces comprendió que esa chica era un caso perdido y de inmediato también se puso a la defensiva.

- Bien...creo que ya no hay nada más que decir aquí-

- ¡Nada más que decir...nada más que decir! mira Kinomoto, que te quede bien claro: Yo no pienso dejártela fácil, pienso separarte de Shaoran Li, ya viste de lo que soy capaz, y por lo visto tú y tus niñerías no comprenden que esto es una guerra-

- gracias por la advertencia, lo tendré presente- y sin decir más la ojiverde se giró y se fue dejando a Mao Ko con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Si bien la ojiverde había visto todas las malas intenciones de Mao, ella no tenía planeado darle el gusto a esa chica, no planeaba dejar que esa chica la enfureciera y le provocará más problemas con Shaoran. Tenía que mantenerse controlada, y por más que sus emociones la incitaran a responderle y a demostrarle a Mao que ella no le tenía miedo, la razón le decía que si hacía eso estaría haciendo precisamente lo que la chica Ko quería; ya no iba a jugar más su juego, ya no.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, pobre ingenua- Mao Ko estaba emocionada en ese momento y mil ideas vinieron a su mente en ese momento, sería tan fácil acabar con esa chica, tan, pero tan fácil. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y eso se vio durante esa misma practica de porristas:

- ¡Todas, a practicar con el bastón!- ordeno la entrenadora, Sakura suspiró, el bastón no era su mayor destreza, mientras que Mao vio en eso una gran oportunidad. La chica no necesito ver a su alrededor, sólo cerro un poco los ojos para poder encontrar lo que buscaba, y de inmediato los volvió a abrir, si, no hacía falta más, Shaoran Li estaba en el mismo árbol de siempre, observando y esperando a que terminará la práctica de porristas, todo estaba en su lugar, todo era perfecto para su plan.

- ¡Ko, Kinomoto, aquí adelante por favor!- indicó la entrenadora, Sakura se extrañó pero Mao estaba feliz, seguro la entrenadora la pondría a hacer un ejercicio con la ojiverde, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. -Bien jovencitas, ustedes dos, quiero que me hagan una rutina simple con el bastón, quiero ver energía y cambios de bastón entendido-

- Pero entrenadora...- quiso decir Sakura cuando vio que la maestra la iba a poner con Mao.

- ¿Algún problema señorita Kinomoto?- todas se quedaron viendo a Sakura, todas hay sabían que entre esas dos chicas las cosas no estaban bien, y menos de parte de Sakura hacia Mao, o al menos eso es lo que la chica nueva les había hecho creer al resto.

- No, profesora, todo está bien- Sakura tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, ya no quería tener problemas con la chica y no iba a dejar que ella la incitara a perder el control. Bien sólo haría en tonto ejercicio y ya, no habría más problema, además Shaoran estaba por ahí viendo la práctica y no quería problemas con él también.

Pero problemas fueron los que tuvo Sakura, en cuanto empezó la rutina las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas, podía ver claramente la sonrisa burlona de Mao, algo se tramaba esa chica y no podía ser nada bueno. Entonces empezaron los cambios de bastón, era simple, sólo tenía que lanzar el bastón al otro extremo, y así lo hizo; Mao también lanzó el suyo y ambas atraparon el bastón de la otra. Ahora venían más cambios de bastón, uno tras otro iban y venían los bastones, pero Sakura no podía concentrarse, veía como Mao reía, se la imaginaba riéndose de ella, la imaginaba con sus garras sobre Shaoran. Sin querer tenía el ceño fruncido y todas las demás del equipo empezaron a criticar la actitud de Sakura. La ojiverde lo notó, bien tenía que relajarse no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Intentó respirar pero entonces volvió a ver a Mao y vio maldad en esos ojos, fue sólo un segundo, un simple destello pero eso la desconcentró por completo. Volvieron a lanzar el bastón. Mao notó que era el momento, vio que el bastón empezaba a salir de los dedos de Sakura, ese era el momento. Entonces un pequeño parpadeo de sus ojos basto para mandar una pequeña cantidad de magia y hacer que el bastón adquiriera más fuerza y velocidad. Sakura no lo notó, la cantidad de magia fue insignificante y además no estaba concentrada, Mao lograba que su claridad se perdiera. Y entonces sucedió, el bastón llegó con fuerza hacia Mao y la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- se quejó Mao mientras se ponía de rodillas y se tocaba la cabeza para intentar disminuir el dolor.

- ¿Pero...qué?- reaccionó Sakura y volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Alto todas!- ordenó la entrenadora mientras se acercó a auxiliar a la chica de ojos morados -Señorita Ko, ¿está usted bien?

Desde la rama de un árbol cercano, Shaoran era testigo del pequeño "accidente", no creía lo que sus ojos veían, Sakura había lastimado a Mao Ko, otra vez. Con un ágil salto bajo de la rama para acercase un poco, no iba a intervenir, no era buen momento y menos con todas esas chicas alrededor. Ya después podría hablar con Sakura, pedirle una explicación. No podía negar que estaba decepcionado, creyó que las cosas entre Sakura y Mao podrían cambiar, pero no entendía a la ojiverde, no la entendía.

- Me duele profesora, me duele, Kinomoto me pegó con el bastón-

- Pero...pero...yo...no, no sé qué paso- Sakura estaba muy sorprendida de todo, ella juraría que lanzaba el bastón con la misma fuerza de siempre, era cómo si el bastón hubiera adquirido más fuera justo cuando salía de sus dedos, pero...¿cómo?.

- Vamos déjeme ver- decía la entrenadora, dio un rápido chequeo a la cabeza de la chica mientras el resto del equipo cuchicheaban entre ellas, todas vieron cómo según Sakura lanzaba el bastón con más fuerza de la normal para lastimar a Mao.

- Está bien señorita Ko, sobrevivirá- dijo la entrenadora -sólo fue un pequeño golpe, no tiene sangre ni cortadas en la cabeza-

- Poco falto para eso profesora- Mao miró con ojos acusadores a Sakura -entrenadora, creo que alguien me debe un disculpa- Mao reía internamente, todo le estaba saliendo tan bien.

- Pero, yo no hice nada malo, fue un accidente- se defendió Sakura, pero sin gritar, estaba controlándose bastante bien hasta el momento.

- Bueno...- la maestra lo pensó por un momento -está bien Kinomoto, sólo discúlpate y ya-

- Pero profesora, sólo fue un accidente- todas veían a Sakura con desaprobación, "cómo se atreve a decir que fue un accidente" pensaban el resto de las chicas.

- Vamos Kinomoto, no lo hagas más difícil- la entrenadora fue bastante tranquila, después de todo golpes como esos pasaban todo el tiempo. La chica de ojos esmeralda suspiró, no tenía nada más que hacer, se tragaría su orgullo con tal de evitar más problemas.

- Lo siento Ko- fue todo lo que dijo, la chica se puso de pie en ese momento y ambas quedaron frente a frente, mirándose, Mao sabía que había ganado otra vez.

- Bien, ya es suficiente, ¡todas dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos a seguir con la práctica!- ordenó la entrenadora tratando de restar importancia a lo que acaba de pasar. Pero en realidad algo había pasado y eso se notó en el ambiente pesado que quedo después del incidente.

La práctica finalizó, todas fueron a cambiarse, pero Sakura tuvo que salir lo más rápido que pudo, simplemente no podía soportar las miradas de recriminación de sus compañeras de equipo, además podía oír perfectamente como hablaban a sus espaldas y decían cosas como:

- Viste lo que le hizo a la pobre de Mao-

- Nunca creí que Sakura fuera capaz de hacer algo así-

- Yo escuche que es la segunda vez que le pega a Mao-

- ¿A sí?, ¿la segunda?-

- Si, la primera vez fue con un balón de futbol-

- Sakura se cree mucho sólo porque la mejor del equipo y porque tiene un novio guapísimo-

-Parece que no pudo soportar que otra linda chica también fuera buena en el equipo-

- Si, qué se cree, ella no es la única que puede ser buena en esta equipo-

Todos esos comentarios la lastimaban y más por el hecho de que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no era su culpa, no sabía como pero Mao Ko tenía convencidos a todos de que ella era la mala del cuento, cuando en realidad era al revés. Pero aun así no quiso más problemas así que sólo salió lo más rápido que pudo y sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?, ¿estás bien?- fue lo que dijo Shaoran cuando vio que la chica venía con mucha prisa.

- Podemos salir de aquí, por favor- Sakura quería salir de la escuela lo más pronto posible, así que Shaoran esperaría a que salieran de la escuela para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Sakura agradeció el silencio del chico y entonces empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela.

Pronto llegaron a las inmediaciones del parque Pingüino, Sakura estaba un poco más calmada por lo que Shaoran se aventuró finalmente a preguntar.

- Sakura, ¿qué fue lo qué paso? primero pasa lo del bastón y después sales toda apurada de la práctica- la ojiverde no planeaba detenerse y responder a la pregunta, pero el castaño la tomo por una muñeca y la hizo volverse a verlo de frente -por favor Sakura si no me dices nada no puedo ayudarte-

La chica alzo la mirada y primero antes que nada tenía que preguntar, sacarse la duda de la cabeza -Shaoran...¿tú piensas que yo lance ese bastón a propósito?-

- Sakura...-

- Sólo dime la verdad ¿piensas que yo lo hice a propósito?- se soltó del agarre del castaño.

- Mira la verdad...no sé qué pensar, es que pareciera como si de verdad lo hubieras hecho a propósito, pero tampoco puedo creer que tu hagas esas cosas-

- Lo sabía- Sakura vio la duda en Shaoran, el también creía que ella lo había causado.

- Es que Sakura...créeme, todo se vio tan real-

- Y me creerías si te digo que fue un accidente es más ni siquiera sé cómo es que el bastón tomo tanta fuerza de repente, yo lo lance como siempre pero...algo paso-

- Sakura ¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué lastimas a Mao Ko?- él chico la vio fijamente, necesitaba respuestas, de verdad las necesitaba pues ya no sabía ni que pensar al respecto.

- Tú también Shaoran- la chica lo vio con ojos de compasión -sabes por qué salí tan deprisa de la escuela, sabes por qué ya no quería estar allí- el chico negó con la cabeza -por la misma razón por la que estamos aquí hablando ahora, Shaoran, no eres el único que piensa que le lance el bastón a propósito a Mao Ko, todas las equipo piensan lo mismo y puedo oírlas perfectamente cuando hablan a mis espaldas; escucho claramente como me critican, como empiezan a odiarme. Y no me gusta, no me gusta para nada esta situación y más porque... - dudó en continuar.

- ¿Por qué Sakura?-

- Porque aquí la única mala persona es Mao- se aventuró a decir.

- Sakura, ya habíamos hablado del asunto-

- Lo sé Shaoran, lo sé-

- Entonces... ¿Por qué pasa todo esto?-

- No lo sé Shaoran, yo tampoco entiendo ya lo que piensas respecto a Mao Ko- se volteó con intenciones de seguir caminando -sólo vámonos a casa, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo esto, ya no- y empezó a caminar, el chico ya no dijo más nada y también se dispuso a seguir caminando. Lo que resto del camino fue silencioso y aún más, se sentían distantes, en esos pocos momentos sentían como si estuvieran caminando junto a un extraño, pero al menos eso les dio tiempo para pensar y calmar un poco las emociones.

- Nos vemos mañana Shaoran- la chica de ojos esmeralda se disponía a entrar a su casa sin más que decir o hacer, tenía la mirada triste.

- Sakura...- la llamó el varón y ella se detuvo justo a tiempo, volteo a verlo y entonces el chico pudo ver los ojos que tanto le gustaban, pero aun así, aun estaba confundido ante lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Así que sólo intentó calmar un poco la situación. - No me gusta que estemos así Sakura- se acercó hacia ella un poco.

- A mí tampoco, pero...-

- Olvidemos esto- la chica asintió levemente, a pesar que de que querían olvidar todo lo que pasaba no podían -hasta mañana mi flor de cerezo- sólo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, quería que la chica supiera que ella era lo más importante, quería que ella confiara en él por siempre. Sakura sonrió un poco, pero solo un poco.

- Hasta mañana- y entonces la chica decidió entrar a su casa, aún tenía una expresión no normal en su cara, pero sólo necesitaba relajarse un poco y todo volvería a la normalidad. Shaoran no se fue hasta que se cercioró de que la chica había entrado a su casa, entonces también decidió partir hacia la suya.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Buenos días- saludó un apuesto chico de cabellos azules mientras mostraba un hermoso regalo frente a la chica de ojos amatista quien estaba sentada en su pupitre.

- Buenos Días Ryo- saludó con una sonrisa también y entonces miró la pequeña cajita que estaba frente a ella -¿es para mí?-

- Para quien si no- sonrió el chico.

- Gracias...pero...¿por qué?-

- Es mi regalo de felicitaciones, por haber cantado tan bonito el día del concurso regional, gracias a tu brillante voz es como pudimos ganar el concurso y gracias a ti es que vamos al concurso nacional- la chica se avergonzó un poco al oír todo eso. Aunque era verdad el concurso había sido hace un par de días y gracias a la brillante actuación de Tomoyo es como pudieron ganar y llegar al nacional, la competencia fue dura pero al final los jueces decidieron que querían ver más de aquella chica esa brillante voz, aunque parecía que no estaban muy convencidos del chico que la acompañaba en el piano. A pesar de que la presentación había sido perfecta lo jueces sentían que hacía fala algo para que fuera inolvidable y esperaban que los chicos lo encontraran para el nacional, porque si hallaban ese algo que faltaba sería segura su victoria en el concurso nacional.

- Vamos Ryo, tú también participaste, no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda, tú tocaste el piano, yo sola no gané el concurso-

- Vamos Tomoyo, ambos sabemos que si pasamos fue por tu voz- ambos sabían lo que pensaban los jueces, uno de ellos fue el que les dijo que tenían que encontrar ese algo que estaba perdido o se las verían un poco difícil en el nacional pues ahí todos eran perfectos como ellos, lo que determinaría la ganador sería el plus que le daban a su interpretación.

- Está bien Tomoyo, encontraremos ese algo que falta y ganaremos el nacional, aún tenemos 1 mes para encontrarlo- sonrió Ryo, era un chico que no se daba por vencido tan fácil.

- De acuerdo- dijo la amatista, tomo la cajita -¿puedo abrirlo?- le pregunto al chico.

- Claro-

Entonces lo abrió y dentro de la cajita había un bonito dije plateado con la forma de varias notas musicales.

- Gracias Ryo es muy bonito-

- Ya te dije, te lo mereces por habernos llegado hasta el nacional-

- ¿Sólo por eso?-

- Bueno quizás si hay más intenciones detrás- dijo el chico sintiéndose descubierto por la amatista, a esa chica no se le iba ninguna, siempre tan observadora -pero bueno, yo esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario-

- Gracias por comprender- la amatista le regalo una dulce sonrisa. Y entonces la escena se interrumpió, sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases.

- Bueno tengo que irme a mi salón- dio media vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar cuando noto que había dos lugares vacíos, el de Sakura y Shaoran - así que llegando tarde otra vez eh, esos dos no tienen remedio-

- Creo que no aprenderán, pero te aseguro que llegarán corriendo en cualquier momento-

- Lástima que no puedo quedarme a ver este espectáculo-

-Nno te preocupes, lo filmaré y te lo mostraré al rato- sacó su cámara de video y una estrellitas se formaron en sus ojos -me encanta cuando llegan tarde, se ven tan lindos, jijijiji-

Una gota salió de la nuca del chico -nunca cambiarás Tomoyo-

- Jijijiji- Y esta vez el chico si salió corriendo hacia su salón.

Y así fue, los castaños llegaron tarde, era raro pues casi ya no llegaban tarde pero las cosas para ellos no habían estado tan tranquilas y pues era normal que algunas cosas se salieran de control, como el llegar temprano a la escuela. Pero a pesar de los problemas ellos intentaban dejarlos de lado, dejar de pelear y dejar las discusiones sin sentido. Aunque ya no era lo mismo, al menos no cuando estaba Mao Ko cerca de ellos y rondando tal como fue en la clase de porristas la semana pasada y tal y como pasaría de nuevo ese día:

Era la clase de porristas, Sakura llevaba toda la semana soportando las feas miradas de sus compañeras y aún más de alguno que otro compañero de la escuela que había sido informado del pequeño accidente de la semana pasada. El estrés esa semana había sido demasiado y más cuando Mao Ko la perseguía y siempre que no estaba con Shaoran aparecía para recordarle que ella sería la ganadora de esa guerra. Pero Sakura no quería problemas así que siempre dejaba hablando sola a Mao, siempre se alejaba lo más rápido posible sin decir palabra alguna. Eso sólo ocasionaba más burla por parte de Mao, quien no desaprovecharía cualquier otra oportunidad que tuviera para hacer quedar mal a Sakura y eso paso cuando estaban realizando ejercicios de cargadas básicas.

Todas las chicas formaban equipos de tres personas y hacían pequeñas pirámides o algún otro tipo de pequeña cargada, para la mala suerte de Sakura la maestra la había puesto en el mismo grupo que a Mao, pero no era su culpa pues la entrenadora creía que esas dos chicas eran las mejores del grupo y tenía que ponerlas juntas para que así pudieran mejorar entre ellas, pero por desgracia la situación entre ambas chicas era para nada agradable. Al menos esta situación era favorecedora para la chica Mao pues así no tendría que estar buscando las oportunidades para fastidiar a Sakura si no que las oportunidades venían hacia ella. Y hubo que en definitiva no desperdició.

Una pequeña pirámide de tres, simple algo sin complicación, Sakura y otra compañera les había tocado estar de soporte mientras que Mao le iba a tocar subirse en ellas. Y así pasó, tanto Sakura como la otra chica se acomodaron, Mao subió rápidamente y entonces volvió a hacer de las suyas.

- Bien me pondré de pie- Mao les aviso a las chicas, pero mientras se ponía de pie volvió a hacer de las suyas, un ligero parpadeo y volvió a lanzar una minúscula cantidad de magia hacia Sakura, esta vez para debilitar sus brazos, lo que provoco que Mao cayera de lado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en la pirámide. Y de nuevo Sakura quedaba como la mala del cuento, de nuevo Mao hacía creer a las demás que ella causaba otro accidente y otra vez Mao se salía con la suya.

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! no sé qué fue lo que me paso, de repente mis brazos se doblaron- intentó disculparse Sakura mientras se acercaba a Mao.

- ¿Pero qué paso?- llegó la entrenadora de inmediato.

- Sakura me tiro, profesora- se acusó Mao.

- No, no es cierto, fue un accidente-

- Si claro, como el bastón la semana pasada- ironizo la chica que también estaba en su equipo.

- Bueno basta, ¿estás bien señorita Ko?-

- Si por suerte no fue nada malo, y pude poner las manos para evitar caerme más fuerte-

- Yo...lo siento- intentó disculparse Sakura.

- Ya no sé lo que pasa contigo Sakura, ¿por qué me tratas así?-

- Señorita Kinomoto, por favor abandone la clase por el día de hoy- Mao sonreía en su interior.

- Pero...profesora- intentó reclamar Sakura.

- Sólo por hoy señorita-

- Está bien profesora- se resignó Sakura y se dispuso a salir de la clase.

A lo lejos un chico castaño observaba la situación. Suspiró al ver a la chica salir antes de lo planeado de la clase

- Ahhh...Sakura...- miró al cielo en busca de respuestas, pero por desgracia no las encontró.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Ese día Sakura se escabullo de Shaoran, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería ver la cara de desconcierto del chico, no quería. Así llegó a su llegó a su casa, otra vez traía una cara de muerto. Kero fue el que noto eso cuando llegó su ama:

- ¿Qué tienes Sakura?- le pregunto el guardián cuando su ama se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

- Kero...- lo miro dulcemente.

- Sakura si no me dices lo que te pasa no te puedo ayudar...es ese mocoso...si es por ese mocoso te juro que ahora mismo voy a darle su merecido-

- No Kero, no-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Bueno en parte si es por Shaoran, pero él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa, es más bien por una chica de la escuela-

- ¡Una chica! se alarmó Kero -seguro ese chiquillo te quiere engañar con esa chiquilla-

- Jejejeje...no Kero...nada de eso- sonrió la ojiverde ante la reacción del guardián -Shaoran no me engaña con nadie, es sólo...-

- Sólo que...-

- Verás esa chica es...es...- ya no podía controlar más sus emociones -es una arpía que sólo busca el momento adecuado para hacerme ver mal enfrente de todos incluso del propio Shaoran- por fin lo soltó.

- ¿Arpía?- Kero se extrañó ante la palabra usada por su ama.

- Jajajaja...si Kero una arpía- al fin Sakura se estaba sintiendo más tranquila, el hablar con su guardián le hacía bien. El guardián al ver que su ama ponía mejor cara la animó a continuar.

- Jajaja cuéntame más de esa arpía, más más-

- Pues verás...-

Sakura le conto casi todo lo que había pasado desde que Mao Ko llegara a la escuela, hablo sobre como la detesta, como le molesta que sea una hipócrita, y como no se va a dejar vencer por una arpía como ella. Eso era lo que necesitaba Sakura en ese momento, y más con Kero animándola y ayudándole a más ideas de como poder llamar a esa roba-novios. Por una parte ahora entendía a su ama, ahora entendía el por qué su actitud tan extraña en estos últimos días no la culpaba pero...Sakura debía de estabilizarse emocionalmente por que los efectos se estaban viendo en su magia, el guardián podía sentir claramente la inestabilidad en las cartas y eso no era bueno, no sabían cuando tendrían otro duelo con Shino Oyaji así que el pondría todo de su parte para ayudar a su ama y hacerla sentir mejor, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Durante el resto del día ambos la pasaron muy agradablemente, como en los viejos tiempos, sólo ama y guardián, guardián y ama. Rieron y se divirtieron y ambos se sintieron mejor pues desde hace un tiempo que no pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos.

- Gracias Kero, de verdad gracias- Sakura abrazó tiernamente al pequeño guardián.

- De nada Sakura, de nada- Kero sonrió, así estaba todo mucho mejor, Sakura sonriente, ya después vería la forma de ayudar a Sakura, aunque era un poco difícil pues no era netamente un problema de magia si no un problema de la vida cotidiana, un problema de adolescentes y eso era algo que Sakura tendría que aprender a superar, así era la vida.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Los días seguían avanzando rápidamente, días difíciles para la pareja de castaños pues nunca estuvieron tan bien como ellos quisieran pues se la pasaban en una montaña rusa donde había ocasiones donde estaban de maravilla y luego venían discusiones y malas actitudes gracias a Mao Ko, y es que la chica se la vivía molestando a Sakura y haciéndola ver mal antes los demás, en cuestión de semanas paso de ser la chica amable y gentil a ser despreciada por varios en la escuela, eso no ayudaba a suavizar las cosas sólo empeoraban el humor de Sakura.

Sumado a esto estaban otras extrañas situaciones, Sakura cada vez se llevaba mejor con Seint, incluso había ocasiones en que Seint era el que le ayudaba a sacar el estrés que acumulaba en la escuela, el mismo incluso trataba de ayudarla diciéndoles a las personas que Sakura no era así y eso era algo que Sakura agradecía enormemente. Sakura nunca se hubiera imaginado tener el apoyo de Seint así como lo estaba demostrando en esos momentos, incluso Seint le creía mucho más todo acerca de Mao, y eso que él es el hermano, pero Shaoran...él era otra historia.

Por otro lado Mao no perdía el tiempo, cada vez que lograba que los castaños tuvieran cierta discusión ella también empezaba a sacar las garras, cuando podía iba con Shaoran, claro siempre que él estuviera solo, se acercaba y se ponía a platicar con él, el castaño era indiferente, pero eso no le importaba a Mao, mientras no la corriera no le importaba que la mente del castaño estuviera en otro lado.

Las cosas continuaban así, pelea, reconciliación, pelea, reconciliación, pelea, reconciliación.

- Ryo... ¿crees que podamos hacer algo para ayudar a Sakura y a Shaoran?- preguntaba Tomoyo muy preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella estaba con Ryo saliendo de práctica de coro, ahora más que nunca debían de practicar para el nacional que se acercaba.

- La verdad, ya ni yo sé que podemos hacer- respondió Ryo -es un poco difícil lo que están pasando con Sakura tratando de esa forma a Mao...-

- ¡Acaso crees que Sakura hace todo eso a propósito!- se alarmó la amatista.

- Bueno...-

- No puedo creer que creas eso- ahora se decepcionó.

- Es que es difícil de pensar lo contrario cuando los hechos muestran lo contrario-

- Pues los hechos podrán decir lo que quieran, pero Sakura no ha hecho nada de esto a propósito, todo esto son artimañas de Ko para separar a Sakura y Shaoran-

- Veo que eres una amiga muy leal-

- Siempre apoyaré a Sakura, no importa lo que pase-

- Bien...- acomodo uno mechones de cabello de la amatista -entonces yo confió en tu lo que dices, y te creo- sonrió. Tomoyo vio esa dulce sonrisa, y de repente se sintió mal. Hay estaba Ryo un chico estupendo que había demostrado un gran afecto hacia ella, era lindo, carismático, guapo; se podía decir que era perfecto...pero...había algo que hacía falta, por más que lo intentará no podía verlo con otros ojos que no fueran más que de amigos.

- Mejor vámonos Ryo- rompió el contacto con el chico, no quería lastimarlo, no hasta que ella estuviera segura de que podía ofrecerle lo mismo que él le ofrece.

El chico noto la cara de Tomoyo y decidió sólo seguirla, durante el camino el retomo la conversación de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo le contó a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba entre Sakura y Mao y el chico comprendió porque sucedía lo que sucedía. Había dicho que Sakura debería de contárselo a Shaoran, así él comprendería todo lo que pasaba, pero Tomoyo le explicó que Sakura había decidido no hacer eso ya que eso era lo que esperaba Mao que ella hiciera, salir corriendo a los brazos de Shaoran. "Sakura quiere demostrar que no le tiene miedo" dijo finalmente Tomoyo como explicación. Ryo respetó la decisión de Sakura y junto con Tomoyo acordó que juntos harían lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerle un poco más placentera la estancia en la escuela a su amiga ojiverde.

Pero por desgracia nada podían hacer contra las maldades de Mao que poco a poco fueron acumulándose hasta llegar a un punto donde la última gota derramo el vaso.

- Ahhhhh-

Nuevamente Mao lastimada en clase de porristas, nuevamente Sakura acusada por ponerle el pie y causar que la chica cayera y nuevamente Shaoran viendo desde el exterior. Esa vez la profesora no la sacó de la clase pero si le llamó la atención pues ya eran muchas veces que pasaban cosas similares.

Y esta vez las cosas con Shaoran tampoco fueron muy agradables:

Durante el camino a casa ambos iban en silencio, al menos hasta que el chico decidiera hablar y preguntar -¿por qué lo hiciste Sakura?-  
La chica se indignó, de nuevo él creía que ella había hecho algo mal.

- ¡Por Dios Sakura respóndeme!- se exasperó el castaño. Se detuvo bruscamente.

Sakura se detuvo, aún le daba la espalda al ambarino

- Dime Shaoran que quieres que te diga, "si fui yo la que le puso el pie, si fui yo quien la tiro de la pirámide, fui yo quien la golpeo con el bastón"- unas lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus bellos ojos -¡eso quieres que te diga! pues no vas a poder oírlo de mí, y sabes por qué, ¡pues por qué yo no lo he hecho, yo no he provocado ninguno de esos accidentes a tu amiguita Mao!-

- ¡¿Mi amiguita Mao? ¿De dónde sacas eso? en todo caso el que debería reclamar algo aquí soy yo, o es que acaso tú no has estado pasando mucho tiempo con tu "amiguito" Seint- las cosas estaban fuera de control ambos estaban diciendo cosas de las que después se arrepentirían.

- Eso no viene al caso Shaoran, no me quieras cambiar el tema-

- Vez, no lo niegas- Sakura también se exasperó ante la respuesta del chico.

- Bien, sí, he estado pasando tiempo con él, pero eso es porque él si me entiende y me apoya, y además...él cree en mí y en lo que le digo-

- ¡A sí, pues si tanto confías en él, porque no te vas con él y punto- Sakura ya no soporto más, esas palabras la hirieron profundamente, varias lagrimas salieron, pero no pudo decir nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. El chico reaccionó ante lo que había dicho. - ¡Maldición, pero qué he dicho!- se inclinó al piso y estrello el puño en el cemento, había dicho la peor tontería que jamás podría decir en su vida, ahora como demonios se supondría que arreglaría todo esto, ¿cómo?

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Un par de días después:

- Sakura, hija, es la señora Ichikawa al teléfono- era uno de los pocos días en que el señor Fujitaka estaba en casa, pero Sakura había estado todo el fin de semana sin hablar y su padre empezaba a preocuparse. Pero confiaba en su hija y en que todo saldría bien para ella.

- ¿Quién me llama papá- apareció en las escaleras la ojiverde

- La señora Ichikawa, la madre de la pequeña Hanna-

- Ah claro- no perdió el tiempo y tomo el teléfono. Al terminar la llamada tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara -papá, habrá problema con que Hanna vuelva a pasar unos días en casa, su madre tiene que volver a salir de la ciudad y no tiene con quien dejar a Hanna-

- Por supuesto hija- Fujitaka sonrió al ver que esa pequeña ponía de buen humor a su hija.

Y así fue, al día siguiente, lunes, de nueva cuenta Sakura no se encontró con Shaoran para ir a la escuela juntos y era obvio que tampoco la acompañaría de regreso a casa. Era una lástima porque a Hanna le hubiera encantado ver al castaño. Suspiró la ojiverde al recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado con la pequeña niña. Pero no podía poner esa cara tenía que ponerse más alegre, después de todo iba a pasar un buen tiempo con Hanna.

- ¡Sakura!- la pequeña Hanna salió corriendo de la escuela para ir a abrazar a su amiga favorita.

- Hanna, veo que estas muy animada- sonrió Sakura, desde que se había peleado con Shaoran unos días atrás no había vuelto a sonreír de esa forma. - ¡es que estoy feliz porque me voy a quedar contigo unos días!- la niña destilaba felicidad.

- Me parece muy bien, pero guarda tus energías que la semana apenas comienza- Sakura se puso a su nivel y jugo con la nariz de Hanna

- De acuerdo- dijo obediente la niña.

- ¿Qué te perece si te invitó un helado?-

- ¡Si, si, helado!-

- Bien, vamos por ese helado- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de la niña.

Durante el trayecto Hanna tenía la gran duda de dónde estaba Shaoran, se supone que tendría que estar con Sakura, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, además notaba algo extraño en su amiga, no se veía tan feliz y con ese brillo que la caracterizaba, algo andaba mal. Llegaron al parque donde Sakura compró un par de conos. Hanna observaba de cerca a Sakura y sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más certeras. Ambas empezaron a disfrutar del delicioso helado, de repente Sakura se quedó mirado hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida y un poco triste.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hanna sacando así de sus pensamientos a la ojiverde.

- No, no...Nada, perdón Hanna, me perdí-

- Es por Shaoran ¿verdad?- no dudo en decir la pequeña sorprendiendo a la ojiverde quien trato de negar otra vez, pero miro a los ojos de la pequeña y vio seguridad, otra vez vio esa madurez indescriptible para la edad de la niña.

- Me atrapaste- fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Por eso no está aquí con nosotras verdad?- La castaña sólo asintió -eres mala para esconderlo Sakura- bromeo un poco la niña

- ¿Tan obvia soy?-

- Más clara ni el agua- Sakura no dijo nada así que Hanna continuo -¿estará todo bien? no me gusta verte así, además me encanta que los dos estén juntos, es como si todo en el mundo fuera a estar bien si los dos están el uno con el otro-

- Yo espero que todo se solucione Hanna, aunque no es la primera vez que esto pasa-

- Pero antes las cosas se arreglaron ¿verdad?-

- Si...las cosas se arreglaron-

- Entonces ten por seguro que se volverán a arreglar, ustedes deben de estar juntos, si no están juntos yo me siento muy triste y me duele...aquí- señalo su corazón- la niña no entendía por qué pero realmente le dolía verlos separados, se sentía débil de tan sólo pensarlo.

- Gracias Hanna- Sakura abrazo a la niña -y no te preocupes, te prometo que volveré a arreglar las cosas, tienes razón si ya se arregló una vez puede volverse a solucionar, sé que no será fácil pero daré todo de mi para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad-

- Yo sé que las cosas entre ustedes deben de arreglarse, son el uno para el otro-

- Gracias Hanna...de verdad gracias- Las chicas permanecieron abrazadas mientras a lo lejos se ponía el sol, un hermoso atardecer que se vería oscurecido gracias a la maldad.

La hermosa escena se vio sorpresivamente arruinada, Sakura de repente sintió una magia maligna, una magia que se le hacía muy familiar, no tuvo que voltearse para sentir que venía un ataque. Sin soltar a Hanna se tumbó con ella en el piso para evitar el ataque. Una pequeña explosión se hizo presente.

- ¡Ahhhh!- se asustó Hanna al verse atacada por algo que no conocía -¡Sakura, Sakura! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Hanna mientras Sakura se ponía de pie.

- Hanna, ¿te paso algo?-

- No, no, pero...- la niña no entendía lo que pasaba.

- Bien- se volteó la ojiverde y empezó a buscar al agresor -¡Shino donde estas, sal de ahí y da la cara, se perfectamente que eres tú!-

- Sakura...- la llamo Hanna detrás de ella con una carita de consternación.

- Hanna, quédate junto a mí-

- Pero Sakura...-

- Vaya, vaya...tan ágil como siempre mi flor de cerezo- Shino apareció flotando y poco a poco fue descendiendo -veo que ya no te puedo tomar por sorpresa, tienes bien puesta la alarma, inteligente...muy inteligente- reconoció el hechicero enmascarado.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas Shino?-

- Vaya...creo que no eres tan inteligente después de todo, cómo puede ser que ya se te haya olvidado a lo que vengo, un duelo que más, el quinto para ser exactos-

- Eso no tienes que repetírmelo-

- ...Sakura...- Hanna volvió a llamar a la ojiverde mientras se escondía entre sus piernas.

- Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí- Shino de un momento a otro apareció justo junto a Hanna -una linda y preciosa niñita- intentó tocarla pero Sakura fue más rápida y se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡Ahhhh!- gritó Hanna.

- Déjala ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, todo es entre tú y yo- Shino volvió a desaparecer y aparecer unos metros delante de ella

- Tienes razón...pero...- no puedo evitarlo, lo siento mi hermosa flor de cerezo.

- ¿Qué?- se extrañó Sakura pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido al ver las manos de Shino que le lanzaban lo que perecía un haz de luz o energía, no era muy grande, pero tenía que reaccionar. De inmediato sacó su báculo -¡ESCUDO!-

El haz de energía chocó contra el escudo el cual pareció tambalearse por unos momentos, pero al final aguanto el impacto. -¿pero qué pasa?- Sakura se vio a sí misma, pudo sentirlo, el ataque de Shino no era para nada fuerte, es más era el ataque más débil que recuerda haber recibido del hechicero pero aun así...su escudo casi no soporta el impacto.

- ¿Sakura?- Hanna la volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermosa...tambaleante?- se burló Shino, él también pudo sentir que el escudo de Sakura dudo por un instante, eso sólo quería decir que las castaña estaba mágicamente inestable.

- Shino, deja fuera de esto a Hanna, soy yo con quien quieres el duelo, vamos pon tu barrera de una buena vez- Sakura intentó desviar la atención del hechicero hacia ella, no quería que lastimaran a Hanna y ahora sabía que quizás no podría defenderla como a ella le gustaría, lo que Kero había dicho era verdad, su magia estaba inestable.

- ¡Sakura!- Sakura sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esa voz -estaba cerca cuando sentí esta magia- era Shaoran quien llegaba corriendo hasta donde estaban las chicas.

- Ay no...Ya llego otra molestia- expresó Shino al ver al Shaoran.

- ¡Tú, ven aquí bastardo!- Shaoran iba a enfrentarlo pero Sakura que estaba unos pasos delante de él y de espaldas se lo impidió extendiendo un brazo.

- Déjalo Shaoran, esto es entre él y yo-

- Pero Sakura...-

- Hanna quédate con Shaoran quieres, él te protegerá- la niña asintió y fue con Shaoran.

- ¿A dónde vas Sakura?- preguntó el castaño.

- Es mi deber- y antes de ir a su duelo volteo a mirarlo -todo estará bien, sólo cuida de Hanna- le sonrió, y Shaoran no podía más que confiar en esa sonrisa.

A pesar de todo lo que estaban pasando ella aún tenía esa sonrisa para enseñar a los demás, eso era lo que admiraba de Sakura.

- Ven Hanna- cargo a la pequeña y con su conocida agilidad dio un gran salto hacia atrás, dejando el suficiente espacio para que se llevará a cabo el duelo.

- Veo que tu noviecito siempre viene a estropear la diversión- se encogió de hombros -bueno que se le va a hacer, será mejor que empecemos con esto de una buena vez. Y entonces invoco la barrera mágica que aislaba al duelo de todo intruso -esta vez si ya nadie podrá ayudarte, oíste hermosa-

- No hará falta- dijo firme ante el hechicero.

- Eso me gusta-

- Shaoran... ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Hanna cuando él la ponía de vuelta al piso y mientras veía como una enorme barrera rodeaba a Sakura y a ese chico de ropas extrañas.

- Te lo explicaremos más tarde, por favor se paciente- Hanna asintió.

- ¿Sakura va a estar bien?- preguntó la niña con inocencia.

- Ya verás que si- intentó calmarla Shaoran, pero en el fondo también sabía la verdad, podía sentir que la magia de Sakura estaba inestable y todo era por todo el estrés que estaba pasando la ojiverde y se maldijo en la cabeza, pues él sabía que él también era uno de los provocadores de esa inestabilidad, tal vez el mayor de los por que´s

-¿Ya empezó el duelo?- de repente y del cielo Hanna vio descender a las dos creaturas más hermosas que haya visto nunca, una en forma de ángel y otra con forma de tigre. Se sorprendió más cuando llegaron y aterrizaron junto a ellos.

- Apenas va a comenzar- contestó Shaoran al guardián de la luna. Hanna lo vio detenidamente, era muy bonito.

- ¿Quién demonios es la chiquilla?- dijo Kero tomando a la niña y alanzándola con una pata. La olio, era como si la examinara. Y por increíble que pereciera Hanna no se asustó, es más sentía que esos seres no eran malos y que podían confiar en ellos, además Shaoran parecía conocerlos.

- Déjala Kerberos, la niña es amiga nuestra y quedo atrapada en todo este lio sin querer, ya le explicaremos después- Kerberos se le quedo viendo a la niña, no sabía qué, pero sentía algo extraño en esa niña, como si no fuera normal. Así que sin más la bajo y se le quedo observando, Yue también observo a la niña desde su lugar, algo diferente había en esa niña...y no era magia.

- Bien, comencemos de una vez con esto- Sakura apretó su báculo -¿cuál es tu poder en esta ocasión?-

- Vaya que estas impaciente hermosa, pero bueno ya lo viste de todos modos- nuevamente de su mano sao un haz de luz, no era muy grande y tampoco muy poderoso. Sakura lo vio venir y pudo esquivarlo.

- ¿Ese es tu poder?- pregunto la ojiverde, era extraño ese poder era débil y hasta en cierto modo tonto, el haz de luz era rápido, si, pero no tanto como en otras peleas.

- Sólo pelea- Shino empezó a lanzar una serie de ataques.

- "SALTO"- invoco Sakura, empezó a saltar pero de repente las alas en sus zapatos desaparecieron y cayó al suelo recibiendo uno de los ataques de Shino.

- Lo sabía la magia de Sakura no está en condiciones de pelear, ¡ves lo que provocas mocoso!- Kero le reclamó fuertemente al chico quien estaba a su lado.

Shaoran no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de Kerberos.

- En estos momentos es importante que Sakura piense una forma de derrotar a este sujeto sin usar cartas de gran poder, su magia no está en condiciones de usar cartas de alto nivel- Yue trató de desviar la atención de todos hacia el duelo nuevamente, no era momento para ponerse a pelear.

Dentro del duelo, Sakura intentó con cartas como aire, fuego, trueno, incluso flecha. Pero ninguna reaccionaba, sólo salía un mini torbellino de aire, una pequeña llamita, una diminuta chispa y la flecha no avanzaba ni un paso.

- ¿Qué pasa hermosa? parece que el destino se pone a mi favor, que bueno que justo ahora que tengo este débil poder tu estas mal con tu magia...no me digas...problemas en la vida real- se burló Shino mientras no paraba de lanzar sus pequeños ataques a la ojiverde quien con su agilidad adquirida durante los entrenamientos con Wei evitaba ser más lastimada.

_"-Mi magia no está en condiciones de usar cartas de alto nivel, ¿qué voy a hacer?-" _Pensaba la chica mientras corría y saltaba. Así estuvieron unos minutos más hasta que Shino se exasperó.

- ¡Ya me harte de jugar al gato y al ratón hermosa!, vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez-

- ¿Y cómo piensas terminarlo? si lo único que lanzas son esos diminutos ataques- Sakura tenía que hacer tiempo en lo que se le ocurría algo.

- Te burlas de mí, mérate tú misma, no puedes ni hacer un conjuro decente-

- Estamos iguales entonces-

- Esto tarde o temprano terminará, alguien al final se cansará y dará por vencido y ese no seré yo-

- Puedo ser muy paciente Shino, no sabes cuan paciente puedo ser-

- Si pero tus energías no son eternas, tarde o temprano te cansarás de correr-

Sakura se quedó callada, eso era cierto, no podría correr por siempre, tendría que hacer que Shino se rindiera, pero cómo...empezó a recorrer el lugar algo tenía que ocurrírsele y entonces vio hacia donde estaban sus amigos y vio a Hanna. Ahora tenía un plan, eso era...sólo había que comportarse como una chiquilla fastidiosa, eso acabaría con la poca paciencia de Shino. Sonrió.

- ¡Touché! me has atrapado Shino, es verdad no tengo energía inagotable, pero tú tampoco tienes mucha paciencia. Ya veremos quien se cansa primero de quien- sonrió maliciosamente.

- Me gusta esa expresión traviesa en ti hermosa, nunca la había visto- Y entonces comenzó de nuevo a lanzar sus haces de luz y Sakura empezó a correr. Entonces sacó unas cuantas cartas.

- Por favor, por favor, que funcione- le rogo a las cartas -sólo ayúdenme por esta ocasión...y entonces invocó a la primera carta: "NUBE". Y entones sucedió, una pequeña nube salió y se posó justo encima de Shino y una pequeña lluvia empezó a mojarlo.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!- Shino se cubrió la cabeza con su capa.

- ¡Funciono funciono!- festejo Sakura, ahora sabía que su plan resultaría, tal vez no podía usar cartas de alto nivel pero no todas su cartas eran de alto nivel.

- ¿Esto es todo? ¿Una simple llovizna?- le preguntó Shino incrédulo -piensas ganarme con una llovizna, JAJAJAJAJAJA- estalló en carcajadas -creo que empiezas a sentir la presión hermosa-

- No Shino, eso es lo que quería una llovizna, disfrútala porque esa llovizna no parará en un largo rato- se burló Sakura al ver al hechicero empapado y con la nube encima de él -vaya que eres deprimente, con una nube y lluvia propia- Sakura lo estaba provocado.

- ¡Calla!- Shino empezó a lanzar de nuevos haces hacia la castaña quien empezó a correr de nuevo.

- ¿Pero qué pasa con Sakura? No podrá derrotarlo con una carta como NUBE- expresó el guardián del Sol -no sé qué piensa, usando a NUBE y actuando como una niñita provocando a adrede a ese sujeto-

- Eso es- Shaoran pareció comprender el plan de Sakura -muy inteligente Sakura, actuar como una niñita-

- Tú también estás perdiendo la cabeza mocoso-

- No Kerberos, Sakura no trata de ganar este duelo por fuerza, lo quiere ganar por la mente- empezó a explicar el sereno Yue -Va a jugar con la mente de ese sujeto. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no podía usar gran magia, pero cartas como NUBE no requieren mucho nivel, así que decidió que va a usar esas cartas para acabar con la paciencia del enemigo y hacer que se rinda-

- Así que es eso, muy inteligente Sakura, muy inteligente- respondió Kerberos mientras veía orgulloso a su ama.

- Es hora de las siguientes- se decía Sakura mientras corría y veía como la cara de Shino se iba tensando cada vez más y más, ella sólo lo provocaba y corría, y eso frustraba más al hechicero empapado -"BURBUJAS, DULCE" - de inmediato las cartas salieron y fueron hasta donde Shino quien empezó a recibir un burbujas en la cara y por todos lados, y dulce esparcía alrededor de él azúcar por doquier. Incluso cuando tenía oportunidad la traviesa carta le llenaba la boca de azúcar. Y aún estaba NUBE que entre ratos lo mojaba y entre ratos no.

- ¡Déjenme en paz!- Shino agitaba las manos para quitarse esas cosas de encima, incluso intentó lanzarles algunos haces de luz, pero las cartas eran tan escurridizas que se le escapaban. Shino estaba enloqueciendo, sólo oía risitas alrededor de él, veía burbujas, azúcar y lluvia.

- ¿Perdiendo la paciencia?- se burló Sakura -pero si sólo son unas lindas y traviesas cartitas- Sakura se hacía la niña inocente.

- ¡No podrás contra mí!- y aún con las cartas a su alrededor volvió a atacar a Sakura y la chica otra vez empezaba a correr.

Pasaron los minutos y la cosa seguía igual, Sakura se estaba empezando a cansar, tenía que terminar ese duelo de una buena vez. Era hora de otras cartas.

- "FLOR, BRILLO"- invoco la maestra ya casi sin aire.

Y entones Shino empezó a verse rodeado de flores y pequeñas lucecitas y más risitas. Hacia donde viera no había más que pequeñas molestias.

- Pero que lindo te ves- se burló Sakura cuando la carta Flor ponía una corona de flores en la cabeza del hechicero -yo creo que mejor te rindes, aún tengo más cartas de este estilo, tu qué opinas...creo que "SUEÑO" sería una buena opción-

- JIJIJIJIJI...JIIJIJIJI...JIJIJIJIJI...JIJIJIJIJi- era todo lo que oía el hechicero, empezó a voltear hacia todos lados, pero hay estaban, había flores en su cabello, burbujas, azúcar, llovizna sobre su cabeza, y lucecitas por doquier. Quería escapar de ahí, tenía que escapar.

- ¡BASTA, BASTA!- gritó al fin el hechicero -Por favor para esto, ya no lo soporto- suplico el hechicero.

- ¿Cómo dices, quieres que detenga a las cartas?-

- ¡DETENLAS!-

- Ummm...no lo sé...tienes que decir las palaras mágicas-

Shino pareció dudar, y entonces recibió otra dotación de azúcar en la boca y nariz -Está bien, está bien...me...rindo-

- ¿Cómo dijiste? no te escuche- Sakura si lo había escuchado pero le encantó la idea de hacer repelar a Shino sólo un poco más.

- ¡ME RINDO!- gritó el hechicero. Entonces Sakura ordenó a sus cartas que volvieran y así lo hicieron. El hechicero cayó al piso y suspiro de alivio al verse liberado de esas molestias. De inmediato la barrera empezó a rodear a Shino y de nueva cuenta perdió su poder.

Sakura también cayo rendida al suelo, suspiró, al fin se había terminado. Sentía que sus piernas morirían en ese momento, los efectos de haber corrido durante un todo el duelo empezaban a notarse. Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

- ¡Cuidado Sakura!- gritó Kerberos al ver que el hechicero desde su lugar se disponía a atacar a Sakura. Esta vez la chica ya no podía reaccionar estaba demasiado cansada para correr otra vez.

- ¡Dios del trueno, ven a mí!- escucho que decían unos pasos detrás de ella. El trueno chocó contra la poderosa bola de energía del hechicero y ambos poderes se desvanecieron en el aire-

- Lárgate- ordenó Shaoran que rápidamente había llegado casi junto a Sakura -Yo no tendré piedad y además estoy fresco como para darte una paliza, en cambio tú...-

- Ya me las pagarán, esto no se queda así, pero no se vayan a confiar sólo porque esta vez tuve un poder insignificante, el próximo es el último y les advierto que es el más poderoso de todos- Y sin decir más se desvaneció en el aire.

- Gracias- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía en pie.

- ¿Estás bien?- se acercó a ella y la tomo por un brazo.

- Estaré bien...sólo que corrí mucho- dijo traviesamente y Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de la ojiverde -Si Wei viera mi condición física seguro me daría una regañiza-

-...Sakura...- el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír más, Sakura acababa de tener un duelo y en lo que pensaba era en si Wei la regañaría o no.

- ¡Sakura, Sakura!- una niña era bajada al piso por el guardián de la luna, y de inmediato corrió a abrazar a Sakura por las piernas.

- Hanna...- Sakura acarició el cabello de la niña -tranquila ya todo está bien-

- Lo sé Sakura, lo sé- la niña alzó la vista - ¡y todo fue increíble!- expresó abriendo los brazos -Sakura, eres una brujita verdad, como en las caricaturas, y Shaoran también es un brujito, lo sé porque lo vi- la niña estaba muy emocionada aunque Sakura y Shaoran rieron un poco ante la descripción que había hecho de ellos, "brujitos".

- Verás Hanna- empezó Shaoran -de eso tenemos que hablar-

- Hanna...- Sakura se puso a la altura de la niña -verás...nosotros-

Pero la niña no los dejo continuar:

- ¡Ustedes son especiales!-

- Hanna...espera- intentó llamarla Sakura en vano

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, algo me decía que eran ustedes a los que buscaba, algo me decía que ustedes eran las personas especiales que el ángel me dijo que buscará. Lo sé, lo sé, no me equivoco, son ustedes, todo es como el ángel dijo, si, si, ustedes son los poseedores de los poderes que debería encontrar!-

Todos quedaron congelados cuando Hanna mencionó todo eso: ¿ángel? ¿Poderes? ¿Buscar? ¿?

- ¿Qué dijiste Hanna?- preguntó Sakura inmediatamente.

_**...Continuará...**_

Bien, bien, bien, antes que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa a todos los letores por mi repentina y larga desaparición, yo sé que los hice esperar mucho pero pues ya saben que la universidad me absorbe mucho, este semestre tengo muchas cosas que hacer aunque debo decir que también mi musa me abandono por estos meses, luego había espacios en los que bien pude haber escrito algo pero por más que intentaba tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía concentrarme.

Pero volví y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de Destinos Fusionados que espero y sea de su agrado. Sé que para estas alturas muchos estarán ya odiando a cierto personaje femenino que le hace la vida de cuadritos a nuestra protagonista, espero que no lleguen a cansarse de ella. Por otro lado ya ven que al fin hubo acción, hacia muchos capítulos que no habia un capítulo con algo de acción, y esta fue una acción un tanto divertida que espero les haya gustado. Y por último, Hanna, o sí, las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a ponerse en su lugar. Pero tranquilos que aun queda un poco de destinos fusionado para rato, no tanto por que los últimos capitulos están cada vez más cerca. Y por último a todos los fans de Eriol, perdón por no ponerlo en este capitulo, pero descuiden que ya su parte tendrá, sólo no desesperen. Bien como siempre ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos con sus reviews, leo cada uno de ellos y siempre trato de tomar lo mejor de cada uno para mejorar. Bueno sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes amables lectores. Hasta la próxima edición de Destinos Fusionados.

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	27. Capitulo 26

******"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 26 **

**"De la felicidad a la tristeza en un segundo" **

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- Hanna... ¿qué fue lo que acabas de decir?- preguntó Sakura cuando lo pequeña niña de ojos morados habló sobre ángeles y poderes.

- Si, eso- la niña por fin se calmó un poco - eso Sakura, el ángel me dijo que tenía que buscar a los poseedores de los poderes y esos son ustedes, lo sé, lo siento aquí- señaló su corazón.

- Hanna, ¿quién es ese ángel del que tanto hablas?- preguntó de repente Shaoran mientras intentaba acomodar todas las piezas en su cabeza.

- Pues es mi ángel, ya verán- la niña se entusiasmó -¡ángel, ángel, puedes venir, mira, mira los encontré, encontré a las personas que me dijiste!-

- Hanna... ¿qué haces?- todos veían sorprendidos a la niña que seguía hablando de ese ángel, qué era lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

- ¿ángel?- volvió a preguntar la niña y ahora si todos quedaron un poco asombrados al escuchar un susurro proveniente del viento.

"-Ve al templo Tsukimine, al templo Tsukimine"-

Fue lo que escucharon los ahí presentes, Hanna de inmediato supo que esa era la voz de ángel.

- Perfecto ángel, vamos para allá-

- ¿Qué fue eso Hanna?- se extraño Sakura, por alguna razón esa voz la llenaba de tanta tranquilidad, era...como si conociera esa voz-

- Esa fue la voz de ángel, quiere que vayamos al templo Tsukimine, seguramente la veremos allá- terminó diciendo la niña.

- Otra vez ese templo- refunfuño Kero.

- Kerberos sabes bien que es más fácil para un ente presentarse en un lugar con alto grado espiritual- reprendió Yue.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo- dijo a regañadientas -pero entonces ¿qué, vamos a seguir las ordenes de una voz desconocida y de una chiquilla?-

- Vamos a ir Kero, seguramente ahí encontraremos muchas respuestas, además parece ser que nuestra pequeña amiga sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta- Sakura vio de reojo a Hanna quien le sonrió inocentemente.

- Entonces vamos, mientras más nos tardemos se hará mucho más tarde de lo que ya es- dijo no muy convencido el guardián.

- Menos mal que Hanna se queda a dormir conmigo, de lo contrario seguro tu mamá estaría muy preocupada- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de la niña -bien, creo que Yue puede llevarte en sus brazos, yo iré con Shaoran en el lomo de Kero-

- Oye ¿por qué tengo que llevar a ese chiquillo?- se quejó Kero.

Sakura miró de reojo a Yue, y cómo siempre no pudo evitar el consentirlo, la verdad era que no quería que Yue cargara con su peso o con el de Shaoran, era mejor si sólo cargaba el peso de la pequeña Hanna.

- Sólo hazlo y ya Kero, no te quejes- le regaño Sakura.

Kero tuvo que aguantarse a llevar a Sakura y al mocoso en su espalda, y no tardaron mucho en llegar al templo Tsukimine. Al llegar Sakura estaba muy silenciosa, tenía un sentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila, no era algo malo, pero tenía esa inquietud de querer resolver el enigma cuanto antes.

- Será mejor que vayamos hacia el gran árbol de cerezo, allí la energía espiritual es más poderosa- comentó Yue.

- Tienes razón, vamos hacia allá- respondió Shaoran. De inmediato los guardianes, Hanna y Shaoran empezaron a caminar, pero Sakura estaba ahí de pie sin moverse. Shaoran lo notó y fue a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

- ¿Sakura?- pregunto delante de ella -¿está todo bien?- pero no tuvo respuesta, se preocupó un poco así que tomo una de sus manos y volvió a llamarla -¿Sakura?-

El contacto fue suficiente para que Sakura regresará a la tierra, por un momento tardó en conectarse con el ahora de nuevo, pero cuando por fin lo hizo y vio unos ojos ambarinos mirándola con un poco de preocupación supo que todo estaría bien -estoy bien Shaoran- tomo con más fuerza la mano del chico.

- ¿Estas segura?-

- Claro, sólo fue un despiste, vamos- sin soltarse de las manos ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde iban los demás. Después de un buen rato con los conflictos latentes no hubo necesidad de plática, ese pequeño gesto era suficiente para saber que las cosas entre ellos volvían casi a la normalidad, o al menos a una posible normalidad.

Unos segundos después todos estaban ya ante el magnífico árbol de cerezo que para esas fechas sólo estaba adornado hojas verdes por todos lados, era obvio pues no era temporada de cerezos en flor.

- Bien... ¿y ahora?- preguntó Kero viendo a la niña.

- Hanna, que te parece si vuelves a llamar al ángel- indicó Sakura.

- Claro- Respondió animadamente la niña y entonces volvió a llamar a su ángel -¿Ángel, estás ahí? ya estamos en el templo Tsukimine como tu querías-

Entonces de inmediato y sin esperar más, un leve viento sopló llevando nuevas palabras dentro de sí:

"- Hanna, primero debes de explicarles toda la historia-"

De nuevo esa voz de nuevo Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho, esa voz, esa voz, pensaba y pensaba pero no lograba identificar a su dueño. Pero así como vino esa voz se volvió a ir, fue lo único que se escuchó, ahora Hanna tenía que contarles toda la historia ¿qué historia?

- Bien, entonces creo que les contaré todo lo que el ángel me ha dicho hasta el momento- Hanna que estaba frente a todos se puso en una posición muy seria, otra vez esa madurez no propia de un niña y así fue como comenzó a contar:

_- Hace miles de años, incluso antes de que la civilización como tal fuera conocida, existió un pequeño grupo de "personas" únicas en su mundo, nuestro mundo, que fueron gratificadas con la visita de un ser supremo que creía fervientemente que una pequeña civilización como ellos podrían empezar con el florecimiento de un mundo aún sin explorar. De ese modo les otorgo la llave de la supremacía: un par de poderes invencibles que usados de la forma correcta podían hacer hasta lo más inimaginable para el ojo humano. Esos poderes eran el todo, eran el inicio y el fin, el alfa y el omega; eran invencibles e inigualables- Hanna hizo una pausa para tomar aire y después continuo -esos poderes lograron cosas extraordinarias, hicieron que existiera una sociedad realmente avanzada para los tiempos en los que vivían, pero los poderes fueron demasiado para esa sociedad, la corrupción, la arrogancia y la avaricia empezaron a hacerse presentes, desgastando poco a poco todos los logros que habían conseguido hasta ese momento. Por eso mismo, el mismo ser supremo que había concedido esos poderes regreso y...- por alguna razón esa historia parecía muy familiar para los ahí presentes más para Sakura, ya había escuchado esa historia, ¿dónde? y entonces su cabeza hizo click y todo se aclaró: ¡su papá!_

- Y entonces volvió a sellar los poderes dejando un guardián para velar por el buen uso de los mismos cuando los que realmente merecían usarlos los encontraran- terminó Sakura la frase aún absorta entre todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Así es Sakura- dijo entusiasmada Hanna - pero, ¿cómo sabías eso?-

- Hanna, ¿tu llevaste un pergamino a un profesor de universidad en los últimos meses?- preguntó Sakura mientras el rompecabezas empezaba a formarse en su mente. De inmediato, Shaoran, Yue e incluso Kero comprendieron las palabras de Sakura, esa era la misma historia que su papá le había contado a ella hace un poco tiempo.

- Sí, yo lo hice, Ángel me pidió que llevará un pergamino a un profesor...ammm. Creo que era Fuji...Fuji- intentaba recordar la niña.

- Fujitaka- terminó Sakura.

- Sí, sí, ese mismo, pero... ¿cómo?-

Sakura se acercó a la niña se puso a su altura y acarició sus cabellos - Hanna, el profesor Fujitaka...es mi padre-

- ¡¿Tu papá?- se sorprendió la niña.

- Sí, y hace precisamente unas semanas fui al despacho de mi papá y vi el pergamino, mi papá me conto lo que había descubierto en ese pergamino y entonces empezamos a tener la sospecha de que esos poderes, de alguna u otra forma habían terminado en manos de Shaoran y mías-

- Sí, sí, no me sorprendería, ustedes realmente son buenas personas y le darán buen uso a ellas-

- Pero Hanna, me temo que actualmente hay una poderosa hechicera que anda detrás de esos poderes-

- Eso no es bueno- se quedó dubitativa.

- Hanna, ¿podrías explicarnos algo más acerca de esos poderes?-

- Pues no sé qué más les puedo decir, cómo ya sabrán entonces sólo aquellos realmente merecedores serán capaces de despertar de nuevo esos poderes y cuando eso pase un guardián despertará y juzgará si él que despertó los poderes es digno de usarlos o no-

- Si esa pare también la sabemos- contesto Shaoran.

- Entonces deben de saber que ese guardián soy Yo-

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos cuando Hanna hizo esa revelación, ¿qué estaba diciendo?, que ella, una niña de tan sólo 7 años tenía sobre sí la decisión del futuro de unos poderes realmente inigualables.

- ¿Esto es en serio?- empezó a preguntar Shaoran aún incrédulo -¿de verdad tú eres ese guardián, de verdad existe toda esa historia?-

- Yo tampoco lo creía en su momento, pero Ángel me dijo que los guardianes han sido elegidos desde tiempos remotos, no hay error. Y en cuanto a todo esto, si es verdad, todo está pasando, es verdad ya que Ángel me mostró la historia la he podido ver con mis propios ojos, todo ha sido cómo ángel me ha dicho-

- Pero entonces... ¿cómo?- empezó a preguntarse el castaño -¿cómo es posible que Sakura y yo tengamos esos poderes en nuestras manos, nosotros no hemos despertado ningún poder extraño ni nada por el estilo-

- Por desgracia, eso es algo que desconozco, como guardiana que soy sólo tengo el deber de juzgar y decidir el futuro de los poderes, no tengo ninguna concernencia al modo en cómo fueron despertados, pero quizá ángel pueda resolver esa pregunta-

- Ángel, Ángel, Ángel- es lo único que sabes decir chiquilla- empezó a desesperarse Kerberos -¿por qué no nos muestras de una vez quién es ese dichoso Ángel?-

Como si las súplicas de Kero fueran respondidas, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, los ahí presentes tuvieron de cubrir sus ojos para protegerlos. A su alrededor pudieron sentir como el lugar empezaba a llenarse de energía espiritual. Remolinos de hojas comenzaron a formarse en el gran árbol de cerezo y entonces de la nada un resplandor iluminó el lugar. Nadie pudo ver nada. Poco a poco sintieron que todo volvía a la normalidad, todo tiñéndose de un delicioso aroma del cerezo en flor.

Sakura abrió poco a poco los ojos y cuando su vista volvió a regularizarse quedo muda de sorpresa, el árbol de cerezo estaba de repente en flor, mostrando todo su esplendor, lleno de vivos rosas con matices blancos. Entonces un pequeño remolino de pétalos fue formándose frente a ellos mostrando así la figura del ángel que tanto llamaba Hanna.

- ¡Ángel!- se entusiasmó la niña. Mientras los ahí presentes quedaban boquiabiertos ante el espíritu que tenían frente a ellos. Sakura estaba atónita, ¿era cierto, de verdad estaba sucediendo? Si, estaba sucediendo y entonces una pequeña lágrima empezó a derramarse por su cálida mejilla.

- Ma...má- entonces supo que era real, si era Nadeshiko Kinomoto quién estaba frente a ellos, era ella, era su mamá.

Nadeshiko se presento ante ellos, con su hermosa cabellera ondulada y con esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que quitaban el alma con tan solo verlos. Estaba tranquila y una sonrisa se dibujó al verse presente en ese lugar.

- Mi pequeña Sakura- dijo con una voz dulce y delicada como todo en ella lo era. Espero para ver cuál era la reacción de su hija al estar ella ahí en frente.  
- ¡Mamá!- no tardo un segundo cuando Sakura ya estaba corriendo hacia el encuentro con su madre. Al final la alcanzo, Nadeshiko también extendió los brazos para poder abrazar a su hija, eran muy pocas la veces y muy pocas las personas que tenían permitido ver a sus parientes vivos, por suerte ella era una de esas afortunadas aunque en esa ocasión no todo fuera por gusto sino más bien por trabajo, pero no importaba mientras pudiera ver y tocar a su hija por un instante. Se sentía completamente satisfecha y agradecida. Al fin madre e hija juntas, unidas por un apenas perceptible abrazo. Sakura en los brazos de su madre, podía oler perfectamente el perfume de su madre algo que nunca olvidaría, después de todo al fin tenía la oportunidad de verla, a ella, a su mamá.

Estuvieron un rato así, no dijeron nada y el resto de los presentes sólo se limitaron a observar, respetando en todo momento el espacio madre-hija. Incluso Hana, a quien la noticia tomo sorprendida, no hizo más que ir junto a Shaoran y tomar su mano. El castaño bajo la mirada para ver a la pequeña niña y sonrió, por alguna razón la presencia de Nadeshiko Kinomoto llenaba el lugar de tranquilidad y paz.

Al final fue Nadeshiko quien rompió el silencio.  
- Sakura, hija, has sido muy valiente, sé que estos últimos meses no han sido fáciles, pero siempre supe que tu podrías manejar todo esto-  
- ¿Mamá?- se preguntó Sakura, separándose un poco de su madre.  
- Verás hija, hay algo que debes saber...- ahora si miro al rededor -algo que todos ustedes deben saber-

Esta vez todos prestaron más atención, Sakura se separó por completo de su madre y entonces Nadeshiko comenzó a hablar. Todos escuchando atentamente.

- Primero que nada supongo que se preguntaran el por qué estoy aquí, eso es sencillo de responder. Me encomendaron la misión de traer el pergamino de la leyenda perdida acá, a su mundo y además era la encargada de dar a conocer al guardián de los poderes su misión. En esta ocasión como podrán haber notado el guardián es una pequeña niña- vio a Hanna -nunca antes había sucedido esto, así que mis superiores creyeron que era necesario que la niña tuviera una guía mientras encontraba a los poseedores de los poderes, esa guía soy yo-

- Tú lo supiste desde el principio- dijo Sakura en voz baja pero no lo suficiente, su madre la escucho.

- Lo siento, de verdad me hubiera gustado prevenirte desde el principio, pero las leyes son claras, no podía tener contacto contigo, ni con nadie de la familia- eso último quizá refiriéndose a su hijo varón, Touya -Mis superiores sabían que tú tendrías uno de esos poderes, por eso fui yo la encargada de venir a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, yo era la más indicada para el trabajo- se acercó a su hija y puso una mano sobre su mejilla -pero aun así, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que hice que Hanna entregará el pergamino de la leyenda perdida a cierto profesor y arqueólogo de la universidad- sonrió.

Sakura alzo la cara con sorpresa -tú le diste el pergamino a papá-

- Así es-

- Pero...no tendrás problemas con eso- se preocupó Sakura.

- No te preocupes, la reglas fueron claras, YO no podía tener contacto con alguien de mi familia, nunca dijeron que Hanna no pudiera tener contacto con ustedes-

- Y tú sabías que yo tarde o temprano encontraría el pergamino y que papá me contaría lo que él hubiera descubierto hasta el momento- todo el rompecabezas se formaba en la mente de Sakura. Que astuta era su madre.

- Espero que haya sido de utilidad-

- Lo fue, gracias mamá, gracias a lo que había descubierto papá es como pudimos estar un poco más enterados de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor y ahora todo eso se confirma-

- No me equivoque en dárselo a tu padre, sabía que él podría descubrir muchas cosas en poco tiempo- Nadeshiko se puso un poco melancólica al recordar a su esposo.

- No sólo no te equivocaste mamá, le has dado a papá uno de sus más grandes logros, de verdad está muy emocionado con todo lo que pasa con el pergamino, ha trabajado muy duro en esto meses, pero se le ve muy feliz- Sakura le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su madre.

- Me alegro mucho de oír eso-

- Disculpe Señora Kinomoto- esta vez fue Shaoran quien llamo -me preguntaba si usted sabe realmente a quien nos estamos enfrentado, ¿quién es el que quiere estos poderes?- Nadeshiko volteo hacia el chico, se acercó hacia él.

- Shaoran Li, ¿cierto?-

- Si- fue lo único que atino a responder el chico ante la presencia de la señora Kinomoto quien soltó un risita ante la actitud del joven, pero su cara cambio de un instante a otro -lamento no poder responder a tus preguntas, eso es algo que no tengo permitido-

- Comprendo-

- De verdad me gustaría ayudarlos un poco más, pero he cumplido con mi deber y ahora es momento de que parta-

Todos quedaron quietos ante la declaración de Nadeshiko, era la hora de despedirse, un momento no muy grato. De inmediato Sakura quedo paralizada y Hanna no pudo contener la emoción y rompió en llanto.

- ¡No...no...no te vayas Ángel! ¡quédate conmigo!- la niña corrió y abrazo al ángel por las piernas -¡no te vayas Ángel!- suplicó de nuevo la niña. Nadeshiko de inmediato se inclinó para tranquilizar a la pequeña.

- Pequeña...- le acarició tiernamente la cabeza mientras la niña miraba al piso sollozando -tranquila pequeña Hanna, tranquila- poco a poco con la voz calmada de Nadeshiko Hanna fue recuperado la calma.

- ¿De verdad te tienes que ir?- pregunto de nueva cuenta la niña.

- Sí, mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado y debo volver a mi mundo, a donde pertenezco- le alzo la carita para verla a los ojos -además tú ya eres muy fuerte incluso encontraste a los poseedores de los poderes, eres una niña muy inteligente y autosuficiente. Tan sólo mírate cuanto has cambiado estos últimos meses, dime ¿dónde quedo aquella niña tímida que escondía sus hermosos ojos violeta del resto del mundo?-

- Pero aun así...yo te necesito...no sé qué hacer con todo esto-

- Tranquila Hanna, yo sé que tu sabrás tomar buenas decisiones respecto a los poderes, después de todo por algo te eligieron guardián- le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿De verdad crees eso Ángel?-

- Por supuesto que sí, eso y mucho más y también...no estarás sola todos ellos te apoyaran- indicó a todos los ahí presentes.

- Gracias Ángel- de nuevo un abrazo, pero ahora uno tierno y dulce, uno de despedida.

- ¿Te portarás bien cierto y harás tu tarea y obedecerás a tu mamá?-

- Te lo prometo Ángel- un risita terminó por salir de la niña.

Nadeshiko se separó de la niña y ahora se dirigió a los demás.

- Es hora de irme, por favor sigan velando por la seguridad de los aquí presentes- les dijo primero a Yue y a Kerberos.

- Por supuesto que sí Señora- respondió Kerberos y Yue asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora se acercó al ambarino.

- Gracias por cuidar a Sakura- le dijo mientras se acercaba al chico y le decía esas palabras cerca del oído del ambarino - ahora veo por qué Sakura te escogió- el castaño no se movía, sólo sonrió como él sabe hacerlo -síguela cuidando y queriendo como hasta ahora y confió en tu criterio. Los tiempos que vienen no van a ser fáciles, tendrás que tomar decisiones muy importantes, sólo espero que hagas lo que mejor creas que es para los dos-

- Gracias Señora Kinomoto-

- Sé que harás muy feliz a mi hija- acarició una mejilla del castaño y lo vio con ternura. Nadie pudo distinguir lo que le dijo la señora Nadeshiko a Shaoran pero supieron que fue algo lindo, pues el castaño sonreía con gran paz reflejada en su rostro.

Finalmente llegaba la despedida para su hija. Llego frente a ella, ahí estaba su pequeña niña ahora convertida en toda una jovencita, y una jovencita muy poderosa. Estaba orgullosa de ella, sí que lo estaba.

- ¿Tienes que irte cierto?- pregunto Sakura aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Miraba al piso, no se atrevía a ver a su madre, sabía que si lo hacía rompería a llorar. Nadeshiko noto eso y aunque ella ya no fuera una niña para ella siempre sería su pequeña.

- No tienes porque retener lo que sientes- se acercó a ella y alzo su cara con mucho cuidado -no pequeña, no escondas lo que sientes-

Sakura la observo, esmeralda contra esmeralda, los ojos de su madre estaban tan llenos de generosidad y de tranquilidad, era su mamá. Pero se iba y ya no sabía si la volvería a ver y entonces los ríos salados descendieron por su rostro. Nadeshiko abrazo a su hija para confortarla.

- Todo estará bien pequeña, ya verás que todo estará bien-

- Te voy a extrañar mucho mamá- dijo aferrándose a su madre.

- Pequeña tienes que ser muy fuerte, muy muy fuerte, a partir de ahora todo estará un poco más complicado-

- Lo seré mamá, te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda-

- Una cosa más...pase lo que pase no dejes de confiar en Shaoran, es un buen chico, supiste escogerlo muy bien- le guiño un ojo en señal de aprobación.

- Gracias mamá- dijo con una sonrisa escondida entre el abrazo con su madre, le gustó mucho el hecho de que su madre haya visto a Shaoran y que haya tenido una buena impresión de él.

Ahora si se separaron quedaron frente a frente.

- Siempre estaré ahí para ti mi niña, aquí...- señalo su propio pecho a la altura de su corazón -...en tu corazón-

- Te quiero mamá- susurró la castaña.

- Te quiero hija...Adiós...- esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Nadeshiko Kinomoto se desvaneciera en el aire.

- Es hora de ir a casa Sakura- la pequeña Hanna llegó y tomo la mano de Sakura.

- ¿Estás bien?- el castaño también llegó a su lado.

- Si...todo está mucho mejor- Sakura subió la vista hacia el cielo, un cielo claro y estrellado. Una estrella fugaz paso en ese momento -Todo está mucho mejor-

Pronto llegaron a la residencia de los Kinomoto, en el camino habían acordado que hablarían tranquilamente de todo lo que pasaba y contestarían todas la preguntas de Hanna acerca de los "brujitos" pero por ese día había sido suficiente para todos. Tanto era el cansancio que la pequeña Hanna se durmió en el camino. Shaoran ayudo a subir a Hanna a la habitación de Sakura, la acomodaron en la cama, Kero ahora sin tener que esconderse tomo lugar en su habitual cajón y de inmediato se hecho a dormir-

- Buenas noches Sakura, para ti también mocoso- y no se supo más del guardián pues se perdió de inmediato en el mundo de los sueños. Sakura sonrió mientras terminaba de acostar a Hanna. Shaoran observaba la escena unos pasos más atrás. Cuando Shaoran vio que Sakura se volteaba salió de la habitación seguido de Sakura. Aún no pronunciaban muchas palabras y así bajaron las escaleras, en silencio, un silencio que iba en armonía con la tenue luz que se filtraba de una lámpara de la sala.

Eran los últimos escalones de la escalera y el ambarino se detuvo cuando sintió que algo aprisionaba su mano por su espalda.

- Gracias por venir hoy- escuchó por que le decían por detrás. Lentamente se volteo para quedar frente a la castaña quien estaba a su altura gracias al pequeño escalón en el que se encontraba.

- Nunca te dejaría sola, lo sabes- entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella haciéndole ver de esa forma que ella era lo más importante en su vida.

- Últimamente ya no sé si eso es real- lo miro a los ojos, necesitaba sentir esa confianza de nuevo con Shaoran.

- Escúchame muy bien Sakura- la tomo por los hombros no muy fuerte - Sé que estos días no han sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos, pero algo si ten por seguro: aunque me comporte como un tonto o un idiota, nunca, y óyelo bien NUNCA podría sacarte de mi corazón, todo mi yo, todo mi corazón te pertenece a ti y sólo a ti Sakura Kinomoto, siempre. Pase lo que pase nunca podré olvidarte y jamás dejaré de amarte- Esas palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón y las pronunció con una seguridad tan grande que nadie creería lo contrario en ese momento.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron por esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

- ¿Crees que todo pueda ser como antes?-preguntó la castaña.

- Lucharemos por que eso sea así, los dos juntos- le seco las pocas lagrimas que salían.

- Los dos juntos-

- Así es- dijo el ambarino mientras se acercaba a la chica. Ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro, la tenue luz iluminaba sus rostros y hacía brillar más sus ojos.

- ¿Siempre?- pregunto la castaña tan cerca de Shaoran que podía sentir su respiración.

- Siempre- sus respiraciones entonces se hicieron una sola, sus labios saborearon el dulce sabor del otro. Solo dejaron que la atmósfera los llevara en un suave y delicado beso. Eso era lo que necesitaban en ese momento, ya no más palabras, no más dolor, no más nada, sólo ellos y ellos.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Llego el día siguiente, como era de esperarse todo parecía volver a la normalidad, Shaoran volvía a esperar a Sakura para ir a la escuela juntos y por ese día llevaban la pequeña compañía de Hanna. Otra vez hablaban, reían, jugaban y pasaban tiempo juntos. En la escuela todos lo notaron y rápidamente corrió el chisme de que la pareja del año volvía a estar junta. Todo fue como antes, Tomoyo incluso armo un pequeño drama a su estilo cuando se enteró de la noticia de que se perdió el duelo de la noche anterior, el asombroso descubrimiento con Hanna, el hermoso reencuentro madre e hija y la más perfecta reconciliación. Pero por todo eso no iba a perderse la plática "brujitos"- Hanna después de la escuela. Su amigo Ryo también se alegró de ver que las cosas mejoraban entre ellos. Pero tendrían tiempo para platicar de eso pues él joven del grupo vecino también quería ir a esa platica brujitos-Hanna, ahora que estaba metido en este asunto con sus amigos quería estar enterado de todo para así poder saber cómo actuar o que hacer en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

Al terminar las clases los cuatro amigos salieron de la escuela para ir por Hanna a la escuela primaria.

- Esto me trae tanto recuerdos- expresó Tomoyo al llegar a la puerta de primaria -tantas aventuras, tantas emociones, a veces extraño esos tiempos-

- Creo que todo era más fácil cuando éramos niños- le dijo Ryo.

- Bueno para dos personas acá, la primaria tampoco fue algo fácil en todos los sentidos, desde los mágicos hasta los del corazón- y volteo a ver a los castaños -¿o me equivoco?- dijo Tomoyo alzando una ceja.

- No, pero definitivamente todo era mucho más fácil- dijo en tono sarcástico el ambarino.

- Pero no fue nada fácil el que te dieras cuenta de que tu enemiga se había convertido en la persona más importante en tu vida, ¿o sí?- le respondió Tomoyo con astucia.

- Bueno yo...- Shaoran se había puesto rojo y sin palabras, Tomoyo siempre lo dejaba al descubierto así que como casi siempre, sólo volteo y cruzo los brazos sin decir más-

- jijijijijiji...como en los viejos tiempos- a Sakura y a Ryo les salían pequeñas gotitas de las cabezas al ver la peculiar escena.

- ¡Sakura, Shaoran!- escucharon la voz de la pequeña y recién descubierta guardián, Hanna. Ella llegó hasta ellos y empezaron a reír un poco antes de partir.

La feliz escena era observada por dos hermanos desde lo lejos. Vieron como reían, como todos se iban felices a algún lugar, como los castaños iban tomados de la mano y finalmente como se alejaban sin notar nada extraño.

- Esto no me gusta nada, no se supone que estén felices y juntos- dijo la mayor de los hermanos.

- No sé qué es lo que pasa con esos dos, un día están enojados y al siguiente ya se contentaron. No sé qué es lo que pasa para que suceda eso- contesto el menor.

- Esto no está bien, si madre se entera de que esto está pasando nos ira muy mal-

- ¿Quién es la que ahora tiene miedo?-

- Yo no tengo miedo sólo que detesto que las cosas no me salgan como yo lo planeo-

- Al fin te das cuenta de que tus lindos planes no están saliendo como tú lo deseas, al fin te das cuenta que no es tan sencillo separar a esos dos-

- Si ahora lo veo- la chica se quedó pensativa un tiempo y de repente una idea llego a su mente -tal vez yo sola no pueda detenerlos, pero con un poco de ayuda y poniendo las piezas donde corresponde todo se desmoronará para ellos. Aunque no podré hacerlo sola...creo que tendremos que trabajar en equipo para esto-

- ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que te ayude?- sonó sarcástico el chico Oyaji.

- No seas imbécil, sólo digo que trabajemos en equipo, divide y vencerás, eso es todo-

- Como tú lo digas- el hermano no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía su hermana, pero no iba a replicar más, después de todo al fin su hermana decidía trabajar en equipo y eso era algo que realmente necesitaban si querían lograr la misión que su madre les encomendó, aunque para lograr eso primero tendrían que separar a ese par de castaños -Bien hermana cual es el plan-

- Primero tenemos que hacer algunas llamadas a China, después ponemos las piezas en su lugar y dejamos todo listo para acabar con esos dos-

- Creo que realmente estas tramando algo grande, esto suena interesante- sus ojos se llenaron de avaricia y codicia.

- Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- la chica dio media vuelta y empezó el camino a casa.

- Estoy ansioso por saber qué es lo que haremos- el chico se dispuso a seguir a su hermana y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos hermanos caminaban juntos de regreso a casa, aunque esta vez todo era para crear planes no tan buenos para los protagonistas.

...

Ajenos a todo los chicos buenos estaban ya en la casa Daidouji, Tomoyo los invito para que así pudieran hablar con toda seguridad y sin ninguna molestia alrededor. Así, llenos de panecillos, dulces y un delicioso pastel conjugado con un suave y refrescante té, empezaron con las preguntas y respuestas. Primero que nada explicaron a Hanna la existencia de la magia, los seres mágicos y demás. Después siguieron explicando la historia del mago Clow, las cartas Clow, los guardianes de las cartas y finalmente un poco de las aventuras que tuvieran los castaños hace unos años. Respondieron todas y cada una de las preguntas de Hanna y hasta Ryo se enteró de algunas cosas también.

- ¿Todo eso les ha pasado?- pregunto Hanna.

- Si, desde el momento en que abrí el libro de las cartas Clow todas nuestras vidas han cambiado radicalmente-

- Pero entonces no entiendo, ¿cómo es que ustedes tienes los poderes que debo proteger?-

- Eso es lo mismo que nosotros nos preguntamos- respondió Shaoran -hasta el momento nosotros no hemos sentido algún poder dentro de nosotros ni nada fuera de lo normal que nos indicara que esos poderes están dentro de nosotros-

- Pero están ahí, lo siento-

- Me gustaría saber cómo es que esos poderes están con nosotros, la verdad no tengo ni idea de que es lo que va pasar- respondió el castaño un poco enfadado por no tener respuestas.

- Tal vez no sepa mucho de estos asuntos, pero creo que algo es seguro, no deben permitir que esos dos par de lunáticos se lleven lo que sea que tengan dentro- se aventuró a decir Ryo.

- Ryo tiene razón, quizá no sabemos cómo es que tenemos estos poderes, pero si sabemos que no podemos dejar que caigan en manos equivocadas- dijo Sakura ya más confiada.

- Eso es, no debe de caer el ánimo, vamos a terminar con esos lunáticos y todo estará en equilibrio de nuevo- Tomoyo parecía muy animada también -pero...me queda aún la duda- se puso un dedo en la barbilla -se supone que Hanna es la guardiana de esos poderes y que ella decide si se quedan o los sella...entonces ¿qué va a pasar con eso, sellaras los poderes pequeña Hanna?-

Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña, esa era una buena pregunta y una que no se habían hecho hasta ese momento ¿qué haría Hanna?

-...yo...yo...aún no sé si quiera como sellarlos, no sé nada de como se hace este trabajo, creo que por el momento estarán así-

- Está bien Hanna, no te preocupes, creo que todo se solucionará a su tiempo debido- mencionó la castaña al ver que la angustia comenzaba a asomar por los ojos de la pequeña niña -además al parecer no eres la única que no sabe cómo manejar sus poderes, porque si es verdad que están en Shaoran y en mí es obvio que nosotros tampoco sabemos nada de cómo manejarlos. Así que se puede decir que es como si aún no despertaran-

- Hanna, sólo dale tiempo al tiempo- completo Shaoran y la niña asintió con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez era verdad, aún estaban con algunas lagunas mentales en cuanto a esos temas, pero no tenía caso frustrarse por eso pues con un poco de trabajo y esfuerzo podrán encontrar las respuestas que tanto anhelaban, y quien sabe quizá pronto tendrían esas respuestas o quizás no. Nadie sabe lo que le tiene deparado el destino.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Unos días después, pero en Inglaterra:

- ¿Qué es lo que hace el amo Eriol?- Nakuru Akizuki llegó a la sala de estar, Eriol estaba prácticamente recuperado ya no se la pasaba todo el día en su habitación.

- El amo está practicando un poco, dice que tiene que poner en forma su magia antes de ir a Japón- respondió el guardián Spinel mientras estaba cómodamente acostado en un sillón, siempre cuidando de su amo quien estaba en su sillón rojo favorito meditando profundamente.

- Tal parece que va en serio lo de ir a Japón- respondió la chica.

- Muy en serio mi querida Nakuru- Eriol abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a sus dos guardianes -hemos retrasado mucho nuestro viaje a Japón, pero no olvidemos que esto pasa por algo, quizá no era el momento de ir. Después de todo no existen las coincidencias...-

- Sólo lo inevitable- acabo Nakuru la frase un poco fastidiada -lo sé, lo sé, no tienes porque repetirme esa frase la he oído como un millón de veces-

- Pero siempre es bueno que la recuerdes porque tal parece que a veces la olvidas, mi querida Nakuru- sonrió Eriol como sólo él sabe hacerlo y a la vez cruzo las manos frente a él.

- Puedo ver que ya estas perfectamente, tu mal sentido del humor ha vuelto- refunfuño la chica.

- Y no sólo mi humor ha vuelto...- alargo la mano y sacó su llave, de inmediato ésta se convirtió en báculo -mis poderes también lo han hecho-

- ¿Eso significa que iremos a Japón pronto?- preguntó Spinel.

- Más pronto de lo que piensan, aunque lo que ahí nos espera no es muy agradable- su cara se puso seria y tomo un aspecto más maduro -he estado intentando ver a través de los sueños-

- ¿Intenta ver el futuro amo Eriol?- comentó el pequeño guardián.

- Sabes que nadie puede ver el futuro a ciencia cierta, además de que este siempre está en constante cambio gracias a la decisiones que tomamos-

- Entonces para que te esfuerzas por ver el futuro si sabes que no sirve de nada- se quejó Nakuru.

- Porque aunque no se pueda ver el futuro por completo, siempre se pueden ver un poco de él, o al menos cosas que son definitivas que pasaran. Eso es algo muy divertido para mí-

- ¿Y qué has visto?- preguntó ya interesada la guardiana.

- He visto un poco de lo que nos espera en Japón, Lian Oyaji una mujer que no nos dejará las cosas fáciles y además hay otras cosas que no estarán bien...-

- ¿Cómo que cosas amo Eriol?- pregunto Spinel.

Eriol entonces recordó un poco de lo que había visto, sufrimiento, dolor y distancia entre dos personas muy importantes. Al parecer las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien por allá, pero al menos ahora sabía que su llegada sería un rayo de esperanza para la sucesora de las Cartas Clow. No le gustaba llegar en esos momentos, pero al parecer eso es lo que quería el destino para él. Quizá aún no estaba seguro de cómo terminarían las cosas, quizá tendría que esforzarse para resolver este enigma, pero algo aprendió en Japón durante su estancia hace un par de años y eso era: no darse por vencido, todo al final saldrá bien. Sonrió al pensar que quizá esa sería su misión allá en Japón, quizá tendría que recordarle esas palabras a cierta chica. - ya lo verás cuando lleguemos allá mi fiel guardián, después de todo en eso nosotros no podemos intervenir y sólo podemos observar cómo se desarrollan las cosas-

- Es raro que tú te quede sólo como espectador- comentó Nakuru.

- Siempre hay una primera vez Nakuru, siempre la hay-

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Los días siguieron avanzando rápidamente, por el momento parecía muy normal pero las cosas empezarían a cambiar drásticamente en con unas pocas acciones, por pequeños malentendidos y heridas nuevamente abiertas. Empezando todo por una nota: "Te veo dónde siempre a la hora de la salida, necesito hablar algo urgente contigo, Mao"

Una nota encontrada por cierto castaño de mirada chocolate con tan sólo alzar la tapa de su pupitre. Él sabía a que lugar se refería Mao, el mismo lugar donde hablo con ella la primera vez que la vio aquí en Japón y en el que en raras ocasiones se encontraba con la chica Ko. La cara del castaño se sorprendió un poco, Sakura lo noto.

- ¿Pasa algo?-

El chico bajo la tapa con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. - No, no es nada, creí haber olvidado algo en casa, pero no fue así-

- Está bien-

El profesor en turno entró al salón y la clase comenzó, mientras el castaño pensativo, meditaba e intentaba descubrir que quería Mao Ko con él que fuera tan urgente. Además la forma en hacérselo saber, es decir una nota, hacían que su mente pensará en las peores cosas que podrían pasar, como que su compromiso con ella aún siguiera en planes gracias a los respectivos padres de ambos. Tendría que escabullirse en el almuerzo e ir a hablar con la chica sin que nadie lo notará y mucho menos Sakura. Pero para su desgracia el chico nunca ha sido muy bueno para ocultar sus preocupaciones y eso fue notado de inmediato por Sakura así como el hecho de que Shaoran pasaba mirando su pupitre fijamente, como si algo allí estuviera mal.

- ¿Shaoran, estás seguro que te encuentras bien?- la castaña sacó de sus ideas al chico justo cuando la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases había sonado.

- ¿eh?-

- Shaoran, acaba de sonar la campana y tú ni en cuenta, ¿qué te pasa?-

- ¿Ya sonó la campana?- preguntando aun saliendo de su mundo y cuando lo noto ya eran de los últimos en el salón, casi todos ya habían salido.

- ¿Estás bien?- se acercó la castaña y lo tomo por una mejilla -¿has estado muy distraído desde que llegamos a la escuela?-

- Perdóname Sakura- intento tranquilizar el ambarino -sólo necesito un poco de aire ¿te importa si te alcanzo más tarde?, el profesor de Matemáticas quiere hablar conmigo antes de irme- inventó rápidamente el ambarino.

- ¿El profesor de matemáticas- se extrañó la castaña.

- Sí, sí, no sé qué quiera el profesor pero me pidió ir a su oficina antes de irme-

- No recuerdo que el profesor te haya dicho eso-

- Es que aún eres un poco despistada- le toco la nariz de forma juguetona.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó la chica.

- Bueno, que te parece si me esperas en la entrada, intentaré no tardarme-

- Está bien- dijo no muy convencida la chica -no te tardes-

- No lo haré-

La chica empezó a abandonar el salón, pero antes dio un último vistazo, vio como Shaoran volvía a fijar la vista en su pupitre. Algo ahí no le olía bien y por desgracia su instinto no le falló. No paso mucho tiempo después de que Sakura llegará a la entrada de la escuela cuando algo en su interior no la dejaba tranquila, tenía ese sentimiento de que las cosas no estaban bien y sabía que eso tenía que ver con Shaoran. Sin perder el tiempo dio media vuelta abruptamente, fijo la vista hacia donde se encontraba su salón, lo vio un segundo y de inmediato corrió hacia allá.

Llegó al salón, el eco de la puerta al abrirse retumbo por el vacío salón. Se detuvo un instante antes para pensar lo que iba a hacer, tenía que hacerlo. Avanzo al lugar de Shaoran, dudo un momento, paso su mano sobre el pupitre de Shaoran, algo ahí le decía que encontraría las respuestas al levantar la tapa. Respiro hondo antes de alzar la tapa de un jalón. Su vista empezó a ver lo que contenía, simples libretas y libros junto con algunos accesorios escolares. Todo parecía normal pero entonces su vista se detuvo en un rincón, era un pequeño pedazo de papel rosa.

- ¿Rosado?- se extrañó la castaña.

Poco a poco alcanzo el papel arrugado, por alguna razón algo le decía que no debía abrir ese papel, que seguro encontraría cosas que no le gustarían para nada. Pero otra parte de ella le decía que lo abriera pues seguro todo era parte de su imaginación. Vio el papel en sus manos y tomo la decisión, empezó a desdoblarlo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el contenido. El mundo se detuvo, la primera parte de ella tenía razón, eso era algo para nada grato, lo que tenía en sus manos era una nota de Mao Ko citando a Shaoran para hablar con él a la hora de la salida. El tiempo se detuvo su mente daba retumbos, todo se detuvo, recordó:

_"- perdóname Sakura...sólo necesito un poco de aire ¿te importa si te alcanzo más tarde?, el profesor de Matemáticas quiere hablar conmigo antes de irme-"_

- Esto no puede ser cierto- sus manos temblaban con el papel en su poder.

En automático su cuerpo reaccionó, no sabía como pero su cuerpo se movió casi en automático y empezó a correr inconscientemente hacia el lugar donde encontraría lo que ella ya se esperaba y que su corazón se negaba aún a creer.

...

Shaoran llego al lugar indicado por la chica de ojos morados, ella ya estaba ahí esperando.

- Gracias por venir- la chica estaba de espaldas al chico pero pudo presentir cuando este llego.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-

- Eres inconfundible- volteo Mao con una sonrisa, pero el chico no reaccionó muy bien.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo no muy convencido el chico.

- Llamémoslo... instinto- la chica vio un poco de confusión en el ambarino así que mejor decidió ir al punto -te preguntarás porque te cite aquí-

- De hecho si-

- Primero tengo una pregunta- la chica se puso seria - sé que las cosas últimamente no han estado muy bien entre Sakura y yo, por extrañas razones. Pero me preguntaba ¿si ella ya sabe lo que pasa con los "negocios" de nuestras familias, le has contando los planes que tu madre tiene para nosotros?-  
La pregunta sorprendió al chico.

- En realidad no lo he hecho-

- Jaja, aún no lo sabe y ya me trata mal, no quiero saber cómo me tratará cuando lo sepa- bromeo un poco la chica -a veces creo que ella tiene la ligera idea de que pretendo robarme a su novio-

El chico no respondió de ninguna manera a ese comentario sólo se limitó a seguir con la conversación -¿por qué me preguntas eso ahora?-

- Shaoran...es que no tengo buenas noticias- miro a chico a los ojos -creo que pronto tendrás que hablar de esto con Sakura...mi madre me dijo que tu madre pronto vendría a Japón para intentar de nuevo firmar el compromiso-

- ¿Qué?- el chico quedo sin palabras. Su interior se congeló, ¿cómo era que su madre vendría a Japón y él no lo sabía? Eso tenía que ser una broma, pero por la seriedad con que la chica lo había dicho no creía que fuera una broma -¡Qué demonios acabas de decir!- la sujeto fuertemente por los hombros sacudiéndola sin medir su fuerza

- Me estas lastimando- se quejo Mao.

-¿Escucha, esto no es un maldito juego, ¿es verdad lo que dices? ¡Si esto es una tonta broma, te juro que..!- Shaoran perdía la cabeza mientras la chica se asustaba con tan sólo ver los ojos ambarinos tan llenos de confusión y enojo.

- Lo siento...- la chica empezó a temblar y llorar - lo siento, pero es verdad- era una muy buena actriz. Shaoran se detuvo en secó cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo -perdóname, no he podido convencer a mi madre de detener todo este asunto del compromiso...- aún lloraba -yo sé que esto no debe de pasar...pero no he podido hacer nada...lo siento...de verdad lo siento-

- No, no. Perdóname tú a mí, soy un tonto. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto-

- Claro que sí, yo te prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para evitar que te alejaran de Sakura, pero... no he podido hacer mucho-

- Escúchame bien- Shaoran volvió a sacudir un poco a la chica pero ahora con menos fuerza y sólo para hacerla reaccionar -tú no tienes la culpa de esto, en todo caso estoy seguro que mi Madre tiene mucho que ver en esto, pero es Mi madre la que está empeñada en esto, no la tuya-

- Pero...-

- Ya encontraremos la forma de zafarnos de esto, no vamos a dejar que nuestras familias manipulen nuestras decisiones-

- ¿De verdad?-

- Sí, ya hallaremos la solución- le limpio unas cuantas lagrimas a la chica -gracias por advertirme de que mi madre viene pronto, ahora tengo que hablar con Sakura de esto. No quiero que llegue mi madre y lo arruine todo. Saldremos de esta, ya verás que si-

El chico sonrió un poco y Mao no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazo y Shaoran quizá por consolar a la chica, no la alejo de él e incluso le brindó apoyo a la chica para que se tranquilizara.

Estuvieron así un rato, dos chicos que se daban apoyo para impedir un compromiso arreglado, o al menos uno de ellos era el que pensaba así pues para la chica Mao todo eso no era más que una simple actuación y una pieza más para su plan. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pues Sakura presenciaba la escena, una escena que rompía su corazón en pedazos, una escena planeada desde el principio. Mao había inyectado una pequeña fracción de magia en la nota que había dejado a Shaoran y había enviado un poco de su aura a Sakura justo en el momento preciso para que ella se sintiera inquieta y así siguiendo sus instintos Sakura sin saberlo siguió hacia la trampa. Todo era perfecto, una mínima cantidad de magia prácticamente imperceptible pero lo suficientemente poderosa para provocar reacciones en la castaña.

El viento soplo, el cabello de la ojiverde se alborotó así como lo hacía su corazón en ese momento. Un viento que se llevaba su corazón entre cada soplido. Estaba lejos, lo suficiente para no ser vista por los dos chicos a los que observaba, así estaba mejor, así podía llorar en silencio. No derramó lágrima alguna, todas la lágrimas estaban siendo derramadas en su interior, sin más, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la casa Li, hacia su entrenamiento habitual con Wei. Era como si no aún quisiera creer que todo eso no había pasado, de alguna manera se quería convencerse de ello, pero por desgracia eso no pasaría y pronto se daría cuenta de ello, todo mientras entrenaba.

Sakura se adelantó a la casa Li, llegó como si nada hubiera sucedido, cómo si todo fuera normal.

- Buenas tardes jovencita Sakura- saludo Wei al abrirle la puerta.

- Buenas tardes Wei-

- Creí que vendría con el joven Shaoran-

- Ehh...si es que le salieron algunas cosas y mejor me adelante-

- Ya veo, pero pase por favor, ¿quiere que empecemos con el entrenamiento del día de hoy o esperamos al joven Shaoran?-

- No te preocupes Wei podemos empezar- la chica ingresaba a la residencia Li.

- Bien en ese caso, su ropa esta lista donde siempre, la esperare en el jardín- el amable mayordomo se retiró.

- Gracias Wei, no tardare-

La chica no tardo en cambiarse y pronto se encontraba ya en el jardín con el calentamiento.

- Bien el día de hoy tenía planeado pequeños enfrentamientos con el joven Shaoran, pero dado que él no está aquí yo tomare su lugar-

- Wei ya llegué- se escuchó desde la entrada.

- Creo que ya no será necesaria mi ayuda-

Sakura se tensó un poco al oír a Shaoran acercarse hacia el jardín, pero intento controlarse, intento convencerse de nueva cuenta que nada de lo vio había sucedido.

- Sakura ¿por qué no me esperaste?- se sorprendió el chico al verla ya en su casa.

- Lo siento, preferí venir aquí antes- contestó un poco fría _"- nada paso, nada paso, nada paso, nada paso...-" _Se decía en su mente.

- Joven Shaoran que bueno que llega así podrá practicar con la jovencita Sakura, el día de hoy tenemos pequeños enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Yo ya no estoy para estos andares-

- Eso no es cierto Wei, es usted un hombre muy sano- dijo Sakura.

- Si, pero la edad no pasa en balde- respondió el hombre.

- Me cambiaré, en seguida vuelvo- dijo el castaño.

- Ahora sólo esperemos a que el joven regrese para poder continuar-

- Está bien- la ojiverde no pareció muy convencida que digamos _"- ¿cómo puede ser tan descarado y venir acá como si nada hubiera pasado?, se ve tan tranquilo, pero claro...pobre ilusa de mí, él cree que no sé nada, pero no soy una tonta como el piensa. Ojala y Mao Ko nunca hubiera llegado a Tomoeda, ojala y nada de esto hubiera pasado-" _

Pero había pasado, todo era una realidad, una no muy buena realidad. Por dentro Sakura estaba furiosa, nuevamente le habían tomado el pelo, habían creído podían burlarse de ella, que podían engañarla, jugar sucio a sus espaldas; estaba destrozada por dentro, nunca pensó que Shaoran podría hacerle algo como eso y luego venir con ella como si nada hubiera sucedido. No más, no permitiría que nada de eso volviera a pasar, no más, esa sería la última vez que esos dos le verían la cara. Debió imaginar que algo así pasaría.

Shaoran regreso, la practica comenzó. El chico sólo esquivaba, dejaba que la chica practicara sus golpes, unos golpes que en esta ocasión iban llenos de ira y despreció. El ambarino lo noto, Wei también lo noto, pero se limitó a observar.

- Sakura ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el castaño mientras esquivaba los golpes de la castaña que cada vez iban con más y más fuerza.

- ¿Qué me pasa a mí?, no sé, ¿por qué no te haces tú esa pregunta? ¡tú tienes la respuesta!- Otro par de golpes llenos de enojo. La visión de la primera vez que vio a Mao Ko en el pasillo llegó a la mente de Sakura.

- ¿De qué hablas?, no te entiendo-

- ¡No quieras hacerte el gracioso con migo Shaoran Li!- la primera vez que los vio hablando a escondidas vino a su memoria. Sus golpes aumentaron más la velocidad, pareciera que de verdad quisiera lastimar al castaño.

- ¡Por Dios Sakura, qué te pasa! ¡acaso quieres matarme!- respingo el chico cuando Sakura intentaba golpearlo con más fuerza.

- ¡¿Cómo si no lo supieras?- el momento en que Shaoran llevó a Mao a la enfermería y las varias veces en que la defendió ahora se hicieron presentes. Sakura estaba perdiendo el control, pero no era la única.

- ¡Cada vez te entiendo menos, puedes decirme de una vez que es lo que hice!-

La escena de hace unos minutos llegó a la mente de Sakura.

- ¡Eres un tonto, un grandísimo idiota!- esta vez ya estaba furiosa, sus golpes ya no llevaban control alguno y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de esos hermosos ojos verdes -¡¿por qué no le peguntas a tu noviecita Mao? seguro que ella sabe la respuesta, o es que acaso no tienes que ir a verla a la hora de la salida al mismo lugar de siempre para platicar de cómo me ven la cara!- los últimos golpes ya no los dio, se detuvo y el llanto se hizo con fuerza -¡No soy una tonta...te vi...los vi!-

Shaoran estaba congelado.

- Sakura...no es lo que piensas- intentó tomarla por lo hombros, pero ella se alejó.

- ¡Qué no es lo que pienso...qué no es lo que pienso!- dijo entre lágrimas -¡¿qué se supone que debo pensar? Si desde que llegó esa arpía a Tomoeda no ha hecho más que arruinarme y fastidiarme la vida!-

- ¡Eso no es verdad!-

- ¡Qué no es verdad, que no es verdad!- lo interrumpió la chica ya ironizando.

- Mao Ko no es una mala persona, yo sé que lo que viste hace rato parecía otra cosa, pero créeme que no es lo que parece ¡por Dios Sakura, si tan sólo comprenderías que las cosas no se están poniendo fáciles!- se tomó la cabeza intentado buscar una forma de explicarle todo a Sakura, pero a la vez no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que había estado con Mao Ko, no ahora, no era el momento, había demasiado enojo y demasiada furia cómo para soltar una noticia así -¡Tan sólo comprende quieres!-

- ¡Pero claro que comprendo! ¡comprendo perfectamente, comprendo que tú me hayas tomado el pelo todo este tiempo, comprendo que esa arpía al final se haya salido con la suya!-

- ¡Sakura te estás pasando de la raya, ella no es ninguna arpía!-

- ¡Mírate, defendiéndola, por qué ya no me sorprende!-

- ¡Yo no la defiendo, pero ya no entiendo por qué demonios insistes en atacarla, ella no te ha hecho nada!-

- ¡Veo que ya te ha lavado el cerebro por completo!-

- ¡BASTA SAKURA, ES SUFICIENTE!- estalló por completo el ambarino -¡YA...ya no te comprendo! ¡Deja de actuar como una niñita tonta!-

No pensó lo que dijo, pero reaccionó de inmediato, vio como Sakura volvía al llanto, ese último comentario la había herido demasiado. Ahora si lo había arruinado todo, todo. Sakura sintió como lo poco que quedaba de su corazón se hacía pedazos, no lo soporto más y salió corriendo de ahí. Todo quedo en silencio, Wei miraba desde su lugar con ojos desaprobatorios a su joven amo.

- Lo que hizo estuvo mal joven Shaoran, debe disculparse- no dijo más, la mirada que lanzo a su joven aprendiz basto para que reconociera que había hecho mal, pero después de eso se dio media vuelta y se marchó con paso calmado.

Shaoran se quedó de pie unos instantes, pensó en lo que paso, en lo que hizo y en lo que no hizo, en el daño que se estaba provocando en esos momentos, en la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Las cosas se habían salido de control y se dijeron cosas que ninguno de los dos realmente pensaba, simplemente habían sido presas de los arrebatos emocionales. Por otra parte jamás se imaginó que Sakura lo hubiera encontrando platicando con Mao y que se malinterpretaran las cosas de esa forma, pero es que ella tampoco había dejado ayudarse, ella y su obstinación por desprestigiar a Mao Ko estaban llegando a límites insospechados. En eso último si estaba equivocado, Mao Ko era todo menos una persona inocente y gentil. Pero por desgracia eso era algo que Shaoran aún no descubría, por desgracia las mentiras y la desconfianza estaban llevando a un eterno abismo su relación con Sakura.

- ...Sakura...- dijo bajito mientras respiraba hondo, de verdad quería a esa chica y ni mil Mao´s podrían ponerse en su lugar. No podía perderla, sabía que la estaba lastimando, sabía que debía decirle toda la verdad acerca de Mao, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso era lo que planeaba hacer en ese momento. No más mentiras, no señor, no más.

De inmediato emprendió la carrera para alcanzar a la chica, aún no era tarde y si se daba prisa podría solucionar las cosas de la manera correcta, podría explicarle todo acerca de Mao Ko, podría decirle el porqué de todo ese misterio, todo quedaría claro. Pero no todo siempre sale como lo planeas y ese día era uno de esos para Shaoran Li pues al abrir la puerta para salir en busca de la chica su mente y todas sus acciones se detuvieron en un instante.

- ¿...ma...madre?-

Así era frente a él, con su elegancia y porte de siempre, estaba la actual Jefa del clan Li.

- ¿Pensabas salir Shaoran?- el chico no pudo contestar, sabía que su madre llegaría pronto gracias a Mao Ko, pero nunca se imaginó que ese mismo día estaría frente a frente con su progenitora -Bien, no importa, entra tenemos cosas que hablar-

- ...Pero...-

- ¿Sucede algo?- dijo de forma autoritaria la madre Li.

Shaoran miro por un lado de su madre, vio el camino y de inmediato reconoció que en ese momento no podría ir a buscar a Sakura -...no...- detestaba tener que hacer esperara a Sakura, pero ante su madre nada podría hacer en ese momento. Ahora sólo esperaba terminar rápido los asuntos con su madre para ir a buscar a la chica de ojos verdes, y esperaba que cuando eso pasará no fuera aún demasiado tarde.

_**...Continuará...**_

Ey gente bonita, ¿cómo se la han pasado? espero que las cosas les estén yendo bien tanto en salud como en la casa, el trabajo o la escuela. Pues bien he aquí un capítulo más de Destinos Fusionados, este realmente está lleno de sentimientos, sé que es un poco extremista llevarlos de la inmensa felicidad a la tristeza total, jejejeje espero que me perdonen por esta montaña rusa de emociones y si les gusto me alegro que así haya sido. También pido una disculpa por el retraso sé que en vez de un mes fueron dos pero la inspiración me abandono unos días.

Pero pues ya, en esto días me puse al 100% con la historia y he aquí el resultado, pues si cómo ven pasaron muchas pero muchas cosas, apareció Nadeshiko, reapareció Eriol, y apareció de nueva cuenta Mao, sin mencionar a la última aparición del capítulo, oh si señores nada más y nada menos que la Madre de nuestro protagonista. Y ahora si las cosas ahora si se ponen intensas, un fuerte encontronazo entre los castaños provocado por el plan maquiavélico de Mao Ko que ahora trabajará en conjunto con su lindo hermanito Seint Ko para separar a la parejita de brujitos =P. No me queda más que decirles que esperen por el otro capítulo intentaré que este a tiempo esta vez, aunque no lo sé este mes que viene tengo varias cosas que hacer, pero no importa yo me daré mi tiempo para traerles más Destinos Fusionados. Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos. Gracias a todos por leer Destinos Fusionados, de verdad ¡Gracias! y que tengan todo una Hermosa Navidad.

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	28. Capitulo 27

******"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 27 ** **" Desilusión " ** _© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa joven Shaoran?- se asomó el anciano mayordomo -¡Señora Li, que sorpresa tenerla por acá, no esperábamos su presencia!- el anciano se acercó a dar la bienvenida a la señora de la casa. - Nos hubiera avisado que usted venía en camino, habría dispuesto todo para su llegada-

- Está bien Wei, vine de improvisto-  
Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, parecía haber cierta tensión entre madre e hijo.

- Wei, por favor empieza a preparar mi habitación, pídale al chofer que baje mis cosas y dígale donde poner todo-

- En seguida señora- Wei partió de inmediato a disponer todo para su señora.

- ¿Piensas quedarte?- se sorprendió Shaoran.

- He decidido pasar una temporada acá- digo sin dejar de mirar al frente. El chico se sorprendió aún mucho más. -Es hora de poner las cosas en orden-

- Pero madre...y el Clan...-

- Estarán bien sin mí un tiempo, he dejado instrucciones claras, cualquier cosa saben dónde estoy- volteo buscando algo -¿dónde está el estudio? tenemos que hablar en privado- preguntó a su hijo.

- Por acá madre- Shaoran estaba más que confundido, no sabía que pensar, no entendía que hacía su madre, porque su repentina llegada y más que todo eso detestaba no poder aclarar las cosas con Sakura.

Pronto entraron al estudio, el cerró la puerta, su madre se quedó mirando de frente a la ventana, le daba la espalda a su hijo. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la Dama empezó a hablar.

- Cuando estaba llegando, vi salir corriendo de aquí a la Maestra de las Cartas- en ese momento enfrento cara a cara a su hijo -digamos que no iba en las mejores condiciones-

- Sólo tuvimos una discusión es todo- el castaño trato de alejar la conversación de ese tema.

- Sé perfectamente tus motivos para volver a Japón, sé perfectamente que el encontrar a la hechicera que asecha a nuestra familia fue el mero pretexto para volver a verla-

- ¿Sabías el por qué quería volver y aun así no me dejaste tener contacto con ella?-

- Tenía mis sospechas y tú las confirmaste cuando te mostré aquella visión. Shaoran desde que volviste de Japón eras diferente, desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que ella sería alguien especial en tu vida, y no me equivoque-

- Pero...entonces...¿por qué? ¿Por qué intentaste alejarme de Japón, ¿por qué madre, por qué?-

- Ella es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí-

- ¿Sakura, qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?-

- He venido aquí porque no quiero que ella este más en tu vida, Shaoran es necesario que ella salga de tu vida y de la familia Li. Yo sé que has tratado de que las cosas salgan bien, pero ella no es la indicada, ella sólo traerá problemas y si siguen juntos las cosas sólo se pondrán peor. He intentado hacerme a un lado, darte la libertad de escoger lo mejor, pero eso no está pasando y me temo que es momento de que tome las riendas, tú perteneces a la familia Li y como tal me debes obediencia...-

- Madre, perdóneme que la interrumpa, pero creo que esto ya había quedado claro, he visto el futuro, usted misma me lo ha mostrado, he visto mi muerte, sí, pero no dudaría un segundo en dar la vida por Sakura-

- Así como tampoco dudo que ella de la vida por ti-

- ¿Cómo?- se desconcertó el ambarino.

- Tengo algo que mostrarte, se han dado muchos sucesos últimamente y me temo que estos han cambiado el curso del futuro- De inmediato la Dama Li saco su abanico, lo extendió, junto su energía y el ambiente en el estudio se empezó a poner más neblinoso. Poco a poco Shaoran fue adentrándose de nuevo a una nueva visión, en realidad una que ya había visto con anterioridad:

_Alcanza a ver la isla de Japón, la imagen se va acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a un bosque, un muchacho está ahí parado, Shaoran pone más atención, se da cuenta de que es él mismo, está ahí parado, luego empieza correr, un poderoso rayo de magia es lanzado. Esperaba ver de nuevo su muerte, pero ahora todo cambiaba por completo. Veía a Sakura correr hacia él, lo abrazaba, murmuraba unas palabras que no alcanzaba a oír y justo cuando el rayo iba a impactar ella lo empuja fuera del alcance del ataque. Sin dudarlo ella se interpone entre el rayo y él. Se ve a él mismo con su cara llena de horror al ver a Sakura frente a él recibir ese poderoso ataque. Todo pasa en fracción de segundos, todo y nada en un instante._

Shaoran regresó a la realidad, estaba pasmado ante lo que vio, no tenía palabras para ello. Frente a él su progenitora lo miraba con tranquilidad, esperando a la reacción de su hijo, lo veía pasmado, era algo que se esperaba. Todo quedo en silencio, esperando alguna reacción por parte del joven ambarino, la cual llegó unos minutos después.

- ¿Pero...cómo?- sus palabras no eran muy concisas.

- Su destino es morir por ti, por su ser querido-

- No, no, eso no puede...no puede- empezó a retroceder.

- Shaoran, no pueden estar juntos, siempre alguno de los dos muere, antes tú, ahora ella-

- ...- silencio por parte del castaño.

- No puedo dejar que tu mueras, eres mi hijo y tienes grandes responsabilidades con tu familia al ser el único varón de la familia, y ella tampoco puede morir es muy importante para el mundo mágico, su presencia, su poder; ella mantiene el equilibrio de las cartas. Entiende que ella en estos momentos representa un peligro para la familia Li, simplemente como jefa de la familia no puedo dejar que eso pase-

- Sé que esto no es fácil, pero esto debe terminar de una buena vez, si siguen juntos ya sabes cuál es su destino-  
Shaoran procesaba toda la información, Sakura, su Sakura, NO, no podía dejarla morir, ella se sacrificaba para salvarlo a él, a él. La sola idea no acaba de entrarle en la cabeza, pero si se ponía a pensarlo, todo tenía sentido, él era capaz de dar la vida para salvarla a ella, por qué nunca se le ocurrió que ella no haría lo mismo. Pero era su Sakura, ella la persona más importante en su vida, el tan solo imaginarse la vida sin ella le era imposible, creía que no lo soportaría...pero estando juntos, sólo había tristeza y soledad en sus futuros, no podía, no dejaría que ella sacrificará su vida, No lo permitiría. Deseaba mil veces verla lejos de él, pero feliz y viviendo su vida, que saberla muerta. De las dos formas sabía que él nunca estaría contento, pero la tristeza sería menos, al menos eso creía él.

- Espero que comprendas lo que debes de hacer. Yo he venido a facilitarte las cosas tengo la solución perfecta para todo este lío-  
Por un momento Shaoran quiso que todo eso fuera una mentira - ¡NO! ¡Debe de existir otra alternativa, no puede ser que esto termine de esta manera!-

- No la hay, esa es la verdad: No pueden estar juntos, ambos poseen poderes milenarios y si algo les pasa sería el fin del mundo como lo conocemos ahora-  
Eso último desconcertó a Shaoran - ¿poderes milenarios?-

- Estoy al tanto de toda su situación, sé de los extraños poderes que se supone tienen ustedes, sé acerca de la guardiana y un poco de la historia de los poderes. Pero no sé más que ustedes-

- ¿pero...cómo?-

- Yo también he hecho mi investigación, pero por eso y por todo lo que pasa no puedo dejar que un simple capricho de adolescentes acabe con el mundo, si tengo que tomar medidas drásticas para evitar eso, lo haré-

- ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Por qué los demás tienen que diseñar mi destino!-

- Porque es lo justo para el resto del mundo, comprende Shaoran su relación es un peligro para todos y más considerando la importancia de los poderes que tienen-

- ¡No lo acepto, yo nunca pedí tener este MALDITO poder!- esta vez alzó la voz frente a su madre, quien no se inmuto ni un segundo.

- Es por eso que he venido a darte la solución perfecta-

- ¡¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu solución?- pregunto un poco altanero. Nunca le había hablado así a su madre, pero estaba perdiendo la razón con todo lo que estaba pasando con Sakura, ¿por qué a ellos, por qué?.

- Disculpe Señora- Wei tocó a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar -Ya la esperan en el salón-

- Gracias Wei- empezó a caminar a la salida, a pesar del poco tacto de su hijo ella no se había inmutado -Shaoran sígueme- el chico fue tras ella no muy convencido de lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron al salón su sorpresa fue grande y todo quedó claro en un instante. Ante ellos y arrodillada haciendo una reverencia se encontraba Mao Ko, mostrando todo su respeto hacia la Señora Li. El ambarino se situó junto a su madre.

- ¿Esta es su solución?- le preguntó sin tener ningún contacto visual, su mente estaba centrada en lo que parecía la solución de su madre, ahora todo tenía sentido para el castaño.

- Espero comprendas que esto es lo mejor para terminar con el problema de raíz, sé que es difícil, pero es necesario. Además en esta ocasión no es una pregunta, es una orden y si no la acatas sabes las consecuencias-  
él conocía a la perfección las consecuencias, sabía que lo que pasaría si seguía al lado de Sakura, era difícil lo que le pedían, su corazón le decía que No, pero la razón le decía que Sí. Esta fue su decisión:

- Si madre- fue lo último que dijo el castaño, pues entonces su madre pasó a tener control de la situación.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Sakura corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, iba sin rumbo fijo, no le interesaba nada, sólo quería sentirse libre y quería olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba. Ella sabía una forma de lograr eso, y aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sin parar de correr invoco a su báculo y seguido a una de sus cartas preferidas:

- ¡Vuelo!- las hermosas alas surgieron en su espalda y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en los aires. Pero en pleno vuelo su tristeza seguía, las alas se movían sin parar mientras que más lagrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro. Tenía la vista de Tomoeda para ella sola, tenía el hermoso atardecer a sus espaldas, tenía el fresco viento soplando delicadamente y tenía los cálidos rayos del sol acariciándola, pero nada de esto era suficiente, era un gran contraste, tranquilidad contra tempestad, paz contra caos.

Finalmente se detuvo, quedo suspendida en el aire con el Sol de fondo y su corazón rompió en mil pedazos. El llanto fue demasiado, cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras el dolor se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Ahora más que nunca se sentía completamente vacía, completamente deshecha. No había palabras para describir esos sentimientos, simplemente era como descubrir una nueva parte de su corazón, una que se llenaba de lágrimas a cada segundo que pasaba.

No se fijó, pero poco a poco fue descendiendo, y menos se fijó que estaba llegando al tranquilo lago del templo Tsukimine. Llegó en automático, como si la carta vuelo la estuviera depositando suavemente en ese hermoso lugar. Así ella podría calmarse, tomar las cosas con calma y pensar en lo que vendría. Amaba a Shaoran, era la persona más importante para ella, de ser necesario sería capaz de dar la vida por él, pero por qué no podía todo ser más sencillo, por qué no podía darse él cuenta de la situación, ¿por qué? Alzo la vista viendo a su alrededor, reconociendo donde estaba mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba encontrar la solución a todo. No sabía que vendría a continuación, todo era incertidumbre, solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran, realmente lo deseaba.

... ... ... ... ...

Shaoran estaba en su cuarto, devastado, no entendía a la perfección lo que acababa de pasar, de un momento a otro era feliz y al siguiente su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Estaba dejando ir a la mujer de sus sueños, a la única dueña de todo su ser. El ventanal en su cuarto estaba abierto de par en par y al fondo se vislumbraba como la noche se avecinaba, pero nada le importaba, sólo estaba ahí, tumbado en su cama sin importarle ya nada a su alrededor. Lo que estaba haciendo era difícil, sí que lo era, pero era lo mejor para ella, era lo preciso para ella. Jamás, pero jamás, él dejaría que Sakura muriera, antes muerto él.

Le dolía, y le dolía mucho el saber que desde ese momento ya no podría tener a Sakura a su lado, no podría volver a estar con ella, no podría tomarla de la mano, acariciar su rostro, abrazarla o mucho menos besarla. Desde ese momento se acabarían los bellos momentos a su lado, su sonrisa, su alegría, sus ojos, todo se había ido en un instante. Pero haría eso y mucho más mientras ella siguiera con vida y fuera feliz, él también sería feliz. Quizá en un principio ella también sufriría pero con el tiempo todo se olvidaría y sus momentos juntos quedarían en el olvido, y además estaba Mao Ko, la chica ayudaría mucho en el proceso para olvidarse mutuamente, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

La primera estrella apareció en el horizonte, entre su desconcierto Shaoran alcanzo a verla, se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Sakura rodeada de toda esa belleza natural alzo la vista al cielo y vio la primera estrella de la noche.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?- le decía el castaño a la estrella

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto?- le preguntaba la ojiverde a la misma estrella.

Una estrella, dos personas, dos jóvenes que sufrían en esos momentos, dos personas que hablaban a una estrella, y ésta que como testigo de lo que pasaba daba un poco de paz al par de jóvenes devastados que aún separados no podían dejar de hacer la mismas cosas.

- ...Sakura...-  
- ...Shaoran...-

Lejos de ahí dos hermanos estrechaban las manos en un pacto momentáneo de paz, ambos sabían que era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan, un plan que no podía fallar, lo habían revisado y tenía que funcionar.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

A pesar de los inconvenientes del día anterior ambos castaños se presentaron en la escuela, pero claro ambos llegaron por separado y ambos parecían estar devastados. Tomoyo lo noto, Ryo lo notó, sus amigos lo notaron, pero esta vez los vieron tan mal que no sabían ni cómo actuar. Tomoyo solo pudo estar con su amiga, pues ella no hablaba mucho y no quiso hablar de lo que había pasado. Lo mismo le paso a Ryo con Shaoran cuando quiso saber lo que había pasado. Nadie logro nada.

Ese día era día de práctica de porristas, esa vez Shaoran no se quedó. Salía de la escuela pensativo y sin ánimo cuando vio a una chica esperándolo en la puerta de la escuela. Por un momento deseo que fuera Sakura, pero no era así, no eran los ojos verdes de Sakura, eran los ojos morados de Mao Ko.

- ¿Me estabas esperando?- preguntó Shaoran no con mucho ánimo.

- Tu madre me pidió que fuera a tu casa hoy, pensé que podríamos volver juntos- respondió inocentemente la chica.

- ¿No tenías práctica hoy?- con decir eso su mente volvió a la chica de ojos verdes, pero sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ella.

- Pedí permiso para faltar hoy, no puedo quedar mal con mi futura suegra- respondió Mao como si nada, como si su compromiso con Shaoran fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- Como sea- respondió indiferente el chico, aunque su compromiso con Mao ahora iba a ser un hecho, él no podía comportarse con ella de otra forma, no cuando estaba dejando a Sakura. Por el momento trataría simplemente de no ser grosero y de ser lo más caballeroso posible, era lo menos que podía hacer por Mao Ko, después todo la chica no tenía la culpa. Al menos esa era la imagen que reflejaba Mao Ko hacia Shaoran, lástima que eso no fuera verdad.

- Bueno, vamos- Ambos empezaron a caminar, realmente parecían dos completos extraños, Shaoran se sintió raro pero debía de irse a acostumbrando después de todo tenía que parecer que realmente Mao Ko era su prometida o de otro modo nunca podría sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza, cosa que quizá nunca pasaría.

... ... ... ... ...

Sakura por su parte llegó a la práctica de porristas no con mucho ánimo, realmente no quería estar ahí, pero Tomoyo le aconsejo que sería bueno para distraerse un rato. Al menos ese día al llegar no vio por ningún lado señal alguna de Mao Ko, eso al menos era un alivio, una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse en esos momentos, lo único que le faltaba para arruinar su vida era un pleito más con esa chica.

Pero era imposible concentrarse, la mente la tenía en otro lado, mejor dicho en otro chico, ese día fue imposible concentrarse en su trabajo, tiro varias veces el bastón y olvido en varias ocasiones la rutina, simplemente no podía concentrarse, no podía.

... ... ... ... ...

En la casa Li, Shaoran no supo que fue lo que quería tratar su madre con Mao, al llegar la chica fue llevada en privado con su madre y sólo le quedo esperar. Esperar y esperar, ser lo más paciente, aunque paciencia era lo que menos tenía en esos momentos.

... ... ... ... ...

La práctica terminó más temprano de lo normal, se suponía que Sakura se iría a casa con Tomoyo quien tenía ensayo, pero se sentía tan mal que tomo sus cosas y se fue, sólo le mandaría un mensaje de texto para avisarle que se había ido por que no se sentía bien. Pero su plan no saldría tan bien, iba saliendo cuando se topó con Seint Ko, él también iba saliendo de su práctica de fut bol.

- ¿Sakura...qué te pasa?- fue lo primero que dijo Seint al ver a Sakura tan deprimida, no hubo ningún "preciosa, hermosa, belleza" nada, sólo su nombre.

- Yo...sólo...-

- Te peleaste con ese sujeto ¿cierto?- dijo rápidamente Seint.

- Si-

- Tranquila Sakura, tranquila- sin pensarlo el chico la abrazo para confortarla, Sakura no se opuso, por alguna razón se sentía un poco más tranquila al recibir ese abrazo. No sabía por qué, pero el abrazo de Seint se sentía bien en esos momentos, quizá eso era lo que necesitaba y por alguna razón Seint era en ese momento el amigo indicado.

- Gracias- dijo Sakura con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

- Lo que sea con tal de no verte triste- acarició su cabeza suavemente.

Después de un rato Sakura se separó, se sentía mejor, más tranquila.

- ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?, tengo unos dulces que te van a encantar, siempre dicen que un poco de dulce en tu vida ayuda a las malas penas- dijo Seint

- Bueno...yo- Sakura no sabía cómo decirle que no estaba de ánimo para comer dulces, lo pensó un poco.

- Vamos, te caerán bien- insistió el chico.

- Está bien- al final accedió, después de todo no quería ser grosera, acababa de recibir un gran consuelo por parte de Seint y Sakura podía ver que el chico lo hacía realmente por distraerla un rato y hacerle la vida más agradable. Nunca se imaginó que sería Seint el que estaría hay para ella, para ayudarla a sacar esa sonrisa de nuevo.

- No te arrepentirás, vamos- ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del chico.

... ... ... ... ...

- Shaoran- la voz de su madre lo sacó se sus pensamientos e hizo que se levantara rápidamente del sillón.

- Si madre- vio a su madre parada en la entrada a la sala junto a Mao.

- Mao ya se va, por favor quiero que la acompañes a su casa-

- Pero...- dudó un poco el chico.

- Shaoran, ella será tu esposa, se caballeroso y acompáñala a su casa-

- Si madre- respondió mecánicamente, aunque en el fondo sabía que su madre tenía razón.

... ... ... ... ...

Seint llevaba a la ojiverde por el camino largo, Sakura lo notó pero no dijo nada, realmente le hacía bien la presencia de Seint en esos momentos, por eso no se quejó. De cierto modo disfruto un poco de su compañía ya que logro distraerse un rato. Entonces sonó un celular, era el de Seint y era un mensaje de texto. El chico lo leyó rápidamente y volvió a guardar el teléfono. Sakura no le tomo importancia. El texto mostraba: _"es hora"_Esa era la señal, ahora si era el momento de llevar a Sakura hacia su casa y dejar de estar dando de vueltas.

... ... ... ... ...

Pronto ambos chicos se encontraban camino a la casa Ko. Shaoran iba como si fuera caminando solo, no tomaba en cuenta la presencia de la chica y simplemente caminaba por inercia con las manos en los bolsillos. Todo fue silencio hasta que Mao lo rompió.

- Realmente me disculpo por las molestias que te estoy causando, sé que no querías acompañarme a casa, pero...-  
En ese momento Shaoran reaccionó y vio lo que estaba haciendo, portándose como un cretino ante una dama.

- El que debe de disculparse soy yo, me he portado muy poco caballeroso-

- No, está bien, sé que esto no es fácil para ti-

- No lo es, pero ese no es motivo para comportarme como si no existieras-

- Ya llegamos- interrumpió la chica para avisar a su acompañante que habían llegado a su casa. Al mismo tiempo y sin que Shaoran lo notará empezó a sentir las presencias cercanas a ella, tenía que asegurarse que estuvieran ahí, y entonces los sintió, ahí estaban. Sonrió internamente, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

... ... ... ... ...

Sakura y Seint llegaban a la casa de este último, cuando Seint vio a unas personas a lo lejos.

- Mira quienes vienen ahí- señalo hacia adelante.  
Sakura fijo la vista hacia donde señalaba el dedo de Seint y vio lo que menos se esperaba en esos momentos. Shaoran caminando, Shaoran caminando con otra persona, Shaoran caminando con otra mujer, mejor dicho Shaoran caminando y conversando con Mao Ko. Sakura quedó paralizada sólo sintió como Seint la jalaba.

- Ven escondámonos por acá- y la llevo con sigo atrás de los arbustos del vecino, así no los verían pero podrían oír todo lo que dijeran los que recién llegaban.  
Sakura seguía sin entender que pasaba, simplemente se quedó ahí, escuchando.

... ... ... ... ...

- No me había fijado que ya habíamos llegado- dijo el castaño.

- Es porque no sabías donde vivo-

- Buen punto- se rasco la cabeza un poco confundido y avergonzado, después de todo era cierto que él jamás había visto donde vivían los Ko.

- Oye, de nuevo gracias por acompañarme a casa, seguramente tu ni querías, lamento que tu madre te haya hecho hacer esto-

- No es tu culpa-

- Pero si lo es, sólo he venido a complicarte la vida, desde hace unos meses cuando todo esto comenzó...- el chico no dijo nada -sé que no son las mejores condiciones pero quiero que sepas que haré lo posible para que esto salga bien, te mentiría si te dijera que yo no quiero esto, porque realmente quiero esto; eres un buen chico, eres guapo, muy inteligente y educado, el sueño de cualquier chica. También sé que esto no lo haces por gusto, sé que tu madre te lo impuso y realmente desconozco las razones por las que ahora estas accediendo a nuestro compromiso, pero de verdad, no tienes que hacerlo-

- Tú no tienes la culpa, mi vida de por sí ya era complicada desde antes de conocerte, simplemente empiezo a creer este compromiso iba a pasar tarde a temprano-

- Pero...y...Sakura...- Mao tomo el rostro de Shaoran con una mano.

- Eso se acabó-

El ruido de los arbusto al moverse los sacó de la conversación.

... ... ... ... ...

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, cada una de esas palabras se enterraban en su corazón poco a poco: Madre, imposición, vida, mentira, razones, 'compromiso'. Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido. La madre de Shaoran estaba aquí y ella no lo sabía, Shaoran y Mao se conocían desde hace tiempo, ellos se iban a comprometer. Shaoran había estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo, todo ese tiempo había sido una tonta ilusa. ¿Cómo era posible que él le hiciera algo así? estar comprometido con alguien más. Nunca se imaginó lo que se sentiría el ser simplemente usado, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos era una mentira. Y lo que más le dolía era ver como él le decía a alguien más que todo se había acabado entre ellos, lo decía tan tranquilo como si no sintiera remordimiento al decir esas palabras. No pudo permanecer más tiempo ahí, era demasiado ver toda eso, así que simplemente salió corriendo esperando nunca parar y llegar a un punto en el que pudiera dar marcha atrás y evitar que todo esto le estuviera pasando.

... ... ... ... ...

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver qué fue lo que produjo ese sonido en los arbustos, Shaoran quedo en shock por uno segundo al ver la figura de Sakura salir de detrás de los arbustos y alejarse rápidamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sabía que lo había arruinado, ella había escuchado todo.

- ¡Sakura!- salió corriendo tras la ojiverde sin importarle dejar sola a Mao y sin fijarse si quiera que Seint Ko también salía de detrás de los arbustos. En esos momentos sólo deseaba poder alcanzar a la castaña, ¿por qué el mundo estaba contra él?, ¿por qué tenía que enterarse de esa forma?, ¿por qué, por qué, por qué? - ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!- se decía a sí mismo, se merecía eso y mucho más, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa estupidez, pero ahora con esto sería el rey de los idiotas.

... ... ... ... ...

- Pobrecita Sakura, creo que ahora si va a sufrir- dijo de forma inocente Mao, realmente disfrutó ver esa escena: La chica corriendo al escuchar que su adorado novio ya estaba comprometido.

- Todo salió justo como lo planeamos- Seint salía de entre los arbustos con aire de ganador, pero en el fondo el chico se sentía miserable, quizá por que en el fondo creía que no era justo hacerle algo así a una hermosa y brillante chica como lo era Sakura Kinomoto. Sin embargo su sed de poder y su lealtad a su madre eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, lamentablemente si se tenían que hacer sacrificios por conseguir lo que quería, lo haría.

- Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito. Esta vez sí hemos logrado separarlos. Después de esto es imposible que sigan juntos. Además mi compromiso con Shaoran esta prácticamente hecho, ya no habrá nada que nos impida conseguir nuestra misión-

- Debo admitir que hacemos un buen equipo, hermanita- esto último lo dijo de forma burlona, pues a pesar de que su trabajo en equipo dio mejores resultados que cuando intentaron separar a los castaños de forma independiente, aún a pesar de eso, seguía detestando a su hermana, para él, ella seguía siendo insoportable.

- No te acostumbres, esta fue una excepción, esos dos eran difíciles de separar, pero ahora ya está hecho- dijo la chica.

- Obviamente esto fue sólo un pacto momentáneo, jamás me pondría a trabajar a tu lado, simplemente eres insoportable. Aún no sé cómo es que ese chico Li te soporta-

- Hermanito- empezó sarcástica Mao - ¿sabías qué tú también eres insoportable?-

- Quizás eso algo más en lo que coincidimos- el chico se dio medio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su casa -Será mejor estés pendiente "hermanita" pronto tendrás que ir a consolar a tu noviecito-

- Lo mismo te dijo "hermanito", lo mismo te dijo- Mao sólo se quedó de pie mirando por donde se habían ido los castaños, su cara se llenó de victoria, pero a la vez de malicia, tenía una sonrisa que demostraba confianza combinada con ese toque de maldad. Al fin podía ver separados a esos dos y ahora por fin todo saldría de acuerdo a sus planes, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo y sólo tiempo.

La chica había escuchado la voz de Shaoran tras ella, pero no se detuvo, no quería detenerse, no quería hablar con él, ¿o acaso si quería? de repente la ira y la desesperación se apoderaron de ella; tenía unas ganas de golpearlo, de decirle que era un idiota, un estúpido, que nunca se acercara nunca más a ella. Pero a la vez tenía ese extraño deseo y necesidad de escuchar que todo eso era una farsa, que él no estaba comprometido con Mao, que lo de ellos era real. La duda y la incertidumbre terminaron por apoderarse de ella. Tenía que resolver esto, así que no supo de dónde pero saco las fuerzas necesarias para detenerse.

Shaoran seguía a Sakura, la vio doblar una esquina, la perdió de vista por unos segundos. Todo se aclaró cuando él también doblo esa esquina y la vio, ahí estaba ella, de pie, esperándolo. La cara de la chica era lo menos que se esperaba en esos momentos, había incertidumbre mezclada con rabia e ira. Nunca pensó ver eso en esos bellos ojos verdes, le asustó, realmente había hecho enojar a Sakura y jamás en su vida olvidaría esa fría mirada que le dio. Pero la entendía y sabía que eso era poco de lo que en verdad se merecía y más por todo lo que estaba por hacer y decir.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- empezó Sakura, en su cara estaba la duda. Shaoran no supo que contestar y la ojiverde prosiguió -¿es cierto?- realmente esperaba que la respuesta fuera NO, pero por desgracia fue todo lo contrario.

- Si- Shaoran se estaba deshaciendo por dentro, le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón lo que estaba diciendo, esa pequeña y simple palabra involucraba el fin y el adiós inevitable. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de ella.

- ¡Me engañaste, me usaste!- empezó a gritar Sakura, si algo no soportaba era la mentira y ahora estaba descubriendo la más grande y espantosa mentira en su vida. Shaoran sólo se quedó ahí, recibiendo todos los insultos, era lo menos que podía hacer - ¡Lo sabías desde que llegaste, desde que dejaste de escribir!- Lagrimas de odio, rabia y dolor empezaban a salir de sus ojos -¡Eres el más grande idiota Shaoran Li, desearía jamás haberte conocido, desearía que nunca hubieras llegado a Japón! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME BUSQUES MáS, ESTOY HARTA DE TODO ESTO, ESYOY HARTA DE TI!-

Esas últimas palabras destrozaban a Shaoran, pero era lo que tenía que hacer y las siguientes palabras que dijo quizás fueron las más difíciles de pronunciar en toda su corta vida:

- Tienes razón, esta relación fue lo peor que nos pudo pasar, nuca debió de pasar- Ahora sí era definitivo, ya no había marcha atrás, pero tenía que hacer que ella lo odiara, que lo detestará y lo más importante que lo dejara de amar - Y es cierto, desde que llegue a Japón yo ya sabía de mi compromiso con Mao Ko, sólo quise divertirme un rato contigo, pero la diversión se acabó, ya no te necesito- No supo de donde saco el coraje y valor para decir todo eso de forma fría y convincente, pero lo hizo.

Sakura quedó horrorizada de escuchar todo eso, su pequeño mundo de fantasía se venía abajo mientras las frías palabras de Shaoran retumbaban con eco en su cabeza. No soportaba estar más en presencia de esa cosa, no podía. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban pronunció dos últimas palabras:

- ¡TE ODIO!- la chica corrió, paso junto a Shaoran derramando lagrimas a su paso. El castaño sólo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras sentía como su más grande amor se alejaba de él para siempre. Tuvo realmente que contenerse para no ir tras la chica, abrazarla y explicarle que todo era mentira, que ella era la única en su vida y que nunca, pero nunca jugaría con ella. Pero no, no lo hizo, sólo se quedó ahí de pie, era un cuerpo sin alma, vació y sin sentimientos, lentamente un par de lágrimas salieron de esos ojos que se resistían a abrir y ver la realidad. Ya nada tenía sentido, ya nada valía la pena, había perdido a Sakura y la había perdido para siempre.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Transcurrieron un par de días desde lo acontecido entre Sakura y Shaoran, en ese lapso las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, Sakura y Shoaran distanciados y tristes, Mao Ko sin perder el tiempo, colgada todo el día del brazo del castaño y Seint Ko pasando gran tiempo con Sakura tratando de sacarle una que otra sonrisa. Esto desconcertó a la gran mayoría de la escuela y por supuesto los chismes se dejaron venir como una tormenta. Todo era extraño tanto Shaoran como Sakura parecían no poner atención a todo a su alrededor y más el castaño pues aunque Mao estuviera colgada de él todo el tiempo que podía en la escuela, él parecía un ser frío y perdido en la inmensidad del mundo.

Como era de esperarse ambos evitaban todo contacto, no hablaban, no existían mutuamente y para rematar las clases eran una tortura para ellos, estar sentados tan cerca no ayudaba. Ambos habían intentado hablar con el titular y pedir un cambio de lugar, sin mucho éxito; tendrían que convivir así por lo que restaba del semestre, ya cuando regresaran de las vacaciones podría cambiar su lugar. Pero mientras era como si el otro no existiera.

Tomoyo, Ryo y el propio Kerberos estaban al tanto de la situación. Sólo Kerberos por propia petición de Sakura fue el único que no fuera a reclamar algo, pues el otro par sí que lo haría:

Ambos aprovecharon que salían de ensayo, pronto sería su concurso, para ir a hacer una pequeña visita a la casa Li. Querían respuestas y no se irían de ahí hasta encontrarlas. Al llegar fueron recibidos por el afable Wei, quien un poco sorprendido y conociendo la situación por la que atravesaba su joven amo no dudó en hacerlos pasar, aún tenía la esperanza de que su joven amo recapacitará y volviera con la señorita Sakura, quien por cierto desde ese día no había vuelto a pisar la casa Li. Esperaron unos minutos en la sala de la casa Li, pronto vieron la figura del chico de mirada chocolate.

- Sé a lo que vienen, es inútil, déjenme en paz- no se molestó en saludar y dijo esas palabras de forma fría.

- ¡No me iré de aquí hasta saber por qué demonios hiciste todo esto!- Tomoyo se levantó del sofá donde estaba, realmente estaba enojada con el chico, quizá no lo demostraba frente a Sakura, pero el tenerlo frente a frente provocó en ella que toda su ira saliera en ese instante y más después de la grata bienvenida por parte de chico. Estaba claro que defendería a su amiga hasta el final.

- No tengo por qué dar explicaciones-

- Sí que las tienes que dar, explica cómo es que de la noche a la mañana estas comprometido con otra chica- reclamó la amatista.

- Pues porque así es, todo lo que te han contado es verdad, todo era un simple juego-

- Mentira...eso es mentira- la chica se calmó un poco, realmente no creía todo eso, no después de ser testigo de todo lo que habían pasado sus amigos para estar juntos, para ser felices.

- Esa es la verdad- Al castaño le estaba constando trabajo decir todo eso, pero tenía que continuar por el bien de todos.

- Después de todo lo que pasó, después de ver lo mucho que se querían, después de ver todo lo que has hecho por ella...me niego a creer que ya no la quieras, me niego a creer que todo fue un juego- dijo con convicción -he visto con mis propios ojos como has dado la vida por ella, como la has ayudado, como la veías, como la abrazabas, como la cuidabas. Que acaso no te das cuenta del dolor que se están causando al estar separados, estos días los he visto diferentes, Sakura no ha querido hablar mucho, tú te escondes todo el tiempo en la escuela. Acaso no ves lo que está pasando-

- No, aquí la que no quiere ver la realidad es otra- continuo con una actitud reservada y fría - Daidouji, lo diré una última vez: Esto se terminó, este jueguito de la pareja feliz se ha terminado para siempre, estoy harto de eso, estoy harto de que me lo recuerden, estoy harto de ella- Tomoyo se quedó de pie escuchando todo lo que decía el castaño -Finalmente la venda que tenía en los ojos se ha caído, ahora sé que es con Mao Ko con quien debo de estar, con ella y con nadie más-

- No lo creo...no lo creo-

- Eres una tonta- se desesperó Shaoran, y Ryo quien no había querido interferir hasta ese momento se puso en alerta, ese chico ya estaba pasándose de la raya. Tomoyo no quiso oír más, ese que tenía frente a ella no era el Shaoran Li que ella conocía.

- No, el tonto aquí es otro, eres un tonto Shaoran Li, un grandísimo tonto- se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa sin decir más.

Shaoran vio como la chica se iba, y por voltear no vio cuando el otro chico se acercó hacia él. Sólo sintió de repente un puñetazo en su cara.

- Eso por es por Sakura- y de inmediato sintió otro en su estómago -y esto por insultar a Tomoyo. Espero que recuerdes que alguna vez te dije que te golpearía si te atrevías a dejar a Sakura, ahora puedes ver que no mentía- Shaoran se agarraba el estómago para aliviar el dolor mientras un hilito de sangre rodaba por la comisura de su boca; el golpe de Ryo fue duro y conciso. Pero el castaño no respondió, no se quejó, sabía que se merecía eso y más; aunque pareciera loco, en ese momento deseaba que el chico lo golpeara más, pero no lo hizo, Ryo simplemente se fue -Grandísimo idiota- fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar por completo la casa Li.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Esa tarde Sakura aún no volvía a casa, desde que había salido de su práctica de porristas había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo. Su cara había perdido toda chispa de alegría y gentileza. Estaba agradecida con Seint, Tomoyo y Ryo, los tres habían estado pendientes de ella, la habían animado un poco en la escuela y hacían más pasadero el tiempo de estudio. Quizá la sorpresa en ese momento era Seint Ko, el chico rubio de ojos azules que siempre había estado persiguiéndola y que en ocasiones era un poco fastidioso, ahora no lo era, ahora era todo lo contrario, era comprensivo, gentil y honesto con ella. Jamás se habría imaginado que recibiría tanto apoyo por parte del rubio, ahora cuando podía la acompañaba a casa, la hacía reír, le compraba dulces y la distraía. Pero ese día había querido tomarse un tiempo sola, quería poner en claro su cabeza, poner las cosas en orden.

Al final después de unas horas de tanto caminar y con los pies cansados, tomo un descanso en un pequeño parque, se sentó al pie de un gran árbol para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Respiró profundo olfateando los aromas dulces de las flores y de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor, en ese momento quizá no sabía bien donde se encontraba pero en un rato preguntaría y podría encontrar el camino a casa, en ese momento sólo quería estar sola y lo más importante quería tranquilidad. Para su suerte el parque estaba solo, bueno al menos a su alrededor no había personas, eso le gusto.

Estuvo un rato contemplando al paisaje, viendo a los pajaritos preparándose para dormir mientras el sol se estaba poniendo, también vio como unas cuantas corrientes de aire fresco movían suavemente las hojas de los árboles. Era un atardecer tranquilo, justo lo que necesitaba pues en los últimos días todo había sido un desastre, todo lo que ella creía verdad se había derrumbado. Aún no comprendía que Shaoran la hubiera engañado, al principio había creído que todo era un mal sueño, pero después de unos días había comprendido que todo era cierto. Ahora con toda esa tranquilidad rodeándola su mete empezó a viajar hacia el pasado, recordando los bonitos momentos que había pasado con Shaoran, recorrió todos los momentos desde que lo conoció, desde que fue su rival y luego su aliado, hasta el momento en que él le declaró su amor y viceversa, su partida, su llegada, los cientos de veces que la ayudó, los últimos meses que compartió con él, todo, absolutamente todo. Instintivamente metió su mano a su mochila y de allí extrajo una carta, una muy especial.

"HOPE"

La observó, la acarició pues en ella estaba su corazón, gracias a Shaoran era por quien existía esa carta, él y solo él. En esa carta estaban dos cartas especiales, la carta por la cual se dio cuenta de sus sentimiento hacia el chico y la otra por la cual estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su sentimiento más importante, sus sentimientos hacia él. La combinación de ambas daba resultado a la esperanza, era irónico, ahora lo que menos tenía era esperanza, claro cómo podía tener esperanza si se acaba de dar cuanta que lo que tenía con el chico al que quería era todo una farsa, que nunca pasó nada y que nunca pasaría. Sin darse cuenta una lagrima rodo por su bello rostro hasta caer en la carta que sostenía en sus manos. En ese momento la carta empezó a brillar y se escapó de sus manos hasta flotar frente a ella.

- No llores- se escuchó la voz de la pequeña niña que representaba a HOPE.

- Lo siento no puedo evitarlo- dijo Sakura tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas -realmente no puedo evitarlo-

- Tu corazón está destrozado, lo sé, puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, la otra carta dentro de mí está muy débil-

- ¿Esta bien?- preguntó Sakura.

- Tranquila, lo está, pero esto no puede seguir así por mucho tiempo, tenemos que hacer algo para remediarlo, sabemos que en este momento tu corazón está completamente deshecho y es por eso que hemos tomado una decisión y esperamos poder contar tu apoyo-

- ¿Qué tienen en mente?-

- Vamos a volver a la forma original de la otra carta, yo seguiré viviendo dentro y alimentaré a la carta con mi energía, en estos momentos lo que más necesitas es un corazón. Pero mi energía no será suficiente para que la carta sobreviva, por eso nos iremos, estaremos con la persona que es dueña de tu corazón, con el verdadero amor, con tu persona más querida. De esta forma la carta podrá alimentarse con la suficiente energía que necesita, pues con todo lo que está pasando, tu corazón no es suficiente para alimentarla. No queremos que te sientas mal, es sólo una forma de que tú también encuentres a tu verdadero amor, una forma de sanar tu corazón. Lo podrás identificar porque nosotras estaremos ahí-

- ¿Nada malo te pasará a ti?-

- Yo seguiré viviendo dentro, seguiremos formando la esperanza de tu corazón, pero por ahora primero tienes que volver a encontrar tu corazón-

- Lamento no poder seguir alimentándolas como debe de ser-

- Estaremos bien, sólo que debemos partir-

- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, jamás me permitiría que algo malo les pasara, tienen mi permiso-

- Gracias, ya verás que esto es lo mejor-

- Entoncesﾅ estarán con mi ser más querido...-

- Sí, ahí estaremos, quizás lo conozcas, quizás no, sólo el tiempo lo dirá- la carta brillo más fuerte y cuando el resplandor disminuyo la carta había cambiado su forma, nuevamente se podía ver el corazón con alas de la carta original.

Sakura tomo la carta en sus manos, la abrazó -nos veremos pronto, cuídense- poco a poco soltó la carta hasta que la soltó por completo y esta desapareció de su vista perdiéndose y viajando hacia algún lugar, el destino de la carta era incierto, no lo sabía, no sabía con quién iría la carta, pero sabía que estaría en buenas manos, donde quiera y con quien estuviera la carta, sabía que todo estaría bien.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Monstruo, se puede dónde has estado, te he llamado mil veces y no me contestabas!- exclamó Touya Kinomoto en cuanto su hermana atravesó el umbral de la puerta. La castaña se sorprendió un poco, sabía que era tarde pero nunca pensó que Touya estaría en casa.

- Lo siento hermano, se me fue el tiempo-

- Pero que te pasa estos días monstruo, has estado más desanimada de lo normal y ahora llegas tarde-

Sakura supo que era el momento de decirle a su hermano lo que había pasado esos últimos días, no había querido decírselo, sabía que su hermano estallaría, pero ahora con la cabeza un poco más tranquila sabía que podía manejar a su hermano.

- Touya, tengo algo que decirte, no sé cómo lo vas tomar, pero debes saberlo-  
Su hermano se sorprendió un poco al ver la cara de su hermana, era algo serio así que pasaron a la sala y ahí fue donde Sakura le contó todo lo que había pasado. Fue paciente y dejo que su hermana acabará, fue difícil contenerse, con cada palabra de su hermana Touya quería irle a partir la cara a ese desgraciado chino. Cuando Sakura terminó ahora si no se contuvo.

- ¡ESE MALDITO MOCOSO CHINO, SABíA QUE ERA UN PATáN, NUNCA ME GUSTO, ES UN IMBECIL AL CUAL LE VOY A PARTIR SU CARA PARA RECORDARLE QUIEN ES TOUYA KINOMOTO Y PARA RECORDARLE QUE NADIE, PERO NADIE SE METE CON MI HERMANA!- Touya se levantó del sillón hecho una furia.

- ¡Hermano NO!. Intentó detenerlo la chica, pero las zancadas de su hermano eran muy grandes, nada funcionó. -¡KERO!- llamó la chica mientras salía de su casa tras su hermano. El guardián no tardo en estar junto a su dueña quien corría por las calles.

- Kero detén a mi hermano- el guardián no se detuvo, se transformó en su forma original y aumentó la velocidad.

Kero no tardó en hallar al mayor de los Kinomoto, sin dudarlo bajo y se posó delante de él.

- ¡MUEVETE MUñECO DE FELPA, TENGO QUE IR A MATAR A UN ESTUPIDO MOCOSO!-

- No me voy a mover-

- ¡QUE TE MUEVAS TE DIGO, ESE MOCOSO MORIRá ESTA NOCHE!-

- Yo también quiero darle su merecido a ese idiota-

- ¡ENTONCES QUITATE!-

- No puedo, Sakura así lo quiere-

- ¡Mi hermana podrá mandarte a ti, pero a mi NO!-

- Hermano por favor escúchame- llegó Sakura corriendo.

- ¡Lo siento Sakura, ya te escuche y fui paciente, ahora escúchame tu a mí, no voy a permitir que ese imbécil siga con vida!-

- ¡Por esto no quería decirte nada, sabía que esto pasaría, no sé ni por qué lo hice!-

- ¡No digas tonterías Sakura, soy tu Hermano!-

- ¡Pues a veces no lo pareces, no ves que esto me afecta y lo único en lo que piensas es en ir a golpear gente!-

- ¡Se lo merece!-

- Sé que se lo merece, pero, acaso no comprendes que ya no quiero más violencia y más sufrimiento- Sakura bajo la cara y cerró los puños con fuerza.

Esas últimas palabras fueron las que hicieron recapacitar a su hermano de la tontería que estaba haciendo, ahora su hermana lo necesitaba, ya habría tiempo para matar a chiquillos indeseables. Así que mostrando ese lado que tan pocas veces sale de él, se calmó, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. Kerberos sólo se quedó sentado mirando la escena, él también quería ir a matar al chiquillo, pero sabía que eso le causaría más dolor a Sakura, y eso era lo que menos quería.

- Lo siento Sakura- Touya la abrazó con más fuerza -¿de verdad lo querías cierto?-

- Aún lo quiero- fue lo único que dijo su hermana mientras disfrutaba del abrazo de su hermano.

- Tienes que ser fuerte monstruo-

- Lo sé, pero no ahora- unas pocas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, no sabía cómo había podido llorar tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero era necesario, era necesario sacarlo todo, sacar el dolor, un dolor que ya no quería tener dentro de ella, pero que sabía que tardaría en salir pues a pesar de todo aún quería a Shaoran.

... ... ... ... ...

Después de eso volvieron a casa, Sakura comió su cena y se fue a dormir, necesitaba dormir. Abajo el hermano Kinomoto meditaba todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que ya era tarde para ir a darle su merecido a ese chiquillo, sabía que Sakura le había pedido que no lo lastimara, pero sentía que era su deber como hermano mayor. Lo único que haría sería no golpearlo enfrente de su hermana, porque no quería verla sufrir más, pero era definitivo que él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, sólo había que encontrar el tiempo y el lugar adecuado para ajustar cuentas.

En la casa Li todo estaba en silencio, Shaoran estaba sentado en su cuarto cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, era un desgraciado, se maldecía, pero a pesar de eso el dolor era insoportable, sufría, realmente el dejar a Sakura era lo más difícil que había enfrentado hasta ese momento. Recordó su sonrisa, sus ojos, su calor, su alegría, su gentiliza, su fuerza, su determinación, recordó todo de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró con fuerza, ese líquido salado empezó a brotar de sus ojos sin cesar. Jamás se imaginó que sería así de difícil, le hubiera encantado explicarle todo a Sakura, pero así no funcionaría, así ella nunca dejaría de quererlo y si eso sucedía ella no podría vivir más. Era difícil, pero con el tiempo ella lo olvidaría, dejaría de quererlo, lo odiaría por lo que le hizo, jamás le volvería a hablar, era un precio muy alto el que estaba pagando, dejar ir a la persona más querida, pero era un precio necesario y que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Además aún tenía la esperanza y quería convencerse a él mismo de que mientras ella fuera feliz, él lo estaría, mientras pudiera verla a lo lejos, verla sonreír, verla brillar, verla toda a ella, él estaría bien; siempre la cuidaría desde la sombras, nunca dejaría que algo la lastimará. Quizá eso sería lo más difícil, sabía que jamás podría olvidar a Sakura, todo él, todo su corazón serían por siempre de la castaña. Nunca habría nadie como ella, nadie podría reemplazarla. Se había resignado, jamás volvería a querer a alguien pues jamás dejaría de amarla a ella, se lo había dicho a ella y también a la madre de esta, le había dicho que siempre la cuidaría y no pensaba faltar a sus palabras.

En ese momento, la madre Li estaba fuera de la habitación del varón, pensaba hablar con él pero se detuvo al momento de escuchar el llanto de su hijo. Jamás lo había oído llorar, siempre lo había visto fuerte y decidido, pero ahora era diferente, estaba vulnerable, su único hijo varón, su pequeño hijo lloraba por lo que estaba haciendo, dejar ir a la persona más querida. En ese momento ella, su madre, se sintió más orgullosa de él, sabía que lo que su hijo hacía era muy valiente y requería mucho esfuerzo, sólo esperaba que cuando todo terminará él pudiera perdonarla.

- Mi pequeño Shaoran, tienes que ser fuerte, pronto todo terminará- pronunció en voz casi inaudible para su hijo, después acarició la puerta y se marchó.

Dentro un resplandor sorprendió al castaño, una luz atravesó el muro de su habitación y se sorprendió al ver lo que había frente a él flotando.

- ¿Pero qué demonios?- abrió los ojos de sorpresa al verificar lo que tenía frente a él.

- Buenas noches- fue lo primero que escuchó de lo mucho que escucharía después.

_**...Continuará...**_

Snif, Snif, Snif, capítulo triste, muy muy triste. Lo sé esta vez me pase de tristeza, lo sé, sé que algunos lloraron con este capitulo y otros no y sé que no hubo ni un momento de felicidad. Espero que aun así les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que realmente haya podido transmitir lo que nuestros protagonistas sintieron, realmente fue raro escribir este capítulo pues mientras lo escribía realmente lo que escribía yo lo sentía, esto debido a que en este tiempo también tuve problemas del corazón, así que fue raro que el capítulo y mi vida real se juntaran y se combinarán tan perfectamente. Pero quitando eso de lado, el capítulo realmente estaba planeado para ser así de triste. Y bueno ahora si estallo la bomba, se acabó la miel, se acabaron los abrazos, se acabó la felicidad para nuestros protagonistas, sé que muchos están queriendo matar a Shaoran por lo que está haciendo, pero quien no haría algo así por salvar y proteger a la persona que más quieres. Y todo esto cortesía de los lindos hermanitos malvados. Pero bueno tuvieron su ayuda pues también tenemos la hermosa aparición de la madre Li, que sólo vino a empeorar las cosas, aunque al final vimos una parte más noble de ella, ¿qué será lo que pasa por la mente de esa señora? Y además de todo tenemos el asunto de la carta HOPE, estén muy atentos de los movimientos de esa carta pues tendrá apariciones importantes que marcarán el rumbo de la historia.

Por otro lado, este capítulo si fue muy S+S, jejejeje casi no se notó, ¿verdad?, lamento desilusionar a las admiradoras de Eriol por no hacerlo aparecer en este capítulo, pero ahora si ya es en serio, ahora si aparecerá, eso les puedo adelantar para el próximo capítulo, Eriol sale al fin. Pero bueno ahora si me despido de ustedes lectores, gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios y nos estamos viendo pronto en otro capítulo de Destinos Fusionados. Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos.

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	29. Capitulo 28

******"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 28 **

**"Cayendo, Parte I"**

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

Los días seguían corriendo, las cosas seguían igual y nada de lo que pasara mejoraría la situación, al menos hasta que dos chicos castaños aceptaran la realidad: ya no estaban juntos.

Como ahora era costumbre, el ahora amable chico rubio Seint Ko, se encontraba con Sakura por las mañanas y juntos iban conversando hasta llegar a la escuela, eso era algo de lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, porque ahora, después de haber repasado en su cabeza una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado, era ahora cuando Sakura caía en cuenta de lo cruel e inesperada que puede ser la vida. Uno pensaría que el destino estaba escrito, que ella estaría junto a Shaoran por el resto de su vida, que nada de eso cambiaría, pero estaba muy equivocada, ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no era así y de que las cosas al fin de cuenta siempre están cambiando, aunque ¿qué tantos cambios más sufriría su vida? Veía al chico de a lado, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, de hacerle pasar un buen rato para que olvidara aunque sea un poquito su enorme dolor; acaso ese era el destino, acaso el destino siempre estuvo dándole señales, diciéndole que ese chico de ahí, ese chico por el que sólo podía sentir un enorme cariño, pero cariño del que se da a un muy buen amigo, ¿ese chico era el ideal para ella?. Estaba confundida, eran demasiados cambios en su vida en tan poco tiempo y la verdad no sabía si soportaría más.

- ¿Sakura?- preguntó el rubio al ver que su acompañante se perdía en la conversación que el intentaba llevar.

- ¿Eh?- reaccionó la castaña saliendo de sus vacilaciones -lo siento, de verdad lo siento-

- No te preocupes, comprendo que aún no te sientes bien, después de todo lo que has pasado, incluso siento que el que tiene que disculparse soy yo-

- ¿Tú?- preguntó confundida la ojiverde.

- Es que de una u otra forma todo es mi culpa- el chico agachó la cabeza -si ese día no hubieras venido conmigo y no te hubiera dicho que nos escondiéramos detrás de los arbustos, si no hubiera hecho eso, todo esto no estaría pasando. Además es mi hermana la otra chica en cuestión, después de todo mi familia es la que te está causando todo este dolor-  
Sakura abrió los ojos, realmente con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza no se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero a pesar de eso, ella suavizo la mirada.

- No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, de hecho debería agradecerte, porque así pude descubrir el gran engaño en el que vivía- la castaña miraba al frente, no se habían detenido en ningún momento -es decir, sé que esto no es tu culpa, sólo que al fin pude despertar del enorme sueño en el que me encontraba. Quizá no fue la forma más adecuada de despertar, pero tarde o temprano iba a suceder-

- Realmente me sorprendes Sakura- la chica no dijo nada y él continuo -eres tan fuerte y tan gentil al mismo tiempo-  
- Suelen decir eso de mí, pero en momentos como estos es cuando dudo de mi verdadera fuerza-

El chico iba a responder, pero le fue imposible pues sin darse cuenta habían llegado ya a la puerta de la escuela donde un extraño e incómodo encuentro tuvo lugar. Sakura se quedó paralizada, él también y las personas que tenían en frente así lo hicieron cuando notaron a quienes tenían en frente.

Frente a Sakura y Seint, venían caminando Shaoran y Mao, el primero venía bastante perdido e ido mientras que la chica en cuestión venía prendida del brazo de varón hablando sin parar a un chico que no acababa por hacerle el más mínimo de los casos. El castaño fue el primero en darse cuenta de quienes estaban frente a él: ahí estaba Sakura, escondiendo su belleza bajo ese rostro de tristeza. Aunque bueno él tampoco tenía la mejor pinta de todas. Pero lo peor de todo, no estaba sola, estaba con ese chico Seint que a su parecer no había perdido ni un minuto en volver a acechar a la ojiverde.

- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran, por qué te detienes?- preguntó Mao, quien no tuvo que decir más cuando vio que el chico miraba fijamente hacia el frente, sin moverse siquiera un milímetro.

Fue un momento incómodo; Sakura veía a Shaoran, venía con Mao y ella venía agarrada a él hablando muy campante, ¿desde cuándo ellos veían juntos a la escuela? fue lo que atravesó por su mente, pero de inmediato se maldijo mentalmente. _"-tonta Sakura, ¿qué esperabas? ahora ellos están comprometidos es normal que vengan juntos a la escuela, eso es algo de no debería importarme"- _Pero le importaba y le importaba mucho que de la noche a la mañana él se olvidará de ella, le molestaba verlo con otra chica pero al mismo tiempo le dolía verlo a los ojos. La cabeza de Sakura era un caos, por una parte sus sentimientos y su corazón estaban heridos por ese chico, no quería verlo, no quería olerlo, no quería sentirlo cerca de ella. Pero por otra parte le enojaba verlo con otra chica, detestaba no ser ella la chica a su lado, la chica con la que llega a la escuela.

Shaoran no podía estar mejor _"-maldición, ¿por qué tenía que verla en este momento, por qué tenía que venir con ese chico, desde cuándo ellos vienen juntos a la escuela? Tonto esto es lo que querías ¿o no Shaoran?-" _Tenía que convencerse a él mismo de que eso era lo que quería, que quería ver a Sakura con otro chico, verla fuera de su alcance y convencerse de que lo que hace es lo mejor para ella ¿por qué así lo era, cierto? Pero de igual forma todo él estaba entre la espada y la pared, quería a Sakura, ahh cómo la quería, quería tenerla cerca de él, quería que no estuviera con ese chico Seint, quería ser todo para ella. Pero al mismo tiempo quería tenerla lejos, verla con alguien más, hacer que ella lo odiara que deseará jamás haberlo conocido. Ese era un gran problema.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, vieron el miedo y la incertidumbre en ellos, por primera vez desde que su relación terminó ellos volvían a verse cara a cara. Era extraño y más con sus respectivos acompañantes quienes también se sentían extraños en esa situación. Los hermanos parecían los únicos con vida en ese momentos, ambos empezaron a verse entre sí y a ver a sus paralizados acompañantes. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía notar si quiera que los hermanos se les quedaban viendo ante la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar. Nada pasaba, todo era como un mundo muerto, un limbo entre esos dos que impedía que se movieran. Fue Seint el que vio un pequeño temblor en Sakura y vio como por sus ojos quería empezar a asomarse una pequeña lágrima.

- ¡Vámonos Sakura, se nos hace tarde!- Seint no pidió permiso y empezó a jalar hacia el interior a una Sakura que parecía más una muñeca de trapo que un ente viviente.

El chico no llevo a Sakura de inmediato al salón, la llevo a un lugar tranquilo en el patio, aún era temprano y podían darse el lujo de detenerse a que Sakura se recuperará. Durante el camino Sakura reaccionó y notó que Seint la llevaba a un lugar más tranquilo y menos denso.

- Gracias por sacarme de ahí- Seint se detuvo y se alivió al ver que el color regresaba a la cara de Sakura.

- Vaya, el color te regresa a la cara, parecía como si hubieras visto un fantasma- bromeo el chico mientras soltaba a la chica. Ya no necesitaba jalarla como una muñeca de trapo.

- Lo sé, creo que me congelé...pero es que...es la primera vez que lo veo de frente desde que terminamos- la sombra se volvió a posar sobre sus ojos.

- Sakura sé que esto no es fácil para ti-

- Gracias de nuevo, no sé qué hubiera hecho de no estar tú ahí-

- Sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar Sakura- la chica vio real sinceridad en los ojos del chico, realmente Seint resultaba un gran apoyo en momentos como ese. - No sabes cómo me gustaría saber la receta perfecta para poder hacer que vuelva esa hermosa sonrisa tuya-

- Creo que será una receta algo complicada de conseguir-

- Pero no imposible- los ojos del chico decían que haría lo que fuera para ayudar a Sakura a terminar con su dolor y ella lo vio, así que sólo pudo responder gentilmente.

- Eres un muy buen amigo Seint, si tu alguna vez necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirme-

- Lo haré Sakura, lo haré-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¿Estás bien Shaoran?- preguntó Mao fingiendo preocupación -te ves un poco pálido-

- Estoy bien, sólo vámonos- el chico fue frío y directo, no se preocupó por ver si Mao lo seguía él sólo siguió su camino derecho hacia el salón.

- Tonta niña estúpida- dijo Mao por lo bajito al no seguir a Shaoran y verlo perderse entre la multitud de alumnos que se dirigían a su salón - con el trabajo que me está costando que Shaoran me haga caso y ella viene y lo arruina todo, aun estando yo con él, ella sigue metiéndose en mi camino-

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

-Ya llegué- anunció Sakura al ver en el recibidor los zapatos de su hermano. Se percató de que había visitas al ver unos zapatos extra. - ¿Tenemos visita?- se preguntó a sí misma, pero su respuesta llegó de inmediato.

- Que bueno que llegas pequeña Sakura- la cara del joven se asomó por la sala.

- ¡Yukito!- el rostro se le iluminó a Sakura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque su sonrisa no era la misma pues seguía teniendo ese aire de forzada. Sakura ingreso rápidamente y vio que su hermano estaba preparando la cena y Yukito le ayudaba.

- Llegas tarde monstruo- saludó el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- Lo siento hermano, me distraje en el camino- su hermano comprende el sentir de su hermana, sabe que su aumentada distracción y falta de ánimo es gracias a lo que estaba superando. El saber eso, el saber quién era el culpable de tod sólo lograban que le dieran más ganas de ir a darle su merecido al chiquillo ese.

- Bueno no importa, mejor vete a cambiar la cena está casi lista- le ordeno Touya a su hermana.

- Yo también quiero ayudar- Sakura empezaba a quitarse la mochila cuando Yukito la detuvo.

- No te preocupes, hoy la cena corre por nuestra cuenta, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo- Sakura vio la gentil cara del chico y como siempre no pudo decirle que no -además ya casi está todo listo-

- ¿Están seguros?-

- Sólo ve a dejar tus cosas y a cambiarte monstruo, ya te dijo Yuki que nosotros estamos haciendo la cena-

- De acuerdo, bajaré en un momento-

Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras, en el camino escuchó la voz de su hermano a lo lejos.

- No te vayas a tardar monstruo, si te quedas sin comida después no quiero que andes haciendo desastre y medio-

- ¡Hermano!-

La cena fue tranquila, limpiaron la cocina, lavaron los trastes y empezaron a tomar un poco de té en la sala. Todo iba bien hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió preguntar el porqué de la visita de Yukito.

- Sakura, la verdadera razón de que haya venido aquí es porque mi otro yo quiere hablar contigo-

- Yue...- dijo en un susurró la maestra de las cartas mientras Yukito era cubierto por sus alas y de ellas emergía la majestuosa figura de del guardián la Luna.

- Veo que la reunión ha comenzado, Yue- esa fue la voz del pequeño Kerberos bajando por las escaleras.

- ¿Kero?- Sakura se preguntaba que es lo que traían entre manos los guardianes. En cuanto Kerberos llegó el también volvió a su forma original.

- Veo que no has hablado con Sakura- ese fue Yue dirigiéndose a Kerberos.

- No he encontrado el momento oportuno-

- Tenemos que decírselo-

- Lo sé, lo sé...- respondió el guardián del Sol -...pero ¿tiene que ser ahora?, estaba esperando a que las cosas mejoraran un poco-

- Sabes que no podemos esperar más-

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Podrían explicarme que deben decirme?- todas la miradas volvieron hacia Sakura, incluso su hermano la miro con gentileza, Yue ya lo había puesto al tanto de todo con anterioridad.

- Yo lo haré, al menos tengo más tacto que tu frío carácter- expresó el guardián del Sol hacía su compañero.

- De acuerdo-

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- volvió a preguntar Sakura.

- Verás...- Kerberos tomo aire para explicar lo que seguía, tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo - Sakura, es acerca de tu magia-

- ¿Mi magia?-

- Como bien sabes, la magia es parte misma de los hechiceros no es algo que se pueda obtener ni destruir, pero por eso mismo esta magia está atada al estado de salud del hechicero tanto física, como mental, como sentimentalmente. La forma en que la magia se mezcla con el hechicero en sí mismo, siempre va a ser diferente, en tú caso, tu magia viene y obtiene fuerza directamente de tu corazón, de tus sentimientos-

Sakura empezaba a comprender por donde iba el asunto.

- En los últimos días hemos sentido un fuerte descenso en la cantidad de magia que llega a las cartas y a nosotros mismos- ese fue Yue -tu magia no está siendo suficiente para alimentar a las cartas, creo que sabes la razón por la que esto está pasando. Pero si las cartas no reciben suficiente magia...entonces...-

- Se convertirán en cartas normales- Sakura terminó la frase, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si las cartas dejaban de recibir su magia y también entendía las razones por la que esto estaba pasando, la misma carta de la esperanza ya se lo había dicho: su corazón estaba destrozado y eso le estaba afectando y ahora también estaba afectando a las demás cartas. Sacó de su bolsillo unas cartas que siempre llevaba con sigo -realmente lo siento- atrajo las cartas hacia ella y las beso -lo lamento mucho- unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro -no era mi intención que esto sucediera, no pensé que esto podría estar ocurriendo-

- Sakura, no todo es tu culpa, sabemos bien por lo que estás pasando y si a alguien tenemos que culpar no eres tú- se acercó su hermano y la rodeo con un brazo. Además con sus palabras claramente se refería a Shaoran como desatador de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Esa persona fue la causante de todo...- empezó a decir Sakura -pero soy yo la que tiene la responsabilidad sobre las cartas, soy yo la que tiene la culpa en este asunto, soy yo y no él-

Kerberos y Yue observaban a Sakura, ambos sabían que su ama estaba pasando por un momento difícil pero de alguna u otra forma Sakura tenía que salir adelante por el bien de ella misma, por el de sus guardianes y el de las cartas.

- Sakura deja de llorar quieres- dijo su hermano

- Lo siento no puedo evitar llorar, es que todo esto...no sé, han sido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo- intentó limpiarse las lágrimas -intentaré que esto ya no me afecte, realmente quiero que esto ya no me afecte, no quiero que las cartas, Yue y Kero desaparezcan, ¡no quiero!-  
Touya sólo acarició la cabeza de su hermana, sólo eso podía hacer, apoyarla, lo demás dependía de ella.

Sin darse cuenta Sakura se quedó dormida, su hermano la llevo a su cama y Kero se quedó con ella. Después Touya necesitaba un poco de aire así que decidió acompañar a Yukito a su casa. El camino fue silencioso, la mente de Touya trabajaba a todo lo que daba en ese momento y por más que buscaba sólo hallaba a un culpable, a ese chiquillo desgraciado al cual quería acabar con sus propias manos.

- Touya- llamó su amigo justo cuando estaban ya frente a la puerta de la casa de éste.

- Dime-

- Jamás había visto a la pequeña Sakura tan devastada, se bueno con ella, ¿quieres?-

- Es mi hermana, jamás haría algo que la lastimara, se lo prometí a mamá...que la cuidaría a ella...pero...- estrelló el puño contra le reja de la casa - Maldición Yuki...nunca debí de dejar que ese chiquillo se acercará a ella, jamás debí de acceder a esto...todo estaba tan bien hasta que ese estúpido volvió-

- Touya...-

- Lo siento Yuki...pero siento que he defraudado a mamá y también a papá, ambos confían en mi para cuidar siempre de Sakura y mira lo que le pasa, ¡y todo por culpa de un estúpido chiquillo!- Kinomoto empezó a dar señales de querer perder la cabeza con ese último comentario -te lo juro Yuki que si no fuera porque Sakura me lo pidió, ese mocoso ya no estaría con vida en estos momentos-

- Pero por eso mismo es por lo que no lo has hecho- expresó tan calmado como siempre su amigo, tratando de transmitir esa tranquilidad al furioso hermano Kinomoto -tienes que ser paciente Touya, por Sakura- lo tomo por la mejilla para hacer reaccionar a su amigo, quien sólo suspiro para tratar de calmar su furia.

- Lo intentaré Yuki, lo intentaré-

El chico de lentes desconfió un poco de la reacción de su amigo, realmente esperaba que no hiciera nada imprudente que pudiera dañar a Sakura, realmente esperaba que la serenidad llegará hasta él. Pero esperar era lo que iba a ser Yukito, porque no mucho después de que el chico Kinomoto se despidiera y tomara rumbo de regreso a su casa fue que una idea atravesó por esa cabeza de cabellos chocolate. De repente la ira y la cara de Shaoran Li volvieron a él como una tormenta de imágenes por do quier, veía esos ojos de mirada profunda de aquel chico y veía como esos mismos ojos miraban con repudio a su hermana. Simplemente enloqueció, simplemente dejo que su cabeza dejará de funcionar y simplemente se dejó llevar por los fieros instintos. Sólo le tomo unos instantes para llegar a la codiciada casa de los Li.

La furia dentro de sí mismo era tanta que lo único que tenía en mente era verle la cara al chico Li. Al llegar a la casa del susodicho intentó abrir las puertas de la casa sin éxito alguno, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a azotar con fuerza sus puños contra las puertas. Pronto el fiel mayordomo de los Li escuchó los desesperantes golpes en la puerta y como sería normal se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Tal fue la sorpresa del anciano mayordomo cuando apenas iba abriendo las puertas y sintió como un sujeto pasaba desesperado, empujándolo a su paso. El joven en cuestión empezó a deambular por la casa en búsqueda de su objetivo.

- Disculpe, pero no puede entrar de esa forma- intentó ponerse en pie el viejo mayordomo al mismo tiempo que reconocía al sujeto como Touya Kinomoto, lo había visto muy pocas veces, pero suficientes para reconocerlo en ese momento.

Touya no diviso en primer instante al mocoso pero de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia donde creyó estarían las habitaciones. Pero no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo más, no le costó ni un segundo el ver cómo una puerta se abría de par en par y de esa puerta se asomaba una cabeza color chocolate.

- Wei...¿quién era?- el joven Li apenas había asomado la cabeza cuando sintió un jalón repentino. No lo vio venir, sólo sintió como era jalado por la camiseta y era estampado contra la pared.

- ¡Te voy a matar imbécil, eres un completo y total estúpido!-

Shaoran reconoció la voz, no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber quién era el que lo sostenía con tanta fuerza contra la pared, sabía a lo que venía, de hecho Shaoran había pensado que ya se había tardado en llegar a golpearlo como ahora lo iba a hacer seguramente.

- ¡Vamos imbécil, abre los ojos y veme a la cara!- lo sacudió fuertemente Touya Kinomoto y lo apretó más contra la pared

- ¡Qué es lo que quieres!- lo enfrentó el ambarino.

- ¡A ti, pero muerto!- Sin más propinó un gran puñetazo en la cara del chico con la derecha mientras con la izquierda lo seguía sosteniendo casi levantándolo por el aire. Entonces un hilo de sangre corrió por la nariz, pero él chico no se quejó, sólo lo enfrentó con la mirada, retándolo, incitándolo a que golpeara más.

- Me lo merezco- fue lo único que dijo mientras esos ojos chocolate lo miraban con firmeza.

- ¡Estúpido mocoso, te mereces eso y más!- Sin más propino dos golpes más, esta vez uno en el estómago y otro de nuevo en la cara -¡eres un estúpido que ni siquiera se defiende, me das asco!- Lo levantó más en el aire y lo sacudió, hizo más presión y el chico Li sólo cerró los ojos para los golpes que venían a continuación. Espero unos segundos y de repente sintió como la presión dejo de ser tan fuerte. Ya no oía los alaridos de Kinomoto y tampoco sentía más golpes. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba y vio a Kinomoto más tieso que una tabla, pero no fue todo lo que vio, también había una especie de cuerda hecha de magia que sujetaba a Kinomoto por el cuello.

- Lamento el ser tan ruda con usted joven Kinomoto, pero podría ser tan amable de soltar a Shaoran, no quiero verme en la necesidad de apretar un poco más esta cuerda- a unos pasos de allí estaba Ieran Li tan imponente como siempre. De su mano surgía esa cuerda mágica que amenazaba la vida del moreno -creo que sería lamentable que algo sucediera- apretó sólo un poco más la cuerda, sólo lo suficiente para intimidar a Kinomoto. -Además le pediría que abandone por su propia cuenta esta casa y que no vuelva jamás, o me temo que me veré obligada a hacer esto de nuevo- apretó otro poco.

Touya estaba sin moverse, sentía esa cuerda con mucho poder y sentía como con un simple movimiento más, con apretarla sólo un poco más su cuello acabaría totalmente desecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía intimidado, algunas gotas de sudor empezaron a bajar por su frente. Así que, así terminaba todo, así terminaba su venganza, sólo fueron unos cuantos golpes, pero bien dados, así que poco a poco fue soltando a Shaoran Li hasta ponerlo por completo en el piso. En cuanto el ambarino tocó el piso, este se derrumbó adolorido al piso y la madre Li desvaneció la cuerda que amenazaba la vida de Kinomoto.

- Así está mejor, ¿no cree?- dijo Ieran Li sin dejar de sonar amenazadora - Gracias por su visita, espero no volverlo a ver por acá, creo que conoce la salida-

Touya recuperó la calma al no sentir esa cuerda sobre su cuello, volteó una vez más y miro con despreció al chico Li que estaba tirado en el piso. No dijo más y salió como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Déjame ver esa herida- Ieran se acercó a Shaoran y con una mano levantó el rostro del varón.

- No tenía que hacerlo madre-

- No puedo dejar que algo le pase al heredero del Clan- fue lo único que respondió.

- Pero...me lo merecía- Shaoran vio a otro lado, no quería enfrentar la mirada de su madre.

- Todo fue por el bien de ambos y lo sabes Shaoran, aquí nadie merecía nada-

- Aun así, me lo merecía-

- Wei por favor trae el botiquín para curar está herida- no sé dijo más del asunto y Wei fue a obedecer las órdenes de la señora. Era terrible lo que pasaba su pobre joven amo, era algo realmente difícil, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo, sólo podía ver como su joven amo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y sólo podía ayudarle con las heridas físicas pues las del interior, esas, esas sólo podía curarlas él mismo con mucha paciencia, mucha pero mucha paciencia.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

El ir y venir de los días no paraba, las cosas estaban igual y nada realmente había cambiado pues aún estaba entre los castaños ese ambiente de hostilidad y tristeza. Era bastante difícil la situación y más estando tan cerca uno del otro en el salón de clases; con el tiempo habían aprendido a ignorarse y hacer su vida como si el otro no existiera pero sobre todo habían aprendido a contar el tiempo para poder salir de esos asfixiantes momentos, ambos salían de sus asientos en cuanto tenían un tiempo libre entre clase o cuando sonaba la campana del receso o del termino de clases. No importaba a donde fueran o si sólo caminaban unos pasos para separarse, el hecho era no estar tan cerca del otro, la herida en Sakura aún estaba al rojo vivo y Shaoran no quería estar cerca de ella, tenía que sacarla de su mente y su corazón con tal de protegerla.

Y cómo pasa siempre que las clases terminan, la campana sonó y ambos castaños salieron disparados de sus asientos. Como era ya costumbre unos simples segundos después de que sonará la campana una chica de un salón superior llegaba lo más rápido posible para colgarse del brazo de Shaoran Li. Esa era la misma escena de todos los días, apenas estaba sonando la campana y por acá ya estaba Mao Ko prendida de Shaoran Li. Todos en el salón empezaban a detestar la efusividad y realmente se empezaban a preguntar cómo es que Shaoran había cambiado a Sakura por esa chica, era verdad que era hermosísima y una chica adorable, pero la personalidad le cambiaba por completo cuando de Shaoran Li se trataba. Los hombres en la secundaria no sabían que pensar si estar celosos porque Shaoran Li tenía consigo a una de las chicas más bonitas de la secundaria o estar agradecidos por quitarles de encima el tener que pasar por todo lo que el ambarino estaba pasando. Aunque a decir verdad a Shaoran no parecía molestarle, más bien ya nada parecía importarle, desde la noticia del rompimiento de la pareja de castaños todos notaron el gran cambio de parte de ambos chicos, a uno pareció dejar de importarle todo y a la otra se le fue ese brillo y esa vivacidad que tanto la caracterizaban. Aún después de algunas semanas, en la escuela seguían sin comprender lo que había pasado, pero todo eran tan desconcertante que los hombres prefirieron dejar por un momento en paz a Sakura y a las mujeres no les quedo de otra más que quedarse sentaditas observando cuando supieron que ni un segundo el codiciado Shaoran Li había estado soltero.

Así que así era, Mao Ko llegaba y se llevaba a Shaoran Li consigo casi arrastrándolo y Sakura se quedaba un momento en el salón, cuando Tomoyo y Ryo tenían practica ella se salía con sus amigas de la infancia quienes por respeto habían decidido no preguntar nada al respecto de lo sucedido con el chino y del mismo modo que la amatista trataban de hacerla sentir bien. Y cuando no salía con sus amigas lo hacía en compañía de Tomoyo y Ryo, eso era algo bueno,algo que agradecía a sus amigos: nunca la dejaron sola. En esa ocasión tocaba irse con Tomoyo y Ryo.

Los tres caminaban tranquilamente camino a casa, se detuvieron un par de horas a tomar un helado que con el calor que hacía bien recibido era. Cuando notaron que empezaba a bajar el sol decidieron retirarse a sus respectivas casas. Iban tan distraídos en la plática que no habían notado la falta de gente caminando por la calle y más por ese parque tan concurrido, además de eso dada la situación mágica de Sakura, ésta tampoco había notado que estaban siendo víctimas de un ataque mágico, sólo lo notaron cuando una bola de energía los atacó por sorpresa estrellándose muy cerca de ellos, rompiendo el suelo por completo, provocando una fuerte nube de polvo y escombró y del mismo modo provocando que ellos fueran a dar al suelo con algunos rasguños de por medio.

- ¿Sakura?- empezó a incorporarse la amatista con dificultad -¿Ryo?-

- Tomoyo, ¿estás bien?- se acercó rápidamente el chico a Tomoyo.

- ¿Y Sakura?-

Su respuesta llegó rápidamente, vio a Sakura de espaldas a ellos y encarando al bien conocido chico enmascarado Shino Oyaji.

- Sabía que serías tú, ¡cómo te atreves a dañar a mis amigos!-

- Jajajajaja tú dices saber que era yo el culpable...tú misma eres la culpable de esto, acaso no te das cuenta...sólo mira a tu alrededor.

La ojiverde comenzó a ver a su alrededor, entonces lo notó y comprendió, no había gente lo que significaba que un poderoso hechizo estaba desviando a la gente hacía otro lugar fuera del alcance de esa pelea.

_-"¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes...desde cuándo estaría este hechizo?"- _

- Acaso te estas preguntando cómo es que no notaste un hechizo de esta magnitud y cuánto tiempo habrá pasado que no te habías dado cuenta- la voz de Shino la sorprendió, eso era lo que justamente estaba pensando y eso la asustó por un momento pues entonces eso significaba que su nivel de magia seguía por los suelos -Bueno pequeña déjame decirte que esto lleva ya un par de minutos y tú ni lo habías notado, por eso me tome la libertad de darles las bienvenida, de alguna forma tenía que hacerme notar- presumió el hechicero. -Además esto sólo confirma mi teoría-

- ¡Qué teoría!- lo retó Sakura.

- Que es el momento idóneo para robarte las cartas, tu magia actualmente está en un nivel deplorable y será pan comido hacerme con las cartas...¿no me digas que tuviste un problema del corazón? Ayyy pobre de ti- se burló el hechicero.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos, ese sujeto sabía que su magia no estaba en el mejor momento y más importante sabía que todo ese problema provenía de sus sentimientos. Estaba vulnerable ante ese sujeto, él sabía muchas cosas y eso no era bueno.

- Esto no es bueno- dijo en voz baja Tomoyo, pero Ryo la escuchó.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?-

- Sakura...noo...- Tomoyo pareció no hacer caso de la pregunta y de inmediato sacó su teléfono celular y uso una tecla de marcado rápido, ella estaba al tanto de la condición mágica de Sakura y sabía que en estas condiciones iba a necesitar ayuda y la única persona en la que pensó en ese momento fue él.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

En la casa Li, Shaoran estaba en el balcón de su habitación, miraba fijamente hacia una dirección en específico, había sentido claramente la presencia mágica de uno de los Oyaji en esa dirección y pudo sentir débilmente la presencia de Sakura. Se quedó quieto simplemente observando, sintió el vibrador de su celular proveniente de su bolsillo, lo sacó, miró el nombre en pantalla...Tomoyo Daidouji...pero no respondió. Presentía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que no debía ir, sabía que debía ser fuerte y seguir en su posición, pero lo que él no sabía era el mal momento mágico por el que estaba pasando la Maestra de las Cartas.

- Una presencia mágica ha aparecido en la ciudad cerca de nuestra ama- escuchó la dulce voz de una niña llegando hasta un lado de él -¿no piensas ir?-  
Shaoran sabía quién era, ya conocía al perfección esa voz después de escucharla con frecuencia desde hace un par de semanas.

- No iré- fue lo único que respondió.

- ¿Estás seguro?-

- Debo mantener mi postura- volteó y encaró la voz junto a él -sabes que es por su bien- dijo finalmente tomando aquella carta con un corazón impreso en ella y sosteniéndola a la altura de la boca, cerca de sus labios -...es por su bien...- cerró los ojos con fuerza para que esas palabras fueran suficientes para convencerse de no ir en ese mismo instante a ayudarla -...además...- era difícil contenerse, era muy difícil, volvió a mirar hacia donde sentía las presencias mágicas y apretó los puños -...Sakura...-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Ves a lo que me refiero pequeña Maestra de las Cartas, es mejor que me las entregues por la buenas- lanzó otra bola de energía hacia donde estaba Sakura, quien la evade rápidamente.

- Si esto es un duelo, pon de una buena vez esa barrera tuya- dijo preocupada al ver que el último ataque cayó muy cerca de sus amigos.

- Jajajajaja, esto no es un duelo-

- ¿Cómo?- se extrañó la ojiverde.

- Como lo oíste, esto no es duelo, vine a que me entregues las cartas por tu propia voluntad...de lo contrario...tú y tus amigos sufrirán y pagarán las consecuencias- Formo otra bola de energía, pero esta vez Sakura ve con temor que esta no va hacia a ella, va hacia sus amigos.

- ¡Alto!-

-¡Entrégame las cartas!- fue lo que dijo el hechicero al lanzar el ataque.  
Ryo reaccionó rápido, se lanzó y se tiró al suelo con Tomoyo girando para evitar un impacto directo.

-¡Tomoyo...Ryo!- gritó Sakura -¡Basta, tu pelea es conmigo, no los metas a ellos!- de inmediato invocó a su báculo.

- Sólo hago lo pertinente para que me entregues las cartas, ya te dije que es inútil que pelees conmigo en las condición que estás. Mejor entrégame las cartas y acabaremos con el sufrimiento de tus amigos-

-¡No Sakura, no le des las cartas!- gritó Tomoyo incorporándose sólo un poco pero sin levantarse del suelo.

- ¡Dame las cartas- Shino formó rápidamente otra bola de energía y la lanzó hacia Tomoyo y Ryo, quienes se abrazaron instintivamente para protegerse mutuamente.

-¡ESCUDO!- llamó la ojiverde de inmediato y un débil escudo se formó alrededor de sus amigos. El ataque se impactó en el escudo, pero no se deshizo, permaneció ahí tratando de entrar a la fuerza en el escudo que poco a poco iba cediendo, era obvio que la magia de Sakura no estaba en condiciones para aguantar un ataque como ese, pues en condiciones normales el escudo hubiera aguantado eso y mucho más.

- Ríndete de una vez- dijo el hechicero poniendo más fuerza en el ataque consiguiendo así que el ataque rompiera el escudo e impactará muy cerca de Tomoyo y Ryo, de nueva cuenta Ryo había tomado a Tomoyo y rodado para evitar el impacto directo.

- ¡TOMOYO...RYO!- Sakura trató de ir a auxiliar a sus amigos.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado- con un rápido movimiento de manos Shino creo una burbuja oscura semitransparente con la cuál rodeo y encerró a Sakura.

- ¡Déjame ir!- empezó a golpear con sus puños intentado romper la burbuja en la que se hallaba, pero nada pasaba.

- Es imposible que puedas salir de ahí, y mucho menos con el nivel de magia que tienes. Además esa burbuja irá succionando poco a poco tu energía hasta dejarte vacía y sin vida- Shino se acercó a la burbuja e hizo el ademán de acariciar el rostro de Sakura quien estaba simplemente inmóvil al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

- ¡No lo voy a permitir, Tomoyo...Ryo!- empezó a golpear la burbuja de nuevo - ¡Fuego!- intentó invocar Sakura, pero la carta sólo voló frente a ella y de inmediato floto hacia el fondo de la burbuja. Lo único que logró Sakura fue que incluso su báculo desapareciera y volviera a su forma de llave -No...¿Por qué?...-empezó a sentirse débil y sintió como su energía era succionada rápidamente.

- Tonta...lo único que provocaste con ese intento de ataque fue acelerar tu muerte- se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos -Si quieres seguir con vida sólo tienes que hacer algo simple...dame las cartas y tú y tus amigos saldrán de esto con vida-

- Yo...- empezó a decir con dificultad Sakura.

- Olvide decirte que esa burbuja también te está transmitiendo malas vibraciones, pronto te vas a derrumbar por completo y será ahí cuando me des las cartas, mientras tanto quiero que veas como hago sufrir a tus amigos- empezó a avanzar hacia el par de chicos.

- ¡SAKURA NO!- gritó Tomoyo desde su lugar -¡No le des las cartas!-

- Tomoyo...Ryo- dijo suavemente Sakura al sentir como le pesaban los párpados y al empezar a sentir un gran vació en su corazón, se sentía sola y completamente inútil. Por primera vez en su vida la idea de darle las cartas a ese tipo empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

- ¡Sakura!- una llamarada fue lanzada desde los aires hacia donde estaba el maligno hechicero, quien no se esforzó ni un poco poniendo un escudo sobre sí que detuvo el ataque del guardián del sol que recién aparecía por los cielos. Seguido de la llamarada, una serie de cristales de hielo fueron lanzados siendo igualmente rechazados por el escudo del hechicero.

- Veo que tenemos invitados- se giró rápidamente Shino -pero para ellos también tengo un poco de entretenimiento-

Justo cuando Kero y Yue empezaban a descender para tratar de sacar a Sakura de esa burbuja, Shino invocó un fuerte viento que mando a ambos guardianes muy lejos de su objetivo.

- Y ahora, el entretenimiento para los invitados especiales- formó uno sellos con su manos y un círculo mágico muy parecido al de la barrera apareció frente a él a sus pies. Poco a poco se vio como surgían unos sacos del círculo que fueron tomando forma mientras salían. Eran varias creaturas gelatinosas de color púrpura, eran pequeños con piernas y brazos pero carentes de ojos y nariz, sólo ve veía en ellos temibles sonrisas que asustarían a cualquiera -Vamos mis pequeños, diviértanse un rato con los guardianes- cuando la flota de creaturas estaba lista, un simple movimiento de su mano basto para indicar el avance hacía los guardianes. Las creaturas eran muy rápidas y no tardaron nada en estar frente a frente con los guardianes.

- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?- reaccionó Kero al ver que él tenía unas cinco de esas creaturas rodeándolo al igual que Yue tenía sus propios enemigos rodeándolo. Ambos guardianes se voltearon a ver un instante ambos no sabían que esperar de esas creaturas.

- Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para estas cosas- esta vez fue Yue quien rápidamente lanzó un feroz ataque de cristales a las creaturas quienes empezaron a correr y saltar para evitar los cristales, reían y reían brincando de un lado a otro evitando cualquier ataque. -Si eso no sirve entonces esto- de nueva cuenta el guardián lanzo otro ataque, esta vez fueron miles de flechas que parecían pequeñas agujas. Esta vez eran tantos ataques que las creaturas no podrían evadir nada, pero su sorpresa fue otra al ver que las creaturas se reían como si les estuvieran haciendo cosquillas y ambos guardianes vieron como las flechas pasaban a través de esas cosas sin causarles el más mínimo daño, todo eso gracias a su aspecto gelatinoso.

- Estas cosas nos van a meter en grandes problemas- Kero volteó a ver a sus propios enemigos, eso no iba a ser nada fácil, pero mientras pensaba en ello una de las creaturas se lanzó hacia él, Kerberos trato de alejarlo con una llamarada pero esa cosa muy astuta se expandió creando un agujero en su cuerpo por el que pasaron las llamas, continuando así con su descenso hasta llegar al lomo del guardián. Esa cosa sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Qué demonios!- entonces Kero sintió una explosión, no era muy fuerte pero era lo suficiente para hacerle sentir dolor. Lo que más sorprendió a ambos guardianes fue que esa cosa gelatinosa no se desintegro por completo, después de explotar quedaron partículas gelatinosas que poco a poco se empezaron a juntar de nuevo y como una masa deforme poco a poco fueron tomando la forma de la creatura antes de la explosión.

- Estas cosas se regeneran- dijo el guardián de la luna al ver que no les iba a ser fácil ayudar a Sakura, empezaba a preocuparse al ver a su ama en esa burbuja casi inconsciente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Kero...Yue...- llamaba Sakura con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza.

- Bueno ahora que los guardianes están entretenidos sigamos con lo nuestro...en que estábamos...ah sí ya lo recuerdo- con una malévola sonrisa redirigió su curso hacia el par de chicos que aún estaban en el piso. Rápidamente Ryo se puso de pie como pudo y se paró frente de Tomoyo para protegerla, en su cara había decisión y aunque sabía que nada podía hacer no iba a dejar que Tomoyo saliera lastimada.

- ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!- Kero intentó ir a auxiliar a Tomoyo al igual que Yue, pero pronto un par de esas cosas se pegaron a ellos formando una explosión más fuerte que derribo a ambos guardianes.

- Así que tenemos aquí a un intento de héroe- dijo Shino al ver a Ryo frente a Tomoyo -es inútil niño, apártate de mi camino, la primera en sufrir será la mejor amiga de nuestra querida Sakura Kinomoto- Shino seguía avanzando hacia ellos, asechándolos, mirando con malicia a la chica que aún estaba en el piso.

- ¡No dejaré que la toques!- intentó retar Ryo

- ¡Quítate estorbo!- Shino ya estaba a unos pasos de ellos y con un simple movimiento de su brazo movió al chico fuera de su camino, era como un muñeco de trapo, el chico fue llevado con fuerza y estrellado en el tronco de un árbol cerca de ahí, pero no fue todo, con otro sutil movimiento de mano Shino creo unos amarres que rápidamente ataron al chico por los tobillos, muñecas y cuello, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- ¡Rayos!- Ryo empezó a forcejear tratando de librarse de sus amarres pero parecía algo imposible, estaba amarrado con magia y él no podía hacer nada contra eso.

-...To...mo...yo...- Sakura estaba por perder el conocimiento, no tenía fuerza, se sentía fatal y ahora el vació en su corazón era más grande que nunca. La burbuja estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero ese trabajo fue facilitado ya que el corazón de Sakura estaba vulnerable, ya estaba herido, y por eso la entrada de la mala vibra que emitía esa burbuja pudo avanzar con mayor rapidez de lo normal. Pronto todo ese dolor reusltante de su relación con Shaoran se hizo más y más grande. Ya no podía más, ya no quería aguantar más, ya no quería sufrir más. Su cuerpo hecho ovillo temblaba mientras gruesas lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Sus párpados le pesaban más y más, sólo alcanzaba a ver borroso la figura de Tomoyo asechada por ese malvado hechicero. Ya no podía hacer nada, ya no quería hacer nada, así que sólo dejo llevarse por el inmenso vacío en su corazón y finalmente cerró los ojos pronunciando unas últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento por completo -Shaoran...¿por qué?- Y no dijo más, sólo se dejó hundir más y más hasta el fondo de ese abismo, esperando el momento de llegar al final de esa gran caída.

- Es el momento- dijo Shino acortando la distancia entre él y Tomoyo, quien retrocedió por instinto aun estando en el suelo.

- No...No...- por primera vez el pavor se apoderó de esos ojos amatistas, Sakura estaba muriendo y ella parecía que tendría el mismo destino. ¿Qué pasaría después de la muerte? ¿qué pasaría con ella cuando el momento le llegará? Toda su vida empezó a correr por su mente viendo lo mucho que le faltó por hacer, los cientos de cosas por hacer con su madre, el decirle que la amaba, el ir a universidad, el ver Sakura sonreír junto a ella otra vez, el enamorarse...el besar a un chico. Tantas y tantas cosas que no había hecho y que ahora no podría hacer más.

Ryo intentaba infructuosamente de zafarse, Kero y Yue intentaban del mismo modo librarse de esas cosas y poder ir a ayudar a Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo...nooooo!- gritó desesperadamente Ryo al ver como Shino formaba una bola de energía en su mano.

- Parece que ambas amigas serán muy felices...en el otro mundo- y sin más tiró hacia ella esa bola de energía, no hubo necesidad de lanzarla con fuerza, lo hizo suave y lentamente. Tomoyo cerró los ojos, era el final para ella, ya no había más. Espero lentamente a que el dolor empezará a inundar su cuerpo y finalmente a que la muerte llegará por ella, pero extrañamente no sintió nada, creía que la muerte sería más dolorosa pero no fue así. Entonces sintió como el viento empezaba a soplar en su rostro, abrió los ojos para ver cómo sería el mundo de los muertos, ¿sería un paraíso o sería todo lo contrario? Pero nada de eso apareció ante ella y al contrario vio que estaba por los aires, con Tomoeda, las estrellas, el cielo despejado y la Luna de fondo , un maravilloso paisaje que contrastaba con el dolor por que el estaban pasando ella y sus amigos. Tardó en reaccionar y ver que no estaba sola, y más aún que estaba siendo cargada delicadamente por un joven.

- Lamento la tardanza- escuchó la voz masculina que acababa de rescatarla.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y quedó muda, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue su nombre... -¿E...Eriol?-

_**...Continuará...**_

Ok, no sé qué van a pensar después de este capítulo, pero oh sí definitivamente muchas cosas malas xD. Primero que nada y antes de seguir esta vez el capítulo es un poco más corto pero me parece que lleno de información y de acontecimientos, oh si, muchos acontecimientos...será que acaso Sakura ya no quiere vivir...será que Shaoran en definitiva no irá a ayudarla. Y oh sí lo que muchos esperaban...ERIOL, el buen hechicero ha legado a salvar el día y justo a tiempo por que Tomoyo ya veía cerca su muerte.

Bien ya no quiero decir más, y es momento de que ustedes ahora me den su opinión, si es ahora cuando a ustedes les toca tomar ese teclado frente suyo y escribir algo para esta su autora, vamos solo pinchen al botón de review. Yo con gusto leeré y contestaré cada uno de sus mensajes. Gracias por soportar a esta autora y gracias por haber aguantado y haber llegado a esta parte de la historia que poco a poco se va a acercando al final. Pero mientras esperamos a que eso llegue sigamos disfrutando de la vida y de las buenas historias. Espero sus comentarios eh.

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	30. Capitulo 29

******"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 29 **

******"Cayendo,**

**Parte II"**

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

- ¿E...Eriol?- La amatista no podía creer lo que veía, realmente era la figura y la voz de la reencarnación de Clow, Eriol Hiragizawa estaba de vuelta en Tomoeda. Cuando notó la altura y cuando comprendió que estuvo a punto de morir lo único que pudo que hacer y como un acto reflejo fue agarrarse con fuerza a la camisa del hechicero y ocultar su rostro el pecho del mismo.

Y no era la única sorprendida, tanto Yue como Kerberos estaban atónitos ante la inesperada llegada del hechicero, al menos agradecían su presencia pues al menos llegó a tiempo para salvar a Tomoyo y más fue su sorpresa al ver que los dos guardianes de Eriol llegaba y se ponían junto a ellos, Ruby Moon con Yue y Spinel Sun con Kerberos.

- ¿Pidieron ayuda chicos?- dijo Ruby Moon como saludo.

Por su parte Ryo no sabía que era lo que pasaba, sólo estaba agradecido porque ese chico de aspecto extraño había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Tomoyo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eriol cuando aterrizó con Tomoyo en un árbol cercano. La amatista sólo asintió si querer aún soltarse del hechicero, había estado tan cerca de la muerte que creía que todo era un sueño aún, el estar viva parecía aún asombroso para ella. -¿Puedes ponerte en pie?- preguntó Eriol compasivamente a la chica, después de todo ella había estado a un paso del otro mundo.

Bien era momento de despertar para Tomoyo, era momento de ver que no estaba en un sueño y de volver a la realidad. Por alguna extraña razón no quería separarse del chico, por alguna razón Eriol Hiragizawa le proporcionaba confianza y la calmaba, quizás era porque él acababa de salvarle la vida. Sí, eso debía ser, pero a pesar de todo tuvo que tomar el valor para pararse de nuevo, no era el momento para niñerías y menos cuando su mejor amiga estaba en graves problemas, problemas de los cuales esperaba que Eriol pudiera sacarla. Si así era, ahora que lo pensaba, Eriol no había podido llegar en mejor momento, salvaría a Sakura y todo sería como antes.

- Si puedo- respondió con una mejor cara y más tranquila. Eriol la bajo con calma hasta que los pies de la chica tocaron en la gruesa rama en la que estaban -Gracias por salvarme- y a cambio de esas palabras ella recibió una gentil sonrisa por parte del chico.

- Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo-

- ¡Pero se puede saber quién demonios eres tú!- la estrepita voz de Shino Oyaji resonó por todo el lugar -¡cómo te atreves a meterte en mis asuntos, tu bueno para nada!- el hechicero estaba realmente enojado, ese chico de lentes había acabado con su delicia de tortura a la chica.

- Bien parece que tenemos algo interesante por acá- Eriol volvió la mirada hacia el sujeto enmascarado y observó toda la situación a su alrededor, vio al sujeto, vio a los guardianes rodeados de extrañas creaturas y a los suyos mismos ahora a un lado, vio al chico atado al tronco del árbol y vio a Sakura atrapada en esa esfera succionadora. -Sakura...-

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!- exigió Shino con ojos llenos de furia.

- Mmm...ya lo sabrás- dijo Eriol con ese aire de misterio que tanto lo caracteriza.

- ¡No quieras jugar conmigo!- Shino no aguantó más y soltó un fuerte ataque hacia los chicos.

- Esto será divertido- dijo Eriol y simplemente agitó su mano y brazo hacia adelante formando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que pronto rechazo el ataque y continuo su camino hacia el hechicero quien salió volando unos cuantos metros -bien primero lo primero- mientras el hechicero salía volando Erlio no perdió el tiempo tomo a Tomoyo y dio otro salto llegando junto al chico que estaba atado en ese árbol. Cuando estuvo ahí con otro movimiento de manos deshizo las cuerdas que ataban al chico quien cayó de inmediato de rodillas.

-¿Ehhh?- Ryo estaba confundido y asombrado a la vez. Tomoyo fue a auxiliarlo de inmediato pero por primera vez poca atención le presto pues su mente estaba absorta en ese chico de gafas que acaba de llegar, acababa de conocerlo pero le intrigó todo en él, la facilidad con que cargo a Tomoyo y la llevó por los cielos, la facilidad para rechazar el ataque de ese sujeto, la facilidad con que lo soltó y la familiaridad con que Tomoyo lo trataba ¿Quién era ese sujeto? lo vio detenidamente, pero él sólo estaba ahí de pie con esa sonrisa tan misteriosa.

Pero la calma duro poco, de repente Shino se levantó y sin más lanzó otro ataque -¡estúpido!-

Eriol actuó rápido de nuevo y un fuerte escudo los rodeo y rechazo de nuevo el ataque -por favor manténganse dentro de este escudo, nada les pasará- dijo y empezaba a caminar hacia afuera del mismo y justo antes de salir volteó una última vez y preguntó directo a Tomoyo -¿Shaoran?-

La amatista bajo la cabeza y negó, no tuvo que decir más, Eriol comprendió también esa parte -de acuerdo- no dijo más y atravesó su propio escudo.

- Espera- Tomoyo se levantó rápidamente pero a diferencia de Eriol ella no pudo atravesar el escudo así que sólo pudo quedarse ahí a observar como terminaba todo, vio alejarse al chico de gafas con esa misma tranquilidad con la que llegó, sabía que podía confiar en el chico, sabía que era poderoso, era la reencarnación de Clow después de todo, sabía que salvaría a Sakura y más importante sabía que ahora todo estaría bien.

- ¿Tomoyo?- preguntó el Ryo detrás de ella aún en el piso, pero no recibió respuesta, Tomoyo en ese momento sólo miraba a aquel extraño chico que acababa de salvar su vida.

- Disculpa la tardanza- Eriol se dirigió al hechicero -pero ahora si podemos ponernos a jugar un rato, aunque no por mucho...- desvió la mirada a una inconsciente Sakura.

- Así que planeas rescatarla- ironizó el hechicero al ver las intenciones del chico -así que llegó otro héroe, pensé que sólo aquel chico castaño tenía ese papel, pero veo que tengo a otro frente a mí. Lo siento, pero no te lo voy a permitir-

- No creo que quieras hacerme enfadar- dijo Eriol.

- No te quieras creer tanto, ni aunque traigas a tus propias bestias serás capaz de acabar conmigo- dijo Shino sin saber la verdadera identidad del chico de gafas, seguramente de saberla no diría todas esas cosas.

- Ellos sólo ayudarán a los otros guardianes- alzó la vista la cielo y vio a los guardianes expectantes de todo lo que sucedía - ¿no es así Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun?-

- No podrás contra mis creaturas-

- Eso lo veremos- y entonces sacó su llave la cual se convirtió de inmediato en su báculo mágico. Su círculo mágico apareció en todo su esplendor, todo el poder del Sol y la Luna en ese lugar. Shino retrocedió al reconocer aquel círculo mágico, no podía ser cierto, ese círculo mágico era...entonces el chico frente a él era...

Eriol movió un poco su báculo y el poder llegó a sus guardianes rodeándolos con un aura roja.

- ¡Ataquen!- gritó desesperadamente el Shino Oyaji a sus creaturas, quienes de inmediato empezaron de nuevo el ataque a los guardianes.

- Es hora de jugar un rato, que te parece mi querido Yue- dijo Ruby Moon poniéndose en guardia y lista para recibir a esas extrañas creaturas.

- Vamos Kerberos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Spinel Sun tan serio como siempre.

- No me des órdenes gato de pacotilla, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer- respondió Kerberos. Los cuatro guardianes empezaron poco a poco a atacar a esas extrañas creaturas.

- Estas cosas explotan y se regeneran- dijo Yue mientras lanzaba unos cuantos cristales.

- Entonces sólo tenemos que hacerlos polvo completamente- respondió Ruby Moon como si nada. Y entonces lanzó un poderoso ataque de cristales seguido de una extraña energía, el cual provocó que una de las creaturas se hiciera completamente polvo -Lo ven...nada del otro mundo-

- Siempre llamando la atención- se resignó Spinel al ver a su compañera tan divertida con esas extrañas creaturas. Pero al menos ahora sabía lo que tenían que hacer, así que poco a poco y en conjunto fueron atacando a los seres gelatinosos y destruyéndolos por completo.

Eriol sonrió al ver a su guardiana eliminar a una de esas cosas. Pero su atención fue requerida nuevamente en el campo de batalla frente a él.

- ...Clow... ¿eres la reencarnación Clow?- preguntó el hechicero.

- Veo que me conoces, pero como no hacerlo, eres un Oyaji ¿cierto?-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Es fácil, supongo que fue tu hermana o alguna pariente la que llegó a atacarme a Inglaterra, ¿cierto?-

-...Demonios...-

- Hicieron un buen trabajo, me tuvieron fuera de todo esto un buen tiempo, no cualquiera logra eso-

- ...Minaki...esa desgraciada no hizo bien su trabajo-

- Si si...Minaki...así se llamaba esa chica, es muy fuerte para ser sinceros, realmente me dejo fuera de combate un buen tiempo- se rasco la barbilla como pensando cuando había sido la última vez que alguien había herido así a Clow -no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me paso algo así-

- No importa, yo terminaré el trabajo aquí y ahora-

- Lo siento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo-

- No lo necesitarás- Shino empezó a lanzar ataques por todos lados, se movía como un feroz felino, rápido y sigiloso, pero no era lo suficiente para acabar con la reencarnación de Clow. Por su parte Eriol no se movió un centímetro lo único que hizo fue poner un poderoso escudo a su alrededor. Todos esos ataques crearon una fuerte cortina de polvo.

- Estas acabado-

- Yo no diría eso- la figura del Eriol fue emergiendo poco a poco de esa nube de polvo. Lo siento te dije que no tengo tiempo- movió su báculo e invocó a los poderes del agua. Pronto enormes brazos de agua salieron despedidos en busca de su presa. Shino intentó huir, esquivaba esos enormes chorros de agua, saltaba de un lado a otro para evitar ser capturado.

- No es suficiente joven hechicero- escuchó una voz detrás suya mientras estaba en el aire, tan pronto como vio que Eriol estaba justo detrás suyo flotando fue apresado por nuevos brazos de agua. Intentó luchar en vano para escapar pero fue en balde, estaba completamente inmovilizado.

- ¡Déjame, suéltame!- exigía Shino Oyaji mientras Eriol lo veía con esa sonrisa tan tranquila.

- Con tu permiso- y entonces bajo a tierra y se enfiló hacia donde estaba Sakura. No perdió el tiempo preparó su gran báculo y con un simple movimiento corto la burbuja, atravesándola por completo y liberando al fin a su amiga de la infancia. Una gran torre de humo negro se liberó cuando la burbuja se partió en mitades perfectas. Eriol no se detuvo y de inmediato ya estaba observando los signos vitales de una inconsciente Sakura.

- Es tarde para ella, ya no tiene salvación- se burló desde el aire el hechicero.

- Aun así no podrás obtener las cartas- respondió Eriol.

- Eso es cuestión de tiempo- se dibujó una sonrisa confianzuda -eso ya lo veremos- y entonces se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno. Del mismo modo y al irse su creador las pocas creaturas que atacaban a los guardianes también se desvanecieron.

Eriol no le dio importancia a la huida del hechicero, sólo miro hacia el frente hacia donde estaban Tomoyo y ese otro chico. Tomoyo estaba al filo del escudo, y entonces vio la mirada que se dibujó en el rostro del ojiazul, no era una buena señal, algo andaba mal con Sakura y entonces la preocupación invadió por completo el corazón de Tomoyo. De inmediato el escudo que protegía a ambos chicos desapareció y Tomoyo corrió sin perder el tiempo seguida de Ryo. Los guardianes también descendieron de inmediato.

- ¡Sakura!- llegó gritando Kerberos.

- ¿Eriol?- fue lo único que preguntó Tomoyo cuando estuvo al nivel de Sakura.

- Tenemos que llevarla a su casa, es peligroso quedarnos aquí-

- Kerberos las cartas están con ella?-

- Si la mayoría, otras están en casa...pero...-

- Ya nos dirán en casa, tenemos que actuar rápido y movernos, por ahora vamos a necesitar las cartas, tú y Yue también serán de ayuda y también...- miro a Tomoyo -¿será posible que Shaoran venga?-

- No creo que quiera venir- su mirada amatista se entristeció.

- Sería de mucha ayuda si el también estuviera aquí- inistió Eriol.

- ...pero...-

- Sólo ve a ver si lo puedes convencer- tomo la mano de la amatista en forma de apoyo -Spinel te llevaría y así podrías estar cerca de Sakura mucho más rápido-

La amatista vio la mano que le estaba dando apoyo en ese momento, y luego vio a los ojos del recién llegado Eriol Hiragizawa y algo en esos ojos le dijeron que era necesario que hiciera el intento, que esa era la forma en la que ella ahora podía ayudar a su querida amiga pues más nada podía hacer por ella, el resto estaba en manos de la magia, cosa que ella no tenía.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré- dijo finalmente la amtista.

- Yo voy contigo- se escuchó una voz en el fondo, era la voz de Ryo quien no acaba de entender lo que sucedía -creo que sería de más ayuda si voy contigo-

- Es mejor que no vayas sola- afirmó Eriol ante la propuesta del chico -Spinel puede llevarlos a los dos-  
Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie -vámonos ahora- Ryo también asintió.

- Los estaremos esperando en casa de Sakura- empezó a decir Eriol.

- Por favor salva a Sakura- suplicó la amatista al recién llegado.

- A eso vine- Eriol la miró fijamente a los ojos dándole más seguridad a la amatista.

- Vámonos- dijo la amatista, miró hacia Ryo y Spinel se puso a su lado para que ambos pudieran subir en él, primero monto Ryo y luego ayudo a Tomoyo a subir.

- Spinel, cuídalos- ordenó Eriol antes de que el guardián emprendiera el vuelo.

- Si amo- y entonces sus alas se desplegaron y empezaron el vuelo hacia la casa Li.

- ¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Ryo mientras estaba en el aire.

- Dime- Tomoyo estaba sentada delante de él y con la mirada firme en las estrellas.

- No hay que decirle donde vive Shaoran- Tomoyo dibujo una pequeña risita ante el inocente comentario del chico.

- No es necesario, puedo sentir la presencia de la familia Li sin problema alguno- respondió el guardián a la pregunta del chico -mucho gusto, soy Spinel Sun-  
Ryo quedó atrapado en su pequeña e inocente pregunta y sólo le quedo responder -Ryo Kentaro, mucho gusto-

En la casa Li, el chico de mirada ámbar tenía una mirada seria y con un toque de tristeza que apuntaba hacia la noche estrellada que se presentaba ante él desde su balcón. No hacía falta estar presente para saber lo que pasaba podía imaginárselo.

- ¿No piensas ir?- de nuevo la voz de la carta que lo acompañaba

- No- fue su respuesta, pero una de esas respuesta en donde piensas una cosa y dices otra, se veía claramente en su mirada que se moría por estar allá, que se moría por estar a su lado.

- Ella te necesita- le volvió a insistir la carta.

- Lo sé-

- Y aun así...-

- Si...aun así...- Shaoran tomo la carta entre sus manos -vamos al jardín- y guardó la carta en su bolsillo -por favor mantente oculta-

- Está bien- fue lo último que escuchó de la carta.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Touya Kinomoto llegaba a su casa del trabajo, se extrañó al no ver luz en su casa, miró su reloj, era muy tarde para que el monstruo no estuviera ya en casa haciendo destrozos. Sus preguntas fueron respondidas de inmediato cuando varios seres voladores pasaron rápidamente sobre su cabeza y aterrizaron en la entrada de su casa. Se alarmó al ver la escena, su hermana estaba en brazos de Yue y al parecer inconsciente, Kerberos veía justo detrás y lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver la figura de Ruby Moon cargando a un chico de lentes. Estaba pasando, ese chico había regresado y eso sólo significaba que no había buenas noticias.

- ¡Qué demonios le pasa a mi hermana!- Touya los alcanzo justo cuando Yue entraba velozmente a la casa como si de ello dependiera su vida. Kerberos lo siguió. Ruby Moon bajo a Eriol.

- Por favor explícale al joven Kinomoto lo que ha pasado- y sin decir más también salió disparado tras los otros dos guardianes.

- ¡Ey espera mocoso!- Touya intentó ir tras él, pero Ruby Moon le impidió el paso.

- Déjalo hacer su trabajo- fue lo que dijo la guardiana.

- Pero...-

- Ella estará bien, yo te explicaré lo que paso, pero tienes que ser paciente, de nada sirve que ahora te pongas a hacer escándalos sin sentido, de esa forma no ayudas a la pequeña Sakura- la guardiana vio como esas palabras fueron comprendidas a la perfección por Kinomoto y entonces dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa -vamos te contaré todo-

Touya Kinomoto entró tras ella para escuchar toda la historia del porque su hermana estaba en esa condición-

Mientras en la parte superior de la casa Kinomoto, Eriol trataba de explicar la condición de Sakura cuando ella era depositada en su cama por su guardián.

- Necesito que salgan todas las cartas, es la única forma de regresarle a Sakura toda la energía que ha perdido-

- Pero...falta una...- empezó a decir Kerberos.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Eriol.

- ¿Qué dices Kerberos? ¿Cómo que falta una carta?- esta vez fue Yue quien preguntó.

- Una de las cartas no está en posesión de Sakura en estos momentos y no sabemos dónde esta-

- ¿Perdieron una carta? pero yo no he notado nada- empezó a decir el guardián de la Luna.

- No la has notado por que la carta que falta es HOPE, Sakura tampoco me dijo mucho, lo único que mencionó fue que la carta le había dicho que tenía que partir y que estaría en un lugar seguro, y que eso era necesario porque su corazón no estaba en las más óptimas condiciones. Ella le dio permiso de partir-

- ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?- Yue se sintió desplazado por su ama al no contarle esa parte.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía, sabes que ninguno de los dos tiene control sobre esa carta, Sakura me lo comento apenas hace un par de días por que estaba revisando el libro y note que esa carta no estaba-

- Ahora si tenemos un problema- empezó a decir Eriol tratando de retomar el tema.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kerberos.

- Esa carta por sí misma tiene el mismo poder que las demás, además de que posee en su interior los sentimientos más importantes de Sakura y eso es justamente lo que ahora necesitábamos- empezó a expicar Eriol pero los guardianes seguían sin entender mucho -la burbuja en la que estaba encerrada Sakura no sólo absorbió su energía hasta dejarla casi vacía, también lleno su corazón de dolor, tristeza, desolación y todo sentimiento maligno que pueda existir, además de que la alimentó de su más grande tristeza. Por lo que veo el corazón de Sakura estaba vulnerable y creo que halló una salida fácil y sencilla a todo su sufrimiento...creo que Sakura misma se dejó llevar por ese abismo de perdición y sin retorno, ella escogió no vivir más para no sufrir más-

- Sakura no haría eso, ella no es así- Kerberos empezó a alterarse.

- Sakura estuvo expuesta mucho tiempo a todos esos sentimientos y su energía fue drenada muy rápido por lo mismo, cualquiera en una situación así preferiría la muerte para evitar todo ese sufrimiento y más si es el más grande dolor de su vida-

- Por eso HOPE es la única que puede sacar a Sakura de ese abismo...-empezó a decir Kero.

- Es la esperanza de su corazón- terminó Yue comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras de la reencarnación de Clow.

- Pero dices que ni ella misma sabía a donde fue la carta- continuó Eriol

- Sólo dijo que estaba en un lugar seguro con la persona indicada- respondió Kero.

- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es hacer que las cartas le devuelvan su energía, pero sin HOPE el que Sakura salga de ese abismo dependerá completamente de ella-

- ¿Y si no lo hace?- preguntó Yue.

- Podrá estar viva en cuerpo, pero en alma no...sería como estar en un estado de coma vegetativo- desvió la mirada hacia la chica que ahora descansaba en su cama, la vio y su mirada se llenó de melancolía, tan fuerte era el sufrimiento de Sakura en estos momento que llegó a los extremos en los que se encuentra ahora. Se remontó a un par de años atrás y recordó a la Sakura alegre y vivaz de ese entonces, ella misma ahí estaba, con esos ojos verdes que deslumbran a cualquiera y con su hermoso cabello castaño que combinaban a la perfección, pero en esos momentos podía percibir que la alegría de su corazón se había desvanecido.

- ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡qué demonios estás haciendo!- se enfureció el guardián del Sol.

- Espero que Tomoyo realmente pueda traer a Shaoran...a pesar de todo...sería de mucha ayuda-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shaoran Li estaba de pie en el centro de su hermoso jardín, inmóvil, esperando. Las flores combinaban a la perfección y el pequeño estanque a un lado de él estaba tan tranquilo como si no hubiera un alma a su alrededor. El par de grandes árboles en completa armonía con todo lo demás anunciaron la llegada de los invitados. Pero él no se movió, sólo espero a que el guardián descendiera a unos metros de él. Estaba preparado para ellos, sabía que venían en camino, pudo sentir la presencia del guardián rumbo a su casa desde que salieron del lugar del combate.

- Márchense, pierden su tiempo- dijo de forma fría.

- Ella te necesita- dijo Tomoyo desde el lomo de Spinel - de verdad...ella...te necesita- imploró la amatista.

- Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella-

- ¡Mientes!- prácticamente lo gritó y Shaoran se sorprendió, no recordaba haber escuchado antes así a la amatista - sigo sin creer que después de todo lo que han pasado, esto se termine así porque sí, yo he sido testigo de todo y no creo que tú no tengas que ver con ella. No puedes, te conozco, sé que algo más hay detrás de todo esto, lo que tenían no pudo terminar tan fácilmente. Por favor, deja todas las tontería atrás, sea lo que sea que te detiene a estar a su lado, sé que lo superaran. Pero por favor ve con ella...te necesita-

Todas esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Shaoran, así que Tomoyo sabía que algo más había detrás de todo eso, era de esperarse ella no es tonta y siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy observadora. Pero aunque tuviera razón no podía ceder, recordó el sueño que le mostro su madre y entonces se reafirmó su posición.

- No me necesitan, Clow ahora está con ella, no molesten más y márchense-

- Pero...- intentó Tomoyo.

- Váyanse o no respondo- los amenazó, pero todo era necesario, nadie podía saber lo que pasaba, ese era su castigo, esa era la carga que siempre llevaría, era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar lo que le estaba haciendo a Sakura.

- Vámonos- Ryo puso una mano en el hombro de Tomoyo -perdemos el tiempo-

La amatista comprendió que eso era cierto, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, creía que podía convencerlo, pero su convicción y su testarudez eran más fuertes que nunca. - Vamos Spi- la chica acarició el lomo del guardián y este comprendió. Pronto se encontraban de nuevo en los aires rumbo a la casa Kinomoto.

En cuanto los chicos estuvieran fuera del alcance la carta en el bolsillo de Shaoran comentó -¿por qué hiciste eso?-

- Cállate- ordenó el chico, su mirada había cambiado por completo, ahora tenía algo en mente y nada lo detendría hasta acabar con su misión.

- Pero...- intentó decir algo más la carta.

- Sólo guarda silencio- volvió a ordenar, él estaba mirando intensamente por donde se había el guardián y cuando sintió al guardián lo suficientemente lejos, corrió hacia el interior de su casa. No perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la salida. Ahí estaba ya de pie su mayordomo esperando para despedirlo.

- Su espada joven Li- le entregó el talismán que se convertía en su espada -la va a necesitar-

- Gracias Wei- el chico agradeció el tener a Wei junto a él, siempre adelantándose a sus movimientos, tan bien lo conocía el viejo mayordomo. Sólo pudo sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento.

- Traiga de vuelta a la señorita Sakura-

- Lo haré- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir disparado de su casa con destino a la casa Kinomoto.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Madre- el chico Oyaji tocó a la puerta del estudio de su progenitora.

- Adelante-

El chico entró y vio que su hermana ya estaba ahí, al parecer no era el único que tenía algo que contar.

- Bien, es mejor que estén ambos aquí presentes- empezó a decir la señora Oyaji -veo que regresas de un duelo-

- No fue precisamente un duelo- empezó a decir el chico y su madre alzo una ceja un poco desconcertada.

- Verás madre- interrumpió Minaki con un aire de superioridad -el pequeñín aquí presenté pensó que podría robarles las cartas a la Maestra sin más-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió el chico, pero fue cayado con un simple movimiento de mano de su madre que le indicó que guardara silencio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Shino?- preguntó Lian Oyaji, demasiado calmada, por un momento Shino se preguntó si esa realmente sería su madre o si sería una ilusión lo que tenía frente a él.

- Pues yo...

- Si, te escucho- lo apremió su madre.

- Pues yo...- dudo un poco pero prefirió seguir -sólo aproveche que la maestra está actualmente en un estado mágico y emocional que son deplorables e intenté hacer que ella me entregará por su propia voluntad las cartas. El día de hoy la ataque, no fue un duelo-

- Pero por lo visto no tuviste éxito- terminó la madre al ver que su hijo no tenía por ningún lado las cartas.

- Al parecer, nuestro pequeñín se equivoco y la maestra de las Cartas no estaba tan mal como el suponía- se burló su hermana.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- alzó la voz pero de inmediato volvió a bajarla cuando vio que su madre estaba por reprenderlo -encerré a la Maestra en mi burbuja negra, y otro poco y las cartas me hubieran pertenecido pero...-

- No me digas que llegó de nuevo ese chico Li- interrumpió su madre y con esas palabras Minaki también se puso alerta, no era posible que Shaoran hubiera ido a ayudarla, ella tenía bastante bajo control todo ese asunto.

- No...no, Li no fue ayudarla- prosiguió Shino y con eso Minaki se tranquilizó de nuevo -fue Clow-

- ¡Cómo!- reaccionaron ambas mujeres.

- Shino Oyaji, ¿estás seguro que era Clow?- preguntó Lian, para estar segura.

- Si madre, él mismo me lo dijo. Eriol Hiragizawa está aquí en Tomoeda- al oír esas palabras su madre Lian se echó para atrás y suspiró en el respaldo de su silla.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser!- ahora era Minaki la que estaba alterada -yo misma me encargue de Clow, se supondría que ese tipo no estaría en este mundo por un buen rato-

- Pues ahora si te falló hermanita, porque acabo de ver con mis propios ojos a la reencarnación de Clow-

- ¡Estas mal, yo nunca fallo!- se alteró más Minaki.

- ¡Basta!- ordenó Lian a sus dos hijos -Minaki, yo sé que tú nunca fallas...pero al parecer subestimamos los poderes de Clow- regresó a su posición recta del principio -fue más rápido de lo que pensamos, esto supondrá un pequeño problema en nuestro camino, pero nada que no podamos solucionar- puso las manos sobre su escritorio -ahora más que nunca debemos estar más pendientes, se acabaron los individualismos y el egoísmo. De ahora en adelante van a trabajar en conjunto para acabar con su misión-

- Pero madre...-empezó a rezongar Minaki.

- He dicho- ordenó de nuevo Lian y la mirada en su madre fue suficiente para callar a ambos chicos y no repelar más -debemos apresurar lo más posible el último duelo, Shino ¿qué tan rápido puedes tener todo listo para el último duelo con la Maestra?-

- He usado mucha magia con mi burbuja negra y al pelear con Clow, tardaré algunas semanas en recuperar toda el poder que necesito para manejar el último duelo, usted sabe que requiero de mucha más magia de lo normal para ese último duelo-

- Si lo sé, pero necesito que sea lo más pronto posible-

- Trataré de que sea en un par de semanas-

- Tienes 15 días...no más, entendido- ordenó su madre.

- Si señora- fue lo último que respondió el chico.

- Minaki, necesito que obtengas lo más pronto posible la estrella del dragón del chico Li- ahora las ordenes eran para su hija.

- Ya estoy trabajando en eso, me he ganado su confianza y pronto podré quitársela-

- Necesito ese poder, de otra forma no habrá forma de acabar con Clow y con todo el mundo mágico- sus ojos se llenaron de odio y los hijos se asustaron al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su madre. No dijeron más y decidieron salir y dejar a su madre en paz.  
Lian se quedó sola en su estudio, la noche, las estrellas y la luna brillaban tras la ventana reflejando la pureza de la noche, una pureza que contrastaba en ese momento con la miraba de odio de esa mujer.

- Clow ha vuelto- empezó a decir y entonces su recuerdos del pasado empezaron a acechar nuevamente:

_Se veían 2 niñas, aproximadamente de 12 años, parecían unas niñas normales, pero no lo eran, bueno al menos una de ellas, la niña que era especial poseía poderes mágicos, esta última niña le enseñaba a su mejor amiga sus habilidades mágicas. Su amiga asustada empieza a gritar:  
_

_- ¡Demonio, demonio!-  
_

_- No, no espera- imploraba desesperada la pequeña hechicera.  
_

_- ¡Aléjate de mí! eres un fenómeno, como de seguro todos lo son en tu clan-  
_

_- No, no es cómo crees- seguía tratando de calmar las cosas sin éxito alguno. Intento tocar a su amiga.  
_

_- ¡No me toques demonio!- la niña aparto bruscamente la mano de la que era su amiga y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo._

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dolor, sufrimiento, abandono, persecución, el clan de aquella niña se desmoronaba desde aquella revelación, nadie los quería, eran uno de los más poderosos clanes de la antigua China y en toda Asia pero se estaba cayendo a pedazos, todos los humanos comunes y corrientes los odiaban, repudiaban, ellos huían como ratas. Muchos miembros muertos otros pocos escondidos, nadie los ayudo ni siquiera el Concilio de Magia de ese entonces, de hecho al enterarse de la noticia el clan fue degradado y expulsado de la comunidad mágica, no podían dejar que por culpa de ellos el resto de los hechiceros y criaturas mágicas fueran expuestas al mundo real, nadie podía ayudarlos, ya no querían. Solo unos pocos miembros sobrevivieron, uno de los más grandes clanes mágicos se había extinguido casi por completo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Otra vez la niña hechicera, ahora un poco más grande como de 20 años, su vida no había sido fácil, su familia la repudiaba, tuvo que huir y sobrevivir por su cuenta, creció y quiso buscar la manera de componer lo que había provocado y la encuentra, pero...  
- Si tan solo pudiera conseguir ese poder...pero... ¿cómo?...tengo que obtenerlo...así todos verán el error que cometieron al rechazarnos, todos se arrepentirán-

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ahora un joven encuentra un poder misterioso, un enorme poder que se muestra sólo ante él, como si ese poder siempre lo hubiera estado esperando. él ya era muy reconocido por sus grandes poderes, era reconocido por sus extraordinarias habilidades y por eso sería recordado para toda la eternidad. El hallazgo de este extraño poder solo le dio más fama de la que tenía, pero por extraño que pareciera el hombre no uso ese poder, nadie supo que hizo con el.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

De nuevo la joven hechicera, ahora devastada y destruida moralmente.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no! Esto no puede ser cierto, yo estuve buscando ese poder por años y ahora resulta que ese tonto impertinente lo encuentra como si nada. No voy a dejar que se lo quede, se lo quitare a como dé lugar, no importa cuánto me tarde, ¡lo haré!- su corazón ya estaba completamente lleno de odio, odio hacia todos los que la rechazaron, odio a ese joven por robarle su oportunidad y más aún por pertenecer a unos de los clanes que tuvo mucho que ver en la extinción del suyo. Nunca lo perdonaría, NUNCA- Aunque me tarde toda la eternidad obtendré ese poder, te lo arrebataré y todos se arrepentirán por haberme hecho a un lado, empezando por ti y tu familia Clow Reed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Clow estaba sonriente y tranquilo como de costumbre a pesar de tener a esa mujer enfrente gritándole a todo pulmón:

- ¡Eres un bastardo, yo tenía que encontrar ese poder, no tú! ¡dámelo ahora mismo, yo lo necesito!-

- ¿Y para qué lo necesitas?- preguntó tranquilamente.

- ¡Lo quiero para acabar con todos los que le dieron la espalda a mi familia, por su culpa ahora no tengo nada!-

- Entonces supongo que no te lo puedo dar-

- ¡Mira estúpido, dame ese poder ahora mismo, si tengo que pelear contigo para conseguirlo lo haré!-

- No hace falta llegar a la violencia- seguía tan apacible como siempre.

- ¡Entonces dame ese poder ahora mismo!-

- Lo siento pero no puedo dártelo-

- ¡Por qué!-

- Porque lo escondí y lo selle, no te será posible usarlo-

- ¡Qué hiciste qué bastardo!-

- Lo escondí y sellé- dijo como si nada.

- ¡Dónde está, dime dónde carajos esta!- la mujer lo tomo bruscamente por la parte de arriba de su túnica pero Clow no parecía preocuparse.

- Eso era demasiado poder, por eso lo escondí, el poder corrompe-

- ¡No me importa, dime dónde está, DIMELO!- lo zarandeo bruscamente.

- Simplemente no puedo hacer eso-

Ahora una pelea dio comienzo, Clow evitaba a toda costa pelear y solo esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba aquella desesperada mujer. Accidentalmente uno de los ataques esquivados da en la mujer, cuando Clow se quitó del trayecto del ataque no se dio cuenta que la hechicera estaba detrás suyo esperando para atacarlo por la espalda. Desgraciadamente ella no pudo reaccionar y su propio poder la derribo.

- ¡Desgraciado!- sacó sangre por la boca ya sin poder moverse, su cuerpo estaba totalmente quemado. Clow corrió a auxiliarla, pero ella se negó.

- ¡No pongas tus sucias manos en mí!- más sangre salió por su boca -¡tú y tu asquerosa familia lo pagarán, volveré y regresaré para...-más sangre

-...vengarme!- cerró los ojos en esa vida, Clow no pudo hacer nada si ella no lo deseaba.

- Sólo espero que tu alma algún día encuentre la paz-

- esta vez...todo será diferente...Clow- dijo finalmente Lian Oyaji entre susurros pero sin dejar de tener ese odio acumulado a través de los siglos, ahora era diferente, ahora el Destino le sonreiría, no por nada había reencarnado, no por nada había guardado todo ese odio.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Parece que Tomoyo no tuvo éxito- dijo Eriol al ver por la ventana como su guardián llegaba con los mismos tripulantes y sin rastro de Shaoran Li a los alrededores. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, habían hecho que las cartas rodearan a su ama y la llenarán de energía, Touya Kinomoto estaba enterado de las cosas y sorprendentemente había tomado las cosas con mucha más calma de la que se imaginaba. Unos pocos segundos después Tomoyo estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. El pequeño Kero ahora es su forma falsa le abrió la puerta.

- Es una lástima que el joven Shaoran no haya aceptado venir- empezó a decir Eriol mientras la puerta se cerraba tras Tomoyo.

- No pude hacerlo venir, lo siento-

- Está bien...- volvió la mirada hacia la ojiverde -ahora todo depende de ella-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Tomoyo se quedó observando a su amiga hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio con una difícil pregunta, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a su amiga, aunque no sabía si la respuesta sería buena o mala, pero tenía que hacerla.

- Eriol... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó dudosa y con lágrimas en los ojos -¿cómo es que llegamos a esta situación?-

Los dos guardianes se quedaron en sus posiciones cuando vieron a Eriol acercarse para consolar a la chica. Con su mano limpió las pocas lágrimas que empezaban a salir por esos hermosos ojos amatistas.

- Lo que Sakura está pasando no es fácil-

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- intentó retener las lágrimas -¿por qué no despierta?-

- No te voy a mentir, puede que Sakura no vuelva a despertar jamás- los ojos de la amatista se abrieron como platos y Eriol trato de explicar la situación de una forma corta y que fuera de la comprensión de la chica -La energía de Sakura fue completamente drenada, otro poco y hasta su última gota de vida hubiera sido arrebatada, pero eso no es todo...- buscó las palabras para decir lo siguiente -por lo que sé Sakura ha estado pasando por una difícil situación con nuestro joven amigo Li, y esa es la principal razón por la que ella está así ahora. Ese hechicero fue inteligente y supo cómo atacar a la pequeña Sakura, la burbuja en la que la encerró no sólo le quito su energía...también lleno su corazón de dolor y sufrimiento y agrando más la tristeza de Sakura- la amatista escuchaba atentamente -Sakura se sumió en un abismo de oscuridad y sufrimiento que poco a poco la llevaría a la muerte-

- ¿Se...va...a morir?-

- Hemos logrado evitar eso, las cartas dieron de su energía a Sakura, pero no pueden llenar su corazón de esperanza, no pueden sacar a Sakura de ese abismo-

- ¿Y HOPE?-

- No está- acarició el cabello de la amatista -Sakura la dejo ir, no sabemos dónde está o más bien...con quien esta-

- ¿Entonces nunca va a despertar?- los ojos se le empezaban a poner vidriosos otra vez -no, no le puede pasar eso-

- Ya no podemos hacer más nada, todo depende de ella, tiene que ser fuerte y sacar la fuerza necesaria para superar todo su dolor y sufrimiento por su cuenta, sólo nos queda esperar, hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance-

La amatista no aguantó más y rompió en llanto, no sabía lo que hacía y sólo se lanzó a llorar contra el pecho de la reencarnación de Clow. Eriol sólo acarició los cabellos de la chica tratando de darle el consuelo que necesitaba.

- Confiemos en ella, es lo único que nos queda, confiar- fue lo único que pudo decir a la chica y a los guardianes ahí presentes.

- ...Sakura...- escondido desde la ventana estaba Shaoran Li escuchando todo lo que acontecía en la habitación. Había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar la explicación de Clow y la verdad lo había dejado sin palabras, sabía que las cosas con Sakura no estaban bien, había sentido el brutal descenso de su energía, pero jamás imaginó que ahora ella estuviera en un abismo de soledad, tristeza y sufrimiento...todo por su culpa -...maldición...- dijo por lo bajito -maldición, maldición- estrelló su puño en su pierna con fuerza, no importaba el dolor del golpe, definitivamente nada se comparaba con lo que estaba pasando Sakura en ese momento, pero entonces lo recordó, sacó la carta que llevaba con sigo, la vio, era lo que ella necesitaba en estos momentos...ESPERANZA y... AMOR.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¿Dónde estoy?-  
Sakura estaba en posición fetal en una oscuridad total, no había ruido, no había viento, no había nada a su alrededor, ella y sólo ella. Descendía con fuerza, cada vez más y más hondo.

- ¿Qué me pasa?, me duele...me duele mucho, aquí- se agarró fuertemente en el pecho y unas solitarias lagrimas empezaron a salir -ya no quiero que me duela, ya no-

- La caída está por terminar- escuchó una voz con una gran eco. La voz era un poco grave y se puede decir que hasta tenebrosa, pero en ese momento a Sakura no le importaba.

- ¿Va a terminar?- preguntó interesada.

- Si el fin está muy cerca-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, quién eres?-

- Soy tu salvación, cuando llegues conmigo ya no sentirás nada, tu dolor se terminará, todo quedará atrás, empezarás de nuevo-

- No más...dolor-

- Si así es, vamos ven conmigo, sólo un poco más ya casi llegas, vamos...ven-

- ¿De verdad, ya no sufriré?-

- Aquí ya no hay dolor, aquí las personas que te hirieron no están no pueden llegar, aún no pueden, no es su tiempo. Tú solo déjate llevar, no hagas nada más, sólo un poco más-

- Iré- dijo finalmente Sakura sellando su sentencia.

- Ven- uno brazo de color blanco apareció frente a ella, por primera vez Sakura salió de su posición fetal y se sintió atraída hacia esa mano, estaba hipnotizada por ese brazo, esa era su salida al sufrimiento, así terminará todo - Ven-  
Poco a poco empezó a extender su mano, tenía que ir, tenía que dejar todo ese sufrimiento atrás, ya no más dolor, ya no más.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eriol consolaba a Tomoyo cuando sintió un gran agitamiento en la energía y la vida de Sakura, no fue el único, los guardianes también se alarmaron de inmediato, los tres se vieron las caras y comprendieron lo que pasaba. Eriol fue de inmediato junto con Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa?- se alarmó Tomoyo. Pero no tuvo que recibir respuesta, se movió un poco para ver la cara de su amiga y lo que vio la acabó por completo, era Sakura más pálida que nunca, sudaba, temblaba, se veía débil.

- Vamos Sakura- Eriol puso su mano sobre la frente de la ojiverde, de alguna forma intentaba hacer contacto con su yo interno, trataba de estabilizar de nuevo su magia y su energía.

- ¡Sakura!- gritó la amatista, los de abajo escucharon el grito, los guardianes de Clow sabían que las cosas no estaban bien, Touya también lo presintió que de inmediato salió corriendo rumbo al cuarto de su hermana con una cara realmente de preocupación.

No fue el único en alarmarse, Shaoran también lo sintió, pero ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Vio la carta en sus manos.

- Vamos Sakura, no nos puedes hacer esto, vamos- Eriol trataba de sacar a Sakura, pero no parecía estar funcionando, Sakura se estaba yendo y se estaba yendo para siempre.

- Lo siento Sakura...cuanto lo siento- una lágrima se estrelló contra la carta. Una simple lagrima de Shaoran había sido suficiente para activar la carta HOPE. Pronto un fuerte destello iluminó todo el lugar. -...Te quiero...-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Toma mi mano, vamos ven- el mismo brazo la misma voz, Sakura estaba por tomar la mano y por terminar con todo de una buena vez - eso es...buena chica-

De repente todo se ilumino, un fuerte destello abarco todo el lugar llenando a su paso el lugar con Esperanza y Amor.

- ¡Noooooo!- el brazo que estaba por tomar Sakura retrocedió. - ¿qué es esto?- la misma Sakura salió de ese trance en el que estaba y reaccionó ante lo que estaba por hacer.

- ESPERANZA- escucho una cálida voz desde su interior y entonces comprendió, sintió como su corazón empezaba a sentirse cálido, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, cerró los ojos y dejo que ese cálido sentimiento la invadiera por completo.

- No aún no puedo ir contigo- le dijo a la mano que se alejaba cada vez más y más -gracias...he comprendido muchas cosas-

- Algún día, tarde o temprano vendrás conmigo, todos lo hacen-

- Lo sé, pero por ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- le sonrió la ojiverde

- Te estaré esperando-

- Hasta pronto- se despidió la ojiverde.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Todos en la habitación cerraron los ojos ante el destello que los cegaba, incluso Touya que llegó tuvo que taparse los ojos al abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y encontrarlo sumido en esa luz. Eriol se alejó de Sakura al sentir que esta empezaba a elevarse por los aires. El destello duro unos cuantos segundos. Cuando iba disminuyendo el resto pudo ver claramente como Sakura flotaba y era rodeada por una cálida aura. Poco a poco ella también fue descendiendo hasta quedar de nuevo sobre su cama.

Eriol de inmediato volvió a examinarla, todos estaban a la espera de una explicación, algo que les dijera que había pasado. El chico de lentes suspiró aliviado.

- Ella estará bien- volteó a verlos a todos y su mirada realmente decía que las cosas estarían bien -Sakura está completamente fuera de peligro, ella volvió con nosotros, ahora sólo duerme- por el rabillo del ojo Eriol vio hacia la ventana, y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Realmente está bien?- preguntó Touya desde el fondo.

- Ahora sólo necesita descansar, pronto despertará-

- Pero...¿cómo?- preguntó Tomoyo

- Llamémoslo...- volvió a mirar hacia la ventana -un milagro-

A fuera de la casa, Shaoran suspiraba aliviado al escuchar que Sakura estaba fuera de peligro, estaba sentado en la parte de arriba de la ventana, vio hacia el cielo y agradeció a los dioses:

- Gracias...no sé qué hubiera hecho si ella no estuviera en este mundo...realmente Gracias-

- Dejémosla descansar un rato, ¿por qué no bajamos a tomar un té?, ha sido una noche agitada- propuso Eriol ya recobrando su forma de ser de siempre.

- Estas seguro que podemos dejarla sola- preguntó Touya.

- Yo me quedaré con ella- sugirió Kero.

- Está bien, esta buenas manos- dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que nadie entendió, Yue se dio cuenta de que algo más había detrás de todo eso, algo que sólo Clow sabía - además ahora necesita total paz para dormir- Envió otra pequeña hacia la ventana, Yue fue el único que noto ese movimiento pero así pudo comprender lo que pasaba.

- Si él dice que está bien, no veo por qué estemos aquí, dejémosla descansar- dijo Yue viendo a Eriol e informándole que había descubierto el secreto de todo. Después de eso salió de la habitación seguido de Touya.

- Este tipo siempre tan frío- Kero alzó los hombros y también emprendió la salida del cuarto.

- Vamos- Eriol tomo el hombro de Tomoyo quien volvió a mirar a Sakura no muy convencida de dejarla sola -ella estará bien, te lo prometo, ya te dije que está en buenas manos- le sonrió y entonces Tomoyo accedió.

- Está bien, creo que me vendría bien ese té-

- El té que prepara Nakuru te relajará-

- Gracias-

Y empezaron a salir del cuarto sin saber que en cuanto bajarán las esclareas se toparían con otro pequeño problema:

Fujitaka Kinomoto aprovechaba un tiempo que sus asistentes le habían dado para ir a su casa, olvidarse del trabajo unos días y recargar energías. La investigación que realizaban consumía todo su tiempo que ya prácticamente había olvidado el olor de su casa.

- Hogar dulce hogar- se decía Fujitaka mientras abría la puerta sin imaginarse que al abrir esa puerta muchas cosas cambiarían para él y muchas cosas empezarían a tomar sentido y orden. Quedó congelado al ir entrando en su casa imaginando que sus hijos para esa hora ya estarían durmiendo, pero su sorpresa fue otra cuando vio a un chico sentado en su sillón junto con gato y una chica sirviendo un poco de té. Volteando su mirada ve a su hijo bajar las escaleras acompañado de un extraño ser de larga cabellera plateada y raras vestimentas.

- Todo esto me dio hambre...me preguntó si aún habrá algo de ese delicioso pastel- apareció el pequeño guardián volando.

- ¿Touya?- preguntó más que sorprendido su padre.

- ¡Papá!- Touya quedó congelado, todos voltearon entonces y todas las miradas quedaron en el recién llegado Fujitaka Kinomoto. Eriol y Tomoyo se congelaron en las escaleras cuando vieron la escena, Fujitaka Kinomoto había llegado en el peor de los momentos.

- Touya... ¿qué es todo esto?- Touya no sabía que contestar, pero fue Eriol quien llegó a calmar el asuntó.

- Es magia Señor Kinomoto...magia es su máximo esplendor- acabo de bajar las escaleras y Fujitaka se le quedo viendo, había visto a ese chico antes, hace un par de años.

- ¿Perdón?- Fujitaka aún no terminaba de sorprenderse.

- Supongo que tiene muchos preguntas señor, venga conmigo yo le explicaré todo, ¿hay algún lugar en donde podamos hablar tranquilamente?-

- ¿Ehh?...si en el estudio- dijo más por contestar algo, pues realmente no sabía lo que decía ni hacía.

- Papá...yo...- Touya iba a decir algo, pero Yue lo detuvo.

- Estará bien, él es el más indicado para explicarle todo- dijo el guardián en voz baja y Touya no dijo nada más, sólo dejo que su papá pasará frente a sus ojos a descubrir la verdad que hacia tanto tiempo le escondían. Al menos algo bueno saldría de todo eso, ya no habría más secretos con su padre, eso ahora quedaría en el pasado.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

En la parte superior de la casa Kinomoto un chico se colaba por la ventana de una chica. Por una parte agradeció el que hubieran dejado sola un momento a Sakura, quería verla pero no con todos ahí, tenía que mantener su anonimato como la había hecho hasta ese momento, nadie lo había descubierto aún y había podido ayudar a Sakura sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Entró con mucho cuidado a la habitación, se detuvo un momento a observar a su alrededor, todo era perfecto en ella. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de Sakura impregnado en todo alrededor, ese era su cuarto sin duda. Luego paso la mirada para observar lo que había, vio el pequeño oso de peluche colocado en la parte superior de su cama, si ese oso de peluche que hace años él le había regalado. No pudo evitar recordar todos esos bellos momentos de infancia y los momentos de ahora, de ellos dos juntos desde que él volviera de China, eran tantos, pero eso no impedía que él recordara a la perfección todos y cada uno de ellos. Era imposible olvidar tan solo un segundo de su vida junto a la ojiverde, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, jamás conocería a otra chica como ella.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, quería grabar todos y cada uno de los rasgos de Sakura, quería tenerlos para siempre en su memoria y sellarlos de esa forma tan especial. No se dio prisa, cuando llego, se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama. Volvió a respirar su perfume y lo grabó también para siempre. Lentamente dirigió su mano hacia el contorno de su rostro, con una extrema delicadeza recorrió poco a poco su rostro, grabando cada tacto en su piel de por vida. Casi la había perdido ese día, lo más preciado en su vida estuvo a nada de esfumarse de la faz de la Tierra, jamás se hubiera permitido que eso pasara, jamás podría él haber sobrevivido con ese dolor.

- Por un momento pensé que te perdería- le susurró aun acariciando su rostro -me hubiera vuelto loco si eso hubiera pasado- y entonces como un trueno todo volvió a su mente: él era la principal causa de eso, él y sólo él habían conseguido que el corazón de Sakura estuviera destrozado, él había sido el detonante para que Sakura deseará la muerte, él y nadie más.

- Por favor perdóname...espero que algún día me perdones por esto...pero es por tu bien...- las palabras empezaron a atorarse en su garganta -sabes que eres y siempre serás la persona más importante para mí. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo siempre cuidaré de ti, desde las sombras, desde el anonimato...pero jamás dejaré que alguien te lastime-

Se tomó una pausa para observarla bien, para grabar más en su memoria todo en ella, todo y absolutamente todo.

- Quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que sufras más por mí, de ahora en adelante yo cargaré con todo este dolor. Quiero que salgas adelante, que te olvides de mí...quiero que me saques de tu corazón...-

Las palabras eran difíciles, pero eran necesarias de otra forma seguirían en ese círculo y ninguno de los dos podría seguir viviendo en paz.

- Yo te cause esto, pero ésta...ésta es la última vez- sacó la carta que llevaba con sigo, la observó detenidamente, vio el corazón que la adornaba con infinita ternura -cuando la carta llegó a mí y me dijo que tenía que estar conmigo porque yo era la persona más importante y a la que más vas a querer en el mundo, cuando me dijo que yo era ese alguien que está destinado a ti, cuando dijo todo eso...por un momento tuve la ligera esperanza de que algún día podría estar contigo de nuevo- cerró los ojos y tomo aire -pero parece que el Destino tiene otra cosa preparada, pensé que nuestros destinos estarían fusionados por siempre...pero me equivoque...y lo que acaba de pasar hoy es la prueba de que no podemos estar más juntos, jamás. Estando juntos lo único que te espera es la muerte y yo...yo no puedo dejar que eso suceda-

Poco a poco fue bajando la carta -por eso...por eso necesitas buscar a alguien más que llene tu corazón, lo siento Sakura, pero yo no puedo llenarlo más- deposito la carta con delicadeza bajo la almohada de la ojiverde. Con ese simple y pequeño acto estaba renunciando por siempre al amor de Sakura, estaba renunciando definitivamente a ella y la estaba dejando libre.

- Perdóname Sakura, perdóname- acerco su rostro y lo puso frente a frente, sólo unos centímetros los separaban, pero quería estar lo más cerca de ella, aunque sea por una última vez -de verdad lo siento- y entonces quito toda distancia que los separaba, sus labios se tocaron por última vez en un roce suave y delicado. El castaño guardo en fuego ese último y bello contacto -Te amo...Sakura...Hasta siempre- susurró por última vez contra su boca antes de levantarse por completo. Antes de salir dio un último vistazo y entonces se decidió a salir por esa ventana, ese era el adiós definitivo.

_**...Continuará...**_

Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, triste muy muy triste capítulo, lo sé ahora si me pase de la raya y este capítulo estuvo mucho más triste, pero he decir algo...he escrito Destinos Fusionados todo para llegar a esta última escena que leyeron, oh si todo Destinos Fusionados salió desde esta pequeña y triste escena de despedida, este fue el inicio de toda esta historia que presento ante ustedes, este es el momento que se creó que en mi mente y que poco a poco fue enlazándose para formar lo que ahora conocen como Destinos Fusionados. Es por eso que este capítulo es especial para mí, y es por eso que lo escribí con tanto entusiasmo pues como ya lo dije: había estado esperando para escribir esta parte de la historia y al fin mis sueños se hacen realidad y al fin puedo presentárselas a ustedes lectores, realmente me ha gustado el resultado final y espero que a ustedes también, a pesar de que a muchos se les estarán saliendo las lágrimas en estos momentos.

Bien dicho lo anterior es hora de pasar a la historia, al fin Eriol entra en acción y ¿ahora qué pasará? Shaoran ha renunciado por completo a Sakura, Eriol ha llegado a Tomoeda, Lian Oyaji está que reboza odio hasta por los oídos y oh si Fujitaka está enterándose de todo; y si a todo eso le sumamos el hecho de que Sakura estuvo a un paso de la muerte, el resultado queridos lectores es un gran, pero gran enredo. Estamos en el punto crucial de Destinos Fusionados, pero descuiden creo que los capítulos tristes y escritos para sacar la caja de pañuelos para los moquitos se han terminado, o bueno al menos eso quiero creer =P, todo puede pasar por esta loca mente.

Bien sin más quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siempre dedican un poquito de su tiempo para escribir sus comentarios: Realmente gracias, no saben cómo me animan para seguir escribiendo esta lida historia. Y pues espero poder seguir respondiendo cada uno de sus comentarios, los leo todos y me doy a la tarea de responderlos todos, o al menos eso intento, si alguna vez llegó a no responder es por mi cabeza de chorlito que en ocasiones olvida que tiene ciertas cosas que hacer, digamos que suelo distraerme con facilidad y a veces puedo olvidar responder algún comentario, pero no crean que es por mala onda de no querer responder. Así que ya saben que espero todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Gracias por leerme y nos estamos viendo en la siguiente entrega.

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	31. Capitulo 30

******"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 30 **

**"Volviendo a la vida" **

_© P o r I v v y © _

* * *

El silencio invadió la habitación de Sakura, ahora todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, el rostro de Sakura se veía mucho más relajado después de la visita furtiva de Shaoran, a pesar de estar dormida en el fondo podía sentir que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento. Aunque aún había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, tenía esa sensación en la boca del estómago, ese cosquilleo continuo que no sabía lo que en verdad significaba; sólo tenía el pequeño gran presentimiento de que alguien importante se estaba alejando de ella.

- Shaoran- murmuró entre sueños, inconscientemente ella sabía que la persona que se alejaba de ella era él, inconscientemente sentía que él había estado ahí y que ya no volvería más. Una última y pequeña lagrima solitaria se derramó por su pálido rostro mientras ella seguía sumida en el mundo de los sueños, al parecer su mente estaba durmiendo pero su cuerpo podía sentir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era como si su cuerpo comprendiera que jamás volvería a tener a Shaoran tan cerca e inconscientemente estuviera reaccionando ante algo que probablemente no recordaría cuando por fin despertara.

... .. ... .. ... ... ... ...

Fujitaka Kinomoto escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras de aquel chico de gafas que tenía frente a él, le costaba comprender algunas cosas y era como si toda una vida se viniera encima, Eriol obviamente trataba de explicar todo de forma corta y concisa sin entrar mucho en detalles más con lo relacionado en los últimos acontecimientos, después de todo aún había cosas que él también tenía que hablar con Sakura. Todos esos acontecimientos, todos esos enredos, todo eso de la magia...era simplemente algo que quería entrar en la cabeza de Fujitaka Kinomoto como en estampida, incluso el enterarse de que Sakura había estado pasando por malos momentos debido a su separación con Shaoran Li era algo que lo perturbaba. Cuando finalmente Eriol le contó sobre lo que había pasado ese día la mente de Fujitaka se detuvo, su hija, su preciado tesoro estuvo a punto de partir de este mundo. Todo era tan abrumador en ese momento, se sentía excluido de toda la vida de sus hijos, una vida de la que estaba totalmente desconectado. Puso las manos sobre su rostro y se apoyó con sus rodillas. Tenía que pensar, tomarlo con calma.

- Señor Kinomoto- empezó a hablar Eriol después de dar un tiempo para que el padre Kinomoto procesará toda la información que acaba de recibir, después de todo no todos los días te enteras que tus hijos tienen habilidades especiales y que uno de ellos incluso es un hechicero hecho y derecho. -Señor quiero que sepa que Sakura no le había dicho todo esto no porque no confiará en usted, sino porque quería protegerlo a usted, ella sabía y comprendió rápidamente de los peligros que correría cuando empezó a involucrarse con la magia y más ahora con todo lo que está pasando, ella ve los resultados de lo que un hechicero lleno de odio y venganza es capaz de hacer-

- Sé que ni Sakura ni Touya son malos hijos- tomo aire y quito los lentes de sus ojos -supongo que tarde o temprano me iba a enterar de esto, aunque también supongo que no escogí el mejor momento para enterarme, justo hoy, justo ahora- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ciertamente señor Kinomoto- Eriol comprendió que el padre de Sakura era una gran persona y que sabría cómo aceptar todo esto de la magia, también comprendió que no habría represarías contra los hijos por ocultar algo tan importante y que al contrario de todo, ahora esos dos tendrían un apoyo muy importante, el apoyo de su padre.

- Gracias por contarme todo esto, de alguna forma creo que fue la mejor forma de enterarme y también sé que esto no fue una coincidencia, de alguna forma creo que esto estaba predeterminado a pasar-

- Esto era algo inevitable- dijo Eriol muy misterioso, Fujitaka se le quedo viendo un poco extrañado -es como usted dice, este encuentro no fue casual después de todo en este mundo no existen las coincidencias...sólo lo inevitable-

- Dracias por todo- dijo finalmente Fujitaka comprendiendo las palabras de aquel chico tan peculiar que resultaba ser la reencarnación del mago que inicio toda esta aventura.

- Fue una plática muy interesante sin dudar- respondió Eriol con sus brazos hacia atrás y con ese toque misterioso que sólo él tiene.

- Definitivamente-

- Es hora de retirarme- Eriol empezaba a salir de la habitación -creo que allá afuera se han de estar preguntando como esta todo aquí adentro-

- Podrías decirle a mi hijo que venga un momento, me gustaría hablar antes con él a solas-

- Por supuesto- Eriol inclinó la cabeza como despedida y salió de la habitación por completo.

Al regresar a la sala su llegada era la más esperada, todos voltearon a mirarlo y de inmediato Touya y Yukito se pusieron de pie al ver al chico de lentes regresar después de un buen rato, la cara de duda estaba reflejada por completo en el rostro de Touya Kinomoto.

- ¿Cómo te fue Eriol?- Nakuru rompió el silencio que se formó por un instante en la sala.

- Tu padre quiere verte- se dirigió al moreno quien se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?- preguntó Touya acercándose a Eriol.

- Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo- Touya bufó ante esa contestación, ese mocoso era un engreído sólo por ser la reencarnación de Clow, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Touya en ese momento, ya después se encargaría de poner en su lugar a ese chiquillo pues en ese momento sólo podía pensar en la cara que debería de tener su padre al enterarse de todo lo que le han estado ocultando.

- Al menos me dirás que fue lo que le dijiste- pidió el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- Todo- fue la única respuesta del ojiazul.

- Olvídalo- Touya no dijo más y se marchó para ver a su padre.

Dentro del estudio Fujitaka observaba fijamente hacia el librero lleno de documentos, libros e investigaciones, pero no precisamente observaba los libros, su mirada estaba perdida tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a mencionar para cuándo llegará su hijo. Un largo suspiro corrió por el lugar justo en el momento en que se oyeron unos toques en la puerta. Touya no espero respuesta, sabía que su padre lo estaba esperando así que sólo aviso a la puerta y unos segundos después abrió cautelosamente la puerta del estudio de su padre.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando Touya cerró la puerta, ninguno de los hombres pronuncio palabra alguna, Touya simplemente parado con la puerta por detrás y su padre a unos pasos de él con el perfil hacia el estante de libros. Finalmente fue Touya el que rompió el silencio:

- Lo siento- dos simples palabras que llegaron claramente hasta los oídos de Fujitaka quien después de oír eso, volteo para quedar de frente a su hijo. En su cara no había reproche alguno, sólo esa sonrisa que Fujitaka tenía especialmente para sus hijos, una sonrisa amable y llena de amor y cariño.

- No hay nada que perdonar, nadie en esta casa ha hecho algo malo-

- Pero...- se sorprendió un poco Touya - ¿no estas enfadado?-

- Sorprendido quizás, pero no enojado- Fujitaka acorto la distancia con su hijo hasta poder poner su mano sobre el fuerte hombro de su hijo -el joven Eriol me explicó claramente el porqué de su desconfianza para decirme acerca de...la magia-

- No era nuestra intención ocultártelo...pero...- dijo el moreno siendo interrumpido por su padre.

- La magia no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar, lo sé-

- Gracias por comprender- Touya al fin pudo relajar su semblante al saber que su padre no guardaba rencor alguno.

- Son mis hijos, son lo más importante para mí y siempre los estaré apoyando así se trate de magia o cualquier otra cosa, le prometí a su madre que siempre estaría ahí para ustedes. Sé que últimamente he estado un poco ausente no me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero espero que ahora las cosas cambien un poco, sé que las cosas mejorarán ahora que los secretos se acabaron en esta familia-

Touya sonrió y su padre por fin soltó a su hijo. - Ahora vamos que quiero ver a tu hermana, sé que ahora está fuera de peligro, pero aun así quisiera verla-

- Acerca de eso...- empezó a decir Touya deteniendo a su padre quien estaba por salir de la habitación -lo siento...no pude proteger a Sakura adecuadamente, permití que la lastimarán y no pude evitarlo-

- Touya...- su padre volvió hacia su hijo -yo sé que tú siempre estarás para proteger a Sakura, pero no tienes por qué disculparte, yo sé que hiciste lo que pudiste por protegerla, pero tienes que comprender que en ocasiones pasan cosas inevitables, hay veces en las que por más que quieres proteger a las personas que más quieres, simplemente no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Justo como con tu madre. Nadeshiko era lo más importante para mí en la vida, juntos luchamos hasta el final para poder seguir juntos, la protegí hasta el último segundo de su maravillosa vida, pero ni así pude evitar que ella se fuera lejos de nosotros. Touya... lo que le paso a Sakura no podías evitarlo, la parte mágica estaba fuera de tu alcance y...la parte de su corazón...es algo que tampoco podías evitar, Sakura tarde o temprano iba a pasar por las dichas y decepciones del amor, es algo inevitable, es algo que todo ser humano experimenta a lo largo de su vida. No te voy a mentir diciendo que no me siento decepcionado de ese chico, pero esa fue su decisión y lo único que podemos hacer ahora es demostrarle a tu hermana que no está sola, darle todo nuestro apoyo y cariño, ahora más que nunca sé que mi hija es una chica muy fuerte y con gran valor, yo sé que ahora todo estará bien-

- Siempre sabes que decir, realmente me sorprendes- dijo Touya orgulloso de tener a un padre como Fujitaka, estaba más que agradecido con la vida por darle al mejor padre del mundo.

- Es algo que se aprende con los años- sonrió a su hijo una vez más antes de volver a iniciar su camino hacia la habitación de su hija -vamos quiero ver a Sakura- y ahora si ambos Kinomoto salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y con ello cerrando por completo el mundo de secretos mágicos en esa familia.

- Por cierto hijo, el joven Hiragizawa mencionó a una pequeña creatura que ha vivido con nosotros desde hace tiempo- dijo Fujitaka sin dejar de caminar

- El muñeco de felpa- a Touya le salió una pequeña vena en la frente.

- ¿Muñeco de felpa?-

- Papá, ese muñequito es el responsable de todas las desapariciones de dulces en los últimos años-

- Vaya ahora sé a dónde iban a parar todos esos dulces- una gotita apareció en su nuca - creo que será divertido conocerlo-

- No tienes idea papá...no tienes idea- ironizó el hijo Kinomoto por última vez.

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo ya todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, Eriol estaba sentado en la sala tomando un poco de té, cortesía de Nakuru. El ambiente ya estaba mucho más relajado sabiendo a Sakura fuera de peligro y a Fujitaka enterado de todo el asunto de la magia. Ahora que eso estaba en orden Eriol pensó que sería buena idea empezar a indagar sobre lo que ha pasado exactamente durante su ausencia, estaba enterado de algunas cosas, pero no de todo. Empezó por observar al chico nuevo y decidió que sería buena idea empezar por ahí.

- Bien ahora que todo está mucho más tranquilo- empezó a hablar atrayendo la atención de los otros dos chicos de su edad que estaban sentados en el sillón de a lado - me gustaría presentarme como se debe- dijo ahora sólo mirando a Ryo -mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, y vengo de Londres- terminó con su sonrisa misteriosa de siempre.

Ryo se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la presentación tan repentina y Tomoyo sólo dibujo una pequeña sonrisita al ver que Eriol seguía siendo tan impredecible como siempre.

- Ahhh...-dudó un poco Ryo pero después pensó que sería descortés no responder nada - oh sí, mucho gusto, yo soy Ryo Kentaro-

- Es verdad, con todo el alboroto no los había presentado correctamente- completo Tomoyo -se me olvidaba que ustedes dos no se conocen-

- Si veo que han cambiado muchas cosas en estos años- continuo Eriol y entonces cambio su semblante por uno más serio -supongo que estas enterado de todo el asunto de la magia- se dirigió de nuevo a Ryo.

- Si...hace poco me enteré, es realmente impresionante todo esto- Ryo se compuso rápidamente de la curiosa mirada del joven Hiragizawa.

- Tómatelo con calma, la magia no es algo con lo cual jugar- Eriol volvió a su aire de misterio.

- Si ya me he dado cuenta de eso, lo tendré en mente, gracias- Ryo pensó que ese chico era bastante extraño, lucía muy maduro y con muchos conocimientos, además por lo poco que había visto esa noche todos en esa casa lo respetaban.

- Ryo, Eriol es la reencarnación del Mago Clow, el creador de las cartas que ahora posee Sakura- interrumpió Tomoyo para aclarar el porqué de la presencia de Eriol -realmente has llegado en el momento más adecuado- ahora se dirigió a Eriol -realmente no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti- empezó a enternecer su mirada -salvaste a Sakura y... me salvaste a mí...gracias-

- No podía dejar que algo le pasará a Sakura y mucho menos a ti- Eriol terminó con pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta era una sonrisa diferente, no era esa sonrisa de misterio que siempre tiene, esta era diferente, era suave y llena de tranquilidad.

Ryo de inmediato noto la atmósfera extraña que se formó en ese momento, no podía explicar cómo se sentía, pero era una sensación de que el chico nuevo podría convertirse en un rival en la carrera por conquistar a la amatista. Quizá sólo era su imaginación, el chico acababa de llegar y habían pasado muchas cosas en las últimas horas, quizás sólo fuera el cansancio, pero quizás fuera la forma en como Tomoyo lo miró o la forma en como él le respondió con esa sonrisa lo que lo llevo a pensar en él recién llegado como un posible rival en el futuro.

- Por cierto, aprovechando que estamos aquí- Eriol retomó el tema - me gustaría saber algunas cosas-

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?- se preguntó Tomoyo.

- Pues más de todo un poco, quisiera saber un poco más de lo que ha pasado, como por ejemplo que es lo que paso entre nuestros amigos castaños, ¿por qué Shaoran Li no está aquí?, también me gustaría saber más del enemigo al que se ha estado enfrentando Sakura, sé algunas cosas pero que mejor que escuchar todo de las personas que lo has estado viviendo-

- Pues en cuanto a Sakura y Shaoran- Tomoyo volteó a ver a Ryo un poco dudosa de seguir hablando de eso, pero prosiguió al Ryo sonreír dulcemente tranquilizándola -pues verás...-

Tomoyo relato a la perfección el cómo Li y Sakura fueron felices por un tiempo, lo bien que se llevaban y lo mucho que se querían. También habló que los problemas empezaron específicamente cuando una chica nueva entro a la escuela e intento hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Sakura mientras engañaba a Shaoran haciéndose pasar por un ángel ante sus ojos, y por último le conto acerca de la más grande de las decepciones de Sakura al enterarse que Shaoran y esa chica nueva estaban prácticamente comprometidos. Del mismo modo le conto a grandes rasgos la llegada del nuevo enemigo y las reglas básicas de los duelos con Shino Oyaji.

- Falta algo importante por mencionar- interrumpió Ryo - hay alguien a quien has omitido en esta historia- se dirigió a Tomoyo.

- ¿Ah sí?-

- Estas olvidando a cierto personaje rubio que ronda por la escuela- eso último lo dijo con desagrado.

- Jajajaja claro, estaba olvidando mencionar a nuestro peculiar compañero Seint Ko- Tomoyo respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante Ryo.

- ¿Seint Ko?- preguntó Eriol-

- Si, Seint Ko es un chico de nuestra edad, siempre está detrás de Sakura tratando de convencerla de que sea su novia, es muy popular entre las chicas y sobre todo es el hermano menor de la chica Ko, la que provocó el rompimiento de nuestros amigos.

- Ahora veo- Eriol se quedó un poco pensativo, le acababan de dar información de lo pasado en los últimos años, pero en alguna parte de su cerebro mínimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos a sospechar y pensar que algo más había entre los dos jóvenes que tenía frente a sí, no sabía por qué le importo eso en ese momento, como así tampoco se dio cuenta que sin querer empezaba a considerar a Ryo como un duro y fuerte rival, ¿pero rival para qué?, era la pregunta que quedó sepultada en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, al menos por esos momentos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver que el chico de gafas no decía nada más. Esas últimas palabras despertaron a Eriol de sus pensamientos.

- Está todo bien, sólo me quede pensando algunas cosas- por la mente de Eriol pasaban muchas cosas pero por ahora era más el hecho de que Sakura y Shaoran no estuvieran juntos, había cosas que no parecían encajar del todo y menos podía creer que Shaoran fuera tan arisco con Sakura más cuando...hace rato él...Había varias cosas que tendría que ir descubriendo poco a poco para poder ayudar mejor a Sakura a acabar con lo que se le venía.

Justo en ese momento el señor Fujitaka bajaba junto con su hijo, ya había visto a Sakura y ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

- Muchas gracias a todos por cuidar de mi hija- agradeció el señor Kinomoto.

- No es nada señor, Sakura es una persona muy importante para todos- respondió Tomoyo.

- Siempre vamos a cuidar de ella- completó Yukito.

- Lo sé chicos, gracias-

- Bueno señor Kinomoto, ahora que todo está tranquilo creo que todos deberíamos volver a nuestras casas- empezó Eriol.

- Otra vez gracias por toda su ayuda- repitió Fujitaka.

- Señor Fujitaka, si no es mucha molestia- empezó a decir Tomoyo -a mí me gustaría quedarme con Sakura si no le molesta-

- Claro que no Tomoyo, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa-

- Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto-

- ¿Estas segura de esto?- Ryo llamó su atención - es tarde y deberías de descansar- sonó un poco preocupado.

- Estaré bien, descansaré, pero sólo quiero estar cerca de Sakura, es mi mejor amiga- Tomoyo lo dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

- Pero...-

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes- insistió la amtista.

- De acuerdo- se resignó no muy convencido del todo.

- Bien entonces vayamos todos a descansar- concluyó Eriol y todos los de ahí salieron de esa casa a excepción de Tomoyo, todos iban sus casas a descansar después de la intensa jornada que habían tenido. Todos ellos necesitarían realmente un buen descanso para lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

La mañana transcurría, en la escuela hubo varios ausentismos, Sakura no llego a clases, Tomoyo y Ryo tampoco fueron, incluso Shaoran había decidido tomarse el día. Esto no pasó desapercibido para un par de hermanos, ambos conocían las razones de ausentismo, uno de ellos había causado un gran alboroto la noche anterior. Pero a pesar de todo para Shino Oyaji, alías Seint Ko, la curiosidad por saber que era lo que había pasado después rayaba en los límites. Tenía que saber que había pasado con Sakura Kinomoto y su nuevo y recién llegado amigo de Inglaterra. Por eso después de clases se dispuso a ir hacia la casa Kinomoto para aplacar sus dudas, con la excusa de saber por qué todos los amigos cercanos de Sakura habían faltado y más importante porque la chica de hermosos ojos verdes también había faltado a clases.

Cuando llego a la casa Kinomoto, todo estaba ya bastante tranquilo. Tomoyo y Ryo acababan de marcharse después de un largo día.

- Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto- saludó el chico rubio al Fujitaka abrir la puerta.

- Buenas tardes joven Ko- el padre de Sakura saludo al chico que había visto en un par de ocasiones.

- Disculpe señor ¿esta Sakura? es que vine porque hoy no fue a la escuela y sus amigos tampoco llegaron, sólo quería saber que todo estuviera bien- mintió el chico.

- Oh claro, si pues ella no se sentía muy bien entonces mejor se quedó en cama, aún ahora está durmiendo-

- Señor podría pasar a verla un momento, como supuse que estaría enferma le traje este presente para que se recupere- el chico saco de su espalda una linda rosa blanca-

- Si por su puesto, adelante- Fujitaka no podía decirle que no a ese chico tan amable que había venido a preguntar por la ausencia de su hija en la escuela.

- Gracias Señor sólo será un momento-

Fujitaka le indicó el camino y Seint Ko llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, era raro entrar en esa habitación después de todo el daño que le había causado a la ojiverde la noche anterior. Al tocar la manija de la puerta sintió las ganas de echarse a correr, por un momento un poco de decencia vino a él y no se creyó capaz de entrar y ver a la cara a Sakura, no después de haberla lastimado tanto, por un momento un destello de su lado bueno salió a flote y por un momento pensó que era un cretino al hacerle eso a una chica tan buena y gentil como lo era ella.

Pero todo eso se evaporó de su mente, sacudió su cabeza y retomo su camino, ya no había vuelta atrás, no después de todo lo malo que había hecho. Así que abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación de su enemiga, aunque por otro momento se preguntó ¿por qué era su enemiga? ¿Era sólo porque su madre se lo ordenaba? Cualquier cosa que empezara a pensar de nuevo desapareció cuando vio la frágil figura de Sakura Kinomoto en su cama, hay estaba ella tan tranquila después de haber revivido todo su dolor y sufrimiento en una sola noche. Era fuerte, tenía que admitirlo, no cualquiera logra aguantar tanto tiempo dentro de su burbuja negra, pero ella lo hizo, lo hizo hasta llegar a su punto crítico, el punto donde la conciencia humana no soporta más sufrimiento y se entrega a la muerte. Desgraciadamente para él, la llegada de la reencarnación de Clow evito que su plan fuera concretado.

- Preciosa, realmente hermosa- dijo en voz baja al llegar a un lado de la cama de Sakura. La chica de ojos esmeralda estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, ahora su rostro reflejaba paz y no sufrimiento, parecería que nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos días hubiera pasado por su hermoso rostro, ahora denotaba todo esa tranquilidad y gentiliza de siempre, aun estando durmiendo.

El chico se embelesó con ella, se acercó un poco más cuando algo llamó su atención, había algo rosa que sobresalía por un costado de la almohada de Sakura.

- Pero...- sin dudarlo el chico se inclinó para verificar aquella extraña cosa rosa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprobar que eso realmente era una carta Sakura. Era la primera vez que veía una carta tan de cerca, así que con cuidado la tomo y se sorprendió un poco al ver la carta que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Seint?- el chico se había quedado admirando la carta que realmente no notó el momento en el que la chica de ojos verdes empezó a abrir los ojos. Pero fue cuando la chica ojiverde también cayó en cuenta de lo que tenía el rubio en sus manos -¿de...de dónde sacaste eso?-

- Ehh... Sakura...- el chico se vio sorprendido y sólo atinó a decir - ah esto...simplemente lo encontré-

- ¿Lo encontraste?- Sakura no podía creer que esa carta estuviera en manos de Seint.

- Si...si- el chico intentó recuperarse mientras Sakura tenía una gran cara de desconcierto, Sint había dicho claramente que lo había encontrado, pero las palabras son peligrosas cuando no se explican correctamente, y en este caso era así. él nunca explicó que acababa de encontrar la carta por lo que Sakura entendió que él había encontrado la carta mucho antes, que la carta lo había encontrado a él. ¿Eso significaba que Seint era la persona destinada para ella, él era su gran amor? La duda y la incertidumbre entraron en Sakura, quizá por que en el fondo deseaba que la carta estuviera con esa otra persona, con el chico de ojos chocolate y sonrisa cautivadora.

- ¿Es tuya?- preguntó el chico conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Si- la chica se enderezo y quedo sentada en su cama -es algo muy especial para mí-

- Si lo es, entonces toma- el chico le extendió la carta y Sakura dudo por un momento en tomarla, después de todo, según parecía la carta lo había escogido a él -tómala, es tuya- insistió el chico sabiendo claramente lo que estaba haciendo, estaba entregando una carta Sakura, las mismas cartas que él estaba tratando de robar y por las que habían pasado tantos problemas. Pero después de todo ese no era el momento para robar cartas, la chica había sufrido bastante la noche anterior y además aún no podía descubrir su identidad, aún no podían saber que él era Shino Oyaji, no hasta que tuviera las cartas en su poder.

- Gracias- Sakura tomo de nuevo la carta, hubo un pequeño momento en el que ambos sostenían la carta, pero nada pasó, otra vez Sakura esperaba que algo pasara justo cuando los dos tuvieran la carta, algún indicio de que él era el indicado, pero nada. La chica ojiverde se quedó mirando la carta un rato hasta que Seint la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el chico al ver la cara de cuestionamiento de Sakura con la carta.

- Ehh...si, si, está todo bien- mintió pero aun así la duda quedo en su mente - Gracias por venir a visitarme- cambió por completo el tema.

- Cómo no iba a venir a visitarte, si hoy no fuiste a la escuela- Seint volvió a su papel de chico lindo -además fue raro, hoy ni tú, o Daidouji o el chico Ko fueron a la escuela- Seint omitió a propósito el hecho de que Shaoran Li tampoco fuera a la escuela, el tipo no venía el caso y era mejor dejarlo fuera de la conversación si quería mantener el buen humor que parecía tener la chica en esos momentos.

- ¿Ah sí?- Sakura intentó comprender un poco, miro por la ventana, el Sol empezaba a bajar denotando que el día estaba poco a poco terminando; lo que significaba que había dormido de más y no había ido a la escuela. Luego empezó a pensar en sus amigos ni Tomoyo ni Ryo habían ido a la escuela y entonces lo recordó, la noche anterior, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sentido, todo el dolor que había rememorado. Pero de nuevo llegó esa sensación de que todo ahora estaba bien, esa tranquilidad y esa libertad que no había sentido en los últimos días. Tenía que saber que había pasado, Kero seguramente estaría escondido por ahí, el sabría todo. Inconscientemente la chica ojiverde empezó a buscar con la mirada a su pequeño amigo guardián, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Seint.

- ¿Buscas algo?- preguntó de nuevo el chico.

- Está bien, sólo estoy un poco adormilada aún-

- Mejor te dejo descansar- empezó a decir el chico. Sakura pensó detenerlo por un momento, pero después lo reconsideró y sería mejor si el chico se fuera. Por ahora sólo quería dejar las cosas en claro en su cabeza y saber lo que terminó de ocurrir cuando ella perdiera el conocimiento. - Me gustó mucho poder verte despierta, me quedo más tranquilo-

Sakura sintió raro al escuchar eso, volvió a ver la carta que aún tenía en sus manos y nuevamente la duda empezó a rondar por su cabeza, ¿sería posible eso, qué fuera Seint la persona indicada? Tenía que pensar muchas cosas, así que por el momento sólo se decidió a sonreír amablemente y como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

- Cuídate Sakura, nos vemos mañana ¿irás mañana a la escuela?- preguntó antes de marcharse por completo el joven Ko.

- Sí, mañana ya iré a la escuela-

- Entonces hasta mañana flor de cerezo- y Seint cerró la puerta por completo dejando a Sakura con un leve sonrojo, por alguna razón sintió bien el escuchar esas palabras, pero... ¿sería acaso que...?

Las dudas y todo lo acontecido el día anterior fueron relatados por Kero en cuanto el chico Ko desapareció. Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida al escuchar los detalles, el cómo su vida estuvo en peligro, el cómo Tomoyo estuvo en peligro, el cómo Eriol llego para salvar el día e incluso como el recién llegado había pateado el trasero de Shino Oyaji. Sakura se enteró de casi todo, sólo le faltó algo por decir, pero es que no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, simplemente eso era algo que no le competía decir al guardián y eso era: Fujitaka Kinomoto sabe todo ahora.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el guardián al ver que la ojiverde estaba estática.

- Estoy bien, sólo un poco sorprendida- se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta -Creo que iré por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo?- la chica trató de cambiar brutalmente en tema de conversación, tenía demasiada información en su cabeza y necesitaba procesar todo poco a poco -¿Qué te parece si te traigo algunos dulces?, iré a ver que encuentro en la cocina- y sin más salió de la habitación.

- Sakura...- suspiró Kero al ver a la chica tan rara después de decirle todo lo que había pasado, sabía que no reaccionaría tan bien al decirle que su depresión la llevo casi al borde de la muerte, aunque a decir verdad lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba. Ahora se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterará de que su padre ya estaba al tanto de su situación mágica.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

En la casa Li se vivía una tarde tranquila, pareciera que nadie viviera en esa casa, la madre Li estaba en la oficina revisando algunos documentos mientras que su hijo varón trataba de hallar la tranquilidad en su corazón. La noche anterior lo más preciado en su vida había estado a punto de desaparecer y ahora ya se había resignado a cualquier posibilidad de regresar a lado de Sakura, devolvió la carta, devolvió la libertad a Sakura y terminó definitivamente con cualquier esperanza de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. En esos momentos pensaba y trataba de convencerse de que había hecho lo mejor para ella, dejarla ir, dejarla para siempre. Por su puesto siempre estaría al pendiente de ella, jamás podría no velar por su bien así como jamás podría dejar de quererla.

Para tratar de hallar la paz interior y para calmar a su corazón, Shaoran meditaba profundamente en la privacidad de su habitación, Respiraba profundamente y sacaba el aire lentamente, llenando y vaciando por completo sus pulmones para lograr su objetivo. Pero toda esa calma se vería terminada por los repentinos gritos que empezó a escuchar y que de antes de darse cuenta tendría junto a su oído dejándolo prácticamente sordo y aturdido.

- ¡Shaoran! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! ¡Eres muy malo, malo, malo, malo!-

- ¿Mei Ling?- el chico estaba totalmente atrapado en el abrazo sobreprotector de la su recién llegada prima quien no dejaba de apachurrarlo como si de un oso de peluche se tratase.

- ¡Jamás me llamas, siempre tengo que estar buscándote! ¡Te desapareces por completo! ¡No dices nada y de repente llegan noticias a China de que te vas a comprometer!- La chica seguía estrujando a su primo reprochando con gritos.

- Mei...- el chico trataba de zafarse el agarre de su prima sin éxito alguno.

- ¡Tienes mucho que explicar! ¡Explícate, porque te vas comprometer, y más aún con alguien que no es Kinomoto! ¡Acaso has perdido la cabeza, NO ya sé, seguramente dejaste la cabeza en el avión rumbo a Japón, porque no encuentro ninguna otra explicación coherente!- ahora la china lo zarandeaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando. Porque eso había sido cierto, ella estaba muy tranquila en China y muy feliz porque por medio de Tomoyo se había enterado que todo ahora estaba bastante bien entre su primo y Kinomoto, y de repente llega la noticia a la casa Li de que el heredero de la familia al fin se iba a comprometer con la chica de la familia Ko. La misma chica que meses atrás había visto rondar la casa Li y que se rumoraba sería la prometida del Shaoran. En ese entonces nada de eso pasó y su primo había encontrado la manera de escapar de los planes de su madre e ir hacia donde estaba su verdadero amor. Pero no mucho tiempo después pasa esto, la noticia realmente la había dejado en shock y por eso en cuanto la china consiguiera el permiso de sus padres para viajar a Japón, era que había empacado sus cosas y tomado el primer vuelo a Japón.

- Mei Ling...me asfixias- dijo el chino al sentir que el aire empezaba a faltarle. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la chica cayera en cuenta de que estaba prácticamente matando a su querido primo, por lo que lo soltó de inmediato -¿qué...haces...aquí?-ﾴpreguntó de inmediato mientras recuperaba un poco de aire.

- Si claro, a mí también me da gusto verte Shaoran- dijo Mei Ling poniéndose de pie y al mismo tiempo llevando sus manos sobre sus caderas reprochando la falta de amabilidad y la forma cortante de recibir a su prima - "¿qué haces aquí?" es la mejor forma que tienes de saludar a tu prima-

- Lo siento Mei, no lo hice a propósito, pero tú tienes la culpa llegas sin avisar y además llegas gritándome y reclamándome un montón de cosas- el chico se puso de pie también.

- Pero yo así soy, deberías de estar acostumbrado-

- Lo siento Mei, no estoy pasando por un bueno momento- tomo aire -Pero si me da gusto verte-

- Más te vale eh- la chica sonrió ya relajando los brazos y ahora cambiando totalmente su expresión por una más comprensiva al ver la mala cara que tenía su primo en esos momentos -las cosas no van bien ¿verdad?-

Esta vez no recibió respuesta del chico frente a ella, pero ese silencio basto para decirle a ella que todo estaba fuera de control y que realmente el chico no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. Pero por eso mismo había ido para Japón, en cuanto supo de la noticia del compromiso de su primo, supo que las cosas no estaban bien, conocía a Shaoran y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no era normal que de la noche a la mañana él dejara a Kinomoto para simplemente prometerse con una completa extraña. Algo estaba mal ahí y ella estaba dispuesta a encontrar las respuestas para de alguna forma ayudar a los que consideraba sus mejores amigos.

- Gracias por venir Mei- el chico dijo esas palabras sin pensarlo mucho, realmente en esos últimos años su prima se había convertido en una gran amiga y en una buena confidente, en esos momentos agradecía que su prima lo conociera tan bien como para saber que las cosas no estaban bien, aun cuando él no le había dicho nada aún de lo acontecido desde que hubiera llegado a Japón. Lo pensó y confirmó que le hacía muy bien el tener su compañía en esos momentos tan difíciles para él.

- Para que están las primas si no es para jalarte las orejas cuando te lo mereces- bromeo la chica. Shaoran se acercó y la abrazo dándole la bienvenida.

- De verdad gracias por estar aquí Mei- Se separó de la chica quien lo veía con una gran sonrisa -Por cierto, ¿alguien más sabe que estás aquí?- preguntando obviamente si Sakura o Tomoyo sabían de su llegada a Japón, pero no atreviéndose a mencionar los nombres.

- Sólo la tía Ieran sabía que vendría, nadie más sabe de mi llegada-

- ¿Mi madre lo sabía?- se sorprendió un poco.

- Debía de saberlo, después de todo me costó mucho trabajo conseguir el permiso de mis padres para pasar una temporada aquí, fue sólo porque saben que Tía Ieran está aquí pasando una temporada, que me dejaron venir-

- ¿Piensas quedarte?-

- ¿Te molesta?, pensé que te daría gusto saber que viviré contigo en Japón- la chica empezaba a sentirse triste pero Shaoran no la dejo si quiera continuar.

- De hecho, esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo- el chino dibujo una pequeña sonrisa la cual Mei Ling no pudo resistir.

- ¡Yeiiii!- celebró la chica lanzándose de nuevo a abrazar a su primo con demasiado entusiasmo -¡vas a ver que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, iremos juntos a la escuela, las cosas se van a solucionar, ya verás que si Shaoran, ya verás que sí!- Esta vez a Shaoran no le molesto que Mei Ling estuviera prácticamente dejándolo sin aire, es más por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un poco de felicidad en su vida. Mei Ling no podía haber escogido un mejor momento para llegar.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Sakura...hija- Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba sentado en la sala cuando Sakura empezó a descender las escaleras. La ojiverde se sorprendió al ver a su padre leyendo tranquilamente en la sala, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más pues cuando lo notó ya su padre estaba estrechándola en sus brazos. Sakura no dijo nada y se dejó abrazar, no sabía el porqué de esa reacción por parte de su padre pero le gusto, hacía mucho tiempo que su padre no la abrazaba de esa forma por lo que en esa ocasión sólo se dejó querer, dejo que la calidez de su padre la rodeara y tranquilizara por completo.

- Qué bueno que ya estás despierta- le dijo soltando por fin a su hija.

- Papá... ¿te preocupaste por mí?-

- Cómo no voy a hacerlo, eres mi hija- le sonrió con dulzura - lo que te paso fue muy peligroso, y realmente me alegró mucho de que ya estés bien, y mucho más me alegra el verte ya despierta-

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron papá?- se extrañó la ojiverde.

- Todo- fue lo único que dijo -ven hija, vamos a la cocina por algo de comer y después platicamos más tranquilamente, supongo que debes de estar hambrienta- y un rugido del estómago de Sakura se hizo presente y ella se avergonzó un poco -eso me dice que si- y su padre la dirigió a la cocina.

Comieron tranquilamente, platicaron y finalmente Fujitaka le contó que ahora él estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos mágicos que habían estado sucediendo desde hace unos años, le dijo que el amable chico inglés le había explicado toda la situación y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo le dijo y aclaró que él no estaba para nada sentido o enojado por el que ella le estuviera guardando un secreto como ese durante tanto tiempo.

- Papá...- la chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, realmente no esperaba esa noticia, pero después pensó que quizá ya era hora de que todo se supiera y que ya no hubiera secretos con su padre -gracias por ser mi papá- fue lo único que dijo, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir por esos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Fujitaka se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarla nuevamente.

- Gracias por ser mi hija- le dijo dulcemente -tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti-

- Y...- empezó a decir nuevamente la chica -...perdón por preocuparte mucho, lo de anoche no volverá a pasar- se secó poco a poco las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus hermosos ojos.

- Lo único que me importa ahora es que tú estés con bien, el pasado ya no importa, ya habrá tiempo para arreglar todo-

- Te quiero papá- dijo, las palabras de su padre por cortas que fueran la tranquilizaban y le daban la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Con eso Sakura sabía que a pesar de las adversidades ahora ella daría lo mejor de sí y trataría de disfrutar la vida al máximo, eso a pesar de no tener a Shaoran a su lado. Ahora todo estaba más claro en su mente, ahora trataría de volver a tener esa sonrisa en su rostro que iluminaba a los demás, ahora dejaría de lado la tristeza, ahora volvería a los fuertes entrenamientos con Kero para poder manipular más las cartas y finalmente ahora trataría de llevar una vida sin Shaoran. No sabía si habría más problemas en el camino, pero lo intentaría y lucharía para que todo estuviera bien.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Al final de cuentas al día siguiente Sakura tampoco fue a la escuela, ella estaba disponiéndose para ir a la escuela cuando su hermano la metió a la fuerza a la cama.

- Ni creas que hoy irás a la escuela monstruo, al menos debes de descansar otro día y ya mañana veremos, son ordenes de papá- alegó su hermano para tratar de desviar la atención que su hermana le estaba poniendo, esto por si se le ocurría pensar que él estaba siendo bueno con ella, aunque en realidad así fuera.

Sakura por esa ocasión obedeció sonriente sabiendo que las cosas ahora estaban mucho mejor en su familia y que los secretos de la magia ya no tenían razón de ser, al menos para su pequeña pero cálida familia.

Así mientras Sakura se tomaba otro día en casa, en la escuela la llegada de un chico nuevo hacía eco por todos lados y más cuando se trataba de un apuesto y gentil chico inglés.

- Chicos quiero que den la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero de clases- decía el profesor mientras Eriol estudiaba cuidadosamente a sus nuevos compañeros de clase. A algunos los reconocía de la primaria, otros eran nuevos para él -Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y viene de Inglaterra, quizás algunos de ustedes lo recuerden pues hace unos años él estudió una corta temporada en la primaria- La sonrisa de Eriol era evidente cuando notó que no podía tocarle mejor salón que ese, su buen amigo Shaoran Li estaba ahí, eso sería muy interesante. Por su puesto también noto que estaba la hermosa Tomoyo, así como también pudo notar un lugar vació frente a Li que rápidamente y sin que nadie le dijera supo que era de su querida amiga Sakura Kinomoto, la cual seguramente estaría en casa recuperándose después de lo ocurrido un par noches atrás. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella o con Shaoran, pero ya habría la oportunidad para hacerlo.

El profesor terminaba la presentación del nuevo estudiante cuando un chico capto la atención de Eriol, un chico rubio que lo miraba de cierta forma un tanto rencorosa, tenía un aura extraña, fue un aura que no supo explicar y que le dejo cierta duda acerca de su procedencia, en ese momento se preguntó si Sakura o Shaoran también habían sentido esa aura tan rara en ese chico. Eso sería otra cosa que preguntaría cuando hablará con los dos, obviamente por separado, porque después de lo contado por Tomoyo sabía que sería imposible tener una plática con los dos castaños al mismo tiempo.

- Bien veamos dónde te sentaras- comenzó el profesor a examinar el lugar. Tomoyo y Shaoran supieron la respuesta de inmediato, sólo quedaba un lugar vacío en ese salón y ese sería el lugar del inglés -Ah claro sólo queda el lugar detrás de Daidouji, ese será tu lugar- le indicó el profesor y él sonrió, era como en los viejos tiempos, los mismos lugares de hace unos años y las mismas personas pero ahora en diferentes circunstancias. Parecía que el destino les tenía preparado eso y mucho más, pues no era casualidad que los cuatro tuvieran el mismo asiento de cuando asistían a la primaria, después de todo las casualidades no existen...sólo lo inevitable.

- Bienvenido de nuevo a la escuela- Saludó Tomoyo en cuanto Eriol pasaba junto a ella.

- Es bueno estar de vuelta- le sonrió y después dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño que estaba sentado y con la mirada indiferente -parece que esta vez las cosas serán mucho más divertidas- refiriéndose a Shaoran -espero que esta vez podamos llevarnos mejor- le dijo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna del castaño lo que hizo que Eriol ampliará más su sonrisa y al fin tomará asiento.

El día transcurría normalmente, las clases prosiguieron, la noticia del nuevo y apuesto chico corrió por toda la escuela, las chicas empezaban a rondar el salón dos del segundo grado y el ambiente cambiaba por uno más alegre. Pero eso no sería lo único que cambiaría pues algo llamaría la atención del joven Ryo. Generalmente a la hora del almuerzo y siempre que Sakura no iba a clases, Tomoyo lo esperaba para pasar juntos el descanso y platicar acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero ahora, ahora era diferente, él llego al salón pero ella ya no estaba ahí, se asomó por el pasillo y entonces la vio, pero no la vio sola, ella iba caminando junto con el recién llegado chico inglés, iban juntos platicando muy amenamente. Eso lo sorprendió un poco aunque después lo pensó, quizás eso era normal después de todo ellos ya se conocían desde antes y ahora ambos estaban en el mismo salón. Pero por alguna razón eso no le gusto, sintió una opresión en su pecho y sintió inseguridad pues a pesar de todo Tomoyo se veía bastante cómoda y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, bastante más feliz que cuando él estaba con ella; pero de nuevo él quiso pensar que todo era su imaginación y que eso sólo se debía a que eran viejos amigos y a que seguramente tenían muchas cosas que platicar. Aunque también una pequeña parte de él le decía que su rival había llegado y que todo el avance que había tenido con Tomoyo ahora se vería amenazado con la llegada del inglés.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¡Sakura!- otro día más había pasado y esta vez Sakura si se dirigía a la escuela, era hora de enfrentar las cosas y de empezar a poner las cosas en su lugar. Quizás no todo quedaría resuelto pronto pues aún tenía la duda del que Seint tuviera en su poder aquella carta tan especial para ella, y era justo el rubio el que la llamaba justo antes de que ella ingresara por la puerta de la escuela.

- Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa la ojiverde.

- Es bueno ver de nuevo esa sonrisa en tu rostro- dijo como saludo el chico y luego sonrió. Sakura creyó ver por un momento a un Seint más honesto y más gentil. - Vamos, es hora de ir a salón, por cierto tienes que conocer al nuevo chico- rápidamente cambio el tema.

- ¿Nuevo chico?- se preguntó Sakura.

- Si, es un chico un tanto misterioso y viene de Inglaterra, además está en nuestro salón- Seint iba restándole importancia a esos detalles, pero esas simples palabras alegraron el día de Sakura, era Eriol, Eriol estaba en la escuela y estaba en su salón; ya tenía ganas de verlo pues desde que había despertado no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él y sí que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, entre ellas y lo primero que haría sería agradecer al chico el haberle salvado la vida a ella y a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?- preguntó Seint.

- Es que me puso de buenas saber que Eriol está en la escuela y más que esta en nuestro salón-

- ¿Ya lo conocías?- preguntó el chico sabiendo ya la respuesta, pues él perfectamente sabía que Eriol Hiragizawa era la reencarnación del mago Clow y que por obvias razones conocía a Sakura, pero necesitaba aparentar -Ah claro, se me olvida que él chico ya había estado en la escuela antes, seguro ya lo conocías-

La respuesta no llegó de labios de Sakura pues justo estaban abriendo la puerta y la chica se había lanzado prontamente a saludar al chico inglés quien ya platicaba en el salón con Tomoyo.

- ¡Eriol, estas aquí!- sin pensarlo lo abrazo sorprendiendo al ojiazul.

- A mí también me da mucho gusto verte querida Sakura- la chica lo soltó y sonrió ampliamente -y me da mucho más gusto ver que tu ánimo está mejorando- le dedicó una gentil sonrisa. Por su parte Tomoyo sonreía también al ver a su amiga mucho más recuperada y con un mucho mejor ánimo. Realmente le daba gusto.

- Tomoyo- Sakura ahora abrazo a su amiga -Gracias...-fue lo único que dijo.

- Me da tanto gusto verte tan recuperada-

- Lo sé, y no se preocupen eso no volverá a pasar- dijo soltando a su amiga pero manteniendo sus manos juntas.

Seint sólo observo la escena desde la entrada del salón, vio como Sakura llenaba de alegría ese salón con su sola presencia y por alguna razón se sintió bien de verla tan feliz junto con sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mal, mal por el hecho de saber que todavía tendría que provocarle un sufrimiento más, y todo porque aún quedaba un último duelo a disputar por las cartas. Era acaso posible sentirse tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo, bueno él estaba descubriendo que sí. Pero a pesar de eso no quiso interrumpir la bonita escena así que sólo se dirigió a su asiento sin decir palabra alguna.

Por su parte Sakura empezó de inmediato a bombardear con preguntas a Eriol, que cómo le había ido, qué si ya estaba instalado, qué dónde viviría ahora pues su mansión ya no existía, que si Nakuru y Spinnel estaban con él, que si le daba gusto volver a Japón, etc., todas las preguntas habidas y por haber que pudieron pasar por la mente de la castaña, preguntas mismas que contestaba Eriol muy gentilmente.

Todo iba bien, todo hasta que se escuchó el correr de la puerta del salón misma que traía consigo una presencia muy peculiar que hizo que Sakura guardará silencio de inmediato. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta pero no le hizo faltar voltear para saber que era Shaoran el que había llegado al salón, conocía su presencia a la perfección y la reconocería así él estuviera entre una multitud. A Eriol sólo le bastó una ojeada para confirmar por qué Sakura había callado tan repentinamente, él también pudo sentir la presencia del chino en cuanto abrió la puerta. Tomoyo era la única que veía directamente a la puerta y por un momento se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su amiga.

El chino comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento, pero durante ese lapso nadie dijo nada, Sakura simplemente guardo silencio y fue Eriol quien se volteó para saludar.

- Buenos días Li-

- Buenos días- dijo mientras depositaba sus cosas en su lugar y sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Y otra vez reino el silencio y un ambiente frío se formó por esos momentos. Eriol pudo notar entonces la gravedad del asunto, simplemente el tener a los dos castaños juntos en la misma habitación le bastó para saber que su relación estaba más fría que un témpano de hielo; ya Tomoyo le había dado el contexto de la situación pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para acabar de comprender lo que estaba pasando y ahora lo sabía o creía tener una idea de lo que pasaba. Le basto ver la cara del chino para saber que él hacía todo eso por el bien de Sakura y por eso sonrió. Para suerte de los castaños el profesor llego justo en ese momento y mando a todos tomar asiento y dejar el escándalo pues las clase ya iba a comenzar, por lo que el pesado ambiente que se formó se disipó rápidamente al centrar ahora su atención en las clases y en la escuela.

- ¿Siempre pasa esto?- preguntó Eriol al oído de Tomoyo.

- Todos los días- dijo ella rápidamente al captar de inmediato la pregunta del chico.

- Ya veo- y el chico también regresó a su lugar con un tono misterioso, algo se estaba formando en su mente, una idea quizá, pero primero tendría que hablar con ambos para estar seguro de cómo actuar.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver al chico con esa expresión en su cara de saber algo más -¿tú sabes algo de esto cierto?-

- Siempre tan observadora- fue lo único que contesto pues el profesor estaba comenzando ya a dar su clase.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La llegada de Eriol y el regreso de Sakura a la escuela no fue lo único que se comentaba en la escuela y Sakura sería testigo de ello en el primer descanso que tuvieran.

- ¡Esto es una injusticia!- un gritó se escuchó provenir desde la entrada del salón. Todos en el salón dos del segundo grado voltearon para ver de dónde venía ese gritó y se sorprendieron al ver en la puerta nada más ni nada menos que a Li Mei Ling. Era ella, no había duda, la chica había crecido pero seguía siendo ella, tenía esos ojos marrón rojizo que tanto la caracterizaban, esa alegría propia de ella y su cabello seguía siendo largo y de un negro profundo ahora amarrado en una sola coleta alta. Si era ella, no había duda -¡Por qué tuvo que tocarme en un salón distinto!-

-¡Mei Ling!- Sakura se levantó de su asiento muy sorprendida al ver al china llegar a su salón de clases.

- ¡Kinomoto! ¡Daidouji!- la chica corrió de inmediato hacia las chicas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Mei Ling?- preguntó distraídamente Sakura.

- Pero que no es obvio...ahora estudió aquí, vaya Kinomoto tan lenta como siempre, ¡nunca cambias!-

- Vaya esto es toda una sorpresa- dijo Tomoyo -esta vez ni yo sabía que vendrías-

- Nadie sabía que vendría, ni si quiera Shaoran sabía que venía, ¿verdad Shaoran?- la chica se asomó para verlo pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue que el chico se levantará de su asiento y se marchará del salón sin decir una palabra.

- Ese chico nunca cambia, un día de estos va a terminar con mi paciencia- se quejó su Mei Ling.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Sakura sin dudar.

- Hace un par de días, pero hasta hoy pude venir a la escuela, pero de saber que me tocaría en otro salón me habría venido el mismo día que llegue- y entonces volteó para ver al chico inglés que las veía con mucha tranquilidad -¡Es su culpa! ¡Hoy cuando llegue a inscribirme a la escuela me dijeron que ya no podía estar en este salón, todo porque un chico inglés había llegado un día antes y había ocupado el último lugar disponible en este salón! ¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo!- empezó a quejarse más y más.

- Vaya veo que ya los encontró- Ryo llego tranquilamente al salón -esta chica esta en mi salón y no ha parado de quejarse en todo lo que va del día, le dije que le mostraría donde estaba su salón pero en cuanto sonó la campana del primer descanso salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces- Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron nerviosamente, esa era la Mei Ling que conocían, era bueno saber que su personalidad seguía intacta.

- ¿Li Mei Ling, cierto?- interrumpió Eriol poniéndose de pie -me disculpo por las molestias que esto pueda causarte- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Sigo pensando que es injusto- la chica hizo un pequeño puchero con su boca mostrando su molestia.

- Vamos Mei Ling no te enojes, a mí también me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos todos juntos en el mismo salón, pero a pesar de que no sea así aún podemos vernos en los descansos y en el almuerzo, y en la salida y en muchas otras horas- intentó calmar un poco la situación la castaña.

- Es lo mismo que le ya le dije, pero no parece entender- Ryo se tocó la cabeza con sus dedos, pues el escándalo de la chica empezaba a darle jaqueca, ni si quiera la conocía pero la chica ya estaba sacándolo de su tranquilidad.

- Es verdad Mei Ling, Ryo tampoco está en nuestro salón pero siempre que puede viene para acá, ahora pueden venir los dos juntos a visitarnos- comentó Tomoyo.

- ¡Pero yo ni si quiera lo conozco!- señalando al chico que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Oh es cierto, Mei Ling, tú aún no conocías ni a Ryo ni a Eriol! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Sakura alegremente -¿qué te parece si nos vemos en el almuerzo?-

- Supongo que no queda de otra más que conformarme con eso, a menos de que...- volteó a mirar hacia Eriol -a menos de que el chico inglés quiera cambiar de salón- propuso la china.

- Lo lamento, pero me temo que no quiero perder ni un momento de diversión- sonrió y vio de reojo a Sakura y luego hacia la puerta por donde segundos atrás se había marchado el castaño.

- Lo sé, toda la diversión esta en este salón- suspiró la china -pero entonces Daidouji, quiero que prestes mucha atención, tú serás mis ojos y oídos, entendido-

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ya verás que no te perderás de nada-

- Daidouji, tu sí que eres una buena amiga- Mei Ling tomo las manos de la ojiazul muy animadamente y empezó a agitarlas de arriba a abajo -no sé qué haría sin ti-

Sakura sonrió, volteó a ver a sus amigos, era como en los viejos tiempos y eso la llenó de dicha, sólo faltaba una cosa: Shaoran. Miró rápidamente a la puerta pero supo que él chico no volvería, era una lástima porque él era lo único que faltaba para completar el feliz cuadro que se presentaba ante ella en ese momento, sólo eso y nada más.

Durante el descanso platicaron, pasaron todo el almuerzo entre risas e historias, habían evitado por completo el tema Sakura-Shaoran, Mei Ling quería saber que había pasado por parte de Sakura, ya había escuchado la parte de Shaoran, claro está el chico había omitido el decir que hacía todo eso para evitar la muerte de Sakura; pero ahora quería saber la versión de Sakura. Además quería saber cómo se sentía ella ahora y quería decirle que no se preocupara que su primo era un tonto de primera, pero por ese día lo evito, ya habría tiempo para eso después. No sólo eso, también pasaron el resto del día juntas después de la escuela, eran mucho lo que tenían por contar pero por desgracia el Sol iba en su contra así que al final del día todas tenían que partir hacia su casa. Tomoyo fue la primera en separarse, Mei Ling y Sakura continuaron un tramo más, después de todo sus casas quedaban más cerca, pero llegó el momento en que ellas también se tendrían que separar.

- Bueno supongo que aquí nos separamos- empezó a decir Sakura.

- Oye Sakura- Mei Ling cambió su semblante por uno más serio -sé lo que ha pasado entre tú y mi primo- la ojiverde también cambio su semblante por uno más nostálgico -después quiero platicar contigo de eso ¿se puede?- la ojiverde sólo asintió con la cabeza -y también...- Me Ling empezó a rebuscar en su mochila hasta hallar el objeto que buscaba -La madre de Shaoran te manda esto- le extendió una carta -me paree que quiere hablar contigo-

- ¿Conmigo?- se sorprendió la chica, después de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que la madre de Shaoran había hecho para evitar la llegada de su hijo a Japón, ahora ella quería hablar con... ella.

- No sé qué es lo que quiere, sólo me pidió que te entregará esta carta lo antes posible y en confidencialidad, ni si quiera Shaoran sabe que su madre te ha llamado- Sakura se quedó observando la carta con detenimiento, que sería lo que querría la señora Li con ella.

- Sakura...sé que no la has pasado bien, pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo verdad- Mei Ling la despertó de sus pensamientos -sé por experiencia propia que cuando Dama Li te llama en secreto es para algo importante, y no dudo que eso tenga ver con tu pasada relación con mi primo. Sólo ten cuidado-

- Gracias por la advertencia Mei Ling- le sonrió y así se despidieron las chicas marchando cada quien hacia su casa, pero Sakura ahora con la mente ocupada en saber qué es lo que la madre de Shaoran busca de ella, sólo había visto a Ieran Li en una ocasión, hace años cuando viajo a China, y le pareció una persona muy misteriosa y poderosa; ¿qué es lo buscaría de ella? ¿Qué?

_**...Continuará...**_

Bueno aquí estoy después de una corta pero cortisima ausencia, que bueno noo? Aunque esta vez no hay mucho que decir, el capítulo lo dice todo, llegaron nuevas personas a la historia, las cosas se están enredando más y más cosas sucederán en el próximo capítulo. Así que mientras mi mente y yo congeniamos para crear el siguiente capítulo pueden empezar a hacer especulaciones =P. Espero volver pronto con otro capítulo y pues como siempre lo he dicho cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos.

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	32. Capitulo 31

******"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 31**

**"Reinicio"**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto estaba justo frente a la casa Li con cara de incertidumbre. Sacó de su bolso la carta que Dama Li le mandara con Mei Ling en la semana y una vez más la leyó, sólo para convencerse de que hacia lo correcto.

_Para Sakura Kinomoto:_

Cómo seguro sabrás he decidido pasar una temporada en Japón y siendo tú la actual Maestra de las Cartas y dado algunos acontecimientos me gustaría tratar algunos asuntos. Ven a la residencia Li este domingo al medio día.

Ese era todo el contenido de la corta carta, al final sólo venia la firma de Dama Li, no había ni más ni menos, sólo eso. Sakura se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, además si Shaoran estuviera en casa seguramente sería un momento incómodo para ambos. Pero...Dama Li se había tomado la molestia de darle un tiempo a ella, "No puedes dejar plantada a una mujer tan importante en el mundo mágico Sakurita, aunque no queramos esa señora es ahora la líder de uno de los clanes más influyentes y poderosos en el mundo mágico y tú eres la maestra de las cartas, debes responder a ese llamado" le había dicho Kero cuando le pidió consejo acerca de ir o no ir a ver a Dama Li. Y era cierto Kero tenía razón en ese aspecto y por eso era que había tomado la decisión de estar parada en ese momento y a esa hora frente a esa casa, tomando las fuerzas y agallas necesarias para dar el paso hacia adelante y descubrir de una buena vez de que se trataba todo eso.

Tomo una última bocanada de aire y entonces decidió de una buena vez por todas cruzar el camino de piedra que la separaba entre la entrada y la puerta.

- Jovencita Sakura, qué bueno es verla por acá- saludó muy alegre el viejo mayordomo de la casa Li -hace mucho que no la veía y realmente me da mucho gusto verla-

- A mí también me da gusto saludarlo Wei-

- Pero por favor pase- le indicó el mayordomo -¿busca al joven Shaoran?- preguntó mientras la joven ingresaba. - No, no, nada de eso Wei- interrumpió la castaña y Wei comprendió que las cosas entre los jóvenes aún no estaban del todo bien.

- Entonces a la Señorita Mei Ling- intentó de nuevo el mayordomo -por que de ser así me temo que tampoco esta, ninguno de los jóvenes están, ambos salieron por encargos de la Señora Li- Sakura notó que al parecer Dama Li se había dado a la tarea de sacar a ambos chicos de la casa para poder tener así total privacidad. - Wei...en realidad vengo porque...- empezó a decir Sakura.

- Me da gusto que hayas aceptado mi invitación- la voz de Ieran Li se escuchó detrás de ellos y eso basto para explicar la presencia de la chica en la casa Li. Sakura de inmediato busco el contacto visual con Dama Li, y cuando la vio se dio cuenta de que al parecer los años no habían pasado sobre ella pues estaba tan elegante y bella como la recordaba en su niñez, con el pelo más negro que había visto nunca, ni una sola cana y todo perfectamente recogido; su piel blanca y nívea sin arruga alguna y los labios finos y bien delineados.

- Por favor Wei, llévanos el té a mi estudio- indicó Ieran y sin decir más y con una sola señal Sakura la siguió hasta su estudio en completo silencio.

- Puedes tomar asiento en uno de los sillones- le señalo uno de los dos sillones restantes de la salita del estudio. La castaña obedeció sin decir más sentándose frente a la elegante Dama. El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, ninguna de las dos mujeres decía algo, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Era Wei quien cumplía las órdenes de su señora con una enorme precisión y respeto, el hombre entró dejo la charola con las bebidas en la mesita de centro, sirvió las tazas y sin decir más salió de la habitación. El hombre conocía muy bien a su señora y cuando ella tenía invitados eran cosas realmente importantes. Antes de salir por completo el mayordomo dio una última mirada a la chica de ojos esmeralda quien se veía nerviosa y con muchas dudas acerca de su presencia en esa sala, y en ese momento sólo deseo que fuera lo que fuera a tratar su Señora con la jovencita Sakura, a la niña le fuera bien, después de todo le tenía cariño a la maestra de las cartas.

El silencio volvió a reinar, las tazas humeantes estaban inertes sin que ninguno de sus propietarios tomara de su contenido. Sakura no podía ver a los ojos a Dama Li así que se limitaba a ver hacia el suelo mientras que Ieran la examinaba minuciosamente de pies a cabeza.

_"- Esto no está bien, alguien debe de decir algo-" se empezaba a decir Sakura dentro de sí "-creo que Dama Li está esperando a ver cuál es mi reacción, creo que quiere que yo empiece a hablar...pero ¡qué se supone que diga!-" _

- Puedes alzar la vista- escuchó la castaña lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Por inercia alzó la vista y sus ojos esmeraldas quedaron expuestos a Ieran Li. Sakura notó que Dama Li la observaba profundamente, eso le preocupo un segundo, pero después en un instante eso cambio pues Ieran Li cambio su facciones por unas más suaves y dulces, algo nunca antes visto por la Maestra de las cartas y en realidad algo muy raro de ver en la jefa del clan Li. -Es bueno saber que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, más alta, más fuerte, más poderosa y por su puesto más bella, los años te han favorecido bastante; en cambio en uno los años no pasan en balde-

- No es cierto, usted sigue siendo muy bella también, sigue tal y como la recuerdo de mi niñez- dijo rápidamente Sakura sin pensar y después noto que quizá fue descortés interrumpir - yo no quise...siento si fui grosera-

- Está bien, no te preocupes-

- Disculpe señora...- empezó a decir Sakura queriendo averiguar el motivo de su visita ese día. Ieran Li de inmediato supo lo que quería saber la chica.

- Seguro te preguntarás por qué te he mandado a llamar-

- Así es, realmente pensé mucho el porqué de su carta- Sakura empezaba a entrar más en confianza con Ieran Li.

- Seguro que tienes una idea de porque te llamé- Esta vez Sakura sólo asintió así que Dama Li continuo -Cómo supongo sabrás hace poco llegue a Japón, tengo algunos...- pensó como decir lo siguiente -digámosles "negocios" pendientes aquí- Sakura entendió a la perfección que hablaba del compromiso de su hijo. -Pero mientras eso se concreta estoy viendo algunos otros asuntos. Es verdad tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo acerca de tu posición como Maestra de las Cartas, pero no te equivocas en la verdadera razón de tu visita, estás aquí porque quiero mostrarte algunas cosas acerca de Shaoran. Pero no quiero que pienses mal, sé que no he hecho muchas cosas buenas al respecto de su relación, y parecerá difícil de creer pero no estoy aquí para hacerte daño al contrario sólo busco ayudarte y sobre todo busco lo mejor para ambos-

Sakura realmente estaba desconcertada ante esas palabras, ¿qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Ieran Li, por qué se veía tan amable en ese momento?, era como si fuera otra persona, como si aquella mujer que intentó separarla de Shaoran estuviera en otra dimensión.

- Ven sígueme- Dama Li se puso de pie y la guió hasta el jardín de la residencia, justo como la primera y última vez que viera a esa mujer, Dama Li traía su abanico consigo. Sakura estaba con más preguntas que en ningún otro momento, la mujer frente a ella lo noto y por eso camino los pasos que las separaban para quedar frente a frente.

- Eres perfecta- empezó a decir Ieran con voz dulce.

- ¿Cómo?- se extrañó la castaña.

- Toda tú, eres perfecta, lo tienes todo como para ser la esposa del próximo jefe de uno de los clanes mágicos más importantes del mundo, eres amable, fuerte, posees un gran poder mágico, además eres realmente hermosa y sobretodo- acarició la mejilla de la castaña -sobretodo... quieres a mi hijo como nadie más lo haría- en ese momento la madre Li deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la castaña, quien quedo congelada ante el acto y las palabras de Ieran Li.

Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente, una de esas tantas pláticas con Mei Ling donde en alguna vez ella mencionó lo mismo, que ella era perfecta para estar al lado de Shaoran y que la madre del mismo así lo piensa también. En ese momento Mei Ling le recordó a Sakura aquel beso que le diera la madre Li en su viaje a China cuando era una card captor, le contó el secreto detrás de todo eso, una verdad simple pero muy importante: Dama Li sólo besa a la joven que es elegida y aprobada por ella para ser la futura esposa de Shaoran.

Hace años ella no le dio importancia, ni si quiera sabía el significado de eso, pero ahora, ahora lo sabía y eso la confundía más. La elegía una vez más a ella para acompañar a su hijo, pero...nada coincidía, ya no, ella ya no estaba más con Shaoran, ahora él iba a comprometerse con Mao, ahora Dama Li debería de apoyar a Mao, ella misma es la más interesada en que el compromiso entre su hijo y esa chica quede finalizado. Entonces...¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué?...¿por qué?... no entiendo- dijo ya sin meditación la castaña.

- Veo que entiendes el significado de esta acción- dijo Dama Li refiriéndose al beso que acaba de darle corroborando de nueva cuenta que ella es la elegida para estar con su hijo.

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar la castaña.

- Simplemente eres perfecta para él, así como él es perfecto para ti. Desde que llegaste por primera vez ante mí lo supe, supe que tú eras la elegida. Nada me haría más feliz que verte al lado de mi hijo, todo el clan Li estaría orgulloso de sus poderes y verían lo felices que serían...pero...-

- ¿Pero?- preguntó Sakura.

- El destino tiene otras cosas preparadas para ustedes y... simplemente... ya no pueden estar más juntos-

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar la ojiverde.

- Por esto...- Ieran se separó un poco, extendió su brazo con el abanico y como antes sucediera en China, una burbuja se formó a su alrededor, después todo se volvió brillante dejando sin visión alguna a Sakura. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos lo que vio la sorprendió:

_Alcanza a ver la isla de Japón, la imagen se va acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a un bosque, un muchacho está ahí parado. Ella pone más atención, se da cuenta de que es Shaoran el que está ahí parado, luego empieza a correr, un poderoso rayo de magia es lanzado. Pone más atención, todo lo ve como en cámara lenta, entonces ve al blanco de aquel poderoso rayo, ella misma, por alguna razón no puede moverse. Shaoran corre lo más rápido que sus piernas le dan, trata de salvarla, la abraza, murmura unas palabras que no alcanzaba a oír y justo cuando el rayo iba a impactar la empuja fuera del alcance del ataque. Sin dudarlo Shaoran se interpone entre el rayo y ella. Se ve a ella misma con su cara llena de horror, Shaoran frente a ella recibe ese poderoso ataque. Todo pasa en fracción de segundos, todo y nada en un instante. Después nada, sólo un cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. _

Sakura regresa a la realidad, sólo está ahí de pie con los ojos inundados en lágrimas mirando al vacío, como si estuviera sin vida, estuvo así por un par de minutos, Ieran Li respeto las lágrimas de la chica y no dijo nada, espero a que ella recuperará un poco el aliento después de todo, lo que acababa de mostrarle no era nada grato. Al final Sakura empezó a recuperar un poco la conciencia, pero...tenía que corroborar que eso fuera verdad, que no fuera una broma de mal gusto o cualquier otro truco para hacerla sentir mal.

- Eso...fue...-empezó a decir la castaña a la mujer frente a ella quien la veía con un poco de compasión.

- Es una premonición, este sueño ha llegado a mí desde hace tiempo- fue lo único que dijo, no mencionó más, no mencionó menos y por supuesto no mencionó que Shaoran había visto el mismo sueño premonitorio pero al revés, un sueño dónde él era el blanco y dónde ella era la que moría por protegerlo a él. Dos sueños, dos finales distintos, una muerte segura, cómo saber cuál es el verdadero, por qué manipular los sueños, por qué mostrar versiones diferentes. En ese momento por dentro Ieran Li empezaba a sentir la culpa, desde hace tiempo se había decidido a hacerlo de esta forma, quizá dolorosa pero resultaba que era la mejor solución.

- Entonces...- continuó la maestra de las cartas -él...él va a...- Sakura aún no podía despertar por completo del shock, las imágenes estaban vivas y frescas en su mente, taladrando una y otra vez.

- Morir- dijo sin más Dama Li con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, eso fue suficiente para convencer a Sakura de que lo que acaba de ver era real.

- ¡No, debe de haber una forma de evitarlo!- se exaltó Sakura -¡Shaoran no puede morir!- empezó a llorar de nuevo -¡no puede, no lo voy a permitir!-

Ieran Li vio la determinación en el rostro de la chica y por dentro sonrió, no se había equivocado en escoger a la persona que debería estar al lado de su hijo, era una lástima que eso no pudiera ser más. En otras circunstancias la habría aceptado sin dudar en la familia Li, pero por ahora eso no era posible.

- Hay una forma- palabras que sorprendieron a Sakura.

- ¿Cómo?, dígame cómo, haré lo que sea para evitar que eso suceda- la convicción en Sakura era realmente fuerte.

- ¿Lo que sea?- Ieran vio fijamente a Sakura -Incluso renunciar a él, a estar juntos de nuevo-

- ¿Perdón?- se sorprendió Sakura.

- Su amor, esa es la causa de esta desgracia, así como tú, y aún bajo las circunstancias en las que están, él no puede dejar que quererte, se nota en los ojos de ambos...pero... ese amor es la causa de que Shaoran tome esa decisión, morir por su ser más querido. No te voy a mentir, en cuanto recibí esta premonición empecé a pensar en las formas de evitar esa escena, no puedo dejar que Shaoran muera, su vida es muy importante para la familia, para el Clan, él es el sucesor de un gran linaje mágico, pero también...es mi hijo. Hasta el momento estoy orgullosa de lo que Shaoran ha logrado sin el poder de las cartas, me ha demostrado su fuerza y se ha ganado poco a poco mi respeto como hechicero, simplemente no puedo dejar que muera; por eso al ver la causa de todo, tú, empecé a tomar medidas, intente cortar toda comunicación de él con Japón, intente que se olvidará de ti con la distancia, pero no fue suficiente-

- Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido- comentó Sakura mientras la información entraba en su cabeza.

- Al ver que la distancia no funcionaba busque otros métodos para alejarlo de su destino, ahí es donde entra la señorita Mao Ko. Pensé que con eso lo mantendría atado en China, pero de nuevo me equivoque, él seguía con la firme decisión de volver a Japón incluso tomó como pretexto una misión de captura para poder venir, desde un principio yo sabía que la verdadera razón para venir a Japón no era otra más que estar a tu lado, pero aun así lo deje venir. En ese momento pensé, que habría que cambiar la forma de detener su destino, ya no podía retenerlo más en China, lo dejé venir, pero después también envié a la Señorita Ko-

- Usted mando a Mao aquí a Japón- dijo un poco indignada la castaña pues gracias a la llegada de esa chica fue como las cosas empezaron a ponerse peor.

- Si-

- ¿Acaso sabe todo lo que ella ha provocado?- empezó a reclamar la chica.

- Si lo sé, pero no me malinterpretes, yo sólo le aconseje que viniera a Japón para que fuera más fácil la firma del compromiso, el que hayan surgido peleas y discusiones a causa de esa chica no son mi culpa, nunca fue mi intención que ella viniera a poner las cosas tensas entre tú y Shaoran. Sólo que...debo admitir que el que esa chica estuviera aquí facilito las cosas-

Sakura procesaba toda la información, poco a poco iba entendiendo que al parecer el destino estaba jugando sucio y que en esa ocasión quizás ahora a ella le tocaba ayudar a cambiar las cosas. Ieran Li estaba tratando de salvar a su hijo, ahora ¿ella debería olvidarse por completo de él?

- Espero que comprendas el por qué he estado haciendo todo esto, y realmente espero que algún día me perdones por poner a Shaoran en tu contra, pero...creo que es mejor que ya no lo busques más, por su bien y por el tuyo- concluyó Ieran Li. Sakura ante esas palabras sólo asintió con la cabeza, lo pensaba y realmente no quería que nada malo le pasará a Shaoran, y si para lograrlo tenía que dejarlo, lo haría, lo quería y mucho, tanto como para hacer ese gran sacrificio. -Sé que nada de esto será fácil, se vendrán tiempos mucho más difíciles pero confía en que siempre harás lo mejor, nunca dudes de ti- terminó de decir Dama Li.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Después de un rato más las cosas en la mente de Sakura se calmaron un poco, Dama Li le había dado un tiempo a solas en el hermoso jardín para meditar las cosas y ahora todo estaba claro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante, no sería fácil pero de alguna forma ella también se alejaría de Shaoran, si ella era la causa de su muerte entonces ella cambiaría eso. También trato algunos temas de su magia con aquella mujer, pero sin embargo y al parecer nadie sabía a lo que se enfrentaban realmente y nadie sabía muchos más que ellos acerca de aquellos misteriosos poderes.

- Muchas gracias por todo Señora Li- se inclinó un poco Sakura cuando estaba despidiéndose de aquella dama en la entrada de la residencia.

- Gracias por comprender-

- No, gracias a usted por hacerme saber todo esto-

- Mi hijo aún no sabe nada de esto- mintió Ieran Li -espero que esto quede entre nosotras-

- Así será, por favor despídame de Wei-

- Ve con cuidado- fue lo último que dijo Dama Li.

En cuanto Sakura dio la vuelta notó que al parecer el destino se empeñaba en que de una buena vez por todas se terminará todo este asunto, pues justo en ese momento Shaoran iba apareciendo por la calle con Mao prendida de su brazo y en cuanto vio que Sakura estaba de pie en la entrada de su casa se congelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus miradas se encontraron una vez a más. Sin importar la distancia que había entre ellos, ambos lograron ver al otro, ahora, con una mirada más de complicidad, pues sin saberlo ambos en ese momento estaban renunciando al otro, renunciando a su amor para así evitar la muerte del ser amado.

- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran?- se preguntó Mao quien distraída no había notado la presencia de la castaña parada al final del camino de piedra, sólo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Pero en cuanto volteo y noto a la castaña fue cuando su semblante cambio por completo por uno más serio y a la defensiva.

La castaña empezó a avanzar decidida, poco a poco aumentando más el ritmo para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible mirando a ningún lugar fijo en particular, simplemente avanzando. Entonces cuando pasa junto a Shaoran es cuando le da una última mirada, una mirada de despedida, una mirada de amor imposible. La castaña avanza unos pasos más y se detiene a espaldas de la pareja para decir unas últimas palabras:

- Les deseo lo mejor-

Shaoran al oír eso volteo de inmediato bastante sorprendido y sin acabar de entender aquellas palabras, pero por desgracia la castaña ya no estaba, sólo estaba el vació que acababa de dejar ella en su corazón al despedirse de él de esa forma. Se enfureció un momento, ¿eso quería decir que Sakura ya no lo quería? estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras ella, exigirle una explicación, pero...un brazo se lo impedía, reaccionó, era cierto estaba con Mao ahora, una mirada al frente, su madre, era cierto él al fin había logrado lo que quería: que Sakura dejara de quererlo.

"-Ahora ella/él estará a salvo-" pensaron ambos castaños al mismo tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que Ieran Li les hacía pensar.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué fue eso?- preguntó Mao haciendo claramente una escena de celos, no le gustó para nada la forma en cómo se vieron Sakura y Shaoran, aunque hubiera sido por tan sólo unos instantes; y aún más no podía dejar de ver a Dama Li y la singular forma de cariño con la que veía a la maestra de las cartas marcharse de allí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? se preguntaba Mao al ver eso, siempre era la castaña la que conseguía todo: el cariño de Shaoran, las cartas y ahora la aprobación de Dama Li.

- Eso mismo es lo que quiero saber- y entonces Shaoran se desprendió del agarre de Mao y apuro el paso hacia donde estaba su madre.

- ¡Espera Shaoran!- Mao salió corriendo tras él un poco enojada, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella la que siempre alterara a Shaoran, por qué con ella él no era así, por qué con ella él nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno? Por alguna razón eso le molesto.

- Madre, se puede saber que hacia Sakura Kinomoto aquí- exigió en cuanto la tuvo a una distancia considerable.

- Bienvenido a casa- respondió Dama Li tan tranquila como siempre.

- ¿Qué hacía Sakura Kinomoto en la casa?- volvió a exigir omitiendo por completo el saludo de su madre.

- Modales ante todo Shaoran Li- Ieran lanzó una mirada fría a su hijo, lo suficiente para que este se asustará y recordará que con su madre los malos modales no funcionaban y que todo debía ser como ella dispusiera.

- Lo siento- el castaño escondió la mirada.

- Bienvenida a casa señorita Ko- dijo Ieran fría en cuanto la chica apareció junto a Shaoran y llamando a la chica sólo por su apellido a pesar de que esa chica sería la esposa de su hijo.

- Muchas gracias Dama Li- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Por favor pasen, Wei ha preparado unos bocadillos deliciosos- Ieran Li dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la residencia - y por cierto...- empezó a decir misteriosamente Dama Li aun dando la espalda a los chicos -Sakura estaba aquí porque yo le pedí que viniera, es todo lo que sabrás- con eso Dama Li daba por terminado el tema y daba a entender que no diría ni una sola palabra más acerca de la visita de Sakura Kinomoto. Shaoran tendría que quedarse con las dudas, ¿Qué tendría que hablar su madre con ella? ¿Por qué con ella? y más importante, ¿Por qué la llamaba por su nombre? no se suponía que eso sólo sucedía con las personas muy cercanas a ella o que realmente importaban en la vida de los Li, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Tantas preguntas que venían a su mente en ese momentos, tantos por qués sin responder.

- Joven Shaoran- el castaño escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Wei quien había estado ahí sin haber dicho palabra alguna.

- Dime Wei-

- Sólo tengo un consejo para usted: confíe en Dama Li, sólo confíe. Con su permiso- fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y partir rumbo a la cocina para preparar el té y los bocadillos para la invitada del día: la señorita Mao Ko.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Ya en casa Sakura esta silenciosa, pensativa, acabando de comprender lo que de ahora en adelante tenía que hacer. Llevaba así un par de horas, solo ella en el techo de su casa con el atardecer frente a ella, un hermoso atardecer que marcaba el fin de un día, pero quizá el final de algo más.

- Sakurita, ¿estás bien?- empezó a preguntar el fiel guardián del Sol, apareciendo junto a ella -desde que llegaste de la casa de esa Señora has estado muy pensativa, ¿Qué fue lo que paso allí? ¿Qué quería esa señora?-

Sakura sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Kero -Ahora todo está bien Kero, ahora lo estará- Sakura lo dijo en un tono tal de confianza y seguridad que Kero sonrió al ver que su ama estaba bien ahora -es sólo que tenía algunas cosas que pensar, es todo, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí- le siguió sonriendo al guardián.

- Menos mal, ya me estabas asustando, pensé que esa Señora te había lastimado o que había querido reclamarte algo, incluso pensé que te habías topado con ese mocoso mal nacido- Kero empezó a poner poses de boxeador -Yo ya estaba más que listo para ir a darle unos cuantos golpes para recordarle quién es el que manda aquí-

- Jijijijijiji- rió Sakura al ver las expresiones de Kero - eso ya no hará falta Kero, las cosas entre Shaoran y yo se han terminado por completo, ya no habrá más pleitos, no más lágrimas, no más sufrimiento. Yo misma me encargaré de que nada malo pase nunca más- volvió la mirada al horizonte.

Por un momento Kero vio la firmeza en las palabras de Sakura, vio que realmente ella daría todo de sí para que nada malo pasará otra vez con Shaoran, no sabía de donde venía todo ese coraje y valor para decir esas cosas, pero lo que si sabía es que todo esto se debía a la visita de Sakura a la residencia de los Li ese día.

- Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo la Señora Li?- se aventuró a preguntar el guardián.

- Ella sólo me dio el más grande motivo en mi vida para seguir adelante- sonrió hacia los últimos rayos de Sol que se asomaban por el cielo.

Kero no dijo nada, realmente no acababa de entender que es lo que significaba eso pero no importaba, nada de eso importaba mientras pudiera ver la sonrisa y las ganas de ser feliz en Sakura, la Sakura de antes estaba de vuelta, estaba justo a su lado y eso era lo único que importaba en realidad.

El silencio entre guardián y maestra se vio interrumpido por el timbre del celular de Sakura. La maestra lo sacó de su bolsillo y al ver el nombre en la pantalla se dio cuenta de lo que ahora tenía que hacer; al parecer el destino le mandaba la señal que hacía falta para ahora sí todo estuviera en su lugar, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón ella sentía que algo allí no estaba bien.

- ¿Seint?- se preguntó a sí misma -¿será qué...?-

En la pantalla del celular seguían parpadeando las palabras: "Nuevo Mensaje de Seint Ko"

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Era muy temprano por la mañana, la escuela Secundaria Tomoeda estaba casi por completo vacía, pero eso no impedía que ese día hubiera práctica matutina entre Ryo y Tomoyo en vísperas del nacional. Tomoyo había llegado un poco más temprano de lo normal, quería calentar un pocos las cuerdas vocales antes de que Ryo llegara. Se sentía bien pasear temprano por los pasillos de la escuela, el clima era agradable, la brisa de la mañana daba al lugar un aire de frescura y calidez, y la música de piano de fondo complementaba a la perfección y hacían que todo se llenará de tranquilidad y de un sentimiento que en ese momento no supo reconocer...ALTO.

- ¿Piano?- se preguntó a sí misma la amatista. Se apresuró al salón de música, seguramente Ryo ya había llegado y quizá como ella había tenido la idea de calentar unos minutos antes de empezar la práctica.

Llegó rápidamente a la puerta del salón, pero por alguna razón cuando tomaba la manija de la puerta su corazón empezó a la latir con fuerza, no sabía por qué, pero la música que sonaba la hacía sentir bien, la llenaba por completo de felicidad y hacía que las fibras más profundas de todo su ser vibraran con premura. No ese no era Ryo, esas notas no provenían de las manos de Ryo, ¿podría ser...? Tenía que abrir la puerta para confirmarlo, sólo una vez había sentido lo mismo, sólo una vez hace un par de años...cuando...cuando... Poco a poco abrió la puerta, poco a poco su corazón latía con más y más fuerza. Avanzo un poco, un paso, otro paso, llenándose cada vez más de las hermosas notas, otro paso, otro más, entonces al fin el rostro de la persona que tocaba de esa forma y que provocaba todas esas emociones en ella fue descubierto.

- ...Eriol...- susurró la amatista más para sí misma, algo le decía que era él, él y nadie más el que tocaba de esa forma. Sonrió de que fuera él el autor de que ella se sintiera así, no sabía por qué, pero le gusto esa sensación. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de la hermosa melodía que surgía de esas mágicas manos, no sabía como pero al cerrar los ojos sintió una especie de conexión, algo la impulsó a empezar a cantar, era extraño pues no recordaba saberse la letra, pero aun así sus cuerdas vocales empezaron a sonar en conjunto con la melodía.

Eriol no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, como pocas veces había estado tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se percató de lo que pasaba a su al rededor, no fue hasta que escuchó la hermosa voz de la chica que supo que ella estaba ahí, no le hizo falta alzar la cara para saberlo, su voz era única y hermosa, simplemente hermosa. De igual forma no dejo de tocar en ningún momento pues en ese momento él también sintió esa conexión única e inexplicable que hacía querer dar lo mejor de sí para poder cubrir los exigentes tonos de la hermosa voz, esa voz que de igual forma encajaban a la perfección con las notas que tocaba y que por alguna extraña razón producían en él un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, algo nuevo e inexplicable.

Ambos sin saberlo se complementaban, una hermosa voz, una hermosa melodía, juntos llenaban y convertían todo lo que les rodeaba en algo bueno y mágico, lleno de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo de emoción. Las últimas notas fueran tocadas, las últimas notas cantadas. Eriol ahora sí alzo la vista sólo para ver a la amatista aún de pie a unos pasos de él y aún con los ojos cerrados, aun acabando de palpar todas las emociones que tuvo al cantar. Sonrió al verla así y por alguna razón el verla a primera hora de la mañana llenaba de satisfacción a todo su interior.

- Muy buenos días mí querida Tomoyo- fue lo que pronunció Eriol instantes después cuando las emociones al fin volvían a normalidad.

- Buenos días...Eriol- fue raro para la amatista decir el nombre del inglés frente a él y lo fue mucho más después de lo que había sentido al cantar.

- Me gusto ver que tu voz sigue tan encantadora como siempre- Tomoyo había escuchado ese cumplido un millón de veces, pero escucharlo de la voz del inglés había logrado que se sonrojara un poco.

- Gracias, yo también veo que sigues tocando el piano de manera estupenda-

- Eso fue...- Ryo estaba pasmado y de alguna forma triste, estaba afuera del salón, recargado contra la pared con pesimismo, después de todo con eso poco que escucho le bastaba para comprender lo que pasaba en realidad. Había llegado simplemente hace unos instantes, el sonido proveniente del salón de música le llamó la atención con fuerza, esa era la voz de Tomoyo sin lugar a dudas, pero... no sabía quién era aquel que la acompañaba en el piano. Se asustó un poco por que en cuanto llegó a la puerta del salón y se asomó para ver qué era lo que pasaba, su corazón de paralizó, era el chico nuevo inglés, aquel Eriol Hiragizawa del que todos hablaban, era él el que estaba complementándose a la perfección con Tomoyo, era él el que estaba logrando que Tomoyo cantara como nunca antes la había escuchado, era él y sólo él el que estaba provocando que sus sentimientos se agitaran con tan sólo escuchar la combinación de las notas del piano y la letra, y, aunque no le gustará admitirlo, era él el que estaba logrando lo que él mismo no había conseguido en todo este tiempo a lado de Tomoyo.

Quizá era eso último lo que más le dolía, porque jamás, pero jamás había visto cantar a Tomoyo con tanto sentimiento y con tanta felicidad como lo había hecho junto con Eriol Hiragizawa, él jamás había logrado que Tomoyo luciera tan radiante a su lado, pero con ese chico era diferente, eso era lo que más le dolía y le costaba trabajo admitir...era innegable la conexión que había que entre esos dos. Cerró el puño con fuerza involuntariamente, y se quedó ahí un rato más, ahí sin hacer ruido, ahí sólo escuchando las palabras que cruzaban del otro lado de la pared.

Le costó un poco de trabajo decidirse a entrar, pero al final pensó que no sería buena idea dejar sola a Tomoyo en la práctica que ya habían acordado, él era un hombre de palabra y jamás dejaría plantada a una chica aunque se tratará solo de asuntos escolares. Así que se armó de valor, ya iba unos minutos tarde de lo acordado pero al parecer Tomoyo no los había notado, suspiró resignado y dio el par de pasos que lo separaban del interior del salón

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Veo que eres muy madrugadora- dijo Eriol a la amatista.

- Sí, tengo practica con Ryo para el nacional-

- ¿Nacional?- se preguntó Eriol.

- Si, el nacional del música, Ryo me acompaña en el piano, él también toca muy bien el piano-

- Vaya, con tu voz no me sorprende que estés ya hablando de concursos a nivel nacional. ¿Cuándo será el concurso? me gustaría ir a apoyarte- lo dijo sin pensar realmente en lo que esas palabras significaban y omitiendo por completo la mención del chico Ryo.

- Será en un par de semanas- contestó la amatista observando a Eriol con detenimiento, al parecer él chico no se había dado cuenta de las palabras que había dicho ¿acaso Eriol Hiragizawa estaba mostrando interés en ella?

- Será perfecto, seguro Sakura también irá a apoyarte-

- Si...claro...Sakura también irá- dijo un poco desilusionada, al parecer sólo había Sakura en la mente de Eriol, o al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó pues no sabía que la realidad era otra.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Eriol directo a los ojos pues de inmediato había notado el cambio de ánimo en la amatista, quien se sintió un poco intimidada ante esa mirada tan misteriosa.

- Buenos días, lamento la tardanza- salvada por la campana, para suerte de la amatista Ryo ingresaba al salón justo en ese momento. Ambos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquel saludo y respondieron con mucha naturalidad "Buenos días".

- Perdón por llegar tarde Tomoyo- se volvió a disculpar el chico, se me hizo tarde.

- ¿Ah si?- hasta ese momento fue que Tomoyo notó que eso era cierto, Ryo estaba llegando un poco tarde a la práctica -Oh no te preocupes, no estuve sola, me encontré con Eriol aquí en el salón de música, al parecer no somos los únicos que madrugan por aquí-

- Siempre es bueno un poco de música de por la mañana- respondió Eriol.

- Es una lástima Ryo, si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes hubieras escuchado a Eriol tocar el piano, el también toca el piano-

- Si, es una lástima- mintió, pues prefirió ocultar el hecho de que él también había escuchado como ambos interpretaban aquella hermosa canción.

- Bueno será mejor que yo me retire, no quiero interrumpirlos más en su práctica para el nacional. Por cierto mis felicitaciones por haber llegado tan lejos- Eriol se dirigió a Ryo -debes ser muy bueno en el piano para haber llegado tan lejos en el concurso de música-  
Ryo se sacó un poco de onda al escuchar esas palabras, aquel chico lo estaba felicitando por tocar bien el piano, pero si ni quiera lo había escuchado. Nuevamente Eriol Hiragizawa resultaba ser un chico bastante interesante.

- Gracias, pero todo es gracias a la voz de Tomoyo- respondió finalmente el chico.

- Entonces, felicitaciones por tener a esta hermosa chica como compañera. Espero que les vaya de maravilla en el nacional. Ahora sí, con permiso, no los interrumpo más. Nos vemos más tarde en el salón- eso último se lo dijo a Tomoyo antes de empezar a salir del salón. La amatista quedo sorprendida ante la actitud de Eriol, ese chico siempre tan misterioso y tan poco predecible, sonrió un poco al verlo salir y al ver que aún después de tanto tiempo él seguía siendo tan interesante y tan misterioso como siempre. Ryo noto la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la chica y entonces miles de ideas sobre los posibles sentimientos de Tomoyo empezaron a pasar por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz.

- Bien será mejor que aprovechemos unos minutos para ensayar antes de ir a clases- resolvió Tomoyo ya volviendo a la normalidad.

- Si claro- dijo no muy convencido el chico, después de todo y después de lo que había oído, no estaba con muchos ánimos para ensayar en ese momento, pero lo haría por Tomoyo, todo lo haría solo por ella y por el amor que le tenía.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- ¡Buenos días!- llegó Sakura muy temprano por la mañana y con un buen humor.

- Buenos días- saludó Tomoyo en cuanto la ojiverde llego a su asiento -llegas bastante temprano el día de hoy-

- Si un poco, es que como que hoy amanecí con mucha energía y no pude dormir más-

- Buenos días mi estimada Sakura- saludó ahora Eriol quien llegó detrás de ella.

- Buenos días Eriol- le sonrió ampliamente. Tomoyo sonrió al ver de nueva cuenta la energía y la felicidad en cara de su mejor amiga y Eriol de igual forma dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me da gusto ver de nueva cuenta esa sonrisa en tu rostro pequeña Sakura- dijo Eriol -ya nos tenías un poco preocupados-

- No se preocupen más, ahora todo estará bien y yo me encargaré de que todo esté bien- lo dijo con fuerza y con gestos que así lo denotaban.  
Ni Tomoyo ni Eriol comprendieron de donde salía esa seguridad, ambos voltearon a verse con complicidad pues sabían que algo había pasado para que Sakura ahora estuviera así, fueron sólo unos momentos lo que se miraron pero fue lo suficiente para darse a entender que tenían un nuevo e interesante misterio delante de ellos y que ahora era su turno el averiguar y sacar toda la verdad a la castaña.

- Me parece que las cosas vuelven a ponerse interesantes, no lo crees así mi querida Tomoyo-

- Pero por supuesto que sí- respondió la amatista entendiendo perfectamente la indirecta de Eriol.

- ¿Qué? No entendí, ¿qué será interesante ahora?- dijo Sakura despistadamente, pues como siempre ella era la última en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Jijijijiji- se rio Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar inocentemente.

- Nada, es sólo que nos gustan los misterios-

- ¿Misterios...qué misterios?- nuevamente salía a relucir esa parte despistada e inocente. Pero esa pregunta se tuvo que quedar en el suspenso pues en ese momento llegó el profesor en turno y la plática tuvo que quedar para después. Todos tomaron sus asientos, Sakura miro hacia atrás, vacío. Shaoran no solía llegar tarde ¿qué le habría pasado? se preguntó la castaña un poco preocupada.

- ¡Joven Li, llega tarde!- regaño el profesor en cuanto vio la puerta abrirse y la cara del castaño -La puntualidad es muy importante en esta escuela-

- Lo lamento profesor- empezó a disculpase el chico un poco avergonzado pues todas las miradas del salón estaban puestas en él.

- Por esta vez se lo voy perdonar, pero sólo porque es la primera vez que yo lo veo llegar tarde, no quiero que se repita jovencito-

- No volverá a pasar profesor-

- Ahora basta de pláticas y tome asiento. Todos abran el libro de texto en la página 47-

Shaoran llegó rápidamente a su lugar, Sakura volteo a verlo por un momento pero de inmediato se volvió hacia el frente buscando la página que había señalado el profesor. Shaoran se sorprendió un poco ante esa acción, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no volteaba siquiera a verlo pero ahora parecía todo diferente; se sacudió la cabeza tenía que dejar pensar en tantas cosas, tenía que descansar y dejar de pensar en las extrañas palabras de Sakura el día pasado cuando salía de su casa, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella con su madre, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, tenía que hacerlo porque de lo contrario tendría muchas más noches en vela y muchos más regaños por las mañanas por haber llegado tarde.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Era el final del día, todos empezaban a partir a sus casas, al igual que Sakura, Seint, Eriol y Mei Ling esta vez sólo ellos cuatro pues Tomoyo había acordado con Ryo el ensayar más por la tarde después de clases. Sakura iba bastante animada platicando con Eriol y Mei Ling de banalidades y Seint iba bastante más calladito, por alguna razón no se sentía a gusto junto a ese chico, quizá eso se debiera a que tenía en persona a la reencarnación del mismísimo mago Clow lo que era igual a: un chico de cuidado. Pero además le molestaba el hecho de que ese chico fuera tan cercano con Sakura, ahora que Shaoran no estaba él tenía el camino libre. Se detuvo un momento en seco ¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando? esa chica era su enemiga, su enemiga y nada más. Así volvió a caminar como si nada sin que nadie notara su pequeña parada.

- Me da mucho gusto que nos acompañes Mei Ling- empezó a decir Sakura a su amiga.

- A mi me da más gusto estar contigo, la verdad prefiero regresar a casa sola o en su compañía, desde que volví a Japón note que esa chica que dice ser la novia de mi primo es una hostigadora y una total víbora- Mei Ling no midió sus palabras, Eriol sólo se rio ante el comentario y Sakura se asustó un poco pues el hermano de la susodicha estaba ahí.

- Mei...quizá debas de...- volteó a ver al chico rubio que iba a unos pasos de ellas.

- No pasa nada- comentó Seint tranquilamente -la verdad no me molesta que hablen mal de mi hermana, después de todo ella no es mi persona favorita en este mundo y sé a la perfección que no es una santa-

- Menos mal, así podré hablar sin tapaduras- respondió rápidamente Mei Ling -porque la verdad sólo en una ocasión se me ocurrió volver a casa con Shaoran, pero esa fue la primera y la última- Mei Ling empezaba a enojarse al recordar eso -la tipa esa se la pasaba todo el tiempo prendida de Shaoran, cómo si el chico se le fuera a escapar, además no deja de hablar de tonterías y no deja de estar recordando que en un futuro los dos se van a casar-

- Eso me recuerda mucho a ti Mei Ling, cuando íbamos en la primaria tú hacias exactamente lo mismo- dijo sakura bastante tranquila y un poco bromista, ahora ya nada de eso le molestaba, ya no se sentía mal cuando hablaban de Shaoran y Mao cerca de ella.

- Eso era diferente, éramos niños, además es mi primo querido- se defendió la china -pero créanme que eso no se compara con el nivel de hostigamiento de esa trepadora- finalizó la chica.

- Mei Ling...- suspiró la castaña al ver que nada de lo que dijera evitaría que ella siguiera expresándose así de Mao Ko frente a su propio hermano.

- ¡Es una tortura mi vida!- se quejó Mei Ling para expresar su inconformidad ante lo que pasaba -Todo sería diferente si mi tonto primo no hubiera tomado la estúpida decisión de dejarte- Ante ese comentario Seint si que puso más atención y Eriol ahora si también entro en la conversación, al parecer la prima de Shaoran también tenía la intención de volver a juntar a los castaños.

- Eso nadie lo puede negar- comentó el inglés rápidamente.

- Eriol...tú también...- Sakura se quejó un poco.

- Es la verdad mi querida Sakura-

- Lo ves Sakura, mi primo es un estúpido y jamás debió de hacerte daño-

- Las cosas pasan por alguna razón- Sakura intentó no hacer más grande el asunto -Ahora he comprendido que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, es mejor así-

- Ven, ella ya no quiere nada con ese chico- la defendió el rubio.

- Eso es cierto, y mejor dejamos así las cosas o de verdad me voy a enojar- dijo en broma la ojiverde.

- Pero...- intentó una última vez Mei Ling.

- Pero nada, las cosas así deben de ser- dijo muy segura de sí Sakura, Eriol volvió a notar esa seguridad en Sakura y otra vez no pudo evitar pensar que algo había pasado para qe ahora la chica tuviera esa firmeza y convicción.

Los chicos siguieron caminando un poco más hablando ya de otras cosas, hasta que Eriol empezó a despedirse.

- Bueno aquí me despido yo- empezó a decir Eriol.

- Es cierto, tú te vas por aquella calle verdad- dijo Sakura - como veníamos platicando tan a gusto ni me había dado cuenta de las calles-

- Eso pasa por que tú eres una perfecta compañía pequeña Sakura- mencionó Eriol con su tono siempre misterioso y a Seint eso no le gusto para nada.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana verdad Eriol-

- Por su puesto hasta mañana será- Eriol se acercó un poco más para susurrarle algo rápido a Sakura -Yo sé que tú harás siempre lo que mejor creas que es necesario, pero ten esto presente: al corazón, no se le engaña-

- ¿Ehh?- reacción Sakura.

- Sólo digamos que me puse a jugar un poco con las cartas y el futuro- le dijo antes de separarse por completo de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Eriol?-

- En unos momentos lo sabrás, hasta mañana mi Flor de cerezo- se dio la vuelta, Eriol siempre tan enigmático -Hasta mañana jovencita Li, joven Ko- se despidió también del chico que estaba bastante molesto de la actitud del inglés, y sin decir más se desapareció entre las pequeñas calles de Tomoeda. Seint se quedó viendo fijamente por dónde se había ido el inglés, simplemente un poco aliviado de que ese poderoso hechicero se hubiera marchado ya. Poco después Mei Ling también se despidió dejando ya sólo al rubio y a la castaña.

- ¿Estas bien Seint?- Sakura se paró frente al chico -has estado un poco callado durante todo el camino-

- Si estoy bien, no me pasa nada, sólo pensaba en algunas cosas, vámonos a casa-

- De acuerdo, dijo no muy convencida-

Siguieron caminando otro poco hasta que Seint no pudo más y rompió el silencio que se había formado.

- Sabes preciosa, realmente no me gusta cómo te ve ese chico Hiragizawa-

- ¿Eriol?-

- Si, ese chico nuevo, simplemente es muy cercano a ti y eso no me gusta- puso cara de puchero, volvía a ser el Seint de siempre, el mismo chico un tanto presumido y caprichoso que Sakura conocía.

- Jejejeje, así que si te pasaba algo-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ehhhh?- Seint se vio descubierto.

- ¡Lo sabía!- dijo Sakura un poco alegre, después de todo Seint era un buen amigo, o eso era lo que ella creía -Ya decía que no era normal que no hubieras hablado durante tanto tiempo, jejejeje, pero... por Eriol- alzó una ceja.

- Es que la verdad preciosa- Seint se detuvo y tomo a Sakura por la cintura y la halo hacia él. Sakura se sorprendió bastante ante el gesto, pero no podía zafarse, Seint la tenía bien sujeta -la verdad preciosa, es que me gustaría que pudieras ser tan cercana a mí, me encantaría que fuera gracias a mí que sonrieras como sólo tú sabes, que estuvieras a mi lado para cuidarte, para alejarte de todos aquellos en la secundaria que te ven con otros ojos, me encantaría que tu belleza fuera solo mía, me encantaría que fueras sólo mía.

- Seint...yo...- empezó a tartamudear la ojiverde y entonces lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos azules muy penetrantes la miraban fuertemente esperando con ansias una respuesta. Sakura trataba de encontrar la respuesta al mirarlo, trataba de conectar el que la carta LOVE hubiera estado en manos del chico frente a ella, traba de encontrar a esa persona especial. Pero no la hallaba y al contrario esos ojos le demostraron cierta desconfianza y en cierto punto le mostraron maldad.

- Por favor preciosa, dime que sí, ya no hay nadie que se interponga entre nosotros y sí el desgraciado de Li ya está haciendo su vida a lado de mi hermana, creo que es justo que tú también empieces a rehacer la tuya...a mi lado- dijo para terminar de convencerla.

Pero fueron más las palabras "Li junto con hermana" las que la hicieron reaccionar y recordar su nuevo cometido. Entonces pudo ver con otros ojos a Seint, sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, usar a un chico sólo para que lo que había entre Shaoran y ella terminara por completo, todo con el fin del que él pudiera vivir, de que pudiera olvidarla por completo, para que pudiera ser feliz. Pero no todo era tan malo, Seint había demostrado en las últimas semanas ser un verdadero amigo, una buena persona y él siempre había sido claro con ella, siempre le estaba demostrando cuanto la quería, entonces... ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no darse una oportunidad? ¿por qué no intentar quererlo? después de todo la carta lo había escogido a él, o eso era lo que las circunstancias le habían mostrado.

- Seint...- esta vez sí pudo zafarse del agarre y se puso frente a frente con el chico para darle una respuesta -Seint, tú sabes muy bien que Shaoran me lastimo mucho, sabes que no fue fácil para mi toda esa situación y aún ahora no sé si estoy lista para dedicarme a otra persona...pero...tú siempre has estado para mí, siempre me has demostrado tu cariño y en estas últimas semanas he descubierto que en verdad puedo confiar en ti. No sé si podré algún día quererte como tú me quieres a mí, no sé si podré con esto, tal vez me tome mucho tiempo acostumbrarme...pero...Seint...quiero intentarlo-

- ¿De verdad?- Seint estaba que no se lo creía, Sakura Kinomoto al fin estaba aceptando salir con él, con él, con el mismísimo Seint Ko, no Shaoran Li, no Eriol Hiragizawa, sólo él. Por un milisegundo un brillo de maldad apareció en sus ojos, Sakura creyó ver mal así que no dijo nada al respecto.

- Si Seint, de verdad-

- Vaya...guauuuu...no sabes lo feliz que esto me hace. Y no te preocupes no te presionaré, esperaré y seré paciente, no te arrepentirás de la decisión que estas tomando, no lo harás-

- Eso quiero Seint, espero que esto sea lo correcto-

- Ya verás que así será preciosa, ya lo verás-

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Lian Oyaji parecía al fin empezar a satisfacerse con las noticas dadas por sus hijos, esa malvada y vengativa mujer al fin recibía buenas noticias aunque aun así su rostro seguía sin denotar ninguna expresión que no fuera de odio hacia aquellos poderes que alguna vez hubieran arruinado su vida. Desde su vida pasada no había más que odio, puro odio hacia los humanos, hacia los hechiceros, hacia Clow Reed, hacia todo en ese mundo. Pero ahora sería diferente, ahora si haría pagar a todos los hechiceros y aún más importante haría pagar a la descendencia de Clow por su desdicha en su vida pasada.

- Al fin veo que están haciendo algo de utilidad- dijo Lian a sus hijos quienes estaban arrodillados frente a ella.

- Si madre, al fin las cosas están saliendo bien, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo- empezó a decir su hija mayor, Minaki.

- Madre sólo tenga paciencia, ahora es cuando podemos atacar la maestra de las cartas ya no tiene el apoyo de chico Li- continuó Shino.

- Aun no comprendo por qué les tomo tanto tiempo separarlos, desde un principio les dije que esos dos juntos serían difíciles rivales, pero separados no son más que un puñado de adolescentes jugando a ser hechiceros- reclamó la Señora Oyaji -Tú Minaki me decepcionas un poco, desde hace meses te he apoyado para que logres quedarte con el chico Li, y ¡hasta apenas es que lo consigues!- alzó la voz y la chica solo se asustó ante la feroz voz de su madre -¡Y tú Shino...eres una completa verg?nza, llevas aquí más tiempo y nunca pudiste hacerte de la Maestra de las cartas, a veces me da pena que seas mi hijo!- El chico solo bajo más la mirada ante las malas palabras de su madre.

Lian se paró de su asiento y empezó a caminar por el lugar, pensando en el siguiente movimiento, en el jaque mate para terminar y hacerse de esos poderes de una buena vez por todas.

- Al menos ahora ya separaron a esos dos y ahora sus falsas identidades están más cerca de ellos- su mirada se volvió más fría que nunca -esos dos nunca sabrán quién los golpeo, nunca se darán cuenta de que la persona a su lado es su peor enemigo- los chicos seguían sin decir nada -Shino, tú último duelo se acerca, esta vez no hay fallos, si no consigues las cartas ni si quiera te molestes en regresar, ¡entendiste!-

- Si madre-

- Clow fue muy inteligente al esconder el yokaku en las cartas, ese imbécil sabía que ese poder sería heredado a la actual maestra de las cartas y que sólo en un duelo o por voluntad propia las cartas podrían cambiar de dueño. Clow sabía lo que hacía, sabía que la maestra jamás entregaría las cartas y vencerla en un duelo sería bastante difícil, después de todo...sólo un hechicero realmente poderoso podría ser poseedor de las cartas. Tengo que admitir que Clow en su tiempo fue muy inteligente...pero...

- Madre, ¿cree que la reencarnación de Clow recuerde esa parte? por ahora esos tontos no conocen siquiera algo de los poderes, pero si la reencarnación de Clow habla...será más difícil-

- No sé qué tanto recuerde la reencarnación de Clow- Lian se seguía paseando de una lado a otro -no sé en que condición se encuentren sus memorias, yo tengo la fortuna de recordarlo todo...pero...realmente desconozco todo acerca de esta reencarnación de Clow, ¡eso me molesta!- sacó una bola de energía y la estrelló en el piso haciendo que sus hijos se sobresaltaran -¡Tonto Clow, siempre interponiéndose en mi camino!-

- Madre...- se aventuró a hablar Minaki.

- ¡Y tú, más te vale que también obtengas la estrella del dragón de ese chico Li, aún no sé por qué demonios ese descendiente de Clow tiene ese poder, seguro el tonto de Clow también previó eso e hizo que su descendiente tuviera el otro poder! ¡Detesto a Clow Reed, no puedo esperar por mi venganza!- dijo ya incluso sudando frío por tanta agresividad y odio que guardaba en su interior. -¡Fuera de mi vista!- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que sus hijos salieran disparados de ese lugar.

- Sigo sin entender por qué te empeñaste en conseguir que la Maestra de las cartas estuviera contigo- empezó a decir Minaki a su hermano cuando caminaban por un pasillo -Bastaba con que los separáramos, ahh ya sé...te enamoraste de la Maestra- Minaki se burlaba de su hermano, quien no había respondido nada y entonces Minaki se burló más -Siiii, te enamoraste de la tonta Maestra de las Cartas, eres un imbécil y ella lo es más por creerte-

- ¡Basta Minaki!- le gritó el chico y se paró frente a ella para enfrentarla -Yo no me he enamorado de nadie, sólo quiero un poco de diversión, ¿o qué?, tú si puedes divertirte con el chico Li pero yo no puedo entretenerme con Sakura Kinomoto, yo no lo creo hermanita...yo no lo creo-

- Eres un tonto, sólo complicas las cosas, el último duelo está cerca, ya para qué te esfuerzas en estar con ella-

- Como dicen hermanita, mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero mantén más cerca a tus enemigos, es simple estrategia, estando con Sakura Kinomoto tengo más acceso a su vida y puedo escoger correctamente cuándo y cómo atacar-

- Eso dices- Minaki empezó a caminar pasando justo junto a su hermano -Podrás engañar a mi madre o a cualquier otro, pero a mí no me engañas hermanito...a ti te gusta la Maestra de las Cartas. Sólo no lo arruines y consigue el Yokaku, sólo eso- y Minaki desapareció entre los pasillos de la casa Oyaji dejando a su hermano bastante perplejo ante la declaración de su hermana.

- A mí no me gusta nadie- se empeñaba en creer el rubio, y se lo decía para convencerse de algo que ya era más que imposible, pues en el fondo él sabía que a pesar de ser su enemiga, había descubierto en Sakura Kinomoto a una chica muy especial. Pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría y seguiría oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Días después:

- ¡Ya llegué!- anunciaba Sakura al llegar a su casa, ese día en especial se llevaría una pequeña sorpresa al ver que tenían una pequeña visita. Al ver los zapatos en la entrada se alegró y fue corriendo a la cocina -¿Hanna?-

- Bienvenida a casa hija- recibió Fujitaka a su hija.

- Papá estas en casa, que bueno-

- Si hoy decidí tomarme el resto del día libre y que bueno, porque si no nuestra pequeña visita hubiera estado sola-

- Eso no es verdad, yo-le-hubiera-abierto-la-puerta- dijo Kero mientras masticaba un enorme pedazo de pastel, las cosas eran mejor ahora que Fujitaka sabía toda la verdad y Kero ya no tenía que ocultarse.

- ¡Sakura!- la niña de ojos morados saltó de su lugar y fue a abrazar a la recién llegada.

- Hanna, que sorpresa verte por acá-

- Si, es que tenía ganas de verte y entonces decidí pasar por acá después de la escuela, pero se me había olvidado que hoy tenías práctica de porristas. Por suerte tu papá estaba en casa y me ha invitado un delicioso pastel, ¡Sakura eres muy afortunada de tener un papá que cocina tan rico!- la niña estaba realmente emocionada.

- Ya-les-dije-que-yo-le-hubiera-abierto-la-puerta- volvió a hablar el guardián con la boca toda llena.

- ¡Kero por favor, te he dicho mil veces que no hables con la boca llena!- le regaño Sakura -¡Qué ejemplo le das a Hanna!-

- No-es-mi-culpa- el pequeño guardián acabo de tragar -sabes que no me controlo cuando se trata de los postres que hace tu papá. Señor debe usted saber que sus postres son simplemente deliciosos, es más toda su comida es una delicia. No cómo los intentos de pasteles de Sakura-

- ¡Kero!- le regaño la ojiverde, Fujitaka se reía al igual que Hanna quienes disfrutaban de la pequeña escena montada por el guardián.

- Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que por tantos años has disfrutado de mi comida- le respondió amablemente Fujitaka -Al menos ahora ya sé que le pasaban a todos los dulces de la casa-

Juntos los cuatro pasaron un grato momento a la hora de la cena, después era momento de que Hanna regresará a su casa, pero como ya era un poco tarde Sakura la llevaría hasta su casa.

- ¡Regreso en un rato!- se despedía Sakura con singular alegría. Fujitaka sonreía ante esto y lo hizo más al escuchar lo siguiente.

- Bien creo que aprovecharé que Sakurita se fue para jugar un rato- había dicho el guardián.

- ¡Y Kero, nada de videojuegos!- se escuchó como la castaña gritaba justo antes de salir de la casa. Fujitaka se puso más feliz.

- Rayos- se quejó el guardián.

- Me da gusto ver de nuevo a mi hija con ese entusiasmo, últimamente había estado muy decaída, desde lo que le paso había estado muy preocupado por ella- dijo Fujitaka.

- Parece ser que Sakura finalmente vuelve a ser la de antes, yo sabía que ella podría superar todo esto, sabe, su hija es realmente muy fuerte- le contestó Kero a Fujitaka.

- Todo esto de la magia es nuevo para mí, pero sé que mientras Sakura tenga esa sonrisa en su rostro nada puede salir mal- dijo Fujitaka viendo fijamente por donde se había ido su hija.

- Ella nunca estará sola tiene a mucha gente a su alrededor que la quiere y por eso siempre saldrá adelante, lo sé, ella es especial- comentó Kero, al final había resultado muy fácil la convivencia con el señor Kinomoto.

- Si, ella lo es- sonrió Fujitaka y luego volvió su mirada hacia el pequeño guardián -Gracias por cuidarla todo este tiempo-

- No tiene por qué darme las gracias, es mi deber protegerla, nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasará-

- Aun así gracias- Fujitaka hizo una pequeña reverencia - Si puedo hacer algo para que tu estancia en esta casa sea más placentera no dudes en pedirlo-

- Bueno...- la cara de avaricia empezó a salir en Kero -pues si hay algo que puede hacer-

- Pídeme lo que quieras, es lo menos que puedo hacer por cuidar de mi hija-

- ¡Dulces!- empezó a brincar el guardián -¡Pasteles, chocolates, malvaviscos, muffins, galletas, flanes, batidos, helado...-

Y una enorme lista de dulces empezó a aparecer por la boca del guardián. Fujitaka sólo sonreía ante el carácter tan peculiar del pequeño guardián y se alegraba de ver que había buenas creaturas al lado de su hija, eso lo hizo muy feliz.

- Bien, ahora no tengo todo eso, pero te puedo ofrecer otra rebanada de pastel, ¿qué dices?- respondió Fujitaka.

- ¡Pastel!- se alegró el guardián y así otra enorme rebanada de pastel fue a terminar en el pequeño estómago de Kerberos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Sakura...- llamó la pequeña niña mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa.

- ¿Qué pasa Hanna?- La niña se detuvo.

- Me da gusto verte contenta otra vez- dijo la niña dulcemente -pero...-

- Pero...- le animo a continuar la ojiverde.

- Pero puedo sentir que no estas completa- de nuevo esa madurez extraña para una niña de 7 años salió a flote.

- ¿Completa?- Sakura se agacho y se puso al nivel de la niña.

- Sakura...¿no extrañas estar con Shaoran?- dijo rápido y sin rodeos la pequeña Hanna.

- ¿Cómo dices?- la pregunta había agarrado por sorpresa a la castaña.

- Eso...¿acaso no extrañas estar con Shaoran?-

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Hanna?-

- Porque lo siento...aquí...- señalo su corazón -es extraño, quizá sea por eso de los poderes, pero por alguna razón tengo una extraña sensación-

- Hanna yo...- empezó a decir Sakura, pero vio la cara tan segura de la niña que simplemente no pudo mentirle -Hanna, parece que a ti no te puedo mentir- la niña saco la lengua un poco traviesa -Si Hanna, extraño a Shaoran-

- Entonces...¿por qué?- preguntó la pequeña.

- ¿Por qué, que?-

- Porque ahora estas saliendo con ese chico...amm...Seint creo- pregunto Hanna.

- Ahhh...eso...- Sakura ahora pensaba como explicarle a la pequeña niña las cosas -verás Hanna...a veces...el destino tiene cosas preparadas para nosotros y una de ellas es que no puedo estar con Shaoran-

- ¿Y el destino te dice que estés con ese chico?- la pregunta volvió a agarrar sorprendida a la castaña.

- Ammm...- Sakura lo pensó un poco y entonces recordó la carta LOVE, recordó que Seint había sido aquel que la tenía y recordó que esa carta sólo estaría con aquella persona especial para ella. Pero...a pesar de todo, para ella Shaoran seguía siendo la persona más importante en su vida, aunque no pudiera estar con él, parecía que ella nunca lo olvidaría -La verdad no lo sé Hanna, hay algunas señales que me dicen que así debe de ser, pero...no estoy segura-

- ¿Hay alguna forma de que estés segura de ello?- no sabía como pero Hanna le hacía preguntas que realmente la ponían a pensar.

- Quizás... si la haya- Sakura estaba maquilando una idea en su mente, pero tendría que consultarla antes.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó la niña sin recibir respuesta -¿Sakura? ¿Sakura...estas ahí?- la niña paso la mano frente a la castaña que parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. -¡Sakura!- gritó un poco la niña para que la chica le prestará atención.

- Hoe- se despertó Sakura rápidamente viéndose sorprendida.

- Sakura, te fuiste al país de nunca jamás- le regaño la niña.

- Lo siento- ahora Sakura sacó la lengua graciosamente. Hanna rió ante ese gesto, por una parte también le gustaba ver a la antigua Sakura de vuelta, aunque seguía sin comprender cómo podía hacer eso si aún extrañaba a Shaoran. -Gracias Hanna, me has dado una gran idea-

- ¿Ah si?- se sorprendió la niña, pues según ella no había hecho nada en especial.

- Sip, lo has hecho-

- Y se puede saber cuál es tu gran idea- preguntó la niña.

- Nop, es se-cre-to- bromeo Sakura -Y será mejor que nos demos prisa o se hará más noche y tú mamá se preocupará- Sakura se levantó y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

- ¿En verdad no me vas a decir?- respingó Hanna.

- Nop- dijo Sakura juguetonamente y sin detenerse.

- ¡Espérame Sakura!- la niña salió corriendo para dar alcance a Sakura, ahora Hanna también iba alegremente al ver de tan buen humor a Sakura y ya no le preguntó más sobre la idea que ella había aportado.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

De regreso a casa Sakura decidió pasar a realizar una visita nocturna antes de regresar a casa, tenía que confirmar una cosa antes de poner en marcha la idea que se le había ocurrido gracias a la extraña charla con Hanna. Así tomo un pequeño desvió para llegar a una casa que conocía desde que era pequeña.

- Hola, Sakura, qué gusto verte por acá- le dijeron cuando le abrieron la puerta.

- Hola Yukito- saludó la ojiverde alegremente.

- Me da mucho gusto ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tuya, ¿las cosas están mucho mejor?-

- Si, ahora lo estarán- dijo decidida.

- Pero ven pasa, a mis abuelos les dará mucho gusto saludarte- dijo con su siempre amable sonrisa.

- No en realidad me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, sé que es un poco tarde pero...-

- Comprendo, no hay problema- dijo cerrando la puerta y empezando a caminar -Ven, atrás en el jardín no nos molestarán-

Cuando estuvieron en el jardín antes que todo Yukito preguntó:

-Sakura ¿en tú casa saben qué estas acá? No me gustaría que Touya se enojara, ya sabes como esta de sobreprotector y más después de lo que paso-

- Bueno más o menos...salí a dejar a Hanna a su casa, mi papá sabe que fui allá, pero no sabe que vine porque en el camino me surgió una pregunta y creo que tú me puedes ayudar-

- Entonces no hagamos que se haga más tarde- y de inmediato Yukito sacó sus hermosas alas para volver a su verdadera forma.

- ¿Qué pregunta tienes que hacerme?- dijo directo Yue en cuanto apareció.

- Bueno pues...- empezó Sakura ya acostumbrada a la seriedad del guardián -quería saber un poco más acerca de la carta HOPE-

- ¿HOPE? ¿qué pasa con esa carta? ¿No es la carta que estaba pérdida?-

- Bueno sí algo así- dudó Sakura -la carta regreso hace poco-

- Entonces...- Yue se preguntaba a donde quería llegar su ama con todo esto.

- Pues como bien sabes HOPE es la mezcla de dos cartas muy especiales-

- Si, una carta la creaste tú especialmente- confirmó el guardián.

- Me preguntaba ¿si esa carta puede reaccionar de alguna forma especial ante una persona especial?- soltó al fin Sakura.  
Hubo un breve silencio mientras Yue analizaba la pregunta hecha por su ama. -Me temo que no tengo muchos conocimientos sobre esa carta, esa carta es muy especial para ti, tú eres la que más conoces la esencia de la misma, pero creo que dada la naturaleza de HOPE, ésta debería reaccionar de alguna forma si tú lo deseas-

- ¿Si yo lo deseo?-

- Eso sería lo más obvio- Yue espero un momento mientras Sakura analizaba la respuesta que le había dado.

- Gracias por todo Yue-

- Lamento no poder darte más detalles, pero...¿por qué preguntas eso ahora?- el guardián no entendía mucho el porqué de esa pregunta.

- No por nada en especial, sólo una idea extraña que me surgió de repente-

- ¿Estas segura?-

- Si muchas gracias de todas formas-

- Entonces, me retiro- el guardián empezaba a sacar de nuevo sus alas.

- Gracias por cuidar de mí siempre Yue- le dijo sonriente Sakura y el guardián se detuvo.

- Me da gusto ver que vuelves a ser la misma de siempre-

- Es que he comprendido muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que NO dejaré que nada malo les pase a mis seres queridos-

- Kerberos me dijo que has tomado esa actitud desde que volviste de casa de los Li. ¿Pasó algo allí?- preguntó por último el guardián.

- No nada malo paso, sólo abrí los ojos a la realidad, la señora Li fue muy amable conmigo y sólo quería saber cómo me va como Maestra de las cartas y me dio algunos consejos para tratar con nuestra enemiga-  
Yue vio que había algo más dentro de todas esas palabras, pero vio la firmeza y la determinación en la cara de su ama y eso fue suficiente para él, esa era su misión, protegerla a toda costa. - De acuerdo, si no hay más, me retiro-

Esta vez Yue si desapareció para dar nuevamente lugar a Yukito.

- Espero que te haya sido de ayuda- dijo el amable chico de gafas en cuanto volvió a la realidad.

- Gracias Yukito, fue de mucha ayuda. Ahora será mejor que me vaya o mi padre se preocupará, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo-

- No te preocupes pequeña Sakura, sabes que siempre estoy aquí para lo que necesites-

- Lo sé Yukito- le dio un pequeño abrazo de despedida. -Salúdame a tus abuelos- la chica iba a empezar a irse pero antes Yukito le dio unas palabras.

- Sakura...- el chico estaba un poco preocupado -Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles y realmente me da gusto que estés volviendo a ser la chica de antes...pero...piensa bien en lo que haces, al corazón no se le puede engañar y más de uno puede salir lastimado por las acciones y decisiones que tomamos-

- Que curioso Eriol me dijo lo mismo hace un par de días-

- Es por que nos preocupamos por ti-

- Pero...esto...lo dices por Seint ¿verdad?- Sakura captó rápidamente el mensaje de Yukito.

- Yo sé que tú aún quieres mucho a Shaoran y quizá nunca dejes de hacerlo pero...no sé qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión y salir adelante, dejar todo en el pasado. Eso está muy bien, créeme, es lo más saludable que puedes hacer...sólo quiero que pienses bien las cosas y que decidas lo mejor para ti. Quiero suponer que la pregunta que le hiciste a mi otro yo tiene que ver con esto, así que cuando encuentres la respuesta que buscas ya sea buena o mala, no dudes que aquí estoy yo para apoyarte-

- Gracias por todo Yukito- le dio otro abrazo, esta vez mucho más largo.

- Ahora sí, vete a tu casa antes de que te regañen- le dijo Yukito.

- Te prometo que en cuanto encuentre la respuesta te lo haré saber-

- Es una promesa- le sonrió Yukito mientras la chica empezaba a caminar hacia la salida y antes de perderla por completo de vista -¡Sakura!- le llamó el chico y cuando Sakura volteo le sorprendió ver que Yukito le lanzaba un caramelo el cual ella atrapo con destreza. -¡Sigue sonriendo cómo en los viejos tiempos!-

- Nos vemos pronto Yukito- sonrió aún más la ojiverde en agradecimiento. Y esta vez ahora si regreso a su casa, feliz, tranquila, decidida y con una idea que tendría que poner en marcha pronto para poder intentar poner en orden su corazón e intentar descubrir si sus Destinos están finalmente Fusionados.

_**...Continuará...**_

Bien, bien, bien. lo sé esta vez sí me pase de lanza y no actualice en mucho mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen que de que termino Destinos Fusionados, termino Destinos Fusionados, tal vez me tarde un poco pero lo hare, sólo espero que comprendan que uno es un ser humano con problemas en casa, que estudia y que próximamente también trabajará, por lo que igual y los próximos capítulos tardan un poco en salir, no sé cuándo, quizá sea un mes, o dos, o tres, los necesarios serán y sólo espero poder contar con su comprensión y paciencia para la recta final, ahora sí recta final de Destinos Fusionados. Es bastante triste pero toda historia tiene su final y el de Destinos Fusionados está cada vez más cerca de lo que piensan, quizá un par de capítulos más, a lo mucho 3 más y sí, lo sé, cómo que todavía faltan muchas cosas por solucionarse, muchas cosas por descubrir, pero de eso trata esto: de crear especulación y tenerlos a ustedes queridos lectores al filo de la butaca para saber en que terminará toda esta historia que con mucho cariño he creado para ustedes.

No tango más que decir, el capítulo habla por sí solito y las cosas empiezan a ponerse al parecer de cabeza, bueno no todas al parecer, jejejeje eso lo dejo a su elección. Como siempre me despido de ustedes diciéndoles que no importa lo corto o largos que sean sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos y siempre me ayudan y me inspiran a terminar cuanto antes el siguiente capítulo, así que ya saben pueden escribir con toda la confianza del mundo a: destinos_fusionados .mx o un mensajin en el grupo de Crónicas también estará bien.

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	33. Capitulo 32

******"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 31**

**"Dudas y... ¿más dudas?" **

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana, Sakura tenía el día libre, ese fin de semana las tareas del hogar le tocaban a su hermano, por eso ella aprovecho para salir a realizar una pequeña visita que esperaba le despejara las pequeñas dudas y la incertidumbre que le dejo el pequeño experimento que realizo con Seint hace un par de días a atrás y del cual no había comentado resultado alguno con alguien, solo hasta ese momento. Por eso mismo y a pesar de ser domingo se paró temprano, se vistió, desayuno como es debido y de inmediato partió rumbo a la nueva casa de su viejo amigo Eriol Hiragizawa.

Estaba frente a una moderna y pequeña casa, nada que ver con la antigua casa del mago Clow, esta era una casa mucho más pequeña y definitivamente mucho más moderna, algo que resaltaba en comparación con el resto de las casas que rodeaban la zona, casas mucho más conservadoras y sencillas. La casa de Eriol era digna de admirar con solo pisos y techo plano, con grandes ventanales lisos, un color capuchino con algunos toques en café oscuro, una hermosa terraza trasera, y barandales de cristal. La entrada y el jardín delantero perfectamente cuidados y un pequeño camino de piedra que daba la bienvenida al pasar la pequeña cerca blanca que daba la impresión de estar Inglaterra.

No era la primera vez que Sakura visitaba la nueva casa de Eriol, pero siempre se detenía a admirar lo bien construida y lo bien cuidada que estaba. Su embelesamiento se acabó cuando escucho la voz de una chica llamarle desde la entrada de la casa.

- Pequeña Sakura, vas a pasar o vas quedarte ahí hasta que el pasto crezca- era la voz de la hermosa guardiana Nakuru.

- Eh- se sorprendió la ojiverde cuando notó que la chica ya la estaba esperando con la puerta abierta desde el momento que ella llegará.

- Vamos entra, el amo Eriol te está esperando ya-

Sorprendida la ojiverde camino los pocos metros que la separaban de la puerta.

- ¿Eriol ya sabía que yo iba a venir?- preguntó mientras Nakuru le indicaba el camino.

- ¡Pero claro, cómo no va a saberlo!- dijo divertida la joven guardián.

- él siempre va un paso delante de todos, cierto- y como respuesta Nakuru sólo le guiño un ojo en complicidad, por lo que Sakura solo rió, era de esperarse algo así de la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

- Aquí es- Nakuru abrió la puerta del estudio y Sakura pudo notar de inmediato que un juego de té estaba servido y listo para ser tomado, y junto a este algunos dulces que se veían deliciosos.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías mi querida Sakura- era Eriol quien estaba sentado en su sillón rojo favorito y quien le daba la bienvenida a la ojiverde con su natural sonrisa - Vamos siéntate, vamos a comer algunos dulces mientras platicamos- invitó a la ojiverde quien acepto con una sonrisa al ver lo bien preparado que siempre estaba su amigo.

- Como siempre dices: con dulces la plática es más amena- continuo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento frente a su amigo.

- Veo que me estoy volviendo predecible- dijo el ojiazul.  
- No, tú siempre serás para mí una caja de misterios. Pero...es sólo que ahora somos mucho más cercanos- contestó la ojiverde contenta.

- Touché- dijo Eriol mientras tomaba la taza frente de sí - Cada día me sorprendes más Sakura, creo que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, eso es lo que me gusta de ti-

- Jejejejeje- Sakura sólo atino a reírse un poco.

- Pero dime querida Sakura, ¿qué es lo que trae por aquí sin compañía? según veo ni siquiera el pequeño Kerberos viene contigo-

Sakura quería parecer natural, empezó a tomar un poco de los dulces que tenía frente a ella y empezó a hacer la plática.

- Pues sólo tenía algunas dudas, me pareció bien venir a preguntarte sobre el pasado de aquella hechicera a la que nos enfrentamos, según sabemos ella vivió en la misma época que el mago Clow-

- Si eso es verdad- afirmó Eriol analizando a Sakura y viendo que en el fondo esa no era la verdadera causa de su visita pero pensó darle la oportunidad a ella de preguntar lo que realmente viene a preguntar, aunque no estaba de más hablar de eso también después de todo había información importante que revelar a la maestra de las cartas - pero dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?-

- Me he estado preguntando si tú sabes algo acerca de esa hechicera, algo que nos pueda ayudar a comprender mejor ¿qué es lo que quiere en realidad? La verdad no sabemos mucho de ella- - Veamos, qué recuerdo que pueda ser ayuda- puso el dedo índice sobre su barbilla unos instantes -Primero antes que nada ¿me gustaría saber si sabes por qué esa hechicera quiere tus cartas?-

- En realidad eso el algo que seguimos sin comprender, apenas hace poco fue que conocimos que esa hechicera anda en la búsqueda de dos poderes, Hanna fue la que nos contó la historia y más algunos detalles de la investigación de mi padre sabemos que son poderes antiguos y que solo aquellos merecedores de usarlos podrán encontrarlos y según parece esos poderes, no sé cómo, pero de alguna forma están conmigo y con...- ahí Sakura se detuvo y no pudo acabar la frase.

- Y con Shaoran, ¿es así?- Eriol sabía perfectamente la conclusión de esa frase, por lo que Sakura sólo asintió tímidamente - Verás Sakura, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de esa hechicera, los recuerdos que tengo del mago Clow no son todos muy precisos y algunos van y vienen de repente-

- Entonces tú tampoco sabes algo...- empezaba a decir Sakura pero Eriol no la dejo terminar.

- En eso te equivocas mi querida Sakura- Eriol siempre tan misterioso -Quizá no recuerde mucho pero lo poco que últimamente he recordado es lo más importante, al menos eso creo yo. Verás...- el ojiazul tomo aire para empezar a contar la historia de la hechicera. Le contó brevemente la historia de la familia de esa hechicera, Sakura conocía algunos detalles pues Shaoran alguna vez le había comentado el porqué de su odio, pero no a tanto detalle como ahora lo hacía Eriol. Y entonces llegaron al punto que sólo conocía el mago Clow y esa hechicera. -Sakura, la razón por la que esa hechicera odia tanto a la familia Li no sólo se debe a que ellos ayudaron al derrumbe de su familia, si no se debe en gran parte a mi vida pasada-

- ¿El mago Clow?- preguntó interesada.

- Si, el mago Clow fue el causante de todo esto y en parte otra vez te está causando problemas, realmente lo siento- Eriol se disculpó en nombre de su vida pasada.

- Pero... ¿cómo pudo el mago Clow causar todo esto? No lo entiendo- la ojiverde ya no comprendía nada.

- Esa hechicera como bien sabes siempre ha estado buscando esos poderes pero jamás pudo encontrarlos, aunque hubo alguien que si lo hizo...-

- ...El mago Clow...- completaba Sakura la frase muy sorprendida ante esa revelación.

- Pero la historia no termina aquí- prosiguió el ojiazul - Clow jamás vio razón para usar ese poder, él nunca estuvo interesado en controlarlo o usarlo para beneficio propio; eso le causo muchos problemas eran pocas personas las que sabían del hallazgo de Clow, él siempre lo mantuvo oculto, no quería que una guerra se empezara por la avaricia que ese poder podía crear. Lamentablemente de alguna forma la hechicera se enteró de que Clow poseía ese poder y desde ese entonces creo un mayor odio hacia toda la familia Li, siempre estaba retando a Clow, siempre detrás de él, siempre acechándolo y siempre perdiendo- De alguna forma Eriol sentía lastima por aquella hechicera.

- Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué ahora esa mujer me busca a mí? el problema era con Clow- se preguntó Sakura

- Esa es una pregunta fácil de responder y la razón es que Clow para proteger ese poder y evitar que cayera en malas manos tuvo la idea de esconder y sellar ese poder dentro de sus cartas-

- ¡Las cartas!- exclamó Sakura muy sorprendida -Me estás diciendo que ese poder milenario está dentro de las cartas-

- Así es, pareces muy sorprendida Sakura y lamento no haber podido darte esta información antes pero fue hasta hace poco que estos recuerdos del mago Clow están volviendo a mí-

- No tienes por qué disculparte Eriol, tú no tienes poder sobre que recuerdos tienes y cuales no- Sakura siempre tan gentil.

- Me alegra saber que no estas enfadada, pensé que te podrías enojar de que yo hubiera ocultado esta información, quizá todo hubiera sido más fácil si esto lo hubieras sabido desde el principio-

- Es verdad que todo podría haber sido más fácil, pero ya nada podemos hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta- sonrió la castaña y Eriol le devolvió el gesto -bueno al menos ahora una cosa menos que averiguar, siempre nos preguntábamos por que esa mujer y Shino Oyaji estaban detrás de las cartas, pero...si ese poder esta en las cartas entonces...¿por qué también atacan a...- aún era un poco difícil hablar de ese tema.

- El por qué también están detrás de nuestro amigo Li es algo que aun no comprendo, a principio pensé que sólo era por el hecho de ser un Li y de la venganza que esa mujer profirió contra la descendencia de Clow, pero con todo lo que me han contado, con todo lo que sabemos por parte de la pequeña Hanna y los acontecimientos pasados donde él también fue víctima de ataque...eso me deja dudas, realmente en esa parte desconozco la razón del porque Li podría tener uno de esos poderes. Aunque por lo que sabemos él tampoco sabe algo al respecto, aunque estoy seguro de que si Li tuviera conciencia de ese poder, nunca lo usaría para el mal- ahora Eriol empezaba a llevar la conversación por donde se supone que Sakura podría preguntar.

- Tienes razón, él nunca haría algo malo con ese poder- lo defendió Sakura -él es una persona muy honesta y honorable como para hacer algo malo-

- Veo que aún lo defiendes querida Sakura, aún después de todo lo que han pasado- expresó Eriol muy satisfecho.

- No...Yo no...- intento defenderse Sakura sin éxito alguno.

- Vamos Sakura ¿por qué no me dices mejor lo que realmente quieres saber? ¿Por qué hay otra cosa detrás de ésta visita cierto?-

- Bueno yo...- pensó Sakura por un instante -¿tan obvia soy?- se resignó finalmente la castaña.

- Eres tan clara como el agua cristalina- respondió el chico muy tranquilamente -...entonces...- la animó a continuar.

- Es que...- Sakura no sabía por dónde comenzar.

- Tiene algo que ver con nuestro amigo Li- empezó Eriol.

- Si...bueno no...Bueno maso menos- pensó bien Sakura lo que quería decir -más bien tiene que ver con...esto- y de su bolsa sacó una carta muy especial para ella, la extendió a Eriol para que este la tomara y la observara de frente.

- ¿LOVE?- se extrañó Eriol de ver la carta solo con el corazón inscrito y no convertida en HOPE - ¿qué paso con...?- pero Sakura no lo dejo terminar.

- Oh no, ella está bien, aún sigue dentro de la carta- explicó la castaña.

- Entonces ¿cómo?- volvió a preguntar el inglés.

- Pues verás...- y rápidamente Sakura explicó la transformación de la carta, la ida de esta, el momento en que todo sucedió y el cómo la volvió a encontrar en manos, según ella, de Seint Ko.

- Así que eso fue lo que paso...por esa esa noche él...- dijo sin pensar Eriol.

- ¿Qué pasa Eriol?-

- No nada, no me hagas caso sólo pienso en cosas. Lo que sí me parece muy interesante el cambio que hizo la carta-

- Pensé que tu podrías decirme algo más sobre ella, es que verás...-

_**Flashback** _

_Un par de días antes Sakura se decidió a hacer finalmente la prueba que tanto la tenía pensativa en los últimos día, como siempre y desde que aceptó salir con Seint, éste siempre la acompaña ida y vuelta de la escuela, y fue al regreso de la escuela justo cuando estaban frente a la puerta de su casa que al fin tomo el valor para hacerlo._

_- Oye Seint sé que esto parecerá extraño, pero puedo darte algo por unos momentos, sólo quiero ver algo- digo la castaña algo tímida._

_- Claro, por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario- fanfarroneo un poco el rubio._

_- No creo que sea necesario llegar a los extremos, pero supongo que gracias- Sakura estaba bastante incómoda con ese tipo de comentarios, quizá todo sería diferente si esos comentarios vinieran de otra persona...pero ya no, no más, ahora ella tenía que enfocarse en lo que la vida le ponía enfrente y eso era Seint Ko._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?- Seint volvió a llamar su atención._

_- Ammmm...pues...recuerdas la carta rosada que me diste el día que desperté- rememoró Sakura._

_- Ummmm- Seint se hizo el pensativo un poco, porque en el fondo sabía perfectamente de que hablaba la castaña -si claro ya la recuerdo, era una carta muy peculiar, nunca antes había visto una igual- volvía a mentir y lo hacía bastante bien._

_- Es esta- Sakura la saco de su maletín y la extendió con ambas manos hacia Seint un tanto temerosa y muy a la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar. Los ojos de Sakura vieron todo ese momento en cámara lenta, veía como el chico se acercaba, veía cada movimiento de sus músculos mientras ella sostenía la carta. Seint con mucho cuidado hizo contacto con Sakura, por un momento sus manos se rozaron y ambos tocaban la carta al mismo tiempo. Sakura no quietaba la vista de la carta que sostenía y...nada pasó. Alzó la vista sorprendida y tal vez un poco desilusionada ante Seint quien ahora retiraba la carta de manos de Sakura._

_- Es verdad, es esta la carta- decía Seint mientras la examinaba otra vez -Te voy a ser sincero preciosa, pero realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando la encontré, nunca me imaginé que yo tendría algo como esto en mis manos- Nuevamente ese juego de palabras que hacían creer a Sakura que la carta siempre había estado con Seint desde un principio -Pero dime, para qué me la mostraste-_

_- Ehhh...no...nada...simple curiosidad- digo rápidamente y prácticamente arrebatándole la carta al rubio -Gracias por acompañarme a casa- y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la castaña había huido a la seguridad de su casa._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Y eso fue lo que sucedió- Sakura aún tenía esa cara de incertidumbre.

- Déjame adivinar, creíste que quizá, tal vez, si la carta había hecho tantas cosas por estar con la persona indicada ésta reaccionaría ante la persona que la encontró-

- Si algo así-

- Y tú piensas que este chico Seint Ko es quien la encontró- decía Eriol muy sonriente ya atanco los cabos de todo el enredo que se había causado por la mala interpretación de las palabras.

- Si, pues él fue quien tenía la carta cuando yo desperté y él me digo que él la había encontrado- de repente se puso un poco triste -Por eso pensé y viendo la naturaleza de esta carta que quizá reaccionaría de alguna manera ante la persona más especial para mí, justo como cuando apareció ante mí hace unos años, cuando la cree con mis verdaderos sentimientos...pero...nada paso, no sentí nada especial y ya no sé si la carta estaba en lo correcto, ya no sé si Seint es el elegido, ya no sé qué pensar-

- Sakura...- Eriol pensó muy bien las palabras adecuadas para no decir algo que no le concernía -La verdad es que todos sabemos tan poco de esta carta cómo lo sabes tú, en realidad tú eres la única que puede entenderla, que puede saber lo que en verdad significa...Sakura...es tú corazón y ya te lo he dicho...al corazón...no se le engaña- El silencio de Sakura fue la única respuesta que consiguió -Lamento no poder ayudarte como tú quieres, sólo te digo que abras bien los ojos, que escuches atentamente lo que dicen los demás, analízalo y toma en base a ellos tus propias decisiones. Estoy seguro que te puedes llevar muchas sorpresas después de todo, después de todo no todo es como lo pintan- Eriol sonreía ante el enredo que tenía frente a sí.

- Tú sabes algo que yo no ¿cierto?- Sakura veía esa cara de yo sé algo y no te lo voy a decir -¿y no me vas a decir cierto?-

- Esto Sakura mía, es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti misma- refiriéndose al hecho de que la carta en realidad nunca estuvo en manos de Seint, si no que siempre había estado con Shaoran - No quiero perderme el placer de ver cómo se desarrolla todo esto, pero créeme Sakura, esto es algo que en el fondo tú sabes muy bien, creo que no es necesario que te lo diga. Pero si en algún momento veo que aún no lo descubres y que es necesario que tú lo sepas, te juro por mis guardianes que yo mismo te lo haré saber. Digamos que por el momento aún no es algo que cause daños irreversibles-

- Tú siempre tan misterioso Eriol, pero confió en ti y creo que de alguna u otra forma haces lo mejor para mí, de una manera un tanto extraña...pero lo haces, siempre lo has hecho así, cómo desde que transforme las cartas, nunca me lo has puesto fácil pero...siempre ha funcionado- Sakura tomo un poco de aire -Así que te prometo que no me daré por vencida, averiguare y pondré en claro todo- ahora cambiaba por completo y volvía a ser la chica llena de energía -Además tú mismo me acabas de prometer que en caso de que las cosas lo requieran tú me dirás todo lo concerniente y ya no te puedes echar para atrás, lo prometiste por tus guardianes ehhh-

- No se te escapa nada querida Sakura-

- Es algo que he ido aprendiendo con el tiempo- sacó la lengua de forma ingenua -así como tampoco se me escapan las miradas que le lanzas a Tomoyo-

- Pero mira nada más como ésta conversación dio un giro de 360 grados- Eriol estaba un poco pero sólo un poco sorprendido.

- Vamos Eriol, no me quieras engañar, me he dado cuenta que te llevas muy bien con Tomoyo y de que la ves de una forma especial-

- Vaya Sakura, parece que si has crecido mucho-

- Sólo lo suficiente- respondió de forma inocente -...pero en verdad creo que hacen una bonita pareja- dijo ahora ya un poco más seria.

La plática tomo entonces rumbos más normales, así hasta que la hora de la despedida llegó, después de una agradable velada Eriol acompaño a Sakura hasta su casa, y ya de regreso Eriol venía pensando y meditando en el montón de cosas que ahora le parecían tan extrañas. aún no comprendía como es que todo esto llegaba hasta estos términos, Sakura y Shaoran separados cuando no deberían de estarlo, algo más o alguien más estaba detrás de todo esto, alguien sabía algo de suma importancia como para esmerarse en separar a los castaños; pero para estar seguros de eso aún tenía que ir a ver la otra versión de todo esto, lo que significaba una muy interesante patica con el amigable Shaoran Li, por qué él también estaba cooperando en todo esto de alejarse de Sakura, estaba tan seguro de eso cómo que su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La vida en Tomoeda volvía a tomar su rumbo, todo parecía tranquilo, sin alteraciones, la escuela volvía a la normalidad, todos ya estaban más que acostumbrados al cambio tan drástico de parejas entre los castaños con el par de hermanos chinos, era verdad que al principio había bastantes especulaciones pero ya nada de eso era noticia. Pero el que los castaños estuvieran tan tranquilos tenía intranquilos a un par chicos que compartían e color de ojos azules.

- Desde hace unos días he notado que Sakura tiene algo entre manos- decía la amatista a Eriol muy temprano por la mañana mientras esperaban a que el salón de clases se fuera llenando.

- Yo también lo he notado, pero no es la única veo que Shaoran también tiene algo en mente que no dice a nadie. Además de todo este súbito interés de Sakura por este chico Seint Ko, no se me hace normal, según me habías dicho nunca viste a Sakura interesada en él ni si quiera cuando Shaoran le había dicho que probablemente no se volverían a ver- analizaba el chico aún sin encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

- No me gusta nada de esto, no sé si Sakura está haciendo lo correcto- decía con un poco de tono de preocupación Tomoyo.

- Algo aquí no está bien, ella no es la única que creo que está haciendo las cosas mal- meditaba el ojiazul.

- Lo dices por...- ambos voltean a ver los asientos vacíos de los castaños con nostalgia -Tienes razón, él también está tomando muy tranquilamente el que Sakura este saliendo con Seint, yo creí que habría alguna escena de celos y que eso lo haría reaccionar, pero parece que esta vez sí me equivoque-

- Pero no estas equivocada...o al menos no del todo- dudaba un poco Eriol - creo que hay alguien más metido en todo esto, no creo normal que nuestros amigos estén separados en estos momentos, menos cuando ellos deberían de estar juntos, y con mucha más razón después de lo de aquella noche- Eriol cayó de inmediato al ver que estaba diciendo de más.

- ¿Lo de la otra noche?- pregunto ya interesada Tomoyo, pues a ella no se le escapaba nada. - ¿Qué noche?-

- Ninguna noche en especial, sólo estoy divagando un poco- por primera vez Eriol se vio atrapado en su propio juego de palabras, nunca creyó que alguien en particular llegará a lograr que el casi hablará de más, él siempre tan meticuloso y tan precavido de lo que dice y hace, pero parece que eso no funciona cuando está cerca de Tomoyo Daidouji, esa chica tenía algo que lo hacía tambalear.

- Algo estas escondiendo y no descansaré hasta saber qué es- digo Tomoyo segura de sí retándolo con la mirada de una forma divertida.

- Pues espero seas muy paciente, porque soy un árbol duro de roer-

- No hay imposibles para Tomoyo Daidouji, averiguaré lo que sabes tarde o temprano- Ante la seguridad de la chica Eriol flaqueo, simplemente en ese momento no pudo más y por primera vez en su vida reconoció que había alguien capaz de darle batalla, y más aún ese alguien era brillante y sobretodo hermosa. Quizá sin saberlo, Eriol, en ese momento había caído por completo a las redes del amor, nunca se hubiera imaginado a él en esa situación, pero era una extraña y deliciosa sensación.

- ¿Eriol?- se extrañó Tomoyo al ver que el chico ya no respondía nada. Eriol por su parte reaccionó ante su nombre, ahora que lo pensaba ella lo decía de manera muy especial. Un impulso lo llevo a tocar la mejilla de la chica con profundo cariño. Tomoyo se queda helada ante él contacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar al tener la mirada de Eriol fija en la suya; miles de voltios de electricidad recorrieron su cuerpo en ese instante, simplemente no sabía cómo actuar, jamás había estado en una situación parecida, quizá ahora comprendía un poco a Sakura, quizá ella también en ese momento, y sin darse cuenta, había caído en las redes del amor.

- Al parecer simplemente hay cosas que estas destinadas a suceder- dijo Eriol en un susurro que sólo escucho Tomoyo.

Justo en ese momento iba entrando una Sakura Kinomoto muy alegre dispuesta a prácticamente gritar un saludo hacia todo el mundo, pero lo que vio frente a sí la detuvo y le lleno el corazón de alegría, de inmediato paso a un estado de emoción inigualable, ver a sus amigos tan cercanos, tan...juntos...la hacía saltar de felicidad. Mil ideas empezaron a maquinarse en ese momento por la mente de Sakura Kinomoto, formas de lograr de alguna u otra formar hacer que sus mejores amigos estuvieran juntos. Suspiro al ver la hermosa pareja que formaban y así se quedó admirándolos por unos segundos, y sólo segundos por que la hermosa escena que presenciaba se vio interrumpida por la llegada del profesor de la mañana. Por unos momentos quiso matar al profesor por haber llegado temprano y haber arruinado tan hermoso momento, por unos momentos quiso usar su magia para sacar a TIME y congelar ese momento para siempre, porque ahora que lo había visto con sus propio ojos estaba más que segura que su amiga se merecía estar Eriol y viceversa, quizá a su amiga el Destino le sonriera un poco más de lo que ella le depara.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Llega la hora del almuerzo, durante toda la mañana Shaoran Li había presentido la mirada penetrante de Eriol sobre de él, sabía que él presentía algo y eso no le gustaba. Por esa razón en cuanto sonó la campana el castaño salió disparado de su lugar para encontrar un lugar tranquilo lejos de todo problema que el ojiazul le pudiera traer. Por desgracia para Shaoran Eriol era demasiado inteligente como para no estar un paso delante de él.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?, lárgate- dijo Shaoran sentado cómodamente desde la rama de un árbol sin si quiera haber volteado a ver a su visita del día, por así decirlo.

- Veo que realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte, fuiste capaz de detectar mi presencia fácilmente- dijo Eriol caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a la base del árbol donde estaba Shaoran trepado -Supongo que eso te es muy conveniente para nunca dejar descuidada a Sakura-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? no tengo nada que ver contigo- cambio totalmente el tema e ignoro por completo el comentario acerca de Sakura.

- Sólo es una plática normal entre amigos- Eriol siempre tan tranquilo y con ese aire de saberlo todo.

- Mejor lárgate- le respondió Shaoran girando sus ojos un poco desesperado de la actitud del inglés.

- Creo que todos incluido tú hemos notado la reciente relación de nuestra querida Sakura- Eriol iba directo al grano y sin rodeos pasando por el arco del triunfo todos los malos tratos del chino hacia su persona, pero el ojiazul lo hacía porque sabía que en él, en el fondo lo hacía para alejarse de todo lo que tuviera relación con Sakura y no por el hecho de ser una mala persona. Porque si algo había visto del castaño era el gran corazón que éste tenía y eso era algo que admiraba de él. - Nunca me imaginé que Sakura aceptaría a un chico tan vivaz y pretencioso como lo es nuestro compañero Ko- seguía hablando Eriol sin recibir respuesta del chino, pero por la comisura de los ojos lograba ver que Shaoran empezaba a incomodarse con la plática.

- últimamente he visto a Sakura muy rara ¿tú no?- parecía que el inglés hablaba solo - Me pregunto si será debido a su nueva relación con el chico Ko. Sabes me han contado que Sakura siempre era perseguida por ese chico pero que siempre había recibido negativas por parte de nuestra querida Sakura, todos dicen que era debido a ti-

- Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Sakura, y lo que ella haga o con quien este ahora no es de mi incumbencia- dijo aún sin voltear a ver su acompañante.

- Sabes Shaoran...siempre he sido muy intuitivo y esta vez puedo percibir que lo que dices es mentira, sé que aún te importa Sakura y mucho...esta actitud que tienes ahora mismo me lo está diciendo-

- Estas alucinando, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?- Shaoran intentaba convencer a Eriol pero eso era algo difícil de hacer cuando él mismo no estaba del todo convencido.

- Creo que aquí la pregunta es: ¿cómo te sientes respecto a la nueva relación de Sakura?-

- Eso ya no importa, ahora yo me voy a comprometer-

- Con alguien a quien no quieres- y con eso Eriol logro callar a Shaoran y obtener su atención por completo aunque el castaño seguía sin bajar la mirada. -Sabes que las mentiras nunca se pueden ocultar y menos a la magia y con más razón a la magia que proviene del corazón...tarde o temprano toda esta farsa y este teatro que te has empeñado tanto en construir se caerá y la verdad saldrá a la luz- más silencio por parte del castaño lo que dio pie a que Eriol continuara -Y sabes por qué creo que todo esto es extraño, porque el otro día Sakura me hizo una visita muy peculiar y en resumen ella cree que Seint Ko es quien encontró la carta que estaba perdida, pero a pesar de eso tiene sus dudas-

Eso último si era información nueva para el castaño y Eriol notó que este se había sorprendido bastante con ese hecho, después de todo él sabía el significado de esa acción, él había sido el verdadero dueño de esa carta, pero por alguna extraña razón el destino quiso que Sakura creyera que había sido Seint Ko el poseedor de esa carta. Por ese lado ahora tenía sentido el que Sakura hubiera aceptado salir con el rubio después de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente y por otro lado no sabía si estar agradecido por eso o estar maldiciéndose internamente, pues después de todo Sakura tenía otro motivo para olvidarse de él por completo y enfocarse en el que la carta LOVE supuestamente le decía era el indicado para ella.

- Sólo piensa y reflexiona en lo que están haciendo, no sé cómo o qué es lo que está pasando para que ustedes dos no estén juntos, quizá sea el destino, quizá sea alguien más, pero lo que sí sé es que si esto sigue así ninguno de los dos podrá vivir sin tener el arrepentimiento en sus espaldas, y el arrepentimiento es lo peor que uno puede tener- con esas últimas palabras Eriol deja pensativo a Shaoran y empieza a alejarse del árbol, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras que le aclaren un poco la cabeza al joven -Por cierto Shaoran creo que deberías mejorar tus modales, no es de buena educación espiar por las ventanas y colarse a hurtadillas a media noche en la habitación de una dama- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shaoran voltea rápidamente muy sorprendido y por primera en toda la conversación busca al emisor de esas palabras sin encontrarlo ya al alcance de su vista. Esas palabras significaban que ese inglés sabía que él había estado espiando por la ventana la noche que Sakura casi pierde la vida y más importante que él era el que desde un principio ayudo a Sakura con la carta LOVE y quizá no dudaba que él le hubiera ayudado a vaciar el cuarto para que él pudiera ver a Sakura a solas. Pero si sabía todo eso ¿por qué no decía nada? ese chico definitivamente era todo un misterio.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A la hora de la salida el grupo de chicos conformado por Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tomoeda. Era muy peculiar que en esa ocasión Ryo no estuviera hay.

- Tomoyo ¿qué paso con Ryo? yo pensé que nos acompañaría como siempre, y es raro porque desde hace unos días que no nos acompaña- preguntó Sakura mientras caminaban, ella iba junto a Meiling y Tomoyo y Eriol iban detrás.

- La verdad no lo sé, hoy no tuvimos ensayo pero desde que sonó la campana de la salida no lo he visto- respondió tratando de recordar algo que le diera una pista del chico.

- Ese chico simplemente salió volando en cuanto sonó la campana- dijo Meiling tranquilamente -he notado que cuando no tiene ensayo con Tomoyo, el chico se esfuma de la escuela sin dejar rastro-

- ¿Me preguntó que le pasará?- se preguntaba Sakura, ella siempre preocupándose por sus amigos.

- A mí también me gustaría saber eso- Tomoyo se puso un poco triste, después de todo Ryo era muy especial para ella. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Eriol quien se preguntaba qué tan importante era ese chico en la vida de Tomoyo.

- Bueno pero mientras por que no vamos por algo para animarnos- dijo de inmediato al ver que su amiga había puesto una pequeña cara de tristeza -Ya sé, por qué no vamos por ammmm...¡una sopa caliente!- digo sin pensar mucho Sakura.

- ¡Pero que acaso estás loca! ¡Con el calor que hace! y luego ¡Una sopa!- reclamó Meiling de inmediato ante la loca idea de la castaña, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol sólo reían ante la peculiar idea.

- Ven- dijo Sakura jalando y pegando a Meiling muy cerca de ella, alejándose unos pasos. Entonces le susurró -Vamos Meiling apóyame- y con los ojos le señalo a par que estaban detrás de ellas.

- Lo veo y no lo creo, vaya Sakura ya no eres tan distraída como pensé- digo Meiling comprendiendo a la perfección las intenciones de Sakura de juntar a ojiazules -pero aún eres muy torpe para esto- y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a modo de regaño -déjalo en mis manos, yo me encargo de esto- y de inmediato se dio la vuelta -Bien chicos gracias a mi gran capacidad de convencimiento he logrado cambiar la tonta sopa por un delicioso helado ¿qué me dicen?- les preguntó la china muy natural.

- El helado suena muy bien- respondió Tomoyo.

- Yo si quería una sopa- respondió Eriol a modo de broma.

- Tú vuelves a mencionar sopa y te golpeo- le amenazó Meiling al chico.

- Por eso digo que un helado está perfecto- Eriol se reía dentro de sí mientras que Tomoyo y Sakura no podían evitar reírse ante el buen momento que estaban pasando.

Después de un poco buscar dieron con un pequeño y agradable lugar para comer un delicioso helado. Pronto todos estaban disfrutando de la agradable tarde que se presentaba ante ellos. Pero entonces era momento de poner en marcha el plan: juntar a los ojiazules. Plan que no parecía muy difícil pues en el rato que llevaban ahí Sakura y Meiling no pudieron evitar las miradas de conspiración que se lanzaban los chicos sentados frente a ellas.

- Sakura, acompáñame al baño por favor- le insinuó Meiling a la castaña quien comprendió que era momento de dejar al par solos por unos momentos.

- Claro, no nos tardamos ehhh, no se porten mal mientras no estamos- Sakura era demasiado obvia en sus intenciones y Tomoyo sólo atinó a reírse.

- Jijijijiji- se rio más fuerte cuando las chicas se habían supuestamente marchado al baño para darles al par un poco de privacidad, porque en realidad ellas sólo se habían ido a esconder un poco más atas donde no las vieran -Sakura es demasiado obvia en lo que intenta hacer-

- Pero yo agradezco el que lo hayan hecho- digo Eriol sin miramientos, volteando su cuerpo para quedar ahora si frente a la amatista, no era tan difícil después de todo compartían un sillón de asiento. Tomoyo quedo desconcertada ante el comentario de Eriol y se sonrojo al ver que tenía la mirada del chico muy fija en ella -La verdad es que últimamente no sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero hay algo que ronda mi mente y no me deja estar en paz y es algo que la magia no puede resolver-

- A... ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa, Tomoyo jamás se habría imaginado estar en una situación así.

- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa entre el joven Kentaro y tú, mi querida Tomoyo. Es que desde que llegue he notado que ustedes son muy cercanos y más he notado que en los últimos días el joven Kentaro ha estado muy distante y por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que eso tiene que ver con mi presencia y mi trato hacia ti- Eriol lo soltó sin más, en esos casos Eriol mostraba que era un chico que no se andaba con rodeos.

- Bueno respecto a lo último no creo que haya razón por la que él esté actuando raro debido a ti, quizá es sólo un poco los nervios por el nacional que se acerca-

- Pero... y respecto a mi primer pregunta- Eriol definitivamente no se iba a ir sin una respuesta.

- Pues...- Tomoyo trató de pensar en cómo explicar las cosas -no te voy a mentir, desde hace poco Ryo ha mostrado interés en mí, incluso ya me lo ha hecho saber...pero...por alguna razón yo no he podido corresponderle por completo, a pesar de eso él es un buen chico y por eso estoy tratando de darle una oportunidad, o al menos eso es lo que yo intentaba...hasta que...- Tomoyo no pudo terminar la frase ella claramente quería decir: "hasta que llegaste tú" pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, pero el pensar sólo en eso último la hicieron quedarse muy callada y con una cara que demostraba que estaba enamorada de alguien.

La respuesta y las acciones de Tomoyo fueron suficientes para Eriol quien noto que a pesar de todo había cariño de parte de Tomoyo hacia el chico Kentaro, cosa que no había nunca antes en la amatista. En ese momento Eriol toma delicadamente a Tomoyo por mejilla, comprendiendo en ese momento que quizá nunca podría tener algo más con la amatista. por su parte Tomoyo queda congelada ante la acción del chico, de nuevo él la sacaba de su centro y lograba que ella no supiera como actuar, en esos momento era cuando se daba cuenta que no es lo mismo aconsejar que vivir las cosas en carne propia.

- Realmente lamento que esos sentimientos no sean hacia mí, pero comprendo lo que pasa entre ustedes y realmente les deseo lo mejor, en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí he visto que ustedes se llevan muy bien y creo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se den entre ustedes, después de todo veo que el joven Kentaro es un buen chico-

-...pero...- Tomoyo quería decir algo pero en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por el siempre impertinente mesero.

- ¿se les ofrece algo más?- eso fue suficiente para que sus ojos y todo contacto que tenían se rompiera en fracción de segundos.

- ¡Maldición, tenía que llegar ese mesero!- se quejó Meiling al ver que la escena y el ambiente se rompió y aunque ellas desde donde estaban no lograban escuchar nada, podían ver claramente que entre esos dos había química.

- De verdad es una lástima que llegara el mesero en ese momento- se lamentó Sakura.

- ¿me pregunto si aquí en Tomoeda tienen la peculiar tradición de las parejas siempre ser interrumpidas en el peor de los momentos?-

- ¿por qué dices eso Mei?- preguntó extrañada Sakura.

- Pues si no mal recuerdo a ti a mi lindo primo siempre les pasaba lo mismo- Sakura se entristeció un poco y de inmediato la china se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho -lo siento...yo no quise...-

- No te preocupes- la castaña sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos viejos recuerdos de su mente -todo está bien ahora- con decir eso Sakura recobró su ánimo pues eso le recordaba que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de Shaoran y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber para estar bien.

- ¿Estas segura Sakura?-

- Si, por supuesto- Sakura se levantó de su escondite -Ven creo que es hora de regresar de todas formas el mesero ya nos hizo el favor de romper la atmósfera que se había creado- y la chica empezó a avanzar hacia los chicos que ya los esperaban.

Meiling desde su lugar volvió a ver ese aire de seguridad y de misterio que traía Sakura y lo más extraño era que ese mismo aire lo podía ver en su primo, algo estaba pasando ahí con esos dos, algo hacían pero nadie decía nada.

-No te preocupes Sakura yo lograre que también vuelvas con mi primo, y lo logro como de lugar o no seré una Li de confianza- se dijo a sí misma la china y entonces dio alcance a la castaña.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó Sakura cuando llego de nuevo a su lugar.

- No pequeña Sakura, sólo estábamos platicando y poniendo unas cosas en orden- respondió gentilmente Eriol pero sin mucho ánimo. Las recién llegadas vieron el semblante callado de Tomoyo y el extraño comportamiento de Eriol y simplemente voltearon a verse extrañadas, al parecer las cosas no habían salido muy bien.

Sin insistir más los chicos se encaminaron a sus casas, llego el momento en que Sakura y Meiling se separaron de los chicos para ir por su camino y se suponía que Eriol y también iría por otro camino, pero, en cambio después de despedir a las chicas sólo pronunció:

- ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-

- No te molestes- empezaba a decir Tomoyo pero Eriol la interrumpió.

- No es ninguna molestia, al contrario es un placer- Eriol lo dijo mirándola muy fijamente que Tomoyo no pudo más que acceder con la cabeza.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra alguna, era extraño todo y mucho después de las palabras dichas en la heladería. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la mansión Daidouji fue la amatista la que quiso empezar a hablar para aclarar los que había pasado hace unos momentos y quizá para terminar lo que realmente quería decir: que por alguna razón era él el causante de que ahora se pensara el darle una oportunidad a Ryo.

- Eriol...sabes...- empezó a decir la chica, pero un dedo se posó en los labios de la chica para hacerla callar dulcemente.

- Sólo quería desearte la mejor de las suertes...Tomoyo...- y sin más le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso de despedida en la mejilla.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Shaoran, ¿quieres un poco de té?- preguntaba Mao Ko mientras Shaoran estaba leyendo desinteresadamente un libro en la mesita de la sala. La chica intentaba llamar su atención pero todo lo que hacía parecía no dar resultados, Shaoran seguía siendo el mismo chico sin el más mínimo interés en ella.

- Ajam- fue todo lo que respondió el chico sin quitar la vista de su libro.

- Nunca voy a lograr que me haga caso, así no puedo proseguir con el plan- se decía a sí misma Mao mientras iba a la cocina por el famoso té -Y encima de todo parezco su sirvienta y mira que me pongo muy linda para tratar de llamar su atención pero ni así funciona- se quejaba la chica de mal humor.

- No puedo creer que exista hombre capaz de resistir a mis encantos- Mao se miró así misma de arriba a abajo, realmente era una chica muy bien dotada no se podía quejar -De verdad ese chico es de hielo- lo decía más en particular a su vestimenta, pues ese día en particular había decidido usar una falda de tablas bastante corta y una blusa que dejaba ver de más sus encantos; generalmente ella habría escogido algo más tradicional dado que conocía los gustos de Dama Li, pero ese día ella había llamado a casa Li para hablar con la Dama Li y se había encontrado con la enorme noticia para ella de que Dama Li había salido a realizar unas diligencias a la ciudad en compañía del mayordomo de la familia. En ese momento no lo dudo, agarró la falda más corta y la blusa más escotada que tenía para ir de una buena vez por la estrella del dragón. -Pero ahora voy a lograr que me des un beso Shaoran Li, sea por las buenas o por las malas, voy a conseguir finalmente el beso que me dará por fin la estrella del dragón-

En su mente Mao aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que para robar la estrella del dragón tuviera que ser por medio de un beso. -¿Por qué estos poderes tienen una forma tan particular de ser obtenidos? ¿Por qué?- No es que le incomodará la idea después de todo Shaoran Li estaba hecho todo un bombón a su parecer, sólo que nunca se imaginó que el chico fuera tan duro de roer. Cuando ideo todo el plan con su madre, pensó que con el simple hecho de acercarse a él y de concretar el compromiso este caería de inmediato a sus redes le daría un beso y todo terminaría obteniendo ella la estrella del Dragón. Pero se equivocó, hay estaba ella varias semanas después, había pasado el primer obstáculo: La tonta e ingenua Maestra de las Cartas, ya la tenía fuera de su camino, ahora Shaoran Li era todo suyo, pero ni así había podido concretar su misión y realmente empezaba a desesperarse de tener que jugar a la niña ingenua y locamente enamorada de Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué estos poderes tenían una forma tan particular de ser obtenidos? ¿Por qué?

- Muy bien Mao, esto se termina hoy y al parecer tendré que usar medidas drásticas- del pequeño bolsillo de su falda saco un pequeño sobre con unos polvos que vertió en el té en cuanto éste estuvo listo -Me cansé de esperar a que quieras hacerme caso así que ni modo esto te pondrá a dormir un poquito, sólo lo suficiente para que al fin me des ese beso que tanto quiero, sólo eso y después podrás hacer lo que quieras pequeño lobo- y Mao partió de vuelta hacia la sala donde pondría en marcha su plan.

- ¿Perdón por la tardanza?- se disculpó Mao al entrar a la sala, pero al parecer Shaoran no había notado su larga ausencia pues ni se inmuto cuando llegó la chica -Quieres el té con azúcar- le preguntó mientras ponía las cosas en su lugar.

- Yo lo haré, no te molestes- de nuevo Shaoran no volteaba a ver a la chica.

- No, no, yo lo haré, debo de practicar para cuando sea tu esposa- otra vez esa cara de Mao de no rompo ni un plato y sin decir más empezó a preparar el té del chino -Además conozco a la perfección cómo tomas el té- Shaoran no respondió nada y se limitó a seguir con su libro -Toma, mejor tómatelo rápido no se te vaya a enfriar, el té frío nunca es bueno- le ofreció una taza al chico quien la tomo de sus manos pero no lo bebió de inmediato. Pasaron algunos minutos y Shaoran seguía sin probar gota alguna del té preparado por Mao y la chica empezaba a desesperarse y simplemente no dejaba de pasar de la vista de la taza de té a Shaoran, de Shaoran a la taza de té, una y otra y otra vez.

Shaoran empezó a notar la molestia de la chica que lo acompañaba, es verdad que él nunca pidió su compañía y que prefería estar solo a estar con ella, bueno en realidad prefería cualquier cosa a estar con la chica que no había hecho más que estar siempre ahí apoyándolo. Notó también como la chica no dejaba de verlo a él y a té que había preparado, quizá si estaba siendo un poco descortés al no probar si quiera un poco del té que ella había preparado, nunca había sido su intención molestar a la chica pero por alguna razón no estaba de humor, más bien desde la pequeña platica con el inglés en el descanso el otro día, no había podido evitar el mal humor sobre de sí. Pero tenía que olvidar todas esas cosas y enfocarse en lo que en ese momento se presentaba ante él y ente momento lo que se presentaba ante él era Mao Ko y la taza de que té que descortésmente estaba rechazando. Vio a la chica a un lado de él y ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, eso era lo que el chino pensaba sin conocer realmente la verdad detrás de la chica y de la familia de la misma."-creo que un poco no me vendrá mal-" pensó el chico decidiéndose al fin a tomar un poco del té frente de sí.

Mao no pudo poner cara de emoción cuando vio al chino tomar la taza que le había servido, al fin todo se iba a poner a su favor, y ella que empezaba a creer que incluso tendría que meterle la taza de té pro la boca de ser necesario para poder conseguir lo que buscaba: La estrella del dragón. Poco a poco vio como los labios del chino hacían contacto con la infusión preparada por ella y se congeló cuando el chino sólo dio un sorbo y luego puso un cara extraña. Por un momento un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de pensar que el chino había detectado el somnífero puesto.

- Esto sabe extraño- digo viendo la taza que tenía frente de sí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿no te gusto?- dijo la chica aparentando muy bien y esperando no ser descubierta.

- Tiene algo peculiar, no sabría describirlo- se seguía preguntando el chico.

- Debe de ser la esencia de limón que le puse, es un secreto de la familia- intentó despistar la chica.

- No...es algo...diferente...- respondió el chico empezando a bostezar.

- Si quieres puedo preparar más, uno que si te guste- mientras en su mente Mao empezaba a celebrar que su somnífero era bastante efectivo pues con un sólo sorbo el chico ya estaba adormilándose, si bien no fue lo suficiente como para dejarlo totalmente fuera de combate creía que era lo necesitaba para acabar con su misión. "-Valió la pena el pena el poner todo el somnífero, ahora todo saldrá como lo quería-

- No...sé...pero me siento...can...sa...do- el chico seguía sentado pero cada vez le costaba estar bien despierto, era como una especie de transe en la que estaba entrando en ese momento pues seguía sentado pero sentía muy pesados los ojos-

- Es ahora o nunca- la chica se movió de su lugar rápidamente y se puso a un lado del chico -Debe ser las malas noches que has pasado, pero descuida pronto terminaré con su sufrimiento-

- ¿Lo...harás?- decía el chico ya completamente fuera de sí y más dormido que despierto.

- Lo haré, sólo...- decía la chica mientras volteaba la cara del chico hacia ella y lo iba atrayendo poco a poco -sólo tienes que cooperar unos segundos- Conforme Mao se iba a acercando a la boca del chico una especie de humo blanco empezó a salir de la boca del chino -Está funcionando- dijo bajito Mao al sentir el poder de la estrella del dragón emerger poco a poco.

Shaoran sentía que algo no estaba bien, sentía que debía hacer algo, sentía a la chica muy cerca de él, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus ojos estaban muy pesados, no veía claramente lo que pasaba, pero quería despertar, tenía que despertar antes de...imágenes empezaron a brotar en su mente, todos ellos recuerdos de su vida en Tomoeda junto a Sakura, se vio a él regañándola el primer día que la conoció, luego riendo a su lado una vez las cosas entre ellos eran menos de rivales, después la vio siempre tan despistada cuando él intentaba declarársele, después la vio correspondiéndole, luego llego a los momentos donde la veía siempre reír a su lado y finalmente la vio abrazada a él disfrutando del atardecer. - Sa...ku...ra- aún en el estado en que estaba podía pronunciar su nombre.

- Olvídala, pronto esto terminará- Mao estaba ya a milímetros de tocar los labios del chino.

- Olvidarla...- respondió el chino y en su mente se decía "-¿eso es lo que debo de hacer?-" y una última imagen de ellos dos bajo la lluvia, en su primer beso fue lo que lo despertó por completo -¡No puedo!- reaccionó de inmediato el chino despertando por completo y alejando a la chica de sí -Lo siento Mao...no...no estoy listo para esto- se disculpó el chino y salió de la habitación hacia el jardín de la casa para buscar un poco de aire.

- ¡Maldición, tonta Sakura Kinomoto, siempre interponiéndose en mis planes!- se digo a sí misma Mao Ko quien estaba que echaba chispas de enojo -¡Estuve a punto de lograrlo, sólo un poco más yyyy...ahrrrrrrgggg...MALDICIóN!- la chica estaba tan enojada que dio un manotazo y en acto tiro estrepitosamente la tetera y la taza sobre la mesa de la sala.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ryo Kentaro estaba paseando sin rumbo por los pasillos de la escuela Secundaria Tomoeda, ya era bastante tarde y ya no había prácticamente nadie y él tenía permiso para estar hasta tarde en la escuela por las prácticas para el nacional que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, peor por alguna razón el chico no estaba feliz, tenía a la mejor de la compañeras pero últimamente sentía que las cosas no estaban funcionando del todo bien entre ellos, todo en parte por su culpa.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- se preguntaba el chico mientras iba sin rumbo en los solitarios pasillos -Antes todo era perfecto, antes tenía toda la atención de Tomoyo, incluso...pensé que algo más podría pasar entre nosotros- seguía hablando para si -Pero...ahora todo cambio...ya no puedo ser el mismo ante Tomoyo y si sigo así arruinaré todo en el nacional...algo tengo que hacer para no arruinar el gran momento de Tomoyo...pero ¿qué?- el chico se ponía a recordar las duras críticas en el último concurso al que fueron "Son muy perfeccionistas, les falta sentimiento, les falta conexión, les falta algo" En realidad no eran críticas fáciles de aceptar y más por no son cosas técnicas que pudieran corregir fácilmente, era cosas que se daban por naturaleza a lo largo del tiempo y con la confianza total como para lograr parecer ser uno al mismo tiempo pero diferentes a la vez.

-¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?- se dijo a sí mismo

- Joven Kentaro ¿aún está por acá?- la voz de su maestra de coro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento profesora, ya me iba a casa- se disculpó el chico.

- Está bien que usted por ahora puede quedarse hasta tarde pero no es bueno que lo hallen tan tarde por acá- le decía la maestra.

- No volverá a pasar profesora- se disculpó e inclino un poco la cabeza.

- Bueno...pensándolo bien...no está tan mal que este por acá tan tarde, quizá podría hacerme un favor-

- ¿De qué se trata profesora? si puedo hacerlo lo haré con gusto usted nos ha ayudado mucho a prepararnos para el nacional.

- Ayy pero no te tomes la molestia- la profesora se emocionaba cuando le decían algún cumplido y se ponía bastante roja de la emoción -Pero mira- dijo recuperando la compostura -resulta que se me olvido que hoy mi hija tenía cita con el dentista y hoy también tengo que llevar a la oficina postal el formulario lleno para el nacional, pero...-

- Comprendo, quiere que lleve la forma a la oficina postal y la mande- resumió Ryo antes de que la profesora diera más explicaciones.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?-

- No hay problema profesora no queremos quedarnos fuera del nacional por que usted no envió el formulario en tiempo-

- Muchas gracias joven Kentaro- la maestra lo abrazó rápidamente y cuando menos lo notó la maestra desapareció y reapareció ante la vista del joven con su bolso ya al hombro -Se lo encargó joven Kentaro, la forma esta encima del escritorio- y sin decir más la profesora desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Eso si fue que raro- se dijo Ryo mirando por donde se había ido la profesora. Después entro al salón y busco la dichosa forma que tendría que enviar, rápidamente la ubico entre la pila de papeles que había en el escritorio. Al tomarla no pudo evitar leerla, vio que ya estaba todo lleno, y entonces vio en grande:

**Participantes:**

**Daidouji Tomoyo-Voz**  
**Kentaro Ryo-Piano**

- Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos- le decía a Tomoyo aunque esta no estuviera cerca de él. Y entonces más abajo de sus nombres vio la leyenda: "SUPLENTES:" pero el espacio estaba vacío. Sin embargo Ryo no pudo evitar pensar en una persona en específico, pues desde su llegada había oído bastantes comentarios acerca de lo bien que tocaba -Es cierto, desde que él llego, tú no fuiste la misma- volvió a hablar a una Tomoyo inexistente -Quizá...- y volvió a ver el espacio en blanco en el apartado "SUPLENTES".

Minutos después Ryo Kentaro depositaba en el buzón de la oficina postal la forma sellada y con postales lista para ser enviada.

-Espero lo comprendas...Tomoyo- fue lo último que dijo al dejar ir por completo el sobre.

_**...Continuará...**_

_**Bien bien, antes que nada y se lo merecen queridos lectores una enorme disculpa por el enorme atraso que vivió Destinos Fusionados, creo pero esta vez digamos que mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados ahora que estoy en el mundo laboral y eso me ha detenido un poco para seguir escribiendo. Pero no iba a abandonar y no pienso hacerlo y menos cuando quedan cada vez menos capítulos por escribir, no se preocupen lectores que Destinos Fusionados no quedará olvidada, no al menos mientras tenga manos y pueda teclear en la computadora =P.**_

_**Bueno dejando mis dramas de lado espero que estén contentos con el resultado de este capítulo que estuvo lleno de emociones y de DUDAS que se crean más y más entre nuestros queridos personajes pero ahora no sólo entre la pareja de castaños sino también entre un par de chicos ojiazules, ¿qué pasará? eso sólo yo lo sé y no se los voy a decir jejejejejejeje; y también entró Ryo y, y, y Sakura con su enorme ingenuidad para juntar a dos de sus mejores amigos, ¿acaso los esfuerzos de Sakura darán frutos? ¿acaso Meiling tendrá que rescatar a Sakura de pasar otro ridículo en su intento de cupido?, pues si quieren saber más esperen el próximo capítulo que espero que quede pronto, sólo que si me tardo un poco no me vayan a pegar, pues Ivy tiene que estar sanita y salva para terminar esta historia.**_

_**Sin más que decir queridos lectores y cómo siempre les repito mándenme sus comentarios, cortos, largos, enormes, minis, tamaño hormiga o tamaño ballena, no importa que todos ellos me dan ánimos de terminar más pronto el siguiente capítulo, sólo tienen que presionar el botón abajo que dice REVIEW =D. Nos estamos escribiendo pronto (espero =P).**_

_**¡ Mata ne, Saynora !**_


	34. Capitulo 33

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 33**

** "Sólo un momento"**

* * *

Era el día del tan ansiado concurso nacional de música de secundarias, todas las escuelas participantes estaban presentes en ese hermoso auditorio de la universidad de Tokio que había prestado sus instalaciones para la ocasión. El día era perfecto, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en ese cálido día veraniego y a pesar de que estaban en periodo de vacaciones eso no evito que cientos de estudiantes viajarán a Tokio para apoyar a sus respectivas escuelas, sí era raro que un Nacional se llevará a cabo en periodo de vacaciones pero por problemas de sede tuvieron que hacerlo así; aunque los organizadores estaban pensándose seriamente el cambiar el Nacional de Música para esas fechas pues nunca habían visto tanta audiencia como en este evento.

Mientras tanto tras bambalinas los estudiantes calentaban las voces, meditaban y realizaban ejercicios de respiración para calmar los nervios, pero los nervios eran más notorios en cierto sector de los camerinos pues una maestra en especial estaba más que inundada de nervios, estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma y es que a minutos de comenzar la competencia su pianista no se había presentado, así era, Ryo Kentaro no llegaba para su participación y eso estaba destrozando a la maestra por dentro. Por otro lado Tomoyo estaba más preocupada por el bienestar del chico y por el no tener noticias del mismo, pues aunque habían intentado localizar por medio de su celular y el teléfono de su casa no había respuesta alguna. La angustia estaba dibujada en los ojos amatistas y por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer, si abandonaba a la maestra en ese momento para ir a buscar al chico estaba segura que la pobre profesora podría tener un infarto en ese momento.

-¿Ryo, dónde estás?- decía casi en un susurró la amatista con las manos junto a su pecho y mirando hacia el escenario.

Como si ese susurro hubiera llegado a los oídos de Eriol Hiragizawa el chico se paró un poco desconcertado y teniendo el presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban bien. Estaba junto con Sakura y Meiling sentados en las butacas esperando a que el evento diera comienzo, pero algo le aviso que ahí no es donde debería estar en ese momento.

- Vuelvo en un momento chicas, no me tardo- indicó parándose de su lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas Eriol?, el evento está a punto de comenzar- le dijo Sakura rápidamente.

- Es que hay algo que tengo que confirmar, no me tardo, guárdenme el lugar quieren-

- Vale, pero si te pierdes la actuación de Tomoyo no es nuestra culpa- respondió Meiling con su típico carácter.

- No podría perdérmela- y sin decir más el chico salió del auditorio.

Siguiendo su instinto y a un grupo de técnicos que parecían llevar algo de equipo de sonido logro dar con la puerta trasera del lugar, supuso que esa daría hacia los camerinos traseros pues los técnicos entraron ahí. Mirando a ambos lados y teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera se coló entre las puertas medio abiertas y empezó su análisis rápido hasta dar con la persona que estaba buscando

- ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto sin más mientras se acercaba por la espalda de la amatista, quien volteo rápidamente al reconocer la voz del joven Hiragizawa.

- ¿Eriol? pero...¿cómo entraste?- miro sorprendida al chico.

- Fácil, me cole- dijo tranquilo -pero no responde mi pregunta, ¿está todo bien?- ahora apunto hacia la maestra que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios sobre una silla. La amatista sólo negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

- Ryo no aparece por ningún lado, lo hemos intentando localizar al móvil y en su casa, pero nadie contesta- explicó brevemente la chica -La maestra no soporta más la presión, dice que ha esperado toda su vida por esto y ahora todo se está derrumbando-.

- Es raro que Ryo no aparezca, él no es de los que desaparece así porque sí-

- Lo sé yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Tomoyo con la angustia reflejada en su rostro -por eso temo que algo malo le haya pasado, pero no me atrevo a dejar a la profesora en este estado para buscar a Ryo-

- A la pobre le daría un infarto- miró de nuevo a la profesora quien ahora mordía nerviosamente un pañuelo que tenía apretado entre sus manos-

- Siempre leyéndome la mente- dijo Tomoyo en voz alta sin pensarlo realmente, provocando en el chico una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción -Gracias por estar aquí, la profesora empezaba a ponerme inquieta también-.

- No te preocupes, algo me decía que necesitabas un poco de apoyo-

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- se extrañó a ojiazul.

- Instinto, quizá...no lo sé...- el chico la miro de arriba a abajo con unos ojos que reflejaban deseo -lo que sí sé es que hoy estás preciosa- Y es que eso no era para menos cuando Tomoyo llevaba un hermoso vestido strapless color blanco que iba ajustado hasta la cintura y más holgado en la parte de la falda, con hermosos volantes y su pelo recogido delicadamente de un solo lado con un hermoso prendedor plateado.

La chica se ruborizó ante el cumplido y no supo que decir, lo bueno fue que los gritos de la maestra la regresaron a la realidad.

-¡Joven Kentaro, llegaste!- la maestra prácticamente se abalanzo sobre el chico para estrujarlo en un sonoro abrazo. Los dos chicos que por un momento se habían olvidado de la razón que los tenía ahí voltearon con sorpresa al oír y ver a la maestra abrazar con efusividad al chico. Pero la alegría de los tres se desvanecería al momento del chico quejarse.

- ¡Auuuu, profesora me lastima más!- la profesora lo soltó de inmediato y entonces todos pudieron notar la cruda realidad, Ryo Kentaro había llegado al concurso finalmente, pero...con un brazo lastimado y en cabestrillo.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?- la maestra se horrorizo al ver al chico así.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- fue la pregunta de Tomoyo al ver a su amigo de esa forma.

- En realidad no mucho, pero me temo que una me atropelló una bicicleta cuando venía para acá hace un par horas- el joven Ryo metía, pero nadie lo sabía, no había tal accidente, no había brazo lastimado, él estaba perfectamente bien y eso era algo de lo que el chico inglés pudo percatarse pero decidió no decir nada, él no era un bocón y el Ryo Kentaro debería tener sus razones para inventar algo de ese tamaño. - ¡Esto no podía salir peor!- se lamentaba ahora la maestra de forma muy dramática -¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!-

- Así no vas a poder tocar Ryo, creo que debemos retirarnos- Tomoyo hablo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- Pero eso no es cierto- hablo con seguridad el chico Kentaro, la escuela Secundaria de Tomoeda debe de participar-

- Pero si ya hasta estas delirando, el golpe debió afectarte- esta vez fue la maestra quien hablo un poco más calmada -¡Pero mírate nada más, no vas a poder tocar en ese estado?-

- Profesora, confíe en mí, pero antes ¿tiene usted la forma que mandamos para las inscripciones?- el chico destilaba seguridad por los poros y eso no hizo más que hacer dudar a Eriol de la verdad detrás de todo eso.

- Si, si, cuando llegas te hacen firmar una copia que ellos te entregan, pero...¿no entiendo?-

- ¿Qué intentas Ryo?- quizá por la preocupación hasta ese momento la chica ojiazul no se había dado cuenta de la mentira que estaba trabando en chico.

- Sólo pueden mostrarme la forma- apresuró el chico -Vamos que no hay mucho tiempo-

La profesora no tardo ni diez segundos en ir a su bolso por la dichosa forma y cuando la extendió al chico todos se amontonaron al rededor para ver qué era lo que había ahí. Con un esfuerzo debido a cabestrillo que le impedía moverse muy bien el chico indico con el dedo índice las letras pequeñas debajo de sus nombres, ahí se podía leer con claridad:

_"SUPLENTES: ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA-PIANO"_

Eriol no tardo en mirar con sorpresa al chico, eso era algo que realmente no se esperaba y tenía los ojos realmente muy abiertos, tanto o quizá más que las mismas damas ahí presentes.

- ¡Esto es perfecto, no sé cómo rayos paso esto, pero qué más da...ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!- se emocionó de más a maestra y varios a su alrededor alzaron la mirada para ver de dónde provenía tal alarido -Pero que descortés soy, ni si quiera le pregunte al joven Hiragizawa si nos ayudaría- ahí volteó a ver al susodicho que ahora examinaba al chico frente de sí quién sólo se limitaba a esconder la mirada de la inquisitiva inspección del inglés. -Yo sé joven Hiragizawa, que usted es un joven muy talentoso y es totalmente capaz de hacer esto, por favor...por favor...¿nos ayudaría?

Eriol sólo atina a ver hacia a la amatista a su lado que lo mira con preocupación, sorpresa e incertidumbre ante el giro de 180 grados que está dando el concurso, la ve confundida y es por eso que Eriol sólo la ve con tranquilidad esperando una respuesta de la chica, pues de ella y sólo de ella dependería de si aceptaba o no, pues si ella no quería cantar a su lado en esas condiciones no la presionaría.

Tomoyo por su parte estaba debatiéndose internamente, veía los ojos del ojiazul fijos en ella esperando una respuesta, con sólo verlo sabía que él no haría nada que ella no quisiese y que de ella dependía el participar o no en esta ocasión. Era algo muy arriesgado, cantar con Eriol quien no había estado ensayando con ella durante tanto tiempo y quien no estuvo con ella en los concursos anteriores, sabía que él podría hacerlo lo veía en sus ojos y además conocía su talento...pero ella...¿estaba lista para ese cambio tan repentino?

- "última llamada para todos los concursantes, todos a sus posiciones, el concurso dará inicio"- Se escuchó por un micrófono que se anunciaba a todos ellos, pero más era como una campana que indicaba que había que decidir rápido.

Cuando sintió las miradas de la profesora y de Ryo sobre ella, fue cuando no pudo más que afirmar con la cabeza, después de todo, esos ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarla de alguna forma le transmitían confianza y en el fondo y aunque eso la hiciera sentir un poco mal, ella sentía que así es como tendría que haber sido desde el principio, él y ella tocando y cantando juntos. Eso último fue lo que le dio ese empujón que necesitaba.

- Si...vamos a hacerlo- afirmó ahora con palabras y Eriol ahora relajo su rostro ante la aceptación de la amatista.

- ¡Perfecto, entonces no hay tiempo que perder! Yo iré por las partituras para que el joven Eriol las repase un poco antes de entrar, señorita Daidouji por favor vaya rápidamente a la mesa de inscripciones y avise del cambio, joven Kentaro por favor ve informando al joven Hiragizawa lo que necesite saber para el concurso- y sin decir una palabra más las damas salieron de los camerinos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo sin escrúpulos Eriol en cuanto las damas ya no estaban en su radio de escucha.

- Así que te diste cuenta ehh- Ryo sonrió sarcástico -Me imagine que tu no caerías tan fácil, Tomoyo tampoco lo haría tan fácilmente pero...ella es diferente cuando tú estás a su alrededor-

- Aun así, no debiste...-

- Es lo mejor- y su mirada paso a ser melancólica -el otro día los escuche tocar juntos, y la voz de Tomoyo sonaba como nunca antes la había oído, ustedes dos, juntos son perfectos y ustedes si tienen lo que yo nunca logre encontrar junto con ella, por más que me esforcé nunca logre sacar todo el potencial de Tomoyo, pero tú si puedes y sólo así Tomoyo podrá lograr uno de sus sueños- La explicación era clara pero aún le faltaban cosas por soltar y quizá esas eran las más difíciles.

- Eso...- quería empezar a hablar Eriol, decir que todo eso no era verdad, pero Ryo no se lo permitió. - No Hiragizawa, además...- a Ryo le costaba decir lo último -yo sé que di lo mejor de mí para tratar de conquistar a Tomoyo pero falle en el intento, o más bien nunca pude conquistarla porque en el fondo ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón- ahí Ryo miró fijamente a Eriol y este comprendió al instante las palabras del joven -Por eso esto es lo mejor, yo no quiero ser aquel por el que Tomoyo se detenga a aceptar sus sentimientos-.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de todo?- preguntó finalmente Eriol.

- Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que había alguien más en el corazón de Tomoyo, sólo que nunca supe quién era hasta que te conocí, y veo que ella también es muy especial para ti. Sólo te pido una cosa nunca la lastimes, ella es una gran chica y si llegas a hacerle daño yo mismo me encargaré de partirte tu cara, entendido-

- No te preocupes, no tendrás que partirme la cara- Eriol estaba tranquilo y reconocía el valor y las agallas que debería tener el chico para hacer todo eso, pero sobre todo reconocía la nobleza en su corazón al dejar ir a la chica que quiere.

- Y una última cosa...no le digas a Tomoyo de mi accidente falso, prométemelo-

- Por mi parte no lo sabrá, pero si ella se entera se va a enojar-

- Confió en que nunca suceda eso- Y ya no pudo decir más pues pudo ver como Tomoyo se acercaba a lo lejos y mejor prefirió cambiar de conversación, enfocándose ahora si en lo que les concernía en ese momento, el nacional.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

En la parte del público Sakura y Meiling se preguntaban dónde estaría el ojiazul, la competencia tenía poco de haber comenzado y según el programa la siguiente escuela era la Secundaria Tomoeda.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Eriol?- empezaba a preguntarse Sakura -Se va a perder la actuación de Tomoyo-

- Ese Hiragizawa siempre tan misterioso, pero ahora si concuerdo contigo, él no se perdería esta actuación ni en un millón de años- le respondía Meiling.

Entonces la voz del presentador llamo su atención.

_"Muy bien, llegó el momento de continuar con la siguiente escuela, a continuación tenemos a la Secundaria Tomoeda, con la participación de Tomoyo Daidouji en la voz y acompañándola Ryo Kentaro en el piano..." el presentador fue interrumpido rápidamente por un joven que tratando según él de pasar desapercibido le pasaba entre murmullos un papelito. "Cof, cof" el presentador tosió un poco para disimular y pasar desapercibida la interrupción "Me están avisando que hay un cambio de último momento, en el piano no estará el joven Kentaro..." _

-¡Cómo!- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Meiling quienes se sorprendieron ante la noticia y más sorprendidas quedarían al oír las siguientes palabras de presentador.

_"En su lugar estará el suplente Eriol Hiragizawa, recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso" _

- ¿Eh?- se dijeron muy sorprendidas mientras veían como se levantaba el telón y entonces la imagen del bello piano de cola aparecía ante ellas, con ciertamente Eriol sentado ahí. Pero entonces las notas empezaron a producir hermosos sonidos que las embriagaron al momento, pero no sólo era a ellas, todo el público empezó a poner especial atención en ese chico, ya que sus notas tenían algo que los llenaba de tranquilidad y paz.

El público expectante se rindió completamente cuando Tomoyo Daidouji empezó a salir poco a poco a escena, cantando al ritmo de la canción y con un tono tan melodioso que ella misma sentía que estaba en otro mundo. Poco a poco, paso a paso, lentamente iba caminando con una paz y tranquilidad.

_Travel to the moon  
Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku  
Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari  
Ayatsuri nagara_

_Tsuyoku naru tame,_  
_Wasureta egao_  
_Kitto futari nara, torimodosu_

_Kidzuite_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Sakebi tsudzukete_  
_Kitto kokoro wa,_  
_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_  
_Ano koro no watashi,_  
_Me wo samasu you ni_  
_No need to cry_

_Paseando en la luna,  
desatas mi despertar y mis dueños.  
No hay nadie alrededor, mientras  
tu tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas,  
por qué me estaría volviendo más fuerte._

_Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada,_  
_obsérvame._

_Aquí estoy esperándote_  
_incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante._  
_Aquí estoy esperándote_  
_sin parar de gritar_  
_sé que mi corazón está tirando del hielo que nos conecta_  
_para que despierten mí, el de aquellos tiempos_  
_no necesitas llorar._

Tomoyo continuaba su paseo por el escenario, ahora incluso con los ojos cerrados, ella también estaba sintiendo las notas de Eriol dentro de su ser, otra vez esa conexión que ahora comprobaba sólo podía darse con él se estaba haciendo presente.

Tomoyo no era la única que se sentía cada vez más envuelto y conectado con el otro, Eriol al empezar a escuchar la hermosa voz de Tomoyo también empezó a llenarse de esa sensación de satisfacción y complementación perfecta, no hacía falta nada más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación.

_Te wo nobaseba, fureru no ni  
Kimi wa tooi, sore wa,  
Omoide no naka no koto_

_Koe ga kikoeru,_  
_Me wo tojireba_  
_Chiisa na itami sae,_  
_Itoshikute_

_Mitsumete_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Kaze ni fukare,_  
_Hitori mayotte mo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Sora wo miagete_  
_Zutto kokoro wa,_  
_Te wo hirogete mamotteru_  
_Ano koro no kimi ga,_  
_Furikaeru made_  
_No need to cry_

_Paseando en silencio.  
incluso cuando quiere tocarte, al estirar mis manos,  
sigues estando lejos  
esto solo era algo fuera de mis recuerdos._

_Puedo escuchar tu voz_  
_cuando cierro mis ojos_  
_incluso un poco de dolor es agradable para mí._

_Mírame_  
_aquí estoy esperándote_  
_aunque me lleve el viento, sola y perdida_  
_aquí estoy esperándote_  
_mira el cielo_  
_mi corazón se ha separado eternamente de estas manos protectoras_  
_hasta que vuelvas a mirarme otra vez_  
_no necesitas llorar_

Simplemente perfecto, no había otra palabra para describir la compenetración que había en ese momento entre los dos, y lo mejor es que tenían al público totalmente enganchado en la canción, no había oyente que no estuviera embelesado con la canción, con la interpretación y con la perfecta pareja que hacían los dos, ella hermosa y radiante con su vestido blanco y él se veía bastante varonil con su camisa negra desajustada y el saco que le prestaron de último momento en color negro.

Sin saber cómo y siguiendo sus instintos, Tomoyo se fue acercando poco a poco, esta vez sin dejar de ver a Eriol, el chico al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre de él no dudo también en fijar su mirada con la de ella, así sin dejar de mirarse la chica dio otro paseo por el escenario para llegar con Eriol y con mucha delicadeza sentarse a su lado. él la veía y seguía tocando el piano y ella cantaba con todo su corazón.

_(Feel something Feel nothing  
Listen closely Listen closely)  
Wide open ears  
Disarm the dream tickler  
In the constant moment  
(You will find me Where it's quiet  
Listen closely Listen closely)  
Let the blood flow  
Through all the spaces  
Of the universe_

_Kidzuite_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Sakebi tsudzukete_  
_Kitto kokoro wa,_  
_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_  
_Ano koro no watashi,_  
_Me wo samasu you ni_

_(sentir algo, no sentir nada)  
(escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente)  
abre los oídos  
y desarma este sueño a cosquillas  
y en el momento justo  
(si me hubieras encontrado donde estaba callada)  
(escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente)  
deja que mi sangre fluya  
a través de todo el espacio  
del universo_

_Obsérvame_  
_aquí estoy esperándote_  
_incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante_  
_aquí estoy esperándote_  
_sin parar se gritar,_  
_sé que mi corazón está tirando del hilo que nos conecta_  
_para que despierte en mí, el de aquellos tiempos_

Sólo hizo falta un momento, ese momento en él sólo estaban ellos dos, ese momento en que transmitieron un mar de emociones al público entre los que incluso había ya algunos derramando algunas lágrimas, ese momento en el que no había nada más que pedir, ese momento en el que comprendieron lo que sentían por el otro claramente, ese momento en el que se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus respiraciones estaban casi al unísono, ese momento en el que ambos cerraron los ojos y poco a poco juntaron sus frentes para poder sentir al otro, sólo un momento y nada más que eso.

_No need...to cry- _

_- No necesitas...llorar _

La canción termino, ambos abrieron los ojos al unísono y se vieron tan de cerca que supieron que estaban destinados a estar juntos, estar tan cerca del otro era tan reconfortante y tan natural que pareciera que siempre hubiese sido así. Aún con sus frentes unidas y con sus respiraciones entrecortadas hicieron el ademán de acercarse para finalmente quitar la poca distancia que había entre ellos, pero los estruendosos aplausos los hicieron separarse y los regresaron a la realidad. Por unos momentos ellos habían estado en un mundo alterno, un mundo en el que sólo estaban el uno para el otro, un mundo perfecto para ellos.

El público se puso de pie, y el aplauso se prolongó durante un buen rato, mujeres y jovencitas en su mayoría tenían lágrimas en los ojos, hombres y jóvenes estaban totalmente conmovidos e incluso por qué no decirlo algunos llegaron a derramar algunas lágrimas solitarias. Sakura y Meiling aplaudían con efusividad con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura mucho más segura y ahora convencida de que sus amigos habían nacido para estar juntos, claro que en ese momento hasta ella pudo notar el casi beso que se dieron en el escenario y eso le alegro aún más el corazón.

Pero no todo era alegría, Ryo quien había visto toda la presentación desde la parte lateral del escenario sólo pudo sonreír con tristeza, estaba hecho, ahora era inevitable que esos dos estuvieran juntos, simplemente eran perfectos él uno para el otro. Comprendió también que eso había sido lo mejor, no sólo seguramente iban a ganar con tremenda presentación, sino que habían encontrado eso que muchos artistas buscan, la perfecta comunicación con el público a través de una canción, ellos lo habían logrado y por mucho, cosa que sabía que no hubiera pasado de ser él el que hubiera acompañado a Tomoyo. Sin decir más dio media vuelta y en silencio y con los aplausos aún de fondo, abandono el recinto para dejar de lado por fin algo con que siempre soñó y supo que nunca lograría, ahora sí podría el también darle la vuelta a la hoja y empezar desde cero.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¡Felicidades Tomoyo!- Sakura corrió a abrazar a su amiga después de su inigualable victoria, ya muchos los habían felicitado por su excelente actuación pero nada como el caluroso abrazo de la castaña en ese momento -Yo sabía que podrías hacerlo, y lo de Eriol...wuau eso fue toda una sorpresa-

- De verdad nos sorprendió mucho- ahora Meiling felicitaba a la amatista.

- Fue algo que ni yo me esperaba- intervino Eriol al llegar junto con la amatista y sorprendiéndola a ella también al tomarla de la cintura, hecho que no pasó desapercibido ante sus amigas quienes sonrieron, no tanto como Tomoyo quien se no se notó muy cómoda al contacto, pero trato de disimularlo muy bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, no se supone que Ryo sería el que tocaría?- preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Por cierto dónde está el chico?- Meiling volteo a los lados sin ver rastro del chico por ahí.

- Es raro, estaba aquí antes de empezar- Tomoyo por primera vez había notado la ausencia del chico y es que desde que estuvo en el escenario con Eriol toda una oleada de emociones la atraparon y no se había preguntado por la ausencia de su amigo.

- Quizá se sintió mal por lo de su brazo- Eriol trato de cubrir al chico, él conocía bien la razón de todo y seguramente él chico querría estar a solas antes de poder ver de frente nuevamente a la amatista.

- ¿Su brazo?- pregunto la castaña.

- Es que Ryo sufrió un accidente mientras venía para acá y se lastimo el brazo, lo traía en cabestrillo, pero no sabíamos eso, incluso la maestra empezó a dudar de que se presentaría- explicó finalmente la amatista.

- ¿Y está bien, no le paso nada?- ese lado noble y gentil de Sakura por preocuparse por los demás salió a la luz como siempre.

- Parece que sí, con todo el alboroto que había y con las prisas ya no nos enteramos bien; pero cuando por fin llegó, lo hizo para salvar el día, no sé cómo paso, pero Eriol apareció como suplente en la lista de registro que se mandó-

- Seguramente la maestra lo ha de haber anotado- Meiling creía eso.

- No, la profesora asegura que ella sólo nos había anotado a mí y a Ryo-

- ¿Entonces?- se preguntó Sakura.

- Eso es algo que parece que quedará en incógnita- Eriol nuevamente trataba de desviar el tema y tratar de evitar que Ryo fuera descubierto, después de todo le había dado su palabra de que Tomoyo no se enteraría de lo sucedió y así planeaba que fuera.

- Y vaya que fuiste un buen suplente Eriol, bueno es que tú de por sí eres muy bueno en el piano, los felicito a los dos, de verdad después de lo que hicieron merecían ganar- Sakura estaba muy feliz por sus amigos y ahora esperaba que las cosas entre ellos dos pasaran a ser como deberían de ser, pero veía en Tomoyo algo que le preocupaba.

- Bueno que les parece si vamos a celebrar esta victoria- Meiling se animó rápidamente -Conozco un excelente lugar para celebrar, ¿qué dicen?-

- ¡Si vamos, ganar un nacional es algo para festejar y por lo mismo yo dijo que Eriol invita!- la castaña también se animó -¡Vamos por tus cosas Tomoyo, no hay tiempo que perder!- y sin decir más le arrebato a Eriol la posesión de la amatista para llevarla a recoger sus cosas y a cambiarse.

- Espero que traigas dinero, porque con lo emocionada que esta Sakura seguro vaciará el lugar- el comentario de la china saco una sonrisa al inglés.

- Creo que quedaré en bancarrota el día de hoy- bromeo Eriol pero un poco distante, había notado claramente la incomodidad de la amatista cuando él llegó y la tomó por la cintura, realmente no se espetaba esa reacción de la amatista después de lo que habían sentido en el escenario, quizás...al final ella se había arrepentido.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Tomoyo...- llamó Sakura mientras esperaba tras el vestidor donde se cambiaba la amatista.

- Dime Sakura-

- Te molesta si te pregunto una cosa- dudó un poco la castaña.

- Claro, que no, sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea-

- Entonces...Tomoyo...¿qué pasa entre Eriol y tú?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad, pero Sakura recibió sólo silencio de respuesta. Tomoyo se había congelada ante la pregunta, es verdad que se esperaba que pronto llegaría esa pregunta por parte de su amiga, sólo que no tan pronto porque en esos momentos hasta ella estaba confundida -Lo siento no debí preguntar- se apeno Sakura al notar el silencio de su amiga.

Tomoyo tomo aire y con su ropa abrazada a si misma salió del vestidor para enfrentar la verdad -No te preocupes Sakura, sabes que tú me puedes preguntar lo que quieras, eres mi mejor amiga- dejo en una silla la ropa y se acercó a su amiga para tomarla por las manos -y claro que te voy a responder, pero antes dime tú...¿acaso tan obvio es?-

- Tanto que hasta yo me di cuenta- Sakura saco la lengua un poco y Tomoyo rio ante eso -Se nota que algo pasa entre ustedes, y sabes me haría muy feliz que eso fuera verdad-

- A ti no te puedo mentir, sí, a mí me gusta Eriol- lo dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Lo sabía!- se alegró la castaña pero de inmediato su alegría se esfumó al ver la cara de su amiga no muy feliz -No te ves muy feliz Tomoyo, ¿pasa algo?-

- Yo no creo que él me corresponda- soltó por fin Tomoyo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? pero...- la castaña trato de explicarle lo que sus ojos veían y que en definitiva ella no le era indiferente al inglés, pero Tomoyo no la dejo acabar.

- él mismo me lo dijo hace unos días...o eso me dio a entender-

- ¿Estas segura de eso?- Sakura dudaba de la veracidad de esas palabras.

- Si- confirmó Tomoyo, y ya no pudo decir más por que Meiling se les acercó muy efusiva.

- ¡Pero vamos chicas, parece que fueron ustedes mismas a hacer la ropa de Tomoyo, vámonos ya!- la apresuró la chica mientras las empujaba a ambas y Tomoyo medio alcanzaba a tomar sus cosas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Pasaron un rato agradable los 4 juntos, era como en los viejos tiempos y por unos momentos sólo se divirtieron en ese restaurante de carne asada que resultó ser una exquisitez para sus paladares, todos degustaron y festejaron de lo lindo el triunfo de los ojiazules. Como era esperarse de un caballero y tal y como dijo Sakura, Eriol corrió con la cuenta sin la menor de las dudas. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí nunca se tocó el tema de la visible atracción entre Tomoyo y Eriol, ahora más latente que nunca; pero Sakura y Meiling podían ver claramente las miradas furtivas que le lanzaban al otro entre ratos y sin que él otro se diera cuenta y de extremo a extremo, pues Eriol había preferido darle su espacio a la amatista sentándose al lado opuesto de ella, debía dejarla pensar y aclarar las cosas en su mente, ya después hablaría con ella.

Tanto Sakura como Meiling pudieron notar durante toda su estancia que algo no estaba bien, es por eso que de regreso ya a sus respectivas casas ambas chicas platicaban al respecto.

- Sabes Mei, tengo que ayudar a Tomoyo en esta, ella ha hecho mucho por mí y quisiera devolverle el favor, no sé qué ha pasado entre Tomoyo y Eriol, pero sé que deben de estar juntos-

- Así como tú y mi primo- afirmó la china.

- Esa es otra historia Mei- la ojiverde trato de darle importancia al asunto.

- Sólo decía...- la china sacó la lengua de forma inocente -pero ya en serio- se puso de nuevo seria la chica y ahora miro fijamente a los ojos a la castaña -sabes que tú y Shaoran son el uno para el otro...además realmente me gustaría que tu furas mi "prima"-

- ...Mei...- Sakura sólo pudo mirar a Meiling con infinita ternura, pero dándole a entender que eso no pasaría.

- Bueno se vale soñar ¿no?- alzo los hombros de forma indiferente dando a entender que ella tampoco dejaría que lo que pasa entre los castaños los separe para siempre. -Pero bueno iremos una pareja a la vez- la china de pronto retomo el tema principal -Y por ahora esos son nuestro par de ojiazules ¿qué tienes en mente para ayudarlos?-

- Pues pensaba que podíamos llevarlos a una dulcería- Sakura no toco más el tema de Shaoran y también se enfocó en ayudar a sus amigos

- ¿A una dulcería?- pregunto Mei alzando un ceja.

- Si, seguro así se contentan- decía la castaña con una ingenuidad que nadie se imaginaría.

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea-

- ¿A no?- se extrañó Sakura mientras Meiling se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con un brazo en forma más cómplice

- Qué bueno que me tienes a mí para ayudarte en esto o Tomoyo nunca conseguiría novio jijijijiji- se rio Meiling -verás...estaba pensando en algo...ammm...más directo y más...romántico-

- ¿Tú que tienes en mente?- pregunto ya Sakura interesada en la idea Meiling.

- Pues...- y entonces le susurró al oído su idea.

- ¡Eso es genial!- Sakura lo grito y Meiling tuvo que hacerse a un lado bruscamente para taparse los oídos.

- ¡Me vas a dejar sorda!- reclamó Meiling.

- Lo siento- se disculpó la castaña.

- Bueno ya eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que pongamos manos a la obra, ¿qué dices?-

- Vamos a hacerlo- confirmo la castaña ´muy entusiasmada ante la idea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo**

- Feliz cumpleaños joven Li- le deseo Wei cordialmente cuando vio entrar a su joven amo por la puerta de la cocina para el desayuno.

- Gracias Wei- el chico estaba más serio de lo común.

- Le he preparado un desayuno especial el día de hoy-

- No te hubieras molestado Wei-

- Vamos joven amo, déjeme al menos consentirlo una vez al año- el fiel mayordomo de la familia le dedico una cálida sonrisa y Shaoran no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y agradecer a los dioses por tener a ese hombre tan bueno a su lado.

- Gracias Wei-

- ¿Piensa hacer algo especial el día de hoy joven amo?- pregunto Wei mientras el castaño acababa con el desayuno que tenía frente de sí.

- No- dijo tristemente y bajando los cubiertos lentamente hasta la mesa, sabiendo que en otras circunstancias ese podría haber sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida en compañía de la persona más especial para él, pero eso no iba a pasar ni ese hoy, ni mañana, ni nuca. -Sólo quiero quedarme en casa y descansar- respondió finalmente el chico. Wei iba a decir algo al respecto pero Dama Li apareció también en el desayunador.

- Muy buenos días Dama Li- Wei hizo una reverencia con mucho respeto a la entrada de la mujer.

- Buenos días Madre- Shaoran se puso de pie en cuanto su madre ingresó al salón y también hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenos días y Feliz Cumpleaños Xiao Lang- lo dijo tan serena como siempre solía estar.

- Gracias madre-

Y no se dijo palabra alguna durante el resto del desayuno. Al terminar Shaoran se levantó y se despidió respetuosamente, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación Dama Li lo llamo.

- Xiao Lang, ¿vas a salir hoy?- preguntó Dama Li mientras Wei miraba fijamente la escena desde el otro lado de la mesa cuando recogía los trastes sucios.

- No, sólo quiero estar sólo y descansar- Shaoran no se giró a responder Wei lo miraba con admiración, pues a pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando trataba de no reflejarlo.

Por desgracia su cumpleaños sería todo menos tranquilo, pues a eso del medio día llego la chica Ko, se había olvidado por completo de ella y en realidad cuando llego no pudo más que nuevamente fingir interés, pues en su mente deseaba que esa chica que había llegado con un pequeño pastel y un bonito regalo hubiere sido no otra si no Sakura. Además Mei tampoco estaría, su prima ya se había disculpado con él desde un día antes por no poder pasar el día con él, pero es que además ella estaba segura que Mao andaría rondando por allá y sinceramente no quería toparse con la chica, simplemente la chica no le caía nada bien y no acababa de convencerla con su cara de niña que no rompe ni un plato. Por eso había salido de la casa Li a primeras horas de la mañana sin rumbo conocido para el joven Li, aunque conociéndola él sabía que no había otro lado a donde pudiera ir que no fuera con Sakura y Tomoyo.

Shaoran había subido a su habitación justo antes de que Mao llegará para hacer su cumpleaños una tortura y cuando entró se llevaría una linda sorpresa, justo en su escritorio estaba un bonito paquete color verde con un moño café a juego. Tenía una pequeña nota adherida que decía:

**_Esto es un pequeño presente que espero uses con sabiduría y quizás te ayude a desahogarte.  
Tú padre solía tener uno también._**

Era un presente de su madre, no había duda de ello, esa era su caligrafía. Sonrió un poco al pensar que su madre estaría esperando a que este saliera de su cuarto en la mañana para poder dejar el presente, porque conociéndola, ella no se lo daría en persona, aun así apreciaba el obsequio con todo su corazón. Despacio desprendió la envoltura verde para descubrir un hermoso libro rojo con bellos detalles y su nombre en caracteres chinos dorados adornaba la porta. Lo abrió con cuidado y se sorprendió, estaba totalmente en blanco y eso sólo lo hizo sonreír más, su madre le había dado un diario y no sólo eso, sino que también se había puesto de acuerdo con Meiling para el regalo, pues su prima le había regalado una hermosa pluma fuente dorada que viéndola bien combinaba a la perfección con el diario que tenía en sus manos. Ahora debería agradecer a Mei por el detalle, pero eso lo haría en cuanto la chica regresara a casa de su misteriosa salida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo**

Durante todo el día ambas amigas estuvieron preparando todo, fueron por los ingredientes para la cena que prepararían, consiguieron todo lo necesario y cuando llego la tarde partieron a su destino, los alrededores del parque pingüino. Tenían ya toda una mentira planeada para hacer que sus amigos llegaran a ese lugar para degustar y disfrutar de toda una cena romántica a la luz de las velas. Habían pensado en todo, a esa hora el parque estaba casi vacío y la gente ya no se adentraba a los alrededores del parque, era perfecto y ahí llevarían a cabo su plan. Habían buscado por días el lugar perfecto y lo habían encontrado un hermoso claro no muy lejos del centro del parque, sería de fácil acceso y tendrían a las estrellas de su lado para ambientar la noche. Además con esfuerzo habían logrado colocar una mesa y lo demás lo traían: velas, manteles, vajilla, copas, servilletas, flores, listones decorativos y por su puesto la comida. Ya solo faltaban dos cosas: él y la interesada.

- Creo que es hora de ir haciendo las llamadas, ya casi tenemos todo listo- decía Sakura mientras terminaba de poner las flores en agua -así cuando lleguen ya estará todo listo-

- Por favor Kinomoto, hazlo tal y como lo ensayamos, si no, no te creerán, yo podría hacer las llamadas pero a mí no me van a creer, vamos Sakura saca esa actriz que llevas dentro- Mei le daba ánimos para que de verdad todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, sólo esperaba que realmente se creyeran la mentira de Sakura, pues a veces la chica es tan transparente que ni eso puede ocultar.

El primero sería Eriol:

El joven estaba sentado en su sillón rojo favorito, disfrutando de un buen libro en compañía de Spinnel, Nakuru estaba en la cocina preparando la cena; y a cada rato el inglés no dejaba de darle una ojeada a su celular que estaba frente a él en la mesa.

- Espera alguna llamada importante amo- preguntó finalmente después de ver a su amo dar otra mirada furtiva a su celular -lleva mirando su celular desde hace rato-

- A ti no se te escapa nada mi buen Spinnel- Eriol cerró su libro -pero sí, estoy esperando una llamada de Sakura-

- De la señorita Sakura, ¿y eso?-

- Tengo el presentimiento de que llamará muy pronto- y dibujo una sonrisa de conspiración.

- Siempre tan perceptivo...como Clow- apunto el guardián.

- Soy su reencarnación después de todo- y en ese momento la pantalla del celular se iluminó y empezó a sonar, el nombre en pantalla: Sakura.

- Nunca se equivoca amo- dijo para finalizar Spinnel mientras Eriol tomaba el celular para atender la llamada.

- ¡Eriol, qué bueno que me contestas rápido, por favor date prisa me llego una nota de Shino Oyaji para el último duelo ahora!- Sakura no dio tiempo a Eriol de hablar ni decir una mínima palabra. Pero Eriol por el contrario sólo sonreía ante lo bien ensayado que tenía la mentira la castaña.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Eriol sólo para divertirse un poco.

- ¡Eriol...por favor, ayúdame, estoy en el parque pingüino!- Sakura trataba de sonar convincente y hasta se estaba mordiendo el labio del otro lado del teléfono para evitar delatarse ella misma. Eriol se imaginó la cara que debía de estar poniendo en ese momento la castaña y rió con fuerza. -Eriol, ¿qué es tan gracioso? te estoy diciendo que voy al último duelo- intentó regañarlo Sakura pero era imposible ante alguien que de ante mano sabía la verdad.

- Lo siento querida Sakura, sólo me imagine la cara que debes de estar poniendo en este momento para evitar delatarte tu sola-

- Eriol, vamos, no es una broma, en verdad habrá un duelo-

- Querida Sakura...por qué no me dices la verdad de una vez, tú y yo bien sabemos que no habrá duelo alguno simplemente porque no siento poder mágico maligno alguno por estos alrededores-

- Upsss- Sakura sacó la lengua de forma graciosa al olvidar ese pequeño detalle, Eriol sabría cuando hay un duelo.

- Veo que no me equivoco- Eriol disfrutaba la conversación y más porque tenía una idea de la verdadera razón de la llamada, pero sólo eso una idea, realmente no sabía lo que tenían preparado para él.

- Siempre tan astuto Eriol, nunca se te va una- Sakura ya volvía a la normalidad.

- Sólo lo normal querida Sakura, sólo no normal. ¿Y bien? para qué es lo que realmente planeas Tomoyo y para mí-

- ¿Cómo sabes...?- se sorprendió Sakura ante la astucia del joven, siempre la sorprendía -Ya mejor ni digo nada, nunca cambias Eriol, pero bueno que te parece la idea: Meiling y yo les hemos organizado una romántica cena aquí en los alrededores del parque pingüino ¿qué dices?-

- Me parece perfecto- Eriol realmente disfrutaba de la idea y de poder al fin arreglar las cosas con Tomoyo como era debido. - ¿De verdad te gusta la idea?-

- Es justo lo que necesitamos para arreglar todo de una vez por todas, gracias por la oportunidad Sakura- Eriol estaba agradecido con Sakura por todo lo que estaba haciendo, esperaba él poder regresarle el favor del mismo modo.

- ¡Perfecto!- se emocionó la castaña saltando de alegría.

- ¿Alguna indicación en especial? Tengo que llevar algo- preguntó el inglés.

- No, no, no todo lo tenemos listo, sólo faltan tu personalidad, tu carisma y tu traje, ah y que vengas lo más rápido que puedas, Tomoyo no tardará mucho en llegar-

- Que bueno que siempre tengo todo lo que pides preparado-

- ¿Tienes preparado un traje?- se cuestionó la castaña.

- Quieres que te responda...- dijo sarcástico el inglés y Sakura se sorprendió más.

- No, no, mejor dejémoslo así, creo que conozco la respuesta-

- Te veré antes de lo que piensas Sakura-

- No te tardes-

- Descuida, si es necesario me teletransportaré hasta allá-

- ...pero...- Sakura se sorprendió por eso también, sabía que Eriol era capaz de eso y más así mejor dio por sentado el asunto y se despidió -Bueno...mejor te dejo para que te apures, de verdad no te vas a arrepentir, nos vemos pronto entonces- y cortó la llamada, Eriol nunca cambiaba siempre siendo tan él, y eso era perfecto para su amiga.

Hablando de amiga...

- Bien ahora Tomoyo- Sakura retomó energía -espero que con ella me salga mejor que con Eriol- y prosiguió a buscar el número de Tomoyo y marcarlo -Aquí vamos- se dio ánimos.

Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres...

- Vamos Tomoyo contesta-

Cuatro timbres...cinco timbres...Sakura está a punto de darse por vencida cuando el sexto timbre iba a sonar, después de eso la contestadora saldría, pero entonces sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

- Hola Sakura- saludó la amatista de inmediato y ese fue el aviso de empecemos la mentira.

- ¡Tomoyo, llegó el aviso del último duelo, justo ahora, a los alrededores del parque pingüino!- Sakura empezó a hablar sin dar tiempo de decir algo a Tomoyo -¡Ven pronto!-

- ¡Oh por Dios Sakura estas bien!-

- Si, apenas voy para allá- Sakura fingió su respiración entrecortada para que creyera que iba corriendo.

- Te veo allá, ¿por dónde es?- había caído y Sakura sonrió.

- En el lado norte del parque, en el primer claro, te veo allá-

- Sakura...cuídate por favor...y gracias por avisarme-

- Lo haré- a Sakura le corrió un poco el remordimiento al hacer que su amiga se preocupara, pero la felicidad de su amiga valía una pequeña mentira piadosa, pero por eso no pudo mantener más la conversación y decidió cortarla -no te tardes Tomoyo, te veré pronto- y corto la llamada antes de que le dijera la verdad a su amiga. Pero después sonrió ya todo estaba hecho ahora sólo faltaban los interesados.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La castaña y la china ponían los últimos detalles ya, acomodando todo para que todo fuera perfecto, poniendo cada cubierto, cada plato, cada servilleta completamente alineados.

- Oye Mei, si quieres ya puedes irte- empezó a hablar la castaña -Ya todo está listo, yo esperaré a que lleguen Eriol y Tomoyo, seguro...que quieres pasar aunque sea un rato con tu primo por lo de su cumpleaños-

- Ayyy Sakura- Meiling reconocía y admiraba el gran corazón de la castaña, veía en los ojos de Sakura el gran amor que tenía que Shaoran y a la vez la firme determinación de que no podía estar más con él, era extraño pues ella veía eso mismo en los ojos de su primo. Ojala pudiera descubrir que es lo que en verdad les había pasado a los castaños, ojala alguno de los dos se decidiera a hablar finalmente -Mira por lo del cumpleaños de mi primo no te preocupes, y si, en parte no había dicho nada porque sé que es un tema sensible para ti, pero además no hay problema en que yo esté aquí, yo hablé con él por la mañana, le dije que estaría fuera todo el día, no le dije nada más y él estuvo de acuerdo, realmente no es cómo que estuviera disfrutando que este día...Shaoran últimamente ha estado muy distante y de mal humor-

- Pero Mei...-

- No te preocupes, además estoy segura que esa odiosa de Mao Ko estará rondando por la casa en este día, el mundo se caería si no lo hubiera hecho, y la verdad...no tengo ganas de verle la cara a esa arpía, de tan sólo verla se me revuelve el estómago- la china se acercó a la castaña y la tomo de las manos -Así que deja de poner esa cara está claro, que tú no tienes la culpa de esto, yo decidí venir aquí y ahora vamos a terminar lo que empezamos, ya llegaré a pasar lo que resta de la noche con mi primo, espero que esa Mao no haya llegado a ponerlo de más mal humor...aunque sabes- ahora Mei miro fijamente a Sakura -este día debería de haber sido diferente, estoy segura que este cumpleaños está apestando para Shaoran por una simple razón-

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Sakura temiendo conocer la respuesta.

- Tú no estás con él y eso es algo que también te está lastimando a ti-

- Mei...- Sakura vio a la chica con ojos vidriosos, pero fue fuerte, respiro profundo y se soltó de las manos de la chica - Sabes que eso...-

- Ya no puede ser...- completó la china, había oído esa frase muchas veces de las voces de los dos castaños que ya hasta se la sabía de memoria.

- Pero es lo mejor, descuida- y Sakura tuvo que forzar una sonrisa para tratar dar por terminado el tema. Para su una voz llamó su atención.

- Les quedo todo muy bien- era la voz de Eriol la que las sorprendió llegando por la parte de atrás.

- Eriol llegaste bastante rápido- dijo la card captor al notar al inglés acercándose a ellas -cuando dijiste que rápido no pensé que de verdad llegarás tan pronto-

- Y tan bien arreglado- completo Meiling mientras lo veía de arriba a abajo -vaya que si con esto Tomoyo no cae a tus pies es porque esta ciega por completo- dijo Meiling con su característico sentido del humor.

- Vaya...gracias por el cumplido...supongo- hasta Eriol no supo que decir ante tal comentario, pero el comentario no era para menos, el chico realmente lucía muy bien con el traje negro que traía puesto, saco desabrochado, camisa negra desabotonada de arriba, cabellos desordenados y no podían faltar gafas que le daban un aire de despreocupación y de modelo de alta costura.

- Meiling tiene razón, te ves muy bien Eriol, Tomoyo estaría ciega si no lo ve así- apoyo la castaña.

- Vaya Sakura has crecido mucho, me sorprendes con tus comentarios, si fuera una persona común seguro ya estaría rojo hasta las orejas- bromeo ya también el chico.

- Sólo que...-empezó a decir Meiling -Sakura tiene razón llegaste demasiado rápido, ¿cómo pudiste...?-

- Soy la reencarnación del mago Clow no, un poco de magia no vino nada mal-

- Nunca cambias Hiragizawa, nunca cambias- Meiling negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Tomoyo está cerca!- saltó Sakura de repente cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación.

- De verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte querida Sakura- Eriol se sorprendió al ver que Sakura había sentido la presencia de su amiga cerca, pero sonrió, eso le alegraba.

- Bueno aún no lo controlo muy bien, pero al menos puedo sentir cuando mis seres más queridos están cerca- se avergonzó un poco la chica.

- Es un muy buen comienzo- la felicitó Eriol.

- Bueno...luego se felicitan mutuamente, ahora tenemos que guiar a Tomoyo hasta acá- Meiling los apremio para darse prisa o la chica se les iría por otro lado.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Espero no llegar tarde- Tomoyo Daidouji corría lo más rápido que podía. Llego al centro del parque pingüino y se detuvo para tomar un respiro de un segundo, luego miro a su alrededor para tratar de ubicarse -lado norte, lado norte- se dijo así misma mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de recordar por donde había algún claro. -Ojalá Sakura hubiera sido más específica, ahora por dónde iré-

Y cómo si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas vio de reojo como una pequeña luz parpadeaba a lo lejos, justo del lado norte por dónde Sakura le había dicho que estaría. Fijo la vista hacia ese lado en particular y entonces volvió a ver la luz a lo lejos, ahora centello más veces cómo indicándole que ese era el camino. No lo dudo más y se dirigió hacia esa dirección sin saber que allí no encontraría a Sakura en problemas, si no toda una cena para ella y...Eriol.

La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo, a lo lejos vio el claro pero no veía nada sólo unas sombras gracias a la luz de la luna que ese día estaba en todo su esplendor. Al llegar ahí y ver con claridad se quedó de pie en seco.

- ¿Q...qué es esto?- ahí estaban Sakura y Meiling, Sakura con su báculo y la carta BRILLO acercándose a ella y volviéndose carta de nuevo y también... -¿Eriol?- ahí estaba él, tan...guapo, se veía tan bien esa noche. Y luego estaba esa mesa perfectamente arreglada y las luces a su alrededor con faroles flotando (cortesía de Eriol en los últimos segundos mientras la chica se acercaba) junto con listones que colgaban de los árboles alrededor del claro y hermosos pétalos violáceos adornando el piso.

- Por favor no te enojes Tomoyo- Sakura se acercó a la chica que seguía sorprendida ante todo eso -pero en realidad no hay ningún duelo, eso fue el mero pretexto para que vinieras, Mei y yo les hemos preparado esto a ti y a Eriol- la chica volteo a ver a la chica quien le sonrió con dulcera.

- Kinomoto quería llevarlos a una dulcería, así que le sugerí mejor esto- fue lo único que dijo a modo de respuesta la china mientras señalaba con su brazos a todo alrededor para que la amatista volviera a ver todo lo que habían hecho.

- ¿Sabías de esto?- esta vez la pregunta fue directa para Eriol quien se había mantenido a unos pasos atrás de Sakura.

- No- negó con la cabeza -Tenía el presentimiento de que nuestras amigas planeaban algo, pero nunca me imaginé algo así-

- ¿No estas enojada verdad Tomoyo?- Sakura pregunto un poco dudosa pues Tomoyo estaba en silencio. La amatista dio una mirada más a su alrededor y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír -Gracias Sakura, eres la mejor amiga que jamás haya podido tener- y le dio un cálido abrazo que no tardó en corresponder la castaña. -De verdad gracias- le susurró la amatista.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, siempre eras tú la que me apoyaba con Shaoran, ahora me toca a mí- la castaña por fin rompió el contacto con la chica y entonces cambió su semblante por uno más alegre -Ahora ven...tenemos algo para ti por acá, tenemos que ponerte adecuada para la ocasión- y sin pedir permiso la tomo de la mano y la empezó a guiar por un pequeño camino hacia un pequeño probado improvisado que tenían fuera de la vista de todos.

- Por un momento pensé que le desagradaría la idea- dijo Eriol mientras veía a Sakura y a Tomoyo alejarse del lugar. - Si, yo también lo pensé por un momento- contestó la china -Pero al final creo que no pudo decirle que no a la cara que Sakura le estaba poniendo, aunque mucho sacrificio no está haciendo, en el fondo a ella también le gustó la idea-

- Sakura siempre ayudándonos, realmente tiene un gran corazón- él chico sonrió gentilmente y la china pudo corroborar que Sakura Kinomoto realmente sacaba lo mejor de las personas.

- Sí que lo tiene, esa chica podrá ser torpe, atolondrada y muy despistada, pero siempre está dando lo mejor de sí para ayudar a los demás y siempre...logra que uno saque lo mejor de si- - Y por eso quiero pedirte un gran favor- el joven se acercó a la china y le entrego una pequeña flor de cerámica blanca muy bonita.

- ¿Para qué es esto?- Meiling se extrañó mucho ante la flor de cerámica que le entregaba el joven -Si es para Daidouji deberías dársela tú mismo-

- No es para Tomoyo, esa flor que te acabo de dar es para Shaoran y esta que tengo aquí se la daré a Sakura, digamos que es una forma de devolverle un poco de todo lo que está haciendo por mí y por Tomoyo, además de ser un regalo de cumpleaños para mi buen amigo Shaoran Li-

- ¿Qué es lo que tramas Hiragizawa?- preguntó Meiling bastante interesada en los planes del inglés.

- Es mi forma de ayudarlos a ellos- la china no pareció muy convencida con la respuesta pero sabía que el ojiazul no le diría más al respecto -sólo asegúrate que esta noche esa flor este bajo la almohada de Shaoran-

Meiling inspeccionó con detenimiento la mirada del inglés, veía que algo interesante podría resultar de todo eso y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

- No sé qué es lo que planeas, pero cuenta conmigo, yo también he querido ayudarlos un poco, así que no te preocupes pues así tenga que ponerle un somnífero a Shaoran esa flor estará bajo su almohada esta noche-  
Ninguno de los dos dijo más hasta que al fin vieron llegar al par de chicas que se habían ido hace unos minutos atrás. Eriol sonrió al ver a Tomoyo, fue poco el tiempo que se tardaron pero fue lo suficiente para que la ojiazul quedara espectacular, llevaba puesto ahora un lindo vestido chino, cortesía de Meiling, en color lavanda y de manga corta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su conjunto se complementaba con unas bonitas zapatillas altas grises y su cabello recogido en una trenza que recostaba sobre su hombro. Eriol se acercó hasta ella y tomo su mano para darle un saludo a lo inglés -Muy buenas noches hermosa damisela- se inclinó y beso su mano con delicadeza. - Muy buenas noches gentil hombre- le respondió Tomoyo y eso hizo sonreír a Eriol, eso demostraba que no estaba enojada con lo que pasaba. Eriol la guio amablemente hasta la mesa, le abrió la silla como todo un caballero y la ayudó a sentarse.

Sakura y Meiling sonreían desde sus posiciones y vieron que era momento ya de marcharse, su misión estaba hecha.

- Bien tortolitos, nosotras nos retiramos- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si, ya los dejamos solos, la comida está en la mesa cercana a ustedes, sólo tienen que disfrutar- completo Sakura, quien volteo a ver a su amiga desde la mesa que le agradecía con la cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa, eso era todo lo que necesitaba por esa noche para ser feliz, la sonrisa en su amiga lo decía todo.

- Gracias por todo chicas- dijo finalmente Tomoyo.

- Realmente gracias- completo Eriol y entonces se acercó a Sakura, y se inclinó hasta su oído -esto es en agradecimiento por todo lo que estás haciendo- del bolsillo de su saco extrajo la otra flor de cerámica blanca y la deposito en las manos de la castaña y aún cerca de su oído le dijo -ponlo bajo tu almohada esta noche y te dará una bonita sorpresa-

Cuando Eriol se separó y la castaña puso observar el objeto que había depositado en sus manos le contesto -Esta muy bonito, gracias- lo atrajo hacia su pecho -Lo pondré bajo mi almohada, lo prometo-

- Recuerda: bajo tu almohada esta noche- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Tomoyo lo esperaba con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin más que decir las dos chicas abandonaron el lugar dejando finalmente solos a los ojiazules. Ellos dos, la luna, la noche y las estrellas. No hacía falta más.

- Ahora madeimoselle, el menú del día está dado por nuestras chefs así que por ese lado no hay mucho que hacer, así que usted sólo disfrute que yo seré su fiel maître* por esta noche- Eriol tomo la servilleta y se la puso en el antebrazo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Tomoyo.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, espero un buen servicio- Tomoyo le siguió el juego y ambos sonrieron ante eso.

Como bien lo dijo Eriol, resultó ser un excelente maître, como pocas veces hacia puso en práctica todos sus conocimientos de etiqueta que tanto le habían inculcado desde pequeño pero rara vez usaba. Todo lo preparado por sus amigas estaban simplemente delicioso a simple vista y también lo fue para el paladar, debían de reconocer que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Entre la cena platicaron tranquilamente, reían y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y fue cuando ambos terminaban con el postre que Tomoyo se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Sakura?, si se puede saber- Tomoyo estaba ansiosa por saber que fue lo último que le había dicho el ojiazul a su mejor amiga.

- Pensé que no habías visto- se sorprendió un poco el ojiazul, depositando el tenedor en el plato cuando acabó.

- Soy muy observadora, lo recuerdas-

- A veces olvido que eres tan observadora como yo-

- Entonces...ahora que te descubrí, puedo saber que le diste, creo que tiene algo que ver con Shaoran y con qué hoy sea su cumpleaños ¿o me equivoco?- Tomoyo puso los brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó más a la mesa poniendo sus manos con las palmas hacia abajo sobre su barbilla.

- Al parecer a ti no se te escapa ninguna verdad-

- Cuando se trata de mis seres más queridos no se me escapa nada-

- Entonces seguro también ya te diste cuenta que te quiero- Eriol lo lanzo así sin más y la ojiazul no supo cómo responder y ante el pequeño silencio que se generó Eriol continuó -por cierto lo que le di a Sakura es un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento, pero es un secreto por el momento- Eriol puso una cara divertida a la hora de imaginarse lo que sucedería en un par de horas.

- Eso quiere decir que me quedaré con la duda, ¿no es cierto?- Tomoyo suspiró resignada.

- Me temo que sí, sólo espera un poco más y te lo podré contar-

- ¿Seguro?-

- Tan seguro como el hecho de que te quiero- Ahí estaba otra vez el inglés dando a conocer sus sentimientos. Ya no había marcha atrás era ahora o nunca, por eso él chico se paró de su lugar muy tranquilo y fue hasta el lugar de Tomoyo hasta ponerse a su altura.

- Nunca pensé que llegaría a enamorarme alguna vez, después de mi vida como Clow pensé que estaba destinado a morir sólo otra vez, pero...creo que me equivoque y esta vez el destino me tiene otros planes al parecer, ya no un sólo destino, sino un destino fusionado y si no mal veo creo que es un destino fusionado al tuyo- Eriol miraba directamente a los ojos amatista y veía con claridad que eso que decía era verdad, esa chica era la indicada para él, era su complemento perfecto, su todo.

- Yo sé que quizá no lo he demostrado mucho y que incluso en algún momento mencioné que deberías ser feliz a lado de alguien más- recordando cuando le dijo que Ryo era un buen chico y que sabría quererlo tarde o temprano -quise no ser egoísta en ese momento, había visto que tenías cariño hacia el joven Ko y no quise privarte de eso, pero ahora...ahora no puedo evitar ser egoísta, me he dado cuenta que no seré capaz de compartirte con nadie, bueno quizá con Sakura sí, pero sólo con ella-

Eso último sacó un risilla a la chica que en ese momento empezaba a derramar algunas pequeñas lágrimas.

- Entonces, ¿sólo me compartirías con Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo limpiándose un poco las lágrimas y tratando de contener la risa.

- Sí, y quizá un poco con la joven Li- Eriol le limpió las mejillas para quitar las pocas lagrimas que se habían derramado, pero esperando una respuesta por parte la chica.

- No creo que le vaya a gustar mucho a Sakura el que me vayas a acaparar mucho tiempo- Tomoyo lo tomo por las mejillas -pero ella entenderá- Eriol sonrió, junto las manos de la chica que estaban en su rostro y las beso, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba saber pero Tomoyo continuo hablando. -Esa vez cuando me preguntaste por Ryo no me di a entender bien, es verdad que le tengo mucho cariño y es verdad que intente corresponderle, o al menos eso es lo que yo intentaba...hasta que tú llegaste- esta vez Tomoyo si terminó de decir lo que esa vez no pudo, ahora no había dudas, ahora todo está claro -Creo que sin querer...yo también me enamoré de ti, cuando llegaste por primera vez a Japón te observe, noté de inmediato que el cariño que tenías por Sakura era algo fraternal, note que eras al igual que yo muy perspicaz e inteligente; pero luego te fuiste y aun así extrañaba tu presencia y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más me daba cuenta que desde esos momentos habías atrapado mi corazón. Y ahora que volviste, cuando te volví a ver, mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y de inmediato supe que estaba perdida, ya no tenía marcha atrás, resultaba que yo te quería. Pero fui una cobarde, y no te dije nada por miedo a que tu no correspondieras a mis sentimientos, pero yo...yo-

- Shhhhh- Eriol puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonrió -ya sé lo que vas a decir...porque a mí me paso lo mismo...desde que te conocí...me paso lo mismo. Quizá antes no hicimos las cosas bien y nuestras propias personalidades no nos dejaban expresarnos, pero tenemos grandes amigos que se preocupan por nosotros y que nos ayudan- Eriol miro alrededor al igual que la chica -pero ahora estoy dispuesto a que todo eso cambie, sólo si tú lo haces conmigo- Eriol puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y ella se recostó un poco sobre ella.

- Juntos, los dos- susurró Tomoyo

- Sólo tú y yo- La chica alzo la cara y se quedó hipnotizada ante la mirada ojiazul. Eriol también no podía evitar admirar esos hermosos ojos amatista. Poco a poco fue atrayendo el rostro de la chica hacia él hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron por primera vez en un choque electrizante y refrescante a la vez, un momento que seguramente recordarían para toda la vida.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

En ese momento Sakura sintió una gran ola de felicidad en su cuerpo, y supo que las cosas entre sus amigos ahora estarían como deberían de ser. Estaba llegando a su casa y se detuvo en la puerta para dar un último vistazo a la hermosa Luna que seguro era testigo del nuevo amor que estaba confirmándose en ese momento. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que ese día había sido el cumpleaños de Shaoran y ella no había podido estar con él. Sacó la pequeña flor que le había regalado Eriol y la atrajo hacia si -Feliz cumpleaños mi querido Shaoran- miró hacia la Luna como intentando que sus palabras llegarán hasta el chico en donde quiera que estuviera en ese momento. Suspiró y finalmente la ojiverde entró a su casa, cenó un poco y se fue directo a la cama, no sin antes depositar bajo su almohada el bonito regalo de Eriol, después de todo se lo había prometido. Decidió irse a dormir, hecho una última ojeada al reloj, eran casi las 11:oo PM, estaba cansada y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando para abrirlos después y llevarse una sorpresa...

**_...Continuará..._**

Hola a todos mis hermosos lectores esta vez un poco más puntual al fin he subido el nuevo capítulo de Destinos Fusionados, ahora si ya no les voy a mentir más, sólo quedan 3 capítulos más y será el final, ya no hay más capítulos y la historia llega a su fin, ya todo está planeado para terminarse en 3 capítulos medianos o 2 largos, pero en extremo largos; ya veré como acomodo la cosa, pero mientras termino de acomodar las ideas ustedes siéntanse libres de dar sugerencias sobre cómo les gustaría el final.

Ahora como podrán darse cuenta este capítulo fue totalmente E+T, ya era hora de que ellos también arreglaran las cosas. Espero que el final no haya sido demasiado cursi, yo misma siento que estuvo muy cursi, pero siento que después de todo el drama que les hecho pasar con S+S se merecían un poco de derroche de amor, aunque sea por parte de otra parejita jejejejejeje.

Ahora sólo queda por saber qué hará Eriol con esas flores de cerámica que regaló, si Meiling podrá ponerla bajo la almohada de Shaoran, ¿qué sucederá, para que son las flores, que pasará? esas preguntas se resolverán hasta el próximo capítulo junto con muchas otras. Así que mientras no olviden pasarse por la parte de reviews.  
Gracias de ante mano por haberme seguido durante tantos capítulos, ya 33 OoO! hasta yo misma me sorprendo de haber llegado tan lejos, pero son ustedes lectores los que me animan a seguir. Así que de nuevo: Gracias!

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	35. Capitulo 34

******"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 34**

**"Desde Cero"**

* * *

Era un día horrible cuando en realidad tendría que ser un día especial en su vida, era su cumpleaños después de todo, pero nada parecía ser bueno y ahora ya de noche un dolor de cabeza empezaba a formarse en él. El chico había tenido que aguantar los gritillos de su "prometida" todo el día, simplemente ella no lo dejaba en paz y hacía cosas absurdas y sin sentido para según alegrarle el día, empezando por el horrible regalo de cumpleaños de la chica: una fea y horrible camiseta mucho más grande de lo que debería ser para él y con unos colores brillantes y psicodélicos muy penetrantes a la vista; eso en definitiva sería algo que jamás en su vida usaría así que cuando lo vio simplemente agradeció el regalo y lo guardo de nuevo cautelosamente mientras evitaba ver la risilla que el regalo producía en su fiel amigo y mayordomo.

En un par de ocasiones el buen Wei al ver la cara de su amo lo rescataba por momentos diciéndole que su madre requería de él o pidiendo ayuda de la chica en alguna labor, e incluso al ver el dolor de cabeza en su joven amo se atrevió a ofrecerle un par de aspirinas que el chico finalmente aceptó. Lo peor de todo, Mei no estaba ahí, ella quizá era la única que en ese momento podría haberle mejorado el día, pero ella tenía otros asuntos seguramente con Sakura y Tomoyo; no quiso preguntar más al respecto y respetó la decisión de su prima y más cuando ésta le dijo que lo más seguro era que su "prometida" estaría todo el día con él y que la verdad ella no quería toparse con la horrible y fastidiosa Mao Ko, palabras textuales de su prima las cuales empezaba a creer que eran verdad después del mal día que había pasado.

El mejor momento del día debía aceptar fue cuando la chica finalmente se fue, su alma pudo respirar en paz, sabía que estaba mal y que debía acostumbrarse a la presencia de la chica, pero por alguna razón no podía. él sólo esperaba que la chica fuera comprensiva y que no se sintiera mal de arruinarle el cumpleaños, lo que él no sabía era que ese precisamente era el plan de Mao.

- Este definitivamente fue el mejor día de mi vida, me siento tan bien de fastidiarle el cumpleaños al guapo de Shaoran, jajajajajaja- Mao Ko, o mejor dicho Minaki Oyaji caminaba de regreso a su casa después de como ella bien dijo, fastidiarle el cumpleaños a Shaoran Li.

- Veo que vienes muy contenta de la casa de los Li hermanita- Shino Oyaji alias Seint, la sorprendió bajando justo frente a ella, al parecer estaba esperándola en la barda de esa calle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te llamó- Minaki no le dio importancia y siguió caminando calmadamente.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Si mira la hora qué es, yo sólo vine a alcanzar a mi linda hermanita porque ya es muy tarde- Shino camino justo detrás de ella y se reía sarcásticamente.

- Si claro, ahora resulta que te preocupas por mí- Minaki lo miró con ojos fulminantes por un segundo y siguió caminando. -¿Qué quieres en verdad?-

- Qué ahora uno no puede preocuparse por sus familiares y por su seguridad a estas horas de la noche- Shino seguía en su tono burlón.

- Sabes me estas colmando la paciencia con tus jueguitos, sé que sólo quieres fastidiar como siempre, a ver qué día ya maduras- Minaki era muy fría y realmente se creía muy superior a su hermano a pesar de llevarse sólo un año de diferencia.

- Pero cuáles jueguitos, si de verdad me preocupo por ti- esta vez ni él se creyó esa y de inmediato se empezó a reír -Jajajajaja es que no puedo creer que tú la estés haciendo de niña buena, y más aun no puedo creer que el tonto de Li te crea-

- Mira hermanito para tu información, mi plan a resultado mejor que los tuyos y eso que llevo menos tiempo aquí, así que al parecer el inepto aquí eres tú-

- ¡Maldita, yo no soy ningún inepto!- Shino estalló y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre su hermana con una serie de golpes que ella esquivo con facilidad.

- Claro que lo eres y además te estás volviendo muy blando, ahora eres el señor gentileza y bondad, ahora eres un inepto débil- las palabras de Minaki estaban llenas de veneno y lo único que lograban eran enfurecer más al chico.

- Te voy a demostrar que no soy ningún débil- el chico intentó de nuevo atacar a su hermana, esta le respondió con otra pequeña serie de golpes para finalmente irlo acorralando poco a poco contra la barda -Eres débil, y esta es la muestra de eso- Minaki finalmente lo acorraló poniéndolo de frente a la pared y con una llave donde torcía su brazo haciéndolo que se rindiera.

- Esa tonta maestra de las cartas te tiene cautivado y ahora gracias a ella eres débil- Minaki lo soltó y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

- ¡Te equivocas, a mí nadie me ha cautivado y no soy débil! Ya lo verás el último duelo es inminente ya y ahora no hay forma de que pierda, la maestra de las cartas caerá- Shino trataba de parecer lo más normal posible -Voy a destruirla por completo- el chico trataba de creerse sus palabras, no sabía lo que le pasaba.

- Sabes hermanito, estaré allí...sólo para ver como fallas, y claro para que veas cómo yo sí puedo acabar con la maestrita esa, no me será muy difícil hacer tu trabajo, es más podría hacerlo desde ahorita pero realmente no quiero perderme tu cara de derrotado sólo porque estás enamorado de la chica Kinomoto- Minaki ahora se burlaba de su hermano quien sólo apretaba los dientes furico -No lo olvides allí estaré para verte fallar- pasó un dedo por la barbilla de su hermano y ahora si se alejó del lugar dejando a Shino pensativo a mitad de la calle.

- Yo no fallaré- se dijo finalmente mientras alzaba la vista a la Luna y lo único que pudo ver era la sonrisa tan encantadora de Sakura Kinomoto, se sacudió la cabeza, una vez más trataba de convencerse que eso no le estaba pasando -¿Qué rayos me hiciste Sakura Kinomoto?- metió las manos en los bolsillos y él también siguió su camino por la oscura calle.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

- Buenas noches señorita MeiLing- saludó Wei cuando vio entrar por la sala a la chica.

- Buenas noches Wei- la chica entró estirando los brazos - Hoy sí que estoy cansada-

- ¿Todo salió bien con la señorita Daidouji y el joven Hiragizawa?- Wei por su puesto estaba al tanto de todo, quizá era el único en esa casa en el que realmente confiaban todos.

- Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, bueno al final no pudimos engañar a Hiragizawa, pero el cooperó con nosotras y al final parece que si se iban a arreglar las cosas entre ellos- la china se tumbó en el sofá más cercano a ella.

- Me da gusto oír eso-

- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo también para que Shaoran y Sakura arreglen sus asuntos- suspiró la china.

- Hay ocasiones en las que sólo podemos dar nuestro apoyo, ser pacientes y esperar a que las cosas tomen su curso- Wei siempre tan sabio y con las palabras correctas. MeiLing pareció meditar un poco esas palabras pero luego estallo.

- Lo sé, lo sé ¡pero no puedo simplemente quedarme sentada y ver cómo Shaoran arruina su vida! ¡Arrggggg!- se sacudió la cabeza -además Wei, tu sabes muy bien que la paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte- Wei sólo sonrió al ver la vitalidad en los ojos de su joven señorita, estaba feliz de ver que se estaba convirtiendo en una buena persona y más al ver que él había podido contribuir a eso.

- ¿Desea algo de cenar señorita MeiLing?- preguntó Wei aun con su sonrisa.

- No gracias Wei estoy muerta, mejor me iré a descansar- se paró del sofá y empezó a caminar -Por cierto Wei ¿Y Shaoran?-

- El joven Shaoran está tomando un baño-

- Iré a verlo antes de irme a dormir, quiero pasar un rato con él y relajarle el día, supongo que no la tuvo fácil con esa chica Mao por aquí-

- Al joven Shaoran le vendrá muy bien verla antes de descansar, no fue un día fácil para él-

- Lo sé Wei, esa chica es todo un tormento, en vez de regalarle esa bonita pluma, debí de darle un par de tapones para los oídos, creo que le hubieran sido de más ayuda- la chica sonrió y vio como la sonrisa de Wei se ampliaba ante ella y su comentario.

- Que tenga buena noche señorita- dijo Wei finalmente.

- Tú también descansa Wei, buenas noches-

Así la china empezó su andar por los silenciosos pasillos de la casa Li, escuchó al fondo el sonido de la regadera abierta, Shaoran debía de seguir en la ducha. Esa era su oportunidad no lo dudo más y silenciosamente abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran, y con el mismo cuidado la cerró tras de sí. Una pequeña lámpara alumbraba un poco la habitación, MeiLing dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación de su primo, todo estaba ordenado, ni una sola prenda fuera de su lugar, ni un sólo papel desordenado, ni un rastro de suciedad, todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, todo excepto algo...algo muy importante para Shaoran, su espada. En esa ocasión la espada estaba simplemente tirada en el suelo, como si él la hubiera soltado si más; eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Shaoran no la estaba pasando bien, seguro estaba frustrado, enojado con sigo mismo y con todo lo que le pasaba.

- Veo que no lo estás pasando muy bien Shaoran...no dejarías algo tan importante para ti como lo es tu espada simplemente tirada por ahí- habló en voz baja mirando todo con añoranza y lamentándose realmente que todo eso le estuviera pasando a su primo. -No sé qué pasa, pero tú no te mereces estar separado de Sakura, espero poder ayudarte un poco.- Entonces sacó de su bolsillo la bonita flor de cerámica que le había dado Eriol con la orden explícita de ponerla bajo la almohada del chino y sin más se apresuró a ponerla en el lugar indicado, la cama de Shaoran ya estaba lista para dormir así que era poco probable que el chico encontrará la flor bajo su almohada.

- ¿Qué haces Mei?- la voz de su primo la sobresalto justo cuando ella acababa de poner la flor en su lugar.

- Shaoran- dijo un poco sorprendida la chica. -¿Qué haces en mi cuarto a esta hora y con mi almohada?- Esas eran muchas preguntas y Mei se puso un poco nerviosa, por suerte ya había puesto la flor en su lugar así que sólo debía de desviar la atención del chico y ella sabía cómo hacerlo, si algo sabía hacer era distraer a Shaoran de lo que estuviera haciendo o pensando.

- Vamos, que no puedo venir a visitarte y alegrarte un poco el día en los últimos minutos de tu cumpleaños- la chica actuaba normalmente e incluso de sentó en la cama de su primo con las piernas cruzadas.

- Pero eso no me dice que hacías con mi almohada- Shaoran cruzó los brazos como regañando a su prima, pero ella hizo caso omiso de ese comentario y mejor decidió sacar la artillería pesada de los comentarios.

- Vamos Shaoran, que también vine a verificar que tu hermoso cuerpo este en perfectas condiciones, si no, que cuentas le voy a entregar después a Sakura- la chica agarró un mechón de cabello y empezó a jugar con él mientras veía cómo la cara de su primo pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices MeiLing!-

- Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada malo, sólo quizá tomarte algunas fotos justo así como estas ahora, muchas chicas de la escuela pagarían una fortuna por ellas, debo de admitir que mi primito es todo un galán- y las palabras de MeiLing no eran más que la pura verdad pues su primo había ingresado a su cuarto con el pecho desnudo, descalzo, sólo con los pantalones de pijama, con la toalla alrededor de su cuello y su cabello alborotado y aun húmedo que le daban un aire de madurez y que sin duda lo hacían ver muy pero muy bien -Claro para Kinomoto las fotos serán gratis, sólo un pequeño adelanto de lo que puede tener en un futuro-

MeiLing sólo sonreía ante las reacciones de su primo, se había quedado mudo y su cara había pasado de rojo a morado prácticamente, no sabía si por el enojo o por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero al menos la chica había logrado su cometido, Shaoran ya no decía nada acerca de la almohada, su primo era tan fácil distraer, sólo hacía falta algún comentario subidito de tono para hacerlo callar.

- Pero...Mei...no...pero si serás...arggggg- se desesperó finalmente el chino.

- Vamos Shaoran, no me digas que nunca pensaste en que Sakura podría verte así algún día, por favor, eres un adolescente y en algún momento tuvo que pasarte por la cabeza. Aunque pensándolo esa niña es tan tímida para esas cosas que seguro sólo se taparía los ojos o saldría corriendo de inmediato.-

Shaoran dibujo una pequeña sonrisa ante ese último comentario y mejor avanzó hacia su closet para buscar la parte de arriba de su pijama.

- No lo puedo creer, ¡si lo pensaste alguna vez!- Mei alzó un poco la voz - No me contestaste y sonreíste, eso quiere decir que si pensaste alguna vez en Sakura de esa forma, ¡Shaoran eres un pervertido!-

- ¡Basta MeiLing!- el chico se dio la vuelta otra vez rojo y con su playera en las manos -Yo nunca...yo nunca he pensado en esas cosas, y mucho menos con...con...- simplemente no podía acabar la frase y sólo pudo lanzarle la playera en la cara a su prima para que dejara de molestar.

- No, ni lo intentes, ahora sé que eres un pervertido de primera- MeiLing se reía ahora si de las caras de su primo mientras se quitaba la playera de la cara.

- ¡No soy ningún pervertido!- Shaoran se puso muy nervioso pero entonces fue cuando reaccionó. -En todo caso aquí la pervertida eres tú- ahora Shaoran cruzaba los brazos tratando de mostrar superioridad, pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, no se había dado cuenta pero el mal día que había tenido se le había olvidado por completo y ahora volvía a ser como siempre incluso estaba un poco más relajado de lo normal. -Eres tú la que se cuela a mi cuarto a escondidas para verme salir de la ducha- Shaoran creyó haberla atrapado en sus propias palabras pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

- No, te equivocas- la china estaba bastante relajada mientras trenzaba un mechón de su cabello -te he visto miles de veces salir de la ducha, hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos, ya no es una novedad para mí...además eres mi primo, es diferente- Mei le sonreía -Es más estoy cien por ciento segura de que no estarías tan tranquilo como lo estás ahora si yo fuera cierta chica de ojos verdes.-

- ¡Mei!- se volvió a alterar el castaño.

- Jejejejejeje, es bueno verte relajado otra vez-

- Tus métodos son algo drásticos, pero siempre funcionan- el chico le sonrió a su prima y entonces se dirigió a recoger su espada y ponerla en su lugar.

- Para que están la primas favoritas si no son para animarte cuando lo necesitas-

- Gracias Mei, siempre me hace bien tu presencia-

- Yo lo sé, no puedes vivir sin mí, serías un ogro amargado si yo no te hiciera reír de vez en cuando- la china se sentía muy orgullosa de su trabajo y se idolatraba a sí misma.

- No te alabes tanto ehhh- Shaoran ya mucho más calmado revolvió un poco el cabello de su prima y se recostó finalmente en su cama -que ya no puedes desbordar más modestia por todo tu yo-

- Jejejejejejeje, pero si yo soy la modestia andando, ¿no lo sabías?-

- Si claro que lo eres- Shaoran volvió a sonreír mientras pasaba sus manos por atrás de su cabeza -Gracias- esta vez cambio el tono de su voz ya por uno calmado y tranquilo.

- Sabía que lo necesitarías, supongo que no fue un día fácil ¿verdad?- Mei también ya cambiaba su tono de voz por uno más tranquilo y sonreía desde la orilla de la cama donde estaba sentada.

- No lo fue- Shaoran suspiró profundamente y agradeció esos momentos de paz con su prima.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, sé que esto no es fácil pero sé que pronto las cosas volverán a tomar el camino correcto-

- Siempre tienes las palabras que deseo oír, pero no sé si eso pueda suceder en verdad- el chico miraba el techo fijamente.

- Vamos, ¿dónde quedo el chico que yo conocía que no se daba por vencido ante nada?-

- No lo sé Mei, pero si tú lo encuentras dile que lo estoy esperando- MeiLing lo vio con melancolía, no le gustaba ver a su primo en ese estado pero justo ahora no podía hacer más que estar a su lado y reconfortarlo -Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y dime ¿qué fue lo que te tuvo tan ocupada todo el día, cómo para no pasar el cumpleaños con tu primo favorito?-

- ¡Oh claro tengo que contarte la nueva buena noticia!-

Y así estuvieron hablando por un rato más muy amenamente hasta un poco pasadas de las 11 P.M y sin darse cuenta el cansancio venció al castaño que se quedó dormido mientras su prima le platicaba por millonésima vez los detalles de la cita que le habían organizado a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Cuando MeiLing finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola sonrió al ver por fin descansar plácidamente a su primo, ya después le reclamaría por dormirse y dejarla hablando sola, ahora se merecía descansar. Con delicadeza sacó una cobija y tapó a su primo, después de todo ella se había quedado con su playera y no fuera a pescar un resfriado, luego la fuera a culpar a ella como sería su costumbre. Antes de irse apartó un poco los mechones de la cara de su primo y le deseo buenas noches.

- Espero que algo bueno pase con esa flor, descansa Shaoran- y finalmente salió de la habitación.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Sakura Kinomoto abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un vacío, todo estaba negro a su alrededor, sólo podía observarse a ella en pijama y se extrañó bastante cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse más extrañas, poco a poco fue apareciendo, como si alguien lo estuviera dibujando, una noche estrellada y un bosquecillo a su alrededor. Ella admiraba como todo se transformaba, como una hermosa y cálida noche aparecía ante ella con grandes árboles y fragantes flores de todos colores, miraba a su alrededor y veía como aquel paisaje se formaba ante ella.

Cuando finalmente se vio rodeada de árboles y flores fue cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía en dónde estaba realmente.

- ¿Kero?- la ojiverde empezó a buscar algún rastro de magia que le indicara en dónde estaba o quien la había llevado allí, pero no sentía nada. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba cansada después de arreglar todo para la cita de su amiga y Eriol, que se fue a la cama a dormir plácidamente y después de eso abría los ojos y se encontraba en ese vacío que ahora era un bello paisaje.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó en voz alta la chica pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, al parecer estaba sola en ese lugar. Entonces como si su voz hubiera sido escuchada. frente a ella aparecieron unas pequeñas lucecitas bailando de un lado a otro, cuando la atención de Sakura estaba completamente en las luces estas se empezaron a mover hacia adelante como indicándole a la castaña un camino que se iba formando de la nada frente a ella. Dudo un poco en seguir esas luces pero al final las siguió, no iba a ganar nada si se quedaba ahí parada como estatua, además sintió que no había energía negativa de esas luces y que quizá ellas la guiarían a una respuesta.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shaoran abrió los ojos sobresaltado al sentir que ya no estaba en su cama, lo último que recordaba era a MeiLing hablando sin parar en su habitación y luego sintió un flujo de energía, lo siguiente que vio fue nada. Todo estaba completamente negro y por un momento se desconcertó, pero pronto las cosas empezarían a tener sentido para él. Vio como todo a su alrededor se iba transformando como la naturaleza aparecía ante él en una noche muy plácida y agradable.

- ¿Qué tramas Hiragizawa?- se dijo a sí mismo al comprender en donde estaba, ya había leído y estudiado acerca de la posibilidad de esta dimensión y ahora la podía ver con sus propios ojos, una dimensión que muy pocos lograban alcanzar, y entre aquellos que la habían alcanzado Clow era el único que había dejado registro alguno de haber visitado esa dimensión. Por eso el chico no tardo en asociar su extraño viaje con Hiragizawa, además si lo pensaba había descubierto a MeiLing poniendo algo bajo su almohada.

- Rayos, logro distraerme de nuevo- se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano al ver que una vez más su prima había logrado evadir su mente y distraerlo de lo que realmente quería preguntar, que en ese momento era: ¿qué pusiste en mi almohada? Ahora estaba seguro que lo que MeiLing hubiera puesto bajo su almohada era en definitivo un encargo de la reencarnación de Clow, después de todo su prima había visto a Hiragizawa momentos antes. -¿Cómo pude caer tan fácil?- suspiró el chico pero entonces vio frente de sí un grupo de luces que le indicaron un camino que iba a apareciendo poco a poco -¿Supongo que ahora debo de seguirlas no?- las luces no le respondieron nada, sólo le indicaron que las siguiera y así lo hizo el castaño, después de todo no podía salir de ahí hasta que el sueño terminara.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura iba demasiado tranquila admirando el hermoso lugar a su alrededor, todo parecía como un bonito paisaje Europeo, verde y lleno de vida con colores llamativos en las flores y un aire fresco. Realmente no se sentía que algo malo fuera a pasar y por eso había decidido disfrutar del bonito paseo que tenía en ese momento.

Pero pronto vería el final del camino, a lo lejos pudo ver un espacio en blanco, una gran luz a le indicaba el final de ese hermoso paseo, pero conforme se iba acercando la luz era más fuerte y la visibilidad se dificultaba, aun así siguió avanzando siguiendo las indicaciones de las pequeñas luces que también eran más difíciles de ver. Al llegar al final del camino la luz fue tan cegadora que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, luego cuando sintió que ya la luz no era tan fuerte pudo abrirlos poco a poco e ir viendo borrosamente que estaba aún en el bosque, pero en una parte con menos árboles. Finalmente pudo enfocar bien su vista y entonces su cuerpo se congelo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shaoran caminaba tranquilo siguiendo el camino que las luces le iban indicando, iba bastante sereno pero eso no le quitaba un poco el cuestionamiento de su estancia en ese lugar. Poco a poco ve a lo lejos que el camino llega a su final, y conforme se va a acercando una fuerte luz lo obliga a ir cerrando los ojos. Con dificultad logra cruzar al lado luminoso, sus ojos están entre abiertos por tanta luz, y no es hasta después de unos segundos que al fin logra empezar a enfocar la vista. Cuando por fin logra que sus ojos se acostumbren, su vista queda fija en la persona que tiene a unos metros delante de él.

Sakura estaba allí aun frotándose los ojos por la luz que seguro a ella también la cegó por unos instantes; ahí estaba ella con su pijama verde claro de dos piezas compuesta por un short, que dejaba ver bastante de sus piernas, y una playera de tirantes gruesos muy suelta pero que aun así dejaba admirar su esbelta figura. A pesar de todas la penas ella seguía viéndose muy bien y bajo la luz de Luna que los acompañaba esa noche se veía mucho más linda. Entonces se vio a sí mismo y noto que él también estaba en pijama, o bueno al menos la mitad de la pijama pues gracias a su prima sólo traía puesto el pantalón, eso le hizo reconsiderar si su prima tenía alguna especie de poder para ver el futuro, pues quien diría que sólo hace unos momentos su prima lo molestaba con comentarios acerca de estar medio desnudo frente de la castaña.

Shaoran sonrió y entonces comprendió el por qué estaba ahí, comprendió el plan malévolo de la reencarnación de Clow.

- Gracias- dijo el castaño más para sí mismo, pero esperaba que esas palabras llegaran al autor de quizá quien en ese momento le daba el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguien pudiera darle ese día: La posibilidad de estar con Sakura, aunque sólo fuera un sueño.

Un sueño, si eso era lo que era, pero no un sueño común y corriente sino una dimensión alterna a la suya a donde sus conciencias habían sido transportadas gracias a los peculiares poderes de Eriol Hiragizawa. Una dimensión donde todo podía ser realidad incluso el hecho de poder estar con Sakura sin que hubiera alguna repercusión, pero eso era perfecto, el poder estar con Sakura aunque sea por unos momentos era todo lo que necesitaba para tener más fuerzas para continuar en el mundo real. Tenía que admitirlo, después y aunque no le agradará mucho la idea, él tendría que ir a agradecerle en persona Eriol por el detalle en su cumpleaños.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ahí estaba él, a escasos metros delante de ella esa mirada chocolate la veía fijamente y esa sonrisa que conocía que sólo era para ella ahí estaba también.

- ¿Pero...cómo?- se dijo a sí misma la ojiverde aún muy sorprendida pero sin dejar de ver a esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban.

Fue entonces cuando sus miradas entraron en contacto que las luces que los habían estado guiando avanzaron por ese claro hasta encontrarse en el centro produciendo un choque de luces que ascendió unos metros y después descendió en un fino polvillo que poco a poco fue creando un pequeño piso de cerámica con un bello y elegante kiosco dorado equipado con todo lo necesario para una romántica velada. Cuando el último polvillo desapareció un camino de piedra se fue formando delante de cada uno de los castaños hasta llegar al centro donde estaba ahora el kiosco, indicándoles así lo que ahora tenían que hacer.

Shaoran empieza a caminar por el camino indicado un poco sonrojado, no podía parar de pensar en los comentarios subidos de tono de su prima, porque de no ser por ella eso nunca se la habría pasado por la cabeza y ahora estaría como si nada, pero tenía que mantenerse tranquilo no podía dejar que la timidez o los nervios lo invadieran en ese momento y arruinaran quizá la única oportunidad de pasar unos momentos con Sakura.

Sakura vio como el chico avanzaba lentamente y se sonrojo, después de todo se acababa de dar de cuenta que el chico venía sin playera alguna, entonces se vio a sí misma, no era como si ella estuviera muy tapada que digamos, pero no podía hacer nada, estaban en pleno verano y las noches se habían vuelto extremadamente calurosas. En cualquier otra situación seguramente habría salido corriendo o se hubiera tapado los ojos de inmediato, pero en esa ocasión no sabía por qué pero sentía que todo estaba bien, así que poco a poco ella también empezó a avanzar.

Shaoran es el primero es pisar el kiosco y espera en la orilla sereno mientras Sakura le da alcance, cuando la chica finalmente llegó hubo un silencio de unos segundos, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse ahora y estaban un poco sonrojados; ahí estaban los dos en pijama con una elegante mesa frente a ellos, quizás era un poco desquiciado, pero el inglés pensó que así sería más gracioso: una velada romántica en pijama, algo nunca antes visto.

- Hola- dijo Shaoran unos segundos después de que Sakura estuviera ya frente a él.

- Hola- fue lo único que atino a decir la castaña también, ella estaba aún más desconcertada, aun no acababa de entender que era lo que pasaba -Esto es muy extraño- sacudió la cabeza un poco -debo de estar soñando- se froto los ojos para intentar ver si así despertaba o por si algo simplemente pasaba, pero lo que pasó fue que cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos ahora tenía a Shaoran justo a centímetros de ella.

El chico se armó de valor y decidió mejor disfrutar de lo que ahora tenía frente a él y al ver la cara de confusión de la chica supuso que a él le correspondía serenar las cosas.

- Si Sakura, esto es un sueño- el chino la miro a los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería sólo decirle eso, así cuando el sueño terminara ella simplemente pensaría que todo había sido fruto de un sueño de su imaginación y no uno tan real como en el que estaban en ese momento.

- Vaya...- la chica por alguna razón se sintió más tranquila ante eso - ¿De verdad es un sueño?- preguntó sólo para acabar de confirmar que todo era producto de su imaginación y que nada de eso estaba pasando en realidad, quizá en el fondo ella deseaba que no fuera sólo un sueño.

- Si, lo es- realmente Shaoran no le estaba mintiendo, después de todo eso si era un sueño, uno muy real, pero lo era; esa seguridad fue la que acabo de calmar a Sakura.

- Parece que aún tengo sueños extraños- se digo a sí misma la ojiverde al verse en ese sueño que simplemente no tenía sentido.

- Que te parece si vemos que hay por aquí- Shaoran invitó a Sakura a tomar asiento, ya estaban allí, ahora sólo les quedaba disfrutar del momento.

Después de eso realmente no hablaron gran cosa, por alguna razón sentían que no necesitaban decir nada, las palabras estaban de más y la sola presencia del otro era más que suficiente para sentirse tranquilos y llenos de felicidad. Esos pocos minutos que estuvieron cenando los disfrutaron como nunca antes y el tiempo sentían que pasaba muy despacio lo que era perfecto para ellos, ya que si por ellos fuera detendrían el tiempo ahí. Era perfecto como se complementaban con las miradas que se daban el uno al otro.

Por momentos Sakura olvidaba que era un sueño y es que todo se sentía tan real, como si Shaoran estuviera realmente allí con ella y era perfecto, porque ella lo extrañaba tanto como nunca antes pensó que llegaría a extrañar a alguien, era bueno que al menos pudiera disfrutar de su presencia en ese sueño.

Terminaron de comer muy amenamente y entonces Shaoran se paró simplemente frente a ella y le tendió la mano para que ella la cogiera, las palabras seguían sobrando en ese ir y venir de miradas que hablaban por si solas. Sakura al ver a Shaoran tan calmado y tan sereno no dudo en tomar su mano; entonces ambos entrelazaron aún más sus manos, se vieron una vez más y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Anduvieron así por un largo rato, disfrutando de la bonita noche que los acogía y que los embriagaba de calma y de una inmensa felicidad; ellos simplemente caminaban y caminaban, no parecían cansarse pero tampoco querían detenerse, quizá habían pasado así un par de horas en ese mundo y en su mundo sólo habrían sido algunos minutos, pero para ese entonces el tiempo ya no era un factor para ellos, sólo importaba tenerse cerca mutuamente y nada más.

Finalmente Sakura se detiene y siente que es momento de decir algunas palabras.

- Sé que esto es sólo un sueño, pero aun así quiero desearte un Feliz cumpleaños- aun sin soltar sus manos Shaoran le sonreía ampliamente y Sakura lo veía con otra gran sonrisa en su rostro -Ni si quiera sé si aún estamos en tu cumpleaños, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de decírtelo, todo el día estuve pensando en lo bonito que hubiera sido el poder decirte esas palabras, así que creo que es mejor tarde que nunca-

- No sabes lo agradable que se siente oír esas palabras venir de ti- Shaoran por fin decidió hablar también.

- Lamento no tener un regalo para ti, pero no sabía que iba a tener este sueño tan raro, de haber sabido hubiera preparado algo, aunque sea en mi subconsciente- Sakura bajo un poco la vista apenada ante eso.

- El tenerte aquí conmigo...en este sueño...es más que suficiente para mi- Shaoran alzo el rostro de la chica con delicadeza -Tú eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber tenido, gracias por estar aquí- el chico junto sus frentes y ambos cerraron los ojos.

- Lamento mucho no haber podido pasar contigo este cumpleaños en realidad- Sakura apretaba los ojos para evitar llorar, después de todo era un sueño, o eso creía ella -pero al final las cosas así se dieron entre nosotros-

- No...perdóname tú a mí, perdóname por todo el daño que te hecho últimamente, lo siento...lo siento...lo siento, de verdad lo siento- Shaoran también aprieta los ojos por todo el coraje que siente dentro de sí, por la impotencia de no poder estar con la persona a la que realmente quiere y por tener que hacerle tanto daño.

Shaoran siente como Sakura rompe el contacto de sus frentes y se asusta, por un momento cree que la castaña nunca lo perdonaría por todo lo que le había hecho, por tratarla como lo hizo, por abandonarla de esa forma, por mentirle...por todo. No quiso abrir los ojos por miedo a ver el rechazo en esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero las cálidas manos de Sakura acariciando dulcemente sus mejillas le hicieron abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una Sakura con los ojos vidriosos, otra vez la había hecho llorar y eso le dolía en lo más profundo.

- De verdad lo siento, lo siento...lo siento- Por primera vez desde que estaban ahí, los ojos de Shaoran se tornaron vidriosos, estaba realmente pidiendo e implorando ser algún día perdonado, aunque pensaba que eso tardaría mucho tiempo y que quizá ella nunca lo perdonaría. Entonces sintió los dedos de ella sobre sus labios para silenciar y terminar con su sufrimiento.

- Yo ya te he perdonado- las palabras de Sakura viajaron por los canales auditivos del chico para iniciar un viaje de ida hacia su cerebro que pareció analizar esas palabras por mucho tiempo, era como si no pudiera creer lo que oía, palabras que creía nunca llegaría a escuchar -Yo ya te he perdonado...Shaoran- volvió a repetir la castaña ante la cara de sorpresa del chino -Yo...también sé cómo te sientes y por eso no puedo guardar resentimiento hacia ti, sé que el destino no estaba apuntando hacia nosotros dos juntos, creo que tú lo sabes y ahora yo también lo sé. No quiero que te tortures a ti mismo por esto que nos ha pasado, la culpa al final es de los dos, lo he comprendido...y por eso...por eso es que estoy tratando de olvidarme de ti y esa...debe ser nuestra tarea de ahora en adelante-

Shaoran la vio con profunda tristeza comprendiendo al fin las palabras de la ojiverde y asintiendo finalmente ante la última petición de la chica, tenían que olvidarse y quizá ahora sí podrían hacerlo bien, después de todo por fin podían hablar claramente, por fin podían poner sus corazones en paz y por fin podían terminar con la tortura de pensar en el perdón del otro. Ahora si era una despedida, pero ahora al menos podían ir con el corazón tranquilo y sanado de todas las heridas que se habían producido en los últimos meses, ahora ya no había resentimiento y ahora al menos estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que olvidarse el uno al otro, quizás ahora sí podrían empezar a vivir de nuevo sus vidas, quizás ahora sí podrían volver a empezar desde cero.

Entonces rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, las campanadas de media noche empezaron a sonar, era el aviso de que el sueño estaba terminado y ambos parecieron comprender que era el adiós final.

- Sakura... siempre recuerda lo que te dije alguna vez- el chico la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente -Recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre...siempre estaré a tu lado no importa que, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte y aunque estemos separados siempre te querré- Sakura tenía ganas de llorar otra vez -Por favor, no llores más por mí, no me gusta verte así- acarició una de sus mejillas -quiero que seas feliz sin mí, por favor-

- Lo siento, no puedo evitar llorar, pero te prometo que esta es la última vez- Sakura cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre la que tenía Shaoran en su mejilla para sentir más el calor de él por última vez -Shaoran...yo también quiero que seas feliz si mí y yo también siempre te voy a querer no importa que, recuérdalo bien.

Shaoran sonrió ante eso último y escuchó como la última campanada estaba por venir.

- Te amo- Shaoran depositó un suave y dulce beso en la frente de la chica a modo de despedida, Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese suave y bello contacto, el último, pues en ese instante la última campanada terminó de sonar.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos aun con lágrimas en ellos ya se encontraba de vuelta en su casa, vio el techo de su recámara y entonces se sentó en su cama. Se tocó los ojos y sintió las últimas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, pero por alguna extraña razón sonrió.

- Sólo fue un sueño- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kero se despertara.

- ¿Estas bien Sakurita?- preguntó adormilado y tallándose los ojos desde su cajón.  
- Estoy perfectamente bien Kero, vuelve a dormir-  
- ¿Segura qué no te pasa nada?- bostezo el guardián.  
- Todo en orden Kero, tranquilo- Sakura le sonrió y eso basto para Kero.  
- Si me necesitas sólo despiértame- dijo finalmente el guardián y se volvió a agachar para continuar durmiendo.

Sakura entonces volteo la mirada al reloj encima de su cama, las 12:01 marcaban las manecillas. La chica tomó el reloj en sus manos y lo admiró un rato, era realmente una extraña coincidencia; entonces fijo su mirada en la ventana y admiró las estrellas, aun sentada en su cama y con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho respiraba tranquilamente después de mucho tiempo, por alguna razón siente que ahora todo estaba en orden y que sus heridas habían sanado al fin.

Después de un rato, suspira.

- Después de todo fue sólo un sueño- se dice a sí misma en un murmullo y con una sonrisa que emanaba tranquilidad deposita de vuelta el reloj en su lugar para seguir durmiendo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shaoran abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse de nuevo con el techo de su habitación, lo primero que hace es sentir sus mejillas y sentir el rastro de las pocas lágrimas derramadas ahora ya secas. Suspiró entonces y se levantó de su cama para ir hacia la ventana del balcón.

- Creo que al final este día no terminó tan mal- dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras tocaba la ventana y miraba hacia el horizonte con la calma ya en su corazón, quizá Sakura iba a pensar que todo fue un sueño, pero ahora su corazón finalmente estaba en paz al saber que la chica no le guardaba rencor, eso era algo que siempre le había preocupado, el nunca obtener el perdón de la persona más importante para él...al fin podía estar más tranquilo consigo mismo.

Mientras el chico terminaba de serenar su corazón, afuera de su cuarto estaba su madre con una sutil sonrisa también en los labios -Es bueno ver que tienes buenos amigos...espero que al fin encuentres la paz en tu corazón. Feliz cumpleaños Xiao Lang- dijo Dama Li junto a la puerta de su hijo en un susurro que fue imperceptible. Ella había sentido la magia activarse y al ir a ver el origen de esa magia comprendió todo, esa debía ser la reencarnación de Clow y ese seguramente sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para su hijo.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Lian Oyaji, mujer desalmada y sin sentimientos que ni si quiera se preocupaba por la seguridad de sus propios hijos. ¿Podía existir mujer tan fría y dura con la vida? Al parecer así era ya que lo único que pasaba por su mente al ver a sus hijos llegar de la misma dirección pero por diferencia de algunos minutos sólo la hacía pensar en que había hecho un buen trabajo. - Estos niños son perfectos para acabar con mi plan- decía mirando hacía al exterior mientras veía como Shino desaparecía para internarse en la casa con cara de pocos amigos.

- Al final su existencia será de utilidad después de todo- Lian Oyaji realmente no había deseado tener hijos, pero el hombre con el que la obligaron a casarse no le dio muchas opciones, así que para que la dejara en paz y no estuviera entrometiéndose con ella le había dado primero a su hija Minaki y finalmente el varón que tanto buscaba su "esposo". Y eso fue todo, ya tenía a su varón y no planeaba tener más descendencia. Ella era feliz y su esposo estaba feliz con sus hijos, realmente nunca fue una madre y nunca se ocupó de sus hijos, pero cuando Lian descubrió que sus hijos habían nacido con los mismos dones que ella fue que una idea mucho más macabra vino a su retorcida mente, ellos eran la clave para que esta vez su plan si funcionara.

Entonces poco a poco se fue acercando a esos niños no con la intención de darles amor y cariño, sólo y con la pura intención de hacerlos sus fieles caballos de batalla. Esperó a que sus hijos tuvieran la edad suficiente como para soportar su duro entrenamiento, Minaki tenía 7 años y Shino a penas cumplía los 6, fue entonces cuando les reveló que poseían magia y les habló de su verdadera identidad, les contó la verdad escondida acerca de su desaparecida familia y el cómo fueron cazados hasta la muerte por parte del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, la entidad mágica más poderosa de ese lado del mundo y que por cientos de años había sido y sigue siendo dominado por una de las familias más poderosas mágica y económicamente en China, la familia Li.

Poco a poco fue llenando con odio y rencor los pequeños corazones de aquellos niños. Desde ese día, todos los días se llevaba a sus hijos a lo más profundo del bosque, allí les enseñaba todo aquello que necesitaban para cumplir su ambición, las cosas se facilitaron cuando "misteriosamente" su esposo falleció repentinamente cuando regresaba a casa de un viaje de negocios, nadie supo la verdadera causa de esa muerte, sólo el propio autor o mejor dicho autora del crimen; si, así era, la misma Lian había visto que su esposo empezaba a sospechar y a hacer preguntas de a dónde llevaba todos los días a los niños y acerca del repentino cambio de personalidades en ambos niños, pues de un día para otro empezaron a creerse más superiores a todos los demás, más egoístas y más ambiciosos. Todas esas preguntas y hostigamiento bastaron para que aquel machista pero noble padre tuviera que morir a manos de su propia esposa.

Después de eso ya no había obstáculos y entonces Lian pudo dedicarse de lleno a manipular a esos niños a su voluntad, así los crió, así los hizo crecer entre duros y feroces entrenamientos mágicos, entre un ambiente hostil, entre ideas de formar un mundo justo dónde todos aquellos que habían acabado con su familia pagarían por ello con la misma moneda. Y esos niños crecieron así, siempre compitiendo entre ellos por ver quién era el mejor, siempre por ver quién podía hacer realidad el sueño de su madre, siempre por ver quien ganaba el buen visto de su madre, siempre compitiendo por tratar de acercarse más a ella. Pero con el tiempo esos niños simplemente olvidaron la idea de intentar ganar el cariño de su madre, el ambiente en el que estaban los hizo olvidarse del significado de esa palabra, olvidaron lo que significaba una familia, olvidaron su parte humana y simplemente pensaban en venganza para su madre y su extinta familia. Ya estaban listos para iniciar el plan, un par de adolescentes sin corazón con el único fin de conseguir aquellos poderes misteriosos que alguna vez trato de encontrar su madre sin éxito alguno, ahora era su turno de actuar.

- El final está cerca- dijo Lian con esa mirada tan frían y terrorífica -esta vez no fallaré, no hay forma, esos niños ya no tardarán en hacer su parte, después...mi venganza vendrá al fin, nadie en este mundo volverá a conocer o saber de la magia...nadie-

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Era un lindo día de verano, y 6 personas aprovechaban el día para pasear, algunos no tan a gusto como otros y todos por separado. Esa tarde Mao había decido fastidiar un rato a Shaoran llevándolo o más bien arrastrándolo de una tienda a otra en un día de compras para ella. En la misma situación se encontraba Eriol acompañando a su fiel guardiana Nakuru, claro que Eriol lo disfrutaba mucho más que Shaoran. Por otro lado Seint había logrado sacar a Sakura de su casa un rato para pasear y tener un día de calidad para ellos como "pareja", claro que más que pareja parecían amigos, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

En esa ocasión el destino les tenía algunos pequeños encuentros, Shaoran había logrado ver a lo lejos a un chico de lentes cargar algunas bolsas de ropa mientras seguía con una sonrisa a una joven alta de cabellos castaños. Ese era Eriol, no se equivocaba, sonrió un poco al verlo en la misma situación que él, ¿desde cuándo los hombres se habían convertido en los cargadores oficiales de bolsas de compras?, al menos vio que él lo disfrutaba, en cambio para él parecía una tortura y empezaba a cansarse de la actitud tan superficial de Mao. Entonces el castaño miro a su alrededor, Mao estaba en el probador y seguro tardaría algunos minutos, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad para darle las gracias al inglés por el detalle de su cumpleaños, ya había pasado una semana desde eso pero simplemente no había encontrado el momento indicado mientras estaban en la escuela y el ir a su casa estaba descartado, no quería todo un sermón acerca de lo que estaba pasando y menos ahora sabiendo que Eriol sabía lo de la carta Love, no se quería arriesgar.

- Hola mi buen amigo Shaoran- saludo Eriol cuando vio al chico acercarse hacia él -veo que a ti también te han atrapado en un día de compras- Eriol lo decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pero mira lo guapo que te has puesto- Nakuru se le acercó y le estiro los cachetes como si de un niño se tratara -cada vez que te veo estas más guapo, las niñas de tu edad han de estar todas tras de ti-

- Hola Nakuru...Eriol- dijo secamente mientras se separaba con dificultad del agarre de cachetes de la guardiana -sólo...- tomo aire sabía que lo que diría sólo elevaría más el ego del inglés pero sabía que se lo debía -sólo quería darte las gracias...- miro a otro lado fijando su vista en la nada -por lo del otro día- terminó de decir rápido y sin mucho sentimiento o esfuerzo.

Eriol estaba realmente disfrutando del momento, el ver al chico poniendo su orgullo de lado y acercándose para darle las gracias, eso era todo un espectáculo y en efecto sólo hacía más grande su ego, pero aun así se divertía.

- Fue sólo un pequeño detalle de cumpleaños- Eriol intentó no reírse mucho más y sonar más tranquilo.

- Sabes que no fue un simple detalle...y por eso te estoy dando las gracias- El castaño seguía sin ver directamente a Eriol mientras Nakuru estaba silenciosa también disfrutando de la cara del chico.

- De nada- dijo finalmente Eriol -espero que te haya sido útil-

Shaoran sólo asintió con la cabeza, entonces la tranquila escena se vio interrumpida por los estruendosos gritos de una chica.

- Shao... ¡por qué me abandonaste así!- le dijo Mao mientras se colgaba de su cuello -¡te estuve buscando por toda la tienda, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí!-

- Sólo me fui unos instantes- intento zafarse de la chica sin éxito.

- ¡No me vuelvas a dejar sola así!- el chico se aturdía con esos gritos tan cerca de su oído.

- No lo haré, pero puedes dejar de gritarme por favor- el chico se mostró autoritario y un poco hostil con la chica, ni Eriol ni Nakuru habían visto a Shaoran en ese plan antes y si se sorprendieron un poco.

Mao también sintió la hostilidad del chico y decidió soltarlo y dejarlo respirar un poco, fue entonces cuando decidió que era hora de hacerse notar con los espectadores frente a ellos, espectadores que conocía muy bien, después de todo había sido ella misma la que había puesto fuera de combate a la reencarnación de Clow por unos días.

- Ayy, pero que descortés soy, ¿son amigos de Shaoran verdad?- preguntó de forma inocente -Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Mao Ko, mucho gusto- y ahí estaba otra vez una fabulosa actuación por parte de esa chica.

- Mao...basta- Shaoran intentó dar por finalizada la conversación mientras que Eriol parecía analizar a la chica frente a él.

- Me parece que ya nos habíamos visto en le escuela señorita Ko, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, soy compañero de clases de Shaoran y ella es mi prima Nakuru Akisuki- dijo Eriol tan caballeroso como siempre pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Mao. La chica sintió la mirada penetrante de la reencarnación de Clow y por un momento pensó que la descubriría, quizá Li y Kinomoto eran más fáciles de engañar y podían ocultar fácilmente su magia de ellos, pero la reencarnación de Clow era diferente, él era astuto y no podía arriesgarse a que sintiera el mínimo flujo de magia que ahora corría a través de ella.

- Fue un placer conocerlos, y no quiero ser descortés pero tenemos que seguir, aún tenemos que ver algunas tiendas y si no se nos hará tarde- la chica tomo a Shaoran del brazo -con su permiso, que tengan un buen día- y sin decir más empezó a jalar a Shaoran para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Eriol y Nakuru vieron a los chicos alejarse, en ese extraño y rápido encuentro.

- Esa chica tiene algo...una vibra muy rara...y no me cae nada bien- dijo Nakuru más seria de lo normal, al parecer Eriol no había sido el único que había estado analizando a la chica.

- Veo que tú también lo notaste Nakuru...pero ¿acaso Shaoran no se da cuenta de la extraña vibra que tiene esa chica?- decía Eriol más pensativo sin quitar la vista de por dónde se habían ido los chicos. -Habrá que tener cuidado con esa chica, no me gusta nada de esto, algo aquí no está bien-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¿Cuál vas a pedir Sakura?- preguntaba Seint con sus grandes ojos azules del otro lado de la mesa de esa bonita heladería que habían encontrado, lo perfecto para ese día caluroso de verano.

- Ammmm...no lo sé...- Sakura examinaba el menú como niña chiquita con un dedo en la boca - ¡es que todo se ve tan rico!-

- Pide lo que más se te antoje, lo que quiera mi princesa- por alguna razón Seint ya no se oía presuntuoso o ególatra como sonaba al principio cuando empezaba a perseguir a la castaña, ahora su tono de voz era más honesto y más amable, no sabía cómo pero Sakura Kinomoto realmente estaba sacando una parte de él que hasta ese momento desconocía. En esos momentos con ella, simplemente olvidaba que era su enemiga y que tenía que destruirla y quitarle las cartas para lograr su objetivo, en esos momentos con ella, él simplemente era un chico más y no era el malvado hechicero que la retaba en duelos cada más peligrosos, era él y simplemente él.

- Creo que pediré este- Sakura por su parte también cada vez notaba a Seint más relajado con ella y ella misma empezaba a sentirse cómoda en su presencia, ya no era como antes que quería huir de él para evitar ser perseguida, ahora sentía que conocía al verdadero Seint y veía que no se había equivocado al ver que era un buen chico y un buen amigo...pero... ¿podría ser algo más para ella? Eso era algo que aún no descubría y por eso se sentía un poco mal, no quería herir al chico ahora que veía que era uno bueno.

- Entonces ese será-

Sus helados llegaron y mientras ellos disfrutaban, a unos metros de ellos otra pareja se detenía para observarlos unos instantes.

- ¿Qué ese no es Seint?- se había preguntado Mao deteniéndose bruscamente a unos metros de la mesa donde estaban en efecto su hermano y la castaña. Mao había arrastrado a Shaoran hasta allí para comprar algo refrescante, pero lo que vio la hizo detenerse.

- Y esta con...- Shaoran enfocó también rápidamente a la pareja delante de ellos, se les veía muy alegres a ambos y no supo si alegrarse por ese hecho o molestarse.

- ...Kinomoto...- Mao terminó la frase del ambarino - No lo puedo creer...- se asombró por un momento al ver a su hermano en tan familiar situación, tan amable, tan gentil, tan sonriente, tan...él. La última vez que recordaba una escena así quizá tendrían com años, justo antes de empezar con su nueva vida como hechiceros.

- ¿Mao?- preguntó Shaoran al ver a la chica que no hacía nada más que ver directamente y fijamente a su hermano de un modo un tanto fría y escalofriante.

- Vámonos, ya no quiero nada- respondió la chica enfadada -Ya no hay nada que hacer acá- y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza "su hermano estaba arruinando todo, estaba perdido y jamás podría ganar las cartas". Ahora todo estaría en sus manos, algo que siempre había querido desde el principio para de esa forma mostrar su superioridad ante su madre, lograr que ella la reconociera sobre Shino, ese era su único objetivo y ahora estaba más cerca de eso, pero... ¿así era como quería conseguirlo? - Chicas...- suspiró Shaoran dio un último vistazo hacía donde estaban los chicos y sonrió, era bueno ver que Sakura estaba siguiendo al fin con su vida, ahora él debía tratar de hacer lo mismo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Seint cuando vio que la ojiverde había volteado la cabeza rápidamente hacia el otro extremo y la vio que miraba fijamente hacia un sólo punto -¿Sakura?- la llamó para ver si reaccionaba y fue hasta que el chico agito una de sus manos frente a la cara de la chica que esta reaccionó.

- Lo siento, sentí como si alguien nos estuviera observando-

- ¿Dónde, quién?- empezó a voltear hacia sus lados el rubio.

- No nadie, no vi a nadie, quizá fue mi imaginación, dejémoslo así ¿qué me estabas diciendo?-

- A pues te decía...- pero no puso realmente atención al chico pues en su mente sólo estaba esa figura que creyó reconocer dando la vuelta para partir, era él tenía que haber sido él, lo sintió y apostaba un millón de dólares a que Shaoran los había visto en ese lugar. Vio una sutil sonrisa en su cara mientras giraba, sólo había visto la comisura de su boca pero sabía que se iba con una media sonrisa, eso por alguna razón también la tranquilizó, así es como debía de ser después de todo.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Era un fin de semana más en las calurosas vacaciones de verano, Eriol y Tomoyo pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos en casa de Tomoyo, disfrutaban de la brisa en la terraza con un poco de té helado bajo la refrescante sombra de una sombrilla de exterior.

- Los días como estos son los que uno más disfruta- Eriol estiro las piernas y los brazos disfrutando el momento.

- Claro cuando tú solo estas ahí echado sin hacer nada- le respondió Tomoyo mientras regresaba a la terraza con una bandeja de sándwiches.

- Yo me ofrecí a ayudarte y tú no quisiste- se defendió Eriol de forma bromista.

- Y tú no dudaste un segundo en quedarte aquí- Tomoyo se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ojalá todo fuera siempre así- esta vez el chico primero tomo la bandeja de sus manos la puso rápidamente en la mesa y después la tomo de la cintura y la jaló hacia él hasta que la chica cayó sentada en sus piernas. -Esto es perfecto-

- Si lo es- Tomoyo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y pronto juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

- ¿Sabes que si quisieras podríamos estar en este momento en la bella París o en los cálidos viñedos de Italia, o en cualquier parte del mundo?-

- Si lo sé, pero no creo que a mi madre le dé mucho gusto saber que su hija está del otro lado del mundo-

- En ese caso...podemos traer un poco Francia a nosotros- y entonces con un movimiento de una de sus manos el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos de los jardines de la casa de Tomoyo cambiaron mágicamente por una extenso y bello pasto verde en toda su extensión y al fondo la torre Eiffel en todo su esplendor.

- Ahora veo las ventajas de tener a un hechicero de novio, jijijijiji- se rió Tomoyo disfrutando de la vista -Gracias-

- Es en agradecimiento por traer el almuerzo-

- Entonces no quiero saber lo que harás si llego a hacerte toda una cena, eres capaz de traerme una estrella- Tomoyo bromeó con el chico un poco.

- No sería mala idea- bromeó el chico y Tomoyo sólo sonrió ante las locas ideas del chico frente a ella. Unos instantes después Eriol cambio por completo su semblante -Lastima que pronto se vaya a acabar esta paz, no quisiera tener que separarme de ti-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Tomoyo se separó un poco de él y lo vio con cara interrogante.

- No seas desesperada, pronto seguro lo sabremos, sólo espero estar equivocado-

- ¿Qué va a pasar?- preguntó Tomoyo un poco dudosa.

- Eso es algo que ni yo puedo ver desgraciadamente-

- ¿Es sobre Sakura verdad?- preguntó ya más segura.

- Tú siempre tan perceptiva- jugó con la nariz de la chica.

- Y tú siempre tan misterioso- ahora la chica le devolvió el gesto -¿crees que debemos alertar a Sakura?-

- No- negó lentamente Eriol -ni si quiera yo sé realmente lo que va a pasar y no quiero alertar de más a Sakura, además últimamente la he visto de mejor humor y más tranquila consigo misma, no quiero arruinar eso por ahora-

- Tienes razón Sakura está de mejor humor, incluso con Li cerca ya no se siente el mismo ambiente tenso de antes, y eso también ya es de parte de Li, he visto que ambos están como en paz mutuamente- ahora Tomoyo cambio su mirada por una más acusadora -Y no sé porque pero presiento que tu tuviste algo que ver en eso-

- Al parecer no hay nada que pueda ocultarte a ti verdad- Eriol simplemente estaba encantado ante eso, por fin había encontrado a la chica ideal con la cual podía ser completamente transparente y eso era algo que siempre, siempre le gustaría de ella. - Al parecer soy más observadora de lo que crees, señor flores de cerámica-

Eriol realmente se sorprendió ante el hecho de que la chica supiera de las flores de cerámica, quizá no sabía realmente lo que había hecho pero la chica se hacía a la idea -Realmente me sorprendes, ¿quieres saber que hice con esas flores?- le interrogó el chico.

- Estoy ansiosa por saber...pero antes- volteo a ver a la torre Eiffel -será mejor que desaparezcas a la torre Eiffel antes de que alguien más la vea-

- Tienes razón- el chico volvió a agitar su mano y la torre Eiffel desapareció -Así está mejor...bueno sólo algo más antes de contarte- y sin decir más robo un beso a los labios de la chica pero esta no tardo en corresponder.

- ¿Ahora si me vas contar lo que hiciste con las flores?- le preguntó Tomoyo sonriente aun a milímetros del inglés.

- Verás...- y Eriol prosiguió a explicar lo que había hecho con detalle.

...

- ¿Pero...entonces, no fue un sueño?- se preguntó Tomoyo aun sentada en las piernas del inglés cuando este le terminaba de explicar todo -Sakura me contó que había tenido un sueño muy extraño...pero no era sueño...era real entonces-

- Técnicamente si estaban en un sueño- explicó Eriol -pero todo lo que sucedió ahí fue real, eran ellos dos en vivo y a todo color-

- Pero Sakura cree que fue un sueño...entonces...¿Shaoran también pensará que fue un sueño?- Tomoyo se cuestionaba en voz alta.

- No, Shaoran sabe que fue real, él lo supo desde el principio-

- Entonces... ¿por qué no le dijo a Sakura nada?-

- No lo sé- el ojiazul movió los hombros y negó con la cabeza -aun no comprendo que es lo que pasa entre ellos dos, pero creo que pronto los podremos ver juntos de nuevo, ya dieron el primer paso, el perdón, ahora...-

- Sólo falta que el tiempo haga de las suyas ¿cierto?- completó Tomoyo.

- ¿Estas segura que no tienes algún poder mágico para leer las mentes o algo así?- bromeo el inglés con la chica al ver que una vez más ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir -De verdad... empiezas a asustarme un poco-

- Ahora resulta que te asusto, jijijiji- se rió Tomoyo ante la idea.

En ese momento el celular de Tomoyo timbró una vez indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje, lo sacó, lo abrió y sonrió un poco al leerlo.

- Debo ponerme celoso de que alguien más te saque una sonrisa- bromeó el inglés aun con ella en sus piernas.

- Sabes que no tienes que ponerte celoso de nadie ¿verdad?, eres el único para mí-

- Lo sé, pero me gusta escucharlo de ti- Ante eso Tomoyo se volvió a reír un poco y entonces le mostró el mensaje que recibió.

- Bueno entonces puedes ponerte celoso de MeiLing...mira- le pasó el celular al inglés y este lo leyó.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- se interesó Eriol.

- Significa que con un poco de paciencia nuestro amigo Shaoran podría conseguir un nuevo primo político-

Y entonces Tomoyo recordó rápidamente la plática de chicas que había tenido hace algunos días con Sakura y MeiLing en la pijamada que hiciera en su casa.

**_Flashback_**

_- Es bueno tener estos días sólo de chicas- Mei devoraba un pedazo de pizza mientras disfrutaba del momento -Digo, ahora que Sakura es secuestrada por el caballero andante (dígase Seint) y que Tomoyo finalmente esta con Hiragizawa, es bueno tener un tiempo sólo para nosotras-_

- Sabes que nunca vamos a cambiar nuestra amistad Mei- Sakura le respondía.

- Lo sé, pero es un poco más difícil cuando se es la única soltera, no me quejo, me gusta mi soltería pero a veces uno siente que hace mal tercio, ahora Kinomoto está con ese chico Ko, Tomoyo esta con Hiragizawa y ni se diga del tonto de mi primo con esa fastidiosa de primera- Tomoyo y Sakura soltaron unas risitas ante como la misma Mei insultaba a su queridísimo primo. -Ahora en el grupo sólo quedamos los 2 solteros empedernidos, este chico de mi salón Ryo y yo claro-

- ¿Por cierto Tomoyo, cómo esta Ryo?- preguntó Sakura ante la mención de este pues últimamente el chico no había pasada ya tanto tiempo con ellos como antes. Quizá era lo normal después de lo que había pasado, quizá necesitaba su espacio y lo comprendían.

- No he hablado mucho con él, sólo cuando al fin platicamos y quedamos que a pesar de lo había pasado podíamos ser buenos amigos- respondió la amatista un poco cabizbaja.

- No se preocupen el chico se está recuperando, lo veo todos los días en clases y cada vez tiene mejor cara, parece que ya lo está superando- comentó MeiLing.

- ¿Hablas mucho con él?- preguntó Sakura a la china.

- Pues desde que Tomoyo está con Hiragizawa hemos hablado más, supongo que se siente sólo en ese salón ya que antes siempre le pasaba en su salón.-

- Espero que pronto encuentre a alguien que realmente le pueda corresponder- Tomoyo suspiró un poco.

- Ya verás que así será Tomoyo- Sakura intentó darle ánimos pues en parte su amiga aún se sentía un poco culpable por eso.

- Vamos Tomoyo no te tortures, ahora que he tratado más a Ryo he visto que no es un mal tipo, de hecho es muy buen chico, además feo no es, es bastante guapo y seguro pronto encuentra a alguien- Mei lo había dicho sólo para animar a la chica, pero al final le saldría contraproducente, pues claramente ambas chicas habían escuchado de MeiLing que Ryo era bastante guapo y que era muy buen chico.

Una idea vino a la inocente mente de Sakura.

- ¡Ya sé!- aplaudió la ojiverde muy emocionada -MeiLing, deberías ser tú ese alguien para Ryo-

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices!- se exaltó MeiLing un poco abochornada -¡Esta bien que hayas querido jugar al cupido con Tomoyo y Eriol, pero yo, ya estás delirando Kinomoto!-

- No es mala idea- Tomoyo parecía pensarlo un poco -Tú también eres una chica esplendida Mei, además de que eres una chica muy atractiva también, a nadie se le pasa cómo es que algunos de nuestros compañeros se te quedan viendo al pasar-

- Deberías intentarlo Mei, tú ya lo dijiste, ambos son solteros, bien parecidos y son muy buenas personas, deberías de invitarlo a salir un día- La china no podía creer que Sakura Kinomoto le estaba insinuando que invitará a salir a un chico.

- Ok, estoy en un sueño, Kinomoto me está dando consejos de cómo conquistar a un hombre, despiértenme por favor- MeiLing extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos como dando a entender que la pellizcaran para que saliera de su sueño.

- Es en serio Mei- Sakura le pellizcó un brazo.

- Ouchhhhh- se quejó la china -Está bien no es un sueño- se sobo ahora el brazo -Vamos Daidouji, piénsalo bien y dime que esa es una terrible idea. Conoces a ese chico es completamente diferente a mí, él es serio y todos sabemos que soy una escandalosa, él es más artista y yo estoy completamente peleada con todo eso, simplemente no funcionaría, no, no y no-

- Sabes...de hecho creo que en su caso, los opuestos se atraerían, yo creo que es una buena idea- compartió finalmente la amatista.

- ¡Es el fin del mundo, Daidouji ha perdido la razón también!- MeiLing estaba exagerando las cosas pero al menos así se divertían.

_**Fin Flashback**_

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado que tendrá que soportar las encantadoras miradas de la muerte de nuestro amigo?- preguntó ya interesado el inglés.

- A que no le te lo imaginas- Tomoyo lo miro fijamente con misterio y entonces Eriol comprendió.

- ¿En serio? ¿él?- Tomoyo supo que no tuvo que decir nada.

- ¿Y ahora quién es el que lee mentes eh?- se quejó un poco la chica.

- Pero pobre del chico, donde le ponga una mano encima a MeiLing, Shaoran le partirá la cara- ahora Eriol le tenía un poco de lastima

-No quisiera estar en su lugar-

- Shaoran quiere mucho a Mei es normal-

- Seguro entre Sakura y tú le metieron la idea a la cabeza a MeiLing de hacer eso- Eriol estaba muy seguro de eso y Tomoyo no se lo negó.

- ¿Crees qué es una mala idea?- le preguntó la amatista.

- Hicieron bien, realmente es un buen chico y se merece poder continuar, él hizo mucho por nosotros, creo que ahora le toca a él poder ser feliz- Eriol realmente también esperaba que el chico pudiera encontrar otra oportunidad junto a otra persona y si él podía ayudar lo haría, después de todo era gracias a Ryo que al fin había visto lo importante que es Tomoyo en su vida y lo más importante el chico se había hecho a un lado para dejarlos ser felices.

- Esperemos que MeiLing lo pueda ayudar en eso- Tomoyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Conociendo lo testaruda que es nuestra amiga, no se dará por vencida tan fácil- Eriol confiaba en que la china podría conquistar el buen corazón de Ryo.

- Confiemos en que así será-

El mensaje que había recibido de MeiLing decía:

_Al final tenían razón, lo pensé y lo invitaré a salir.  
Voy ahora mismo a sacarlo de su casa, deséenme suerte. _

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo **

Mientras Tomoyo y Eriol disfrutaban de su día en la terraza, Touya había decidido portarse como un buen hermano y había llevado a su hermana junto con Yukito y la pequeña Hanna a ver una película y claro Kero también fue de colado. Una salida así no era muy típica de Touya y menos que él la propusiera pero lo había pensado y después de todo lo que habían pasado últimamente un poco de sana diversión no les caería nada mal.

Disfrutaban del día pero eso cambiaría pronto, como siempre y en un día como ese la salida del cine estaba muy concurrida. Todos caminaban juntos y comentaban de la película, por su puesto Kero iba escondido en la mochila de Hanna a petición de la niña pues con el tiempo ella y el guardián del Sol se estaban volviendo buenos amigos. Pero entonces Hanna se detuvo entre la multitud, se agachó, tenía un cordón de zapato desabrochado. Los otros dieron unos pasos más antes de detenerse al ver que la niña ya no los seguía.

- No te retrases Hanna, no queremos perderte- Sakura iba a aproximarse a la niña cuando sintió una energía negativa.

De un momento a otro una daga cae del cielo rápidamente como un trueno y termina enterrándose en el piso justo frente a Hanna. - ¿Qué es eso?- Hanna sentía mucha curiosidad ante la daga frente a ella, totalmente desconociendo los peligros que traía consigo.

- No creo que eso sea buena idea- Kero salió de inmediato de la mochila de Hanna al sentir la energía negativa. Pero la advertencia venía tarde, la niña ya estaba por tocar la daga y no parecía detenerse.

- ¡Hanna nooo!- gritó Sakura mientras se lanzaba hacia la niña para evitar que tocará esa daga, pero eso fue imposible, pues llegó justo en el momento en el que la niña tocaba la daga con sus inocentes dedos.

- ¡Cuidado!- Yukito también había sentido la energía negativa, pero él estaba más lejos que Sakura y nada pudo hacer cuando vio desaparecer a la castaña y la niña junto con Kero. Sólo pudo quedarse junto con Touya ahí parado y con los ojos realmente abiertos ante la repentina desaparición de sus acompañantes.

- Sa...Sakura...¿a dónde fueron?- era lo único que podía articular Touya.

- Tenemos que movernos, no podemos llamar la atención aquí- Yukito necesitaba un lugar menos público donde pudiera transformarse en Yue. - ¡Pero qué demonios pasó aquí Yuki!- ahora si explotaba el Touya de siempre.

- Creo...que ha llegado el final...Touya...- Yuki puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo -tenemos que irnos, aquí no podemos hacer nada, además ya no siento la energía de Sakura en este mundo-

- Iremos a ver a ese sujeto ¿cierto?- preguntó un poco renuente el moreno.

- Es el único que puede ayudarnos ahora-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¿Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver que su novio se paraba bruscamente de la silla mientras terminaban de almorzar -¿qué pasa?- preguntó ya un poco asustada ante la cara seriedad del chico.

- Ha comenzado-

- ¿Qué ha comenzado?- ahora ella también se paró junto al inglés.

- El último duelo- el chico miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte como tratando de localizar algo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Sakura está bien?-

- Precisamente por eso lo sé, ya no siento a Sakura en este mundo- volteo a mirarla y vio la cara de preocupación en el bello rostro de la amatista.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarle Eriol!-

- No podemos- tomo la manos de la chica para tratar de calmarla un poco -Esta vez Shino Oyaji se aseguró que nadie interviniera en ese duelo y se la llevó a otra dimensión. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar y confiar en Sakura-

- No quiero que nada malo le pase- la chica quería empezar a llorar y se recostó en el pecho del varón.

- Nada malo le pasará, ella es muy fuerte- Eriol acariciaba la cabeza de la amatista con dulzura tratando de calmarla un poco más -Yue y Touya ya vienen para acá- comentó el inglés al sentir las energías de los dos en movimiento hacia la residencia Daidouji -No siento a Kerberos, debe estar con Sakura-

- Al menos ahora sabemos que no está sola- sollozaba Tomoyo en los brazos de Eriol.

- Kerberos no dejará que nada malo le pase, podemos estar seguros de que Sakura volverá, ya lo verás- Y el chico volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte esta vez sólo pudiendo pedir por el triunfo y el regreso de Sakura sana y salva.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¿Dónde estamos?- Sakura abrazaba a Hanna fuertemente, cuando sintió que eran jaladas en otra dirección sólo pudo tomar con fuerza a la niña y lo siguiente que vio eran ellas dos hincadas y nada alrededor, simplemente nada, era una oscuridad total.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hanna un poco asustada al verse también en ese espacio completamente vació y negro.

- Fuimos teletransportados a otra dimensión- Kero salió rápidamente de la mochila de Hanna y no tardo en convertirse a su verdadera forma al sentir esa misma energía negativa en todo ese espacio vació en el que estaban, pero ahora podía identificarla, esa energía negativa venía de una sola persona.

- Llegamos al último duelo- los ojos de Sakura mostraron por alguna razón seguridad y confianza, al parecer rápidamente comprendió en donde estaban en realidad y al igual que Kero acabo de identificar esa magia...era la magia de Shino Oyaji. Ya no había marcha atrás al parecer debía enfrentar por última vez a ese sujeto y creía que solo hasta terminar con eso podrían volver a casa. - Tranquila Hanna, no te alejes de mí y todo estará bien- la maestra de las cartas intentó tranquilizar a la niña un poco.

- Yo no diría eso...preciosura- y entonces la figura de Shino Oyaji apareció flotando a unos metros de ellos.

**_...Continuará..._**

Wiiiiii aquí estoy de vuelta con este hermoso, hermoso capítulo, yo sé que muchos de ustedes queridos lectores querrán matarme, otros seguro no, espero que sean más lo que no quieran matarme que lo que sí. Pero bueno espero les haya gustado el bonito reencuentro momentáneo entre Sakura y Shaoran en ese sueño. Y para los que se estaban preguntando, sí, me inspire un poco en la serie de CLAMP Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles para ese pedacito de encontrar a nuestros protagonistas en ese lugar en especial, me gusto la idea pues en TRC en algún momento de la historia los protagonistas que coincidentemente también son Sakura y Shaoran, de otra dimensión verdad, se encuentran en esa dimensión que se puede llamar la dimensión del sueño jejejeje por algo la imagen esta vez tampoco fue de la Sakura y el Shaoran que normalmente vemos en Sakura Card Captor. Y para los que han leído la maravillosa obra de CLAMP sabrán a lo que me refiero…alcanzar el sueño…y que el sueño termine…si, si todo eso me sirvió de inspiración. Para los que no conocen la historia de Tsubasa es un manga que realmente les recomiendo.

Ahora volviendo a la historia, seguramente ya vieron que el final se acerca, y para los que se preguntan si, ya lo decidí, serán dos capítulos más y se acabó Destinos Fusionados. Así que queridos lectores espero verlos pronto para el desenlace de esta bonita historia que es de ustedes y para ustedes. Como siempre pongo al final de cada capítulo ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos en destinos_fusionados .mx o un mensajin en el grupo de Crónicas también estará bien.

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	36. Capitulo 35

"Destinos fusionados"

Capitulo 35 " La otra cara de la máscara "

* * *

-¡Sakura!-  
Shaoran Li sintió la repentina desaparición de energía por parte de la castaña de ese mundo, eso sólo significaba una cosa, el final estaba cerca. Sintió como las energías se están conjuntando en el lugar más sagrado cerca de allí, el cerezo del templo Tsukimine. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que tomo su espada y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Vas a salir?- preguntó su madre cuando vio bajar a su hijo por las escaleras, pero no recibió respuesta alguna pues el chico tenía muy en claro sus ideas en ese momento -Veo que también lo sentiste- dijo más para sí mismo Dama Li pues su hijo ya estaba por demás lejos de allí -espero que todo salga bien y que pronto puedas perdonarme- suavizo su mirada como muy pocas veces lo hace y suspiro -el final ha llegado-

- Wei- llamó y de inmediato el mayordomo apareció frente a ella.  
- ¿Si señora?-  
- Vamos a salir- fue lo único que ordeno.  
- Enseguida Señora-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Shino...- Sakura pronunciaba ese nombre mientras se ponía de pie para encarar a Shino quien seguía flotando a unos metros de ella.

- Pequeña y hermosa maestra de las cartas...bienvenida al último duelo- decía muy majestuosamente mientras extendía sus brazos mostrando el enorme vacío a su alrededor.

- ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Sakura con firmeza, esta vez estaba tomando todo con mucha más calma.

- Esto...- Shino volvía a presentar con orgullo todo a su alrededor -es mi máxima obra, es una dimensión diferente al Japón, de esta forma me asegurare completamente de que nadie se entrometa en tu destino final, sólo así no habrá mocosos indeseables que te vengan a ayudar. Bueno digamos que no tenía planeado que esos dos también vinieran- señalando sin interés a Kerberos y a Hanna -pero un par de insignificancias no cambiarán tu destino-

- ¡Cuida tus palabras niño!- reclamó el guardián del sol al verse menospreciado.

- Kero por favor ve atrás con Hanna y cuida de ella- Sakura no miro a los ojos a Kero y eso último lo dijo más como una orden que como una petición. Kero en pocas veces veía así a su ama, pero después de todo nada podía hacer para ayudarla o ella perdería, así que prefirió obedecer por esa ocasión y sólo confiar en Sakura. -Supongo que para salir de aquí tengo que derrotarte ¿cierto?- interrumpió Sakura otra vez, calmando los aires.

- Tan perspicaz como siempre mi flor de cerezo, las mismas reglas de siempre, si tu ganas te quedas con tus cartas, tu libertad y por ser la última vez yo perdería esta vez toda mi magia... pero... si yo gano...me quedo con las cartas, mi magia y tu libertad- lo dijo con la malicia en su boca.

- ¡Cómo dices!- se alarmó Sakura.

- Esta vez el perdedor se queda atrapado en esta dimensión, así de fácil preciosa-

- Eso no puede ser...entonces que pasará con Kero y con Hanna- Sakura volteó a ver preocupada a sus amigos.

- No sé, ni me importa lo que pueda pasar con ellos, ya te dije que ellos no estaban en mis planes así que lo que les pase está fuera de mi consentimiento-

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera!- le reclamó la ojiverde.

- Yo sólo tengo un objetivo en la vida, y es acabar contigo- fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse contra la castaña con gran rapidez con un ataque de bolas trueno.

- ¡SALTO!- alcanzó a decir apenas la castaña para evitar el ataque.

- Tan rápida como siempre pequeña-

- ¿Bolas...trueno?- se sorprendió la castaña al reconocer el primer poder del primer duelo.

- Nada se te escapa, verdad- Shino le dio unos segundos de tregua para explicar -tienes razón mi primer poder volvió...y también el segundo, y el tercero y todos mis poderes de los pasados duelos están conmigo otra vez, ¡esta vez no podrás ganar!, ¡ahora soy invencible! Jajajajajaja- Shino no pudo evitar reírse como desquiciado mientras Sakura estaba ahora si con los ojos abiertos.

- Todos los poderes...eso...no puede ser-

- Puede ser y lo es preciosa, sólo mira- Y ahora Shino se lanzó otra vez al ataque ahora con una llamarada seguida de unos truenos ensordecedores-

- ¡VUELO!- invocó ahora Sakura para empezar a esquivar los ataques que Shino le mandaba sin parar.

- Ves lo que te decía- presumió Shino en una pequeña pausa.

- No es posible, todos su poderes están aquí, esto no está bien ¿qué voy a hacer?- Sakura empezó a preocuparse por la situación nada favorecedora para ella.

- Y esto es sólo el comienzo- Shino se acercó a ella tan rápidamente que Sakura no reaccionó y lo hizo sólo cuando Shino ya la tomaba por el mentón, ahí estaba esa rapidez tan sobrenatural del primer duelo.

-  
- ¡Sakura!- se alarmaba Hanna quien había estado pasiva hasta ese momento.

- Espera Hanna- Kero se puso frente a la niña deteniendo su carrera.

- Pero tenemos que ayudar a Sakura- la niña suplicaba al guardián que la dejara pasar -¡no ves que la están lastimando!-

- Hanna...yo- Kero apretó el hocico conteniendo la rabia -yo también quiero golpear a ese tipo, pero ahora no podemos hacer más que apoyar a Sakura emocionalmente-

- ¡Pero por qué!- reclamaba más la niña.

- Porque si Sakura recibe ayuda de nosotros perderá automáticamente y perderá las cartas...y su libertad- Kero tuvo que evitar ver a la cara de la pequeña Hanna, no soportaba ver esos ojos tan firmes que harían que cometiera una locura como ayudar a Sakura y perjudicarla, tenía que mantener la postura -Comprende por favor-

- Yo...yo...yo no quiero perder a Sakura, ¡no quiero!- lagrimas empezaron a derramarse por esos pequeños ojos violeta y entonces abrazó al guardián -Esta bien, confiaremos en Sakura, ella es muy fuerte ¿cierto?-

- Si lo es, Sakura es muy fuerte- afirmó el guardián dándose a sí mismo el valor para contenerse.

- Preciosa, te voy a dar una última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, si te rindes ahora y me das las cartas por las buenas, quizá pueda hacer que tus amigos salgan de aquí en una sola pieza- le decía mientras acercaba sus rostros mientras la tenía sujeta por el mentón. Sakura por su parte alzaba el rostro para evitar el contacto y para mostrar su orgullo.

- ¡Nunca lo haría, nunca te voy a dar las cartas!- le respondía con fuerza.

- Es tu última oportunidad, realmente no quiero tener que llevarte hasta el límite para que me entregues las cartas...vamos dámelas de una vez- por un momento Sakura creyó ver un poco de verdad en esos ojos, ¿acaso Shino en verdad no quería lastimarla? ¿Por qué? eso la confundió un poco y suavizo su rostro.

- Tú no quieres hacerme daño ¿cierto?- lo miró a los ojos por debajo de la máscara que llevaba, unos ojos azules muy brillantes que por alguna razón se le hacían familiar y esos ojos otra vez le mostraron un lado bueno y noble. -¿Tú...por qué? ¿Qué te hace dudar de lo que haces? ¿Por qué de repente ya no quieres atacarme?- Sakura sintió como Shino la soltaba un poco, pero no se alejó y se mantuvo cerca de él

-¿quién eres en realidad?-

Shino dudó por un momento al ver esos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con la interrogante latente y una parte de él quiso evitar hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces la mirada fría de su madre cruzo por su mente y sintió escalofríos.

- ¿Vas a darme las cartas?- intentó una última vez.

- No puedo hacer eso, lo siento- Sakura con eso se alejó unos pasos pues sabía que la mirada de Shino volvía a ser la misma desafiante de siempre.

- Entonces no se diga más- Shino también se alejó unos pasos -Ahora si no tendré piedad-

- Yo también haré mi mejor esfuerzo- sonrió Sakura y eso saco de concentración a Shino por un instante, por qué le sonreía cuando se supone que iban a tener un feroz duelo, esa chica le estaba demostrando nuevamente el gran corazón que poseía.

-Lástima que tenga que derrotarle- se dijo el ojiazul más para sí mismo antes de sacar de su mano derecha una llamarada de fuego y en la izquierda una bola trueno.

- Estoy lista- Sakura se preparó con su báculo lista para empezar el feroz combate.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Unos golpes incesantes en la puerta hacían que Nakuru fuera de mal humor a abrir la puerta.  
- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Ah pero que desesperadas personas!- decía mientras abría la puerta y un chico alto y moreno pasaba sin avisar rápidamente. -¡Pero qué demonios!-

- Buenas tardes Akizuki, una disculpa por eso- otra voz la regreso a la puerta y vio al gentil Yukito -Ya sabes cómo es Touya-

- No lo culpo, debe de estar preocupado, pasa los estábamos esperando- le dijo a Yukito y juntos caminaron hasta dar con la puerta de donde provenían ya unos gritos.

- ¡Dime y explícame de una buena vez dónde está mi hermana! ¡Exijo una explicación ahora mismo! ¡No puede ser que ella simplemente se haya borrado del mapa, explícame eso!- Touya Kinomoto no perdió el tiempo y después de entrar como un rayo a la casa Hiraguizawa fue directo hasta donde sentía la presencia de aquel sujeto de lentes.

Eriol por su parte estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá sosteniendo la mano de Tomoyo y esperando a que Touya dejará de gritar como loco desesperado, pero fue Tomoyo la que intervino al ver que el moreno no paraba de vociferar.

- Touya por favor cálmate, todos estamos preocupados por Sakura- pidió de forma gentil hacia el chico.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila con esto, y te dices ser la mejor amiga de Sakura, pero mírate prefieres estar aquí con tu noviecito!- Touya estaba muy desesperado y empezaba a decir cosas sin pensar.

- ¡No voy a permitir que digas eso!- Tomoyo estaba por pararse pero Eriol le sostuvo por el antebrazo y le negó con la cabeza.

- Touya basta- Yukito llegó hasta un lado de él y le puso una mano sobre su hombro -Todos estamos igual de preocupados, pero no podemos pasarnos sólo reclamando, venimos aquí por respuestas y si sigues así sólo perderemos el tiempo- Yukito logro conexión visual con Touya y después de unos segundos sintió que el moreno relajaba un poco los músculos.

- Deja que Eriol te explique- ahora era Nakuru que con una seriedad poco común para tratar a Touya le incitaba a bajar de una vez la voz.

- Habla- dijo finalmente Touya sin mirar a nadie en específico pero dando así la palabra a Eriol.

- Gracias Nakuru, joven Yukito- Eriol se puso de pie para ponerse en un lugar desde donde todos lo vieran a la perfección -Cómo bien saben Sakura desapareció de este mundo, para dirigirse seguramente a una dimensión alterna-

- ¿Dimensión alterna?- Touya estaba un poco sorprendido.

- Así es, en este universo existen múltiples dimensiones, múltiples mundos con una historia diferente, algunas siempre han estado allí viviendo en tiempos diferentes al nuestros; otras mucho más pequeñas son creadas por hechiceros, aunque he de decir que eso es una tarea bastante compleja y por lo regular son dimensiones para algún fin en específico. En estos momentos Sakura debe de estar en una pequeña dimensión alterna a nuestro a mundo teniendo el último duelo con ese hechicero que anda tras las cartas-

- ¿Es eso posible?- preguntaba Tomoyo, dimensiones alternas.

- Lo es, y el conocimiento de ellas es muy reducido, eso porque sólo pocos hechiceros tienen el poder de atravesar las dimensiones- explicaba nuevamente Eriol.

- ¿Clow podía atravesar las dimensiones?- pregunto Yukito, pero al momento se transformó en su verdadera forma -Nunca estuve enterado de que Clow pudiera hacer eso- Yue miraba detenidamente a Eriol quien dé pie y tranquilo respiraba profundamente para responder.

- Lo hizo, sólo una vez- Todos en el salón quedaron sorprendidos ante la revelación, ni si quiera sus actuales guardianes tenían conocimiento de eso.

- ¡Entonces que esperas, llévanos con Sakura ahora mismo!- Touya ya estaba sobre el chico de lentes sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa -¡Vamos que estoy perdiendo la paciencia, hazlo!-

- No puedo- Eriol cerró los ojos mostrando pesadez.

- ¡Cómo que no puedes!- le reclamaba Touya.

- Vamos, cálmate por favor- Nakuru lo tomo del hombro y lo miro con ojos compasivos -deja que termine- poco a poco Nakuru tomo las manos del moreno y poco a poco fue aflojando las manos que sostenían a Eriol fuertemente.

- Lo siento Kinomoto, pero no me es posible, aunque tenga los poderes de Clow no sé cómo atravesar dimensiones, no tengo esas memorias conmigo ni nada de lo que paso cuando Clow atravesó las dimensiones; además aunque supiera no creo que pudiéramos llegar tan fácil hasta donde esta Sakura, hay cientos de dimensiones allá afuera, sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. De verdad lo siento- Eriol ahora puso una mano sobre el hombro del moreno quien estaba calmándose poco a poco.

- ¿Entonces que se supone que hagamos? Sakura está allá afuera en algún lado peleando con ese maldito hechicero-

- No podemos más que esperar a que ella regrese con bien, además Kinomoto, aunque estuviéramos con ella tengo entendido que si Sakura recibe ayuda el duelo terminaría inmediatamente y ella perdería las cartas. Tenemos que confiar en ella-

- ¿pero?- suspiró el castaño.

- Sakura no está sola, ella está Kero y con Hanna- ahora era Tomoyo la que se acercaba y se colocaba a un lado de los chicos -no está sola- la amatista tomo el brazo del moreno y le sonrió -Ya verás que todo estará bien-

- Que curioso, ella siempre dice lo mismo- dijo ya más calmado Kinomoto.

- Es porque siempre tiene razón- Tomoyo le sonrió finalmente y Eriol también sonrió un poco al ver lo bien que la amatista manejaba al mayor de los Kinomoto.

- Pero, ¿cómo sabremos cuando todo termine?- ahora era Yue que se había mantenido a su distancia como siempre.

- Eso es algo que si podemos saber, como espero hayas notado hay un punto en la ciudad que en estos momentos está presentado un fuerte movimiento de energías- le explicaba Eriol al guardián de la Luna.

- El templo Tsukimine- respondió Yue sabiendo eso.

- El cruzar dimensiones requiere de una gran cantidad de magia, y en ese templo ahí un puente perfecto para eso, Sakura lo uso alguna vez cuando viajo al pasado-

- El árbol de cerezo- interrumpió Tomoyo.

- No se te olvida nada querida- Eriol elogió a su novia al ver que ningún detalle escapaba a ella -Y así es, en esta ciudad ese árbol es el punto con más espiritualidad y concentración mágica, es muy probable que cuando termine salgan de la dimensión por ese punto, es la forma más fácil-

- Entonces vayamos a ese lugar ahora mismo- apremió Touya mientras ya estaba dando media vuelta para salir del salón.

- Nakuru, no lo dejes sólo- indicó Eriol y la castaña no perdió el tiempo de inmediato ya está tras su hombre favorito.  
- ¡Espérame lindo Touya, no me dejes!-

- Espero que Sakura realmente este bien- dijo Tomoyo mientras veía partir a Kinomoto.

- Confiemos en ella- Eriol la tomo de la mano -Vamos, tenemos que ir por nuestra amiga- le dio un pequeño tirón y todos se dispusieron a ir al templo Tsukimine.

- A sí que este es el árbol de cerezo- decía Minaki Oyaji al estar frente el -Parece un simple árbol, como todos los demás- lo analizo un poco -pero es claro que no es un árbol común y corriente, las energías fluyen a través de sus raíces y hasta sus hojas con mucho vigor. Se acercó un poco al árbol, lo toco y cerró los ojos por unos momentos -Un gran poder definitivamente- y luego se alejó del árbol - Y no es el único con un gran poder- eso último la chica lo dijo muy bajito y solo para ella, rodo los ojos hacia un extremo y los fijo en un árbol más allá -Así que también estas acá, esto se pondrá más interesante aun-

La chica prosiguió a alejarse y sentarse en la rama de un árbol al otro extremo de donde había sentido aquella energía, ahora sólo quedaba esperar pero su espera sería aún más entretenida después de un rato pues el resto de los amigos de la maestra empezaron a llegar también.

- ¡Touya! ¡No me dejes atrás!- gritaba Nakuru mientras se detenía a exhausta a tomar aire después de estar corriendo desde su casa tras el castaño.

- Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras- se quejó Kinomoto deteniéndose sólo un momento para ver hacia atrás y en seguida volver a su camino.

- Pero Eriol si- susurró la guardiana sabiendo que Touya no la habría escuchado pues iba ya varios metros delante de ella -¡Qué hombre tan poco considerado!

- Veo que no son tontos- Una voz femenina puso en alerta a Touya y a Nakuru que de inmediato se transformó en Ruby Moon.

- ¿Quién está allí?- Touya empezó a mirar a su alrededor mientras Ruby Moon aterrizaba junto a él para defenderlo de ser necesario.

- Al parecer saben más de estas cosas de lo que aparentan- entonces la voz y figura de Minaki salió de entre los árboles con cautela.

- ¡Tú!- Nakuru se alarmó -¡Tú fuiste la que atacó al amo Eriol!-

- Me recuerdas, guardiana- sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Qué haces aquí, lárgate ahora mismo o no respondo!- Ruby Moon ya está preparando su ataque y sin decir más lo lanzo a la hechicera que lo evadió con facilidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- atrás de ellos a unos metros se escuchó la voz de Eriol que venía de la mano con Tomoyo corriendo al escuchar el estallido, seguidos de Yue y Spinnel.

- Vaya, el resto del clan está aquí- Minaki apareció de entre el humo que se había creado.

- Así que también estas aquí- Eriol soltó a Tomoyo y la puso tras de sí mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba su báculo y Yue y Spinnel se ponían delante de él.

- Vaya que agresivos, ni si quiera un hola para mi- Minaki caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos.

- Lo sentimos si no confiamos en ti, pero no has demostrado lo contrario- le respondió Eriol sin bajar la guardia.

- Lo sé, no he sido una buena hechicera ¿verdad?- lo decía con notable sarcasmo -pero esta vez créanme o no, no vengo estoy aquí con intenciones de atacarlos- se pudo un dedo en la comisura de la boca de forma traviesa -al menos no por ahora-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Touya.

- Al igual que tú, estoy aquí en calidad de hermana mayor- respondía sin muchas ganas -Mi lindo hermanito está llevando a cabo el último duelo y la verdad me muero de la curiosidad por ver cuál será el resultado de eso. Les diré algo, me muero de ganas por verlo perder, jajajajajajaja- otra vez esa risa malvada sin duda herencia de su progenitora.

- Pero es tu hermano- Tomoyo dijo al no comprender como esa chica podía detestar tanto a su propia sangre.

- ¡Y qué con que sea mi hermano!- empezaba a exaltarse pero entonces se calmó, no veía el caso hablar de eso ellos -Bueno eso ya no importa, pueden hacer lo que quieran, los dejare en paz...al menos hasta que sepamos el resultado de todo esto- se dio media vuelta y se dirigía a partir.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que no es una trampa?- peguntó Yue sabiamente.

- No lo saben, así que tendrán que confiar en mis palabras- y de inmediato dio un salto alejándose de todos ellos y llegando hasta las ramas de un árbol al otro extremo.

- No creo que vaya a atacarnos por ahora- Eriol tranquilamente volvió a tomar la mano de Tomoyo y la empezó a llevar hacia una banca cerca de allí, Tomoyo había visto la mirada de tranquilidad en Eriol y eso también la relajo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- le interrogó Touya una vez más sin estarse tranquilo.

- Su magia está en calma por ahora, no siento que este concentrando su poder para atacar, dice la verdad ella también esperará al resultado del duelo para actuar- contestó Eriol a unos pasos del chico para después seguir su camino a la banca.

Yue junto con Spinnel alzaron el vuelo y se colocaron cerca de los ojiazules, pero Touya no acababa de convencerse.

- Vamos a sentarnos también, Eriol tiene razón, si él dice que esa chiquilla no nos va a atacar por ahora, entonces es verdad- Ruby Moon tomó el hombro del castaño para hacerlo entrar en razón un poco -Vamos hombre relájate un poco, o al paso que vas llegarás todo canoso a los 30 años- la guardiana le dio una pequeña palmadita en la mejilla y luego se dio la vuelta dejando a Kinomoto observando solamente el girar de su largo cabello.

- ¡Oye, a quién le dices viejo!- despertó Touya y empezó a seguirla para reclamarle un poco.  
- A tú, ¿a quién más?, vie-ji-to- le recalcó la guardiana.

- Jijijijiji- se reía Tomoyo ante la escena por parte de Ruby Moon y de Touya.

- Es bueno ver que al menos Ruby Moon controla un poco el carácter de Kinomoto- sonreía también Eriol.

- Al menos Touya se olvida por un momento de la situación de Sakura, es su hermano y es natural que se preocupa mucho por ella- la amatista regreso a la cara de incertidumbre del principio.

- No es el único castaño que se preocupa por ella- dijo Eriol mientras miraba fijamente frente a ellos y a lo lejos hacia unos árboles.

- ¿Lo dices por Shaoran, cierto?- Tomoyo no comprendía que era lo que veía su novio, pero entendió que con castaño hablaba de Shaoran Li.

-Espero que pronto puedan solucionar las diferencias, es extraño no verlo aquí en estos momentos, antes de lo de Mao, él hubiera sido el primero en venir tras Sakura-

- No estés tan segura de ello- sonrió Eriol misteriosamente.

- ¿Acaso Shaoran no hubiera sido el primero en salir tras Sakura?-

- No, él por supuesto es el primero en ir tras Saura, me refería más bien a lo de que es extraño no verlo aquí-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Ya lo verás, ten un poco de paciencia- Eriol volteo a verla con esa enorme sonrisa de misterio en su rostro y Tomoyo tuvo que quedarse con la duda en esa ocasión.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De vuelta en la pelea Sakura enfrentaba fieramente a Shino, por el momento Sakura se dedicaba a esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaban, no podía hacer más hasta que encontrara la forma de combatir a todos los poderes que ya había derrotado con anterioridad, todos y cada uno de esos duelos de forma diferente. Una gran rapidez y temibles bolas trueno, para el primer duelo contrarrestado con el paso de carrera a las demás cartas de ataque; una gran llamarada en forma de dragón para el segundo acabando con eso gracias a la ayuda de Kero y de sus mejores cartas: agua, viento y fuego. Después una poderosa barrera alrededor de Shino que se regeneraba rápidamente y unos poderosos rayos para atacarla, en ese momento pudo salir victoriosa gracias a un peligroso movimiento de parte de ella, usar las cartas sin ayuda de báculo para invocar el trueno a su espada en el momento justo y preciso. El cuarto duelo no podría no recordarlo, fue cuando llego Shaoran y la ayudo realizando en cambio con ella para enfrentarse en un fiero combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y finalmente el quinto duelo con donde ambos hechiceros estaban en desventaja mágica, y gracias a la astucia logró desesperar lo suficiente la mente de Shino con cartas no de ataque y así hacer que se rindiera y perdiera su inútil y débil haz de luz.

Como acabar con todo eso cuando ahora todo era diferente, Kero no podía ayudarla; no podía arriesgarse a usar las cartas sin báculo, lo había prometido; Shaoran ya no estaba con ella para ayudarla con la parte de las habilidades marciales, y Shino en definitiva no usaría solamente el insignificante poder del quinto duelo. Tenía frente a ella la combinación de poderes perfecta, rapidez, capacidad física, poderes de ataque rápidos y poderosos y además una barrera que lo protegía.

- Maldición- decía Sakura mientras rodaba por el piso después de esquivar otro combo de bolas trueno, rayos y llamaradas.

- Muy lenta...preciosa- Sakura escuchó que le decían por la espalda, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver que Shino estaba detrás de ella y a pocos centímetros cuando sintió una fuerte patada en la espalda que la lanzó lejos para terminar estrellándose ruidosamente contra el límite de esa oscura dimensión.

- ¡Sakura!- Kero no soporto ver la estruendosa caída de Sakura, ya empezaba a alzar el vuelo para dirigirse a ayudar a su ama.

- Kero, no lo hagas- dijo débilmente Sakura mientras se reincorporaba poco a poco y se limpiaba el hilito de sangre que tenía en la boca.

- Pero...- el guardián se detuvo en seco.

- Por favor Kero, si haces eso no podré verlos otra vez, a ti, a Yue, a las cartas y también a todos mis amigos y familia. No quiero perderlos, por favor Kero deja que yo me encargue de esto- alzo de nuevo la cara con firmeza ante lo que decía.

- ...Sakura...- Kero impotente poco a poco empezó a descender y Hanna se acercó a él para brindarle un poco de apoyo.

- No sé por qué sigues alargando esto preciosa, no hay nada que puedas hacer ante mí, soy perfecto, mírame, no tengo ni un rasguño- Shino se auto alababa al estar tan confiado en su victoria.

- Nunca me voy a dar por vencida, todos confían en mí y por eso sé que todo va a estar bien- apretó de nuevo su báculo y miró a Shino con fuego en los ojos -¡Nunca me voy a dar por vencida!- en ese momento el sello de Sakura apareció a sus pies y la energía empezó a correr por todo el cuerpo de la ojiverde aumenta cada vez más y más.

- ¿Sakura?- se sorprendió un poco la pequeña Hanna.

- Está sacando todo su potencial- Kero con ojos abiertos no podía creer todo el poder mágico que estaba sintiendo emanar de Sakura.

- No sabía que Sakura fuera tan poderosa- se sorprendía más Hanna.

- Eso es porque su fuerza y poder provienen de su corazón, y el corazón de Sakura es inmenso, no sé qué fue lo que pasa por su mente pero ella de verdad está dando todo de sí para volver a casa pronto- explicó Kero complacido de ver que Sakura crecía cada más y más ante sus ojos, ya no era la pequeña niña de hace unos años, se estaba volviendo en toda una hechicera hecha y derecha.

- Sakura es genial- se emocionó Hanna -¡Vamos Sakura dale su merecido a ese patán!- le animaba -¡Vamos tienes que volver con bien a casa, todos volveremos juntos!- Kero sonreía al oír las palabras de la pequeña.

- Veo que ahora si vas en serio, esto se pondrá interesante por un rato- Shino aún sonaba confiado de sus poderes.

- ¡Carrera!- invoca Sakura con fuerza -Bríndame tus poderes a mí y a las cartas- Alza el báculo y de inmediato el pequeño conejo de carrera sale y se separa en varias partes para cubrir con todo su poder a Sakura y a las cartas. - Bien ahora las siguientes: ¡Pelea!, ¡Escudo!, ¡Vuelo!,- y las cartas rodearon y se adentraron en el cuerpo de Sakura por igual. -Después: ¡Viento, agua, fuego, tierra!- empezó a llamar Sakura y cada uno de los elementos se materializaron y se situaron alrededor de ella como protegiendo a su ama, Sakura empezaba a sentir pesadez en su cuerpo al llamar a tantas cartas a la vez, flaqueó un poco a la hora de volver a alzar su báculo. -No me puedo dar por vencida aún, sólo dos más: Por favor ayúdenme- le susurró a sus cartas para que no le fallaran -¡Rayo, Espada!- y finalmente la espada apareció cubierta por una capa de rayos chispeante y con ansias de pelear.

- Por favor Sakura, ten cuidado- fue lo último que mencionó el guardián del Sol a la distancia, mientras Hanna lo abrazaba por la pata con más fuerza.

- No aguantarás mucho usando tantas cartas a la vez- se burlaba Shino.

- ¡Eso tu no lo sabes!- dijo una Sakura decidida al momento de lanzarse volando al ataque contra el hechicero y las cartas de elementos detrás de ella.

Shino se sorprendió de ver la velocidad tanto en Sakura como en las cartas, pero no se intimidaría ante eso, eso sólo haría las cosas más interesantes a su estilo Sakura había tratado de igualar condiciones.

- Era de esperarse de ti...preciosa-

Y entonces una feroz batalla comenzó, ambos eran muy rápidos en intentaban atacarse primero en un mano a mano, comenzó un feroz enfrentamiento de espadas, Shino usaba un rayo como espada, y ambos hechiceros tenían un escudo que los protegía y repelía los ataques. En el aire sólo se escuchaban las chispas chocar unas contra otras con ágiles movimientos. Sakura y Shino se encontraron, espada contra espada, rayo contra rayo, ambos frente a frente mientras luchaban fuerza a fuerza por derrotar al contrario, ojos verdes enfrentaban a los azules mientras seguían aplicando más fuerza que provocaba que más chispas salieras despedidas. Finalmente ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás lo que les dio unos segundos para tomar un respiro.

- No eres tan mala preciosa- reconocía Shino recuperando un poco el aliento.

- Tu tampoco- decía Sakura mucho más cansada que Shino.

- Pero tú no aguantarás mucho más, y no te daré descanso- entonces el hechicero lanzó una feroz llamarada en forma de dragón hacia Sakura.

- Viento, agua, fuego, tierra- llamó Sakura y de inmediato las cartas que habían estado esperando pacientemente por órdenes, no tardaron en aparecer justo delante de Sakura para contrarrestar y extinguir la llamarada que venía contra ella.

- Maldición, olvidaba que también las habías llamado- se quejaba Shino ante su pequeño descuido. - Pero no volverá a pasar-

Y en esta ocasión dio comienzo un combate más a distancia y de poderosos ataques, ambos hechiceros esquivaban los ataques del contrario, Shino lanzaba numerosas bolas trueno, llamaradas y rayos que Sakura iba contrarrestando inteligentemente al ir orquestando sus cartas de elementos. No parecía haber algún ganador y varios minutos después paso lo irremediable, la velocidad de ataque de Sakura empezó a disminuir. Ella se dio cuenta de eso, cada vez sentía su cuerpo más pesado y Shino también lo noto.

- Así que esto es todo lo que la maestra de las cartas tiene para dar- decía Shino que aunque lo quisiera aparentar, empezaba a sonar cansado y algunos gotas de sudor corrían ya por su frente -Esto pronto acabará-

De nuevo empezó una feroz batalla, pero esta vez se mezclaban los ataques cortos con lo de larga distancia, Sakura y Shino se encontraban en el aire, algunos golpes con la espada, Shino lanza una bola trueno a corta distancia y Sakura logra llamar a fuego para detener la bola. El ritmo de batalla no parecía disminuir y eso no era bueno para Sakura quien empezaba poco a poco a recibir algunos de los golpes. Por desgracia unos instantes después Sakura se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo víctima de una llamarada que apenas y pudo esquivar. El resultado, sus cartas de elementos desaparecieron del lugar y regresaron a ser cartas.

- Esto se acabó- Shino bajaba también al suelo un poco agitado y quizá aliviado de que finalmente la chica se hubiera cansado y llegado a su límite. -Ya no puedes más- Shino poco a poco se acercó hacia ella, pero con lo poco que le quedaba de energía Sakura alzó el vuelo y trato de embestirlo con su espada que ahora a penas y sacaba uno que otro rayo -Eres patética-Shino sin ningún problema espero a que Sakura lo atacara, pero gracias a su barrera la espada no le hizo nada y entonces fácilmente empujo a la castaña haciendo que esta cayera con fuerza contra el piso y casi si energía.

- No...esto no puede acabar así- decía Sakura con algunos rasguños y sin energía, ya no se podía poner en pie las piernas ya no le respondían y ya sus cartas el resto de sus cartas habían vuelto a la normalidad, ya no tenía ni si quiera a escudo para protegerla.

- Ahora si se acabó- esta vez Shino si pudo llegar hasta Sakura sin problema, la chica ya no se pudo poner de nuevo en pie para atacar.

-¡Sakura, vamos ponte de pie!- le animaba Hanna desde su sitio.  
- ¡Vamos Sakura no dejare que alguien más sea mi dueño!- también le decía Kero.

- Chicos...lo siento- susurró Sakura.

- Vamos preciosa, ponte de pie- Shino hizo levitar a Sakura y la puso frente de él, la chica ya no tenía fuerza ni para darle un golpe y simplemente parecía una muñeca de trapo flotante -Así me gusta, que me obedezcan, sabes preciosa, pudimos ahorrarnos todo esto si desde un principio me hubieras dado las cartas- la tomo por el mentón y la reto.

- Nunca- Sakura no le daría las cartas jamás por voluntad propia.

- Vamos, te daré una última oportunidad, dame las cartas antes de que tenga que darte el golpe final-

- Otra vez me das a elegir, ¿por qué?- pregunta Sakura un poco confundida.

- ¡Deja de hablar y sólo dime que me darás las cartas de una buena vez!- sonaba ya un poco desesperado, pareciera que en verdad no quería dar el golpe final, de hecho en toda la pelea había evitado lastimarla mucho, y si la veía realmente si estaba así era porque sus energía ya no le daban para más.

- ¿Por qué no terminas con esto de una vez?- decía Sakura gentilmente.

- No me darás las cartas por tu cuenta ¿cierto?-

- No- Sakura sentía que había algo diferente en ese chico, otras veces no había dudado en atacarla y sin piedad, pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

- ¡Sakura!- gritaba Kero impotente ante lo que veía.  
- ¡Sakura, dale las cartas por favor!- gritaba Hanna desesperada de ver a Sakura así.

- Lo siento chicos, les fallé- Sakura volteo la cara hacia sus amigos - Pero saben que jamás haría una cosa como darle las cartas por mí misma, si de por si voy a perder y quedarme aquí quiero sentirme que di lo mejor de mi hasta el final- con lágrimas en los ojos dijo unas últimas palabras -Despídanme de todos y díganles que los quiero mucho, a todos- más lágrimas salieron y esta vez Hanna también lloraba con fuerza -Por favor cuídense mucho, los voy a extrañar, estoy muy agradecida de haberlos conocido-

Kero no pronunciaba palabra alguna y de hecho volteaba hacia otra parte para evitar ver la cara de Sakura en esos momentos.

- Perdón Kero, falle como guardiana de las cartas, dile a Yue que también lo siento- las lágrimas salían a chorro de esos hermosos ojos verde que desde la distancia pronunciaba las últimas palabras a sus amigos antes de quedarse atrapada en esa dimensión de por vida.

- Bien, creo que entonces es el final- Shino volvió a llamar su atención y miro a Sakura con preocupación por un instante nada más, suficiente para que Sakura lo viera.

- Gracias a ti también por todo lo que aprendí en los duelos contigo, fue un placer ser tu contrincante- Sakura cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final. Mientras Shino formaba una pequeña bola trueno en su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda sostenía el mentón de la castaña.

_"-Adiós Shaoran...lo siento...no pude decirte estas palabras personalmente, pero donde quiera que estés espero que te lleguen...Te perdono...por todo, no fue todo tu culpa después de todo, quiero que seas feliz y nunca olvides que...te amo-" Sakura se despedía en silencio de Shaoran y esperaba que las palabras llegarán a él en donde quiera que estuviera. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos aún cerrados, no volvería a ver a sus amigos, a su padre, a hermano, a sus guardianes, a Shaoran...a nadie._

Shino no menciono palabra alguna cuando empezó a acercar la energía a Sakura, simplemente se decidió a hacerlo y a acabar con eso de una buena vez.

_"Adiós Shaoran...lo siento...Te perdono...por todo...te amo" _

- ¿Sakura?- Se desperezó Shaoran al oír en un susurró la voz de la castaña -¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó el castaño pues las palabras de la castaña sonaban a despedida y eso no le gustó nada -¡Maldición!- estrelló el puño en el tronco del árbol en el que estaba trepado esperando al final de ese duelo, detestaba no saber nada, detestaba que no pudiera saber nada de Sakura, detestaba ni quiera poder sentir si estaba o no bien, detestaba que estuviera en otra dimensión. Desgraciadamente esta vez nada podía más que esperar al final como todos los demás.

- ¡Sakura Noooooooo!- se escuchó por parte de Hanna, quien grito mientras correría hacia donde está la castaña. Pero en ese momento cuando Hanna trataba de impedir que hicieran daño a Sakura, el mazo de cartas salió y de ellas una luz rosa salió a cubrir de inmediato el cuerpo de Sakura evitando así que el ataque de Shino se completará e incluso logrando que este saliera rebotado por el impacto fallido y que su propio poder se le regresara y lo lastimara a él.

Hanna se detuvo al ver eso y Kero se puso alerta también. Cuando la luz dejo de rodear a Sakura pudieron ver que las cartas estaban alrededor de ella y una luz rosa en forma esférica y del tamaño de un melón estaba frente a la castaña titilando.

- ¿Qué paso?- Sakura abría los ojos y se los tallaba un poco después de que aquella luz la protegiera del golpe final, observo distraída a su alrededor, vio sus cartas y la luz frente a ella.

- Maestra de las cartas que antes eran de Clow- se escuchó una voz dulce que la llamaba.

- ¿Ehhh?- se despistó Sakura pero después reconoció que la voz provenía de la misma luz frente a ella.

- La guardiana de los poderes milenarios ha decidido que usted es merecedora de mí y por eso ahora me pongo a sus servicios-

- ¿Tú eras el poder que estaba dentro de las cartas?- preguntó un poco confundida la castaña.

- Así es señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Yukaku, y le repito ahora que la guardiana la ha encontrado merecedora este poder puede usarlo a su voluntad-

- ¿La guardiana?- Sakura volteó a ver a Hanna que estaba llegando a su lado en esos momentos junto con Kero -¿Hanna?-

- ¿Yo hice eso?- preguntó la pequeña pues había escuchado la últimas palabras de Yukaku -¿pero cómo?-

- Por qué usted confía tanto en esta persona que no quería que esta desapareciera de su mundo, eso es suficientemente fuerte para hacerla merecedora de los poderes, cuando deseo con todo su corazón que ella no desapareciera de su mundo le estaba concediendo los derechos sobre mí. Yo permanecía oculta en lo más profundo de las cartas y sólo hasta que se me concediera derecho de salir, lo haría- explicó el poder aún frente a ellos.

- Vaya, así que era por eso, ahora tiene sentido que ni Yue ni yo sintiéramos nada de ese poder- decía Kero encajando todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

- Gracias Hanna- Sakura abrazó a la niña con fuerza.

- Yo no hice nada, sólo no quería perderte y que ya no pudieras volver a Japón-

- Eso fue suficiente para darme otra oportunidad- se alejó un poco la castaña para sonreírle.

- Es bueno saber que pude hacer algo para que tengas otra oportunidad- sonreía la niña con todo su esplendor.

- Y bien ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer para ayudarme?- Sakura se incorporó de nuevo y le preguntó directamente al Yukaku.

- Esto- y de inmediato el poder se adentró en el báculo de Sakura, que logro una transformación, por una parte Sakura curo todas sus heridas y sintió como toda su energía volvía a la normalidad y su báculo cambiaba también. Cuando el cambio del terminó el báculo se veía más poderoso, ahora era blanco y en vez de una estrella circunscrita en un círculo, se veían tres estrellas entrelazadas con alas doradas a los lados.

- Vaya, me siento como nueva- Sakura se inspeccionó a sí misma y al nuevo báculo que ahora tenía.

- ¡Noooooo!- una fuerte y enojada voz los trago de vuelta a la normalidad, era Shino que recobraba el conocimiento y veía lo acontecía ante sus ojos, alcanzó a ver como el poder dentro de las cartas salía y les decía unas palabras y luego se introducía en el báculo de la castaña. -¡Esto...no...puede...estar pasando!- se paró furioso -¡Ese poder se supone debía ser mío, mío y sólo mio!- Shino estaba todo vuelto loco y por primera vez vieron a un Shino fuera de sí y sin piedad alguna.

- Kero, aléjate con Hanna, Shino está completamente fuera de sí y no se de lo que sea capaz-

- Sube Hanna- Kero se agachó para que la niña se montara de él y de inmediato se alejaron lo suficiente.

- Cálmate Shino- pedía la castaña mientras el chico se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia ella.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme, ese poder debía ser mío, MIOOOOO!- y de inmediato Shino empezó a lanzar ataques sin cesar, sólo había un punto y ese era Sakura. -¡Maldición!- gritaba mientras lanzaba más y más bolas trueno, llamaradas y rayos provocando una intensa nube por todas la explosiones, cuando terminó sestaba bastante agitado por todo el poder que había usado.

- ¿Ya descargaste toda tu ira?- dijo Sakura cuando el humo empezaba a disiparse, ella estaba en el mismo lugar, no se había movido ni un milímetro.

- ¡Pero cómo! Si te ataque con toda mi fuerza- Shino se quedó de pie completamente congelado al ver que Sakura estaba intacta.

- Las cosas ahora serán diferente- en ese momento se vio como un escudo desaparecía de alrededor de la castaña.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?!- se enfureció Shino y de inmediato se lanzó contra la castaña esta vez tratando de herirla físicamente.

- Shino, por favor, no me obligues a pelear más-

Sakura sentía el gran poder dentro de ella y sabía que ahora las cosas estaban de su lado, ella había recuperado casi todas sus fuerzas y tenía el Yukaku de su lado, mientras tanto Shino estaba ya cansado por tanto desgaste mágico y más después de ese masivo ataque contra Sakura.

- ¡Vamos, pelea, no seas una cobarde!- exigía Shino fuertemente aún fuera de sí.

- No quiero- Sakura esquivaba ágilmente cada uno de los golpes -Por favor, detengamos esto-

- ¡Imposible!-

Shino no se detenía por nada del mundo, Sakura trataba de ver con ojos de compasión a Shino y así le imploraba que eso de detuviera, pero ni así el chico paraba de lanzar golpes. La furia de Shino fue tal que en una oportunidad, uso su velocidad y desapareció de los ojos de Sakura, para seguidamente capturarla por la espalda.

- Suéltame- pedía Sakura mientras forcejeaba contra el chico.

- ¡Ahora ríndete!- Shino apretó el cuello de Sakura estrangulándola un poco.

- Por...favor- habló con dificultad Sakura debido a la presión en su cuello.

- ¡Qué te rindaaaaas!- gritaba Shino poniendo más fuerza en su agarre.

Sakura cerró los ojos, tenía que zafarse de ahí sin lastimar al chico, tenía que medir su fuerza en lo que iba a hacer, solo esperaba que le saliera bien. Respiró profundamente lo que pudo mientras Shino la sostenía.

- ¡Suéltame!- al momento Sakura expulso energía por todo su cuerpo logrando que Shino saliera despedido debido a la fuerza que llevaba el campo de energía que se formaba alrededor de Sakura, terminando tirado en el piso con la ropa desgarrada, y al caer...el desprendimiento de su máscara, dejando ver por fin el verdadero rostro del enmascarado hechicero.

- ¡No puede ser!- se tapó la boca Sakura horrorizada ante lo que veía delante de sí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...r ing...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...

- ¡Tonto Shaoran no me responde!- colgaba Mei un poco enojada, llevaba rato tratando de contactar a su primo, pues había llegado a su casa con Ryo de su cita y resultaba que no había nadie en casa, ni si quiera Wei o su tía estaban, no había nota alguna y eso se le hizo muy extraño.

- ¿No contesta?- preguntaba Ryo, quien se había ofrecido a estar con MeiLing al menos hasta que supiera que todo estaba bien con su familia.

- No, Tía tampoco contesta- suspiró la chica y agacho la cabeza un poco, Ryo lo noto e iba a tomarla por el hombro para confortarla un poco cuando el mismo se asustó -¡No sé dónde se han metido!- de repente se exaltó toda enojada -¡Nunca me dicen a dónde van, de Tía lo comprendo, pero Shaoran, me las va a pagar cuando lo encuentre!-

Una gota se formó en la nuca de Ryo, esa chica siempre era tan efusiva y tan impredecible en sus reacciones, desde que la conoció siempre fue así, pero alguna razón eso ya no le molestaba.

- ¿Y si preguntas a Sakura?- preguntó inocentemente el chico.

- Bromeas ¿cierto?- Mei lo miro con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

- Después de lo que paso entre esos dos, ¿aún crees que Sakura sabría dónde está mi primo?-

- Yo no me refería por eso, qué tal si algo extraño sucedió- explicaba tranquilamente Ryo.

- ¿Extraño?- la ojirojo no entendía a qué se refería.

- Si...bueno tu sabes...- no sabía cómo explicarse -Ya sabes...algo...mágico- terminó de explicar por fin con dificultad debido a que la chica se acercaba más y más a él con curiosidad y pidiendo una explicación, tal y cómo sólo Mei sabía acosar a la gente.

- ¿Mágico?- Mei lo pesó un poco -¡Pero claro! -ahora sacaba otra vez su celular para hacer otra llamada -¡Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes, muy bien pensado!- sin pensar mucho y siguiendo con su efusividad Mei dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del joven, quien sólo se quedó quieto en su lugar sin decir palabra alguna, realmente ese gesto lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero para la chica parecía algo tan natural pues de inmediato ya estaba marcando el número que quería.

- Pero si es así no vamos a llamar a Sakura, no nos contestaría- explicaba Mei mientras empezaba a sonar el tono de marcado.

- ¿Entonces a quién llamas?- Pero la respuesta del chico se contestó de inmediato.

- Hola Tomoyo, habla MeiLing-

...  
- Si oye, me preguntaba si sabías dónde podría estar Shaoran, acabo de llegar a mi casa y no hay nadie, ni si quiera Wei y no sé se me ocurrió que algo pudo pasar- seguía hablando la Mei.

...  
- ¡Quéééééééé!- se alarmó la chica y de inmediato Ryo también se puso en alerta, la cara de la chica se puso de repente blanca.

...  
- Si claro, voy para allá, nos vemos s en un rato- y de inmediato corto la llamada -Vámonos- ordenó al chico pero ni le dio tiempo de pensar, pues ella ya estaba tomando de nuevo su bolso y se pudo rumbo a la puerta -¡Pero vamos hombre, o te vas a quedar!-

- ¿Pero a dónde vamos?- se preguntaba Ryo -¿Encontraste a tu primo?-

- Puede ser-

- ¿Puede ser? ¿Cómo que puede ser? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?- empezó a avanzar el chico mientras preguntaba.

- El último duelo de Sakura ya comenzó, está atrapada en otra dimensión y están esperando por ella en el templo Tsukimine-

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con tu primo?-

- ¿Qué acaso te tengo que explicar todo?- Mei lo regaño de forma graciosa y el chico se encogió un poco -Jajajajaja, está bien- se relajó otra vez la chica -Es que si conozco a mi primo lo suficiente, está allá porque no puede evitar estar pendiente y cuidar de nuestra querida amiga- sonrió Mei -Puede que allá rescate a su relación-

- ¿Tu lo crees? Shaoran se veía muy convencido de terminar todo-

- Quizá no tenga poderes como los demás, pero tengo una corazonada que me dice que así será- Mei tocaba con fuerza su pecho cerca de su corazón. -¡Aunque a veces quisiera tener poderes, siempre me enteró al último cuando estas cosas pasan!- se volvió a enfurecer y el chico no pudo más que sonreír ante la peculiar forma de ser la chica enfrente de él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Vaya, así que ahora lo sabes- Shino se paraba lentamente demasiado tranquilo a pesar de no tener ya la máscara con él.

- ¿Seint?- Sakura estaba que no creía lo que veía frente de sí, a unos pasos de ella estaba aquel chico rubio de ojos azules que hace tiempo solía perseguirla por la escuela, aquel chico tan encantador con las mujeres, aquel chico capitán del equipo de futbol, aquel chico en quien había decidido depositar su confianza para darse otra oportunidad.

- Supongo que tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar-

- Esto no es verdad...no lo es...no- decía Sakura mientras retrocedía unos pasos bastante afectada por la verdad.

- Lo es, yo no soy Seint, ese sólo fue un seudónimo que invente para mi propósito, yo sólo vine aquí por las cartas-

- Noo, eso no puede ser posible, Seint no eres tú, debe ser alguna especia de broma, ¡él no es así!-

- Lo siento, pero es verdad-

- ¡Pruébalo!- reto Sakura intentado un último chance de que eso fuera mentira.

- Quién más podría saber que llegue aquí hace como 1 año bajo el nombre de Seint Ko, soy el capitán de futbol de la secundaria de Tomoeda, he pasado este tiempo persiguiendo con regalos y flores a una hermosa chica de ojos verdes, soy el chico más popular de la secundaria y todas las chicas están locas por mí, hice una gran rivalidad con el exnovio de esa chica de ojos verdes y me volví su mejor amigo-

- Debe ser una broma, seguro me has estado espiando todo este tiempo- Sakura intentaba no creer eso.

- Te regale unas lindas rosas blancas en tu cumpleaños, me agarre a golpes con Shaoran Li en la escuela y fui yo el que te dio esa carta Sakura, cuando despertaste aquella vez- dijo finalmente para acabar de convencer a la chica. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento el chico ya estaba frente ella mirándola frente a frente. -Todo este tiempo fui Seint Ko...y también Shino Oyaji.

- Así que por eso ese mocoso nunca me calló bien- Kero también estaba sorprendido de lo que veía a la distancia -¿Qué hará Sakura?- dijo preocupado por la reacción de la chica quien parecía aún en shock por la noticia.

-¿Por qué? dime ¿por qué hiciste todo eso?- algunas lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos esmeralda al sentirse traicionada.

- Porque era la forma más fácil de acercarme a ti, de conocer tus virtudes y tus debilidades- Shino se veía arrepentido por eso.

- Entonces todo este tiempo, todo lo que me has dicho, ¿han sido puras mentiras? Confié en ti, incluso puse en tus manos mi corazón-

- Todo lo que hecho y dicho como Seint Ko hacía ti no ha sido mentira, y menos lo que te he dicho en los últimos meses...pero...el corazón no se mezcla con los negocios- a Shino le dolía decir esas palabras, pues en los últimos meses realmente había encontrado que Sakura era una chica excepcional.

- Tú no quieres que todo esto pase- Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y luego señaló a su alrededor indicando la dimensión, el duelo, los poderes, todo. -Tal vez no me digas directamente, pero puedo verlo en tus ojos, y a pesar de las mentiras, creo que realmente llegue a conocerte, el Seint que mostrabas dulce y gentil, lo veo ahora, aquí frente a mí- Sakura acortó distancia con el chico pero este se echó para atrás rápidamente, finalmente la chica había visto la verdad en esos ojos azules tan puros como el mar, finalmente esos ojos mostraban ante ella esa otra parte de Shino que estaba escondido tras la máscara; y esos ojos le dijeron a Sakura que él no era malo.

- No, yo no soy así- Shino seguía convenciéndose de eso -Yo sólo estoy aquí por una cosa, ¡Necesito obtener ese poder!- y de inmediato lanzo una bola trueno contra Sakura, pero no dando en el blanco, ya no se atrevía a hacerle daño.

- Shino, no hagamos esto más difícil por favor- otra vez Sakura intentó acercarse a Shino quien se veía ahora mucho más confundido, sin saber qué hacer ahora.

- ¡No, aléjate de mí!- otra vez Shino retrocedió y volvió a lanzar otras bolas trueno pero de igual forma muy lejos de dar a Sakura.

- Tú no quieres atacarme, lo sé- Ahora Sakura estaba más convencida de eso y por lo mismo decide volver su báculo llave otra vez.

- ¿Qué haces Sakura, no bajes la guardia?- Kero le gritó desde su posición pero toda advertencia parecía no llegar a los oídos de Sakura que intentaba acercarse hasta Shino.

- Yo sé que en el fondo si eres una buena persona, no dejes que tu madre te controle-

- ¡Aléjate!- un ataque más a los pies de Sakura, ella se detiene.

- El Shino Oyaji que se escondía tras la máscara no existe más, a ese despiadado hechicero sólo podías representarlo estando seguro bajo las sombra de la máscara, pero ahora que ya no está la máscara, el hechicero se ha ido con ella- Shino cae de rodillas agotado mentalmente -Por favor déjame ayudarte-

- ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme tú?- Shino se tapó los ojos ante la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

Sakura lo ve gentilmente y finalmente ve que el chico no atacará más, así que lentamente se acerca a él, se pone a su altura. -...Así...- Sakura finalmente lo abraza con ternura para calmar la tormenta en el corazón del chico, esta vez no hay resistencia y el chico se deja abrazar; finalmente siente lo que es realmente el amor y cariño de una persona. - Ya no tienes que llevar esa carga contigo, tu madre no tiene por qué controlarte más, yo me haré cargo de todo de ahora en adelante-

- ¿No estas molesta por todo lo que te he hecho, las mentiras, el dolor?- pregunta Shino sin atreverse a alzar la vista en ese abrazo.

- Tú sólo estas siguiendo órdenes, además yo sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona, y todas las buenas personas merecen una segunda oportunidad-

- Cada día me sorprende más la inmensidad de tu corazón, gracias- finalmente se separa de Sakura ya mucho más tranquilo.

- Bien, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí- Sakura se pone de pie y ayuda a Shino a hacer lo mismo -Kero, Hanna, vengan-

- ¿Cómo está todo?- pegunta Kero en cuento llega a un lado de la castaña.

- Seint...digo Shino, ya no atacará, ahora tenemos que ver la forma de salir de aquí-

- ¡Sakura!- la niña se lanzó a los brazos de la castaña para abrazarla -¿Ya todo acabo, cierto?-

- Si, volveremos a casa- le sonrió Sakura y entonces dejo a la niña para voltearse a ver a Shino que había estado muy callado. -¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?- el chico estaba con la cabeza gacha muy pensativo.

- Sakura...gracias por todo, de verdad lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ha sido conocerte-

- ¿Por qué suena cómo si te estuvieras despidiendo?-

- Sakura, sólo hay una forma de salir de aquí...- la miro a los ojos con gentiliza una vez más, quizá la última vez que lo haría.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió Sakura, pero de inmediato reaccionó. -¡No, no lo digas!- intentó acercase Sakura para evitar que hablara el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- Me rindo- pronunció finalmente Shino Oyaji.

- ¡No, no, no!- Sakura se acercó y lo zarandeo un poco -¿Por qué lo dijiste?, ¡hubiéramos encontrado la forma de salir, todos juntos, no voy a dejarte en este lugar!- Sakura intentaba que el chico dijera algo, pero era en vano, el círculo que marcaba el final de un duelo empezaba a rodear a Shino despojándolo finalmente de todos sus poderes.

- Sakura- la agarró por los hombros y le habló directamente a los ojos -En breve se abrirá el portal de salida, seguramente saldrán por el árbol de cerezo del Templo Tsukimine, es el lugar con mayor concentración de energía para abrir un portal, y es seguro que todos los estén esperando allí...también mi madre y mi hermana...ellas no tendrán piedad contra ti, son diferentes-

- Shino...noo- intentaba detener las acciones del chico.

- Escúchame Sakura, tienes que ser fuerte contra ellas, mi madre es mucho más poderosa que yo y no se dará por vencida hasta obtener los poderes que busca, es su venganza de su vida pasada, ha pasado milenios tratando de obtenerlo y ahora nada la detendrá-

- ...Shino...- el chico la calló.

- Gracias por dejarme conocerte y perdóname por las molestias que te seguiré causando- dijo finalmente el chico.

- ¡Sakura, vamos súbete en mi rápido, tenemos que irnos!- Kero llamo rápidamente a Sakura que al parecer no se había dado cuenta que la dimensión en la que estaban se estaba desmoronado y rompía más y más. Sakura sólo vio a Kero y luego el portal que se empezaba a formar en lo más alto de la dimensión, ese seguro era el boleto de regreso a casa, pero entonces volvió a mirar a Shino y no pudo soportar dejarlo allí, así que rápidamente tomo una decisión.

- Kero, llévate a Hanna, yo los alcanzaré- dijo decidida la maestra.

- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!- reclamó Kero.

- ¡Kero es una orden!- dijo decidida Sakura.

- Sakura no hagas esto por favor, ya no hay nada que hacer, vete antes de que se cierre el portal- Shino trató de convencerla de irse ya, la dimensión se volvía cada vez más inestable.

- No puedo creer lo que voy a decir- inició Kero -pero esta vez el mocoso ese tiene razón, vámonos antes de que no podamos salir-

- ¿Sakura?, vámonos ya- Hanna intentaba también hacer comprender a Sakura que era mejor irse.

- ¡No pienso dejar a Shino en este lugar!- invocó a su báculo que estaba otra vez blanco gracias al poder del Yukaku -Kero ¡vete ahora, es una orden dije!- Sakura estaba realmente decidida a no dejar a Shino en ese lugar que se deshacía más y más mientras seguían hablando.

- Está bien- Kero alzó el vuelo nada contentó y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, era difícil el ascenso debido a la turbulencia que había por la destrucción de la dimensión.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?, Yo ya no puedo salir de aquí, mi propio círculo mágico me ha sellado en esta dimensión. Vete ahora, aún podrás salir si te vas ahora-

- Ya lo dije, no pienso dejarte en esta dimensión- lo miró a los ojos decidida.

- Pero...no lo merezco, no después de todo el daño que te he hecho, Sakura yo fui el que...-

- Dejemos eso para después quieres, ahora tú y yo vamos a salir de aquí- le sonrió Sakura, pero la sonrisa duró poco pues de inmediato una grieta en el suelo bajo sus pies hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡¿Estas bien?!- preguntó Shino acercándose a ella.

- Si, estaré bien, mejor démonos prisa- de inmediato se puso de pie e invoco una carta -¡ESPADA!-

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- se asuntó Shino al ver que Sakura apuntaba hacia él.

- Por favor confía en mí- dijo Sakura mientras en su mente rogaba porque su plan funcionará _"-Por favor Yukaku, bríndale a mi espada el poder suficiente para cortar el sello de Shino. Por favor que funcione- se rogaba a sí misma la castaña, pero otro temblor la sacudió y el suelo se estaba deshaciendo ya por completo, era ahora o nunca. "_

- ...pero...- dudó el ojiazul, tratando de mantenerse en pie ante el desmoronamiento del suelo.

- ¡Ahhhhhh!- gritó Sakura mientras embestía la espada contra Shino quien al ver el ataque cerró los ojos para no ver su fin.

Shino no sintió dolor alguno, no sintió el metal atravesarle, así que se animó a abrir los ojos y vio un sello de papel frente de él que segundos después caía frente a él cortado por la mitad, era su sello mágico, el mismo que lo dejaría varado en esa dimensión, Sakura realmente lo había cortado.

- ¿Pero cómo?- Shino estaba realmente sorprendido.

- ¡Lo logré, si funcionó!- celebraba Sakura.

- Realmente lo corto- Shino miro de nuevo al piso donde estaba su sello cortado por la mitad.

- ¡Vámonos ya!- Sakura lo tomo de la mano y ya con su carta vuelo en la espalda empezó el vuelo arrastrando a Shino con ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el templo Tsukimine estaban todos muy tranquilos esperando alguna señal, hasta que unos gritos irrumpieron con la calma del lugar.

- ¡Daidouji!- era MeiLing que saludaba a la chica desde la distancia nada más la había divisado, iba corriendo y tras de ella un agitado Ryo intentaba tomar aire.

- Espera un poco- llamó Ryo en balde pues la chica seguía corriendo hacia el encuentro con los demás -Esta chica nunca se cansa- y entonces tuvo que empezar a correr de nuevo.

- ¡MeiLing, por aquí!- Tomoyo la saludó con la mano.

Cuando la chicas se encontraron la china fue la que empezó a hablar sin parar -¡Pero cómo es que no pudieron avisarme antes!, ¡Saben que la torpe de Sakura también es mi amiga!-

- Lo siento mucho MeiLing pero con la conmoción se nos olvidó avisarte- se disculpó la amatista.

- Bueno sólo por eso los perdono- entonces hecho un vistazo a su alrededor -Todos están aquí cierto ¿también Shaoran? no estaba en la casa y tampoco mi tía-

- A Shaoran no lo hemos visto por aquí-

- Que va, seguro está escondido por allí, ya aparecerá, estoy segura-

- ¿Crees que Shaoran está aquí?-

- A mí me viene diciendo lo mismo desde su casa- intervino ahora Ryo quien llegaba hasta ellas un poco agitado por el maratón de casa de los Li al templo.

- También viniste Ryo- se sorprendió un poco Tomoyo.

- Claro, Sakura también es mi amiga, además tenía que seguir a esta loca maniática o podrían haberla atropellado en el camino por la prisa que llevaba- señaló a MeiLing.

- Oye, eso sólo sucedió una vez-

- Por que las otras veces los coches tuvieron que frenar en seco al verte pasar de repente- reprendió Ryo de forma graciosa.

- Jijijijijijijijiji- rio Tomoyo ante la divertida escena que estaban creando esos dos, nunca había visto a Ryo en ese plan tan relajado, y eso parecía ser gracias a MeiLing. Quizá Sakura no se había equivocado con ellos dos está vez.

- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Nada olvídenlo- Tomoyo se tapó la boca e intentó tranquilizar su risa.

- ¡Ya vienen!- Eriol que estaba sentado a unos pasos observando la escena se puso en pie de repente al sentir le movimiento de energía en el árbol de cerezo. Y no fue el único al mismo tiempo Minaki Oyaji también se ponía alerta e igualmente Shaoran desde las sombras se ponía de pie para observar el resultado.

Tomoyo, de inmediato fue a lado de Eriol y Touya y Yue se pusieron en alerta también.

- ¿Estás seguro que ya vienen?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Si, mira- le señaló el ojiazul hacia el árbol del cerezo dónde un portal empezaba a formarse en la corteza de su tronco. Instantes después ven salir con dificultad al guardián del Sol con Hanna en la espalda.

- ¡Son Kero y Hanna!- Tomoyo empezó a darles alcance junto con Eriol.

- ¡Y Sakura!- preguntó Touya un poco preocupado y de inmediato también se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Pero Kero y Hanna estaban inconscientes al salir de la dimensión, el esfuerzo por salir de ahí los había dejado sin fuerza, tanto que de repente Kero volvió a su forma falsa de guardián.

- Están agotados- señaló Eriol, tocando sus frentes y viendo que lo único que necesitaban era un poco de descanso.

- ¡Muñeco de felpa inservible, dime donde esta Sakura!- Touya agarró a Kero y lo empezó a zarandear para que hablará pero sólo logro unos gemidos por parte del guardián -Para eso me servías- y alargó el brazo hacia Tomoyo para entregarle al muñeco de felpa.

- Al parecer Sakura todavía no sale- Eriol volteó hacia el portal con un poco de preocupación.

-  
- Vamos Sakura, ¿qué te detiene?- Shaoran estaba pendiente desde su puesto también preocupado al no ver aún a la castaña.  
-

Eriol y los demás se alejaron un poco del portal y esperaron unos instantes más; de repente vieron que el portal empezaba a parpadear.

- Vamos Sakura, tu puedes- decía Eriol en voz baja y sin dejar de ver el portal, Tomoyo tomo su mano también preocupada al ver que el portal empezaba a cerrarse.

- Vamos Sakura- pensaban todos mientras veían como el portal se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño.

De repente una figura empezó a asomarse por el portal y rápida como un rayo salió una Sakura volando de ese portal arrastrando a Shino con ella.

- ¿Lo logramos?- se preguntó Sakura hincada en el suelo aun sujetando fuertemente a Shino, miro a su alrededor y vio el árbol de cerezo y unos pasos atrás a sus amigos -¡Lo logramos!- abrazó a Shino con fuerza quien por la salida parecía ser el único afectado, pues al igual que Kero y Hanna estaba a punto de desmayarse mientras que Sakura eufórica lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué están los dos afuera?- se preguntó de inmediato Minaki quien a la distancia examinaba la escena y entonces por el abrazo de la maestra de las cartas lo comprendió -Mi tonto hermano no pudo ganar y la maestra lo rescató de su destino- miró ahora con desaprobación.

- Gracias a Dios- se calmó Shaoran al ver a Sakura salir de ese lugar y bastante bien acompañada a su parecer -¿Qué hace abrazando a ese hechicero?- y entonces sus ojos se abrieron al ver finalmente la cara de aquel chico -¿Seint Ko?-

Todos se sorprendieron de ver a Sakura y cuando todos iban a darle alcance una pared de fuego se interpone entre ellos y Sakura.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Eriol se puso en alerta y puso a Tomoyo detrás de él ante el ataque que los tomo por sorpresa.

- Al parecer mi torpe hijo no pudo con la maestra de las cartas- la voz de una mujer llamó la atención de todos desde el cielo. Todos se sorprendieron de ver a esa señora allí.

- Lian Oyaji- Eriol se puso tenso, cómo era que esa mujer estaba allí, acaso había estado allí todo ese tiempo y no la había notado, de ser así esa mujer era de cuidado.

- ¿Tu madre?- Sakura preguntó a Shino y este sólo asintió con la cabeza. -¡Deja a mis amigos en paz!- exigió Sakura, pero esa señora la miro con odio puro.

- Es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar...¡Minaki!- ordenó la mujer y de inmediato la chica actuó.

- Si madre- y de repente unas fuertes ramas atraparon a todos los amigos de Sakura por sorpresa, todos incluso Shino fueron capturados, sólo Sakura quedo de pie sin poder hacer nada ante el ataque tan sorpresivo.

- Hora de la venganza- la mujer sonrió con odio y miró directamente a Sakura, retándola desde el aire.

**_...Continuará..._**

Antes que nada pido una disculpa del tamaño del universo a todos mi queridos lectores, después de mi ausencia de 4 meses, si 4 largos meses sin actualizar y en los que la vida cotidiana me impidió poder sentarme a escribir el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Pero al fin tuve un tiempito de vacaciones, corto, pero suficiente para poder dedicarme ahora si a terminar este capítulo que es el penúltimo de la saga. Espero que el contenido del capítulo pueda compensar la enorme espera y que queden satisfechos con lo que les presento.

Bueno y ahora si, después de las disculpas que eran necesarias, proseguimos con el contenido del capítulo. Como ya dije, ahora sí, el final esta inminente, este fue el penúltimo capítulo así que sólo un poco de tiempo nos separa de conocer el final de Destinos Fusionados. Cómo ven las cosas empiezan a tomar forma, Sakura ya supo al fin que Shino es Seint, y el último duelo terminó al fin, de una forma un tanto extraña, pero terminó. Además, Sakura pudo despertar el poder que estaba escondido en las cartas gracias a Hanna y ahora tiene bastante poder ¿será suficiente para derrotar a varios milenios de odio acumulado?, por el momento logró que Shino no se quedará atrapado en esa dimensión, veremos qué más puede hacer ahora que llegó la batalla final contra el odio mismo. Y si, Shino no es tan malo después de todo, quizás sólo es una víctima más del odio de su madre, pero el gran corazón de Sakura logro que reaccionará e hiciera lo correcto, aunque no pude dejarlo atrapado en esa fea dimensión, aunque sea tan malo no creí que mereciera ese final, por lo pronto ya salió y ahora verá como el odio de su madre se enfrenta a Sakura.

Finalmente gracias a todos por haberme leído hasta este punto, 35 capítulos no es cosa fácil, pero vamos por el último, así que mientras pueden ir dejando como siempre sus comentarios o teorías de cómo piensan que terminará la historia, los estaré esperando con sus reviews. Así que me despido y hasta el último capítulo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Y Shaoran!- Si seguro muchos pensaron eso, jejejeje por lo mientras él está escondido aún sorprendido de ver al verdadero hombre tras la máscara, jejejejejeje no crean que me olvide de él, en el siguiente capítulo ya todo tiene que terminar, así que esperen para ver qué pasará con nuestro galán de la serie. Ahora sí me despido y hasta la próxima y última emisión.

¡ Mata ne, Saynora !


	37. Capítulo 36

**"Destinos fusionados"**

**Capitulo 36**

**" Sacrificio "**

* * *

-¡Suéltalos!- gritaba Sakura desde el suelo mirando hacia el cielo a las responsables de ese acto. Todos estaban amarrados fuertemente con las ramas de Minaki que recubiertas con fuerte magia evitaba pudieran siquiera mover un músculo.

- Yo no creo, no queremos que haya impertinentes mientras arreglamos nuestros asuntos- Lian Oyaji miraba con puro odio a Sakura -¡Al fin tendré mi venganza!- y una risa llena de rencor y odio salió desde lo más profundo de las cuerdas vocales de la hechicera.

- Te digo que los sueltes, no me provoques- Sakura enfrentó una vez a Lian, ahora con el nuevo poder del Yukaku a sus órdenes tenía más confianza para enfrentar a esa mujer. Pero Lian Oyaji no se dejaría intimidar.

- Mocosa, acaso crees que te tengo miedo, con tu nuevo poder, míralos ni si quiera la reencarnación de Clow puede liberarse-  
- Mira chiquilla, velo con tus propios ojos- ahora fue Minaki quien déspota y con arrogancia indicó hacia sus amigos.

Todos intentaban liberarse pero no podían moverse, estaban todos muy bien sujetos. Incluso Eriol intentaba liberarse con ayuda de la magia sin éxito alguno; el hechicero al ver su impotencia ante esas ramas miro a la maestra de las cartas y negó con la cabeza. Kero y Yue tampoco se podían liberar, estaban atrapados y Sakura estaba sola.

- Descuiden amigos los ayudaré- Sakura tenía la intención de acercarse a sus amigos y liberarlos, pero muy rápida como un rayo Lian respondió con un ataque, una fuerte ráfaga de viento provocó que la castaña retrocediera de su intención de ayudar a sus amigos. Incluso un torbellino se empezó a formar logrando que Sakura pusiera sus brazos a la defensiva para evitar que el cortante torbellino le hiciera daño.

- ¡Sakura!- se escuchó el grito por parte del rubio, y como Shino estaba más cerca de Sakura intentó liberarse para ir en ayuda de la castaña.

- ¡Impertinente!- Lian enfureció cuando vio que Shino intentaba apoyar a la castaña -¡Acaso piensas traicionarnos, eres un inútil! ¡Minaki!-

- Si madre-

- Trae a ese traicionero frente a mi ¡Ahora!- ordenaba Lian y de inmediato las ramas a las que estaba atado se empezaron a mover y lo elevaron hasta llegar frente a frente de la imponente Lian Oyaji.

- ¡Seint!- gritaba Sakura al ver que su amigo estaba en peligro frente a la feroz mirada de Lian mientras aún intentaba protegerse de aquel torbellino.

- Tu eres un total y completo inepto- lo miro Lian con ojos totalmente reprobadores y sin decir más lo abofeteo repetidas veces con brutal fuerza.

- ¡Déjelo ir!- gritó Sakura sacando la carta viento para contrarrestar rápidamente el torbellino. Cuando el viento se calmó corrió en busca de su amigo.

- ¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?- Minaki se le paró en frente y la amenazó con fuerza. - Estos son asuntos de familia, no te metas-

- Esto ya no es nada familiar, ¡lo va a matar!- Sakura miró hacia arriba donde Lian seguía dándole una paliza a su hijo.

- Pues se lo tiene bien merecido, por ser tan estúpido- Minaki hablaba sin ningún remordimiento.

- ¡Pero es tu hermano, es tu sangre!-

- Eso poco me importa- Minaki seguía tan insensible como siempre.

- ¿Ahora me dirás, de qué lado estás?- preguntaba Lian a un Shino casi inconsciente, el chico tenía ya varios moretones y sangre corriendo por la nariz y la boca. Lian se veía bastante indiferente al estar tratando a su hijo de esa forma, pero no era lo mismo para el resto de los espectadores, Eriol no creía lo que veía, no alcanzaba a comprender el odio a esa magnitud; habían hecho que Hanna cerrará los ojos, la escena era demasiado cruel e incluso Tomoyo tuvo que voltear la vista para no ver tremendo maltrato; el resto estaban al igual conmocionados ante lo que veían.

- Dime, querido hijo- levantándole el mentón y mirándolo directamente -¿De qué lado estas?-

- Sa...ku...ra...- Shino estaba bastante decidido y a pesar de estar a punto de perder el conocimiento retaba a su madre con la mirada.

- Por favor Shino... ¡basta!- Sakura intentaba hacer reaccionar al rubio, que no dijera más su nombre, pero era en vano.

- ¿Qué dices?- Lian lo miró duramente dándole una última oportunidad al chico.

- SAKURA- pronunció más decido el chico y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso Lian Oyaji sólo lo miro con profundo despreció.

- No mereces llevar el apellido Oyaji, tú no eres mi hijo, morirás ahora- Lian se alejó un poco para generar una fuerte energía en su mano lista para ser lanzada al chico frente de ella, estaba dispuesta a matar a su propio hijo y sin ningún remordimiento y ante los ojos de todos los presentes, era la maldad pura, el odio en persona. Lian alzó el brazo dispuesta a dar el golpe final a su propia sangre.

- ¡NOOO!-

La voz de Sakura resonó en todo el lugar y decidida volvió a invocar a viento rápidamente, pero esta vez fue una ráfaga de viento veloz y poderosa que mando a volar en un segundo a Minaki y al segundo siguiente estaba mandando a volar a Lian con todo y su bola de energía que se disolvía al momento en que ambas hechiceras eran alejadas con fuerza.

- Bien hecho Sakura- le gritaba Kero desde su posición al ver lo poderosa que se había vuelto su ama y estaba orgulloso de ella en cuanto la chica salió disparada para ayudar a su amigo.  
- ¿Cómo es que Sakura se volvió tan fuerte?- preguntó el guardián de la Luna.

- Creo que Sakura finalmente encontró el poder escondido en las cartas, mira su báculo Yue- Eriol observó a la pequeña Hanna para confirmar su teoría.

- Si, Sakura tiene al Yukaku en su poder- fue lo que respondió la pequeña niña.

- Menos mal que lo halló a tiempo-

- Pero el chico que está allí, no es ese chico rubio insoportable- preguntó Touya ahora teniendo aún esa pregunta.

- Esa es otra historia, no es momento de hablar de eso, el caso es que el chico está del lado de Sakura ahora- respondió Kerberos sin quitar la mirada de su ama quien terminaba de liberar al rubio con la carta espada, ahora mil veces más filosa.

- Ya liberó a Seint- exclamó Tomoyo viendo a lo lejos.

- Resiste Seint...todo estará bien, ya lo verás- Sakura sostenía a Shino mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo para que descansara un poco.

- Aunque te he revelado la verdad, aún sigues llamándome Seint- intentó sonreír el chico pero una mueca de dolor se formó en su boca.

- Supongo que es la costumbre- contestó la chica un poco abochornada.

- No tenías por qué haberme ayudado, sólo te complicaré las cosas, esa mujer se pondrá furiosa, no sabes de lo que es capaz-

- No te iba a dejar morir, no te lo dije cuando regresamos a esta dimensión- Sakura lo miro con ternura y el chico sólo pudo sonreír un poco.

- Pero que enternecedora escena- se burlaba Lian mientras reaparecía flotando sobre los árboles pero ahora con un halo oscuro rodeando su figura. Sakura de inmediato se puso a la defensiva con su báculo delante de ella y sin soltar a Shino.

- Esta me la pagarás mocosa- también Minaki aparecía de entre los árboles pero ella a nivel piso.

- Eres poderosa Maestra de las cartas, lo admito, pero no lo suficiente, así que será mejor que me entregues el Yukaku por las buenas- Lian descendía poco a poco.

- ¡Nunca lo haría!-

- Bueno supongo que tendremos que hacerlo por las malas- Lian sonrió con malicia y con los ojos completamente fuera de sí -Minaki, trae al invitado de honor-

- Cómo usted ordene madre-

Entonces se escuchó como los árboles al rededor empezaron a moverse agitadamente dando paso a algo, cuando ese algo se acercaba Sakura noto las mismas ramas que tenían a sus amigos aprisionados, hacían crujir los troncos de los árboles mientras se abrían paso entre la maleza, cuando finalmente tocaron luz Sakura quedo congelada.

- Shaoran- dijo asustada y en tono de verdadera preocupación, tono que pudo notar el chico junto a ella y no tuvo que ver dos veces la cara de Sakura cuando Shaoran fue llevado hasta donde Lian quien sin perder el tiempo invocó una daga que no tardó en poner en el cuello del varón. En un acto reflejo involuntario, Sakura fue soltando poco a poco al chico que aún ayudaba a sostener, el shock y el pánico empezaban a hacer presa de ella.

- ¡Suéltame!- intentaba defenderse Shaoran cuando se vio en esa situación, pero su voz era ignorada pues los ojos de Lian estaban sólo puestos en una persona, Sakura Kinomoto. No pudo evitar ver como el color iba desapareciendo del rostro de Sakura y luego volver a mirar hacia su captora que lo seguía amenazando con la daga sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Ahora que me dices querida Maestra, me entregarás el Yukaku por las buenas o...me veré obligada a tener que manchar de sangre esta hermosa daga-

- No...no- Sakura ya había soltado a Shino por completo y estaba perpleja ante lo que veía ¿qué hacer? si no hacía lo que le decían iban a matar a Shaoran, había visto lo que le había hecho a su propio hijo, no dudaba que fuera capaz de matar a Shaoran allí mismo. -No...No- avanzaba pequeños pasos tratando de controlarse a sí misma y a las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

- ...Sakura- intentó llamarla Shino viéndola con preocupación.

- ¡No Sakura, no les des el poder!- Gritó Shaoran intentando sacar así a la ojiverde de su asombro, pero su voz no llegaba con claridad a una confundida Sakura que pálida intentaba tomar una decisión.

- Eres una completa sentimental, ¡eres una inepta!- Lian no dudo ni un instante más y al ver que la maestra de las cartas seguía sin reaccionar le lanzó un ataque directo.

- ¡SAKURA!- gritó nuevamente Shaoran, está vez mucho más fuerte con lo que la chica pudo salir de su atontamiento y darse cuenta que una bola de energía se dirigía hacia ella. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó al suelo, abrazó a Shino y rodo con él justo a tiempo para evitar casi por completo cualquier tipo de daño sobre su persona y la de Shino, sólo unas cuantas raspaduras por el impacto son lo que se nota.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Shino débilmente debajo del cuerpo de Sakura.

- Si no hay problema-

- Lamento causarte problemas, déjame, no valgo la pena ser ayudado- Shino cerraba los ojos de la impotencia que tenía al no poder ayudar más a Sakura. - Te dije que eres mi amigo, y los amigos están para ayudarse- finalizó Sakura mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a Shino a ponerse de pie ayudado por ella. - No puedo creer que aún protejas a ese inepto- Lian estaba más que furiosa. -¡Minaki, termina con ella primero, me tiene harta con su sentimentalismo barato, ya después nos haremos cargo de este pequeño lobo- en ese momento la hechicera paseó suavemente la daga por el cuello de Shaoran, disfrutando su sufrimiento de no poder hacer nada.

- Si madre- Minaki no tardó en obedecer las órdenes y de inmediato ya se encontraba lanzando una serie de ataques con fuego, agua y rocas.

- ¡Salto!- invocó la ojiverde y empezó a esquivar los ataques de la hechicera llevando con sigo a Shino. Era más difícil maniobrar y escapar teniendo que ir arrastrando a Shino con ella, pero no, en definitiva no podía arriesgarse a que Minaki o esa señora lo lastimaran más de lo que ya estaba, y sus amigos estaban igual atrapados como para ayudarle.

- Sakura, por favor, a penas y puedes escapar de los ataques de Minaki si me andas llevando contigo, yo sé que con el poder que ahora tienes eres capaz de vencerla fácilmente pero no puedes usar tú báculo con libertad mientras me estés sosteniendo, suéltame- imploraba Shino aún débil.

- ¡No lo hare, no te voy a dejar a merced de esas dos!- Sakura estaba muy decida en lo que hacía y si quizá era más difícil maniobrar de esa forma, pero se las ingeniaría.

- Vamos chiquilla, deja de proteger a ese inútil y vamos a pelear en serio, si sólo jugamos al gato y al ratón no es divertido acabar contigo- decía Minaki mientras perseguía con todo su poder a la maestra.

_"-Siempre me sorprendes Sakura, tu corazón no deja de asombrarme-" _pensaba Shino mientras eran perseguidos por la chica Oyaji.

- Te equivocas, él es mi amigo, y siempre voy a proteger a mis amigos- respondió la ojiverde - Si él se comportó cómo lo hizo fue por la culpa de su madre, por el odio y la venganza que siempre le inculcaron-

- Eres una tonta- Minaki aprovecho el hecho que la ojiverde se distrajo para poder contestarle a ella y entonces lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua que impacto e hizo que la castaña fuera estrellada contra un árbol, soltando a Shino en el movimiento. -¿De verdad crees que este tonto es bueno?- Minaki señaló hacia el chico que estaba ahora a unos metros de Sakura -No sabes lo que dices- y entonces volvió a invocar sus poderosas ramas para aprisionar a su hermano nuevamente.

- ¡No te lo permitiré!- Sakura se levantó rápidamente y se interpuso entre las ramas y su compañero siendo ella atrapada en vez de Shino.

- ¡Déjala ir!- Shino gritó desde el suelo aún sin poder levantarse solo.

- ¿A sí, dime...qué me harás?- se acercó Minaki a su hermano ahora más tranquila, tenía a la maestra capturada y ya no podría hacer nada, con esos amarres no podría moverse; además su hermano esta incapaz de mover un dedo, nada podría hacer en sus deplorables condiciones. -No me digas que me atacarás con tus súper poderes, ¡ah no, lo olvidaba, acabas de perder casi toda tu magia y energía en ese tonto duelo, y ni más ni menos que con la tonta maestra de las cartas!- Minaki atrajo a Sakura hacia sí y la tomo por el mentón.

- Minaki, déjala, esto no nos traerá nada bueno, al fin lo he comprendido- Shino intentaba racionalizar con su hermana y proteger a Sakura al mismo tiempo.

- Esta niña te ha lavado el cerebro por completo, me das asco- se volteó repentinamente a su hermano y le escupió sin remordimiento alguno.

- ¡Minaki!- se escuchó la voz de Lian por todo el lugar.

- ¿Si madre?- se volteó de inmediato la chica hacia su madre con la cabeza gacha.

- Olvida ya ese mal nacido, no vale la pena, mejor empecemos con la verdadera fiesta- Lian saboreo el momento con profunda maldad. -Veo que tienes a la maestra de las cartas, ¿por qué no le mostramos cómo te robas el corazón de su amado? Sería un perfecto deleite verla sufrir antes de quitarle el Yukaku, además no estaría de más tener la estrella del dragón antes de deshacernos también del descendiente de Clow-

- Estaba esperando a que dijera eso madre- Minaki sonrió con la misma maldad de su madre reflejada en su cara.

Minaki no perdió el tiempo, llegó rápidamente hasta donde su madre y Shaoran veía con confusión lo que intentaban hacer, lo único que estaba claro era que ahora iban contra él, y nada bueno podía salir de eso; ya había visto desde lo lejos como esa desalmada mujer golpeo sin remordimiento a su propio hijo.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz!- gritaba Sakura mientras ella también era arrastrada hasta un punto más cercano para ver con sus propios ojos el plan de esas hechiceras.

- Tranquila mocosa, tendrás primera fila para no perder detalle- se burló Minaki antes de acercase a Shaoran quien empezó a forcejear un poco,

- ¡Shaoran no!- gritaba Sakura desde su posición, pero ninguno de los dos podía moverse con ese fuerte amarre -¡Déjenme salir, déjenme salir!- Sakura forcejeaba más mientras Minaki se ponía frente a Shaoran.

- Muy bien chiquillo, coopera y sufrirás menos- Lian quito la daga de su cuello para ahora tomar la cabeza de Shaoran por los lados con fuerza para evitar que el chico girara la cabeza y dificultará el trabajo. Shaoran intentó mover la cabeza pero Lian lo estaba sosteniendo con una fuerza brutal que sentía que en cualquier momento le aplastaría los sesos por completo.

- ¡Shaoran!- Sakura gritó consternada -¡Shaoran!

- Esos gritos son música para mis oídos- decía Lian mirando a Sakura y luego al chico al que sostenía.

- ¡Qué quieren de mí!- dijo con dificultad el chico mientras veía como Minaki se acercaba más y más a él con mirada desafiadora y un tanto seductora.

- Sólo queremos lo siempre debió de ser nuestro, además no voy a perderme la oportunidad de robarme un beso de semejante galán- decía ahora Minaki a centímetros de la cara de Shaoran, claramente podía ver la sorpresa en su cara y pudo imaginarse la cara de la castaña - Si, es muy afortunado para mí que la única forma de obtener la estrella del dragón sea deseándolo fuertemente al momento de un delicioso beso. Todo este tiempo busque la forma de que me lo dieras por las buenas y finalmente robarte ese misterioso poder, pero siempre me rechazaste- Minaki recorría el rostro de Shaoran como si de un juguete se tratara. -Siempre, la débil e ilusa Mao esperando porque su "prometido" le hiciera caso y se decidiera a aceptar que una chica linda como yo sería su compañera para toda la vida, siempre esperando. Pero sabes, me canse de esperar y ahora mismo robare uno de tus besos frente al amor de tu vida, ¿no te parece perfecto? "querido"-

Shaoran veía con sorpresa todo lo que la chica decía mientras intentaba resistirse a lo que vendría pocos segundos después, esa hechicera con sus ojos violeta, se quedó a milímetros de sus labios saboreando el momento, momento en que un humo blanquecino empezó a emanar de la boca de Shaoran y a pasar al interior de la boca de Minaki. Y aunque el chico cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de apretar la boca, nada parecía funcionar.

- Es perfecto- dijo la china sintiendo el poder entrar dentro de ella y finalmente cortando la escasa distancia entre sus labios, en ese momento el humo empezó a rodear todo el cuerpo de la chica, la transferencia se estaba llevando a cabo.

- ...Shaoran- Sakura veía con rabia e impotencia todo aquello, esa chica estaba robando el otro poder y además... ¡estaba metiéndose con Shaoran! -¡BASTA!- gritó desesperada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Observa detenidamente querida Maestra, seguro te duele el corazón...qué pena- Lian se giró a verla con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro -sólo unos segundos más y la estrella del dragón será nuestra- Lian regreso su mirada a su hija mientras besaba al chico y extraía la estrella del dragón de su interior -Vaya forma tan peculiar de obtener ese poder ¿no crees?- se rio más Lian.

- Basta...por favor- Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos podía ver como Shaoran iba perdiendo cada vez más fuerza, como el color de su piel se iba perdiendo y como su presencia disminuía drásticamente con cada segundo que pasaba; pero sus ruegos eran en vano.

- Sakura...- Shino aún en el piso apretó el puño al ver cómo su querida Sakura sufría, en parte él tenía la culpa, él también había formado parte de los planes y nunca había hecho nada por detenerlos -Esto no puede seguir así- bajo la mirada y tomo una simple determinación.

- Minaki ¿aún no terminas?- preguntó Lian al ver que el poder había dejado repentinamente de fluir hacia el cuerpo de su hija -¿qué pasa?- empezó a inquietarse ante el estancamiento del flujo.

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó de la nada Shino. Minaki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió una fuerte patada que la lanzó lejos del chico de su interés haciendo que todo el humo regresa de golpe al dueño original.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!- Lian también se sorprendió, ese golpe no lo esperaba -Así que aún puedes moverte, pensé que te había dejado al borde la muerte- La hechicera soltó de inmediato al chico y enfocó su interés en su hijo quien con fuerza de quien sabe dónde había logrado interrumpir sus planes.

- ¡Ya déjenlo en paz!- sorprendentemente y aunque fuera poco probable Shino acababa de salvar a Shaoran y además lo defendía.  
- ¡Shino!- Sakura estaba también sorprendía de ver al chico aún con fuerza para enfrentar a esa mujer.

- Gracias por todo Sakura, pero llegó la hora de que arregle los asuntos con mi familia, no puedo dejar que sigan lastimándote de esta forma- Shino no quiso voltear a ver la castaña, sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades pero algo tenía que hacer.

- ¡Qué conmovedor! ¡Dime hijito, cómo precisamente pretendes detenerme, mírate nada más, eres un imbécil!-

- Por Sakura, lo haré- dijo decido el chico.

- ¡Serás un maldito!- Minaki se paró de inmediato e intento hacer frente a su hermano pero su madre la detuvo con brazo frente a ella.

- Espera Minaki, antes suelta a la maestra de las cartas- Lian miro a ambos castaños muy pensativa, hace unos momentos el traspaso de la estrella del dragón se había detenido repentinamente, el poder no fluyó más, era como si no estuviera completo.

- ¡Pero madre, está segura!-

- Quiero confirmar algo, hay algo muy extraño con la estrella del dragón de este chiquillo, tú más que nadie debió sentirlo- Lian miraba fijamente a la castaña tratando de encontrar la pieza perdida en todo eso.

- Como ordene, pero madre ¡déjeme encargarme yo de ese maldito malnacido que tengo por hermano, yo misma quiero acabar con él!-

- Si creo que será lo mejor, ese tipo no merece ni morir en mis manos- Lian miró con despreció a su propio hijo, pero esas miradas ya no tenían ningún efecto en él.

- Minaki...- Shino retó a la chica quien después de un movimiento con la mano liberó a la castaña.

- Tú espérame aquí, no te muevas- Lian volteó hacia Shaoran quien aún atrapado apenas estaba recuperándose y parecía algo mareado - Claro, no es que te puedas mover mucho- Lian se burló del chico antes de avanzar hasta donde la castaña que terminaba de ser liberada. -Ahora es nuestro turno- dijo llegando a unos pasos de la castaña.

- Shaoran- la castaña trató de acercarse a él pero un fuego frente a ella la detuvo en seco.

- No comas ansias pequeña, él no se moverá de allí, porque no arreglamos todo de una buena vez por todas- Lian no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato invocó una bola de energía a su mano - Sólo entre mujeres, ¿te gusta la idea?- Lian seguía con esa mirada llena de odio que podría acabar con cualquier forma de felicidad.

- Acabemos con esto de una buena vez- Sakura tomo su nuevo bastón con fuerza lista para empezar el combate.

- Ahora, sólo somos tu y yo...hermanito- Minaki se regocijaba en confianza ante el débil Shino.

- No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil- Shino a pesar de estar débil había logrado ponerse de pie y sacar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde con tal de ayudar un poco a Sakura.

Y sin más dos batallas comenzaron en ese momento, el resto de los espectadores no pudieron más que observar y ayudar con buenos pensamientos a Sakura y por qué no, incluso a Shino Oyaji quien estaba demostrando ser alguien de confianza. Una feroz batalla se daba frente a ellos, por una parte los hermanos que aunque uno parecía ir en desventaja por su condición estaba mostrando valentía y estaba dando batalla a su propia hermana; por otro lado Sakura y Lian demostraban un gran poderío, y a pesar de que la castaña tenía al Yukaku de su lado este no perecía dar ventaja sobre el adversario.

- ¿Por qué Sakura no le gana de una buena vez, tiene ese maldito poder de su lado no es cierto?- preguntó Touya un poco inquieto al no poder hacer nada más que estar como espectador.

- Es por esa mujer- Eriol contesto como ausente y con la mirada en aquella mujer a la que conociera Clow años atrás.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Tomoyo volteo a verlo con confusión.

- La reencarnación de esa mujer, ha acumulado odio y maldad por mucho, mucho tiempo; y todo ese odio eventualmente se ha transformado en una fuerza excepcional, no me sorprende que le esté dando batalla a Sakura aún con el Yukaku en manos, de por si en los tiempos de Clow era poderosa ahora no lo quiero imaginar- Eriol explicó claramente.

- Entonces Sakura no podrá ganar- Hanna se asustó por un momento, pero las palabras de Eriol a continuación la tranquilizarían.

- Ella podrá ganar, sólo necesita tiempo para descubrir cómo hacerlo, el odio nunca puede triunfar y menos contra un poder tan milenario como el Yukaku-

Mientras tanto entre Lian y Sakura se desarrollaba una serie de ataques principalmente con bolas y rayos de energía por parte de la hechicera y con acciones evasivas y los elementos de Sakura. Lian se olvidó por completo de todo a su alrededor, sólo se enfocaba en atacar a la castaña con todo su poder, pero aun así no se olvidaba de cierto castaño que estaba atado cerca de ellas y que pronto volvería a usar para derrotar a la castaña.

- Date por vencida Lian, no puedes contra mi- Sakura intentaba detener todo eso de una buena vez por todas, ambas mujeres hicieron una pausa y quedaron frente a frente.

- Estás loca niña, aún puedo dar mucho más, además la pelea no es la única forma de vencerte- Lian se reía y sus ojos se llenaban más de odio.

- ¿Cómo dices?- se preguntó Sakura pero de inmediato comprendió cuando noto que detrás de ella y a unos cuantos metros estaba Shaoran, allí estaba él, flotando unos metros sobre el aire sin poder moverse y con Lian viéndole de frente -¡No!- gritó Sakura cuando vio que la mujer tenía la intención de lanzar una bola de energía directo al castaño.  
- Muy tarde- Lian hizo el ademán de lanzar la energía.

- ¡Agua!- invocó Sakura rápidamente impactando un fuerte chorro de agua justo cuando Lian lanzaba el ataque logrando que este se desviará y no diera de lleno al castaño. La hechicera salió disparada varios metros al no esperarse ese ataque de agua, incluso ahogándose un poco por tragar mucha de esa agua.

- ¿Estas bien?- Sakura invocó sus alas de inmediato y se acercó a Shaoran ahora que podía y mientras Lian trataba de pararse de nuevo entre ataques de tos y agua.

- ¿Estas tu bien?- Shaoran no puso evitar preguntar lo mismo a la castaña.

- Yo pregunte primero- sonrió Sakura mientras con su báculo convertido en espada y poco de fuego en ella cortaba las poderosas ramas.

- Estoy bien, gracias- contestó ahora si Shaoran mientras las ramas caían finalmente deshechas -Ahora respóndeme tú-

- Estaré mejor cuando mis amigos estén libres- Sakura tomo a Shaoran y lo llevó al piso -Ayúdalos- Sakura señaló con la mirada a su hermano, Tomoyo, Eriol y demás compañía -¿Traes tu espada?-

- Si claro, aquí esta, pero no creo que...- Shaoran sacó su amuleto que de inmediato se convirtió en espada, él chico iba a decir que probablemente su espada no era suficiente para cortar esas poderosas ramas pero una vez más Sakura demostró esa agilidad que sólo ella poseía; lo cayó al momento en que ella formaba una pequeña bola de luz rosada con su báculo que de inmediato transmitió a la espada de Shaoran. -...Pero... ¡cómo!- se sorprendió el chico.

- Creo que con eso será suficiente- Sakura lo miro y le sonrió -te di un poco del poder del Yukaku ya que aún no sabemos cómo usar la estrella del dragón que tienes dentro, pero eso será suficiente para liberarlos a todos y para que ayudes a Shino- expresó Sakura mientras volteaba a ver hacia la hechicera quien ya estaba poniéndose de pie por completo y con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Qué quieres que haga qué!- se sorprendió Shaoran ante eso último, ayudar a Shino.

- Por favor Shaoran, ayúdalo, por mí, él está muy débil para enfrentar a Minaki solo, yo me encargaré de Lian, y por favor, por lo que más quieras ¡no quiero que nadie se meta en esto!- Sakura prácticamente le ordeno eso último a Shaoran y luego vio que la hechicera ahora se dirigía a ellos de nuevo.

- ...Pero...- dudó un poco el chico.

- Te lo encargo- fue lo último que dijo la castaña pues de inmediato corrió hacia la dirección por donde venía Lian para volver a enfrentarla.

- Lo que hago por ella- suspiró Shaoran resignado y de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos para liberarlos.

- Eres inteligente niñita, lo admito- Lian venía más que furiosa esa aura maligna que emanaba de ella era tan fuerte que incluso estaba evaporando la humedad en sus ropas y cabello.

- Detengamos esto- pidió Sakura.

- ¡NUNCA!- y Lian se lanzó otra vez en un ataque hacia la castaña sin importarle ya que el castaño estuviera libre, ya después se harían cargo de eso, primero tenía que deshacerse de la molestia mayor: La Maestra de las cartas.

- - - - - -  
- ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Shaoran cuando con ayuda de su espada y el poder del Yukaku había liberado a sus viejos amigos.

- Gracias Shaoran, esas ramas empezaban a darme comezón- bromeo Eriol tan calmado como siempre intentando aligerar el ambiente un poco.

- ¡Shaoran!- de inmediato el chico sintió los fuertes brazos de su prima rodearle el cuello y apretarlo en un gesto muy posesivo -¡Qué te hizo esa tipa trepadora, ya decía yo que esa arpía no era de fiar desde que la conocí!- Mei lloraba como niña chiquita.

- Estoy bien Mei, por suerte no me hizo nada-

- ¡Pero cómo no la voy a golpear...se atrevió a besarte a la fuerza, esa chiquilla no vivirá para contarlo!- MeiLing estaba bastante decidida ante eso pero para los demás era algo más cómico y bochornoso para otros.

- Ahora que estamos libres, tenemos que ayudar a Sakura- como siempre la mente fría de Yue regreso al tema de importancia la conversación.

- No podemos- interrumpió Shaoran y todos voltearon a verlo sorprendido, todos menos Eriol -ella me exigió que nadie interfiriera entre ella y esa hechicera- bajo la mirada -no sé qué es lo que piensa-

- Pero no podemos hacerle caso tenemos que ayudarla- Touya no estaba muy paciente que digamos e incluso empezaba a avanzar unos pasos para ir a ayudar a su hermana.

- Espere Kinomoto- esta vez fue la voz de Eriol quien detuvo al moreno -Es cierto, no podemos interferir en la pelea de Sakura-

- ¡Pero qué estupideces está diciendo!- explotó el moreno -¡Yo voy a ayudar a mi hermana!-

- Si lo hace, la pequeña Sakura podría perder la gracia y el poder del Yukaku, y este se sellaría de nuevo-

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Yue también inquieto ante la situación.

- Si no mal comprendo, el Yukaku se liberó porque creyó que Sakura era merecedora de poseerlo, si intervenimos en la pelea puede que ese poder lo tome como una incapacidad de parte de la dueña para manejar las cosas por su cuenta, si eso pasa podría sellarse de nuevo...- Eriol volteó a ver a todos a su alrededor con seriedad -...y según veo, Sakura necesita de ese poder para poder hacer frente a esa hechicera. ¿O acaso me equivoco?- esta última pregunta fue dirigida a la pequeña Hanna. Todos voltearon a verla con curiosidad.

- No- empezó a decir la pequeña -todo lo que dijo es cierto, y al parecer Sakura también lo sabe, por eso pidió que nadie interfiriera, esta es una lucha de poderes ancestrales, sólo los involucrados pueden intervenir-

- En ese caso Clow puede intervenir, es del mismo tiempo que esa hechicera- razonó Yue.

- Te equivocas querido Yue- Eriol alzó la vista al guardián -Clow no está más aquí, sólo sus recuerdos, el tiempo y la aportación de Clow en esta pelea han terminado hace mucho, terminó cuando Clow dejo el Yukaku escondido en las cartas. Me temo que ahora todo está en manos de nuestra querida Sakura- Eriol volvió la vista al campo de batalla donde vio a la castaña dar una pelea digna que una gran hechicera.

- ¡Tontos poderes ancestrales, al final lo único que podemos hacer aquí es quedarnos a observar!- Touya estrelló el puño contra el tronco de un árbol que tenía cerca.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó Kerberos.

- Pero...-empezó a decir Shaoran pensativo -...entonces, yo sí puedo ayudar, de alguna forma el otro poder está dentro de mí-

- Vaya ahora resulta que éste de aquí va ayudar- empezó a ironizar Touya - ¡Por qué no te largas de una buena vez! ¿No has hecho mucho daño ya?- Touya quien estaba bastante déspota respondió al castaño junto con una mirada de desaprobación, no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil después de todo el daño que había hecho a su hermana.

- Déjalo ya Touya- intentó calmar Tomoyo.

- ¡Qué me calme! ¡Después de todo el daño que ha hecho a mi hermana! ¡Mejor lárgate niño antes de que te parta tu cara por completo, nos ayudaste a salir, es todo lo que tenías que hacer!- Touya seguía con los insultos al chino, pero por alguna extraña razón Shaoran no se iba a quedar con la boca cerrada, es verdad, Touya tenía toda la razón, pero tenía que decir algo antes de que todos allí lo echaran del lugar por las razones ya conocidas. -¡Lárgate de una buena vez, es tu culpa que mi hermana casi se muere, no te quiero ver!-

- ¡Yo sé todo el daño que le hecho, sé que estuvo al borde la muerte por mi culpa y es algo que nunca me perdonaré, sé que no he hecho bien las cosas, pero por una vez en mi vida quiero compensar todo eso!- Shaoran enfrentó a Touya con decisión en los ojos -Te lo dije una vez Kinomoto: ¡no me importa lo que pienses de mí, Sakura es lo más importante en mi vida y no pienso dejarla sola!- sin decir más y con Touya congelado en su lugar, Shaoran dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las dos peleas.

- Ya era hora de que entrara en razón- Mei sonrió al oír esas palabras de la boca de su primo.

- Parece que finalmente nuestro amigo Shaoran pondrá las cartas sobre la mesa para recuperar a la pequeña Sakura- Eriol también sonreía y Tomoyo tomo su mano mientras ella también sonreía.

- Debo admitir que el chiquillo ya se había tardado- hasta Kerberos estaba de alguna forma feliz por eso, tenía que admitir y aunque el chiquillo no fuera mucho de su gusto, que él era el indicado para su ama.

- ¡Shaoran, recuerda que si lastimas a Sakura yo mismo te golpeare, ya lo hice una vez!- Ryo también estaba feliz por su amigo y le gritó esas palabras a las cuales el castaño sólo contesto alzando la mano en señal de entendimiento pero sin mirar atrás.

- Mocosa, date por vencida de una buena vez por todas- Lian empezaba a perder la cabeza.

- No lo haré- Sakura estaba bastante enfocada o al menos eso parecía hasta que vio a Shaoran acercarse donde ella estaba.

- La primera regla de un duelo es...nunca pierdas la concentración niña- Lian aprovecho el pequeño desliz de Sakura para atacarla con una fuerte bola de energía.

- ¡Cuidado!- Shaoran le gritó desde su lugar y con eso la castaña alcanzo a volver la vista hacia la bola de energía que venía directo hacia ella.

- ¡Escudo!- llamó Sakura apenas para evitar que ese ataque le diera de lleno, pero no lo suficiente para arrojarla unos metros por el impacto.

- ¡Sakura!- el chico iba a acercarse a la castaña preocupado pero ella lo detuvo desde su lugar.

- ¡No Shaoran!, te dije que yo me encargaría de Lian- la castaña le decía mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie, vio la cara de preocupación del chico e intento tranquilizarlo un poco -estoy bien, descuida, si de verdad quieres ayudarme ya sabes cómo hacerlo- la chica le sonrió a lo lejos y eso basto para el ambarino que de inmediato asintió con la cabeza -Confió en ti- y de nueva cuenta Sakura volvió a dejar a Shaoran con la palabras en la boca pues de inmediato se fue a seguir su encuentro con Lian Oyaji.

Por su parte el castaño llegó justo a tiempo para interceptar la caída del que fuera su archienemigo, Shino alias Seint iba cayendo en picada con fuerza pero por suerte Shaoran llegó justo a tiempo para atraparlo y amortiguar su caída.

- No creí que diría esto, pero... ¿necesitas una mano?- fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo el castaño.

- ¿Ella te envió cierto?- Shino se fue separando de Shaoran, aún tenía su orgullo.

- Si- fue lo único que contesto.

- Pero mira nada más quien ha llegado, ¿acaso viene por otro beso?, a-mor-ci-to- Minaki descendía con sutilidad y con brillo de maldad en sus ojos. Shaoran de inmediato se puso en alerta al igual que Shino que con un poco de trabajo y alejando por completo a Shaoran de sí mismo, se puso de pie. -No me digas que ahora se van aliar, pero que ternura, los rivales ahora serán aliados, que conmovedor-

- Bueno, después de todo creo que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal, no estoy en las mejores condiciones para enfrentar a mi propia hermana- el chico se giró a ver a Shaoran con un poco de aprecio.  
- Dos son mejor que uno- respondió el castaño.

- Pero aún me sigues cayendo mal Li, seguimos siendo rivales y no te dejare tan fácil el camino con Sakura- Shino volteo y tomo posición de combate.

- No esperaba menos de ti- Shaoran sonrió un poco y también prosiguió a ponerse en posición de combate. -Vamos a darle su merecido a esa chica, resulta que me debe muchas explicaciones- Era extraño pelear mano a mano con el que había sido su enemigo hasta ese momento, pero las condiciones y la actitud del chico Oyaji habían cambiado de alguna forma tan extraña y todo gracias a Sakura; ya después arreglarían sus diferencias ahora no era momento de ponerlas en la mesa, ahora sólo importaba ayudar a Sakura a evitar que los poderes milenarios cayeran en manos de las mujeres Oyaji.

- Caballeros si han terminado con su plática sentimentalista ¿podemos proseguir con esto?- Minaki sonrió y entonces prosiguió a sacar una fuerte llamarada contra los chicos. Así una feroz batalla recomenzaba.

En ambos frentes de batalla había grandes demostraciones de uso de magia, por un lado dos poderosas hechiceras combatiendo en un duelo épico y por el otro un par de jóvenes, antes rivales, con una señorita con una mirada mordaz. Los espectadores simplemente estaban ante la expectativa por cualquier movimiento que indicara que alguien podría conseguir la victoria ya que hasta ese instante las cosas estaban tan parejas que era imposible darle la victoria a alguien en particular.

Pero todo cambiaría en el duelo de tres radicalmente, Minaki empezaba a desesperarse con los dos jóvenes, su paciencia nunca había sido muy buena y ahora salía a relucir la poca tolerancia que tenía, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo, tanto que los golpes empezaban a darle de lleno y empezaba a caer repetidas veces al suelo.

- ¡Estoy harta de ustedes dos, los lindos amiguitos!- escupía un poco de sangre Minaki mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

- No somos amigos- puntualizó Shino.

- Él tiene razón- acabó por confirmar Shaoran aterrizando a su lado.

- ¡Bien pues realmente no importa, pero ya no los aguanto- Minaki estaba realmente furiosa -¡YA NO LOS SOPORTO!- estalló por completo y un aura igual de oscura que la que rodeaba a su madre se posiciono ahora sobre ella, pero el estremecimiento fue tanto que incluso sacudió un poco la tierra. Todos voltearon de inmediato a ver que originaba aquel repentino estremecimiento y todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos al notar que Minaki Oyaji estaba totalmente fuera de control y el poder que emanaba de ella estaba de igual forma saliéndose de control.

- ¡Espera Minaki!- Shino se empezó a preocupar de inmediato al ver que su hermana perdía el control por completo -¡Detente, no podrás controlar tanto poder!- pero las palabras de su hermano parecían no llegar a los oídos de su hermana que ahora se sujetaba la cabeza mientras una enorme aura negra la rodeaba cada vez más y más fuerte.

- ¡Se hará daño!- esa fue Saura quien al ver la escena intentó acercarse a ellos pero su contrincante se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso por completo.

- ¿A dónde piensas que vas niña?- fueron las únicas palabras de aquella mujer sin tener un atisbo de preocupación por su hija.

- Pero...- Sakura la miro con gran sorpresa -acaso no ve que se está haciendo daño, es su hija-

- Siempre supe que esa niña tenía un gran potencial y que el odio le daba un gran poder, pero si no puede controlarlo entonces no vale la pena-

- No lo puedo creer- unas pequeñas lágrimas querían asomarse por el rostro de Sakura.

- - - - - - - - -  
- ¿Realmente no hará nada por su hija?- Tomoyo se sujetó más fuerte al brazo de Eriol estremeciéndose ante aquello.

- Al parecer el odio le ha arrancado incluso el instinto maternal- fue lo único que pudo decir el ojiazul desde su lugar y con un poco de culpa en los ojos -todo esto está pasando por mi culpa- agacho la mirada al piso.

- Mira niño, no vale la pena que te culpes ahora, que el de la culpa fue ese Clow- Eriol alzó la vista rápidamente con un poco de sorpresa al ver que era el mismísimo Touya Kinomoto quien le daba esas palabras de ¿ánimo, quizá?. Touya desvió la mirada ante los inquisidores ojos de Eriol -Déjate de bromas, que tu mismo nos acabas de dar la cátedra de que Clow y tú no son la misma persona- sentenció Touya y con eso dio por sentado el tema. Eriol agradeció esas palabras y continuó mirando a los hechos a unos metros de ellos, dónde una chica parecía estar perdiendo el control de sí misma ante el odio acumulado en su corazón, realmente lamentaba ver como el poder de la oscuridad podía ser usado de esa forma tan ruin y sólo con fines de destrucción.

- ¡LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO A TODOS!- Minaki estaba ya por completo fuera con control, alzó la vista pero sus ojos estaban por completo en blanco, su pelo volaba por todos lados y reía como una loca desquiciada.

- ¡Minaki, noooo, no dejes que te consuma!- Shino intentó acercase a ella pero no pudo ni llegar a un metro de ella cuando fue repelido fuertemente por aquella aura oscura que ahora se apoderaba de su hermana.

- ¿Estás bien?- se acercó Shaoran y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. -¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?- preguntó al mismo tiempo.

- El odio la está consumiendo, está liberando su verdadero poder, en la familia el poder viene del odio, aunque ni ella ni yo nunca llegamos a controlarlo tan bien como nuestra madre- señaló hacia donde estaba aquella mujer con la misma aura oscura alrededor de ella, pero a comparación de lo que tenían enfrente, esa hechicera parecía controlarlo bastante bien, tanto así que estaba deteniendo tranquilamente a Sakura.

- Tenemos que hacer algo- Shaoran volvió la mirada hacia aquella chica.

- Sólo ella puede detenerse o intentar controlarlo- Shino miraba fijamente hacia su hermana rogando fuertemente por que pudiera controlarse antes de perderse a ella misma.

- ¿qué pasará si no se controla?- preguntó temeroso Shaoran pero su respuesta llegó de inmediato.

- ...eso...- señaló el rubio con pánico en sus ojos hacia la bola de energía que estaba formando la chica inconscientemente arriba de su cabeza.

- ¡Qué demonios!- exclamó el castaño con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y cierto temor ante lo que pudiera pasar ahora.

- Si lanza esa cosa estamos acabados, toda Tomoeda puede desaparecer- Shino era el único que conocía el alcance de lo que estaba haciendo su hermana y de inmediato se paró e intento nuevamente alcanzar a su hermana, tenía que detenerla de alguna forma -¡Minaki nooo!-

- Tonto- Shaoran no tardo en salir corriendo tras él cuando escucho eso último de destrucción total, tenían que detenerla de alguna forma.

- ¡Déjeme pasar!- Sakura se limpió las pocas lagrimas quizá de lástima que tenía hacia esa señora, lástima por ver que su corazón estaba totalmente consumido por el odio, tanto que ni siquiera ver a su hija autodestruirse le hacía remover sus sentimientos.

- Ya no tiene caso hacer nada, esta ciudad desaparecerá pronto- rio aquella Lian sin escrúpulos.

- ¿Qué dice?- Sakura creía haber escuchado mal.

- Eso niña tonta, míralo por ti misma- señalo hacia su hija, Sakura enfocó la vista y pudo ver que Minaki formaba una gran bola de energía justo encima de ella, y creía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba, también vio a Shaoran y a Shino intentar acercarse a la chica sin éxito alguno.

- No puede ser- Sakura estaba incrédula ante lo que veía, y ciertamente esa señora tenía razón podía sentir el gran poder que se acumulaba en ese punto y estaba segura que de soltarse acabaría con Tomoeda por completa y quizá un poco más. - Tenemos que detenerla- Sakura intentó nuevamente acercarse a ellos en su ayuda pero de nuevo aquella mujer no la dejo.

- Te dije que tú no ibas a ningún lado- Lian se volvió a parar frente a ella dándole cara con el mismo odio de siempre -me tiene sin cuidado lo que le pase a esta ciudad y mejor para mí, menos estorbos en mi camino, además estoy segura que somos lo suficientemente poderosas para salir vivas de esa explosión, así que realmente no me importa lo que pase con esta ciudad.

- ¡No voy a dejar que nada le pase a esta ciudad, ni a nadie!- Sakura estalló y se encontró de inmediato tratando de quitar a esa mujer de su camino, pero Lian no se le dejaría tan fácil.

- ¡MINAKI, PARA POR FAVOR, VAS A DESTRUIR LA CIUDAD!- Shino estaba en el suelo agotado después de intentar acercarse a la chica sin éxito alguno.

- Tontos...la voz de Minaki estaba más ronca de lo demás, más oscura era la palabra para definirla -¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!- y ante ese comentario la energía que sostenía se hizo aún más grande casi alcanzado el máximo poder.

- ¿No hay algo más que podamos hacer?- Shaoran miro a Shino con preocupación.

- No lo sé...no lo sé- el rubio estrelló el puño en el piso por la impotencia que sentía, totalmente derrotado y ya sin saber que más hacer. Shaoran volteó a ver a Sakura se encontró con su mirada por un instante y noto que ella estaba igual de preocupada.

- Por favor Sakura...- Shaoran miro a la chica que ahora le daba la espalda mientras peleaba ferozmente con Lian -¡SAKURA!- gritó al fin tratando de sacar la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Sakura volteó al oír su nombre y miro a Shino en el piso derrotado y a Shaoran totalmente impotente. El tiempo se les acababa y tenía que hacer algo, el Yukaku tendría que ser de utilidad en esos momentos, pero...miró al frente y Lian no parecía querer darle tregua...su desesperación la hizo enfurecer, todo lo que conocía, todos sus amigos, su ciudad, el parque pingüino, los ciudadanos, todo desaparecería si no hacía nada. Volteó a ver a sus amigos que seguían allí de pie aún expectativos, ni siquiera habían corrido al saber que toda la ciudad desaparecería, ¿a dónde correr?

- ¡YA BASTA! ¡NO ESTORBES!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Sakura y al instante una luz tan blanca y pura salió de todo su cuerpo que de inmediato se fue extendiendo hasta llegar a impactar a Lian.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?!- esa luz tan pura y luminosa le quemaba a esa hechicera como si estuviera ardiendo en el mismo infierno -¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó Lian mientras intentaba protegerse pero en vano, pues fue impactada bastante lejos e inconsciente.

Sakura no perdió el tiempo y sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado se dirigió de inmediato hacia lo que realmente le interesaba en ese momento, ahora sólo lo importante era detener esa bomba que tenía Minaki sobre ella y que parecía a punto de perder el control.

- Perdón por la tardanza- dijo Sakura cuando llegó a lado de ambos chicos.

- ¿Qué fue lo hiciste?- preguntó Shaoran sorprendido de que con un sólo golpe pudiera dejar inconsciente a esa mujer.

- Ni yo sé lo que paso, en ese momento sólo pensé en que no quería perder nada de lo que tanto quiero, esta ciudad es mi hogar-

- Pues vaya que le diste una buena patada a mi madre- Shino alagó a Sakura aún desde su posición en el piso.

- ¿Tú como estas?- Sakura se arrodilló un poco para quedar al nivel de Shino y Shaoran se sintió un poco alejado de la situación.

- Estaré bien, pero...- volteó a ver hacia su hermana -ella no tardará en perder el control por completo, su cuerpo no aguantará más y si eso pasa...- Shino tomo la mano de la chica -¡Por favor Sakura, ayúdala!- el chico suplicó a la ojiverde -Ella no es tan mala como parece, sólo que...el poder la cegó-

- Haré lo que pueda, lo prometo- Sakura le dedico una de esas miradas tan gentiles que tenía y de nuevo Shaoran se volvió a sentir un poco fuera de todo eso, tan...ajeno. ¿Acaso Sakura...ya lo había olvidado...acaso ya no tenía oportunidad de recuperarla? Viéndola de esa forma tan cariñosa con ese chico, tan preocupada por su bienestar...Shaoran sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos, no era momento para eso, no cuando una chica furiosa atentaba con destruir la ciudad. -Shaoran- La voz de Sakura lo terminó de sacar de sus pensamientos y esa sonrisa tan tranquila que le dedico lo sacudió un poco -¿Te pasa algo?

- No, estoy bien- mintió, no era momento de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Sakura la miró un poco incrédula pero también volvió su atención al chico rubio al cuál ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras le preguntaba -¿hay algo que podamos hacer?-

- Si tan sólo pudieras llegar hasta ella y dejarla inconsciente, pero esa aura de odio no deja que nadie se acerque explicó el rubio.

- Entonces sólo hay que dejarla inconsciente- Sakura pensó un momento -yo me encargo de eso-

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Shaoran.

- Ya improvisaré algo, quizá un poco de luz sea lo que necesite. Cuídense- Sakura iba a empezar la marcha hacia Minaki pero una mano la detuvo por la muñeca, volteó y de inmediato vio que era Shaoran quien la detenía y la volteaba para mirarla fijamente.

- Cuídate tú- le pidió Shaoran a Sakura con una mirada llena de preocupación, Sakura noto el fuego y esa mirada intensa que demostraba real preocupación -Promete que tendrás cuidado- otra vez su voz suave pero llena de preocupación se hacían presentes y sus miradas se quedaron así una con la otra durante varios segundos.

- Lo prometo- dijo finalmente la castaña con mucha calidez y colocando su mano en la mejilla de Shaoran, eso basto para que ahora si la dejara ir, la soltó con cuidado, vio como dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino, todo sin quitarle un segundo la vista de encima.

- Estará bien- Shino puso una mano en el hombro de Shaoran -Ella es fuerte- por increíble que pareciera ese contacto tranquilizo sólo un poco al chico que no podía evitar la preocupación por la chica que le robaba cada uno de los suspiros.

- No sé qué haría si la pierdo- susurró Shaoran pero lo suficientemente alto para que Shino escuchara.  
- Eso no pasará- a completó el rubio mientras veía también la espalda de Sakura alejarse poco a poco.

- ¡MINAKI, PARA POR FAVOR!- intentó llamar la castaña en cuanto estuvo frente a esa aura que intentaba frenarla de acercarse más, tenía las manos frente a su cara para protegerse un poco mientras intentaba avanzar.

- ¡ALEJATE INEPTA!- otra vez la voz oscura de Minaki se hizo presente -¡VOLARÉ ESTA CIUDAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ, YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA!- en ese momento Minaki se estremeció y cayó al suelo -¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle y eso sólo quería decir que esa energía no estaría mucho tiempo más estática.

- ¡MINAKI!- Sakura se apresuró más al ver a la chica estremecerse en el suelo.

- ¡BASTA!- el dolor en la voz de Minaki se hizo presente, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más toda la carga que llevaba, el odio la había consumido por completo y ese odio que seguía creciendo seguía buscando la forma de salir, provocando ahora espasmos a la chica que invocaba su poder.

- Tengo que hacer algo ya- Sakura busco rápidamente en su mazo de cartas hasta dar con la carta que buscaba, espero que esto funcione, cerró los ojos y acercó la carta hacia ella rogando porque de verdad diera resultado lo que quería hacer -¡LUZ!- invocó rápidamente y la carta de la luz salió en forma de una haz brillante y puro que empezó a cortar la barrera que le impedía el paso hasta la chica. Con su báculo en sus manos guiando ese haz de luz iba adentrándose poco a poco luchando con esa aura de odio que se empeñaba en no dejarla pasar.

- ¡Vamos Sakura tu puedes!- empezó a gritar Shino en cuanto vio que la chica empezaba a avanzar mucho más de lo que él o Shaoran habían logrado.

- ¡Tú puedes Sakura, Tomoeda está en tus manos!- Tomoyo también se había entusiasmado al ver que un rayo de esperanza empezaba a formarse en ese momento, ella al igual que todos allí estaban empezando a darse por vencidos.

- ¡Sakurita, adelante!- Kero también animaba a su ama.

- ¡Vamos Sakura!-

- ¡Ánimo!-

- ¡No te des por vencida!- Ese y muchos otros ánimos de sus amigos llegaron hasta los oídos de la castaña.

- Todos confían en mí, no puedo decepcionarlos...no puedo- La energía de Minaki empezaba a parpadear y lista para explotar -Sólo un poco más- más latidos por parte de la energía. Sakura estaba ya bastante cerca de Minaki; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación. De inmediato volteo la cabeza hacia los chicos que estaban más cerca de ella -¡CORRAN!- gritó eufórica. Un latido más de la energía.

- ¿Qué?- Shaoran se quedó un poco pasmado al ver la reacción de Sakura. Un latido más de la energía.

- ¡CORRAN, AHORA!- volvió a gritar Sakura. Otro latido más de la energía.

- ¡Maldición!- Shino comprendió de inmediato la situación. Un latido más -¡Muévete Li!- no pidió permiso y jaló al chico para alejarse corriendo lo más que pudieran. Un latido más.

- ¡Pero qué...!- Shaoran volteo sin detenerse. Otro latido.

- ¡Parece qué no podremos detener toda la explosión!- soltó finalmente el rubio. Un latido más.

- ¡Minaki, aguanta!- Sakura llegó hasta ella finalmente, la chica no paraba de convulsionarse en el piso. Un latido más.

- ¡Sakura, nooooooo!- se detuvo Shaoran al oír las palabras de Shino, intentó volver pero el rubio lo detuvo con fuerza. Un latido más.

- ¡MINAKI, REACCIONA!- Sakura levantó a la chica. Un latido más.

- ¡Agáchate!- Shino se abalanzó sobre Shaoran al sentir el último latido de esa energía. Un último latido.

- ¡MINAKI!- Sakura levantó una mano intentando golpear a la chica en la nuca para intentar dejarla inconsciente.

¡BAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una explosión se dio lugar provocando una fuerte onda de choque.

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

Una luz a lo lejos rodeada de oscuridad fue lo que Shaoran empezó a ver cuándo se animó a abrir los ojos, un fuerte estallido le resonó en sus oídos justo antes ver esa luz en esa oscuridad. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. No veía nada. -¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó viendo esa luz con dificultad, alzó la mano para intentar alcanzarla. -¿Qué es esto?- sus ojos empezaban a ver mejor pero aún veía todo muy oscuro y esa luz empezaba a alejarse -Espera- dijo a la luz. Un sonido extraño empezó a llegar a sus oídos.

- ¿Ehhhh?- el mareo y la confusión no lo dejaban poner atención. Otra vez esa voz, puso un poco más de atención y pudo escuchar algo a lo lejos.

_-Despier...-_

-¿Qué?- intentó enfocarse más en esa voz cerca de él.

_- ¡Li!- _

Si ese esa su nombre, Li, alguien lo llamaba, pero... ¿quién?

_- ¡Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, párate!- _

Conocía esa voz, esa desagradable voz, todo volvía a parecer normal, ¿Estaba muerto? acaso le había tocado ir al infierno junto con ese desagradable sujeto, después de lo que había hecho a Sakura no se le haría extraño. Un duro golpe en la mejilla por parte del rubio lo hicieron despabilarse por completo y llevarse una mano a lugar golpeado.

- ¡Auuuch!- se quejó el ambarino -¿qué te crees?- le reprendió el chico mientras se sobaba.

- No parecías reaccionar de otra forma, idiota- Shino volteo la cara enfadado -No vuelvo a salvarte la vida-

- ¿Ehhh?- se preguntó el castaño, ¿estaban vivos? pero entonces sus ojos por fin terminaron de recobrar su visibilidad y notó que efectivamente estaban en Tomoeda, claro todo cubierto de polvo aún por la explosión y sin visibilidad más allá de 1 metro a su alrededor, a pesar de todo había habido una explosión pero al parecer no tan fuerte pues aún estaban vivos, eso quería decir que...como un relámpago todo volvió a su mente -¡Sakura, la explosión, ella!- se exaltó el chico buscando con la mirada a la castaña.

- Descuida- lo tranquilizó de nuevo el rubio -Aún se siente su presencia- De inmediato Shaoran buscó la presencia de Sakura y sonrió calmado al ver que el rubio tenía razón, se sentía claramente la presencia de Sakura -Y también siento la de mi hermana, aunque muy débil-

- Al parecer todo salió bien- Shaoran empezó a ponerse de pie.

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan paranoico con respecto a Sakura- fue lo primero que comentó el rubio cuando empezaron a tratar de observar a su alrededor.

- Todos los demás también están bien, también siento sus presencias- Shaoran esquivó el comentario por completo.

- Para nuestra mala fortuna también se siente la presencia de mi madre, aún esta con vida- Shino bajo la cabeza un poco.

- Este polvo me está desesperando- Shaoran invocó su espada.

- ¡Ehhh cuidado!, espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?- el chico se alejó cuando sintió la espada del castaño rosarle el estómago pero sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando escuchó al chico invocar el poder del viento.

- ¡Dios del viento, ven a mí!- Un fuerte tornado se formó y empezó a despejar todo el polvo a su alrededor.

El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba en ese momento y finalmente se animó a abrir un ojo poco a poco y entonces la felicidad la invadió -¿estoy viva?- abrió por completo el otro ojo y entonces se tocó los brazos para confirmar que estaba bien -¡estoy viva!- festejo con los brazos al aire y entonces notó que la carta del escudo volaba hacia ella lentamente. -Gracias por salvarme- tomó la carta al comprender que de alguna forma la carta del escudo la había protegido de aquella explosión; siempre le estaría agradecida. -¡Minaki!- se acordó la muchacha y de inmediato se medio incorporó entre esa nube de polvo para ubicar a la chica que había provocado todo eso.

De inmediato ubicó a la chica a unos pasos de ella, se acercó con cuidado y la noto inconsciente y con lo que seguro sería un golpe en la cabeza pues un hilito de sangre corría por su frente. Se alivió un poco al verla respirar aún, quizá la carta también la habría protegido, al menos ya no daría problemas por un tiempo. La chica se enfocó entonces y empezó a localizar a sus amigos, no tuvo que hacerlo mucho pues de inmediato un tornado arrasó y empezó a levantar el polvo a su alrededor. Se puso de pie y se tapó un poco los ojos para protegerlos del fuerte viento a su alrededor.

- ¡Sakura!- la llamaron por la espalda y cuando se volteo ya bajando la mano de sus ojos vio a un par de chicos acercarse a ella, estaban un poco lejos más de lo que habría imaginado, seguro la onda expansiva se había encargado de arrastrarlos lejos. Fue entonces que se puso a mirar a su alrededor con conciencia y noto que estaba en una especie de depresión en el suelo pues realmente el suelo estaba a la altura de su cintura, de la cintura para abajo estaba bajo tierra. Aquella profundidad en la tierra no era muy amplia pero su radio sería de unos 3 metros y tenía una forma muy circular. Al menos se alegraba que los daños sólo llegaran a eso, se alegraba de poder haber contenido aquella explosión justo a tiempo.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?- volvió a la realidad y entonces vio que Shaoran le hablaba mientras se deslizaba para bajar hasta el centro de aquella depresión, que era donde estba la chica.

- ¡Hola Sakura!- saludó Shino también más tranquilo bajando de igual forma por aquella depresión.

- ¡Shaoran!- se alegró la castaña al verlo llegar a ella.

-¡Dios Sakura, pensamos que algo te había pasado!- llegó el castaño y la tomo por los hombros con un poco de posesión.

- Ya te dije que te calmaras hombre, estás un poco paranoico- bromeó un poco Shino al legar hasta ellos.

- Me alegra que estén los dos bien- Sakura sonrió para los dos - ¿Y los demás?-

- Los vimos que estaban recuperándose del choque, pero están bien- habló Shino para después ir al tema que le interesaba -¿y... mi hermana?- preguntó un poco temeroso de oír la respuesta.

- Vive- Sakura le señalo hacia atrás de ella -sólo tiene un golpe en la cabeza, pero parece que nada más, logre dejarla inconsciente justo antes de que la energía estallará por completo-

- Lo hiciste bien- Shaoran volvió a llamar su atención pero esta vez no pudo contenerse más y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla fuertemente. Sakura se sorprendió al principio ante el gesto pero de inmediato lo abrazó también fuertemente por la espalda enterrando su rostro en el pecho masculino.

- Yo iré a ver a mi hermana- habló Shino pero fue más para sí pues los castaños no le respondieron nada, así que el sujeto sólo los dejo solos por un momento, para ir a ver la condición de su hermana.

-Cuando desperté pensé que no habías llegado a tiempo y que estaba en el infierno con ese sujeto- bromeó un poco el castaño y sintió a Sakura reír por lo bajito.

- ¿Tan malo sería?- le respondió sin separarse de él y lo escuchó respingar con un bufido -¿pensé que se llevarían mejor después de pelar juntos?-

- Nunca nos llevaremos bien- terminó de decir el castaño.

- ...Shaoran...-empezó a decir Sakura ahora si separándose de él. Shaoran vio en los ojos de la chica a lo que ella iba.

- Si lo sé, todavía no termina esto- le respondió sabiendo a qué se refería con seguridad; y también la soltó ahora ya por completo.

- Ella aparecerá en cualquier momento, puedo sentir que está cerca-

- También la siento-

- Más cerca de lo que creen chiquillos- una voz apareció de la nada por encima de ellos, flotando a unos metros de ellos estaba Lian con cara de pocos amigos y con algunos buenos rasguños en la cara y en sus ropas, realmente tenía un mal aspecto y ya no se mostraba como la imponente Lian Oyaji del principio.

- No pensé que estuvieras tan cerca- Sakura habló con voz fuerte dando cara de nuevo a Lian.

- Chiquillos tontos, pudieron haber detenido la explosión, pero esto aún no se termina-

- Eso ya lo veremos- Shaoran reto con la mirada a esa despreciable mujer.

- ¡Está despierta!- Shino gritó con un poco de alegría al ver que su hermana recobraba un poco el conocimiento y todos voltearon la vista hacia el chico.

- Sabía que Minaki no se dejaría vencer tan rápido- se rio Lian con pura maldad, pero pronto su sonrisa se borraría de la cara.

- Minaki, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shino sosteniendo a su hermana mientras la sentaba.

- ¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó con una mano sobre la cabeza, parecía que un fuerte dolor le estaba atormentando porque hizo muecas de dolor al apretarse la cabeza.

- Estamos en Tomoeda, Minaki- intentó ubicarla el chico.

- ¿Minaki?- la chica pareció confundida -¿quién es Minaki?- la chica volteó a su alrededor y se asustó -¡¿quién eres tú, quiénes son ellos?! ¡¿En dónde estoy?! ¡Ahhhhh!- se quejó de dolor y se volvió a tomar la cabeza ahora con las dos manos.

Shino volteó a ver Sakura y a Shaoran con sorpresa, ellos también parecían estarlo, al parecer Minaki no recordaba nada, había perdido la memoria.

- ¡No!- empezó a alterarse un poco Lian -¡Esa tonta perdió la memoria!- Lian enfureció y de inmediato lanzó un ataque contra sus hijos -¡Son un estorbo ahora!-

- ¡Trueno!- invocó Shaoran e impactó al ataque que iba hacia los chicos haciendo que ambos estallarán en el aire.

- ¡No se metan!- enfureció más Lian y volvió a lanzar otro ataque.

- ¡Fuego!- ahora fue Sakura quien invocó su carta y de igual formo detuvo el ataque de la mujer -Tú pelea es conmigo, no con ellos-

- ¡Váyanse ahora, llévatela!- ordenó Shaoran directo hacia Shino -¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, tienes que calmarla!- indicó a la chica que estaba sentada en forma de feto con las manos en la cabeza por el dolor y el shock de no recordar nada de su vida. Shino parecía también en shock ante la sorpresiva amnesia de su hermana, escuchaba lo que aquel chico molesto le decía, pero sus piernas parecían no reaccionar.

- ¡Vete ya Seint!- la voz de Sakura fue la única que lo sacó de su shock, y sin pensarlo más cargo a su hermana en brazos y salió corriendo para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

- Bien, que escapen, después me hare cargo de ellos, ¡primero me haré cargo de ustedes!- la furia de Lian se desató y aquella aura oscura proveniente de su propio odio volvió a rodear a la hechicera, pero esta vez había una diferencia, el aura se notaba claramente menos intensa que la última vez; el cansancio parecía empezar a pasarle factura al cuerpo de Lian, su poder finalmente estaba mermando y ella lo sabía, por eso tendría que acabar con eso rápidamente, no sería fácil enfrentar a la maestra de las cartas y al chico Li al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que no esperaría sería lo que haría la maestra de las cartas.

- Vamos Lian comencemos con esto de una buena vez por todas- Shaoran estaba encarando a la susodicha con fuerza -No podrás contra nosotros, ¿cierto Sakura?- volteo a ver a la chica pero ésta estaba con la mirada en el suelo como debatiéndose algo en su interior -¿Sakura?-

- Yo...- La ojiverde realmente estaba debatiéndose en si haría bien o no, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos y cayeron al suelo, el castaño noto las lágrimas y se acercó a ella rápidamente.  
- Sakura... ¿qué pasa?- le alzó el rostro con suavidad -¿te duele algo?- pero ella negó con la cabeza -¿entonces?-

- Quizá se halla dado cuenta de que nunca van a lograr derrotarme- Lian volvió a llamar la atención.

- ¡No es eso!- Sakura alzo la vista a la mujer aún con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes y entonces volteo a ver al castaño -Shaoran...yo...- respiró profundo antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer -perdóname- apretó el báculo en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda...una carta.

- ¿Pero qué dices Sakura?- el chico la tomo por los hombros al ver que más lagrimas salían de su rostro.

- Lo siento...pero es por tu bien... ¡escudo!- invocó la maestra de las cartas sin dejar que Shaoran diera réplica y entonces una barrera se formó alrededor del castaño, encerrándolo y no dejándolo participar en la pelea.

- ¡Qué! ¡NO SAKURA! ¡Sácame de aquí!- Shaoran empezó a golpear el escudo que ahora lo protegía. Todos veían con sorpresa lo que Sakura acababa de hacer, incluso Lian estaba sorprendida ante la acción de maestra, aunque para ella eso era mejor.

- Te lo dije- tocó la barrera con cariño a modo de despedida, miró a Shaoran a los ojos y respiro profundo -...es mi pelea- dejo caer la mano y dio media vuelta dejando a Shaoran atrás lejos de cualquier intervención en esa pelea tan feroz.

- ¡No, no, no, no!- el chico golpeaba con fuerza -¡Maldición, sácame de aquí Sakura!- trato de romper el escudo con su espada pero nada sucedió, sólo pudo ver la espalda y esos cabellos castaños alejarse de él sin volver a mirar atrás, la vio sacar sus hermosas alas y emprender el vuelo hacia aquella mujer.

- ¡Pero mira nada más lo que ha hecho la tonta chiquilla!- Lian estaba más que feliz, no se esperaba esa acción por parte de la chica, eso sólo le facilitaba las cosas.

- Esta batalla es entre nosotras y nadie más- enfrento Sakura estando ya a su altura.

- No lo pudiste haber dicho mejor, pero basta de charlas que me estoy aburriendo- la hechicera invocó un par de bolas de energía a cada mano -¿por qué no continuamos en donde nos quedamos?- sonrió confiada la mujer.

- Terminemos con esto de una buena vez- Sakura apretó su báculo y entonces de nueva cuenta se encontraron ambas mujeres en una pelea. Pelea que no tardaría mucho en empezar a tomar un rumbo definido.

Era evidente ahora la superioridad de Sakura, el Yukaku estaba resultando ser bastante eficaz y las energías de Lian ya no eran las mismas de hace rato.

- Ya no estás en condiciones de pelear, ¿por qué no te das por vencida?- Sakura trataba de hacer que la mujer se rindiera de una buena vez.

- ¡Yo aún puedo contigo mocosa impertinente!- Lian intentaba hacerse la fuerte pero gotas de sudor ya resbalaban por su rostro y su respiración estaba agitada, no como Sakura que parecía bastante bien conservada y con energía de sobra, todo gracias al poder Yukaku.

- Ya no es una pelea pareja, ¡AGUA!- invocó Sakura y entonces un fuerte chorro de agua empezó a perseguir a Lian hasta poder impactar contra ella -Se acabó- Sakura en ese momento aprisionó a la hechicera en una esfera de agua de la cual parecía no poder salir. -¿por qué no te rindes de una buena vez?, no vez que ya no puedes ganar, tu poder esta mermado, tu hijo te ha abandonado, tu hija no recuerda nada, ¿no es eso suficiente?-

- ¡CALLA!- explotó Lian y con su poder oscuro logró liberarse de la prisión de agua -¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MI MOCOSA!-

- ¡Por favor, no quiero hacerte más daño, el odio y las peleas no llevan a ningún lado!- el buen corazón de Sakura intentaba una última oportunidad para salvar a esa mujer de su oscuridad.

Lian sólo estaba ahí flotando sobre una destrucción parcial de su alrededor, el patio del templo Tsukimine estaba prácticamente desecho ya a esas alturas. Respiraba con dificultad y muy rápido, el odio en su interior volvía a hacer presencia y empezaba a incrementarse, a pesar de que su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle ya, el odio en ella seguía creciendo, justo como pareció momentos antes con Minaki pero ella parecía controlarlo bastante mejor que la chica. Pequeños rayos empezaron a salir de su cuerpo encorvado que empezaba a recibir todo ese poder oscuro, estaba liberando por completo el poder que era capaz de crear con su odio.

- ¡TONTA, EL ODIO Y YO SOMOS UNO SOLO!- la voz de la mujer se había vuelto gruesa y oscura, igual que con su hija -¡TONTA!-

Sin saber de dónde vino, un ataque dio de lleno a Sakura derribándola con fuerza, una caída bastante estruendosa tomando en cuenta que estaba algunos metros sobre el suelo y después sólo un impacto contra el suelo que levanto un poco de polvo.

-¡SAKURA!- las voces de todos los demás llamaron el mismo nombre el momento de ver caer en picada a la ojiverde, mientras Shaoran golpeaba una y otra vez aquella barrera para salir de allí.

- ¡VES LO QUE PASA SI TE METES CONMIGO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Lian rio creyéndose victoriosa.

- No creo que debas de festejar tan pronto- una voz y la figura de Sakura fueron levantándose de entre los escombros y todos parecieron aliviarse ante eso, pronto pudieron notar que la chica había invocado a tiempo la carta flote que le había servido de colchón para amortiguar la caída -Mientras pueda moverme y usar mis poderes no podrás hacer nada-

- ¡PUES ENTONCES ESTO!- Lian más furiosa y con los ojos totalmente ya oscuros por el poder que estaba invocando hacia ella movió las manos como haciendo un empujón invisible pero provocando con ello una fuerte y feroz ráfaga de viento que Sakura no se molestó en esquivar, sólo se protegió un poco con los brazos delante de ella; no sabiendo que el no esquivar ese ataque le costaría mucho más de lo que creía.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer...a...ho...ra...- las últimas palabras le costaron a la ojiverde que empezó a sentir su cuerpo congelarse poco a poco, incluso sentía como su boca no podía moverse más para gesticular algo, era cómo... cómo si...abrió los ojos horrorizada ante lo que sentía, no podía moverse de su lugar, estaba allí de pie pero sin poder controlar más su cuerpo, sólo parecía poder mover los ojos de una lado a otro -A...hg- intentó decir la chica sin éxito alguno.

- ¡ESTA VEZ SI VERÁS TU SUERTE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Lian se rio mucho más fuerte que nunca, parecía un poco fuera de sí y actuaba como una total y completa maniática que acaba de conseguir lo que quiere. Sakura volteo a mirar hacia los lados y logró ver a Shaoran y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas empezaran a derramarse por la impotencia de no poder moverse.

- ¡Sakura, qué te pasa, SAKURA!- Shaoran volvió a golpear el escudo que lo mantenía alejado mientras veía el horror en los ojos de Sakura.

- ¡DEJA QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE PEQUEÑO DESCENDIENTE DE CLOW!- Lian empezó a girar por el cielo realmente descontrolada por tener al fin atrapada a la maestra de las cartas -¡MI EXQUISITO NUEVO PODER ME HA PERMITIDO CONGELAR CADA PEQUEÑA Y DIMINUTA CÉLULA DE LA TONTA E INCOMPETENTE SAKURA KINOMOTO, AL FIN EL YUKAKU SERÁ MIO, AL FINNNNNNNNNN!- seguía hablando con alaridos y girando de un lado a otro.

- ¡NO...Sakura...Sakura!- Shaoran abrió los ojos y empezó a respirar con dificultad golpeando débilmente el escudo que lo mantenía aún cautivo.

- ¡ES HORA DE UN ÚLTIMO GOLPE, ESTA VEZ NO PODRÁS HACER NADA PARA ESQUIVARLO SAKURA KINOMOTO, ESTÁ VEZ SERÁ TU FINAL!- Lian temblaba incluso de la emoción, pero eso no le impidió empezar a formar una extraña masa ente sus manos, era energía oscura en su máximo esplendor, una energía que se formaba poco a poco que sería lanzada en cualquier momento contra una Sakura congelada en su sitio sin poder hacer nada para evitar el trágico final que se le venía y con un Shaoran impotente y encerrado incapaz de hacer algo. Sakura miro a los ojos de Shaoran que tenía a lo lejos, aún en su posición podía ver claramente sus ojos cafés, esos ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban, su mirada reflejaba ahora una especie de comprensión ante lo que estaba por sucederle y Shaoran pudo verlo claramente, Sakura reflejaba ahora en su ojos una increíble tranquilidad, pero una tranquilidad opacada por lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Entonces por un momento los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al recordar un sueño en particular.

_"Alcanza a ver la isla de Japón, la imagen se va acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a un bosque, un muchacho está ahí parado. Ella pone más atención, se da cuenta de que es Shaoran el que está ahí parado, luego empieza a correr, un poderoso rayo de magia es lanzado. Pone más atención, todo lo ve como en cámara lenta, entonces ve al blanco de aquel poderoso rayo, ella misma, por alguna razón no puede moverse. Shaoran corre lo más rápido que sus piernas le dan, trata de salvarla, la abraza, murmura unas palabras que no alcanza a oír y justo cuando el rayo iba a impactar la empuja fuera del alcance del ataque. Sin dudarlo Shaoran se interpone entre el rayo y ella. Se ve a ella misma con su cara llena de horror, Shaoran frente a ella recibe ese poderoso ataque. Todo pasa en fracción de segundos, todo y nada en un instante. Después nada, sólo un cuerpo sin vida en el suelo." _

- Así que al fin sucederá- fue el pensamiento de Sakura y de inmediato cerró los ojos en un dolor silencioso -Al menos él estará a salvo- era lo único que venía a su mente mientras abría nuevamente los ojos para volver a ver los ojos ámbares ahora con comprensión y cariño. -Después de todo hice bien en ponerlo bajo el escudo- las lágrimas seguían saliendo de esos hermosos ojos verdes mientras miraba por última vez a Shaoran, las cosas entre ellos no habían salido bien desde hace tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo y gracias a ese mismo sueño que ahora se hacía realidad ella había decidido darse una nueva oportunidad, para salvarlo a él, para evitar que su destino fuera morir por culpa de ella. Estaba agradecida que todo eso hubiera pasado, ya no estaban juntos y la separación seguro sería menos dolorosa para él. -Después de todo, él nunca me quiso, lo dejo claro aquella vez que nos separamos por completo- los pensamientos de Sakura iban y venían como una ola, no podía creer todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento, su familia, sus amigos, sus guardianes y...Shaoran. Él siempre estaba allí en sus pensamientos, él siempre apoyándola incluso ahora que ya no tenían nada que ver y aunque veía en los ojos ámbares lo contrario, quería creer que toda aquella preocupación que veía por parte del castaño fuera normal -Si seguro se preocuparía así por cualquier otra persona- intentó volver a convencerse la castaña, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario, decidió no verlo más y volteo la mirada al frente, hacia su destino, no quería ver más aquellos ojos que tanto la confundían, quería que las cosas siguieran como estaban hasta ahora, él a salvo y ella a punto de recibir ese fatal ataque, sí así debería ser y por eso mismo desvió la mirada sentía que en cualquier momento Shaoran podría cambiar de opinión y hacer alguna locura. -Al menos pude evitar que el sueño se hiciera realidad, el escudo lo detendrá lo suficiente- cerró los ojos por última vez ya decidida a dar la vida y evitar que fuera Shaoran quien diera la vida.

Justo cuando Sakura desvía la mirada es que todo tiene sentido para Shaoran, recuerda el sueño que alguna vez su madre le mostrara.

_"Alcanza a ver la isla de Japón, la imagen se va acercando poco a poco hasta llegar a un bosque, un muchacho está ahí parado, Shaoran pone más atención, se da cuenta de que es él mismo, está ahí parado, luego empieza correr, un poderoso rayo de magia es lanzado. Esperaba ver de nuevo su muerte, pero ahora todo cambiaba por completo. Veía a Sakura ver hacia él, lo abrazaba, murmuraba unas palabras que no alcanzaba a oír y justo cuando el rayo iba a impactar ella lo empuja fuera del alcance del ataque. Sin dudarlo ella se interpone entre el rayo y él. Se ve a él mismo con su cara llena de horror al ver a Sakura frente a él recibir ese poderoso ataque. Todo pasa en fracción de segundos, todo y nada en un instante. -"_ Sólo que el sueño parecía un poco alterado, no era él quien recibiría el golpe sino Sakura y él estaba ahora encerrado en esa tonta barrera que no le permitía acercarse a Sakura.

- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO!- se desesperó al comprender y entender que Sakura sabía lo mismo, que todo eso ya estaba destinado a pasar y que era ella quien diera la vida y no él, no podía permitir que Sakura muriera, nunca se lo perdonaría, el dolor sería simplemente insoportable -¡Ella no, nooo, ella no!- los ojos marrones inmediatamente empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, tenía que salir de alguna forma de ese lugar. Cerró los ojos intentado buscar la forma de salir de allí pero por su mente empezaron a pasar los muchos momentos a lado de la ojiverde, esa sonrisa, su llegada a Tomoeda, su rivalidad, su amistad, los amigos que hicieron juntos, su amor, sus dificultades para poder estar juntos y finalmente su separación. -¡ELLA NOOOO!- gritó desesperado pegando los puños en la barrera, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, Sakura ya no lo veía, sólo tenía cerrados los ojos esperando el final. -¡Estúpidas predicciones!- gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿acaso no había algo para evitarlo?

- ¡ES TU FIN SAKURA KINOMOTO!- Lian alzó los brazos mostrando finalmente esa masa de energía tan inestable y esperando ansiosamente a ser lanzada, su voz fue la que hizo que ambos castaños abrieran los ojos y se fijaran en que Lian iba a dar el golpe final -¡PROMETO CUIDAR BIEN DE TUS CARTAS, DE TUS GUARDIANES Y DEL YUKAKU...HASTA NUNCA...MAESTRA DE LAS CARTASS!- el ataque fue lanzado y viajo con lentitud hacia la Sakura, Lian no llevaba prisa en acabar con la chica.

- ¡NOOOOOO!- Shaoran gritó con fuerza y una luz lo rodeo por completo, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba frente a Sakura a escasos centímetros, mirándola con los ojos aún vidriosos, unos ojos que se despedían del amor de su vida mientras el ataque venía por su espalda.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Shaoran aparecer de repente ante ella -Noo... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Sakura cuando sintió el ataque ya sobre ellos. En ese momento la carta de la esperanza se activó y una luz cegadora rodeo a ambos castaños, congelando el tiempo por una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para...cumplir finalmente con alguna de las predicciones.

- Te amo- Sakura había logrado liberarse del hechizo de la mujer, la carta esperanza le había dado el instante necesario y justo antes de que el ataque hiciera contacto para empujar a Shaoran un lado, todo parecía tan surreal, tan lento; ambos chicos rodeados sólo por una luz blanca, todo era como en cámara lenta. Shaoran no supo lo que paso, sólo abrió los ojos lo más que podía mientras caía al suelo lentamente y veía a Sakura mirarlo por última vez. Un segundo la vio, otro ella lo lanzaba fuera y al otro todo volvía a su velocidad normal y Sakura recibía de lleno aquel ataque despidiéndose con un "Te amo". ¿Así acaba su historia? ¿Ella...sin vida? ¿Él sin poder evitarlo?

- ¡¿Qué, pero qué paso?!- Lian sólo había visto dos luces brillar una después de la otra, le pareció ver al mocoso Li con la Maestra de las Cartas, tratando de salvarla -¡ES UNA TONTA!- festejó la mujer cuando finalmente vio a la chica de ojos verde tirada en el suelo sin vida, el sueño mostrado a Shaoran resultaba ser el correcto. Su presencia había desaparecido por completo.

Todos los demás presentes desde su lugar abrieron los ojos al ver a la ojiverde en el suelo. Tomoyo perdió el control y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intento echarse a correr hacia la castaña siendo detenida por Eriol quien la detuvo tomándola por el estómago. Yue a su vez forcejeaba con Touya para evitar que cometiera una tontería, Ruby Moon y Spinnel hacían lo mismo con Kerberos y MeiLing abrazaba a la pequeña Hanna quien lloraba con fuerza. Todos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos y unos enloqueciendo por completo, pero entonces Yue empezó a desaparecer al igual que Kerberos, sus cuerpos se empezaron a transparentar, más y más. A lo lejos Shino Oyaji apretaba a su hermana contra sí mientras unas lágrimas también empezaron a bajar por su rostro lentamente.

- ¡No...no...no!- Shaoran estaba entrando en shock al ver junto a él a una Sakura inerte -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y de inmediato la tomo en sus brazos -¡SAKURA, DESPIERTA, DIME QUE ESTÁS BIEN!- empezó a zarandearla tratando inútilmente de que abriera los ojos -¡NO PUEDES IRTE, NO TE LO PERMITO!- la apretó contra si llorando todo lo que su corazón se lo permitía, un corazón totalmente destrozado -¡SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!- la volvió a separar un poco de sí, la miró con infinita ternura, le limpió las lágrimas que no habían terminado de salir de sus ojos -¡¿POR QUÉ?!- sollozó con fuerza poniendo su rostro contra el de la chica. Un humo empezó a salir de Shaoran, sin él notarlo siquiera -...por...qué...- lo dijo ahora en un susurro cercano a sus labios y el humo empezó a pasar hacia la chica -...por...qué...- volvió a repetir pero esta vez terminando de juntar sus labios en un suave y último contacto, un contacto donde los labios de ella ahora estaban inertes y fríos, con sabor a muerte.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

Humo.

El humo terminó por pasarse a Sakura.

- Te amo- Shaoran susurró aún contra los labios de la castaña completamente perdido en el dolor e inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, no veía nada, para él sólo estaba ese pequeño cuerpo frío contra el suyo, Sakura y nada más que eso. No pudo notar que un humo medio transparente los había rodeado a ambos, no pudo escuchar los alaridos de aquella mujer que quitará la vida a lo más importante en su vida al ver aquel humo rodearles, no pudo ver como los ataques que lanzaba la hechicera eran completamente rechazados por alguna barrera invisible que ahora los protegía y mucho menos pudo sentir como un extraño calor empezaba a sentirse contra su cuerpo.

- Yo también te amo-

Esas palabras taladraron su corazón, aún podía imaginar a Sakura responder con exactamente esas palabras, con ese mismo tono, con esos dulces labios. Unas palabras que nunca volvería a escuchar, pero que su cabeza y sus sentidos se empeñaban en mostrarle. Porque Sakura ya no estaba con él y nunca volvería a estarlo. Pero su mente se empeñaba en jugar sucio, torturándolo aún más, y pudo sentir como si el calor de la mano de Sakura alcanzara su mejilla, ese calor que tanto le gustaba y que sólo ella podía emanar. Entonces su mente se paralizó, ese contacto se sentía tan real...tan humano...tan vivo. Abrió finalmente los ojos y lo único que pudo encontrar fue ese par de esmeraldas mirándolo con infinito cariño y amor.

- ¿Estoy soñando?- dijo sin creer lo que veía, esos hermosos ojos mirándolo a él, y sólo a él, nooo, eso no era posible, esos ojos no volverían a verlo, se habían cerrado por completo y nunca volvería a verlos, tenía que ser un sueño, el dolor empezaba a volverlo loco.

- Shaoran...- otra vez esa voz, su voz, Sakura le volvía a hablar. Todo él estaba congelado sin poder reaccionar pero entonces vio que esos ojos esmeraldas se nublaban un poco y empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas; eso fue el detonante para que la mente de Shaoran reaccionará, la atrajo hacia él con fuerza y la abrazo como si su alma se fuera en ello, comenzando de nuevo a derramar lágrimas. La escuchó sollozar y apretarse a él aún más si era posible. Y así se quedaron por unos segundos, sólo ellos dos, sintiendo el calor del otro, si, calor, el calor de la vida; no el frío de la muerte, no, sólo el calor de dos cuerpos fundiéndose en un abrazo.

Tomoyo lloraba ahora de alegría en los brazos de Eriol al ver que Yue y Kero volvían a la normalidad, todos habían comprendido que de alguna forma Shaoran había traído de vuelta a la chica, y ese humo a su alrededor tenía mucho que ver. Touya por su parte estaba ya hincado en el piso con las manos en el suelo respirando tranquilamente, primero perdía a su hermana y luego a su mejor amigo, pero algo había pasado, ¡un milagro! Un verdadero milagro.

Y era verdad el humo que rodeaba a ambos chicos era el que estaba logrando el milagro, fue entonces cuando el humo se fue comprimiendo de nuevo hasta llegar a desaparecer en el interior de Sakura, quien aún estaba abrazada con fuerza al castaño.

- Pensé que te había perdido- Shaoran acariciaba sus cabellos con devoción sin parar de llorar -Pensé que me moría contigo-

- Estoy aquí- Sakura se separó un poco del castaño, lo tomo por las mejillas y lo hizo mirarla detenidamente, haciéndole ver que ella estaba allí con él y lo más importante, viva. Lo beso delicadamente, un beso corto y dulce que demostraba todo el amor que le tenía, para después con una sonrisa limpiarle las lágrimas delicadamente -estoy aquí- le reafirmó y Shaoran sonrió por igual, una sonrisa que reflejaba el gran alivio de verla de nuevo con vida. En ese momento un brillo salió del báculo y rodeo a Sakura y el humo que se había adentrado en ella la rodeo por igual, de inmediato la sucia ropa de Sakura empezó a cambiar, cambiaron de una forma mágica y desvaneciéndose. - ¿Qué es esto?- se vio Sakura a sí misma.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- también preguntó Shaoran al ver a Sakura ahora en un bello y delicado vestido blanco, parecía un ángel con esas ropas tan finas y delicadas. Un hermoso vestido con holanes blanco con tonos verdes bastante suelto y en la parte de arriba adornado con un listón a forma de mangas y cuello chino en la parte de arriba; además unos hermosos listones adornaban su cabello y caían perfectamente dándole el aspecto de un ángel.

Pronto sus dudas se aclararon, finalmente ambos pudieron regresar a la realidad y escuchar los alaridos que estaba dando Lian Oyaji desde los cielos.

- ¡ESO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, LOS PODERES DEBERÍAN ESTAR CONMIGO, NO CON ELLA! ¡TE ODIO SAKURA KINOMOTO, TE ODIOOOOO!-

- ¿Poderes?- se cuestionó Sakura y entonces un pequeño hilo de humo apareció frente a ambos castaños.

- Yo soy la estrella del dragón- aquel humo empezó a emitir una bonita voz -Mucho gusto en conocerlos y gracias por traerme de vuelta- hablaba a ambos castaños.

- ¿Es cierto eso Hanna?- preguntó Eriol a la pequeña desde su lugar.

- Si, puedo sentirlo, el otro poder ha despertado y de alguna forma ha elegido a Sakura y a Shaoran- la pequeña niña sonrió -creo que ese poder fue el que trajo de vuelta a Sakura y por eso ahora está con ella más que con Shaoran-

- Eso parece...pero...-Eriol volvió la vista a los castaños preguntándose si todo eso estaba realmente bien.

- ¿Nosotros...qué hicimos?- se preguntó Shaoran sin soltar un segundo a la ojiverde, Lian por un momento guardo silencio, ella también quería saber qué demonios había pasado en ese lugar.

- Si, ustedes- continuo la pequeña silueta de humo -Yo la estrella del dragón, en mi estado de sellado siempre soy dividida en dos, siempre ha sido así desde que la primera pareja, una estrella y un dragón, fueron dotados con mi poder. De ahí mi nombre y de ahí que sólo el verdadero y puro amor sea capaz de invocar mi poder-

- ¡Entonces por eso Minaki nunca pudo obtener por completo la estrella del dragón!- Lian empezó a enfurecerse otra vez -¡SIEMPRE FUERON ESOS DOS!- ahora miró por completo a los castaños -¡TONTO PODER!- volvió a estallar en odio puro y de nuevo lanzo un poderoso ataque contra los castaños; pero esta vez todo era diferente.

- Escudo- y con tan solo decirlo, sólo eso, ni un movimiento, ni una carta, y un escudo salió para repeler con gran éxito el feroz ataque de esa mujer. Cuando el ataque se disolvió Lian pudo notar una muy tranquila Sakura mirarla fijamente, sin temor alguno, sin ningún atisbo de desconfianza.

- ¡CÓMO!- se exaltó la mujer.

- Es fácil- Sakura se dispuso a ponerse de pie y se separó de Shaoran poco a poco -Ya no puedes derrotarnos- ahora se dirigió al pequeño humo que estaba frente a ellos -Gracias por salvarme- Sakura paso una mano cariñosamente sobre el humo.

- Gracias a ustedes por liberarme, hace mucho que no veía la luz del mundo y realmente empezaba a dudar que los humanos aún sintieran el verdadero amor. Les deseo lo mejor- y entonces el humo frente a ellos desapareció por completo.

- ¡NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO! ¡NUNCA ME VOY A DAR POR VENCIDA, PAGARÁN POR LO QUE ME HICIERON A MI Y A MI FAMILIA, PAGARÁN!- Lian estalló por completo y empezó a lanzar ataques por todos lados.

- Luz- invocó Sakura con un movimiento de su báculo y la carta de inmediato y con total rapidez neutralizó cada uno de los ataques que eran lanzados por la hechicera, una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad.

- Increíble- Shaoran veía alrededor suyo como la carta de la luz se dividía para contrarrestar los ataques, era todo un espectáculo el que tenían en frente, y Sakura frente a él a un escaso paso dándole la espalda se veía bastante tranquila -Así que esta el fuerza de esos dos poderes juntos, realmente increíble-

- ¡CÓMO PUEDES!- Lian se detuvo en seco al ver que ninguno de sus ataques estaban dando resultado y que todo seguía tal y como antes.

- Ya no puedes ganarme- fue nuevamente la respuesta de Sakura.

- ¡NO...NO...NOOOOOOO!- Lian enfureció por completo y esta vez no se dedicó a atacar a los castaños ni nada de lo que había a su alrededor -¡PUES ENTONCES VOY A DESAPARECER TODO ESTO!- alzó las manos y de inmediato un agujero negro se empezó a formar muy por encima de ella, todos abrieron los ojos de inmediato al ver aquella monstruosidad en los cielos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sakura.

- ¡ESO ES SU FINAL, Y DE TODO LO QUE CONOCEN HASTA ESTE MOMENTO, JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se empezó a reír como una desquiciada - ¡ESTE HOYO NEGRO ESTÁ HECHO PARA ABSORBER TODO CUANTO ESTE A SU PASO Y MANDARLO A UNA DIMENSIÓN DE DONDE NUNCA PODRÁN SALIR!- volvió a alzar las manos mostrando la majestuosidad de su creación -¡AHORA ADMIREN Y ACEPTEN EL FINAL!- y con esas palabras un fuerte viento empezó a salir de ese enorme hoyo y empezó a jalar todo cuanto estaba a su paso.

- ¡Cúbranse!- Shaoran gritó mientras traía con sigo a Sakura protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. Todos los demás empezaron a hacer lo mismo, Yue protegía a Touya con sus alas al igual que Kero lo hacía con la pequeña Hanna. Mientras que Spinnel y Ruby Moon se encargaban de Tomoyo, MeiLing y Ryo, Eriol por su parte se había quedado parado invocando su báculo y seguido invocando una fuerte barrera para proteger a sus amigos.

- ¡Sakura, yo los protejo, tu ocúpate de ella!- le gritó Eriol mientras el viento empezaba a arrancar los árboles de sus raíces.

- Tengo que hacer algo- Sakura se separó de Shaoran y sin siquiera invocarlo unas alas salieron de su espalda, volvió la mirada a Shaoran y este de inmediato vio que sacaba una carta y comprendió.

- No ve vas a dejar atrás esta vez- la agarró por la muñeca y la miro con decisión a los ojos.

- ...pero...- Sakura sintió su voz temblar, el viento era fuerte y agitaba sus cabellos, vio la mirada de decisión de Shaoran y sus cabellos agitarse con fuerza, hasta en las peores condiciones podía ponerla a temblar de pies a cabeza, ese temblor y ese cosquilleo que recorría todo su ser con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

- No me vas a volver a encerrar, no me voy a separar nunca más de ti y no puedo perderte otra vez- lo dijo con toda la decisión que tenía y Sakura simplemente no pudo resistir más esa mirada tan penetrante en ella.

- De acuerdo- le sonrió lo tomo de la mano e hizo que unas alas aparecieran también en la espalda de Shaoran.

- Vaya- se miró hacia atrás el chico para ver las alas que ahora tenía cortesía de Sakura -Serán de utilidad- se rio un poco mientras movía la espalda un poco incómodo.

- Ven ya te acostumbraras- Sakura empezó a volar poco a poco e invitando a Shaoran a volar jalándolo poco a poco con la mano.

- ¡INTENTEN LO QUE QUIERAN NUNCA PODRÁN DETENERLO!- Lian festejaba ya su triunfo -¡Ni SIQUIERA YO PUEDO DETENERLO YA!-

- Ya veremos eso- Sakura llegó a la altura de aquella mujer, dónde el viento era menos intenso que a nivel piso, Shaoran llegó junto a ella.

- ¡AUNQUE ME MATEN, ESA COSA NO SE IRÁ HASTA QUE HAYA ABSORBIDO TODO, YA NO LO CONTROLO!- Lian estaba realmente fuera de sí ya, sólo sabía que era el fin del mundo como lo conocían hasta ese momento, finalmente obtendría su venganza, dulce y tierna venganza.

- ¡No dejaremos que eso pase!- Sakura enfocó la mirada en el hoyo negro que tenía más arriba y miró a Shaoran, un plan se había venido a su mente y ahora con los poderes que tenía sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurre?- preguntó Shaoran viendo que la castaña tenía una idea.

- Esa cosa esta hecha de energía oscura y para acabar con la oscuridad...-

- Necesitamos luz- terminó Shaoran la frase.

- Las lecciones de Clow son de ayuda después de todo- sonrió Sakura mientras concentraba el poder en su báculo que empezó a brillar con bastante fuerza mientras en la punta se iba formando una esfera hasta que tomo el tamaño de una pelota que cabía perfectamente en la mano de una persona.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico.

- Sólo un poco más- se notaba que la chica estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para conseguir que la pelota se formara con el poder necesario, por primera vez se notó la respiración agitada de la chica junto con el cansancio reflejado en su rostro, era como si formar esa pelota le estuviera sustrayendo su propia energía.

- ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE INTENTEN ALGO!- Lian notó que los chicos tramaban algo y se lanzó contra ellos de inmediato.

- Por favor Shaoran, tienes que entretenerla hasta que termine, aún no está listo- Sakura señaló con su vista la pelota que formaba pero de igual forma se veía que se cansaba más con cada palabra que mencionaba.

- Lo haré- Shaoran estaba preocupado por la chica pero confiaba en ella y ahora lo menos que podía hacer para ayudarla era darle el tiempo suficiente para terminar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

- ¡NO TE METAS DESCENDIENTE DE CLOW!- Lian le disparó un ataque.

- No pasarás- Shaoran invocó su espada y con ella detuvo el ataque, primero luchando un poco con el y luego devolviéndolo hacia aquella mujer. -Perfecto- Shaoran festejo un poco al ver que era capaz de detener los ataques de aquella hechicera.

Shaoran voló más lejos para llevar la atención y los ataques de Lian fuera del alcance de Sakura, Lian le lanzó más ataques pero ahora el chico se limitó a esquivarlos con agilidad, las alas estaban siendo bastante útiles y eran bastante rápidas.

- ¡POR QUÉ ESCAPAS!- gritó Lian mientras le seguía lanzando más y más ataques sin parar, pero el descontrol de la mujer era tal que había muchos ataques que ya ni siquiera pasaban cerca de Shaoran.

Por su parte Sakura terminaba de construir aquella pelota llena de luz y esperanza, el sudor corría por su rostro -Sólo un poco más Sakura, sólo un poco más- se decía a sí misma para no rendirse, sabía que el mundo dependía de ella y que una gran cantidad de poder de la luz era necesario para lo que quería hacer. Entorno más los ojos concentrándose por completo y entonces un resplandor continuo fue emitido de esa pequeña pelota que ahora terminada parecía de cristal. -Pude hacerlo- sonrió para ella misma y entonces fijo su mirada más arriba hacia aquel hoyo negro, luego recorrió el lugar y vio a Shaoran entreteniendo a Lian -Es ahora o nunca- y entonces con aquella esfera en mano emprendió el vuelo hacía aquel hoyo.

- ¡PERO QUÉ!- Lian no era tonta y vio cuando la maestra de las cartas alzó de nuevo el vuelo con aquel objeto en su mano y con un único destino. Recorrió con los ojos el camino que seguía la castaña, vio que iba directo hacia aquel hoyo y vio con temor que el viento absorbente no parecía jalarla hacía aquella oscuridad.

- Ha terminado- Shaoran también volteó cuando Lian lo hizo y de inmediato comprendió que de alguna forma Sakura lanzaría aquel objeto hacía el hoyo negro para detenerlo.

- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!- Lian se quería dirigir de inmediato a detener a la castaña, pero Shaoran no se lo permitió, se paró frente a ella y la reto.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Shaoran le regresó sus propias palabras, pero el odio de esa mujer era tal que de inmediato se volvió a encender, como llamas oscuras rodeando el cuerpo de Lian Oyaji.

- ¡NO TE METAS!- y con un fuerte viento mando en caída a Shaoran hasta que se estrelló con el suelo, por suerte para el ambarino había rodado para evitar una caía más ruidosa, pero cuando volvió la mirada al cielo constató que aquella mujer ya perseguía a Sakura, lanzándole ataques que la chica esquivaba con agilidad y sin detenerse en su camino hacia el hoyo negro. Sakura notó que era perseguida y aceleró el paso pero Lian hizo lo mismo.

Sakura estaba cerca de su cometido, alzó el brazo con la pelota con la intención de lanzarla pero la rapidez de Lian Oyaji fue tal que de inmediato la mano de la hechicera sujeto aquella mano con fuerza.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO DEJARÍA QUE HICIERAS ALGO MOCOSA!- le zarandeó el brazo en el aire y Sakura no pudo escapar de su agarre, miró con horror que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de su cometido, ¿Acaso esa mujer era invencible? ¿Acaso no podían hacer nada evitar aquella destrucción? -¡AHORA POR QUÉ NO COOPERAS Y ME DAS ESO!- Lian acercó la otra mano para arrebatar aquella pelota, pero al instante siguiente la vio desaparecer de la mano de la chica, quien con un movimiento había logrado aventar la pelota hacia atrás.

- No dejaremos que destruyas este mundo- esa fue la voz de Shaoran que había volado a toda velocidad hacia la castaña, quien había lanzado la pelota en el momento justo en que Shaoran pasaba volando a toda velocidad detrás de ella, justo en el momento indicado para que él la cachara y siguiera el rumbo hacia aquel hoyo. Lian miró de un castaño a otro, vio la sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en la ojiverde y vio al castaño alejarse rápidamente de allí; para cuando Lian reaccionó el chico ya estaba frente al hoyo negro -¡Se acabó!- Shaoran vio hacia abajo por última vez y de inmediato lanzo la pelota al interior de aquella monstruosidad.

- ¡No!- Lian miro estupefacta a la castaña sin creer lo que había pasado, soltándola al mismo tiempo

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó con fuerza mientras su máxima creación detenía su destrucción y empezaba a tener una tormenta de luz en su interior, era como si la luz luchara por envolver aquella oscuridad. Se escucharon truenos y rayos blancos se vieron salir de ese hoyo y pronto un silencio, nada pasaba, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...y entonces una fuerte luz salió despedida de aquella oscuridad, cegando a todos los espectadores.

- Ahora no harás daño a nadie más- Sakura empezó a hablar de nuevo en cuanto la luz se detuvo y mostró que aquel hoyo negro ahora estaba sustituido por un enorme hoyo pero de luz, una luz que emanaba tranquilidad y esperanza. Ahora Sakura veía con cierta lastima a aquella mujer, ahora destrozada en cuerpo y alma, estaba allí de pie flotando en el aire pero en posición encorvada, como si estuviera ya sin vida. Shaoran llegó pronto junto a ella.

- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó mirando de igual forma que la castaña a aquella mujer que anteriormente se mostrará tan majestuosa, poderosa, arrogante, egoísta y tan llena de odio, nada de eso se veía ahora, sólo se veía una masa de odio sin intenciones de atacar. -¿Qué haremos con ella?-

- La luz se encargará de ella, su alma ya no tiene salvación en este mundo y por seguridad debe ser encerrada para que no vuelva a reencarnar- Sakura vio hacia la luz encima de ellos -La esfera que lanzaste convirtió al hoyo negro en luz, pero su función es la misma, absorber, sólo que ahora absorberá aquella manifestación de odio puro, y en este mundo sólo esta mujer ha sido capaz de controlar el odio para su propio beneficio- Sakura dio una última mirada a aquella hechicera, pero su respiración seguía siendo un poco acelerada y el sudor seguía corriendo por sus sienes.

- Entonces...realmente se acabó- Shaoran tomo la mano de la chica y ella lo volteo a ver.

- Si, el mundo ya no volverá a conocer nada de Lian Oyaji, nunca más- Sakura no estaba muy contenta de hacer eso pero parecía que era lo necesario.

- Es la única forma de que esa mujer no vuelva a hacer daño, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer- Shaoran la comprendió de inmediato, con sólo verle la mirada veía que Sakura no estaba feliz con lo que hacía, ella no era partidaria de los castigos, pero aquella mujer, aquella alma había sido consumida por completo por el odio y no había regreso alguno. -Hiciste lo correcto- le volvió a decir tomándola con más fuerza de la mano, demostrando todo su apoyo.

- Gracias- contestó la ojiverde y acto seguido la luz empezó a sacar otra vez un fuerte viento, pero ahora el viento no dañaba a nadie, incluso Eriol había bajado por completo su escudo y ahora todos ellos empezaban a caminar lo más cerca de sus amigos. En cambio el viento sólo pareció afectar a Lian Oyaji, el centro de completo odio, y poco a poco la luz empezó a reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía, aquella mujer empezó a ser absorbida.

- Nunca dejaré de odiarte- Lian alzó una última vez el rostro ahora viendo con detenimiento a la castaña, era su final, era arrastrada hacia la luz pero ni así dejaba que el odio la consumiera, un alma perdida, una vida sin retorno, era su final.

- Aun así te perdono- le gritó Saura mientras aquella mujer estaba a punto de ser consumida por la luz, Lian Oyaji abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida pero de inmediato volvió a su mirada fría de siempre.

- ¡Estúpida!- fue su última palabra antes de desaparecer por completo e ir hacia su castigo de aislamiento, no volvería a ver el mundo, nunca jamás aquel odio volvería a ver la luz, jamás.

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Muy a lo lejos, y escondiendo su presencia de todos los allí presentes estaba la imponente Señora Li junto con su fiel servidor Wei, la señora se había encargado de la seguridad de ambos mientras sucedían los ataques y la amenaza del hoyo negro.

- Al fin terminó señora- empezó a hablar Wei.

- Si Wei, al fin todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan- en su mirada ya no había esa fuerza y esa majestuosidad de siempre, por primera vez se veía a Dama Li tranquila y aliviada de que todo y todos estuvieran bien, todo estaba en manos de su hijo y la maestra de las cartas, ella sólo los había guiado en la dirección correcta y ahora esa malvada hechicera ya no haría daño nunca más -Ven Wei, tenemos que acabar de colocar las últimas piezas sobre el tablero-

- ¿Iremos con los jóvenes, señora?-

- Si Wei, tenemos que salvarla- en ese momento señalo hacia el cielo donde aún se encontraban los dos castaños, pero algo no iba bien por allá arriba.

- Al fin terminó- suspiró Sakura aliviada, mientras el hoyo de luz acababa de desaparecer.

- Si, se acabó- le respondió Shaoran.

- ...Shaoran...- llamó la castaña en un susurro y entonces el castaño vio como la castaña se desvanecía, de inmediato la capturo con sus brazos pero fue inútil pues al mismo tiempo las alas desaparecían y ambos se encaminaron a un caída en picada.

- ¡Ya los tengo!- Anunció Eriol mientras con rapidez capturo a los castaños dentro de una cómoda cama de aire que los llevo hasta el suelo delicadamente - Gracias a Dios que los atrapé a tiempo, ¿qué paso?- preguntó de inmediato el ojiazul llegando a la altura de Shaoran que sostenía a Sakura en brazos inconsciente.

- ¿Sakura...Sakura?- llamó Shaoran sin recibir respuesta, pero era evidente que algo no estaba bien, la chica sudaba, respiraba con dificultad y parecía tener como pesadillas pues se retorcía un poco -¡Maldición, ahora qué te pasa!- la zarandeo un poco sin éxito alguno.

- ¡Oh por Dios Sakura!- Tomoyo llegó de inmediato también y se acercó lo más posible a su amiga, le toco la frente y se alarmó -¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!- Shaoran volteó la mirada hacia Eriol, una mirada de preocupación, pero con esa mirada vio con claridad lo que empezaba a formularse en la mente del inglés.

- ...Sakura- Shaoran le acarició suavemente una mejilla en comprensión a lo que sucedía.

- ¿Ahora qué le pasa?- preguntó MeiLing mientras los allí presentes con magia parecían analizar la situación y a Sakura misma.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana mocoso?!- Touya tenía intención de lanzarse contra el castaño pero la voz de Eriol lo detuvo al instante.

- Sabía que todo no podría salir tan bien- empezó a hablar la reencarnación de Clow y de inmediato todos le pusieron atención.

- ¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, no aguantará esta fiebre mucho tiempo!- Tomoyo estaba más que angustiada ante la condición de su mejor amiga.

- Eso no nos servirá de nada- Eriol le puso una mano en el hombro a la amatista para controlarla un poco.

- ¿Estás loco inglés o acaso ha perdido un tornillo?- otra vez Touya empezaba a desesperarse.

- Lo que Sakura tiene no es físico, es mágico, su cuerpo no está soportando a ambos poderes- finalmente habló Shaoran pero sin dejar de ver a Sakura un minuto, había comprendido eso al ver la cara de Eriol y por eso lo volteó a verlo ahora -¿o me equivoco?- por la expresión de asentimiento del inglés, no se había equivocado.

- No te equivocas, el cuerpo de Sakura no está listo para controlar tanto poder y si no hacemos algo...- su mirada azul se volvió sombría, no se animaba a finalizar su oración -...además fue gracias a ese gran poder que Sakura pudo volver de la muerte, no sabemos que puede pasar si este poder pierde el control-

- ¡Si puedo hacer algo para ayudar a Sakura lo haré, después de todo soy la guardiana de esos poderes que le están haciendo daño!- esa había sido la pequeña voz de Hanna que al ver el peligro en su amiga había despertado a todos de repente -¡Díganme si puedo hacer algo!- miró la pequeña a los allí presentes pero nadie parecía poder darle la respuesta, nadie parecía saber qué hacer en esos casos, eran muy pocos los conocimientos que tenían acerca de esos poderes milenarios. La niña parecía querer empezar a llorar pues no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su amiga y todos parecían estar en la misma situación, Pero cómo un rayo esperanzador una voz llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes haciéndolos girar la cabeza.

- Sé lo que tienes que hacer para salvar a Sakura Kinomoto-

Todos abrieron los ojos al ver a la dueña de aquella frase que llegaba con su tranquilidad y elegancia de siempre.

- ¿Madre?- quizá el más sorprendido de allí era el mismo Shaoran al ver a su madre detrás de ellos con la aparente solución a sus problemas. -¿Qué hace aquí?

- pero su pregunta no fue respondida pues de inmediato la matriarca de los Li se abría paso hasta el centro donde estaba la pequeña Hanna.

- ¿Eres la guardiana cierto?- preguntó Dama Li poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña y mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero no con un aire de autoridad si no con uno más dulce y compasible. Shaoran se sorprendía aún más de verla allí y en esa actitud, al igual que todos los demás que habían guardado silencio al ver a la gran señora llegar hasta ellos.

- Sí, soy yo- Hanna miro con curiosidad a esa imponente señora que tenía frente a ella, aunque supo que podía confiar en ella -¿cómo podemos ayudar a Sakura?- volvió a preguntar la niña ahora directamente a Dama Li.

- Tienes que sellar ese gran poder-

- ¿Sellarlo?- se preguntó la niña a sí misma y pareció analizar lo que le decía -¡Pero si hago eso Sakura podría morir, fue gracias a los poderes que Sakura no murió!- se alarmó la niña comprendiendo rápidamente el comportamiento de los poderes. -¡Yo no podría hacer eso!-

- Quien dijo que había que sellar los dos- Ieran Li miró con un aire de conspiración a la niña y un aire de que sabía la respuesta correcta -que yo sepa, sólo uno de los poderes es el que trajo a la señorita Kinomoto devuelta a la vida- le sonrió para que la niña captará el mensaje.

- ¡El Yukaku!- rápidamente reaccionó la niña.

- Tiene sentido, el Yukaku no tiene ninguna relación directa con Sakura, sólo era un poder encerrado en las cartas, pero las cartas funcionan perfectamente sin necesidad del Yukaku- analizó Eriol en voz alta y luego volteó a ver al castaño con una sonrisa astuta -Además la estrella del dragón es un vínculo más entre nuestros queridos amigos-

- Bien, ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Dama Li volvió la mirada a la niña y se iba a poner de pie para partir pero una manita la detuvo por el brazo.

- Pero yo no sé cómo hacer para sellar un poder, puedo sentir ambos poderes dentro de Sakura, pero no sé cuál es cual- la niña empezaba a llorar de impotencia -¡Y si mató a Sakura!-

- Eso no pasará- de nuevo estaba allí esa Ieran Li tan dulce y paciente. -Te he estado observando y sé que eres una guardiana muy capaz, sólo tienes que desearlo con todo tu corazón y podrás sellar el poder correcto.

- ...pero...-dudo la niña y en ese momento otra persona con ojos amatistas se volvió a su altura.

- Sakura siempre triunfo porque todo lo hacía deseándolo fuertemente con su corazón- Tomoyo vio con ojos de esperanza a la niña -Por favor Hanna...eres la única que puede ayudar a mi mejor amiga- le pidió Tomoyo de todo corazón -Todos sabemos que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones- paseo la mirada por todos a su alrededor y Hanna hizo lo mismo deteniendo su mirada al encontrarse con unos ojos color ámbar que más que nadie le pedían que ayudara a la castaña, finalmente Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, ese simple gesto era suficiente para decir que él también confiaba en la niña.

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le animó de nuevo Tomoyo.

- Lo haré- dijo con decisión la niña ahora segura de que ahora era la única que podría ayudar a Sakura y haría lo que fuera para salvar a su amiga. Ante eso todos sonrieron y Dama Li sin decir más se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos.

Todos se alejaron lo suficiente para darle espacio a la niña quien se acercó hacia Shaoran que no había soltado ni un minuto a Sakura.

- Te prometo que la traeré de vuelta- de nueva cuenta la niña emanaba ese aire de madurez que no era propio de su edad.

- Sé que lo harás- le respondió el castaño con calidez.

A continuación Hanna cerró los ojos e increíblemente su poder empezó a emanar de ella, era un poder cálido y pacífico, todos pudieron sentirlo de inmediato. _"-Lo que más deseo con todo mi corazón es que Sakura viva, lo que más deseo con todo mi corazón es que Sakura viva, lo que más deseo con todo mi corazón es que Sakura viva-"_ Se repetía una y otra vez la niña dentro de su corazón y con cada vez que lo repetía el poder en ella se manifestaba más y más hasta alcanzar su máximo esplendor.

- Ya lo siento- Hanna abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura -Siento al Yukaku con claridad-

- Pronto estarás bien- Shaoran sonrió ante las palabras de la niña y acarició con devoción los cabellos de Sakura. En ese momento sintió como ambos poderes empezaron a mostrarse y cerró los ojos tranquilo de que ahora todo estaría bien.

- Yukaku- empezó a mencionar la niña -Tu misión en esta era ha terminado- en ese momento sólo el Yukaku empezó a brillar y mostrarse más, poco a poco la luz que se había adentrado en el báculo de Sakura en un principio, ahora salía de la llave que colgaba de su cuello hasta quedar suspendida en el aire entre la pequeña Hanna y los castaños. Hanna y Shaoran quedaron prendidos por un momento de la belleza y calidez de aquella luz pero tenían que continuar. -Yo la guardiana en turno, he decidido que tus servicios no son más requeridos- Hanna se estaba mostrando seria y con mucha autoridad, además de parecer tener el conocimiento de toda una vida.

- Como usted ordene- respondió el Yukaku con mucho respeto, la niña asintió con la cabeza regresando así la muestra de respeto hacia el poder milenario -Me retiro- y entonces la luz del Yukaku salió despedida hacia el aire donde se dispersó de un momento a otro hacia algún lugar desconocido esperando algún día ser encontrado por alguien digno de su poder.

- Lo hice- Hanna cayo de rodillas bastante agotada por el poder que había empleado, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones de su propio poder, poder que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Todos habían estado muy silenciosos observando con cuidado, y cuando vieron que aquella luz desaparecía, inmediatamente empezaron a acercarse a los involucrados.

- Ya no tiene fiebre, sólo está dormida- comentó Shaoran a los demás mientras todos se acercaban y él sentía la frente de Sakura. Suspiró lo más aliviado que pudo, Sakura ahora estaría bien. -Gracias- miró directamente a Hanna mientras era cargada por Ryo, la niña le sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos del chico.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Pero no todos se habían acercado hacia la castaña y la pequeña niña, en cambio Ieran Li en cuanto vio que la luz del Yukaku desaparecía dio media vuelta y empezaba a emprender su camino de vuelta a casa. Su misión en todo eso había terminado.

- Espere por favor- le llamaron por la espalda.

- Ya no tengo nada más que aportar, todas la piezas están ahora en su lugar- Dama Li se volteó y se encontró con la mirada llena de preguntas de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- Entonces era usted la que estaba moviendo los hilos del destino- más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte del ojiazul.

- Tan perceptivo como Clow- fue lo único que contestó aquella dama.

- Ya se me hacía raro que Sakura y Shaoran estuvieran separados, usted lo planeo todo...pero... ¿por qué?- era la pegunta que no tenía respuesta aún para Eriol.

- La visión de la llegada de esa mujer llegó a mí mucho antes de que llegará a Sakura Kinomoto, una cosa me llevó a otra, hasta que comprendí que uno de ellos tenía que morir, en todos los escenarios Sakura Kinomoto era la víctima. Entonces entendí que tenía que hacer algo y que la única forma de ayudar sería separándolos-

- Podría haberles dicho eso desde un principio- Eriol sonó un poco molesto pero Dama Li lo miró con comprensión y un poco de culpa.

- No podía, sabía que el poder que podría ayudarles a evadir la muerte estaba dentro de ellos...pero también sabía que sólo despertaría ante la demostración más pura de amor, conozco a mi hijo mucho más de lo que él cree y sé que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, pero...- la mujer suspiró con pesar, con la culpa todavía en ella -el temor de perder a la persona más importante de tu vida hace que sepas valorarla y amarla como nada en el mundo. Si ellos hubieran sabido mis intenciones desde el principio...-

- No habrían dado todo de sí para salvar a su ser querido- respondió Eriol entendiendo de inmediato todo, encajando todas las piezas dentro de su cabeza.

- Intenté separarlos por la vía común, pero no funciono, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas y supe entonces que sólo el propio amor por el otro los haría renunciar a estar juntos. Les mostré visiones diferentes, primero a mi hijo y luego de su rompimiento, a la señorita Kinomoto. Les mostré que su amor era tan fuerte que sólo los llevaría a la muerte, que el otro era capaz de dar la vida por proteger a su persona más querida-

- El estar separados sólo reforzó más su amor, por eso ambos estaban muy empeñados en estar separados, querían salvar a la persona más importante para ellos- Eriol comprendía el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, ambos sin querer estaban tratando de protegerse.

- Sabía que estaba manipulándolos, pero alguien tenía que hacer el papel de mala. Sólo espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por lo que hice- Dama Li mostró un rostro sombrío.

- Ellos no son personas rencorosas- reconfortó un poco Eriol.

- Lo sé, pero aun así no soy capaz de darles cara, no por ahora- la culpa aún estaba dentro de ella.

- Comprendo, pero ellos tienen derecho a saber, su aparición repentina hace rato ha dejado muchas preguntas a su hijo y yo no soy como usted para callar la verdad- enfrentó Eriol.

- Lo sé, y no me opongo si usted decide contarles todo lo que le acabo de decir, no esperaría menos de la reencarnación de Clow- Eriol asintió con la cabeza ante el permiso de aquella mujer para contar la verdad a sus amigos -Con permiso- Ieran Li hizo una reverencia y volvió su rumbo hacia donde ya la esperaba Wei con el auto listo para partir.

- ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó Tomoyo al ojiazul en cuanto lo vio de nuevo con ellos -Vamos a dejar a Sakura y a Hanna a casa-

- Ya te lo contaré, ahora llevemos a nuestras amigas a casa, se merecen un gran y largo descanso ¿no lo crees?- Eriol le sonrió le tomo el rostro y la beso delicadamente -Me alegra que todo saliera bien- comentó al separarse de ella.

- ¿No hiciste eso para que me olvidará de preguntarte después que estabas haciendo, cierto?- le preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa divertida.

- No lo haré, te contaré, lo prometo...pero no es momento para eso, ahora sólo debemos estar agradecidos de que todo haya terminado por completo-

- ¿Por fin terminó?- preguntó Tomoyo como no creyendo que finalmente ahora estarían las cosas en paz.

- Si...pequeña...ya terminó- le acarició una mejilla y le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se oyeron unos golpes a la puerta del cuarto de la castaña y con el permiso de Sakura está se abrió y se encontró con sus amigos, Mei y Ryo.

- ¿Estas lista Sakura? No queremos llegar tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Hanna- le había dicho su amiga después de saludar. Sakura estaba terminando de guardar unas cosas en su bolsa. - Ya mismo estoy terminando- Les sonrió Sakura con su humor ya habitual, ahora después de los acontecimientos todos ellos podían disfrutar al fin de sus vacaciones de verano y que mejor que en compañía de los amigos, aunque aún había un dejo de tristeza en los ojos esmeraldas.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que habían terminado con aquella mujer pero algo hacía falta aún en la vida de Sakura, lo último que recordaba era aquel hoyo de luz que llevará con sigo a Lian Oyaji, y luego a Shaoran diciéndole algo como que al fin todo había terminado y luego nada. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en su casa, despertando y encontrándose sola con Kero quien la había invadido de inmediato con preguntas acerca de cómo se encontraba, si se sentía bien, si le dolía algo, etc, etc, etc; ella de inmediato lo había calmado diciendo que lo único que tenía era un ligero dolor de cabeza ahora que la mareaba con tan tantas preguntas. Pero la preocupación no era para menos y ella lo sabía así que de inmediato hizo las paces con el guardián y lo estrujo en sus brazos para demostrarle la buena condición en la que estaba. Después tuvo que dar las mismas explicaciones hacia su hermano que por primera vez no se mostró enojado, sino al contrario pues al parecer el golpe de ver a su hermana sin vida le había dado en lo más fondo logrando que por al menos durante la recuperación de Sakura él se mostrará amable y condescendiente con su hermana. Con su padre fue otra cosa, al momento en que llego y la abrazo ambos Kinomoto rompieron en lágrimas, después de que le contarán lo sucedido Fujitaka no pudo evitar las lágrimas de alegría de poder tener aún a su hija con él.

Después de eso, los primeros días en cama no los paso tan mal, recibió las visitas constantes de Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei, Hanna y hasta Ryo quienes le animaban y hacían pasadero el tiempo que su familia le obligaba prácticamente a guardar en cama. Después de eso pudo pasar unos días más tranquila, limpiando, cocinando, incluso disfrutando de un libro que su mejor amiga le había dado para matar el tiempo; pero había una persona que aún no hacia acto de presencia en su vida, pensaba que después de lo que habían pasado todo volvería a empezar con ellos, pero no había sido así.

- Oye Mei...- empezó a decir Sakura sin mirarla a los ojos, y deteniendo todo movimiento de guardar algo. Mei comprendió de inmediato a lo que iba la chica pues ya le había preguntado la primera vez que la vio después de despertar.

- No Sakura- le respondió con un poco de comprensión y tristeza en los ojos -Sigue encerrado en su cuarto, come solo y sale por unos minutos para lo necesario, después vuelve a encerrarse. Tía tampoco hace algo por sacarlo de allí- explicó la chica.

- Comprendo- la mirada de Sakura se entristeció un momento, no volteó ni un segundo a verlos y luego volvió de inmediato a terminar de guardar sus cosas, cómo si no hubiera preguntado nada, cómo si él no existiera. - Vamos Kero tenemos que irnos, Hanna nos espera- Sakura le apremió y el guardián también vio a Sakura con un poco de comprensión, él sabía que a Sakura le faltaba algo y ese algo era Shaoran Li; pero no dijo más y decidió a meterse en el bolso como Sakura le indicaba. -Bien, vámonos ya- Sakura salió muy de prisa de su propio cuarto intentando ocultar su repentina tristeza.

- ¿Crees que arreglen las cosas?- le preguntó Ryo a la chica.

- Si, pero sólo quisiera que mi tonto primo no fuera tan terco- suspiró la chica -Sólo esta haciendo las cosas difíciles, estos chicos me van a sacar de quicio- se enojó un poco Mei y Ryo la tomo por la mano.

- Sólo necesitan tiempo, vamos- Ryo sonrió y la jaló para que fueran escaleras abajo.

- Tiempo, esos siempre pierden el tiempo, no sabes cuánto les tomo aceptar sus sentimientos cuando éramos niños, ¡esos dos son unos torpes!- Mei ahora ya se reía y volvía a hablar con la energía de siempre.

Ya en casa de Hanna, Sakura parecía recobrar su habitual energía, Eriol y Tomoyo también estaban allí y junto con Hanna festejaban el cumpleaños de la pequeña guardiana. Brindaron a la salud de Hanna y también brindaron porque ya al fin tendrían un poco de paz en sus vidas; jugaron un rato, comieron pastel y golosinas y disfrutaron de la calurosa tarde que tenían frente a ellos con refrescantes jugos. De repente la castaña se sintió un poco ajena a todo eso, desde el marco de la sala notó como todos sus amigos disfrutaban del día, todos menos uno, eso fue como un balde de agua fría, se sostuvo del marco un instante y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire por lo que salió al pórtico con cuidado de que no la vieran, cosa que fue en vano.

- Ya me encargo yo- Eriol puso una mano en el hombro de Tomoyo que ya iba a seguir a su amiga, la amatista tenía preocupación reflejada en el rostro debido a todo lo que le había contado Eriol hace unos días, pero el tranquilo semblante del ojizaul la calmó un poco; entonces él decidió seguir a la castaña.

- Pensé que nadie me había visto- dijo Sakura recargada en el barandal y de espaldas al chico.

- Vaya- Eriol se paró un momento sorprendido de la habilidad de su amiga, realmente se había vuelto muy fuerte, estaba orgulloso de ella. -Realmente te has vuelto fuerte pequeña Sakura- le dijo llegando junto a ella y recargándose él de espaldas al barandal. Sakura no se movió de su lugar y así se quedaron un rato, respirando simplemente la brisa veraniega de ese momento.

- Lo extrañas ¿cierto?- Eriol recomenzó la plática con una pregunta a la que la respuesta era obvia.

- No sé qué es lo piensa, MeiLing me ha dicho que no ha salido de su cuarto desde aquel día- Sakura respiró profundo el aire con aroma a flores del pequeño jardín frente a ellos.

- Después de que Hanna sellara el Yukaku, él mismo se encargó de que estuvieras bien hasta llegar a tu casa, luego se marchó sin decir más- explicó un poco el ojiazul.

- Lo sé, el mismo Kero me lo contó cuando desperté- ahora sí volteo la mirada hacia su amigo. -¿Y qué harás ahora que todo terminó?- Sakura cambio el tema por completo pero Eriol acepto el cambio de tema por el momento -¿Volverás a Inglaterra?- preguntó dudosa, pues sabía que su partida sería un duro golpe para su mejor amiga y más cuando hacía poco que habían empezado su relación.

- No- él también miró a la cara a Sakura -Ahora tengo razones suficientes para quedarme- Sakura sonrió al oír eso y más porque sabía que las razones para quedarse no eran otras que un par de ojos amatistas. -Pasado mañana volveré a Inglaterra pero sólo será un par de semanas, voy a arreglar algunos asuntos allá antes de regresar definitivamente a Japón, estaré de vuelta antes de que inicien de nuevo las clases-

- ¡Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso!- se animó Sakura y lo abrazo efusivamente y él le respondió el gesto con una amplia sonrisa -¡No sabes lo feliz que estará Tomoyo!-

- Por cierto Sakura, ¿qué sabes del joven Oyaji y su hermana?- le preguntó ahora el joven serpándose de la chica.

- Ambos están bien, Shino me fue a ver ayer- recordó un poco la visita del joven rubio - Me contó que planea quedarse un poco por acá, el especialista le recomendó que era lo mejor para que su hermana recupere la memoria, si no funciona volverá a China y probarán allá-

- No será fácil para la joven Oyaji- Eriol se compadecía de aquella joven que ahora pagaba sus maldades con la pérdida de todos sus recuerdos, de toda una vida.

- Shino está cuidando muy bien de ella, me dijo que con el paso de los días va aceptándolo más y que ahora se muestra más gentil y cariñosa con él-

- Quizá este pueda ser un nuevo comienzo para ese par de hermanos- comentó Eriol.

- Se lo merecen, ellos hicieron lo que hicieron por que crecieron con una mentalidad de venganza y odio, nunca supieron lo que era el amor- Sakura entristeció la mirada un poco.

- Al menos hasta que te conocieron, querida Sakura- Eriol empezó a bromear - Mejor dicho al menos hasta que nuestro compañero de clases quedará prendido de tu encanto-

- ¡Oh vamos Eriol!- se sonrojo la castaña.

- Sólo digo lo que mis ojos ven- se defendió un poco el ojiazul pero luego volvió al enseriarse - ¿arreglaron las cosas?- preguntó Eriol pues conocía perfectamente de los sentimientos del chico rubio hacia Sakura y Sakura también los conocía.

- Al principio no quería tocar el tema, no sabía que decirle...- recordó Sakura -...pero él mismo fue el que empezó a hablar...- suspiró - me dijo que me quería, que era muy especial para él no sólo porque lo había ayudado a salir de la oscuridad sino por ser como yo era- hizo una pausa, recordaba los ojos azules del chico mirarla con tristeza mientras le decía aquellas palabras -...pero que estaba más que claro a dónde pertenecía mi corazón, que siempre había sido así a pesar de que yo había querido darle una oportunidad y que por eso entendía claramente que sólo podríamos ser amigos- una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de la castaña.

- Él sabe que no tiene oportunidad, es un buen chico, fue lo mejor pequeña- Eriol le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Lo sé- se limpió la lagrima que había salido y sonrió - Espero que algún día encuentre a alguien que le quiera cómo nadie en el mundo-

- Descuida Sakura, seguro para cuando volvamos al colegio estará con su habitual humor de casanova- el comentario de Eriol le causo una risilla a la castaña.

- Tienes razón- se rio un poco más.

- Por cierto Sakura...antes de irme...- Eriol volvió a ponerse serio, Sakura sabía que no había escapatoria y Eriol volvería a retomar el tema que tanto quería evitar.

- ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?- preguntó Sakura queriendo evitar el tema, pero la mirada azul de Eriol no le daría tregua hasta que él tuviera que decir lo que pensaba. Con pesadez volvió a recargarse en el barandal dándole pie a que él chico comenzará a hablar.

- Pequeña Sakura, sabes que siempre me ha sorprendido la fuerza de tu corazón ¿verdad?-

- Siempre me dices lo mismo Eriol- La castaña volvió la mirada al vacío.

- Pero ahora te lo digo más que nunca- Eriol la veía mientras ella no le devolvía la mirada -Sakura, sé las verdaderas razones de que te hayas alejado de nuestro amigo Shaoran- le soltó sin más.

- ¿Cómo dices?- se volteó rápidamente al oír esas palabras.

- Siempre se me hizo extraño que no estuvieran juntos, cuando sus ojos decían todo lo contrario-

- No...No te entiendo- titubeó un poco la castaña.

- Vamos Sakura, sé que te alejaste de él para protegerlo de la muerte- Sakura abrió los ojos ante eso -pero lo que no sabes es que él hizo lo mismo por ti- Eriol estaba muy tranquilo al decir todo eso.

- ¿Qué?- Sakura pensó haber escuchado mal, no creía lo que escuchaba.

- Escucha Sakura, ayer fui a hablar con él de esto, pensé que quizá cambiaría su forma de pensar pero al parecer sigue siendo muy terco, por lo que ahora te lo digo a ti-

- Espera...espera- se aturdió Sakura y lo interrumpió -¿Dices que fuiste a hablar con él?...¿Cómo, si él esta...?-

- Encerrado, sí lo sé- completo Eriol.

- ¿Entonces?...- se cuestionaba Sakura.

- Digamos que no le pedí permiso para entrar y simplemente me le aparecí- dijo con esa naturalidad tan de él y a Sakura le salió una pequeña gota por la nuca.- La cuestión aquí Sakura es que ambos se alejaron para evitar la pérdida del ser querido-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, él te lo dijo?-

- No hace falta que me lo diga pequeña Sakura, sus acciones hablaban por sí mismas; bueno te diré que en un principio si tenía mis dudas pero ahora que sé todo lo que paso, todo tiene sentido-

- ¿No te entiendo Eriol?- Sakura seguía sin comprender mucho realmente.

- Pequeña, todo esto paso porque la madre de Shaoran así lo quiso-

- ¿La...madre de...Shaoran?- Sakura estaba asombrada y más atónita quedaría después de que Eriol le fuera contando todo lo revelado aquel día por Dama Li, entonces ella sabía todo, entonces ella había planeado su separación, ella había manipulado las visiones, ella y sólo ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eriol cuando terminará de relatar los acontecimientos y la castaña se hubiera sentado en suelo para evitar un poco el vértigo que empezaba a ser presa de ella.  
- Sólo un poco mareada por todo lo que me dices- se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Debes comprender que todo fue por su bien y por el bien del mundo entero, además se podría decir que gracias a ella estás aquí nosotros- se sentó junto a ella y le paso una mano por la rodilla para calmarla un poco.

- Nunca le guardaría rencor por lo que hizo y en parte debo agradecerle- sonrió un poco la castaña bajando las manos de su cabeza -es sólo que todo esto es tan irreal- dijo Sakura aún sorprendida.

- Sabía que sabrías perdonar las acciones de la madre de Shaoran-

- ¿Dices que le contaste lo mismo a Shaoran?- preguntó de repente Sakura con ojos abiertos.

- Cuando lo supo vi que en verdad le dolió saber eso de su madre, la perdonaría...pero también vi que no acaba de perdonarse el daño que te hizo, sean las razones que fueran- Eriol la miró con ojos muy cariñosos y Sakura quiso empezar a llorar otra vez, ahora entendía un poco del repentino enclaustramiento de Shaoran, él más que nadie era el que más estaba sufriendo con todo eso.

- ¿Es muy terco verdad?- medio sonrió Sakura tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

- Sakura...- Eriol le terminó de secar las pocas lágrimas que habían salido y entonces decidió que había algo más que contar, algo para que Sakura se animara por fin a arreglar las cosas, porque estaba seguro que para que Shaoran hiciera algo tendría que venirse de nuevo el fin del mundo. -Sakura...recuerdas aquella platica que tuvimos cuando fuiste a mi casa para preguntar por la carta LOVE...- Sakura asintió con la mano de Eriol aún en su rostro -Y recuerdas que te dije que en el fondo tú sabías la respuesta, que por ese momento no era necesario que te lo dijera y que si en algún momento veía que aún no lo descubrías y que era necesario que tú lo supieras, yo mismo te lo haría saber-

- Lo recuerdo Eriol-

- Pues bien querida Sakura, creo que ahora es cuando debes saberlo- comenzó Eriol viendo que había captado por completo la atención de la castaña -Pequeña, la noche que llegue y que estuviste a punto de morir, no fui el único que estuvo a tu lado para ayudarte, en esos momentos necesitábamos el poder de la carta LOVE para poder ayudarte, pero desconocíamos su paradero. Entonces...como un milagro, el poder de la carta se activó. Esa noche pude sentir claramente el poder de Shaoran afuera de tu casa, estaba escuchando todo lo que decíamos desde la ventana de tu habitación y aunque intentó ocultar su poder no pudo hacerlo al momento de verte sana y salva- Eriol acarició con inmenso cariño el cabello de la castaña.

-...Entonces...- quiso empezar a hablar Sakura pero la sorpresa la dejo muda nuevamente. Era Shaoran, la carta LOVE había huido con su verdadero amor y resultaba que siempre fue y seguiría siendo él.

- Siempre fue él quien tuvo la carta en su poder, aún después de separarse de ti, aún después de que se empeñó en olvidarte- Sakura seguía sin decir palabra alguna y Eriol continuó -Perdona que no te haya contado antes, pero no entendía sus razones para alejarse de ti de esa forma, cuando sus acciones hacían y decían lo contrario...que él te quería. Y luego tu extraño comportamiento, tú también decidiste alejarte de él repentinamente...si te lo hubiera contado en ese momento estoy seguro que él lo habría negado todo y ni siquiera hubieran intentado darse una segunda oportunidad, pero ahora es diferente, ahora...lo tienen todo para poder ser felices...los dos...juntos-

Esa era todo lo que Sakura tenía escuchar para finalmente decidirse a actuar, había pensado darle su espacio a Shaoran, pero no más.

- Gracias por todo Eriol, eres el mejor- la castaña le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo y de un salto se paró y salió corriendo del lugar. Eriol sonrió al ver la nueva y mejorada actitud de Sakura, era seguro que el enclaustramiento del joven Li no duraría mucho más, por lo que se puso de pie y decidió volver a la fiesta que había dentro.

- Vaya, pensamos que se pasarían afuera el resto de la tarde- empezó a comentar MeiLing con su habitual sentido del humor. Pero Eriol no le hizo caso alguno, sólo se limitó en avanzar hasta Tomoyo, todos lo veían con interrogantes, pero al mismo tiempo todos quedaron impactados al ver que alzaba a la amatista del suelo, la atraía hacia él y la besaba como si su alma se fuera en ello.

- ¡Ehhhh chicos, que tenemos niños presentes!- MeiLing de inmediato había tapado los ojos de la pequeña Hanna que estaba a su lado riendo ante lo poco que había alcanzado a ver.

- ¡Es que tenemos que festejar!- dijo soltando por fin a Tomoyo quien estaba muy sonrojada ante el acto que no esperaba de su novio.

- Pues podrías festejar con un poco más decencia, no ves que hay una niña aquí presente- respingo MeiLing.

- Por mí no hay problema, he visto a Sakura y Shaoran hacer lo mismo- se rio un poco la niña recordando algunas veces en que había espiado a los castaños.

- Esos dos no tienen vergüenza- suspiró MeiLing resignada -Aunque es bueno saber que mi primo no es tan lento como pensé- todos rieron ante eso último.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que festejar?- Ryo atrajo la atención de todos -¿Y dónde está Sakura?-

- Festejaremos que finalmente terminará el enclaustramiento de nuestro amigo Shaoran-

- Entonces Sakura...- Tomoyo volteó a ver a la cara a Eriol y él le asintió con una sonrisa -¡Qué bien!- lo abrazó con alegría por el cuello y todos se alegraron también, Hanna empezó a brincar por todo el salón y MeiLing apachurraba a Ryo y lo zarandeaba de emoción. Así todos festejaban mientras Sakura corría a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban para llegar a la casa que tantos recuerdos le traían.

_"-Siempre fue él, siempre estuvo para mí, siempre me ayudó aunque yo no supiera, siempre estuvo sacrificándose por mí-"_ Esos y miles de pensamientos más llegaban a tropel a la mente de Sakura, Shaoran...su Shaoran había sacrificado su relación para salvarla a ella_"- Debió dolerle mucho el tener que alejarse de mí, el decirme todas esas cosas tan desagradables-"_ Sakura corría y corría mientras que a cada paso que daba se convencía más y más de que Shaoran era una gran persona y que nunca pero nunca lo dejaría ir otra vez. - Espérame Shaoran- se dijo a sí misma sin parar de correr.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la residencia Li, no se detuvo ni un segundo, ni siquiera se molestó en pedir permiso para entrar, cuando Wei le abriera la puerta ella simplemente pasó de largo a toda carrera hacia el cuarto que tan bien conocía. No paro un segundo, ni cuando fue rebotada por un hechizo mágico al intentar girar la manija del picaporte.

- ¡Espere señorita!- Wei llegó de inmediato y la ayudo a pararse -El joven puso un hechizo para que nadie pueda entrar a verle- le explicó rápidamente el gentil hombre.

- En ese caso- Sakura alejó con una mano a Wei e invocó rápidamente su báculo -¡LOCK!- Y la carta de inmediato hizo su parte para finalmente abrir de un jalón la puerta de la habitación. Wei sonrió ampliamente al ver finalmente la puerta de su joven amo abierta y más se alegró cuando la castaña entró rápidamente con decisión.

Shaoran estaba pensativo, tal y como lo había estado durante la última semana, mirando a la nada desde el balcón de su cuarto, con la mirada en el infinito, perdido en sí mismo. Pero un estruendoso azote lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no se molestó si quiera en darse la vuelta, conocía muy bien esa presencia.

- ¡Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo!- Sakura entró al cuarto hecha una fiera y la puerta se cerró otra vez por acto del hechizo de Shaoran. Pudo observar al chico en el marco de la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, de espaldas sin girar a verla.

- Déjame solo Sakura- Shaoran había notado claramente el enfado en la voz de Sakura -Estás enojada, lo sé, no hay nada más que necesite saber-

- ¡Pero claro que estoy enojada!- eso fue como una puñalada más para el dolido corazón de Shaoran, entonces tenía razón, ella al fin de cuentas nunca lo perdonaría. Ya estaba resignado y por eso mismo se había encerrado, para no volver a verla, pero lo siguiente que saliera de la voz de Sakura lo harían tener que voltearse y ver esos ojos esmeraldas -¡Estoy enojada porque te encierras en tu mundo en vez de venir a arreglar las cosas, no pensé que fueras un cobarde!- está bien Sakura quizá se estaba pasando un poco de la raya pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, hacer que volteara a verla siquiera, lo conocía y sólo picándole en el orgullo reaccionaría y parecía que finalmente tenía su atención.

- ¡No soy ningún cobarde!- respondió finalmente dándole la cara también exaltado, pero de inmediato se calmó pues vio a Sakura justo frente a él, a unos pasos de él, tan... ¿calmada?

- Entonces ¿por qué?- empezó a hablar Sakura pero ahora con una voz más pausada y tranquila atrapando su mirada -¿Por qué te escondiste de mí en esta semana? Todos estos días desde que desperté he recibido el cariño y las atenciones de mi familia y mis amigos- Sakura fue acortando la distancia entre ellos -Pero hubo una persona que nunca apareció- llegó ahora si frente a él -Acaso no te das cuenta que al único que necesitaba en estos días y que necesito para siempre eres tú y sólo tú- lo tomo por la mejilla e inesperadamente lo vio llorar.

- Nunca me perdonaré por todo lo que te hice, fui un completo imbécil- soltó finalmente con lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura enterneció la mirada y lo abrazo, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, generalmente era ella la que lloraba, pero ahora allí estaba él mostrándole finalmente sus más inmensos temores.

- Pero qué terco resultaste- Sakura le acarició los cabellos en una forma llena de tranquilidad y cariño, luego sonrió -Acaso no ves que nunca he dejado de quererte, sé que Eriol te ha contado lo que hicimos por el bien del otro y aún así, después de saber que yo también me aleje de tí por protegerte de la muerte, aún así sigues sin creer que te he perdonado ya-

- Ya te lo contó- Shaoran empezaba a calmarse ante los mimos y las palabras de Sakura.

- Hace unos minutos apenas, pero en cuanto supe comprendí que al parecer sería yo quien tendría que venir a ti-

- Realmente soy un terco de primera- Shaoran finalmente rodeo a Sakura con fuerza y ella se acomodó mejor.

- Un terco de primera- le afirmó enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Finalmente respiraba feliz de que las cosas estuvieran en su lugar.

- Te amo- dijo finalmente Sakura contra su cuello.

- Yo también te amo...Sakura- No hubo necesidad de decir más, se quedaron los dos allí sintiendo el cálido cuerpo del otro, transmitiéndose lo mucho que se habían hecho falta, lo mucho que se extrañaban, sólo allí los dos recuperando el tiempo perdido.

- Shaoran...- empezó a decir Sakura luego de un rato, no habían contado el tiempo pero parecía ser mucho pues el sol empezaba a desaparecer ya por el horizonte -sólo prométeme una cosa- se separó de él sólo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

- Dime- dijo tranquilamente.

- Prométeme que no volverás a huir de mí otra vez, no quiero tener que volver para sacarte de tu encierro- pidió la castaña con todo su corazón.

- No solo eso Sakura- la miró con esos ojos llenos de pasión -Te prometo que no volveré a dejar que te alejes de mí y que nunca te dejaré sola de nuevo- Sakura sonrió ante esto último.

- ¿No más encierros?- preguntó Sakura sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él le tomo el rostro con las manos.

- No más encierros- afirmó Shaoran dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

- ¿No más separaciones?-

- No más separaciones- le volvió a afirmar dándole un beso en la nariz.

- ¿No más secretos?-

- No más secretos- le contesto ahora dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

- ¿Siempre juntos?- Sakura lo miraba fijamente, los ojos de ambos brillaban como nunca antes, ambos estaban llenos de felicidad, sentían que estallarían en cualquier momento, sus respiraciones se hacían una sola y sus alientos se anhelaban.

- Siempre- la beso tiernamente disfrutando cada segundo del choque eléctrico que sentía al volver a tocar esos labios -Mi destino siempre ha estado atado al tuyo y nada va a cambiar eso, nunca más- le dijo apenas separando sus bocas. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba anhelante por más de ese dulce contacto contra los labios de Shaoran.

- Siempre nuestros Destinos...- dijo Sakura con los labios temblando ante el anhelo de tener a Shaoran tan cerca y él pareciendo alargar más el momento, disfrutando hacerla sufrir un poco ante el contacto que él también deseaba.

- ...Fusionados- terminó Shaoran no soportando más y quitando la escasa distancia que había entre ellos para dar paso a un beso lleno de amor, pasión, cariño, dulzura, todo en uno y uno en todo.

**_-FIN-  
_**

_**Notas Finales:**_

_**Bien, después de casi 5 años de estar escribiendo y publicando esta historia finalmente llegó la satisfacción de cualquier escritor, o al menos una gran satisfacción para mí, escribir la palabra FIN, palabra corta pero que marca la culminación de algo importante y que me llena de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de cierta nostalgia. Empecé a escribir Destinos Fusionados estando en el último año de la preparatoria, en ese momento fueron solo pedazos de papel con ideas que venían a mi mente hasta que finalmente en mi primer año de universidad comenzó finalmente la publicación. Una historia que me ha acompañado en muchas facetas de mi vida y que ahora finalmente veo terminada. Como bien dicen, todo tiene su final, y el final de Destinos Fusionados ha llegado y ha llegado maximizado, no creo que 52 páginas sean poco que decir, el capítulo más largo de Destinos Fusionados tenía que venir al final, un capítulo que es prácticamente 2 en 1 (tanto en extensión como en imágenes que yo misma realice) y por lo mismo tardó algo así como tres meses en salir. Pero al mismo tiempo este fue un capitulo lleno de acción, romance, tristeza (si lo sé, seguro muchos lloraron en este capítulo, yo misma lo hice al escribirlo), desolación, alegría, de todo, simplemente de todo.**_

_**Justo ahora, es un poco difícil escribir estas últimas palabras, realmente no sé qué más puedo decirles, sólo espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, espero que no les haya decepcionado el final y para todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia: ¡Gracias por seguirme hasta este punto, gracias por darme sus bellos comentarios, gracias por apoyarme, gracias por leerme, gracias por soportar los enormes retrasos que en su momento llegó a tener la historia! Realmente ¡MIL GRACIAS! Y si llego a escribir otra historia, espero poder seguir dándoles un poco de lata.**_

_**Finalmente se despide de ustedes su querida escritora diciéndoles que esta vez no hay un mata ne, solamente un:**_

_**¡Saynora!**_


End file.
